Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna: Los Juegos
by wilmer34
Summary: Una nueva aventura esta a punto de iniciar para los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail, pero con unos rivales como nunca antes habían tenido. Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 están a punto de empezar.
1. El Dia

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capitulo 1/125: ¡El Dia! **

...Prologo...

Esta historia es llevada a cabo en un mundo donde existe la magia e aquellos que la emplean para realizar trabajos, los magos. En el basto Reino de Fiore, en la Ciudad de Magnolia, existe un gremio de magos que destaca sobre todo los demas debido a sus poderes miembros, a sus lazos de familia mas fuertes que ningun otro y a los cientos de destrozos que causan durante sus aventuras: Fairy Tail. Y los protagonistas de esta historia son los jovenes pertenecientes a la cuarta generacion a la que ha llegado este gremio, en especial el hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Dragneel, Tsuna Dragneel y una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref, Serena Axel.

Tras el inusual encuentro entre Tsuna y Serena en la Ciudad de Hargeon y que ambos vivieran un par de aventuras juntos, esta ultima decidio unirse a Fairy Tail y curiosamente tras esto, su primera mision junto con el resto de los jovenes magos de su gremio y de otras facciones los llevo a enfrentar al gremio oscuro que poseia miembros con genes demoniacos e usuarios de maldicion, Seven Satan, y que era dirigido por el antiguo Rey de los Dragones, Acnologia. Durante esta aventura, los lazos entre los jovenes magos se fortalecieron y Serena arreglo parte de su pasado con su antiguo camarada, Rin Hellbrand, el cual fallecio durante la batalla final.

Unos meses luego de esto, los jovenes magos tuvieron que verse enfrentados a un grupo de terroristas que se llamaron a si mismos "Unique Oracion"y que eran dirigirdos por "Calm", un antiguo sujeto de pruebas de experimentos del conocido como "Brain", y que planeaba usar un antigua arma llamada "Hea" para eliminar a los humanos y traer al mundo lo que el creia que era "Paz". Durante esta aventura los jovenes magos pudieron conocer a los amigos de la infancia de Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y miembros de Lamia Scale, Leo y Ur Vastia; conocieron a la raza Nirvit y el mas joven e unico mago entre ellos, Roku, decidio unirse a Fairy Tail y al final, Serena perdio sus recuerdos.

Otro par de meses luego de esto, los jovenes magos se vieron sorprendidos al conocer a una proveniente de un mundo paralelo a Earthland, Helland, Serena "Sena" Dragneel, la cual les advirtio de la inminente invasion del ejercito de magos de su mundo, Spriggan Tail, el cual era liderado por el conocido como "El Emperador". Para enfrentar a los seres mas fuertes que habian enfrentado hasta ahora, los jovenes magos se vieron obligados a entrenar por mas de un año para hacerse mas poderosos de distintas maneras. Y tras varios sucesos que los llevaron a triunfar en aquella batalla, la vida de los jovenes magos continuo y ahora una nueva gran aventura aparecera ante ellos...

**...Comienzo...**

Esta historia comienza con un calido dia en el basto Reino de Fiore en el año X814. Se podia apreciar como una hermosa joven de unos 19 años de edad caminaba por un terroso camino para poder bajar de aquella mediana colina donde estaba luego de haber salido de su casa en el complejo de apartamentos conocido como "Fairy Hills" e eventualmente terminar entrando en las calles de esa ciudad que estaba en la parte mas meridional del basto Reino de Fiore, la Ciudad de Magnolia y tanto estas como los hogares y comercios de este lugar bañado por la calida luz del sol y las frescas brisas del viento que provenian de los mares eran decorados por una poblacion que sobrepasaba los 60.000.

Esa joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref poseia tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color cafe y mantenia su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilinea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marron y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado y con un gran orgullo la marca del gremio de magos que poseia sus cuarteles posicionados en todo el centro de la Ciudad de Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

-Ah. Que viento tan refrestante- Se decia a si misma la joven llamada Serena Axel.

Mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al edificio de su gremio con un tranquilo caminar por aquella calle de la Ciudad de Magnolia, esa joven demonio formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro llena de gran felicidad al ver con sus propios ojos cosas como los mercaderes realizando sus negocios con una alegria en sus rostros, niños jugando con la pelota o corriendo alegremente, parejas de novios o esposos disfrutando sus veladas, familias unidas pasando por ahi y cosas asi.

-Que hermoso ambiente -Pensaba Serena mientras avanzaba- Solo han pasado dos meses desde la batalla contra Spriggan Tail pero parece la gente ya ha recuperado por completo la normalidad en sus vidas. Incluso escuche que habian terminado de reconstruir la Ciudad de Crocus a pesar de horrible estado en que habia quedado. Bueno, vivimos en un mundo de magia, despues de todo. Hablando de magia, me pregunto si habra un buen trabajo hoy. El dia de pagar la renta se acerca y debido a que tenemos que usar la recompensa que nos ganamos para pagar por los desastres que causan Tsuna y los demas durante los trabajos no he ganado mucho...O eso es lo que pensaria normalmente, pero durante el ultimo mes he notado que todos han realizado los trabajos que toman sin destruir alguna ciudad o causar algun caos, incluso Tsuna. Hmm...Por alguna razon, en vez de aliviarme me siento bastante nerviosa. ¿Sera la calma antes de la tormenta?-

-¡Oh, Serena!-

Escuchando su nombre, la joven de larga cabellera negra volteaba su mirar de ojos cafes hacia la direccion de donde esta voz provino e observaba como en esa calle donde estaba se le acercaba un joven de su misma edad que ella apreciaba mucho. Era un joven tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado que se agitaban con las frias brisas del vientos como unos filosos ojos de color marron que mostraban cierta ferocidad y que vestia su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldon, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y tenia en su fornido hombro derecho grabada con el mismo orgullo la marca de Fairy Tail pero en fiero color rojo.

-¡Buenos dias!- Saludaba el joven hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel con una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus diente inusualmente colmilludos.

-Tsuna- Nombraba la joven Axel mientras pensaba -Hablando del diablo o por asi decirlo. Este tipo siempre aparece cada vez que su nombre pasa por mi cabeza. Es como si el supiera que estoy hablando suyo. Bueno...No es que me moleste. Aunque jamas se lo dire-

-¡Hace muy buen clima hoy, ¿No crees?! ¡¿Vas al gremio?! ¡Vamos juntos!- Decia Tsuna con un gran sonreir.

-¿Hm?...S-Si...Oye, Tsuna, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba Serena algo nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Contestaba un peculiarmente alegre Tsuna con otra pregunta.

-Bueno...Tu siempre pareces feliz y energico, pero hoy pareces inusualmente feliz. Siendo sincera, me das algo de miedo- Respondia la joven Axel con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Es que hoy desperte realmente lleno de emocion! ¡Despues de todo, este dia finalmente ha llegado!- Dijo el joven Dragneel sin dejar de sonreir con suma alegria.

-¿Este dia?- Repetia con confusion la joven demonio.

-¡Si! ¡¿Acaso tu no estas emocionada tambien?!- Preguntaba ahora el joven mago de fuego.

-¿Eh?...Si, si- Contestaba Serena mientras en realidad pensaba -No tengo idea de lo que esta hablando, pero seguramente sera alguna de las desastrosas broma pesadas de las que esta siempre hablando con Happy. Sera mejor ni siquiera preguntar y asi podre decir nada al respecto cuando la maestra lo regañe-

Tal como habia pensado, Serena no pregunto por aquel "dia" por el que Tsuna se encontraba tan emocionado y simplemente continuo dirigiendose al edificio de su gremio junto con el. Pero durante esa traveria, Tsuna y Serena se encontraron con otros dos de sus compañeros de Fairy Tail.

Mas especificamente hablando; se trataba de un joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseia una cicatriz en forma de rayo a traves de su ojo derecho y que vestia su atletico cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaquera negra con detales de pelo sintetico en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello

Y junto a este estaba una joven que curiosamente se mantenia vistiendo su curvilinea y voluptuosa figura con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla, sin mangas y con unos guantes del mismo material platino, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y se podia ver como poseia la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda, que tenia unos preciosos ojos de color marron y una sumamente larga cabellera de bello color escarlata a excepcion de unos pocos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul.

-¡Oh! ¡Alicia, Marcus! ¡Buenos dias!- Saludaba Tsuna animada y sonrientemente.

-Tsuna, Serena. Buenos dias- Correspondia al saludo con tranquilidad el llamado Marcus Strauss-Dreyar.

-Buenos dias. ¿Se dirigen al gremio?- Preguntaba la llamada Alicia Scarlet amablemente.

-Asi es. Siendo sincera, pense que ustedes dos ya estarian alla- Contestaba Serena algo sorprendida.

-Marcus y yo decidimos quedar en una panaderia que a mi me gusta para desayunar los dos juntos. Supongo que perdimos la nocion del tiempo- Mencionaba la joven hija de la septima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm? ¿Desayunar juntos? ¿Los dos solos?- Hablaba la joven Axel algo coqueta y levemente burlona.

-¿Eh?...B-Bueno...Somos n-n-novios asi que es normal hacer algo como esto, ¿No?- Decia la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechon azul algo nervioso y con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ya van dos meses desde que empezamos a salir, ¿No deberias acostumbrarte ya a decirlo?Aunque admito que me gusta verte actuar tan nerviosa. Eres linda- Preguntaba Marcus entre leves risas.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡N-No te burles!- Decia la joven Scarlet sumamente avergonzada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Contesto el joven Strauss-Dreyar entre leves risas mientras bloqueaba con las palmas de sus manos los suaves golpes que le lanzaba su pareja.

-Estan coqueteando... ¿Se habran olvidado que estamos junto a ellos?- Pensaba la joven Axel con otra gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Oigan, chicos, no se entretengan. Quiero llegar al gremio cuanto antes. Hoy es el dia, ¿Recuerdan?- Comento Tsuna con leve impacientar en su voz.

-Ah...- Se calmaba Alicia -...Es verdad. Tsuna tiene razon. Deberiamos apurarnos. Hoy es un dia bastante importante para nosotros-

-Es cierto. Sinceramente, ya estaba cansando de esperar tanto- Apoyaba el joven de albinos cabellos con un leve sonreir.

-¿Eh? -Pensaba Serena con confusion- ¿Alicia y Marcus saben de lo que esta hablando Tsuna? ¿No se trataba de una simple broma?-

Mientras continuaba caminando por las pobladas calles de la Ciudad de Magnolia para llegar al edificio de su gremio junto con sus compañeros, Serena prestaba suma atencion a lo que ellos hablaban entre si para averiguar a que se referian con "el dia" sin preguntarles, pero luego de unos minutos, ese grupo de jovenes magos de Fairy Tail termino encontrase con mas de miembros de su misma generacion.

Uno de estos era un joven de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro y su vestimenta estaba basada en una bandana roja amarrada alrededor de su frente, una sudadera verde, un largo y abierto abrigo de cuero negro sin mangas, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras, y la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo.

Otra era una energetica joven de largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenia con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. También poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

-Buenos dias- Saludaban al unisono los llamados Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Buenos dias, chicos. Dejenme adivinar, van al gremio, ¿No es asi?- Comentaba Serena entre leves risas.

-Obviamente. ¿A que otro lugar iriamos tan temprano en la mañana? Ademas, hoy es un dia muy importante- Respondia Ryos mostrando una gran sonrisa llena de placer.

-¡...!- Se congelaba la joven Axel con puro nerviosismo.

-¡Ah! ¡Raine ha estado esperando este dia por mucho tiempo! ¡Despues de todo, Raine podra pasar varios dias cerca de Leo-kun!- Hablaba la joven maga de hielo y agua con suma emocion.

-Oye, Raine, no creas que vamos a ir a unas vacaciones. Este dia decidira quienes de nosotros son los mas hombres para poder representar al gremio- Dijo Sonia con notable seriedad.

-Mi prima de pocas neuronas tiene casi toda la razon, Raine. Estos no son planes para ir a divertirse. Este es un dia importante para nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?- Decia Marcus con igual seriedad

-Si, si- Contestaba Raine con un tono algo quejoso.

-Vamos, vamos. No sean tan estrictos con Raine. Sinceramente...Yo tambien esperaba poder ir a lugares divertidos durante este viaje, ¿Tu no quieres, Marcus?- Dijo Alicia mostrandole una amable leve sonrisa a su pareja.

-...- Se mantenia el joven de albinos cabellos callado mientras sus azules ojos se abrian con leve sorprender y sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-¡¿Ryos, Sonia y Raine tambien saben que es eso de "el dia"?! -Pensaba Serena sudando con sumo nerviosismo- ¡E-Es claro que no estan hablando de una simple broma de Tsuna como creia! ¡¿Leo, representar, viaje?! ¡He recibido tantas pistas pero no tengo idea de lo que estan hablando! ¡Quisiera preguntarles pero me da verguenza haber aparentado que lo sabia! ¡Demonios!-

-¿Que le pasara a Serena? Hace rato que esta haciendo un monton de caras raras. ¿Querra cagar? Sera mejor que lleguemos rapido al gremio antes de que se le salga- Pensaba Tsuna mientras observaba a su compañera.

Los jovenes magos de Fairy Tail simplemente continuaron avanzando por las calles de la ciudad donde vivian para poder llegar a su gremio sin saber que la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref entre ellos se preguntaba numerosa y ansiosamente a que se referian ellos con "El dia". Y mientras caminaban, una vez mas, ese grupo de jovenes magos se termino encontrando con mas de sus compañeros.

Estos eran una animada y linda joven de 14 años que tenia unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón y vestia blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha.

Un joven que a pesar de tener esa misma edad, poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verdes que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café y por algún motivo, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja y su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones también marrones, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color verde.

Y el ultimo de estos no era ni siquiera un humano. Era un pequeño humanoide felino de pelaje azul que volaba con las blancas alas emplumadas que surgian de su espalda tatuada con la marca de Fairy Tail y que cubierta por la pequeña mochila verde colgada alrededor de su pecho.

-Oh, hermano, chicos. Buenos dias. Hermano, ¿Te comiste el desayuno que te deje en casa?- Preguntaba la llamada Lucia Dragneel con interes.

-Si. Estaba delicioso como siempre. ¿Y que hay de ustedes? Pense que ya estarian en el gremio tras no haberlo visto en casa tras despertarme- Contestaba y preguntaba Tsuna con curiosidad.

-Alla nos dirigiamos pero luego escuche que mi heladeria favorito agrego nuevos sabores a su menu y simplemente no podia esperar a probarlos y como buen novio que es Roku decidio invitarme, ¿No...Cariño?- Hablaba la joven maga celestial entre coquetas risas.

-¡No digas tonterias! ¡No soy tu novio! ¡Tu y ese gato me obligaron a pagar! ¡Solo lo hice para que me dejaran tranquilo!- Exclamaba furioso el joven de raza Nirvit, Roku.

-Eso dices, pero Roku, parecias bastante feliz viendo a Lucia comer. Se gusssstan, ¿Verdad?- Decia Happy burlonamente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No arrolles tanto tu maldita lengua o te la atravesare con una lanza de roca!- Gritaba furioso el joven de largos cabellos verdes.

-Tu lado Tsundere simplemente no cambia ni un poco. Pero siendo sincera, me gusta que seas asi. Ya me acostumbre a molestarte- Dijo la joven de unos cortos cabellos rubios entre risas.

-¿Y quieres que tome eso como un cumplido?- Decia Roku enojada y sarcasticamente.

-Lucia-chan, dijiste algo sobre nuevos sabores de helado. ¿Podrias contarme mas, por favor?- Preguntaba Alicia con sumo interes mientras un pequeño hilo de baba caia por su boca.

-¡Que sea luego! ¡Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante! ¡Quiero llegar al gremio cuanto antes!- Exclamaba Tsuna con notable desesperar.

-Hermano, entiendo que estes emocionado por que este dia llego, pero no esa no es excusa para ser grosero- Comento Lucia con leve enojar.

-Te hace dudar de quien es el hermano mayor, ¿No es asi?- Comentaba el Exceed ahi presente.

-Parece completamente un niño- Hablaba el joven Nirvit- Anoche estuvo diciendo dormido "Llego el dia, llego el dia". Es simplemente molesto. Tengo que encontrarme mi propia casa rapido. Si en el futuro llega otro dia como este, no crea que pueda soportar pasar otra noche en la misma casa con este tipo-

-Ah- Suspiraba Serena mientras pensaba- No creo que deba sorprenderme que Roku y Lucia-chan tambien sepan lo importante que tiene este dia. Supongo que no tengo mas opcion que esperar a llegar al gremio para tener toda la informacion. Desde ahora prestare mas opcion a lo digan Tsuna y los demas por mas estupido que sea-

Todavia sin saber a que se referian sus compañeros cuando hablaban de "El dia", Serena solo siguio avanzando junto con ellos por las pobladas calles de la Ciudad de Magnolia hasta que eventualmente lograron posicionarse justo en frente del gran edificio con forma de castillo que eran los cuarteles de su querido gremio. Y utilizando sus dos manos para abrir las puertas de la base de Fairy Tail con un fuerte azotar, mientras sus compañeros de la cuarta generacion se mantenian detras suyo, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generacion paso a gritar con toda la potencia que pudo sacar de sus pulmones...

-¡BUENOS DIAS, TODOS! ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA MAESTRAAAAAA?!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Usualmente, la maestra es la ultima persona con la que estos quieren encontrarse, pero, ¿Hoy la estan la llamando a todo pulmon?! ¡En serio, ¿Que demonios pasara este dia?!- Se preguntaba Serena con sumo nerviosismo y sorprender.

Ese increiblemente potente e intenso exclamar de ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado era obvio que habia atraido la atencion de la mayoria de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en aquella enorme edificacion ya sea hablando animadamente entre ellos, comiendo algun bocadillo en las numerosas mesas que habian en su interior, beber alcohol en la taberna, mantenerse viendo el tablon de trabajos o causando uno o dos desordenes sin ninguna razon en especial a aparte de deshacerse del aburrimiento.

-No grites, mocoso. Ayer bebi demasiado y me duele bastante la cabeza. Oye, Mira, ¿Puedes volver llenarme esto hasta arriba?- Decia Cana mientras le pasaba a la joven mujer albina una gran jarra con bordes mojados con alcohol.

-Oye...- Decia Pantherlily cerca de aquella veterana maga de cartas.

Solamente habiendo pasado unos segundos luego del gritar del joven Dragneel, los magos de Fairy Tail volvieron a sus ocupaciones mientras este y el resto de los jovenes magos de la cuarta generacion de este gremio caminaron por el interior de su base hasta que lograron colocarse en frente de una hermosa joven mujer adulta de larga cabellera escarlata, ojos marrones y que vestia mayormente con piezas de una reluciente armadura plateada. En otras palabras, era la septima maestra de Fairy Tail y madre de Alicia, Erza Scarlet.

-¡Maestra!- Gritaba Tsuna fuertemente mientras se acercaba a a la apodada como "Titania".

-Oh. Tsuna. Pareces que hoy estas mas energetico que de costumbre- Decia Erza tras ver al joven Dragneel, a su hija y al resto de los jovenes magos de su gremio.

-¡Maestra, no la habra olvidado, ¿O si?! ¡La promesa! ¡Hoy es el dia!- Decia el joven mago de fuego con sumo animar.

-¿Promesa?- Repetina Serena en su mente con confusion.

-Este aliento de carbon tiene razon. Nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, asi que usted deberia cumplir la suya, ¿No cree?- Comentaba un serio Ryos.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Demuestre que usted es un hombre de palabra, Maestra!- Decia una ansiosa Sonia.

-...- Se sorprendia Erza ligeramente para luego solo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa -...Supongo que tienen razon. Ustedes no han causado ningun problema durante los trabajos que han tomado durante este mes tal como prometieron. Parece que no tengo mas opcion que cumplir con lo que dije, ¿No?-

-¿Eh?- Pensaba la joven Axel sorprendida -¿Esa era la razon por la que Tsuna y los demas no habian destruido alguna ciudad o causado algun desastre durante los trabajos? ¿Porque se lo prometieron a la Maestra a cambio de algo? ¡Esperen un momento, entonces, ¿Ellos podian evitar causar problemas y que tuvieramos que sacrificar parte de mi...Digo, nuestra paga?...Pero...Me pregunto que sera lo que les prometio la Maestra. Debe ser algo bastante importante como para que hasta Tsuna lograra comportarse-

-Entonces...- Hablaba Erza -...Tal como prometi. Este año, durante los Grandes Juegos Magicos del año X814, el equipo que representara a Fairy Tail estara formado unicamente por los miembros mas jovenes del gremio. En otras palabras, por ustedes. Dentro de unos dias vere quienes son los mas aptos para formar este equipo pero mas les vale que cada uno entrenen duro para que los que seran escogidos no averguenzen al gremio, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si!- Respondieron los jovenes magos con un gran sonreir y feroz emocion en sus miradas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

Ese grito de increible jubilo provenia de los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail que solo buscaban una simple excusa para chocar sus grandes copas y jarras llenas de alcohol y seguir bebiendo. Y mientras los jovenes magos de la cuarta generacion de Fairy Tail sonreian con sumo placer por aquella noticia que acababan de recibir, la unica que mostraba amplio sorprender en su mirada era la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref entre ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Los grandes juegos magicos...? ¿Ese era la razon por la que esperaban tan ansiosos este dia?- Preguntaba la joven Axel con confundir.

-¿Hm? ¿Que pasa, Serena? ¿No lo sabias?- Contestaba Alicia con otra pregunta.

-¿Eh?...Hmm...No. Lo siento por no decirlo antes. Me daba algo de verguenza ser la unica no enterada- Respondia la joven de larga cabellera negra con leve rubor de venguenza en sus mejillas.

-Jeje- Reia levemente la joven Scarlet -Si. Esta era la razon. Despues de todo, nuestro gremio no participa muy seguido en los Grandes Juegos Magicos y cuando lo hace los equipos estan formados por los senpais y a veces uno solo de nosotros es el miembro de remplazo. Pero mi madre nos prometio que si ninguno de nosotros causabamos algun problema durante un mes por lo menos, el equipo de este año lo conformaria nosotros. Ha sido bastante dificil, pero valio la pena-

-¡Claro que lo valio! ¡Podremos participar en todos los dias de los Grandes Juegos Magicos! ¡¿Quien sabe contra cuantos tipos fuertes podre luchar?! ¡No puedo esperar!- Hablaba Tsuna emocionadamente mientras movia sus puños en el aire.

-Sabia que para ti esto no era mas que excusa para empezar una pelea sin que te regañen. Pero me sorprende un poco que a todos les interen tanto este festival para ver quien es el gremio numero uno de Fiore- Decia ahora la joven demonio.

-Aunque no planeamos avergonzar al gremio, no lo hacemos por la reputacion. Bueno, solo digamos que a Tsuna no es el unico al que le gusta medir sus habilidades- Contestaba Alicia con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es verdad. Ir contra mi prima en una competencia seria...Simplemente no puedo negarme- Apoyaba Marcus a su pareja.

-Ya sea que forme parte del equipo que participara en los juegos o vaya para poder apoyar al gremio, como dijo antes, Raine podra pasar varios dias cerca de Leo-kun. Ah. Raine esta llena de emocion- Decia con sonrojo y alegria la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Ademas, si logramos quedar en el primer lugar y ganar el festival, el dinero que ganemos se usara para pagar alguna de las deudas que mi hermano y los demas le han causado el gremio. Asi la maestra no los regañara tan duro por un tiempo- Explicaba la llamada Lucia Dragneel.

-Y-Ya veo- Dijo Serena mientras otra animada gota de sudor volvia a bajar por su cabeza.

-Ah -Erza abria sus ojos con ligero sorprender -Es cierto. Todavia tengo otras dos cosas que decirles sobre los grandes juegos magicos de este año-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron con confusion los jovenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-En una reunion de los maestros de los gremios de Fiore y el consejo magico, yo le comente a Sting, Jura y Kagura la promesa que hice con ustedes. Dijeron que eso sonaba interesante y que decidieron que los equipo que ellos enviarian a participar en los juegos de este año tambien estarian conformados por los miembros mas jovenes de su gremio- Explicaba la septima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Eh?!- Actuaban ahora los jovenes magos de Fairy Tail con un basto sorprender.

-E-Entonces, ¿Nos enfrentaremos a la actual generacion de Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel y Lamia Scale? Eso suena interesante. Gee hee- Comento el joven Redfox mostrando su usual reir.

-Es de seguro que nos enfrentaremos a Lisa y a Sorano- Decia Sonia sonriendo con notable emocionar.

-Tambien es posible que Leo-san y Ur-san esten en el equipo de Lamia Scale, ¿No?- Dijo Lucia tras pensarlo.

-Es cierto- Hablaba Roku -Oye, ¿Crees poder enfrentar a ese tipo si llega la ocasion, Raine?-

-No te preocupes, Roku-kun. Leo-kun y Raine saben que deben apoyar a sus respectivos gremios cuando deben pero tampoco dejaremos que la rivalidad entre ellos se interponga entre nuestro enorme amor. Superaremos todos los limites- Contesto la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera azul oscuro con su usual suma felicidad.

-Ah, ya veo- Dijo el joven Nirvit con bastante poco interes.

-Con que Mermaid Heel, ¿Eh?- Hablo Alicia mientras pensaba -Me pregunto si ella participara en los juegos de este año. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me gustaria volver a verla-

-Mmm...- Mostraba Tsuna un rostro no muy emocionado -...De alguna forma...Me siento algo desilusionado. Yo esperaba poder enfretarme a los magos de Clase S de Sabertooth y Lamia Scale...Pero, bueno, supongo que enfrentarme a Lisa, Sorano y a ese molesto cubito de hielo tampoco esta mal, ademas, deben tener compañeros bastante fuertes. Me pregunto como seran. Bien. Estoy empezando a volverme a emocionar-

-No lo dudo- Dijo Serena observando como el joven Dragneel volvia a colocar una gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego pasar a ver a la maestra de su gremio -Por cierto, Maestra, dijo que tenia dos cosas que decirnos, ¿No es verdad? ¿Cual es la otra?

-Me alegra que preguntaras. Pero antes de decirles debo preguntar, ustedes, conocen el pais que se encuentre en el continente del oeste, Alakitasia, el Imperio Alvarez, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Erza con cierta seriedad.

-¿Eh?... ¿El continente del oeste? Bueno, si, hemos oido de ambos- Contestaba la joven hija de la septima maestra de Fairy Tail mientras acentaba un poco la cabeza al igual que los otros jovenes magos.

-¿Eh? ¿Alvarez? ¿Alak...? ¿Que? Maestra, ¿Se mordio la lengua al hablar o algo? Dijo una palabra bastante extraña- Mencionaba Tsuna con confusion.

-Tu, ¿Es que realmente nunca en tu vida te has molestado en leer algun libro de historia o por lo menos un periodico? ¿Sabes que? Ni siquiera tienes que responder. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta- Dijo la joven Axel con cansar.

-Veras, Tsuna...- Hablaba la apodada como "Titania" -...Incluso antes de la gran guerra magica que ocurrio hace mas de 20 años, nuestro continente Ishgal nunca tuvo una notable relacion con el continente del oeste, Alakitasia. Y durante esa guerra, el imperio militar formado por mas de 730 gremios tanto legitimos como oscuros "El Imperio Alvarez" ayudo a Zeref a atacar el Reino de Fiore debido a que el era su emperador-

-¿Que? ¿Zeref?- Capto el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados atencion al escuchar el nombre de su tio.

-Zeref...- Nombraba Serena en su mente al ser este quien le dio vida.

-Pero luego de que la guerra acabara tras derrotar tanto a Zeref como Acnologia, el Imperio Alvarez empezo a cambiar. El primer paso para esto fue tanto expusar a los gremios oscuros de sus fuerzas asi como empezar una relacion diplomatica con el Reino de Fiore. Y tras largos veinte y dos años, esa relacion se ha fortalecido bastante- Siguio explicando la joven mujer de larga cabellera escarlata.

-Eh...Madre, no es que esta informacion no sea interesante, pero, ¿Como se relaciona con los Grandes Juegos Magicos?- Preguntaba confusa al igual que sus compañeros la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechon azul en su frente.

-A eso voy- Continuaba hablando Erza -Veran, durante la reunion que los maestros de los gremios en el Reino de Fiore tuvieron con el Consejo Magico, se nos informo que para demostrarle a los ciudadanos de ambos paises la buena relacion que ahora comparte los dos continentes, se decidio que los gremios legitimos del Imperio Alvarez que lo deseen van a poder participar en el festival del Reino de Fiore conocido como "Los Grandes Juegos Magicos". En otras palabras, los juegos magicos de este año decidiran cual es el mejor gremio de no uno, sino de dos continentes. Y ustedes tendran que enfrentar a gremios y oponentes de los que nunca antes han oido. Espero que se preparen-

Las palabras de aquella sumamente preciosa joven de larga cabellera escarlata y vestida en su mayoria con piezas de una reluciente armadura de color platino habian decorado tanto con sorprender como con seriedad las miradas de los jovenes magos de la cuarta generacion de Fairy Tail. Todos a excepcion del joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado que luego de escuchar esas palabras con sus capacitados oidos no hizo nada mas que aumentar la feroz emocion que transmitian sus filosos ojos de color marron y su gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes inusualmente colmilludos.

-Con que gremios de otro continente, ¿Eh?...- Un emocionado Tsuna pasaba a chocar sus nudillos con notable fuerza -...Sabia que no me equivocaba en esperar tanto este dia. Me pregunto contra que clase de oponente tendre que enfretarme. Maldicion...Realmente estoy mas que encendido-

_...Mientras tanto..._

La luz calida que transmitia el sol presente en un despejado cielo azul no bañaba unicamente al basto Reino de Fiore. En las calmadas y limpias aguas del mar que mantienen separados a los continentes respectivamente conocidos como "Ishgal" y "Alakitasia", se podia notar como un enorme barco extendia las grandes velas en sus mastiles para utilizar los frios vientos que soplaban en esa area para avanzar en direccion contraria al oeste.

Y en la bastante despejada proa de aquel barco, se podia notar como una persona caminaba con tranquilidad. Esa persona parecia ser una joven adolecente como de unos 19 años de edad. Mas especificamente hablando; esa joven de hermosos rasgos poseia una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestia su curvilinea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marron y unas botas de color negro.

-Ah, que refrescante -Hablaba ese joven con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- No hay duda de que en las mañanas, la brisa marina es mejor que nunca. No puedo creer que los demas prefieran quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde en sus camarotes que sentir este fresco viento en su piel. Que aburridos son-

Mientras aquella joven hablaba con una felicidad que provocaba un leve pero adorable rubor en sus mejillas de piel caucasica, las frescas brisas que ella disfrutaba sentir agitaron de leve manera su larga cabellera morado oscuro y esto permitio ver como ella poseia un peculiar tatuaje de color blanco en el costado izquierdo de su cuello. Un tatuaje que parecia tener la forma de la cabeza y larga melena de un leon en medio de un gran rugir.

-Ah. Es verdaderamente refrescante... ¿Hm?- Esa joven notaba algo que capto su atencion.

Al utilizar su mirada de ojos verde claro para observar mejor los alrededores de aquel barco donde estaba, esa joven pudo notar la presencia de otra persona aparte de ella a solo unos metros de su posicion en esa amplia proa. Acercandose a esta persona con un tranquilo paso, esa joven pudo notar como esta era un joven de su misma edad que por alguna razon tenia su mirar apuntando al horizonte del mar por donde avanzaba el transporte que los llevaba.

Mas especificamente hablando; se trataba de un joven de piel caucasica que poseia unos cabellos de puntiagudos y desordenado aspecto en color anaranjado oscuro, unos ojos de filosa figura con unas pupilas de color gris y que vestia su tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseia una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenia manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y curiosamente tambien una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que el fornido hombro de ese joven de seria expresion se encontraba la misma marca que esa joven poseia en su cuello pero en un fiero color rojo.

-...- Se mantenia aquel joven de anaranjados cabellos en serio silencio mientras observa solo el horizonte.

-Oh, Ashe- Hablaba esa joven de morados cabellos -Buenos dias. Pero es una gran sorpresa que te despiertes tan temprano. ¿Que es lo que paso? Es mas, ¿Que es lo tanto miras? ¿El mar? ¿O es que viste algun pescado que nunca antes has visto en los mares alrededores de Alvarez?-

-Ah...- Actuaba ese joven con algo de sorpresa al notar la presencia de esa joven -...Charlie. Buenos dias. No estoy haciendo nada importante. Tan solo queria ver si la ya eramos capaces de observar Reino de Fiore desde el barco-

-¿Eh? No seas ridiculo. Apenas fue ayer que zarpamos del Imperio Alvarez. En un barco como este, todavian faltan como diez dias para poder llegar a Ishgal y luego otro par de dias para llegar a Fiore. Incluso con tu vista, es imposible que puedas ver el Reino de Fiore- Contestaba esa joven que respondio al nombre de "Charlie".

-Hmm...Creo que tienes razon. Veo un puerto que esta en la misma direccion que Ishgal, pero dudo que sea parte de Fiore- Decia ese joven que parecia poseer el nombre de "Ashe".

-¡¿Eh?! -Actuaba Charlie con sorprender- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿En serio?!...No puedo creerlo. Tu tienes varias habilidades que facilmente hacen que alguien te confunda con alguna clase de bestia, pero no hay duda alguna que esos ojos tuyos son la que mas se destaca. Apuesto que desde tu casa debes poder ver las habitaciones de un monton de chicas, ¿No es asi? Dime, ¿Has visto algo bueno ultimamente?-

-¡Callate! ¡No me compares contigo, amazona pervertida!- Gritaba Ashe con obvio enojar.

-Jeje -Reia leve esa joven de larga cabellera morado oscuro- Pero no dejo de notar que de todos nosotros, tu eres el mas emocionado en ir a Fiore y participar en esos "Grandes Juegos Magicos", Ashe. ¿Es porque el que te enseño a luchar proviene de ese continente? Ese al que tu llamas "Sensei". Si no me equivoco, tu nos has dicho que es un mago muy famoso en esas tierras, ¿No?-

-¡Si! ¡Desde mi punto de vista, el es el mago mas fuerte de todo Ishgal! -Hablaba ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados mientras estos se agitaban con las frias brisas del viento marino- ¡No puedo esperar para encontrarlo y poder luchar contra el para enseñarle lo fuerte que me vuelto desde la ultima vez que nos vimos! ¡Asi que solamente espere, Natsu-sensei! ¡Yo, miembro de Golden Lion y su discipulo, Ashe Vesta, ira por usted! ¡Estoy encencido!-

_...Un nueva aventura y oponentes como nunca antes..._

**...Continuara...**

**Hola, amigos.**

**Espere que le has haya gustado este comienzo de mi nuevo arco en forma de spin-off y comenten si pueden. **

**Matane**


	2. Oponentes

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capitulo 2/126: ¡Oponentes! **

Los jovenes magos de Fairy Tail han sido notificados por su maestra, Erza Scarlet, que ellos conformaran el equipo que representara a su gremio en los Grandes Juegos Magicos del año X814 en los cuales los equipos que representaran a Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heel tambien estaran conformados por los jovenes magos de su actual generacion y que incluira gremios de magos provenientes del pais del continente del oeste, Alakitasia, el Imperio Alvarez.

**...Continuacion...**

En la mañana del dia siguiente luego de que la septima maestra de Fairy Tail le diera a los jovenes magos de su gremio las noticias relacionadas con los Grandes Juegos Magicos; se podia apreciar como algunos de estos se encontraban en un amplio campo terroso que estaba en medio de un enorme bosque que estaba en las cercanias de la Ciudad de Magnolia.

Mas especificamente hablando; se podia ver como el llamado Tsuna Dragneel se mantenia en aquel campo de tierra junto con Happy a unos pocos metros en frente su posicion y el cual mientras volaba con las emplumadas alas blancas que salian de su espalda magicamente por alguna razon sostenia dos grandes bolsas llenas complemente de hojas de arbol con sus manos y una pila de latas se mantenia en el suelo detras de el; Mientras que a los bordes de ese campo se mantenian observandolos los llamados Serena Axel, Lucia Dragneel y Roku Nirvit.

-¡Bien! ¡Happy, ¿Estas listo?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con notable emocionar.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Hagamos esto!- Respondia Happy de la misma manera.

-¡Entonces, aqui voy!-

Tras haber dado esa respuesta, el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados paso afirmar las pisadas de sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias para dar un profundo respirar y dar varios soplidos que a su vez hicieron que desde el interior de su boca fueran lanzadas un total de cinco pequeñas esferas formadas por un brillante fuego carmesi que viajaron por los aires con una increiblemente potente velocidad.

E al mismo tiempo que esto ocurrio, aquel Exceed de pelaje azulado agito fuertemente esas dos grandes bolsas llenas de una incontable cantidad de hojas de arboles y provoco que el interior de estas pasara a dispersarse completamente por los aires por donde estaban a punto de pasar volando esas cinco esferas de llamas carmesis.

Pero en lugar de colisionar contra esas cientos y cientos de hojas en los aires y calcinarlas por completo como se veia venir, como si tuvieran vida propia, aquellas cinco esferas de fuego terminaron pasando entre los pequeños espacios que habia entre esas hojas con una basta agilidad mezclada con su potente velocidad y eventualmente lograron pasar de largo de ellas y colisionar contra aquella pila de latas vacias en el suelo. Esto era algo que hacia sonreir de gran manera a Tsuna y sorprendia levemente a sus compañeros.

-¡Bien! ¡Le di a las latas! ¡¿Que has de las hojas, Happy?!- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel con curiosidad.

-A ver, a ver...- Happy observaba bien las hojas que habian caido al suelo mientras volaba -...Hmm...No parece que alguna de las hojas se haya quemado en lo mas minimo a pesar de haber pasado tan cerca de tus llamas. Lo lograste, Tsuna-

-¡Si!- Exclamaba el joven mago de fuego con una gran felicidad transmitida a traves de su gran sonreir.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo. Jamas sere capaz de entender como un tipo con tan pocas neuronas en la cabeza como ese puede tener un control tan amplio de su magia- Comentaba un tranquilo Roku.

-Ese es uno de misterios de la vida- Decia Serena entre un leve reir.

-Ese es mi hermano- Apoyaba Lucia de igual manera.

-Hmm...- Actuaba Tsuna algo pensativo -...Tener un buen control sobre mis llamas es bueno, pero creo que necesitare algo mas para volverme mas fuerte. Bueno, supongo que solo puedo pasar a entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Ven aqui, Roku! ¡Lucha contra mi!-

-¿Ni siquiera me preguntas primero?- Contestaba el joven Nirvit con obvio molestar.

-¡Vamos, no te hagas el dificil! ¡Tu tambien quieres hacerte mas fuerte, ¿No es asi?! ¡Aunque tu seas el mas nuevo del gremio, no se sabe a quien escogera la Maestra para formar el equipo de los Grandes Juegos Magicos! ¡Tenemos que estar preparados, ¿No crees?! ¡Asi que no te quejes y entrena conmigo!- Exclamaba el joven de rosados cabellos mientras movia sus puños en el aire.

-Hmm...Bueno, supongo que a veces tienes razon -Hablaba el joven de largos cabellos verdes en forma de cola de lobo- Pero si lo que queremos es fortalecenos para los Grandes Juegos Magicos, ¿No deberiamos prepararnos para la clase de oponentes que enfrentaremos mas que solo fortalecernos? Siempre es bueno tener informacion del enemigo. Ustedes, aparte de Lisa, Sorano, Leo y Ur; ¿Saben algo de los jovenes mas miembro de Sabertooth o Lamia Scale? ¿O de ese tal Mermaid Heel?-

-No- Contestaba Tsuna inmediatamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso...No- Respondia Lucia algo apenada.

-Yo tampoco...Creo que hemos sido algo groseros. Cuando hemos vista a Lisa y a Sorano nunca les hemos preguntado si en su gremio hay miembros de su misma edad o mas jovenes. Lo mismo con Leo y Ur- Decia la joven Axel de la misma forma que la joven Dragneel.

-Ah- Suspiraba Roku con decepcion -No puedo creerlo. Aparte de aquellos con los que hemos ido en misiones, no conocemos nada de los magos Sabertooth o Lamia Scale y no tenemos ni una sola informacion sobre Mermaid Heel. Y no es solo eso. Lisa, Sorano, Leo y Ur nos conocen a todos y saben de nuestras habilidades. Es obvio que les habran contado de nosotros a sus compañeros. Asi que no solo no tenemos informacion del enemigo, sino que ellos saben todo sobre nosotros. Eso no es algo muy agradable, ¿No creen?-

-Yo pienso lo contrario. No saber nada hace que la competencia se mas interesante y ademas simplifica las cosas. Solo debemos hacernos mas fuertes para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se meta en nuestro camino. ¡Asi que, Roku, vamos a luchar! ¡Vamos, ven aqui!- Exclamaba un sonriente Tsuna mientres seguia moviendo sus puños.

-Tu...Mientras puedas causar un alboroto sin meterte en algun problema no te preocupa nada, ¿No es verdad?- Comentaba el joven Nitvit cansadamente.

-Es Tsuna, despues de todo- Decia Happy sin sorprenderse.

-Como dije antes, ese es mi hermano. Jeje- Dijo Lucia entre alegres pequeñas risas.

-Tsuna...- Nombraba Serena con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba -...Bueno, Roku tiene parte de razon. No saber nada de nuestros oponentes es algo preocupante. Me pregunto como seran-

_...Mientras tanto..._

En una area del basto Reino de Fiore llena pequeñas colinas decoradas unicamente con un sumamente limpio cesped, se podia ver como en una de estas se encontraban los restos de una recientemente destruida enorme edificacion de concreto. Y en estos restos se mantenia comodamente sentada no solo una, sino dos jovenes como de 19 años de edad.

Una de estas jovenes poseia un largo cabello rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto, unos bellos filosos ojos de color azul y vestia su ligeramente voluptuosa y curvilinea figura con una camisa de color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco, un par de guantes largos de color azul, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro yun par de botas largas de color negro y tenia la marca en color blanco del gremio de magos, Sabertooh, en su hombro derecho.

Mientras que la otra joven tenia un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestia su notablemente voluptuoso y curvilineo cuerpo con una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa basada en una blusa negra, una falda corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados y se podía observar la marca negra de Sabertooth grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Que decepcion -Hablaba la llamada Lisa Eucliffe sentada en un pilar de concreto tirado en esos suelos pastosos- Como la recompensa era bastante grande, pense que el gremio oscuro que pedian derrotar en el cartel del trabajo seria un desafio aceptable, pero ni siquiera me sirvieron para estirar los musculos-

-Este gremio oscuro parece que solo le dio problemas al pueblo cercano a esta zona porque eran un numero considerable, no porque eran exactamente fuertes- Dijo la llamada Sorano Aguria-Cheney estando sentada en otro pilar de concreto tirado en esa verde y pastosa tierra.

Ese gremio oscuro del que hablaban esas dos jovenes magas de Sabertood apodadas como "Las Hermanas Dragones" eran cientos y cientos de hombres adultos con look de delicuentes que estaban dispersadamente tirados por los pastosos suelos de esa area de colinas mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban llenos de no letales pero si notables heridas y sus mentes estaban profundamente inconsientes debido a las acciones de estas.

-Maldicion, incluso decidimos traer a Mervin con nosotras solo por si acaso. Ahora no dejara de molestarnos con que desperdiciamos su tiempo o algo asi- Decia Lisa con ligero enojar.

-Espero que Mervin-sama no este enojado con nosotras por hacerlo venir a una mision como esta- Dijo Sorano con preocupacion.

-Bueno, en el peor de los casos, le ofreceremos una cita contigo como compesacion, ¿Que te parece, Sorano-chan?- Preguntaba burlonamente la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generacion.

-¡¿C-C-Cit...?! ¡L-Lisa-chan, por favor!- Actuaba con nerviosismo la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generacion.

-M-Malditas...-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron las dos jovenes magas de Sabertooth con confusion.

Notando aquella voz masculina en sus cercanias, esos dos jovenes Dragon Slayer de la Cuerta Generacion dirigieron sus filosas miradas hacia donde esta provino y notaron como uno de la incontable cantidad de heridos e inconsientes delicuentes dispersados en aquellos pastosos suelos logro ponerse de pie mientras su mirada transmitia un claro enojar y su mano derecha sostenia un cuchillo de notable largo y filo.

-...M-Malditas mocosas...- Hablaba ese herido bandido con claro odio.

-Oh. Con que uno de estos tipos logro ponerse de pie. No es alguien muy listo que digamos- Dijo la joven Eucliffe mientras se levantaba de aquel pilar.

-M-Malditas... ¿C-Como se atrevieron?...Mi gremio...M-Mis compañeros...- Decia ese hombre dificil pero enojadamente.

-¿Acaso tratas de ganarte mi compasion? Siento decirte que eso no va a pasar- Contestaba la joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos rubios.

-Ustedes solo son un grupo de bandidos que utilizaron su numero y sus armas para abusar de los que eran mas debiles que ustedes. Tienen merecido lo que les ocurrio- Apoyaba con seriedad la joven de cortos cabellos negros.

-C-Callanse...A u-ustedes... ¡Nunca las perdonare!- Gritaba ese bandido con puro odiar.

-Con que no quieres rendirte pacificamente. Admito que tienes agallas. Bien. Te pondre a dormir rapidamente- Afirmo Lisa con notable seriedad.

Trasmitiendo un claro odio e ira a traves de su mirada, ese delicuente apreto fuertemente el mango del cuchillo en su mano derecho y luego paso a correr con toda la potencia que pudo sacar de sus heridas y cansadas piernas hacia la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth, la cual solo se limito a apretar con ligera firmeza su puño derecho.

Pero cuando estuvo a solo unos centimetros de Lisa, en vez de apuntar este cuchillo en su mano hacia ella, este bandido lo apunto hacia el mismo y luego utilizo su filo para cortar la camisa que vestia su robusto cuerpo e enseñar como debajo de esta habia una especie de chaleco con dinamita y una roja y brillante lacrima pegada a el. Esto era algo que sorprendio ampliamente a las jovenes magas de Sabertooth.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Una lacrima explosiva y dinamita?!- Reacciono la joven Aguria-Cheney con basto sorprender.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Baje la guardia! ¡No pense que este tipo...!- Penso la joven Eucliffe sin tener tiempo para retroceder.

-¡Nos vemos en el infierno, malditas mocosas!-

Pero justamente despues de que ese bandido exclamara potente y emocionadamente esas palabras, con un increiblemente basto sorprender, tanto las apodadas como "Las Hermanas Dragones" como el notaron como la luminosa lacrima de color rojo y las dinamitas unidas al chaleco que vestia este ultimo se vieron repentinamente rodeadas por una magica aura de color arcoris para que en la siguiente fraccion de nanosegundo todas estas simplemente se desvanecieran sin dejar algun rastro.

-¡¿Que?! ¡La lacrima y las dinamitas... ¿Desapareci...?!-

Y antes de que aquel delicuente en medio de un shock pudiera terminar esos pensamientos suyos, el sumamente apretado puño de una seria Lisa se clavo de profunda manera en todo el centro del rostro de este para que quedara inconsiente de manera inmediata y ni siquiera sintiera el dolor de ese enorme moreton en su rostro, el de sus dientes saliendo disparados de su boca o el viaje por los aires que eventualmente lo volvio a dejar tirado en los pastosos suelos donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros.

-Maldicion. No me des esos sustos- Decia enojadamente la joven Eucliffe.

-Eso deberia decirlo yo, Lisa-chan. Eso fue en culpa parte tuya por confiarte tanto- Dijo Sorano con un ligero molestar.

-¿Eh?...Bueno, creo que tienes razon...Lo siento- Contestaba Lisa con arrepentir.

-Claro que Sorano tiene en parte, tu tambien tienes culpa, Sorano. Con olfatos como los suyos ambas debieron notar esa dinamita a kilometros de distancia si ese fuera el caso-

Dirigieron sus filosas miradas hacia donde provenia aquella voz que era conocida para ambas, las dos jovenes magas de Sabertooth notaron como a esa colina donde ambas estaban, subio con un tranquilo caminar un joven como de su misma edad o un año mayor tal vez. Ese joven poseia una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que poseia unos ojos de color verdoso, tenia un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y vestia su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros.

Y aunque esta no era vista, Lisa y Sorano sabian que ese joven poseia la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal. Y como no mencionar que ese joven cargaba en su mano derecha un cinturon que poseia pegadas la lacrima explosiva y las dinamitas que ese bandido antes poseia en su chaleco, con la diferencia que esta primera ya no brillaba.

-Solo porque el enemigo sea debil, no significa que uno tenga que bajar la guardia ¿Quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera tardado mas en buscar a algun soldado del consejo magico para que arrestara a estos tipos?- Dijo seriamente ese misterioso joven.

-Tch...Mervin. Ya dije que lo siento. No regañes a Sorano-chan como si fueras su padre- Dijo Lisa con irritar.

-Sabia que usted habia sido quien nos habia salvado. Se lo agradezco mucho, Mervin-sama- Decia Sorano mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Si, si. Muchas gracias. Como se esperaba del hijo de la Señorita, Minerva-san. Tu magia espacial es increible- Comentaba la joven Eucliffe como con algo de burla.

-Por mas que disfruto que me elogien aunque sea con sarcasmo por parte de la molesta hija de nuestro Maestro...- Hablaba ese joven que respondio al nombre de "Mervin".

-¡Hm!- Sacaba Lisa su lengua hacia este joven de negros cabellos.

-...Cobremos nuestra recompensa y regresemos al gremio. Como estos tipos no sirvieron ni para estirar los musculos, quisiera entrenar un poco. Despues de todo, los Grandes Juegos Magicos estan cada vez mas cerca. No podemos perder el tiempo. Quiero estar en el mejor estado para enfrentar a esos tipos de Fairy Tail de los que me han hablado tanto, ¿Ustedes no, Lisa, Sorano?- Preguntaba con un leve sonreir el hijo de Miverva Orland, Mervin Orland.

-¡Si!- Contestaban sonriente y emocionadamente las apodada como "Las Hermana Dragones".

_...De regreso..._

En aquel terroso campo en medio de un amplio bosque en las cercanias de la Ciudad de Magnolia, se podia apreciar como el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generacion y el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generacion se mantenian uno en frente del otro con la guardia levantada y ambos llenos de amplio cansancio y notables moretones y raspones en sus pieles. Todo mientras Serena, Lucia y Happy observaban desde los bordes de ese campo.

-Ah...Ah...Vaya, Roku...Parece que te has fortalecido mientras no te estaba viendo...Aunque no me he puesto serio todavia para que lo sepas...Ah...Ah...- Hablaba Tsuna cansado pero mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Serio? Y-Yo ni siquiera he empezado a calentar todavia...Ah...Ah...Tu eras el que queria esto...Ah...Deja de quejarte y continuemos...- Contesto el joven Nirvit cansada pero seriamente.

-¡Adelante! ¡Vamos! ¡Haganlo!- Animaba un emocionado Happy.

-Ese Roku...No queria entrenar lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo, pero parece que se esta divirtiendo tanto como mi hermano. Que simples son- Comento Lucia observando aquel combate.

-Bueno, son hombres- Respondia Serena a esas palabras.

-Ah, Serena-san, acaba de sonar como Sonia-san hace un momento- Dijo entre leves risas la pequeña joven maga de espiritus celestiales.

-¿En serio? Jeje- Reia tambien levemente la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¡Todos! ¡Raine les trajo algo de comida!-

Escuchando esa animada voz; Tsuna, Roku, Lucia, Serena y Happy voltearon sus miradas hacia la direccion de donde provino e observaron como se les acercaba esa bella joven de larga e ondulada cabellera de color azul oscuro y que vestia ropas invernales a pesar de ser un calido dia y que cargaba una cesta de picnic en su mano derecha. Unos minutos mas tarde, todos estos jovenes magos se encontraban sentados comodamente en los suelos de esa area mientras tomaban uno de los sanwiches que la joven Loxar-Fullbuster les habia traido en esa cesta pero se quedaron en ligero shock al notar como estos curiosamente poseia la forma del rostro y cabello del joven mago de Lamia Scale, Leo Vastia.

-¿E-Eh?...R-Raine... ¿Q-Que es esto?- Se referia la joven Axel al ver como el pan, tomate, queso, lechuga y demas formadores de ese sanwich entre sus manos tenian la forma de la cara de cierto joven mago de hielo.

-¡Si!- Hablo la joven maga de hielo y agua- ¡Es un Leo-wich! ¡Es un bocadillo que transmite todo el amor de Raine hacia Leo-kun! ¡Quisiera que ustedes lo probaran y me dijeran sus opiniones antes de Raine pueda darselos a su novio! ¡A su novio!-

-No habia necesidad de decirlo dos veces- Comento Serena cansadamente.

-Bueno...Huele bastante bien...Pero...Con esa forma simplemente se me dificulta probarlo- Dijo Lucia sudando nerviosamente mientras veia ese bocadillo.

-A-Aye. T-Te entiendo. A-A pesar de que puedo oler el pescado dentro de este sanwich, tengo problemas para llevarlo a mi boca- Hablo igual Happy pero mientras saliva caia de su boca.

-Estas babeando. Debe ser duro para ti- Comento Roku mientras masticaba tranquilamente.

-¡Esto esta delicioso! ¡Raine dame otro!- Dijo Tsuna masticando con sumo alegrar.

-¡Si, Tsuna-sama!- Contestaba Raine con bastante felicidad.

-¿Q...? ¿Ustedes no tienen ningun problema comiendo estos sanwiches con esa forma que tienen?- Preguntaba Serena con sorprender.

-¿Hm? ¿Forma? No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Serena. Yo solamente los toste un poco con mis llamas y me los comi. ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo con tuyo?- Preguntaba el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generacion mientras enseñaba el bocadillo de color carbon en sus manos.

-Yo solamente le puse un poco de arena al mio- Dijo el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generacion enseñando su bocadillo derramando un poco de los montones de arena que le rodeaba como si fuera una pequeña cascada.

-No, no, no. Eso no es poco- Dijo la pequeña joven de cortos cabellos rubios mientras una animada gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-Malditos sean, Dragon Slayers- Comentaba la joven de larga cabellera negra en el mismo estado.

-Por cierto, Raine, tu eres amiga de la infancia de Leo y Ur, ¿No? ¿Ellos nunca te han dicho sobre otros miembros de su gremio de su misma generacion o tu nunca has conocido a otro aparte de ellos?- Pregunto el joven de raza Nirvit mientras comia.

-¿Otro miembro de Lamia Scale?...Hmm...- Actuaba pensativa la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro-...Aparte de Leo-kun, Ur-san y sus padres...No, Raine nunca ha conocido a alguno de ellos. Cuando eramos pequeños, ellos hablaban mas de que nada de su maestro Jura-san o sus senpais como Chelia-san y Toby-san que eran muy amables con ellos...Pero sobre compañeros de su misma edad...Raine no recuerda que le hayan contado algo. Sinceramente, en esos tiempos Raine se la pasaba hablando mayormente de Tsuna-sama y a ellos les gustaba escucharme-

-No, no. Estoy segura que Leo-san no disfrutaba eso, Raine-san- Susurraba Lucia con otra gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Pero pensar que no conoces a sus compañeros...Estoy algo sorprendida, Raine. Siendo sincera, pense que ahora tu conocerias a todos los miembros de Lamia Scale. Parece que has madurado- Dijo Serena con un leve sonreir.

-¿Eh? ¿Que quiere decir con eso, Serena-san?- Preguntaba Raine con confusion.

-Bueno, eres tu de quien estamos hablando -Hablaba la joven Axel- Pense que como Leo es ahora tu novio, estarias paranoica con todas las chicas de Lamia Scale y no dejarias de decirles tus rivales de amor o algo asi. Jeje-

-¡...!- Se congelaba Raine como si fuera una estatua de duro hielo.

-No me digas... ¿No habias pensado en eso hasta ahora? De alguna forma...Lo siento mucho- Dijo la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

_...Al mismo tiempo..._

En otra de las pobladas e animadas ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore, la Ciudad de Margaret, se encontraba el gremio de magos, Lamia Scale. Y en el interior de la sede de este gremio de magos se ponia notar como sus cientos y cientos de miembros pasaban su dia a dia, pero entre ellos, habia un par de jovenes de 19 años que se mantenian sentados en unas sillas unidas a una de las tantas mesas dentro de aquel lugar mientras hablaban entre ellos como los hermanos gemelos que eran.

Uno de estos hermano gemelos era una joven que poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos eran de un color verde oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseia la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho.

Y el joven con el que esa joven tenia un enorme parecido fisico al ser hermanos gemelos poseia un cabello blanco corto y puntiagudo con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ojos un poco afilados de color verde oscuro y vestia su atletico cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello, unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y tenia la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho.

-Varios dias completos con Raine-san...Con Raine-san...Ah, Raine-san...- Decia el llamado Leo Vastia con un rostro sonrojado y rebosante de felicidad mientras su cabeza estaba acostada en esa mesa en sus cercanias.

-Oye, Leo. Entiendo que estes feliz por pasar un buen rato con tu novia, pero espero que no te la vayas a pasar todos los dias que duran los Grandes Juegos Magicos balbuceando de esa manera- Decia la llamada Ur Vastia sentada en una silla cercana a esa misma mesa.

-Claro que no. Ya te dije a pesar de nuestros sentimientos, Raine-san y yo lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos por el bien de nuestros gremios- Contesto el joven mago de hielo mientras levantaba su cabeza de aquella mesa.

-Eso ya lo se -Hablaba Ur- Te digo esto porque yo soy la que tiene que compartir un cuarto de hotel contigo mientras nos quedamos en Crocus. Si balbucearas toda la noche y no me dejaras dormir, no habria mas opcion que atacar tus cuerdas vocales con mis espadas sensoriales para que te callaras. Seria mejor evitar eso, ¿No crees?-

-Que cruel- Reaccionaba Leo con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Hola, todos!-

Escuchando esa animada voz femenina; Leo, Ur y la mayoria de los miembros de Lamia Scale presentes en esa amplia sala de los cuarteles de su gremio notaron como en esta se presento una joven como de unos 19 años de edad que al ser vista por los hombres hacia que los ojos de estos adquirieran forma de grandes corazones mientras las mujeres solo sonrian con suma felicidad.

Esa hermosa joven que llamaba tanta la atencion tenia una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucasica pero tenia un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubria a su voluptuoso y curvilineo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseia dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada en debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven la cual le sonreia amigablemente y saludaba a todos los miembros de este gremio hasta llegar a las cercanias de los hermanos Vastia.

-¡Hola, Leo, Ur! ¡He regresado!- Decia animadamente esa joven maga de Lamia Scale.

-Oh, Sherin-san. Bienvenida- Le dijo Leo a esa joven de cabellos rojo cereza.

-Vamos, Leo. Nos conocemos desde que eramos pequeños. No tienes que agregar el "san". Solo llamame Sherin. Incluso puedes agregar el "chan" como hacen todos en mi clubs de fans- Decia amigablemente esa joven que se acercaba notablemente al joven Vastia.

-Estoy bien llamandola asi. Es mas, creo que es costumbre. Cuando la conoci, a pesar de tener la misma edad, usted era bastamente mas fuerte que yo. Era como una senpai para mi- Contesto ese joven de algo puntiagudos cabellos blancos solo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-No digas eso. Somo compañeros de la misma generacion. Ademas, tu te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte que antes. Incluso tienes magia de Devil Slayer y un cuerpo lleno de musculos. Vamos, dejame tocarlos un poco- Hablaba la llamada Sherin mientras tocaba el torso y brazo de ese joven mago de hielo.

-Detenganse por favor. Me hace cosquillas- Decia Leo todavia bastante tranquilo.

-No digas eso. Tu cuerpo se siente bien- Dijo esa amigable joven hasta de casi apoyar su notable busto en el cuerpo de ese joven de blancos cabellos.

-Esta chica...- Pensaba Ur mientras observaba con irritacion esa escena para luego decir -...Por cierto, Sherin, ¿Has oido las noticias sobre los Grandes Juegos Magicos?-

-¿Eh?...- Sherin se tranquilizaba e alejaba de Leo que no inmuto en ningun solo momento -...Si, ya las escuche. Mi Tia Chelia me las dijo. No solo me dijo que participaran gremios de otro continente, sino que los jovenes de Lamia Scale como Leo, tu y yo formaremos el equipo que representara al gremio en los juegos de este año, y que los equipo de Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel y Fairy Tail tambien estaran formados por jovenes de mas o menos nuestra edad. Si no me equivoco, ustedes son muy amigos de los magos de Fairy Tail y dos chicas de Sabertooth, ¿Verdad? Despues de todo, incluso han ido a una mision con ellos, ¿No?-

-Asi es- Hablaba la joven de larga cabellera rosada con unos mechones blancos- Somos muy buenos amigos. La novia de Leo incluso esta en Fairy Tail. Ellos son bastante cercanos hasta el punto de ser molesto. Espero que te prepares para verlos a los dos coquetear mucho entre ellos durante todos esos dias que estaremos en Crocus, Sherin-

-Novia...Simplemente no me canso de escuchar esa palabra- Pensaba Leo con un rostro sonrojado y sonriendo alegre pero tontamente.

-Hmm...Con que la novia de Leo. Si no me falla la memoria, se llama Raine, ¿Verdad? Esto va ser interesante- Decia mientras sonria leve pero misteriosamente la hija de Ren Akatsuki y su esposa, Sherry Akatsuki, Sherin Akatsuki.

_...Nuevamente...De regreso..._

Despues de haberse comido todos esos bocadillos de antes; Tsuna, Serena, Roku, Lucia, Happy y Raine descansaban al simplemente mantenerse sentados en los terrosos suelos de esa area en medio de un amplio bosque en las cercanias de la Ciudad de Magnolia, pero esta ultima se mantenia en posicion fetal, con una deprimida mirada en sus ojos de color azul oscuro y su cuerpo rodeado por una aura oscura que solo transmitia tristeza.

-Rivales de amor...Rivales de amor...Rivales de amor...- Repetia una deprimida Raine una y otra vez.

-Oye, Serena. Esta tipa ya esta empezando a molestarme. Tu fuiste quien le metia esa idea en la cabeza, haz algo con ella- Susurraba Roku con enojar.

-Aunque me digan eso...Rayos- Respondia Serena con temor para luego ver a la joven de ondulados y largos cabellos azul oscuro -Oye, Raine. No les presentes tanta atencion a lo que dije. Eso solo fue una tonta idea mia. La realidad es distinta-

-Serena-san tiene razon, Raine-san. Leo-san esta completamente enamorado de usted. Es imposible que la traicione con otra- Decia Lucia algo temerosa.

-Hmm...Raine lo sabe. Raine confia completamente en Leo-kun, pero ella no estara tranquila hasta saber si en Lamia Scale hay alguna Rival de Amor que quiera intentar seducir a su novio. Raine ahora espera el dia en que nos vayamos a Crocus con ahora mas ganas- Contesto con seriedad la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras esa aura negra a su alrededor cambiaba a un color sangriento.

-Oh. Su tristeza se transformo en ira. Apuesto que esta Raine seria un buen oponente para entrenar- Decia Tsuna emocionadamente.

-Sera mejor que ni se te ocurra meterte con una mujer celosa. Moriras- Comento la joven Axel.

-¡Todos!-

Escuchando ese llamado, los jovenes magos de Fairy Tail voltearon sus miradas hacia donde esa voz femenina provino y notaron como a esa area donde estaban se les acercaba la joven hija de la septima septima maestra de Fairy Tail y a su lado el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y su esposa, Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar. Y cuando estuvieron cerca de sus compañeros, Alicia y Marcus no tuvieron ningun problema para sentarse en los mismos terrosos suelos donde estaban sentados estos.

-Regresaron rapido, Alicia, Marcus. Apenas se fueron ayer a ese trabajo que tomaron- Decia Tsuna al ver a sus compañeros.

-Fue una simple escolta. No hubo problema de ningun tipo. Fue un encargo tan facil que fue aburrido- Contestaba un tranquilo Marcus.

-¿Que hay de ti, Tsuna? ¿No has hecho nada mas que entrenar desde de ayer?- Preguntaba Alicia con curiosidad.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero que estar en el mejor estado para derrotar a todos los oponentes que me toquen durante los Grandes Juegos Magicos!- Contestaba el joven Dragneel sonrientemente.

-Tsuna, entrenar no es algo malo, pero no te olvides de trabajar. Todos esos dias que vamos a estar en Crocus no seran gratis. No te vendria mal estar preparado- Explico la joven Scarlet.

-Es cierto, cerebro de carbon. Ten en cuenta que no te prestaremos dinero para cualquier tonteria que desees comprar. Tu nunca nos pagas lo que te prestamos- Dijo con seriedad el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generacion.

-No se preocupen por eso- Hablaba el joven mago de fuego- Mi mama nos dejo bastante dinero a Lucia y a mi antes de regresar a su gira. Y en el peor de los casos, tengo a Serena-

-¡No hables de mi como si fuera tu cartera o algo asi!- Grito la joven Axel notablemente furiosa.

-Por cierto, Alicia, Marcus, por casualidad, no conoceran a los miembros mas jovenes de Lamia Scale, Sabertooth o Mermaid Heel, ¿O si? Nos hemos fijado que no tenemos ninguna informacion sobre nuestros oponentes aparte de Lisa, Sorano, Leo y Ur- Menciono el tranquilo joven de raza Nirvit ahi presente.

-Marcus-san, su tia Lissana-san es de Sabertooth al igual que su hija, su prima, Lisa-san. Debio ir a visitarlos debes en cuando junto con Mira-san, ¿No? Usted debe conocer a varios magos de Sabertooth, ¿Verdad?- Decia Lucia con curiosidad.

-Bueno, he ido a visitarlas...Pero cuando era pequeño. Era un niño asi que no recuerdo mucho en realidad. La verdad es que no tengo ningun recuerdo sobre miembros de la edad de Lisa aparte de Sorano. Recuerdo a miembros como mi Tio Sting, Rogue-san, Orga-san, Minerva-san... ¿Eh? ¡Ah, es cierto!- Hablo sorprendido el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?- Pregutaba Roku con interes.

-Si habia alguien de mas o menos la misma edad de Lisa y Sorano- Hablaba el joven de albinos cabellos- Era el hijo de Miverva-san. Lo recuerdo porque era tan creido como Lisa, pero mas molesto. Queria mandar a todos como si fuera el jefe. Jugar con el era todo un dolor de cabeza. Su nombre creo que era... ¿Mason? ¿Marty? ¿Merry?...Estoy seguro que empezaba con "M"...Si...Me...Me... ¡Mervin! ¡Su nombre era Mervin Orland!...Hmm...Creo que queria aprender la misma magia que su madre. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo-

-Bueno, informacion es informacion, aunque sea poca. ¿Que hay de ti, Alicia? ¿No sabes nada?- Preguntaba el joven de larga cabellera verde atada en forma de cola de lobo.

-En realidad, si tengo algo de informacion. Es sobre sobre dos magas pertenecientes a Mermaid Heel. Jugaba con ellas cuando era pequeña- Contesta la joven hija de la septima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio, Alicia-san? Raine no tenia idea de que usted tenia amistades en Mermaid Heel- Decia algo sorprendida la joven maga de hielo y agua al igual que los demas.

-Es que mi madre es muy buena amiga de la maestra de Mermaid Heel, Kagura-san y de una maga de clase S de este mismo gremio, Milliana-san- Hablaba Alicia- Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me llevaba con ella cuando iba a visitarlas y yo jugaba mucho con las hijas de ambas. Pero al crecer y unirnos a los gremios de nuestras madres, el tiempo no nos dejo vernos muchas veces. Al final, no nos hemos vistos las caras en un par de años. Pero todavia estoy en contacto con la hija de Milliana-san, Milly Bachacan. Al igual que su madre, Milly es una verdadera amante de los gatos hasta el punto en que decidio aprender magia de Posesion Animal para pelear como si fuera uno-

-¿Magia de Posesion Animal? ¿No es la misma magia que usa Nab-san? Aunque no tengo una muy buena idea de que se trata- Dijo Tsuna con poco interes.

-Yo tengo entendido de que la magia de Posesion Animal permite a su usuario obtener las habilidades de los animales que este piense- Comento la joven maga celestial ahi presente.

-¿Hm? ¿No es lo mismo que Take Over?- Preguntaba el joven Dragon Slayer de la Caverna de la Cuarta Generacion confundido.

-No es lo mismo -Hablaba Marcus- Con el Take Over, el usuario primero tiene que tocar la criatura en la desee transformar su cuerpo o parte de este y luego asi obtener todas las habilidades de esta. Pero con la Magia de Posesion Animal, el usuario solo tiene que pensar la habilidad especifica de un animal en especifico para asi adaptarla a su cuerpo sin que ocurra ninguna transformacion. Por ejemplo, si uno desea tener la fuerza de un gorila o la velocidad de un conejo o algo asi-

-Es una magia simple, pero Milly la fortalecido al maximo y sabe ejercutarla perfectamente. Pero a pesar de poder utilizar las habilidades de cualquier animal, ella se ha especializado en usar solo habilidades de seres felinos. Ya saben. gatos monteses, panteras, leopardos, chitas, tigres, leones...Milly es toda estas razas de gatos en un solo cuerpo. Es fuerte- Explico Alicia con un leve sonreir.

-Ya veo. ¿Que hay de la otra?- Preguntaba ahora el joven Nirvit.

-Si...La hija de la maestra de Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi-san, Kasuga Mikazuchi. Al ser ambas hijas de maestras de gremios, nos llevavamos inusualmente bien. Pienso en ella casi como una hermana- Dijo la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechon de color azul en su frente.

-Con que la hija de la maestra, ¿Eh? ¡Debe ser fuerte!- Comento el joven Dragneel con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero estoy algo sorprendida que la maestra del gremio tenga una hija. Es un gremio de puras mujeres, ¿No?- Dijo Serena con algo de asombrar.

-Bueno, el padre de Milly es otro amigo de la infancia de mi madre al igual que Milliana-san. Pero Kasuga...Ella es adoptada- Dijo Alicia tranquilamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Adoptada?!- Repitio la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref con amplio sorprender al igual que los demas.

-No es para sorprenderse tanto -Hablaba Happy- Despues de la gran guerra magica de hace 22 años atras, hubo muchos niños que quedaron huerfanos. En esos tiempos, hubo bastantes adopciones. Mucha gente queria aliviar el dolor de esos pequeños al perder a sus padres o evitar que los mas bebes crecieron sin siquiera uno solo. Esa Kasuga de seguro es uno de ellos-

-Es verdad que hubo muchas adopciones. Yo tengo entendido que el hijo de Miverva-san, Mervin, tambien es adoptado- Comento el joven de cabellos albinos ahi presente.

-Raine no tenia idea de que hasta los mas pequeños sufrieron en esa guerra. Minerva-san y Kagura-san son muy buena personas- Menciono la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera azul oscuro.

-En cualquier caso...-Hablaba la joven Scarlet-...Incluso cuando eramos pequeñas, Kasuga era alguien sorprendete. Sus habilidades con la espada sobrepasaban a las mias en esos tiempos, sinceramente, ella me enseño muchas cosas. Aunque no tengo idea de la magia que habra aprendido, de seguro ahora ella es una magnifica espadachin. Les aseguro que ella sera parte del equipo de Mermaid Heel o por lo menos espero que sea asi. Me gustaria poder verla de nuevo y chocar nuestras espadas como cuando eramos niñas...Por supuesto, ahora como magas que representan su gremio-

-Alicia...- Nombraba Marcus mientras observaba fijamente a su pareja.

-¿Como estaras, Kasuga?- Pensaba con suma curiosidad la llamada Alicia Scarlet.

_...En otro lugar..._

En un amplio bosque de grandes pinos e amplios arbustos que se encontraba en las cercanias del gremio de magas del basto Reino de Fiore, Mermaid Heel, se podia notar como una joven de unos 19 años de edad avanzaba con ligera dificultad por este. Esa joven tenia unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo que mostraban algo de enojar y que vestia su algo tonificada pero aun asi atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar. Y debido al gran escote de la chaqueta de esa joven, no solo se notaba como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, sino tambien la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso.

-Maldicion... -Hablaba esa joven- ...Cuantos arboles. Que molesto es caminar por aqui. ¿Tal vez solo deberia mandarlos todos a volar para que sea mas facil avanzar?... ¡Ah, ahi esta!-

Esa joven maga de Mermaid Heel eventualmente logro salir de entre los pinos e arbustos que formaban aquel bosque y llego hasta un precioso manantial decorado por una notablemente grande y poderosa cascada. Y en una mediana roca que sobresalia de la clara agua de aquel manantial, se podia notar como una joven como de unos 19 años de edad se mantenia de pie mientras la direccion de su rostro estaba apuntada a aquella cascada en frente de ella.

Esa joven poseia tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresion, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marron oscuro que se agitaba ligeramente con las leves brisas del viento, sus ojos se mantenian cerrados por alguna razon y su curvilineo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco tambien.

Y se notaba como mientras en la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven se encontraba una larga fundadura de espada de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, en la enguantada mano derecha de esta era sostenida una larga y filosa espada de estilo japonés formada por un acero que por un lado tenia un plateado color pero por otro era mas oscuro, una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte mas baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabia que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven.

-¡Oye, Kasuga! ¡Oye!- Gritaba esa joven de negros cabellos a esa joven parada en una roca en aquel manatial.

-...- Esa joven de marrones cabellos paso a abrir tranquilamente sus ojos e enseñaba como estos eran de un simple pero aun asi seductor color negro -Brenda, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me interrumpas mientras estoy entrenando al menos que sea una emergencia? Y al juzgar por la velocidad de tus pasos la cual pude sentir desde que entraste en este bosque, dudo que haya alguna emergencia o algo asi, ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, no lo haces. Maldicion, tan rigida como siempre. Sin duda te pareces bastante a la Maestra o diria que incluso eres mas rigida que ella- Dijo esa joven que respondio al nombre de "Brenda".

-¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me compares tanto con mi madre? Dime, ¿Te gustaria que te dijera que te pareces bastante al infamoso de tu padre, Bacchus?- Preguntaba esa joven que respondio al nombre de "Kasuga".

-Ah...- Arrugaba Brenda la mirada -...Tu siempre das donde duele, ¿Sabes? En cualquier caso, vine a decirte que regresaras al gremio. La maestra va a anunciar quienes seran las que formaran al equipo que representara a nuestro gremio durante los Grandes Juegos Magicos de este año y quisiera que estuvieras ahi. Despues de todo, todas las chicas saben que tu seras una de las escogidas-

-Los Grandes Juegos Magicos, ¿Eh?...- Hablaba Brenda tranquilamente -...Dile a mi madre que prefiero no participar en ese festival. Ella sabe que no me gusta usar mis habilidades como un espectaculo para la gente. En Mermaid Heels no hay muchas magas que puedan considerarse debiles o incapaces. Dile a mi madre que escoga alguna de ellas en lugar de a mi-

-Que tu digas eso...Significa que todavia no sabes la noticia, ¿No es asi?- Preguntaba esa joven de cortos cabellos negros.

-¿Noticia?- Repetia esa joven de larga y lisa cabellera de color marron oscuro.

-Aparte de que tambien participaran los gremios del continente de Alakitasia...-Hablaba Brenda-...Al parecer durante los juegos de este, los equipos de Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail y por supuesto, el nuestro, estaran conformados por puros miembros de mas o menos nuestra misma edad. La maestra me pidio que te dijera que era altamente probable que la hija de la maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, Alicia Scarlet formara parte del equipo de este gremio-

-...- Kasuga pasaba poco a poco a abrir sus calmados ojos negros con un gran sorprender.

En el siguiente segundo, la joven hija de la maestra de Mermaid Heels paso a cubrir el tanto blanco como oscuro acero de la espada que sostenia en su enguantada mano derecha con la funda de color negro que sujetaba su enguantada mano izquierda. E instantaneamente luego de que la llamada Kasuga enfundara completamente su espada, de repentina manera, la amplia cascada en frente de ella vio sus freneticas aguas separadas por un profundo corte al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de los grandes pinos que formaban ese bosque que rodeaba ese manantial se vieron cortados en cientos y cientos de pedazos que cayeron en el suelo.

-Oye, oye, ¿Que demonios crees que haces? Si alguien ve este desastre, me culparan a mi obviamente- Dijo tras toda esa destruccion la joven hija de Bacchus Glow, Brenda Glow.

-Lo siento mucho. Me asegurare de tomar la responsabilidad de dañar el bosque. Es que me he emocionado luego de mucho tiempo. Con que Alicia, ¿Eh?...No puedo esperar para volver a cruzar espadas con ella, pero ahora como magas que representan a sus gremios- Dijo con un leve sonreir la joven hija de Kagura Mikazuchi, Kasuga Mikazuchi.

_...Nuevos rivales siguen apareciendo para las jovenes hadas..._

**...Continuara...**


	3. Encuentro

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 03/127: ¡Encuentro!**

Los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se preparan física y mentalmente para participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Año X814 que están a punto de iniciar y que no solamente incluirá a gremios del Imperio Alvarez, sino también a los jóvenes magos de los gremios de Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heels. Jóvenes magos como Mervin Orland, Sherin Akatsuki y Kasuga Mikazuchi están impacientes para enfrentar a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail de los que les han hablados sus padres y compañeros.

**...Continuación...**

Otro tanto cálido como refrescante día decoraba a la Ciudad de Magnolia que como siempre poseía sus incontables cantidades de calles repletas de sus amigables ciudadanos que se concentraban en vivir sus vidas. Pero al mismo tiempo que era un día bastante normal era un día bastante extraño y eso era porque en el enorme edificio que se encontraba en todo el centro de la ciudad, que no era nada más que base de Fairy Tail, había un completo silencio a pesar de que este se mantenía residiendo a la mayoría de los miembros de aquel gremio de magos en su interior.

Tanto en el segundo como en el primer piso de los cuarteles de Fairy Tail se mantenían increíblemente quietos los veteranos miembros de este gremios mientras poseían sus serias miradas apuntadas a todo el centro de ese edificio en donde se mantenían unos al lado de los llamados Tsuna Dragneel, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Alicia Scarlet, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Lucia Dragneel, Roku Nirvit, Serena Axel, Sonia Strauss y Ryos Redfox. Y en todo el frente de estos jóvenes que conformaban la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail se mantenía igual de seria la séptima maestra de ese gremio de magos, Erza Scarlet.

-¡Ahora, anunciare a los miembros que formaran al equipo que representara a nuestro gremio en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año! ¡Escuchen bien porque no pienso repetirme!- Dijo Erza seria y firmemente.

-...- Se mantenían en silencio los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, algunos con serios rostros y otros con notable preocupación.

-Tsuna Dragneel- Nombro seriamente la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya no puede esperar a luchar contra los magos de otros gremios! ¡¿Que clases de oponentes me tocaran?! ¡Estoy verdaderamente encendido!- Decía el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados con un gran sonreír que enseñaba sus afilados dientes.

-¡Aye, sir!- Se encontraba Happy con alegría por su compañero.

-Marcus Strauss-Dreyar- Nombraba con seriedad esa bella mujer de larga cabellera escarlata.

-...- Se mantuvo en silencio ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados pero cortos cabellos de color albino mientras solo mostraba un pequeño sonreír.

-Alicia Scarlet- Decía Erza el nombre de su hija.

-Bien- Respondía con un leve sonreír lleno de gran felicidad esa joven de larga cabellera de color escarlata pero con un mechón azulado en su frente.

-Ryos Redfox- Nombro con el mismo tono la apodada como "Titania".

-¡Gee hee!- Reía peculiarmente el joven de larga y puntiaguda cabellera de color negro que estaba atada en forma de cola de caballo.

-Sonia Strauss- Nombraba Erza de la misma manera que los anteriores.

-¡Jeje! ¡Era obvio que escogerían a un gran hombre como yo!- Respondió la animada joven de larga cabellera cafe atada en forma de cola de caballo que mostraba un gran sonreír.

-Y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, tu serás la miembro de reserva en caso de que alguno de los miembros no pueda seguir participando- Explico igual de seria la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail-

-Entonces Raine no tendrá tantas probabilidades de enfrentar a Leo-kun. Raine está algo más aliviada ahora- Dijo con tranquilizar la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera azul oscuro.

-¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo para representar a Fairy Tail! ¡Muéstrenles a todos su fuerza, mocosos!- Exclamo una seria Erza al final mostrando un leve sonreír rebosante de confianza.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los seis miembros que conformaban al equipo de Fairy Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

De un segundo a otro, el serio silencio que mostraban la incontable cantidad de hombres y mujeres en el interior de aquel enorme edificio que era la base de Fairy Tail fue cambiado por unos increíblemente potentes gritos de alegría y que estaban acompañados por unas alegres risas y por el reconocido sonido de las pequeñas copas, grandes copas y barriles de alcohol chocando entre sí. En otras palabras, los magos de Fairy Tail volvían a comportarse de su manera usual.

-¡Mas les vale no hacer el ridículo en frente de todo el estadio, niñitos! ¡Jaja!- Decía Cana entre notables borrachas risas y mientras pasaba a tomar entre sus brazos su cuarto barril de alcohol.

-Den su mejor esfuerzo, pero traten de no salir lastimados de gravedad, ¿Esta bien?- Comentaba una sonriente Mirajane mientras le servía bebidas a otros miembros de su gremios.

-¿Y? ¿Creen que podrán ganar los juegos de este año?- Preguntaba Macao mientras se mantenía sentado en una banca con su usual compañero de bebidas, Wakaba.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nuestro gremio se corono con la victoria en ese festival. Bueno, no es como si participáramos en ellos todos los años- Dijo Wakaba mientras daba un exhalar para liberar el humo de su fumar.

-Bueno, haremos lo que podamos- Contestaba Marcus calmadamente.

-¡Mi único objetivo es patear tantos traseros como pueda! ¡Es más, ya no puedo esperar! ¡Que alguien luche conmigo ahora mismo! ¡Necesito desahogarme!- Gritaba un iracundo Tsuna agitando sus puños en el aire.

-Detente- Dijo una seria Erza mientras daba con su mano derecha vestida con un guante de hierro una suave palmada en la cima de la cabeza de ese joven de rosados cabellos.

-Ah...- Gemía con sumo dolor el joven Dragneel mientras veía su rostro clavado en los suelos de madera de su gremio.

-Ah- Suspiraba Serena con tranquilidad -Que nervios. No pensé que me escogerían para formar parte del equipo, pero aun así no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa-

-¡Tch! ¿Porque no me escogieron a mí? ¿Sera porque soy el miembro más reciente del gremio? Demonios- Comentaba Roku con frustración.

-Vamos, vamos. Puede que te escojan para el siguiente año. Pero si necesitas sacar tu frustración, puedes llorar en mi pecho todo lo que quieras. Vamos, no seas tímido- Decía una sonriente Lucia mientras le extendía sus brazos al joven de larga cabellera verde oscuro.

-¡Como si fuera a hacer eso!- Gritaba el joven Nirvit con enorme enfurecer mientras la joven Dragneel solo se reía animadamente de este.

-Sera mejor que se relajen mientras puedan- Hablaba Alicia- Dentro de un par de horas debemos tener nuestras cosas listas y luego empezar a dirigirnos hacia la Ciudad de Crocus. Para mañana ya deberíamos estar en la ciudad y podremos estar listos para participar en la ronda eliminatoria que decidirá a los gremios que participaran en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron con suma seguridad los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail.

-¡Bien!- Hablaba un Tsuna con un gran sonreír -¡Realmente quiero saber que oponentes tendré que derrotar! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Ya quiero que empiece todo esto!-

_...Al día siguiente..._

-¿C-Cuando...terminara...todo esto?-

Esas palabras no prevenían de nadie más que de él joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que se encontraba sumido en un profundo estado de malestar mientras yacía tirado en cuatros patas en un terroso camino formado en un verdoso valle luego de haberse bajado apresuradamente de un carruaje que ahora se alejaba de esa escena. Y en ese mismo estado se mantenían los llamados Marcus, Ryos y Roku. Y como no mencionar que estos jóvenes Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación estaban siendo observados por las llamadas Serena, Alicia, Sonia, Lucia, Raine y el Exceed, Happy.

-M-Me siento realmente...mal...- Se quejaba un Tsuna con realmente pálida piel.

-Vamos, ya nos bajamos del carruaje. Recupérate de una vez- Decía Serena estando al lado del mareado joven Dragneel.

-Bueno, Tsuna debió pasar toda la noche viajando en un transporte. Puede que tarde un poco más de lo usual en recuperarse- Comentaba Happy estando al lado de su compañero.

-Rayos. ¿Qué paso con todo el ánimo que tenías cuando salimos de Magnolia? Que patético- Dijo la joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra mientras sobaba suavemente la espalda del joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Uh...- Gemía el joven Dragneel con profundo marear.

-Y-Yo...Estoy bien...S-Solo d-dame un momento para r-recuperarme...- Dijo un mareado Marcus mientras se mantenía de pie con temblorosas piernas.

-No te hagas el fuerte. Vamos, apóyate de mí. Te ayudare- Dijo Alicia mientras acercaba su cuerpo al debilitado cuerpo del joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-S-Si...P-Pero solo por un minuto...- Contestaba el joven de albinos cabellos mientras ponía su brazo derecha alrededor de los hombros de su pareja sentimental y pensaba -...Esta puede ser la primera vez que me alegra estar mareado-

-Uh...Ah...- Sollozaba Ryos con profundar malestar.

-¡Vamos, Ryos, no seas tan llorón! ¡¿Y así te haces llamar un hombre?! ¡Levántate de una vez!- Exclamaba Sonia mientras daba numerosas fuertes palmadas a la espalda del joven de larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra.

-M-Maldita...E-En vez de a-ayudarme...estas e-empeorando las c-cosas...D-Detente... ¡Uh!- Dijo el joven Redfox con profundas ganas de vomitar.

-M-Maldita máquina infernal…- Susurraba un Roku en el mismo estado que los anteriores jóvenes mata dragones.

-Y eso que fuiste tú el que insistió en venir con todos a pesar de no haber sido escogido para el equipo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y ahora estas insultando al carruaje al que estabas tan emocionado de subir. Debes de sentirte muy mal. ¿Quieres que te sobe la pancita? ¿O prefieres que te dé un poco de aire con un boca a boca?- Preguntaba Lucia tanto picara como burlonamente.

-B-Bueno…eso no suena mal…- Respondió entre sus mareos el joven de larga y puntiaguda cabellera verde atada en forma de cola de lobo.

-¿Verdad?... – La joven Dragneel termina abriendo sus marrones ojos con profundo sorprender -… ¿Eh?-

-¿Uh?... ¡Ah!- Se percataba el joven Nirvit de lo que acababa de decir y abría sus filosos ojos cafés con basto sorprender al mismo tiempo que inmediatamente se ponía de pie -¡N-No! ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! ¡Dije "Mal"! ¡Dije que suena mal! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Eso fue lo que dije, solo eso!-

-S-Si…- Contestaba la joven de rubio cabello con un rostro notablemente sonrojado y una mirada desviada.

-Es la juventud, ¿No?- Comentaba un tranquilo Happy tras ver al resto de los jóvenes magos.

-Raine quiere encontrarse con Leo-kun lo antes posible…- Pensaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras soltaba una cascada de lágrimas de envidia de sus ojos azul oscuro.

…_Un par de minutos después…_

-¡Por fin llegamos!-

Nuevamente, esas palabras no provenían de nadie más que del llamado Tsuna Dragneel que luego de haberse recuperado de sus profundos mareos junto con los otros jóvenes Dragon Slayers, tanto ellos como sus femeninas compañeras avanzaron por el terroso camino en donde estaban e eventualmente terminaron llegando e adentrándose a aquella ciudad donde cada año se celebraban los célebres Grandes Juegos Mágicos. En otras palabras; era la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", Crocus, la cual a pesar de hace dos meses atrás verse totalmente devastada por la batalla contra el líder de Spriggan Tail conocido como "El Emperador", ahora había sido devuelta a todo su esplendor y poseía sus incontables cantidades de calles repletas de gente y hermosamente decoradas.

-No grites apenas entramos a la ciudad. Harás que la gente nos mire de manera rara, Tsuna- Decía Serena con leve enojar.

-Y pensar que hace unos minutos tenía unos ojos de muerto y ahora rebosa una gran energía. Qué curioso es mi hermano- Comentaba Lucia entre leves risas.

-Pero pensar que lograron reconstruir la ciudad en tan solo dos meses. Aunque fuera con magia, sigue siendo un logro sorprendente- Decía Marcus mientras observaba sorprendido las pobladas e hermosas calles de aquella ciudad donde estaba.

-Aye- Dijo Happy al pensar de la misma manera que la joven de albinos cabellos.

-Incluso lograron reconstruir el Domus Flau a la perfección. Es increíble- Comento Alicia al ver el gran estadio posicionado en una colina en todo el medio de aquella ciudad en donde estaban.

-¡Ahí es donde se llevan a cabo los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ¿Verdad?! ¡Bien, no perdamos tiempo! ¡Vamos de una vez y empecemos a patear algunos traseros! ¡Jajaja!- Exclamaba un emocionado joven Dragneel para luego empezar un potente correr.

-Alto, Tsuna- Dijo la Alicia al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Tsuna de la parte trasera de la blanca bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.

-¡Ah!- Gemía el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados con notable dolor al no poder respirar.

-Escúchame bien, Tsuna, no creas que puedes comportarte como siempre en esta ocasión- Hablaba la joven Scarlet mientras seguía sujetando la bufanda de su compañero- Primero, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos no empiezan hasta mañana, hoy solamente es la ronda eliminatoria que escogerá a los gremios que participaran en los eventos principales y no inicia hasta esta noche, así que no vayas por ahí pensando que puedes retar a los magos de otros gremios con tanta facilidad. Segundo, recuerda que mi madre nos dijo que los juegos de este año tienen como invitados a los gremios del Imperio Alvarez como muestra de la alianza que hay entre ambos continentes. Pero aunque sea para mostrar la "amistad" entre dos continentes, como hay magos de tierras extranjeras en Fiore, la guardia real y las fuerzas del consejo mágico tienen vigiladas las calles de Crocus mucho más que cualquier otro año. En otras palabras, es mucho más probable que te atrapen si causas algún alboroto. Sera mejor que no metas al gremio en algún problema o mi madre podría no dejarnos participar en los juegos, ¿Entendiste, Tsuna?-

-Alicia-san, Raine no cree que Tsuna-sama tenga suficiente aire como para poder recordar todo lo que le está diciendo- Mencionaba la joven maga de hielo al mirar aquella escena.

-U-Uh…- Gemía adoloridamente un pálido Tsuna mientras seguía siendo jalado con notable fuerza por la blanca bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.

-¿Eh?...Ah, lo siento- Contestaba una calmada joven Scarlet mientras pasaba a soltar la bufanda de su compañero y el cual caía duramente a los suelos de concreto de aquella ciudad.

-En cualquier caso, yo iré junto con Alicia al hotel donde su padre nos registró para ver si nuestras cosas llegaron- Informaba un calmado Marcus.

-A un falta mucho para que anochezca. Aprovechen este tiempo para hacer algo de turismo. Solo no se metan en algún problema y tengan presente que deben llegar al hotel antes de la nueve, ¿Esta bien?- Explicaba una Alicia igual de calmada.

-Si- Contestaban normalmente los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Entendiste, Tsuna? Ningún solo problema- Decía la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente con un tono amenazador decorando sus marrones ojos apuntados al joven Dragneel.

-S-Si, si, lo entendí. ¿Por qué parece que solo me lo dices a mí?- Preguntaba el joven mago de fuego con frustrar.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- Preguntaba Serena con obvio sarcasmo.

-¡En todo caso, si estamos libre, Raine no perderá el tiempo e ira de inmediato a buscar a su novio para que podamos ir a una cita! ¡Mi novio!- Hablaba con sumo animar mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera azul oscuro.

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos, solo vete- Decía la joven Axel mientras una animada vena de enojar se formaba en su cabeza.

-¡Bien, Ryos, nosotros tampoco perdamos el tiempo y busquemos un lugar donde medir nuestras fuerzas y resolver el marcador de nuestra última competencia! ¡Ahora veremos quién es el más hombre de los dos!- Exclamaba una Sonia con ardiente ánimo.

-Obviamente soy yo porque tú eres una mujer. Voy a buscar una librería y ver qué clase de libros tienen en esta ciudad- Contestaba el joven mago de hierro mientras se alejaba de esa escena con un tranquilo caminar.

-¡Oye, maldito, no huyas, espera, ven y compite conmigo!- Gritaba la joven Strauss con enojar mientras iba detrás del joven Redfox.

-¿Nosotros que deberíamos hacer? ¿Buscamos una pastelería?- Preguntaba Serena a los que quedaban a su lado luego de que la pareja de Marcus y Alicia también se retiraran.

-Buscamos una que sirva un pastel con sabor a pescado- Hablaba Happy con lujuria.

-¡Y que sean mi hermano y Roku los que nos inviten a comer!- Decía Lucia con gran emocionar.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron con sorprender los dos jóvenes Dragon Slayers anteriormente nombrados.

De esa manera, los jóvenes magos de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail terminaron tomando diferentes caminos tras haber llegado a la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Marcus y Alicia iban con un calmado paso hacia el hotel donde el equipo de Fairy Tail estaba registrado al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas como la pareja que eran, una muy animada Raine daba pequeños saltos mientras caminaba por unas pobladas calles al solo pensar reunirse con su novio para tener la primera de muchas citas en los siguientes días y Ryos y Sonia avanzaban juntos mientras discutían fuertemente si debían ir a una calmada biblioteca a solo leer libros o aun animado gimnasio o parque para competir.

Mientras que el grupo de Tsuna, Serena, Lucia, Roku y Happy termino haciendo diferente tipos de actividades conforme las horas avanzaban. Este grupo término haciendo cosas como terminar comiendo una gran cantidad de pasteles en una pastelería que encontraron por casualidad y los jóvenes varones realmente se vieron obligados a pagar todos los platillos que comieron sus acompañantes femeninas, Tsuna y Happy jugaron como niños en una fuente que se encontraron y fueron obligados a salir por Serena para así escapar antes de que llegaran los guardias que patrullaban las calles, Roku trato de comerse unas rocas exóticas que exponían en una tienda de joyería pero Lucia se vio obligado a detenerlo porque ninguno de ellos tenía dinero para pagarlas, entre otras cosas. Eventualmente, la noche llego a Crocus y este grupo de magos solamente continuo caminando por las pobladas calles de esta amplia e hermosa ciudad.

-Demonios, estoy aburrido. Nos hubieras dejado jugar en esa fuente un poco más, Serena- Hablaba Tsuna quejoso mientras caminaba.

-Es verdad. Apuesto que con un poco más de tiempo hubiera logrado a tomar varios de los peces que nadaban en esa fuente para la cena- Decía Happy en el mismo tono.

-¿Lo dicen en serio? ¿Qué hubieran hecho si llegaban los guardias? Recuerda que Alicia dijo que no formáramos ningún problema- Explicaba Serena con enojar.

-No te preocupes. Lo recuerdo. Yo tenía un plan por si llegaban los guardias- Contestaba el joven de rosados cabellos.

-¿Un plan?- Repetía la joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros con confusión.

-Así es- Hablaba el joven Dragneel- Si esos molestos guardias iban a molestarme por jugar con la fuente, entonces solo debía destruir la fuente antes de que llegaran. Si no hay fuente, no podían acusarme de jugar con una propiedad de la ciudad, ¿No? Es lo llaman "Deshacerse de las evidencias". Jeje-

-Aye- Apoyaba Happy a su compañero con la misma sonrisa pícara que este mostraba.

-No. Eso se llama "Estupidez"- Contestaba la joven Axel con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Tch. Tengo hambre. Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué no me dejaron comerme las rocas de antes? ¿Acaso no era lo llamaban "Muestras gratis" o algo así?- Preguntaba Roku con frustrar mientras caminaba.

-Era una exhibición de una tienda de joyería. Y aunque te hubiera quedado dinero en tu cartera, dudo mucho que hubieras tenido lo suficiente como para pagar esas piedras- Contestaba Lucia caminando al lado de este joven Nirvit.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa que no me quede nada de dinero?- Hablaba el joven de larga cabellera verde- Demonios. Nunca seré capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y todavía ser tan enana y tan plan…?-

-Roku-kun, ten en cuenta que si completas esa frase, tu cartera y estomago vacío será la última cosa de la que tengas que preocuparte- Hablo la joven de cortos cabellos rubios con una tanto tranquila como amenazante mirada decorando sus ojos marrones.

-…Uh…- Se mantenía el joven Nirvit en silencio mientras un escalofrió recorría toda su cuerpo en menos de un instante.

-Mmm…- Observaba Serena el cielo anochecido encima de la ciudad -…Oscureció mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Oigan, ¿No creen que deberíamos empezar a ir hacia el hotel donde debíamos reunirnos con los dem…? ¿Eh?-

Pero la bella joven que era en realidad un demonio de los libros de Zeref detuvo tanto su hablar como su caminar al igual que los demás magos de Fairy Tail que le acompañaban al momento en que cada uno de ellos observaba con sus respectivas miradas como a unas pocos metros más adelante en la calle por donde ellos avanzaban, como una gran cantidad de gente se mantenía rodeando con mucho murmullo lo que parecía ser un restaurante al aire libre. Al observar cómo la gente solo seguía llegando para colocarse alrededor de ese negocio y susurrar con temor, los jóvenes magos no pudieron evitar verse invadidos por una ligera confusión y sorprender.

-… ¿Hm? Hay mucha gente reunida alrededor de ese lugar- Comento Serena con confusión tras observar esa escena.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Se preguntaba Lucia con el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Estarán mostrando un gran platillo de peces?- Preguntaba Happy mientras la baba caía por sus labios.

-¿Es que tu no piensas en otra cosa?- Dijo Roku con obvio sarcasmo.

-… ¿Eh?- Tsuna abrió por un instante sus filosos ojos marrones con notable sorprender para luego decorar estos con suma seriedad e empezar a caminar hacia a aquella gran cantidad de gente- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Vamos, ustedes-

-¿Eh? ¡E-Espera, Tsuna!- Hablaba Serena algo sorprendida y preocupada mientras iba detrás del joven Dragneel al igual que el resto de sus compañeros a su alrededor.

Pero mientras los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se dirigían hacia aquella gran cantidad de gente reunida en esa calle de la Ciudad de Crocus, diferentes clases de personas continuaban aumentado el número de ese grupo al no poder apartar sus ojos y oídos de la escena que ocurría en aquel restaurante al aire libre. La gente observaba con temor y desagrado como varias sillas y mesas de ese restaurante habían sido tiradas a los suelos de concreto de esa calle, los cuales se encontraban levemente mojados debido a una rota botella de vino que estaba tirada en estos.

Pero más específicamente hablando, toda esa gente tenía su mirada puesta en como en todo el centro de ese establecimiento, un cierto hombre se mantenía amenazantemente de pie en frente de una bella, voluptuosa y curvilinea mesera que lloraba y temblada con temor mientras estaba tirada en los suelos. Ese cierto hombre que llamaba la atención de todos parecía tener alrededor de 20 años de edad y poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana.

Ese hombre tenía un cuerpo alto y delgado y formado por una piel morena y que evitaba la desnudez al poseer un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos, unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negras y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Pero los rasgos más atrayentes de ese hombre eran el tatuaje en forma de una serpiente con filosos colmillos y en color negro que este tenía marcado en el centro de pecho y la gran malicia que liberaban su mirada y su gran sonrisa.

-¡S-Señor, p-por favor, detenga esto!- Decía miedosa y llorosa aquella atractiva mesera tirada en los suelos de ese restaurante al aire libre.

-¡¿Ah?!- Mostraba claro enojar ese hombre de cabellos grises -¡¿Qué me detenga?! ¡¿Por qué hablas como si yo hubiera iniciado todo este pequeño espectáculo de aquí?! ¡Tú fuiste quien inicio todo esto al servirme esa porquería con sabor a excremento cuando te pedí que me trajeras el mejor alcohol que esta mierda de establecimiento podía ofrecer, maldita estúpida! ¡Es tu culpa!-

-¡P-Pero aunque me d-diga eso…L-Le serví el mejor a-alcohol que t-teníamos!- C-Contestaba esa asustada joven como de unos 17 años de edad.

-¡¿El mejor alcohol?! –Repetía con enojar ese hombre de un ojo parcheado- ¡No trates de engañarme! ¡Esa cosa que bebí no era más que una verdadera basura! ¡¿O es que esa porquería que ni siquiera puede considerarse alcohol es lo mejor que Ishgal puede producir?! ¡Ji! ¡No debería sorprenderme viniendo de este asqueroso continente! ¡Pero dejando eso de lado, será mejor que no creas que dejare pasar el hecho de que por tu culpa, un gran mago de elite como yo puso en sus labios esa bebida de excremento! ¡Tendrás que compensarme muy ampliamente, pequeña idiota!-

-¿C-Compensarlo? ¿A-A que s-se refiere?- Preguntaba esa joven mesera mientras unas temerosas lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus temblorosos.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡Debería ser obvio!- Hablaba ese hombre de larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera gris mientras pasaba su larga lengua por sus labios sonrientes como si de una serpiente se tratase- ¡Aunque seas una maldita estúpida con un cerebro más pequeño que una lombriz, debo admitir que tienes un equipo bastante competente debajo de ese trajecito de mesera de porquería! ¡Mi hotel no está muy lejos de este lugar, ven conmigo! ¡Como compensación por haberme hecho probar esa bebida de excremento, ahora me dejaras probar ese lindo cuerpo tuyo! ¡Jijiji!-

-¡¿Q-Q…?! ¡N-No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡P-Por favor, a-alguien ayúdame! ¡Por favor!- Gritaba con sumo terror esa joven mientras se arrastraba por los suelos para alejarse de ese amenazante hombre.

-…- Se mantenían las personas alrededor de esa alrededor en silencio mientras desviaban sus miradas con profundo temor posiblemente creado por aquel hombre.

-¡¿Uh?!- Hablaba ese hombre de ojo parchado con una gran macabra sonrisa en su rostro -¡¿Ayudarte?! ¡Es obvio que nadie vendrá a ayudar a una pequeña pulga como tú! ¡Y eso es porque no hay nadie en esta porquería de continente que se oponga al gran mago de elite de Ouroboros, Arioc Amon! ¡Ahora deja de quejarte de una y solo ven con…!-

Pero justamente antes de que este hombre de larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera de color gris pudiera terminar sus desagradables palabras dichas con un grosero tono, como seguramente muchos supusieron que pasaría, un brutal impacto se clavó profundamente en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Ese repentino y poderoso impacto termino obligando al supuestamente llamado Arioc Amon a alejarse varios metros de aquella joven mesera que al igual que todos las personas que rodeaban esa escena, se vieron profundamente sorprendidos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Uh! –Escupía leves pero varias gotas de sangre ese autoproclamado mago de Ouroboros- ¡¿Q-Que demonios…?!-

Pisando firmemente con sus pies vestidos con negras botas vaqueras los suelos de concreto de esa calle, Arioc logro detener su potente retroceder para instantáneamente apuntar su filosa mirada de un ojo amarillo y otro parcheado hacia la causa de aquel brutal e inesperado impacto en su mejilla. Y esa "causa" no termino siendo nadie más que un joven de 19 años con puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones mostrando una seria mirada, que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, un apretado chaleco de color negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias. Y como no mencionar que ese joven que se había posicionado en frente de esa asustada joven mesera poseía la marca roja de Fairy Tail grabada en su fornido hombro derecho.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién cojones eres tú?!- Preguntaba Arioc con profunda ira.

-Alguien que se opone a ti- Respondía seriamente el llamado Tsuna Dragneel para luego voltear por un momento su mirar hacia esa sorprendida joven tirada en los suelos detrás suyo –Oye, tu, levántate y vete-

-¿E-Eh? P-Pero…- Hablaba esa joven mesera con todavía algo de temor.

-No te preocupes por nada. Yo me ocupare de este idiota. Ve- Dijo el joven Dragneel mostrándole una sonrisa esa joven mesera.

-¿Ah?... ¡S-Si! ¡M-Muchas gracias, señor!- Dijo esa joven mesera con alegría y con un notable sonrojar en sus mejillas mojadas con lágrimas justo antes de levantarse del suelo y retirarse de esa donde estaban dos magos.

-¡Maldito imbécil, no te metas en los asuntos de los demás! ¡¿Acaso te crees un maldito héroe o algo así de estúpido?!- Gritaba furioso ese hombre de ojo parcheado.

-…- Se mantenía Tsuna en silencio mientras volvía a apuntar su mirada hacia aquel individuo.

-¡Si es así, déjame decirte que esa estúpida mujer fue la que inicio este maldito asunto de aquí! ¡Esa bruja se atrevió a servirle a un mago de elite como yo un alcohol que sabía únicamente a excremento de caballo! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Por esa humillación de su parte, tengo todo el derecho de jugar un buen rato con ese lindo cuerpo suyo, ¿No crees?! ¡Si entendiste bien, hazte a un lado al menos que quieras que te aparte por las malas, escoria!- Exclamaba sumamente furioso ese mago de Ouroboros.

-Ya veo- Hablaba Tsuna con una leve sonrisa –Sin duda entendí que ocurre aquí. Pero, ¿No crees que todo esto pudo ser tu culpa? El sabor que tú sentiste pudo solo haber estado pegado a tus labios. Después de todo, si dices que ese alcohol sabe a excremento de caballo, debes haber probado este antes, ¿No es así?-

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba el llamado Arioc Amon abriendo sus amarillos ojos con basto sorprender y numerosas venas siendo visibles en su frente debido a su palpitante ira.

-Jajaja… ¿Escuchaste?...Lo que dijo ese chico…- Susurraban entre risas las personas que rodeaban esa escena.

-¡M-Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de un elite como yo?!... ¿Eh?- Pero la basta ira de aquel hombre de grises cabellos se esfumo por unos pocos momentos en el instante en que su filosa mirada se fijó en el tatuaje que estaba grabado en el hombro derecho de ese joven pelirosado -…La marca en el hombro de ese chico…Esa marca de gremio…Es de…-

-¡Tsuna!-

En el instante en que el nombre de ese joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fue gritado por una femenina voz, tanto este como ese autoproclamado mago de elite de Ouroboros observaron como del gran número de gente que rodeaban esa escena formada en un restaurante al aire libre en las calles de Crocus terminaron salieron una bella, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven de 19 años con una larga y lisa cabellera de color negro, una linda joven de 14 años con unos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta su cuello y bellos ojos marrones, un serio joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo y filosos ojos caes y un pequeño gato humanoide de pelaje azul.

-R-Rayos. Nos dijiste "Vamos, chicos", pero eres demasiado rápido, Tsuna- Comento Serena con notable cansancio.

-N-No hay que ser un genio para notar que no tardaste nada en unirte a cualquier escándalo que ocurriera aquí- Dijo Roku también algo cansancio.

-Es mi hermano, después de todo- Comentaba Lucia entre leves risas.

-A Alicia no le gustara esto- Decía Happy mientras volaba con las blancas alas que surgían de su espalda.

-Jejeje- Tsuna solo se mantenía riendo animadamente ante los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¡Jijiji! –Reía el llamado Arioc Amon para luego exclamar- ¡¿Qué, que?! ¡¿Son tus refuerzos?! ¡¿Una mujer, un par de mocosos y un gato mitad gallina?! ¡¿Este es verdaderamente el infame gremio de Fairy Tail?! ¡Parecen más un mal circo que un gremio de magos! ¡Pero supongo que era de esperar de un gremio de este continente de mierda! ¡Son un maldito chiste!-

-¡…!- Mostraba Tsuna una gran ferocidad en sus filosos ojos marrones mientras pensaba -¡Este maldito… ¿Conoce a nuestro gremio?!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese sujeto? ¿Este continente? Esa forma de hablar… ¿Sera que es de Alakitasia? ¿Es un mago de los gremios del Imperio Alvarez de los que nos habló la Maestra?- Pensó Serena con seriedad al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-Pero…- Hablo el hombre de ojo derecho parcheado mientras apuntaba su mirada hacia Serena y nuevamente pasaba su lengua por sus labios de una terrorífica manera -…Debo admitir que tienen una muy buena hembra entre ustedes-

-¿Uh?- Noto la joven Axel como ese hombre de grises cabellos la miraba.

-Oye, muñeca, ven un rato conmigo. Como le decía a esa porquería de mesera, mi hotel no está demasiado lejos de aquí. Antes de encargarme de la pequeña bruja culpable de toda esta escena, no me molestaría nada ir a divertirme un buen tiempo con ese espectacular cuerpo tuyo. ¿Qué dices? Te aseguro que lo disfrutaras- Dijo con un maligno sonreír aquel hombre de puntiagudos, largos y desordenados cabellos grises.

-¡…!- Mostraban profunda ira o desagrado Tsuna, Roku, Lucia y Happy ante las palabras de ese hombre.

-¡Este tipo…!- Pensó la joven demonio con gran molestar y asquear en su mirada de ojos cafés para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa y decir –Lo siento, pero por mas tentadora que sea esa oferta, no estoy tan desesperada por un hombre como para pasar un rato con un sujeto como tú. Es más, dudo que haya una mujer en este mundo que lo esté-

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Desagradable zorra…!- Mostraba Arioc nuevamente una colosal furia a través de su único ojo visible y de las palpitantes venas visibles a través de la piel en su frente.

-Jeje. Ya escuchaste, imbécil… ¿Hm? ¿Tan desesperada?- Repetía un confundido Tsuna mientras veía momentáneamente a su compañera.

-¡Solamente olvida eso!- Gritaba Serena con un rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

-¡Malditos miserables! ¡No solo una, sino dos veces se han atrevido a burlarse de un mago de elite como yo! ¡Parece que realmente no tengo más opción que enseñarles por las malas que significa "Mago de elite" para que me muestren algo de respeto!- Hablaba el mago de Ouroboros mientras apretado firmemente sus puños vestidos completamente con rojas vendas.

-Con que enseñarnos, ¿Eh?-

-Supongo que no te molestaría tener un par de estudiantes más a cuales enseñarles, ¿No es verdad?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendía Arioc ampliamente por esas últimas voces a su espalda.

Al instante en que sus oídos escucharon esas palabras dichas respectivamente por una voz masculina y una voz femenina que no reconocía, el autoproclamado mago de Ouroboros se vio obligado a darse la vuelta e observar como a unos metros de su posición se encontraban otros dos jóvenes de 19 años de edad. Mas específicamente hablando; se trataba de un joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho y que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detales de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello

Y junto a este estaba una joven que curiosamente se mantenía vistiendo su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla, sin mangas y con unos guantes del mismo material platino, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y se podía ver como poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda, que tenía unos preciosos ojos de color marrón y una sumamente larga cabellera de bello color escarlata a excepción de unos pocos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul.

-¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Quién cojones son ustedes?!- Preguntaba Arioc tras haber visto al hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar y la hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez.

-¡Oh, Marcus, Alicia! ¡¿Vinieron a unirse a la fiesta?!- Pregunto el llamado Tsuna Dragneel con un gran sonreír.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Así es como llamas a todo este espectáculo que has montado? Parece que tus oídos son verdaderamente solo decoraciones. La próxima vez que te advierta algo te lo grabare en tu piel con una espada, ¿Qué te parece eso, Tsuna?- Contestaba Alicia con una mirada amenazante en sus marrones ojos.

-¡E-Eh…!- Se mantenía el joven Dragneel en silencio mientras temblaba como perrito asustado.

-Pero dejando tu castigo para más tarde, entiendo porque te viste involucrado en esta situación. Parece que nuestro reino está habitando a un invitado bastante grosero. A pesar de que Crocus es famosa por su ambiente, quien diría que Marcus y yo nos encontraríamos con una escena como está justo cuando estábamos en medio de una ci…- Alicia veía sonrojadas sus mejillas de un momento a otro -…Cuando pasábamos por aquí. Q-Que mala suerte-

-Estaban en medio de una cita, seguramente- Pensaron Serena y Lucia tras ver a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-En cualquier caso, dijiste que nos enseñarías a respetar a un mago de elite como tú, pero en ese caso, espero que tu estés dispuesto a aprender que le pasa a la gente que molesta a nuestros compañeros e insulta nuestro gremio, imbécil- Dijo un serio Marcus mientras su persona liberaba pequeñas pero notables descargas eléctricas.

-Oh, ¿Me estas amenazando? –Hablo el hombre de grises cabellos mientras nuevamente volvía a sonreír con cierta maldad- ¡Por mi está bien! ¡Admito que para ser unos malditos payasos de circo de bajo nivel, tienen unos poderes mágicos bastante increíbles! ¡Pero nada de eso importa si se enfrentan a un mago de elite como yo! ¡Vengan, alimañas de Fairy Tail, yo, el gran mago de elite de Ouroboros, Arioc Amon, los hare pasar por tanta vergüenza en este mismo lugar que toda esta porquería de continente que es Ishgal incluso se sentirá humillado de decir que son magos de sus tierras! ¡Jijijiji!-

-¡La única persona aquí que está haciendo pasar vergüenza a su continente eres tú…!-

-¡…!-

Escuchando una tanto seria como potente voz masculina que ninguno de ellos reconoció, tanto los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail como el mago de Ouroboros se vieron obligados a voltear sus miradas a la dirección de donde había provenido y terminar observando como el gran grupo de gente que rodeaba el restaurante al aire libre en donde se llevaba a cabo esa escena despejo un camino para que un joven como de unos 19 años de edad pudiera pasar fácilmente y con un calmado caminar posicionarse entre aquel grupo de enemistados.

Ese joven tenía piel caucásica y poseía unos cabellos de puntiagudos y desordenado aspecto en color anaranjado oscuro, unos ojos de filosa figura con unas pupilas de color gris y que vestía su tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y curiosamente también una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que el fornido hombro derecho de ese joven de seria expresión se encontraba un peculiar tatuaje de color rojo y que tenía la forma de la cabeza y larga melena de un león en medio de un gran rugir.

-¡…Mago de Ouroboros!- Exclamo firmemente ese serio joven de anaranjados cabellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es este tipo?- Pensó Tsuna al igual que sus confundidos compañeros ahí presentes.

-Este tipo…La marca en su hombro…- Pensaba con disgusto el joven hombre de ojo derecho parcheado.

-Sé muy bien que la gente de tu gremio no se disculpa sin importar que tan grande hayan sido el desastre que causan, así que solo te pediré que al menos tengas la decencia de irte de este lugar. Ahora mismo. Vete- Dijo con seria actitud ese joven de anaranjados cabellos.

-¡Oh, oh, debes tener un par bastante grande, mago de Golden Lion! ¡¿De verdad crees que porque tu gremio es el más famoso del Imperio Alvarez puedes ir por ahí dándole órdenes a un mago de elite de otro gremio como yo?! ¡Tienes un ego demasiado grande, mocoso!- Respondió Arioc mientras se colocaba amenazadoramente en frente de ese joven recién llegado.

-¿Golden Lion?- Repetía el joven Dragneel tras haber escuchado ese nombre.

-Con que ese chico también viene de Alakitasia- Pensó Serena mientras observaba aquella situación.

-No te estoy ordenando nada, solo te lo pido amablemente –Hablaba ese joven mago de Golden Lion- Pero si quieres luchar contra alguien, que no sea contra estas personas, sino contra mí. Veras, yo he estado mucho el día en que magos del Imperio Alvarez como nosotros pudieran participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos realizados aquí en el Reino de Fiore. Por esa razón no me gustaría que la situación de todos los magos de Alakitasia que fueron tan cordialmente invitados a estas tierras se viera complicada únicamente porque uno de los nuestros decidió iniciar una inútil pelea con unos magos de Ishgal. Pero no creo que haya ningún problema en que sea un mago de tus mismas tierras quien te patee tu trasero, ¿No crees lo mismo, maldito pedazo de idiota?-

-Tu…- Mostraba el mago de Ouroboros un claro disgustar en su mirada.

-¡Oh! ¡No sé quién sea ese tipo de pelo puntiagudo, pero ya me cae bien!- Comentaba un animado Tsuna.

-Lo dices únicamente porque en esa parte hablo bastante parecido a ti. Además, su cabello es exactamente igual al tuyo- Dijo Serena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-…- Se mantenía en silencio pero con expresión irritada el llamado Arioc Amon mientras pensaba -…Esto es malo. En cualquier momento es posible que los guardias de esta ciudad pasen a patrullar por esta zona. Si eso ocurría, solo diría que fueron esos mocosos de Fairy Tail quienes iniciaron todo asunto al molestarme por ser un mago de otro continente. La gente de los alrededores seguramente no diría nada de mí debido al miedo que me tienen y como esos mocosos eran un mayor número que yo, de seguro yo saldrían totalmente impune de todo esto. Pero si este mocoso de Golden Lion también dice que yo inicie todo esto y les cuenta la reputación de mi gremio, podrían no solo no dejar que participemos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sino que incluso podrían llegar a expulsarnos de Ishgal. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. ¡Maldición!-

-¿Qué pasa? Al parecer eres todo un parlanchín pero te quedaste callado muy de repente- Decia ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba los dientes ese hombre de larga, puntiagudos y desordenada cabellera gris justo antes de darles la espalda a ese joven mago de Golden Lion y a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y decir -¡Ya me harte de todo esto! ¡Yo sali de mi hotel para ver si conseguía un buen alcohol y un par de mujeres con que divertirme antes de que empezara la ronde eliminatoria, no para perder el tiempo con un par de mocosos! ¡Pero no crean que soy el tipo de persona que olvida esta clase de cosas tan fácilmente! ¡Magos de Fairy Tail, Mago de Golden Lion; yo, Arioc Amon del gremio de magos, Ouroboros, lo hare pagar totalmente por haberme humillado! ¡Los aplastare…!-

-…- Se mantenían en serio silencio los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡…En los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo aquel joven hombre que cubría su filoso ojo derecho con un roja bandana que rodeaba su cabeza justo antes de retirarse de aquella escena con un calmado pero firme caminar. Y tras unos pocos segundos, todo ese gran número de gente que rodeaba esa escena eventualmente también se retiró de esta. Los únicos que quedaron permaneciendo en ese restaurante al aire libre posicionado en una de las tantas pobladas calles de la Ciudad de Crocus fueron los llamados Tsuna, Serena, Alicia, Marcus, Lucia, Roku y Happy y ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Maldición, no lo puedo aceptar! –Gritaba un molesto Tsuna- ¡¿En serio vamos a dejar que ese torpe imitador de un pirata se vaya así nada más luego de haber molestado a Serena e insultado al gremio?! ¡Realmente no puedo aceptarlo! ¡Estoy muy irritado! ¡Necesito patear el trasero de alguien! ¡Fue por eso que vine a este lugar en un principio!-

-Con que ese era tu objetivo a unirte a esa escenita. No sé porque no me sorprende- Menciona la joven Axel con otra animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, Tsuna, pero no podemos negar que ese chico de antes tenía toda la razón. Si nosotros, magos de Ishgal, iniciamos una pelea en un lugar tan público como este con un mago de Alakitasia como ese sujeto tan desagradable, podrían no solamente no dejar que nuestro gremio participara en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sino que además podríamos causar un serio daño a la relación entre ambos continentes. Podríamos causar consecuencias muy serias para Fairy Tail si eso ocurre. No quieres que eso pase, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?- Explico una seria Alicia.

-C-Claro que no- Contestaba el joven Dragneel resistiendo su ira interna.

-Entonces, tal como dijo ese imbécil de ojo parcheado, arreglemos esto en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ¿Entendiste, Tsuna?- Dijo Marcus también con serio tono.

-¡Dije que ya entendí! ¡No sean tan molestos! –Gritaba Tsuna irritado para luego colocar seria expresión -…Pero si nos volvemos a encontrar con ese sujeto y el vuelve a insultar a Fairy Tail o trata de lastimarlos a algunos de ustedes, estemos en los juegos o no, yo le pateare su maldito trasero. Punto-

-…- Se mantenían en silencio los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail mientras mostraban unas leves sonrisas.

-Pero dejando a ese maldito pirata de lado…- el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados inmediatamente paso a colocarse al lado del joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados e inicio a darle amistosas palmadas en su espalda -… ¡Tu estuviste genial, completo desconocido! ¡¿En serio estabas dispuesto a patearle el trasero a ese sujeto tan desagradable por nosotros?! ¡Parece que eres un buen tipo! ¡Oh, además siento que tienes un cuerpo bastante bien entrenado, apuesto que eres fuerte! ¡¿Quieres luchar contra mí?!-

-¡Jaja! ¡Por supuesto que soy fuerte y me encantaría luchar, pero como dije antes, no quiero meterme en algún problema que no me deje participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Pero luego de que pase este festival, aceptare tu reto cuando quieras, agradable extraño!- Respondía sonriente ese joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Ya veo, entonces es una promesa!- Contestaba sonriente el joven Dragneel.

-Jajajaja- Reían con ansias de luchar esos dos jóvenes de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a estos dos?! ¡Se comportan como si fueran amigos a pesar de apenas haberse conocido!- Exclamaba Serena notablemente sorprendida.

-Aunque mi hermano siempre haya sido alguien bastante sociable, debo admitir que es increíble que se lleve tan bien con esta persona. Ni siquiera se conocen sus nombres- Comento Lucia con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Es que los idiotas de su tipo se atraen entre sí?- Formulo un serio Roku aquella pregunta.

-Por cierto, algo que dijo aquel mago de Ouroboros realmente me intriga. ¿Ustedes son realmente miembros del mago de gremio, Fairy Tail?- Preguntaba ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Eh?...Si. Lo somos. Mira- Contestaba el joven Dragneel mientras enseñaba la roja marca que residía en su fornido hombro derecho.

-Esa marca…Es igual a la de esa persona… ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Ustedes son realmente magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Pensar que ustedes serían los primeros magos de Ishgal que me encontraría! ¡Debe ser el destino!- Exclamaba emocionado ese joven de anaranjados cabellos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Conoces a nuestro gremio?- Preguntaba Tsuna al ver la emoción de aquel misterioso joven.

-¡Por supuesto que los conozco! ¡Después de todo, yo…!-

-¡Oye, Ashe!-

-… ¿Eh?- Se interrumpido el joven mago de Golden Lion por su propio confusión.

Cuando los aires de esa zona fueron decorados por el potente gritar de una voz femenina que fue reconocida por sus capacitados oídos, ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color anaranjado no pudo evitar apuntar la dirección de sus filosos ojos grises hacia donde esta provino y como los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en las cercanías de este, tampoco pudieron evitar apuntar sus miradas hacia la misma dirección.

Ese grupo de jóvenes pudieron ver como a ellos se acercaban otros dos jóvenes como de su misma edad. La que había hablado era una joven de hermosos rasgos que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar que el mismo tatuaje que ese joven de anaranjados cabellos poseía en su fornido hombro derecho, esta chica lo poseía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello en color blanco.

Mientras que al lado de esta joven conocida en capítulos anteriores se mantenía un joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón y unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro y que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales con un cuello oscuro también y pantalones también marrones y lleva puestos unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacen juego con sus botas negras también que le llegan hasta los muslos. Y se podía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro.

-Charlie, Will- Nombraba el joven de anaranjados cabellos al ver acercarse a esos dos jóvenes con el mismo tatuaje que él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Son sus compañeros?- Se preguntaba Alicia al igual que sus compañeros.

-Ashe, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –Hablaba la joven de largos cabellos morado oscuro- Le dijiste a Emma-chan que saliste a correr como por unos diez minutos y ya te has tardado más de una hora. Ella esta tan preocupada por ti que nos obligó a separarnos en grupos para buscarte. Rayos. ¿Cómo es posible que le causes tales nervios a una chica tan bonita y amable como ella? Eres un novio terrible-

-¡Yo no soy su novio!- Gritaba el llamado Ashe obviamente molesto.

-Jejeje- Reía levemente esa bella joven que respondía al nombre de Charlie.

-Dejando eso de lado, Ashe, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? No es usual de ti faltar a tu palabra. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te tardaras tanto? Espero que no te hayas metido en algún problema justo cuando la ronde eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos está a punto de iniciar- Dijo con seria actitud ese joven de marrones cabellos al parecer llamado Will.

-Bueno…Es que cuando acababa de terminar de correr, escuche a la gente hablando de un mago causando al parecer varios problemas y simplemente no pude evitar entrometerme. Pero al final fue algo bueno porque pude evitar que todos los problemas causados por un mago de Ouroboros siguieran aumentando y perjudicaran a otros magos de Alvarez como nosotros- Explicaba ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Ouroboros? Ya veo. No tuviste más opción que intervenir, ¿Eh?- Dijo ese serio joven de marrones cabellos.

-Demonios- Hablaba Charlie –Incluso estando en otro continente, esos tipos no saben más que causar problemas. Supongo que era de esperar de un antiguo gremio oscuro. Tuvieron una gran suerte al volverse legales justamente antes de que el Imperio Alvarez expulsara a los de su clase de nuestras tierras. Pero dejando todo eso de lado. Dime, Ashe…-

En literalmente una fracción de nanosegundo a otro; esa joven de larga e ondulada cabellera de color morado oscuro desapareció de su posición para terminar reapareciendo justo detrás de las llamadas Serena Axel y Alicia Scarlet e inmediatamente rodear a ambos con sus brazos con un cariñoso abrazo al mismo tiempo que con sus manos suavemente empezaba a acariciar los prominentes bustos de estas, para gran sorpresa de las jóvenes magas de Fairy Tail.

-… ¡¿Conoces a estas lindas jóvenes?!- Preguntaba entre picaras risas la llamada Charlie mientras manoseaba los cuerpos de las jóvenes magas de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Uh?!- Reaccionaba Serena con gran sorpresa y con un rostro completamente tornado de color rojo.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Alicia sorprendida pero sería gracias a la armadura con la que vestía su torso.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que crees que estás haciendo?! ¡D-Detente…M-Me haces cosquillas…!- Hablaba una sonrojada joven Axel entre risas que ella trataba de aguantas difícilmente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ambos somos chicas. No hay nada malo que tengamos un poco de contacto piel a piel, ¿No crees?- Decía esa joven maga de Golden Lion sin detener su manoseo.

-P-Piel a piel…- Se mantenía Lucia rodeaba por una aura de depresión mientras veía el gran busto de su compañera siendo manoseado.

-¡N-No, no, no! ¡En un lugar como este, esto completamente mal! ¡Además, ni siquiera sé quién eres!-Gritaba enojada la joven de larga y lisa cabellera de color negro.

-Oh. Lamento eso. Del gremio de magos del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion, Charlotte Astri. Pueden llamarme "Charlie". Es un gusto- Decia esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro mientras continuaba manoseando a esas jóvenes magas con una pequeña pero muy feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah, es un gusto, soy Sere… ¡Espera un momento! ¡No cambies el tema! ¡Ya detente!- Seguía exclamando la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref con un sonrojado rostro.

-Pero aunque los melones de esta belleza de cabello negro son lo suficientemente grandes como para alimentar a todo un pueblo, también me gustaría tener una pequeña prueba de tu cuerpo, chica de cabello escarlata. ¿Por qué no te quitas esa armadura y me dejas tocarte un poco?- Decía coquetamente esa joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Paso- Contestaba una seria Alicia mientras pensaba -…Esta chica...Desapareció de enfrente de mis ojos y pudo aparecer a mis espaldas sin que yo ni siquiera me diera cuenta. Es demasiado veloz. ¿Tiene menos poder mágico que Blood…pero mayores habilidades físicas que ella?-

-Mmm…No hay duda alguna de que las chicas de Ishgal son realmente bellas. No me cansaría de jugar con ustedes ni siquiera en un año entero. Oigan, mi hotel no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿Qué les parece si me acompañan por un rati…? ¡Ah!- La llamada Chalotte "Charlie" Astri se vio interrumpida al ser jalada de su chaqueta por el joven de marrones cabellos ahí presente.

-No andes por ahí toqueteando a las personas sin su permiso. Realmente terminaras siendo arrestada un día de estos, Charlie- Dijo firmemente aquel joven que poseía el nombre de Will.

-Te quejas de los magos de Ouroboros pero tú tampoco quieres cambiar, maldita amazona pervertida- Decía el llamado Ashe con obvio irritar por las acciones de su compañera.

-Tch…Que par de aguafiestas- Dijo Charlie con molestar para luego sonreírles a las jóvenes magas de Fairy Tail-…Espero que no haya ningún rencor entre nosotras, bellezas de Ishgal. Jeje-

-¡U-Uh…Eh…!- Se mantenía Serena temblando tímida y avergonzadamente detrás de una Alicia que se mantenía totalmente indiferente.

-Pero también debo admitir que tenemos un par de chicos bastante guapos aquí…- Hablaba Charlie observando ahora a Tsuna y Marcus que se mantenían bastante tranquilo a lo que ocurría-…Oigan, chicos, ¿Ninguno de ustedes quiere pasar algo de tiempo con esta linda onee-san?-

-No- Contestaba indiferentemente el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Yo tengo novia- Respondía de manera inmediata el serio joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Oh, un rechazo inmediato. Eso lastima un poco mi orgullo. Y parece que el chico de aspecto más serio está realmente enamorado. Tu chica tiene bastante suerte. Sinceramente, estoy algo celosa- Dijo entre leves risas la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera morado oscuro.

-...- Se mantenía la joven Scarlet en silencio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-¿Hm?- Charlie volvía a apuntar su mirada de verdes ojos al joven pelirosado ahí presente –Ahora que lo pienso…Tú me pareces algo conocido…-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Reaccionaba Tsuna con algo de confusión.

-¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo!- Hablaba la joven Astri con leve animar -¡Ese cabello de color rosado…Esa bufanda blanca que parecen ser escamas…Tu debes ser ese famoso mago de Ishgal del que tanto he oído hablar! ¡Eres Salamander, ¿No es así?!-

-¡…!- El joven Dragneel inmediatamente vio la piel de su frente decorada con unas múltiples venas que palpitaban notablemente debido a la repentina ira que pasaba a través de ellas.

-¡N-No…!- Pensaba Serena con profundo pánico.

-¡E-Esto es malo!- Pensó Alicia con suma preocupación.

-¡Esas palabras…!- Pensaba Marcus con el mismo sentimiento que su pareja.

-¡Han dicho lo que nunca se le debe decir a Tsuna!- Pensaba Happy con basto temor.

-¡Las palabras tabu de mi hermano!- Paso por la mente de una asustada Lucia.

-¡Y yo pensé que podríamos regresar al hotel sin causar ningún otro problema! ¡Que ingenuo fui!- Pensó Roku con gran desesperar.

-¡Uh…!- Tsuna tomo una gran cantidad de aire con un solo aspirar -¡Yo…!-

-No digas tonterías, Charlie. Es completamente obvio que él no es Salamander-

-… ¿Eh?-

La descomunal furia que poseía a Tsuna al escuchar como lo confundieron con su progenitor y el temor que sintieron los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ante el desastre que iba a causar este se vieron inmediatamente cambiados por una gran confusión al escuchar esas últimas palabras. El joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y sus compañeros pudieron ver muy bien como la persona que había hablado no había sido otro más que el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados ahí presente.

-Maldición, no entiendo cómo pudiste confundirlos. Ellos son completamente diferentes- Dijo Ashe con seria actitud.

-¿Eh?- Se veía Happy sumamente confundido al igual que los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿No confundió a Tsuna con su padre?- Pensaba Serena sorprendida al igual que sus compañeros.

-Este tipo…es realmente una buena persona…- Pensó Tsuna mientras una sonrisa de gran felicidad se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo es?- Pregunto Charlie con confundir.

-Claro que no. Obviamente este tipo…- Volteaba Ashe a ver a Tsuna -…Es un fanático de Salamander-

-¡…!-

Shock. Nada más y nada menos que un increíblemente basto y profundo shock fue lo que invadió al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación en aquel único momento. Desde que era pequeño, Tsuna había sido confundido con su padre y aunque no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, él podía entender porque. Tsuna y Natsu poseían cabelleras iguales, mismos rasgos físicos, magias iguales, personalidades parecidas y como el hijo vestía ropas casi iguales que su padre vestía en su juventud era completamente lógico que los confundieran. Pero esa fue la primera vez en la larga vida de 19 años del llamado Tsuna Dragneel en que lo habían llamado algo como un "Fanático de Salamander"-

-¿Un…fanático?- Repetía Tsuna complemente quieto por el shock de esas palabras.

-¡A-Ah…!- Se mantenían los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en el mismo estado que el joven mago de fuego.

-Si. Se nota desde lejos. Tú haces lo que llaman "Cosplay", ¿No es así?- Hablaba Ashe mientras veía a Tsuna –Pintaste tu cabello de rosado, ¿No es así? Esta increíblemente bien hecho. ¿Usaste magia? Esa bufanda de imitación esta también bien hecha. ¿La compraste en alguna tienda en específico? ¿O tú mismo la hiciste? Tu ropa también se parece mucho a la que usaba Salamander en su juventud. Y pensar que incluso te uniste a Fairy Tail para colocarte la misma marca en el mismo lugar y mismo color que Salamander. Debes de admirarlo mucho, ¿Verdad? Te entiendo-

-¿A-Admi…? ¡Tch!-

Rechistando sus colmilludos dientes con una basto enfurecer que también era visible en sus filosos ojos marrones; el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado paso firmemente los suelos de concreto de aquella calle con sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias para luego utilizar su mano derecha en estrujar y jalar fuertemente la parte delantera de la roja bufanda que se mantenía alrededor del cuello de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, para sorpresa de este y de los demás jóvenes que se mantenían en aquel vacío restaurante al aire libre.

-¡Retira eso ahora mismo!- Exclamaba potentemente un completamente iracundo Tsuna.

-¿Eh?- Se vio Ashe profundamente confundido.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Charlie con sumo sorprender.

-¡Ashe!- Nombraba el llamado Will con preocupación por su compañero.

-¡Oye, Tsuna, detente!- Exclamaba Marcus con también notable preocupación.

-¡Entiendo tu enojo pero recuerda que no podemos iniciar una lucha contra magos de otros gremios y mucho menos contra gremios de Alakitasia e increíblemente mucho menos por algo como esto! ¡Tsuna, escúchame!- Decía Alicia seriamente.

-¡Me da igual eso! –Exclamaba un enfurecido joven Dragneel- ¡Retira tus palabras ahora mismo! ¡Aunque seas una buena persona no dejare que nadie en este mundo me compare con ese pedazo de anciano inútil y mucho menos que alguien diga que lo admiro!-

-¿Uh?- Se vio aún más confundido el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Como eres un buen tipo te daré la oportunidad de retirar tus palabras para que así podamos iniciar de nuevo! ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Di que lamentas haberme llamado un fanático de ese maldito viejo inservible!- Gritaba el joven mago de fuego enfurecido mientras jalaba fuertemente la bufanda rojiza de aquel joven.

-¿Maldito…viejo?-

En el siguiente segundo luego de que esas palabras fueran repetidas por el llamado Ashe, toda esa escena se complicó aún más. Se pudo apreciar a la perfección como el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color anaranjado paso a pisar firmemente el piso de concreto de esa zona con sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha estrujaba y jalaba la parte delantera de la blanca bufanda a cuadros que vestía ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado en frente de su posición.

-¡El que tiene que retirar sus palabras aquí eres tú, pedazo de idiota!- Exclamaba furioso el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Eh?- Se vio Tsuna confundido pero sin soltar la roja bufanda de aquel joven.

-¡…!- Se vieron también sorprendidos y confundidos los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail

-¡O-Oye, Ashe, no vengas tú también a querer iniciar una pelea! ¡Solamente harás peor las cosas!- Decía la apodada como Charlie con preocupar.

-¡Eso a mí me importa un maldito pepino! –Exclamaba el joven de anaranjados cabellos- ¡¿Anciano inútil?! ¡¿Maldito viejo?! ¡No me sentare y escuchare tranquilamente como este perfecto desconocido se pone en frente de mí e insulta arbitrariamente a la persona que yo más admiro en este mundo! ¡Ahora, hazlo! ¡Retira tus palabras sobre mi sensei ahora mismo!-

-¿Ah? ¿Sensei?- Repetía el joven mago de fuego con solo aún más confusión.

-¡Así es! –Gritaba potentemente el enojado joven mago de Golden Lion- ¡Soy Ashe Vesta, el primero e único aprendiz del grandioso Salamander, Natsu Dragneel! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees tú para venir hacia mi e insultar a mi sensei, imbécil?!-

-¡…!-

Ese había sido un día lleno de varias sorpresas. En apenas el primer día en que llegaron a la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", Crocus, para poder participar en la ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail no solamente habían terminado conocido a magos provenientes de dos gremios del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros y Golden Lion, sino que ese día se habían encontrado con el autoproclamado aprendiz del padre de uno de ellos, Ashe Vesta.

-¿Su…Aprendiz?- Repetía Tsuna con un indescriptible shock.

_...El hijo y el aprendiz…Los relacionados con Natsu Dragneel cara a cara…_

**Continuara…**


	4. Linea de Inicio

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 4/128: ¡Línea de Inicio! **

El día en que inician los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 por fin ha llegado. Al llegar el anochecer del día en que llegaron a la Ciudad de Crocus para poder participar en la ronda eliminatoria que decidirá a los equipos que formaran este festival; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail llamados Tsuna, Serena, Lucia, Roku, Alicia, Marcus y Happy no pudieron evitar verse involucrados en un conflicto iniciado por un mago proveniente de uno de los tantos gremios que conformaban el Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros. Pero este conflicto termino siendo acabado por un joven mago proveniente también de uno de los gremios del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion. Tras varios eventos este joven se terminó identificando ante los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail como Ashe Vesta, el aprendiz de Natsu Dragneel.

…**Continuación…**

¡Soy Ashe Vesta, el primero e único aprendiz del grandioso Salamander, Natsu Dragneel! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees tú para venir hacia mi e insultar a mi sensei, imbécil?!- Exclamaba ese joven mago de Golden Lion mientras estrujaba y jalaba la parte delantera de la blanca bufanda que vestía ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados rosados cabellos.

-¡…!-

Esas ultimas de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados provocaron una vasta sensación de asombrar en los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail reunidos en ese vacío restaurante al aire libre posicionado en las pobladas calles de la descomunal ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", pero no ninguna más grande que la que sintió el llamado Tsuna Dragneel que en ese momento no evitar relajar la mano derecha con la que estrujaba y jalaba la parte delantera de la roja bufanda que vestía ese mismo joven.

-¿Su…Aprendiz?- Repetía Tsuna con un indescriptible shock.

-¿El aprendiz…?- Hablaba Serena sumamente sorprendida y en bajo tono.

-¿…De Natsu-san?- Hablo una seria Alicia con el mismo tono.

-¡¿Dices que eres el aprendiz de Natsu Dragneel?!- Preguntaba Lucia con sumo asombrar al ver escuchado el nombre de su padre de esa manera.

-¡Sí!- Hablaba iracundo el llamado Ashe Vesta -¡Natsu Dragneel es el hombre que me enseño a luchar y me enseño todo lo que necesito para ser un magnifico mago, es mi sensei! ¡El me conto de como los magos de Fairy Tail se tratan como una familia y de vez en cuando pelean y se insultan entre sí, pero para mí eso no significa que cualquiera que tenga la marca de ese gremio pueda ir diciendo lo que quiera de la persona que más admiro, sobre todo un mocoso que parece tener serios problemas de identidad al realizarse un mal "cosplay" de una persona de la que habla tan mal!-

-Y-Yo…- Volvía el joven Dragneel al mostrar una notable ferocidad en su filosa mirada y a mostrar una notable fuerza al estrujar y jalar la bufanda de aquel joven que estrujaba y jalaba su bufanda -¡…Yo no estoy nada de eso de "Cosplay" o como se diga! ¡E-Esta es mi apariencia legitima!-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Apariencia legitima?! ¡¿De verdad crees que voy a creer esa estupidez?! ¡¿Quieres que crea que hay alguien por ahí casualmente igual a mi sensei?! ¡No soy tan idiota! ¡Apuesto que no eres más que un imitador barato que trata de aprovecharse del nombre de "Salamander", ¿No es verdad?!- Gritaba con suma enojar el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y-Yo…Yo…!- Hablaba potente mientras en su mirada se notaba lo mucho que le costaba pronunciar esas siguientes palabras -¡…Y-Yo me parezco a ese maldito viejo inútil porque…PORQUE EL ES MI PADRE! ¡Mi nombre es Tsuna Dragneel, el hijo de Natsu Dragneel!-

-¡…!-

De un segundo a otro; la misma profunda incertidumbre que mostraban los filosos ojos marrones del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación al escuchar como ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados se autoproclamo el aprendiz del apodado como "Salamander, ahora invadía los filosos ojos grises de este al momento que el escucho esas últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros de Golden Lion llamados respectivamente Charlotte "Charlie" Astri y Will afilaron sus miradas con cierta seriedad debido a estas.

-¡¿Q…?!- Ahora era Ashe quien se quedaba en profundo shock mientras la fuerza con la que jalaba su mano derecha la blanca bufanda de Tsuna se disminuía notablemente.

-¿El hijo del sensei de Ashe? ¿Ese chico?- Pensó Will con seria intrigar.

-Oh. Eso explicaría porque este chico tan apuesto se parece tanto al hombre que Ashe nos ha descrito durante años- Pensó la apodada como Charlie mientras mostraba un leve sonreír en sus seductores labios.

-¿El hijo de Natsu-sensei…?-

**FLASHBACK**

-Parece que eres un mocoso bastante ruidoso, terco y energético, ¿No es así? Te pareces bastante a mi propio mocoso. Apuesto que si conocieran, ustedes dos serias buenos amigos…Aunque serian un par bastante molesto. Jeje-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿…Eres tú?- Hablaba Ashe con gran sorprender para en el siguiente segundo devolver a su mano derecha la fuerza con la que estrujaba y jalaba la blanca bufanda de aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail en frente de su posición -¡I-Imbécil! ¡¿Realmente crees que voy a creer una mentira como esa?!-

-¡¿Q-Que me dijiste?!- Respondía el joven Dragneel con un enojar que no disminuía en lo más mínimo.

-No es mentira- Hablo Marcus con seria y firme actitud.

-Él es verdaderamente el hijo de "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel-san, el hombre a quien tu llamas "sensei"- Dijo Alicia con el mismo tono que su pareja.

-Y solo para su curiosidad, Natsu Dragneel también es mi papa. Soy Lucia Dragneel. Es un gusto- Mencionaba indiferente esa pequeña joven rubia de 14 años de edad.

-¿Q…? –Se mostraba el joven Vesta perplejo –I-Incluso otros magos de Fairy Tail lo están diciendo… ¡P-Pero aunque todo el mundo lo diga, me niego a admitir que un muchacho tan irrespetuoso con Natsu-sensei sea su hijo! ¡Y aunque lo fueras, ¿Por qué demonios te dirigirías a tu padre como "Maldito viejo"?! ¡Teniendo a un padre tan poderoso y famoso como para obtener el título de Mago de Clase SS deberías sentirte increíblemente orgulloso y deberías mostrarle el respeto que se merece llamándolo "Padre" o por lo menos "Papa"! ¡Siéntete orgulloso, maldición!-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Sentirme orgulloso?! ¡¿Por qué demonios debería sentirme orgulloso de un anciano inútil que se la pasa fuera de su hogar todo el tiempo mientras sus hijos se la valen por sí mismos?! ¡Sin mencionar que cuando rara vez está en la casa, no hace más que dormir en exceso y comer casi toda la comida que Lucia y mi mama preparan para m…Digo, para todos nosotros! ¡Demonios, el maldito se comió mi poste! ¡Mi postre! ¡¿Cómo demonios lo admiras tú?! ¡¿Eres idiota, eh, eres idiota?!- Gritaba un iracundo Tsuna mientras jalaba con aun más fuerza la roja bufanda de ese joven en frente de él.

-¡El idiota eres tú! ¡Natsu-sensei es un mago de Clase SS! ¡Es completamente lógico que se la pase fuera de su hogar debido a que es el único calificado para cumplir los encargos de ese nivel! ¡En vez de maldecirlo, deberías velar por su seguridad como un buen hijo! ¡Y el sueño y el hambre que el siente son señales de lo mucho que se esfuerza cumpliendo esos encargos! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado de que robe tu comida, imbécil!- Contestaba un iracundo Ashe mientras también subía la fuerza con la que estrujaba y jalaba la blanca bufanda de ese joven en frente de su posición.

-¡¿Honrado?! ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo sentirme honrado con la presencia de un anciano que deja toda nuestra casa apestando debido a su inmundo sudor y sin mencionar como deja nuestro baño!- Exclamaba un furioso joven Dragneel chocando su frente con la frente de ese joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Se nota que verdaderamente no entiendes nada! ¡Ese desagradable hedor e inmundo sudor del que tú hablas es la prueba de lo mucho que se esfuerza Natsu-sensei en sus misiones y en sus entrenamientos para volverse mas fuerte de lo ya es! ¡En vez de tenerle asco deberías de guardarlo en su frasco y sentirte increíblemente feliz por tan solo tenerlo!- Gritaba potentemente el joven Vesta respondiendo al choque de frentes de ese joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡La única felicidad que sentiré y que tiene relación con ese maldito viejo será la que yo sienta al patearle completamente su arrugado trasero la próxima vez que lo vea!- Decía ahora con la misma potencia el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Patearle el trasero?! ¡Eso será en tus sueños! ¡Un maldito mocoso impertinente como tu está a mil años de siquiera tener la oportunidad de poder derrotar a Natsu-sensei! ¡El único que puede vencer a Natsu-sensei aquí soy yo!- Respondía de igual manera el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Qué tu derrotaras a ese anciano?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Es más, ya me tienes harto! ¡A pesar de que te di la oportunidad de disculparte por lo de antes, no lo hiciste, así que solo queda una forma de resolver todo esto! ¡Voy a patearte tu maldito trasero aquí y ahora!- Grito Tsuna sin que su basto enojar disminuyera en lo más mínimo y pasando a apretar con suma firmeza su puño izquierdo.

-¡Solamente inténtalo, pedazo de alcornoque! ¡Tú serás el único aquí que termine con su trasero pateado!- Exclamaba un enfurecido Ashe mientras también apretado potentemente su puño izquierdo.

-¡Estoy encendido!- Gritaron potentemente al unísono los dos iracundos jóvenes relacionados con Natsu Dragneel sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Detente- Dijeron con calmado pero bastante serio tono una Alicia que jalaba a Tsuna por la parte trasera de su blanca bufanda y un Will que jalaba a Ashe por la parte trasera de su roja bufanda.

-¡A-Ah…M-Me ahogo…!- Gritaron con sumo pánico Tsuna y Ashe al ver sus respiraciones cortadas.

-Lo siento mucho por todo esto. Como pueden ver, este chico tiene algunos problemas personales con su padre. Se vuelve increíblemente errático en cuanto lo relacionan con él. Nuevamente, lo siento mucho y espero que no tengamos problemas debido a toda esta escena- Decía con leve pena la joven Scarlet sin soltar la bufanda de su debilitado compañero con su mano derecha vestida con un guante de acero al igual que su mano izquierda.

-No, no hay nada de que disculparse. Este chico también es bastante sensible ante el más mínimo insulto que escuche sobre ese "sensei" suyo. Incluso nosotros hemos tenido graves peleas con el debido a uno o dos pequeños chistes que se nos escapan. No veo porque enemistarnos únicamente por la estupidez de estos dos- Contestaba el llamado Will con serio tono y sin soltar la bufanda de su compañero con su mano izquierda vestida con un largo guante negro al igual que su mano derecha.

-¡S-Suéltame, Alicia!- Decía Tsuna librando su prenda de vestir de la mano de su compañera -¡E-Es verdad! ¡Contéstame algo, cabellos desordenados!-

-Ya te dije que ustedes dos tienen el mismo peinado- Comentaba Serena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué dices que eres el aprendiz de ese maldito viejo?! ¡¿Tienes alguna prueba de que no mientes y no eres más que un patético y obsesivo fan de ese anciano?!- Preguntaba un joven Dragneel todavía bastante iracundo.

-Él tiene un buen punto, Ashe. Si quieres convencer a este chico necesitaras unas pruebas sólidas. Después de todo, nosotros no podemos confirmar tus palabras como hicieron los compañeros de este chico…Tsuna, ¿Verdad? Porque tú dices que tu conociste a tu sensei de pequeño, mucho antes de conocernos a nosotros- Explico Charlie con un poco de interés por aquella conversación.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba sus dientes el joven Vesta mientras se libraba de las manos de su compañero de marrones cabellos -¡¿Pruebas?! ¡Yo no tengo porque mostrarte alguna prueba de mi relación con Natsu-sensei! ¡Es más, todavía no puedo creer de que un tipo tan irrespetuoso como tú sea el hijo del que me hablo mi sensei!-

-¡¿Eh?!- el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados mostraba algo de sorprender en sus filosos ojos marrones por esas últimas palabras.

-Entonces, técnicamente nos estas diciendo que no tienes ninguna prueba de tus palabras, ¿Verdad?- Mencionaba un tranquilo Happy.

-¿Eh?- El joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados termino fijando una confusa mirada en aquel pequeño felino azulado para que en el siguiente segundo sus filosos ojos grises enseñaran un gran brillo de emoción y felicidad -¡U-Un gato que habla, con pelaje azul y que forma parte de Fairy Tail…T-T-T-Tú debes ser Happy-sama, ¿No es así?-

-¿Eh?...A-Así es- Respondió confuso el Exceed al igual que los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

-¡Oh, lo sabía! ¡No puedo creer que tengo la oportunidad de conocer al compañero de mi sensei y que lo acompaño a tantas aventuras cuando él era más joven! ¡Yo lo admiro completamente, Happy-sama! ¡Para mi usted es un ídolo!- Decía el joven mago de Golden Lion con gran alegría.

-Tienes un buen gusto, chico- Contestaba Happy muy creídamente.

-Sabes, ese gato ya tiene un ego bastante grande, agradecería que no se lo aumentes- Dijo Serena con otra animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Mi sensei me conto muchas de sus aventuras cuando era joven! –Hablaba Ashe- ¡Me sentiría increíblemente honrado al contarle a uno de sus más queridos compañeros como fue que Natsu-sensei y yo nos conocimos! ¡Vera, Happy-sama, yo…!-

-¡Ah! ¡Ashe! ¡Will-san! ¡Charlie-san!-

-… ¿Eh?- Nuevamente se vio interrumpido ese joven de anaranjados cabellos por su propia confusión.

Al haber escuchado sus nombres siendo gritados por una femenina voz que se les hacía conocida a cada uno de ellos, los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion presente en esa escena se vieron obligados a apuntar sus respectivas miradas hacia la dirección de donde esta vino y como los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail estaban en sus cercanías, no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo. Ese grupo de jóvenes pudo ver claramente como se les acercaba con un correr de mediana velocidad una joven de unos 19 años y detrás de ella, una joven como de unos 14 años de edad.

La joven de 19 años poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro y vestía su curvilínea y mediamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadro de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encuentra en color rosado en la mano izquierda de esta joven.

Mientras que la joven de 14 años poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa. Pero lo más notable de aquella pequeña joven eran la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores.

-¡Con que aquí era que estaban!- Dijo era joven de largo cabello cenizo mientras se acercaba a esa escena junto con esa pequeña joven de cabellos morado claro.

-Oh, sí son Emma-chan y Dana-chan- Dijo la apodada como Charlie al ver esas dos jóvenes con la misma marca que ella poseía.

-Ah, es cierto. Cuando encontráramos a Ashe, yo debía llamarlas a través de la lacrima de comunicación. Con todo este asunto de aquí se me había olvidado- Dijo con calmada actitud el llamado Will.

-Emma, Dana- Hablaba Ashe cuando sus compañeras estuvieron a su cercanía- Estuvieron buscándome, ¿No? Gracias por pre…-

Pero antes de que ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados pudiera de terminar sus palabras, vio sus filosos ojos grises teñidos de blanco debido al inmenso dolor que recorrió toda su persona y provocado por el impacto del desnudo puño derecho de aquella joven de cabellos cenizos se clavo profundamente en todo el centro del abdomen de este. Mientras todos los demás jóvenes magos de Golden Lion se mantenían sumamente tranquilos al ver como esta chica de ceniza cabellera pasaba a sostener a un casi inconsciente Ashe de su roja bufanda y agitarlo salvajemente, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail no pudieron evitar quedar notablemente perplejos por esa escena en frente de ellos.

-¡¿Un restaurante?! ¡Con que aquí era donde estabas todo este tiempo, maldito glotón!- Exclamo esa chica de cenizos cabellos con sus ojos verdosos mostrando una clara ira.

-E-Emma…C-Cálmate…- Hablaba Ashe mientras era salvajemente agitado y sentía un profundo dolor.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! –Hablaba la al parecer llamada Emma -¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡Dijiste que solo tardarías diez minutos en dar un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad, pero ya casi casi una hora! ¡Una maldita hora! ¡P-Pero no es que este preocupada por ti! ¡S-Solo no me gusta que rompan una promesa! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Solo es eso! ¡Definitivamente no es que me preocuparas en lo más mínimo!-

-U-Uh…Ah…- el joven Vesta solamente gemía mientras seguía siendo agitado por su compañera.

-Jaja. Te dije que no era buena idea hacer enojar a tu novia, Ashe- Comento Charlie entre ligeras risas.

-¡No soy novia! ¡Por favor no diga esa clase de cosas sobre este tipo y yo, Charlie-san!- Grito iracunda esa joven de cenizos cabellos.

-Sí, si- Contesta todavía entre leves risas esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-Aunque para no ser su novia o alguien que se preocupa por ese tipo, ella si se la paso diciendo cosas como "Espero que Ashe no se haya metido en algún problema" o "Espero que no esté herido en alguna parte"- Comento esa pequeña joven de estilo gotico que parecía poseer el nombre de Dana.

-¡B-Bueno, e-eso…!- Hablaba ahora tímida y tartamuda esa joven de cenizos cabellos.

-Dejando todo eso de lado por el momento; Emma, ya arreglaras tus asuntos con Ashe en otro momento. No estamos en el gremio o en el hotel, sino en medio de la calle. Hay gente mirándolos- Decía con calmada actitud el llamado Will.

-¿Eh?- Mostraba Emma una ligera confusión y al pasar a apuntar su mirada hacia los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes, instantáneamente paso a soltar a su compañero de anaranjados cabellos y decir amigablemente -¡Ah, no había visto que estaban ahí! ¡Jaja! ¡Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esa penosa escena!-

-No, no te preocupes- Contestaba Serena con otra gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al igual que sus compañeros.

-N-No…E-Es conmigo c-con quien deberías d-disculparte…- Dijo con notable dolor y mareo un Ashe tirado en los suelos de concreto de esa área.

-¡Tu cállate!- Grito Emma con sus ojos verde oscuro mostrando una amenazadora mirada.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién son estas personas?- Hablaba Dana a sus compañeros –No he podido evitar notar que tienen marcas de gremio. ¿Son magos de Ishgal?-

-Si. Aunque no lo crean, este grupo de chicos guapos y lindas chicas son magos de Fairy Tail- Contestaba la apodada como Charlie.

-¡¿Q…?!- Mostraba notable sorprender esa pequeña joven de morados cabellos e estilo de lolita gótica.

-¡¿Magos de Fairy Tail?! ¡¿Ese Fairy Tail?!- Reaccionaba Emma también con asombrar.

-Disculpan…- Hablaba la joven Axel -…No he podido evitar notar como ustedes hablan de nuestro gremio como si hubieran escuchado mucho de nosotros. Al principio pensé que era porque ese chico decía ser aprendiz de Natsu-san, pero luego recordé que ese sujeto tan desagradable de antes también hablaba como si conociera a nuestro gremio. Aunque Fairy Tail tiene su fama, no dire si es buena o mala, no creo que esta sea tan grande como para llegar a otro continente. ¿Cómo es que magos de Alakitasia como ustedes conocen a nuestro gremio?-

-Ah, ¿No lo saben?- Hablaba la joven Astri- Dejando de lado el hecho de que Ashe nos ha dicho miles de veces como su amado sensei viene de Fairy Tail; su gremio es más o menos conocido en nuestro continente. Verán, en la gran guerra mágica que tuvo lugar aquí en Ishgal hace más de 20 años, el Imperio Alvarez tuvo una gran participación. Después de todo, en aquellos tiempos nuestro emperador era al que ustedes llamaban "El Mago Oscuro", Zeref-

-Zeref…- Pensó Tsuna con seria actitud al escuchar el nombre de su tio.

-Zeref…- Pensó Serena de igual manera al escuchar el nombre de su creador.

-Después de esa guerra, el Imperio Alvarez sufrió varios cambios. La pérdida de nuestro emperador inmortal, un nuevo rey, la separación de los poderosos Spriggan 12 , una alianza política con el Reino de Fiore, la expulsión de los gremios oscuros y muchos otros cambios. Hay gente que dice que el Imperio Alvarez se volvió débil debido a estos cambios y añoran los tiempos de antes y terminan culpando al Reino de Fiore por todo o a Fairy Tail, debido a que este gremio fue un punto culminante en esa guerra. Es por eso que mucha gente de nuestro país conoce el nombre de su gremio. ¡Pero no crean que nosotros somos de esas personas que les guardan odio o algo así! ¡Nosotros ni siquiera habíamos nacido en esos tiempos!- Decía amigablemente la joven de ondulados y largos cabellos morado oscuro.

-Con que era por eso- Se mostraba la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref ligeramente sorprendida al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿Eh?- Will termino observando un reloj que decoraba aquel restaurante al aire libre donde se encontraba y luego dijo- Son las 8: 20 PM. Deberíamos empezar ir hacia el hotel donde nos hospedamos. La ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos empezara dentro de poco-

-Ah, ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad. Todo este asunto de aquí hizo que perdiera de vista el tiempo. Vamos, chicos- Dijo una seria Alicia al escuchar las palabras de ese joven de marrones cabellos.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que arregle las cosas con este tipo!- Exclamaba un furioso Tsuna dirigiéndose hacia un serio Ashe.

-¿Todavía vas a seguir con eso?- Reaccionaba la joven Axel con cansar.

-Ya olvida todo ese asunto, hermano- Decía Lucia a aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Uh?- Fijaba la llamada Dana su mirada de ojos violetas en aquella pequeña joven de rubios cabellos de su misma edad -…Esa chica…-

-¡Aun no has contestado claramente mi pregunta! ¡¿Tienes alguna prueba solida de que eres el aprendiz de mi maldito viejo?! ¡¿Cómo demonios lo conociste?!- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel potentemente.

-Ya te dije, yo no tengo ninguna obligación de mostrarle alguna prueba de Natsu-sensei a un tipo tan irrespetuoso como…- Hablaba el joven Vesta hasta repentinamente detenerse y luego mostrar una gran sonrisa -…Ya se. Tengo una idea. No me gusta copiarle las palabras a un mago de Ouroboros, pero debo admitir que no es una mala idea. Todo este asunto… ¡Lo resolveremos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Si logras ganarme, ya sea en un evento o en una batalla, no solo admitiré que realmente eres el hijo de mi sensei y te contare la historia de cómo nos conocimos, sino que incluso admitiré…Que es posible que seas más fuerte que el!-

-¿Uh?... ¡Oh!- Pasaba Tsuna a mostrar una sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmilludos dientes -¿Una competencia entre ambos? ¡Admito que me gusta como piensas!-

-¡Pero ten en cuenta que si yo gano…!- Apuntaba Ashe su mano derecha hacia el cuello de Tsuna -¡…Me quedare con esa bufanda!-

Con esas potentes últimas palabras de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, todos los presentes en aquella escena llevada a cabo en una anochecida calle de la Ciudad de Crocus en seguía mostraron diferentes tipos de asombrar, pero no ninguno como el que mostraban los filosos ojos marrones del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿La bufanda de Tsuna?!- Pensaba Serena sumamente sorprendida por esa escena.

-¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Qué está diciendo, Ashe?! ¡¿Qué paso entre ese chico y el?!- Pensaba una ampliamente confundida Emma.

-¡Pensé que era una imitación demasiado buena…Pero me equivoque! –Exclamaba Ashe- ¡No es una imitación, es la verdadera bufanda de mi sensei y que le ayudo en parte a ganar su apodo como "Salamander"! ¡Un tipo que no comprende la grandiosidad de Natsu-sensei aunque seas su hijo no meceré esa bufanda que significa tanto para el! ¡Recuperare esa bufanda y se la regresare a mi sensei!-

-¿Apostar…Mi bufanda?- Pensó Tsuna sumamente sorprendido y mientras estrujaba levemente aquella vestimenta alrededor de su cuello para luego pasar a mostrar una cierta seriedad en su mirada y decir –Tú mismo lo dijiste…Si ganas-

-…- Se mantuvieron en serio silencio los dos jóvenes magos relacionados con Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Mi hermano realmente apostara la bufanda de nuestro papa?- Pensaba Lucia con notable preocupar.

-¿Una competencia? A los hombres sí que le gustan esa clase de cosas, ¿No crees?- Hablo en calmado tono la llamada Dana mientras se acercaba a la joven Dragneel.

-¿Eh?- Se vio confundida la joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta su cuello.

-Mi nombre es Dana. Lamento molestarte, pero no he podido evitar ver esas llaves que llevas en ese bolso en tu cintura. Eres una usuaria de espíritus celestiales, ¿No es verdad? ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- Pregunto cortésmente esa joven de larga cabellera de color morado claro.

-¿Eh?...Soy Lucia. Mucho gusto- Se presentaba la joven Dragneel todavía algo confusa por esa joven de estilo lolita gótica en frente de ella.

-Lucia, ¿Eh? Es un encantador nombre. Podrías decirme, Lucia, ¿Tu formas parte del equipo de Fairy Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?- Preguntaba Daba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Uh? No, yo no formo parte del equipo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Preguntaba Lucia sin lograr librarse de su confundir.

-¿Qué? ¿No formas parte? Es una verdadera lástima. Pensé que podría pasar por una experiencia única. Lamento haberte molestado- Dijo esa joven maga de Golden para luego alejarse de esa joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Esa chica se metió contigo o algo asi?- Preguntaba Roku a su compañera.

-Lo único que me hizo fue confundirme. ¿Q-Que habrá sido todo eso?- Se preguntaba la pequeña joven maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Charlie, ¿Podría decirme que fue todo eso?- Preguntaba Emma en susurros a aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-Te lo explicare todo más tarde –Hablo la joven Astri para luego pensar –Ah…Se me olvidó mencionar antes que nosotros también conocemos a su gremio porque nuestra Maestra al parecer es amiga de una de sus miembros. La situación se ha vuelto bastante tensa. Supongo que tendré que guárdamelo para otra ocasión-

Tras todas esas conversaciones llevadas a cabo en aquel vacío restaurante al aire libre, ese grupo de jóvenes magos finalmente se vio separado en un grupo de cinco y en otro de siete, ambos dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones. El único que no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición fue el llamado Tsuna Dragneel, quien sostenía con ligera fuerza por parte de su mano derecha aquella blanca bufanda de cuadros que rodeaba su cuello y miraba fijamente con sus filosos ojos marrones como se alejaba aquel grupo de jóvenes magos de un gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion.

-Con que el aprendiz de mi padre…Ashe Vesta, ¿Eh?- Pensaba Tsuna con seria actitud.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tsuna? Te dejaremos atrás- Le dijo Serena a su compañero.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- Respondía el joven Dragneel yendo detrás de los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-Realmente perdimos mucho tiempo con todo esto- Pensaba Alicia mientras caminaba –Espero que los demás recuerden a qué hora debíamos encontrarnos en el hotel. Y también espero que no se hayan metido en alguna clase de problema como nosotros-

…_Mientras tanto…_

En un área decorada con hermosas fuentes y flores en los postes de luz de la amplia ciudad apodada como la "Capital Floreciente"; se podía notar como una joven y una joven, ambos de 19 años de edad, caminaban cariñosamente tomados de los brazos bajo la luz de la luna que decoraba el anochecido cielo. La joven poseía una larga e ondulada cabellera de color azul oscuro e hermosos ojos del mismo color, vestía su atractiva figura con ropas invernales de color azul y poseía la marca azul oscuro de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha.

Mientras que el joven poseía unos cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes, vestía su atlético cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello, unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y tenía la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho. En otras palabras, eran los llamados Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y Leo Vastia.

-Fue una velada verdaderamente encantadora, Leo-kun. La primera de muchas, ¿Verdad?- Decia una Raine con mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras seguía sujetando el brazo izquierdo de su pareja con sus dos brazos.

-Sí, Raine-san- Contestaba Leo con un leve sonreír mientras pensaba -¡Bravo! ¡Una verdadera cita con Raine-san! ¡Diría que no me importaría morir en este momento…Pero entonces no podría seguir disfrutando más citas con mí…con mí…CON MI NOVIA! ¡Gracias, dios!-

-Raine desearía que esta cita no terminara…Pero Leo-kun tiene que regresar con los demás miembros de su gremio, ¿No?- Dijo la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con leve entristecer mientras soltaba el brazo de su pareja, detenía su caminar al igual que este y se posicionaba en frente de él.

-Así es. Yo soy un miembro principal del equipo de Lamia Scale. Tengo que estar con los demás para la ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Contestaba el joven Vastia con en ese mismo sentimiento.

-Con los demás…Mmm…- Repetía Raine con notable irritar mientras pensaba –Raine...Quiere preguntarle. ¡Ah! ¡Desde el comentario que hizo Serena-san, Raine no ha podido sacarse de su cabeza el hecho de que puede haber rivales de amor en el gremio de Leo-kun! ¡Raine quiere preguntarle si no hay chicas en su equipo! ¡Pero Raine no quiere cometer los mismos errores que cuando trataba de conquistar a Tsuna-sama! ¡No quiere parecer una novia acosadora! ¡Pero aun así…Quiere preguntarle!-

-¿Hm? ¿Raine-san? ¿Ocurre algo? Está haciendo unas caras algo raras- Preguntaba el joven de blancos cabellos al ver a su pareja agitarse nerviosamente.

-Ah…No es nada. Es solo que Raine pensó que solamente hay una forma de terminar esta cita- Contestaba la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa y pensaba – ¡No! ¡Raine no debe dejar que esa clase de pensamientos arruinen este momento! ¡Raine estuvo esperando que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos iniciaran para únicamente poder pasar varios días seguidos con Leo-kun! ¡Los aprovechare al máximo!-

-¿Hm?- Se veía confundido Leo por esas palabras de su pareja.

-Leo-kun…- Nombraba una Raine de mejillas enrojecidas para luego cerrar sus bellos ojos azul oscuro y poco a poco ir acercando su rostro al rostro de su pareja.

-R-Raine-san…- Nombraba nervioso y sonrojado Leo mientras también cerraba sus ojos verdes y poco a poco iba acercando su rostro a su novia.

De esa manera, esos dos jóvenes magos de hielo empezaron acercar sus rostros a un despacio ritmo pero aun así no tardo mucho para que sus labios estuvieron únicamente separados por unos diminutos centímetros. Pero justamente cuando solo faltó una fracción de nanosegundo para que los labios del joven mago de Lamia Scale y la joven maga de Fairy Tail se conectaran en un apasionado beso…

-¡LEO!-

Escuchando una sumamente potente y animada voz femenina nombrando a su novio, la joven Loxar-Fullbuster no pudo evitar volver a abrir sus ojos de color azul oscuro y terminar viendo como este terminaba siendo apartado del camino de su cariñoso beso por el fuerte abrazo que le dio una bella joven de unos 19 años de edad. Más específicamente hablando; era una hermosa joven que tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada en debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven tan cariñosa con Leo.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- Hablo felizmente la llamada Sherin Akatsuki mientras abrazaba a su compañero.

-¡Ah!- Reaccionaba Leo sorprendido tras haber sido empujado.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Raine potentemente mientras sus ojos disparaban cascadas de lágrimas por aquella escena que presenciaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Sherin-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntaba el joven Vastia con confusión tras ver quién era el que le abrazaba.

-Tontito, vine a buscarte. Como no volvías al hotel, me preocupe y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo saliera a encontrarte- Contestaba la joven maga de Lamia Scale mientras restregaba su notable busto en el pecho de su compañero con aquel abrazo que le daba.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…?!- Tartamudeaba una Raine con un rostro repleto de venas iracundas.

-¡Oye, Sherin! ¡Sepárate de Leo ahora mismo! ¡¿No ves que esta junto a su novia?!-

Esa voz pertenecía a una joven de 19 años que poseía un increíble parecido al llamado Leo Vastia y que además se acercó a aquel grupo de tres jóvenes magos. Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de una bella joven que poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho.

-Ur- Nombraba Leo a su hermana gemela luego de ver acercarse a esta.

-¿Eh? ¿Novia?- Fijaba Sherin sus ojos azul claro en aquella joven de ondulados y largos cabellos azul oscuro en frente de Leo y ella para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa –Ya veo. Con que eres tú. La novia de Leo-

-¡Así es!- Contestaba Raine sumamente seria y firme mientras pensaba -¡¿Quién es esta chica?! ¡Tiene la marca de Lamia Scale, ¿Es una compañera de Leo-kun y Ur-san?! ¡No, no, no importa quién sea! ¡A Raine solo le interesa el porqué de que esta chica es tan amigable con su novio! ¡N-No puede ser…E-Esta chica… ¿E-Es una verdadera…r-rival de am…?!-

-Es un gusto. Soy Sherin Akatsuki. Una compañera de Lamia Scale de Leo y Ur. Es un placer por fin conocer a la novia de quien siempre se la pasa hablando Leo- Dijo esa joven de ondulada y larga cabellera de color rojo cerezo mientras soltaba al joven Vastia y estiraba su mano derecha hacia Raine en forma de saludo.

-¿Eh?- Se confundió la joven maga de hielo al principio para luego contestar a aquel apretón de manos con su mano izquierda y una seria mirada –También es un gusto. Soy Raine Loxar-Fullbuster de Fairy Tail. Tal como dijiste, soy la novia de Leo-kun. Su novia-

-¿Por qué lo dices dos veces…maldita?- Susurraba Sherin sin quitar su leve sonrisa.

Pero mientras esas dos jóvenes magas se sostenían de las manos sin desconectar sus miradas, se pudo apreciar cómo mientras la joven Akatsuki estaba rodeaba por una enorme y provocativa aura de color cerezo, joven Loxar-Fullbuster vio su cuerpo rodeado de una gigante y amenazadora aura de color azul oscuro. Mientras Leo observaba eso con total tranquilidad, Ur veía una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-S-Sabia que esto ocurriría. Por eso no quería que esas dos se encontraran- Pensaba la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones en su frente y atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-Aunque se acaban de conocer, parece que Raine-san y Sherin-san ya se llevan bien. Me alegro- Comento Leo con una leve pero contento sonreír.

-¡Maldito, ¿Lo haces a propósito?!- Gritaba Ur ante el gran despistar de su hermano gemelo.

-Con que aquí era que estaban, chicas. ¿Por qué corrieron de repente y nos dejaron atrás?-

-¿Ese es Leo? Con que aquí era que estabas, maldito. No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho salir a buscarte-

Escuchando un par de voces masculinas en sus cercanías; Leo, Ur, Sherin y Raine voltearon sus miradas hacia donde estas provinieron y notaron como a ese grupo que ellos formaban se unieron otros dos jóvenes como de su misma o tal vez mayor edad. La primera voz pertenecía a un joven de 20 años de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello, serios ojos de color marrón; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un kimono de color café claro con un borde en el cuello de color blanco con mangas vaporosas y unos pantalones color azul marino atados por una cinta estilizada de color caquis gris algo grueso y aunque esta no podía ser vista, el poseía la marca marrón de Lamia Scale en el área de su abdomen.

Mientras que la segunda voz era de un joven como de unos 18 años con unos cortos cabellos de color gris, unos ojos de color negro con aspecto algo amenazador; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un suéter de mangas largas de color negro y debajo de un chaleco de color marrón claro, unos jeans grises y unas zapatos negros y como no mencionar que la marca blanca de Lamia Scale en su tobillo izquierdo.

-Oh, Jess-san, Wolfie- Nombraba Leo al ver esos dos jóvenes pertenecientes a su gremio.

-¡¿Quién demonios es "Wolfie"?! ¡Soy Wolfking! ¡"Wolfking-san" para ti, Leo, no "-sama! ¡Llámame "Wolfking-sama"!- Gritaba iracundamente ese joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-¿Por qué debería llamar con respeto a alguien quien no respeto y además es menor que yo?- Preguntaba el joven Vastia con obvio sarcasmo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡No te creas tanto por solo ser mayor por un par de meses! ¡Te aplastare, desgraciado!- Gritaba furioso el llamado Wolfking con expresiones que enseñaban sus colmilludos dientes.

-Cálmate, Wolfking. Estamos en medio de la calle- Decía el joven de largos cabellos negros al parecer llamado Jess y sosteniendo con su mano derecha a su compañero de grises cabellos por su suéter para que este no arremetiera contra Leo.

-¿Eh? ¿Son compañeros de Leo-kun y Ur-san? Tienen casi la misma edad de Raine. Entonces, ¿Lo que dijo la Maestra es cierto? ¿Los equipo de Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth y Lamia Scale están conformados por jóvenes magos al igual que el equipo de Fairy Tail?- Preguntaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster al ver esos dos jóvenes.

-Así es. Déjenme que se los presente- Hablaba el joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blanco –El chico de cabello negro es Jess Neekis-san, es el hijo adoptivo de Jura Neekis-san, el Maestro de nuestro gremio. Y el tan molesto chico de cabellos grises es Wolfking y puede no parecerlo pero es el hijo de Wolfheim-san, uno de los diez magos santos cuando este sistema existía, siendo más específico, era el tercer lugar-

-Jess Neekis-san y Wolfking-san, ¿eh? ¿Hm? Es un nombre algo peculiar- Comento Raine sobre este último.

-Verdad, ¿No? Bueno, tiene un nombre raro y el temperamento de un animal salvaje pero no es mal chico. Puedes llamarlo "Wolfie" si quieres- Decía Ur con una leve y amigable sonrisa.

-¡No, no puede! –Gritaba iracundo el hijo de Wolfheim- ¡Siempre he odiado ese maldito apodo que este par de gemelos estúpidos me dio sin mi permiso! ¡Mi nombre es Wolfking, el gran Wolfking-sama! ¡Además, Leo, ¿Esa chica es la novia de la quien siempre estás hablando?! ¡¿La que pertenece a Fairy Tail?! ¡No le des tanta información sobre nosotros, ella es el enemigo! ¡Además, nunca nos dijiste que fuera tan linda, maldición! ¡Estoy demasiado celoso! ¡Pensándolo bien, si voy a triturarte! ¡Ven aquí, maldito mujeriego!-

-Te dije que te calmaras. No tiene nada de malo que le diga nuestros nombres- Dijo calmadamente el hijo del maestro de Lamia Scale mientras seguía sujetando a este enojado joven de su suéter.

-Y Sherin-san es hija de Ren Akatsuki, un mago de Blue Pegasus y de su esposa, Sherry Akatsuki, una maga retirada de Lamia Scale y la prima de Sheria Blendy, una maga de Clase S de nuestro gremio- Explico Leo con esta joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo a su lado.

-Y todos nosotros conformamos el equipo que representara a Lamia Scale en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año. Supongo que Raine-san también participara con jóvenes de su gremio, ¿No?- Decía con cierto interés la hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-¡…!- Mostraba la joven maga de hielo algo de incomodidad en sus ojos de color azul oscuro –R-Raine…si forma parte del equipo de Fairy Tail…Pero como reserva-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo reserva?- Hablaba Sherin -Significa que únicamente podrás participar si uno de tus compañeros se termina lastimando gravemente, ¿No? Es una pena. Supongo que tendrás que conformarte la mayor parte del tiempo viendo y apoyando a tu equipo desde las gradas. Y por supuesto…viendo el trabajo de equipo de Leo y yo-

-¡E-Esta tipa…!- Pensaba una Raine que temblaba notablemente por su basto enojar interno.

-Calma, Raine, calma. Recuerda. Tu eres la novia- Dijo Ur mientras se acercaba a su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Ur-san, ¿Por qué nunca le dijo a Raine que tenía una rival de amor justo en el mismo gremio de Leo-kun y suyo?!- Preguntaba la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro agitada pero en bajo tono para que su pareja no le escuchara.

-En mi defensa, tu nunca preguntaste- Hablaba la joven de largos, ondulados y atados en forma de cola de caballo caballos de color rosado claro y unos mechones blancos- Además, no creo que a Sherin le "guste" exactamente mi hermano. Creo que más bien es un asunto de atención. Veras, ella…-

-¡O-Oigan, esa de ahí… ¿No es Sherin?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Es la verdadera Sherin!-

-¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin!-

De un segundo a otro; aquel grupo de jóvenes magos pudo apreciar claramente como en sus cercanías se encontraba una enorme y animada multitud de hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas e hasta ancianos; todos con prendas de vestir o algún objeto con la foto de la llamada Sherin Akatsuki o su nombre pintado con hermosas y grandes letras de distintas colores. Ante esa multitud de gente que aclamaba felizmente a esa joven maga de Lamia Scale que acaba de conocer con disgusto, Raine no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sorpresa en sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba con basto asombrar la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡Jeje!- Reía Sherin con notable felicidad mientras se colocaba en frente de esa multitud -¡Todos, muchas gracias por todo ese amor que muestran hacia mí pero estamos en un terreno público, no formen mucho escandalo! ¡Sherin filmara todos los artículos que pueda! ¡Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y amor!-

-¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin!- Gritaban animadamente ese multitud.

-¡¿Por qué parece que la rival de Raine es tan famosa?!- Preguntaba la joven maga de hielo de Fairy Tail con suma sorpresa.

-Porque lo es. Sherin es una conocida Idol- Contestaba Ur tranquila a pesar de esa multitud.

-¡¿Idol?!- Repetía Raine sin que su sorprender disminuyera.

-Si- Hablaba la joven Vastia –Ella es bastante famosa tanto en el gremio como fuera de él. Ahí radica el problema de atención que te mencione antes. Ya fuera por su belleza, por su canto o por sus habilidades como maga, la gente siempre la ha alabado. Incluso Jess-san, Wolfking y yo misma alabamos y admirábamos mucho cuando éramos pequeños, era casi como si estuviéramos enamorados de ella. Hasta el Maestro la ha alabado por sus talentos. Pero la única persona que nunca la ha visto a Sherin con los mismos ojos que las demás persona es Leo debido a que este siempre ha estado enamorado de una única persona, de ti, Raine. Por eso, Sherin ha intentado ganar la atención del tonto de mi hermano y desde que ustedes dos se hicieron una pareja oficial, esos intentos se han intensificado en un gran nivel-

-¡N-No puede ser…Entonces…Ella es una verdadera "Gata Ladrona"!- Decía Raine sumamente atemorizada.

-Bueno…No puedo negarlo, aunque no es una mala persona- Dijo Ur con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Oigan, chicos, ya se acerca la hora en que inicia la ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Sera mejor que empecemos a regresar al hotel- Explico Jess con seria actitud.

-Entendido- Respondió Wolfking con tranquila actitud.

-Ya escuchaste. Nos vemos, Raine. No te preocupes, yo me ocupare de alejar a Sherin de Leo mientras tus no estés cerca- Dijo Ur mientras se alejaba de su amiga de la infancia.

-Hasta luego, Raine-san. Espero que pronto volvamos a tener una cita como la de esta noche –Dijo Leo pasando al lado de su pareja mientras pensaba -¡Y la próxima vez me asegurare de obtener un beso suyo!-

-¡Bien, hasta luego, todo el mundo! ¡Espero que me animen a mí y a mis compañeros de esta misma manera durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!- Dijo Sherin mientras se alejaba de esa multitud de sus fans y pasaba al lado de Raine para terminar mostrando cierta ferocidad en sus ojos azul claro –Y hasta luego a ti también...Novia-san. Ya que no tu estarás cerca de Leo, me asegurare de estar muy pegada de el para que no se sienta triste por tu presencia. Quién sabe…Puede que hasta te termine olvidando-

-Raine diría "En tus sueños" pero eso ni en tus sueños pasara…Después de todo, Leo-kun ama a Raine- Contestaba seriamente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-…- Se mantuvieron en silencio la joven maga de Fairy Tail y la joven maga de Lamia Scale sin despegar sus serias miradas.

De esa manera; el equipo de Lamia Scale de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos conformado por Leo y Ur Vastia, Jess Neekis, Wolfking y Sherin Akatsuki se fue alejando de aquella calle de la Ciudad de Crocus bañada en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que eventualmente desaparecieron de la vista de la joven maga de Fairy Tail presente en esta, quien se quedó sola luego de que aquella enorme multitud de fans de Sherin se despejara.

-Con que ese es el equipo de Lamia Scale…- Pensó la joven maga de hielo seriamente para en el siguiente segundo verse rodeaba por un aura de pura depresión -…Pensar que Raine no solo tiene una rival de amor sino que está en el mismo gremio y equipo de Leo-kun. Ahora mismo Sherin-san estará acompañando a Leo-kun de regreso al hotel…Ambos participaran juntos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos…Cuando estén cansados, puede que se den masajes entre si…Cuando se bañen, puede que uno de los cometa un "accidente" y terminen viéndose en paños menores…Y cuando este tan oscuro que ninguno de los dos pueda ver, puede que terminen en la misma cama y dejándose llevar por la situación, ellos dos… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Raine no quiere pensar en nada de esto! ¡Raine ira a un bar para olvidar todas sus penas! ¡Después de todo, ella es solo la reserva del equipo y no tiene que estar presente para la ronda eliminatoria como los demás! ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Raine esta tan sola!-

…_En otro lugar…_

En otra de las tantas calles de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que ya poseía casi todos sus habitantes en sus hogares u hoteles debido al anochecer; se podía observar como otros dos jóvenes de 19 años de edad caminaban lado a lado. Uno de estos era un joven de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro y su vestimenta estaba basada en una bandana roja amarrada alrededor de su frente, una sudadera verde, un largo y abierto abrigo de cuero negro sin mangas, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras, y la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo.

Y la otra era una energética joven de largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. También poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo. En otras palabras, eran Ryos Redfox y Sonia Strauss.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Ryos confusión mientras veía el oscurecido cielo nublado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Sonia con interés.

-No, nada. Es solo que por un momento pensé haber escuchado la voz de Raine. Pero ella debe estar con ese noviecito suyo. No hay razón para que este gritando como una loca- Contestaba el joven Redfox mientras seguía caminando.

-Es verdad. ¡Pero, oye, Ryos, no cambies el tema! ¡Vamos a regresar al bar de antes y dame la revancha como hombre que eres!- Grito la joven Strauss repentinamente iracunda mientras caminaba.

-No- Contestaba el joven de larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra –Falta poco para que inicie la ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. No podemos perder el tiempo. Debemos regresar al hotel. Además, tú perdiste completamente. ¿Qué clase de persona propone una competencia de billar cuando ni siquiera sabe jugarlo?-

-¡C-Cállate! –Hablaba molesta la joven de cabellos cafés- ¡No es que no supiera como jugar...E-Es que…E-Es que mis músculos solo necesitaban tiempo para recordarlo! ¡S-Si, fue solo! ¡Ahora, deja la excusar de tener que regresar a tiempo y vamos a volver a aquel bar! ¡Solo necesito cinco minutos…No, tres minutos para derrotarte! ¡Revancha! ¡Revancha! ¡Revancha!-

-Ya guarda silencio. Eres molesta. Si realmente te hacer llamar un hombre, acepta tu derrota cuando esta se presenta- Decía irritado el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Pero soy una mujer- Contestaba Sonia totalmente tranquila.

-¡Solo cuando te conviene, ¿No?!- Gritaba Ryos sumamente enojado para repentinamente mostrar cierta sorpresa en sus filosos ojos marrones y luego decorar estos con cierta seriedad- ¡Espera, Sonia!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No que teníamos que llegar a tiempo al hotel? Decídete de una vez- Dijo la joven usuaria de Take Over con irritar mientras detenía su caminar al igual que su compañero.

-Este olor… ¡No puede ser…! –Hablo con serio tono el joven Redfox para luego salir corriendo a una dirección diferente a donde se dirigía.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Oye, Ryos!- Gritaba Sonia para luego inmediatamente salir corriendo detrás de este.

El joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación y esa joven usuaria de Take Over corrieron con notable potencia por aquella solitaria calle de la Ciudad de Crocus donde estaban hasta repentinamente detenerse al llegar a un oscuro callejón formado entre dos edificios de restaurantes que parecían estar cerrados y abandonados. Al llegar a ese callejón, Ryos mostro un increíblemente profundo desagrado en sus filosos ojos marrones mientras Sonia enseñaba en sus ojos negros un vasto shock de horror.

-¡N-No puede ser…! –Reaccionaba la joven Strauss con un profundo horror.

-¡L-Lo sabía!- Hablaba el joven Redfox con el mismo sentimiento – ¡E-Ese olor que sentí…!-

Lo que esos dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail observaban tan claramente era como en las paredes y suelos de ese callejón e incluso en las pequeñas montañas de bolsas de basura y llenos basureros que decoraban a este, habían descomunales cantidades de sangre regada y como no mencionar las partes humanas cortadas en varios pedazos y regadas aleatoriamente por esta misma área hasta el punto de no reconocer si eran de hombre o de mujer. Era una escena tan horrible, que una persona normal posiblemente sufriría un infarto al simple instante de verla.

-¡…E-Era el olor de sangre humana fresca!- Terminaba hablar Ryos con descomunal desagrado.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios es todo esto?! ¡Toda esta sangre… Es de varias personas, ¿No?! ¡¿Qué paso aquí, Ryos?!- Preguntaba la joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en una cola de caballo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que sepa?!- Hablaba el joven de negros cabellos agitado pero tratando de mantenerse firme – ¡Solo vine aquí porque pude oler la sangre! ¡No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió aquí...! No…Espera. Este olor…es sangre fresca. Demasiado fresca. Lo que sea lo que les ocurrió a estas personas...Lo que les hicieron… Fue reciente. Increíblemente reciente. Eso significa que el culpable de esta escena…-

-¡…!- Abría Sonia sus ojos de color negro con notable sorprender al igual que Ryos abría sus filosos ojos marrones.

Sintiendo con sus bastamente capacitados sentidos una presencia en sus cercanías; el joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox y la joven hija de Elfman y Evergreen Strauss se vieron obligados a darse la vuelta con suma velocidad e instantáneamente alzar sus miradas. Al hacer esto, los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail pueden observar con perfecta claridad como una figura humanoide caía desde los aires hacia su dirección. Debido a la oscuridad en la parte alta de ese callejón; esa silueta no era reconocible, pero se podía apreciar su figura femenina, que tenía unos ojos rojos que brillaban fuertemente y que sonreía tan feliz y macabramente que se apreciaba su blanca dentadura.

-¡…Debe de estar todavía aquí!- Exclamaba un serio Ryos mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha.

-¡¿Qué demonios es…eso?!- Se preguntaba una sorprendida Sonia mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha.

-¡JAJAJAJA! –Reía esa silueta femenina mientras caía- ¡Bienvenida a la fiesta…Sangre y carne fresca! ¡JAJA!-

…_Unos momentos más tarde…En otro lugar…_

En otra notablemente vacía e oscurecida calle de la ciudad de Crocus, se podía apreciar como cierta persona caminaba por esta. Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de aquel joven hombre de 20 años con largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises; filosos ojos amarillos y de los cuales el derecho estaba cubierto con una cinta roja que rodeaba su cabeza como una bandana, que poseía un notable moretón en el lado izquierdo de su rostro debido al golpe de cierto mago de Fairy Tail y que pertenecía a uno de los gremios pertenecientes al Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros, Arioc Amonn.

-Maldición…Maldición…Maldición…Maldición- Decía Arioc una y otra vez mientras caminaba con sus vendadas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su rasgados jeans de color marrón.

-Pareces irritado…-

Sin mostrar la más mínima expresión de repentino asombro por esa repentina voz masculina en sus cercanías, ese joven hombre de ojo parcheado volteaba su seria vista hacia su izquierda y veía como ahora a su lado se encontraba caminando un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapa tos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda.

-…Bueno, más de lo normal- Dijo ese hombre mayor que vestía y caminaba como ser sofisticado.

-Omar. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, anciano?- Preguntaba Arioc con tono de molesto mientras seguía caminando.

-Como siempre, eres un grosero- Hablaba ese hombre de canosos cabellos mientras caminaba –Bueno, así es como eres tú. He venido para decirte dos cosas. La primera es decirte que recuerdes que se acerca la hora para empezar la ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Es necesario que vayas regresando al hotel, Arioc-kun-

-Lo sé- Hablaba ese joven hombre de grises cabellos sin cambiar su tono –No trates a un elite como yo como si no pudiera recordar algo tan simple como eso. Me dirijo de regreso al hotel. Solo tome una ruta más larga para poder caminar y liberar algo de estrés que tengo acumulado-

-¿Estrés acumulado? Eso es extraño viniendo de tu parte, Arioc-kun. Normalmente tú te "des-estresas" causando algún alboroto en algún bar luego de beber en exceso o forzando a mujeres a hacer tu voluntad. Bueno, en realidad es un beneficio para nuestro gremio que tú no te comportes como sueles hacerlo mientras estamos en tierras extranjeras, pero sin duda es desconcertante. ¿Y por casualidad ese estrés del que no puedes librarte de con tus métodos normales tiene que ver con ese moretón en tu mejilla?- Preguntaba tranquilamente el llamado Omar.

-¡Tch! –Rechistaba sus dientes con irritar ese joven hombre de ojo parcheado -¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, anciano! ¡Y no te desvíes del tema! ¡¿Qué es la segunda maldita cosa que viniste a decirme?!-

-Ah, es cierto, cierto. La segunda cosa que tenía que decirte es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a buscar a Amaia-kun- Respondió con suma calma ese mayor mago de Ouroboros.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Buscar a Amaia?! ¡¿Esa maldita loca no estaba en el hotel contigo y esa estúpida de Alesha?!- Exclamaba Arioc notablemente alterado.

-Ella se escapó en el primer momento en que aparte mis ojos de su persona. Antes de poder seguirle el paso, ya había desaparecido. Tú mismo lo has dicho, Arioc-kun. Yo soy un anciano. No puedo seguirle el ritmo a una jovencita como ella- Explicaba ese pulcro hombre de cabellos canoso.

-¡No puede creerlo! ¡Todo el mundo estaba preocupado de que yo causara un alboroto al solo querer salir un momento de ese aburrido hotel cuando en realidad deberían estar preocupados por esa maniaca de Amaia! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y qué hay de Alesha?! ¡¿Esa estúpida también está por ahí buscando esa loca tambien?!- Gritaba furioso ese joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises.

-¿Alesha-kun? Como crees. Trate de convencerla de ayudarme a buscar a Amaia-kun, pero ella prefirió quedarse en los casinos del hotel y disfrutar como siempre de su buena fortuna. Ella realmente disfruta de su juventud al máximo. Como un hombre mayor, estoy algo celoso de esa despreocupada personalidad suya- Contestaba Omar tranquilamente.

-¡Esa perra…! ¡Aun sabiendo que los malos hábitos de esa maldita de Amaia podrían terminar arruinando completamente nuestros planes, ella solo se queda jugando con maquinitas y dados como si nada! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué demonios un elite como yo tiene que hacer equipo con esas mocosas?!- Exclamaba Arioc con notable enojar.

-Vamos, vamos, Arioc-kun, deja que soltar quejas por nuestra situación y empecemos a movernos- Hablo Omar -Debemos encontrar a Amaia-kun antes de la hora de inicio de la ronda eliminatoria. Siendo dos podremos cubrir más terreno y encontrar a Amaia-kun antes de lo que yo había previsto-

-¿Encontrarme? ¿De que estas hablando ustedes dos?-

-¿Eh?- Se vieron confundidos esos dos magos de Ouroboros.

Escuchando esa femenina voz que les parecía familiar a ambos, Arioc y Omar apuntaron sus miradas hacia donde esta había provenido y terminaron observando como a unos pocos metros delante de ellos en esa vacía y oscurecida calle en donde estaban se encontraba una joven de mediana estatura y que poseía como unos 17 años de edad. Esa joven poseía un cabello negro que llegaba su espalda y poseía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Pero lo más notable de esa joven eran las ligeras manchas de roja sangre en el centro de su blanco vestido y la marca roja de Ouroboros en su mano izquierda.

-Yo estoy justo aquí- Dijo sonriendo leve pero maliciosamente esa misteriosa joven.

-Amaia-kun- Nombraba con serio tono el llamado Omar tras ver a esa joven de negros cabellos.

-¡Amaia, tu maldita demente, en realidad tienes un buen par de bolas para presentarte ante nosotros luego de haberte escapado tan descaradamente para cometer quien sabe que locura!- Grito el hombre de larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera gris a esa joven.

-Ya cállate, Arioc –Hablaba la llamada Amaia- No hables como si tuviera que responderte algo a ti. Si un tipo tan salvaje y grosero como tú puede salir a divertirse, entonces yo también puedo. Además, no entiendo porque se preocupan. Ustedes saben muy bien que yo siempre limpio mi desastre luego de darme a mí misma una pequeña fiesta. No hay forma que los guardias de esta ciudad me atrapen-

-Puede ser, pero, Amaia-kun, aunque usted sea una jovencita increíblemente inteligente y organizada, la seguridad de esta ciudad de Ishgal sigue siendo mucho más alta que en el Imperio Alvarez en especial ahora que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año incluirán a magos de Alakitasia como nosotros. Siempre habrá gran probabilidad de que la atrapen durante uno de sus "Entretenimientos". Por favor, no vuelva a escaparse para cometer tales actos. Pondrá en riesgo los planes de nuestro gremio- Explico seriamente el hombre mayor ahí presente.

-Sí, si- Respondía Amaia tranquilamente sin apartar aquella maliciosa sonrisa de su bello rostro.

-¡Oye, Omar, no la perdones así de rápido y fácil! ¡Que no seamos duros con ellas es exactamente lo que da ella esa idea de que puede hacer lo que ella quiera y cuando quiera!- Dijo furiosamente Arioc.

-¿Y me dices tú a mí? ¿El tipo que siempre está causando problemas en bares y molestando mujeres hasta el punto en que ellas levantas acusaciones en contra de nuestro gremio? Por lo menos, yo logro ocultar perfectamente mis desastres. Si no fuera porque el Maestro es bueno con la política y tiene el suficiente dinero para sobornar a varias personas, hace años que hubieran cerrado nuestro gremio debido a tus estupideces y ni siquiera hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cabo nuestros planes- Contesto esa joven de larga cabellera negra con puntiagudos bordes.

-¡Cierra el pico, perra, no le contestes a un elite como yo al menos que te lo pida! ¡Por lo menos yo no finjo ser algo que no soy ante los demás como tú, "niñita inocente y buena"! ¡Además, ¿Cómo que ocultas perfectamente tus desastres?! ¡Puede ver perfectamente la sangre de tus "juguetes" en tu ropa, estúpida!- Grito el joven Amonn sin que su ira disminuyera.

-Ah, ¿Esto?- Hablaba Amaia –No es lo que piensas, idiota. Esta sangre es mía. No veía razón en deshacerse de tan buena pieza de ropa por algo que puede quitarse fácilmente con un poco de agua y jabón. Si alguien pregunta, les diré que me lastime al chocar con un poste o algo así. Incluso tengo una herida en la cabeza que lo prueba. Aunque no es nada grave, debería engañar a cualquier guardia demasiado curioso-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas herida? Eso es raro. ¿Acaso una de tus presas trato de defenderse? No, aunque eso ocurría, es imposible que cualquiera pueda causarte una herida a ti. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Amaia-kun?- Preguntaba Omar seriamente.

-Bueno, es que justo cuando acababa de terminar de divertirme con mis "juguetes" y estaba dispuesta a limpiar todo, aparecieron de la nada un par de chicos. No parecían ser del tipo de personas de las que podría escapar tan fácilmente, así que me vi obligada a luchar contra ellos. Eran bastante fuertes. Vi el mismo tatuaje en sus cuerpos. Seguramente debieron ser magos de un gremio que vino aquí a participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Explicaba esa joven de bellos ojos rojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Malnacida demente! ¡Espero que no los hayas matados o herido gravemente de alguna manera! ¡Una cosa es que hagas desaparecer a un par de vagabundos que nadie va a extrañar y otra muy distinta que les hagas lo mismo a un par de magos de gremios con posiblemente cientos de compañeros que notaran su desaparición! ¡Abra una maldita investigación, podrían terminar cancelando los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Eso afectaría gravemente nuestros planes!- Exclamaba Arioc todavía iracundo.

-Deja de hablarme como si yo tuviera un cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo- Hablaba esa joven maga de Ouroboros –Obviamente no los mate. Solamente los deje inconscientes y luego termine mi limpieza. Cuando despierten, esos chicos estarán tan débiles y confundidos que pensaran que lo que vieron fue solo un sueño. Y aunque no lo hicieran, no habría evidencias para convertir sus palabras en un asunto que afecte los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ni a nuestros planes-

-Mmm…Amaia-kun tiene razón. En todo caso, ahora que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, será mejor que regresemos al hotel. La ronda eliminatoria debe de estar cerca de iniciar- Menciono el hombre mayor de canosos cabellos para luego empezar su caminar.

-Es verdad. Vamos- Dijo la llamada Amaia para luego empezar su caminar también –Por cierto, Arioc, no he podido evitar notarlo. ¿Qué pasa con ese moretón en tu cara? ¿Acaso te iniciaste una pelea de bar con alguien que no debías? ¿Y te atreves aun así a regañarme por poder atraer la atención de los guardias de esta ciudad?-

-¡Cállate, perra demente! –Grito el joven Amonn molesto mientras caminaba y pensaba -¡Maldición! ¡Está herida en mi rostro…No deja de arderme! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con los puños de ese maldito mocoso de antes?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya quiero que esa porquería de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos inicie de una vez para poder enseñarle a ese pedazo de estúpido que no debe meterse con un elite como yo! ¡Espero que ese imbécil de Fairy Tail esté preparándose para su castigo!-

…_Momentos más tarde…En otro lugar…_

-¡Hmm! ¡Hmm! ¡Hmm!-

Ese sonido no era producido por nadie más que por el irritado joven llamado Tsuna Dragneel que se encontraba junto a Alicia Scarlet, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar y Serena Axel en la azotea del hotel de dos niveles en donde se hospedaban mientras estaban en la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", la cual decorado con algunos cómodos muebles y sombrillas.

-¡Hmm! ¡Hmm!- Continuaba el joven mago de fuego emitiendo este sonido mientras sus filosos ojos marrones mostraban leve enojar y se mantenía sentado en uno de los muebles de esa azotea.

-¡Ya deja de refunfuñar tanto, Tsuna! ¡Me pones más nerviosa de lo que estoy!- Gritaba una molesta Serena.

-¡Ah, maldición!- Gritaba Tsuna -¡Todo ese enojo que ese tal Ashe me hizo generar no ha desaparecido! ¡Necesito desahogarme! ¡Necesito destrozar algo o luchar contra alguien!-

-Solo espera un poco más, Tsuna. La ronda eliminatoria está a punto de iniciar. Ahí podrás desahógate todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando no atrases al equipo- Explicaba una calmada Alicia.

-Pero pensar que la ronda eliminatoria está a punto de iniciar y Sonia y Ryos todavía no han llegado. Esperaría esto de Tsuna, pero no de ellos. ¿Habrá pasado algo?- Comentaba Marcus mientras estaba apoyado en el barandal de esa azotea.

-Si. ¿Hm? ¡Oye!- Gritaba molesto el joven Dragneel.

Tras unos segundos, se pudo apreciar como por las escaleras que conectaban el resto de aquel hotel de dos niveles con la azotea de este subió una joven de 14 años que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón y vestía blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha. En otras palabras; era la llamada Lucia Dragneel.

-Lucia-chan- Nombraba Serena tras ver a la pequeña joven maga celestial.

-¿Y bien, Lucia? ¿Encontraste a Ryos o Sonia?- Preguntaba seriamente la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Lo siento mucho, Alicia-san. Busque por varias calles, bares o lugares donde podrían estar compitiendo, pero no los vi- Contesto tristemente la joven Dragneel.

-Ya veo- Hablo la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail –Espero que Roku y Happy logren encontrarlo. Es más, espero que logren llegar a tiempo para…-

-¡Buenas noches, todos los miembros de los gremios que se han reunido aquí para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!-

Escuchando de repentina manera una aguda voz masculina que resonaba por todas las calles de la amplia Ciudad de Crocus, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail presentes en aquella azotea voltearon sus miradas hacia donde esta había provenido. Al hacerlo, ese grupo de jóvenes magos pudo ver claramente como varias partes de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" encendieron unas enormes lámparas apuntadas hacia el anochecido cielo nublado, o mejor dicho, hacia el gigantesco holograma que flotaba encima de la ciudad.

Era un holograma que mostraba la imagen de un pequeño ser humanoide masculino vestido con chaqueta de rayas blancas y rojas con una capa negra, también lleva unos pantalones negros, unas botas blancas y guantes del mismo color y un sombrero oscuro. Pero lo más notable de ese ser era como su cabeza es una calabaza gigante con unos grandes ojos negros y una boca del mismo tamaño que esta.

-¡Mi nombre es Kabo! ¡Soy el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Es un gran gusto saber que estaré con ustedes durante los siguientes días luego de tanto tiempo-kabo!- Dijo con ánimo aquel peculiar ser.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un holograma?!- Reacciono Serena con notable sorprender.

-¡Oh! ¡Una calabaza parlante! ¡Es genial!- Exclamo Tsuna sumamente emocionado al ver el holograma de ese pequeño ser.

-Ese tipo…- Hablaba Marcus observador el gigante holograma del anfitrión -…He escuchado de el antes. Mi mama me hablo de el al contarme historia de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos cuando yo era pequeño. Aparentemente, era el antiguo rey disfrazado. Pero el falleció hace tiempo. ¿Quién será quien está dentro de ese disfraz ahora?-

-Quien sabe- Contestaba Alicia con diminuto interés.

-¡Como muchos sabrán seguramente, los juegos de este año son increíblemente especiales!- Hablaba Kabo con su aguda y animada voz -¡Después de todo, esta vez no solo tenemos a 101 gremios del Reino de Fiore participando, sino también a 67 gremios provenientes de nuestro país aliado del continente de Alakitasia, el Imperio Alvarez! ¡Para lograr reducir a solo seis este gran numero, daremos inicio a la ronda eliminatoria!-

-¿Qué? ¿Solo seis equipos participaran en los juegos de este? ¿Sera porque los gremios de Alvarez se sumaron al festival?- Pensó la joven Scarlet al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Ahora, pasare a explicar las reglas de la ronda eliminatoria!- Dijo el animado anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Justo cuando aquel pequeño hombre con cabeza de calabaza dijo esas palabras, ese grupo de jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se vio notablemente sorprendido al notar como el hotel donde se hospedaban no solo empezó a temblar ligeramente, sino que además vio su altura creciendo poco a poco debido a una plataforma mecánica posicionado debajo de este; y lo mismo ocurrió con varios hoteles en diferentes partes de la amplia Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡¿Q-Que está pasando?!- Se preguntaba la sorprendida joven Axel mientras se sujetaba de barandal de la azotea donde estaba.

-¡¿El edificio se está transformando?!- Decía una también sorprendida Lucia mientras hacía lo mismo que la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref ahí presente.

-¡T-Todo está temblando…E-Es como un vehículo…!- Hablaba sumamente mareado el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡C-Cállate, maldito…N-No me lo recuerdes!- Dijo de igual manera el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

Instantáneamente después de que todos esos edificios dejaras de crecer y temblar luego de haber alcanzado cierta altura; todas las amobladas azoteas de estos, las cuales estaban habitados por los equipos que representaban a distintos gremios, se vieron conectadas a unos puentes de madera flotantes que aparecieron mágicamente en los aires y que de sus otros extremos se encontraban conectadas a las distintas entradas a una sumamente gigantesca esfera conformada por varios edificios de distintos tamaños y formas que flotaba altamente en los oscurecidos cielos de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" y que a su vez estaba conectado a ese gran coliseo posicionado en las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad.

-Eso es…- Hablaba seriamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar luego de haberse recuperado de sus mareos.

-El Laberinto del Cielo. Parece que la información que nos dio mi padre es cierto. Decidieron usar nuevamente este evento para la ronda eliminatoria- Comento una seria Alicia.

-¡Las reglas son simples! –Hablaba el holograma de Kabo mientras danzaba levemente- ¡Todos van a competir entre sí! ¡El objetivo es la arena de los juegos, Domus Flau! ¡Los seis primeros equipos que lleguen allí, continuaran! ¡Son libres de utilizar magia! ¡No existen restricciones! ¡Pero recuerden, solo los seis primeros equipos en llegar a la meta sobrevivirán esta ronda! ¡Sin embargo, los cinco miembros deben llegar junto o no cuenta!-

-¡…!- Mostraron notable preocupación los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail encima de la azotea de aquel sumamente alto hotel.

-¡Bien! –Exclamaba el anfitrión con cabeza de calabaza -¡Eso sería todo! ¡La ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡El Laberinto del Cielo…Comienza-KABOOOOO!-

Luego de ese eufórico gritar, el enorme holograma del anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Kabo, desapareció e instantáneamente luego de esto, se pudo apreciar como los cientos de equipos de gremios del Reino de Fiore y del Imperio Alvarez empezaron a correr velozmente por los numerosos puentes que conectaban con la gigantesca estructura flotante llamada "El Laberinto del Cielo". Una incontable cantidad de equipos de magos, a excepción del equipo que representaba a Fairy Tail debido a que solamente tres de sus miembros se encontraban en la azotea de ese alto hotel.

-Esto es malo. Ya ha iniciado. Y Sonia y Ryos todavía no están aquí- Dijo Marcus mientras veía con preocupación cómo varios equipos de otros subían por esos puentes flotantes.

-Podríamos esperarlos pero seguramente terminaríamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Se preguntaba Alicia con notable preocupación mientras observaba lo mismo que su pareja.

-¡Obviamente solo hay una cosa que hacer en una situación como esta!-

-¿Hm?- Se vieron confundidos el joven Strauss-Dreyar y la joven Scarlet.

Habiendo escuchado esas palabras por la animada voz de su compañero; el joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos albinos y la joven de larga cabellera color escarlata con un mechón azul en frente voltearon sus miradas hacia la dirección de este y observaron claramente como este sonriente joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados cargaba fácilmente con su brazo izquierdo el pequeño cuerpo de la joven de cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta su cuello y con su brazo derecho cargaba el cuerpo de la joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros, sin darse cuenta como su mano rozaba notablemente el prominente pecho de esta.

-¡Jeje!- Mostraba Tsuna una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba a sus compañeras.

-¿Eh? ¿Hermano?- Nombraba Lucia con notable confusión por su situación.

-¡¿T-Tsuna?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Además, ¿Dónde crees que estas tocando?! ¡Bájame!- Decía una alterada y sonrojada Serena mientras trataba de librarse del brazo de su compañero que la sostenía.

-¡Más vale que se preparen, Lucia, Serena!- Hablaba el joven Dragneel sonriendo con emoción- ¡Puede que las cosas sean un poco difíciles, pero recuerden! ¡Apenas estamos en la línea de inicio! ¡Las cosas se pondrán mucho más locas en los siguientes días!-

-¡¿Estas tratando de motivarnos o de asustarnos aún más?!- Reaccionaba la joven Axel con notable enojo.

-Presiento que Roku se enojara mucho conmigo por esto...-Pensaba la joven Dragnee -Bueno que más da. Le ofreceré un beso como disculpa. Me pregunto qué reacción de enojo pondrá esta vez. Bueno, todas son igual de lindas y agradables de ver-

-¡Aquí vamos!- Exclamaba sonriente el joven mago de fuego.

Tras ese grito; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación dio gran salto desde la azotea del hotel a donde estaba hacia el flotante puente conectado al "Laberinto del Cielo" para de inmediato empezar una potente carrera por este sin soltar ni a su hermana menor que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo ni a la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref que cargaba con su brazo derecho. Y viendo todo esto, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y la joven hija del séptimo maestro de Fairy Tail no pudieron evitar tener una animada gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

-Se las llevo en contra de su voluntad. Si cualquier otra persona viera esto, estoy muy seguro que lo llamarían "secuestro" y mandarían a arrestar a ese tipo- Comento Marcus al ver esa escena.

-S-Sí –Hablaba Alicia- Pero admito que Tsuna no está equivocado con esta decisión. Es más, creo que es la única que nos queda si queremos participar en la ronda eliminatoria. Andando, Marcus-

-Si- Contesto firmemente el joven de albinos cabellos.

Terminando su hablar, Alicia y Marcus inmediatamente pasaron a posicionarse encima de aquel largo puente de madera que flotaba altamente en el aire para correr velozmente por este y posicionarse detrás de un Tsuna que seguía sin soltar ni a Lucia ni a una asustada Serena. Ese era ahora el equipo que representaba a Fairy Tail y que al igual que muchos equipos de magos que representaban a su gremios, ascendían velozmente por un puente flotante para entrar al "Laberinto del Cielo" y formar parte de los seis equipos que participaran en los verdaderos Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

En uno de esos tantos puentes se podía observar al equipo de magos que representaba a Lamia Scale y estaba conformado por Leo Vastia, Ur Vastia, Jess Neekis, Wolfking y Sherin Akatsuki. En otro puente se veía al equipo de Sabertooth conformado por Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria-Cheney, Mervin Orland y otros dos individuos que continuaban en anonimato. En otro flotante camino se mantenía el equipo de Mermaid Heels conformado por Kasuga Mizazuchi, Brenda Glow, Milly Bachacan y otras dos magas no presentadas todavía. En otro puente se encontraban el equipo que representaba al gremio de magos del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros y que estaba formado por Arioc Amonn y los por ahora solo conocidos como Omar, Amaia, Alesha y un individuo aún desconocido. Y en otro se mantenían el equipo que representaba a otro gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion y estaba conformado por Ashe Vesta, Charlotte "Charlie" Astri y los por ahora solo conocidos como Will, Emma y Dana. La mayoría solo avanzaban por esos caminos con un solo objetivo, ganar.

-¡Bien! –Hablaba un sonriente Tsuna -¡Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos han empezado! ¡Estoy realmente más que encendido!-

…_Lo que han estado esperando tanto…Comienza…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola, todos.**

**Les hablo para informales que puede que me tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y comenten si pueden. **

**Matane. **


	5. Los Seis Equipos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos. **

**Capítulo 05/129: ¡Los Seis Equipos! **

El simple día que llegaron a la ciudad apodada a la "Capital Floreciente", Crocus, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail sufrieron distinta clases de experiencias. Conocieron a sus rivales, formaron promesas y sufrieron batallas con finales todavía desconocidos. Pero al caer la noche; el equipo de Fairy Tail formado ahora por Tsuna Dragneel, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Alicia Scarlet, Lucia Dragneel y Serena Axel entro al llamado "Laberinto del Cielo" para lograr ser uno de los seis equipos que participara en los verdaderos Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

…**Continuación…**

-Ah…-

Ese suspiro de notable tristeza no pertenecía a nadie más que al llamado Tsuna Dragneel que se encontraba sentado en una de las dos bancas que decoraban un amplio cuarto de paredes, suelo y techo de concreto junto con unos cuantos casilleros. Un cuarto en donde se encontraba el joven mago de fuego junto con los llamados Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Serena Axel, Alicia Scalet y Lucia Dragneel. Esto era algo que ocurría luego de varias horas de que el nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail terminara la ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "El Laberinto del Cielo".

-…Ah- Volvía a suspirar el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en aquella banca donde ahora estaba acostado.

-Ya deja de suspirar tanto, hermano. ¿No has escuchado que eso provoca que la felicidad se escape?- Comento Lucia al ver a ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Rayos. ¿Qué paso con todo el entusiasmo que tenías antes?- Preguntaba Serena a ese mismo joven.

-No…Sigo estando bastante emocionado por todo esto…Pero no logro sacarme de la cabeza todo ese asunto de Sonia y Ryos. Demonios, me siento mal por ellos y me cuesta mostrar mi entusiasmo…Maldición. Ellos me arruinaron todo esto-

-No hables como si lo que les paso fuera culpa suya. Según esa lógica, tú también tienes parte de la culpa, ¿No? Después de todo, si hubieras sabido por lo que ellos estaban pasando, tú no hubieras dudado en dejar de lado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos por ir a ayudarlos, ¿Verdad?- Comento un serio Marcus apoyado en las paredes de ese cuarto.

-Por supuesto- Contestaba el joven Dragneel sin ninguna pizca de duda.

-…- Mostraban Serena y Lucia leves sonrisas ante las palabras del hermano mayor de esta última.

-Solamente espero que esos dos estén bien- Comentaba una Alicia de seria actitud.

-…- Se mantenían en silencio esos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail mientras lo ocurrido pasaba por sus memorias.

**FLASHBACK**

…_Un par de horas atrás…_

-¡Sonia! ¡Ryos!-

Nuevamente; esa alterada voz no pertenecía a nadie que al llamado Tsuna Dragneel quien con notable fuerza abría una puerta perteneciente a una amplia habitación de paredes, suelo y techo de concreto para entrar a esta junto a Serena, Alicia, Marcus y Lucia quien estaban detrás de él. Una habitación decorada con todo lo necesario para convertirla en una sala medica como un par de cómodas camas, estantes llenos de medicinas, herramientas que solo sabría usar un doctor, entre otras cosas.

Pero lo más notable de aquella habitación no eran sus decoraciones, sino las personas que ya estaban en ella. Se podía apreciar como en esta se encontraban aquella mujer mayor de rosados cabellos y ojos rojos que era conocida como la curandera de Fairy Tail, Porlyusica; y aquella mujer de larga cabellera escarlata, serios ojos marrones, que vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con partes de armadura más ropa normal, que tenía la marca azul claro de Fairy Tail en su brazo izquierdo y que era la séptima maestra de este mismo gremio, Erza Scarlet.

También se encontraban ahí un hombre mayor de largos y despuntados cabellos de color negro carbón que estaba junto a su esposa de baja estatura y azules cabellos, en otras palabras, Gajeel y Levy Redfox. Y también se encontraba ahí un musculoso hombre de cabellos blancos junto con su atractiva esposa de largos e ondulados cabellos color café claro, Elfman y Evergreen Strauss. Los llamados Roku Nirvit, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y Happy también se mantenían en esa habitación. Y todos estos rodeaban las dos camas en donde se mantenían acostados e inconscientes y ligeramente heridos una joven de 19 años de largos e ondulados cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo y un joven de su misma edad con largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros, ambos magos de Fairy Tail; en palabras más sencillas, eran Sonia Strauss y Ryos Redfox.

-No hagas tanto escandalado, mocoso. Estamos en una enfermería. Cálmate- Dijo seriamente la curandera de Fairy Tail, Porlyusica.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme viendo a Sonia y Ryos en ese estado, anciana?!- Preguntaba Tsuna iracundamente.

-Exactamente porque están en ese estado es porque tienes que cálmate, Tsuna. Déjalos descansar- Explico Erza con seria actitud.

-Tch…- Rechistaba el joven Dragneel sus dientes con profunda frustración.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- Preguntaba Marcus serio pero preocupado.

-N-No lo sé. Volé por toda la ciudad para encontrarlos y termine hallándolos inconscientes y heridos en un callejón- Contestaba Happy con notable entristecer en su tono.

-Maldición. Si los hubiéramos encontrado antes hubiéramos podido ver al bastardo que les hizo esto- Decía Roku mientras apretaba sus puños con profundo frustrar.

-Oye, Roku, de nada sirve culparte- Le dijo la joven Dragneel al joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-Ryos…- Nombraba Levy con suma preocupación mientras se mantenía al lado de la cama de su hijo al igual que Gajeel.

-Sonia…- Decía Evergreen de igual manera mientras con Elfman se mantenían al lado de la cama de su hija.

-Vamos, ustedes, no tienen que preocuparse tanto- Hablaba Porlyusica –Las heridas de sus hijos son increíblemente minúsculas. Sus vidas no corren peligro o algo parecido. Es más, juzgando por los moretones en los nudillos de Ryos, estaría más preocupada por la persona a la que se enfrentaron estos dos. Se nota que dieron una buena batalla antes de quedar inconscientes. Bueno, considerando quienes son unos padres, no me sorprende-

-Gee hee- Reía levemente Gajeel mientras Levy, Evergreen y Elfman también mostraban unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus respectivos rostros.

-Lo realmente extraño y preocupante aquí son los poderes mágicos de estos chicos. Parece que están completamente agotados. Dudo mucho que hayan gastado esta cantidad de poder mágico en una batalla que los dejo con tan pocas heridas. ¿Qué habrá pasado exactamente?- Se preguntó aquella mujer mayor de rosados cabellos.

-Uh…Ah…- Gemía Ryos con débil tono mientras se agitaba de leve manera en la cama donde estaba acostado.

-Puede que Ryos nos conteste esa pregunta. Parece que está despertando- Menciono la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-U-Uh…- Seguía gimiendo levemente el joven Redfox mientras empezaba a abrir sus filosos ojos marrones.

-Ryos- Nombraba Levy una vez más mientras se ponía a la vista de su hijo tendido en cama.

-Vamos, mocoso, reacciona de una vez- Decía un serio pero preocupado Gajeel mientras hacía lo mismo que su esposa.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Mama? ¿Viejo?- Nombraba ese joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros para luego abrir por completo sus filosos ojos e observar por completo sus alrededores -… ¿Eh? ¿La maestra también está aquí? También esa vieja de Porlyusica-san…Incluso los padres de Sonia… ¡Ah! ¡Sonia!-

-Cálmate, Ryos. Sonia no corre ningún peligro. Tanto tu como ella están en una enfermería- Explico un serio Gajeel mientras sujetaba a su hijo luego de este pasara a estar sentado en aquella cama donde estaba luego de haber visto quien estaba acostado en la cama de al lado.

-¿U-Una enfermería?...E-Es cierto…Sonia y yo estábamos luchando contra alguien…contra algo…Maldición, mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas. No recuerdo bien que ocurrió- Decía el joven Redfox confundido.

-Parece ser un efecto de la pérdida extrema de poder mágico que sufrieron Sonia y tú. Puede que tardes un rato en tener tu cabeza completamente lucida de nuevo. Lo mejor será que descanses hasta entonces- Explico Porlyusica con seria actitud.

-S-Si…- Contestaba Ryos mientras nuevamente se acostaba en aquella cómoda cama.

-¿Por qué no tratas de decirnos todo lo que puedas recordar, Ryos? Puede que eso nos dé una pista de la persona que les hizo esto a Sonia y a ti- Dijo una seria Alicia.

-Lo que puedo recordar…- Repetía un debilitado Ryos.

Diciendo esas palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación hizo su mejor esfuerzo para acomodar sus memorias pero no lograba ver nada más que borrosas imágenes que venían y desaparecían de aleatoriamente. Las mejores imágenes que la mente de Ryos lograba formar eran la de aquel callejón con suelos y paredes pintados salvajemente con una fresca sangre y cuerpos mutilados y la imagen de una negrezca silueta humanoide femenina que tenía unos rojos ojos que brillaban notablemente en la oscuridad y una sonrisa tan grande y maliciosa que enseñaba sus colmilludos dientes.

-S-Si…- Hablaba Ryos -…L-Lo que recuerdo…Rojo. Unos rojos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Aunque no puedo decir si pertenecían a un humano o alguna clase de criatura-

-Ojos rojos…- Pensó Serena en aquel momento al igual que todos los demás presentes en esa habitación.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue alguien o algo con ojos rojos quien les hizo esto?- Preguntaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar para confirmar.

-Eso no nos da ninguna idea específica ni tampoco es un detalle único. ¿No logras recordar nada más, Ryos?- Preguntaba la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Sobre lo que nos atacó a Sonia y a mí no…Lo único más que logro recordar es la sangre- Respondió el débil joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros.

-¿Sangre?- Repetía Tsuna confuso al igual que los demás.

-A-Así…Sangre…Mucha sangre de cuerpos mutilados. Un montón de gente muerta fue lo que nos llevó a Sonia y a mí a ese maldito callejón en primer lugar. Incluso en este estado, todavía tengo ese desagradable olor pegado en mi nariz- Explicaba Ryos con débil tono.

-¿Gente muerta? Eso es extraño. Sin duda Happy, Raine y yo los encontramos en un callejón, pero no había nada parecido a lo que describes en él. Tampoco pude oler nada parecido a sangre en ese lugar ni en sus alrededores- Dijo Roku con seria actitud.

-Y aunque hubiera sido en otro lugar en donde te hayas encontrado con esa escena de matanza de la que hablas, Ryos, no es posible que algo como eso pase desapercibido con tantos guardias que hay ahora en Crocus. Hasta la más mínima evidencia de un asesinato en esta ciudad ya se hubiera convertido en gran noticia para ahora y hubiera afectado gravemente los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Explico Erza seriamente.

-¿No habrá sido un mal sueño que tuviste?- Sugería Levy todavía notablemente preocupada.

-P-Puede ser…No lo sé. Maldición, ser incapaz de saber si lo que tengo en mi cabeza es real o no… ¡Maldición!- Decía el joven Redfox con suma frustración.

-Vamos, no te alteres tanto- Hablaba la Scarlet mayor ahí presente –Aunque no sepamos si lo que viste fue real o no, de todas maneras le hablare a Jellal sobre esto para que ponga a los soldados del Consejo Mágico que están en la ciudad a investigar. Puede que terminemos descubriendo algo sobre lo que los ataco a Sonia y a ti-

-Hmm- Elfman pasaba a apretar fuertemente sus grandes puños mientras sus ojos mostraban clara ira –Cuando descubramos quien fue el responsable de dejar a mi hija en este estado, no solamente le enseñare las consecuencias de hacer enojar a un hombre, sino a un padre-

-Ya somos dos- Comento Gajeel con la misma seria pero furiosa actitud.

-Y-Ya basta- Hablaba Ryos –D-Dejen de hablar de esa forma como si yo no estuviera aquí. Es más, cambiemos de tema. Hablan tanto sobre lo que nos ocurrió a Sonia y a mí solo me deprime y frustra aún más. Contéstenme algo. ¿Qué paso con la ronda eliminatoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?-

-Ah, no tienes que preocuparte sobre eso. Logramos participar en la ronda eliminatoria y superarla sin muchos problemas. Oficialmente somos uno de los seis equipos que participaran en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año- Respondía Alicia mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Aunque en el "Laberinto del Cielo" terminamos llegando en sexto lugar debido a que cierta persona prefería quedarse luchando contra todos los gremios que nos encontrábamos en el camino que seguir hasta la meta- Comentaba Marcus entre pequeñas risas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espero que seas a ti mismo a quien te estés refiriendo, cerebro con corto circuito! ¡Después de todo, solo tratabas de impresionar a Alicia, ¿No?!- Decía Tsuna notablemente molesto.

-¡Me refiero a ti obviamente, cerebro de carbón viejo!- Contesto el joven Strauss-Dreyar con el mismo tono de ira.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!- Exclamaba un furioso joven Dragneel colisionando su cabeza contra su compañero.

-¡Adelante!- Exclamo el joven de albinos cabellos mientras resistía el empujón de cabeza de ese joven de rosados cabellos.

-Deténganse. Les recuerdo que estamos en una enfermería. Guarden silencio- Dijo seriamente Erza mientras daba suaves golpes en las cabezas de esos dos jóvenes miembros de su gremio.

-S-Si…Lo siento- Dijeron al unísono esos adoloridos jóvenes Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación mientras unos pequeños chichotes crecían en sus respectivas cabezas.

-Serena-san y yo los remplazamos en el último momento- Mencionaba Lucia ahí presente.

-Aunque técnicamente hablando, nos forzaron a hacerlo, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?- Decía Serena con su mirada de ojos cafés apuntada al joven de puntiagudos y rosados cabellos.

-¡Jeje!- Mostraba el joven Dragneel únicamente una gran y amigable sonrisa.

-L-Lo siento…Serena, Lucia. Lamento haberlas puesta e-en esta posición- Dijo el joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros con notable arrepentir en su tono.

-Detente. Pedir disculpa no va contigo, Ryos- Contestaba Serena entre leves risas.

-Raine también quisiera disculparse. Ella pensó que como era la miembro de reserva no debería estar ahí para la ronda eliminatoria, pero por culpa de ese tipo de mentalidad de Raine, Serena-san y Lucia-chan tuvieron que hacer algo que no querían. Realmente lo lamento mucho- Dijo la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia sus dos compañeros de gremio.

-Ya dije que se detuvieran. En serio. Están volviendo el ambiente aún más deprimente de lo que está. Es cierto que yo no tenía ganas de participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Además, no deberían hablar como si todo este asunto hubiera sido su culpa- Explicaba la joven Axel con una amigable sonrisa.

-Es verdad, verdad. Sonia-san y Ryos-san no tienen nada de culpa. La culpa es de la persona quien los ataco- Dijo Lucia mostrando la misma tipo de sonrisa.

-…- Se mantuvieron en silencio Ryos y Raine mientras mostraban pequeñas sonrisas pero miradas algo tristes.

-¡Por cierto, Ryos, no creas que aceptare lo que te paso como una excusa para que te quedes en cama todo el tiempo! ¡Debes recuperarte lo más rápido posible, levantar tu trasero de ese colchón y volver el equipo para que puedes ver en primera fila como logro acumular más puntos que tú ya sea en una batalla o en un evento!- Exclamo Tsuna repentina y sonrientemente.

-¿Eh?- Se vio confundido el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena con leve sonreír para luego solo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

-…- Se mantenían todos los demás en esa habitación en silencio mientras mostraban también unas leves sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Tu…- Hablaba Ryos sorprendido para luego pasar a mostrar una gran sonrisa -… ¡¿Mas puntos que yo?! ¡Sigue soñando, cerebro de carbón! ¡Cuando me levante de esta cama y regrese al equipo, te aseguro que superare todos los puntos que todos ustedes hayan acumulado en tan solamente un día!-

-Así se habla. La mente es el primer lugar donde empieza la curación. Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos es un festival que dura cinco días. A veces es necesario más de un miembro de reserva. Puede que Sonia y tu logren participar después de todo- Explico Porlyusica seriamente.

-¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Más vale que logren mantenerse en una posición estable en los juegos hasta que el gran Ryos-sama regrese con ustedes! ¡Gee hee!- Decía sonriente el joven Redfox mientras levantaba su puño derecho en dirección al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados rosados cabellos.

-¿Posición estable? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Te aseguro que estaremos en el primer lugar, cerebro de tornillo!- Respondía sonriente el joven Dragneel mientras chocaba su puño derecho con el puño de ese joven de puntiagudos y largos cabellos negros.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-El primer lugar…-

Repitiendo en bajo tono esas palabras que le había dicho a Ryos varias horas atrás; un serio Tsuna no pudo evitar que por su cabeza pasara la imagen de aquel joven que se autoproclamaba como aprendiz de su padre y con quien había hecho una importante promesa, Ashe Vesta. Igual de seria, Alicia recordaba la imagen de aquella joven que logro colocarse detrás suyo con una velocidad que supero sus capacitados sentidos, Charlotte "Charlie" Astri. Serena y Lucia no solo mostraban cierta preocupación en sus miradas por participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sino que esta última no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquella joven maga de Golden Lion que le hizo una peculiar pregunta, Dana. Marcus también se mantenía serio al pensar en los rivales que tendría que enfrentar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¿Eh? Eso es…- Hablo Serena al ser sacada de sus pensamientos por unos repentinos gritos que se escuchaban lejanos.

-¿Gritos?- Dijo Lucia ligeramente confusa.

-Si. Que logren escucharse hasta este cuarto…Supongo que eso significa lo importante que es todo esto- Comento Alicia mostrando un leve sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ir saliendo, ¿No creen?- Dijo Marcus con también un pequeño sonreír mientras se retiraba de aquella pared de concreto donde estaba apoyado.

-Si…- Hablaba Tsuna sonriente mientras se levantaba de aquella banca donde estaba sentado -…Vamos...Hacia los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-

Con mentes despejadas y centradas, esos cinco jóvenes magos que conformaban el equipo de Fairy Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos empezaron a dirigirse con un calmado caminar hacia la puerta de madera que los sacaría de aquella habitación con paredes, suelos y techo de concreto donde estaban y los llevaría hacia un largo pasillo por donde deberían avanzar para lograr llegar a la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo posicionado en las montañas del oeste de la enorme ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que era bañada por la cálida luz del sol y frescos vientos que conformaban ese día de cielo azulado.

Esos sumamente fuertes e animados gritos escuchados anteriormente en la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail pertenecían a la incontable cantidad de hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, ancianos y muchos otros tipos de personas que cubrían hasta la más mínima parte de los asientos del coliseo conocido como Domus Flau, el cual poseía sus aires no solo decorados por los potentes alaridos de alegría de la gente sino también por millones de pedazos de confeti de colores y globos que volaban hacia un azulado cielo decorado por hermosas explosiones de fuegos artificiales. Ese era sin duda el ambiente de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban con suma euforia la gente que llenaba por completo el Domus Flau y también varias personas en las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es esa época del año! ¡El festival anual mágico…Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!-

Esa animada voz masculina que era escuchada por todo ese gran coliseo pertenecía a un hombre que hablaba a través de un micrófono apoyado en una mesa presente en el cuarto del locutor del Domus Flau. Ese hombre mayor y corpulento sentado en una silla en frente de esa mesa con micrófono vestía con una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta marrón, una corbata verde y pantalones marrones, tenía ojos negros y cubría su calva con una peluca de cortos cabellos negros y un flequillo bien peinado.

E al lado de este hombre que ha sido el locutor de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos durante años y años; se encontraba sentado en su propia silla y con su propia micrófono apoyado en esa mesa en frente suyo un hombre mayor y corpulento vestido con una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta blanca y pantalones blancos, que tenía ojos negros, era calvo y poseía una barba de negros cabellos que le llegaba hasta el cuello y tenía un tipo esponjoso.

-Buenos días, todos- Hablaba el locutor a través del micrófono –Soy su locutor de siempre, Chapati Lola, y muchos sabrán que estos juegos son algo más especiales que de costumbre. Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año han incluido a varios gremios de magos de nuestro país aliado en el continente de Alakitasia, el Imperio Alvarez. Por esa razón, durante los siguientes días, me estará acompañando un locutor proveniente de esas tierras-

-Mucho gusto, Reino de Fiore, soy Gauss Rolan. Es un gran placer estar aquí- Hablo aquel hombre de esponjosa barba.

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo. Es hora de abrir el telón de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Aquí están los seis equipos que lograron terminar el "Laberinto del Cielo" y clasificar para los juegos oficiales- Hablaba Chapati animadamente.

-Empecemos por el sexto lugar- Hablo el llamado Gauss de igual manera.

-¡Ya sea por cosas buenas o cosas malas…No hay duda alguna de que este es un gremio que siempre está en la boca de todos! ¡¿Sera que el equipo de este año pueda volver a revolucionar este festival como hace mucho tiempo atrás?! ¡Ellos son…!-

Mientras los locutores hablaban animadamente y el público gritaba con incalculable emoción, se pudo apreciar como ciertas personas empezaban a salir de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau. El primero en salir era un joven tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado que se agitaban con las frescas brisas del vientos como unos filosos ojos de color marrón que mostraban cierta ferocidad y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada con el mismo orgullo la marca de Fairy Tail pero en fiero color rojo.

El segundo en salir un joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho y que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detales de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Y junto a este estaba una joven que curiosamente se mantenía vistiendo su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla, sin mangas y con unos guantes del mismo material platino, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y se podía ver como poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda, que tenía unos preciosos ojos de color marrón y una sumamente larga cabellera de bello color escarlata a excepción de unos pocos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul.

La siguiente en salir era una linda joven de 14 años que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón y vestía blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha.

Y la última persona en conformar ese grupo era una joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

-¡…FAIRY TAIL!- Nombraban potentemente Chapati Lola y Gauss Rolan mientras la gente que llenaba ese descomunal coliseo aumentaba en gran medida sus eufóricos alaridos.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡UUUUUHHH!- Gritaba el público con notable emocionar.

-¡Bien!- Grito Tsuna Dragneel con suma determinación mientras levantaba su puño derecho e avanzaba por la arena del Domus Flau.

-…- Se mantenía Marcus Strauss-Dreyar con seria actitud mientras caminaba.

-Guh...- Tragaba Serena Axel algo de saliva para luego decir con leve temor -…C-Cuanto gente-

-S-Si…C-Cada año se llena de esta misma forma pero verlo desde las gradas es muy diferente a verlo desde la arena. M-Me está empezando a doler el estómago por los nervios- Decía una temerosa Lucia Dragneel mientras caminaba.

-Jeje. No se preocupen tanto. Estoy segura que ambas lo harán bien- Le dijo Alicia Scarlet a sus nerviosas compañeras entre leves risas.

-¡Fairy Tail! ¡Fairy Tail! ¡Fairy Tail!- Exclamaban animadamente entre aplausos los magos de este mismo gremio mientras agitaban las banderas con su marca desde un enorme balcón de ese coliseo y reservado para ellos.

-Solo concéntrate en la gente del gremio que te está animado…Solo en ellos…- Pensaba temerosa la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref presente en el equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Bien, continuemos con el equipo que se encuentra en quinto lugar!- Hablaba potentemente el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡Ellos son igual de famosos que los anteriores! –Hablaba el locutor del Reino de Fiore -¡Los feroces tigres que solo pueden ser saciados con la victoria! ¡Ellos son…!-

Nuevamente: mientras los gritos de los espectadores y los comentarios de los locutores decoraban los aires del Domus Flau, se pudo ver como un grupo de jóvenes empezó a salir de una de las tantas puertas a los bordes de la arena. De ese grupo, primero se vio un par de jóvenes de 19 años. Una de estas jóvenes poseía un largo cabello rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto, unos bellos filosos ojos de color azul y vestía su ligeramente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una camisa de color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco, un par de guantes largos de color azul, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro y un par de botas largas de color negro y tenía la marca en color blanco del gremio de magos, Sabertooh, en su hombro derecho.

Mientras que la otra joven tenía un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía su notablemente voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa basada en una blusa negra, una falda corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados y se podía observar la marca negra de Sabertooth grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Detrás de ellas se mantenía un joven como de su misma edad o un año mayor tal vez. Ese joven poseía una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que poseía unos ojos de color verdoso, tenía un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y vestía su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros. Y aunque esta no era vista, ese joven poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal.

El siguiente personaje en salir a la arena era alguien que no había sido visto anteriormente. Este era un joven como de unos 19 años de edad con unos cortos cabellos oscuro azulado peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados, con unos serios ojos de color rojo claro, unas orejas un poco puntiagudas y vestía su alto y bien tonificado cuerpo con un suéter gris debajo de una chaqueta de cuero color beige claro, con unos ajustados jeans negros y zapatos formales marrones. Y aunque este joven no la enseñaba, poseía la marca rojo de Sabertooth en su pectoral derecho.

Y la última persona en conformar aquel grupo también era alguien también desconocido hasta ahora. Era otro joven de unos 19 años con unos cortos cabellos de color marrón desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda, ojos azulados, tenía pendientes de pluma en sus orejas y vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa verde debajo de un largo manto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pantalón de color marrón y botas blancas y tenía grabada la marca verde de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho.

-¡…SABERTOOTH!- Nombraron con potencia Chapati y Gauss mientras la gente que llenaba ese descomunal coliseo volvía a liberar en gran medida sus eufóricos alaridos.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Seguía gritando el público con notable emocionar.

-¡Jaja! ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Hablaba con suma alegría Lisa Eucliffe mientras elevaba sus brazos e avanzaba por la arena.

-No hagas tanto escándalo. ¿Acaso eres una niña?- Comento calmadamente el joven de negros cabellos en forma de cola de caballo y poseia el nombre de Mervin Orland.

-Es cierto, es una niña- Comentaba igual de calmado el joven de prolijos cabellos azul oscuro en ese grupo.

-Y una muy pequeña- Decía entre risas el joven de cortos cabellos marrones peinados hacia la derecha en aquel mismo grupo.

-¡Cierren sus bocas, Mervin, Edward y Shuin! ¡Soy la hija del maestro del gremio! ¡Deberían respetarme más, respétenme, bastardos!- Gritaba la joven de rubios cabellos iracundamente contra los chicos de su equipo.

-Calma, Lisa-chan, Calma. No en frente de tanta gente- Le decía Sorano Aguria-Cheney a su querida amiga. ,

-¡Animo, mocosos! ¡Muéstrenle a todos lo que pueden hacer!- Gritaba el maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, desde el barcón repleto de los miembro de gremio y reservado para ellos.

-¡Den lo mejor y traten de no lastimarse muchos! ¡Lo mismo para ustedes, Fairy Tail!- Decía felizmente Lissana Eucliffe desde ese mismo lugar.

-Con que esos son los jóvenes que conforman el gremio de Sabertooth, ¿Eh?- Hablo Erza tras ver a esos jóvenes magos.

-¿Eh? Ese chico de cabellos marrones…Es Shuin Yajima, ¿No? El hijo de Yajima-san. No sabía que estaba en Sabertooth- Dijo Laxus tras ver a este joven.

-Y ese chico de ojos rojos...También siento que se parece a alguien que conocemos- Mencionaba Mirajane con ligera intriga.

-Si –Hablaba Erza seriamente –Él es Edward Hyberion, el hijo de Draculos Hyberion, un mago santo al igual que el tercero. Es un equipo bastante interesante-

-¡En el cuarto lugar…!- Hablaba Chapati a través de su micrófono -¡…La diosa de la guerra y el amor! ¡El santo destructor!-

-¡Ellos son…!- Hablaba Gauss a través de su micrófono.

A través de otra de las tantas puertas a los bordes de la arena del poblado e animado Domus Flau, el equipo de magos que había clasificado en cuarto lugar en el "Laberinto del Cielo" empezó a salir. El primero en salir fue un el joven poseía unos cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes, vestía su atlético cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello, unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y tenía la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho.

La segunda en salir fue una joven que no solo poseía la misma edad que ese anterior joven, sino que poseía rasgos iguales. Esta joven poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho.

El tercer miembro de aquel grupo era una animada joven de 19 años que mostraba felices sonrisas a los espectadores al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus manos en forma de saludo. Esa hermosa joven tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven.

La cuarta persona en salir a la arena de ese descomunal coliseo era un joven de 20 años de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello, serios ojos de color marrón; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un kimono de color café claro con un borde en el cuello de color blanco con mangas vaporosas y unos pantalones color azul marino atados por una cinta estilizada de color caquis gris algo grueso y aunque esta no podía ser vista, el poseía la marca marrón de Lamia Scale en el área de su abdomen.

Y el último miembro de aquel equipo de magos fue un joven como de unos 18 años con unos cortos cabellos de color gris, unos ojos de color negro con aspecto algo amenazador; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un suéter de mangas largas de color negro y debajo de un chaleco de color marrón claro, unos jeans grises y unas zapatos negros y como no mencionar que la marca blanca de Lamia Scale en su tobillo izquierdo.

-¡…LAMIA SCALE!- Exclamaron en un animado unisonó los dos locutores.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Volvían a gritar eufóricamente la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba ese coliseo.

-¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin!- Nombraban con gran cariño un enorme grupo de gente en las gradas que vestían ropas y accesorios con la imagen o nombre de la joven hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-¡Todos! ¡Gracias por todo su amor!- Decía Sherin Akatsuki mientras avanzaba por la arena al mismo tiempo que mostraba una amigable sonrisa a sus admiradores.

-Oigan, ¿Soy yo o parecemos que somos la escolta de Sherin o algo así?- Decía con sarcasmo la llamada Ur Vastia mientras caminaba.

-¡Anímenos a todos nosotros! ¡Griten mi nombre también, maldición!- Gritaba Wolfking notablemente iracundo.

-Cálmate- Le decía un tranquilo Jess Neekis al enojado joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-No digas eso, Ur. El amor que todos mis fans me muestran también va dirigido a todos mis compañeros. ¿No crees lo mismo, Leo?- Dijo la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cereza pasando a sujetar cariñosamente uno de los dos brazos de aquel joven mago de hielo en su equipo.

-Si usted lo dice, Sherin-san, debe ser cierto- Contestaba Leo Vastia con una amigable sonrisa a aquella chica que sujetaba su extremidad derecha.

-¡Hmmmmmm!- Liberaba una iracunda Raine aquel sonido mientras inconscientemente congelaba el asiento donde estaba sentada luego de haber visto esa escena del equipo de Lamia Scale desde el balcón de Fairy Tail.

-Con que esa es la rival de amor de Raine. En este tipo de situación, Juvia debe darle todo el apoyo necesario a su hija- Comentaba la maga de agua tras ver lo mismo que su hija.

-Oye, Juvia, está bien que la apoyes en sus cosas, pero más vale que no te entrometas tanto. Deja que los mocosos resuelvan entre ellos mismos esa clase de asuntos- Dijo Gray a su esposa.

-¡Si, cariño! ¡Después de todo, Juvia ya no tiene que preocuparse por rivales de amor debido a que Gray-sama es ahora mi querido esposo por y para siempre! ¡¿No es verdad, Gray-sama?!- Dijo con sumo cariño la joven mujer de largos e ondulados cabellos azul claro mientras abrazaba a aquel hombre de negros cabellos sentado en el asiento al lado del suyo.

-N-No te pongas tan pegajosa aquí. Estamos en público- Contestaba el joven hombre Fullbuster mientras tenia mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Si sabes que estas en público, ponte ropa de una vez, viejo de hielo- Dijo un tranquilo Roku viendo a aquel hombre vestido únicamente con unos negros bóxeres.

-¡Sigamos con el equipo en tercer lugar!- Decía ahora el llamado Gauss Rolan sin dejar su animada actitud.

-¡En el tercer equipo…!- Hablaba ahora el llamado Chapati Lola con esa misma actitud -¡…El gremio conformado únicamente por mujeres! ¡Las hermosas y poderosas bailarinas del gran abismo…!-

Por otra de las grandes puertas a los bordes de aquella gigantesca arena donde todos los equipos de jóvenes magos presentados anteriormente se mantenían, el equipo clasificado en tercer lugar empezó a surgir. La primera en ser vista fue una joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros que se mantenían cerrados por alguna razón y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven.

Caminando detrás de esta joven que era la hija de la maestra de Mermaid Heels; se mantuvo una que joven tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo que mostraban algo de enojar y que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar. Y debido al gran escote de la chaqueta de esa joven, no solo se notaba como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, sino también la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso.

La tercera persona en salir a la arena era alguien que no había sido vista anteriormente. Era una bella e animada joven de 19 años de una altura mediana y que poseía una larga cabellera de color marrón oscuro que estaba amarrado en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza este parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas, que tenía unos ojos de color negro decorados con unos lentes rosados y transparentes en forma de corazón, un par de tatuajes de colmillos rojos pintados en las mejillas de su rostro con leves rasgos de un felino y que vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de un bikini de rayas rojas y blancas, una abierta chaqueta de color morado de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises ligeramente abombados y decorados en la zona de los glúteos con una falsa cola de gato de pelaje morado y unas sandalias de color negro. Y por supuesto, la marca verde de Mermaid Heels reposaba en el costado derecho de la espalda de esta joven que sonreía y saludaba al público mientras caminaba.

La cuarta y quinta miembro de aquel equipo también eran seres desconocidas hasta ahora. La cuarta miembro era también una hermosa joven de 19 años y que poseía una larga e ondulada cabellera de color rubio claro que tenia sus puntas pintadas con un color rosado oscuro, unos serios pero bellos ojos de color azul claro, que tenía un collar y pulseras de color negro y que vestía su medianamente curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con una blusa blanca de cortas mangas y manchas rosadas, unos cortos pantaloncillos de color gris, unas largas medias negras y unas botas marrones. Y que obviamente poseía la marca de Mermaid Heels en color celeste en su brazo derecho.

Y curiosamente; el último miembro de ese grupo resulto ser un joven hombre de 19 años con unos bastantes atractivos rasgos faciales, unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel, unos seductores ojos negros y que vestía su ligeramente delgado cuerpo con lo que parecía ser un traje de gala de color blanco decorado con levantado cuello marrón y una rosa en su bolsillo frontal y unos negros zapatos formales. Y aunque no podía verse, este joven que parecía realizar distintas glamurosas poses mientras caminaba tenía la marca azul claro de Mermaid Heels en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡…Mermaid Heels!- Volvían a hablar una vez más en un potente e eufórico unísono los dos locutores de aquel festival.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Volvían a gritar con incalculable emocionar la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban ese basto coliseo, sobre todo los hombres, los cuales mostraban ojos en forma de corazones y sangre saliendo de sus narices.

-…- Se mantenía en silencio la seria joven la llamada Kasuga Mikazuchi mientras avanzaba por esa arena con sus ojos negros cerrados.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Aquí estamos!- Exclamaba con serio emocionar la llamada Brenda Glow mientras colisionaba sus firmemente estrujados puños.

-¡Yeah! ¡Gracias a todos por sus ánimos! ¡Les aseguraremos que ganaremos este año! ¡Somos las más fuertes! ¡Jaja!- Decía con bastante animar esa joven de marrones cabellos y felino aspecto.

-¡Ah! ¡Uh! ¡Oh!- Gemía placenteramente aquel atractivo joven cada vez que cambiaba su pose con cada paso que daba.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Chiyo-sama!- Gritaron con sumo cariño un grupo de jóvenes y adultas en las gradas que vestían camisetas con fotografías de aquel joven mago de Mermaid Heels en la arena.

-Gracias por todo su apoyo, mis fans. Les aseguro que esos encantadores perfumes que ustedes emiten me dará la fuerza para poder triunfar en los juegos de este año- Dijo ese encantador joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos pelirrojo claro giñando uno de sus dos ojos negros hacia ese grupo de femeninas.

-Vamos, Chiyo, ya complacerás mas tarde a tus fanáticas. Solamente avanza- Dijo la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubios claro con puntas pintadas de rosado mientras jalaba a su compañero del brazo.

-Ah, Jane, no te pongas celosa. A pesar de esa actitud tan brusca tuya, tú también tienes un perfume encantador. Puedo darte un poco de mi cariño cuando quieras- Comento el llamado Chiyo mientras le giñaba su ojo izquierdo a su compañera de Mermaid Heels.

-Puedes morirte, narcisista de porquería. Solo muévete de una vez- Contestaba la llamada Jane con una animada vena de ira surgiendo en su cabeza.

-Ese es un chico, ¿No? ¿Ahora los aceptan en Mermaid Heels?- Preguntaba Cana confundida al igual que varias de sus compañeras y compañeros en aquel balcón de Fairy Tail.

-Quien sabe. No he oído nada como eso por parte de Kagura- Contestaba Erza tras ver ese joven mago de Mermaid Heels.

-El equipo de Mermaid Heels, ¿Eh? ¿Alguna de esas chicas es una de sus amigas de la infancia de las que nos habló antes, Alicia-san?- Preguntaba Lucia con interés.

-Si. Ahí están ambas –Contestaba la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con unos mechones azules en su frente tras ver a la joven maga de Mermaid Heels que sostenía una espada y a la joven maga de Mermaid Heels con aspecto gatuno -¡Oigan! Kasuga! ¡Milly!-

-¿Eh?- Veía con sus negros ojos vestidos con rosados y transparentes lentes de corazón la joven de aspecto gatuno llamada Milly Bachacan, la hija de Wally y Milliana Bachacan, a aquella joven maga de Fairy Tail que le grito -¡Ah! ¡Es Alicia-chan! ¡Mira, Kasuga-chan es Alicia-chan! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la vemos! ¡Hola, Alicia-chan!-

-…- Se mantuvo Kasuga en silencio mientras abría por un momento sus cerrados ojos negros, veía a la joven Scarlet y luego solo miraba hacia el frente mientras seguía avanzando por la arena.

-Kasuga…- Nombraba Alicia algo sorprendida por la mirada de esa joven hija de la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

-Esa fue una mirada bastante fría. ¿Seguro que esa chica es tu amiga de la infancia, Alicia?- Preguntaba Serena intrigada.

-Si. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora que lo pienso, ella siempre ha sido alguien tanto seria como tímida. Te aseguro que nos llevaremos mejor cuando estemos en un lugar menos público- Decía la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail!-

-¡Bien, por fin llegamos al segundo lugar!- Hablaba Chapati a través de su micrófono -¡En segundo lugar se encuentra un gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez! ¡Aparentemente, ellos eran un antiguo gremio oscuro que logro legalizarse justo antes de que Alvarez expulsara todos estos de sus tierras!-

-¡No hay duda de eso! –Hablaba Gauss a través de su micrófono -¡Aunque suelen ser criticados por ser demasiados violentos y causar numerosos problemas, nadie puede dudar que el nombre de este gremio ha sido escuchado por casi todo del Imperio Alvarez! ¡La oscura serpiente monstruosa que devora todo lo que se le interpone! ¡Ellos son…!-

Una vez más, a través de otra de las grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, el equipo del que hablaban los locutores empezó a surgir. El primero en ser visto por el animado público de este coliseo fue un joven hombre de de 20 años de edad que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana y el cuerpo alto y delgado y de morena piel de este que evitaba la desnudez al poseer un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos, unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Pero los rasgos más atrayentes de ese hombre eran el tatuaje en forma de una serpiente con filosos colmillos y en color negro que este tenía marcado en el centro de pecho y la gran malicia que liberaban su mirada y su gran sonrisa.

La segunda persona en salir fue un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapa tos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda.

La tercera persona que conformaba ese grupo era esa joven de 17 años de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias y la marca roja de Ouroboros se presentaba en su mano izquierda.

La cuarta miembro de aquel equipo de un gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez era alguien que no se había presentado hasta ahora. Era una joven chica como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionados a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica.

Y el último miembro de ese grupo también era alguien desconocido hasta ese momento. Resulto ser un hombre que no se sabía si era joven o mayor debido a que su cabeza estaba cubierto con la capucha del realmente largo manto de color morado oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos que poseían unas uñas pintadas de blanco y pies vestidos con unas abiertas sandalias marrones . Y el rostro de este individuo era cubierto con una máscara de color platino que solo poseía dos delgadas líneas para que sus ojos pudieran ver. Pero se sabía que este peculiar ser provenía del mismo gremio que los anteriores debido a la marca de serpiente tatuada en color negro en su mano derecha.

-¡…Ouroboros!- Nuevamente volvían a lanzar el potente nombre de un gremio los dos animados locutores de aquel festival.

-¡OOOOOOHHHHHH!- Liberaban otro alabar de gran potencia sonora la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba todo el Domus Flau.

-¡Jijijiji! ¡Eso, eso! ¡Alábenme aún más, escoria! ¡Muéstrenle gran respeto al miembro de elite de Ouroboros, Arioc Amonn-sama! ¡Jijiji!- Exclamaba con suma animar aquel joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises entre fuertes risas.

-Este maldito egocéntrico, ¿Realmente cree que todo esta gente está emocionada solo por el?- Preguntaba esa joven de largos cabellos negros con puntiagudos bordes conocida únicamente como Amaia.

-Sola deja que goce el momento. Prefiero que Arioc-kun este alabándose a sí mismo que quejarse iracunda y continuamente solo por no haber encontrado al responsable de haberle dejado ese moretón de antes en el "Laberinto del Cielo"- Contestaba el refinado hombre mayor conocido hasta ahora solo como Omar.

-¿Iracunda…? A Omar sí que le gusta hablar de una manera algo rara. ¿No crees lo mismo, Lar-chan? Jejeje- Comento entre alegres risas esa bella joven de largos cabellos blancos y negros atados en un largo par de coletas.

-…- Se mantenía en silencio ese individuo enmascarado al parecer llamado Lar.

-Se le llamada educación, Alesha-kun- Le contestaba ese hombre mayor de canosa cabellera, barba y bigote a esa joven de ropas blancas y negras.

-¡Jijiji!... ¿Eh?- Arioc detuvo sus animadas risas en el instante en que su filoso ojo izquierdo capto a cierto joven de rosados en el equipo de Fairy Tail presente en esa amplia arena para después pasar a mostrar una notable ira a través de el -¡E-Ese bastardo…!-

-Ese tipo…- Hablaba Tsuna con leve seriedad al ver a ese hombre de ojo parcheado entrando en la amplia arena con otros magos de su mismo gremio.

-Es el desagradable sujeto con quien nos encontramos ayer. ¿Fue su gremio quien termino en segundo lugar en la ronda eliminatoria?- Reaccionaba Serena con algo de sorpresa.

-Parece que realmente está dispuesto a cumplir eso de que se vengara de mi hermano por lo que paso ayer en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Mencionaba Lucia calmadamente.

-Parece que terminamos haciendo enojar a alguien peligroso- Dijo Alicia también levemente seria.

-Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo para nosotros, ¿No?- Comento Marcus con un pequeño sonreír.

-¡E-Ese malnacido mocoso…! ¡Pensar que tuvo la suerte de que no nos encontramos en esa mierda de la ronda eliminatoria...Maldición, perdí mi oportunidad de eliminarlo por completo sin que nadie se enterara! ¡Supongo que tendré que conformarme con humillarlo profundamente en este estúpido torneo…!- Hablaba Arioc con varias venas palpitantes de ira siendo vistas a través de la morena piel de su frente.

-Parece que regreso el Arioc que todos conocemos y apenas soportamos. Jeje. ¿Qué es lo que tanto dices con ese rostro de querer matar a alguien…?- Hablo Amaia para luego dirigir su vista de ojos rojos hacia el mismo lugar donde su compañero miraba -…Oye, oye. No me digas que quien te dejo ese moretón de ayer fue uno de miembros del equipo del infame Fairy Tail, ¿O sí? Esa es una suerte de porquería. Jaja-

-¡¿Qué, que?! ¡¿Fairy Tail?! ¡¿El Fairy Tail que tuvo que ver con la muerte del anterior emperador de Alvarez?! ¡¿Ellos participan en este festival o lo que sea esto?! ¡Oh, qué suerte tenemos!- Dijo Alesha con bastante alegrar.

-Fairy…Tail…- Susurro con una ronca voz el enmascarado ser conocido solo como Lar.

-Oigan, todos, entiendo su interés particular en ese gremio, pero recuerden que nuestros planes tienen más prioridad que saldar viejas deudas insignificantes. Por el momento, tratemos a Fairy Tail como si fuera un rival que tratamos de vencer en este torneo. Cuando nuestros planes inicien, podremos encargarnos adecuadamente de ellos- Explico Omar seriamente.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba Arioc sus dientes con notable molestar -¡Cállate, viejo! ¡Ya lo sabemos!-

-Ah, supongo que tendré que esperar para tener una buena probada del gremio que logro vencer a nuestro Emperador Spriggan…- Decía calmadamente Amaia mientras pensaba –Ahora que recuerdo, los tatuaje que tenían esos dos magos con los que tuve que luchar…Bueno, no importa mucho ahora. Son cosas que pasan. No creo que tenga que decirles a los demás-

-Esa chica…tiene unos ojos de un color rojo bastante profundo- Pensó Serena seriamente tras ver a esa joven de macabro sonreír.

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin llegamos aquí!- Hablaba emocionadamente el locutor con una peluca de negros cabellos bien peinados -¡El equipo de magos que no solo termino llegando en primer lugar en el "Laberinto del Cielo", sino que lo logro en un tiempo record, proviene de otro gremio del país en nuestro continente vecino, el Imperio Alvarez!-

-¡Y no es un gremio cualquiera!- Hablo con el mismo tono de emoción el locutor de frondosa barba de color negro -¡En los últimos años, este gremio de magos ha sido capaz de ganarse una reputación que los ha posicionado como los más famosos y los más fuertes de todo Alakitasia! ¡Un gremio que es admirado por todos los habitantes del Imperio Alvarez, incluyéndome por supuesto! ¡Ellos son el orgulloso rey de las bestias con una honorable alma que brilla más que el mismo oro! ¡Son…!-

Por una de las últimas puertas que quedaban a los bordes de la amplia arena de aquel coliseo con gradas repletas con una incontable de gente que liberaba unos emocionados gritos, otro grupo de cierto personajes empezó a surgir. El que coronaba la salida de ese equipos fue un joven de 19 años con piel caucásica y que poseía unos cabellos de puntiagudos y desordenado aspecto en color anaranjado oscuro, unos ojos de filosa figura con unas pupilas de color gris y que vestía su tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y curiosamente también una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que el fornido hombro de ese joven de seria y determinada expresión se encontraba un peculiar tatuaje en fiero color rojo, un tatuaje que parecía tener la forma de la cabeza y larga melena de un león en medio de un gran rugir.

La segunda miembro de ese equipo era una joven de hermosos rasgos que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar que el mismo tatuaje que ese joven de anaranjados cabellos poseía en su fornido hombro derecho, esta chica lo poseía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello en color blanco.

Y la tercera persona de ese grupo que termino siendo vista por el animado público fue un joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón y unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro y que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales con un cuello oscuro también y pantalones también marrones y lleva puestos unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacen juego con sus botas negras también que le llegan hasta los muslos. Y se podía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro.

La cuarta miembro de ese equipo fue una linda joven de 19 años que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro y vestía su curvilínea y mediamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadro de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encuentra en color rosado en la mano izquierda de esta joven.

Mientras que la última en hacer aparición fue una joven de 14 años poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa. Pero lo más notable de aquella pequeña joven eran la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores.

-¡GOLDEN LIOOOOOONNNNN!- Exclamaron más potente que antes los dos emocionados locutores.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban los espectadores con mucha más emoción que cuando se presentaron los anteriores equipos.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaba Ashe Vesta determinadamente mientras levantaba sus firmes puños en el aire e avanzaba por la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Qué lugar tan grande y emocionado! –Hablaba la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri con notable alegrar -Deberíamos tener un festival como este en Alvarez. Parece muy divertido. Pero yo esperaba que un torneo tan grande como este tuviera unas cuantas porristas o acróbatas para animar aún más el ambiente. Y yo que esperaba ver un montón de lindas chicas con cortas camisas y faldas y bastantes chicos en ajustados trajes. Que desilusión. Bueno, hay un montón de lindas chicas y chicos guapos en la arena, así que creo que me conformare con eso-

-Más te vale que no te vayas a propasar con alguna de las chicas de los demás equipos justo cuando todo este público está mirando, amazona pervertida. Si lo haces, no hare nada para evitar que los guardias te arresten- Comento el serio joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones conocido por el momento solo como Will.

-Sí, si- Contestaba sin preocupación la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-C-Cuanta gente…E-Esto es malo…Estoy empezando a sentirme nerviosa- Decía temerosamente la joven de cenizos cabellos conocida solo como Emma.

-¿En serio? Yo no le veo mucha diferencia a esto de cuando la gente nos felicita de repente por las calles de Alvarez- Comento esa pequeña joven de estilo gótico llamada Dana.

-¡Es muy diferente, Dana-chan! ¡Una cosa es que unas cuantas personas nos alabe y nos pida de vez en cuando un autógrafo y otra que todo un estadio nos anime con tanta emoción!...Rayos, si tan solo la Maestra no me hubiera pedido que yo participara en todo este asunto de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Dijo la joven de largos cabellos color cenizo con leve entristecer.

-Jaja. No te preocupes tanto, Emma. Tú eres bastante fuerte. Estarás bi… ¿Eh?- Ashe detuvo su animado hablar al instante en que sus afilados ojos grises se fijaron en el joven de rosados cabellos en el equipo de Fairy Tail para luego pensar-…Ese tal Tsuna…Con que si logro llegar hasta aquí. Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de si o no es el hijo de Natsu-sensei, no podría llamarse a sí mismo mago de Fairy Tail si dejara que algo como ese laberinto lo detuviera de cumplir nuestra apuesta-

-Ashe…- Nombraba Tsuna seriamente mientras tenía sus filosos ojos marrones fijados en aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Con que el gremio de esos tipos es el más fuerte del Imperio Alvarez, ¿Eh? Parece que conocimos unos peces muy gordos sin siquiera saberlo- Comento un calmada Marcus.

-Bueno, sin duda no son débiles. Los poderes mágicos que sentimos al conocerlos ayer y el hecho de que llegaran en primer lugar en el "Laberinto del Cielo" y en tiempo record nos lo demuestra. Si quieres ganar la apuesta, Tsuna, será mejor que no subestimes a ese tal Ashe en ningún momento- Explico Alicia seriamente.

-Si. Lose- Contestaba igual de serio el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Eh?- La llamada Dana observaba con sus calmados ojos de color violeta a la pequeña joven de rubios cabellos en el equipo de Fairy Tail –Esa chica…-

-Hmm…- Mostraba Lucia cierto nerviosismo en sus lindos ojos marrones tras ver como la veía esa pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Lucia-chan?- Le preguntaba Serena a su compañera más joven.

-Es que la mirada de esa chica de Golden Lion me resulta algo incomoda. Ayer ella me pregunto que si yo era parte del equipo de Fairy Tail que participara en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y le dije que no. Verme aquí debe hacerla pensar que le mentí. Debe sentirse enojada o por lo menos confundida- Explicaba la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-¿Esa chica te pregunto que si participarías…?- Hablaba la joven Axel -…Bueno, ambas parecen tener la misma edad. Puede que solo estuviera interesada en el hecho de que no sería la única menor en el torneo-

-Hmm…Puede ser. Pero ella también parecía interesarle el hecho de que soy una maga celestial. Yo no pude evitar ver que ella tenía un llavero igual que el mío. Puede que también sea una usuaria de espíritus celestiales igual que yo. Solo espero que no me salga con algo como quiere apostar nuestras llaves en una batalla o algo así- Decía la joven de levemente largos cabellos rubios con preocupar.

-¡Bien, aquí los tienes, todos!- Hablo con animar el llamado Chapati Lola.

-¡Ellos son los seis equipos que participaran en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año!- Hablo de igual manera el llamado Gauss Rolan.

Esos dos locutores tenían toda la razón. El equipo de magos de Fairy Tail, el equipo de magos de Sabertooth, el equipo de magos de Lamia Scale, el equipo de magos de Mermaid Heels, el equipo de magos de Ouroboros y el equipo de magos de Golden Lion. Esos seis gremios eran los que conformaban los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Año X814. Ese grupo de 30 personas presentes en todo el centro de la amplia arena del poblado e animado Domus Flau pudo ver como ante ellos se presentó aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza con forma de calabaza con ojos y una gran sonrisa, el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Kabo.

-Nuevamente, es un gran gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes-kabo- Dijo el ser de enorme cabeza con forma de calabaza haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los magos en frente de su posición.

-Genial. Realmente es una calabaza que habla. Me pregunto si su cabeza sabe igual a una calabaza verdadera- Dijo un emocionado Tsuna mientras pasaba hambrientamente su lengua por sus labios.

-Sabes que solamente es una persona disfrazada, ¿No?- Comento Serena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con un vasto sorprender al igual que Ashe luego de haber escuchado esas palabras de la joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros.

-¿Tú también pensabas que de verdad era una calabaza parlante?- Pregunto Emma al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Bien, sin perder el tiempo…- Hablaba el disfrazado anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

En el siguiente segundo; aquel pequeño individuo con una enorme cabeza con forma de calabaza hizo un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha vestida con un guante blanco y tras aquello, tanto los presentes en la arena como los que llenaban completamente las gradas del Domus Flau pudieron apreciar como una enorme lapida de piedra surgió desde los suelos de esta primera e enseñaba como tenia escrito una tabla que decía que en el primer, segundo y tercer día habría un evento más batallas; que en el cuarto día sería un evento y una batalla real, y que en el quinto día habría una gran batalla real y debajo de esa tabla se encontraba los puntos que obtendría cada equipo según su posición en los eventos y victorias, perdidas y empates en las batallas.

-…Esta será la programación de este festival para los siguientes cinco días. Todos, por favor, recuérdenlo y prepárense para todo-kabo- Explico Kabo con serio tono a pesar de la enorme sonrisa de su traje.

-Un evento más batallas…Lo usual, ¿Eh?- Comento Leo tras observar esa lapida al igual que todos los demás en la arena.

-¿Hm? Pero en el cuarto día parece que no habrá una batalla en equipo como los demás años- Menciono el hijo adoptivo de Jura Neekis, Jess Neekis tras ver esa lapida de piedra.

-¿Batalla real…? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lucharemos contra un rey o algo así?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión.

-Claro que no, idiota. Una batalla real es el término que se usa para decir que es todos contra todos. Puede que todos los gremios tengan que enfrentarse entre sí al mismo tiempo- Explico un serio Marcus.

-Quien sabe. Seguramente los explicaran más adelante- Dijo Alicia también seria.

-Los eventos y las batallas serán decididas por los patrocinadores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos tomando en cuenta las sugerencias y votos del público- Explicaba Chapati a través de su micrófono.

-Ahora que hemos explicado la programación del festival, no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos lo que más hemos estado esperando. Es momento de iniciar el evento del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Dijo Gauss a través de su micrófono.

-El evento con el que empezaremos este torneo es…- Hablaba Kabo -… ¡…"Race"!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba la multitud en las gradas con incalculable emocionar.

-¿Eh? ¿Race? ¿Una carrera?- Preguntaba Serena confundida al igual que muchos jóvenes magos en aquella arena.

-Todos los equipos, por favor escojan a uno de sus miembros para que pueda participar en esta competencia- Dijo el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-Cuando todos los participantes hayan sido escogidos, pasaremos a explicar las reglas de "Race"- Dijo el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos todo esto! ¡Aquí voy…!- Hablaba un temerario Tsuna a punto de dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

-Espera, Tsuna- Dijo Alicia deteniendo al joven Dragneel al nuevamente utilizar su mano derecha vestida con un guaneo de acero para sujetarlo de la parte trasera de su blanca bufanda.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Y-Ya deja de hacer eso…A-Alicia…!- Dijo el asfixiado joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados para luego soltarse de las manos de su compañera y decir -¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, Alicia?! ¡Déjame participar! ¡Tengo que vencer a ese molesto Ashe y acabar con esto de la apuesta de una vez!-

-Te entiendo, pero los Grandes Juegos Mágicos duran cinco días. Seguramente podrás resolver tus asuntos con ese chico de Golden Lion en cualquiera de los otros eventos o batallas que vengan más adelante. Este evento se llama "Race". Puede que sea una carrera o algo que tenga que ver con la velocidad. Si es así, ¿No crees que este evento es mejor para otro de nosotros?- Pregunto la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ugh!...Bueno, eso…- Mostraba Tsuna notable irritar en sus filosos ojos marrones.

-Aunque no quieres admitirlo, Marcus te supera notablemente en velocidad, Tsuna- Decia la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Es un Dragon Slayer de Rayo, después de todo. Si se trata de una carrera, Marcus-san de seguro terminara en el primer lugar- Mencionaba Lucia amablemente.

-Tch…Si, sí. Ya entendí. Dejemos que la chispita participe. Maldición, y yo que estaba tan motivado- Decía el joven Dragneel ligeramente molesto.

-Supongo que eso lo decide todo- Comento Serena con un leve sonreir.

-Contamos contigo, Marcus- Le decía Alicia al joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos que era su pareja.

-Si. Solo déjenmelo a mí- Contestaba Marcus tranquila pero confiadamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Parece que aquí tenemos a nuestro primer participante! ¡De Fairy Tail, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar!- Informo Chapati con emocionar para que después un total de cinco enormes pantallas holográficas aparecieran mágicamente en los aires en frente de la multitud de gente que llenaba las gradas del estadio y estas les enseñaran a estos la imagen, nombre y nombre del gremio del primer participante de "Race".

-¿Hm? ¿Dreyar?- Repitió en su mente el joven mago de Golden Lion conocido solo como Will.

-¿Qué? ¿No es Tsuna quien participara? ¿Acaso se acobardo al pensar en enfrentarme?- Se preguntaba Ashe con confundir y enojar.

-Ese chico no parecer ser de los que se acobardan –Hablaba la apodada como "Charlie"- Yo puedo conocer mucho de un sujeto guapo como el con solo la vista. De seguro ese tal Tsuna no participa debido a alguna estrategia de su equipo. Ellos deben creer ese Marcus es más apto para este evento al escuchar su nombre-

-¿Y? ¿Quién de nosotros debería ir?- Preguntaba Emma con pequeño interés.

-Yo lo hare. Como el supuesto hijo de tu sensei no va a participar, supongo que no tienes ningún problema en que yo sea quien participe en este evento, ¿No, Ashe?- Decía el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-No, no me molesta. Pero te ves repentinamente motivado a participar. ¿Acaso paso algo, Will?- Preguntaba con ligero confundir el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Bueno…Parece tú no eres el único que encontró un rival interesante- Contestaba Will mostrando un leve sonreír de emocionar.

-¡Nuestro segundo participante! ¡De Golden Lion, Will Eehto!- Informo Gauss para que luego la imagen e información de este joven mago apareciera en esas enormes pantallas holográficas.

-¿Eehto…? Siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes- Pensó Laxus al oír el nombre completo de ese joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Oigan, chicas, no tienen problema en que participe yo, ¿No?! ¡Ya saben que soy muy rápida y ágil como cualquier gato!- Decía Milly con sumo animar.

-No me molesta. Adelante- Contestaba una calmada Kasuga.

-Muéstrales el poder de Mermaid Heels, Milly- Dijo Brenda mientras chocaba los cinco con su compañera de felino aspecto.

-Suerte- Animaba Jane con un confiable sonreír.

-Cautiva a todo el mundo con tu fino perfume, Milly- Comento en medio de una pose un Chiyo con amigable sonreír.

-¡Aquí tenemos a una tercera participante! ¡De Mermaid Heels, la encantadora Milly Bachacan!- Exclamo animadamente el locutor con una peluca de negros cabellos bien peinados.

-¡Dejen que yo lo haga, yo lo hare! ¡Saben muy bien que con mi suerte no tendré que esforzarme nada para quedar en primer lugar! ¡Déjenme participar!- Decía emocionada la joven maga de Ouroboros, Alesha.

-Lo siento, Alesha-kun –Hablaba el hombre mayor llamado Omar- Aunque tus habilidades sin duda podrían hacerte ganar esta competencia fácilmente, también terminarías causando tantos desastres que seguramente nuestros planes podrían verse afectados. Sera mejor que no llamemos tanto la atención desde el primer día. Para eso, dejen que este humilde anciano se encargue de esta competición-

-Ya deja de soltar tanta mierda y vete de una vez, vejete- Dijo Arioc con su usual irritar.

-¡El cuarto participante! ¡De Ouroboros, Omar Oldcan!- Exclamo emocionadamente el locutor con una esponjosa barba de negros cabellos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo me encargare de esto!- Gritaba iracundamente el joven mago de Lamia Scale, Wolfking.

-Oye, Wolfie…- Hablaba Leo -…Esta parece ser una competencia de velocidad. Sera mejor que Sherin-san se encargue de esto. Despues de todo, ella…-

-¡Dije que yo lo hare! ¡Déjenle todo al gran Wolfking-sama! ¡AAAAUUUUUUUHHHH!- Exclamo ese enojado joven de cortos cabellos grises para luego soltar un aullar como de un lobo salvaje.

-Tan solo déjalo, Leo. Si no lo dejamos participar puede que se enoje aún más y será totalmente insoportable durante el resto del día. No es como si este tipo fuera lento o algo así. Si este evento es realmente una carrera, Wolfking no estará para nada en desventaja- Explico Jess con calmada actitud.

-Yo no tengo un problema en dejar que Wolfie participe en mi lugar. Animo, Wolfie. Leo y yo te echaremos un montón de porras con todo nuestro amor- Dijo Sherin mientras seguía sosteniendo el brazo derecho del joven mago de hielo de su equipo hasta el punto de rosar su bastante desarrollado busto con este.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Se escuchaba un sumamente potente iracundo grito femenino por todo el Domus Flau y que surgía del amplio balcón donde residían los espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm? Ese grito…- Hablo Leo notablemente intrigado por ese sonido de antes.

-Debió solamente ser los gritos de una fan. No les presten tanta atención- Comentaba la joven Akatsuki sin soltar el brazo del joven Vastia.

-Para Raine esto debe ser como ver una película de terror realmente insoportable. Lo siento mucho por ella…- Pensaba Ur con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡El quinto participante está aquí! ¡De Lamia Scale, Wolfking!- Informo ahora Chapati para que la imagen e información en las enormes pantallas holográficas en el aire siguieran cambiando.

-¡Bien! ¡Déjenme a mí este evento! ¡Con la velocidad de la luz blanca que poseo, dejare a mi primito y a todos los demás participantes atrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- Exclamaba Lisa con suma emocionar.

-No, Lisa –Hablaba un serio Mervin- No creo que seas tú la que deba participar. Algo que me dice que para este evento será necesario algo más necesario que la velocidad. Deja que sea Edward quien participe-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué hablas como si fueras el jefe aquí, Mervin?!- Preguntaba molesta la joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos rubios.

-Vamos, vamos, Lisa-chan, cálmate. Los presentimientos de Mervin-sama suelen ser los correctos. Hazle caso por esta vez y deja que Edward-sama participe en tu lugar- Pedía Sorano amablemente.

-Tch…- Rechistaba la joven Eucliffe sus dientes -…S-Solo porque Sorano-chan lo pide-

-Ya escuchaste, Edward. Mucha suerte- Dijo el llamado Shuin con un gran sonreír.

-Cuenten conmigo- Contestaba seriamente ese joven de cabellos oscuro azulado peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados.

-¡El sexto y último participante! ¡De Sabertooth, Edward Hyberion!- Informo Gauss para que la gran pantalla holográfica en los aires de ese gigantesco coliseo mostrara ahora al público la imagen e información del hijo del segundo puesto de los antiguos diez magos santos.

-Todos los participantes escogidos para el evento por favor den un paso hacia adelante-kabo. Los demás pueden retirarse a sus respectivos balcones para observar todo desde ahí si lo desean- Dijo Kabo amablemente.

Tras oír esas palabras por parte del anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; mientras los seis magos escogidos para el evento llamado "Race" se posicionaban en forma de fila en frente de este, los demás magos se retiraban de aquella amplia arena del Domus Flau para eventualmente lograr posicionarse en los respectivos balcones escogidos para sus equipos a los bordes de este. Y en el siguiente segundo tras esto; los llamados Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Will Eehto, Milly Bachacan, Omar Oldcan, Wolfking y Edward Hyberion posicionados uno al lado del otro fueron testigos de cómo un enorme y luminoso círculo mágico de color rosado apareció repentinamente ante sus pies.

-¿Q…?- Reaccionaba Marcus con notable confundir y sorpresa al igual que los individuos que lo acompañaban en aquel arenoso terreno.

Pero antes de que el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación pudiera generar alguna pregunta, tanto el cómo los demás competidores se vieron bañados y cegados por la brillante luz que liberaba ese círculo mágico bajo sus pies y que desapareció tan repentina y velozmente como apareció. Sin que nada los cegara ahora, ese grupo de seis magos pudieron claramente como en vez de encontrarse en todo el centro de la arena del Domus Flau, se encontraban en los bordes de la gigantesca ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" y justo en frente de ellos había una increíblemente ancha calle de concreto totalmente despejada, con los edificios sirviendo como altos muros a sus bordes y que atravesaba de recta manera toda Crocus hasta llegar y subir por las altas montañas de oeste y teniendo fin en una de las tantas entradas al gigantesco coliseo encima de estas.

-¿Eh? Esto es…- Hablaba Marcus ligeramente confundido.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!- Preguntaba un iracundo Wolfking.

-¿Estamos a los bordes de Crocus?- Pregunto Edward con el mismo sentimiento de confusión que los demás.

-¿Hm? ¿Esta ciudad tenía una calle tan amplia y larga como esta?- Pregunto un serio Will al ver lo que había en frente de él y sus competidores.

En el siguiendo segundo, ese total de seis magos pudo observar claramente como en el aire a unos cuantos metros encima de sus posiciones hizo una mágica aparición una gran pantalla holográfica que mostraba la imagen en vivo del animado pequeño ser masculino que tenía una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con ojos y una sonriente gran boca. Y al mismo tiempo de esto, también hicieron aparición varios de estas mismas enormes pantallas holográficas en frente del incontable número de gente que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau, los equipos de magos posicionados en sus respectivos balcones y de la gente en las calles de Crocus; cada una de estas mostrando tanto la imagen en vivo del anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos como la imagen en vivo de los participantes del evento "Race".

-¡Kabo!- Hablaba el contento ser con cabeza de calabaza a través de esa transmisión -¡Bien, ahora pasare a explicar las reglas de "Race! ¡Tal como dice su nombre, esto es una simple carrera! ¡Hemos modificado temporalmente las calles de Crocus con magia para poder crear una ruta totalmente recta al Domus Flau! ¡Los jugadores deberán correr por este ancho y largo camino para lograr llegar al coliseo y dependiendo del lugar que tengan al cruzar la meta, se le otorgaran los puntos correspondientes a sus equipos! ¡Pero no crean que solo tendrán que estar preocupados por correr rápidamente! ¡Los suelos de esta ruta también han sido modificados con magia para albergar diferentes tipos de trampas! ¡Por supuesto, los participantes son libres de usar su magia del modo que quiera solo y cuando estén tocando el suelo, en otras palabras, volar está prohibido! ¡También está prohibido moverse por los aires por más de diez segundos y la tele-transportación directa a la meta! ¡Si alguno de los participantes termina saliendo del camino ya sea por la magia de otro jugador o por una trampa, se verá obligado a quedarse en donde esta y solo volver a la carrera luego de un minuto!-

-Con que es una carrera con obstáculos, ¿Eh?- Comentaba Lucia tras ver e oír esa explicación desde el balcón donde estaba junto con sus compañeros.

-Fue buena idea haber escogido a Marcus para esto. Tsuna seguramente hubiera corrido a toda velocidad sin prestar la más mínima atención a donde estuvieran esas trampas- Dijo Serena entre leves risas.

-Tch…C-Cállate- Contestaba Tsuna ligeramente molesto pero sin poder negar ese último comentario.

-Marcus…- Nombraba Alicia con leve sonreír mientras a su pareja a través de aquellas enormes pantallas holográficas en el aire.

De esa manera, todo estaba listo. El increíblemente animado público en las gradas o en las calles de la ciudad de Crocus observaba todo el evento a través de esas enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires al igual que los seis equipos de magos en los balcones del Domus Flau, las reglas de "Race" habían sido explicadas y sus seis participantes se mantenían detrás de la línea pintada en el suelo de concreto que ellos pisaban. Más específicamente hablando; Will se mantenía al lado Wolfking, Wolking se mantenía al lado de Omar, Omar se mantenía al lado de Milly, Milly se mantenía al lado de Edward y Edward estaba al lado de Marcus.

-¡Tienen 20 minutos para llegar a la meta! –Hablaba Kabo- ¡En sus marcas, listos…!-

-¡…FUERAAAA!- Gritaron Kabo, Chapati y Gauss para que toda la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" pudiera escuchar.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Volvían a gritaron con incalculable emoción los espectadores de aquel evento en el gigantesco coliseo posicionado en las montañas del oeste de esa ciudad.

Instantáneamente después de haber escuchado la señal de inicio de ese evento al unísono con el emocionar gritar del público; los seis participantes de "Race" cruzaron la línea pintada en el suelo en frente de sus posiciones para empezar un increíblemente veloz correr por aquella bastamente ancha y larga carretera que eventualmente los haría llegar al Domus Flau. O por lo menos eso lo que creían cada uno de los espectadores de aquel primer evento de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡¿Q…?!- Mostraba Tsuna un sumo sorprender ante lo que vieron sus filosos ojos marrones.

-¡N-No puede ser…!- Hablaba Serena al ver lo mismo que el joven Dragneel.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Reaccionaba Lucia al igual que los anteriores ante lo que veían sus ojos marrones.

-¡M-Marcus…!- Nombraba Alicia con bastante shock al ver la situación de ese joven mago de rayo.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Comentaba Chapati Lola al observar el evento por una de las grandes pantallas holográficas.

El equipo de jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los espectadores pertenecientes a este mismo gremio y también una gran cantidad de espectadores normales en las gradas del Domus Flau se llenaron de confusión al presenciar claramente a través de la transmisión en vivo mostrada en esas grandes pantallas holográficas como mientras los demás participantes de "Race" habían cruzado la línea de inicio y empezado a correr rápidamente por la larga ruta que tenían que completar en menos de veinte minutos; el joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos desordenados cabellos de color albino que formaba parte de este evento se encontraba todavía detrás de la línea pintada en el suelo de concreto de esa zona al estar tirado de rodillas en estos con su bien entrenado cuerpo temblando notablemente.

-¡Mientras los demás jugadores han empezado a correr a través del camino mágicamente formado en Crocus; el miembro de Fairy Tail, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, esta de rodillas detrás de la línea de inicio! ¡¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?!- Comento Gauss Rolan al observar lo mismo que todos los demás en esa transmisión en los aires del Domus Flau.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios…?! –Pensaba un Marcus notablemente débil -¡N-No tengo…fuerzas…!-

…_El primer evento…La primera dificultad…_

**Continuara…**

**Hola, amigos. **

**Lamento haberme retrasado tanto pero nuevamente, no se cuanto tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y me den su opinión si pueden. **

**Matane. **


	6. Llegar Mas Alto

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 06/130: ¡Llegar Más Alto! **

Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Año X814 por fin han empezado. El evento del primer día es "Race", una carrera llena de trampas y restricciones a través de la Crocus para poder llegar al Domus Flau. Los participantes escogidos para este evento fueron: De Golden Lion, Will Eehto; De Lamia Scale, Wolfking; De Mermaid Heels, Milly Bachacan; De Ouroboros; Omar Oldcan; De Sabertooth, Edward Hyberion y de Fairy Tail, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar e al empezar este evento, este último se vio atrapado en un problema de desconocido origen.

**...Continuación…**

-¡Tienen 20 minutos para llegar a la meta! –Hablaba Kabo- ¡En sus marcas, listos…!-

-¡…FUERAAAA!- Gritaron Kabo, Chapati y Gauss para que toda la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" pudiera escuchar.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Volvían a gritaron con incalculable emoción los espectadores de aquel evento en el gigantesco coliseo posicionado en las montañas del oeste de esa ciudad.

Instantáneamente después de haber escuchado la señal de inicio de ese evento al unísono con el emocionar gritar del público; los seis participantes de "Race" cruzaron la línea pintada en el suelo en frente de sus posiciones para empezar un increíblemente veloz correr por aquella bastamente ancha y larga carretera que eventualmente los haría llegar al Domus Flau. O por lo menos eso lo que creían cada uno de los espectadores de aquel primer evento de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡¿Q…?!- Mostraba Tsuna un sumo sorprender ante lo que vieron sus filosos ojos marrones.

-¡N-No puede ser…!- Hablaba Serena al ver lo mismo que el joven Dragneel.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Reaccionaba Lucia al igual que los anteriores ante lo que veían sus ojos marrones.

-¡M-Marcus…!- Nombraba Alicia con bastante shock al ver la situación de ese joven mago de rayo.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Comentaba Chapati Lola al observar el evento por una de las grandes pantallas holográficas.

El equipo de jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los espectadores pertenecientes a este mismo gremio y también una gran cantidad de espectadores normales en las gradas del Domus Flau se llenaron de confusión al presenciar claramente a través de la transmisión en vivo mostrada en esas grandes pantallas holográficas como mientras los demás participantes de "Race" habían cruzado la línea de inicio y empezado a correr rápidamente por la larga ruta que tenían que completar en menos de veinte minutos; el joven de cortos, desordenados y levemente puntiagudos cabellos de color albino que formaba parte de este evento se encontraba todavía detrás de la línea pintada en el suelo de concreto de esa zona al estar tirado de rodillas en estos con su bien entrenado cuerpo temblando notablemente.

-¡Mientras los demás jugadores han empezado a correr a través del camino mágicamente formado en Crocus; el miembro de Fairy Tail, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, esta de rodillas detrás de la línea de inicio! ¡¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?!- Comento Gauss Rolan al observar lo mismo que todos los demás en esa transmisión en los aires del Domus Flau.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios…?! –Pensaba un Marcus notablemente débil -¡N-No tengo…fuerzas…!-

Las palabras que pasaban por la cabeza del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación eran totalmente ciertas. Aunque hace unos segundos el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar poseía el suficiente poder mágico e energía física como para poder rodear todo su atlético cuerpo en unos poderosos rayos y recorrer más de 100 metros en cuestión de pocos minutos o hasta segundos, ahora no tenía ni la suficiente fuerza como para lograr mantenerse de pie.

-¡¿Q-Que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?! ¡Justo después de que sonó la señal de inicio de la carrera, todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron en un instante…! ¡¿A-Acaso es la magia de alguien?!- Se preguntaba un sumamente debilitado Marcus.

Nuevamente se menciona; que todos aquellos en el Domus Flau así como en las calles de Crocus mostraban un increíble sorprender al ver la situación de aquel joven de cortos, algo puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos albinos a través de esas enormes pantallas holográficas que flotaban en los aires. Todos mostraban sorprender a excepción de los jóvenes magos que conformaban el equipo de Sabertooth que mostraban cierta tranquilidad al observar esa transmisión en vivo desde su balcón.

-Ah, ah, mi primito sí que tiene mala suerte. No debió colocarse al lado de Edward- Comento una calmada Lisa.

-Oye, ¿Edward no se meterá en problema por haber usado su magia justo antes de cruzar la línea de inicio?- Preguntaba Shuin con confundir y pequeño temer.

-No lo creo- Hablaba Mervin –Después de todo, no había ninguna regla que se lo impidiera. Sería como prohibir que uno estirara sus músculos justo antes de empezar a correr-

-Hmm…Siento algo de lastima por Marcus-sama- Decía una levemente triste Sorano.

-Entiendo que tengas esa clase de sentimientos debido a que ese chico de Fairy Tail es tu amigo, Sorano, pero esto es una competencia. Tendrás que soportarlo. Además, no es como si la magia vampírica de Edward lo fuera a matar. Cuanto este evento termine, las fuerzas de ese mago de Fairy Tail volverán. Hasta ese momento, él puede quedarse quieto en ese lugar- Explico el serio joven Orland.

-¿Quedarse quieto?- Paso la joven Eucliffe a mostrar una sonrisa mientras hablaba –Se nota que realmente no conoces a los magos de Fairy Tail, Mervin-

Y mientras el equipo de Sabertooth y los demás equipos posicionados en sus respectivos balcones y también la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo veía esa transmisión en vivo a través de las múltiples enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires; los participantes de "Race", aparte de un debilitado Marcus, se concentraban en avanzar velozmente por ese increíblemente ancho y largo camino con suelo de concreto formado con magia en la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". El que se encontraba con más camino recorrido por el momento era aquel joven de cortos cabellos azul oscuro peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados, perteneciente a Sabertooth y que era el hijo de Draculos Hyberion, el segundo del antiguo sistema conocido como "Los Diez Magos Santos".

-Es increíble…- Pensaba Edward mientras corría con suma velocidad -…Estoy corriendo mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto. ¿Cuánto poder mágico y físico tendrá ese chico de Fairy Tail? Me pregunto cuanto poder tendría yo si hubiera usado mi magia vampírica al cien por ciento de su capacidad con ese tipo. Bueno, no debería pensar en algo como eso en este momento. Por el momento, solo me concentrare en usar esta fuerza para llegar a la me…-

-¡No estorbes, muévete, Edward!-

-… ¿Eh?- Se vio el joven Hyberion levemente confundido.

Sin detener su potente correr, ese joven de cortos cabellos azul oscuro levanto su mirada de ojos rojo claro tras haber escuchado esa masculina voz increíblemente sonora con sus orejas de levemente puntiagudo aspecto e al hacerlo pudo observar de clara manera como la silueta de un enorme ser que paso por encima de su persona con un poderoso salto para eventualmente terminar posicionado a varios metros de el en aquel ancho y largo camino de concreto por donde avanzaba.

Ese ser que observaba aquel joven mago de Sabertooth poseía un cuerpo sumamente enorme y musculoso, con una piel rodeaba por completo por un brilloso pelaje de color plateado, con filosas garras en sus grandes manos y pies, que cubría sus partes íntimas con unos cortos y desgarrados pantalones de color gris que poseía un agujero en la zona de sus glúteos para que su larga cola cubierta con escamas pudiera salir y también tenía unos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su gran boca. Pero los amenazadores ojos negros y la marca blanca de Lamia Scale en el tobillo izquierdo de ese humanoide criatura dejaban en claro que se trataba del hijo de Wolfheim, el tercer puesto del antiguo sistema de los "Diez Magos Santos".

-¡Si vas a correr tan lento, no corras adelante del gran Wolfking-sama! ¡Eres un maldito obstáculo!- Exclamaba aquella gran bestia humanoide de plateado pelaje.

-¡Wolfking!- Nombraba sorprendido Edward sin detener su correr.

-¡Nos vemos!- Exclamo el monstruoso joven mago de Lamia Scale para instantáneamente dar un poderoso salto que no solamente lo elevo varios metros en el aire sino que lo hizo avanzar aún más metros hacia adelante.

-¡Este tipo…!- Hablaba el joven Hyberion -¡…Oye, si estuvieras menos molesto todo el tiempo podrías escuchar mejor! ¡No puedes durar más de cinco segundos en el aire! ¡Te descalificaran!-

-¡Uh…!- Arrugaba esa enorme criatura humanoide sus ojos negros para inmediatamente hacer que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo perfectamente de pie en el concreto de aquel camino -¡C-Cállate! ¡S-Si escuche las reglas, solamente se me olvidaron por un segundo! ¡En cualquier caso, no necesito saltar para estar en el primer lugar! ¡Sigue mirando mi trasero mientras me alejo, patético vampiro!-

Pisando con suma firmeza no solamente con sus grandes, peludos y garrudos pies sino también con sus dos manos con esas mismas características; un iracundo Wolfking empezó a correr en cuatro patas por la ruta de "Race" con una impresionante velocidad como si fuera un feroz lobo. Y esto era algo que obviamente era visto por miles de personas tanto dentro como fuera del Domus Flau a través de esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas.

-¡Oh, increíble!- Hablaba un emocionado Chapati -¡Liderando la carrera se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Wolfking de Lamia Scale! ¡Tan solo miren la sorprendente velocidad que tiene con su amenazante forma bestial!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba la multitud que llenaba aquel coliseo con bastante animar.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Se convirtió en un gigantesco monstruo!- Hablo Tsuna sorprendido tras observar esa transmisión en vivo.

-¿Es Take Over?- Preguntaba Serena levemente intrigada.

-No, no lo creo –Hablaba la joven Scarlet- Si no me equivoco…Ese chico es hijo de Wolfheim-san, uno de los de los antiguos diez magos santos al igual que mi padre. Si es así, debe estar usando magia de transformación bestial. Es una magia exclusiva de su familia. A diferencia del Take Over que transforma el cuerpo o partes de este en criaturas ya existentes; la magia de transformación bestial transforma el cuerpo de su usuario en una criatura completamente inexistente y por lo tanto tiene una fuerza, velocidad y otros tipos de habilidades diferentes a cualquier otra criatura de este mundo-

-¡AAAAAUUUUUUHHHH!- Aullaba Wolfking como un bravo lobo alfa mientras corría de igual manera que uno con ese bestial cuerpo suyo.

-Bueno…- Pensaba Edward sin detener su correr -…Logre que ese tipo con poco temperamento dejara de dar esos gigantescos saltos que lo hubieran llevado a la meta en pocos segundos, pero sigue estando a la cabeza gracias a la velocidad que le brindan esas grandes y apestosas patas suyas. Maldición, este animal peludo…Si tan solo estuviera un poco más cerca podría afectarlo con mi magia vampírica…Realmente es frustrante todavía no estar al nivel de mi padre. Entonces, ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería sacarle más fuerza a ese mago de Fairy Tail a través de la conexión que establecí con él? Pero si hago eso, ese tipo…-

-¡¿Ah?!- Grito Wolfking potentemente con bastante confundir.

Aquel repentino grito lleno de confundir y sorpresa que había dado ese joven mago de Lamia Scale se debía a que en la zona de concreto que acababan de pisar sus grandes, peludos y garrudos pies y manos apareció de la nada un gigantesco círculo mágico de brilloso color rosado. Y de aquel círculo mágico surgieron numerosos muros de hierro de gran ancho y altura y que se combinaron para terminar encerrando por completo al bestial Wolfking en una gigantesca caja, para sorpresa de los demás participante de "Race" y de los que observaban esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios es esto?! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Exclamaba iracundamente Wolfking desde el oscuro interior de esa caja de hierro.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Una caja de hierro?!- Reaccionaba el joven Hyberion con bastante sorpresa pero sin dejar su veloz avanzar por esa ancha y larga calle de Crocus.

-¡Oh! ¡Tan solo miren, por favor!- Hablaba un emocionado Gauss- ¡Parece que Wolfking no solamente es el primer lugar en "Race", sino que también es el primero en toparse con una trampa! ¡Una caja de hierro que ha atrapado completamente su enorme figura bestial! ¡¿Lograra librarse de esta dificultad y volver a la carrera?!-

-Esto es malo…- Hablaba Leo al observar la transmisión en vivo desde el balcón donde estaba el equipo de Lamia Scale -…Una parte de mi sabía que no debimos dejar que Wolfie participara en esto. Aunque sea increíblemente rápido, esa forma tuya es demasiado grande. Es una presa fácil para cualquier trampa de ese evento. Debió ser Sherin-san quien participara-

-Creo que eso tampoco hubiera sido una buena idea. Aunque mi magia me permite moverme rápido, también provoca que mis alrededores tiemblen mucho o hasta resulten destruidos. De seguro yo hubiera terminado activando muchas más trampas que Wolfking- Respondió la joven Akatsuki para luego pensar- Además quería quedarme junto a Leo para que esa noviecita suya nos viera el mayor tiempo posible-

-Hmm…Los instintos de Raine le están diciendo que un enemigo está tratando de atacarla de una manera realmente sucia- Comentaba desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail una seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster rodeada por una amenazante aura mágica de color azul oscuro que enfriaba sus alrededores.

-Es tu imaginación, así que apaga tu poder mágico. Hace demasiado frio- Contesto un molesto Roku que temblaba heladamente al igual que muchos otros en ese balcón.

-No te preocupes tanto, Leo. Algo tan frágil como esa caja no detendrá a Wolfking- Dijo un serio Jess sin despejar su vista de aquellas holográficas pantallas en los aires.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡¿Quién demonios es "Wolfie?! ¡Soy Wolfking-sama, malditos! ¡AAAAHHH!- Exclamaba el bestial mago de Lamia Scale al mismo tiempo que aquella enorme caja de hierro que le encerraba empezaba a mostrar marcas de brutales impactos que venían de su interior.

-¡¿Me escucho?!- Reaccionaba Leo con gran sorprender y una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Seguía rugiendo el hijo de Wolfheim mientras comenzaba a romper aquella caja de hierro que le encerraba con sus poderosos golpes.

-Que ruidoso- Hablaba Edward mientras corría –Es una pena que esa caja de hierro me impida robarle las fuerzas a ese perro súper desarrollado con mi magia, pero aprovechare esta oportunidad para hacerme con el primer lu…-

-¡Abran el paso, hombres!-

Justo después de aquellas palabras dichas con una animada voz femenina sonaran en los aires e interrumpieran el hablar de aquel joven de cortos cabellos azul oscuro peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados, el cual acababa de pasar de largo con su veloz correr la enorme caja de hierro que encerraba en su interior a una gigantes bestia humanoide de pelaje plateado, este pudo ver de clara manera con sus ojos color rojo claro como cierta persona pasaba a su lado con una potente velocidad que venía de su increíble mover de piernas y le sobrepasaba fácilmente en aquella larga y ancha carretera de concreto donde estaban. Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de aquella joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro amarrado en forma de coletas en su parte baja y con forma de orejas de gato en su parte alta, con ojos de color negro cubiertos por gafas de color rosado claro con forma de corazón, que tenía unos rasgos felino y que poseía la marca verde de Mermaid Heels en el costado derecho de su espalda. Y como no mencionar que esta joven que era la hija de Wally y Milliana Bachacan poseía su curvilíneo y voluptuosa figura rodeada con una brillante aura mágica de color anaranjado claro.

-¡Una de las mejores está pasando!- Exclamo animadamente la llamada Milly Bachacan mientras que con su veloz correr dejaba atrás al llamado Edward Hyberion.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Es la de Mermaid Heels…! ¡E-Es rápida!- Pensó el joven mago de Sabertooth tras ver como esa joven rodeada en un aura mágica de color anaranjado claro empezaba a alejarse con una potente rapidez.

-¡Un repentino cambio de tornas! –Hablaba el locutor proveniente de Fiore- ¡Con una gran velocidad sacada de la nada, es la hermosa e animada Milly Bachacan de Mermaid Heels quien logra posicionarse en el primer lugar de "Race" habiendo pasado de largo a Edward de Sabertooth! ¡¿Lograra conservar esta posición y llegar de primera a la meta o alguien más lograra arrebatársela como ella misma acaba de hacer?! ¡Nadie sabe que es lo que pasara!-

-¡Nadie lograra pasarme! ¡Después de todo, tengo la velocidad del felino más rápido de este mundo, el chita! ¡Sin mencionar que su pelaje con manchas es súper lindo!- Comentaba Milly con un alegre sonreír y sin detener su increíblemente potente mover de piernas.

-Esa Milly, ¿Por qué demonios tardo tanto en usar la velocidad de chita y colocarse en el primer lugar?- Preguntaba llamada Brenda Glow al observar esa transmisión en vivo desde el balcón de Mermaid Heels.

-Tú sabes cómo es ella con su magia de posesión animal. De seguro no sabía si usar las habilidades del "lindo chita" o del "adorable tigre" o de "el seductor puma" o algo así, esa loca de los gatos- Dijo Jane con su mirada de ojos azul claro observando también esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas.

-Pero ahora ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Si Milly sigue manteniendo esa velocidad, de seguro ganara. Como se esperaba de una señorita con un perfume tan exquisito. Es grandiosa- Comentaba Chiyo nuevamente en medio de una glamorosa pose.

-…- Observaba seriamente Kasuga los demás participantes de "Race" a través de esas holográficas pantallas -…Espero que tus palabras se cumplan, Chiyo. Aunque lo dudo porque parece que aún hay algunos que no han empezado a tomarse esta carrera en serio-

-¡Jejejeje!- Reía con sumo animar aquella joven de rasgos felinos sin detener su correr y retirar esa aura mágica de color anaranjado claro que era su magia de posesión animal.

-Riéndose tan alegremente…Es como si me dijera en toda la cara que no le cuesta ningún esfuerzo superarme- Pensó Edward corriendo unos metros detrás de esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-¡AAAAAUUUUHHHH!-

Ese asombrosamente sonoro aullido bestial que decoro los aires de aquella larga e ancha calle por donde corrían el joven Hyberion y la joven Bachacan llego a los oídos de estos y los obligo a voltear por solo unos momentos sus respectivas hacia atrás e observar como esa enorme caja de hierro a unos cuantos metros detrás de sus actuales posiciones fue convertida en miles de pedazos que volaron aleatoriamente por los aires por aquella gigantesca bestia humanoide de plateado pelaje que instantáneamente después de recuperar su liberar volvía a colocar sus grandes, peludas y garrudas manos y pies en los suelos de concreto de esa zona para comenzar un potente correr animal.

-¡Algo como eso no detendrá al gran Wolfking-sama!- Gritaba iracunda aquel enorme ser bestial perteneciente a Lamia Scale mientras avanzaba velozmente en cuatro patas.

-¡Oh, con solo una bestial fuerza bruta, Wolfking se ha liberado de la trampa donde había caído para volver a la carrera de manera inmediata! ¡Parece que esas grandes patas suyas lo harán volver al lugar que ocupaba antes en "Race" en casi nada de tiempo!- Informaba Chapati de eufórica manera.

-¡W-Wolfking volvió…!- Pensaba Edward -¡Si quiero ganar esto, parece que realmente no tengo más opción que extraer aún más fuerza de ese mago de Fairy Tail con mi magia! ¡Puede que esto te deje en cama durante los siguientes días pero espero que no me guardes rencor, primo de Lisa!-

Después de que aquellas palabras pasaran por su mente, sin detener su correr por esa calle, ese joven de cortos cabellos azul oscuro peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados provoco de mágica manera que las pupilas de sus serios ojos de color rojo claro empezaran a brillar de notable modo. Al mismo tiempo que ese joven mago de Sabertooth realizaba esa acción, en todo el inicio de esa ancha y larga carretera que atravesaba todo Crocus; aquel joven de cortos, desordenados y levemente puntiagudos cabellos de color albino arrodillado en el suelo de concreto debido a una vasta debilidad que le invadió se vio obligado a abrir sus filosos ojos azules con un gran sorprender al sentir claramente como esta debilidad aumento tan profundamente hasta el punto de costarle respirar y hacer que su cuerpo cayera completamente.

-¡¿Q-Qu…?! ¡M-Me siento…m-más débil…que antes! ¡N-No puedo p-pensar bien…V-voy a qu…Inconsciente…!- Pensaba con dificultad un Marcus tirado en el suelo.

Mientras un bastamente débil joven Strauss-Dreyar hacia su mejor esfuerzo para poder mantener sus filosos ojos azules abiertos, de regreso en casi la mitad de aquel sumamente largo e ancho camino formado a través de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente"; se pudo apreciar como el cuerpo del joven Hyberion no solo se vio rodeado por una fina aura mágica de color blanco, sino que los músculos de su pecho, brazos y piernas sufrieron un leve aumento lo suficientemente grande como para que se vieron marcados a través de sus ropas.

-Bien. Con esta cantidad de poder… ¡No perderé!- Pensó Edward de determinada manera.

Con ese serio pensamiento y la nueva figura de su cuerpo, el joven hijo de Draculos Hyberion pasó a mover sus piernas de una manera tan rápida que no tardo casi nada en pasar de largo a la joven hija de Wally y Milliana Bachacan que mostraba un gran sorprender en sus felino ojos negros no solo por este hecho, sino también al ver como la enorme criatura humanoide de pelaje plateado que era el joven hijo de Wolfheim estaba a solamente unos pocos centímetros y nanosegundos de superarla también con ese veloz s correr a cuatro patas suyo.

-¡Las sorpresas simplemente no acaban! ¡Edward ha vuelto al primer lugar de "Race" al mostrar una velocidad mucho más grande que hace unos segundos atrás! ¡¿Soy yo o se ve mucho más robusto que antes?!- Informaba eufóricamente Gauss.

-Ese Edward… ¿Le robo aún más fuerza a Marcus?- Preguntaba Lisa seriamente al observar con sus filosos ojos azules esa transmisión en vivo.

-Ah, ah, lamento decirte esto Lisa, pero parece que tu primo de seguro ya no podrá participar en los siguientes días de los juegos mágicos- Comentaba un relajado Shuin.

-En serio lo lamento mucho, Marcus-sama- Decía Sorano tristemente.

-Ya les dije que esto es una competencia. Traten de controlarse- Dijo un serio Mervin.

-¡E-Estos dos son rápidos! ¡Pero yo tampoco he empezado a dar todo de mí! ¡No subestimen el poder de los gatos!- Pensó una seria Milly mostrando una sonrisa con sus labios de forma felina.

También demostrando un serio y determinado pensar, sin parar su increíble mover de piernas, esa joven de joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro amarrado en forma de coletas en su parte baja y con forma de orejas de gato en su parte alta provoco que esa aura mágica de color anaranjado claro que rodeaba su atractiva figura no solo aumentara su brillar, sino que creciera para por solo unos momentos terminar adoptando la imagen de un chita, luego la imagen de una pantera, después de un tigre y al final la imagen de un león. Con esa aura mágica que era su magia de posesión animal habiendo mostrando esas imágenes; la joven Bachacan mostro un correr tan veloz que en el siguiente nanosegundo ella ya se encontraba al lado del joven Hyberion e ambos trataban de adelantarse uno al otro para volver a ser el primer lugar en esa carrera llevaba a cabo en esa larga y ancha carretera de concreto.

-¡Hmm!- Refunfuñaban ferozmente un Edward bañado en una delgado aura mágica de color blanco y una Milly rodeada por una enorme aura mágica de color anaranjado claro mientras corrían lado a lado y se empujaban uno al otro con sus respectivos hombros.

-Milly pasó a usar el poder de varios animales a la vez. Parece que por fin se ha puesto un poco seria- Comentaba la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubios con sus puntas pintadas de color rosado en el balcón de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Vamos, Milly!- Gritaba Brenda con notable animar.

-¡No piensen que dejare que me dejen atrás! ¡Ya he dejado en claro que no me subestimen!-

Habiendo hablado tan iracundamente como siempre; aquel bestial Wolfking paso a estrujar los músculos de sus grandes brazos y piernas hasta el punto que sus palpitantes venas eran vistas a través de su peluda piel para así aumentar tanto la fuerza y velocidad de sus grandes, peludas y garrudas manos y pies que el concreto de cada zona por donde estos corrían se veía gravemente destruida. Con ese aumento en su rapidez; ese bestial joven mago de Lamia Scale logro alcanzar de manera casi instantánea al joven mago de Sabertooth y la joven maga de Mermaid Heels y de esta manera estos tres competían entre ellos con sus potentes velocidades para volver a colocarse en el primer lugar de "Race". Esta escena era algo que era visto por cualquiera que tuviera su vista fijada en esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas en el Domus Flau y en la ciudad de Crocus y la mayoría de estos se veía emocionado de una amplia manera.

-¡Reñido! ¡Esto esta increíblemente reñido! ¡Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heels! ¡Los representantes de estos gremios son los que se mantienen en la cabeza de "Race" y cada uno de ellos trata desesperadamente de superar a los otro dos! ¡Ya han llegado a la mitad del camino! ¡¿Quién será el que logre llegar primero al Domus Flau?!- Hablaba Chapati a través de su micrófono.

-¡Oh, Milly logra posicionarse en el primer lugar! ¡Espera, Wolfking la supera! ¡Y ahora Edward es quien lidera! ¡No, Wolfking es…Ah, ahora es Milly, de nuevo Edward…! ¡Oh, es completamente imposible saber quién de ellos será quien ganara!- Decía Gauss de igual manera.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban eufóricamente la multitud de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau.

-Oh, oh. Los magos de Ishgal son increíbles- Comento la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba la llamada Emma mostrando un leve sonreír al observar esa transmisión en vivo.

-Con que tú también lo crees, Emma-chan –Hablaba esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morados oscuro-Ese tal Edward no está nada mal. No me importaría salir a divertirme con él un día de estos. Y aunque ese tal Wolfking parece tener un mal temperamento, esa clase de chicos salvajes tienen su encanto. Pero con la que sin duda quisiera tener un poco de tiempo a solas es con esa Milly. Tan solo mírala. Un cuerpo espectacular y además tiene orejas y cola de gatos. Una chica gato en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es tan erótica, ¿No?-

-No, no me refería a eso- Contesto la joven de largos cabellos color cenizo con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Esos chicos parece que están realmente encendidos! ¡Que competencia…No, que choque de almas más ardiente! ¡Rayos, debí haber participado en este evento!- Hablaba un Ashe tanto emocionado como frustrado.

-Pensándolo bien, no hubiera sido una idea muy buena dejarte participar a ti en esto, Ashe- Hablaba la llamada Dana –Primero porque tu fortaleza no es exactamente la velocidad en tierra y segundo porque tú de seguro hubieras caído en numerosas trampas-

-¡E-Eso no es verdad!...Y-Yo soy muy bueno corriendo- Respondía el joven Vesta notablemente nervioso.

-Pero no puedes negar lo de las trampas, ¿No?- Dijo Emma entre pequeñas risas.

-En cualquier caso, ¿Cuánto tiempo más dejara Will que esos tres lideren la carrera? ¿Todavía no ha terminado su análisis?- Se preguntaba esa pequeña joven de lisa cabellera de color purpura claro y vestida de lolita gótica.

De regreso en aquel sumamente ancho y largo camino de concreto que atravesaba por completo la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente"; mientras Edward Hyberion, Milly Bachacan y Wolfking seguían tratando de pasarse de largo uno al otro con las poderosas velocidades que les proporcionaban sus respectivas magias, a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos, se encontraba corriendo de normal manera ese joven mago de Golden Lion con cortos y desordenados cabellos marrón oscuro, ojos negros con bordes pintados con pintura del mismo lugar, con la marca negra de su gremio en su hombro izquierdo y que vestía su bien entrenado corte con ropas marrones decoradas con largos guantes y botas de color negro.

-Análisis de tres de cinco magias enemigas terminado…- Hablaba el llamado Will Eehto mientras corría y las negras pupilas de sus ojos mostraban un leve y momentáneo brillar de color rojo –…Empezando preparaciones para contrarrestar y/o superar la características de magia vampírica, la magia de transformación bestial y magia de posesión animal. No iniciar transformación hasta obtener datos de la magia del mago de Ouroboros y del mago de Fairy Tail…Bueno, ahora que termine de hablar como si fuera una verdadera máquina, ¿Realmente te quedaras tirado en el suelo hasta que este evento termine, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar? ¿Espere demasiado de ti?-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban determinadamente Milly, Wolfking y Edward mientras seguían tratando de pasarse de largos uno al otro con su respectivo correr mágico de increíble potencia.

-Oh. Ser joven realmente es bueno…-

Escuchando como esas palabras de una masculina voz interrumpía el unísono gritar que mostraba sus grandes determinaciones por ganar, sin detener sus veloces avanzares por aquel largo e ancho camino de concreto; ese joven mago de Sabertooth, ese joven mago de Lamia Scale y esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels voltearon momentáneamente sus miradas hacia atrás e observaron como a unos cuantos metros de sus parejas posiciones se mantenía con un notable correr aquel mago de Ouroboros de edad mayor, con cortos cabellos canosos peinados de elegante manera hacia atrás, con un pequeño bigote y barba de color, piel ligeramente arrugada y que vestía un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapa tos del mismo color

-…Desgraciadamente, la edad hizo que yo perdiera emociones tan ardientes como esas hace mucho tiempo- Terminaba de hablar el serio pero levemente sonriente Omar Oldcan.

-¡¿Quién demonios es este anciano?!- Se preguntaba Wolfking sin parar su potente correr en cuatro patas.

-¡Tú eres el mago de ese gremio del Imperio Alvarez…Ouroboros…!- Hablo Milly sorprendida pero sin parar su correr con la velocidad de varios felinos.

-Vaya, vaya…- Hablaba un serio pero levemente sonriente Edward sin dejar de correr -…Espero que no te ofendas, pero debo decir que estoy algo impresionado de que un hombre de tu edad fuera capaz de casi alcanzarnos sin usar ninguna clase de magia. Debes tener unas piernas de demonio, viejo-

-Jeje. No me ofende para nada. Es más, es agradable recibir de vez en cuando un elogio de alguien más joven. Pero la verdad es que me costó un enorme esfuerzo físico lograr acercarme a ustedes tres. Después de todo, como mencionaron, soy "anciano" y un "viejo". Por esa razón, espero que no les moleste que tome un poco de ventaja sobre ustedes…Jóvenes- Hablo Omar con una pequeña sonrisa para luego pasar a rodear sus manos vestidas con negros guantes con una delgada aura mágica de color negro y luego decir calmadamente –**Explosion Carnaval- **

Justo después de haber dicho esas dos últimas palabras, el hombre mayor de apellido Oldcan paso a levantar sus dos manos en direcciones a esos tres jóvenes magos que corrían con suma velocidad a unos metros delante de él y provoco que de estas surgieran un amplio número de pequeñas esferas formadas de una luminosa e eléctrica energía oscura que en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo rodearon los aires de estos. En el siguiente nanosegundo tras esto, esas pequeñas esferas de oscura energía se convirtieron de manera instantánea en una cadena de gigantescas explosiones que llegaron hasta Wolfking, Edward y Milly y los envolvieron en una gigantesca nube de un denso humo negro que cubrió gran parte de esa sumamente ancha y larga calle.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaron con notable dolor esos tres jóvenes magos que coronaban a "Race" y que salieron volando en distintas direcciones por esas explosiones de oscura energía.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡Wolfking, Edward Hyberion y Milly Bachacan que lideraban el evento conocido como "Race" y competían entre ellos de una hermosa manera para ver quién de ellos obtenía el primer lugar se vieron atrapados en un repentino ataque de magia explosiva por parte del mago de Ouroboros, Omar Oldcan!- Explicaba un sorprendido Chapati.

-¡Aunque atacar a los demás competidores con su magia no va en contra de las reglas, mancillar los ardientes sentimientos que esos tres jóvenes mostraban al solo competir entre ellos con un veloz y determinado correr no puede llamarse de ninguna otra manera más que sucio, bajo, desagradable! ¡Ese es justamente el estilo de Ouroboros!- Comento un Gauss igual de sorprendido.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡BUUUUHHH!- Algunos de la multitud que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau abucheaban con desagrado mientras otros seguían gritando con suma emoción.

-Ese maldito vejete. Pareciera como si estuviera tratando de obtener el primer lugar. ¿Qué paso con toda esa mierda de antes de que no debíamos destacar mucho?- Se preguntó un irritado Arioc desde el balcón de Ouroboros.

-No digas estupideces. Si Omar de verdad quisiera ganar esta tontería, él pudo haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y tú lo sabes. Él debe estar considerando esto de "Race" como un juego para pasar el tiempo. Aunque no es algo que alguien de su edad debería estar haciendo- Respondió con un leve pero macabro sonreír la llamada Amaia.

-Mmm…Este evento de verdad se ve divertido. Yo también quisiera poder jugar al igual que está haciendo Omar. Debí haber sido yo quien participara en esto y no ese anciano, ¿No crees lo mismo, Lar-chan?- Decía esa joven de cabellos y ropa blanca y negra llamada Alesha.

-…- Se mantenía en silencio ese joven hombre encapuchado y enmascarado conocido como Lar mientras tenía su mirar fijada en una de esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas.

-¿Hmm?- Pensaba Omar mientras corría por ese camino de concreto cubierto por una enorme y densa nube de humo- Tengo el presentimiento de que mis compañeros de equipo están hablando de una manera bastante irrespetuosa de mí. Bueno, yo tengo la suficiente madurez para dejar pasar las palabras de esos polluelos-

-¡M-Maldición…!- Se colocaba de pie un ligeramente herido Edward -¡E-Ese maldito viejo…! ¡N-No pienso dejar que esto se quede as…!-

Pero aquel joven de cortos cabellos azul oscuro peinado de manera prolija de ambos lados vio su iracundo hablar interrumpido por el mismo al apreciar con sus ojos rojo claro como en la zona de esos suelos de concreto que piso su pie derecho hizo aparición un notablemente grande círculo mágico de color morado que libero una extensa luz del mismo color. Una luz morada que cuando baño de pies a cabeza al joven Hyberion hizo que este se diera cuenta con un profundo sorprender como era completamente incapaz de mover su cuerpo de la actual posición en que estaba.

-¡¿Q…?!- Pensaba Edward con basto confundir- ¡N-No puedo mover mi cuerpo! ¡Maldición! ¡De todos los lugares a los que pude salir volando tuvo que ser justamente a una trampa! ¡Y no es solo que no pueda mover mi cuerpo, sino que magia también se vio cancelada por el hechizo de este círculo mágico! ¡E-Eso significa que ese tipo de Fa…!-

Pero los pensamientos de aquel joven mago de Sabertooth se vieron interrumpidos cuando el vio de clara manera como una brillante luz azul claro paso justamente en frente de su posición. Una luz que termino siendo nada más que un gigantesco y poderoso rayo azulado que viajaba de recta manera por aquel ancho y largo camino de concreto. Un rayo que se adentró en la enorme nube de oscuro color que cubría la zona que formaba la mitad de aquella ruta de "Race" y despejo esta por completo y de inmediata manera con la brutal fuerza que liberaba su veloz movimiento. Esto era algo que asombraba ampliamente tanto a los participantes de aquel primer evento de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos como a los que observaban la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas en los aires del Domus Flau y la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡Oh! ¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Hablaron al unísono los dos locutores de ese festival que se mantenían tan sorprendidos como los espectadores.

-¡…!- Mostraban los jóvenes magos pertenecientes al equipo de Fairy Tail un gran sonreír.

-¿Hm?- Se vio Omar levemente confundido.

Sin detener su correr; aquel hombre mayor de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba de color canoso decidió voltear su mirada de ojos gríseos hacia atrás y todo para terminar abriendo estos con un profundo asombrar al ser testigo de cómo ese gigantesco y poderoso rayo azulado que estaba a solo unos metros de alcanzar su posición residía en su interior a ese joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos color albino, con unos filosos ojos azules que enseñaban tanto seriedad como determinación y de los cuales el derecho se veía atravesado por una cicatriz de peculiar forma y que poseía la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el costado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Hola- Mostraba Marcus una pequeña sonrisa a aquel hombre mayor que ocupaba por el momento el primer lugar de "Race".

-¡E-Ese chico es…!- Pensaba Omar sumamente sorprendido.

-¡Otro inesperado suceso acaba de ocurrir!- Informaba un contento y emocionado Gauss -¡Aunque por alguna desconocida razón él se había mantenido detrás de la línea de inicio de "Race" desde el comienzo de este mismo, justo después de que Omar Oldcan atacara de sucia manera a los tres que lideraban esta carrera; el miembro del equipo de Fairy Tail, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar no solo por fin se une a esta feroz competencia, sino que lograra posicionarse en el segundo lugar en literalmente un abrir y cerrar de ojos!-

-¡Que velocidad más monstruosa! ¡Que regreso tan impresionante! ¡No hay duda alguna de que este joven es un mago de Fairy Tail!- Exclamaba Chapati con los mismos emocionados que su compañero locutor.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaba el público con una incalculable euforia.

-Niñito…- Hablaba Omar mostrándose de nuevo serio y ahora un poco irritado -…Ciertamente eres rápido, pero tener una magia tan atrayente para los ojos como esa y realizar una escena tan glamorosa como esta tiene sus desventajas. Eres un blanco demasiado fácil-

Tras haber formulado esas palabras; aquel veterano mago de Ouroboros paso a detener por unos momentos su correr por aquel ancho y largo camino de concreto, se dio la vuelta e apunto sus ojos de color griseo hacia aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail que se acercaba a él con la aplastante velocidad que le proporcionaba ese gigantesco rayo azulado que rodeaba toda su figura. Al mismo tiempo que provocaba que su mano derecha vestida con un negro guante al igual que su izquierda se viera rodeada por un aura mágica de oscuro color, Omar dijo con firme tono…

-**¡Grenade Wave!- **

Agitando con notable poderío su brazo derecho hacia adelante; el senil Oldcan provoco que de la aura mágica de negro color que rodeaba su enguantada mano derecha se viera disparada una visible onda de energía del mismo color que colisiono explosivamente contra los suelos de concreto de esa área y de inmediata manera hizo que no solamente una gigantesca nube de denso polvo se levantara en dirección al joven Strauss-Dreyar y lo cubriera completamente sino que también lanzando una amplia cantidad de rocas de distintos tamañas hacia este. Una vez más, los observadores de esas pantallas holográficas mostraron un vasto asombrar.

-¡O-Otro sucio pero no ilegal movimiento por parte de Omar! ¡Esta vez contra Marcus que solo estaba a unos pocos segundos de alcanzarlo! ¡¿Esa lluvia de rocas habrá realmente detenido a ese demoniaco rayo humano?!- Se preguntaba el locutor del Imperio Alvarez al igual que los espectadores.

-¡Jijiji! ¡Esta vez reconozco que hiciste un buen trabajo, vejete! ¡Aplastar a su compañero hará que ese mocoso de cabello rosado respete a Ouroboros!- Hablo Arioc alegremente desde el balcón de su gremio.

-Debería ver mejor antes de alegrarte tanto, tuerto de porquería- Dijo seriamente Amaia mirando fijamente esa transmisión en vivo.

-Espero que decidas quedarte bien acostado sobre la roca que te haya aplastado, joven de Fairy Tail. Dudo mucho que este viejo tenga la fuerza necesaria para superarte en una competencia justa- Comento Omar con un leve sonreír.

-Si de verdad la edad te da tantos problemas…-

-¡…!-

Sintiendo una seria voz masculina en sus cercanías justamente cuando se volvía a dar la vuelta para regresar a correr por aquel largo e ancho camino de concreto; aquel hombre mayor de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba de color canoso se vio poseído por un gran sorprender debido a que el sabia a la perfección que esta pertenecía a ese joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos que se encontraba a centímetros de su espalda.

-… ¿Por qué no te tomas un pequeño descanso de esta carrera, viejo?- Dijo un serio Marcus todavía rodeado por un colosal rayo azulado.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Está detrás de mí?! ¡N-No pude ver en qué momento esquivo mi ataque y me alcanzo…Que velocidad tan ridícula!- Pensó un estupefacto Omar.

-Ahí vamos-

Diciendo esas últimas palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación paso a dar una suave palmada en la desprotegida espalda de ese senil usuario de magia explosiva y esta tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para obligar a este a moverse unos cuantos metros al lado derecho de aquel camino. Dando leves saltos al no poder controlar bien el balance de su cuerpo por aquel empujón de ese joven mago de rayo, el pie izquierdo de ese hombre mayor vestido de refinada manera término pisando una zona en esos suelos de concreto en la que surgió un amplio círculo mágico de color azulado y de la cual dio nacimiento una redonda esfera de cristalina pero dura energía que encerró a este en su interior no poseyente de gravedad.

-¡¿Q…?!- Se seguía manteniendo Omar con estupefacción.

-¡Quien ha caído ahora en una trampa de "Race" ha sido nadie más y nada menos que Omar Oldcan de Ouroboros! ¡Esto es karma por así decirlo!- Dijo el concento locutor del Reino de Fiore.

-¡¿Una trampa?! ¡¿Ese chico me arrojo justamente hacia una trama?! ¡¿El sabia donde estaba oculta?!- Pensaba el senil Oldcan mientras flotaba sin control en el interior de esa esfera de energía.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía…- Pensaba una Alicia que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa llena de gran contentar mientras sus marrones ojos veían esa transmisión en vivo-…Marcus me conto como una vez se enfrentó a un enemigo que termino dejándolo ciego en medio de la batalla y para poder vencerlo el debió transmitir electricidad a través de la tierra y los objetos a su alrededor para ser capaz de tener un concepto de la vista. Desde ese momento, Marcus ha pulido esta habilidad lo más que ha podido para los momentos en que pudiera resultarle útil. Un momento como este. Con cada paso que da por ese camino, Marcus transmite una gran parte de su electricidad por la tierra y esto le permite sentir la posición específica de hasta el más mínimo grano de polvo o cualquier otra cosa con la que sus rayos se crucen. Como por ejemplo, las lacrimas mágicas que contienen esas trampas-

-Alicia-san, usted parece increíblemente feliz en este momento. Debe estar bastante orgullosa de Marcus-san, ¿No?- Comentaba Lucia entre leves risas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡B-Bueno, y-yo…!- Reaccionaba la joven Scarlet con sumo nerviosismo mientras su rostro se tornaba de un claro color rojo.

-No la molestes, Lucia-chan. ¿Qué chica no estaría orgullosa teniendo un chico tan guapo y genial como ese de novio?- Mencionaba Serena con un sonreír.

-¿Hm?...De repente me dieron ganas de golpear ese chispitas con bastante fuerza por alguna razón. Bueno, no importa. ¡Ve, Marcus!- Gritaba Tsuna con profundo animar.

-…- Se mantuvo el joven de albinos cabellos en serio y determinado silencio.

Regresando a ágilmente mover hacia adelante sus pies vestidos con zapatos deportivos marrones, el joven Strauss-Dreyar termino avanzando una gran cantidad de metros por aquella ancha y larga ruta de concreto gracias a la explosiva velocidad que le proporcionaba ese gigantesco y feroz rayo azulado que cubría toda su atlética figura. Esto era algo que observaron los tres jóvenes magos que se mantenían quietos en toda la mitad de ese mismo camino debido a las pequeñas pero aun así dolorosas heridas que les infligió el "Carnaval de Explosiones" del llamado Omar Oldcan aun atrapado en una de las trampas de "Race".

Más específicamente hablando; aquel joven mago de Lamia Scale que durante esa competición había adquirido con su magia de transformación bestial una apariencia enorme y musculosa y cubierta por un grueso pelaje de plateado color y decorado con grandes colmillos y garras en sus manos y pies, esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels con rasgos felinos en su cabello y rostro y ese joven mago de Sabertooth con cortos cabellos azules peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados que acababa de liberarse de esa trampa en la que caído anteriormente y le impedía mover su cuerpo e usar su magia vampírica.

-¡Ese tipo de Fairy Tail…! ¡No creas que estas heridas tan pequeñas detendrán al gran Wolfking-sama! ¡Ya seas que te muevas a la velocidad de la luz o el rayo, te alcanzare y superare, maldito!- Exclamaba ese bestial ser humanoide inmediatamente volviendo a correr con sus grandes manos y pies.

-¡Yo tampoco me he rendido! ¡Soy una de las más poderosas, después de todo!- Decía una determinada Milly nuevamente rodeando su cuerpo con esa brillante aura mágica de color anaranjado claro que era su magia de posesión animal y volviendo a correr velozmente.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción que correr con mis propias fuerzas, ¿Eh?- Dijo Edward con una leve sonreír.

-Bueno…Supongo que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer un señor mayor como yo. Aunque no me guste hacerle caso a ese jovencito de Fairy Tail, aprovechare el tiempo que esta trampa me tiene atrapado y dormiré un poco- Comento un tranquilo Omar enseñando un leve sonreír.

Mientras cuatro de los participantes del evento del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 conocido como "Race" y el quinto acababa de cerrar sus ojos de color griseo para poder descansar calmadamente por unos momentos en el interior sin gravedad de esa esfera de energía cristalina que le encerraba por completo, tanto ellos como varios de los que veían la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas olvidaban la presencia del sexto participante.

-¡AJYAJAJAJAJA!-

Aquella fuerte risa rebosante de gran placer no provenía de nadie más que de ese joven mago de Golden Lion con cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que se mantenía a varios metros detrás de todos los demás participantes de "Race" debido a su normal correr pero que aun así era capaz de verlos a todos ellos con sus ojos de color negro que seguían enseñando en sus pequeñas pupilas un momentáneo brillar de color rojo e al mismo tiempo que mostraba en su rostro una gran sonrisa que terminaba revelando sus dientes de puntiagudo aspecto.

-¡Ajyajajaja!- Seguía Will riendo placenteramente -¡Las cosas se pusieron tan interesantes como yo quería! ¡Con que ese tal Marcus utiliza magia de rayos, ¿Eh?! ¡Y además a un gran nivel! ¡Es justo como ese tal Laxus del que tanto he oído hablar! ¡Esos dos deben tener alguna relación mucho más fuerte que de compañeros de gremios tal como yo pensaba! ¡Ajyajajaja! ¡En cualquier caso, supongo que es hora de que yo también me pongo en movimiento por así decirlo! ¡Análisis de todas las magias enemigas terminadas! ¡Detección de todas las trampas e irregularidades en el terreno completa! ¡Todas las preparaciones para bloquear y contrarrestar habilidades y magias enemigas listas! ¡Transformación…INICIANDO!-

Habiendo dicho todas esas palabras con una basto alegrar mostrado a través de su gran sonreír; el joven Eehto provoco de una mágica manera que sus marrones cabellos, su rostro, incluso sus ojos y boca, que literalmente cada parte de su cuerpo en medio de un normal correr se viera cubierto por una brillante luz de color amarillento. Una luz tan brillante que incluso término creando varios ases que atrajeron la atención de los demás corredores en aquel ancha y largo camino de concreto incluido un Marcus que solo estaba a unos pocos metros de empezar a subir por la gran montaña que en su cima tenia residiendo el gigantesco coliseo conocido como Domus Flau.

-¿Eh?- Volteaba momentáneamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar su mirada de filosos ojos azules hacia atrás.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡El camino de "Race" repentinamente se ve cubierto por una brillante luz! ¡El responsable de esto… ¿Es el mago de Golden Lion, Will Eehto?! – Informaba tanto sorprendido como confundido el locutor de peluca de cortos cabellos negros bien peinados.

-Oh. Will por fin comenzó a hacer lo suyo. Sí que se había tardado- Comentaba Charlotte "Charlie" Astri desde el balcón de Golden al ver esa transmisión en vivo.

-Es solo una impresión mía, pero Will parecía esperar que ese chico de Fairy Tail tomara acción para así poder tomarla el- Dijo la llamada Dana tranquilamente.

-¿En serio?- Reacciono la llamada Emma con poco interés.

-¡De cualquier manera; ve, Will! ¡Muéstrales el poder de Golden Lion!- Animaba un emocionado Ashe.

-Tiempo estimado para terminar la transformación: 10 segundos- Hablaba Will mecánicamente mientras estaba rodeado por esa luz –Adquiriendo vestimenta lo suficientemente ligera como para que no genere un peso innecesario y lo suficientemente dura para resistir ataques físicos de alto nivel…Reforzando exoesqueleto…Generando protección en contra el viento para ojos y boca…Creando turbinas de alta aceleración: localización: espalda…Generando ruedas de máxima resistencia: localización: pies…Calentando motor mágico…Detector de trampas mágicas: Listo…Bloqueador de magia vampírica: Listo…Transformación terminada…-

Justamente luego de un total de diez segundos pasara, aquella brillante luz amarillenta que cubría la figura de ese joven mago de Golden Lion desapareció totalmente para que así la mayoría de los que lo veían mostraran un profundo asombrar por su radical cambio físico. Se apreciaba como el llamado Will Eehto poseía su boca y nariz cubierta ahora por una máscara de metal negrezco y sus ojos por un visor de reluciente y transparente cristal y bordes de color negro; su vestimenta había sido cambiada a unas mallas de cuerpo completo de color negro lo suficientemente ajustadas como para que se viera su atlética figura, un chaleco con hombreras formado por un material metálico de color marrón y que en la parte alta de su espalda tenía un par de pequeñas turbinas y unas botas marrones con correas negras y que en su planta tenían unas ruedas como de patines de un metálico material azul que hacían que este joven ya no corriera por los suelos de concreto de ese ancho y largo camino, sino que se deslizara por estos para avanzar.

-**Will: Road Mode**…Listo- Dijo con una seria y mecánica voz ese cambiado joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡…!- Mostraba Marcus una notable sorpresa al observar el cambio en uno de sus oponentes con su capacitada vista de filosos ojos azules.

-¡¿Se transformó?! ¡Todos lo han visto, ¿No?! ¡Se ha transformado! ¡Aunque había pasado totalmente desapercibido desde el comienzo de este evento, Will Eehto de Golden Lion es ahora quien atrae toda la atención con un radical cambio en su apariencia! ¡¿Esta nueva forma le permitirá a este mago librarse del último lugar en donde se encuentra?!- Informaba el locutor de esponjosa barba de negros cabellos.

-Mmm… ¿Ese chico usara Re-Equipar al igual que la Maestra y tú, Alicia?- Preguntaba Serena con leve interés al observar esa transmisión en vivo.

-Quien sabe- Contestaba la tranquila joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Ese apellido…Esa magia de transformación…Ese chico, ¿No será…?- Pensaba un serio Laxus al observar la imagen en esas holográficas pantallas desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Iniciando despegue!- Exclamo el joven Eehto seriamente.

Justo luego de que la enmascarada boca de ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones liberara esas palabras; las dos medianas turbinas en la espalda del metálico chaleco marrón de este comenzaron a girar con notable potencia para eventualmente liberar un par de colosalmente enormes y poderosas llamaradas de un anaranjado fuego que en una sola fracción de segundo cambio su tono a azul al comprimirse en una delgada forma. Con estas sumamente fuertes pero comprimidas llamas en su espalda, Will se vio impulsado hacia adelante con tal brutal velocidad que las metálicas ruedas azuladas en la planta de sus pies embotados liberaban una notable cantidad de ardientes chispas al deslizarse por esos suelos de concreto.

La rapidez que le proporcionaban esas llameantes turbinas en su espalda al llamado "Will: Modo de Camino" que se deslizaba por aquella ancho y largo camino con los patines que eran sus pies era tan increíble que la distancia de cientos de metros que había entre él y los demás participantes de "Race" se vio recortada en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo. Era algo que obviamente no podía ser ignorado por Wolking, Milly y Edward, los cuales apenas habían logrado viajar veinte metros de la mitad de aquella ancha y larga carretera por donde corrían con una velocidad mucho mayor que la de una persona normal.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡¿Ese tipo también tiene una velocidad tan grande…?! ¡¿Por qué ese tipo de Fairy Tail y tú no usaron esa maldita rapidez del demonio desde el principio?! ¡¿Se estaban haciendo los interesantes?! ¡Se estaban haciendo los malditos interesantes, ¿No?!- Preguntaba iracundamente esa gigante bestial humanoide de plateado pelaje.

-No puedo hablar por el tipo de Fairy Tail, pero yo me tarde en tomar acción porque necesitaba tomar las medidas necesarias para superarlos a todos ustedes –Hablaba Will mientras avanzaba- No sé qué tipo de bestia seas tú, pero la velocidad que me proporcionan estas turbinas supera fácilmente la fuerza física que puedan sacar esas fibras musculares tuyas o las de cualquier ser viviente-

-¡C-Ciertamente es increíblemente rápido! ¡No creo que aunque junte la velocidad de todos los felinos en mi arsenal, pueda volverme más rápido que ese tipo!- Pensaba una joven Bachacan sin detener su potente movimiento de piernas impulsado por aquella mágica aura color anaranjado claro que rodeaba su figura e era su magia de posesión animal.

-N-No hay duda alguna de que ese tipo es tan rápido que en solo unos segundos podrá superarnos…- Pensaba el joven Hyberion mientras corría varios metros detrás de Milly y Wolfking-… Pero que sea tan rápido esta vez me beneficia. Solo necesito de una fracción de segundo para afectarlo con mi magia vampírica. Vamos, acércate un poco más. Acércate para que este tigre pueda devorarte para obtener fuerzas, pequeño león. Te enseñare quien es el verdadero rey de la selva-

-O apuesto que eso es lo que estás pensando, pero mi cuerpo se encuentra protegido por una barrera que bloquea la magia vampírica. ¡Soy la elite de los Machias, Will Eehto-sama! ¡No planeo convertirme en el tanque de combustible de nadie! ¡Ajyajaja!- Exclamaba eufóricamente el joven mago de Golden Lion.

Con la brutal potencia de esas comprimidas llamaradas azuladas que liberaban esas turbinas en su espalda, ese joven de cortos cabellos que se agitaban salvajemente por los fuertes vientos que atravesaba no solo termino pasando al lado y de largo al bestial joven mago de Lamia Scale, a la felina joven maga de Mermaid Heels y al vampírico joven mago de Sabertooth sino que creo una poderosa onda de choque con su veloz y fuerte mover que golpeo a estos y los obligo a parar por unos momentos su correr. Y por supuesto, ese Will que se deslizaba por esos suelos de concreto con las metálicas e azules ruedas de patines en las suelas de sus botas también terminó superando por mucho la posición en donde se encontraba el senil mago de Ouroboros todavía encerrando en el flotante interior de esa esfera de energía cristalina que era una de las trampas de "Race".

-La elite de los Machias, ¿Eh?…- Pensaba Omar al observar alejarse a ese joven con turbinas y patines -…Ya veo. Con que ese es el famoso mago alquimista del que tanto he oído hablar en el imperio. Los rumores dicen que su habilidad supera a aquel Machias que formaba parte de la guardia principal del antiguo emperador de Alvarez, los Spriggan 12. Sin duda no es un oponente que este viejo pueda superar-

Con ese par de turbinas en su espalda rotando cada vez más rápido con cada nanosegundo que pasaba e a su vez aumentando ampliamente el poder de esas comprimidas llamas azuladas que salían de ellas; el joven Eehto obviamente avanzaba cada vez más rápido y deslizándose con esas botas-patines suyos por esos suelos de concreto tanto de recta manera como en zigzag en algunas partes de estos, el no tardó mucho en posicionarse en las cercanías del serio joven Marcus-Strauss que seguía coronando esa carrera con la demoniaca velocidad que le proporcionaba ese gigantesco rayo azulado que le rodeaba completamente. Escenas como esas son la que no apartaban el sumo emocionar y sorprender de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba el descomunal coliseo en la cima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaba la multitud del Domus Flau eufóricamente al ver la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas flotantes e grandes pantallas holográficas.

-¡Es completamente impresionante! ¡Con esa transformación por la que paso su cuerpo, Will ha sido capaz de superar fácilmente a los demás participantes de "Race" y se ha hecho con el segundo lugar de una manera instantánea! ¡Una sorprendente fuerza y velocidad! ¡En nada más y nada menos que un "cohete humano"!- Exclamaba un emocionado Chapati Lola.

-Si conocieran bien a Will, sabrían que la palabra "humano" no era necesaria en ese apodo- Comento entre leves risas la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón de Golden Lion.

-¡¿Quién podría adivinar que el último lugar de esta carrera y el que ni siquiera pudo cruzar la línea de inicio ahora se encontrarían en el primer y segundo de esta competencia?! ¡Will y Marcus están a punto de llegar a la montaña! ¡Ambos son increíblemente veloces y están cerca del Domus Flau! ¡¿Quién será el que se lleve la victoria de "Race" y obtenga los diez puntos para su equipo?!- Decía un animado Gauss Rolan.

-Pensar que habría alguien en esta competencia que podría equiparar la velocidad de mi primo- Dijo una seria Lisa en el balcón de Sabertooth.

-¿Hm? ¿Soy yo o ese tipo del Imperio Alvarez estaba yendo de un lado a otro justo antes de alcanzar a Marcus?- Preguntaba Leo con confundir desde el balcón de Lamia Scale.

-Esos movimientos en zigzag de antes…Ese tipo, ¿También puede localizar las trampas en el camino al igual que Marcus?- Pregunto una Alicia notablemente sorprendida.

-Al parecer no son parte del gremio más famoso y fuerte de su país por nada- Comento Serena con serio tono.

Los segundos pasaron y justamente antes de que los dos llegaran a las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus; el llamado "Will: Modo de Camino" logro posicionarse justo al lado del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y este simplemente no pudo evitar dirigir su serio mirar de filosos ojos azules hacia este, pero por supuesto, sin detener su relampagueante avanzar.

-Hola…- Hablo Will mientras avanzaba con ese propulsado patinar suyo -…Primer lugar. Era Marcus, ¿No?-

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio el joven de albinos cabellos al observar a ese joven de marrones cabellos que avanzaba a su lado.

-Oye, oye, no me mires de esa manera tan amenazadora. No pienses que soy igual a ese viejo de Ouroboros únicamente porque somos del mismo país. Esto es una carrera. Compitamos de justa manera con nuestros pies…Bueno, con ruedas en mi caso. ¡Ajyajajaja!- Reía con euforia aquel joven de rostro enmascarado.

-Mmm…Cuando te vi ayer parecías ser del tipo serio, pero al parecer eres bastante hablador, ¿No es así?- Comento un Marcus de seria actitud.

-¿En serio? Es que esta personalidad eufórica se programa automáticamente cuando encuentro algo que me interesa- Contesto el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Eh? ¿Se programa automáticamente? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba con leve confundir el joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-Es algo demasiado complicado para explicar en un momento como este. Sera mejor que no te distraigas. Si lo haces, te robare el primer lugar sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta. Yo no quiero eso. Quiero que me mires muy bien cuando te supere y llegue a la meta de primero- Respondía Will con una gran sonrisa en esa boca suya cubierta por una metálica mascara negra.

-…- Marcus volvió a apuntar su mirada de filosos ojos azules hacia adelante y luego pasó a enseñar una mediana sonrisa -…El único aquí que mirara a alguien llegar a la meta serás tú. Sera mejor que tomes una buena foto de mi victoria para llevártela de recuerdo cuando regreses a tu país-

-¡Ajyajajajaja! ¡Tú también puedes ser bastante hablador si quieres, ¿No?! ¡Ya me caes bien! ¡Ajyajaja!- Exclamo entre alegres risas el joven Eehto.

Con esa conversación terminada, esos dos jóvenes magos que se movían hacia adelante con unas velocidades de extremo nivel al fin habían empezado a avanzar por aquella parte de aquel ancho y largo camino de concreto donde estaban que escalaba esas grandes montañas que en toda su cima poseía un gigantesco coliseo repleto completamente de una multitud de emocionada gente. Marcus avanzaba con una increíblemente potente rapidez gracias a aquel gigantesco y poderoso rayo azulado que le cubría de pies a cabeza. Y Will se deslizaba gracias a esos metálicos patines azules en la planta de sus botas marrones e era impulsado con brutal potencia por aquellas comprimidas llamas azules que eran disparadas de aquel par de poderosas turbinas en su espalda.

Tanto el joven mago de Fairy Tail como el joven mago de Golden Lion mientras con suma rapidez avanzaban e avanzaban por ese camino de concreto a veces dejaban de ir de recta manera e iban notablemente a la derecha, a veces a la izquierda y otras simplemente daban un salto de mediana intensidad; todo con tal de esquivar la numerosas trampas mágicas de aquel evento y que ambos podían detectar claramente. A pesar de que acababan de empezar a avanzar por esa ascendente ruta hace unos segundos atrás, ambos jóvenes magos se movían tan potentemente que ya se encontraban en la mitad de esta y esto era algo que obviamente volvía a aumentar la emoción y la sorpresa de la gente que veía la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas holográficas pantallas ya fuera en el Domus Flau o en las calles de la ciudad apodada como la "Capital Floreciente".

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- No paraban sus gritos de euforia la multitud de aquel gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Ellos se encuentran completamente igualados! ¡Marcus Strauss-Dreyar de Fairy Tail y Will Eehto de Golden Lion! ¡Ninguno de esos dos se deja superar uno por el otro ni por un solo centímetro!- Informaba el emocionado locutor de peluca de cortos negros cabellos bien peinados.

-¡Unas increíbles velocidades y al parecer alguna habilidad que les ha impedido que caigan en una trampa! ¡Con estas habilidades que ambos poseen es totalmente imposible saber quién será el ganador de "Race"! ¡Qué nervios! ¡Que alguno de los dos ya llegue a la meta!- Exclamaba el animado locutor de frondosa barba de negros cabellos.

-¡Marcus…!- Hablaba un emocionado Tsuna.

-¡Will…!- Hablo Ashe de la misma manera.

-¡…VEEEE!- Gritaron potentemente al unísono desde sus respectivos balcones esos dos jóvenes relacionados con el llamado Natsu Dragneel.

-¡OOOOOOHHHHH!- Continuaban su animado gritar cada persona que conformaba esa incontable cantidad de gente en el Domus Flau.

-Faltan menos de 100 metros para llegar a aquel coliseo. Estamos en la recta final por así decirlo- Comento aquel joven de cortos cabellos marrones que se agitaban por el fuerte viento que el atravesaba con suma velocidad.

-Si. Pero debo admitir que eres realmente increíble. Son realmente pocos los que pueden competir contra mí en cuanto a velocidad- Dijo ese joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco desordenados cabellos albinos rodeados en rayos al igual que el resto de su figura.

-¿Qué es esto? No pareces ser del tipo que alaga a otros- Dijo entre risas el llamado "Will: Modo de Camino".

-Lo que trato de decir es que no tengo ganas de que esto termine en empate. Así que aunque te moleste; voy a ponerme serio y ganar esto…Eh, Will, ¿No?- Contesto Marcus mostrando un leve sonreír.

-¿Eh?- Mostraba un pequeño confundir el joven Eehto.

Habiendo dicho esas palabras; el joven Strauss-Dreyar inmediatamente paso a estrujar de notable manera los músculos de su bien entrenado cuerpo, en especial los de sus piernas en movimiento e al mismo tiempo que provocaba que ese gigantesco y poderoso rayo azulado que le rodeaba viera aumentado en profunda medida esas dos características. Observando ese aumento de poder físico y mágico en ese joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación a su lado; ese joven Machias no pudo evitar abrir con sumo sorprender sus ojos de color negros cubiertos por un visor que les protegía del viento que atravesaba a extrema rapidez.

-¿Q-Que? Sus rayos están creciendo… ¿Este tipo realmente posee mucho más poder del que mis cálculos habían predicho?- Pensó un sorprendido Will para luego enseñar una gran sonrisa que no podía ser vista por esa metálica mascara negra que cubría su boca -…Ya veo. Supongo que no tengo más opción que usar "eso"…-

-Bien…- Hablaba un serio Marcus -…Este es el adiós. Nos veremos luego en el Domus Fl…-

Pero antes de ser capaz de completar aquella oración, el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar se vio obligado a cambiar esa determinada seriedad que le poseía y decoraba sus filosos ojos azules por una profunda sorpresa que inspiro a estos a abrirse poco a poco de una gran manera y fecundada por lo que había ocurrido. Marcus pudo sentir perfectamente como esos extremamente poderosos y gigantescos rayos azulados que le rodeaban y proporcionaban una velocidad de nivel demoniaco, de una fracción de nanosegundo a otra, habían desaparecido totalmente.

Y perdiendo de tan repentina manera aquella inmensa rapidez, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación no pudo evitar terminar cayendo bruscamente a aquellos suelos de concreto por donde antes se mantenía moviendo velozmente sus pies hacia adelante y rodar salvajemente al mismo tiempo que descendía por ese inclinado camino que eran las montañas al oeste de la ciudad de Crocus. Y rodando y cayendo de tan brusca y rápida manera, Marcus no tardo mucho no solamente en terminar volviendo al principio de la ruta que escalaba esa gran montaña, sino en verse superado por los el joven mago de Sabertooth, el joven mago de Lamia Scale y la joven maga de Mermaid Heels que habían empezado a subir por esa ruta con su correr mucho más potente que el promedio.

-¿Eh?- Se veían confundidos Edward y un bestial Wolfking al ver como pasaban de largo a aquel ser que rodaba bruscamente por esos inclinados suelos de concreto.

-Ese es…- Observaba Milly también aquella situación del joven mago de Fairy Tail que quedo varios metros detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡A pesar de que estaba a solo unos pocos metros de llegar a la meta, Marcus de Fairy Tail se ha visto despejada de su velocidad de rayo y ha rodado salvajemente por la montaña hasta terminar nuevamente en el principio de la ruta que escalaba a esta!- Dijo sorprendido el llamado Gauss Rolan.

-¡¿Habrá sido un error por su parte o será la obra de otros de los competidores?!- Decía un intrigado Chapati Lola.

-¡Ah! ¡M-Maldición!- Un iracundo Marcus se apresuró a clavar con suma firmeza su mano derecha en esos suelos de concreto para de esa manera detener su brutal rodar y luego decir -¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Mi poder mágico volvió a ser robado?!...No, mi poder mágico está bien. Lo que desaparecieron fueron mis rayos. Pero, ¿Qué demonios fue…?-

Pero alzando su capacitada vista, ese joven mago de Fairy Tail volvió a ver interrumpido su hablar ante lo que presencio. Ese joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos pudo observar claramente como el gigantesco y poderoso rayo azulado que antes rodeaba toda su persona ahora viajaba por los aires para eventualmente terminar adentrándose en las dos pequeños turbinas posicionadas en la espalda de ese joven que se deslizaba por esos suelos de concreto con los metálicos patines azulados en la planta de sus botas para al parecer aumentar de notable manera el ya bastante grande poderío de esas comprimidas llamas azuladas que estas expulsaban e impulsaban a este. Esto era algo que obviamente llenaba de sorpresa a aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Mis rayos…Ese tipo los absorbió?!- Reaccionaba Marcus con sumo asombrar.

-Si…-Hablaba Will tras escuchar las palabras de ese joven albino a pesar de la gran distancia que les separaba -…Esto pasó a convertirse de una competencia en velocidad a una competencia de magia en cuanto dijiste que te lo tomarías en serio. Sería una ofensa a esa determinación tuya si yo no me tomara esto en serio también y mostraba todo mi arsenal de habilidades. Habilidades como la absorción de electricidad y su conversión en energía para mí. Este es mi…**Vortex Charge- **

Terminando de hablar al decir esas dos últimas palabras, el joven Eehto había acabado de absorber por completo los poderosos rayos del joven Strauss-Dreyar y con el basto aumento de poder que sufrieron esas llamas azuladas que le impulsaban, este joven mago de Golden Lion pudo recorrer los últimos metros de la larga e ancha ruta de "Race" en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo, paso por una de las tantas entradas del Domus Flau y se adentró en la amplia arena de este en dónde pudo ver e oír de sumamente clara manera como la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas de ese descomunal coliseo gritaba con incalculable animar ante su...

-¡…Victoria! ¡¿Me han escuchado bien, todos?! ¡El que obtiene la victoria en el evento del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Race", es nadie más y nadie menos que Will Eehto de Golden Lion al ser el primero en completar su larga ruta!- Exclamaba un sorprendido Chapati.

-¡El equipo de Golden Lion obtiene 10 puntos! ¡Los primeros puntos de este festival!- Decía un emocionado Gauss.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban esa incontable cantidad de espectadores.

-¡Ajyajajajaja!- Mostraba Will su alegrar a través de esa peculiar risa y el alto levantamiento de sus dos puños.

El gran animar y potente gritar de la gente que llenaban totalmente ese gigantesco coliseo se vio aumentado cuando ellos observaban como los demás participantes de "Race" iban llegando a la amplia arena de este uno tras otro. El que llego en el segundo lugar de aquel evento e obtuvo 8 puntos para su equipo fue el joven mago de Lamia Scale, Wolfking, quien tras llegar a la arena volvió a adquirir su apariencia humana y ropas normales. En el tercer lugar llego Milly Bachacan, obteniendo así 6 puntos para el equipo de Mermaid Heels. Marcus Strauss-Dreyar obtuvo 4 puntos al llegar en cuarto lugar debido a que aunque pudo recuperar casi instantáneamente su velocidad de rayo no tuvo tiempo para sobrepasar a los que estaban delante de él. En quinto lugar término llegando con su normal correr el joven mago de Sabertooth, Edward Hyberion, obteniendo así 2 puntos para su equipo. Y el sexto y último lugar lo obtuvo el veterano mago de Ouroboros, Omar Oldcan, debido a que luego de liberarse de aquella trampa que le encerraba solo continuo corriendo normal y tranquilamente.

-¡Y de esta manera "Race" ha terminado! ¡Todos, lo han hecho muy bien-kabo!- Comentaba el siempre animado Kabo presente en esa arena.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Continuaban su eufórico gritar esa multitud de gente.

-¡Wolfking, buen trabajo!- Animaba una amigable Sherin desde el balcón de Lamia Scale.

-¡¿Segundo lugar?! ¡Maldición! ¡Necesito entrenar más! ¡AAAAHHH!- Gritaba el iracundo joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-No parece nada feliz. Siendo sincera, el segundo lugar es mucho más de lo que yo pensé que Wolfie podría obtener. ¿Realmente deseaba tanto el primer lugar?- Comentaba una tranquila Ur.

-Es lindo que pienses que obtener el primer lugar haría calmar a ese animal rabioso- Comento Leo con la misma actitud.

-¡¿Quién demonios es "Wolfie" y "animal rabioso"?! ¡Soy Wolfking-sama, malditos gemelos!- Grito molesto el joven hijo de Wolfheim.

-No nos grites desde la arena. Solo sube aquí- Dijo un calmado Jess.

-Tercer lugar, ¿Eh? Supongo que eso era todo lo que podía hacer el poder de los gatitos. Espero que las chicas no estén enojadas conmigo o algo así- Hablaba Milly con leve preocupar.

-Con que no obtuvimos ningún punto, ¿Eh? Bueno, cumplí nuestro objetivo de no hacer nada que atrajera realmente la atención, así que no importa- Pensó un tranquilo Omar mostrando un leve sonreír.

-¡¿Cero puntos?! ¡Eres realmente un maldito viejo inútil, Omar, bastardo!- Gritaba de iracunda manera el joven Amonn desde el balcón de Ouroboros.

-Arioc-kun, solo deberías aceptar que las derrotas son parte de la vida. Como alguien mucho más mayor que tú, se de lo que hablo- Pensó aquel hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba de color canoso.

-Tch…- Rechistaba sus dientes el joven Hyberion -…Con que el quinto lugar…Ahora Lisa no dejara de quejarse y decir que ella debió ser la que participara. Sera todo un dolor de cabeza-

-La mayor fortaleza de mi magia es la velocidad…-Pero quede en el cuarto lugar en una carrera- Pensaba un serio Marcus para pasar a estrujar fuertemente sus puños y susurrar-…Maldición-

-Se nota de lejos tu frustración. Desde lejos parecías el tipo frio que no le importa mucho ganar o perder, pero supongo que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada, ¿No es así?-

-¿Hm?- Se vio levemente intrigado el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

Escuchando con sus capacitados oídos esas palabras en su cercanías dichas por una masculina voz que el reconocía, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación vio como se le acercaba ese joven mago de Golden Lion. Un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que había hecho desaparecer ese visor y metálica mascara negra que cubrían su rostro y que nuevamente vestía sus antiguas vestimentas basadas en una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales con un cuello oscuro, pantalones también marrones y unos largos guantes negros y botas negras igual de largas.

-Hola- Saludaba un tranquillo Will con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a presumir de tu victoria?- Preguntaba un Marcus que se mostraba calmado al mantener sus estrujados puños en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-¿Yo? Claro que no. No soy ese tipo de personaje para empezar. Solamente vine a preguntarte algo que he querido saber de ti desde hace un buen rato- Contestaba el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Eh? ¿Algo que has querido saber? ¿Qué cosa es?- Preguntaba ligeramente confuso el joven albino.

-Tu apellido, tu edad, el gremio al que perteneces y tu magia. Sumando todos esos factores he llegado a una lógica conclusión. Tu eres el hijo de Laxus Dreyar, ¿No es así?- Pregunto ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-¿Ah?...Si. Es el mi padre. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Tienes algo que resolver con él? No me vas a salir ahora conque mi padre es tu sensei o algo así, ¿O sí?- Respondió Marcus sin que su leve confundir desapareciera.

-Ajyajajajaja…- La sonrisa de Will creció hasta el punto de que se vieron sus puntiagudos dientes -…Cómo crees. Jajaja…No, no tengo nada que resolver con tu padre. Es más ni siquiera lo he conocido directamente. Solo se dé el por rumores en mi país. Pero aunque no le conozco, se podría decir que tenemos cierto tipo de relación. Es una historia algo larga y complicada. ¿Quieres escucharla?-

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio ese joven albino mientras observaba seriamente con sus filosos ojos azules a aquel joven a su lado.

-Está bien…- Hablaba aquel sonriente joven de marrones cabellos -…Para comenzar, mi nombre es Will Eehto. Soy un Machias-

-¿Machias?- Repetía el joven Strauss-Dreyar confuso.

-Si…-Continuaba hablando Will -…Somos una raza diferente a los humanos que habita en Alakitasia. Somos maquinas orgánicas. Estamos formados por un metal moldeable en vez de sangre y carne como ustedes. Pero aunque somos maquinas nosotros tenemos poder mágico, tenemos cada uno nuestra propia personalidad, nos reproducimos de la misma manera que los humanos, nacemos, tenemos hijos, crecemos, envejecemos y morimos. Somos seres vivientes al igual que los humanos. Según los libros de historia de Alvarez, nuestra raza nació gracias a los experimentos realizados por el Emperador Spriggan, el que ustedes conocían como el mago oscuro, Zeref-

-¿Qué? ¿Fueron creados por Zeref?- Reaccionaba Marcus con notable sorprender.

-Así es…- Seguía el joven Eehto su hablar -…Los Etherias o los demonios de los libros de Zeref como los conocen en este continente no fueron la única raza a la que dio vida el anterior emperador. Pero el punto aquí es que uno de mis antepasados era Wall Eehto, un miembro de la guardia especial del antiguo emperador, los Spriggan 12. Ellos formaron parte de la gran guerra mágica de hace más de 20 años que inicio Zeref en estas tierras. Según los libros de historia que hablan de esos doce poderosos magos que servían al Emperador Spriggan; durante esa feroz guerra, Wall termino perdiendo la vida tras caer derrotado en un brutal combate que tuvo contra un mago de Ishgal. Ese mago…Fue tu padre, Laxus Dreyar-

-¡…!- Mostraba aquel joven de albinos cabellos un notable sorprender en sus filosos ojos azules para en el siguiente segundo colocar notable seriedad en ellos.

-Oye, oye, no pongas esa cara tan aterradora –Hablaba sonriente el joven mago de Golden Lion -No creas que planeo hacerte algo a ti o a tu padre para vengar a Wall o algo así. Aunque sea mi antepasado, nunca lo había conocido en persona o lo admiraba o algo como eso. Yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando él estaba vivo. La única razón por la que lo conozco es que muchas personas de Alvarez suelen compararme con él. Aparentemente, en su tiempo, Wall había demostrado ser el Machias más fuerte que había nacido en nuestra raza. Era la elite de la elite. Pero en esta era, ese título me pertenece a mí. Por esa razón, cuando el locutor dijo tu apellido, no pude evitar emocionarme un poco. Yo, el descendiente de Wall y tú, el hijo de Laxus. Estoy increíblemente interesado en saber si los rayos que derrotaron al anterior elite de los Machias pueden derrotar al actual, es decir, a mí. ¿Tú no estás interesado en lo más mínimo?-

-…- Marcus solamente se mantuvo seriamente en silencio.

-Este festival dura cinco días, ¿No? Espero que en ese tiempo podamos contestar esa pregunta- Dijo el joven Eehto para luego pasar a darle espalda al joven Strauss-Dreyar.

Tras haber formulado esa última oración, aquel joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón empezó a alejarse con un tranquilo caminar del joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos de color albino. Y teniendo su seria mirada de filosos ojos azules fijada en el alejar de ese joven Machias; el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación terminaba recordando la imagen de aquel robusto hombre vestido y enmascarado con una dorada armadura que era el general de Spriggan Tail, "El Rayo de la Destrucción" Volt y también el entrenamiento infernal que el sufrió durante más de un año para ser capaz de derrotar a este.

-Después de haber pasado por todo ese largo y duro entrenamiento únicamente para ser capaz de enfrentarme a Volt, pensaba que me había vuelto tan fuerte que los únicos que podrían darme un reto apropiado eran mis compañeros de gremio y los únicos que me quedaban por superar eran mis padres, la maestra y algunos de mis senpais. Creí que no podía luchar en serio con nadie que no fuera de Fairy Tail… -Pensaba un serio Marcus para luego formular una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que pequeñas pero notables chispas eléctricas pasaban alrededor de su cuerpo -…Fui increíblemente ingenuo. Con que Will Eehto, ¿Eh?...Parece que aun puedo llegar más alto-

-Todos, los combates del primer día están a punto de empezar así que les pido amablemente que se retiren de la arena y vayan a los balcones junto con sus respectivos equipos. Muchas gracias-kabo- Explico aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y boca.

Tal como había pedido el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, los magos presentes en la gran arena del Domus Flau se dirigieron a los balcones posicionados altamente en las paredes a los bordes de este y donde residían sus respectivos equipos. Y como por ahora no se encontraba ocurriendo nada importante en la amplia arena de ese gigantesco coliseo, la incontable gente que llenaba las gradas de este se mantenían momentáneamente tranquilos al mismo tiempo que impacientes de que empezaran los combates de ese día. Los segundos pasaron y el joven Strauss-Dreyar termino llegando a aquel balcón donde se encontraban sus compañeros del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Hola. Regrese- Le decía un tranquilo Marcus a su compañero.

-Si. Bienvenido- Contestaba Alicia tras ver a su pareja sentimental.

-Eh…Todos, lo siento. Ustedes me escogieron porque pensaron que seguramente obtendría el primer lugar con mi velocidad, pero termine llegando de cuarto…En serio, lo lamento- Dijo con frustrar aquel joven de albinos cabellos.

-Detente, Marcus. Está todo bien. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. Además obtuviste puntos que es lo importante- Contestaba Serena mostrando un amigable leve sonreír.

-Sí, sí, Marcus-san lo hizo bien. Nadie dijo que el ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sería el que obtuviera más puntos el primer día. Nos aseguraremos de voltear esta situación en los demás días- Apoyaba Lucia mostrando también una amigable sonrisa a su compañero.

-Ustedes…- Hablaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar mostrando ahora una cierta tranquilidad y pequeño alegrar.

-Bueno, yo no voy a criticarte… ¡Pero quiero que sepas que lo hiciste terrible! ¡Maldición, debí haber sido yo quien participara! ¡Yo de seguro hubiera ganado ese evento!- Exclamo un iracundo Tsuna.

-¿Ah?- Hacia Marcus aparecer en su frente una animada vena de gran ira -¿Cómo dijiste, maldito cerebro carbonizado? Me estas criticando totalmente, pedazo de idiota-

-¡Por supuesto que te estoy criticando, cerebro con corto circuito! ¡Si me hubieran dejado participar a mí, yo seguramente hubiera obtenido el primero lugar!- Gritaba animadamente molesto el joven Dragneel.

-Sí, seguramente serias el primer lugar. Hubieras sido el primero en caer en una trampa. También hubieras sido el segundo, tercero, cuarto…Espera, espera. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tú de seguro hubieras caído en todas las trampas en el camino- Contestaba el molesto joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!- Exclamaba furioso el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que chocaba su frente contra la de su compañero.

-¡Adelante, idiota!- Respondía iracundamente aquel joven de albinos cabellos empujando la frente de su compañero con la suya.

-Deténganse. Este balcón es demasiado pequeño para que formen un escándalo tan grande- Decía tranquilamente la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente tras haber dado dos suaves golpes en la cima de las cabezas de sus dos iracundos compañeros con sus manos vestidas en guantes de acero.

-S-Si…- Respondieron al unísono esos dos jóvenes Dragon Slayers mientras se cuidadosamente sobaban esos enormes chichones rojos que surgieron en sus cabezas.

-Con que lo mismo de siempre, ¿Eh?- Comento la joven Axel con un pequeño sonreír lleno de tranquilidad.

-Jeje- Se calmadamente reía la pequeña joven Dragneel ante esa escena.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Están todos listos para lo que viene?!- Preguntaba un emocionado Chapati a través de su sonoro micrófono.

-¡Los combates están a punto de comenzar! ¡¿Qué clase de batallas podremos presenciar?!- Decía un animado Gauss de igual manera.

-¿Eh? ¿Los combates?- Repetía la joven de largos cabellos negros en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Por fin, ¿Eh?- Menciono seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-¡Oh! ¡Espero que me toque a mí! ¡Derrotare a cualquiera que me pongan en frente!- Hablaba Tsuna con un emocionado gran sonreír.

-¡El primer combate del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Shuin Yajima de Sabertooth versus Dana Talian de Golden Lion!- Informaron al unísono los dos locutores de aquel festival.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Regresaba el público en aquel gigantesco coliseo a exclamar con sumo animar.

Después de unos segundos luego de que los locutores dieran esa información; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar el joven mago de Sabertooth. Era aquel joven de unos 19 años con unos cortos cabellos de color marrón desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda, ojos azulados, que tenía pendientes de pluma en sus orejas y vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa verde debajo de un largo manto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pantalón de color marrón y botas blancas y tenía grabada la marca verde de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho.

-Espero que esto sea divertido- Dijo el llamado Shuin Yajima mientras avanzaba al centro de esa arena.

-¡Más vale que ganes, Shuin! ¡Demuestra el poder de Sabertooth!...No como cierto patético vampiro que llego en quinto lugar- Comentaba Lisa desde el balcón del equipo de su gremio.

-Esta tipa…- Reaccionaba Edward con una animada vena de ira surgiendo en su cabeza.

-Eh…Lo siento mucho por ella, Edward-sama- Dijo Sorano penosamente.

-Yajima…Yajima…Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Cuando era pequeño, mis padres solían llevarme varias veces al restaurante de un conocido suyo. Era un anciano bastante agradable y si no mal recuerdo, a pesar de que era bastante mayor, tuvo un hijo de mi edad. Creo que era ese tipo- Comento Marcus tras ver a aquel joven de marrones cabellos en la arena desde el balcón de su equipo.

-Yo también conocía a Yajima-san –Hablaba Alicia- Mi madre solía llevarme también a su restaurante. Servían ricos pasteles, después de todo. Para mí, Yajima-san siempre fue solo el amable dueño de un restaurante pero durante su funeral mencionaron que él fue un mago realmente hábil que incluso llego a formar parte del consejo mágico al igual que mi padre. Si ese chico es su hijo de Yajima-san, es muy seguro que haya heredado su notable poder mágico y habilidad-

-Mmm…No entiendo muy bien, pero si ese tipo es compañero de Lisa y Sorano seguramente es fuerte. Demonios, ¿Por qué no me escogieron a mí para luchar?- Comentaba un tanto emocionado como frustrado Tsuna.

E a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde vino el joven Yajima, surgió con un tranquilo caminar la joven maga de Golden Lion. Era esa pequeña joven de 14 años que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta, que tenía la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras , unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa, y en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores.

-Con que soy la primera en combatir, ¿Eh?...- Hablo la tranquila joven llamada Dana Talian mientras avanzaba por la arena-…Supongo que el destino me está diciendo que le enseñe mis habilidades a esa maga celestial del equipo de Fairy Tail. Muy bien-

-¡Animo, Dana-chan! –Hablaba animadamente la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón de Golden Lion -¡Si ganas, te mimare todo el tiempo que quieras esta noche! ¡Y si pierdes, pasare la noche contigo para que puedas olvidar tu frustración y tristeza jugando todo lo que quieras con mi cuerpo! ¡Pero, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Las chicas tan adorables y lindas como tú, Dana-chan, pueden jugar con mi cuerpo todo el tiempo que quiera durante todos los días del año!-

-¡No grites cosas como esas cosas desde aquí, amazona pervertida!- Gritaba Ashe molestamente.

-Ashe tiene razón. Todo el mundo la escuchara, Charlie-san- Decía Emma con notable vergüenza.

-Ah…- Suspiraba Will cansadamente -…Demonios, esta chica…-

-No necesito esa clase de servicios de su parte, Charlie-san. Deténgase, por favor- Contesto una indiferente Dana mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-¡Que fría!- Reaccionaba la joven Astri con fuerte shock para luego mostrar una contenta sonrisa decorada con un sonrojar en sus mejillas-…Pero eso también forma parte del encanto de Dana-chan. ¡Que linda!-

-Dana…- Nombraba Lucia con temerosa intriga al ver desde el balcón de su equipo a esa joven de su misma edad caminando por la arena.

-Tu dijiste que creas que esa chica es una maga celestial al igual que tú, ¿Verdad, Lucia-chan?- Pregunto Serena con ligera seriedad.

-S-Sí. Supongo que veremos si eso era verdad en este combate- Contesto aquella pequeña joven de cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello.

Los segundos pasaron e aquel joven de cortos cabellos marrones desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda y esa pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro se posicionaron uno en frente del otro, separados por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Bien, ustedes dos, el tiempo límite es de 20 minutos! ¡Aparte de recibir alguna ayuda de su equipo o un miembro del público durante el combate, no hay restricciones! ¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El primer combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Jeje- Se colocaba Shuin en guardia –Señorita, quiero que sepas que aunque seas menor que yo, no pienso contenerme. Estoy luchando por mi gremio, después de todo. No me guardes rencor-

-Con que no te contendrás, ¿eh?...- Hablaba una seria Dana mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerca de aquel bolso-llavero en su cintura -…Bueno, como tú quieras, pero hay alguien que de verdad quiero que se fije e impresione con mis habilidades, así que trata por lo menos de durar unos tres minutos contra mí, ¿Esta bien?-

…_El combate del primer día…Un tigre contra un león… ¿Qué clase de batalla será?..._

**Continuara…**

_**Hola, amigos. **_

_**Lamento haberme retrasado tanto pero nuevamente, no se cuanto tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y me den su opinión si pueden. **_

_**Matane. **_


	7. El Sonido del Amor

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 07/131: ¡El Sonido del Amor!**

El evento del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Race", ha terminado. El ganador fue el joven mago de Golden Lion, Will Eehto, quien resulta ser un descendiente del Machias que era parte de la guardia especial del antiguo emperador del Imperio Alvarez, los Spriggan 12, Wall Eehto, quien en la gran guerra mágica de hace más de 20 años atrás fue derrotado por Laxus Dreyar. Esta fue una información que sorprendió a Marcus tras haberla oído del mismo Will y le hizo interesarse mucho en combatir con este mago alquimista. Tras unos minutos, el primer combate del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos dio inicio. Los escogidos para este fueron Shuin Yujima de Sabertooth y Dana Talian de Golden Lion.

…**Continuación…**

-¡Bien, ustedes dos, el tiempo límite es de 20 minutos! ¡Aparte de recibir alguna ayuda de su equipo o un miembro del público durante el combate, no hay restricciones! ¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El primer combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival para que después un fuerte "gong" resonara por todo ese coliseo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Jeje- Se colocaba Shuin en guardia –Señorita, quiero que sepas que aunque seas menor que yo, no pienso contenerme. Estoy luchando por mi gremio, después de todo. No me guardes rencor-

-Con que no te contendrás, ¿eh?...- Hablaba una seria Dana mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerca de aquel bolso-llavero en su cintura -…Bueno, como tú quieras, pero hay alguien que de verdad quiero que se fije e impresione con mis habilidades, así que trata por lo menos de durar unos tres minutos contra mí, ¿Esta bien?-

El primero en hablar fue aquel joven de unos 19 años con unos cortos cabellos de color marrón desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda, ojos azulados, que tenía pendientes de pluma en sus orejas y vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa verde debajo de un largo manto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pantalón de color marrón y botas blancas y tenía grabada la marca verde de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho.

Mientras que la segunda en hablar fue esa pequeña joven de 14 años que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta, que tenía la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras , unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa, y en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores.

-¿Qué dure unos tres minutos?- Hablo el joven Yajima con leve sorprender para luego colocar una sonrisa en su rostro –Te crees bastante grande para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño como ese. Pero lo lamento, señorita. No creo que este combate vaya a durar tres minutos o más. Después de todo… ¡Me basta con un minuto para derrotar a una mocosa como tú!-

Impulsando fuertemente su brazo derecho en dirección a aquella joven de lisos cabellos morado claro a unos metros en frente de su posición justamente luego de decir esas palabras, aquel joven de cortos cabellos marrones termino provocando que esta extremidad suya pasara a estirarse de potente y mágicamente hacia ella. E observando claramente como el brazo de su oponente se acercaba a ella con suma rapidez al alargarse como si estuviera hecho de un flexible papel en vez de carne y hueso, aquella pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion no pudo evitar sorprenderse al igual que muchos otros entre el público.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamo Shuin sonrientemente.

-¡¿Su brazo se alarga?! ¡¿Esa es su magia?! ¡E-Es rápido!- Pensó Dana sorprendida.

Dando un medianamente potente salto hacia su lado derecho, la joven Talian logro que este brazo que se estiraba rápidamente hacia ella terminara pasando de largo su posición pero en el siguiente segundo tras esto, ese mismo brazo paso a doblarse en medio del aire para nuevamente ir hacia su dirección. Esto era algo que formulaba tanto sorpresa como frustración en aquella pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica luego de que ella lo viera con sus ojos de color violeta.

-¡¿También puede doblarse tan flexiblemente?!- Pensó Dana con serio sorprender.

-¡No puedes escapar tan fácilmente de mí, señorita!- Exclamaba confiadamente el joven Yajima.

Habiendo dicho esas palabras; aquel joven mago de Sabertooth paso a impulsar su brazo izquierdo hacia la joven maga de Golden Lion, lo cual provoco que este también se alargara mágica y velozmente hacia ella. Y teniendo el brazo derecho de su oponente viniendo a sus espaldas y el brazo izquierdo de este mismo viniendo por su frente; Dana no tuvo más opción que agacharse notablemente para que estas dos alargadas extremidades terminaran pasando por encima de su pequeño cuerpo y luego ella rodara suave pero rápidamente por esos arenosos suelos para alejarse unos cuantos metros de ellos. Pero esto no duro mucho más que unas pocas fracciones de nanosegundo.

Shuin instantáneamente provoco que sus dos estirados brazos se doblaran de flexible manera en medio del aire para luego obligarlos a alargarse aún más para llegar hacia la dirección de una seria Dana, la cual parecía no tener más opción que seguir moviéndose a distintos lados continuamente. Con las extremidades de su oponente viniendo desde diferentes direcciones e alturas al doblarse e alargarse sin aparente limite, para lograr esquivarlas; la joven Talian daba potentes saltos de izquierda a derecha e hacia arriba, a veces rodaba por los arenosos suelos e incluso realizaba unas agiles vueltas de carro al colocar sus manos en aquel terreno. Era una escena que obviamente avivaba la ya bastante grande emoción de la gente que llenaba completamente las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba la multitud eufóricamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Decía Shuin determinado mientras estiraba infinitamente sus brazos y pensaba -¡Creer que no logro atrapar a esta niña…Supongo que tener un cuerpo tan pequeño tiene sus ventajas! ¡Demonios!-

-Esto es molesto…- Pensaba una seria Dana en medio de su ágil mover -…Los ataques de este tipo son demasiado constantes. Si me detengo aunque sea por un segundo, me atrapara. No tengo tiempo de ni siquiera tomar una de mis llaves y mucho menos de poder invocar un espíritu. Bueno, supongo que en parte es culpa mía por haberlo subestimado. Rayos…-

-¡Oh, es una lucha completamente unilateral! ¡Dana no hace nada más que esquivar por muy poco los constantes ataques de Shuin! ¡Es totalmente el juego del perseguidor y el perseguido!- Explico un emocionado Chapati.

-¡¿Acaso esta maga de Golden Lion seguirá escapando de las manos del mago de Sabertooth hasta que se acabe el tiempo límite?! ¡¿Sera verdad que el león no puede hacer nada más que huir ante los colmillos del tigre?!- Hablo Gauss con el mismo sentimiento que su compañero locutor.

-¡Oh, los brazos de ese tipo se estiran mucho! ¡Son como los brazo de un pulpo! ¡Que genial!- Dijo Tsuna emocionado viendo esa escena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Esa magia…Si, la conozco. Es doblez. Tal como pueden ver, es una magia que permite estirar y doblar el cuerpo de su usuario como si fuera papel. Creo que era una versión superior de la magia que usaba Yajima-san. Bueno, él es su hijo, así que no debería sorprenderme que la use- Comento una tranquila Alicia.

-Es una magia bastante útil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y también para capturar- Mencionaba un Marcus también tranquilo.

-Aunque así sea, esa chica logra esquivar todos los ataques de ese tal Shuin. Es bastante ágil- Dijo una Serena ligeramente impresionada al ver esa escena en la arena de aquel coliseo.

-Si- Hablaba el joven Dragneel- Y eso que parece tener la misma edad de Lucia. Es más, mi hermanita casi siempre se la pasa comiendo dulces y pasteles. Es imposible que tenga esa habilidad atlética con la redonda barriga que tiene-

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna barriga! ¡No como tantos dulces como para engordar demasiado! ¡Tú comes mucho más que yo, hermano!- Decía Lucia animadamente molesta.

-Pero yo entreno bastante. Todo se va hacia los músculos. ¡Macho!- Contestaba el joven mago de fuego mientras flexionaba su tonificado brazo derecho.

-¡¿Cómo que "Macho"?! ¡Hermano, tonto! ¡Buh!- Dijo esa pequeña joven de rubios cabellos para luego sacarle la lengua a aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Jeje- Se reía Tsuna amigablemente.

-¡Adelante, Shuin! ¡Atrapa a esa pequeña niña con esas largas manos tuyas!- Gritaba una animada Lisa desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Así se hace, Dana-chan! ¡No dejes que los larguiruchos dedos de ese tipo toquen tu encantador cuerpo en desarrollo!- Decía potentemente Charlie desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Animo, Dana. Sigue escapando así, por favor- Dijo potentemente la llamada Emma en ese mismo balcón.

-¡Oigaaaaaaan! ¡Dejen de gritar cosas como esas! ¡Hacen que suenen como si fuera un "Lolicon" o algo así! ¡Yo no pedí luchar contra esta niña!- Grito un molesto Shuin sin detener sus constantes ataques y para luego pensar –Pero en cualquier caso, esta niña es realmente ágil. No me sorprendería que ella lograra continuar esquivando mis ataques hasta que se acabara el tiempo límite. Bueno, personalmente, me conformaría con el empate y los cinco puntos en vez de lastimar a una niña mucho más joven que yo. Pero si hago eso, Lisa no dejaría de ser un dolor en el trasero. Realmente preferiría evitar eso. Supongo que no tengo más opción que ponerme un poco serio…-

Justamente después de que el joven Yajima pensara esas palabras; los dos brazos de este, los cuales se habían estirado cientos y cientos de metros y doblado en numerosas partes para tratar de atrapar a la joven Talian que no detenía sus atléticos movimientos, repentina y mágicamente se habían convertido en miles y miles de pedazos de un plano papel color piel caucásica que seguían manteniendo ese gran largo. Esto era algo que obviamente atraía un gran asombrar hacia los ojos de color violeta de esa pequeña joven con un vestido de lolita gótica.

-¡¿S-Sus brazos…Se han convertido en papel?!- Reaccionaba Dana con serio sorprender al mismo tiempo que detenía sus agiles saltos y giros.

-¡Si no puedo atraparte, solamente te encerrare!- Hablaba Shuin -¡Este es mi…! **¡…Paper Prison!- **

Cuando aquel joven de cortos cabellos marrones desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda dijo esas palabras con una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro, esos miles y miles trozos de papel piel que eran sus extremidades superiores continuaron alargándose y doblándose a una gran rapidez hasta terminar cubriendo un radio de siete metros a los alrededores de esa joven de lisos cabellos color violeta y solo eran necesarios unos pocos segundos para encerrar completamente a esta en la mediana figura esférica que estaban formando. Pero a pesar de aquella situación en la que se encontraba, esa pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion coloco una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Con que planeas encerrarme, ¿eh?...- Pensaba la joven Talian -…Ciertamente, no es mal plan. No puedo salir del rango que están cubriendo los raros brazos de este tipo con unos simples saltos en tan poco tiempo. Pero lamentablemente, tu plan para derrotarme es en realidad mi paso hacia la victoria. Después de todo, lo que yo realmente necesitaba era quedarme quieta al menos por unos segundos-

Instantáneamente luego de que esos pensamientos pasaran por su mente, a unos segundos de que aquella mediana esfera de alargados e anchos pedazos de papel de color piel caucásica la encerraran por completo; una seria Dana utilizo su mano derecho para abrir ese pequeño bolso-llavero que colgaba de la cinta alrededor de su cintura, la cual formaba parte de su vestido de estilo lolita gótica, y tomo con suma firmeza por parte de sus dedos una de las tantas llaves de distintos colores que se mantenían dentro de este, más específicamente hablando, una llave de un acero color verde claro y que en su parte superior parecía tener una forma que imitaba las ráfagas de los vientos.

Aunque las acciones de esa pequeña joven de lisos cabellos violeta terminaron produciendo una pequeña sonrisa en los rostros de sus compañeros de Golden Lion que la observaban desde uno de los tantos balcones posicionados altamente en las paredes a los bordes de esa amplia arena donde ella estaba; estas también terminaron obligando a la pequeña joven de medianamente largos cabellos rubios en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail a abrir sus marrones ojos con un vasto sentimiento de sorpresa.

-¡N-No puede ser…!- Pensaba una sorprendida Lucia -¡…E-Eso es…Una llave celestial al igual que las mías…Pero… ¿Es verde?! ¡Nunca había escuchado de una llave de ese color ni siquiera de parte de mi madre! ¡¿Q-Que clase de espíritu invocara?!-

-Oh, Dana-chan, por fin va a empezar con lo suyo- Comentaba la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón de su equipo.

Inmediatamente después de haber tomado aquella verde llave de acero entre los dedos de su mano derecha; la joven Talian paso a levantar está llave por encima de su cabeza y eso parece haber provocado que esta empezara a liberar una brillante luz de su mismo color al mismo tiempo que un brilloso círculo mágico de también color verde claro aparecía unos pocos centímetros por encima de su posición. Esto era algo que decorada con asombro los ojos azulados del joven Yajima que solo estaba a unas fracciones de segundos de completar aquella mediana esfera que iba a encerrar a su joven oponente y que formaban esos sumamente largos, anchos y numerosos pedazos de papel color piel caucásica que eran sus dos brazos. Pero una sola fracción de nanosegundo fue todo lo que necesito Dana para poder gritar potente y firmemente…

**-¡Hirake! ¡Kaze no Tobira! ¡Sylph!- **

Justo cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca que aquella pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica, la mediana esfera de largos e anchos pedazos de papel piel que la encerraban junto con siete metros de sus alrededores y que estaba a solo un pequeño agujero de ser completada se vio totalmente despejada por unos tormentosos pero aun así bastantes frescos vientos que surgieron de aquel luminoso círculo mágico verde encima de la posición de esta y que obligaron al joven mago de Sabertooth presente en esa amplia arena a regresar sus brazos a su estado original al mismo tiempo que el asombro que decoraba sus ojos azulados se aumentaba bastamente. Un asombro que también infectaba a la mayoría de las personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

-¡Oh!- Mostraba una gran parte de los espectadores de aquel combate un sumo sorprender.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios…?! ¡¿Viento?!- Reaccionaba Shuin sorprendido mientras mantenía un firme pisar para no salir volando hacia atrás por esas fuertes corrientes.

En el siguiente segundo, tanto el joven Yajima como la gente de la multitud pudieron apreciar con gran claridad como del luminoso círculo mágico que expulsaba aquellos poderosos vientos refrescantes comenzó a surgir una silueta con la forma de una femenina adulta y bien desarrollada y cubierta por completo en un brillo verde claro.

Y solo basto otro segundo para la potente luz que liberaba esa llave de acero verdoso claro, el mediano círculo mágico de ese mismo color y los potentes vientos que este liberaba se desvanecieran y para que esa silueta se revelara en su totalidad como una bella mujer adulta de largos cabellos color verde claro, con unos preciosos ojos azul claro, con una también preciosa piel caucásica, que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos y era ligeramente marcado y que tenía largas mangas un poco amplias, no usaba nada para vestir sus adorables pies, usaba unos cuantos brazaletes de verde color en sus muñecas y tobillos e además flotaba con los aires al parecer gracias a unos suaves vientos que giraban lentamente a su alrededor.

-Estoy a su servicio, Dana-sama- Hablo con apacible tono aquella bella joven mujer que flotaba en los aires.

-Vamos, Sylph- Contesto una seria Dana.

Aunque la potente luz que liberaba aquella llave de acero verdoso, el círculo mágico de ese mismo color y los tormentosos pero frescos vientos que este creaba habían desaparecido; la presencia de aquella joven mujer de larga cabellera verde denominada "Sylph" por esa pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado oscuro seguía manteniendo un gran sentimiento de sorpresa en ese joven de cortos cabellos marrones desplazados ligeramente hacia la izquierda que estaba a varios metros en frente de ambas en aquella amplia arena y también en una gran parte de la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo, pero sobre todo, en la pequeña joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta su cuello que se mantenía en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿U-Una mujer?- Hablo confundido Shuin al ver a esa joven mujer que flotaba en el aire al lado de su oponente.

-¿S-Sylph? N-No existe ninguna constelación como esa. Ese no es un espíritu celestial. ¿Qué clase de espíritu es?- Se preguntaba Lucia con suma confusión y sorprender.

-¡Ahí estás, Sylph-chan! ¡Como siempre, eres toda una onee-san con un cuerpo perfecto! ¡Desearía que "refrescaras" algunas partes de mi cuerpo con esos vientos tuyas, sobre todo si estos vienen de esos exquisitos labios tuyos!- Grito la joven Astri con suma emoción desde el balcón de Golden Lion.

-Charlie-san…- Nombraba Emma con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Que sorpresa! ¡Por fin mostrando su magia, Dana no solo se ha liberado de la "Prisión de Papel" de Shuin justo antes de que la encerrara por completo, sino que ha traído a la arena una joven mujer de una gran belleza! ¡Creo que nadie esperaba que esta jovencita fuera la usuaria de un espíritu celestial como este!- Informaba un impresionado Chapati.

-Lamento esto, Chapati, pero debo decirte que estas equivocado –Hablaba Gauss –Pero esa bella mujer no es un espíritu celestial. Ella es Sylph, la espíritu elemental del elemento viento. Después de todo, Dana Talian de Golden Lion es una maga de espíritus elementales. La única usuaria de las extrañas llaves elementales que ha habido y hay en el Imperio Alvarez y posiblemente en todo Alakitasia-

-¿L-Llaves elementales? ¿Espíritus elementales? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso- Pensó la joven Dragneel sin que su gran sorpresa disminuyera.

-Oh. Pareces que usas una magia bastante inusual, ¿No, señorita?- Comento el joven Yajima con un leve sonreír mientras nuevamente se colocaba en guardia.

-Tú también usas una magia bastante interesante. Admito que te subestime. Como disculpa por eso, déjame darte un consejo- Dijo Dana también mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Consejo?- Repitió Shuin con confusión.

-Si- Hablaba la joven Talian –Esa magia tuya parece convertir tu cuerpo en papel y darle las mismas propiedades que este. Parece ser una magia útil en el combate de corto y medio alcance y para capturar a tus enemigos, pero en realidad tiene bastantes debilidades. Debilidades elementales. Fuego, agua y…Viento. ¡Sylph!-

-Entendido, Dana-sama- Contesto una apacible Sylph para luego dar un suave soplido al mismo tiempo que pensó –**Gin Arashi no Ibuki- **

En el simple momento en que los provocativos labios de aquella joven mujer de largos cabellos verdes que era la espíritu elemental del viento dieron un calmado soplar, se formó un tornado de plateados vientos que poseía un sumamente gigantesco tamaño y poder y que avanzaba de forma vertical por aquella amplia arena del repleto Domus Flau en dirección a aquel joven de cortos cabellos marrones desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda que se encontraba también en esta e abrió sus azulados ojos con una increíblemente grande y temerosa sorpresa ante lo que estos presenciaron.

-¡Q-Que vientos más fuertes! ¡¿Acaso está al nivel de la magia de Wendy-san?!- Pensó una seria Alicia mientras se cubría de esas potentes corrientes de aire que agitaban salvajemente su larga cabellera al igual que la mayoría de personas en ese coliseo.

-¡E-Esto es malo!- Hablaba un Shuin paralizado por el asombro y el temor -¡E-Ese ataque es demasiado grande! ¡N-No voy a poder escapar! ¡E-E incluso si convierto mi cuerpo en papel para tratar de solamente salir volando, es posible que ese tornado me trague y me despedace! ¡D-Demonios! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH…!-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que aquel joven mago de Sabertooth pudo formular justo antes de que recibir el brutalmente poderoso impacto de aquel gigantesco tornado de feroces vientos plateados, para que luego verse sumergido por completo en el interior de este y recibir un gran número de leves cortes y moretones en distintas partes de su bien entrenado cuerpo al girar sin control en su basto interior. Aquella descomunalmente grande y poderosa formación de vientos llamada "Aliento de Tormenta Plateada" continúo avanzando verticalmente por esa amplia arena hasta terminar colisionando de brutal manera contra una parte de las paredes que rodeaban esta y crear una enorme nube de polvo.

En los siguientes segundos, cuando aquellos tormentosos vientos plateados desaparecieron y esa enorme nube de denso polvo se despejo, todo aquel o aquella que estuviera en ese sumamente gigantesco coliseo pudo ver claramente como el joven Yajima no solamente se encontraba enterrado en un pequeño cráter con la perfecta forma de su cuerpo en las paredes a los bordes de la arena, el cual liberaba algunos delgados hilos de sangre a través de sus pequeños pero notables moretones y cortes posicionados en diferentes partes de este; sino como sus ojos azules habían tomado un aspecto blanquecino, lo cual que indicaba su estado de inconsciencia.

-A-Ah…Ah…- Era el único sonido que emitía ese herido e inconsciente Shuin enterrados en las paredes a los bordes de la arena.

-Shuin-sama…- Nombraba Sorano sintiendo la misma tristeza y preocupación que sentían sus compañeros en aquel balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-V-Vic… ¡Victoria! ¡Con el gran poder que ha mostrado su encantador espíritu elemental, Dana ha obtenido una aplastante victoria sobre Shuin!- Informaba el sorprendido locutor con peluca de cortos cabellos negros bien peinados.

-¡La ganadora es Dana Talian! ¡El equipo de Golden Lion obtiene 10 puntos!- Informo el contento locutor de frondosa barba de negros cabellos.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Volvían a gritar emocionadamente la multitud de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaba Ashe contentamente desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Muy buen trabajo, Dana-chan! ¡Ven aquí para que tu amada Charlie te de un gran beso de felicitaciones!- Gritaba emocionadamente esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-No necesito eso de su parte, Charlie-san- Contestaba fríamente la joven Talian.

-Kabo- Decía el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos mientras volvía a aparecer en esa arena gracias a un círculo mágico que simplemente apareció y desapareció –Felicidades por su victoria, Dana-san. Nos encargaremos de llevar a Shuin-san a la enfermería reservada para su gremio, usted puede retirarse de la arena y regresar con su equipo-kabo-

-Entendido- Hablo Dana para luego voltear su mirada a la espíritu elemental del viento todavía presente- Te agradezco tu asistencia, Sylph-

-No hay nada que agradecer, Dana-sama. Presentarme cuando usted lo necesite, ese es nuestro contrato. Llámeme de nuevo cuando quiera- Contesto Sylph con una apacible sonrisa.

Mientras un pequeño número de personas que eran guardias reales se encargaban de sacar a ese herido e inconsciente joven de cortos cabellos desplazados ligeramente hacia la izquierda de esa pared donde estaba enterrado para luego llevarle a una enfermería a través de esa camilla que poseían; esa pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro hizo desaparecer de mágica manera a esa flotante joven mujer de largos cabellos verde claro, volvió a guardar en aquel pequeño bolso-llavero en su cintura esa llave de acero verdoso que sostenían los dedos de su mano izquierda y luego paso a voltearse para empezar a dirigirse a una de las tantas puertas en las paredes al borde de esa amplia arena para poder salir de esta, pero no antes de apuntar sus ojos de color violeta hacia esa pequeña joven de rubios cabellos de su misma edad que estaba en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, usuaria del espíritus celestiales y dueña de las llaves doradas del zodiaco, Lucia- Pensó Dana con un leve sonreír mientras caminaba para salir de la arena.

-Llaves elementales…Y la usuaria de espíritus elementales, Dana…- Pensaba Lucia seriamente -…Creo que ahora entiendo porque ella quería que yo participara en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Espíritus celestiales contra espíritus elementales. Ella debe estar interesada en ver cual magia es más fuerte. Mmm…Es extraño. Yo no soy como mi papa o mi hermano. No estoy interesada en cosas como competir o rivalidad. No me interesa medir mis habilidades con las habilidades de los demás, Aun así… ¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón? ¿Por qué siento ganas de sonreír? ¿Q-Que es este sentimiento…?-

-Me alegro por ti, Lucia-

-¿Eh?- Se vio esa pequeña joven de 14 años levemente confundida.

Dirigiendo sus ojos de color marrón en la dirección de donde había venido la masculina voz que había dicho esas palabras que le mencionaban, la pequeña joven Dragneel pudo ver con claridad como esta le pertenecía a nadie más que a aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado que era su hermano mayor y el cual le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras pasaba suave y cariñosamente su mano derecho por la cima de su cabeza.

-Es tu primera rival- Dijo Tsuna sonriente mientras sobaba con suavidad la cabeza de su hermana menor.

-Hermano…- Nombraba Lucia algo asombrada mientras sus mejillas mostraban leve sonrojar.

-Apréciala mucho, Lucia. Apréciala…Y véncela- Dijo con ese pequeño sonreír aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Vencerla…- Repetía la pequeña joven de rubios cabellos para colocar cierta seriedad en sus marrones ojos -… ¡Sí!-

-Ahora que la arena ha sido arreglada con magia y los heridos ya han sido atendidos, es hora de iniciar el segundo combate del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Explico el señor Lola.

-¡Los combatientes han sido elegidos! ¡Lar Adec de Ouroboros versus Lucia Dragneel de Fairy Tail!- Informo potentemente el señor Rolan.

Oh, parece que es tu turno, Lucia- Comento Tsuna tranquilamente.

-¡Si!... ¿Eh? ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!- Reaccionaba con basta sorpresa y confusión la joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello.

-Vaya, pensar que en este día no solamente te encontrarías con una rival, sino que lograrías luchar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Tienes bastante suerte, Lucia. Tu hermano está algo celoso- Decía ese joven mago de fuego con una despreocupada gran sonrisa mientras seguia sobando la cabeza de ese pequeña joven maga celestial.

-Yo no quiero esta clase de suerte…- Dijo Lucia mientras una cascada de lágrimas caía de sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos luego de que los locutores dieran esa información de los combates; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail. Era esa linda joven de 14 años que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón y vestía blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha.

-Respira…Respira…Cálmate…Cálmate…- Pensaba una nerviosa Lucia mientras caminaba por aquella arena al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada para ocultar así el pálido color que padecía la piel de su cara.

-¡Animo, Lucia!- Gritaba un animado Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tú puedes, Lucia-chan!- Decía potentemente una Serena también con ligero animar.

-¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!- Dijo Marcus seria pero amigablemente.

-¡Muéstrales los que puedes hacer!- Exclamo Alicia de la misma manera.

-¡También cuentas con nuestro apoyo, Lucia-chan!- Grito una contenta Lisa desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Mucha suerte, Lucia-sama!- Comento Sorano con contentar.

-¡Gana, Lucia-chan!- Animaron al unísono Leo y Ur desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Lucia! ¡Lucia! ¡Lucia!- Nombraban con sumo ánimo varios de los que estaban en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban eufóricamente la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Claro que no puedo calmarme!- Pensó la joven Dragneel con el tono de su rostro tornando un nauseabundo verde moralizó.

-Lucia va a combatir…- Pensaba un serio Roku al observar desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail a esa joven de su misma edad y su mismo gremio avanzando por la arena.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Roku-kun? ¿Estas preocupado por Lucia?- Preguntaba Raine al lado de este joven Nirvit.

-¡Ah…!- Veía su rostro notablemente sonrojado y sudando nerviosamente aquel joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atado en forma de cola de lobo- ¡¿P-Preocupado?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿P-Por esa mocosa?! ¡C-Claro que no! ¡S-Solamente estaba pensado que si ella se lastimaba, yo tendría que remplazarla en el equipo, pero en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de participar en este tonto festival, así que espero que esa mocosa no se lastime seriamente! ¡S-Si! ¡Solo es eso! ¡Solo no quería que me causara problemas! ¡Solo eso!-

-Ya veo- Contestaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster sonriendo normalmente mientras pensaba- Viéndolo bien…Lucia tiene toda la razón. Parece que Roku-kun es un tsundere. ¡Ah, desearía que al menos una vez Leo-kun le mostrara esa clase de lindas y nada honestas expresiones a Raine! ¡"No es que me preocupe por ti" o algo así! ¡Jeje!-

-¿Hm? Parece que la siguiente combatiente es otra linda chica de la misma edad de Dana-chan…- Comentaba la joven Astri desde el balcón de Golden Lion -…Puede que los patrocinadores de este festival sean un poco "lolicones". Bueno, no es que me moleste. ¡Que las chicas lindas, sin importar su edad, sigan viniendo una tras otra! ¡Lo lindo es justicia!-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa jovencita dijo que también era hija de tu sensei, Ashe. ¿No tienes ningún problema con ella?- Preguntaba Will observando a aquella pequeña joven rubia en la arena.

-¿Eh? No, no tengo nada contra esa niña. Quien se ha ganado mi ira es ese tipo tan molesto y grosero con un ridículo peinado- Contestaba ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Estoy muy segura que ese chico de cabellos rosados y tú tienen el mismo peinado, Ashe- Comento Emma con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Con que ahora es el turno de Lucia, ¿Eh?...Parece que el destino ahora quiere que yo vea lo que tú y tus espíritus celestiales del zodiaco son capaces de hacer- Pensó una seria Dana al observar a la joven Dragneel desde su balcón.

E a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde vino la joven Dragneel, surgió con un tranquilo caminar aquel mago perteneciente a Ouroboros. Era ese hombre que no se sabía si era joven o mayor debido a que su cabeza estaba cubierto con la capucha del realmente largo manto de color morado oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos que poseían unas uñas pintadas de blanco y pies vestidos con unas abiertas sandalias marrones . Y el rostro de este individuo era cubierto con una máscara de color platino que solo poseía dos delgadas líneas para que sus ojos pudieran ver. Pero se sabía que este peculiar ser provenía del gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros, debido a la marca de serpiente tatuada en color negro en su mano derecha.

-…- Se mantenía en total silencio aquel enmascarado y encapuchado ser mientras caminaba por la arena.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHH?! ¡¿Ahora es a Lar-chan quien le ha tocado?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero divertirme!...Parece que hoy no tengo mucha suerte- Decía quejosamente desde el balcón de Ouroboros aquella joven de largos cabellos en coletas de blancos y negros colores llamada Alesha.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba Arioc molestamente sus dientes -¡¿Han escogido a ese debilucho de Lar?! ¡Esta vez concuerdo con esta maldita perra de Alesha! ¡No tenemos una maldita pizca de suerte!-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Arioc-kun? Nosotros queremos pasar desapercibidos, en ese caso, es perfecto para nuestros planes que sea Lar-kun quien participe- Comento un tranquilo Omar.

-¡Ya deja de soltar tanta mierda, maldito vejete! ¡Entiendo que no queramos llamar mucho la atención, pero esto es exagerar demasiado! ¡Maldición!- Grito furiosamente ese joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises.

Los segundos pasaron e aquella pequeña joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta su cuello e ese encapuchado e enmascarado hombre se posicionaron uno en frente del otro, separados por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Bien! ¡Ustedes dos, las reglas son las mismas que el anterior combate! ¡El tiempo límite es de 20 minutos!- Explicaba alegremente el disfrazado anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-B-Bien…Y-Ya me siento un poco mejor. Solo tengo que seguir recordando que estoy luchando por el gremio…Y no solamente eso. Yo estoy cargando con los sentimientos de frustración de Ryos-san y Sonia-san quienes deberían ser los que estuvieran participando en estos juegos en primer lugar. Solo tengo que concentrarme en eso- Pensaba Lucia tratando de mantenerse seria.

-…- Seguía manteniendo en silencio el llamado Lar.

-Ese tipo de Ouroboros…No sé porque pero me da un mal presentimiento- Comentaba un serio Tsuna al observar a aquel enmascarado ser desde el balcón de su equipo.

-¿Mal presentimiento? ¿No será solo la preocupación de un hermano mayor por su hermana menor?- Mencionaba una tranquila Serena.

-También puede que sea por la máscara que usa ese tipo. Es posible que todo el asunto de Spriggan Tail te haya dejado un poco traumatizado, Tsuna- Comento Alicia entre leves risas.

-Si es así, tú seguramente orinaras tus pantalones en el siguiente festival de la cosecha en Magnolia- Decía un calmado Marcus.

-Hmm…- Se mantenía pensativo ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos marrones al mantener fijados sus filosos ojos marrones en aquel joven hombre enmascarado con una máscara de color platino.

-¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que nuevamente un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El segundo combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival para que por segundo vez un poderoso "gong" sonara por los aires de esa zona.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-¡Bien!- Exclamo Lucia de determinada manera.

Tras haber dicho esa palabra inmediatamente después de haber escuchado la señal de inicio de aquel combate, aquella seria joven de rubios cabellos paso de manera instantánea a utilizar su mano derecha para abrir ese pequeño bolso-llavero en el cinturón de cuero marrón que rodeaba su cintura, usar sus dedos para sujetar con cierta firmeza una de las varias llaves de acero dorado dentro de este y luego levantar su brazo derecho hacia adelante para que esa dorada llave que había tomado entre sus dedos empezara a liberar un sumamente brillo de ese mismo dorado color. En el momento en que un mediano círculo mágico de color dorado apareció en los arenosos suelos en frente de su posición, Lucia grito con firme potencia…

**-¡Hirake! ¡Tenkatsukyu no Tobira! ¡Escorpio!-**

Con esas palabras que había liberado la joven Dragneel, una humanoide silueta cubierta por un dorado brillar surgió de aquel círculo mágico en los suelos en frente de su posición. Cuando la luz dorada que liberaba esa llave en la mano derecha de Lucia y el círculo mágico de mediano tamaño en frente de ella desaparecieron, se podía apreciar como a su lado ahora se encontraba un joven hombre de morena piel, ojos negros, con cortos cabellos de colores rojos y blancos, con un rojo abrigo vistiendo su atlético cuerpo junto con negros pantalones, guantes y zapatos y que curiosamente poseía una gran cola de escorpión mecánico pegado en la zona de sus glúteos.

-¡We are!- Exclamaba Escorpio tan emocionado como siempre y en medio de su clásica pose roquera.

-¡Oh, Lucia no pierde tiempo e instantáneamente pone en acción su magia de espíritus celestiales! ¡Tengo entendido que ese es uno de los espíritus del zodiaco, Escorpio, ¿No es así?!- Hablo Gauss emocionadamente.

-¡Si, así es! ¡Es el espíritu de una de las doce llaves doradas del zodiaco! ¡Que esta linda jovencita la posea solo nos afirma aún más como ella es la hija de la bella mujer que formo parte del equipo de magos que revoluciono este festival hace más de 20 años atrás!- Hablo Chapati de la misma manera.

-¡Escorpio-san, por favor!- Hablaba Lucia determinadamente.

-¡Por supuesto, Lucia-chan! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Hablo Escorpio confiadamente para luego exclamar -**¡Sand Buster!- **

Habiendo dicho esas palabras que formaban el nombre de su hechizo, aquel joven hombre que era el espíritu celestial de la constelación de escorpio hizo que del diminuto cañón que se encontraba en la punta de esa enorme cola mecánica de escorpión en la zona de sus glúteos fuera disparado con suma potencia un gigantesco y poderoso tornado de arena que avanzo de vertical manera por ese campo arenoso en dirección al increíblemente tranquilo mago de Ouroboros cubierto con una negrezca capa, capucha y plateada mascara. Fue solo cuestión de fracciones de segundos para que el llamado "Impulso de Arena" llegara hasta el llamado Lar y le impactara brutalmente para luego zambullirlo completamente su interior. Esto era algo que fue perfectamente observado por Lucia, Escorpio y todo aquel que estuviera en ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba con euforia la multitud de gente que llenaba las gradas de ese coliseo.

-¡Bien! ¡Un impacto directo!- Dijo Escorpio sin apartar su gran sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si- Hablo una seria Lucia mientras pensaba –Aunque el ataque haya acertado por completo, no debo relajarme. El oponente es un miembro del equipo que logro llegar de segundo en el "Laberinto del Cielo". Seguramente debe de tener habilidades sorprendentes o si no, no se hubiera molestado en quedarse totalmente quieto durante el ataque de Escorpio. Solo por si acaso, tendré el "Star Dress" lis… ¿Eh?-

Pero la confusión que invadió a la joven Dragneel, también invadió a aquel joven hombre de cortos cabellos de rojos y blancos colores a su lado e incluso a la mayor parte de las personas que estaban en el Domus Flau. Esa confusión nacía de presenciar con gran claridad, luego de que ese gigantesco y poderoso tornado de arena que avanzaba verticalmente desapareciera y la gran nube de polvo que este había creado se despejara por completo, como en el centro de esa amplia arena se encontraba tirado y totalmente inmóvil aquel encapuchado e enmascarado hombre que era miembro del equipo de Ouroboros.

-…- Se mantenía Lar en total silencio mientras estaba tirado en esos arenosos suelos.

-¿Eh? Ese tipo… ¿Esta inconsciente? ¿Así de fácil?- Preguntaba Escorpio con notable sorpresa y confusión.

-N-No se…- Contestaba Lucia en ese mismo estado.

-H-Ha… ¡H-Ha ganado! ¡Lucia Dragneel se hace con la victoria al realizar el primer movimiento de este combate antes que su oponente! ¡Parece que más que una batalla, era una competencia de quien disparaba primero!- Explicaba sorprendido el locutor proveniente de Alakitasia.

-¡El equipo de Fairy Tail obtiene 10 puntos!- Informo seriamente el locutor proveniente de Ishgal.

-Felicidades por esa victoria tan fácil-kabo- Decía aquel pequeño ser disfrazado que nuevamente regresaba a la arena a través de un círculo mágico.

-S-Si…- Contestaba la joven Dragneel para luego pensar -… O mi oponente era demasiado débil o mis espíritus se volvieron demasiado fuertes. De cualquier manera, esto se acabó mucho más rápido de lo que yo pensaba… ¿Ahora que debería hacer con toda esta determinación acumulada dentro de mí?-

-…- Continuaba Lar sin emitir ni un solo sonido al estar aparentemente inconsciente en esa amplia arena.

-Ese bastardo con mascara…Sigue consiente. Sola esta fingiendo haberse desmayado por el ataque de Escorpio- Dijo un Tsuna mostrando un profundo descontentar a través de sus filosos ojos de color marrón y en la fuerza con la que estrujaba notablemente sus puños.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Serena con sorpresa -¿Fingiendo? ¿Dices que perdió a propósito? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Tsuna?-

-¡Puedo sentirlo con mis oídos y nariz! ¡Ese maldito no está para nada inconsciente! ¡Bastardo, ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de la determinación de Lucia de esa manera…?!- Hablo iracundo el joven Dragneel estrujando con sus dos manos el barandal de concreto de ese balcón donde estaba al punto de empezar a romperlo.

-Espera, Tsuna, cálmate. Entiendo porque estás enojado, pero si ese hombre no deseaba luchar, estaba en todo su derecho. No vayas a montar una escena por algo como esto- Dijo una seria Alicia jalando a su molesto compañero por su hombro derecho.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba con frustrar sus dientes el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Pero ciertamente es extraño- Hablaba Marcus –No solo lo digo por ese sujeto con mascara, sino también por ese viejo que compitió en "Race". Cuando estuve cerca de él, sentí algo extraño. Algo me decía que se estaba conteniendo, conteniendo mucho. Si ese anciano lo hubiera querido; pudo haberse adelantado a varios de los otros competidores sin la necesidad de atacarlos tan suciamente, pudo haber salido fácilmente de esa trampa que lo había atrapado e incluso pudo haberme atacado de una manera mucho más mortífera de lo que hizo, pero no hizo nada de eso. Es como si no le importara para nada haber quedado en el último lugar, si es que este no era su objetivo principal al participar en ese evento-

-Mmm…Tienen razón. Es raro. ¿Por qué se molestarían siquiera en participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos si no van a tratar de ganar?- Preguntaba la joven Axel con confusión.

-Quien sabe-Hablaba la joven Scarlet- Puede que solamente quisieran utilizar todo este público para extender su nombre o puede que solo quisieran burlarse de la festividad de otro continente. Ya lo escucharon de esos chicos de Golden Lion y de los locutores. Ellos anteriormente eran un gremio oscuro de Alakitasia e incluso en esta era siguen causando problemas. Tratemos de no prestarles mucha atención ni involucrarnos con ellos. En cualquier caso, no le digamos a Lucia-chan lo de ese sujeto con mascara. Puede que se deprima si le decimos que su oponente la dejo ganar. Ella gano puntos para nuestro equipo que es lo importante. Felicítenle por ello y listo-

-Entendido- Contestaba el joven de albinos cabellos a las palabras de su pareja.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Escuchaste, Tsuna? No le digas nada a Lucia-chan. No querrás poner triste a tu hermana menor, ¿O sí?- Dijo con leve tono de regaño la joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros presente en ese balcón.

-Si…- Contestaba un ya calmado Tsuna a las palabras de Serena al mismo tiempo que apuntar por unos segundos su mirar hacia el alejado balcón de otro de los equipos participantes en aquel festival -…Ouroboros-

-¡Ven! ¡Se los dije, malditos, se los dije! ¡Ese miserable de Lar perdió sin siquiera dar una maldita pelea decente! ¡Aunque sea por el bien de nuestros planes, no puedo aceptar que Ouroboros pase tanta humillación! ¡No me sentiré para nada bien si digo que soy la elite de un montón de perdedores como ustedes! ¡Mierda!- Exclamaba Arioc iracundamente mientras golpeaba con suma fuerza por parte de sus manos vendadas en rojo el barandal de concreto de ese balcón donde estaba el equipo de Ouroboros.

-Tengo que admitir que a mí tampoco me gusta estar en la última posición de este torneo y sin siquiera un punto. Es como si nosotros mismos dijéramos que somos inferiores a los mocosos de Ishgal- Comento calmadamente la llamada Amaia sin apartar esa macabra sonrisa de su rostro.

-Calma, jóvenes, calma- Hablaba Omar- ¿Quieren salir del último lugar? Está bien. Supongo que obtener un par de puntos no llamara suficientemente la atención como para afectar nuestros planes. Mañana, le enseñaremos a la gente de estas tierras un poco del verdadero poder de Ouroboros. Después de todo, en el evento del segundo día tenía planeado que fuera Alesha-kun la que nos representara. ¿No estas feliz, Alesha-kun? Parece que tu buena suerte no se acaba, ¿No crees?-

-Uh…Uh…- Ese sonido era el roncar de esa joven de negros y blancos cabellos que se encontraba tan profundamente dormida en los suelos de ese balcón que incluso babeaba por su boca y liberaba una expandida burbuja por su nariz.

-¡¿Está dormida?! ¡Realmente hace lo que le place, esta niñita!- Reacciono el senil Oldcan con basto sorprender al ver a su dormida compañera de equipo y luego en el siguiente segundo volver a su refinado calmar y pensar –Vaya, vaya, creer que tengo que aguantar a todos estos groseros jovencitos durante otros cinco días...Espero que mi viejo corazón resista tanto-

-¡Muy bien, ha sido un tiempo lleno de emocionantes momentos pero estamos en la etapa final! ¡El primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha llegado a su batalla final!- Informaba el locutor de frondosa barba de negros cabellos.

-¡Milly Bachacan de Mermaid Heels versus Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale!- Informo el locutor con peluca de cortos cabellos de negros cabellos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Una vez más gritaban eufóricamente los espectadores que llenaban el Domus Flau.

-¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin!- Nombraban con cariño e animar un amplio grupo de gente en las gradas que sostenían grandes letreros y vestían bellas ropas con la imagen o nombre de la joven maga de Lamia Scale anteriormente nombraba.

-¡Esa mujer…!- Pensaba Raine iracundamente desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

Los segundos pasaron y después de que la pequeña joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta su cuello, la cual había hecho desaparecer mágicamente al espíritu celestial de la constelación del escorpión que ella había invocado con la dorada llave que nuevamente volvía a estar guardada en el pequeño bolso-llavero en el cinturón de cuero marrón que rodeaba su cintura, se retirara de esa amplia arena junto con el enmascarado y encapuchado hombre que innecesariamente había sido llevado a una de las enfermerías de ese gigantesco coliseo por los guardias reales en una camilla; los participantes del ultimo combate del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos hicieron acto de presencia.

A través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar la joven maga de Mermaid Heels. Era esa bella e animada joven de 19 años de una altura mediana y que poseía una larga cabellera de color marrón oscuro que estaba amarrado en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza este parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas, que tenía unos ojos de color negro decorados con unos lentes rosados y transparentes en forma de corazón, un par de tatuajes de colmillos rojos pintados en las mejillas de su rostro con leves rasgos de un felino y que vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de un bikini de rayas rojas y blancas, una abierta chaqueta de color morado de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises ligeramente abombados y decorados en la zona de los glúteos con una falsa cola de gato de pelaje morado y unas sandalias de color negro. Y por supuesto, la marca verde de Mermaid Heels reposaba en el costado derecho de la espalda de esta joven que sonreía y saludaba al público mientras caminaba.

-Pensar que tendría que volver a salir a la arena…No, nada de quejas. ¡Tengo que conseguir más puntos para el equipo! ¡Después de todo, soy una de las mejores! ¡Jeje!- Hablaba Milly mientras caminaba por la arena.

-La parte de la competición y la parte de batalla. Milly se llevó ambos. Que suerte tiene. Yo también quería tener algo de acción. Que se le va a hacer- Comento Branda desde el balcón de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Hazlo tan bien como hiciste en "Race", Milly! ¡Animo!- Grito Jane amigable y potentemente.

-¡Nuevamente lo dejamos en tus hermosas manos y encantador perfume!- Grito Chiyo de la misma manera en medio de su glamoroso posar.

-Con que de nuevo le toca a Milly, ¿eh?- Pensó Alicia al observar la arena con sus marrones ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y luego gritar -¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Milly! ¡Mucho ánimo!-

-Oh…- Observaba la joven Bachacan el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail con sus ojos negros de felino aspecto mientras seguía caminando por la arena -… ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Alicia-chan!-

-Alicia…- Pensaba una seria Kasuga observando a aquella joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente desde el balcón de su equipo -…Esta vez no pudimos enfrentarnos de ninguna manera, pero aún quedan otros cuatro días de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. En definitiva te mostrare mi fuerza. Veras lo diferente que eran las cosas a cuando éramos niñas-

E a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde vino esa joven de rasgos felinos, surgió con un tranquilo caminar y mostrando una amigable sonrisa y varios saludos a la animada multitud en las gradas la joven maga perteneciente a Lamia Scale. Era esa hermosa joven que tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven.

-¡Hola, todos! ¡Gracias por todo su amor hacia mí!- Decía una sonriente Sherin mientras caminaba por la arena y lanzaba saludos a la gente en las gradas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba con suma emoción la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaba ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¡SHERIIIIINNNN!- Nombraban con bastante potencia numerosos hombres y mujeres felices al ver la presencia de esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo.

-Tan popular como siempre, ¿Eh?- Comento Jess al observar a su compañera de gremio desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Más vale que lo hagas tan bien como yo, pequeña idol!- Grito un serio Wolfking.

-Eso hare- Hablaba la joven Akatsuki observando el balcón de su equipo- Si tengo el amor de mis compañeros y fans, no es posible que pierde. Y Leo, espero que cuando gane me des una recompensa-

-¿Recompensa? –Repetía el joven Vastia confuso para luego mostrar una pequeña e amigable sonrisa a su compañera en la arena –Ah, entiendo, Sherin-san. Sea cual sea el resultado del combate, le prometo que pagare la cena de esta noche de todo el equipo. Todavía tengo bastante dinero de mi último trabajo. Usted podrá ordenar lo que quiera-

-Estoy muy segura que esa no es la recompensa que ella quería…- Pensaba Ur mientras una animada gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza -…Raine debe estar sufriendo mucho en este momento-

-¡ESA MUJER…!- Decía una iracunda Raine mientras rompía el barandal de aquel balcón donde estaba con sus desnudas manos al mismo tiempo que congelaba sus alrededores con el frio que emitía esa azul aura mágica que rodeaba su figura.

-¡Cálmate de una vez, mujer de hielo!- Gritaba un molesto Roku con la mayoría de su cuerpo cubierto en un gélido hielo al igual que varios otros en ese balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

Los segundos pasaron e aquella joven de largos cabellos marrones atado en coletas en su parte bajaba y tenía la forma de orejas de gato en su parte alta y aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cereza, separadas por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Las reglas siguen sin cambiar! ¡Tienen 20 minutos! ¡Mucha suerte a ambos-kabo!- Dijo el anfitrión para que nuevamente desaparecer de ese arenoso e amplio campo gracias a un círculo mágico a sus pies.

-¡El tercer y último combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en un animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival para que nuevamente un poderoso "gong" resonara por ese gigantesco estadio.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Jeje- Se colocaba Milly en guardia –Personalmente, no quisiera luchar contra ti. Eres Sherin Akatsuki, ¿No? Me gustan mucho tus canciones. Mi favorita es "Loving Pet". Esa habla mucho de gatos. Pero esto es por mi gremio. Espero que no haya rencores-

-Yo espero lo mismo. Después de todo, me gustan mucho los gatos. Tú te pareces mucho a uno- Contestaba Sherin mostrando un amigable sonreír a su oponente.

-¡Gracias por el elogio!- Hablo la joven Bachacan sonriente para luego exclamar -**¡Kitten Blast!- **

Habiendo dicho esas dos últimas palabras de una potente e eufórica manera al mismo tiempo que daba un gran salto hacia atrás y levantaba sus dos manos en dirección a esa joven maga de Lamia Scale a unos metros en frente de ella, aquella joven maga de Mermaid Heels termino provocando que un círculo mágico de un color rosado rojizo se formara en frente de estas y del cual salió disparado con sumo poder un rayo de mágica energía rosada que era tan delgado como la cola de un gato, que giraba en espiral con bastante rapidez y que avanzaba por los aires verticalmente hacia la única persona que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Oh- Mostro Sherin un mínimo de asombro en sus ojos azul claro ante lo que estos vieron.

Fueron solamente necesarias unas fracciones de segundos para que la llamada "Explosión Gatuna" llegara hasta una bastante despreocupada joven Akatsuki y terminara envolviendo tanto a ella como a varios metros a su alrededor en una enorme nube de denso polvo posiblemente causada por el poderoso impacto que resonó por toda esa amplia arena. Esa escena formulo sentimientos como sorpresa, emoción y preocupación en varias de las personas que llenaban las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Oh!- Mostraba la multitud de gente en el Domus Flau una gran sorpresa.

-¡Sherin!- Nombraban con preocupación el numeroso grupo de gente que era fanático o fanática de la joven hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-¡El primer ataque! ¡El primer ataque lo realiza Milly con una impresionante velocidad! ¡¿Acaso este combate acabara tan rápido como el anterior?!- Se preguntaba el sorprendido Chapati.

-Esa es la magia de Milliana-san…- Pensó Alicia al observar con leve sorprender esa escena desde el balcón de su equipo-…Ya veo. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo todos estos años que han pasado, Milly. Te has hecho fuerte-

-¿Eh? Es una nube de polvo bastante grande… ¿Puse tanta fuerza en ese ataque? Espero no haberle causado heridas bastante graves- Pensó Milly con algo de asombrar.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca, estuvo cerca…-

-¿Eh?- Se vio la joven Bachacan ligeramente confundida.

Después de que unos cuantos segundos pasaran luego de que esa calmada voz femenina hiciera aquel anterior comentario, aquella joven de largos cabellos marrones atados en coletas en su parte bajaba y tenía la forma de orejas de gato en su parte alta paso a mostrar algo de sorpresa en sus negros ojos de felino aspecto, pero una sorpresa distinta a la que mostraban algunas de las personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau debido a que esta incluía notable felicidad. Una sorpresa que nacía de como cuando la enorme y densa nube de polvo presente en aquella amplia arena se había despejado por completo gracias a las suaves brisas del viento, se pudo apreciar como esa bella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo con algunos mechones en su frente se mantenía en la misma posición en la que se estaba cuando comenzó aquel combate y sin siquiera una diminuta herida o suciedad en su piel o ropa.

-…Me atacaste con la guardia totalmente baja. Se nota que eres una luchadora experimentada- Dijo la joven Akatsuki mostrando una amigable sonrisa a su oponente.

-¿Miaw? ¿Esta ilesa?- Mostraba Milly una confusión aumentada.

-¡Esta ilesa! ¡A pesar de que parecía que había recibido un sólido golpe por parte de la magia de su oponente, Sherin se encuentra totalmente bien! ¡¿Habrá sido gracias a su magia o solo por habilidad física o simpe suerte?! ¡En cualquier caso, esto parece que alegra a varios de los fans de esta Idol del Reino de Fiore!- Informaba un sorprendido Gauss.

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡SHERIIIINNN!- Gritaban emocionados los fans de esta joven maga de Lamia Scale en ese gigantesco coliseo.

-Jeje- Seguía Sherin mostrando una pequeña pero bastante despreocupada sonrisa a la otra joven en esa amplia arena.

-¡Hmm!- Colocaba Milly una seria expresión en su rostro de felinos rasgos -¡No sé cómo hiciste para defenderte de mí "Explosión Gatuna", pero no creas que eso es todo lo que tengo que dar! ¡Veamos cómo lidias con esto…!-

Inmediatamente después de haber terminado su serio hablar; aquella joven usuaria de magia de posesión animal y magia gatuna una vez más volvía a apuntar sus dos manos en dirección hacia su oponente posicionada a algunos metros en frente de ella, pero esta no solo apareció un círculo mágico de color rosado rojizo en frente de estas, sino que un gran número de estos apareció de repentina manera flotando aleatoriamente en los aires en un radio de 5 metros alrededor de esa joven de todavía desconocida mágica. Más específicamente hablando, eran un total de veinte círculos mágicos. Nuevamente, este tipo de escenas eran la causaban una gran emoción y profunda sorpresa en la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba ese descomunal estadio de concreto.

-¡Ah…!- Mostraban asombrar la multitud de personas en esa gigantesca construcción.

-Esto es…- Decía Sherin observando sus alrededores al mismo tiempo que retiraba esa relajada sonrisa de su rostro.

**-¡…Mega Kitten Blast!- **

Al momento en que la joven hija de Milliana y Wally Bachacan exclamo con firme torno las tres palabras que formaban el nombre de su hechizo; cada uno de los veinte círculos mágicos que flotaban en los aires alrededor de la joven hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki, la cual seguía sin moverse ni un milímetro de la posición donde estaba en esa amplia arena, dispararon hacia la dirección de esta con sumo poderío un vasto número de rayos de una luminosa rosada energía tan delgados como la cola de un gato y que giraban en espiral con la misma profunda velocidad con la que viajaban por los aires hacia su único objetivo.

Aunque algunos llegaron al objetivo mucho más rápido de lo previsto y otros un poco tarde, eventualmente cada uno de los numerosos rayos de energía que formaban la llamada "Mega Explosión Gatuna" terminaron colisionando de brutal manera en la zona de esa amplia arena donde se encontraba la joven Akatsuki y el poderoso impacto tras poderoso impacto obviamente termino creando en esta una sumamente gigantesca nube de un denso polvo que bloqueaba cualquier intento de observar de cada persona que llenaba por completo el interior de aquella descomunal edificación posicionada encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡Bien!- Dijo Milly mientras mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios de felino aspecto por su exitoso ataque.

-¡C-Cuanto polvo…!- Decía Serena mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos por esas nubes de polvo que llegaban hasta el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-N-No veo nada…- Comentaba Lucia en la misma situación que su compañera de gremio.

-Ese fue un ataque de gran rango y poder. Se necesitaría una enorme velocidad para lograr esquivarlo de manera perfecta. Tu amiga es impresionante, Alicia- Comentaba un calmado Marcus a pesar de ese polverío.

-Si. Espero que haya logrado ganar su encuentro con eso- Contestaba Alicia con un tranquilo sonreír.

-¿Hm?...- Un tranquilo Tsuna agitaba levemente sus capacitados oídos para luego pensar -…Ese ruido… ¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, ese fue un impresionante ataque…Milly-chan, ¿No?...-

-¿Miaw?...N-No puede ser…- Hablaba la joven Bachacan poco a poco abriendo sus felinos ojos negros de gran manera.

Nuevamente; esa joven de largos cabellos marrones atados en coletas en su parte bajaba y tenía la forma de orejas de gato se vio invadida por un profundo sorprender en el momento en que sus oídos escucharon de clara manera la calmada voz de su oponente, pero este no fue el único sonido que estos captaron. Y no fue solo esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels la que escucho ese peculiar sonar, sino también de las personas presentes en los balcones y gradas del Domus Flau. Era un sonido que no podía identificarse de ninguna otra manera que como una vibración particularmente fuerte.

-¿Miaw?- Añadía Milly confusión a esa gran sorpresa que la invadía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Oh? ¿Qué es ese ruido…? ¿Un terremoto?- Hablaban con confundir varios de los espectadores de aquel combate.

-¿Qué es ese…?- Dijo igual de confundido uno de los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¿…Sonido?- Se preguntaba Raine con ese mismo sentimiento desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-…Pude haber quedado gravemente herida…-

Justo después de que aquella gigantesca nube de denso polvo que se extendió por gran parte de esa amplia arena fue totalmente despejada por las brisas del viento, todos pudieron ver que era realmente ese peculiar ruido. Se podía apreciar con bastante claridad como Sherin no solamente se encontraba todavía en la misma posición que había tenido desde el inicio de ese combate y sin siquiera alguna mancha de suciedad o herida en su piel o ropa, sino como su cuerpo y parte del arenoso suelo que ella pisaba se encontraba en el interior de un alto pilar formado por nada más y nada menos que por ondas sonoras tan poderosas que eran visibles e agitaban de notable manera los largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo de esta.

-…De no haber sido por mi sonido- Terminaba de hablar la joven Akatsuki con un pequeño sonreír en su rostro mientras estaba encerrada en ese pilar sónico.

-¡¿Miaw?!- Reaccionaba Milly con aun más sorpresa y confusión que antes.

-¡¿Sonido?! ¡¿Esa es la magia de la rival de Raine?!- Pensó seria pero sorprendida l joven Loxar-Fullbuster desde el balcón donde estaba.

-U-Una barrera de sonido… ¿Fue con eso que pudiste bloquear todas mis "Explosiones Gatunas"?- Preguntaba una confundida joven Bachacan nuevamente colocándose en guardia.

-Si…- Hablaba Sherin tranquilamente -...Aunque siendo más específica, fueron las vibraciones en el aire causadas por el sonido. Cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con el campo de estas vibraciones súper sónicas, dependiendo de su fuerza, se verá totalmente desintegrado en cuestión de segundos o menos. Incluso algunas magias pueden ser totalmente destruidas por estas vibraciones. Después de todo, es sonido creado con una magia bastante especial. Pero dejando todo eso de lado, tú ya realizaste tus movimientos, supongo que no tendrás quejas de que yo inicie el mío, ¿Verdad?-

Habiendo dicho esas palabras con una amigable sonrisa que de alguna manera parecía bastante amenazadora; la joven maga de Lamia Scale pasó a pisar firmemente el arenoso suelo de aquel amplio campo con sus pies vestidos con negros zapatos deportivos para inmediatamente luego pasar a dar un profundo respirar con su boca que no sola lleno sus mejillas con una gran cantidad de aire, sino que absorbía esas visibles ondas sonoras que formaban aquel pilar que le encerraba y protegía. Y aunque esas acciones de Sherin causaban una gran emocionante sorpresa en el basto número de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau, unos de los más sorprendidos fueron dos de los cincos jóvenes en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail, más específicamente hablando, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de esa misma generación.

-¡O-Oye…esos movimientos…!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con sumo sorprender.

-Esa chica…No me digas que es…- Hablo Marcus con seria actitud.

Esa sorpresa que mostraban el joven Dragneel y el joven Strauss-Dreyar también era mostrada por Lisa y Sorano en el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth, el llamado Ashe Vesta también mostraba ese sentimiento mientras estaba en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion e incluso la enseñaban Raine, Laxus, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Orga y cualquier otro en los balcones de espectadores de sus respectivos gremios que reconociera esos movimientos de la joven Akatsuki. Unos movimientos característicos de cualquier usuario y usuaria de magia de tipo asesina. Y todos aquellos que veían ese tercer y último combate del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se asombraron aún más cuando presenciaron lo que ocurrió después de que Sherin gritara con toda la fuerza que habían acumulado sus pulmones…

**-¡Otojin no Dogou!- **

Agitando con ligera potencia su cabeza en dirección hacia su oponente en aquella amplia arena al mismo tiempo que libero con suma potencia el nombre de su hechizo, aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo provoco que desde el interior de su boca salieran disparadas unas sumamente gigantescas y numerosas visibles ondas de sonido que viajaron con basta velocidad y de vertical manera por ese terreno hasta en fracciones de nanosegundo terminar llegando hasta una sorprendida Milly que no tuvo tiempo de moverse de su posición ni pudo hacer nada evitar ser brutalmente golpeada por estas e obligada a zambullirse en su interior. Y siendo víctima de la intensa vibración que había dentro del llamado "Bramido del Dios del Sonido"; la joven Bachacan vio sus largos cabellos de color marrón agitados salvajemente, su piel decorada con moretones y cortes de ligero nivel, sus ropas dañadas notablemente y sus oídos liberando unos bastantes delgados hilos de sangre.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Grito Milly con notable dolor.

Tras unos segundos; esas gigantescas, poderosos y numerosas ondas sonoras desaparecieron con totalidad de ese amplio campo y de esa manera, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels de dañadas ropas y lastimado cuerpo término cayendo con leve brusquedad a esos arenosos suelos en donde se mantuvo tirado y podía se observar claramente como sus ojos negros de felino aspecto daban tantas vueltas que llegaron a parecer un par de espirales de animado estilo.

-¡Milly!- Gritaron Jane y Brenda con bastante preocupación desde el balcón de Mermaid Heels.

-Ámame…Ámame…Sea un lindo gatito o una hermosa princesa…Yo soy tu amada mascota, así ámame, ámame, mi príncipe…- Murmuraba una herida y mareada joven Bachacan tirada en esos arenosos suelos.

-Oh, es la letra de "Loving Pet". Debe gustarte mucho la canción para que la escuches estando inconsciente. Gracias por tu amor- Dijo Sherin para luego guiñarle uno de sus ojos azul claro a su derrotada oponente.

-¡Victoria! –Hablaba un eufórico Chapati- ¡La tercera y última batalla del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha acabado de la misma manera que las dos anteriores, con el único pero devastador ataque de uno de los dos combatientes! ¡Cómo se esperada de esta famosa idol, de la dueña del apodo de la "La Cantante de los Dioses", la God Slayer del Sonido, Sherin Akatsuki-chaaaaannnn!-

-¡El equipo de Lamia Scale obtiene 10 puntos!- Exclamaba Gauss potentemente.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Regresaba la multitud de gente que llenaba aquel coliseo a liberar un gritar lleno de emoción.

-¡SHERIIIINNNN!- También volvían a gritar de eufórica manera el gran grupo de hombres y mujeres en las gradas con ropas y letreros con la imagen y nombre de esta joven maga de Lamia Scale.

-Kabo- Volvía el anfitrión de aquel festival a aparecer en esa arena gracias a la trasportación del círculo mágico que aparecía y desaparecía bajo sus pies –Felicidades por tu victoria. Permíteme decirte que yo también soy fan tuyo. Si tuvieras un poco de tiempo, ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?-

-Claro. Solo pude ganar por la fuerza del amor que me dan mis fans- Contestaba Sherin con un amigable sonreír.

-Que modesta. Supongo que era de esperar de una Idol tan famosa- Comento Serena al observar esa escena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Pero estoy sorprendida –Hablaba Lucia- Yo soy un poco fanática de Sherin-san. He escuchado algunas de sus canciones y he ido a uno o dos de sus conciertos junto con mi mama, pero no tenía idea de que fuera una God Slayer-

-Pensar que Leo y Ur tendrían a una usuaria de magia asesina en su equipo. Como se esperaba de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Uno jamás podrá predecir qué ocurriría- Decía Alicia con leve intriga.

-Una God Slayer del Sonido, ¿Eh?- Dijo Marcus con ese mismo sentimiento.

-Me pregunto qué comerá exactamente- Mencionaba un curioso Tsuna.

-Me alegro. Sherin-san gano- Comento Leo desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿Y te sorprende? –Hablaba Ur- Con todo el ruido que hay en este estadio, Sherin debe tener una fuerza monstruosa. Esa chica de Mermaid Heels tuvo suerte de solo haber salido con unas cuantas heridas-

-¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin!-

"Sherin, Sherin, Sherin". Cada vez que el gran número de hombres y mujeres con vestimentas y letreros en mano con distintas imágenes y nombre o apodos de la joven Akatsuki daban un fuerte gritar, algo era liberado en el aire. Y no solamente eran los gritos del enorme grupo de fans de esa joven maga de Lamia Scale los que causaban eso. Cada uno de los gritos de todas las personas que llenaban ese gigantesco coliseo, cada pisar u otro movimiento de ese mismo incontable número de gente, el explotar de los globos en el aire, el sonar de las trompetas y tambores, las brisas del viento, el agitar de los árboles en esa zona de la ciudad, el silbar de los pájaros, entro muchos otros. Literalmente, cada sonido que era realizado en el Domus Flau y un poco de sus alrededores terminaba creando una invisible energía que viajaba por los aires con una nubosa forma para eventualmente ser absorbidos por la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo en aquella amplia arena ya fuera a través de su boca o sus poros.

-Ah, que delicioso…- Pensaba Sherin con un pequeño sonreír lleno de gran placer -…No hay duda alguna de que el sonido causado en lugares tan llenos de vida y felicidad como estos es realmente el mejor. Siento como el poder mágico que perdí con mi anterior ataque se regenera con gran rapidez. Pero es realmente curioso. Al ser la God Slayer del Sonido, cualquier sonido, sin importar de donde venga, debería darme fuerzas. Pero por alguna razón, el sonido que siento que más poder me da…Es el de los gritos de mis fans. No hay duda alguna…este es…El sonido del amor-

-…- Se mantenía Raine observando seriamente a su "Rival" desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail donde estaba -...La God Slayer del Sonido…Sherin Akatsuki-san, ¿Eh?-

…_El primer día acaba con la revelación de otro poderoso oponente para las jóvenes hadas…_

**Continuara…**


	8. Rivales

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 08/132: ¡Rivales! **

El primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 ha terminado. El evento llamado "Race" y los tres combates correspondientes a aquel día ya han pasado. Aunque cada uno de los magos que participaron en el primer evento y los combates destacó notablemente; no había duda alguna de que los que más llamaron la atención fueron el joven mago de Golden Lion, Will Eehto, un Machias descendiente de Wall Eehto, el fallecido miembro del disuelto grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12"; la joven maga de Golden Lion, Dana Talian, la dueña y usuaria de llaves de espíritus elementales y la joven maga de Lamia Scale, Sherin Akatsuki, la God Slayer del Sonido.

…**Continuación…**

-¡Bien…!-

Quien hablaba con animado tono no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza con forma de calabaza con ojos y una gran sonrisa que era el único en la amplia arena del Domus Flau luego de que la joven maga de Lamia Scale, Sherin Akatsuki regresara al balcón donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y de que la herida e inconsciente joven maga de Mermaid Heels, Milly Bachacan fuera enviada a la respectiva enfermería de su gremio.

Pero que el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos fuera el único en ese amplio campo arenoso o que no hubiera algún evento o combate ocurriendo actualmente, solo disminuía un poco el gran animo de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo que estaba encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la hermosa e amplia Ciudad de Crocus, la cual era bañada por la fresca luz del sol atardecido en el centro de un cielo en sus cercanías de oscurecer.

-¡…Todos! –Hablaba Kabo- ¡Ahora que todas las actividades de este día han acabado, pasaremos a mostrar la puntuación actual de todos los equipos! ¡Por favor, presten mucha atención-kabo!-

Realizando un simple chasquido con los dedos de su enguantada mano derecha, aquel disfrazado ser provoco que en todo el centro de los aires de aquel gigantesco coliseo apareciera una enorme pantalla holográfica que flotaba altamente en estos. Una holográfica pantalla que enseñaba uno encima de otro los nombres de los seis gremios de magos que participaban en aquel festival del Reino de Fiore y respectivamente a su lado, la suma de puntos que los miembros de los equipos representantes de esos gremios habían ganado en el evento de "Race" y los combates de aquel primer día.

Se observaba claramente como el gremio de magos proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion se encontraba en el primer lugar de la lista que enseñaba esa holográfica pantalla en el aire con un total de 20 puntos. El segundo lugar era ocupado por Lamia Scale con una suma de 18 puntos. En el tercer puesto de esa lista se mantenía Fairy Tail con un total de 14 puntos. En el cuarto lugar se encontraba Mermaid Heels con 6 puntos. El quinto lugar era ocupado por Sabertooth con un total de 2 puntos. Y en el ultima lugar de esa lista se mantenía el otro gremio proveniente del país que estaba en el continente de Alakitasia, Ouroboros con un total de 0 puntos. Observando las puntuaciones de cada equipo de magos en esa holográfica gran pantalla en los aires, la multitud de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau enseñaban distintas reacciones. Unos enseñaban una gran o pequeña felicidad, otros simple sorpresa y otros leve entristecer o decepción o hasta burlar.

-Ah…- Hablaban los espectadores de distintas manera -…Golden Lion es el primero, ¿Eh? La próxima vez debería apostar por ellos… ¡El gremio de Sherin-chan quedo de segundo, bravo!...Yo pensé que Fairy Tail terminaría quedando en primer lugar pero están en terceros…Yo esperaba ver más bellezas por parte de Mermaid Heels…Sabertooth está en quinto lugar, eso debe significar que los gremios de este año son bastante fuertes…El último lugar es de ese tal Ouroboros…No tienen ningún punto…Supongo que era de esperar de un antiguo gremio oscuro…Son unos criminales perdedores…-

-¡M-Maldición! ¡El ultimo maldito lugar…A pesar de que soy de la elite…!- Hablaba Arioc iracundo mientras utilizaba sus manos cubiertas en rojas vendas para estrujar fuertemente el barandal del balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Golden Lion…El gremio de Ashe es el que obtuvo el primer lugar, ¿Eh?- Pensó Tsuna seriamente al ver esa lista desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Bueno, todos, de esta manera el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha terminado de manera oficial- Informaba el locutor del Reino de Fiore, Chapati Lola.

-Ha sido un gran gusto estar aquí. Los esperamos mañana para otro día repleto de momentos emocionantes como los que ocurrieron hoy- Informo el locutor del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan.

-¡Bye Bye-kabo!- Dijo Kabo mientras agitaba sus manos vestidas en guantes blanco en forma de despido a la multitud de gente que llenaba totalmente las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo y que empezaba a salir de este con un tranquilo caminar.

…_Momentos más tarde…_

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Cuando un anochecer levemente estrellado decoro los cielos del basto Reino de Fiore, la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" vio sus numerosas calles decoradas de hermosa manera gracias a la cálida luz que liberaban los distintos faroles y lámparas posicionados en ellas y de esta forma, la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaban a estas pudieron seguir pasando su tiempo paseando por los varios parques y zonas con fuertes que esa ciudad poseía o visitando los distintos locales de esta como restaurantes o bares. Y uno de los tantos bares de Crocus se encontraba mayormente lleno por los miembros de uno de los seis gremios participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de aquel año, Fairy Tail.

Ese potente grito impregnado de molestia no pertenecía a nadie más que al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado perteneciente a este gremio de magos y quien se mantenía de pie encima de una de las tantas mesas de aquel bar justamente después de haber derrotado con suma facilidad a varios de sus veteranos compañeros, quienes se mantenían tirados en los suelos de madera de ese local con calientes chichones en sus cabezas y rostros.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡No he liberado nada de estrés! ¡Son demasiado débiles, ancianos!- Grito Tsuna molestamente.

-T-Tu eres demasiado fuerte, maldito mocoso…- Decía un apaleado Macao.

-E-Es un monstruo igual q-que su viejo…- Comento un Nab en el mismo estado.

-P-Por cierto… ¿S-Soy el único que siente un deja vu con esta escena…?- Dijo un herido Max que por alguna razón poseía una escoba enterrada una peculiar parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah, rayos! ¡Yo era el más emocionado con lo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero hoy no pude hacer literalmente nada! ¡Necesito desahogarme!- Exclamo el molesto joven Dragneel.

-Eh…Señor cliente…- Hablaba el senil dueño de aquel local con leve temor.

-Se lo que quiere decir. Lamento las molestias- Contestaba Alicia con notable avergonzar.

-Oye, Tsuna, esto no es el gremio. Deja de causar tanto alboroto. Le causaras problemas al dueño del bar- Dijo una seria Erza dando un suave golpe con una de sus manos vestidas en guantes de hierro en la cabeza de ese joven mago de fuego.

-Ah…- Gemía Tsuna con dolor debido al chichón en su cabeza y luego de haber roto esa mesa donde estaba antes parado con la fuerza de su caída a esos suelos de madera.

-Otra vez lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que no puedes predecir que pasara esto?- Preguntaba Serena sentada en una silla cerca del lugar de caída de su herido compañero.

-Es Tsuna, después de todo- Comentaba un tranquilo Happy mientras comía un pescando estando sentado encima de una mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, cerebro de carbón? ¿Quieres pelear?...-

-¿Eh?- Sacaba Tsuna su rostro del agujero en donde estaba enterrado en esos suelos de madera.

Dirigiendo su mirada de filosos ojos marrones en la dirección de donde había venido esa masculina voz que había mencionado uno de los burlones apodos que le ponían sus compañeros, el joven Dragneel observaba como por la entrada de ese amplio bar donde estaban él y sus compañeros entraron un grupo de personas conocidas. Se trataban de los llamados Gajeel y Levy Redfox y Elfman y Evergreen Strauss, unas parejas de esposos que respectivamente se encontraban al lado de dos jóvenes de 19 años con quienes estaban relacionados.

Uno de estos era un joven de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro y su vestimenta estaba basada en una bandana roja amarrada alrededor de su frente, una sudadera verde, un largo y abierto abrigo de cuero negro sin mangas, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras, y la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo.

Y la otra era una energética joven de largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. También poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

-…Bien. Yo seré tu oponente. Ahora que estoy recuperado, no me costara nada patearte el trasero. Aunque nunca me ha costado. Gee hee- Terminaba de hablar un sonriente Ryos.

-Oh, deja que yo también me una a la diversión. Somos hombres, ¿No?- Decía Sonia con emoción y mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Tú eres una mujer –Hablo Evergreen- Y una que todavía no se ha recuperado por completo. Recuerda lo que dijo Porlyusica-san, Sonia. Aunque ya puedes moverte, no debes hacer nada brusco hasta recuperarte al cien por ciento. Eso significa nada de peleas por un rato, jovencita-

-Tu madre tiene razón. Hazle caso, Sonia- Dijo una serio Elfman.

-Tch…- Rechistaba Sonia sus dientes quejosa y deprimida -…Si, si-

-Oye, Ryos, tú tampoco te encuentras del todo bien, así que no pienses en causar un alboroto o te daré una paliza- Decía Gajeel con seria actitud-

-¿Tratas de evitar que el pelee, peleando tú con él? ¿Entiendes la lógica de eso, cariño?- Pregunto Levy con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Tch…- Rechistaba Ryos también sus dientes -…No seas tan molesto, viejo. Recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo la vieja Porlyusica-san. Solo estaba bromeando-

-¡Oh, Ryos, Sonia!- Nombraba Tsuna con alegrar mientras se acercaba a esos compañeros de gremio suyos.

-Me alegra verlos fuera de sus camas. ¿Cómo se encuentran?- Preguntaba Serena con preocupar.

-Estamos mucho mejor. Pero como acaban de escuchar, Porlyusica-san nos ha dicho que todavía no estamos totalmente recuperados. Esa vieja se preocupada demasiado- Contesto el joven Ryos quejosamente.

-Es verdad. Yo ya me siento como un hombre. Estoy segura que podría patearle el trasero a cualquiera de los otros equipos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sin ningún esfuerzo- Dijo la joven Strauss sonriente mientras boxeaba con el aire.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, pero es mejor que prevenir que lamentar. Ustedes dos sigan descansando hasta que Porlyusica-san diga lo contrario- Decía una tranquila Alicia.

-Supongo que eso significa que debo seguir en el equipo, ¿No?...Cielos- Hablo la joven Axel con un tono de leve deprimir.

-A Raine le alegra mucho ver a Ryos-kun y Sonia bien…-

-Oh, Rai…-

Pero antes de que la joven hija de Elfman y Evergreen Strauss pudiera terminar su hablar, en el momento en que sus negros ojos se dirigieron hacia dónde provino esa femenina voz que le había nombrado, ella se vio poseída de manera instantánea por un vasto sorprender al ver claramente como aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos de color azul oscuro se mantenía acostada sobre una de las mesas de aquel bar mientras era rodeada por un gran número de botellas de alcohol vacías y una cascada de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de color azul oscuro que tenían un mareado aspecto.

-¿…ne? ¡¿EEEEHHHHH?!- Reaccionaba la joven Strauss sumamente sorprendida al ver esa escena.

-¡…Vengan a beber con Raine!- Dijo una obviamente ebria joven Loxar-Fullbuster con alegre tono, ojos llorosos y con su mano derecha sosteniendo una botella de alcohol a unos gotas de quedar completamente vacía.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué le paso a Raine?! ¡Me recuerda mucho a cierta borracha de nuestro gremio! ¡Además está llorando demasiado! ¡¿Esta feliz o triste?!- Preguntaba una sorprendida Sonia mientras se alejaba de los charcos de agua que su ebria compañera formaba con su exagerado llorar en el suelo.

-Sinceramente, no tenemos ni una sola idea de lo que le ocurrió a Raine- Contesto con leve apenar la joven Scarlet.

-Cuando salimos del Domus Flau, ella se separó de nosotros diciendo que se iba a tener otra cita con Leo o algo así pero luego de un rato llegó aquí bastante deprimida para después empezar a beber de manera descontrolada. Se embriago tanto justo antes de que pudieras preguntarle qué pasaba. No lo creo probable, ¿Pero acaso se habrá peleado con Leo o algo así?- Se preguntaba Serena confusa.

-Hmm… ¡Bien, decidido! ¡Iré a donde esta ese cubito de hielo y lo interrogare!- Exclamo Tsuna con un gran sonreír y chocando sus puños con emocionar.

-¡Apoyo eso! ¡Yo también voy!- Decía Ryos igual de sonriente.

-Ustedes no van a ninguna parte. Lo único que quieren es pelear, ¿No?- Dijo Serena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Mmm…Mmm…- Refunfuñaba Raine en aquel penoso estado mientras ciertos recuerdos pasaban por su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

…_Hace una hora…_

-Mmm…-

Aquel pequeño refunfuño provenía de una joven adolecente que caminaba tranquila y solitaria por una de las tantas calles de la amplia y poblada ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", una calle decorada tanto por la tenue oscuridad de ese estrellado oscurecer como por la cálida luz que liberaban los varios postes de esta. Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de una joven que poseía una larga e ondulada cabellera de color azul oscuro e hermosos ojos del mismo color que se mantenían decorados con una pensativa expresion, que vestía su atractiva figura con ropas invernales de color azul y poseía la marca azul oscuro de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha.

-Mmm…Mmm…Mmm…Es inútil –Pensaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras avanzaba- Raine no logra sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su rival de amor. Sherin Akatsuki-san…La God Slayer del Sonido…Su actuación en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de hoy fue asombrosa… ¡No, no, no! ¡Raine se dirige a tener una cita con su novio! ¡No puede tener en su cabeza a esa molesta gata ladrona! ¡Así es! ¡Leo-kun y Raine se prometieron que tendrían todas las citas que pudieran durante los cinco días que dura este festival! ¡No dejare que esa mujer arruine esa promesa!... ¿Eh?-

El pensar de aquella joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster se vio interrumpido en el momento en que sus ojos de color azul oscuro se fijaran en uno de los tantos edificios de aquella calle de suelos de concreto por donde ella avanzaba con un tranquilo caminar. Hablando de manera más específica, se trataba de un edificio como de tres pisos de altura e ancho. Muy parecido al edificio en donde se encontraban temporalmente alojados los jóvenes magos que conformaban el equipo de Fairy Tail que participaba en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de aquel año.

-Ah, si Raine no se equivocó de dirección, ese debe ser la posada donde Leo-kun y sus compañeros se están queda… ¿Eh?-

Pero nuevamente la joven usuaria de magia de creación de hielo, magia de agua y magia de Devil Slayer de Hielo termino viendo interrumpido sus pensamientos en el instante en que su mirada capto cierta imagen. La imagen de una joven de su misma edad que se mantenía de pie en todo el centro de la entrada del edificio que era habitado por los jóvenes magos del equipo de Lamia Scale. Se tratada de nadie más ni nadie menos que de esa hermosa joven que tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, con una piel caucásica pero de un tono algo bronceado, de ojos de un color azul claro; que vestía su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas y que poseía la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de su rodilla izquierda.

-T-Tu…- Hablo Raine sorprendida tras haberse posicionado en frente de la posada del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Buenas noches…Novia-san- Dijo Sherin mostrando un leve sonreír.

-Sherin Akatsuki-san…- Nombraba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con el mismo tono de incertidumbre de leve nivel de antes para luego volver a colocar una seria expresión en su rostro y decir -…Q-Que bueno que Raine te encuentra aquí afuera. ¿Podrías llamar a Leo-kun, por favor? Dile que su novia vino a buscarlo para la cita que tendremos hoy. Su novia-

-Veo que sigues con esa cosa de decirlo dos veces…- Hablo la joven Akatsuki con una animada vena de ira decorando su cabeza -…Pero es una verdadera pena. Leo no podrá ir a ninguna parte contigo, Raine-san-

-¿Eh? ¿P-Porque dices eso?- Preguntaba Raine con confundir.

-Veras, luego de que el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos acabara, mis compañeros y yo decidimos salir a comer juntos para celebrar el hecho de que al apenas comenzar este festival nuestro gremio ya estuviera en segundo lugar. Pero los chicos no solo terminaron pasándose de bebidas, sino que parece que comieron algo en mal estado. Incluyendo a Leo. Ya les dimos los cuidados necesarios para que pudieran participar en los juegos de mañana, pero parece que tendrán que quedarse en cama por el resto de la noche. Parece el destino no quiere que Leo y tu disfruten de su velada. Es una verdadera pena como te dije, ¿No crees? Bueno…al menos para ti- Explico Sherin sin apartar esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Esta tipa…No se molesta en lo más mínimo en esconder su alegría…!- Pensaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con el ceño fruncido y temblando al tratar de contener su ira.

-Se nota que estas enojada por todo esto- Hablaba la joven God Slayer del Sonido -Eres honesta aunque no quieras. Pero no creas que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que le paso a Leo. Fue en realidad cosas al azar del destino. Por más que me moleste que Leo y tú tengan una cita, jamás le haría algo a mí querido compañero para impedirlo. Si ese llegara a ser el caso, preferiría hacerte algo a ti-

-Tú también eres bastante honesta- Decía Raine con una animada vena de ira surgiendo en su cabeza.

-Si no crees en mi palabra, ¿Quieres que llame a Ur para que te confirme todo lo que te dije?- Pregunto la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo.

-…- Arrugaba levemente la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro su mirar con desagrado- No, no es necesario. Raine creerá en lo que dices. Después de todo, Raine no cree que Leo-kun y Ur-san tengan compañeros de tan mal tipo. Raine se ira, así que por lo menos dale sus saludos a Leo-kun-

-Eso hare. Pero es extraño. Sinceramente, pensé que me ibas a pedirme que te dejara entrar a la posada para ver cómo estaba Leo. ¿Acaso no estas preocupada por él, Novia-san?- Pregunto Sherin con leve tono burlón.

-Claro que Raine está preocupada por Leo-kun y quisiera verlo, pero algo le dice que si pido entrar, tu dirías algo para bloquearme la entrada, ¿No es así?- Contesto la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Estas en lo correcto. Después de todo, aunque estés en las reservas, sigues siendo parte de un equipo rival. No puedo dejarte entrar así como así en nuestra posada. Aunque fuera por accidente, podrías terminar escuchando alguna de nuestras estrategias- Explico la joven maga de Lamia Scale entre pequeñas risas inofensivas.

-Es una razón lógica, pero Raine no cree que Ur-san opine lo mismo si se lo preguntamos. Así que Raine no cree que haya algún problema si te quita de la entrada a la fuerza- Decía con amenazante seriedad la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras rodeada sus puños con unos guantes de boxeo formados por un gélido y duro hielo azul oscuro.

-Bueno…Podrías intentarlo- Respondió la joven Akatsuki en el mismo tono y mientras rodeaba sus manos con leves pero aun así visibles ondas sonoras.

-Mejor no. A Leo-kun no le gustaría saber que su compañera y su novia se están peleando por algo como esto. Su novia- Dijo una repentinamente tranquila Raine deshaciendo su anterior hechizo.

-Si. Tienes razón. Pero, ¿Podrías parar con lo de la repetición? No debo ser la única que le parece increíblemente molesto- Decía Sherin deshaciendo también su magia y volviendo a mostrar un amigable sonreír de leve tamaño.

-Raine se ira. Pero, aprovechemos que estamos aquí las dos solas para aclarar algo…-

Mientras las palabras salían de su boca; la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro paso a repentinamente mostrar notable seriedad en sus hermosos ojos de este mismo color al mismo tiempo que extendía con leve potencia su brazo derecho hacia adelante e apuntaba uno de los dedos de la mano de este hacia nadie más que hacia aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo que estaba en frente de su posición en calle solitaria calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que era bañada por la oscuridad de un anochecido cielo estrellado, la cual abrió sus bellos ojos azul claro con pequeña sorpresa y confusión mezcladas ante esta acción.

-… ¡Tú eres una rival de amor de Raine, ¿No es así?!-

-¿Rival de amor?...- Hablo la joven Akatsuki con confundir para luego volver a su expresión de antes -…Me gusta cómo suena eso. Si, se podría decir que lo soy-

-¡Entonces, lo admites!- Hablaba la joven maga de hielo y agua con seriedad -¡Pero es una pena! ¡Leo-kun ama a Raine y Raine ama a Leo-kun de la misma manera! ¡Aunque a Raine le molesten bastante todas esos intentos de coqueteo que haces con Leo-kun, hagas lo que hagas, sé que sus sentimientos hacia mí no cambiaran! ¡Nosotros decidimos permanecer juntos por siempre y así será!-

-Aunque digas esas cosas tan apasionadas…Los sentimientos pueden cambiar. Esa posibilidad siempre estará presente. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que yo, ¿No?- Contesto seriamente la joven maga de sonido.

-¿Uh? ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con repentina confusión.

-Yo lo sé- Hablaba Sherin –Sé que antes de que Leo te declarara sus sentimientos por ti, tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de un compañero de tu mismo gremio. Pero esos sentimientos tuyos debieron empezar a cambiar cuando Leo se te confeso, ¿No es verdad? Tú eres la prueba de mi declaración. Los sentimientos pueden cambiar. Así que dime, Raine-san, si lo que tu sentías por alguien más pudo cambiar luego de haber escuchado los sentimientos de Leo por ti, ¿Crees que lo que Leo siente por ti pueda cambiar después de escuchar lo que yo siento por él?-

-¡…!-Reaccionaba Raine mostrando un profundo shock en su mirada de ojos azul oscuro.

-Apuesto que te puse a pensar, ¿No? -Continuo hablando la joven maga de Lamia Scale -Pero confesarse a un querido compañero que además tiene unos claros sentimientos por alguien más…Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero lo hare. Hice una pausa en mi gira por Fiore como Idol no solo para poder participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sino para estar al lado de Leo el tiempo suficiente como para reunir el valor que necesito para decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos-

-¿T-Tus verdaderos sentimientos…? P-Pero Ur-san dijo que lo único que querías era la atención de Leo-kun porque él fue el único que no te admirada como hacían todos los demás…- Mencionaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail todavía bastante sorprendida.

-¿Así es como lo ve ella? Bueno, puede que fuera así al principio…- Hablo de nuevo la joven God Slayer del Sonido -…No es que Leo no me elogiara… ¿Cómo decirlo? Sus ojos eran diferentes. "Es una famosa idol" o "Es una maga extraordinaria" o "Es una completa belleza". Todos los que me rodean mostraron en algún momento unos ojos que transmitían esos pensamientos sobre mí y por supuesto, yo lo disfrutaba bastante. Pero Leo…ese chico…Jamás me miro con ojos como esos. Solo me miraba como miraba a todos los demás del gremio…como una simple compañera. Estaba perpleja y enojada. Pensé "¿Quién es este tipo? Yo soy la famosa y grandiosa Sherin Akatsuki. Tú tienes que mostrarme tu amor como todos los demás" y desde entonces empecé a tratar de llamar su atención para que cambiara esos ojos que me molestaban tanto. Modelaba mis mejores ropas en frente de él, aprendí una magia increíble para impresionarlo, me le pegaba por completo, le cocinaba e incluso una vez aproveche que me habían invitado a cenar a su casa para entrar "por accidente" desnuda en su cuarto…-

-Raine no necesitaba saber ese último…- Dijo la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con otra animada vena de ira surgiendo en su cabeza.

-…Antes de darme cuenta, tratar de llamar la atención de ese chico tan despistado no solo se había vuelto algo normal para mi…Sino que me hacía muy feliz intentarlo. Aunque sus ojos seguían sin mostrar la misma admiración que mostraban las demás personas a mi alrededor, que Leo me dijera simples cosas como "Eres increíble, Sherin-san" o "Buen trabajo" me provocaban una gran alegría. Y cuando me entere que Leo tenia a alguien más en su corazón…Sentí como una enorme tristeza invadiéndome. Todos esos sentimientos que son provocados por una sola persona sin alguna explicación lógica…Es amor, ¿No?- Explico Sherin no solo con una pequeña sonrisa sino con un notable sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-E-Esos ojos…E-Ella no está mintiendo…Está diciendo la completa verdad sobre sus sentimientos…- Pensaba Raine con sorprender.

-Pero como te dije antes, no es nada fácil confesarse a la persona de la que has estado enamorada por tanto tiempo. Por esa razón, he decidido hacer una pequeña apuesta- Dijo ahora la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo.

-¿Eh? ¿Una apuesta?- Repetía Raine con confundir.

-Si…- Contesto la joven Akatsuki-…Yo originalmente tenía en mente que tú y yo nos enfrentáramos, pero como estas en las reservas, no sabemos si eso pasara, así que pensé en lo siguiente. Si tu gremio, Fairy Tail, consigue quedar en una posición más alta que mi gremio al final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, no le diré a nada a Leo sobre mis sentimientos. Pero si es Lamia Scale la que consigue superar a Fairy Tail aunque sea por un punto…Bueno, supongo que no tengo que decirlo, ¿Verdad?-

-¡…!- Pasaba la joven maga de hielo y agua a mostrar un notable desagrado e enojar en sus ojos azul oscuro -¡¿P-Porque harías algo como eso…?!-

-Mmm…- Se mostraba Sherin algo pensativa para luego decir con normalidad -…Quien sabe. ¿Sera por nervios? ¿O no tener confianza en mí misma? Jeje. Algunas chicas lanzarían una moneda o se pondrían a arrancar los pétalos de una flor para tomar decisiones como estas, pero yo lo hago con una competencia entre gremios…Me doy risa a mí misma. Pero es la decisión que tome y pienso mantenerla. Espero que confíes en la fuerza de tus compañeros, Raine-san, porque no solo estarán luchando por su gremio…Sino por el futuro de tu relación-

-¡Esta mujer…!- Pensó Raine con desagrado e enojar pero aparentando una firme seriedad en su mirada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Esa mujer…! ¡Raine no solo no pude ver a Leo-kun, sino que ahora su cabeza se encuentra llena de puras cosas molestas…Todo por la culpa de esa mujer…!- Pensó una ebria y llorosa joven Loxar-Fullbuster que ahora mostraba señales de bastante enojar al romper notable esa mesa de madera donde estaba tirada con sus desnudas manos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Esta repentina molesta?!- Pensó Serena con asombrar y mientras una animada gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-¡O-Oye, Raine, no rompas la mesa…El dueño se molestara aún más con nosotros…!- Decía Alicia con temerosa sorpresa por esto.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaba potentemente la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro mientras pasaba a levantarse en esa mesa llena de botellas de cerveza vacías y grandes charcos de agua de lágrimas -¡Escuchen, todos, definitivamente ganaremos los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año! ¡Obtendremos el primer lugar y no dejaremos que ninguno de los otros equipos nos lo quite! ¡¿Entendieron?!-

-S-Si…- Contestaron la mayoría en aquel bar con la misma reacción que mostro la joven de lisos y largos cabellos negros anteriormente.

-¿De dónde vino esa gran determinación por ganar el torneo?- Se preguntaba una confundida Sonia.

-Sus emociones parecen un dado dando vueltas y vueltas…- Comento Ryos en el mismo estado.

-Raine-san tiene toda la razón. Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos…-

Quien decía esas palabras no era nadie más que la pequeña joven de 14 años con rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta su cuello, que tenía unos ojos de color marrón, que tenía la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que se mantenía sentada en una banca perteneciente a una de las mesas de aquel bar y que también era ocupado por un joven de su misma edad que tenía unos largos cabellos de color verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo, con filosos ojos de color café y que tenía la marca verde de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecha. Era una joven maga celestial que no solamente poseía una determinante seriedad decorando su mirada, sino que veía su cuerpo rodeado por una enorme e amenazadora aura de color rojo.

-…Los ganaremos totalmente. En eventos o batallas, no dejaremos que nadie nos quite un solo punto- Dijo una Lucia increíblemente seria.

-O-Oigan…Esa mocosa también parece de repente tener una pasión bastante grande por ganar también los juegos. Tiene un aura, un aura, ¿La ven?- Menciono el joven Redfox con también una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-La veo. Es increíble. Lucia-chan tiene la pasión de un hombre- Comento una sorprendida Sonia.

-Excepto que ella es una niña. Y tampoco sabemos que le ocurrió a Lucia-chan. Roku y ella también se separaron de nosotros cuando salimos del Domus Flau y cuando llego aquí, Lucia-chan tenía una gran determinación por los juegos- Explicaba Serena con confundir.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Lucia, Roku? Tú debes saberlo, ¿No?- Preguntaba Tsuna con interés.

-B-Bueno, yo…- Hablaba Roku mientras sudaba ampliamente debido a un profundo nerviosismo y ciertos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

…_Hace una hora…_

-Tch…-

Ese rechistar de dientes pertenecía al joven de 14 años que junto con una joven de su misma edad se mantenían con un tranquilo caminar avanzando por una de las varias pobladas e iluminadas calles de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus. Estos eran esa animada y linda joven que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón; que vestía una blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha.

Y ese joven que a pesar de tener solo 14 años, poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verdes que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café, que tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja: que poseía su vestimenta basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones también marrones, unos zapatos negros y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color verde.

-…Aun no entiendo cómo me convenciste para que te acompañara- Decía Roku con leve pero notable irrites.

-¿Hm? ¿Convencerte?- Hablaba Lucia –No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa. Lo único que hice fue decir "Voy a comprar unos cuantos pasteles" y tú me seguiste cuando me separe de los demás. Tú nunca te cansas de presumir tu lado tsundere, ¿Verdad, Roku? Aunque yo nunca me canso de verlo-

-¡Ugh…!- Tragaba salida el nervioso joven Nirvit para luego su frente se viera decorada con unas iracundas venas visibles a través de su piel y sus mejillas con un leve sonrojar -¡…T-Tu…Agradece que estamos en una calle llena de gente porque de lo contrario juro que te golpearía por esas cosas que dices!-

-¿Eh? ¿Golpearme?...Bueno, es algo temprano para empezar esa clase de cosas, pero si de verdad no puedes resistir las ganas, puedo dejar que me des una o dos nalgadas. Vamos, Roku, sabes que quieres- Hablaba coquetamente la joven Dragneel mientras poco a poco levantaba su falda.

-¡M-Maldita…!- Decía Roku con las visibles venas en su frente palpitaban con profundo enojar.

-Jeje. Es broma, es broma…- Regresaba Lucia a actuar normalmente mientras reía levemente -…No te enojes tanto. Siendo sincera, me alegra que hayas venido conmigo, Roku. Necesitaba alguien con quien pudiera hablar de manera honesta. ¿Quién mejor que tú?-

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-A decir verdad, lo de salir a comprar pasteles solo fue una excusa para poder salir a caminar sola un rato y despejar mi mente…- Decía la pequeña joven de rubios cabellos -…Aunque al principio me emociono bastante la idea de tener una rival y ser capaz de derrotarla en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, luego de un rato me llene de nerviosismo al tener un montón de preocupaciones dentro de mi cabeza. La usuaria de llaves de espíritus elementales, Dana Talian…La simple idea de luchar contra ella y poder derrotarla me revuelve el estómago. Bueno, claro que me he encontrado con oponentes fuertes antes y los he vencido…Pero eso solo ha sido gracias a que a veces tengo a mis compañeros apoyándome o porque arriesgo mi vida con unos bastante peligrosos planes. No creo que pueda hacer las cosas que he hecho antes en este torneo. Lo que trato de decir es… ¿Realmente tengo la fuerza necesaria para vencer a un honorable oponente en un combate justo mientras cargo con la reputación de nuestro gremio?-

-…- Se mantenía en silencio ese pequeño joven de verdes cabellos mientras observaba fijamente a su compañera a su lado para en el siguiente segundo desviar su filosa mirada de ojos cafés -…Ya veo. Estas preocupada por un gran montón de porquería-

-¿Montón de…? Son preocupaciones muy serias para mí. Admito que esta vez sí me lastimaste un poco con tus palabras. Que cruel eres, Roku- Dijo Lucia rodeada por un aura de pura depresión.

-Lo que trato de decir es que te preocupas por nada –Hablo el joven Nirvit- ¿Te preocupa no ser lo suficientemente fuerte? Dices que solo has sido capaz de ganarle a oponentes poderosos porque tus compañeros estaban contigo, pero ha habido veces que es al revés. Solo hemos sido capaces de ganar porque tu estas con nosotros. Claro que eres fuerte, torpe mocosa. No andes por ahí dudándolo. ¿Te preocupa cargar con la reputación del gremio? ¿Desde cuándo nos interesa tanto algo como la reputación? Estuvimos esperando tanto para entrar a este torneo para poder divertirnos luchando contra otros gremios. Si quieres luchar de una forma que orgullezca a los demás, entonces haz eso, divierte. Diviértete peleando y causando un gran alboroto. Eso debería ser algo normal para ti. Eres una maga de Fairy Tail, ¿No?-

-Roku…- Nombro la joven Dragneel con impresión y un notable sonrojar en sus mejillas para luego simplemente mostrar un normal sonreír -…Vaya, vaya. Para que un chico tan tsundere como tú me digas esas palabras tan honestas, ¿En tan mal estado estoy? Sera mejor que despeje mi mente de todas esas absurdas ideas-

-Si… -Contesto Roku con un leve sonreír para después mostrarse algo confuso -… ¿Hm? ¡¿A quién le llamas tsundere?!-

-Jeje. Reaccionaste algo tarde. ¿No crees?...- Dijo la joven maga celestial entre pequeñas risas para luego volver a fijar su mirada hacia adelante -…Ah, ya llegamos a la pastelería-

-¿Eh? ¿Pastelería? ¿No que lo de ir a comprar pasteles solo era una excusa para salir a caminar?- Pregunto confuso el joven Nirvit al fijar su filosa mirada en uno de los tantos locales en esa calle donde estaban.

-¡Ese era mi objetivo principal, pero por supuesto que quería pasteles y dulces! ¡¿Qué clase de joven de mi edad miente con respecto a la azúcar?!- Exclamo Lucia con firme seriedad.

-Y-Ya veo- Contesto el joven mago de tierra con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Bien, veamos qué tipos de pasteles hay hoy para esco…!-

Pero antes de que Lucia pudiera continuar su feliz hablar, justamente después de que tanto ella como un tranquilo Roku pasaran por la entrada de esa pastelería de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", ambos terminaron abriendo sus ojos de respectivo color marrón y café con un vasto sentimiento de sorpresa. Una gran sorpresa que surgió en esos dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail de 14 cuando ambos observaron en tiempo unísono como en la pared interior cerca de la entrada a esa pastelería se encontraba recostada con sus brazos cruzados una joven de su misma edad que al parecer también sintió cierto asombro a verlos a ellos en aquel local.

Era esa pequeña joven que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta; que vestía su cuerpo de mediana estatura y apenas desarrollado con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras , unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa y que en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de ese vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores y que tenía marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha.

-Vaya…- Decía Dana con ligera sorpresa al ver a esos dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-T-Tu eres…- Hablaba Roku con sorprendido tono al ver con sus filosos ojos cafés a la joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Dana-san…- Nombraba Lucia de igual manera al observar con sus marrones ojos a la joven maga de espíritus elementales.

-No necesitas ser tan formal. Tienes 14 años al igual que yo, ¿No? Puedes llamarme solo Dana. En cambio, espero que me permitas llamarte Lucia- Dijo la joven Talian en calmado tono mientras se colocaba en frente de esos dos jóvenes de otro gremio.

-Si…No hay problema- Respondió la joven Dragneel algo tímida.

-Pero creer que nos encontraríamos aquí…Realmente debemos estar conectadas por el destino. Viste mi combate, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntaba la joven de lisos cabellos morado claro.

-E-Eh…- Seguía la joven de rubios cabellos algo nerviosa -…Si, fue increíble. Jamás llegue a imaginar que hubiera una magia igual a la magia de espíritus celestiales. Magia de espíritus elementales, ¿No?...Me sorprendí bastante-

-Con te sorprendiste, ¿eh?...-Hablaba Dana -…Bueno, era de esperar. Esta es una magia realmente desconocida incluso en mi tierra. A decir verdad, estas llaves no existían hasta hace un par de años atrás. El mundo de los espíritus elementales no era nada más que una de las teorías propuestas por el Emperador Spriggan, nuestro anterior rey, y que aparentemente a él no le interesó mucho seguir. Pero como seis años atrás, un científico mágico del Imperio Alvarez logro confirmar la existencia del mundo elemental y tras mucho esfuerzo, logro construir las primeras llaves que crean puertas para que ciertos espíritus de ese mundo puedan entrar al nuestro. Ese científico era mi padre. Esa es la razón por la que soy la única usuaria de este tipo de magia en todo Alakitasia-

-Ya veo…Realmente es increíble- Contesto la joven Dragneel abriendo levemente sus ojos con un sentimiento de sorpresa.

-Ansió que llegue el día en que podamos enfrentarnos, Lucia. Espíritus celestiales contra espíritus elementales. Tú debes estar también interesada en cual de nuestras magias es la mejor, ¿Verdad?- Mencionaba Dana mostrando un leve sonreír.

-¿Eh?...S-Si- Respondía la joven de rubios cabellos pasando a desviar un poco su mirada de ojos marrones con temer.

-¿Hm? Parece que no está muy interesada en enfrentarse conmigo. ¿No es ese tipo de personaje? Hmm…Parece que no tengo más opción que darle un pequeño empujón- Pensó la joven maga de Golden Lion después de haber apuntado por un solo segundo al joven de verdes cabellos ahí presente para luego decir –Oye, Lucia, ¿No estas interesada en realizar una pequeña apuesta?-

-¿Eh?- Se vio Roku confundido ante esas últimas palabras.

-¿Una apuesta?- Repetía Lucia con ese mismo sentimiento.

-Si…- Seguía hablando Dana -…Yo me entere de la apuesta que hicieron Ashe y tu hermano mayor. Si ambos se enfrentan en un evento o una batalla de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el ganador se llevara la bufanda de tu padre, ¿Verdad? No me gusta robarle la idea a alguien con pocas neuronas como Ashe, pero debo admitir que suena interesante. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo así? Ya sea que nos enfrentemos en un evento o una batalla; si tu ganas, yo te daré algo que tú quieras y si yo gano, tú me darás algo que yo quiero, ¿Qué te parece?-

-E-Entiendo…Pero no estoy muy interesada en esa clase de cosas… ¡N-No me digas que lo quieres son mis llaves de espíritus celestiales, ¿O sí?!- Reaccionaba Lucia con profundo temor.

-Claro que no…- Contestaba la joven de lisos cabellos morado claro -…Me ofende un poco que creas que soy ese tipo de cruel personaje. Solo propongo esto para que estés más motivada en enfrentarte a mí. Puedes tomártelo como un juego si quieres. Vamos, será divertido. Debe haber algo que tú quieras y yo pueda darte, Lucia. Pasteles, dulces, ropa o algo así. Bueno, en el caso de que yo gane…-

Antes de continuar su hablar, esa pequeña joven maga de espíritus elementales realizo una acción que hizo que la pequeña joven maga de espíritus celestiales con la que estaba hablando una vez más volviera a abrir sus marrones ojos de una enorme manera. Se pudo apreciar como esa joven de lisos cabellos morado claro no solamente pasó a posicionarse rápidamente al lado del joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo que se mantenía presente en aquella pastelería, sino que uso sus dos brazos para sujetar a este de su brazo derecho y jalarlo con suave fuerza hasta que estuviera ligeramente pegado a su pecho levemente desarrollado.

-…Me dejaras tener una cita de todo un día con este chico- Terminaba de hablar Dana con una increíble tranquilidad.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Roku con confundir tras percatarse de su brazo derecho siendo jalado.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Lucia con ese mismo sentimiento pero aumentado en un profundo nivel.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHHHH?!- Mostraban los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail un vasto sorprender en su rostro.

-Esa reacción…Parece que tenía razón. Su relación con este chico debe ser más fuerte que la amistad…- Pensaba Dana sin soltar el brazo de ese joven de verdes cabellos para luego decir-…Es algo bastante simple, ¿No? No debe haber ninguno problema si pido esto como premio en nuestra pequeña apuesta-

-¡O-O-O-O-Oye, tu, no me metas así como si nada en sus cosas! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo es…!-

-¡Claro que hay un problema! ¡Un gran problema…!-

Ese increíblemente potente grito que interrumpió el hablar del enfurecido joven de raza Nirvit no fue de nadie más ni nadie más que de la joven hija de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel quien también paso a realizar una acción que obligo a este a nuevamente abrir de gran manera sus filosos ojos de color café. Se pudo con claridad como una Lucia con unas mejillas notablemente sonrojadas utilizo sus dos manos para sujetar el brazo izquierdo un tanto sorprendido como confundido Roku y jalar a este con ligera fuerza hasta que rozara notablemente su modesto pecho.

-¿Ah?- Se mostraba el joven Nitvit todavía con un profundo confundir.

-¡…Roku es mío!- Exclamo Lucia de potente manera con la piel de sus mejillas mostraban un rojo color tomate pero sus marrones ojos una gran determinación.

-…- Se mantuvo Roku en un indiferente silencio mientras pensaba -…Hmm…Que raro. ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz que quisiera gritar con todas mis fuerzas?...Realmente es extraño. Por cierto, siento que estoy olvidando algo…Sobre que no me metieran en algo… ¿Qué era? Bueno, no importa-

-No es como si tratara de quitártelo –Hablo una tranquila joven Talian sin soltar al joven mago de Fairy Tail- Solo estoy pidiendo que este chico y yo pasemos juntos un día completo. Después de todo, cuando los juegos terminen, yo tengo que regresar a Alvarez. Pero me gustaría por lo menos pasarme un día haciendo turismo por estas tierras que no conozco. Necesitare un guía para eso. Quiero que sea este chico. Bueno, supongo que también podría pedir que él se uniera a Golden Lion si gano-

-¡Claro que no! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No permitiré ninguna de esas dos opciones! ¡Roku se quedara junto a mí!- Dijo potentemente la sonrojada joven Dragneel jalando a su compañero más a su lado.

-Si de verdad no quieres que tu querido amiguito y yo tengamos esa cita, Lucia, supongo que no te queda más que enfrentarme seriamente cuando llegue el momento y tratar de ganar esa apuesta- Decía un calmada Dana jalando a ese joven mago de Fairy Tail a su lado.

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas! ¡No des por hecho que he aceptado esa apuesta tuya! ¡En cualquier caso, ¿Podríamos hablar sin que estés sujetando el brazo de Roku?!- Grito una irritada Lucia regresando a jalar el brazo de Roku hacia su lado.

-Podría considerar soltarlo si aceptas la apuesta- Respondía la calmada joven maga de Golden Lion volviendo a jalar el brazo de ese joven de verdes cabellos a su lado.

-¡¿Ahora me vas a chantajear?! ¡Rayos! ¡Que terca eres!- Exclamaba la joven de rubios cabellos repitiendo su acción anterior una vez más.

-La terca serás tú- Contestaba la tranquila joven de lisos cabellos morado claro también repitiendo su anterior accionar.

Y mientras la joven maga de espíritus celestiales y la joven de espíritus elementales continuaban su intercambio de palabras, a pesar del ligero dolor producido de ser jalado de un lado a otro de manera constante, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación permaneció mostrando una completamente indiferente expresión en su rostro al estar concentrado de total manera en el hecho de que sus brazos rozaban notablemente los bustos de estas.

-Los brazos comienzan a dolerme. ¿Pero porque será que no le digo nada a estas dos? En cualquier caso, a pesar de que tienen la misma edad, la diferencia es bastante amplia- Pensó un serio Roku.

-Lo siento mucho por hacerte esperar tanto, Dana-chan. Había tantos deliciosos pasteles que no sabía cuál esco…-

Esa voz que acababa de hablar pertenecía a esa joven de 19 años que poseía una larga cabellera de color cenizo, unos ojos de color verde oscuro, que tenía la marca rosada de Golden Lion en su mano derecha, formaba parte del equipo de este gremio del Imperio Alvarez que participaba en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de aquel año y que también se encontraba dentro de ese local de la Ciudad de Crocus.

Una joven que no solamente detuvo su hablar, sino que instantáneamente cambio su gran animar y felicidad nacida de la compra de esa pequeña caja llena de pasteles que tenía su mano derecha por una gran confusión y sorpresa nacida de apreciar como su compañera que ella había dejado tranquila y solitariamente esperando en la puerta de esa pastelería ahora se encontraba jalando de insistente manera el brazo derecho de un joven de verdes cabellos de su misma edad que poseía un rostro decorado con una expresión de profunda concentración y que tenía su brazo izquierdo siendo también jalado insistentemente por una joven de rubios cabellos con un rostro bastante sonrojado.

-… ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Una escena de celos?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, Dana-chan?! ¡Explicación! ¡Necesito una explicación!- Exclamaba una bastamente sorprendida Emma.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-…N-No sé lo que le pasa a esta mocosa- Contestaba un Roku sudando amplia y nerviosamente mientras pensaba -¡Por supuesto que no les diré de toda esa vergonzosa experiencia! ¡Ni loco lo diría, maldición! ¡Lo peor de todo es que estas mocosas realmente me metieron en esa apuesta suya como si mi opinión importara un comino! ¡¿Por qué no les dije nada?!¡Necesito realizar un entrenamiento mental para que esto no se vuelva a repetir!-

-Ganare…Ganare…Ganare…- Susurraba una y otra vez una seria Lucia mientras internamente decía -¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡¿Cómo pude dejarme manipular de una manera tan fácil?! ¡Por culpa de esa Dana he expuesto mi lado vergonzoso en frente de Roku!...Ah…Me costara un tiempo para volver a gastarle una broma…Pero pensar que en un solo día me encontraría una insistente rival y me vería envuelta en una absurda apuesta… ¿Quién soy, mi hermano? En cualquier caso, ahora que me he caído en el juego de esa chica gótica, solo tengo una opción… ¡Ganar! ¡Definitivamente le ganare a Dana Talian! ¡No dejare que Roku pase el tiempo con otra chica que no sea yo! ¡Como dije antes, Roku es mío…!-

-¿Hm? Aquí están de nuevos esas ganas de gritar con una enorme felicidad... ¿Por qué será? Que extraño- Pensaba un Roku que disimulaba esa alegría con un indiferente rostro.

-¡…Yo soy la única que puede provocarle y burlarse de sus reacciones tsundere!- Terminaba de pensar una determinada joven Dragneel.

-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios me pasa?...De repente me siento bastante enojado… ¿Estaré enfermo? Tal vez debería hacer que Porlyusica-san me revise. Demonios, quiero golpear a alguien…- Pensó el joven Nirvit con ahora una vena palpitante de ira visible a través de la piel de su frente.

-…Bueno, no tengo idea lo que les paso, pero me gusta que Raine y Lucia estén tan motivadas. Ellas tienen toda la razón. ¡Fairy Tail será quien gane los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año! ¡¿No creen lo mismo, todos?!- Preguntaba un animado Tsuna de potente manera.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron con un potente e alegre exclamar varios de los magos de Fairy Tail presentes en aquel bar.

-Vaya, vaya, que ruidosos…-

Mientras que la mayoría de los miembros de aquel gremio de magos de la Ciudad de Magnolia se mantenían sumamente animados al estar bebiendo algo excesivamente y peleándose de leve y graciosa manera entre ellos, ese último comentario había sido dicho por un hombre adulto de rubios cabellos que se mostraba serio y calmado. Hablando de manera más específica; quien había hablado no fue nadie más que el veterano mago de Clase S de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la barra de bebidas de aquel bar donde estaban los demás magos de su gremio y justo al lado de la silla donde estaba sentado su hijo, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar. Y estando junto a su padre desde hace varios minutos atrás, ese joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos albinos le había contado a este todo lo referente al joven Machias que formaba parte del equipo de uno de los seis equipos que participaba en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de ese año, Golden Lion.

-…Es como si no hubiéramos salido del edificio del gremio…- Hablo un tranquilo Laxus-…Bueno, como sea. Sobre lo que estábamos hablando, Marcus… ¿Ese tal Will realmente te dijo todo eso?-

-Si. Me explico como él era de una raza llamada "Machias" o algo así y que era descendiente de un tipo llamado Wall Eehto. Me dijo que ese antepasado suyo formaba parte de un grupo de fuertes magos llamado "Spriggan 12" que era guardia personal del antiguo rey de su país y que durante la gran guerra mágica que ocurrió hace más de 20 años atrás, el perdió la vida al luchar contra ti. ¿Es cierto eso, papa?- Respondió y pregunto el joven de albinos cabellos.

-Si. Lo es- Contestaba Laxus con serio tono –Fue un bastardo bastante molesto que lastimo de una cruel manera a Freed, Bickslow y a tu tía Eve. Obviamente tenía que hacerlo pagar por haberle hecho tal cosa a mis compañeros. Hubiera evitado tomar su vida si hubiera podido, pero tengo que admitir que ese maldito fue uno de los enemigos más fuerte que he enfrentado. No pude darme el lujo de contenerme. No voy a fingir ser un santo ni siquiera en frente de mi hijo. Lamento si arruine la imagen que tenías de mí-

-No es que yo creyera que tú fueras un santo en primer lugar. Hace tiempo que yo deje ser un niño pequeño. Sé que a veces hay que tomar ciertas decisiones. Si estabas en medio de una batalla de vida o muerte, entiendo perfectamente la decisión que tomaste…No, la decisión que tenías que tomar. Y si fue contra alguien que lastimo a tus compañeros, la entiendo aún más- Contesto un tranquilo Marcus.

-¿Y? –Volvía a hablar el hombre adulto de rubios cabellos -¿Qué es lo que pretendía ese chico de Alvarez al contarte todo eso? ¿Acaso lo que busca es venganza por lo de su antepasado? Si es así, no es a ti a quien debería estar provocando sino a…-

-No te adelantes- Hablo el joven Strauss-Dreyar- A el aparentemente no le interesa algo como la venganza. Will dijo que solo le pareció interesante el hecho de que yo, el hijo del hombre que derroto a su antepasado más poderoso, estuviera participando en los juegos y que deseaba enfrentarme. Siendo sincero, yo también espero poder enfrentarlo en algún punto del torneo. No todos los días veo a alguien que sea capaz de absorber mis rayos como si nada, después de todo-

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Pero el descendiente de ese molesto mago alquimista, una God Slayer del Sonido, una usuaria de espíritus elementales y además me dijiste que conocieron a un chico que dice ser el aprendiz de Natsu, ¿No, Marcus? Tienen unos rivales mucho más interesantes de los que pensé que tendrían- Comento Laxus para luego beber de esa cerveza que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Si…Son interesantes- Dijo Marcus con un leve sonreír.

-¡Marcus!-

Quienes habían nombrado con potente felicidad a ese joven de albinos cabellos fueron la joven de largos cabellos café atados con una cinta en forma de cola de caballo que era la hija de Elfman y Evergreen Strauss y el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que era el hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel. E acercándose a un tranquilo Marcus, este pudo ver cómo tanto Tsuna como Sonia no únicamente mostraban una felicidad algo excesiva, sino también un tono rojizo en la piel de sus rostros. Unas claras señales de una alta ebriedad.

-¡Hola, primito! ¡Ugh!- Exclamaba Sonia con notable alegría y entre algunos hipos.

-¡Hola!- Repetía Tsuna igual de contento.

-Tsuna, Sonia. Ustedes, ¿Ya están ebrios también? ¿No acababas de salir de la enfermería, Sonia?- Pregunto el calmado joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡No te preocupes por pequeñeces como esas! ¡Ugh! ¡Más importante, escuche que quedaste de cuarto en una competencia de velocidad en el primer día de los juegos! ¡¿A pesar de que velocidad es tu especialidad?! ¡¿En serio?!- Mencionaba entre burlonas risas la joven Strauss.

-¡¿Verdad que es patético?!- Dijo el joven Dragneel entre risas también.

-¡Si, es patético!...Pero en serio lamento que no hayas podido obtener el primer lugar, Marcus. Si necesitas hablar de tus penas, yo estoy aquí para ti. Soy tu prima, después de todo… ¡Pero lograste obtener los primeros puntos de nuestro equipo! ¡Realmente te esforzaste, ¿No?! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Eres todo un hombre!- Hablaba una ebria Sonia de distintas maneras.

-¿Te burlas mío, te doy pena o me quieres elogiar? Escoge solo una, pedazo de animal borracho- Decía el joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-¡Mas importarte, Marcus! ¡Quiero dejarte muy claro algo que ya les he dicho a los demás! ¡Yo seré quien participare en el evento de mañana! ¡Ya me harte de esperar! ¡Digan lo que digan, sea el evento que sea, yo seré quien participe en nombre del equipo!- Exclamaba Tsuna con un gran sonreír y firme determinar.

-Je- Mostraba Marcus un leve sonreír –Como quieras, cerebro rostizado. Solo trata de no quedar en el último lugar, ¿Esta bien?-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿El último lugar?! –Hablo el energético joven Dragneel -¡Sera completamente lo opuesto, cerebro con corto circuito! ¡Te aseguro que obtendré el primer lugar! ¡Sin importar que tipo de evento sea, derrotare a todos mis oponentes! ¡Sea Ashe o cualquier otro! ¡Ganare!-

…_Al día siguiente…_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Aquellos gritos unísonos de incalculable potencia pertenecían a la incontable cantidad de animada gente de distintas edades que llenaban cada espacio de las gradas y balcones de ese gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", la cual nuevamente era bañada por la caliza luz del sol que estaba en medio de un azulado cielo, Domus Flau. Y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de ese gigantesco estadio se encontraba aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que además era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-Buenos días, todos. Soy su locutor de siempre, Chapati Lola- Informaba a través de su micrófono aquel hombre adulto que ahora tapaba su calva con una peluca afro de marrones cabellos.

-Y yo soy el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan. Es un placer estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes- Informo a través de su micrófono el hombre adulto con una gran barba de cabellos negros que ahora estaban atados en forma de una larga trenza.

-¡Bien, no perdamos el tiempo-kabo! –Hablo un animado Kabo- ¡Seis equipos, escojan a sus participantes! ¡El evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Sky and Hell", está a punto de iniciar!-

De aquella manera; los seis equipos de cinco magos que se mantenían de respectiva manera en uno de los medianos balcones que estaban posicionados de altamente en las paredes a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pasaran a mandar a esta a uno de sus miembros. Justo como había afirmado el día anterior a este; por parte del equipo de Fairy Tail fue Tsuna Dragneel quien salió a la arena, un Tsuna que se mostraba algo mareado. Por parte del equipo de Golden Lion fue enviada la usuaria de espíritus elementales, Dana Talian. Leo Vastia, el hijo de Lyon y Meredy Vastia, fue enviado por el equipo de Lamia Scale. Mermaid Heels envía como su participante a Brenda Glow, la hija de Bacchus Glow. Por parte del equipo de Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe, la hija del maestro de este gremio, fue enviada. Y por último; el equipo de Ouroboros envió por su parte a la animada joven de negros y blancos cabellos y ropas llamada Alesha Fortune.

-…Ah…Todo da vueltas…Es casi como si estuviera en un vehículo…- Dijo Tsuna mientras caminaba por la arena con un tono algo verdoso en la piel de su rostro y sobándose la barriga.

-Oigan, ¿Realmente debimos dejar que Tsuna participara en este evento? Es decir, él no sé muy bien que digamos…- Pregunto Serena desde el balcón del equipo de su gremio.

-Es verdad. Mi hermano estaba demasiado animado anoche. Bebió de más y casi no durmió. Es lógico que se sienta mal. Trate de advertírselo- Decía Lucia al observar también a ese joven de rosados cabellos.

-Bueno, así es como él lo quiso. No se preocupen tanto. Les aseguro que ese malestar suyo se le quitara con el primer o segundo golpe que alguien le dé, en especial si estos son en el rostro- Contesto Marcus con un leve sonreír.

-Está sonriendo. No oculta lo que quiere que pase, ¿No?- Pensó la joven Axel con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Dejando de lado los chistes, Marcus tiene razón. En cuanto empiece la acción, Tsuna de seguro se recuperara. Es Tsuna, después de todo. No dejara que nada le impida tener un buen reto- Hablaba Alicia para luego pensar –Pero, este evento…"Sky and Hell"… ¿Cielo e Infierno? A diferencia del evento anterior, su nombre no nos da ninguna idea concreta sobre de que tratara. ¿Qué clase de evento será?-

-Le pedí a los demás que me dejaran a mí participar en el evento de hoy, ¿Pero Lucia no será la que participe en nombre de su gremio? Yo pensé que la había motivado bastante con lo que hablamos ayer. Que decepción- Pensó una tranquila Dana mientras caminaba por la arena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es Tsuna quien participara esta vez por parte de Fairy Tail?! ¡Rayos! ¡Debí ser yo quien participara en este evento y no Dana!- Comentaba Ashe con frustrar y alterar desde el balcón de Golden Lion.

-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene días de buena suerte y días con mala suerte, Ashe. Pero si de verdad te sientes frustrado, puedes llorar en el gran pecho de este onee-san- Dijo Charlie coquetamente mientras le extendia sus brazos a su compañero.

-¡No, no puedes hacerlo!- Gritaba una furiosa pero sonrojada Emma tras abofetear fuertemente el rostro de aquel joven de puntiagudos e anaranjados cabellos.

-¡Yo no dije que lo haría! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- Reaccionaba un adolorido y sorprendido joven Vesta que cayó a los suelos de ese balcón.

-Es una pena que hoy no te enfrentes a ese tipo, pero es una buena oportunidad para observar sin distracciones las habilidades del hijo de tu querido sensei, ¿No crees, Ashe? No puedes decirme que no estas nada interesado- Dijo Will con un leve sonreír.

-…- Se mantuvo en serio silencio el joven que tenía una caliente marca de abofeteada en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Tsuna-sama, animo! ¡Obtenga el primer lugar! ¡Raine sabe que usted puede hacerlo! ¡Haga su mejor esfuerzo!- Grito la joven Loxar-Fullbuster desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Raine está bastante animada el día de hoy. Está lanzando porras como todo un hombre- Comento Sonia presente también en este balcón.

-Excepto que es una mujer- Mencionaba un tranquilo Ryos.

-Pensé que todos disparates de ayer se debieron a todo el alcohol que bebió, pero parece que esta mujer de hielo realmente tiene ganas de que nuestro gremio gane los juegos - Hablaba Roku- Pero me sigo preguntando de donde salió toda esa determinación suya. Estoy muy seguro que ella estaba más interesada en salir con ese tipo de Lamia Scale que participar en el festival. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-¿Eh? –Observaba Raine a su pareja sentimental caminando por la amplia arena de ese coliseo y sonreía levemente -¡Leo-kun, animo a ti también! ¡Esfuérzate!-

-Raine-san…- Nombraba Leo al escuchar ese grito reciente y pensar con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro- Aunque estamos en gremios distintos, Raine-san me lanza porras…Ella en verdad es la mejor novia en el universo. Novia…Si, jamás me cansaré de esa palabra-

-¡Mmm…!- Sherin fruncía el ceño luego de observar a su contento compañero desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale y después gritar -¡…Leo, no te distraigas, ten en mente solo la victoria! ¡Sé que puedes obtener el primer lugar sea el evento que sea! ¡Te estoy apoyando con todo mi amor!-

-¿Eh?...S-Si- Respondía el joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos algo penoso para luego pensar seriamente –Aunque me alegran mucho los ánimos de Raine-san…Sherin-san tiene razón. Debo concentrarme en la victoria. Puede que Raine-san se entristezca, pero debo vencer a ese bastardo con cerebro carbonizado y obtener el primer lugar de este evento por el bien de mi equipo. Después de todo, como dijo Sherin-san, ella me está apoyando con todo su amor…Como mi compañera. Sí, no puedo fallarle-

-¡Ya escuchaste a Sherin, Leo, bastardo! ¡Concéntrate solo en la victoria! ¡Hazlo tan bien como hice yo, el gran Wolfking-sama el día de ayer y obtén una buena cantidad de puntos! ¡Pero no se te ocurra destacar más que yo, maldito! ¡Hazlo con bajo perfil, muy bajo perfil!- Gritaba iracundo el joven de cortos grises cabellos en el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿Qué clase de porras son esas? Y además estás gritando demasiado fuerte, Wolfie- Comento una Ur que se tapaba levemente sus oídos.

-¡¿A quién demonios llamas "Wolfie", Ur?!- Gritaba un molesto Wolfking.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te calmes, Wolfking? ¿No puedes lanzarle ánimos a Leo de una manera normal?- Preguntaba un tranquilo Jess.

-¡Todos te estamos apoyando, Leo! ¡Pero sin duda yo soy la que más te quiere!- Dijo una animada joven Akatsuki.

-¡Esa mujer…Se aprovecha del hecho de que Raine debe apoyar a su gremio más que a Leo-kun! ¡Maldición!- Gritaba internamente una joven Loxar-Fullbuster que tenía su cuerpo temblando de ira al mismo tiempo que este una vez más liberaba una azul aura mágica que congelaba sus alrededores.

-¿Eh? ¿Está enojada? ¿De la nada?- Reacciono la joven Strauss con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡¿El suelo se está congelando?! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Raine?!- Gritaba un furioso joven Redfox al notar como el hielo se expandía por los suelos de ese ancho balcón donde estaba.

-Ella estuvo así la mayor parte del día de ayer. Sera mejor que se vayan acostumbrando- Comento un tranquilo Roku que curiosamente estaba vistiendo unos cálidos guantes, gorro y abrigo.

-¡Animo, Lisa-chan!- Decía potentemente Sorano desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Si! ¡Cuenta conmigo, Sorano-chan! ¡Te aseguro que ganare este evento y obtendré un montón de puntos para nuestro equipo a diferencia de los patéticos Edward y Shuin! ¡Jajaja!- Exclamaba la joven Eucliffe rebosante de confianza.

-Esa chica…- Hablaba el joven Hyberion con una animada vena de ira en su cabeza.

-No dejara que olvidemos nuestros fracasos de ayer tan fácilmente, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el joven Yajima con algo de deprimir.

-Probablemente no. Así es como es ella- Contestaba un calmado Mervin.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- Decía apenada la joven Aguria-Cheney mientras daba numerosas reverencias de disculpa a sus compañeros de gremio e equipo.

-¡Sin duda llevare al equipo de Sabertooth al primer lugar! ¡Por esa razón, no crean que iré suave contra ustedes solo porque hemos luchado juntos, Tsuna, Leo! ¡Ganare esto!- Exclamo una seria Lisa a los otros jóvenes en aquella amplia arena.

-Me quistaste las palabras de la boca. Sin rencores, ¿No?- Contesto Leo mostrando un leve sonreír.

-Y-Yo seré el que g-gane… ¡Ugh!... – Hablo un mareado Tsuna para luego inmediatamente pasar a tapar su boca con sus dos manos e evitar que saliera el vómito.

-E-Este tipo está actuando de una manera diferente a como creía- Comento el joven Vastia con confundir al ver al joven Dragneel.

-Pareciera que acabaras de salir de un vehículo. ¿Te encuentras bien, Tsuna?- Preguntaba Lisa con leve preocupar.

-¡Ugh!- Se tragaba Tsuna aquel vomito presente en su garganta para luego levantar el pulgar de su puño derecho y mostrar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que unos hilos de baba salían de su boca -P-Perfectamente-

-Y un comino que lo estas…- Pensaron al unísono Leo y Lisa con una gota de sudor de estilo anime bajando por sus cabezas.

-Tch…- Rechistaba Brenda sus dientes mientras caminaba por la arena -…Parece que tengo un par de oponentes que se creen la gran cosa, pero ya lo verán. Mermaid Heels será quien se quede con el primer lugar de este evento. Me asegure de eso-

-¡Mucho ánimo, Branda-chan!- Gritaba una animada Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!- Grito Jane potentemente.

-Esa chica…Es la hija de Bacchus. Sí, no hay duda. Es ella. Bacchus me mostro su foto una vez que salimos a beber- Comento Elfman observando a esa joven de Mermaid Heels desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh? Bacchus…Te refieres a ese borracho de Quatro Cerberus, ¿No? Que sorpresa. No sabía que había tenido una hija. Jamás me hubiera imaginado a ese tipo como un padre- Decía un tranquilo Laxus.

-Aparentemente, él tampoco sabía que tenía una hija hasta hace un par de años atrás –Hablaba Elfman –Al parecer Bacchus termino bebiendo más de la cuenta en el festival de una ciudad donde había realizado un trabajo, se enredó con una mujer de la que apenas tiene memoria y varios años después una chica aparece en la puerta de su casa diciendo que es su hija. Incluso siendo todo un hombre como es, Bacchus me ha dicho que luego de esto le ha costado no tener miedo de poner otra gota de alcohol en su boca. No puedo imaginarme la sorpresa que sintió-

-Yo puedo imaginármela más o menos- Comentaba Cana para luego darle otro sorbido al barril de alcohol que sostenían sus brazos.

-¡Jejeje!- Reía alegre la llamada Alesha mientras avanzaba por la arena -¡Espero que este evento sea tan divertido como en el que participo Omar ayer! ¡Quiero divertirme mucho! ¡¿Ustedes piensan lo mismo, magos de Ishgal?! ¡Aunque estemos compitiendo duramente entre nosotros, quieren divertirse, ¿No?! ¡No se preocupen! ¡Les aseguro que nos divertiremos con esto! ¡Yo tengo buena suerte, así que lo sé! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!-

-¿Uh?...S-Si- Respondía Leo con algo de sorpresa y confundir.

-Parece que tenemos de enemiga a una persona bastante animada –Pensaba Lisa al observar a esa joven de cabellos y ropas de colores negros y blancos.

-Mmm…Esa chica parece ser distinta a los otros de su gremio. Es decir; no da para nada de miedo, no parece ser alguien grosera ni de las que hacen trampa. Al contrario, parece ser alguien bastante agradable y amable- Mencionaba Serena al observar a aquella joven maga de Ouroboros desde el balcón de su equipo.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba Lucia también un poco sorprendida.

-No podemos decir que esa chica no es igual a sus compañeros al solo juzgarla por su apariencia y personalidad- Decia un serio Marcus.

-Marcus tiene razón. Espero que Tsuna se cuide de lo que haga esa mujer- Comento Alicia con la misma actitud.

-R-Rayos…T-Tengo nauseas de nuevo…- Dijo débilmente el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados con un tono verdoso en su rostro.

-Yo espero que no vaya a vomitar cuando todo el mundo lo está viendo. No es una imagen que alguien quiera ver en una pantalla gigante- Decía la joven Axel con pequeño temer.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hablo iracundo Arioc desde el balcón de Ouroboros -¡¿Es ese malnacido estúpido de cabellos rosados quien va a salir a la arena?! ¡Maldición! ¡Debí ser yo quien participara en esta estupidez y no esa maldita de Alesha! ¡Perdí mi oportunidad de hacer mierda a ese mocoso de Fairy Tail por haber golpeado el rostro de un elite como yo! ¡Maldición!-

-Vamos, Arioc-kun, no te enojes tanto. Tú fuiste el que dijo que nuestro gremio no debería estar en el último lugar del torneo y sin ningún punto, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Quién mejor para asegurarnos la victoria en este evento que Alesha-kun? Podrás arreglar tus asuntos con ese chico de Fairy Tail en otro momento- Explicaba Omar tranquilamente.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué no me enoje?! ¡La razón principal por la que estamos en el último lugar de esta porquería de torneo y sin un solo miserable punto es tuya y de ese maldito mudo de Lar! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que me calme, anciano bastardo!- Gritaba furioso el joven Amonn.

-Ah…-Suspiraba el senil Oldcan -…No me muestras ni una sola pizca de respeto a pesar de haber complacido tu capricho de querer unos puntos para nuestro equipo aunque realmente no los necesitamos para cumplir nuestros planes. No se puede complacer a los jóvenes de estos días con nada, ¿No crees, Lar-kun?-

-…- Se mantenía en silencio aquel encapuchado e enmascarado hombre.

-…- Se mantenía también en silencio la joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos presente en aquel balcón.

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo, Amaia-kun? Estas inusualmente callada- Pregunto Omar con interés.

-No, no es nada- Contestaba esa joven de brillosos ojos rojos seriamente mientras pensaba –Mi lengua…Mi lengua está estremeciéndose un poco…Siente como hay cerca un sabor que ya ha probado antes. Esta sensación… ¿Son los mocosos que interrumpieron mi comida el día anterior? Yo tome todo su poder mágico para dejarlos inconscientes y poner sus cabezas todas confusas para que así no me recordaran, pero si puedo sentirlos cerca… ¿Acaso están en este coliseo y no en un lugar medico? ¿Lograron recuperarse en tan solo dos días? Deben ser magos más capaces de los que pensaba. Del tipo que le encanta a mi estómago. Debí haberles arrancado uno o dos extremidades para probar a que sabía su carne. Maldición, perdí mi oportunidad-

-¡Achuuu!- Estornudaron potentemente dos jóvenes magos presentes en aquel ancho balcón para espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Hmm…- Agitada Ryos levemente su nariz para luego decir -… ¿Qué demonios…? Ahora espero que la vieja Porlyusica-san no me vaya a salir con que estoy resfriado o algo como eso. Sería la cereza del maldito pastel. ¡Raine, todo es tu culpa! ¡Deja de hacer tan frio este lugar!-

-R-Raine lo siente mucho…Aunque pensándolo bien, es culpa de la rival de amor de Raine…- Dijo apenada la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-No nos adelantemos, Ryos. Puede que alguien solo este hablando de lo varoniles que somos. Más mío que tuyo, posiblemente- Comentaba una sonriente Sonia.

-¿Qué clase de personas hablarían sobre ese tema?- Preguntaba Roku sarcásticamente.

-¡Bien, los seis participantes están aquí-kabo! ¡Todos ustedes, por favor, colóquense en frente mío para así poder dar comienzo al evento del día de hoy, "Sky and Hell"!- Informaba un animado Kabo.

Habiendo escuchado lo que había dicho aquel pequeño hombre de cabeza de calabaza, aquellos seis jóvenes magos presentes en aquel amplio e arenoso campo del gigantesco coliseo conocido como "Domus Flau" pasaron a posicionarse uno al lado del otro en frente de este. Tras esto; tanto Leo Vastia como Lisa Eucliffe, Alesha Fortune, Dana Talian, Brenda Glow e incluso el mareado Tsuna Dragneel mostraron un notable sorprender en sus respectivas miradas al poder presenciar con claridad como no solamente un sumamente círculo mágico de verde color y de gran ancho hizo aparición bajo sus pies, sino también como el suelo que este cubría este empezó a temblar de una notable manera.

Con el pasar de los segundos, esos temblores se hicieran tan fuertes que empezaron a fragmentar los bordes del arenoso suelo cubierto por aquel sumamente ancho círculo mágico de color verde. Y justo cuando ese círculo mágico desapareció, se pudo apreciar a la perfección como de mágica manera la mayor parte de la amplia arena de ese gigantesco coliseo se separó de este y con la forma de una roca de increíble ancho y largo, empezó a elevarse por los aires. Mientras que las grandes cantidades de arena encima de ella caían por sus bordes como si fueran cascadas, aquella roca de gigantesco tamaño siguió elevándose por los aires con tal rapidez que los jóvenes magos encima de ella tuvieron que mantener un profundamente firme pisar para soportar los temblores por los que estaba pasaba.

-¡Esto…!- Se mostraba Dana sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- Reaccionaba Brenda con basto sorprender.

-¡¿La arena del Domus Flau…?!- Hablaba Leo de igual manera.

-¡¿…Esta flotando?!- Reacciono Lisa de la misma manera que los anteriores.

-¡Todo está temblando, temblando y temblando! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que divertido!- Comentaba una muy alegre Alesha mientras su cuerpo temblaba notablemente.

-¡E-Esto es malo…Se me va a salir…!- Pensaba un mareado Tsuna con sus mejillas infladas por el vómito dentro de su boca.

E eventualmente, esa sumamente gigantesca roca dejo de ascender con inmensa velocidad y solo se mantuvo paralizada en aquellos azules cielos. Y alzando sus sorprendidas miradas en dirección al azulado y despejado cielo, la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban completamente las gradas de aquel gran coliseo encima de las enormes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus pudieron ver claramente como cientos de metros sobre este se mantenía flotando mágicamente una roca de un increíble ancho y largo, que en su parte baja tenía la forma de filosos picos de distintos tamaños y que en su parte superior tenía la forma de unos aplanados suelos terrosos. Unos suelos terrosos donde todavía se mantenía tanto el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos así como los seis participantes del evento del segundo día de este mismo festival.

-¡Oh!- Mostraban basto asombrar los espectadores que llenaban el Domus Flau.

-Toda la arena se separó del resto del coliseo y ahora está flotando en el cielo. Tenía varias ideas de sobre que trataría este evento, pero esto no me lo esperaba- Comento Alicia sorprendida pero tranquila al observar esa escena desde el balcón de su equipo.

-Es increíble. Me da miedo de solo imaginar la vista que debe haber desde esa altura- Dijo Lucia algo temerosa.

-Espero que Tsuna esté bien. ¿Ya se habrá recuperado?- Pensaba Serena con leve preocupar.

-Ugh…Logre resistir de alguna forma…- Pensaba el joven Dragneel con todavía mareado aspecto mientras se mantenía en la parte superior de esa flotante e enorme roca.

-Las reglas de este evento son tan simples como las del evento de ayer. Los que caigan de esta roca perderán y los que queden ganaran-kabo- Explico el pequeño ser con cabeza de calabaza.

-Entonces, ¿Solo tenemos que tener una batalla entre nosotros hasta que solo quede uno en esta roca? Eso me gusta- Dijo Lisa mostrando un gran sonreír y chocando sus puños con emocionar.

-Mmm…No tiene que ser exactamente una batalla –Hablaba Kabo- Como acabo de decir, el que salga de esta roca, perderá. Si ustedes lo desean, pueden atacar a sus oponentes para sacarlos de la arena ya sea con magia, ataques físicos o de otra manera. Cuando alguno de ustedes caiga de esta roca, será inmediatamente tele-transportado con magia nuevamente al coliseo, así que no tienen que preocuparse de la caída. De lo que sí tienen que preocuparse es del tiempo. Con cada minuto que pase, esta enorme arena se ira desmoronando y se hará cada vez más y más pequeña. Eso significa que incluso si no son atacados, todavía hay unas altas probabilidades de que terminen cayéndose. Sera mejor que sean bastante cuidadosos. Ah, por cierto, los temblores muy fuertes también harán que la arena se desmorone más rápido, así que sugiero que eviten utilizar ataques muy ostentosos. El último que quede en la arena será el ganador de este evento y lograra obtener diez puntos para su equipo. Los demás puntos se administraran según quien será el que caiga de la roca primero, segundo y lo que sigue. ¿Entendieron-kabo?-

-¡Sí!- Contestaron determinada y firmemente los seis jóvenes magos en aquella flotante e enorme roca.

-¡Entonces, no perdamos más el tiempo-kabo!- Exclamo animadamente el anfitrión de ese festival.

-¡Bien, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, todos! ¡El evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Sky and Hell", está a punto de iniciar!- Informaba un emocionado Chapati.

-¡¿Quién será quien permanezca en el glorioso cielo como el único ganador y quien serán los que caigan en el infierno de la derrota?! ¡Estén muy atentos para poder saber la respuesta! ¡Nosotros, los locutores, les informaremos de todo lo que sucede de todas maneras!- Explicaba Gauss con el mismo sentimiento que el anterior.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban con gran euforia las grandes cantidades de gente que llenaban el Domus Flau.

-¡"Sky and Hell"…!- Hablaba potentemente el anfitrión de ese festival -¡…Comienza-KABOOOOO!-

-¡…!-

Instantáneamente después de que aquel pequeño ser disfrazado diera la señal de inicio de aquel evento y luego, gracias al círculo mágico que apareció bajo sus pies embotados, desapareciera de los terrosos suelos de ese gigantesca roca flotante; los jóvenes magos presente en estos, excepto aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que seguía mostrándose con notable marear y esa increíblemente relajada e alegre joven maga de Ouroboros de blancas y negras ropas y cabellos, afilaron sus miradas con seriedad al mismo tiempo que se alejaban unos de los otros y se colocaban en guardia. Esto era algo que podían ver tanto la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau como la gente en las numerosas calles de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" gracias a la imagen en vivo que transmitían las grandes y flotantes pantallas holográficas que aparecieron mágicamente en estas.

-Todos están guardia…Bueno, era obvio que tomarían esa decisión- Pensó una seria Dana mientras preparaba su mano derecha para tomar una de las llaves en el pequeño bolso en su cintura.

-En vez de esperar que la mayoría del suelo se derrumbe y ver quien cae…- Pensaba Leo con seriedad al mismo tiempo que colocaba su cerrado puño derecho encima de la palma de su abierta mano izquierda.

-…Lo más seguro para uno mismo es hacer que los demás caigan a la fuerza…- Pensó seriamente Brenda mientras levantaba sus puños como si fuera una boxeadora.

-…Además, esto es lo más divertido. Esto es un festival, después de todo. Hay que hacer las cosas emocionantes- Pensaba Lisa con una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro mientras se mantenía en guardia.

-Me pregunto cómo será la vista desde aquí. Espero no tener la mala suerte de caerme por error- Pensaba una tranquila Alesha mientras caminaba por aquella flotante e enorme arena hacia los bordes de esta.

-Ah…- Suspiraba un mareado Tsuna para luego decir-…Creo que ya comienzo a sentirme me… ¡Buf!-

La razón por la cual aquel mareado joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no solo había terminado su débil hablar tan repentinamente sino que además había producido aquel raro sonido que parecía transmitir una pequeña pero notable mezcla de dolor y sorpresa fue nada más ni nada menos que un potente puñetazo que se clavó profundamente en su mejilla derecha. Un fuerte golpe que fue dirigido al nada pendiente joven Dragneel por parte de una seria joven de su misma edad y que también estaba presente en los terrosos suelos de esa gigantesca roca flotante.

Más específicamente hablando; se trató de esa joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo; que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote no solo enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto sino también el hecho de como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar y también se podía notar como la marca gris de Mermaid Heel se mantenía en el lado derecho de su torso.

-Parece que eres el que tiene la guardia más baja aquí, así que me tomare la molestia de sacarte primero de la arena. No me guardes rencor- Dijo una seria Brenda.

Después de que la joven Glow hubiera dicho esas palabras, el sólido golpe que ella había dado con su apretado puño derecho en la mejilla derecha del mareado joven Dragneel termino provocando que este saliera volando con potente fuerza al lado contrario de donde este vino. Al haber recibido aquel ataque de una manera tan repentina, Tsuna no estaba preparado mentalmente para pensar en detener aquel furioso viaje por los aires que estaba sufriendo y luego se convirtió en una brutal rodada sin control por los terrosos suelos de esa ancha arena, una brutal rodada que en cuestión de fracciones de segundo lo haría salir de esta. Esto fue algo que planto gran sorprender en los que observaban la imagen en vivo que mostraban esas holográficas pantallas en Domus Flau y la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡Oh!- Nuevamente mostraban basto asombrar los espectadores que llenaban ese enorme coliseo.

-¡Repentino! ¡Increíblemente repentino! ¡Brenda Glow de Mermaid Heels no pierde el tiempo y se apodera del primer ataque lanzado durante "Sky and Hell"! ¡Un veloz y poderoso ataque dirigido al mago de Fairy Tail, Tsuna Dragneel!- Informaba el asombrado locutor Lola.

-¡Parece ser que Fairy Tail será el primer equipo en ser eliminado de este evento!- Exclamaba el locutor Rolan seriamente.

-…- Se mostraba Ashe en serio silencio en el balcón de Golden Lion al observar las imágenes que mostraba esas flotantes pantallas holográficas.

-¡Tsuna!- Nombro Serena con preocupar al observar la escena en esas holográficas pantallas desde el balcón de su equipo.

-…- Se mantenía Marcus en serio silencio al observar esas mismas imágenes para inesperadamente pasar a mostrar una leve sonrisa.

Después de que ese tranquilo joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos albinos presente en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail colocara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; la gente que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau vio aumentado su asombrar al observar claramente a través de esas holográficas y grandes pantallas en el aire la misma escena que observaba con un leve y repentino sorprender la joven Glow en esa gigantesca y flotante roca donde ella estaba. Se podía apreciar como ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que rodaba de brutal y descontrolada manera por los terrosos suelos de la flotante e ancha arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell" detuvo estas al clavar firmemente sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias en estos al literalmente estar a unos centímetros de terminar cayendo de esta arena.

-¿Logro detenerse en todo el borde de la arena? –Pensaba Brenda- Parece que este tipo no es tan idiota como su cara mostraba. Bien, antes de que se aleje de los bordes de la arena, le daré otro golpe y lo sacara definitivamente de la… ¿Eh?-

Pero esa joven de cortos cabellos negros con estilo militar detuvo sus pensamientos debido a que justo cuando iba a salir impulsada potentemente hacia ese joven mago de Fairy Tail a unos metros de su posición, ella se vio invadida de repente por una gran confusión y sorpresa que surgieron de lo que veían sus rojos ojos. Ante la mirada de esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels, aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que ni siquiera la observaba al no haber terminado de levantarse estaba rodeado por una gigantesca aura de un fiero color carmesí que tomaba la forma de alguna clase de monstruosa criatura que con sus filosos ojos le lanzaba una intimidación de profundo nivel e increíblemente efectiva en ella. Esa imagen provocaba un notable paralizar en la joven hija de Bacchus Glow, quien nuevamente se colocaba en guardia.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Pensó la joven Glow con seriedad y leve temer –Este tipo ha estado mostrando su cara de estúpido desde que bajo a la arena del Domus Flau e incluso se mantuvo todo lleno de aberturas cuando el evento comenzó, pero ahora…Es totalmente diferente. A pesar que no está en guardia, mis instintos me están diciendo que si lo ataco tan descuidadamente lo pagare caro-

-Me dijiste antes que no te guardara rencor, ¿No es así? Es al contrario. Te lo agradezco...-

-¿Eh? ¿Me lo agradeces?- Se vio levemente confundida la joven de cortos cabellos negros.

-…Si…-

Hablando con cierta calma mientras esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels a unos metros en frente de su posición se mantenía levemente confundida pero en guardia, mientras el joven mago de Lamia Scale y la joven maga de Sabertooth también presentes en los terrosos suelos de esa gigantesca y flotante roca pasaron a mostrar unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros al observar esa escena a la distancia, mientras la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion y la joven maga de Ouroboros también en esta arena miraron esta escena con cierta seriedad, mientras que la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau se sorprendieron e emocionaron al observar todo desde esas holográficas pantallas en los aires y mientras sus compañeros de equipo en su respectivo balcón en aquel enorme coliseo mostraban sonrisas de distintos tamaños pero todas llenas del mismo sentimiento de alegrar y tranquilizar al ver su estado; Tsuna terminó de ponerse de pie de una perfecta manera e así enseño como su filosa mirada de ojos marrones antes llena de un profundo malestar ahora enseñaba una mezcla de gran determinación y emocionar que también era transmitida a través de la enorme sonrisa en su rostro que terminaba mostrando sus dientes que eran peculiarmente colmilludos.

-…Un fuerte golpe como ese era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente- Dijo el sonriente joven Dragneel.

-Este tipo…- Pensaba Brenda tanto con seriedad como con irritar.

-¡Bien…!- Chocaba Tsuna fuertemente sus puños - ¡…Empecemos con toda esta fiesta! ¡Después de todo, estoy más que encendido desde hace mucho tiempo!-

…_Una gran emoción que ha ardido incluso antes del primer de los juegos…Tsuna por fin entra en acción…_

**Continuara…**


	9. Peleas Directas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 09/133: ¡Peleas Directas! **

En la noche tras el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se vieron involucrados en más apuestas iguales a la que Tsuna realizo con Ashe. Ahora Raine desea más que antes la victoria de su gremio en aquel famoso festival del Reino de Fiore debido a que si el equipo de Lamia Scale los supera por al menos un punto, Sherin no dudara más en confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Leo. Mientras que Lucia se vio obligada a aceptar una apuesta con Dana en donde si esta última le gana ya sea en un evento o una batalla del torneo, ella tendrá una cita de todo un día con Roku, algo a lo que esta primera se oponía profundamente.

Y cuando la mañana llego a la Ciudad de Crocus y el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos dio comienzo con el evento conocido como "Sky and Hell". Una batalla encima de una enorme roca que flotaba a cientos de metros encima del Domus Flau para ver quiénes eran los que caían y quien permanecía justo antes de que esta se derrumbara por completo.

Los seis participantes de este evento fueron: de parte de Lamia Scale, Leo Vastia; de parte de Golden Lion, Dana Talian; de parte de Ouroboros, Alesha Fortune; de parte de Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe; de parte de Mermaid Heels, Brenda Glow y de parte de Fairy Tail, un Tsuna Dragneel que estaba lleno de gran emoción por comenzar aquel batallar.

…**Continuación…**

-Me dijiste antes que no te guardara rencor, ¿No es así? Es al contrario. Te lo agradezco...-

-¿Eh? ¿Me lo agradeces?- Se vio levemente confundida la joven de cortos cabellos negros.

-…Si…-

Hablando con cierta calma mientras esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels a unos metros en frente de su posición se mantenía levemente confundida pero en guardia, mientras el joven mago de Lamia Scale y la joven maga de Sabertooth también presentes en los terrosos suelos de esa gigantesca y flotante roca pasaron a mostrar unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros al observar esa escena a la distancia, mientras la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion y la joven maga de Ouroboros también en esta arena miraron esta escena con cierta seriedad, mientras que la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau se sorprendieron e emocionaron al observar todo desde esas holográficas pantallas en los aires y mientras sus compañeros de equipo en su respectivo balcón en aquel enorme coliseo mostraban sonrisas de distintos tamaños pero todas llenas del mismo sentimiento de alegrar y tranquilizar al ver su estado; Tsuna terminó de ponerse de pie de una perfecta manera e así enseño como su filosa mirada de ojos marrones antes llena de un profundo malestar ahora enseñaba una mezcla de gran determinación y emocionar que también era transmitida a través de la enorme sonrisa en su rostro que terminaba mostrando sus dientes que eran peculiarmente colmilludos.

-…Un fuerte golpe como ese era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente- Dijo el sonriente joven Dragneel.

-Este tipo…- Pensaba Brenda tanto con seriedad como con irritar.

-¡Bien…!- Chocaba Tsuna fuertemente sus puños - ¡…Empecemos con toda esta fiesta! ¡Después de todo, estoy más que encendido desde hace mucho tiempo!-

A pesar de que incluso antes de que iniciara aquel evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos nombrado como "Sky and Hell", él se mostraba sumamente mareado debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que tomo el ayer y a la profunda falta de sueño e a pesar de que estuvo a solo unos centímetros de salir completamente de aquella gigantesca roca flotante donde estaba tras haber recibido en su mejilla derecha el repentino y potente golpe de esa joven de su misma edad que era en realidad la hija de Bacchus Glow; Tsuna no solo no se mostró para nada asustado o por los menos algo nervioso sino que ahora se mantenía firmemente de pie en los terrosos suelos de aquella ancha arena mientras su filosa mirada y gran sonreír reflejaban su basta determinación e emocionar.

La imagen en vivo de aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que mostraban las numerosas, enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas en los aires del Domus Flau y de las varias calles de la amplia ciudad dueña del apodo de la "La Capital Floreciente" eran algo que causaban gran emocionar en la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo anteriormente nombrado, que hacían florecer alegrar y tranquilizar en los jóvenes magos en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail y en los que habitaban el ancho balcón de espectadores de este mismo gremio y que causaban distintos tipos de sentimientos en algunos de los jóvenes de los otros equipos de aquel torneo.

-¡Está a salvo! ¡Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail logra por muy pero por muy poco evitar caer de la arena y a diferencia de unos segundos atrás, ahora parece increíblemente dispuesto a luchar!- Decía Chapati tanto emocionado como sorprendido y al parecer algo feliz.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban emocionados los cientos y cientos de espectadores en aquel estadio.

-¡Y si no fue Tsuna, ¿Quién será el primero en terminar cayendo de la arena de "Sky and Hell" antes de que esta se desmorone por completo?! ¡No dejen de observar para saber la respuesta! – Exclamaba Gauss igual de emocionado.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena con aliviar desde el balcón del equipo de su gremio.

-Hermano…- Nombro Lucia de igual manera.

-¿Ven? ¿No se los dije? Ese tipo es como una maquina vieja. Un par de golpecitos y ya funciona de nuevo- Comento Marcus con tranquila actitud pero con un leve sonreír en su rostro.

-Rayos. Hizo que me asustara por un segundo- Decía Alicia también con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ese chico con cara de estúpido logro soportar el golpe de Brenda?!- Dijo sorprendida desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels la joven conocida por el momento solo como Jane.

-Bueno, es un compañero de Alicia-chan. No podemos subestimarlo- Comento Milly también algo sorprendida.

-Milly tiene razón –Hablaba el conocido como Chiyo - Era de esperar que tuviéramos rivales excepcionales en este torneo. Pero aunque Brenda no le atacara con toda su fuerza, el hecho de que ese sujeto sin una pizca de elegancia fuera capaz de soportar ese ataque que recibió tan desprevenido…Es increíble-

-Maldición. Ese bastardo de mierda se salvó de quedar en el último lugar. Supongo que una cucaracha no puede eliminar a otra cucaracha. Inútiles basuras de Ishgal- Pensaba Arioc mientras estrujaba iracundamente con sus manos cubiertas con rojas vendas el barandal de concreto del balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Vaya, vaya. Ese chico parecía ser algo idiota pero parece que en realidad tienes bastantes agallas. Ha subido un par de puestos en mi lista de chicos guapos. Pero, siento que me recuerda a alguien que conozco. Mmm… ¿A quién será?- Comento entre leves risas la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Charlie-san tiene razón. Ese chico no solo se parece a Ashe en apariencia, sino que también en personalidad. Aunque de seguro causara todo un alboroto si lo digo en voz alta- Pensó Emma con un pequeño sonreír.

-Sin duda es algo sorprendente- Hablaba Will –Aunque fuera a través de la pantalla, yo tuve éxito en analizar el golpe de esa chica de Mermaid Heels y pude determinar que este superaba en un ochenta y siete por ciento la fuerza física de una persona normal y puede que incluso la de un luchador experto. Pero ese tal Tsuna logro resistirlo fácilmente a pesar de haberlo recibido con la guardia completamente baja. Parece que no es tan débil como creías, Ashe-

-Ese tipo es increíblemente molesto, pero en ningún momento dije que fuera débil. Él es fuerte. Muy fuerte- Contestaba aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Yo pensé que lo subestimabas por completo- Dijo el joven Eehto algo asombrado.

-¿Subestimarlo?- Hablo Ashe –Para nada. Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo, no pienso contenerme. Después de todo, aunque todavía no acepto el hecho de que ese tipo sea el hijo de Natsu-sensei, ese tipo es un mago de Fairy Tail. Y uno que fue elegido para representar a su gremio en este importante festival. Lo diré solo una vez más. Tsuna…Es fuerte-

-¡Aquí voy!- Exclamaba Tsuna con un gran sonreír.

De regreso en aquel terroso e ancho terreno que era la parte superior de la sumamente gigantesca roca que flotaba a cientos de metros encima del Domus Flau; tras haber exclamado esas últimas palabras, el joven Dragneel se impulsó hacia la joven maga de Mermaid Heels a unos metros en frente de su posición de tal manera que los bordes de la arena que era donde él estaba se vieron fragmentados de notable manera y justo tras haber quedado a unos pocos centímetros en frente de ella, el apretó poderosamente su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba con una leve pero notable cantidad de llamas carmesís para inmediatamente pasar a lanzarle un potente golpe hacia el rostro de esta.

Pero justo cuando aquel fuerte e ardiente puñetazo de ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados iba a impactar en su rostro; aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros de estilo militar no solo paso a mostrar una notable seriedad en sus ojos rojos sino que termino moviendo su cabeza solamente un poco hacia la izquierda y logro que el ataque de este pasara de largo de ella. E inmediatamente tras esto, la seria joven Glow curiosamente utilizo tres de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha para golpear con ligera firmeza una parte del tonificado brazo derecho del joven mago de Fairy Tail en sus cercanías y luego pasar a usar la palma de su abierta mano izquierda para golpear el desprotegido abdomen de este mismo con cierta suavidad.

-¡Ugh…!- Arrugaba Tsuna su mirada al aguantar un inesperado dolor que le invadió.

Después de haber sentido como como aquel ligero pero notable dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo en una fracción de nanosegundo luego de que una poderosa onda de choque saliera disparada por la parte de su espalda que se nivelaba con su abdomen, ese joven mago de fuego se vio empujado potentemente hacia atrás hasta el punto de tener que pisar firmemente los terrosos suelos debajo de sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias para lograr detener su mover. Todo debido a la suave pero firme palmada de esa seria joven maga de Mermaid Heels que tras su atacar paso a colocarse en guardia como si fuera una maestra en judo.

-Ah…- Gemía Tsuna levemente mientras pensaba -¿Qué demonios…? ¿Una simple palmada me causo tanto dolor y logro hacerme retroceder? Estoy seguro que el puñetazo que esta chica me dio antes poseía mucho más fuerza que ese ataque de ahora, entonces, ¿Cómo?-

-¿Crees que te daré tiempo para pensar? ¡¿Qué paso con la determinación de antes?! ¡Lucha, chico hada!- Grito Brenda con un gran sonreír añadiéndose a su seria expresión mientras se dirigió a su oponente con gran velocidad.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba sus dientes con frustrar el joven Dragneel.

En el instante en que la joven Glow se posiciono justo en frente de su posición con su gran rapidez; el joven Dragneel, con un mover que parecía curiosamente rígido, inmediatamente paso lanzar un rápido golpe con su firmemente estrujado puño derecho hacia esta. Pero agachándose levemente, Brenda logro esquivar de fácil manera el ataque de un Tsuna que mostraba un notable sorprender ante esto y utilizando tres de los cinco dedos que había en cada una de sus manos; ella lanzo unos numerosos y suaves golpes al desprotegido abdomen de este, luego uso la palma de su abierta mano izquierda para golpear con mediana fuerza su igual de desprotegida barbilla y después con una gran agilidad y velocidad colocarse detrás de el para insertar un potente golpe con el codo de su brazo derecho en su espalda también sin defensas. Toda ese combo de atacares fueron lo que provocaron la ligeramente brutal caída de aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail a los terrosos suelos de esa flotante arena donde estaba.

-¡Ah!- Gimió Tsuna levemente tras caer de pecho a la dura tierra.

-¿No puedes defenderte ni siquiera de uno de mis ataques? Pensé que serias un desafío aceptable, pero eres toda una decepción, chico hada- Comento una seria Brenda.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? Mis movimientos no son tan rápidos como de costumbre. ¿Acaso sigo mareado? No, sin duda estoy recuperado. Entonces, ¿Por qué reacciono tan lento? ¡Maldición!- Pensaba Tsuna para luego pasar a gritar iracunda y fuertemente -**¡Karyu no Kagitsume!- **

Exclamando el nombre de uno de sus tantos hechizos para instantáneamente después clavar sus dos manos de firme manera en esos terrosos suelos donde estaba tirado y levantar su cuerpo con estas en lugar de sus pies; el furioso joven Dragneel provoco que sus dos extremidades inferiores se vieran rodeadas por unas enormes cantidades de un feroz fuego carmesí que se extendían hacia la joven Glow en forma de grandes olas que se hacían cada vez más fuertes con cada giro que él lograba dar con sus extremidades superiores. O por lo menos eso fue lo que Tsuna pensó que iba a pasar luego de que gritara "Garras del Dragón de Fuego", pero la realidad fue distinta.

La verdad fue que tras haber dicho el nombre de su hechizo con un fuerte gritar y haber realizado los mismos movimientos anteriormente explicados, aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados se vio obligado a abrir sus filosos ojos marrones con gran sorpresa al presenciar como las llamas que cubrieron sus pies fueron tan pequeñas y débiles que incluso terminaron siendo apagadas por las frescas brisas del viento de los azulados cielos en donde flotaba aquella gigantesca roca donde él se mantenía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No solo mis movimientos se volvieron rígidos, ¿Sino que mi magia se debilito?!- Pensó Tsuna con basto sorprender.

Aprovechando esos segundos en los que su oponente estaba distraído por su amplio asombrar; la joven maga de Mermaid Heels rápidamente pasó a agacharse para poder dar una fuerte patada baja con su pierna derecha a los brazos con los que aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail en frente de su posición lograba pararse de cabeza y tras esto, en las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo en los que este joven estuvo posicionado sin control en los aires y sin tener tiempo de volver apoyarse en el suelo ya fuera con sus manos o pies, ella utilizo su notable agilidad para dar un veloz giro mientras de nuevo se levantaba y después mezclar la fuerza centrífuga que este giro le dio con su propia fuerza física al momento de dar una poderosa patada en el desprotegido pecho de este con su embotado pie izquierdo.

-¡Ah!- Gemía el joven Dragneel con notable dolor mientras unas pocas y pequeñas gotas de sangre salían disparadas de su boca.

Tras haber recibido aquel brutal impacto; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no pudo hacer nada para poder evitar salir disparado con bastante poderío hacia el lado contrario de donde este vino, salvajemente viajar varios metros en el aire, caer y rodar de brutal manera por los terrosos suelos de esa flotante arena donde estaba hasta que eventualmente logro clavar con suma firmeza una de sus dos manos y sus dos pies en estos para lograr detenerse y luego apuntar su tanto seria como furiosa mirada hacia la joven hija de Bacchus Glow que se mantenía distante de su actual posición pero con una alta guardia. Todo esto era algo que era transmitido en vivo por esas enormes pantallas holográficas que flotaba en los aires del Domus Flau, el cual era rellenado por una incontable cantidad de personas que mostraban distintas clases de reacciones al ver estas.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban eufóricamente los espectadores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¡Increíble, una increíble batalla que parece ir de manera bastante unilateral! ¡Tsuna no solo no ha sido capaz bloquear los contantes ataques de Brenda, sino que además no ha logrado acertarle un solo golpe!- Informo a través de su micrófono el locutor con una peluca afro de marrones cabellos.

-¡¿Sera que este mago de Fairy Tail realmente será el primero en caer de la arena de "Sky and Hell"?!- Preguntaba a través de su micrófono el locutor con una barba de negros cabellos atada en forma de una larga trenza.

-Jijiji. Hasta un elite como yo puede equivocarse, ¿Eh? Al parecer las cucarachas si pueden matarse entre si- Decía entre leves risas el joven Amonn desde el balcón de Ouroboros.

-No puede ser cierto. ¿Tsuna de verdad está siendo totalmente vencido en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo?- Se mostraba Serena sorprendida en el balcón de Fairy Tail.

-Que mi hermano no pueda darle ni un solo golpe, ¿Esa chica es realmente tan fuerte?- Pregunto una Lucia igual de sorprendida.

-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, no creo que la diferencia entre las habilidades físicas de Tsuna y esa chica sean tan amplia. Lo que debe ser difícil para Tsuna es que esa tal Brenda parece ser una gran experta en artes marciales- Contesto Alicia observando las imágenes en movimiento que mostraban esas holográficas pantallas.

-¿Artes marciales? No te entiendo. Tsuna también es muy bueno luchando, ¿No? ¿Qué importa que esa chica sepa artes marciales?- Preguntaba la joven Axel con leve confusión.

-Importa mucho –Hablaba la joven Scarlet- Bueno, es cierto que Tsuna es un increíble luchador, pero no tiene ningún estilo fijo o especifico. Los ataques de Tsuna son simples y obvios pero gracias a sus sorprendentes habilidades físicas como mágicas y grandes instintos esto no es un problema contra la mayoría de sus enemigos y además, no especificarse en un estilo de lucha único le permitirse adaptarse flexiblemente a distintas situaciones. Pero en contra de Brenda, todo esto se convierte en una desventaja. Con sus artes marciales, Brenda es capaz de protegerse con facilidad de simples puñetazos y patadas como los que usan personas como Tsuna y al parecer sabe atacar los músculos, articulaciones y órganos del cuerpo de una manera bastante específica y sin necesidad de un ataque amplio o muy potente. En una sola palabra, es increíble-

-Tú tienes la razón, Alicia, pero las artes marciales de esa chica no parece ser la única razón por la que Tsuna la está pasando mal. He notado que desde hace un rato que los movimientos de ese cerebro carbonizado son cada vez más lentos y rígidos. Pensé que era porque seguía mareado o por sus heridas, pero ese tipo ha estado en estados peores que esos y aun así se ha movido como todo un monstruo, así que no debe ser por ninguna de esas dos razones. Además parece que también tiene algún problema con su magia. Lo supe al ver su ataque de garras de antes. Creí que lo debilito a propósito por temor a que la arena se derrumbara, pero ese idiota no es de los que se preocuparía por algo como eso durante una pelea. A Tsuna definitivamente le está pasando algo- Menciono un serio Marcus.

-¿Eh?- Observo mejor con sus marrones ojos la transmisión en vivo de esas holográficas pantallas la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente –Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. ¿Sera que los golpes de esa chica le estarán haciendo algo a Tsuna más que solo herirlo? ¿Sera su magia?-

-Pensar que le toco enfrentar a Brenda-chan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo…El compañero de Alicia-chan tiene mala suerte- Comento Milly desde el balcón de Mermaid Heels.

-Si. Después de todo, con su maestría en artes marciales y su magia de "Palma Mágica" que hace que sus golpes sean cientos de veces más poderosos que los golpes normales, es imposible que Brenda pierda contra ese tipo en una batalla cercana- Decía Jane contentamente.

-…- Observaba Kasuga las imágenes en movimiento en esas holográficas pantallas con su tranquilo mirar de ojos negros para luego decir con su calmo tono- Imposible, ¿Eh?-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa con ese tono, Kasuga-chan? ¿No confías en que Brenda-chan gane?- Pregunto la joven Bachacan con leve entristecer.

-No es que no confié en sus habilidades. Es solo que ese chico de Fairy Tail no parece ser de los que caen tan fácilmente. Puedo notarlo incluso a través de una pantalla. Brenda también debió de notarlo. Si no, no estuviera utilizando su estilo de "Dedos Destructores de Rocas"- Contestaba la calmada joven Mikazuchi regresando a cerrar sus ojos y a apoyar su espalda en los barandales de concreto de ese balcón donde estaba.

-¿Dedos Destructores de Rocas?- Repitió la joven de felinos rasgos confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes del estilo "Dedos Destructores de Rocas" de Brenda, Milly?- Preguntaba con interés el joven bello de cortos cabellos anaranjado claro con puntiagudo y desordenado aspecto por las grandes cantidades de gel que tenían conocido por el momento solo como Chiyo.

-¿No conoces a Brenda desde hace ya bastante años? –Hablaba la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubios con sus puntas pintadas de rosado- Que descuidada eres. Eso te pasa por todo el tiempo solamente estar pensando en gatos. Escucha, Milly, la magia de "Palma Mágica" se centra en que Brenda concentre su poder mágico en sus manos para así lograr multiplicar el poder de sus golpes por mucho. No es una magia difícil de aprender. Pero al igual que su padre tiene ese estilo de lucha borrado, Brenda tiene su propio estilo. Al lograr concentrar grandes cantidades de poder mágico en la punta de sus dedos en lugar de su mano completa, al momento de golpear a un oponente con estos, Brenda termina liberando unas casi por completo indetectables ondas de energía mágica en el interior del cuerpo de este. Unas ondas que terminan causando unos daños internos mucho mayores a los que causaría un ataque externo normal. Ese es el estilo "Dedos Destructores de Rocas" de Brenda-

-Causar daños mayores a los que causaría un ataque normal de "Palma Mágica" no es el único efecto del estilo "Dedos Destructores de Rocas" de Brenda- Comento una tranquila Kasuga con todavía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Eh?- Se vieron confundidos los demás miembros del equipo de Mermaid Heels en aquel balcón.

-Sin importar que parte del cuerpo golpee Brenda con sus dedos, las ondas mágicas que liberan estos terminan llegando hasta el cerebro de su oponente y causan alguna clase de interferencia en este que retrasa gravemente las señales que manda para realizar alguna clase acción. Es decir que quien sea víctima de este estilo de lucha vera sus movimientos entorpecidos con cada golpe e incluso se le vera difícil controlar su poder mágico- Explica calmadamente esa joven de larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro.

-Oh- Mostro Milly leve y contento sorprender en sus negros ojos de felino aspecto cubiertos con rosados lentes en forma de corazón- ¿Es por eso que ese tal Tsuna se mueve más lento con cada golpe que recibe?-

-Así es- Contesto la joven Mikazuchi nuevamente con su tranquilo tono para luego abrir uno de sus dos cerrados ojos negros e observar de nuevo la transmisión que enseñaban aquellas holográficas pantallas y pensar-Pero es curioso. Normalmente un solo golpe del estilo "Dedos Destructores de Rocas" de Brenda basta para dejar inconsciente por varios días incluso hasta a un mago avanzando y eso con ella solo utilizando dos de sus cinco dedos. Pero con Brenda incluso usando tres dedos y habiéndole dado numerosos golpes exitosos, ese tal Tsuna no solo no ha perdido la conciencia sino que además sigue poseyendo una velocidad mayor a la de los magos promedios. Supongo que tengo que decir que era esperar un compañero de Alicia, ¿Verdad?-

-Vaya…- Hablaba esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro en el balcón de Golden Lion -…Tsuna está todo golpeado y aun así se sigue levantando para terminar lastimándose cada vez más. ¿Sera un M? Pero toda esa terquedad de no rendirse y que use magia de fuego. Ese chico y tu cada vez se parecen más, ¿No crees, Ashe?-

-¡No, no lo creo! ¡No me compares con ese idiota tan molesto, amazona pervertida!- Grito el joven Vesta con notable enojar.

-¿Por qué no? Si son completamente iguales…No, espera. No puedo decir lo de "completamente iguales" hasta que también vea todo desnudo a Tsuna- Dijo Charlie con pensativo rostro.

-¡Eso es!... ¿Hm? ¿También? Maldita, ¿En qué momento me he mostrado desnudo ante ti?- Pregunto con molestar aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Ah? ¿No lo sabias? –Hablaba inocentemente la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri- Cuando vamos a esas aguas termales cerca del gremio y que tantos nos gustan, yo espió el lado de los hombres por un pequeño agujero que había en la pared. Y cuando digo "Habia" me refiero a que "Yo lo hice por accidente". Y cuando digo por "accidente" en verdad estoy diciendo "A propósito". Pensé que ya lo habías notado con esa vista de águila tuya. ¿O será que en verdad si lo notaste y terminaste descubriendo tu lado exhibicionista? Bueno, en cualquier caso, debo decir que me dejaste muy sorprendida, Ashe. Resultaste tener un material mucho más increíble de lo que pensaba. Emma-chan sí que tiene un montón de suerte-

-¡Muérete, maldito pervertido!- Gritaba potentemente la joven de largos cabellos cenizos con un rostro sonrojado de profunda manera al mismo tiempo que daba una cachetada en el rostro del joven Vesta.

-¡Duele! ¡Pero, ¿Por qué me golpeas a mí?! ¡Yo no dije nada!- Reaccionaba Ashe graciosamente molesto luego de caer al suelo de aquel balcón con una caliente marca de cachetada en su mejilla derecha.

-Hablando de algo más importante; aunque puede que esto te enoje, deberías saber que puede ser que ese Tsuna no utilizo una magia de fuego cualquier al igual como haces tú, Ashe- Hablo un serio Will.

-¿Eh?- Se mostró el joven Vesta con leve confundir-

-Tú nos has dicho miles de veces como tu sensei decía que un dragón era su padre y que él le enseño su magia, ¿No es así? Entonces, él era un Dragon Slayer de la Primera Generación. Si es así, entones, Tsuna que es su hijo debería ser un Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación de los que he oído hablar- Explicaba con seriedad el joven Eehto.

-¿Cuarta Generación?- Repetía Emma con pequeño confundir.

-Si…- Hablo aquel joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones -…Tengo entendido que los Dragon Slayers de la Primera Generación son aquellos que los obtuvieron directamente de un verdadero dragón, los Dragon Slayer de la Segunda Generación son los que implantaron cierta lacrima especial dentro de sus cuerpos y los Dragon Slayers de la Tercera Generación son los que mezclan estas dos últimas circunstancias. Y los hijos de los Dragon Slayers, sin importar que generación sean estos, aparentemente heredan desde su nacimiento y sin ningún entrenamiento la misma magia asesina de dragones de sus padres. Esos son los Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación-

-¿Nacen siendo usuarios de magia asesina? Sin duda es algo bastante curioso- Respondió Emma abriendo con pequeño sorprender sus bellos ojos de color verde oscuro.

-Entonces, si su sensei es un Dragon Slayer de Fuego justo como Ashe nos ha dicho, Tsuna también debe serlo, ¿No? Bueno, es una pena que nos podamos ver sus verdaderas habilidades por esa paliza que esa ruda belleza de Mermaid Heels le está dando, ¿Verdad?- Comento la joven Astri tranquilamente regresando a observar esas holográficas pantallas con sus ojos de color verde claro.

-La misma magia de fuego que Natsu-sensei, ¿Eh?...Tsuna…- Pensaba Ashe seriamente también regresando a ver fijamente la transmisión en vivo en esas pantallas con sus filosos ojos grises.

-Ah…Ah…-

Durante todo aquel tiempo que la incontable cantidad de hombres y mujeres de distintas edades que ocupaban las gradas y balcones de ese gigantesco coliseo posicionado encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus estuvieron comentando de distintas maneras sobre la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas numerosas y enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires de este, Tsuna y Brenda estuvieron continuando con su feroz pero desbalanceado combatir en la arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell", la cual parecía un poco más pequeña que unos minutos atrás.

Una vez más de regreso en el terroso e ancho terreno que era la parte superior de la sumamente gigantesca roca que flotaba a cientos de metros encima del Domus Flau; se podía apreciar como la joven de cortos cabellos negros de estilo militar que estaba en estos se mantenía su guardia igual a la de un maestro de judo mientras sus serios ojos rojos observaban fijamente como a unos metros en frente de su posición se mantenía de rodillas un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que a pesar de tener un respirar obviamente cansado y pequeños pero varios y notables en varias partes de su cuerpo, seguía enseñando una clara determinación en sus filosos ojos marrones.

-Ah…Ah…Ah…- Continuo Tsuna con su cansado exhalar a través de su boca.

-Bueno, te reconozco que eres bastante resistente y dedicado. Eso me no me disgusta en un hombre. Pero lamento informarte que tengo que terminar con esto de una vez- Hablo Brenda de una seria manera mientras pensaba –Dejando de lado a Kasuga, esta es la primera vez que tengo que usar tantos golpes de mi estilo "Dedos Destructores de Rocas" en alguien. Si continuo con esto, mi poder mágico no durara para poder enfrentar a mis otros oponentes de este evento. Tengo que sacar a este tipo de la arena de una vez. ¡Rápido!-

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba el joven Dragneel sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes para después gritar -¡M-Maldición!-

Inmediatamente luego de liberar ese gritar con un gran poderío por parte de sus cuerdas vocales; ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados no solo paso a levantarse nuevamente de manera que sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias causaran un par de pequeños cráteres en los terrosos y duros suelos que pisaban con profunda firmeza, sino que además provoco que cada parte de su ligeramente herido cuerpo se viera encerrado por una bastante grande y fuerte capa de llamas carmesís. Unas llamas carmesís tan poderosos que incluso terminaron liberando unos vientos notablemente calientes que se extendieron hasta incluso llegar a los alrededores de la joven maga de Mermaid Heels presente en la ancha parte superior de esa gigantesca roca flotante que era ese terreno.

-¿Rodeo todo su cuerpo de fuego?- Pensaba la joven Glow –Bueno, es cierto que en el estado que debe estar su cerebro por todas las ondas que mis golpes liberan dentro de su cuerpo, debe serle más fácil liberar toda su magia salvajemente en lugar de concentrarse específicamente en una sola parte de su este. Pero, ¿Por qué lo hace ahora? ¿Está desesperado por protegerse? ¿Cree que no lo atacare más por temor lastimarme las manos con esas llamas? Bueno, como mis manos son mi principal arma al momento de luchar, es cierto que sería un inconveniente dañarlas gravemente. Pero eso no es el caso en esta situación. Después de todo, las inferencias que causan las ondas mágicas de mis ataques en el cerebro de este tipo deben de haber estropeado bastante su control mágico. Eso significa que el poder mágica de esa capa de llamas esta desbalanceado. De seguro habrá partes en donde las llamas sean mucho más tenues que el resto. Tan tenues que no me quemare en lo más mínimo incluso si las atravieso con mis manos desnudas. Si solo me concentro un poco… ¡Las encontrare!-

Impulsándose hacia ese joven mago de fuego a unos metros en frente de su posición con tal fuerza y velocidad; aquella joven maga usuaria de "Palma Mágica" no solo provoco que la dura tierra que pisaba firmemente sus pies vestidos con botas de tipo militar liberaran hacia los aire unas notables cantidades de polvo y pequeños pero numerosos pedazos de roca, sino que además quedo a solo unos pocos centímetros de este en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo.

Y sin perder el tiempo; una seria Brenda utilizo cuatro de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha en lugar de tres como hizo antes para atravesar la parte de la zona pectoral de aquella poderosa capa de llamas que rodeaba completamente el cuerpo de Tsuna y clavar estos en un tan potente golpe en el pecho de este que incluso se pudo apreciar como una poderosa onda de choque salió por su espalda justamente antes de que toda su persona se viera fuertemente disparada al lado contrario de donde vino ese ataque hasta el punto de estar a solo unas fracciones de nanosegundo y unos pocos centímetros de salir por completa de la arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell". O por lo menos todo eso fue lo que Brenda hubiera querido que ocurriera, pero este fue otro caso en donde alguien quería que la realidad fuera distinta a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Aunque en realidad aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros de estilo militar si logro posicionarse en frente de su oponente en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo con una explosiva rapidez y lanzo un golpe hacia el pecho de este con cuatro de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha, la verdad es que ella se vio obligada a abrir sus rojos ojos con un vasto sorprender en el momento en que estos presenciaron con claridad como ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados una vez más paso a mostrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro instantáneamente después de que las llamas carmesís que rodeaban todo su cuerpo pasaron a concentrarse alrededor de su realmente estrujado puño derecho al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda sujeto con profunda firmeza el brazo derecho de su oponente a solamente un centímetro de que su potente ataque impactara en todo el centro del pecho de su tonificado torso vestido con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un faldón.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Brenda con profundo shock.

-¡Te…atra…pe!- Exclamaba Tsuna tanto contenta como algo amenazantemente sonriente.

-¡¿C-Como?! ¡C-Con esos movimientos tan rígidos es imposible que puedas reaccionar a tiempo a mi velocidad, entonces, ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!- Preguntaba una sorprendida joven Glow.

-Bueno, es cierto que como estoy ahora me es muy difícil seguir el ritmo de esos movimientos tan veloces e impredecibles tuyos, pero…-Pasaba el joven Dragneel de hablar tranquilamente a de nuevo sonreír algo maliciosamente -…Si se exactamente el lugar donde vas a golpear, la historia es otra, ¿No crees?-

-¡…!- La joven maga de Mermaid Heels veía su basto asombrar aumentado mientras pensó -¡¿Si sabe el lugar voy a golpear…?! ¡No me digas que el punto débil en la capa de llamas que este bastardo utilizo para protegerse… ¿Él lo mostro a propósito?! ¡Fue un maldito cebo que yo seguí como si fuera una novata solo para terminar cayendo totalmente en su trampa! ¡Demonios!-

-Pero realmente me alegro de haberme centrado en el entrenamiento de control mágico durante estos últimos meses. Aunque mis movimientos siguen todavía algo torpes por esos golpes que me diste, puedo controlar más o menos bien mi magia gracias a eso. En cualquier caso, el primer lugar donde me golpeaste fue en el rostro, ¿No?... ¡Deja que te regrese el favor…! –Exclamaba Tsuna con potencia -**¡…Karyu no Tekken!-**

Sin aflojar por un solo segundo esa amplia firmeza con la que su mano izquierda sujetaba el brazo derecho de la joven Glow, el furioso joven Dragneel dirigió su fuertemente apretado puño derecho rodeado en unas comprimidas pero aun así muy poderosas llamas carmesís con suma velocidad hacia el rostro de esta, el cual enseñaba de clara manera una gran sorpresa y temor mezclados. Y con los pocas fracciones de nanosegundo que tenía, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels se apresuró a colocar su brazo izquierdo justo en frente de su rostro y con este terminar recibiendo el brutal impactar del "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego" de aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail.

E al clavar de profunda y fuerte manera sus pies vestidos con militares botas en los terrosos suelos de esa ancha arena flotante donde ella estaba, después de haber recorrido varios metros, Brenda logro detenerse tras haber sido poderosamente empujada al lado contrario de donde vino provino el bestial ataque de Tsuna instantáneamente luego de que este soltara su brazo derecho. Y al no tener más opción que resistir aquel notable dolor que sentía para así no mostrar debilidad ante su oponente; Brenda no tuvo nada más que hacer que observar como el llameante y solido golpe de un Tsuna que por el momento solo se mantenía quieto en su posición a varios metros de la suya no solo había terminado quemando casi por completo la larga manga izquierda de la chaqueta de cuero de morado claro que ella vestía, sino que además había formado la mezcla de un notable moretón y una ligeramente grave quemadura en su brazo izquierdo que no podía parar de dar pequeños temblores.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban potentemente la mayoría de los espectadores de la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires del Domus Flau.

-¡Un brutal contraataque! ¡Parece que Tsuna es quien ahora tiene la ventaja en este combate con apenas haberle dado un solo golpe a Brenda, la chica que lo tenía completamente contra las cuerdas hace unos segundos atrás! ¡Qué gran y repentino cambio!- Decía el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡Esta es la segunda vez que este chico logra salvase de ser eliminado de "Sky and Hell"! ¡Parece que es totalmente imposible saber que le depara el futuro hasta el último segundo!- Explico el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena nuevamente tranquilizada.

-Rayos. Le gusta hacerse el interesante, ¿Eh?- Pensó Ashe seriamente para unos segundos después enseñar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tch…- Rechisto Brenda sus dientes con frustrar mientras observaba su brazo lastimado y pensaba- …"Movimientos algo torpes", mi trasero. Maldición, duele…Aunque aún puedo moverlo, no creo que este brazo me sirva mucho en el combate. Pero si es así como quedo mi brazo, ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo hubiera quedado mi rostro si hubiera recibido ese golpe directamente. Me regreso de una vez todo el daño que le provoque, ¿Eh?-

-Bien bloqueado- Dijo Tsuna enseñando un amigable sonreír a su oponente.

-Bueno, si me dices el lugar que vas a atacar, por supuesto que podría bloquearlo. ¿Acaso te sentías culpable por tu pequeña trampa?- Preguntaba Brenda enseñando también una leve sonrisa.

-¿Quién sabe? En cualquier caso, creo que me excedí un poco con mi ataque. ¿Por qué no te retiras ahora que puedes? No creo que seas capaz de luchar capazmente con tu brazo en ese estado- Contestaba el tranquilo joven Dragneel.

-¿Retirarme? Sera mejor que dejes las bromas aparte. Aunque me arrancaran los dos brazos y ambas piernas, yo derrotaría a mi oponente ya fuera con mordidas o con la mirada. ¡No creas que una pequeña herida como esta me hará huir de una pelea!- Grito una determinada joven Glow regresando a levantar su guardia de judo a pesar de su lastimado y tembloroso brazo izquierdo.

-¿En serio?- Regresaba el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados a mostrar un gran sonreír mientras hacía sonar los nudillos de sus apretados puños -¡Entonces, supongo que no hay ningún problema en que te ataque con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de ese brazo tuyo! ¡Después de todo, contenerme no es mi fuerte!-

-¡Claro que tienes que atacarme con todo! ¡Si te hubieras atrevido a burlarte de mí determinación, no puedo decir que no hubiera tratado de matarte!- Respondía la joven de cortos cabellos negros de estilo militar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Burlarme de tu determinación? Jamás me hubiera atrevido a burlarme de lo que muestran esos ojos. Son iguales a los mismos, después de todo. Me gustan- Dijo Tsuna sin apartar su emocionado sonreír.

-¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias. Debo admitir que a mí también me gustan tus ojos, chico hada- Decia Brenda sonriente.

-¡No es chico hada, es Tsuna! ¡Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail!- Exclamaba el emocionado joven mago de fuego.

-¡Brenda Glow de Mermaid Heels! ¡Hagamos esto, Tsuna!- Exclamo de igual manera la joven maga usuaria de "Palma Mágica".

Tras haberse demostrado uno al otro no solo con aquellas palabras sino también a través de sus respectivos mirares la gran determinación en ganar y emoción en pelear que ambos sentían; en un tiempo unísono, Tsuna y Brenda se impulsaron hacia adelante con una potente velocidad y pasando a estar separados por unos pocos centímetros, ambos iniciaron un brutal intercambiar de ataques entre ellos. A pesar de que su brazo izquierdo seguía emitiendo notable dolor por aquel morado moretón e amplia quemadura que le decorado, Brenda continuaba usando tres de los cinco dedos de sus dos manos para lanzar rápidos, específicos y suaves pero aun así potentes ataques. Mientras que trataba de resistir aquella rigidez en aumento que sufrían sus movimientos y concentrándose en el control de su magia más de lo usual, Tsuna seguía lanzando numerosos y distintos ataques rodeados en ardientes llamas. Otra escena que era mostrada por las pantallas holográficas en el Domus Flau.

-¡Un ardiente choque de apasionados sentimientos! ¡Tras demostrarse respeto mutuo, Tsuna y Brenda continúan su increíble lucha!- Informo un emocionado Chapati.

-¡A pesar de recibir golpe tras golpe, ninguno de estos dos magos retrocede ni siquiera un poco uno del otro! ¡Ambos se niegan a rendirse! ¡Un verdadera lucha varonil…Aunque uno de ellos es una mujer!- Hablo Gauss con el mismo sentimiento de su compañero locutor.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Seguía gritando eufóricamente la multitud de gente que rellenaba aquel estadio.

-Whoa –Hablaba Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels - Parece que ha Brenda-chan se le encendió el interruptor. Me alegra que se esté divirtiendo-

-Los idiotas amantes de las peleas se atraen entre sí, ¿Eh?- Comento Jane observando la imagen en vivo en esas holográficas e enormes pantallas en el aire.

-Ah…- Gemía Chiyo placenteramente mientras realizaba otra glamorosa pose -…Incluso desde aquí puedo sentirlo. El florecer de su profunda pasión aumenta el olor de su encantador perfume de gran manera. Es exquisito-

-Parece que ese cerebro carbonizado salió de esa mala situación en la que estaba. Todavía se mueve más lento que de costumbre, pero parece que se está acostumbrando. Es más, pareciera que se está divirtiendo- Comento Marcus con un leve sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Bueno, Tsuna esperaba con tanta ansia los Grandes Juegos Mágicos para tener momentos como esos- Dijo Alicia con un pequeño sonreír al igual que su pareja sentimental.

-Pensé que con lo competitivo que era mi hermano, nos costaría llevarnos bien con los de los otros gremios, pero parece que me equivoque. Brenda-san y mi hermano parece que caen muy bien- Decía Lucia con también leve contentar.

-Si. Así parece…- Contestaba una indiferente Serena mientras pensó -…No sé exactamente porque, pero cuando Tsuna venga aquí lo golpeare. Sí, eso hare-

-¡AAAAAAHHH…! –Gritaban con suma potencia los determinados Tsuna y Brenda -… ¿Eh?-

Por una tercera vez regresando a aquellos terrosos e anchos suelos que eran la parte superior de la sumamente gigantesca roca que flotaba a cientos de metros encima del Domus Flau; el joven mago de Fairy Tail y la joven maga de Mermaid Heels presente en estos, que por el momento se veían separados por varios metros de distancia debido a un par de poderosos golpes que se habían dado entre ellos en un tiempo unísono, no pudieron evitar cambiar por unos cuantos segundo su gran determinar por luchar en una ligera confusión debido a lo que sus ojos observaban. Un Tsuna que mostraba no tan profundos ni tan grandes pero bastante numerosos moretones en su cuerpo y una Brenda que poseía varios leves moretones y marcas de chamusque en su piel y ropas vieron como sus alrededores repentinamente se rodearon de unas grandes cantidades de una densa e helada niebla azul.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Niebla? Esta helada…- Pensó Brenda con ligero confundir.

-Este detestable frio…Si no me equivoco…- Pensaba Tsuna con leve desagradar.

El joven Dragneel con sus filosos ojos marrones y la joven Glow con sus rojos ojos, ambos jóvenes magos pasaron a observar a la distancia la enorme nube de densa e helada niebla que parecía ser el punto de origen de toda esta y que se extendía por la todavía bastante amplia arena en aquella gigantesca roca donde estaban y pudieron apreciar como de esta surgieron dos jóvenes de 19 años al igual que ellos. Uno era un joven varón que había dado un amplio salto hacia atrás con tal de alejarse de la joven que corría con notable velocidad hacia él.

Más específicamente hablando; el joven se trataba de aquel que tenía unos cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello, unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, que alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y que poseía la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho.

Mientras que la joven era esa que poseía un largo cabello rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto, unos bellos filosos ojos de color azul; que vestía su ligeramente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una camisa de color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco, un par de guantes largos de color azul, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro y un par de botas largas de color negro y que tenía la marca en color blanco del gremio de magos, Sabertooh, en su hombro derecho.

-¡Vamos, Leo, pelea! ¡¿Por qué te la pasas huyendo?!- Preguntaba sonriente Lisa mientras corría.

-Si destruyes todas mis creaciones, ¿Qué más me queda?- Respondía Leo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras retrocedía.

-¿Destruye sus creaciones…? Ah, de ahí viene toda esta niebla helada- Pensó una tranquila Brenda.

-Sabía que se trataba de ese cubito de hielo…Rayos, que frio tan molesto- Pensaba Tsuna con leve irritar.

-Ah…Todos, lo sentimos mucho. La lucha entre Tsuna y Brenda era tan apasionado que incluso nos hemos olvidado de los demás competidores de "Sky and Hell"- Informo el tranquilo locutor Lola.

-Tal parece que el mago de Lamia Scale, Leo Vastia y la maga de Sabertooth, Lisa Eucliffe han estado teniendo una encarnecida batalla también. Pero como su magia de creación de hielo no ha tenido éxito contra su oponente, Leo no puede evitar retroceder- Explicaba el serio locutor Rolan.

-Leo-kun…- Nombraba Raine con preocupación desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail al igual que hacia Sherin en el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Tch…!- Rechisto Leo sus dientes con frustración al mismo tiempo que pasaba a rodear sus dos extremidades superiores en una gélida aura mágica de color azul e exclamar -**¡…Ice Make: Eagle!- **

Deshaciendo la clásica pose en la que estaban sus manos que estaba basada en colocar su cerrado puño derecho encima de la palma de su abierta mano izquierda; un Leo que mostraba una notable ferocidad en su filosa mirada extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante y provoco que de la helada e azul aura mágica que rodeaban a estas surgieran disparadas como misiles un amplio número de águilas formadas de un duro pero aun así flexible hielo hacia una sonriente Lisa que mientras avanzaba hacia su oponente hacia que su mano derecha se viera encerrada en un mediano orbe de una brillante luz blanca. Levantando su brazo derecha en dirección a aquellas águilas de hielo que se le acercaban con un veloz volar por los aires, la joven Eucliffe exclamo fuertemente sin apartar su gran sonrisa…

**-¡Hakuryu no Shageki!- **

Inmediatamente después de esto; se observó cómo el orbe de una brillante luz blanca que cubría la mano de aquella joven maga de Sabertooth termino disparando un gran número de delgados y sumamente veloces rayos de este mismo elemento hacia aquellas águilas de hielo, los cuales atravesaron a cada una de estas y las destruyeron por completo para después simplemente seguir viajando por los aires hacia su creador y controlador, en otras palabras, hacia el joven mago de Lamia Scale.

Pero observando claramente como los llamados "Disparos del Dragón Blanco" se le acercaban, Leo se apresuró a tirarse de pecho a esos terrosos suelos que pisaba para terminar consiguiendo con éxito que estos pasaran de largo por encima de él. Pero en el siguiente segundo tras esto, el joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos con algunos mechones en su frente paso a sorprendido abrir sus ligeramente filosos ojos verdes al notar como justo en frente de su persona tirada de pecho en una dura tierra se encontraba de pie nadie más que esa joven de largos cabellos rubios claro de puntiagudo aspecto que rodeaba su embotado pie izquierdo con unas notables cantidades de una destellante luz blanca.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Lisa potente y determinadamente.

Afirmando que no tenía ninguna duda al haber dado aquel fuerte grito que transmitía toda su gran ferocidad, Lisa utilizo su luminoso pie izquierdo para clavar una tan fuerte patada en toda la barbilla de Leo que este no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se elevara altamente en los aires. Pero resistiendo el notable dolor de aquel impacto que incluso provoco que un delgado hilo de sangre cayera de su boca, estando posicionado de alta manera en los aires, el joven Vastia regresaba a colocar sus manos en aquella posición anteriormente explicada para luego exclamar potente y seriamente…

**-¡Ice Make: Snow Dragon!- **

Una vez más deshaciendo la pose de sus manos e extendiéndolas en dirección a su objetivo, el serio joven Vastia provocaba que de la mágica aura azul que rodeaba a estas fuera formado con un duro, picoso y flexible hielo un enorme dragón chino que rugía fuertemente mientras descendía con suma velocidad de la alta posición en los aires donde estaba al dirigirse hacia la joven Eucliffe que estaba en los suelos de esa gigantesca roca flotante. Y mirando lo que se dirigía a ella con sus filosos ojos azules, aquella joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación paso a pisar tan firmemente esos terrosos suelos debajo de sus pies vestidos con largas botas negras que estos se fragmentaron notablemente e al mismo tiempo que ella daba un profundo respirar que llenaba sus mejillas de grandes cantidades de aire.

**-¡Hakuryu no Hoko!-**

Exclamando el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo que ella daba un potente exhalar y el sonar del rugido de alguna clase de bestia se escuchaba en los aires, Lisa provocaba que de su boca fuera liberado un amplio rayo de luminosa energía del más puro color blanco que ascendía de poderosa manera por los aires. Un rayo de luminosa energía blanca que termino entrando en la colmilluda gran boca del enorme dragón de hielo que un Leo en los aires había creado y controlada, atravesó todo su interior y luego salió por la cola de este para que en el siguiente segundo simplemente explotara con suma fuerza y los varios gélidos pedazos que habían quedado de él, solo viajaran de aleatoria manera por los aires.

-Je- Mostraba Lisa su gran sonreír mientras observaba ese leve lluvia de pedazos de hielo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Nuevamente gritaban eufóricamente los espectadores en el Domus Flau.

-¡Creación por parte de Leo Vastia y destrucción por de Lisa Eucliffe! ¡La joven de Sabertooth es quien domina ese otro combate de "Sky and Hell"! ¡Es como un tigre que no dejara de atacar hasta devorar a su presa!- Exclamo el locutor que tapaba su calva con una peluca afro de marrones cabellos.

-¡Lisa-chan, eres increíble!- Decía una contenta Sorano al observar la transmisión en vivo de esas enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas.

-Parece que fue una buena decisión escogerla a ella para este evento- Dijo un calmado Mervin.

-Rayos…Por más molesta que puede ser, debo admitir que puede que Lisa tenga las habilidades de combate más grandes de todos nosotros- Mencionaba Shuin con algo de frustrar.

-Es verdad. No hay duda alguna de que ella es la hija de nuestro maestro- Dijo Edward de seria manera.

-Bueno, aunque nunca se lo diría de frente. Se volvería más creída y molesta de lo que ya es si lo hiciera- Comento el joven Yajima tranquilamente.

-Eso también es verdad- Apoyaba el joven Hyberion de igual manera.

-¿Me atacas a mí con un dragón? –Hablaba Lisa sonriente –Aunque sea solo un juguete de hielo, no me parece una buena broma, Leo. ¿Qué estas tratando de hac…? ¿Eh?-

Pero esa joven de largos cabellos rubios de puntiagudo aspecto se vio obligada a detener su hablar al mismo tiempo que apartar aquella gran sonrisa de su rostro luego de que sus filosos ojos azules observaran como la tenue lluvia de escombros de un duro hielo y la densa niebla que pasaron a decorar los aires tras la destrucción del llamado "Creación de Hielo: Dragón de Nieve" se hubieran despejado por completo; se pudo apreciar cómo no solo aquel joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos con algunos mechones en su frente ya no se encontraba posicionado en estos, sino que la camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello que el vestía ahora se encontraba viajando por los aires gracias a las frescas brisas del viento.

-¿Solo su camisa?- Dijo Lisa con confundir.

-Puede que atacarte con un dragón no fuera una buena broma, pero sí que fue una muy buena distracción. Después de todo, necesitaba algo de tiempo…-

Dándose tranquilamente la vuelta, la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth regresaba a enseñar un sonreír en su rostro al momento en que sus filosos ojos azules como Leo se mantenía a varios metros de su posición en el terrestre campo que era la parte superior de una gigantesca roca que flotaba altamente en el azulado cielo de la Ciudad de Crocus. Un Leo que no solo se mantenía enseñando los marcados pectorales e abdominales de su bien entrenado cuerpo al ya no vestir su camisa, sino como sus cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos se habían levantado completamente al mismo tiempo que la piel del lado izquierdo de su rostro, el lado izquierdo de su torso y su brazo de este mismo lado se habían tornado de un profundo color negro azabache que además liberaba un increíblemente profundo frio.

-…Para activar este poder- Dijo Leo con notable seriedad.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban emocionadamente la mayoría de las mujeres, tanto jóvenes como mayores, en el Domus Flau al ver al joven mago de Lamia Scale en aquellas holográficas pantallas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Leo ha sufrido una notable transformación! ¡¿Qué clase poder es este?! ¡Aunque el público parece más interesado en el hecho de que este participante se quitara la camisa sin ninguna razón aparente! ¡¿Por qué se habrá desnudado?! ¡Debo admitir que yo también quisiera saberlo!- Preguntaba con euforia aquel locutor de amplia barba negra en forma de una larga trenza.

-¡Leo-kun…Q-Que salvaje!- Decía una Raine de bastante sonrojadas mejillas desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Ese es el poder de Devil Slayer de Hielo del que Leo ha hablado antes, ¿Verdad? ¡Te ves bastante genial, Leo!- Comentaba con un contento tono desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale una Sherin que se encontraba tapando la zona de su boca y nariz con su mano izquierda.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué te cubres de esa forma, Sherin?- Preguntaba Ur con confundir.

-Es que sentí que me iba a dar un poco de tos. Espero no haberme contagiado de algo. Sería malo que me enfermera durante el torno, ¿Verdad?- Respondía entre leves risas la joven Akatsuki sin notar como unos delgados hilos de sangre se deslizaban entre sus dedos.

-Estas enferma. De eso no hay duda. Deberías ir a la enfermería- Dijo la joven Vastia con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Parece que has dominado bastante bien el poder de Devil Slayer que Gray-san te entrego. Y tengo entendido que comienzas con ese espectáculo exhibicionista cuando te pones serio, ¿No? ¿Acaso tengo que tomarme como un elogio a mi fuerza que te quites la camisa ante mí?- Le decía una Lisa sonriente a su oponente.

-Tómatelo como quieras- Hablaba Leo –Aunque si tengo que admitir que mientras estemos en este pedazo de piedra, tú eres más fuerte que yo. Después de todo, mis creaciones que mejor sirven para el ataque son tan pesadas que seguramente harían que la arena colapsara en un solo instante y las que sí puedo usar no tienen el suficiente peso o tamaño para resistir tus ataques. Si ese es el caso, utilizar esta magia que incrementa tanto mi poder mágico como habilidades físicas y me permite usar mejores hechizos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es la mejor opción si quiero ganarte-

-Con que ganarme, ¿Eh?- Dijo la sonriente joven Eucliffe con notable dudar en su tono.

-Si. A ti y a todos los demás de este evento. Después de todo, Raine-san está viendo. No puedo ni quiero mostrarme como un perdedor ante ella. ¡Aquí voy!- Exclamo un determinado joven Vastia.

Tras impulsarse con tal fuerza y velocidad hacia su oponente que la dura tierra que pisaban firmemente sus pies vestidos con zapatos deportivos negros liberaran hacia los aire unas notables cantidades de polvo y pequeños pero numerosos pedazos de roca; aquel joven mago de Lamia Scale apretaba fuertemente su azabache puño izquierdo al mismo tiempo que provocaba que este se viera rodeado por completo con un picoso pedazo de un gélido hielo azul claro de un mediano tamaño. E observando con claridad como su oponente se acercaba, la joven maga de Sabertooth se aseguraba de estar pisando aquellos terrosos suelos donde estaba al mismo tiempo que pasaba a estrujar notablemente su puño derecho y le encerraba en un orbe de una luz blanca de un gran brillar. Y justo cuando ambos pasaron a estar separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros, Leo y Lisa gritaron firme y respectivamente…

**-¡Hyoma no Goken!- **

**-¡Hakuryu no Tekken!- **

Exclamando el nombre de sus hechizos en tiempo unísono; aquel joven de cortos, puntiagudos y levantados cabellos blancos colisionaba sólidamente su puño izquierdo revestido por un gélido y picoso hielo contra el puño derecho rodeado por una luminosa luz blanca de esa joven de largos cabellos rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto. Aquel acto de esos dos jóvenes magos provoco que una brutal onda de choque se extendiera por aquella gigantesca roca flotante donde ambos se mantenían y que sus bordes se derrumbaran un poco y cuando esta seso, se podía apreciar cómo no solo ninguno de esos dos se había movido un solo centímetro de su posición sino como sus puños seguían empujándose duramente uno al otro mientras sus serias filosas miradas no se despegaban ni por un segundo.

-¡Aun no!- Grito Leo furiosamente.

-¡Adelante!- Respondía Lisa igualmente.

Finalmente despegando los puños que habían formado anteriormente los llamados "Puño Duro del Demonio de Hielo" y "Puño de Hierro del Dragón Blanco", ese joven mago de hielo con magia de Devil Slayer e aquella joven Dragon Slayer Blanco de la Cuarta Generación pasaron a lanzarse entre ellos una incontable de golpes con una asombrosa fuerza y velocidad que aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Ese era el mismo feroz acto en el que se encontraban el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la joven usuaria de "Palma Mágica" presentes en esa arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell". Aquellos dos encarnecidos combates de esos cuatro jóvenes eran algo que observaba a la distancia una joven de 14 años que también era una de las seis participantes del evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Hablando de manera más específica; se trataba de aquella pequeña joven que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta, que tenía la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras , unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa, y en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores.

-Vaya, vaya…- Hablaba una tranquila Dana -…Parece que me tocaron oponentes que de verdad le gustan las peleas directas de puros golpes. ¿Habrán olvidado que no tienen que derrotar a sus enemigos sino solo sacarlos de esta roca? Tienen tanta pasión fluyendo por sus venas que se olvidan de usar sus cerebros. Me recuerdan a Ashe. Sea como sea, esta roca de verdad se está empezando a hacer algo angosta. En ese caso…-

Mientras hablaba con un tranquilo tono; la joven Talian utilizo los dedos de su mano derecha para abrir aquel pequeño bolso-llavero posicionado en su cintura y luego tomar y sujetar una de las tantas llaves de colores que había en el interior de este. Hablando de manera más específica; era una pequeña de acero de color verde claro que poseía su parte superior imitando con la forma de las ráfagas de los vientos. Tras haber levantado su brazo derecho hacia adelante mientas sus dedos sujetaban firmemente esta llave que era usada en la magia de espíritus elementales, esa pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion provoco que su mirada de color violeta fuera decorada con cierta seriedad para luego decir…

-…Sera mejor que yo también me ponga a trabajar-

…_Unos tormentosos vientos están a punto de llegar a aquel cielo…_

**Continuara…**


	10. Un Verdadero Infierno

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 10/134: ¡Un Verdadero Infierno! **

Una batalla encima de una enorme roca que flotaba a cientos de metros encima del Domus Flau para ver quiénes eran los que caían y quien permanecía justo antes de que esta se derrumbara por completo. De eso se trataba el evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Sky and Hell", el cual se encontraba en medios de unos emocionantes momentos por parte de los seis escogidos para participar en nombre de sus respectivos gremios en este evento. Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail luchaba contra Brenda Glow de Mermaid Heels y Leo Vastia de Lamia Scale luchaba contra Lisa Eucliffe de Sabertooth. Todo mientras Dana Talian de Golden Lion observo hasta su decisión de empezar a actuar.

…**Continuación…**

-Vaya, vaya…-

Quien acababa de hablar con un tranquilo tono no se trataba de nadie más que de uno de los seis participantes del evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Sky and Hell", que era llevado a cabo en los terrosos suelos que eran la parte superior de una gigantesca roca que flotaba de mágica manera en los azulados cielos de la Ciudad de Crocus a cientos de metros justo encima del Domus Flau. Mas específicamente hablando; se trataba de la única joven de 14 años presente en aquella amplia arena en donde tambien había cuatro jóvenes de 19 años que se mantenían luchando de un encarnecido modo entre ellos.

Era aquella pequeña joven que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta, que tenía la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras , unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa, y en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores.

-…Parece que me tocaron oponentes que de verdad le gustan las peleas directas de puros golpes…- …- Hablaba una tranquila Dana- ¿Habrán olvidado que no tienen que derrotar a sus enemigos sino solo sacarlos de esta roca? Tienen tanta pasión fluyendo por sus venas que se olvidan de usar sus cerebros. Me recuerdan a Ashe. Sea como sea, esta roca de verdad se está empezando a hacer algo angosta. En ese caso…-

Mientras hablaba con un tranquilo tono; la joven Talian utilizo los dedos de su mano derecha para abrir aquel pequeño bolso-llavero posicionado en su cintura y luego tomar y sujetar una de las tantas llaves de colores que había en el interior de este. Hablando de manera más específica; era una pequeña de acero de color verde claro que poseía su parte superior imitando con la forma de las ráfagas de los vientos. Tras haber levantado su brazo derecho hacia adelante mientas sus dedos sujetaban firmemente esta llave que era usada en la magia de espíritus elementales, esa pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion provoco que su mirada de color violeta fuera decorada con cierta seriedad para luego decir…

-…Sera mejor que yo también me ponga a trabajar- Dijo Dana con notable seriedad.

En el siguiente segundo de que esa pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion terminara su hablar, esa pequeña llave de acero verde claro que ella sostenía con firmeza en su mano derecha empezó a liberar una tan potente luz de este mismo color que esta vio varios de sus ases extendidos por esa amplia arena al igual que los tormentosos vientos que creaba el mediano círculo mágico que paso a aparecer y flotar justo a unos centímetros en frente de su posición. Una luz verde claro y unos tormentosos vientos que atrajeron la atención del joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, a la joven de cortos cabellos negros de estilo militar, la joven de largos cabellos rubios con un puntiagudo aspecto y el joven de cortos, puntiagudos y totalmente levantados cabellos blancos hasta el punto de hacerlos frenar aquel combatir en el que se encontraban.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con notable sorprender.

-¡¿Vientos…?!- Se mostraba Brenda con el mismo sentimiento.

-¡E-Es esa mocosa de Golden Lion que derroto a Shuin…!- Hablo Lisa de la misma manera.

-¡¿Esto es lo mismo que ocurrió en el primer combate de ayer…?!- Se preguntó un Leo igual de sorprendido.

En el momento después de haber obtenido la atención de aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la joven usuaria de "Palma Mágica", la joven Dragon Slayer Blanco de la Cuarta Generación y el joven usuario de magia de creación de hielo dinámica que también poseía magia de Devil Slayer de Hielo la cual se notaba que estaba activa debido a que toda la piel izquierdo de este joven se encontraba tornado de un profundo color negro azabache; aquella joven usuaria de espíritus elementales grito de potente manera…

**¡Hirake! ¡Kaze no Tobira! ¡Sylph!- **

Luego de que aquella pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro exclamara esas palabras y aquel círculo mágicos se desvaneciera junto con el fuerte brillar de esa llave verde claro tras que de este primero surgiera una femenina silueta rodeada en una verdosa luz, al igual que ocurrió en el primer día de aquel torneo; se observaba como en los aires cerca de esta joven se mantenía ahora flotando gracias a unos suaves vientos que giraban lentamente a su alrededor una bella mujer adulta de largos cabellos color verde claro, con unos preciosos ojos azul claro, con una también preciosa piel caucásica, que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos y era ligeramente marcado y que tenía largas mangas un poco amplias, no usaba nada para vestir sus adorables pies e usaba unos cuantos brazaletes de verde color en sus muñecas y tobillos.

-Respondo a su llamado, Dana-sama- Hablo con apacible tono aquella bella joven mujer que flotaba en los aires.

-¡…!- Pasaron Tsuna, Brenda, Lisa y Leo a mostrar serio sorprender en sus rostros.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Regresaban a gritar con euforia la incontable cantidad de personas en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Aquí esta!- Hablo un contento y sonrojado Chapati -¡De nuevo hace aparición ante nosotros la espíritu elemental de Dana Talian de Golden Lion, la hermosa Sylph! ¡Vamos, ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto?!-

-Qué persona tan honesta…- Pensó desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail una Serena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Sylph, ahora mismo nos encontramos encima de una arena que está flotando en el cielo. Utiliza tu viento para empujar a todos los demás afuera de esta. Pero no utilices un hechizo tan fuerte como tú "Aliento de Tormenta Plateada". Aparentemente, esta roca se derrumba bastante fácil- Explico una calmada Dana.

-Entendido, Dana-sama. Si eso es lo usted desea…- Una apacible Sylph pasaba a extender sus dos brazos -…**Reppu no Sphere- **

En el momento en que aquella espíritu elemental formo esas últimas palabras con su apacible tono, unas grandes cantidades de unos visibles vientos plateados no solo pasaron a encerrarla tanto a ella como a la pequeña joven dueña de su llave que estaba a su lado en una formación de esfera, sino que esta se fue expandiendo con una impresionante rapidez por los amplios terrosos suelos de esa gigantesca roca que flotaba en los cielos de Crocus y por ende, terminaba llegando hasta los demás jóvenes magos en esta.

Se apreció cómo mientras Dana y Sylph se mantenían totalmente quietas y calmadas en el interior de la gigantesca formación de vientos llamada "Esfera del Vendaval"; Tsuna, Brenda, Leo y Lisa que estaban en su exterior se vieron obligados a dejar sus feroces luchares para pasar a pisar firmemente los terrosos suelos de aquella flotante arena donde estaban e incluso agarrarse fuertemente de esta misma con sus manos, todo para tratar de frenar aquel lento pero brutal empujar por el que pasaban sus cuerpos y que poco a poco los acercaba más y más a los bordes de esa gigantesca roca, aunque inútilmente.

-¡E-Esto es increíble! ¡En vez de uno a uno, Dana utilizo el poder del viento de su hermoso espíritu elemental para tratar de sacar de una vez a todos sus oponentes de la arena de "Sky and Hell"! ¡¿Acaso Golden Lion será quien se lleve nuevamente la victoria?!- Informaba un sorprendido Gauss.

-¡Q-Que viento tan fuerte…Demonios…!- Dijo Brenda mientras era empujada por esos plateados vientos que agitaban sus cortos cabellos negros de estilo militar y ella incluso clavaba sus dedos en el suelo para tratar detener este.

-¡M-Maldición…! ¡Como si fuera a dejarme vencer por una simple brisa!- Exclamo furioso el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que se agitaban salvajemente con el viento.

-¡N-No pienso perder!- Gritaba ferozmente la joven maga Eucliffe afirmando sus pisadas.

-¡No me subestimes!- Exclamo un serio Leo para después volver a forma la clásica pose que sus manos vestidas en una fría aura mágica suelen tomar -**¡Ice Make: Turtle!- **

Nuevamente pasando a extender sus manos rodeadas en una helada aura mágica azul claro hacia adelante tras haber liberado el hechizo de su magia de creación, aquel serio joven que poseía toda la piel del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo decorada de un profundo color azabache paso a bloquear esos potentes vientos plateados que le empujaban con el enorme caparazón de tortura formado a su alrededor con un duro hielo. E al mismo tiempo de esto; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la joven Dragon Slayer Blanco, ambos de la Cuarta Generación, pasaron a impulsar con sumo poderío sus cuerpos con sus respectivos elementos hacia el lado contrario donde los empujaba aquellos plateados vientos. Solo hubo una persona encima de aquella gigantesca roca flotante quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de esas anormalmente fuertes brisas.

Hablando de manera de más específica; era esa joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo que mostraban algo de enojar, que poseía unos cuantos moretones y raspones en varios partes de su cuerpo por parte de la lucha que estaba teniendo unos segundos atrás con el llamado Tsuna Dragneel y que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con unos jeans grises, unas botas de tipo militar y una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, que no tenía ninguna otra prenda de ropa presente debajo de esta, la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso y que al tener su manga izquierda totalmente quemada se notaba la notable quemadura y sangrante moretón en su brazo, esto último también debido al joven mago de Fairy Tail anteriormente mencionado.

-¡Y-Yo tampoco…me dejare d-derrotar por estos vientos…S-Si en vez de solo agarrarme, entierro completamente mis manos en el suelo, y-yo…!-

Pero antes de ser capaz de terminar aquellas determinadas palabras suyas, Brenda se vio obligada a abrir de gran manera sus ojos rojos al observar como los terrosos suelos donde ella se mantenía se vieron destructivamente separados del resto de aquella gigantesca y flotadora arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell" ante esos vientos que le invadieron. Y cuando en cuestión de fracciones de segundo ella se alejó por varios metros de esa descomunal roca en los aires, la joven Glow se vio rodeada por una brillante luz dorada que en un solo instante la tele-transporto de una mágica manera hacia todo el centro de la reconstruida arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo encima de las montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Brenda con basto asombrar al observar sus alrededores.

-La primera en salir de la arena es Brenda Glow. Mermaid Heels queda eliminado de este evento- Informaba el locutor Lola tranquilamente.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Lo siento mucho, todas!- Gritaba una frustrada joven Glow golpeando duramente el arenoso suelo donde estaba con su puño derecho.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, Brenda-chan! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- Gritaba una animada Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Lo importante es que te esforzaste- Decía Jane seriamente.

-No hay duda en que no se puede alcanzar el éxito sin fracasar de vez en cuando- Comento Chiyo sonriente y en medio de otro glamoroso posar.

-…- Se mantenía una Kasuga de cerrados ojos y brazos cruzados en tranquilo silencio para en el siguiente segundo enseñar una leve sonrisa.

-Chicas…- Hablaba Brenda todavía algo frustrada pero al menos un poco aliviada.

Regreso a la situación encima de aquellos terrosos e anchos suelos que eran la parte superior de la sumamente gigantesca roca que flotaba a cientos de metros arriba del Domus Flau; aunque se apreciaba como Tsuna y Lisa resistían por el momento el fuerte empujar que ejecutaba sobre ellos la llamada "Esfera de Vendaval" que Sylph había liberado por órdenes de una tranquila Dana gracias a que respectivamente impulsaban sus cuerpos con unas feroces llamas carmesís y una poderosa luz blanca, se prestaba más atención al hecho de que el gran caparazón de tortuga formado con un gélido y duro hielo azul claro que protegía a Leo de esos mismos plateados vientos se empezaba a fragmentar de notable manera.

-¿Con que estos viendo no son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrumbar tanto la arena, pero si como para destruir mis creaciones? Bueno, también tengo que sumar el hecho de que hice este escudo menos denso que de costumbre para que los suelos debajo de mí no se cayeran. Que molesto. Ur o Jess-san debieron ser los que participaran en esto. Bueno, de nada sirve quejarse. Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es…- Pensaba un serio joven Vastia para luego exclamar - **¡…Hyoma Zero no Kemono Yoroi! **

En el instante en que la llamada "Creación de Hielo: Tortuga" que protegía a ese joven de cortos, puntiagudos y levantados cabellos blancos fue completamente destruida por el azotar de aquellos plateados vientos, los demás jóvenes magos en esos terrosos suelos no pudieron evitar apuntar sus miradas hacia su dirección ante lo que había por observar. Se podía ver como toda la figura del joven Vastia había sido cubierta por una armadura de tipo medieval formada por un reluciente, refinado y gélido hielo azul claro. Una armadura unas grandes hombreras con numerosos picos, unos grandes guantes y botas con afiladas garras en lugar de dedos y un par de cuernos en su casco.

-¡¿Q…?!- Se mostraba un Tsuna rodeado en llamas carmesís para resistir esas tormentosas brisas sorprendido.

-¡¿Una armadura?!- Reacciono igual una Lisa cubierta en una potente y brillante luz blanca para luchar contra el empuje de esos plateados vientos.

-¿Qué estará planeando ese chico? ¿Cuál será la diferencia de esa armadura con el escudo de antes? Lo vientos de Sylph terminaran destruyéndola de todas formas. ¿Por qué será que no solo aceptan su derrota?- Pensaba una tranquila Dana en todo el centro de esa arena.

-Aquí voy- Dijo Leo con serio tono desde el interior de esa gélida armadura.

Dando pasos tan firmes y pesados que sus grandes y garrudas botas de un duro hielo dejaban una profunda marca en los terrosos suelos por donde pasaba y un poco de los bordes de la gigantesca roca flotante donde él estaba se derrumbaba con cada uno de estos, aquel joven vestido con lo que el nombro como la "Armadura Bestial del Demonio de Hielo" atravesaba los fuertes vientos plateados que cubrían esa zona con un tranquilo caminar. Dando un paso con cada segundo que pasaba, a pesar de las pequeñas grietas que aparecían lenta pero notablemente en su armadura de hielo debido al azote de esos visibles vientos de color plateado, el joven mago de Lamia Scale iba recortando poco a poco la distancia con esa joven maga de Golden Lion en todo el centro de esa arena junto con el espíritu elemental del viento que flotaba a su lado. Observar esa escena fue algo que obligo a esa pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morados oscuro a abrir con leve sorprender sus ojos violetas.

-¡¿Se me está acercando?!...Ya veo. Con que de eso se trataba. Aunque ambas creaciones de hielo pueden ser destruidas por los vientos de Sylph, a diferencia del caparazón de tortuga de antes, con esa armadura, ese tipo puede moverse mientras se defiende. Que molesto- Pensaba Dana con descontentar.

-Dana-sama, ¿Qué desea que haga con respecto a ese chico?- Preguntaba Sylph con su siempre pacifico tono.

-Solo sigue manteniendo la "Esfera del Vendaval" como hasta ahora, Sylph, por favor- Contesto la seria joven Talian mientras pensaba –Bueno, sin duda podría hacer que Sylph aumentara la fuerza de los vientos que están golpeando a ese tipo de hielo para romper su armadura de una vez y sacarlo de inmediato de la arena, pero entonces otras partes de esta esfera se debilitarían bastante. Esa chica de Sabertooth y el hermano mayor de Lucia son Dragon Slayers. Aunque los vientos que los están empujando se debilitarían por un solo segundo, ellos podrían llegar hasta mi posición en ese segundo con sus monstruosas habilidades físicas. Supongo que no tengo más opción que ponerme un poco más seria con estos chicos…-

Tras haber formulado todos esos pensamientos, una seria Dana que seguía sujetando con su mano derecha esa pequeña llave de acero de color verde claro que esta había sacado del pequeño bolso en su cintura paso a utilizar los dedos de su mano izquierda para sacar de este mismo y sujetar con firmeza una pequeña llave de acero de un color anaranjado rojizo y que en su parte superior tenía la forma de una flama. E extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante, la joven Talian provoco que esa segunda llave que acaba de tomar entre los dedos de mano izquierda liberara un intenso brillar de color rojizo para que después un círculo mágico de este mismo color y con mediano tamaño apareciera flotando en frente de su posición. Habiendo pasado eso, Dana grito…

**-¡Hirake! ¡Hono no Tobira! ¡Pandora!- **

Después de que la joven maga de Golden Lion exclamara esas palabras y aquel círculo mágico se desvaneciera junto con el fuerte brillar de esa llave anaranjado rojizo luego que de este primero surgiera una femenina silueta rodeada en una rojiza luz, al igual que ocurrió con la invocación del espíritu elemental del viento; se podía apreciar claramente como ahora en los aires a su alrededor se mantenía flotando de una mágica manera otra bella mujer adulta, aunque esta poseía una seria e algo amenazante mirada a diferencia de Sylph.

Se trataba de una joven mujer de piel caucásica, que poseía una ondulada cabellera con un largo que le llegaba hasta sus posaderas y de un ardiente color rojo al igual que sus hermosos ojos que transmitían notable ferocidad y que vestía su figura con un abierto y corto chaleco negro sin mangas encima de unas blancas vendas que rodeaban su casi nada desarrollado pecho, unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos, unos ligeramente abultados pantalones negros y que al igual que Sylph, no vestía sus pies con nada. Esa era una escena que hacia nacer una amplia sorpresa en los demás jóvenes magos encima de esa gigantesca roca flotante decorada con unos feroces vientos y formaba un gran emocionar en la gente que observaba la transmisión en vivo de esas holográficas, enormes y flotantes pantallas desde las gradas o balcones del Domus Flau.

-Aquí estoy- Hablo con serio tono esa bella joven mujer de rojos cabellos que flotaba en los aires.

-¡¿Eh?!- Observaba Leo sorprendido a esa nueva aparición desde el interior de la enorme e helada armadura que vestía y deteniendo momentáneamente su caminar.

-¡¿Eso es…?!- Se mostraba un Tsuna rodeado en llamas carmesís para resistir esas tormentosas brisas sorprendido.

-¡¿…Otro espíritu elemental?!- Reacciono igual una Lisa cubierta en una potente y brillante luz blanca para luchar contra el empuje de esos plateados vientos.

-¡Oh! ¡Dana nos deleita la vista con la aparición de otro de sus espíritus elementales! ¡Esta vez es la espíritu elemental del fuego, Pandora!- Informo el emocionado locutor Rolan.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban emocionados los cientos y cientos de espectadores en aquel estadio.

-Mmm…- Pensaba una sorprendida Lucia desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail -…La espíritu elemental del viento, Sylph, tiene un gran poder. Y si esa tal Pandora tiene un poder similar al de Sylph…Es increíble que Dana logre invocar a ambas al mismo tiempo. ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo dejarme intimidar! ¡Yo también puedo invocar dos o hasta tres espíritus celestiales al mismo tiempo! ¡Yo también soy bastante increíble! ¡Si, esa es la mentalidad que tengo que tener si voy a impedir que Dana tenga una cita con mi Roku!-

-¡Achuu!- Estornudaba el joven de la raza Nirvit en el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail para luego pensar -… ¿Qué rayos? Estornudos y estas repentinas ganas de sonreír de la nada… ¿Sera que de verdad estoy enfermo?-

-Pandora-chan esta tan ardiente como siempre. Ya sea en persona o a través de una pantalla, solo verla es un deleite para varias partes de mi cuerpo- Comento sonriente la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Con que está utilizando dos espíritus, ¿Eh? Apuesto que Dana no imaginaba que iba a tener oponentes que la obligarían a usar dos de sus llaves- Dijo Will con un sonreír que enseñaba sus afilados dientes.

-¿Y? ¿Para qué demonios me llamaste, Dana?- Preguntaba la llamada Pandora con firme tono.

-Ah…- Suspiraba Sylph -…Pandora, esta señorita no solo es la dueña de nuestras llaves, sino que es la única usuaria de espíritus elemento que ha habido hasta el momento. Trátala con el respeto que se merece. Usa el "-sama" cuando la nombres-

-¿Eh? ¿Respeto? Yo no le muevo la cola tan fácilmente a cualquiera como tú, Sylph. Aunque sea la dueña de mi llave, solo es una mocosa de 14 años. No voy a tratarla como si fuera mi jefa al menos hasta que sea toda una mujer con un gran pecho- Contestaba la espíritu elemental de fuego con irritar.

-Que vulgar y descortés eres, Pandora. Es por esa personalidad tuya que no tienes ni un solo pretendiente. Bueno, por eso y por tú pecho plano- Comento la joven mujer de larga cabellera verde.

-¡Yo te mato, maldita!- Exclamo una Pandora con un rostro lleno de varias venas palpitantes de ira y con su ondulado y muy largo cabello rojo liberando un caliente vapor.

-Ustedes dos, dejen su discusión para después. Hay trabajo. Pandora, ¿Crees poder encargarte de ese chico con armadura de hielo?- Preguntaba una tranquila Dana.

-¿Eh? ¿Hielo?- Hablo Pandora con confundir para después observar sus alrededores y mostrar un gran sonreír en su rostro -¡Oye, Oye! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Dana?! ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¡Soy la espíritu elemental de fuego, Pandora-sama! ¡Si vas a imponerme un trabajo, por lo menos hazlo más divertido y no tan fácil que esto…! **¡…Pandora Bomber!- **

Habiendo liberado esas dos últimas palabras de su boca con un claramente emocionado tono, esa joven mujer de ondulados y largos cabellos de profundo color rojo que flotaba en los aires provoco que toda su figura se viera rodeada por completo por una gigantesca y salvaje llamarada de color carmesí que en el siguiente segundo paso a disparar unas pequeñas pero sumamente veloces bolas de fuego de una aleatoria manera a distintas direcciones de esa gigantesca roca flotante que seguía viendo su parte superior decorada por unos feroces vientos plateados que se mantenían en forma de esfera. Esto fue algo que hizo nacer un gran sorprender en un Leo encerrado en una dura y pesada armadura de hielo y en una Lisa rodeada de pies a cabeza con una brillante y poderosa luz blanca, pero no a un Tsuna rodeado por completo en una capa de llamas carmesís, sino que en vez de eso le hizo mostrar un gran sonreír que incluso terminaba enseñando sus notables dientes colmilludos.

-¡¿Fuego?! –Pensaba el sorprendido joven Vastia- ¡Maldición, no pensé en la posibilidad de que ella tuviera esa clase de espíritu! ¡La armadura no me permitirá moverme para esquivar! ¡Tengo que deshacer el hechizo! ¡Rapi…!-

-¡Esto es malo!- Pensó una joven Eucliffe de la misma manera -¡Si relajo mi pies para poder moverme aunque sea solo un segundo, estos molestos vientos me mandaran a volar! ¡Pero tengo que esqu…!-

¡Gracias por la co…!-

Antes de cualquiera de aquellos tres jóvenes magos pudiera terminar de formar sus pensamientos y hablares, sus alrededores se vieron alcanzados por varias de esas pequeñas bolas de un ardiente fuego que en el siguiente segundo se volvieran unas potentes explosiones al igual que todas las demás de estas dispersadas en los aires de aquella amplia arena que flotaba altamente en los cielos azules de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una arena que ante estas poderosas explosiones no solo se vio despejada de los plateados vientos de Sylph sino que fue invadida por un temblor que hizo que varias partes de sus bordes se derrumbaran y por una sumamente grande nube de un denso humo negrezco.

Un negro humo del que salieron disparados con ligera fuerza hacia los aires, primero un Leo con pequeñas pero notables heridas en su cuerpo liberado completamente de aquella armadura de hielo que antes le cubría y después una Lisa con también leves heridas en su figura. Y en el momento en que aquellos dos jóvenes magos se alejaron por varios metros de esa gigantesca roca flotante en la que antes se mantenían, ambos fueron cubiertos por un luminoso brillo dorado para instantáneamente luego aparecer arrodillado en todo el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

-Esto es… ¿El estadio? ¿Regresamos?- Se preguntó Leo mientras sus cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos regresaban a su caído estilo y el negro color que decoraba la piel del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo se desvanecía.

-¿El impacto de esas bolas de fuego nos sacó de la arena…? ¡Demonios!- Dijo Lisa con profundo frustrar.

-Nuevamente debido a las habilidades de los espíritus elementales de Dana, los participantes de "Sky and Hell" se han disminuido aún más. Leo Vastia y Lisa Eucliffe han salido de la arena- Informo Chapati con tranquilidad.

-Lamia Scale y Sabertooth han quedado eliminados de este evento- Hablaba Gauss –Mas tarde revisaremos las grabaciones para ver quien de estos dos jóvenes ha salido primero de la arena y establecer cuando puntos recibirá cada equipo respectivamente. En cualquier caso, me pregunto que habrá pasado con los demás participantes de "Sky and Hell". Todo el humo que hay sobre lo que queda de la arena nos impide saber la respuesta.

-¡N-No te preocupes por el resultado, Lisa-chan! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Buen trabajo!- Decía con leve apenar Sorano desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-A juzgar por quien salió primero del humo, a Lisa deben darle el cuarto o puede que el tercer lugar- Decía un tranquilo Mervin.

-Bueno, es una lástima que Lisa no haya obtenido los diez puntos para el equipo, pero por lo menos ya no nos molestara a Edward y a mí por no haber ganado en el evento y la batalla del día de ayer- Comento Shuin mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de alegrar.

-Es verdad. Es como quitarse un verdaderamente molesto peso de encima- Dijo Edward enseñando lo mismo que su compañero de gremio e equipo.

-Si Lisa queda en el cuarto lugar, nuestro equipo recibiera cuatro puntos y seis puntos si quedo en el tercer lugar. De cualquier manera, siguen siendo una cantidad de puntos mayor a la que ustedes dos obtuvieron juntos en el día de ayer. ¿Ustedes dos realmente piensan que esa chica dejara de molestarlos habiendo esa pequeña diferencia?- Preguntaba el calmado joven Orland.

-¡…!- Se vieron el joven Yajima y el joven Hyberion rodeados por una profunda aura de depresión.

-Nuevamente, me disculpo por ella, todos-sama- Comento la joven Aguria-Cheney apenada.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Leo?! ¡Te dije que tenías que por lo menos quedar en el segundo lugar como lo hizo el gran Wolfking-sama el día de ayer! ¡De saber que esto pasaría, debí haber participado yo!- Gritaba iracundo el joven de cortos cabellos grises del el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Cálmate, Wolfking. Leo lo hizo muy bien a pesar de las desventajas que tenía. Si hubiéramos sabido que el campo de batalla sería un lugar donde Leo no podía usar todo el poder de sus creaciones de hielo, Ur o yo seriamos los que hubiéramos participado y no el. Cuando Leo llegue aquí, solo felicítalo por sus esfuerzos como un buen compañero, ¿Esta bien?- Explico un serio Jess.

-Tch…- Rechistaba Wolfking sus dientes con irritar -…Si es lo que Jess-san dice…-

-Es más, Wolfie…- Hablo Ur- …si tu hubieras participado en este evento, estarías en mayor desventaja que Leo. Después de todo, tu transformación bestial es tan grande y pesada que con solo mantenerte de pie en esa arena, los suelos donde tú hubieras estado se derrumbarían en un instante-

-¡A ti nadie te pregunto, Ur! ¡Y no me llames "Wolfie"!- Grito molesto el joven hijo de Wolfheim.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Leo! ¡Diste tu mejor esfuerzo y si necesitas desahogarte, te prestare mi pecho todo el tiempo que quieras!- Decía en animado tono una Sherin con sus azules ojos cerrados y todavía varios hilos de sangre saliendo de los espacios entre los dedos de su mano derecha que cubría la zona de su boca y nariz.

-No lo entiendo. Si tiene los ojos cerrados y no puede ver a Leo sin camisa, ¿Por qué a Sherin le sigue sangrando la nariz?- Preguntaba el joven Neekis con confundir.

-El poder de la imaginación, ¿No?- Contestaba la joven Vastia con poco interés en el tema.

-Leo-kun perdió…- Hablaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster en el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail -…Aunque sea del equipo rival, Raine no puede evitar entristecerse. Espero que no se haya lastimado mucho. ¿Raine debería ir a verlo a la enfermería? ¿Debería prepararle algo para que recupere sus fuerzas? P-Pero si Leo-kun continua estando medio desnudo mientras esta en la enfermería…Si Raine y el están solos en un cuarto esterilizado como ese…La pasión podría desbordarse tan solo un poco y entonces Raine y Leo-kun…-

-Bien, Raine, pisa el freno. Esas no son cosas que deberías estar diciendo con tu padre presente- Dijo un notablemente irritado Gray.

-Pero debo decir que Leo lo hizo bastante bien en este evento a pesar de las desventajas que le presento este evento. Lucho contra la adversidad, ¿Eh? ¡Es todo un hombre!- Comento Sonia con un gran sonreír.

-Raine no solo se alegra por ese elogio a Leo-kun, sino también porque Sonia-san esta vez sí uso bien esa forma de hablar suya- Pensaba la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro entre leves alegres risas.

-Pero con lo de ayer y lo de hoy. Se nota que los espíritus elementales tienen un gran poder de ataque. Puede que superen un poco a los espíritus celestiales en ese aspecto…- Comento un serio Roku para luego pensar -…Espero que no vayas a cometer alguna locura cuando te toque enfrentar a esa chica, mocosa… ¡P-Pero no es que esté preocupado por ti!-

-Ah…- Pensaba Lucia desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail -…Presiento que el lado tsundere de Roku se activó. Ojala pudiera verlo-

-Es cierto que la magia de fuego de esa chica de cabellos rojos es anormalmente fuerte. No me sorprendería que todos los demás participantes de ese evento hubieran salido de la arena con ese bombardeo…- Comento un serio Ryos para luego pasar a mostrar una sonrisa de notable tamaño -…O eso es lo que diría si ese molesto tipo no estuviera ahí. ¡Gee hee!-

Y repitiendo de nuevo el regreso a aquellos terrosos e anchos suelos que eran la parte superior de la sumamente gigantesca roca que flotaba a cientos de metros arriba del Domus Flau; se pudo apreciar como las grandes cantidades de un denso humo que cubrían a estos se vieron totalmente despejados desde su centro por las brisas del viento creadas y controladas por aquella joven mujer de largos cabellos verdes que se mantenía en esa zona junto con una joven mujer de ondulados y bastante largos cabellos de un fiero color rojo que mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro con una tranquila actitud.

-Ah…- Volvía a suspirar la espíritu elemental del viento -…Es como si estuviéramos en todo el medio de un asador gigante. Que desagradable-

-¡Jajajaja!- Reía alegremente la espíritu elemental de fuego.

-Pandora, ¿No te dije que solo atacaras al tipo de la armadura de hielo? ¿Por qué usaste un ataque tan amplio como ese? Todas esas explosiones pudieron hacer que toda la arena se derrumbara de una vez. Tuvimos suerte de que eso no pasara- Preguntaba Dana con leve molestar.

-¿Y qué importa si ataque a más de la cuenta? Al final, todos esos mocosos eran tus enemigos, ¿No? Te hice el favor de deshacerme de todos ellos de una vez. En vez de regañarme, deberías estarme agradeciendo. Hice el trabajo que los vientos de esa vieja de ahí no puedo hacer- Dijo la joven mujer de ondulados y largos cabellos rojos que flotaba en los aires.

-¿Vieja? –Hablaba la joven mujer de largos cabellos verde claro que también flotaba en los aires- No creas que podrás reducir la radical diferencia entre nuestros bustos sacando a relucir nuestra diferencia de edad. Solo eres un par de cientos de años más joven que yo. No te creas tanto, niñita-

-¡¿Ah?!- Reaccionaba Pandora iracunda al mismo tiempo que invocaba una pequeña pero ardiente bola de fuego en su mano izquierda.

-Deténganse- Hablo una seria joven Talian –Escucha, Pandora, la razón por la que no te pedí que realizaras un ataque tan grande como ese es porque entre los tipos que acababas de golpear con tu fuego…-

-…mida-

-¿Eh?- Se vieron levemente confundidas las dos espíritus elementales ahí presentes.

-…Hay uno que no solo tiene la total posibilidad de ser inmune a este, sino que además puede convertirlo en parte de su propia fuerza –

Después de que aquella pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica terminara su serio hablar; la espíritu elemental del viento, Sylph y la espíritu elemental del fuego, Pandora que flotaban cerca suyo no pudieron evitar decorar sus respectivas miradas con notable asombro al observar lo que había a unos metros en frente de ellas luego de que todo el denso humero negro que había sobre aquella gigantesca roca flotante se desvaneciera de esta. Se pudo apreciar como en los terrosos suelos de esa arena todavía se mantenía con un firme pisar cierto joven de 19 años que mostraba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes con la gran sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que chocaba fuertemente sus apretados puños. Esto era algo que también era visto por la gente en las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau e enseñaban distintas reacciones ante ello.

No se trataba de nadie más que aquel joven de 19 con puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones mostrando una seria mirada; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, un apretado chaleco de color negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que este joven poseía con gran orgullo la marca roja de Fairy Tail grabada en su fornido hombro derecho.

-Fueron unas llamas realmente deliciosas- Comento un sonriente Tsuna.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Liberaban otro grito de emoción la gigantesca multitud de gente en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Tsuna Dragneel está totalmente ileso! ¡A pesar de recibir de lleno el poderoso ataque del espíritu elemental de Dana, Tsuna no solo ha sido el único capaz de los tres objetivos de aquel ataque en lograr permanecer en la arena de "Sky and Hell", sino que no ha recibido ni una sola herida por parte de este!- Informaba sorprendido el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos en forma de una larga trenza.

-¡Como se esperaba de un Dragon Slayer de Fuego! ¡Como se esperaba del hijo de "Salamander"!- Exclamaba con contentar el locutor con una peluca afro de marrones cabellos.

-Ese tipo y sus apariciones dramáticas- Comento Marcus con un leve sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Ese es mi hermano- Dijo Lucia con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡¿Ni siquiera esa maldita mocosa de Golden Lion puede eliminar a esa molesta pulga de Fairy Tail?! ¡"El gremio más fuerte del Imperio Alvarez" mi trasero! ¡Maldición!- Grito iracundo Arioc desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Con que si puede devorar las llamas de Pandora-chan. Sí, sí. Aquí tenemos otra cosa en la que Tsuna y tú se parecen, Ashe…- Hablo la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion con contentar que luego de unos segundos de no escuchar ninguna reacción de su compañero se convirtió en leve confundir -… ¿Hm? ¿Ashe?-

-…- Se mantenía en silencio aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados mientras miraba seriamente al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados mostrado en aquellas holográficas pantallas.

-Ashe…- Nombraba Emma con ligero sorprender al notar con sus mirada de ojos verde oscuro el serio estado de su compañero de gremio.

-Sabía que ver las habilidades de ese Tsuna lo pondría a pensar, pero parece fue mucho más de lo que creía. Bien, me pregunto qué imagen tendrá Ashe ahora de Tsuna- Pensó Will con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-…- Seguía el joven Vesta en serio silencio mientras estrujaba ligeramente sus puños y pensaba -…El hijo de Salamander, ¿Eh?...No quiero reconocerlo…No quiero aceptarlo…No quiero creer que un tipo que habla de su padre como si fuera un completo perdedor sin remedio es realmente el hijo del hombre que más admiro…Del hombre que me salvo en más de una manera. Pero lo que veo ahora pareciera que fue hecho para obligarme a aceptarlo. No lo digo por tu apariencia o magia…Sino por lo que muestran tus ojos. Una ardiente llama que brilla con cada desafío que se te presenta, que vuelve cenizas cualquier miedo que sientas y que calienta y protege a tus queridos compañeros. Entonces…Tsuna Dragneel… ¿Tu de verdad…?-

-¡N-No puede ser! ¡Estoy segura que mi ataque le dio por completo a ese mocoso! ¡Entonces, ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió al impacto de las llamas de la grandiosa Pandora-sama sin siquiera una pequeña herida?!- Reaccionaba con basto sorprender aquella joven mujer de rojos cabellos que flotaba en los aires de la flotadora arena de "Sky and Hell".

-Ciertamente no es algo que se vea todos los días- Comento con su apacible tono la joven mujer de verdes cabellos en la misma situación que la anterior.

-Ese chico no es un mago de fuego cualquiera –Hablo una tranquila Dana- Es un Dragon Slayer de Fuego. De seguro devoro tu ataque, Pandora, justamente antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Bueno, tampoco creo que el fuego le hubiera hecho algo de daño-

-Estas es lo correcto. Y gracias a la subida de energía que sentí cuando me comí la increíblemente deliciosa magia de fuego de esa linda nee-chan de ahí, los efectos que todos los golpes de Brenda provocaron en mis movimientos y mi magia se desvanecieron de una vez. Te lo agradezco- Dijo Tsuna sin apartar su gran sonreír.

-¡¿L-Linda?!- Repetía Pandora con la piel de su rostro sonrojando notablemente mientras sus largos e ondulados cabellos rojo profundo liberaban un caliente vapor.

-Pandora, tu cara esta incluso más roja que tu cabello. ¿Tan feliz te hizo el elogio de ese chico al que le llevas cientos de años de edad? ¿Tan poca experiencia tienes con los hombres? Siendo sincera, más que ganas de burlarme de ti, me das algo de lastima- Dijo la siempre apacible Sylph.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡No me hizo nada feliz!- Grito la espíritu elemental del fuego con notable nerviosismo.

-Pero con que tú y yo somos los últimos que quedamos, ¿Eh? Espero que Lucia no se enoje conmigo por hacerle esto a su rival, pero tengo que vencerte. No pienso conformarme con nada que no sea el primer lugar de este evento- Dijo el joven Dragneel con su gran sonreír.

-¿Te preocupar quitarle la presa a tu hermana menor? Que buen hermano tenemos aquí…Es broma. Pero ese deseo por la victoria y ser el mejor…Me recuerdas a mi compañero, Ashe. Tú lo conoces, ¿Verdad?- Mencionaba una calmada Dana.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba Tsuna sus dientes mientras una animada vena de ira aparecía en su cabeza -¡No me compares con ese tipo con cabeza revuelta!-

-Pero si los dos tienen el mismo peinado. Este tipo es muy temperamental. Otra cosa en la que se parece a Ashe…Creo que mejor me guardo eso para misma. El luce lo suficiente enojado- Pensó indiferentemente la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

-Rayos, ese tipo me molesta incluso en mis pensamientos…- Hablaba el joven Dragneel con irritar -…En cualquier caso…Dana, ¿No? Ahora que tengo el control sobre mi magia recuperado por completo, creo que ha llegado el momento de convertir esta arena en un verdadero infierno. No te obligare, pero te sugiero que salgas junto con tus amigas flotadoras de la arena cuando antes para no quemarte mucho-

-¿Infierno? –Hablo la joven Talian- Que exagerado eres. Otro aspecto en el que te pareces a…No, no. Eso es tabu. Sea como sea; aunque yo solo quería que Pandora acabara con la armadura de hielo de ese tal Leo, al final ha tenido cierto merito que tanto el cómo esa chica de Sabertooth salieran de la arena. Ahora Sylph puede concentrar el poder de sus vientos únicamente en ti en lugar de toda la arena. Y aunque trates de defenderte, Pandora puede absorber el fuego e es inmune a este al igual que tú. Aunque no sé si podría ganarte en una batalla en condiciones normales…Pero mientras estemos encima de esta roca, yo tengo la ventaja. Después de todo, no tengo que vencerte, solo sacarte de ella. Creo que el viento tiene ventaja sobre el fuego en cuanto empujar a alguien. Creo que te ahorrarías dolor si tu eres quien sale de la arena por voluntad propia, ¿No crees?-

-¿Qué salga de la arena por voluntad propia? –Hablo Tsuna regresando a mostrar su emocionado sonreír- ¿Y me llamas a mi exagerado? Ni loco voy a huir con la cola entre las patas. Es más, si la magia de viento de esa nee-chan puede derrotarme tan fácilmente como dices, más ganas me dan de quedarme en esta enorme roca. ¡Empecemos con esto, Dana!-

-No se rendirá sin importar la adversidad que se le presente, ¿Eh? Rayos. Es como si tuviera a Ashe en frente mío…- Pensaba Dana mientras una leve sonrisa se colocó en su rostro y para después decir en serio tono -…Entonces, supongo que la charla término. Sylph-

-Entendido, Dana-sama. Déjemelo a mí- Contestaba la apacible Sylph para después apuntar su mano derecho en la dirección de aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Exclamaba aquel joven mago de fuego -¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Dando liberación a aquel increíblemente potente y furioso grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que esa joven mujer de larga cabellera verde y apacibles ojos azules, la cual seguía que flotando de mágica manera en los aires cerca de la pequeña joven de lisos cabellos purpura claro gracias a las ligeras brisas que le rodeaban, disparo desde la palma de su mano derecha una sumamente gigantesca ráfaga de unos tormentosos vientos hacia su dirección; aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, lleno tanto de amplia emoción como de una gran ferocidad, provoco que en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo todo su fornido cuerpo lleno de los pequeños pero numerosos moretones de los golpes que le dio la joven maga de Mermaid Heels con la que antes batallaba se viera rodeado por una ardiente llamarada de color carmesí que se agitaba con salvajismo.

Una llamarada carmesí de no solamente de un vasto tamaño, sino que con una fuerza tan monstruosa que incluso creaba unas grandes cantidades de un caliente aire que se expandió por aquella gigantesca roca flotante hasta el punto de no solo colisionar e eliminar los tormentosos vientos lanzados por la espíritu elemental del viento presente estos, sino hasta incluso llegar a los alrededores de esta que flotaba en los aires cerca de la pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica junto con la espíritu elemental del fuego e agitar salvajemente los cabellos y ropas de estas y obligarlas a cubrirse sus respectivos rostros con sus manos ante su profundo ardor.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Continuaba Tsuna con su feroz griterío.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Cancelo mis vientos solo con el aire caliente de sus llamas?!- Reaccionaba Sylph con gran shock.

-¡Whoa!- Mostraba Pandora un gran sorprender junto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostro Dana sorpresa y confundir al ver sus alrededores.

Unas fracciones de segundo después de que aquellos asombrosamente ardientes vientos pasaron por completo por esa amplia arena que flotaba altamente en los azulados cielos de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", con sus ojos violetas decorados con gran sorprender, esa pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro noto como los terrosos suelos de esta se calentaron tanto que no solamente adquirieron poco a poco un cierto color rojizo, sino que incluso varias de sus partes empezaron a liberar unas grandes cantidades de un vapor igual de caliente. Un vapor del que después nacieron unas llamas color rojo carmesí que con el pasar de los segundos fueron volviéndose cada vez más y más grandes al mismo tiempo que se expandían por el resto de la caliente parte superior del campo del evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos conocido como "Sky and Hell".

-¡¿Su objetivo es llenar todo la arena de fuego?! ¡Sylph, ¿Crees poder apagar estas llamas con tu viento?!- Preguntaba Dana con cierta intensidad.

-E-Es…Difícil respirar…L-Lo siento mucho…Dana…sama…-

Esas débiles palabras fue lo único que pudo decir de una débil manera esa joven mujer de largos cabellos verde claro antes de que su bella, voluptuosa y curvilínea figura se viera completamente rodeada por un fuerte brillar de color verde claro para en el siguiente segundo toda su imagen desapareciera de aquella escena. Esto fue algo que aumento la ya bastante amplia sorpresa de esa pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion de una notable manera.

-¡¿Sylph?!- Nombraba Dana con sorpresa, confusión y preocupación.

-¡Ja! ¡¿La vieja no pudo soportar más?!- Hablo una emocionadamente sonriente Pandora -¡Bueno, era de esperarse! ¡La delgada capa de viento con la que ella cubre ese cuerpo de vaca suyo no podría refrescarla lo suficiente para resistir este calor! ¡Dana, si no fuera por el hecho de que tienes una leve protección a las altas temperaturas mientras mi llave esta activa, hace tiempo que tú también te hubieras desmayado! ¡Se agradecida! ¡En cualquier caso, no esperaba que nadie más aparte de ese mocoso llamado Ashe con el que entrenas de vez en cuando pudiera darme una verdadera batalla de fuego contra fuego! ¡El mundo humano sí que está lleno de mocosos interesantes! ¡Bien, mocoso rosado; tus llamas estas a punto de entrar en el ardiente cuerpo de la espíritu elemental del fuego, la gran Pandora-sama! ¡Da las gracias a tus dioses por tener esta oportunidad de saciarme…! **¡…Pandora Box!-**

En el instante en que los bordes de la modestamente desarrollada figura de esa joven mujer de ondulados y largos cabellos rojos que flotaba mágicamente en el aire se vio rodeada de pies a cabeza por un fuerte brillar de color rojo intenso tras la liberación de esas dos últimas palabras de su sonriente boca; se apreció como las grandes llamas carmesís que iban llenando poco a poco aquella amplia arena se empezaron a dirigir hacia ella como si de una potente aspiradora se tratara e al momento de tocar su caucásica piel, eran absorbidas con una gran velocidad hasta eventualmente desaparecer. Esto fue algo que obligo al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos todavía rodeado por completo en una llamarada de color carmesí de gran tamaño y poder a añadir algo de asombrar a sus filosos ojos marrones.

-Esa chica de pelo rojo… ¿Puede absorber mis llamas? ¡Interesante!- Pensó Tsuna para luego regresar gritar con suma potencia -¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Pandora de igual manera.

Aunque Tsuna y Pandora gritaban del mismo potente y determinado modo, las acciones de estos dos usuarios de magia de fuego eran demasiado distintas. Mientras la dueña de su llave de acero color rojo anaranjado se mantenía a su espalda, la espíritu elemental del fuego estrujaba con leve fuerza sus delgados músculos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo seguía absorbiendo las poderosas llamas carmesís que decoraban aquella gigantesca roca flotante. Mientras que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, sin apartar esa gran cantidad de su fuego carmesí de su cuerpo, apretaba sus bien entrenados músculos hasta el punto de que varias de sus venas fueron vistas a través de su piel e al mismo tiempo que pisaba con tanta firmeza que causaba numerosas grietas en esos calientes y terrosos suelos debajo de sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias.

Y cuando los segundos después de que ella gritara "Caja de Pandora" avanzaran hasta el punto de haber formado un minuto, Pandora fue ahora la se vio obligada a añadir cierto sorprender en sus ojos de color rojo intenso. Todo debido a que sin importar cuantas grandes cantidades de fuego carmesí ella absorbiera en su encantador cuerpo; la espíritu elemental del fuego observaba con claridad como estos no solo no se despejaban en lo más mínimo de aquella arena, sino como iban creciendo e extendiéndose cada vez más y más.

-Ah…Ah…- Respirada una sudada Dana con notable cansancio.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Pensaba Pandora con irritar -¡Sin importar cuantas cantidades absorba, estas llamas no solo parecen disminuir en lo más mínimo sino que continúan creciendo! ¡¿Cuándo poder mágico tiene ese mocoso…?!-

-¡Es inútil, nee-chan!- Exclamaba un sonriente Tsuna -¡Como dije antes, convertiré toda esta roca en un verdadero infierno! ¡Por esa razón sin importar cuantas absorbas, estas llamas no se extinguirán! ¡Ese es el infierno! ¡Un reino de puro fuego! ¡Si entendiste, prepárate para resistir la temperatura, nee-chan! ¡Porque apenas estoy empezando! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Regresando una vez más a liberar aquel gritar de nivel monstruoso; el feroz joven Dragneel ahora provoco que esa gigantesca y poderosa llamarada carmesí que cubría completamente su cuerpo, de un segundo a otro, aumentara su tamaño hasta el punto que la única imagen que se tenía de su persona era una sombría silueta que le daba a su puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera, sus filosos ojos y su sonriente boca un aspecto notablemente demoniaco. E instantáneamente tras esto, la boca de aquella humanoide-demoniaca silueta se movio en compenetración con la voz de Tsuna en el momento en que este grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta y con gran potencia por parte de sus pulmones…

**-¡ENRYUUOU NO RENGOKU!-**

En el instante en que el nombre de uno de los hechizos de alto nivel del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fue liberado de una increíblemente potente manera; las grandes cantidades de fuego carmesí que encerraban completamente su cuerpo y las numerosas llamas en distintas partes de esos terrosos suelos, con una monstruosa rapidez, crecieron descomunalmente hasta unirse y terminando formando un pilar de inmenso amplio e altura que no dejo ni un solo espacio sin cubrir de la parte superior de aquella gigantesca roca que flotaba altamente en los cielos azules de la Ciudad de Crocus y que por supuesto, envolvió de total manera a la pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado también presente en esta y a la joven mujer de ondulados y largos cabellos rojo profundo que flotaba en sus cercanías.

-¡Maldición…Contra un mocoso…La gran Pandora-sama…!- Hablaba enojada la espíritu elemental de fuego para inmediatamente voltearse hacia la dueña de su llave.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba Dana con dificultad pero curiosamente colocando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-…Nos ganó, ¿Eh?-

Inmediatamente tras esto; una tanto seria como enojada Pandora logro tomar a Dana entre sus brazos y con un bastante veloz vuelo por partes de esta, ambas salieron en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo de tanto de ese pilar de llamas carmesís de un monstruosa ancho, altura y poder como de la arena de "Sky and Hell" que este cubría por completo. Y en el siguiente segundo luego de esto, mientras que la espíritu elemental del fuego vio los bordes de su encantadora figura cubierta por una ligeramente brillante luz roja para después desaparecer de completa manera de esa escena, la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lio vio por solo un instante su cuerpo rodeado de repentina manera por una brillante luz dorada para apreciar como apareció nuevamente en todo el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

-Ah…- Suspiraba Dana cansadamente para notar los ligeros raspones en su piel y las pocas partes chamuscadas de su ropa y pensar -…Aunque yo contara con la resistencia a altas temperaturas de Pandora, esas llamas no eran llamas normales. Eran las verdaderas llamas de un dragón. Y a pesar de yo estaba casi en todo el centro de ese "infierno", no tengo ni una sola quemadura en mi piel y mi ropa apenas está algo chamuscada. ¿Acaso ese tipo controlo cuidadosamente su poder mágico para que las zonas en las que yo estaba no fueran tan calientes como las demás? Con que lo único que quería era intimidarme, ¿Eh? Se nota que yo no era un desafío para él. De la misma manera que yo encontré a Lucia para poder comparar si mi magia de espíritus elementales era mejor que su magia de espíritus celestiales, parece que tú encontraste un oponente con el que podrás comparar tus verdaderas habilidades…Ashe-

Pero a pesar de la llegada de esa pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica a todo el centro de la amplia arena de ese enorme coliseo encima de la grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", la mayoría de la incontable cantidad de gente en las gradas y balcones de este no podían apartar sus miradas del descomunalmente gigante pilar de fuego carmesí sobre esa gigantesca roca que flotaba mágicamente en el azulado cielo a cientos de metros por arriba de esa edificación. Un pilar de fuego que a pesar de la gran distancia que había entre ellos y el, extendía su notable brillar y los calientes vientos que creaba hacia el realmente amplio número de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau y causaba varias reacciones distintas por parte de estos.

-Que brillante…Cuanta calidez…Es asombroso…Es como un pequeño sol…No puedo creerlo…- Susurraba los asombrados espectadores en el Domus Flau para después a liberar con emocionar -¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-I-Increíble…- Hablaba el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez -… ¡Es increíble! ¡Increíble a un nivel muy distinto a lo que hemos estado viendo antes! ¡Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail ha cubierto todo el campo de batalla con sus llamas de un monstruoso nivel! ¡El color azul del cielo se ha tornado rojo por el gran brillo de este fuego de dragón! ¡Es como si la arena de este evento que se suponía que era el "Cielo" se hubiera convertido en el "Infierno" y la arena del Domus Flau que se suponía que era el "Infierno" se hubiera convertido en el "Cielo" debido a que llegar a este lugar es la única forma de escapar de esas llamas!-

-¡Si un hechizo de ese nivel hubiera sido utilizado en la arena del Domus Flau, no me sorprendería que todo el estadio empezara a derretirse! ¡Seria como la misma escena que ocurrió hace muchos años atrás durante este mismísimo torneo! ¡Seria como tener justo en frente de nosotros al verdadero "Salamander"!- Exclamaba el emocionado locutor del Reino de Fiore.

-Ese locutor tiene suerte de que ese cerebro de carbón no pueda escucharlo- Decía un tranquilo Marcus desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Pero pensar que Tsuna utilizaría uno de sus ataques más fuertes- Hablaba Alicia con un pequeño sonreír-¿Su oponente era así de problemático, se estará divirtiendo tanto que olvido contenerse o será que solo quería presumir? Aunque también podrían ser todas esas-

-Espero que el ataque de mi hermano no haya lastimado mucho a Dana…- Dijo Lucia con leve preocupación en su tono.

-Lucia-chan, eres demasiado buena…- Comento una conmovida Serena con una animada cascadas de lágrimas de felicidad cayendo desde sus ojos.

-Con que Tsuna todavía guardaba todo ese poder. Como me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a él en condiciones normales. Espero tener otra oportunidad durante este torneo- Decía Brenda con una pequeña sonrisa desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¿Miaw? Parece que le has tomado bastante confianza a ese tal Tsuna un poco rápido, Brenda-chan - Comento Milly con leve sorprender.

-El enemigo de ayer, es el amigo de hoy, ¿Eh?- Dijo una tranquila Jane.

-¡Caliente! ¡Toda esta demasiado caliente por culpa de ese chico de Fairy Tail! ¡Estoy todo sudado!- Gritaba el siempre iracundo Wolfking desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿Y crees que alterándote todo hará que el sudor disminuya, Wolfie?- Preguntaba una tranquila Ur.

-¡No me llames "Wolfie"!- Respondió con gritar aquel joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-Pero sin duda la magia y el poder mágico de ese Tsuna es bastante increíble. Ya entiendo porque mi padre me dijo que Fairy Tail sería un oponente tanto duro como interesante. Ese no es un rival que tú hubieras podido vencer, Leo- Comento un calmado Jess observando la transmisión en vivo en aquellas holográficas pantallas.

-No digo eso, por favor, Jess-san- Hablo Leo algo molesto- Le aseguro que en una pelea normal, yo no tendría ningún problema para patearle el trasero a ese cerebro de carbón quemado. Es más, lo dejaría tan apaleado que ese idiota seguramente luego me estaría pidiendo algo de hielo para sus heridas. Un hielo que por supuesto, yo lo daría al menos que Raine-san estuviera mirando-

-¿Cerebro de carbón?... –Repitió el joven Neekis confundido -…Ah, es cierto. Leo y Ur han trabajado antes junto a los magos de Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad? ¿Tsuna ha sido uno de sus compañeros? ¿Acaso te llevas mal con él o algo así, Leo?-

-B-Bueno…- Hablaba el joven Vastia algo nervioso.

-Es una relación complicada, Jess-san- Contesto Ur por parte de su hermano gemelo.

-E-En cualquier caso, ¿Dónde está Sherin-san? ¿Por qué no está aquí?- Pregunto el joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos al ver aquel balcón donde estaba.

-Sherin se ha desmayado por una ligera anemia y ha sido llevada a la enfermería- Respondía con tranquilidad la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente.

-¿Anemia…? No sabía que Sherin-san sufría de esa enfermedad. ¿Debería ir a verla o dejarla descansar?- Se preguntaba Leo con leve confundir.

-Si quieres ir a verla, ponte primero la camisa o solo harás que Sherin solo empeore, Leo- Dijo Ur con su calmado tono.

-¿Hm?- Actuó con más confusión aquel joven que todavía no vestía sus bien entrenados brazos y torso con marcados pectorales y abdómenes.

-¡T-Tanto poder…! ¡¿Cómo una cucaracha…?! ¡Sobre todo una cucaracha de Ishgal…! ¡¿Cómo demonios una maldita cucaracha tiene tanto poder…?!- Preguntaba un tanto iracundo como asombrado Arioc desde el balcón del equipo de Ourobos abriendo su único ojo de gran manera.

-Un infierno en medio del cielo. Ciertamente, no es algo que pueda verse todos los días. Parece que te metiste con alguien bastante peligroso, Arioc- Comento con su siniestro sonreír la llamada Amaia.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, Amaia! ¡No hagas un comentario que sugiera que ese mocoso de mierda es más fuerte que yo! ¡Soy la elite de la elite, el gran Arioc Amonn-sama! ¡No me menosprecies, perra de porquería!- Grito con suma furia aquel joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises.

-Je- Solo reía bajamente sin apartar aquella leve pero macabra sonrisa de su rostro aquella joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos.

-Si no me equivoco, el locutor dijo…- Hablaba un calmado Omar -…Si, dijo que Tsuna Dragneel-kun es el hijo del mago de Ishgal conocido como "Salamander", ¿No? Si ese es el caso, era de esperar que ese chico tenga un poder mucho más allá de lo normal. Después de todo, el padre de Tsuna Dragneel es Natsu Dragneel, el hermano menor del antiguo gobernador del Imperio Alvarez, el Emperador Spriggan; por lo tanto, ese chico es su sobrino. El pertenece a un linaje de seres con un poder mágico de un nivel monstruoso-

-¡¿Qué has dicho, anciano?! ¡¿Ese maldito mocoso de Fairy Tail tiene relación con el Emperador Spriggan?! ¡¿Con Zeref?!- Reaccionaba Arioc con notable sorprender.

-Una sorpresa tras otra- Decía Amaia con todavía su malicioso sonreír.

-…- Se mantenía Lar en silencio mientras apretaba con notable firmeza sus puños.

-¿Hm?- Observaba el senil Oldcan al silencioso hombre apodado Adec -¿Qué pasa, Lar-kun? Es curioso verte enojado. ¿Acaso este tema te afecto? Si es así, permite que este viejo hombre se disculpe-

-…- Seguía en silencio aquel encapuchado e enmascarado ser que pasaba a aflojar sus puños.

-En cualquier caso, espero que cuando este supuesto "Infierno" se disipe, ella por fin comienza a actuar- Comentaba con un leve sonreír el hombre mayor de cortos cabellos y barba chiva de color gris presente en aquel balcón.

-¡Ah! –Hablaba la apodada como "Charlie" con bastante sudor decorando su hermosa piel –No puede creer que a pesar de estar tan lejos, Tsuna me haya puesto tan caliente-

-¿No puede decir que tiene calor como una persona normal, Charlie-san?- Pregunto la llamada Emma con un pequeño sonrojo de apenar en sus mejillas.

-Jeje- Reía levemente la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro para luego decir –Pero aunque se notaba desde lejos que ese Tsuna era fuerte, no pensé que su magia fuera tan poderosa como para crear un calor que llegaría hasta este estadio a pesar de estar tan alejados. Estoy toda llena de sudor. Desearía tener puesto un bikini. A este paso, hasta mi ropa interior se quedara toda mojada…Bueno, si es que estuviera usando-

-Ese chico tiene un poder mágico increíble- Comento la tranquila joven de largos cabellos cenizos.

-Si. Tsuna Dragneel. Es lo que muchos considerarían un "Monstruo". No hay duda alguna en que si queremos quedar en el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el será uno de los principales oponentes a superar. Apuesto que todos los demás equipos están pensando lo mismo- Dijo Will con un sonreír que enseñaba sus inusualmente puntiagudos dientes.

-No me ignoren. Si nadie reacciona a lo que digo, no es divertido hacer esos comentarios. Que aguafiestas- Dijo la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri quejosamente.

-Pero parece que ahora estamos obligados a animarte en esa apuesta tuya, Ashe- Hablaba el joven Eehto –Si quieres obtener la bufanda de su sensei así como la victoria de este torneo, cuando el momento llegue, debes derrotar definitivamente a Tsu… ¿Eh?-

Pero aquel ligero sentimiento confusión que le impidió a aquel joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones poder terminar su hablar, también paso a invadir a la joven de largos cabellos cenizos y a la joven de ondulados y largos cabellos morado oscuro en el momento en que ellas también apuntaron sus miradas hacia el joven de anaranjados cabellos con puntiagudo y desordenado aspecto presente también en aquel mediano balcón del Domus Flau.

Se apreciaba como el joven Vesta alzaba su mirada para poder observar directamente esa suma descomunal cantidad de llamas carmesís encima de aquella gigante roca que flotaba de mágica manera en los cielos de Crocus e enseñar en esta una profunda expresión de impresión. Pero era una impresión muy distinta a la que mostraban las demás personas que llenaban aquel estadio. Observando de fija manera aquella llamas carmesís posicionados a cientos y cientos de metros encima de aquel coliseo y sintiendo profundamente el intenso calor que estas liberaban por todo este; el autoproclamado discípulo de Natsu Dragneel colocaba en sus filosos ojos grises no solo un profundo impresionar sino también una leve mezcla de sentimientos de tristeza, alegrar y nostalgia.

-¿Ashe?- Nombraba Will con confundir al observar el estado de su compañero.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ashe?- Se acercaba Charlie a aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que parecía prestarle atención -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Si, si? ¿Ashe-san? ¿Ashe-kun? ¿Ashe-sama? ¿Ashe-chan?-

-Ashe…- Nombraba Emma con leve preocupar.

-No puede ser…- Pensaba el impresionado Ashe -…Esas llamas…Este calor…Son los mismos que los de esa vez…Natsu-sensei…-

Y una última vez de regreso en aquellos terrosos e anchos suelos que eran la parte superior de la sumamente gigantesca roca que flotaba a cientos de metros arriba del Domus Flau; después de varios minutos tras aparecer, se pudo apreciar como el llamado "Purgatorio del Rey Dragón de Fuego" empezó a disminuir su poder hasta eventualmente desaparecer completamente. Tras esto, se apreciaba de perfecta manera como no solo aquella amplia arena únicamente tenía el cincuenta por ciento del tamaño que tenía originalmente, sino como también cada parte de su terroso terreno había adquirido un profundo color negro como el carbón y mientras en todo su centro se mantenía con un firme pisar y recta manera el joven mago de Fairy Tail causante del hecho anteriormente mencionado y que al ser visto por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau a través de las flotantes y enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires de este, una vez más hacia nacer un gran emocionar en ellos.

-Je- Mostraba un gran sonreír Tsuna mientras era el único en la arena de "Sky and Hell".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban con potente e emocionadamente los espectadores en aquel gigantesco coliseo encima de las montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡Lo han visto con sus propios ojos, damas y caballeros!- Hablaba Gauss con emocionar -¡Habiendo obligado a Dana Talian de Golden Lion a salir de la arena con su ultimo impresionante ataque, el único que sigue en este campo de batalla es nadie más ni nadie menos que…!-

-¡…Tsuna! ¡Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail! ¡De los seis magos que habían entrado, Tsuna es el único en lograr permanecer en la arena del evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Sky and Hell"!- Informo Chapati de la misma manera.

-¡Bien! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Yo soy el mejor! ¡Jajaja!- Gritaba y reía con sumo alegrar un Tsuna que corría con emocionar por esa mediana arena flotante en donde seguía mientras levantaba altamente sus brazos.

-Parece un niño. Que vergonzoso, Tsuna. ¿Él no sabe que lo están grabando?- Preguntaba Serena observando esas holográficas pantallas desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Probablemente a mi hermano no le importaría mucho aunque lo supiera- Dijo Lucia entre leves risas.

-Con esto recibiremos 10 puntos, ¿Eh? Tsuna lo hizo bastante bien- Comento Alicia con un leve sonreír.

-Si. Lo malo es que de seguro ese idiota no dejara de presumir por un buen rato- Dijo Marcus de igual manera que su pareja.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Eso es, Tsuna! ¡Bien hecho!- Gritaba Happy con notable alegrar desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Felicitaciones, Tsuna-sama! ¡Como se esperaba de usted!- Decía Raine contentamente.

-¡Eres un hombre, Tsuna!- Exclamaba Sonia sonrientemente.

-Parece que ese idiota se está divirtiendo mucho…- Dijo Roku con una pequeña sonrisa pero también con cierto entristecer y recelo en su filoso mirada.

-Es verdad. Ese cerebro de carbón…- Contestaba Ryos en el mismo estado que el joven de raza Nirvit.

-¡Entonces, señores y señoras…!- Hablaba el locutor con peluca afro de marrones cabellos con contentar en su tono -¡…El ganador de "Sky and Hell" es…!-

-Ah…-

-… ¿Eh? – Se vieron confundidos los dos locutores de aquel torneo.

-¿Eh?- La incontable cantidad de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau se vio invadida por un ligero sentimiento de confusión.

-¿Eh?- Los jóvenes magos en los dos balcones de Fairy Tail mostraron cierto confundir.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Tsuna con leve confusión.

En el instante luego de haber escuchado claramente un cansado suspirar por parte de una voz femenina en sus cercanías, el joven Dragneel pasó a darse la vuelta con una cierta lentitud para inmediatamente después cambiar el confundir que decoraba su rostro con un notable asombro en el momento en que sus filosos ojos marrones observaron lo mismo que observaban la gente que llenaba el Domus Flau a través de la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas holográficas pantallas en su interior. Se podía mirar con perfecta claridad como en aquella gigantesca y quemada roca que flotaba altamente en los azules cielos de la Ciudad de Crocus, a unos cuantos metros justo en frente del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación presente en esta, se mantenía sin ninguna dificultad y profunda calma cierta joven de 18 años de edad.

Se trataba de aquella joven que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionados a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica.

-…Ah- Seguía suspirando soñolientamente esa joven de negros y blancos cabellos y ropas -…Que buena siesta me di. Aunque la cama era algo dura…-

-T-Tu eres…- Reacciono Tsuna con notable sorprender al ver a la joven maga de Ouroboros a unos metros en frente de su posición.

-¿Hm?...Tu eres…- Observaba la joven maga de Ouroboros a aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail para luego abrir su mirada de anaranjado oscuro color con notable sorpresa -…Ah, es cierto. Me tocaba a mí divertirme en esa cosa que estaba haciendo Ishgal. Si seguimos en esta roca…Eso debe significar que el juego continúa, ¿Verdad?...Ah…Me desperté antes de que todo terminara. Que suerte tengo-

-E-Eh…- Hablo con sorprender y confundir el locutor con barba de negros cabellos atada en forma de una larga trenza -...T-Todos…Lo sentimos mucho, pero hemos cometido un error. Justo como pueden ver, Tsuna Dragneel no es el único que permanece en la arena de "Sky and Hell". La maga de Ouroboros, Alesha Fortune, todavía está participando en este evento. Nos apena mucho decir que nos habíamos olvidado por completa de ella-

-Esa chica…- Hablaba Serena con ligera impresión desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-No puedo creer que siga en la arena a pesar de los ataques de los espíritus elementales de Dana y el ataque de mi hermano- Hablo Lucia de igual manera.

-Si- Hablo un serio Marcus –Y aunque se las haya arreglado para resistir tanto las poderosas magia de Dana como la de Tsuna, creer que esa chica no tiene ni una sola minúscula herida ni daño en su ropa. ¿Sera gracias a su magia? Y pensar que ninguna de las transmisiones de antes mostró lo que hacia esa tipa de Ouroboros…Que molesto-

-…- Se mantenía Alicia en serio silencio mientras seguía observando la imagen en vivo en aquellas holográficas pantallas.

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo, Alicia?- Pregunto el joven Strauss-Dreyar al observar a su pareja sentimental.

-¿Ah?...No, no es nada importante. Es que esa tal Alesha hizo algo que me sorprendió un poco- Contestaba la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente tranquilamente.

-Bueno…Eso es obvio, Alicia-san. ¿Acaso no nos está escuchando? Todos nosotros estamos sorprendidos de que esa chica no haya salido de la arena con todo lo que ocurrió ahí- Dijo la joven Dragneel con diminuto confundir.

-No, no es eso lo que me sorprende- Hablaba la joven Scarlet –Aunque no puedo confirmarlo, lo más probable es que esa maga de Ouroboros haya salido totalmente ilesa a todo lo que ocurrió en esa arena gracias a su magia. También entiendo que esas pantallas solo transmiten lo más importante del evento. Si Alesha no participo en los combates o realizo algún acto destacable, es obvio porque ella no salió en pantallas hasta ahora. Lo que me sorprende es que después de que Dana saliera de la arena, Tsuna actuaba como si hubiera ganado "Sky and Hell". Tsuna creía que era el único que quedaba en la arena. A pesar de su gran olfato, oído e instintos; Tsuna no se dio cuenta para nada de la presencia de esa chica hasta que esta le hablo-

-¡…!- Los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en aquel balcón pasaron a mostrar un profundo sorprender.

-Si esa chica tiene la habilidad de ocultar perfectamente su presencia incluso hasta de Tsuna…Si esto fuera un combate de vida o muerte…No, no. ¿De qué me sirve pensar eso? Esto es solo un festival. Algo para competir y divertirse. Además, ahora que esa tal Alesha está en frente de Tsuna, no hay de qué preocuparse. Sé que Tsuna estará bien- Pensó Alicia con cierta seriedad.

Mientras que varias de aquellas personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones del Domus se seguían preguntando como tras tantos brutales ataques que habían invadido a esa gigantesca y quemada roca flotante, había logrado mantenerse en esta aquella joven de largos cabellos negros y blancos atados en forma de coletas sin llamar para nada la atención; tanto esta como aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados seguían manteniéndose uno en frente del otro y separados por varios metros en esa arena. Pero mientras el joven mago de Fairy Tail solo se limitó a observar fija y seriamente a su oponente, esa joven maga de Ouroboros solo seguía utilizando su mirada decoraba con algo de confusión para observar distintas partes de esos terrosos suelos de color carbón.

-Qué extraño…- Hablo una despreocupada Alesha -…Juraría que había muchas más personas aquí. Además no recuerdo que esta roca tuviera color y olor a carbón. Oye, tu, chico rosado, ¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras estaba dormida?-

-¿Mientras estabas dormida? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿En serio estabas dormida todo este tiempo?- Preguntaba Tsuna con dudar.

-Jeje. Es algo vergonzoso admitirlo, pero sí. ¡Pero no creas que a sido a propósito! ¡Yo también quería divertirme mucho con todos!...Pero mientras miraba a la ciudad desde los bordes de la arena, de repente sentí como como algo bastante duro y frio me golpeo en la cabeza y me hizo perder la conciencia. Fue une experiencia terrible. Que mala suerte tengo- Explico con apenar la joven Fortune.

-¿Algo duro y helado? ¿Acaso fue alguno de los pedazos de mis creaciones de hielo que Lisa destruyo durante nuestra batalla?- Se preguntó Leo desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale al observar la transmisión en vivo de esas holográficas pantallas.

-Pero tengo que decir que dormí bastante bien a pesar de estar en esta roca- Hablo Alesha -Incluso tuve un par de sueños muy interesantes. Primero soñé que estaba dentro de un iglú tan frio como lo que fuera que me había golpeado en la cabeza y mientras unos increíbles vientos que estaban afuera de este me refrescaban de una manera muy grata. Pero el segundo fue algo extraño. Al principio estaba jugando en medio de una cálida lluvia, después aparecí en un muy caliente volcán y de repente termine en una sauna. Bueno, me pregunto si este último era un sueño. Después de todo, cuando me desperté, estaba un poco mojada. Tengo una buena suerte de que mi vestido se secó rápido-

-¿Ah?- Reaccionaba Tsuna con profundo confundir.

-T-Todo lo que está diciendo esa chica… ¿Acaso…?- Hablo una confundida Serena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail al observar e escuchar esa transmisión en vivo en aquellas holográficas pantallas.

-¿…Fue atrapada por los demás pedazos de mis creaciones de hielo después de que estas fueran destruidas…?- Hablo el joven Vastia en el mismo estado y situación que la anterior desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿…Y este hielo la protegió de los vientos de Sylph…?- Se preguntaba una indiferente Dana desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¿…Hasta que eventualmente ese hielo se derritió con los ataques de Pandora y mi hermano?- Se preguntó Lucia con confusión desde el balcón de su equipo.

Habiendo escuchado de una clara manera con sus capacitados oídos como Alesha había logrado mantenerse perfectamente en la arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell", Tsuna no pudo evitar decorar su rostro con una profundo incertidumbre al mismo tiempo que una gran gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza al estilo anime. Pero este joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no era el único que mostraba esa clase de expresión. A excepción del balcón donde se mantenían los miembros del gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros; toda la gente en el Domus Flau enseñaba en sus rostros un tipo de sorpresa e incertidumbre al haber visto y oído a la joven Fortune a través de las enormes y flotantes pantallas holográficas en los aires de esta edificación. Ante el relato de aquella joven maga de Ouroboros, Tsuna y las personas en aquel estadio solo pudieron pensar una cosa…

-¡…ESA ES DEMASIADO SUERTE!-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, chico rosado? Pareces todo atontado- Preguntaba Alesha con leve confundir.

-Tu… ¿En serio estas diciendo que has logrado permanecer en este lugar por pura casualidad? Esa es una suerte del demonio. Debes ser muy buena en los casinos- Comento Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa.

-En realidad lo soy. Incluso he dejado en bancarrota a varios casinos del Imperio Alvarez. Tú no te imaginas cuantos asesinos han enviado detrás de mí por eso. Jeje… ¡Oye, no desvíes el tema! ¡Te pregunte porque somos los dos somos los únicos en esta roca! ¡¿Qué paso mientras dormida?! ¡Tengo curiosidad! ¡Quiero saber!- Exclamaba quejosamente la joven Fortune con sus mejillas infladas.

-Después de dar una buena pelea, todos los demás que estaban en esta roca gigante cayeron. Del mismo que tú vas a caer- Contesto el joven Dragneel mientras pasaba a rodear su puño derecho con una leve pero notable capa de llamas carmesís.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todos se cayeron?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!...Eso es una pena. Yo quería divertirme con todos. Que mala suerte. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Supongo que no me queda más opción que tener algo de diversión solo contigo, chico rosado. Dijiste que ibas a hacerme caer, ¿Verdad? Por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo- Dijo la joven maga de Ouroboros mostrando un amigable sonreír.

-Te escucho demasiado despreocupada. No creas que la suerte te salvara esta vez- Decía Tsuna con ligera seriedad.

-Bueno…Quien sabe- Respondió Alesha con un amistoso leve sonreír pero también con un tono algo sombrío.

-Esta chica…- Pensó el joven Dragneel para después exclamar furiosamente -¡Entonces, aquí vo…!-

Pero antes de ser capaz de verse terminando aquellas palabras con un furioso y potente tono, en el simple instante de haber afirmado sus pisadas para poder avanzar con una suma velocidad hacia su oponente a algunos metros en frente de su posición, ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados no pudo evitar enseñar una vasta sorpresa y confusión en su mirada de filosos ojos marrones no solo ante el hecho de haberse resbalado con un pequeño charco de una azulada agua que decoraban los terrosos y quemados suelos que pisaban sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias, sino también al no poder hacer absolutamente nada para detener aquella caída de frente que sufrió su cuerpo hacia estos. Algo que fue visto tanto por Alesha como las que miraban esas holográficas pantallas en el Domus Flau y las calles de Crocus.

-¿Eh?- Actuaba con confusión un Tsuna tirado de frente en los carbonizados suelos de esa arena flotante donde estaba.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Se cayó?!- Reacciono Serena con sorprender desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Se cayó! ¡¿Vieron?! ¡Jajajaja!- Se burlaban y reían los espectadores en las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo.

-Ji- Enseñaba Arioc un sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Observaba el joven Dragneel el líquido en los terrosos y quemados suelos donde estaba tirado para luego seguir pensando- ¿Agua? ¿Cómo diablos esto…? ¿Acaso es del hielo de Leo que se derritió con mis llamas? ¡Ese maldito…! ¡Mas tarde me las arreglare con ese cerebro congelado!-

-¡Jejeje! ¡Te caíste! ¡Querías actuar todo genial, pero de repente "Bam"! ¡Que gracioso! ¡Jejeje!- Hablo entre alegres risas la joven Fortune.

-¡Maldita…Ríete mientras pue…!-

Y en el siguiente segundo, una vez más Tsuna fue incapaz de completar sus furiosas palabras ante algo que no solamente lo sorprendió de una profunda manera a él, sino también a todo aquel que tenía su mirada fijada en la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas grandes pantallas holográficas que flotaban tanto en los aires de aquella gigantesca edificación encima de las enormes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" así como en las numerosas calles de esta misma ciudad. Se pudo apreciar con perfecta claridad como los terrosos y quemados suelos en donde se mantenía tirado y donde trataba de levantarse nuevamente aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se derrumbaron de un instante a otro.

Hablando de manera más específica; se pudo observar perfectamente como la parte donde se encontraba Tsuna en aquella parte superior de la todavía bastante gigante roca de ahora un profundo color carbón que flotaba de mágica manera a cientos de metros encima del Domus Flau, repentinamente, se destrozó hasta el punto de haber formado un ancho agujero que atravesaba completamente la arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell".

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba el joven Dragneel con un profundo shock -¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Un agujero..?!-

A pesar de estar todavía poseído por una incalculable sorpresa y confusión ante la increíblemente repentina aparición de aquel ancho agujero por donde estaba cayendo, Tsuna afilaba su mirada con un ardiente determinar para de instantánea manera pasar a estirar sus dos manos hacia los bordes de este y poder detener su descender antes de que empezara. Pero aunque este joven mago de fuego tuvo en éxito en agarrar con suma firmeza los bordes de ese amplio agujero, estos simplemente se derrumbaron también. De esta manera, sin importar que tan profundo enterrara sus manos y pies en las paredes de este, Tsuna solo continuo cayendo y cayendo por aquel agujero hasta que toda su persona se rodeó de una brillante luz en el momento en que esta salió de total manera de aquella gigantesca y carbonizada roca que flotaba altamente en los azulados cielos de Crocus.

-¡…!- Mostraba Tsuna un shock mucho más grande que antes.

Aunque hace unos minutos él se encontraba corriendo por la amplia arena del evento conocido como "Sky and Hell" mientras reía alegremente, gritaba con potencia cosas como "Soy el mejor" o parecidas y levantaba altamente sus brazos; aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y con filosos ojos marrones totalmente abiertos y temblorosos ahora se encontraba en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel sumamente descomunal estadio que poseía sus gradas y balcones ocupados por una incontable cantidad de hombres y mujeres de distintas edad, la cual en su mayoría, enseñaba también un vasto sorprender en sus rostros. Todo mientras quien se mantenía únicamente en la carbonizada parte superior de esa todavía bastante grande roca flotante era la joven maga de Ouroboros, Alesha Fortune.

-Vaya…- Hablo Alesha con un amigable sonreír mientras observaba ese agujero por donde había caído su oponente-…Que mala suerte-

-Q…Q…- Hablaba Chapati -… ¡Q-Que inesperado! ¡Que repentino! ¡Que terrible casualidad! ¡Qué mala jugada del destino! ¡A pesar de estar dispuesto a dar pelea, Tsuna termina cayendo de la arena sin siquiera poder acercarse a su ultimo oponente! ¡Fairy Tail ha quedado eliminado de este evento!-

-¡Esta vez es definitivo! ¡Solo queda una persona en el cielo! ¡La ganadora del evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos, "Sky and Hell", es Alesha Fortune! ¡El equipo de Ouroboros recibe 10 puntos! ¡Sus primeros puntos!- Explico un sorprendido Gauss.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con emocionar las personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando, malditas basuras!- Exclamaba un sonriente Arioc desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros -¡Estos son los malditos resultados que tienes que conseguir para poder tener el derecho de llamarte compañero de un elite como yo! ¡Alesha lo hizo bien incluso tratando a ese desgraciado mocoso de Fairy Tail! ¡Me hubiera gustado que lo hubiera derrotado dejándolo un poco medio muerto, pero tampoco estuvo mal viéndolo perder de esa manera tan humillante! ¡Buen trabajo, maldita perra! ¡Les enseñaste a estas mierdas de Ishgal que incluso el mismo destino le sirve a Ouroboros! ¡Jijijiji!-

-Este idiota se alegra demasiado por muy poco. No es como si hubiéramos llegado al primer lugar del torneo con esos miserables 10 puntos que Alesha consiguió. Parece un niño que sonríe como un tonto porque le dieron un solo pedazo de galleta de todo un jarrón lleno. Crees lo mismo que yo, ¿Verdad, Lar?- Comento Amaia sin todavía apartar su leve pero macabro sonreír.

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio aquel encapuchado e enmascarado ser.

-Detente, Amaia-kun. No molestes a Arioc-kun cuando esta tan eufórico. Ya te lo dije antes, ¿No? Prefiero que Arioc-kun este alabándose a sí mismo que quejarse iracunda y continuamente. Sola deja que goce el momento- Dijo un tranquilo Omar.

-Eres demasiado complaciente con este canalla egocéntrico, Omar. Es por eso que este tipo dice y hace lo que se le da en gana- Respondió aquella joven de largos cabellos negros con puntiagudos bordes.

-No creo que tengas derecho a criticar a alguien en cuanto a que hace lo que se da la gana. ¿Te recuerdo tu pequeña escapada sin permiso de nuestra posada para poder divertirte a pesar del riesgo de que te descubrieran, Amaia-kun?-Pregunto con serio tono el senil Oldcan.

-Tch- Rechisto los dientes con irritar aquella joven de ojos de profundo color rojo.

-Aunque puede que tengas razón en que soy demasiado complaciente. Dicen por ahí que ese es un rasgo muy común en los abuelos- Dijo el hombre mayor de élegamente peinados cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chica de color gris.

-No andes por ahí llamándote a ti mismo "abuelo", vejete. Y mucho menos de nosotros. Das repelús- Decía Amaia con todavía esa pequeña pero macabra sonrisa suya en su rostro.

-Que cruel…- Contesto Omar con un leve sonreír.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Me caí por error! ¡Déjenme regresar a esa maldita roca! ¡Maldición!- Gritaba iracunda pero cómicamente Tsuna desde la arena del Domus Flau.

-Que mal perdedor. Es totalmente como un niño- Dijo Serena con un leve sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-La razón por la que la arena estuviera tan frágil como para romperse con solo pararse en ella fue por lo quemada que la dejaron las llamas de mi hermano. El cosecho lo que sembró- Comento Lucia entre pequeñas risas.

-Es una pena que ese cerebro carbonizado no obtuviera el primer lugar, pero el segundo lugar tampoco está mal- Decía un tranquilo Marcus.

-…- Se mantenía Alicia en serio silencio pensaba –Que esa Alesha lograra permanecer en la arena a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió y que Tsuna cayera de esta tan repentinamente… ¿En realidad fueron solo cosas de suerte o es que esa chica…?-

De esta manera, después de que la llamada Alesha Fortune regresara a la arena del Domus Flau gracias a una brillante luz dorada le rodeo y tele-transporto de mágica manera antes de desaparecer tan rápido como apareció y luego de que esa gigantesca roca quemada que flotaba en los azulados cielos de Crocus se desintegrara con una fenomenal velocidad hasta volverse un polvo que se dispersó aleatoriamente por las suaves brisas del viento; el evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, "Sky and Hell", término de manera definitiva. Todas aquellas enormes pantallas holográficas que flotaban altamente en los aires cerca de las gradas y balcones de ese gigantesco coliseo desaparecieron para que después apareciera en todo el centro de este una holográfica pantalla no solo más grande que las anteriores, sino que en vez de una transmisión en vivo, mostraba una lista de los seis gremios que participaban en aquel festival junto con la posición y puntuación que cada uno había obtenido en esa reciente competición.

Habiendo siendo Brenda Glow la primera en caer de la arena, ella recibió el sexto y último lugar y por lo tanto el equipo de Mermaid Heels no obtuvo ningún punto. El quinto lugar de aquel evento fue ocupado por Leo Vastia, haciendo así que el equipo Lamia Scale obtuviera 2 puntos. Lisa Eucliffe termino recibiendo el cuarto lugar e obtuvo 4 puntos para el equipo de Sabertooth. El tercer lugar de aquella competencia fue ocupado por Dana Talian, por lo tanto, el equipo de Golden Lion consiguió 6 puntos. A pesar de todos sus iracundos pero cómicos griteríos de que lo dejaran regresar a la arena, Tsuna Dragneel no tuvo más opción que aceptar frustrado el segundo lugar de aquel evento, provocando así que el equipo de Fairy Tail recibiera 8 puntos. Y como se había dicho anteriormente; Alesha Fortune obtuvo el primer lugar de "Sky and Hell" y por lo tanto, el equipo de Ouroboros obtuvo 10 puntos. Los minutos pasaron y aquella gran holográfica pantalla desapareció al mismo tiempo que, gracias al pequeño círculo mágico que le tele-transporto, el ser con un disfraz de cabeza de calabaza gigante una vez más se presentaba en la arena.

-¡Bien, aunque este evento lleno de momentos sorprendentes y emocionantes haya terminado, la diversión no ha acabado todavía! ¡Los combates del segundo día están a punto de iniciar! ¡Por favor, solo esperen unos minutos mientras los combatientes son decididos por nuestros queridos patrocinadores más sus votos-kabo!- Informaba animado anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Tch…- Rechistaba sus dientes con frustrar Tsuna tras haber regresado al balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail -…Estoy de vuelta-

-Hola. Bienvenido, segundo lugar- Dijo Marcus con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Felicidades por haber quedado en segundo lugar- Decía Lucia alegremente.

-El segundo lugar también es una buena posición. No te preocupes- Comento Serena de igual manera.

-¡Cállense! ¡Los calcinare!- Gritaba Tsuna cómicamente enojado.

-Vamos, vamos. Solo están bromeando. Es una pena que no obtuvieras el primer lugar como querías, pero diste tu mejor esfuerzo. Lo hiciste muy bien, Tsuna- Dijo Alicia con un amable sonreír mientras utilizaba su mano derecha enguantada en hierro para sobar suavemente la cabeza de su enojado compañero.

-Rayos…La próxima vez me asegurare de obtener el primer lugar…- Dijo con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas el joven Dragneel mientras sus puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados eran sobados.

-Jeje. Sé que así será- Contestaba entre pequeñas risas la joven Scarlet sin detener aquel suave sobar.

-¿Hm?- Observaba Lucia dos de sus compañeros rodeados en una profunda aura oscura -¿Qué les pasa, Marcus-san, Serena-san? Se ven enojados-

-No estamos enojados- Contestaban calmados pero al mismo iracundos la joven Axel y el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Si lo piensan bien, yo soy quien se merecía el primer lugar por derecho. Esa molesta mocosa de Ouroboros solo gano por simple suerte- Comento molesto el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos.

-Simple suerte, ¿Eh?- Pensó de seria manera la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-¡Bien! ¡Los combates han terminado de ser decididos! - Informaba un emocionado Chapati a través de su sonoro micrófono.

-¡Las batallas del primer día fueron sin duda asombrosas! ¡¿Pero acaso las batallas de hoy estarán a la altura de lo que vimos ayer?!- Preguntaba un animado Gauss de igual manera.

-¡El primer combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Amaia Jiwe de Ouroboros versus Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels!- Informaron al unísono los dos locutores de aquel festival.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Regresaba el público en aquel gigantesco coliseo a exclamar con sumo animar.

-¡Ah!- Una leve sorpresa saco a Alicia de su serio pensar para después enseñar una pequeña sonrisa e observar la arena con sus marrones ojos -¿Kasuga es la que va a luchar?-

Después de unos segundos luego de que los locutores dieran esa información; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar aquella joven maga de Ouroboros. Era esa joven de 17 años de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias y la marca roja de Ouroboros se presentaba en su mano izquierda.

-Con que es mi turno de tener algo de diversión, ¿Eh?- Decía mientras caminaba calmadamente por la arena de ese coliseo la llamada Amaia Jiwe sin todavía apartar esa pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Buena suerte, Amaia-chan! ¡Vamos, Lar-chan, lanza porras conmigo! ¡Es divertido!- Decía una animada Alesha mientras jalaba el manto de aquel encapuchado e enmascarado ser que estaba junto a ella en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-…- Se mantenía en silencio Lar mientras era ligeramente agitado por los jalones de su compañera.

-¡Malnacida demente!- Gritaba Arioc -¡Mas te vale que no muestres un espectáculo ridículo como hizo el bastardo de Lar ayer! ¡Demuestra que tienes el derecho de llamarte compañera o por los menos sirvienta de el gran elite, Arioc Amonn-sama! ¡Si pierdes contra la maldita basura de Ishgal con la que vas a enfrentarte, juro que te romperé tus brazos y piernas y después usare esa linda boquita de la que estas tan orgullosa para meter mi…!-

-Creo que es suficiente, Arioc-kun. Te pido que no grites tantas vulgaridades. Todo el mundo podrá escucharte. Este viejo todavía siente algo de vergüenza de vez en cuando- Dijo Omar en calmado tono.

-¿Así es como animas a tu compañera, tuerto imbécil? Tú serás el que se las verá conmigo cuando acabe con este "juguete" que los patrocinadores de este torneo quisieron darme. Es una pena que no pueda matarla, pero por lo menos me asegurare de poder saciarme solo un poco con ella- Pensó Amaia mientras sigilosamente pasaba la punta de su lengua por sus labios en medio de un malicioso sonreír.

-La chica de ojos rojos…Amaia Jiwe, ¿Eh?- Pensó Serena con cierta seriedad al observar con ojos cafés a aquella joven maga de Ouroboros desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Ojos rojos…- Pensaba Ryos al ver con sus ligeramente serios filosos ojos marrones a esa joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos en la arena del Domus Flau desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

No solo era aquel joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros amarrados en forma de cola de caballo quien decoraba su mirada con seriedad al fijar esta en aquella joven maga de Ouroboros que caminaba tranquilamente por la arena de aquel descomunal estadio, sino también esa joven de largos cabellos café atado en una cola de caballo también presente en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail. Observando los profundamente y algo brillosos ojos rojos de Amaia, el joven Redfox y la joven Strauss no podían evitar que a sus mentes regresaran las pocas y borrosas imágenes de la ennegrecida silueta de una humanoide criatura que los atacaba salvajemente mientras un brillar rojo en la zona donde debería estar la cabeza destacaba de notable manera en la oscuridad de aquel callejón de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Oye, molesta musculosa…- Hablo Ryos en serio tono mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el barandal de concreto de aquel balcón donde estaba.

-Se lo que quieres decir. ¿Pero de verdad estamos seguros que fue esa chica la que nos atacó?- Preguntaba Sonia igual de seria mientras estaba al lado de su compañero.

-Quien sabe. La Maestra lo dijo también. Los ojos rojos no son exactamente un detalle muy único que digamos. No creo que sea bueno acusar a esa chica solo por su mirada. Aunque sin duda esa tipa irradia algo misterioso. No la acusaremos, pero por el momento ella es nuestra sospechosa principal- Contestaba el serio joven Redfox.

-Entiendo…Ah, ¿Pero qué hay de su olor? Si esa chica resulto ser la cosa con la que luchamos, ¿No deberías poder reconocer su olor, Ryos?- Preguntaba ahora la joven Strauss con curiosidad.

-Desgraciadamente, al igual que mi cabeza, mi nariz no recuerda nada de esa noche. No sé si he olido a esa chica antes- Contestaba el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Ryos…Eso último sonó como algo que diría un pervertido- Comento tranquilamente la joven usuaria de Take Ovar.

-¡M-Maldita…!- Hablo el joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros con un vena palpitante de ira visible a través de la piel en su frente -…Rayos…En cualquier caso, es la primera vez que olvido completamente un olor. Parece que esa tenebrosa cosa con la que nos enfrentamos tiene muchos más trucos que solamente borrar completamente nuestro poder mágico-

-No quiere que la encontremos para poder ajustar cuentas, ¿Eh? Así no es como actúa un hombre- Dijo con leve enojar la joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-No, ni siquiera sabemos el género de esa cosa. Bueno, pero debo decir que sin duda hay algo raro con el olor de esa tipa de Ouroboros- Decía un serio Ryos.

-¿Algo raro?- Repitió Sonia con pequeño confundir.

-El olor de esa chica…- Hablo Ryos -…No sé por qué…Pero se parece un poco al de Serena-

Los segundos pasaron e a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde vino la joven Jiwe, surgió con un tranquilo caminar la joven maga de Mermaid Heels. Era esa joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros; que mantenía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven.

-…- Se mantenía en silencio una seria Kasuga mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-¡Tus puedes con esto, Kasuga! ¡Muéstrales el poder de la As de Mermaid Heels!- Gritaba Brenda determinadamente desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Animo, Kasuga-chan!- Grito una animada Milly.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo. Trata de no salir lastimada- Decía Jane amigable y potentemente.

-¡Demuestra el poder de tu encantador e incomparable perfume!- Grito Chiyo de la misma manera en medio de su glamoroso posar.

-¡Buena suerte, Kasuga!- Dijo Alicia con cierta potencia y con un sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-…- Siguió la joven Mikazuchi en serio silencio mientras caminaba hacia la zona central de aquella amplia arena donde estaba.

-No reacciona para nada. ¿Estas segura que esa chica es la amiga de la infancia de la que nos hablaste, Alicia? ¿No te estarás equivocando de persona?- Preguntaba Serena con leve preocupar desde el balcón de su equipo.

-La mirada de esa chica da un poco de miedo…- Comentaba una ligeramente temerosa Lucia.

-No se preocupen, no se preocupen –Hablo la joven Scarlet- Kasuga no es una mala persona. Es solo que siempre ha sido algo tímida. De todos modos, estoy ansiosa de poder ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto desde que éramos pequeñas-

El tiempo continuo avanzando e aquella joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos y esa joven de larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro se posicionaron uno en frente del otro, separados por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Bien, ustedes dos, las reglas son las mismas que ayer! ¡20 minutos es el tiempo límite! ¡Tengan un duelo justo pero emocionante-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El primer combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Espero que tengamos un buen combate- Dijo Amaia enseñando una amigable sonrisa a su oponente a unos metros en frente de su posición.

-…- Continuo Kasuga en silencio mientras su serena mirada de ojos negros era apuntada hacia su oponente.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Eres muda o solamente descortés? Estoy tratando de ser amable aquí, ¿Sabes?- Decía la joven Jiwe añadiendo algo de malicia a su mirada y a su amigable sonreír.

-¿Amable? Si claro…- Hablo la joven Mikazuchi en calmado tono.

Mientras que la mayor parte de la incontable cantidad de animadas personas que llenaban totalmente las gradas del Domus Flau solo observaban a una normal e amigable joven al fijar sus miradas en aquella joven maga de Ouroboros presente en la zona central de la amplia arena de esta misma edificación, la joven maga de Mermaids Heels a unos metros de esta observaba algo sumamente distinto. Con su serena mirada de ojos negros fijada en aquella joven maga de uno de los tantos gremios del Imperio Alvarez que estaba a unos metros en frente de su posición, la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels veía claramente como el cuerpo de esta estaba en todo el centro de la enorme boca colmilluda de una gigantesca silueta oscurecida que además poseía unos grandes filosos ojos de brilloso rojo que continuaban liberaban una sed de sangre de basta profundidad.

-…Lo que dice tu boca no concuerda con lo que muestran tus ojos…- Hablo Kasuga- …Tu…Quieres matarme, ¿No?-

-¿Eh? ¿Se dio cuenta? Creer que aparte de tener un cuerpo tan egoísta también tendría una mente tan perspicaz. Es definitivamente el tipo de chicas que más odio…Y el que más amo devorar. Esto es malo… ¿Podre resistir tanta tentación?- Pensaba Amaia mientras su lengua de forma algo serpentea salía poco a poco de sus maliciosamente sonrientes labios.

-Me prepare mentalmente para enfrentar toda clase de oponente durante este torneo, pero pensar que me tocaría uno con tal instinto asesino… ¿En serio eres parte de un gremio legitimo? Vea por donde te vea, eres más del tipo de persona que pertenecería a un gremio oscuro- Decía la serena joven Mikazuchi.

-Bueno…- Hablo la sonriente Amia -…Yo tengo una historia complicada. Demasiado complicada como para poder contártela toda en tan solo 20 minutos. Como sea, empecemos el combate. Los espectadores se aburrirán si solo seguimos conversando. Desenfunda rápido esa espada tuya. Si la traes encima es porque la usas para luchar, ¿No? Eres una espadachín mágica o algo así, ¿Verdad? En cualquier caso, solo apresúrate y desenfúndala. No sé cuánto tiempo más podre resistir mis ganas de atacarte. ¡Sácala ya!-

-¿Ah? ¿Esto? –Observo una seria Kasuga la espada que ella sostenía firmemente en su enguantada mano izquierda para después volver su mirada a su oponente –No te preocupes por ella y atácame si quieres. No eres una oponente con la que valga desenfundar mi "Mikata". Es más…Te derrotare sin siquiera moverme de este posición-

… _¿La oscura y monstruosa serpiente devorara a la sirena danzante?… ¿O será al revés?..._

**Continuara…**


	11. Escudo y Espada

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 11/135: ¡Escudo y Espada! **

El evento del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, "Sky and Hell" acabo con la victoria de la joven maga de Ouroboros, Alesha Fortune. Una victoria que Alesha consiguió de un modo que cualquiera llamaría "Un Golpe de Suerte". Pero sin nada que hacer con que aquella joven maga de Ouroboros consiguiera el primer lugar de esa competencia de una manera tan casual, el día continúo y llego a la parte de las batallas. El primer combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos: De Mermaid Heels, Kasuga Mikazuchi versus Amaia Jiwe de Ouroboros.

…**Continuación…**

-… Te derrotare sin siquiera moverme de este posición-

Esas palabras dichas con un tono tanto serio como sereno pertenecían a una de las dos jóvenes adolescentes presentes en la zona central de la amplia arena de aquel sumamente gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la una Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la cálida luz de un brillante sol en todo el medio de un azulado cielo, que poseía el nombre de "Domus Flau" y que veía su gran número de gradas y balcones completamente repletos por una incontable cantidad de gente llenos de emoción al tener sus miradas fijadas en estas.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de esa joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros; que mantenía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven.

Unas palabras que la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi, Kasuga Mikazuchi dio como respuesta a las palabras que le había dicho esa joven a unos metros en frente de su posición. Era esa joven de 17 años de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias y la marca roja de Ouroboros se presentaba en su mano izquierda. Una joven llamada Amaia Jiwe y la cual mostro cierto sorprender en su rostro ante la respuesta de su oponente.

-¿Me derrotaras sin…?- Hablo Amaia algo sorprendida para en el siguiente segundo regresar a mostrar su leve pero maliciosa sonrisa – Un cuerpo egoísta, una mente perspicaz y además eres una creída. Realmente… ¡Te odio!-

En el momento después de haber exclamado aquellas últimas palabras e enseñar en sus profundos ojos rojos una notable hostilidad; Amaia pasó a levantar e extender sus dos brazos para que en el siguiente segundo, en los aires de su lado izquierda y lado derecho, hicieran aparición un par de círculos mágicos de mediano tamaño y color morado oscuro. Tras la aparición de esos círculos mágicos, sin apartar aquella maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro, la joven Jiwe grito potentemente…

**-¡Fang of the Darkness!-**

Inmediatamente luego de la liberación del nombre del hechizo de esa joven maga de Ouroboros, los círculos mágicos que flotaban a ambos lados de ella terminaron disparando con suma fuerza y velocidad un total de cuatro notablemente grandes rayos de brillante energía oscura que en medio de su viajar por los aires, cada uno de ellos, adapta la forma de unas bastante colmilludas mandíbulas que generaban varios mordiscos en poco tiempo. E a pesar de la vasta rapidez con la que se le acercaba esos llamados "Colmillos de la Oscuridad", Kasuga los observaba calmada y claramente con sus ojos negros.

-Magia Oscura, ¿Eh?...- Pensaba la joven Mikazuchi -…Creía que como esta tipa tenía una sed de sangre inusual, seria usuaria de una magia increíble, pero en realidad es una de las más básicas. Aunque sin duda es una magia oscura mucho más poderosa que la de un usuario normal. Bueno, yo no tengo derecho a criticar a alguien sobre lo básico que es su magia. En cualquier caso, el poder de ese ataque…Creo que un nivel dos bastara-

Solo fue cuestión de fracciones de segundo para que aquellas enormes colmilludas y mordelonas mandíbulas de solida e oscura energía llegaran hasta las cercanías de esa serena joven maga de Mermaid Heels para instantáneamente después encerrarla de completa manera en la explosión de sumo poder y tamaño en la que se convirtieron estas. Una explosión que termino generando una nube de denso polvo de varios metros de altura y con el suficiente ancho para cubrir toda aquella arena e incluso alcanzar levemente las gradas de aquel repleto coliseo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ugh, Ugh!- Gritaban y tosían levemente la mayoría de la multitud sentada en las gradas del Domus Flau ante el polvo que les cubrió.

-¡Kasuga-chan!- Nombraba Milly con preocupación mientras se cubría de aquellas cantidades de polvo que alcanzaban el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Cuánto polvo…! ¡¿Un ataque tan poderoso al apenas empezar?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa?! ¡Esto solo es un festival! ¡Pudo herir gravemente a su oponente con eso!- Decía una molesta Serena mientras se cubria de las nubes de polvo que llegaban hasta el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Kasuga…- Nombro una serio Alicia mientras también se cubría de aquel polvoreo.

El tiempo fue avanzando e avanzando y eventualmente aquellas bastas cantidades de denso polvo se vieron casi totalmente despejadas de la amplia arena del "Domus Flau" gracias a las frescas brisas del viento que pasaron por esta. Debido a la mayor desaparición de aquel denso polverío, se pudo apreciar como en ese arenoso campo de gran ancho seguía en su misma posición aquella joven que mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa ni tan grande ni tan pequeña y que emitía de obvia y continua manera una cierta "locura".

-Jeje- Hablaba la sonriente Amaia –De seguro ese ataque te bajo de tu pequeña nube, molesta sirena. Considerando tu poder mágico, ese hechizo no era tan fuerte como para haberte matado, pero tampoco era tan débil como para darte el lujo de solamente quedarte ahí parada como si nada. Bien, ahora que rompí esa gran confianza tuya, ¿Cómo debería humilla…? ¿Eh?-

Pero antes de poder seguir su hablar, la joven Jiwe no pudo evitarse apartar momentáneamente su malicioso sonreír al mismo tiempo que una ligera pero notable confusión le invadió ante lo que vieron sus rojos ojos. Cuando lo poco que quedada de aquella gigantesca densa nube de polvo también se despejo ante el soplar del viento como el resto, no solo se pudo observar como aquel arenoso e amplio terreno no sufrió ni siquiera una pequeña ruptura a pesar del basto poder de esa explosión de oscura energía mágica, sino como la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels se mantenía exactamente en su misma posición con un normal pisar, con su misma serena expresión, sin una pequeña pizca de polvo o daño en sus ropas y sin una minúscula herida en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Con que me odias, ¿Eh?- Comento Kasuga tranquilamente.

-¿Q-Que?- Reacciono Amaia con sorprender notable.

-¡No se inmuto para nada!- Exclamo Chapati con amplio emocionar.

-¡Como se esperaba de la hija de un maestro de gremio! –Hablo Gauss de igual manera- ¡A pesar de ser el objetivo de un devastador ataque por parte de Amaia, Kasuga sale completamente ilesa y sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación!-

-¡Kasuga-chan!- Nombro Milly nuevamente desde el balcón de Mermaid Heels pero esta vez con un gran contentar.

-Je- Enseñaba Brenda una gran sonrisa de alegrar.

-No entiendo porque te preocupaste, Milly. Era obvio que un ataque de ese nivel no iba a hacerle daño a nuestra "As"- Dijo Jane con seria actitud pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No daño su hermoso e inigualable perfume en lo más mínimo- Comente Chiyo en medio de otro de sus glamorosos posares.

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio Alicia en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail mientras mostraba un leve sonreír en su rostro.

-Bueno, siendo sincera, tú tampoco eres de mi agrado. No te ofendas- Decía la joven Mikazuchi en esa arena con su calmado tono.

-Creer que realmente no recibió ni siquiera un rasguño de mi ataque. Aunque no hubiera usado toda mi fuerza, sigue siendo algo que me molesta. Parece que esta tipa no es tan creída por nada. Debe tener una buena magia defensiva. No morirá tan fácilmente… -Pensó una seria joven Jiwe para inmediatamente devolver aquella enloquecida sonrisa a su rostro e exclamar -… ¡Eso quiere decir que no tengo que contenerme tanto, ¿Verdad?! ¡Viva…! **¡Dark Swarp!- **

Habiendo juntado las palmas de sus dos manos con el fuerte aplauso que dio al mismo tiempo que grito con potente y maniaco tono esas últimas palabras, Amaia paso a separar estas poco a poco y mostro como en el pequeño que había entre ellas había hecho aparición un orbe de oscura luz con el tamaño de una luciérnaga. Tras esto, la joven Jiwe pasó a apuntar sus dos manos hacia adelante y esto pareció provocar que esa realmente pequeña formación de mágica energía oscura flotara y avanzara en el aire de lenta manera para poder dirigirse hacia la joven Mikazuchi a unos cuantos metros en frente de ella. Pero mientras viajaba lentamente por los aires, increíblemente, aquel diminuto orbe de oscura energía, sin ninguna clase de retraso, paso a dividirse en dos; esos dos orbes luego pasaron a dividirse en cuatro, esos cuatro en ocho, esos ocho en dieciséis, esos dieciséis en treinta y dos y así continuamente.

Con el pasar de varios segundos, de eventual manera; la serena joven de larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro presente en aquella amplia arena vio su persona en todo el centro de un radio redondo de diez metros con aires decorados con una incontable cantidad de esos pequeños orbes de brillante oscura energía que flotaban aleatoriamente y estaban bajo el control de la joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos que estaba afuera de esta.

-¿Luciérnagas? Esto es un combate, no un espectáculo de luces. Lo sabes, ¿No?- Dijo Kasuga al ver sus alrededores.

-¡Lo único que sé es que te dejare en un estado en el que no podrás decir nada más con esa creidita boca tuya! ¡Nada más que un gran grito de desesperación y dolor que será un placentero aperitivo para mis oídos!- Exclamo Amaia con locura en su mirada y amplia sonrisa.

En el instante en que las abiertas manos de aquella maniaca joven maga de Ouroboros pasaron a convertirse en unos apretados puños, en tiempo unísono, esos cientos y cientos pequeños orbes de sólida y brillante oscura energía se balancearon hacia esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels que tenían completamente rodeada con una velocidad tan amplia que ellos no eran vistos como nada más que delgados haces de luz morado oscuro. Una vez más, en cuanto el hechizo de magia oscura de Amaia llego hasta su posición, Kasuga vio su figura totalmente encerrada en una explosión de oscura energía de gran potencia y una enorme densa nube de polvo que esta levanto.

Pero esta vez fue sumamente diferente a la vez anterior. Siendo cientos y cientos de esos orbes de luz oscura llamados en conjunto "Enjambre Oscuro" los que llegaron hasta la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels de simultánea manera, fueron unas grandes explosiones de energía oscura tras otras las que cubrían e encarcelaban a esta. Una continua cadena de potentes explosiones que no solamente generaba unas descomunales cantidades de densas polvorientas nubes que cubrían toda la amplia arena del Domus Flau y se extendía hasta las repletas gradas y balcones de este, sino que además hacía temblar de ligera pero notable modo a aquella misma edificación.

-¡Ah! ¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Un terremoto?! ¡Hay demasiado polvo! ¡Ugh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ugh! –Hablaban con enojo y confusión, tosían notablemente y gritaban con temor la mayoría de la gente en las gradas.

-¡Ugh!...A-Amaia no se rinde e inmediatamente u-utiliza otro devastador e increíble ataque para asaltar a Kasuga… ¡Ugh!...R-Realmente es demasiado polvo…Se está metiendo en la cabina…- Dijo el locutor Lola entre tosidos y ojos medio cerrados por el polvoreo que le rodeo.

-¡Otro ataque demasiado exagerado…! ¡¿Qué le ocurre a esa chica?! ¡¿Realmente quiere matar a su oponente?!- Se preguntaba una Serena que se cubría de aquel polvo que alcanzaba el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail y muchos otros lugares de ese tembloroso coliseo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! –Reía la joven Jiwe maniáticamente -¡Aun no acabo! ¡Todavía tengo un par de maravillosos regalos para ti, sirena-chan! ¡Vayan…! **¡…Blacks Predators!- **

Tras el total terminar de esos pequeños orbes de brillante oscura que se convertían en explosiones de sumo poder tras volar con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo e alcanzarlo, sin siquiera dejar que las grandes nubes de denso polvo que todavía le rodeaban se despejaran con las brisas del viento, Amaia hizo que con sus últimas palabras, en los alrededores de la zona donde su último ataque había sido dirigido, hicieran aparición un total de cuatro círculos mágicos de color morado oscuro y mediano tamaño.

Unos círculos mágicos de los cuales surgieron poco a poco unas criaturas formadas de una sólida e oscura energía y que no podrían describirse de ninguna manera que como unos gigantescos gusanos con grandes bocas colmilludas y largas lenguas serpenteas. Unos gusanos que cuando terminaron de sacar toda su gigantesca figura de esos círculos mágicos, pasaron a arrastrarse de salvaje manera por los suelos por donde supuestamente debería estar cierta joven maga de Mermaid Heels y esto era algo que añadía más tamaño a la descomunal nube de denso polvo que cubría aquella amplia arena. Era como si esas monstruosas criaturas creadas con magia oscura estuvieran en búsqueda de algo que devorar con esas colmilludas bocas suyas. Algo que obviamente complacía a aquella joven maga de Ouroboros con una sonrisa mostradora de cierta "locura".

-¡Jajaja! ¡Así, así!- Hablo Amaia entre sus dementes risas -¡Sigan así, mis depredadores negros! ¡Revoletéense, arrástrense, serpentéense, cómanse entre ustedes si eso les ayuda a motivarse! ¡Que sus colmillos alcancen a esa creída sirena! ¡Arránquenle un brazo o una pierna, no me importa! ¡Siempre y cuando no la maten, no hay ningún problema! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Bien…Como la cereza del pastel…!-

Repentinamente realizando un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha, la joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos termino provocando la invocación de otro círculo mágico de profundo color morado oscuro. Pero este círculo mágico era un poco distinto a los que la joven maga de Ouroboros había hecho aparecer anteriormente. Primero porque aquel círculo mágico habían aparecido justo varios metros encima de la zona central del basto denso polvoreo que sus anteriores hechizos habían causado y segundo porque su tamaño era casi igual al de la amplia arena que estos cubrían completamente. En el siguiente segundo, Amaia exclamo con su potente y maniaco tono…

**-¡…Void Devorator!- **

Instantáneamente tras esta acción de la joven Jiwe, el enorme círculo mágico que se presentaba en los aires por varios metros arriba del ancho e arenoso campo del Domus Flau termino disparando hacia este mismo un igual de gigante rayo de sonoras ondas de visible color negro. Unas oscuras y poderosas ondas de oscura energía que al momento de colisionar con brutalidad contra la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo, no solamente provocaron un mayor polvoreo de notable densidad que todas las veces anteriores, sino que además crearon un más fuerte temblor que invadió tanto aquella edificación como las grandes montañas sobre donde esta se mantenía.

-¡Jajajajaja…!- Continuaba Amaia mostrando su locura a pesar de las grandes nubes de polvo que le rodeaban e a pesar de tener su cuerpo vibrando a alta frecuencia ante las ondas sonoras que cubrían la arena donde estaba -¡…Jajajaja! ¡Que este sonido que puede fragmentar incluso el espacio sacuda tu cuerpo hasta que este se caiga en varios pedazos, pequeña sirena! ¡Así será mucho más fácil devorarte! ¡Jajajajaja!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban con temor la gente que llenaba las gradas de aquel estadio ante el temblar de este.

-¡Ah!- Grito Serena de misma manera al mismo tiempo que trataba de cubrirse ante el polvoreo y temblores que invadía el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡N-No veo nada!- Comento Lucia en el mismo estado que su compañera de gremio.

-T-Toda esta temblando mucho…E-Es como un vehículo…M-Me están empezando a dar nauseas…- Dijo un Tsuna de mareado aspecto que no pudo evitar balancearse hacia el voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo de cierta joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros.

-¡O-Oye, Tsuna…No te me pegues tanto…Estas babeando…Que asco…! ¡Ten cuidado con tus manos…! ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde rayos crees que estas tocando?!- Decía con sonrojo en su rostro e enojar y nerviosismo en su tono la joven Axel ante su situación.

-¡Unos ataques tan intensos uno tras otro…! ¡¿Tu amiga estará bien, Alicia?!- Pregunto un serio Marcus mientras se cubría de aquel gran polvoreo.

-Kasuga…- Pensaba la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente mientras estos se agitaban notablemente ante esa potente vibración en esa repleta edificación.

-¡K-Kasuga-chan!- Nombro Milly con basta preocupación mientras una gran cantidad de denso polvo y fuerte temblores azotaban el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡O-Oigan… ¿Esto no es algo exagerado?! ¡Esa maldita chica de Ouroboros…! ¡Aunque sea Kasuga, un ataque de este nivel…!- Decía Brenda con preocupar e enojar mezclados.

-Kasuga…- Nombraban Jane y Chiyo también con notable preocupación.

-¡Hay demasiado polvo en el aire, maldición! ¡Tengo arena en los ojos, boca y pantalones! ¡Y las cosas no dejan de tambalearse! ¡Es demasiado molesto! ¡Maldito Ouroboros, dejen de molestar tanto!- Exclamaba un iracundo Wolfking mientras el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale se mantenía en el mismo estado que los demás.

-¡Hay demasiado polvo en el aire…No veo nada…Leo, ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Abrázame, por favor, Leo!- Decía una Sherin de ojos cerrados pero ligeramente contenta mientras abrazaba de cariño manera e apoyaba su prominente busto en cierto compañero de gremio suyo.

-Yo…No soy Leo…- Dijo Ur con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza mientras era rodeada por los brazos de una amorosa joven Akatsuki.

-Que poder mágico más siniestro tiene esa chica del Imperio Alvarez…Es desagradable- Comento un serio Jess observando la arena rodeada completamente en temblores y denso polvo.

-¡Vea por donde se vea, esto es demasiado! –Hablo Leo con enojar -¡Los ataques de esa chica de Ouroboros…Van a matar a la chica de Mermaid Heels…!-

Varios minutos pasaron e eventualmente ese enorme círculo mágico que flotaba a gran altura en el aire se detuvo de liberar unas destructivas visibles ondas sonoras de oscuro color y desapareció por completo al igual que esos cuatros grandes monstruosos gusanos formados por solida energía oscura anteriormente mencionados. Y luego de la desaparición de los hechizos nombrados como "Depredadores Negros" y "Devorador del Vacío"; los fuertes temblores que invadían al Domus Flau así como a las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se detuvieron con totalidad al mismo tiempo que la descomunal nube de denso polvo que cubría la amplia arena se despejo por el momento hasta el punto en que los espectadores de ese primer combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos pudieron recuperar la imagen de la joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos presente en esta, la cual seguía sin apartar de su rostro esa gran sonrisa llena de demencia.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba con algo de cansar la maliciosamente sonriente Amaia.

-¿Eh? ¿Los temblores y el polvo se fueron…?- Hablaba el locutor Rolan -… ¡Ah! ...D-Digo… ¡Amaia nos ha mostrado un devastador poder de fuego! ¡O mejor dicho, de oscuridad! ¡Con ataques de ese nivel, cualquiera pensaría que no le importa para nada el matar a su oponente! ¡Si eso de verdad ocurrió, a esta competidora le esperaría un destino mucho peor que la descalificación de este torneo! ¡A pesar de que cualquiera tendría que saber eso, Amaia no para de sonreír! ¡Cómo se esperada de una miembro del problemático gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros! ¡No le importan para nada las consecuencias de sus actos!-

-Hmm…- Se mantenían en temeroso silencio la mayoría de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas de aquel coliseo.

-¡Amaia-chan parece que realmente se está divirtiendo mucho! ¡Me alegro, me alegro!- Decía con animada actitud Alesha desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¡Tch! –Rechistaba con obvio molestar el joven de hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises presente en aquel balcón –Esa malnacida perra demente…Le dije que en definitiva tenía que ganar este combate, ¿Pero quién le dio el permiso para poder divertirse tanto? Maldita sea. ¿Cuándo le tocara al gran Arioc Amonn-sama enseñarle a estas bastardas ratas de Ishgal lo que es el verdadero poder y terror?-

-Amaia-kun…- Hablo un serio Omar -…Esa jovencita se dejó llevar totalmente por su lado maniaco. ¿Es que no entiende que nuestros planes podrían verse profundamente afectados si ella mata a alguien en pleno día y con tal público? Si nuestro gremio termina siendo expulsado del torneo e investigado por las acciones de Amaia-kun….Rayos. Mi corazón está demasiado viejo como para poder soportar tanta preocupación. No sabes cuánto desearía que todos estos niños fueran tan tranquilos y callados como tú, Lar-kun-

-…- Se mantuvo como siempre en silencio el encapuchado, encapado e enmascarado ser presente en aquel balcón.

-Q-Que poder tan maligno…Da algo de miedo- Comento la llamada Emma con leve desagrado desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Ah…- Suspiro la apodada como "Charlie" con pequeño deprimir mientras se apoyaba del barandal de concreto de ese mismo balcón -…La sed de sangre de esa chica de Ouroboros sí que es grande e intensa. Y yo que estaba increíblemente emocionada por ver un combate entre dos bellezas, pero tales de ganas de matar en los aires arruinaron por completo el paisaje. Sí que es desagradable-

-Maldito Ouroboros…- Decía Ashe con notable desagradar al igual que sus compañeras.

-Amaia Jiwe, ¿Eh?...- Pensaba un serio Will -…He escuchado hablar de ella en el Imperio. Se dice que en cada misión en la que ella participa siempre desaparece un gran número de gente y nunca se les vuelve a ver ni vivos ni muertos. Tanto criminales como personas inocentes. También se ha esparcido que Amaia es la principal sospechosa de una serie de asesinatos que ocurren cada año en Alvarez. En cada caso, los cuerpos de las victimas…O mejor dicho, lo poco que quedaba de ellos parecían haber sufrido unos profundos mordiscos. Se cree que el asesino podría ser un seguidor del canibalismo o un desconocido animal que se alimenta de humanos y desaparece debido a su hibernación. En cualquier caso, el estado en que se han encontrado las partes de los cuerpos de sus víctimas hizo que los medios llamaran a este homicida "El Demonio de la Gula" o algo así. Por desgracia, jamás ha habido pruebas que indiquen que ella sea la culpable de todo esto. Yo jamás me centre en eso porque pensaba que todo eran falsos rumores provocados por la mala fama de Ouroboros, pero ahora que veo en persona a esta tipa… ¿Acaso ella realmente…?-

-Ah…Ah…Esto es malo…- Hablaba en susurros la joven Jiwe con aquel malicioso sonreír todavía en su rostro -…Creo que me sobrepase un poco con los condimentos. Jaja…Sirena-chan no estará muerta, ¿Verdad?...Sin duda quiero matarla, pero no debo hacerlo…Debo aguantarme…No, no, no…No aquí…Si la mato aquí…Eso sería malo para…-

-Sería malo, ¿Eh? Parece que por lo menos hay una diminuta parte de cordura en ese cerebro tuyo-

-¡…!- Reaccionaba Amaia con basto sorprender.

-Pero debo decir que te subestime un poco…-

Quien había hablado fue una femenina voz de calmado tono y que al haber llegado hasta los oídos de aquella sonrientemente demente joven presente en esa amplia arena provoco que ella abriera con basto sorprender sus ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo. Cuando el resto de las grandes nubes de denso polvo que cubrían aquel arenoso campo también fueron despejadas con las frescas brisas del viento, Amaia observaba con notable shock por parte de su mirada como ella todavía no era la única ser viva presente en este.

Tanto la maniática joven maga de Ouroboros así como la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau pudieron ver con perfecta claridad como en la arena de este aún se encontraba en su misma posición esa tranquila joven que en su enguantada mano izquierda sujetaba con ligera firmeza una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S".

Pero la inmovible presencia de esa joven de largos y lisos cabellos marrón oscuro no era lo único con que asombrarse de una amplia manera. Se pudo apreciar cómo tanto la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels así como un radio de diez metros a su alrededor se mantenian en el interior de lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra que como un enorme domo de un al parecer bastante resistente material cristalino tan reluciente que incluso reflejaba totalmente la luz del brillante y cálido sol en todo el centro del azulado cielo por encima de la poblada Ciudad de Crocus.

-…No creía que tendría que usar este nivel de defensa contra ti- Hablo una serena Kasuga –**Barrier: Level Three: Dome Form- **

-¡E-Esta maldita sigue en el mismo lugar…! ¡¿Una barrera?! ¡¿Una magia tan básica la protegió de todos mis ataques?! ¡Pequeña serena…!- Pensaba Amaia con sumo enfurecer a pesar del maniaco sonreír en su cara.

-¡Una vez más, Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels no se inmuta en lo más mínimo! ¡Aunque ella era el objetivo de unos monstruosos ataques que vinieron uno tras otro, esta joven ni siquiera vio su ropa manchada o un mechón de su cabello despeinado gracias a la magnífica defensa que le brindo su simple pero sumamente poderosa magia de barreras! ¡En serio, si esa brutal serie de magia oscura no pudo atravesar para nada sus defensas, ¿Acaso habrá alguien en este torneo que logre si siquiera herir a esa habilidosa maga?!- Se preguntó con contentar el locutor que cubría su calva con una peluca afro de marrones cabellos.

-¡Bien! ¡Kasuga-chan! ¡En definitiva eres la mejor!- Gritaba Milly con sumo alegrar desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Cielos. No hagas que me asuste así- Decía Brenda con un leve sonreír.

-Je- También Chiyo y Jane mostraban unas pequeñas sonrisas llenas de gran alegrar.

-Barreras Mágicas, ¿Eh? Con que esa es la magia de Kasuga-san- Dijo ligeramente sorprendida Lucia observando el combate desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es una magia increíble?- Preguntaba Tsuna levemente interesado.

-Lo increíble no es la magia en sí, sino el hecho de que Kasuga sea quien la utilice. La magia de barreras es una de las magias más básicas que hay. Con solo un poco de entrenamiento; cualquier mago, sin importar su nivel, puede usar esta magia. Como esa chica tiene un enorme poder mágico y parece bastante intimidante, pensé que utilizaría una magia tan asombrosa como las que vimos ayer, no una magia normal como esa- Explico Serena con leve seriedad.

-Sera una magia simple, pero no hay duda alguna de que Kasuga no la utiliza al nivel de un simple principiante o un mago cualquiera. Soportar todos esos brutales ataques y no sufrir ninguna clase de daño…Es posible que hasta Tsuna y a mí nos costaría atravesar esa clase de barrera- Dijo un serio Marcus.

-¿En serio? Rayos. Ahora me dieron ganas de luchar contra esa chica. Ojala me hubieran escogido a mí para combatir- Comentaba el joven Dragneel con un gran sonreír.

-Kasuga…- Nombraba nuevamente una seria Alicia en sus pensamientos.

Observando por varios segundos con sus bellos ojos marrones decorados con cierta seriedad a esa serena joven de largos y lisos cabellos marrón oscuro presente en la amplia arena del Domus Flau, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente presente en uno de los tantos balcones de este mismo coliseo no pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran las imágenes de la brutal batalla de vida o muerte que ella había tenido hace un par de meses atrás con la oponente más fuerte que se había encontrado hasta ahora. Hablando de manera más específica, se trataba de aquella joven mujer que cubría su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura e incluso su rostro con una reluciente armadura que se le ajustaba a la perfección y formada con un acero de color rojo sangre. Y del mismo modo que hizo su pareja sentimental al darse cuenta que todavía le quedaban rivales tan dignos como los generales de Spriggan Tail, Alicia no pudo evitar formular una pequeña sonrisa de emocionar en su rostro.

-…Eres fuerte- Pensó una levemente sonriente joven Scarlet.

-Bueno…- Hablo Kasuga con su usual tranquilo tono tras haber hecho desaparecer aquella barrera en forma de domo que le rodeaba -…Creo que ha sido dejado en claro que tú no tienes forma de derrotarme. Haznos un favor a ambas y solo ríndete volunta… ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué no tengo forma de derrotarte…? Ja…Jaja…-

La ligera confusión que invadía a la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels y la obligo a interrumpir su hablar también invadió a la mayoría de la basta cantidad de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau y todo debido a la nueva imagen que la joven maga de Ouroboros en esa amplia mostraba. A pesar de ser la perfecta testigo de cómo cada uno de sus poderosos hechizos de magia oscura habían fracasado en siquiera herir en lo más mínimo a su oponente, la joven Jiwe no parecía frustrada o enojada ni siquiera un poco. Era en realidad todo lo contrario.

Se pudo mirar sin ninguna duda como esa joven de largos cabellos negros con puntiagudos bordes no solo había hecho aumentar el tamaño de su demente sonrisa de una notable manera; sino que decoraba la piel de su rostro con un gran sonrojar en sus mejillas, su lengua de forma serpentea salió casi por completo de su boca y limpiaba los delgados hilos de baba que caían de esta, respiraba de manera mucho más constante y profunda y sus exhalares parecían placenteros gemidos, sus ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo parecían estar expresando cierta euforia y al mismo tiempo que sus manos sobaban e incluso apretaban ligeramente su busto no tan desarrollado, sus piernas se movían de manera que parecían estar rosando notablemente su entrepierna.

-Ah…Ah…No digas cosas como esas…- Hablaba Amaia de una excitante manera -…No lo hagas…No me tientes más…Estoy aguantándome mucho, ¿Sabes?...No, no debo…El plan…Recuerda el plan, tienes que centrarte en el plan, Amaia…No aquí…No puedes comer en frente de tanta gente…No debes, pero quiero…Me estoy muriendo de hambre…Mi lengua quiere saborear ese exquisito liquido rojo de siempre...Mis dientes están desesperados por empezar a morder esta llegar hasta los huesos…Mi estómago ansia que lo llene con su carne favorita…Quiero…comer…-

-…- Se mantuvo la joven Mikazuchi en silencio mientras observaba a su oponente de seria manera.

-¡Oh!- Mostraron los varones entre los espectadores en las gradas un enorme deleite ante aquella imagen en la arena.

-E-Esa chica…- Hablo Serena con desagrado al ver aquella escena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-E-Es una pervertida... ¿N-No sabe que hay niños viendo esto?- Dijo Lucia con un rostro sonrojado por avergonzar y tratando de evitar las ganas de formas espacios entre los dedos de sus manos, las cuales cubrían sus marrones ojos para evitar que vieran esa escena.

-Se está agitando mucho. ¿Tendrá ganas de cagar?- Preguntaba Tsuna tranquilamente.

-¿En serio así es como tú lo ves?- Pregunto Marcus con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Esa tipa…- Pensaba una seria Alicia -…Su sed de sangre solamente sigue aumentando. Ojos rojos y un instinto asesino monstruoso…Es altamente probable que fuera con quien Ryos y Sonia se encontraron. Pero si así fue, ¿Cómo fue que esa chica pudo deshacerse sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la escena de masacre que Ryos dice que vio junto a quien los ataco? ¿Y cómo pudo dejar sin nada de poder mágico a Ryos y Sonia? ¿Acaso está ocultando sus verdaderas habilidades? ¿O es fue gracias a la magia de uno de sus compañeros? Tenemos que investigarla más antes de hacer una acusación…Y pensar que dije que no tendríamos que involucrarnos mucho con ese gremio-

-Esa tipa…Está actuando de una forma bastante extraño…Bueno, más extraña que antes- Comento un serio Ryos al ver esa escena desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Tendrá ganas de cagar?- Se preguntó un tranquilo Happy que yacía parado en el barandal de concreto de este mismo balcón.

-Quien sabe. Cuando un hombre tiene que ir, tiene que ir- Contesto Sonia con esa misma actitud.

-Raine está muy segura que Amaia-san es una mujer y duda mucho que esa razón…-Hablo la joven Loxar-Fullbuster -…Pero sin duda sería bueno saber porque esa chica está actuando de esa manera a pesar de que todos sus ataques fallaron… ¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso está tratando de seducir a Leo-kun con esos movimientos tan eróticos?!-

-Esa es una razón mucho menos probable que la anterior…- Dijo Roku con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-Mmm…Que desagradable…- Dijo la llamada Emma al observar esa imagen en la arena desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Es verdad. No es una vista para nada grata. En especial siendo mujer- Respondió la apodada como "Charlie" con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, una pequeña pícara sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos de color verde claro bien abiertos e apuntados a esa joven maga de Ouroboros en la arena.

-Sus palabras no concuerdan con su cara, Charlie-san- Comentaba una indiferente Dana.

-¿Por qué esa tipa se estará agitando tanto? ¿Tendrá ganas de cagar?- Se preguntaba un calmado Ashe.

-¿Eso es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza al ver a esa chica? ¿En serio? ¿Eso?- Reaccionaba con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza la joven de largos cabellos cenizos.

-Todo lo que está diciendo esa maga de Ouroboros…- Pensó un serio Will -…Pareciera que sus intenciones, más que matar a su oponente, son comérsela. Además, habla como si la ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Apuesto que a la mayoría debe solo parecerle los disparates de una chica a la que se le zafaron todos los tornillos, pero si tan solo supieran que ella es la principal sospechosa de ser el "Demonio de la Gula"…Si estuviéramos en Alvarez…Maldición-

-Ah…Ah…E-Entonces… ¿Debería hacerlo?... ¿Debería comérmela?...No, no, no, no, no…No debo, no aquí…Recuerda, el plan, recuerda el plan…Nuestro plan…Recuerda lo que te dijeron…Después del plan….Si, después de que el plan haya tenido éxito, podrás comer lo que quieras sin que nadie te detenga…Si, si, si, si…Por todo un banquete, debo resistir el deseo de comer sirena fresca aquí y ahora… ¿Pero qué tal un solo mordisco? Un solo mordisquito pequeñito para saciar un poco mi hambre…No creo que nadie me regañe por una pequeña probadita…Si, si, lo voy a hacer…Voy a morderla… ¿Qué parte? ¿Un brazo, una pierna, la cara, esos pechos de vaca?...Jajaja…- Siguió hablando en dementes susurros una joven Jiwe mientras se manoseaba de ligera manera.

-Ah…- Suspiro Kasuga -…Ya me canse de escuchar tus delirios. Te di la oportunidad de rendirte y dejar este asunto zanjado sin que nadie resultara herido, pero si tanto quieres continuar, no me dejas más opción que derrotarte de manera definitiva. No creas que sentirás simple dolor-

-¡¿Ah?! –Enseño Amaia un repentino enfurecer de gran profundidad en su mirada -¡¿Derrotarme?! ¡¿De manera definitiva?! ¡No hables mío como si fuera una hormiga que puedes aplastar cuando se te dé la gana, maldita! ¡Esa confianza en exceso tuya ya me tiene harta hasta la medula! ¡Tú solo eres un pedazo de carne con patas! ¡Un pedazo de carne que nació para ser devorado por mí! ¡Eres alimento para mi…!-

Pero antes de que aquella la joven maga de Ourorobos pudiera continuar su iracundo exclamar, algo realmente repentino y completamente inesperado ocurrió. Aunque esta joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos y con varios mechones cubriendo levemente su ojo izquierdo se encontraba en la zona central de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, toda su persona termino saliendo disparada con brutal poderío hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su oponente tras haber recibido de repentina manera el impacto de increíble fuerza de una entidad totalmente invisible y en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo, ella colisiono contra las paredes de concreto a los bordes de esta misma arena de modo que su figura quedo enterrada con profundidad en un cráter con la perfecta forma de esta. Todo mientras la joven hija de la maestra de Mermaid Heels no movió ni siquiera un dedo.

-¡Ah…!- Gimió Amaia con profundo dolor mientras un par de hilos de sangre caían por su rostro y sus ojos se ponían notablemente blancos.

-¿Qué parte de "Me canse de escuchar tus delirios" no entendiste?- Preguntaba una totalmente serena Kasuga observando a su oponente enterrada en las paredes a los bordes de aquella arena.

-¡…!- Reaccionaba la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas de aquel coliseo con basto y repentino sorprender.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Mostraba Serena también un notable sorprender al ver lo ocurrió desde el balcón de su equipo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Esa chica salió disparada de la nada!- Exclamaba Tsuna también bastante asombrado.

-¿La chica de Ouroboros fue empujada? ¿Fue magia de gravedad? ¿Kasuga utiliza más de una magia? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió? - Se preguntaba Alicia intrigada.

-Oh- Vocalizaba Omar con serio tono desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¡Whoa! ¡Amaia-chan salió repentinamente volando! ¡Pareció una bola de cañón! ¡Luce divertido pero al mismo tiempo doloroso! ¡¿Qué clase de suerte es esa?! ¡Jajaja!- Comento Alesha entre animadas risas.

-¡Nada de "Oh" o "Whoa", malnacidos! ¡No actúen como si no tuviera nada de malo perder! ¡Yo soy la elite de la elite! ¡No pienso aceptar pertenecer a un gremio perdedor! ¡Oye, Amaia! ¡Más vale que saques tu flacuchento trasero de esa maldita pared lo antes posible, perra loca! ¡Me da igual si tienes que maldecirla con la mirada o sacrificar tu vida para vencer a esa bruja de Ishgal, solo hazlo! ¡Si arrastrar más el nombre de Ouroboros en el lodo, yo mismo te matare, maldita!- Gritaba Arioc sumamente iracundo.

-C-Cierra tu asquerosa boca…Maldito tuerto…- Hablaba una casi inconsciente joven Jiwe enterrada en aquella pared -…Y-Ya verás…S-Sirena-chan…C-Cuando nuestro plan comience…M-Me asegurare de no dejar ni siquiera tus h-hue…-

Pero por segunda vez, esa joven maga de Ouroboros vio su formación de palabras interrumpido en el verdaderamente repentino instante en que su persona recibió el impacto de brutal nivel de una fuerza desconocida e invisible. Y recibiendo aquel poderoso impactar mientras su cuerpo seguía enterrado de profunda manera en la una parte de la pared que rodeaba los bordes de ese ancho campo arenoso, la herida joven Jiwe se hundió más en esta hasta el punto en que se fragmento totalmente y se derrumbó sobre ella.

Tanto desde gradas como de los balcones del Domus Flau; los espectadores del primer combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos podían ver claramente ahora como mientras la maniática joven de larga cabellera negra con puntiagudos bordes se encontraba no solo posiblemente inconsciente, sino también con la mayor parte de su herido cuerpo enterrado debajo de una mediana pila de escombros de concreto ; la serena joven de largos y lisos cabellos marrón oscuro se mantenía en la misma posición que ella había poseído desde el comienzo de esta batalla en aquella amplia arena.

-Ugh…Ah…- Gemía en débil tono y con gran dolor una Amaia con la mayor de su tembloroso e herido cuerpo debajo de varios escombros de concreto.

-Espero que un doctor pueda curarte. En más de un sentido- Dijo una calmada Kasuga para luego volver a cerrar sus negros ojos e empezar a caminar hacia la salida de aquella arena donde estaba.

-¡Totalmente aplastante! ¡No sé si ha sido con magia de gravedad o una velocidad que supera la vista de un humano normal, pero Kasuga derrota a Amaia sin moverse de su posición inicial o siquiera mover uno solo de sus dedos! ¡Con una perfecta defensa e ataque, Kasuga Mikazuchi es la ganadora! ¡El equipo de Mermaid Heels recibe 10 puntos!- Informaba contentamente sorprendido el locutor de gran barba de negros cabellos con la forma de un larga trenza.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Regresaba la multitud de gente que llenaba aquel coliseo a liberar un gritar lleno de emoción.

-¡Miaw! ¡Muy buen trabajo, Kasuga-chan! ¡Bravo-miaw!- Gritaba Milly con mucho más ánimo que antes desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Ah…- Suspiro Brenda con cansancio pero sonriente -…Me puse nerviosa por un minuto, pero sabía que terminaría así-

-Kabo- Volvía el anfitrión de aquel festival a aparecer en esa arena gracias a la trasportación del círculo mágico que aparecía y desaparecía bajo sus pies –Felicidades por tu victoria, Kasu…Ah, ya se está retirando de la arena-

Pero ignorando casi por completo todos los gritos de animar y fuertes aplausos que le lanzaban la mayor parte de los espectadores de su victoria, la serena joven Mikazuchi continuo caminando por aquella arena con su mirada totalmente cerrada por lo menos hasta estar cerca de salir de esta. Estando a punto de pasar por una de las tantas entradas de notable tamaño en las paredes a los bordes de aquel ancho campo arenoso, la joven hija de la maestra de Mermaid Heels abrió una vez más sus ojos de color negro e apunto una mirada de notable seriedad hacia el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail. Más específicamente, a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que estaba presente en este balcón y quien también mostraba una serio sentimiento en su mirada de ojos marrones al ver a esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels en los bordes de la arena.

-Kasuga…- Pensó una seria Alicia -…en serio te vas vuelto increíblemente poderosa. Espero ansiosa el momento en que nos toque enfrentarnos. Yo…-

-Alicia…- Pensaba Kasuga con seriedad -…Lo que acabas de ver no es más que una pequeña parte de la fuerza que he adquirido desde el tiempo en que éramos pequeñas. El resto…Te lo enseñare durante nuestro enfrentamiento. Yo…-

-…Te derrotare- Pensaron en tiempo unísono tanto la joven Scarlet como la joven Mikazuchi.

El tiempo continúo avanzando e eventualmente Kasuga regreso junto a sus compañeras en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels al mismo tiempo en que una inconsciente Amaia fue llevada a la enfermería del equipo de Ouroboros por un pequeño número de guardias reales que la sacaron de aquella mediana pila de escombros donde estaba enterrada y la subieron con cuidado a la camilla que ellos cargaban. Se pudo observar como el único presente en la arena del Domus Flau era aquel pequeño ser masculino con una cabeza con forma de una enorme calabaza con grandes ojos y una amplia sonrisa.

-Fue un combate interesante en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero todavía no hemos llegado al final de la fase de batalla. ¡Sigan sorprendiéndonos, magos-kabo!- Exclamaba Kabo en medio de un gran animar.

-Ahora que la arena ha sido arreglada con magia y los heridos ya han sido atendidos, es hora de iniciar el segundo combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Explico el señor Lola.

-¡Los combatientes han sido elegidos! ¡Charlotte Astri de Golden Lion versus Sorano Aguria-Cheney de Sabertooth!- Informo potentemente el señor Rolan.

De misma manera que las veces anteriores; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar uno de los dos elegidos para aquel combate, esta fue una joven maga de Golden Lion. Era esa joven de hermosos rasgos que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro; que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro y como no mencionar que en el costado izquierdo de su cuello se encontraba tatuada la marca de Golden Lion en color blanco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Una vez más gritaban eufóricamente los espectadores que llenaban el Domus Flau.

-¡Bien! ¡La bella Charlie-sama está en la casa! ¡Voy a mostrarles un buen espectáculo y sin siquiera cobrarles un centavo! ¡Más les vale echarme buenas porras! ¡Sobre todas las chicas lindas! ¡Si quieren pueden lanzarme rosas, sus números o fotos en ropa íntima! ¡O mejor dicho, en definitiva hagan esto último! ¡Las aceptare con mucho gusto! ¡Jajaja!- Exclamaba animada la joven maga de Golden Lion mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-Esa amazona pervertida…- Decía Ashe con cierto molestar desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Charlie-san, ¿Por qué no puede resistir su deseo de decir esa clase de cosas? Todo el mundo la está escuchando- Dijo Emma con apenar.

-Si Charlie-san esta involucrada, presiento que algo realmente inmoral va a ocurrir durante este combate. Sinceramente, no tengo ganas de ver- Decía Dana con su indiferente actitud.

-Es verdad. Las probabilidades son bastante altas. Después de todo, si la anterior maga de Alvarez era la "Demonio de la Gula", Charlie es la "Demonio de la Lujuria"- Comento Will entre leves risas.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "Demonio de la Gula", Will-san?- Preguntaba la joven Talian con pequeño confundir.

-No te preocupes por eso. No es nada importante- Contesto el joven Machias con un pequeño sonreír.

-Con que es el turno de esa chica. La que manoseo a Serena-san y Alicia-san. Creo que dijo que podíamos llamarla Charlie-san, ¿No?- Mencionaba una tranquila Lucia desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-No me traigas esa clase de recuerdos a la mente, Lucia-chan. Esa tipa tiene algo realmente extraño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone a toquetear los pechos de alguien quien apenas acaba de conocer?- Decía Serena con desagrado en su tono.

-¿Cuál es el problema en que te toque los pechos? Ni que tuviera algo de especial- Dijo Tsuna con calmada actitud.

-¡Lo tiene para mí! ¡Y no hables como si estuvieras acostumbrado a manosearme, pedazo de pervertido!- Gritaba la joven Axel con su cabeza siendo decorada con una vena de ira de estilo anime.

-Esa chica…- Pensaba Alicia de serio manera mientras observaba a aquella joven de ondulados y largos cabellos morado oscuro en la arena.

-Te interesa su fuerza también, ¿Verdad?- Le decía Marcus con un pequeño sonreír a aquella joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente que estaba a su lado.

-¿Eh?- Observo la joven Scarlet con un pequeño sorprender a aquel joven de albinos cabellos a su lado y después también mostrar una leve sonrisa -…Marcus…Si, me interesa. Tú también fuiste testigo de cómo esa tal Charlie se colocó detrás de Serena y de mí, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, la vi. O mejor dicho, no la vi. Yo también me sorprendí cuando vi a alguien con tal velocidad que no dependía de magia- Contestaba de serio modo el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Yo creo que es muy posible que esa chica tenga mejores habilidades físicas que la general de Spriggan Tail que yo enfrente, Blood. Quiero ver muy bien su batalla para confirmarlo. Pero que te hayas dado cuenta… ¿Tan obvia soy?- Pregunto Alicia entre ligeras risas.

-Para mí sí. Después de todo, eres mi novia. Creo que saber lo que te interesa es parte del puesto, ¿No crees?- Respondía con sonreír el joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos blancos.

-Y-Ya veo- Contestaba la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con un pequeño sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Ah…- Miraba la joven Dragneel a dos de sus compañeros de gremio -…Marcus-san y Alicia-san están coqueteando justo en frente de nosotros. Son mucho más audaces de lo que parecen, ustedes dos-

-Fiuw-Fiuw-Fiuw- Vocalizaba la joven Axel de una manera algo burlona.

-¡Hm!- Se mantenía Alicia en silencio y con la cabeza baja mientras todo su rostro se tornaba profundamente rojo.

-Cielos, cielos…- Decía Marcus con relajada actitud y todavía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En cualquier caso; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de dónde provino la apodada como "Charlie", surgió con un tranquilo caminar la joven maga de Sabertooth. Se trataba de esa joven que tenía un corto cabello de color negro y que cubría uno de sus dos ojos de color marrón profundo y mantenía vestido su notablemente voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa basada en una blusa negra, una falda corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados y además se podía ver la marca negra de Sabertooth grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Bien. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. No…Como diría Lisa-chan…Definitivamente ganare. Yo también tengo que demostrar el poder de Sabertooth- Pensaba Sorano decididamente mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-Sorano, buena suerte- Decía un tranquilo Mervin apoyado en el barandal de concreto del balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Ten cuidado, Sorano. Trata de no lastimarte de gravedad- Comentaba Shuin con una amigable sonrisa.

-Animo- Dijo Edward de aquella misma manera.

-¡¿Qué les pasa, malditos?! –Hablaba Lisa con notable potencia -¡No sean holgazanes! ¡Denle porras a Sorano-chan como debe ser! ¡De esta manera! ¡Vamos, Sorano-chan! ¡Tú tienes esto en la palma de tu mano! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Para ti este combate es pan comido! ¡Mucho ánimo! ¡Sé que ganaras!-

-Lisa-chan…Creo que te estás pasando un poco- Pensó con avergonzar la joven Aguria-Cheney que caminaba por la arena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Sorano…- Nombraba Rogue con notable preocupar en su tono mientras estaba sentado en una de las sillas presente en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-¿Qué pasa, Rogue? ¿Estas preocupado por Sorano? Que padre tan lindo eres. Pero eso es innecesario, ¿Sabes? Sorano es bastante fuerte. No saldrá herida tan fácilmente. Además, esto es solo un festival- Comento un animado Sting sentado al lado de su compañero.

-Sting-kun tiene toda la razón. Es más, es segundo que sea Sorano-kun quien gane este combate. Se le bastante determinada- Decia Lector posicionado en el barandal de concreto de ese mismo ancho balcón.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Dijo el Exceed de verde pelaje y con traje de rana rosada en aquel mismo lugar.

De eventual manera; aquella joven de larga e ondulada cabellera morado oscuro y esa joven de cortos cabellos negros se posicionaron una en frente de la otra, separadas por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Voy a suponer que ustedes ya conocen las reglas! ¡Tienen 20 minutos! ¡Buena suerte a ambas-kabo!- Dijo animadamente Kabo para después de nuevo desaparecer de aquella arena gracias al círculo mágico que aparecía debajo de sus pies embotados.

-¡El segundo combate…INICIA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Cuanta emoción…- Hablaba una tranquila Charlotte "Charlie" Astri -…Realmente, deberíamos tener un festival como este en Alvarez. Bien. Le diré a la Maestra que le pase la idea al Rey. En cualquier caso, pensar que nuestro gremios se enfrentarían de nuevo durante la fase de batallas…Eh…Sorano, ¿No? Espero que tengamos un buen combate-

-¿Ah?...Eh…Igualmente- Contestaba Sorano un poco sorprendida pero sin perder la guardia que había adoptado su cuerpo.

-Pero Ishgal sí que está lleno de bellezas como tú. Es una verdadera pena que uses tanta ropa. ¿Acaso eres tímida? No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Desde aquí puedo notarlo. Tienes unas proporciones de puro diez. Deberías enseñar algo más piel con bastante orgullo. Además, ese es el estilo de las chicas de hoy en día. Si quieres, puedo acercarme y ayudarte con un pequeño cambio de imagen. Me asegurare de revisarte minuciosamente para que puedas aprovechar de mejor modo tu belleza…Jeje…- Decía Charlie con un pícaro tono.

-Eh…Bueno…No, gracias- Respondía la joven Aguria-Cheney con pequeña confusión y sonrojar decorando su rostro y pensando -…Parece que me toco una oponente peligrosa. Moralmente hablando-

-Pero aunque me gustaría poder seguir hablando de esta manera con una linda chica como tú…- Pasaba la joven Astri a enseñar cierta hostilidad en su seductora mirada de ojos verde claro -…No estamos aquí para eso, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Eso es correcto!-

Habiendo dado aquella respuesta con un determinado y decidido tono; la joven hija de Rogue y Yukino, en menos de un segundo, hizo que todo su persona se hundiera totalmente en una amplia mancha de color negro que decoraba los arenosos suelos que pisaban firmemente sus embotados pies como si esta fuera un simple charco de agua. Una negra mancha que obviamente era la sombra de esta joven maga de Sabertooth. Una sombra que de mágica manera se movió por esa amplia arena con una bestial velocidad para en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundos quedar posicionado justo en frente de una Charlotte que mostro un relajado asombrar en su rostro e al mismo tiempo que Sorano empezó a emerger de esta.

**-¡Eiryu no Zangeki!- **

Saliendo de aquella sombra en donde se había hundido e al mismo tiempo de haber exclamado con determinado tono el nombre de su hechizo, la seria joven Aguria-Cheney balanceo de potente manera su brazo derecha la joven Astri que estaba a solamente unos centímetros en frente suyo e inmediatamente termino provocando que una enorme oleada de sólidas y siniestras sombras con cortante forma cubrieran el terreno donde estaba esta.

-…- Se mantenía Sorano con seria actitud.

-Es increíble, increíble…-

Aunque sintió notable sorprender en el momento en sus capacitados oídos escucharan aquella voz femenina, Sorano hizo que una leve seriedad siguiera decorando sus filosos ojos marrones. Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, aquella joven de cortos cabellos con varios mechones cubriendo su ojo izquierdo lo sabía. Sabía que a unos metros detrás de ella se mantenía aquella joven de ondulados y largos cabellos morado oscuro con una actitud tan tranquila que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en sus seductores labios y tenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero azul.

-…Con que magia de cazadragones de sombra, ¿Eh? Es una magia sorprendente. Es perfecto para espiar debajo de las faldas de las chicas y ver su ropa interior sin que nadie se dé cuenta- Comento una sonriente Charlie.

-¡Nunca he usado mi magia para tal cosa!- Grito la joven maga de Sabertooth nerviosamente y con un rostro profundamente sonrojado.

-Espiar debajo de las faldas…- Repetía con amenazante tono y mirada Yukino mientras observaba a su esposo que estaba sentado al lado suyo en el balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-¡Yo tampoco he usado mi magia para algo como eso! ¡No me mires de esa, Yukino!- Decia Rogue con notable temor.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Decía aquel pequeño ser felino con verde pelaje y traje de rana rosada.

-N-No…Tengo que concentrarme…- Pensaba la joven Aguria-Cheney de seria manera-…Ella es bastante rápida…Entonces, usare un ataque más amplio para cubrir esa diferencia…-

Mientras se daba la vuelta, aquella joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación dio un respiro tan profundo que sus mejillas solo tardaron una sola fracción de nanosegundo en llenarse completamente con bastas cantidades de aire. Y cuando la joven maga de Golden Lion en la amplia arena del Domus Flau estuvo nuevamente en frente de su seria filosa mirada, Sorano paso a dar un exhalar de gran profundidad al mismo tiempo que grito de potente manera…

**-¡Eiryu no Hoko!- **

Junto con un fuerte sonido parecido al alarido de una feroz bestia, Sorano hizo que del interior de su boca fuera disparada con sumo poderío una gigantesca ráfaga de solidas sombras que avanzaba de destructiva manera por aquel ancho arenoso campo donde ella estaba y que eventualmente logro llegar hasta la apodada como "Charlie" e encerrarla completamente en su feroz interior con también varios metros a su alrededor. Esas escenas como esas eran la causaban una gran euforia en la mayor parte de las personas que presenciaban aquel segundo combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¡OOOOOHHHH!- Mostraban asombrar las varias multitudes de gente que llenaban las gradas de ese coliseo.

-¡Sorano de Sabertooth toma la delantera en este combate y arremete a su oponente con feroces ataques! ¡¿Charlotte de Golden Lion habrá salido ilesa del impacto de aquella ráfaga de sombras o será que esta batalla ya llego hasta su final?!- Se preguntaba un emocionado Chapati.

-…- Una Alicia en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail se mantenía en silencio mientras observaba la arena con sus serios ojos marrones para en el siguiente segundo alzar su mirada a una dirección desconocida.

Los segundos siguieron pasando y de eventual manera esas grandes cantidades de sólidas y feroces sombras que la joven Aguria-Cheney había lanzado de su boca se desvanecieron junto con las medianas nubes de polvo que estas habían provocado con su destructivo avanzar. De este modo, tanto Sorano como las personas en las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau pudieron observar como en el notablemente profundo cráter que había dejado en aquella amplia arena el llamado "Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras", no había ni una sola señal de la joven Astri.

-¿No está? ¿Volvió a esquivar? ¿Dónde estará ahora?- Pensó Sorano mientras movía ligeramente su nariz para detectar el olor de su oponente con su capacitado olfato -¡…!-

En el momento en que sus filosos ojos de profundo color marrón remplazaron su seriedad con leve sorprender, esa joven de negros cabellos que le llegaban hasta su cuerpo y con varios mechones cubriendo su ojo izquierdo no solo paso nuevamente a darse la vuelta, sino también a alzar su mirada. Realizando estas dos acciones, Sorano terminaba observando una de las cuatro estatuas de sumamente gigantesco tamaño, formadas por un duro concreto, que imitaban la forma de al parecer unos gladiadores y posicionadas en el norte, sur, este y oeste de aquel enorme coliseo encima de las montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus. O mejor dicho; a la joven de ondulados y largos cabellos morado oscuro que estaba tranquilamente de pie en toda la cima de la cabeza de la estatua en el lado oeste.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Decía una tranquila Charlie encima de la cabeza de aquella estatua de tamaño descomunal.

-¡¿Esta arriba de la estatua?! –Hablo Sorano sorprendida- ¡E-Es imposible que se moviera hasta ya sin que yo no la viera…! ¡¿Acaso utiliza magia de tele-transportación?!-

-…No- Pensaba una seria joven Scarlet al ver aquella escena desde el balcón de su equipo –Ella simplemente salto. Lo dude por un momento, pero pude verlo claramente. Charlie no solo dio un salto lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla alcanzar la cima de esa estatua, sino con una velocidad lo bastante potente como para lograr pasar desapercibida a la vista de Sorano. Además, ella no parecía no estarse esforzando en lo más mínimo. Unas habilidades físicas que parecen superar la habilidad física de un Dragon Slayer… ¿Esa chica realmente no está dependiendo de alguna clase de magia?-

-Vaya…- Observaba la joven Astri la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" desde aquel lugar de gran altura donde se encontraba -…Que gran vista. Apuesto que si me quedo aquí lo suficiente voy a poder ver a alguna chica cambiándose en su habitación. Pero es una pena que no cuente con tanto tiempo. En cualquier caso, no quiero que la determinación de esa lindura se desperdicie, así que creo que es hora de que empiece a dar algo de pelea-

Tras haber dicho esas palabras con una tranquila actitud; aquella joven maga de Golden Lion dio un pequeño salto que hizo que ella pasara de estar posicionada en toda la cima de la cabeza de la gigantesca estatua de gladiador al oeste del Domus Flau a estar en el hombro derecho de esta misma. Y caminando de calmada manera por el extendido brazo de esta descomunal figura de concreto, Charlie termino llegando hasta las manos de esta, las cuales sostenían una lanza de su misma altura y material. Una lanza en la que la joven de ondulada y larga cabellera morado oscuro coloco su mano derecha.

-Este coliseo se repara automáticamente con magia, ¿Verdad? Entonces, supongo que no hay ningún problema con que yo haga esto- Dijo la apodada como "Charlie" con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En el siguiente segundo paso a ocurrir algo que sin duda provoco que un vasto sentimiento de asombro invadiera inmediatamente a la mayor parte de las personas que llenaban el interior de esa edificación conocida como "Domus Flau". Se pudo apreciar con perfecta claridad como no solo la lanza que formaba parte de aquella sumamente gigantesca estatua de duro concreto en el lado oeste del Domus Flau fue separada destructivamente del resto de esta con el simple empujón por parte de la mano derecha de la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri, sino que además esta joven utilizaba esta misma extremidad para cargar esta enorme lanza de pesado material por encima de su cabeza y mientras su rostro no mostraba ni una sola pizca de dificultad o cansancio ante tal acto, al contrario, esa pequeña sonrisa en sus seductores labios no se retiraba.

-Je- Sonreía la joven maga de Golden Lion mientras sostenía y cargaba sobre su cabeza aquella enorme lanza de concreto perteneciente a la estatua en donde ella seguía.

-¡Oh!- Enseñaban notable asombrar la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas de aquel coliseo a pesar del pequeño temblor que invadía a este por las acciones de la apodada como "Charlie".

-¡¿C-Con una mano…?!- Mostraban Serena y Lucia una inmensa sorpresa al presenciar esa escena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Oh, es increíble!- Exclamaba Tsuna con notable emocionar.

-No puedo creerlo…Que fuerza más absurda tiene esa chica…- Decía Marcus con también rastros de sorprender en su filosa mirada.

-Y todavía parece que no se está esforzando demasiado- Dijo Alicia de igual manera que su pareja.

-¡Esto es verdaderamente increíble! ¡Aunque el simple hecho de haber llegado a la cima de una de las cuatro estatuas del Domus Flau sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya era lo bastante sorprendente, Charlotte aumenta este sentimiento dentro de nosotros al utilizar su inhumana fuerza de amazona para cargar sin ninguna dificultad la enorme arma que formaba parte de esta estatua! ¡Que fantástico espectáculo nos está mostrando! ¡Como era de esperarse de la "Espada Danzante"! – Exclamaba Gauss con sorprendido e eufórico tono.

-¿Amazona? ¿Espada Danzante? ¿Qué significa eso?- Pensó la joven Scarlet con leve confusión al escuchar las palabras del locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez,

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Acaso ella no pensara…?!- Reacciono Sorano también notable sorprender al presenciar tal hazaña de su oponente desde la arena.

-¡Te mando un pequeño regalito, Sorano! ¡Espero que lo aceptes con gusto!- Grito Charlie con animado e amigable tono.

Dando un ligero salto que la hizo alejarse por varios metros de la gigantesca estatua de concreto con destruidas manos que estaba a al lado oeste del Domus Flau y que además la había hecho quedar posicionada en una alta posición en aires sobre esta misma edificación; la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro paso a lanzar con suma potencia la enorme lanza de concreto que cargaba con notable facilidad su mano derecha hacia aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros en la zona central de la amplia arena de este coliseo.

Pero por más grande que fuera su mezcla de temor e asombro al presenciar de clara manera como la afilada y puntiaguda punta de una gigantesca lanza de concreto que descendía por los aires con una inmensa rapidez se acercaba a su posición cada vez más y más; la joven Aguria-Cheney hizo que una notable seriedad y determinación siguiera decorando sus filosos ojos mientras sus pies vestidos en largas botas negras pisaban firmemente aquellos arenosos suelos y sus dos manos se alzaban en dirección a esta. En el segundo luego de estas acciones de Sorano, se pudo escuchar como ella exclamo con fuerza por parte de su garganta y pulmones…

**-¡Eiryu no Uzu!- **

Con las palabras que había dicho de potente modo aquella joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación, ahora se pudo observar como en el poco espacio que quedaba entre ella e esa lanza de concreto de gigantesco tamaño hizo aparición una espiral de siniestras sombras de un ancho bastante amplio. Una espiral de sombras que no solamente término recibiendo el impacto de aquella enorme lanza; sino que además, como si realmente fuera un agujero negro, se tragó esta estructura de duro y pesado concreto con una suma velocidad hasta que en algún momento no pudo ser localizada en lo más mínimo por la vista o algún otro sentido.

-Ah- Suspiro Sorano con tranquilidad.

-Se lo trago todo completo, ¿Eh?...-

-¡…!-

Escuchando esas palabras dichas por una femenina voz en todo el borde de sus oídos; la joven hija de Rogue y Yukino esta vez no pudo evitar remplazar el leve sentimiento de relajación que vino a ella después de que su "Espiral del Dragón de Sombras", la cual había desaparecido unos segundos tras esto, la salvara de la situación donde estaba fuera remplazada totalmente por un profundo y repentino sorprender. Sin siquiera voltearse, la sorprendida joven maga de Sabertooth no dudada en que unos centímetros a su espalda se encontraba aquella joven maga de Golden Lion que no quitaba esa pequeña sonrisa de sus seductores labios.

-…Ah, dije algo pervertido sin siquiera tener esa intensión- Comentaba la tranquila chica apodada como "Charlie".

-¡¿Detrás mío?!- Pensó Sorano de sorprendida manera.

Instantáneamente luego de haberse percatado de la presencia de su oponente, la joven maga de sombras paso a dar un salto lo suficientemente potente como para alejarse de esta por varios metros y en el momento en que sus embotados pies volvieron a tocar los suelos de aquel arenoso campo, ella se apresuró a apuntar sus filosos ojos de profundo color marrón hacia su dirección al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en guardia. E a pesar de contar la suficiente velocidad como para impedir que su oponente se alejara tanto de ella; la nombraba anteriormente como la "Espada Danzante" se limitó a quedarse en su misma posición en esa amplia arena mientras apuntaba sus bellos ojos de color verde claro hacia esta.

-¿Por qué te alejas tan rápido? –Hablo Charlie- Que fría eres. No es como si pensara atacarte por la espalda o algo así. Yo solamente quería manosearte un poco el trasero. Eso es todo-

-Lo dices como si esa no fuera razón suficiente para alejarse inmediatamente de alguien…- Dijo Sorano con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Jeje. Pero hablando en serio, realmente no planeaba atacarte por la espalda. No quisiera que creyeras que todos los magos de Alvarez jugados tan sucio como los de Ouroboros. Lo dije antes, ¿No? Tengamos un buen combate- Decía la joven Astri de amigable manera.

-Pues como dije antes… -Hablaba una seria joven Aguria-Cheney -… ¡Espero lo mismo!-

Habiendo dado esa respuesta; por segunda vez durante aquel segundo combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, aquella joven maga de Sabertooth paso a afirmar ampliamente sus pisadas al mismo tiempo que llenaba de completa manera sus mejillas con unas enormes cantidades de aire reunido con un profundo y único respirar. De este modo, la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación nuevamente exclamo…

**-¡Eiryu no Hoko!-**

Y una vez más; junto con un fuerte sonido parecido al alarido de una feroz bestia, Sorano hizo que del interior de su boca fuera disparada con sumo poderío una gigantesca ráfaga de solidas sombras que avanzaba de destructiva manera por aquel ancho arenoso campo donde ella estaba en dirección a la apodada como "Charlie". Pero a diferencia de antes, a pocos metros y segundos de que el "Rugido del Dragón de Sombras" de su oponente llegara hasta ella; la joven maga de Golden Lion que siguió manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios en todo momento paso a provocar que de su rodilla hasta abajo, su pierna derecha se viera rodeada de repentina manera por una flameante aura mágica de color azul cielo y de un mediano tamaño. Con parte de su extremidad inferior derecha en aquel estado, ahora fue el turno de Charlotte de decir ciertas palabras con una notable potencia por parte de sus cuerdas vocales…

**-¡Betsudan: Arashi!- **

En la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo después de que esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos utilizara su pierna derecha rodeada en una azulada flameante aura mágica para lanzar al aire una patada tan potente y alta que esta termino superando la altura de su cabeza; se pudo apreciar a la perfección como desde el frente de la posición de esta joven dio nacimiento una descomunal ola de luminosa energía mágica de color azul cielo. Una ola de energía mágica que término chocando contra la gigantesca ráfaga de solidas sombras también presente en aquella arena del Domus Flau, contra la cual no perdía en cuanto a tamaño.

Pero a pesar de que aquella ráfaga de siniestras sombras no tardó nada en pasar a través de la enorme oleada de brillante energía mágica al superarla ampliamente en cuento a densidad y fuerza de empuje, tras esto, se pudo observar como esta termino dividiéndose en dos ráfagas de un poder y tamaño mucho menor al que tenían originalmente.

De esta manera; mientras una tranquila Charlie veía con sus ojos verde claro como un par de ráfagas de solidas sombras de mediano poder y tamaño pasaban tanto por su lado izquierdo como de su lado derecho pero sin tocarla en lo más mínimo o hacerle alguna clase de daño, Sorano mostro una amplia sorpresa y confusión al observar con sus ojos de profundo marrón tanto la repentina división de su hechizo así como el hecho de que unos pequeños destellos de una brillosa energía mágica azul que viajaron por los aires se acercaron a su posición antes de desaparecer con totalidad.

-¿Q-Que…? ¿Mi rugido se dividió en dos…? No… ¿Fue cortado?- Se preguntaba Sorano con gran shock.

-Eso es correcto- Hablo Charlie –Esa gran cosa de color azul que viste chocar contra tus sombras no era nada más que solida energía mágica con propiedades súper cortantes. Ese es el poder de mi Magia de Corte. Aunque parece que se me paso un poco la mano. Termine cortando un poco más de la cuenta-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con es...?-

Pero sin siquiera terminar de formular su pregunta, la joven Aguria-Cheney supo la respuesta de esta al inmediatamente notar algo de sumo extrañar en su persona. Fue algo que provoco un sentimiento de sorpresa tanto en aquella joven maga de Sabertooth en la arena del Domus Flau como en la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones de este mismo coliseo mucho más grande que los que provocaron todos los hechos que habían sucedido durante el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Sin duda alguna se pudo observar con pura claridad como la gran túnica de color marrón oscuro, la blusa negra, la falda corta de color marrón y las largas botas de color negro pero con amarillo a los lados que vestían la notablemente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura de la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación se vieron tan inesperada e ampliamente desgarradas hasta el punto en que lo único que cubría su entrepierna y pezones no eran nada más que unos modestos pedazos de tela. En el momento en que sus filosos ojos captaron aquella imagen que ella ahora poseía, era más que obvio que Sorano no podría evitar que toda la piel de su rostro se viera tan sonrojada que un caliente humo empezaba a salir de su cabeza y que sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales usarían toda la fuerza que pudieran sacar para…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡M-Mi ropa…! ¡NOOOO!-

-¡Oh!- Mostraron los varones entre los espectadores en las gradas un deleite tan enorme ante lo ocurrido en la arena que de sus narices salieron disparan grandes cantidades de sangre de una manera muy estilo anime.

-¡Q-Q-Q-Q…! ¡J-J-J-Justo cuando Charlotte nos enseña su poderosa magia, ella no solamente logra deshacerse del devastador ataque de su oponente como si nada, sino que además dejo a Sorano en un fabulo…Digo, lamentable estado!- Informaba con sonrojado y nerviosamente sudado rostro el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡Sorano-chan…!- Nombraba Lisa con una cascada de lágrimas de tristeza cayendo por sus filosos ojos azules desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-U-Uh…- Gemían leve pero dolorosamente un Mervin, Edward y Shuin tirados casi inconscientes en los suelos de este mismo balcón debido a los golpes que les había dado la joven Eucliffe en el momento en que sus miradas notaron el estado de la joven Aguria-Cheney.

-Sorano…- Nombro Serena con un tono de lastima al ver el estado de su amiga desde el balcón de Fairy Tail e al mismo tiempo que utilizaba los dedos de su mano derecha para picar los filosos ojos marrones de cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Pobrecita- Comento una tranquila Alicia mientras utilizaba su mano izquierda vestida en un guante de hierro para golpear los filosos ojos azules de cierto joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos…!- Gritaban al unísono tanto Tsuna como Marcus retorciéndose en los suelos de aquel ancho balcón ante el dolor que sufrían sus órganos visuales.

-S-Sorano-san las tiene mucho más grande de lo que creía…Espero que Roku no esté viendo o que por lo menos alguien le pique los ojos por mi parte- Pensaba Lucia con un sentimiento de frustrar.

-Pobre Sorano. Incluso a un hombre tan varonil como yo me costaría resistir tal estado- Dijo una Sonia presente en el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail y que acababa de cegar los filosos ojos de un par de Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación con un firme puñetazo a cada uno.

-¡Eres una mujer! ¡Una malditamente loca! ¡Ah, mis ojos…!- Gritaba Ryos iracundo e adolorido mientas sobaba su filosa mirada de ojos marrones con sus enguantadas manos.

-¡¿Por qué diablos me golpeaste a mí también, pedazo de marimacha?!- Exclamaba Roku de la misma manera que su anterior compañero.

-Porque Lucia-chan es mi amiga- Contestaba la joven Strauss con serio tono.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- Gritaba iracunda e adoloridamente el joven de raza Nirvit.

-Mmm…Mmm…- Refunfuñaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras pensaba -…Por alguna razón Raine tiene el presentimiento de que debería estar preocupándose por algo más que Leo-kun viendo a Sorano-san en paños menores-

-¡No mires, Leo! ¡Tienes que mantener puro!- Dijo Sherin sonrientemente mientras tomaba con sus dos manos la cabeza de su compañero de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos para después hundirla en todo el medio de su prominente busto.

-¿Cómo hundirlo entre tus pechos ayuda a mantenerlo puro?- Preguntaba Ur con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver esa escena en el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Aprecio que Sherin-san me ayude a que Raine-san sea la única mujer en mis pensamientos…Pero me está costando respirar…- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar un tranquilo Leo en aquella situación en la que estaba.

-Sabía que algo como esto ocurriría- Comento una indiferente Dana observando aquella escena en la arena desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Esa tipa…- Hablo Will con notable irritar.

-Charlie-san…- Nombraba Emma con apenar justamente después de utilizar los dedos de su mano izquierda para pinchar los ojos de cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Ah, mis ojos…!- Gritaba Ashe con notable dolor mientras se retorcía salvajemente por los suelos de aquel ancho balcón.

-E-Esto no puede estar pasando…- Decía una Sorano de sonrojado rostro y llorosos ojos mientras utilizaba sus brazos lo más que podía sus partes íntimas de su casi completamente desnudo cuerpo.

-En serio, lo siento mucho. Créeme cuando te digo que no planeaba para nada hacerte pasar por tal experiencia. Estoy profundamente arrepentida por esto- Dijo la apodada como "Charlie" con una gran sonrisa, unas sonrojadas mejillas, unos cuantos hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz y sus bien abiertos ojos verde claros fijados de completa manera en la casi totalmente desnuda joven maga de Sabertooth en aquella arena.

-¡Tu cara no concuerda para nada con lo que dices!- Grito la joven Aguria-Cheney mezclando gran ira con su profundo avergonzar.

-Eh…- Se acercaba Kabo a la joven en paños menores después de haber aparecido nuevamente en aquella arena gracias a un círculo mágico -…Creo que puedo imaginarme la respuesta, pero, ¿Cree poder continuar el combate en su estado, Sorano-san?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡No pienso luchar estando d-d-d-d-desnuda! ¡No soy Leo-sama ni Raine-sama!- Respondió la joven maga de Sabertooth con sumo apenar.

-Entonces, supongo debo tomar esas palabras como una rendición-kabo- Dijo el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¡Tal como han oído, todos! ¡Por el rendir de su oponente, Charlotte Astri termina siendo la ganadora de este combate! ¡Golden Lion obtiene 10 puntos!- Informaba el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-Yo presiento que gane mucho más que unos puntos. Juro que no jamás olvidare lo que vi hoy…- Dijo Charlie con serio e orgulloso tono mientras observaba el hermoso cielo azul y unos delgados hilos de sangre seguían saliendo de su nariz.

-Esta persona tiene algo muy mal en la cabeza…- Pensaba temerosamente Sorano observando a la distancia a su oponente.

El tiempo continúo avanzando e eventualmente la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri regreso junto a sus compañeros en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion al mismo tiempo en que Sorano fue hacia a la enfermería del equipo de Sabertooth cubierta por una gran sábana blanca que los guardias reales le habían dado. De este modo, una vez más, se pudo observar como el único presente en la arena del Domus Flau era aquel pequeño ser masculino con una cabeza con forma de una enorme calabaza con grandes ojos y una amplia sonrisa. Todo mientras la gigantesca estatua de concreto en el lado oeste de este coliseo se encontraba siendo reparada de sus daños de mágica manera.

-Todos, por favor, esperen solo unos minutos –Hablaba el anfitrión de aquel festival -Cuando el estadio termine de ser reparado, anunciaremos quienes serán los participantes del ultimo combate del dia-kabo. Les aseguro que no tardaremos mucho-

-Esa Charlie es alguien con quien realmente tener cuidado. Espero que no me toque relacionarme con ella mientras dura este torneo- Comento Serena con pequeño preocupar desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Yo espero lo mismo- Decía Lucia del mismo modo.

-¿En serio? Yo espero lo contrario. Charlie parece bastante fuerte. Espero poder luchar contra ella- Dijo Tsuna sonrientemente mientras chocaba con ligera fuerza sus puños.

-¿Acaso hay alguien en este estadio con quien tu no quieras luchar?- Preguntaba la joven Axel con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Eh?...Hmm…- Pasaba el joven Dragneel a actuar pensativo -…Hmm…Hmm…Hmm…Hmm…Hmm… Ah, Happy-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Yo estoy incluida en la lista de las peleas?!- Pensó con notable sorprender la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-Dejando de lado su personalidad…- Pensó una seria Alicia -…No hay duda alguna de que Charlie es monstruosamente fuerte. Puede que esté al mismo nivel que Kasuga y yo en cuanto poder mágico, pero es muy posible…No hay duda de que nos supera a ambas en cuanto a habilidades físicas. Creo que ahora entiendo porque la llaman "Espada Danzante". Magia de Corte y un mover ágil y poderoso…Es como una espada que se mueve por si sola. Pero siendo sincera, es algo curioso. Kasuga utiliza Magia de Barreras y Charlie usa Magia de Corte…Un escudo y una espada, ¿Eh? No podría pedir mejores oponentes para mí-

-…- Se mantenía Marcus en silencio al limitarse a enseñar una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la gran determinación e emocionar que enseñaban los marrones ojos de la joven Scarlet.

-Todos, ahora que los daños al Domus Flau han desaparecido, es hora de dar inicio al último combate del día de hoy. Con estos participantes, no dudo en que esta batalla será tan sorprenderte como las anteriores- Hablo un emocionado Chapati a través de su sonoro micrófono.

-¡El tercer y último combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Jess Neekis de Lamia Scale versus Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail!- Informo un animado Gauss de igual manera.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Regresaba el público en aquel gigantesco coliseo a exclamar con sumo animar.

-¿Eh?- Actuó algo sorprendida la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail presente en el balcón de su equipo.

-Ah, Alicia-san, es su turno- Dijo Lucia con amigable tono.

-Si. Así parece…- Respondió Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tch… ¿Por qué no me escogieron a mí? Todavía no me he desahogado lo suficiente- Comento Tsuna quejosamente.

-Literalmente terminaste creando un infierno en el cielo durante el evento de hoy. Créeme cuando te digo que ya te desahogaste lo suficiente- Contesto Serena entre leves risas.

Los segundos fueron avanzando y el primero de los dos participantes del tercer combate de aquel festival en llegar hasta la amplia arena del Domus Flau a través de una de las tantas puertas en las paredes a los bordes de esta fue un joven mago de Lamia Scale. Se trataba de aquel joven de 20 años de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello, serios ojos de color marrón; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un kimono de color café claro con un borde en el cuello de color blanco con mangas vaporosas y unos pantalones color azul marino atados por una cinta estilizada de color caquis gris algo grueso y aunque esta no podía ser vista, el poseía la marca marrón de Lamia Scale en el área de su abdomen.

-Alicia Scarlet, ¿Eh?...- Pensó Jess mientras avanzaba por la arena -…Si no me equivoco, su padre debe ser Jellal Fernandez. Si recuerdo bien, mi padre y ese hombre se enfrentaron durante este mismo festival hace varios años atrás. Que yo enfrente a su hija ahora…Que interesante-

-¡AUUHHHHH! ¡Muy bien! ¡Esto será pan comido para usted, Jess-san! ¡Vaya con todo!- Gritaba Wolfking de sumamente potente manera desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Supongo que no hay necesidad que nosotros digamos algo si Wolfie está animando con tanta energía- Dijo Leo entre leves risas.

-¡No me llames "Wolfie"!- Contestaba con su usual iracundo tono el joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-¡Animo, Jess-san! ¡Espero que el amor que le estamos dando todos nosotros le de fuerzas!- Decía Sherin animada e amigablemente.

-Con que Alicia y Jess-san, ¿Eh? Sera una batalla interesante de ver- Comento una tranquila Ur con un leve sonreír.

De eventual modo; a través de otra de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de dónde vino ese joven mago de Lamia Scale, surgió con un calmado avanzar la joven maga de Fairy Tail. Era esa joven de 19 años que curiosamente se mantenía vistiendo su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla, sin mangas y con unos guantes del mismo material platino, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y se podía ver como poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda, que tenía unos preciosos ojos de color marrón y una sumamente larga cabellera de bello color escarlata a excepción de unos pocos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul.

-…- Se mantenía Alicia en serio silencio mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-¡Da lo mejor, Alicia!- Exclamaba un sonriente Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Animo!- Decía Serena de la misma manera.

-¡Buena suerte, Alicia-san! ¡Tenga cuidado!- Dijo Lucia con animado e amigable tono.

-¡Enséñales lo que puedes hacer, Alicia!- Comento con ligera potencia un Marcus con un pequeño sonreír.

-¡Muestra tu hombría, Alicia!- Grito una animada Sonia desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Aye, sir!- Gritaba Happy de la misma manera.

-¡Gee hee!- Ryos solo se limitaba a enseñar una gran sonrisa decorada con su peculiar reír.

-¡Alicia-san, usted cuenta con el apoyo de Raine!- Dijo sonriente la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!- Decía Roku con potente tono.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Kasuga con sereno pero serio tono desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Con que le toca a esa hermosa chica de la armadura…- Pensó una tranquila Charlie con una leve sonrisa desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Sí, es mi turno- Pensaba la seria joven Scarlet mientras caminaba por la arena –Un verdadero caballero no dejara que un simple escudo y espada le intimiden. Si mis rivales se molestaron en enseñarme una pequeña parte de sus habilidades, obviamente tengo que agradecérselos enseñándoles las mías-

Al igual que en los combates anteriores; eventualmente, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y el joven hijo adoptivo del segundo maestro de Lamia Scale, terminaron posicionados uno en frente del otro separados por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-Bueno, copiando los combates anteriores…Espero que tengamos un buen combate- Dijo Jess enseñándole una pequeña amigable sonrisa a su oponente.

-Yo espero lo mismo. Aunque ya dijeron nuestros nombres…Soy Alicia Scarlet. Es un gusto. Creo que nunca nos hemos encontrado antes, ¿Verdad?- Contestaba Alicia mostrando un leve sonreír igual.

-Jess Neekis. También es un gusto conocer por fin a la hija de "Titania". Leo y Ur me han contado lo increíble que son los magos de Fairy Tail. Espero ser capaz de ver sin fallas las habilidades que sorprendieron a dos de mis más fuertes compañeros- Respondía levemente sonriente el joven de larga cabellera negra.

-Yo también espero que me muestres las habilidades de alguien que fue escogido para representar a un gremio tan famoso como Lamia Scale. Sin ofender, pero dime, ¿Eres más fuerte que Leo y Ur?- Preguntaba la joven Scarlet de misma manera.

-Bueno…-

-¡…Tienen 20 minutos! ¡Ambos, den su mejor esfuerzo y diviértanse-kabo!- Dijo animadamente Kabo para después de nuevo desaparecer de aquella arena gracias al círculo mágico que aparecía debajo de sus pies embotados.

-¡El tercer combate…COMIENZA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-…No soy débil-

Instantáneamente después de que un calmado pero ligeramente sonriente Jess terminara de decir aquellas palabras, ocurrió algo que provoco que la basta emoción que poseían la mayor parte de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau fuera cambiada de inmediato por un gran shock. Se pudo apreciar con notable claridad como toda la persona de Alicia fue aplastada por el monstruosamente veloz y poderoso colisionar entre dos gigantescas rocas que surgieron unísona, repentina y mágicamente de la zona de aquel ancho arenoso campo en donde ella se encontraba tranquilamente de pie.

-¡Oh!- Mostraban profundo sorprender la multitud de espectadores en las gradas de aquel coliseo.

-¡A-Alicia…!- Nombro Serena con notable preocupar desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡N-No puede ser!- Hablo Lucia con aquel mismo tono.

-…- Se mantuvieron Tsuna y Marcus en serio silencio para en el siguiente segundo enseñar un par de sonrisas.

-...- Se quedaron en serio silencio mientras arrugaban ligeramente sus miradas tanto una Kasuga presente en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels como una Charlie en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡¿Q-Que?! –Hablaba un sorprendido Chapati- ¡Justo cuando suena la señal de comienzo de este último combate del día de hoy, Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail se ve aplastada por un par de enormes rocas que surgieron de repente de la arena! ¡¿Fue obra de Jess Neekis de Lamia Scale?! ¡¿Este combate termino incluso antes de co…?! ¿Eh?-

El hablar aquel locutor que tapaba su calva con una peluca afro de marrones cabellos se vio interrumpido cuando él fue invadido por la misma sorpresa y confusión que invadió a la mayor de la gente que repletaba el interior de esa gigantesca edificación encima de las montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Ahora se pudo observar sin duda como las rocas de sumo tamaño en aquella amplia arena del Domus Flau se vieron repentinamente decoradas por un par de diminutas fracturas.

Unas fracturas que fueron extendiéndose cada vez más y más con una anormal rapidez hasta que eventualmente esas gigantescas rocas terminaron transformándose en cientos de minúsculos pedazos de tierra que volaron en aleatorias direcciones con notable potencia y en una ligeramente densa nube de polvo que no tardó mucho en ser despejada por las suaves brisas del viento.

Pero lo que verdaderamente atraía la atención de la incontable cantidad de personas en las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau era el hecho de una vez más obtener la imagen de aquella joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente presente en la amplia arena de este mismo descomunal coliseo; quien no solo mantenía una firme y recta postura y no poseía ni una pequeña herida o suciedad en su piel o vestimenta, sino que además enseñaba una clara seriedad y ferocidad en sus bellos ojos marrones al mismo tiempo que su enguantada mano derecha extendida hacia adelante sujetaba con firmeza una espada de acero de tipo medieval con un filo tan reluciente que incluso reflejaba de notable manera la brillante luz del cálido sol.

-…- Se mantuvo Alicia en serio silencio para nuevamente enseñar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Fue un completo error! ¡Esto no fue más que el comienzo de lo será un espectacular combate entre hijos de maestros de gremios!- Exclamo Gauss con sumo emocionar.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Nuevamente liberaban un potente gritar de euforia el amplio numeroso público que llenaba aquella edificación de basto tamaño.

-Como se esperaba. Entonces, en cuanto a mi fuerza… ¿Aprobé para ti?- Pregunto un tranquilo Jess.

-Bueno…Como diría un buen amigo mío…- Se colocaba una levemente sonriente Alicia en guardia con su miraba totalmente fijada en su oponente -…Ahora estoy más que encendida-

…_Hijos de maestros de gremio y magos santos…Una espectacular batalla con historia acaba de iniciar…_

**Continuara…**


	12. Tiempo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 12/136: ¡Tiempo! **

Tras el evento conocido como "Sky and Hell", los combates del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos comenzaron. La victoria del primer combate se la llevo Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels; quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo contra su oponente proveniente de Ouroboros, Amaia Jiwe, gracias a su increíblemente poderosa magia de barreras. El segundo combate, Sorano Aguria-Cheney de Sabertooth contra Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion, fue ganado por esta última joven maga, quien enseño en este tanto su monstruosas habilidades físicas así como su peculiar magia de corte. Y ahora mismo, el tercer y último combate acaba de empezar. De Fairy Tail, Alicia Scarlet, la hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez y de Lamia Scale, Jess Neekis, el hijo adoptivo de Jura Neekis.

…**Continuación…**

-…Estoy más que encendida-

Esas palabras fueron dichas con un pequeño sonreír por parte de una joven adolecente que usaba sus dos manos para sujetar con bastante firmeza el medianamente largo mango de una espada de acero de tipo medieval con un realmente reluciente filo mientras se mantenía en guardia e estaba presente en la zona central de la amplia arena de aquel sumamente gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la una Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la cálida luz de un brillante sol en todo el medio de un azulado cielo, que poseía el nombre de "Domus Flau" y que veía su gran número de gradas y balcones completamente repletos por una incontable cantidad de gente llenos de emoción al tener sus miradas fijadas en parte en ella.

Se trataba de esa joven de 19 años que curiosamente se mantenía vistiendo su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla, sin mangas y con unos guantes del mismo material platino, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y se podía ver como poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda, que tenía unos preciosos ojos de color marrón y una sumamente larga cabellera de bello color escarlata a excepción de unos pocos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul.

Y unos cuantos metros en frente de esa joven que era la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail; se encontraba con tranquila actitud un joven de 20 años de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello, serios ojos de color marrón; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un kimono de color café claro con un borde en el cuello de color blanco con mangas vaporosas y unos pantalones color azul marino atados por una cinta estilizada de color caquis gris algo grueso y aunque esta no podía ser vista, el poseía la marca marrón de Lamia Scale en el área de su abdomen.

-…- Se mantenía Alicia en silencio mientras seguía en guardia con la espada que sostenían sus dos manos y tenía su mirada fijada en su oponente.

-…- Jess también se mantuvo en silencio y sin dejar de apartar la vista de su oponente.

A pesar de los sumamente potente gritos e hablares de ánimo y emocionar que liberaban el gran número de personas a sus alrededores; los oídos de Jess y Alicia no escuchaban nada más que un vacío silencio debido a que todos los sentidos de ambos se encontraban totalmente enfocados en uno al otro. Pero esa situación en la que estaban atrapados aquellos dos jóvenes magos se acabó en cuanto la joven Scarlet se impulsó en dirección al joven Neekis con tal bestial velocidad que una enorme nube de polvo fue inmediatamente levantada en la parte de aquella amplia arena donde ella antes se encontraba.

Pero habiendo llegado a la posición de su oponente, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail termino viendo sin duda como la estocada que ella había llevado a cabo con aquella reluciente espada suya, no había golpeado nada más que el intocable aire de esa área debido a que este no se encontraba en esta. Al haber dado un salto con una velocidad y potencia que se comparaban con la de su oponente, el joven hijo adoptivo del segundo maestra de Lamia Scale se posiciono en el aire a varios metros encima de aquel arenoso campo. Algo de lo que una seria Alicia se podía percatar sin la necesidad de voltearse o mover su mirada de marrones ojos en lo más mínimo.

-...- Seguía Alicia en serio silencio mientras la pose de su estocada fallida.

-Vaya…Una sola fracción de segundo tarde y hubiera estado en problemas. Ella es increíblemente rápida. Como se esperaba de la hija de Titan…-

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Aquel medianamente fuerte gritar de determinación que interrumpió el serio pensar de Jess vino por supuesto de una Alicia quien no solo había tardado una sola fracción de nanosegundo en alcanzar la misma altura en los aires que este poseía, sino que además se le había acercado más de lo suficiente para insertar en su desprotegido pecho un sumamente poderoso golpe con el lado derecho de la espada de acero de tipo medieval que sostenían con suma firmeza sus dos manos vestidas en guantes de acero. Aunque tras esta acción, la joven Scarlet cambio momentáneamente su seriedad y determinar por otro ligero sentimiento.

-¿Eh?- Se vio Alicia levemente confundida.

Con sus bellos ojos de color marrón, aquella joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente observaba claramente como toda la figura de ese joven de larga y desordenada cabellera de color negro que ella había golpeado con notable poderío por parte de su reluciente espada de acero se había convertido por completo en nada más ni nada menos que en escultura humana de piedra, la cual se fue desmoronando a una acelera rapidez hasta que eventualmente desapareció con totalidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Un muñeco de tierra? ¿En qué momento…?- Pensaba Alicia con sorprender y confundir.

-En cuanto a la activación de magia…-

Desde su alta posición en los aires, la joven maga de Fairy Tail apuntaba su mirada en la dirección de dónde provinieron aquellas palabras dichas esa masculina voz de tranquilo tono y de esta modo no solo terminaba viendo como el joven mago de Lamia Scale que era su oponente se encontraba nuevamente presente en la zona central de la amplia arena del Domus Flau; sino también como unas extremidades superiores hechas de una dura tierra, con fornida forma y sumo tamaño surgieron de una mágica manera de estos mismos arenosos suelos para alzarse con una extrema rapidez hacia ella.

-…Parece que soy un poco más rápido que tu- Termino de decir Jess mientras apuntaba su mano derecha hacia su oponente para controlar su hechizo de magia de tierra.

-¡Eso parece!- Contestaba Alicia con serio y potente tono.

Utilizando su magia de "Re-Equipar" para que su enguantada mano derecha pasara a sujetar con firmeza el mango de una reluciente espada de acero de tipo medieval igual a la que sujetaba con misma firmeza su enguantada mano izquierda, Alicia agito estas con tal fuerza que los amplios vientos que causaron su mover fuera más que suficiente para convertir esas gigantescas manos de roca que Jess controlaba y dirigía hacia su dirección en cientos de pedazos cortados en formas de distintos tamaños.

-¡¿Las corto simplemente con la fuerza de su movimiento?!...- Pensó Jess impresionado para luego regresar a mostrar un leve sorprender –Impresionante, pero no lo suficiente como para pararme-

Pasando ahora a apuntar sus dos manos en dirección a la joven Scarlet suspendida a varios metros en los aires encima de aquel arenoso terreno donde él estaba; el joven Neekis provocaba que un gran número de manos formadas de una dura tierra y con la misma fornida forma y tamaño que las anteriores, o puede que incluso superiores, surgieran de los suelos en sus cercanías para luego alzarse con una vasta potencia hacia esta. E a pesar de que una decidida Alicia cortaba aquellas numerosas gigantescas manos de dura tierra en varios pedazos de distintas formas tanto con sus afiladas espadas así como con las fuertes ondas de viento que ellas creaban con su mover, estas simplemente seguían surgieron de la arena del Domus Flau con cada vez mayor velocidad y en mayor número.

-Esto no tiene fin. A este paso me veré encerrada completamente por estas manos. Entonces…- Pensó Alicia sin detener sus acciones para luego exclamar potentemente - **¡…Meteor!- **

Viendo ahora toda su figura cubierta por completo por una increíblemente fuerte luz dorada, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente ahora no solo se limitaba a quedar momentáneamente suspendida a una gran altura en los aires sino que volaba por estos con una velocidad con la que fácilmente podrían confundirla con un misil o un genuino meteoro.

Pero aunque ahora ella se encontraba moviéndose con suma rapidez por distintas partes del aire; Alicia tenía que seguir utilizando aquella espadas que sus dos enguantadas manos sujetaban para cortar aquellas gigantescas y fornidas manos de tierra que seguían tratando de alcanzarla y que ahora cubrían totalmente la amplia arena del Domus Flau debido a un serio Jess presente en esta. Escenas como esas eran las que seguían alimentando la gran emoción de la mayor parte de las personas que llenaban aquel descomunal coliseo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con suma euforia la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Ninguno de los dos cede ante el otro! ¡Usando sus magias al máximo, Alicia y Jess nos muestran un combate que podría colocarse en los diccionarios para definir la palabra! ¡Es impresionante!- Decía el locutor llamado Chapati Lola.

-¿Al máximo? Vaya chiste. Alicia apenas se está poniendo un poco seria- Comento Marcus con un leve sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Bien! ¡Patéale el trasero a ese tipo, Alicia! ¡Gana este combate para que después luches contra mí!- Gritaba un animado y sonriente Tsuna.

-¿Qué clase de porras son esas?- Preguntaba Serena entre ligeras risas.

-¡Siga así, Alicia-san! ¡Animo!- Grito Lucia con leve pero notable potencia e animado tono.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Así se hace, Alicia-chan! ¡Eres la más fuerte!- Gritaba una sumamente animada Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Oye, Milly, entiendo que esa tal Alicia es tu amiga de la infancia, ¿Pero no crees que te estás pasando un poco con tus porras? Ella es nuestra enemiga, ¿Recuerdas?- Mencionaba con serio tono la llamada Jane.

-Vamos, vamos. Déjala tranquila. No es para tanto- Dijo una tranquila Brenda.

-El perfume de dos señoritas que no abandonan su amistad sin importar el tiempo que pase…Que hermoso- Comentaba Chiyo en medio de otro glamoroso posar.

-Alicia…Con ese nivel de fuerza jamás me vencerás- Pensaba Kasuga con su usual serena actitud mientras observaba aquella feroz batalla en la arena.

-Vaya, vaya…- Hablaba la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion -…El calibre de los magos de Ishgal realmente no es nada bajo. Ese chico de Lamia Scale tiene una magia de tierra increíblemente fuerte, pero la que verdaderamente se gana mi atención es esa chica de Fairy Tail. Utiliza la magia de "Re-Equipar" con gran destreza e además puede usar una magia tan poderosa como la magia de cuerpo celestial. Una cosa es poder usar dos magias totalmente distintas y otra es poder utilizar ambas al mismo tiempo para crear un estilo de batalla único. No es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer. Ella es asombrosa. Creo que su única debilidad seria su estilo de moda. Es una pena que cubra sus hermosos pechos con esa armadura y que use una falda tan larga que no puedo ver su ropa interior sin importar cuanto se mueva. Es una verdadera lástima-

-Creo que solo para usted, Charlie-san…- Comento la llamada Emma con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Pero Charlie-san tiene razón sobre que esa chica es sorprenderte. Es un gran espadachín así como maga- Dijo Dana con su usual indiferente actitud.

-Los locutores dijeron antes que esa tal Alicia es la hija de "Titania"…- Hablo Will -…Titania, Erza Scarlet. Una maga tan poderosa en tantos sentidos que su nombre incluso se ha extendido hasta Alakitasia. Si la sangre de tal persona corre por las venas de esa chica, no es de sorprenderse que ella tales habilidades-

-Mi sensei también me hablo un poco de Erza-san. La mujer que se volvió la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail. Si esa Alicia es en verdad su hija, me gustaría poder enfrentarla en algún momento- Dijo Ashe con una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes.

-Erza Scarlet…- Pensaba Charlie con una peculiar seriedad -…Los rumores sobre "Titania" dicen que en la gran guerra mágica de hace 20 años ella fue quien derroto a la mujer más fuerte del Imperio Alvarez en esa era, la miembro de los "Spriggan 12", "La Desesperación Escarlata" Irene Belserion. Y Alicia es hija de esa persona…Que interesante-

Mientras que una distinta serie de comentarios seguía circulando entre la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban tanto las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau; el tercer y último combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos también seguía. Se podía apreciar como Alicia seguía utilizando "Meteoro" para volar con suma velocidad e altura en los aires de la amplia arena de ese descomunal estadio mientras que con las afiladas y relucientes espadas de acero que sostenían con firmeza sus enguantadas manos seguía cortando las cientos y cientos de gigantescas y fornidas manos de tierra que un tranquilo Jess hacia balancear hacia su dirección con notable potencia.

Pero tras tantos escapes y contraataques; la joven Scarlet eventualmente termino recibiendo el brutal impactar de una de estas manos de tierra que le superaban con creces en tamaño y por este ella no solo vio su par de relucientes espadas de tipo medieval rotas en varios pedazos, sino que además caía con bastante poderío a aquel ancho campo arenoso al mismo tiempo que el amplio brillo dorado que cubría su figura se desvanecía.

-¡Ah!- Gimió Alicia con notable dolor tras aquella caída.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Marcus con preocupar desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Oh!- Mostraban profundo sorprender los espectadores de aquel combate en las gradas.

-¡Alicia por fin ha terminado recibiendo el golpe de uno de los poderosos ataques de Jess! ¡¿Esta vez sí estaremos presenciando el final de este combate?!- Formulaba el locutor llamado Gauss Rolan.

-Ya no tienes adonde huir- Dijo un serio Jess mientras pasaba a apuntar su mano derecha hacia su oponente a unos metros en frente de su posición.

-Es verdad. Aunque ya no necesito retroceder más- Contestaba Alicia mostrando un leve sonreír mientras estaba en proceso de levantarse.

-¿Eh?- Se vio el joven Neekis ligeramente confundido para después mostrar notable sorprender en su mirada -¡…!-

Alzando su mirada de ojos marrones hacia arriba justamente antes de provocar que las cientos de gigantescas manos de dura tierra que surgían y cubrían casi por completo aquella amplia arena se balancearan en unísono hacia su oponente, aquel joven de larga y desordenada cabellera negra observaba con sorprender como a una gran altura en los aires habían aparecido un total de siete círculos mágicos de dorado color y notable tamaño y los cuales yacían conectados por una línea de luz de su mismo color y que poseía la forma de cierta constelación.

-¡¿Una cadena de círculos mágicos?! ¡¿La creo mientras esquivaba?!- Reacciono Jess con sorprender.

-Se juzgado por las siete estrellas…- Hablo una seria Alicia para luego exclamar -**¡…Grand Chariot!- **

Aunque normalmente estos liberarían unos increíblemente gigantescos rayos de luz dorada de sumo brillar de su mismo número; aquellos siete círculos mágicos presentes a una gran altura en el aire esta vez pasaron a liberar una incontable cantidad de pequeños rayos de destellante luz dorada en forma de una potente lluvia que terminaba impactando contra los cientos y cientos de gigantescas y fornidas manos de tierra que llenaban casi por completo aquellos arenosos terrenos del Domus Flau y las fueron destruyendo tan amplia y velozmente que no fue necesario mucho tiempo para que unas enormes y densas nubes de polvo cubrieran totalmente esta.

Los minutos fueron avanzando y en algún momento aquella destructiva lluvia de luz dorada llego a su fin y fue casi al mismo tiempo que esas grandes cantidades de denso polvo se despejaron con las frescas brisas del viento. De esta manera, en aquella amplia arena; eventualmente se recuperó la imagen de un Jess que estaba tranquilamente de pie mientras en sus cercanías todavía había restos de la barrera de tierra que él había creado para defenderse y de una Alicia nuevamente de pie y quien obviamente no iba a recibir daños provenientes de su propio hechizo.

-Vaya…- Hablaba Jess mientras observaba sus alrededores con calmada actitud -…Limpiaste la arena por completo en un instante. Es realmente sorprendente. Pero voy a suponer que todavía tienes un par de sorpresas guardadas por ahí-

-Supones bien…- Respondía Alicia con serio tono -… ¡Re-Equipar!-

El joven hijo adoptivo del segundo maestro de Lamia Scale observo claramente como después de que la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail exclamara esas últimas palabras, toda la figura de esta se vio rodeada por completo por una sumamente brillante luz de color blanco que desapareció tan instantáneamente como había aparecido para que así se pudiera apreciar sin ninguna clase de distracción la nueva apariencia que ella ahora poseía.

Se podía ver como una seria joven Scarlet poseía su larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente amarrado en forma de dos coletas por un par de cintas negras; como su voluptuosa y curvilínea ahora vestía un ajustado y largo vestido de color amarillo con bordes negros, con los lados de sus piernas abiertos y que estaba decorado con hombreras, guantes largos y botas largas, todas hechos de un reluciente acero negro y como no mencionar que su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza una enorme hacha de largo mango, formada por un negrezco acero y con sus filosos bordes de color amarillo.

**-¡Dotei no Yoroi!- **Exclamo firmemente Alicia tras obtener una nueva vestimenta.

-Oh- Formulo Jess con un pequeño sonreír en su rostro tras ver a su oponente.

-¡OOOOHHH!- Mostraban gran impresionar las miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas de aquella edificación.

-Que linda- Pensó un serio Marcus observando aquella escena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Está viendo- Comentaba Serena entre leves risas al ver a aquel joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-Sí, está viendo- Decía Lucia de igual manera.

-Hmm…- Refunfuñaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar con algo de molestar y un pequeño sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Que curvas más perfectas!- Comentaba con gran contentar la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Con que una armadura, ¿Eh? –Hablo el joven Neekis -Cada vez más te pareces más a Erza-san. En cualquier caso…Armadura de la Emperatriz de Tierra, ¿No? Seguramente ahora posees una alta resistencia a la magia de tierra, ¿No es cierto?-

-¡Puedes apostarlo!- Respondía Alicia con suma firmeza para inmediatamente luego pasar a impulsarse potentemente hacia su oponente -¡AAAAAHHHH!-

-Eso es un gran problema…-

Pero justamente a unos centímetros de que el reluciente filo de la negrezca e amarillenta gran hacha que sujetaba con suma firmeza las enguantadas manos de la joven Scarlet lograra llegar a hasta el joven Neekis; una ola de agua de monstruoso tamaño y poder nació de repentino modo de los arenosos suelos justo en frente de la posición de este y terminar golpeando con brutalidad a esta e obligarla a girar con sumo salvajismo en su interior.

-¡Ah!- Gemía Alicia con notable dolor mientras era salvaje movida dentro de una formación de fría agua que empezaba a llenar sus pulmones.

-…Por supuesto, si yo solo usara magia de tierra- Continúo hablando un serio Jess –**Water Make: Crazy Snake-**

En el instante después de que aquel joven de largos y desordenados cabellos negros formulara con serio tono esas últimas palabras que parecían ser el nombre de un hechizo; la gigantesca, salvaje y poderosa ola de agua que encerraba en su interior a la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de dos coletas, de una mágica manera, obtuvo la forma de una amenazante e enorme serpiente. Una serpiente que rugía con fuerza mientras se arrastraba de salvaje y potente forma por aquellos arenosos campos donde había sido creada y por ende, también a la usuaria de la "Armadura de la Emperatriz de Tierra" que seguía encerrada en la fría y azulada agua que le formaba. Otra escena que causaba euforia en la mayor parte de las personas que llenaban aquel descomunal coliseo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Magia de Creación de Agua?!- Pensaba Alicia con basto sorprender durante aquella situación en la que estaba.

-¡Que inesperado! ¡Jess nos toma por sorpresa a nosotros y a su oponente al enseñarnos como la magia de tierra no es su única fortaleza!- Comento sorprendido el locutor que cubría su calva con una peluca afro de marrones cabellos.

-Magia de Creación de Agua y además con un gran poder mágico. Raine puede sentirlo claramente desde aquí. Es increíble- Comentaba con ligero asombrar en su tono la joven Loxar-Fullbuster en el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Aye…Como ese chico es hijo de Jura, pensé que se especializaría en magia de tierra al igual que el- Decía con el mismo sentimiento un Happy parado en el barandal de concreto de este mismo balcón.

-Eso es lo que ese tipo quería que pensáramos. Apuesto que solo esperaba el mejor momento para atacar con esa segunda magia suya- Dijo un serio Roku.

-Es verdad…- Hablaba Ryos -…Las armaduras elementales que utilizan la Maestra y Alicia sin duda las vuelven fuertes contra cierto tipo de magia, pero al mismo tiempo las vuelve débil contra otro tipo. Al usar una armadura de magia de tierra, fue como si Alicia gritara que su actual debilidad es la magia de agua. Ese tipo de Lamia Scale logro manipularla para que hiciera justo lo que él quería. Bueno, no es como si algo como una "debilidad" fuera suficiente para vencer a esa tipa. ¡Gee hee!-

-¡R-Re-Equipar!-

Utilizando el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones para formular esas últimas palabras; Alicia vio toda su persona nuevamente cubierta por una luz blanca tan brillante que incluso destacaba de notable manera en aquella gigantesca serpiente de agua que la tenía encerrada en su interior y la arrastraba brutalmente por la amplia arena del Domus Flau con su salvaje mover. En el siguiente segundo tras esto, se pudo escuchar claramente como la voz de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail grito con potencia…

**-¡Hyotei no Yoroi!- **

Tras haber escuchado aquellas palabras dichas por la determinada y potente voz de su oponente, el joven hijo adoptivo del segundo maestro de Lamia Scale observaba con sus serios ojos marrones no solo como la brillante luz blanca que se presentaba en el interior de la llamada "Creación de Agua: Serpiente Loca" se desvaneció; sino también como en el siguiente segundo tras esto, esta termino deteniendo completamente su salvaje mover por aquel ancho terreno arenoso debido a que el líquido que la formaba se transformó de repentina manera en un duro, rígido y frio hielo azulado.

Y luego de esta gigantesca y totalmente quieta serpiente de hielo se convirtiera destructivamente en cientos de escombros que volaron por los aires de aleatoria manera; Jess observaba una vez más como a unos metros en frente de su posición se encontraba firmemente de pie una Alicia, quien de nuevo había hecho cambiar por completo su apariencia.

Ahora se podía apreciar como una seria joven Scarlet mantenía su larga cabellera atada con una cinta blanca en forma de una cola de caballo y se encontraba vestida del cuello para abajo con una reluciente armadura blanco azulado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo y que era decorada con un largo abrigo azul oscuro que colgaba de sus hombreras y una gran lanza formada por un reluciente e afilado acero blanquecino y un largo bastón negro era firmemente empuñada por sus dos manos.

-Aunque te tome por sorpresa, parece que no logre hacerte mucho daño. Un cambio instantáneo de armadura, ¿Eh? Realmente no dejas de parecerte cada vez más y más a tu madre- Comento Jess con tranquilo tono.

-Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Después de todo, jamás vi a Jura-san usar magia de creación de agua- Contestaba Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa pero sin perder su guardia.

-No eres la primera que me dice eso- Respondía el joven Neekis –La mayoría espera que siendo hijos de tan famosos magos con magias tan conocidas, nosotros seamos especialistas en las mismas magias que ellos. No puedo hablar por ti, pero eso siempre me ha molestado un poco. Yo tengo mi propio poder. Déjame mostrártelo-

Pasando a levantar ligeramente las largas y vaporosas mangas del corto kimono que vestía su bien entrenado torso; aquel joven mago de Lamia Scale enseñaba como mientras su mano derecha se vio cubierta por unos relámpagos de amarillento color, su mano izquierda se cubrió con un fuego de color anaranjado. Aquellos elementos que cubrían parte de las extremidades superiores de Jess fueron creciendo y creciendo hasta que en algún momento, este joven paso a exclamar con ligera pero notable fuerza…

**-¡Lightning Make: Hawk! ¡Fire Make: Helldog!- **

Extendiendo ambos brazos hacia adelante, Jess provoco que de su mano derecha saliera disparada con notable poderío un enorme halcón formado por brillantes relámpagos amarillos mientras que de su mano izquierda salió disparado de esta misma manera una llamarada de color anaranjado con la forma de un perro sabueso. Ambas creaciones avanzaban con una forma conforme a lo que eran pero con igual suma rapidez e hacia una Alicia que mostraba un amplio sorprender en su mirada al igual que la mayor parte de la gente que rellenaba el Domus Flau.

-¡¿También puede usar magia de creación de rayo y de fuego?! ¡¿Y simultáneamente?!- Pensó Alicia sorprendida pero sin perder su guardia.

Aunque seguía estando poseída por un notable asombrar; la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail siguió demostrando seriedad y determinar en su mirada mientras daba un potente salto que no solamente hizo que aquel enorme halcón formado de relámpagos y el bravo perro sabueso formado de ardientes llamas que se dirigían hacia ella terminaran pasándola de largo con su veloz mover, sino que además le ayudo a recortar bastamente los varios metros que le separaban de su oponente en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo. E observando claramente como su actual rival descendía hacia su dirección, el joven hijo del segundo maestro de Lamia Scale apunto su mano derecha hacia esta para luego exclamar…

**-¡Earth Make: Knuckles! **

Viendo ahora como a su actual posición en los aires se extendía con gran rapidez un conjunto de seis enormes puños formados de una dura tierra y que habían surgido de los arenosos terrenos en las cercanías de Jess, Alicia aumentaba la firmeza con la que sus manos vestidas en un blanquecino acero sujetaban aquella larga e afilada lanza afiliada a su actual vestimenta. Y justo cuando la lanza de la joven usuaria de la "Armadura de la Emperatriz de Hielo" y los nombrados como "Creación de Tierra: Nudillos" hicieron contacto, estos últimos terminaron cambiando instantáneamente la tierra de gran dureza que les formaba por un frio pero frágil hielo que se desmorono en miles de pedazos tras esto.

-Con que hielo vence a la tierra, ¿Eh? Pero es tarde- Comento Jess enseñando una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaba Alicia con ligero shock.

Todavía estando a varios metros y segundos de que su alta posición en los aires lograra descender hasta ese joven de desordenados y largos cabellos negros presente en la amplia arena del Domus Flau; aquella joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente volteo su mirada de bellos ojos marrones hacia atrás suyo y veía sin duda como en sus cercanías se encontraban las antes nombradas como "Creación de Relámpago: Halcón" y "Creación de Fuego: Perro Infernal". En el siguiente segundo tras esta escena; ocurrió una poderosa explosión que lleno todo el ancho arenoso campo de aquel gigantesco coliseo con unas bastas cantidades de un denso humo que bloqueaba por completo la vista de la innumerable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones de este hacia los participantes del tercer y último combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¡Que espectáculo más asombroso estamos presenciando! ¡Alicia con su cambio de hermosas y fuertes armaduras y Jess con sus distintas magias de creación! ¡¿Acaso la maga de Fairy Tail habrá podido salir ilesa de ese último ataque que pareció ser un golpe directo?!- Pregunto con emoción el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos atados en una larga trenza.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Una vez gritaban con suma euforia la mayor parte de los espectadores de ese combate.

-¡Bien! ¡Así se hace, Jess-san! ¡¿Por qué se tardó tanto en ponerse serio?! ¡Rayos! ¡Estaba cansado de esperar!- Grito el siempre iracundo Wolfking desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no veo a Jess-san luchar sin usar solo su magia de tierra. Alicia es bastante fuerte- Comentaba Sherin con un poco de impresión en su tono.

-Alicia usa las dos magias de sus padres con tanta habilidad como ellos y Jess-san tiene el talento de utilizar casi cualquier magia de creación. Se nota que son hijos de maestros de gremio- Dijo Ur de misma manera que su compañera.

-Es imposible saber quién será el ganador- Decía Leo con un tranquilo pequeño sonreír.

-Whoa. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien utilizar más de una magia de creación. Bien. Otro chico que sube de puestos en mi lista- Decía una animada Charlie desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Parece que te equivocaste diciendo antes que Alicia era la más impresionante porque lograba compenetrar dos magias, Charlie. Ese Jess la supera en ese aspecto- Dijo Willl entre leves risas.

-Jaja. Eso parece. Estoy preparaba para recibir unas buenas nalgadas por mi error- Contesto la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro mientras levantaba ligeramente su trasero.

-¿Te conformas con una buena patada?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente el joven Eehto.

-Alicia…- Pensaba un serio Marcus desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

Como en una innumerable cantidad de veces anteriores; las grandes cantidades de denso polvo e humo incluidas en aquella escena terminaron siendo totalmente despejadas por las frescas brisas del viento y de esta manera se pudo observar como no solo Jess se encontraba aun en su misma posición en la amplia arena del Domus Flau, sino que a unos metros de él se mantenía firmemente de pie una seria Alicia que había recuperado su apariencia principal basada en una suelta larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente, el torso de una plateada armadura que se ajustaba a la perfección a su atractiva figura, sin mangas y con unos guantes del mismo material platino, una mediana falda azul y unas marrones botas.

-Con que ilesa, ¿Eh?- Dijo Jess tranquilamente tras ver a su oponente a la distancia.

-Yo no diría ilesa…- Alicia usaba su mano derecha para limpiar el delgado hilo de sangre que salió de sus labios -…En cualquier caso, ahora yo soy la que está bastante asombrada. Jamás vi a nadie que usara tantas magias de creación y además al mismo tiempo. ¿También usas magia de creación de hielo como Leo?-

-La uso, pero si tratas de preguntar si soy mejor que Leo…Bueno…Digamos que soy un experto en cantidad mientras que Leo es un experto en calidad. Por lo menos, no soy débil- Respondió el joven Neekis con un leve sonreír.

-Creo que cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso…- Dijo la joven Scarlet para luego pensar -…Lo cierto que aunque sus creaciones son variadas y veloces, no parecen tener el suficiente poder de ataque como para que alguien les cueste mucho bloquearlas. Jess utiliza tantos ataques de amplio alcance y ataques sorpresas para compensar esa falta de fuerza explosiva. Entonces…-

Con una ligeramente seria expresión en su rostro; la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail provoco con su magia de "Re-Equipar" que nuevamente que tanto en su mano izquierda como en su mano derecha, ambas vestidas en guantes de acero, hicieran aparición una espada de tipo medieval y formaba por un reluciente e afilado acero. Esto fue algo que hizo nacer una pequeña confusión y sorpresa en el joven hijo adoptivo del segundo maestro de Lamia Scale.

-…- Se mantuvo Alicia en silencio mientras se ponía en guardia con aquellas dos armas suyas.

-¿Dos espadas? –Hablo Jess- ¿De nuevo? ¿Esta vez no hay ninguna armadura? ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso crees que puedes conmigo con solo eso? ¿Me estas subestimando de repente? Bueno, no soy del tipo que le importe mucho eso, pero no me culpes si sales lastimada de gravedad por esto-

Una vez más pasando a levantar las largas y vaporosas mangas del corto kimono que vestía su bien entrenado torso; el joven mago de Lamia Scale mostraba como sus dos manos se vieron decoradas por unas leves pero notables cantidades de un anaranjado fuego de gran ardor, unos amarillentos relámpagos, unos pequeños anillos de azulado agua y por una aura mágica de color terrezco. Con parte de sus extremidades superiores rodeadas por aquel pequeño cuarteto de elementos, aquel joven de larga y desordenada cabellera negra pasó a exclamar potentemente…

**-¡Fire Make: Golem! ¡Lightning Make: King Cobra! ¡Water Make: Hammer Shark! ¡Earth Make: Titan Palm!- **

Tras aquella gran sucesión de nombres de hechizos por parte del joven Neekis, ocurrió algo tanto igual así como sumamente diferente a lo que había ocurrido antes. De las manos de este joven surgió una gigantesca llamarada de color anaranjado de sumo ardor que en menos de un instante termino tomando la forma de un gigante humanoide, un descomunal relámpago amarillo que imitaba la figura de lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como una feroz cobra y unas grandes cantidades de agua que adoptaron la forma de un enorme tiburón martillo e al mismo tiempo que del arenoso terreno en sus cercanías surgía una mano formada por una dura tierra y con un sumo tamaño. Y no era necesario mencionar que cada una de aquellas cuatro poderosas creaciones, en el mismo orden en que habían sido nombradas, se dirigía con notable rapidez hacia una joven maga de Fairy Tail que no apartaba la seriedad de su mirada ni rompía su guardia por ellos.

-¡Oh!- Mostraban gran impresión las miles de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡C-Cuantas creaciones…! ¡Y todas tienen un gran poder mágico…!- Comento Serena con asombrar y preocupación desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Es increíble, pero…!- Hablo Tsuna con un tono parecido al de su compañera.

-¡… ¿Alicia-san podrá resistir esos ataques sin usar ninguna armadura?!- Se preguntaba Lucia con profundo temor.

-Alicia…- Nombraba Marcus con también ligero preocupar.

-Esto…- Hablaba Sherin con impresionar desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿En serio, Jess-san?- Reaccionaba Leo con ese mismo sentimiento.

-Bien, ¿Qué harás ahora, Alicia Scarlet?- Pensaba una tranquila Charlie que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa mientras estaba en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Alicia-chan…- Nombro Milly con suma preocupación desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-…- Se mantenía Kasuga en silencio mientras observaba fija y seriamente aquella escena.

Pero mientras la mayor parte de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau siguió mostrando todo tipo de reacciones ante lo que ocurría en la amplia arena de este; la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente presente en esta siguió manteniendo su guardia a pesar de sus serios ojos marrones observaban claramente como aquel gigante humano de fuego, aquella enorme cobra formada de relámpagos, un bravo y grande tiburón martillo de azulada agua y una descomunal mano de tierra ya estaban bastante cerca de ella. E impulsándose tan fuertemente hacia estas poderosas cuatro creaciones de distintos elementos que un cráter de impresionante ancho y profundidad apareció en el arenoso terreno apareció en el lugar que antes pisaban sus embotados pies, la joven Scarlet hizo algo que nadie creería que podía ser posible.

Viajando por los aires con una rapidez comparable a la un misil de alta tecnología y con el par de relucientes e afiladas espadas de acero que sujetaban con suma firmeza sus enguantas manos bien extendidas hacia adelante; la seria joven Scarlet terminaba estocando doblemente el desprotegido pecho del llamado "Creación de Fuego: Golem" solo para terminar saliendo por un gran agujero que nació en su espalda en menos de un segundo tras esto y con ahora sus dos cortantes armas rodeadas en una notable cantidad de llamas anaranjadas.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo que aquellas dos espadas suyas se encontraban tan calientes que derretían ligeramente los guantes de acero que vestían sus manos, todavía estando viajando con suma potencia por los aires, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pasaba a girar de manera horizontal con tal velocidad que parecía ser que fue una rueda de fuego lo que colisiono en contra de la llamada "Creación de Relámpago: Rey Cobra". Una rueda de fuego que absorbió en su mayoría los feroces relámpagos que conformaban a aquel serpentesco ser de gran tamaño.

Y deteniendo repentinamente aquel horizontal y veloz girar por el que hizo pasar a su cuerpo, la joven maga de Fairy Tail instantáneamente lanzo con gran poderío las espadas de acero revestidas tanto en un ardiente fuego como en unos feroces relámpagos que habían dañado notablemente los metálicos guantes que vestían sus manos hacia los nombrados antes como "Creación de Agua: Tiburón Martillo" y "Creación de Tierra: Palma de Titán", las cuales fueron brutalmente destruidas tras el impactar de estas.

E haciendo uso de su magia de "Re-Equipar" para el largo mango de otra afilada y reluciente espada de acero de tipo medieval fuera sujetado firmemente por sus manos; una seria y feroz Alicia siguió viajando con notable potencia por los aires, esta vez sin ninguna creación que obstruyera su camino hacia un Jess que no podía evitar abrir sus negros ojos con basto sorprender ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Con solo dos espadas…Se deshizo de todas mis creaciones en un instante?!- Reacciono Jess con profundo asombrar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Alicia con una suma ferocidad también mostrada en su mirada.

Sin una sola pizca de duda invadiendo a su ser; la joven Scarlet utilizo aquella reluciente e afilada espada medieval que era sujetada con una profunda firmeza por parte de sus dos manos vestidas en unos bastante dañados guantes de acero para clavar un sumamente poderoso impacto en todo el centro del desprotegido cuerpo de un joven Neekis que no tardo casi nada en quedar totalmente inconsciente tras este. O por lo menos, eso es lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar, pero…

-¡TIEMPO!-

-¡…!-

Escuchando con total claridad la palabra que grito potentemente aquel pequeño ser con una gran cabeza de calabaza, que una vez más apareció en la amplia arena del Domus Flau gracias al poder de un círculo mágico que aparecía tan instantáneamente como desaparecía debajo de sus pies, junto con el sonar de varias trompetas; Alicia no tuvo más opción que clavar con profundidad sus embotados pies en aquellos arenosos suelos para lograr detener su potente avanzar y justo cuando su cortante arma de acero se encontraba a unos centímetros de llegar a un Jess que tenía las pupilas de sus ojos un poco temblorosas, un poco de sudor bajando por su rostro y que trago un poco de saliva con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Eh?- Se mantuvieron ligeramente confundidos Alicia y Jess mientras pasaban a observar al disfrazado ser en aquella arena.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero debo informarles que los veinte minutos de su combate acaban de terminar. Esto es oficialmente un empate-kabo- Informaba el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿Un…?- Hablo con leve confusión la joven Scarlet.

-¿…Empate?- Dijo de misma manera el joven Neekis.

Aunque la innumerable cantidad de personas que llenaba totalmente las gradas de esa gigantesca edificación encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus mostraban algo de ira e incomodidad con que el tiempo de aquel combate se acabara en un momento tan importarte; no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlo y luego pasaron a dar varios gritos de ánimo y fuertes aplausos a un Jess y Alicia, que seguían uno en frente de otro en aquella amplia arena pero con esta última habiendo hecho desaparecer mágicamente aquella espada de acero que sostenía al mismo tiempo que cambiaba esos dañados guantes que vestían sus manos eran cambiados por unos en perfecto estado.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban animadamente los miles de espectadores que llenaban las gradas de aquel coliseo al mismo tiempo que aplaudían fuertemente.

-Aunque es una pena que esta terminara con un resultado tan inconcluso, no hay duda de que Alicia y Jess nos ofrecieron una sorprendente batalla más que digna de estos fuertes aplausos- Dijo un tranquilo Chapati.

-De esta manera el tercer y último combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágico ha acabado. Habiendo sido un empate, tanto el equipo de Fairy Tail como el equipo de Lamia Scale reciben 5 puntos- Informaba Gauss tranquilamente.

-Ah…- Suspiraba Jess con cansar -…Aunque digan que fue empate, es obvio quien fue el ganador de esta batalla-

-Bueno, fuera cual fuera el resultado final, fue un buen combate. Me impresionaste bastante con ese último ataque tuyo. Fueron unas creaciones increíbles- Dijo Alicia mostrando una pequeña amigable sonrisa.

-No tan increíbles como el hecho de que pudiste librarte de cada una de ellas con solo dos espadas de acero. Jamás llegue a pensar que utilizarías el poder de mis creaciones en su contra- Contesto el joven Neekis de esta misma manera.

-En cualquier caso, espero que algún día podamos saber correctamente quien sería el ganador de un combate entre ambos- Decía la joven Scarlet mientras extendía levemente su mano derecha hacia aquel joven en frente de su posición.

-Si. Yo espero lo mismo- Respondió el joven de largos y desordenados cabellos negros mientras estrujo ligeramente la enguantada mano derecha de aquella joven en frente de su posición con su mano izquierda.

-Con que el primer empate de este torneo, ¿Eh?- Decía un tranquilo Will desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Ambos eran bastantes fuertes- Comento la joven de largos cabellos cenizos presente en esta estructura.

-Aunque fue demasiado obvio quien fue el ganador de este combate- Dijo Dana con su usual indiferente tono.

-Ah…Yo también quiero combatir de esa manera tan ardiente… ¿Cuándo será mi turno…?- Se preguntó un deprimido Ashe.

-Vaya, vaya…- Dijo con tranquilo tono la apodada como "Charlie" para luego levemente pasar su lengua por esos seductores labios suyos y pensar -…Ahora no solo me interesas por ese despampanante cuerpo que escondes debajo de esa armadura, Alicia Scarlet-chan…-

-Es una pena que no lograras ganar, pero estuviste impresionante, Alicia-chan. Buen trabajo- Decía Milly animadamente desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Pensar que logro atravesar esas cuatro monstruosas creaciones con solamente un par de espadas. Se nota que es la hija de "Titania"- Comento Jane con impresión en su tono.

-Esa chica es increíble. Me gustaría poder intercambiar golpes con ella alguna vez- Dijo Brenda con un gran sonreír de emoción.

-Fue un espléndido combate- Comentaba Chiyo elegantemente.

-Alicia…- Pensó Kasuga mientras arrugaba ligeramente su serena mirada de ojos negros -…Siendo sincera, cuando te vi en frente de tales monstruos elementales…Creí que ibas a perder. Pero aun así lograste superar aquel muro que te bloqueaba con tu indomable fuerza y determinación. Igual que cuando éramos niñas, tu siempre superas con creces las expectativas que tengo sobre ti. Pero a pesar de que tú siempre has tenido tal fortaleza…Tu a mi…-

El tiempo fue pasando e eventualmente la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y el joven hijo adoptivo del segundo maestro de Lamia Scale se retiraron de la amplia arena del Domus Flau al dirigirse a los balcones de sus respectivos equipos haciendo que el único presente en esta fuera aquel pequeño ser masculino con una cabeza con forma de una enorme calabaza con grandes ojos y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Bien…!- Hablaba un animado Kabo -¡…Es una pena, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar! ¡Las actividades del día de hoy han terminado definitivamente! ¡Pero antes de retirarnos, veamos las posiciones y puntuaciones que estos seis gremios de magos han obtenido con sus impresionantes acciones-kabo!-

Realizando un simple chasquido con los dedos de su enguantada mano derecha, aquel disfrazado ser provoco que en todo el centro de los aires de aquel gigantesco coliseo apareciera una enorme pantalla holográfica que flotaba altamente en estos. Una holográfica pantalla que enseñaba uno encima de otro los nombres de los seis gremios de magos que participaban en aquel festival del Reino de Fiore y respectivamente a su lado, la suma de puntos que los miembros de los equipos representantes de esos gremios habían ganado con las actividades llevadas a cabo el primer y segundo día.

Se observaba claramente como el gremio de magos proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion se encontraba en el primer lugar de la lista que enseñaba esa holográfica pantalla en el aire con un total de 36 puntos. El segundo lugar era ocupado por Fairy Tail con una suma de 27 puntos. En el tercer puesto de esa lista se mantenía Lamia Scale con un total de 25 puntos. En el cuarto lugar aún se encontraba Mermaid Heels con ahora 16 puntos. El quinto lugar era ahora ocupado por el otro gremio proveniente del país que estaba en el continente de Alakitasia, Ouroboros con un total de 10 puntos. Y en el sexto e último lugar se mantenía Sabertooth con un total de 6 puntos. Observando las puntuaciones de cada equipo de magos en esa holográfica gran pantalla en los aires, la multitud de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau una vez más gritaban e aplaudían con notable animar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Nuevamente gritaban e aplaudían con gran euforia los espectadores de ese festival.

-Logramos subir hasta el segundo lugar- Comento Serena con leve pero notable contentar desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Que bien- Decía Lucia de igual manera.

-Lo siento, chicos. Si hubiera logrado ganar mi encuentro, es posible que estuviéramos ahora en primer lugar- Dijo Alicia con un poco de entristecer en su tono.

-Detente. Nos aseguraremos de voltear la situación en los demás días, ¿Recuerdas?- Hablo un Marcus que le daba un empujón de diminuta fuerza a su pareja.

-Si- Contestaba la joven Scarlet con un pequeño sonreír y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-El gremio de Ashe continúa en el primer lugar…- Pensó Tsuna con un ligero pero notable enojar que también fue mostrado a través de la fuerza con la que estrujaba sus puños.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba con preocupación en su mente la joven Axel al observar a su compañero de rosados cabellos.

-Con que terminamos en el último lugar, ¿Eh?- Decía desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth un Shuin con algo de disgusto en su tono.

-Rayos…Me costara algo poder ver al Maestro a la cara- Dijo Edward de la misma manera.

-Todos, lo siento mucho. Estamos en esta situación porque no pude ganar mi combate…En verdad lo siento mucho- Dijo Sorano con una suma depresión e entristecer.

-¿Eh?...N-No, no te equivoques, Sorano. No es como si te estuviéramos culpando o algo así- Decía el joven Yajima con leve apenar.

-Es verdad. Estos resultados también son en parte porque Shuin y yo lo hicimos terrible el día de ayer- Apoyaba de misma manera el joven Hyberion.

-No tienes nada de que culparte, Sorano-chan. Yo también lo hice bastante mal en la parte de la competencia, pero eso no importa. Nos aseguraremos de remontar esta situación en los días que quedan. Ya lo veras- Comentaba Lisa seria y confiadamente.

-Lisa-chan…- Nombraba la joven Aguria-Cheney con algo de impresionar.

-Si…La remontaremos…- Hablo un tranquilo Mervin mientras pensaba -…Quería guardar mis habilidades para la batalla real del ultimo día, pero parece ser que si queremos salir del último lugar, sin importar cuál sea el evento de mañana, yo tendré que participar-

-Espero que ahora estés complacido, Arioc-kun. Salimos del último lugar justo como querías- Dijo un tranquilo Omar desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¿Ah? –Hablaba Arioc con enojada expresión -¿Complacido? No estaré complacido hasta que todos los malditos bastardos dentro de este estadio…No, de este maldito país entiendan la superioridad del gremio al que pertenece un elite como yo y eso solo será posible llegando hasta el miserable primer lugar de esta porquería de torneo. Y estaríamos más cerca de este objetivo si cierta perra demente no hubiera perdido totalmente contra una maldita rata de Ishgal-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, maldito tuerto?- Preguntaba con serio e iracundo tono una Amaia que poseía partes de su piel rodeadas levemente con blancas vendas.

-¡Tal como oíste, pedazo de loca! ¡Quedamos estancados en el penúltimo lugar porque perdiste miserablemente contra una perra de este maldito continente! ¡Puede que Lar hiciera el ridículo al perder a propósito ayer, pero tú eres peor que el, por qué no pudiste evitarlo para nada! ¡Eres la vergüenza de Ourorobos!- Exclamaba groseramente el joven Amonn mientras su rostro decorado con un ira era acercado a centímetros del rostro de la joven Jiwe que mostraba un claro molestar.

-Bastardo…No creas que aguantare todas las porquerías que escupes de esa boca tuya como hace Omar. Te arrancare la maldita lengua de la forma más dolorosa posible- Contestaba con enojar en sus rojos ojos la joven de largos cabellos negros con puntiagudos puntos.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes, perdedora! ¡No le tengo nada de miedo a alguien que no pudo causarle ni un minúsculo rasguño a una rata bastarda de Ishgal!- Dijo el joven hombre de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises mientras sacaba su larga lengua en dirección a su compañera.

-Miserable tuerto…Ah…- Suspiro Amaia cansadamente para luego volver a mostrar su leve pero maniaca sonrisa-…Ya basta. No seguiré molestándome con un imbécil con el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate. No tengo porque presentar excusas ante ti. Si hubiera querido, yo hubiera podido acabar con esa maldita sirena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es más, cuando acabemos de jugar en este maldito festival, me asegurare de que ella sea el platillo de entrada para el fantástico banquete que me voy a dar cuando nuestros planes empiecen-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cerebro con el tamaño de un cacahuate…Te dijeron cerebro de cacahuate, Arioc-chan! ¡Que gracioso! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿No crees que es gracioso, Lar-chan?!- Hablo Alesha entre fuertes risas.

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio como siempre el enmascarado e encapuchado ser en aquel balcón.

-¡Jaja! ¡Buena broma, Amaia-chan! ¡Qué suerte que pude escuchar un chiste tan gracioso! ¡Jaja!- Dijo todavía entre risas la joven Fortune.

-Bueno, gracias. Aunque solo dije la verdad. Jeje- Respondía tranquilamente la joven Jiwe.

-¡Cállense!- Grito Arioc iracundamente –Maldición…No hay nadie aquí que respete debidamente a un elite como yo…Ya me estoy hartando… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que aguantar toda esta mierda?-

-Calma, Arioc-kun, calma. Incluso con la diferencia de edad, te entiendo. Yo también estoy comenzando a estar desesperado. Pero solo tres días más y la verdadera diversión comenzara- Dijo Omar con tranquilo pero aun así misterioso tono.

-Bueno, todos, de esta manera el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha terminado- Informaba el locutor del Reino de Fiore, Chapati Lola.

-Ha sido un gran gusto estar aquí nuevamente con ustedes. De seguro mañana será otro día lleno de emocionante acción como hoy. No se lo pierdan- Informo el locutor del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan.

-¡Bye Bye-kabo!- Dijo Kabo mientras agitaba sus manos vestidas en guantes blanco en forma de despido a la multitud de gente que llenaba totalmente las gradas del Domus Flau.

Tras el despedir de los locutores e anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, la basta cantidad de personas presentes en las gradas y balcones de aquella descomunal edificación que estaba arriba de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" empezó a salir de esta, cada uno a su propio ritmo. Minutos después de que aquel coliseo quedara totalmente vacío, el cielo encima de la Ciudad de Crocus empezó a oscurecerse y entonces…

…_Momentos más tarde…_

-Mmm…-

Aquel ligero refunfuño pertenecía a uno de los dos jóvenes de 19 años que avanzaban juntos en una de las tantas poblabas e iluminadas calles de la increíblemente amplia y famosa ciudad conocida como "La Capital Floreciente". Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de aquel joven tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado como unos filosos ojos de color marrón que mostraban cierto leve disgustar y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

Y quien caminaba al lado de este joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación era esa sumamente hermosa joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

-Mmm…Mmm…- Seguía Tsuna refunfuñando leve pero notablemente mientras caminaba por esa poblada calle de Crocus.

-¿Podrías dejar de refunfuñar tanto, Tsuna?- Pregunto una tranquilo Serena que caminaba al lado de este joven mago de fuego.

-Mmm…No refunfuño…Mmm…Mmm…- Contesto el joven Dragneel entre más refunfuños.

-Si lo haces, y de manera bastante obvia. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Tiene que ver con que nos separáramos de Lucia-chan, Roku y Happy en aquella pastelería?- Preguntaba con interés la joven Axel.

-Para nada- Hablo el joven mago de fuego con algo de molestia en su tono- Yo solo tenía ganas de caminar un rato. De todas manera, nos reencontraremos en el bar de antes con los demás del gremio, ¿Verdad? No tenías por qué venir conmigo, Serena-

-…- Observo por unos segundos la joven de lisos cabellos negros a aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante y decir con un leve sonreír -¿Tanto te molesta no haber logrado superar al equipo de Ashe?-

-¡Ugh…!- Arrugaba Tsuna su filosa mirada de ojos marrones ante las palabras de su compañera.

-Parece que di justo en el clavo. Te veías raro desde que mostraron la puntuación de todos los equipos- Dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba el joven Dragneel los dientes de frustrada e irritada manera.

-Vamos, no te enojes tanto- Hablo la joven Axel- Tú y los demás lo han hecho lo mejor que han podido durante estos dos últimos días. Estamos en el segundo lugar. Eso también es bastante sorprendente. Además, ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decir que todavía quedan varios días para cambiar el marcador?-

-Eso ya lo sé. No es como si estuviera echándole culpas a los demás o rindiéndome en llegar al primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos o algo así, es solo que ese tipo con cabello ridículo ni siquiera ha salido a la arena y ya siento que estoy perdiendo contra él. Es increíblemente molesto- Respondía con leve enojar en su tono el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que ustedes dos tienen el mismo estilo de cabello…?- Dijo la joven de lisa y larga cabellera negra con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al estilo anime.

-¡Ah!-Grito Tsuna ligera pero notablemente -¡Rayos...! No es propio de mí comportarme de esta manera tan estúpida. Lo dejo, lo dejo…Serena, gracias-

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me agradeces? No he hecho absolutamente nada- Preguntaba Serena con leve confundir.

-Claro que lo hiciste. Parece que lo único que yo necesitaba para sentirme mejor era que alguien escuchara mis estúpidas quejas. No hubiera podido hacer eso si estuviera caminando solo como tenía planeado. Pero qué bueno que tengo una compañera que está pendiente mío y se preocupa mucho por mí, ¿No?- Respondía el joven Dragneel mostrando un gran sonreír.

-¡¿Q…?!- La joven Axel veía sus mejillas notablemente sonrojadas y pasaba a desviar sus ojos cafés del compañero que le sonreía honesta y amigablemente-…N-No lo digas como si yo te estuviera viendo todo el tiempo…S-Solo fue casualidad, una simple casualidad-

-Aun así, gracias. Si yo hubiera terminado solo como tenía planeado, hubiera tenido que destruir un par de puestos o empezar una pelea con los guardias de la ciudad para lidiar con este estrés. Jaja- Comento entre animadas risas el joven mago de fuego.

-Ahora me siento como la heroína que detuvo una gran calamidad…- Comentaba con otra animada gota bajando por su cabeza la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-Jajaja… ¿Eh?- Detuvo Tsuna momentáneamente su reír.

-¿Hm? ¿Tsuna?- Nombraba Serena ligeramente confundida.

La confusión que invadió a aquella joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros se debía a que ella vio claramente con sus ojos cafés como el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que estaba a su lado cambio repentinamente aquella gran sonrisa que incluso enseñaba sus dientes peculiarmente colmilludos por una notable seriedad que decoraba sus filosa mirada de ojos marrones. Una mirada que estaba apuntada hacia las puertas movedizas de madera que eran la entrada a uno de los tantos bares que había en la Ciudad de Crocus y que estaba en esa poblada calle en donde estaban esos dos jóvenes miembros de Fairy Tail.

-…- Se mantenía Tsuna en serio silencio y sin despejar su filosa mirada de aquel edificio de madera.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna? De repente tienes una cara que da algo de miedo- Preguntaba Serena con preocupar.

-Huelo problemas- Contestaba el serio joven Dragneel.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refie…?-

Pero antes de que aquella joven que era realmente un demonio de los libros de Zeref pudiera terminar sus palabras, tanto ella así como varias de las personas que pasaban por esa iluminada calle de la anochecida amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se sorprendieron de una vasta manera ante lo que ocurrió. Tsuna, Serena y un gran número de gente que caminaban por esa zona pudieron apreciar como las puertas de madera del bar en esta se abrieron con gran brutalidad ante el impactar de un hombre adulto que poseía varias partes de su cuerpo llenas de sangrantes moretones y cortes y que salió potentemente volando por los aires desde el interior de aquel local hasta eventualmente caer durante en los suelos de concreto que conformaban aquella calle y justo a unos centímetros de estos dos primeros.

-Ah…Ah…- Gemía adolorido aquel gravemente lastimado hombre tirado en los suelos de esa calle.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Serena con profundo sorprender.

-…- Continuo Tsuna en silencio mientras arrugo ligero su seria mirada con disgusto.

-¡Ah!...Por dios…Que horrible… ¡Alguien que busque un doctor!- Mostraban la gente en las calles distintas reacciones de horror y temor ante aquella imagen.

-Q-Que heridas más horribles…- Pensó la joven Axel para inmediatamente luego pasar a acercarse más a aquel lastimado ser -… ¡S-Señor, ¿Está bien?! ¡¿Q-Que fue lo le pas…?!-

-¡Jijiji!...-

-¡…!- Enseñaba Serena repentinamente una gran y temerosa sorpresa en sus ojos cafés.

-… ¡Oye, maldito anciano, ¿Adónde crees que vas?! ¡Todavía no he terminado de mostrarte mi opinión sobre ese comentario que dijiste antes con una cara de estúpido más molesta de la que tienes ahora!-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ese tipo salió volando por los aires! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Me pregunto si se habrá divertido con el viaje!-

-Quien sabe. Pero fue divertirlo verlo. Fue como si una albóndiga tuviera alas por unos segundos-

-A pesar de mi edad, pensar que aprobaría un comportamiento tan juvenil e inmaduro. Así de grave fueron sus palabras, señor-

Escuchando con suma claridad un par de voces masculinas y femeninas que sin duda ambos ya habían escuchado antes; un serio Tsuna y una Serena tanto molesta como sorprendida pasaron a apuntar sus respectivas miradas a las puertas de madera de aquel bar en sus cercanías, las cuales se habían dañado notablemente debido al impactar del gravemente herido hombre adulto que seguía tirado en los suelos de concreto de aquella calle en las cercanías de estos dos, y pudieron observar sin falta como estas se abrieron desde el interior para que cierto quinteto de personas pudieron salir de este local.

Se trataban de un joven hombre de 20 años de edad que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana y el cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel de este evitaba la desnudez al poseer un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos, unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Pero los rasgos más atrayentes de ese hombre eran el tatuaje en forma de una serpiente con filosos colmillos y en color negro que este tenía marcado en el centro de pecho y la gran malicia que liberaban su mirada y su gran sonrisa.

Una joven chica como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionados a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la misma marca de serpiente que tenía aquel anterior individuo se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica en color negro.

La tercera persona que conformaba ese grupo joven de 17 años de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias y la misma marca de serpiente se presentaba en su mano izquierda pero en color rojo.

La cuarta persona en salir de aquel bar fue un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapa tos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la misma marca pero morado y en el centro de su espalda.

Y aunque este no había hecho ningún comentario así como habían hecho antes sus compañeros de gremio; aquel grupo también era conformado por un hombre que no se sabía si era joven o mayor debido a que su cabeza estaba cubierto con la capucha del realmente largo manto de color morado oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos que poseían unas uñas pintadas de blanco y pies vestidos con unas abiertas sandalias marrones. Y el rostro de este individuo era cubierto con una máscara de color platino que solo poseía dos delgadas líneas para que sus ojos pudieran ver. Pero se sabía que este peculiar ser estaba afiliado a los anteriormente mencionados debido a la marca de serpiente tatuada en color negro en su mano derecha.

-¡Jijiji!... ¿Eh?-

La peculiar risa que fue cambiada por una notable confusión pertenecía a nadie más ni nadie menos que al llamado Arioc Amonn. Una confusión que también invadió levemente a los llamados Alesha Fortune, Amaia Jiwe, Omar Oldcan e incluso al siempre silencioso Lar Aced. Una confusión que surgió en aquellos miembros del gremio proveniente del Imperio ALvarez, Ouroboros, cuando cada uno de ellos vio a los dos jóvenes miembros de Fairy Tail presentes en la calle a las afueras del bar de donde acababan de salir.

-¡Oh!- Se mostró Alesha notablemente contenta al ver a esos dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-Vaya, vaya…- Dijo Omar mostrando únicamente una leve y calmada sonrisa.

-El plato sorpresa de la noche, ¿Eh?- Comento Amaia pasando ligeramente su serpentea lengua por sus labios en medio de una pequeña pero macabra sonrisa.

-Fairy…Tail…- Susurro Lar con una increíblemente ronca voz.

-¡Bastardo…!- Nombraba Arioc con increíble furia al ver al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados en aquella escena.

-Ouroboros…- Nombro Serena con desagrado al observar a uno de los seis equipos de magos que participaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-…- Se mantuvo Tsuna en serio silencio hasta eventualmente pasar a mostrar una gran sonrisa -…Parece que después de todo si voy a poder liberar algo de estrés-

…_Tsuna y Serena en frente de Ouroboros… ¿Qué pasara ahora?..._

**Continuara…**


	13. Maestra

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 13/137: ¡Maestra! **

Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail y Jess Neekis de Lamia Scale terminaron siendo los escogidos para el tercer y último combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Fue una batalla en donde ambos demostraron ser dignos de ser los hijos de los maestros de sus respectivos hijos. Alicia mostro su perfecto control y poder de su magia de "Re-Equipar" y su magia de cuerpo celestial y Jess sorprendió a todos al enseñar como él era un maestro en el uso de varias magias de creación.

Pero este espectacular combate termino en un empate debido a la falta de tiempo y de este modo fue como el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 llego a su final. Y cuando la noche cayó sobre la Ciudad de Crocus; Tsuna y Serena, los cuales se habían momentáneamente separado de sus demás compañeros, se vieron involucrados en un terrible accidente causado por nadie más ni nadie menos que por los cinco magos que formaban parte del infame gremio del Imperio Alvarez y conformaban uno de los seis equipos que participaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de aquel año, Ouroboros.

…**.Continuación…**

-…Parece que después de todo si voy a poder liberar algo de estrés-

Esas palabras dichas con una gran sonrisa que enseñaba unos peculiarmente colmilludos dientes obviamente no pertenecían a nadie más ni menos que al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y filosos ojos marrones que era una de las tantas personas que formaban parte de una peculiar escena que ocurría en una tantas calles de la amplia Ciudad de Crocus que ahora mismo se encontraba bajo un despejado cielo oscurecido.

Una escena de la quien también formaba parte una bella joven de lisos y largos cabellos negros que mientras se mantenía al lado de un gravemente herido hombre adulto de cortos cabellos marrones y gran barba, negros ojos, un físico robusto y ropas normales que estaba tirado en aquellos suelos de concreto tenía su mirada de ojos cafés llena de preocupación y leve molestar al presenciar como del bar posicionado en esa poblada calle habían surgido un total de cinco peculiares individuos.

Un claramente enfurecido joven hombre de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises que poseía el nombre de Arioc Amonn; un calmado hombre mayor de cortos cabellos peinados hacia atrás, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso llamado Omar Oldcan; una maliciosamente sonriente joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos llamada Amaia Jiwe, una alegre joven de largos cabellos blancos y negros atados en un par de coletas que poseía el nombre de Alesha Fortune y un silencioso hombre enmascarado e encapuchado conocido como Lar Adec. En otras palabras, eran los miembros del gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros.

-Je- Mostraba Tsuna una gran sonrisa mientras veía a aquel equipo participante de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Ouroboros…- Nombraba Serena con preocupar, temer y desagrado.

-¡El bastardo de pelo rosado y la mujerzuela que se burló de mi…Malditos…!- Nombro Arioc de una profundamente iracunda manera.

-Fairy…Tail…- Susurro Lar con una increíblemente ronca voz.

-Vaya, vaya...Pensar que nos terminaríamos encontrando en otro escenario que no fuera el Domus Flau. Parece que esta ciudad no es tan grande como uno creería- Comentaba un tranquilo Omar.

-El plato sorpresa de la noche, ¿Eh?- Dijo Amaia pasando ligeramente su serpentea lengua por sus labios en medio de una pequeña pero macabra sonrisa.

-¡Oh, es el tipo que tuvo mala suerte durante el evento de hoy! ¡Hola! ¡¿Se están divirtiendo tanto como nosotros esta noche?!- Decía Alesha con animada e amigable actitud mientras agitaba sus manos en forma de saludos hacia los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

-Ah…Ah…- Gemía adolorido el notablemente lastimado hombre tirado en los suelos de concreto que conformaban a aquella calle de Crocus.

-Señor…- Dijo Serena con preocupar para luego regresar a observar a los magos de Ouroboros con la expresión de antes -…Ustedes… ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?-

-¿Uh?- Observaba Arioc a la joven miembro de Fairy Tail arrodillada al lado de aquella lastimada persona en los suelos y luego pasaba a mostrar una gran sonrisa –Si…Si, así fue. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tienes algún problema en que le hayamos hecho una pequeña mejora al rostro de esa horrible bola de mierda de ahí? ¿Acaso es tu tipo, mujerzuela de las hadas?-

-Y lo admites así como si nada…No siento alguna señal de poder mágico en este hombre. Probablemente no sea un mago. ¡¿Qué razón podrías tener para herir tanto a una persona normal?!- Pregunto la joven Axel claramente molesta.

-¡Jijiji!- Hablaba maliciosamente sonriente el joven hombre Amonn -¿Razón? Está bien. Como esa mierda de ahí no parece estar en un estado en donde pueda explicarte la estupidez que hizo, yo lo hare por él. Veras, a pesar de tener el honor de beber en el mismo bar que nosotros, ese maldito borracho de ahí tuvo las bolas para acercarse a nuestra mesa e empezar a hablar puras porquerías de lo patético que era nuestro gremio al estar en el último lugar de ese festival de mierda de Ishgal durante estos últimos dos días. En el instante en que ese bastardo hablo mal de un elite como yo, es obvio que no tuve más opción que enseñarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Puedes ver los resultados por ti misma. ¡Jijiji!-

-¿Solo por eso? ¡¿Solo por unas simples palabras que dijo dejaste a esta persona en un estado tan terrible?! ¡Un par de golpes más y su vida pudo haber estado en grave peligro! ¡¿Y aun así te haces llamar un mago legítimo?! ¡Esto parece lo que haría un mago oscuro!- Exclamaba molesta la joven de larga cabellera negra.

-¡No pedí tu maldita opinión! ¡Además, no es justo que me andes culpando de todo! ¡A pesar de que soy un miembro elite, no soy el único miembro del gremio que esa bola de mierda de ahí se atrevió a insultar, ¿Sabes?!- Contesto sonriente el joven hombre con su ojo derecho cubierto con una roja cinta que formaba parte de la bandana que rodeaba su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿No será que…? ¡¿Todos ustedes…?!- Hablo sorprendida la joven miembro de Fairy Tail.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es que Arioc-chan parecía divertirse tanto golpeando y pateando a ese hombre que yo también quise probar!- Dijo Alesha entre un alegre reír.

-Aunque debo admitir que este no es el comportamiento de un hombre tan maduro como yo, los comentarios que realizo ese caballero no fueron nada agradables. No pude evitarme a mí mismo imitar el comportamiento de Arioc-kun- Comento un tranquilo Omar con un leve sonreír.

-Maldición, lo que dijo ese tipo sobre nuestro gremio me arruino totalmente el sabor del alcohol. Solo me asegure que recibiera lo que merecía por el pecado de estropearme un disgustar. Hice lo que cualquier otra persona haría si su bebida se arruinara por culpa de alguien, ¿Verdad, Lar?- Decía Amaia con su usual leve pero maliciosa sonrisa.

-…- Respondía Lar con total silencio como siempre.

-¡Todos estos tipos son…!- Pensaba Serena con profundo frustrar e enojar.

-Y pensándolo bien, todavía no he terminado de diver…Digo, de cómo enseñarle a ese maldito borracho como respetar correctamente a la gente superior a él. ¡Quítate, hada mujerzuela!- Dijo Arioc con grosera actitud mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su objetivo.

-¡Tu…!- Decía claramente molesta la joven Axel mientras se ponía ligeramente en guardia.

-L-Lo siento…L-Lo siento…- Hablaba difícil e asustadamente el gravemente lastimado hombre tirado en los suelos de concreto de aquella calle.

-Si un lo siento bastara para arreglar todo lo que ocurre en esta porquería de mundo; no serían necesarias esas estupideces de guardias, juicios o cárceles, ¿Verdad?...- Hablo un sonriente Arioc mientras empezaba a estirar su mano derecha hacia Serena e aquel herido hombre -…Y haber insultado a un elite como yo… ¡Merece el peor castigo de todos! ¡Jijiji…!-

Pero antes de que el totalmente rodeado en vendas rojas brazo derecho de aquel maliciosamente sonriente joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises pudiera llegar a tocar a la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref presente en aquella poblada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus o a ese notablemente herido hombre tirado en los suelos de concreto de esta; esta se vio obligada a detener su avance ante el profundo dolor al que se vio sometido la zona de su muñeca. Un dolor provocado por nada más ni nada menos que por el ligero pero aun así increíblemente potente apretón de la mano derecha de cierto joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que mostraba seriedad y ferocidad en su filosa mirada de ojos marrones hacia aquel mago de Ouroboros que enseño una notable sorpresa e ira en su único visible filoso ojo de color amarillento al verlo.

-…- Se mantuvo Tsuna en serio silencio mientras observaba a Arioc e estrujaba firmemente la muñeca de su brazo derecho con su mano derecha.

-¡T-Tu…!- Dijo Arioc con una profunda furia visible a través de su mirada y en las palpitantes venas vistas a través de la morena piel de su rostro.

-Tsuna…- Nombro Serena con un contentar que incluso provoco un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¡Otra vez interrumpiendo cuando viene la mejor parte… ¿Tanto disfrutas haciéndote el maldito héroe?! ¡¿Acaso esperas que esta zorra te lo agradezca debidamente como de seguro hizo esa patética mesera del otro día?! ¡¿Dónde quieres que te muestre su agradecimiento?! ¡¿En la cama de tu posada o detrás de un basurero?! ¡Jijiji!- Exclamaba el joven Amonn con una gran sonrisa.

-Héroe o villano, gracias o no, esas cosas me dan igual. Serena es mi preciada compañera de gremio. Una maldita basura como tú no puede tocarle ni un solo cabello-Dijo el joven Dragneel seriamente mientras aumentaba ligeramente la fuerza que ejercía su mano derecha.

-¡Ugh…!- Arrugaba el mago de Ouroboros ante el dolor en su estrujado brazo derecho -¡Este tipo ni siquiera parece que se esté esforzando...pero, mi brazo…! ¡Maldición!-

-Sabes, entiendo el hecho de que quieras hacer pagar a quien se haya metido con su gremio, pero me parece que a ustedes se les paso un poco la mano. Además, este tipo parece bastante arrepentido e incluso se disculpó. Dejemos las cosas como están. Regresan al bar, a su posada o a donde se les dé en gana. Solo vamos a separarnos, ¿Esta bien?- Decía el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados en serio tono.

-¡¿Uh?!- Regresaba a enseñar profunda ira el joven hombre de ojo derecho parcheado -¡¿Qué te pasa, maldito?! ¡¿Por qué me estás dando órdenes?! ¡¿Crees que un elite como yo se siente amenazado por una alimaña de Ishgal como tú?! ¡No confundas las cosas! ¡La única razón por la que me retire aquel día fue porque ese desgraciado mocoso de Golden Lion se interpuso, no porque te temiera a ti o a tus malditos compañeros! ¡Si lo quisiera, yo podría aplastarte y convertirte físicamente en el pedazo de mierda que eres realmente! ¡Es más, olvida sobre lo de que arreglaríamos todo esto en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Yo…!-

Pero antes de que aquel joven hombre de realmente largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises pudiera terminar de hablar o realizar alguna acción; él se vio obligado a alejarse de notable manera de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, quien le había soldado el brazo, todo debido al fuerte jalón que sufrió la parte trasera del largo manto que vestía su torso y que venía por parte de la enguantada mano izquierda del calmado hombre mayor de cortos cabellos peinados hacia atrás, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso presente en esa escena llevaba a cabo en una de las tantas pobladas calles de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-Es suficiente, Arioc-kun- Comento el tranquilo Omar mientras soltaba el manto de su joven compañero.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Omar?! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, malnacido vejete?! ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba Arioc de iracunda manera.

-Arioc-kun, aunque apoye gustoso tu decisión de darle su merecido a aquel intoxicado hombre que hablo tan vulgarmente de nuestro gremio, no puedo hacer lo mismo con tu idea de enfrentarte a este joven caballero. Considerando el miedo que nos tiene el público, si los guardias de esta área preguntan, lo que le hicimos a ese hombre podría calificarse como una simple pelea entre borrachos, pero luchar tan directamente contra un miembro de otro equipo participante de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos podría traernos varios problemas. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad, Arioc-kun?- Explico el senil Oldcan con un serio tono que parecía algo amenazante.

-¡…!- Se limitaba el joven Amonn a enseñar un profundo desconforme en su filoso ojo izquierdo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vamos a hacer esto o…? ¡Ah!-

-Detente, Tsuna. Es suficiente- Dijo Serena tras haber interrumpido el hablar del joven Dragneel al jalar ligeramente su blanca bufanda.

-¿Qué rayos, Serena?- Preguntaba Tsuna levemente molesto.

-Por más que me encantaría ver cómo le das su merecido a estos tipos tan irritantes, ese viejo de ahí tiene la razón. Meteríamos al gremio en problemas si luchamos contra ellos en un lugar tan público. Aunque odie decirlo, dejemos que se vayan. Es más importante llevar a ese hombre a un lugar donde lo atiendan- Explicaba la joven Axel con serio tono.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!...Ah…Esta bien, rayos…Hmm…- Contesto el joven Dragneel entre suspiros de depresión y refunfuños quejosos.

-Cuanta decepción. Parece que no bromeaba con lo de liberar estrés. Estaba emocionado por ya empezar a luchar. Luce como un niño al que le acaban de negar un dulce. Y creer que hace unos segundos parecía tan genial…Y voy a fingir que no acabo de pensar eso- Pensaba Serena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza y un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se van?-

Aquellas palabras dichas con el tranquilo tono de una femenina voz y que atrajeron la atención de él joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y la joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra provinieron de uno de los cinco miembros de Ouroboros presentes en esa escena. Hablando de manera más específica; se trataba de aquella joven que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionadas a los lados de su cabeza, que eran tan largas como sus brazos y que curiosamente era de color blanco del lado izquierdo y de color negro de su lado derecho.

-Es una pena. Me estaba divirtiendo bastante viendo como Arioc-chan y tu discutían, chico rosado. Que mala suerte que no haya habido nada de acción, pero que se le va a hacer. Jeje- Dijo Alesha mostrando un amigable sonreír.

-Esta tipa…- Pensó Tsuna al observar a aquella joven maga de Ouroboros.

-Es quien gano el evento de hoy. Aunque fue por pura suerte- Pensó Serena al ver a aquella joven de larga cabellera de doble color.

-Alesha-kun…- Nombraba Omar en serio tono mientras veía a su joven compañera.

-No me mires con esa cara tan aterradora, Omar. Yo no pienso iniciar ninguna pelea como Arioc-chan- Dijo la sonriente joven Fortune.

-Pues eso espero. Mi corazón está demasiado viejo para recibir alguna sorpresa, Alesha-kun- Decía el tranquilo senil Oldcan.

-Pero debo decir que ustedes sí que son terribles por venir aquí solo para interrumpir toda nuestra diversión, chico rosado. Soportar lo que dijo ese borracho de ahí y ahora esto…Nosotros los de Ouroboros no tenemos suerte- Decía Alesha algo quejosa.

-¿Diversión? ¿Se refiere a todo lo que le hicieron a ese hombre? Esta chica parece alguien normal e amigable, pero es tan terrible como sus compañeros- Pensó Serena con profundo disgusto.

-Ah…Ah…N-No te acerques…No…Ah…Ah…- Decía difícil pero aterradamente el gravemente herido hombre tirado en los suelos de aquella calle y arrastrándose ligeramente por estos.

-¡S-Señor, no se mueva mucho! ¡Sus heridas se abrirán más…! ¡Señor…!- Decía la joven Axel con preocupar a aquel lastimado hombre.

-Este tipo…Parece más aterrado por esta chica que por el idiota del parche en el ojo…- Pensó con seriedad el joven Dragneel ahí presente.

-Saben, ustedes deberían disculparse con nosotros por llegar creyéndose tanto e arruinar por completo el momento tan agradable que estábamos pasando. Incluso deberían tirarse al suelo y bajar su cabeza ante nosotros por esta ofensa. Que groseros ¿Acaso sus padres no los educaron? – Comentaba la joven de larga cabellera blanca y negra en forma de coletas quejosamente.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué demonios están diciendo?! ¡Obviamente, nosotros…!-

Pero antes de que Tsuna pudiera continuar su ligeramente iracundo hablar, algo completamente inesperado para el ocurrió de repentina manera. A pesar de que los suelos de concreto que pisaban con normalidad sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias estaban libres de agua o algún otro material resbalante, el joven Dragneel literalmente no pudo hacer nada para evitar que estos resbalaran de tal manera que su cuerpo se balanceara hasta el punto de caer con la espalda hacia arriba. Y con su rostro cada vez más y más cerca del duro material que conformaba aquella calle donde estaba, el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados fue abriendo su filosa mirada marrón con cada vez más profunda sorpresa.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con inmensurable shock.

-Je- Enseñaba Alesha una peculiarmente maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡¿Tsuna…?!- Nombro Serena con gran preocupar.

-¡¿Q-Que paso…?!- Pensaba el joven Dragneel -¡¿…Estoy cayendo?! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Me golpeare el rostro contra el suelo, debo usar mis manos! ¡No…Espera! ¡Ya sea mi cabeza o mis manos quienes toquen el suelo, yo terminare en una posición en donde…en donde… ¿En dónde estaré bajando mi cabeza ante esta tipa de Ouroboros?! ¡¿Cómo si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas?! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Absolutamente, no! ¡Ni loco me disculpare ante una basura como ella o sus compañeros! ¡Yo…! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

Repentinamente pasando a liberar un potente gritar desde lo más profundo de su garganta en las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo que quedaban antes de su rostro conectara dolorosamente con el concreto que conformaba aquella calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación provoco que de su boca saliera disparada una delgada pero bastante poderosa ráfaga de llamas carmesís. Una ráfaga de llamas que al instante de colisionar contra los suelos de concreto de aquella escena; alzo con suma velocidad el cuerpo de Tsuna, quien cuando sintió que las plantas de sus pies una vez más estaban tocando perfectamente esos suelos, los afirmo de manera que estos se fragmentaron ligera pero notablemente. Fue un hecho que sorprendió tanto a Serena como a los magos de Ouroboros ahí presentes, en especial a la joven de largos cabellos mitad blancos y mitad negros.

-Como decía… ¡Ni locos haremos tal cosa, tonta!- Exclamo Tsuna ferviente y firmemente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Alesha con gran asombrar.

-Tsuna…- Nombro Serena ahora con un tono de leve sorprender y contentar.

-Ese bastardo…- Decía Arioc con un obvio desprecio.

-Vaya…Con que ocurrió algo diferente a lo que deseaba Alesha-kun, ¿Eh? Realmente eres un joven interesante, Tsuna Dragneel-kun. Bueno, era de esperar considerando sus genes- Pensó Omar con un leve sonreír.

-Whoa- Hablaba la joven Fortune ahora mostrando nuevamente un amigable sonreír –Aunque fue algo exagerado la manera en que reaccionaste, lograste evitar caerte. Bien hecho. Tuviste la suerte de ser bendecido con unos muy buenos reflejos. No, no solo eso. Naciste con una amada familia, encontraste unos muy buenos compañeros, tienes un gran poder mágico, eres monstruosamente fuerte, eres famoso. Parece que has tenido una vida llena de una suerte más que excelente, chico rosado-

-¿Eh?...No pienso discutir con alguien como tu si mi vida es buena o mala, pero he notado que tú siempre andas diciendo que suerte esto o que suerte aquello. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión?- Pregunto Tsuna en serio tono.

-Suerte...Ahora que lo pienso, la inusual manera en que esta chica gano el evento de hoy y que Tsuna se resbalara y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo justo cuando ella lo comentara… ¿Acaso su magia le permite controlar la suerte? Jamás escuche de alguna magia como esa…- Pensó la joven Axel con ligero asombrar.

-¿Hmm?- Regreso a hablar la joven maga de Ouroboros- ¿Obsesión? Quién sabe. Jamás lo había notado. En cualquier caso, lo que yo estoy tratando de decirte, chico rosado, es que tengas cuidado o que por lo menos, vayas preparándote. No existe humano en este mundo que tenga una vida llena de buena suerte. Las fortunas y las desgracias van tomadas de la mano como mejores amigos. Y ambas crecen en paralelo. Es decir, por cada cosa maravillosa que te haya pasado en la vida, te pasara algo igual de terrible-

-…- Se mantuvo el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados en serio silencio.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que mientras tu compañera y tú estén caminando por ahí, alguno de los dos caiga en un agujero sin fondo o puede que un enorme letrero o viga de acero les caiga justo en la cima de sus cabezas. Las posibilidades son infini… ¡Ah!-

Del mismo modo que le ocurrió al llamado Arioc Amonn; la razón por la cual esa joven de largos cabellos mitad blancos y mitad negros atado en forma de coletas cambio su hablar por un ligero gritar de dolor se debió a la intervención del senil hombre de calmado hombre mayor de cortos cabellos peinados hacia atrás, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso presente en esa escena. Más específicamente hablando; se observó cómo Omar utilizaba su mano derecha vestida en un guante blanco para pellizcar y jalar una de las mejillas de Alesha que mostraba cómico dolor y sorpresa ante esto.

-Tú también hablaste lo suficiente, Alesha-kun- Dijo un tranquilo Omar mientras pellizcaba el rostro de su joven compañera de gremio.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Duele, duele! ¡¿Qué haces, Omar?! ¡Yo que estaba actuando tan genial y tú lo arruinaste…No eres nada divertido!- Gritaba quejosa la adolorida joven Fortune.

-Dijiste que no iniciarías una pelea como Arioc-kun, ¿Verdad? Los comentarios que has hecho son como pedirle a alguien que te golpee directamente en el rostro, Alesha-kun- Explico el elegante hombre de traje mientras continuaba con el pellizque.

-¡Rayos! ¡Lo entendí, ya lo entendí! ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Me duele!- Contestaba adolorida Alesha para que después su senil compañera soltara su mejilla que estaba notablemente roja.

-Ah…- Suspiraba el senil Oldcan cansadamente -…Me disculpo por todas las vulgares cosas que le han dicho mis camaradas, jóvenes de Fairy Tail. Espero que todo esto no cause alguna discordia entre nuestros gremios. Lo mejor sería llevarnos bien, ¿No?-

-¿Eh? ¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Lo dices de broma, viejo?- Pregunto Tsuna con molesto tono.

-Tu…Actúas de manera madura y caballerosa, pero tú también formaste parte de lo que le paso a este hombre, ¿No?- Comentaba Serena mientras estaba arrodillada al lado de ese gravemente lastimado hombre tirado en aquella calle.

-Oh, ¿Eso hice? Lo siento, mi mente es algo olvidadiza. Como dijo ese joven, soy un viejo. Son cosas que vienen con la edad- Decía con una leve sonrisa el hombre de cabellos, bigotes y barba chiva canosa.

-Tu…- Nombro el joven Dragneel ahora más molesto que antes.

-Además, ¿No conocen el dicho de "Borrón y cuenta nueva"? Deberíamos aprovechar esta ocasión para olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y fomentar una buena relación, ¿No creen?- Decía Omar sonrientemente.

-Oye, existen las buenas bromas y las malas bromas, maldito anciano- Comentaba Arioc con un claro enfurecer.

-Odio admitirlo, pero creo que es la primera vez que concuerdo con ese tuerto de ahí. Ni loco puedo imaginarme llevarme bien con sujetos como ustedes- Contesto Tsuna de la misma manera.

-No seas tan frio. Hay que ser amigos, ¿Esta bien?-

-¡…!-

Escuchando en todo el borde sus capacitados oídos una voz que no pertenecía ni a Serena, ni a Arioc, Omar, Alesha e obviamente tampoco al siempre silencioso Lar que seguía presente en esa escena; un bastamente sorprendido Tsuna paso a instantáneamente darse la vuelta y tras esto, él pudo sentir a la perfección la fría carne que conformaba la serpentea lengua que paso por su mejilla derecha. Una serpentea lengua que no pertenecía a nadie más que a una joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes realmente puntiagudos, unos peculiarmente brillosos ojos rojos y que tenía sus labios decorados con una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de un gran sentimiento de malicia.

-Hmm…- Emita Amaia aquel sonido mientras su lengua pasaba por el rostro de aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Quítate!- Grito un molesto Tsuna.

Para cuando el joven Dragneel agito fuertemente su brazo derecho en dirección a la joven Jiwe, está ya había separado su notablemente larga serpentea lengua de su mejilla y dado un salto hacia atrás lo suficientemente potente como para permitirle alejarse de el por varios metros. Ahora se veía como mientras estaban separados por una mediana distancia, este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y esa joven de larga cabellera negra de puntiagudos bordes tenían sus miradas conectadas y todo mientras una joven de lisos y largos cabellos negros observaba a ambos con sus ojos cafés llenos de gran sorprender y sus mejillas profundamente sonrojadas.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…?!- Hablaba una sonrojada Serena con un nervioso tartamudeo.

-Ah…- Suspiro Omar cansadamente -…Ahora Amaia-kun…Lar-kun, estoy demasiado viejo como para lidiar con todos estos jóvenes yo solo. No sería malo que me echaras una mano, ¿No crees?-

-…- Contestaba un quieto Lar con un absoluto silencio como siempre.

-Esta tipa…No sentí ni su olor, sus pasos o su poder mágico hasta que me hablo. Jamás vi a nadie capaz de ocultar su presencia de tal manera. ¿Sera alguna clase de magia?- Pensó Tsuna de seria manera.

-Jaja- Reía Amaia en leve tono mientras ocultaba su serpentea lengua tras haberla pasada por sus labios en medio de un malicioso sonreír.

-¡Oye, maldita! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No le pases tu lengua en la cara a alguien sin avisar! ¡Es asqueroso!- Gritaba el joven Dragneel enojadamente.

-¿Asqueroso? Que grosero. Eso solo fue una pequeña muestra de afecto de mi parte para poder iniciar una buena relación. Podrías considerarlo un beso- Respondió la sonriente joven Jiwe.

-¡¿B-B-Buena relación?! ¡¿B-B-Beso?! ¡¿Esta mal de la cabeza o qué?! ¡¿Por qué querrías hacer tales cosas con un tipo como este?!- Exclamo Serena moleste y nerviosamente mientras apuntaba el dedo de su mano derecha a su compañero de gremio ahí presente.

-Oye…Eso duele un poco, Serena…- Contestaba el joven mago de fuego con un poco de depresión y una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres su novia? ¿Estas celosa?- Preguntaba la joven maga de Ouroboros con leve confundir.

-¡¿Q…?!- Se tornaba el rostro de la joven Axel completamente rojo -¡¿Q-Quién demonios seria la n-n-novia de un tipo como este?!-

-De nuevo…Eso duele, Serena…- Dijo rodeado en una oscura aura de depresión el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Tch…- Rechistaba Amaia sus dientes mientras observaba a la joven maga de Fairy Tail y susurraba con descontentar -…Un rostro lindo, pechos innecesariamente grandes, una cintura delgada y un gran trasero. Eres igual a la maldita sirena que se atrevió humillarme hoy. Ishgal sí que está lleno del tipo de mujeres que más detesto. Ya quiero que ese día llegue para poder encargarme de cada una de ustedes, malditas perras-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Ese…día?- Pensó Serena con sorpresa y confusión.

-Amaia-kun…- Pensó el senil Oldcan con notable disgustar.

-En cualquier caso…- Volvía la joven Jiwe a mostrar una leve pero increíblemente maliciosa sonrisa y esta vez mientras un sonrojar decoraba sus mejillas -…Debo decir que tu sabor es justamente como lo esperaba, Tsuna Dragneel. Es un sabor que nunca he probado antes. Supongo que era de esperarse considerando la sangre que tienes corriendo por tus venas-

-¿Uh? ¿Sangre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, tu?- Pregunto Tsuna con confundir.

-Me refiero a que es obvio que tengas un sabor tan único si recordamos quienes son tu padre y tu ti… ¿Hm?-

-Muy bien…-

Aquel tranquilo hablar que interrumpió las palabras de una Amaia que cambio su gran contentar por una ligera confusión obviamente no pertenecía a nadie más que a un Omar quien al igual que hizo con Arioc y Alesha, uso sus manos vestidas con guantes blancos para intervenir con su joven compañera. Hablando de modo más específico; se pudo ver como este calmado hombre mayor de cortos cabellos peinados hacia atrás, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso se posiciono detrás de aquella joven de larga cabellera negra con puntiagudos bordes para luego utilizar su mano derecha para cubrir la boca de esta.

-…Tu también has hablado más de la cuenta, Amaia-kun. Es hora de que guardes silencio, o si no realmente harás enojar este viejo- Dijo Omar con un tranquilo sonreír.

-…- Se mantuvo Amaia en silencio mientras arrugaba ligeramente con irritar su mirada de rojos ojos que observaban a su senil compañero para en el siguiente segundo quitar la mano de este de su boca -…Tch…Ya entendí, ya entendí. No me hables tan altanera. ¿Te crees mi abuelo o algo así?-

-Cielos, cielos…- Observo el senil Oldcan a Tsuna y Serena-…Lo siento, jóvenes de Fairy Tail, creo que toda esta charla entre nosotros se ha extendido mucho más de lo necesario. Tomaremos la sugerencia que ese joven nos hizo antes y nos retiraremos. Vamos, chicos. Volvamos al bar. Me gustaría ser capaz de terminar mi bebida de antes. Espero, esta vez sin alguien haciendo vulgares comentarios-

-Maldito Omar, ¿Sabes cuánto alcohol tendré que beber para quitarme este sabor tan exquisito que se me ha pegado en la lengua? Si me emborracho y trato de devor…Bueno, hacer alguna locura, tú te harás responsable, vejete- Comento Amaia con disgustada actitud.

-¡Nos vemos, chico rosado!- Se despedía Alesha alegremente.

-Maldición…Maldición…Maldición…Maldición…- Susurraba Arioc lleno de un iracundo sentimiento.

-…- Se mantenía Lar como siempre en silencio mientras seguía a sus compañeros de gremio hacia el interior del bar en aquella calle, al menos hasta que…

-Oigan, ustedes, esperen un momento…-

Arioc Amonn, Omar Oldcan, Amaia Jiwe, Alesha Fortune y Lar Adec. Escuchando perfectamente una voz masculina que parecía ir dirigida justamente hacia ellos, los cinco miembros de Ouroboros detuvieron su caminar hacia la entrada de aquel bar que decoraba a esa poblada e iluminada calle de la amplia e anochecida Ciudad de Crocus y después pasaron a voltear sus respectivas miradas a el punto de donde esta provino para poder saber a quién pertenecía. Era una seria y firme voz que era más que obvio no era nadie más que de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones y que tenía orgullosamente grabada en su fornido hombro derecho la roja marca de Fairy Tail.

-…Quiero preguntarles algo- Dijo Tsuna con una peculiar seria actitud.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tsuna?!- Reaccionaba Serena con notable sorprender.

-¿Ah? – Se mostraba Arioc confuso para luego enseñar un vasto enfurecer- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, bastardo de mierda?! ¡Primero quieres que nos vayamos y ahora que nos quedemos… ¿Acaso crees que somos unos perros que moverán la cola cada vez que lo pidas, maldito?! ¡No somos tan miserablemente amables! ¡Un elite como yo no va…!-

-¿Acaso no te dije que es suficiente de comentarios como esos, Arioc-kun? El solo dijo que quería hacernos una pregunta. Eso no tiene nada de malo. Al contrario, que este joven caballero nos haya hablado pueden ser los primeros pasos para llevar una mejor relación entre nosotros- Dijo Omar con tranquilo actitud mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo en frente de aquel enfurecido joven con el ojo derecho cubierto con la roja bandana alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Omar…Malnacido anciano! ¡Juro que algún día de estos, yo realmente…!- Hablo el joven Amonn con numerosas venas palpitantes de ira siendo visibles a través de la morena piel de su rostro.

-¡Y justo cuando yo pensaba que todo está situación se había acabado…! ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora, Tsuna?!- Pensaba la joven Axel sumamente temerosa.

-Tu, la chica de la lengua demasiado larga…- Dijo el serio joven Dragneel.

-¿Hm? ¿Te refieres a mí? No te equivocas, pero tu forma de llamarme es algo grosera. El nombre es Amaia, Amaia Jiwe. ¿Y? ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿Acaso quieres otro beso? Jaja- Contestaba la maliciosamente sonriente joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos.

-¡E-Esta tipa…! ¡Pero, ¿Por qué me molestara tanto?! ¡No me importa lo que Tsuna haga con otras mujeres…O no debería importarme, rayos…!- Pensó con puro nerviosismo la joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros.

-Entonces, Amaia, contéstame…- Hablo seriamente el joven mago de fuego ahí presente.

-¿Hm?- Enseñaba interés la joven Jiwe.

-…Tu…- Siguió hablando Tsuna con el mismo tono -… ¿Fuiste quien ataco a Ryos y Sonia?-

-¡…!-

Esa simple pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente importante pregunta del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación provoco que surgiera un incalculable sentimiento de shock en esos que tuvieran la marca de Fairy Tail o Ouroboros en aquella escena llevada a cabo en una de las tantas calles de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Y ante esas palabras que llegaron a sus oídos; Amaia incremento ligera pero notablemente el tamaño de aquella sonrisa que decoraba su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo y el malicioso sentimiento que esta transmitía ahora también era mostrado a través de sus peculiarmente brillosos ojos rojizos.

-Oh- Fue todo lo que dijo Amaia mientras sacaba y metía su lengua de su sonriente boca como si de un reptil se tratara.

-…- Se mantenía en silencio el joven Dragneel con una seria expresión en su rostro.

-T-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena con sorprender mientras pensaba -…Bueno, es cierto que yo tenía sospechas sobre ella…pero preguntarlo tan directamente…-

-¿Ryos? ¿Sonia? No son nombres que me vienen a la mente. Y mucho menos recuerdo haber atacado a alguien- Respondía una sonriente joven Jiwe.

-Ellos son mis compañeros – Hablo Tsuna- Hace un par de días atrás, justamente antes de que empezara esa cosa del "Laberinto del Cielo" o como se llamara, ellos aparecieron lastimados en un callejón y diciendo que lucharon contra alguien o algo que estaba al lado de varios cuerpo muertos y mutilados. Como estaba todo demasiado oscuro no pudieron ver todo muy bien, pero lo que sin duda vieron fue unos brillantes ojos rojos-

-En otras palabras, ¿Ojos como los míos?- Dijo con su malicioso sonreír la joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos.

-¿Acaso los magos que Amaia-kun nos dijo que interrumpieron durante su "comida" pertenecían a Fairy Tail? Cielos, cielos…Creer que nos entrelazaríamos tanto con este gremio incluso antes de que iniciaran los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Que broma más molesta del destino- Pensó Omar con disgustar pero mostrándose tranquilo.

-Acusarme de tal atrocidad solamente por el color de mis ojos es algo bastante descortés, ¿Sabes? Dudo mucho que sea la única persona de ojos rojos que hay en esta ciudad- Comento Amaia sin apartar su sonrisa.

-Seguramente. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Fuiste tú quien lastimo a Ryos y Sonia? ¿Sí o no?- Preguntaba seriamente el joven mago de fuego.

-Bueno…Por curiosidad… ¿Qué harías si contestara que "Si"?- Contesto la maliciosamente sonriente joven maga de Ouroboros.

-¡…!- Tsuna y Serena afiliaron en tiempo unísono sus respectivas miradas con notable seriedad y ferocidad.

-Dejando de lado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos o los problemas que ocasionaría –Un serio Tsuna hizo que su estrujado puño derecho se viera rodeado en una capa de ardientes llamas carmesís -…Te calcinaría…Aquí y ahora-

-Como mínimo…Yo no haría nada para detener a Tsuna esta vez- Decía una seria Serena con firme posición.

-Eh… ¿En serio?- Respondía la joven Jiwe una vez más pasando su serpentea lengua por sus labios en medio de un realmente malicioso sonreír.

-¡Jijiji!- Mostraba Arioc una gran sonrisa mientras reía con gran placer.

-Cielos, cielos…Con que al final es así como van a terminar las cosas, ¿Eh?- Decía Omar con disgustar.

-Esto parece que será divertido. Que suerte- Dijo Alesha con un inocente e alegre sonreír.

-…- Se mantenía Lar como siempre en silencio.

La mediana multitud de personas normales que rodeaban aquella escena llevaba a cabo en una de las tantas calles de la Ciudad de Crocus podían sentir temerosos la gran hostilidad que emitía cada uno de los magos de gremios, los cuales a su manera parecían estarse preparando para luchar. Un serio Tsuna afirmaba sus pisadas, aumentaba la fuerza con la sus puños estaban estrujados y hacia crecer a aquella llama carmesí que rodeaba su puño derecho; una seria Serena hacia que sus ojos cafés cambiaran su color a dorado e adquirieran un aspecto más bestial; Arioc, quien mostraba un gran sonreír debido al placer que le causaba esa situación, se limitaba a sonar los nudillos de sus manos cubiertas completamente en rojas vendas; Omar no hacía nada más que ajustar los blancos guantes que vestían sus manos con una tranquilo actitud; Alesha y Amaia solo mostraban unos sonrieres acuerdos a sus personalidades y aunque el enmascarado e encapuchado Lar se mantenía callado y quieto como siempre, también parecía curiosamente estar afirmando el pisar de sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias. Era más que obvio que una lucha iba a iniciar entre los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail e Ouroboros, de no porque…

-Ah…-

-¡…!-

No fue exactamente ese suspirar de puro cansancio lo que provoco que aquel total de siete magos de gremios cambiaran al unísono sus feroces y serias actitudes por un descomunalmente profundo sentimiento de shock, sino por la devastadora presencia que acompaño a esta esté. Era como si una gigantesca cascada de un agua verdaderamente helada cayera sobre sus cuerpos y tratara de aplastarlos por completo. Dirigiendo sus asombradas miradas hacia la dirección de donde esta aplastante sensación parecía provenir, el par de jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y los cinco magos de Ouroboros ahí presentes presenciaron sin duda como de la multitud de gente que rodeaba aquella área, surgió y llego hasta esa escena con un tranquilo caminar una persona verdaderamente peculiar.

-¡¿Qué es…este poder mágico?!- Se preguntaban con sumo asombrar los presentes magos de Fairy Tail e Ouroboros.

-¿Qué pasa con toda esta situación…?-

Los jóvenes magos de Fairy Talil, Tsuna Dragneel y Serena Axel, y los magos de Ouroboros; Arioc Amonn, Omar Oldcan, Alesha Fortune, Amaia Jiwe y Lar Adec podían ver con perfecta claridad a la persona que había hablado con un tono un poco indiferente, a quien le pertenecía aquel poder mágico que les entumecía notablemente sus huesos y quien con un calmado caminar se había posicionado en el espacio que separaba a estos dos grupos que estuvieron al borde de enfrentarse entre ellos.

Se trataba de una increíblemente hermosa mujer adulta pero con un aspecto notablemente joven, que poseía una cabellera lisa que le llegaba justamente hasta el cuello, con un resto flequillo que le quedaba justo encima de sus ojos y era de un reluciente color verde claro; que tenía unos ojos verde oscuro que mostraban una mirada de indiferente actitud, que poseía sus orejas decoradas con un par de pendientes de cruz y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abierto largo abrigo de largas mangas y cuello levantado, que era de color marrón con dibujos de diamantes en color azulado y que tenía sus bordes decorados con un plumaje de color azul oscuro; con un par de sandalia altas marrones y por más extraño que sonara, con lo que no podría describirse de ningún otra manera que como un bikini de dos piezas de color marrón con dibujos de diamantes azulados. Era alguien que cualquier que conociera bien esta historia debería reconocer.

-…Que fastidio- Dijo indiferentemente aquella hermosa joven mujer de verdes cabellos.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Tsuna con confundir y sorprender al ver a aquella mujer.

-¡¿Q-Quien esta persona?! ¡Su poder mágico es devastador! ¡Está al nivel de la Maestra o los generales de Spriggan Tail! ¡O puede que sea superior! ¡Además, ¿Qué hay con esa ropa?! ¡Esto es un área publica!- Se preguntaba una sorprendida Serena.

-¡N-No puede ser! ¡E-Esta persona es…!- Pensó Omar abriendo sus negros ojos con gran shock.

-Ah…Ah…- Gemía adolorido el gravemente lastimado hombre tirado en los suelos de concreto de aquella poblada calle.

-…- La joven mujer de verdes cabellos observaba indiferente al herido hombre para luego pasar a ver a los magos provenientes del Imperio Alvarez -Esperaba equivocarme, pero cuando escuche que había problemas por esta área, algo me decía que ustedes estaban involucrados, Ouroboros-

-Esta vez llego una pechugona verdaderamente problemática…- Susurro una Amaia quien por los momentos remplazaba su maliciosa sonrisa por un rostro de disgustar.

-Pensar que nos encontraríamos con ella…Qué mala suerte- Decía Alesha mostrando una sonrisa pero con sus anaranjados ojos mostrando el mismo sentimiento que la anterior.

-…- Como siempre Lar se mantenía en absoluto silencio pero curiosamente también se mantenía estrujando sus puños con al parecer un sutil sentimiento de ira.

-¿Eh?...Las reacciones de estos tipos… ¿Conocen a este mujer?- Se preguntaba la joven Axel con ligero confundir.

-¡Maldita mujerzuela! ¡Me importa un maldito pedazo de mierda quien seas, no nos interrumpas! ¡Por fin estoy por hacerles pagar a ese bastardo de pelo rosado y a la zorra de su compañera todas las humillaciones por las que han hecho pasar a un elite como yo! ¡Quítate del medio!- Exclamaba Arioc iracundamente.

-¿Hm?- La joven mujer de curiosa vestimenta pasaba a voltear su mirada hacia Tsuna y Serena y terminaba decorando sus verdes oscuros ojos con leve sorprender mientras pensó –Estos chicos…-

-¡Si te vas a atrever a intentar detenerme, yo…!-

-Esta vez realmente deberías mantenerte absolutamente callada esa boca tuya, Arioc-kun- Dijo un serio Omar que nuevamente interrumpía al joven Amonn al colocar su brazo derecho en frente de su posición.

-¡Omar, desgraciado, ¿Otra vez?! ¡Ya deja de interrumpirme de una maldita vez!- Grito furioso el joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises.

-Ah…- Suspiro el senil Oldcan para luego apuntar un serio mirar a su joven compañero a su espalda -… ¿Qué fue lo que acabo de decir…Arioc?-

-¡…!- Mostro el joven mago de Ouroboros un temeroso sorprender en su amarillento ojo izquierdo mientras retrocedía leve pero notablemente.

-¡Oh, Omar no uso el "-kun"! ¡Esta vez sí que lo hiciste enojar, Arioc-chan! ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Te toca regaño hoy! ¡Jajaja!- Decía Alesha entre animadas risas.

-¡C-Cállate!- Contestaba Arioc nuevamente mostrando su iracunda actitud.

-Pensar que ese anciano olvidaría esos modales con los que esta tan obsesionado…Supongo que eso demuestra lo tensa que es nuestra situación ahora que esta mujer está aquí- Pensó Amaia disgustosamente.

-Espero que pueda perdonar el tan vulgar vocabulario que uso mi camarada ante usted. Como puede ver, él es joven. Está en esa etapa rebelde por la que todo el mundo pasa. Lo último que nosotros querríamos hacer es hacerla enojar- Dijo educadamente el hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva canosos.

-No soy tan inmadura como para iniciar un alboroto por los gritos sin sentido de un niño- Hablo la joven mujer de verdes cabellos- En todo caso, detengan cualquier estupidez que estén haciendo aquí. Se supone que todo este asunto de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos es para demostrar la buena relacione entre Ishgal y Alvarez. Una relación que a mi gusta. No la estropeen con sus estúpidos jueguitos, Ouroboros…O aunque sea un verdadero fastidio, yo…-

-Le aseguro que eso no será necesario. Si desea que nos detengamos, eso haremos. Después de todo; disculpe que un caballero como yo use este lenguaje ante una señorita como usted, pero solo un incurable imbécil se opondría a lo que dice la "Destructora de Naciones"- Respondía Omar mostrando un tranquilo leve sonreír.

-¿Destructora de Naciones?- Repitieron Tsuna y Serena con confundir.

-No me llames por ese nombre de hace tantos años atrás. Esa era del Imperio Alvarez ya se acabó- Dijo indiferentemente la joven mujer de verde cabellera claro.

-Lo sabía. Esta persona es del Imperio Alvarez. Eso explica que conozca a estos tipos- Pensó con leve sorprender la joven Axel.

-Si. Ese Imperio Alvarez se acabó…Me pregunto por culpa de quién exactamente- Comento con una pequeña sonrisa el senil Oldcan.

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio la apodada como "Destructora de Naciones" mientras pasaba a ver a aquel anciano hombre de traje con su indiferente mirada -…Tu… ¿No dijiste que no querías hacerme enojar?-

-Je…- Oculto Omar su leve reír con una reverencia a aquella indiferente e imponente joven mujer -…Mis más sinceras disculpas. Como usted puede ver, soy bastante viejo. Me confundo con mucha facilidad. De todos modos; nosotros nos retiraremos para ya no causarle más inconvenientes-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Se retiraran?!- Hablo el molesto joven Dragneel -¡Esperen, malditos, aún no hemos resuelto lo de Ryos y So…!-

El joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref, los magos de Ouroboros, la joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro y la gran multitud de gente que rodeaban aquella escena llevaba a cabo en una de las tantas calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus pudieron notar que la voz que interrumpió a este primero pertenecía a uno de los tantos hombres y mujeres vestidos con armaduras o blancas ropas que se acercaban a esa área con un veloz correr.

-Los guardias reales y soldados del consejo mágico- Nombraba Serena tras a ver aquel grupo de personas.

-¡Esos tipos…! ¡¿Por qué siempre llegan tarde cuando tipos como estos causan algún problema?! ¡Cuando yo destruyo una o dos calles siempre aparecen de inmediato para perseguirme como si me estuvieran vigilando! ¡Que molestos!- Exclamaba Tsuna molestamente.

-Ahora que lo dices, es una terrible coincidencia…- Comento la joven Axel con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza para luego observar su alrededor un poco más -… ¿Eh?-

Esa confusión que paso a decorar los hermosos ojos cafés de aquella joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra también invadió al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y a la joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro ahí presentes. Todo debido a que los llamados Arioc Amonn, Omar Oldcan, Amaia Jiwe, Alesha Fortune y Lar Adec habían desaparecido de aquella calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Desaparecieron?!- Reacciono Serena con sorprender.

-Huyeron. Como serpientes que se meten a las alcantarillas para no ser vistas. El nombre de Ouroboros les queda como anillo al dedo- Decía la indiferente joven mujer de verdes cabellos.

-¡Huyendo con el rabo entre las patas…! ¡¿A dónde demonios se fueron…?! ¡No detecto su aroma! ¡¿Es por la chica con la lengua larga?! ¡Demonios!- Gritaba Tsuna molestamente.

Sin poder hacer nada más que quejarse ante la desaparición de los magos de Ouroboros; los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail e aquella joven mujer que cargaba con el apodar de la "Destructora de Naciones" se limitaron a explicarle más o menos lo que había pasado a los guardias reales y soldados del consejo mágico que llegaron a esa escena. El tiempo pasó y eventualmente la gran multitud de gente que rodeaba aquella área por temerosa curiosidad se despejo y los guardias reales y soldados del consejo mágico se encargaron de atender al hombre que los magos de Ouroboros habían lastimado gravemente. De esta manera, Tsuna y Serena se quedaron solos con aquella joven mujer de peculiar apariencia en esa calle.

-Espero que ese señor logre recuperarse sin problemas- Dijo Serena tras ver como los guardias reales se llevaron a aquel gravemente lastimado hombre en una camilla.

-¡Tch…!- Se mostraba Tsuna irritado –Esos desgraciados…La próxima vez que los vea no escaparan con tanta facilidad. En definitiva los hare pagar por lo de ese hombre, pero sobre todo por lo de Ryos y Sonia-

-¿Eh?...Oye, Tsuna, no me digas que estás pensando en pelearte con esos tipos durante el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Decía la joven Axel con leve nervioso preocupar.

-Entendido. No te lo diré- Contesto el joven Dragneel con serio rostro.

-¿Tratas de hacerte el gracioso?...- Hablo la joven de largos lisos cabellos negros con una animada vena de ira surgiendo en su cabeza para luego decir con leve seriedad-…Escucha, Tsuna, puede que antes me hubiera dejado llevar por la tensión de la situación, pero seguimos sin poder iniciar una pelea así sin más con esos sujetos. Además, todavía no es seguro que alguno de ellos fuera con quien se encontraron Ryos y Sonia. Puede que solo se aprovecharan de tu pregunta para poder provocarnos. Se les nota en la cara que les encantaría que nosotros atacáramos primero para que así la culpa recayera principalmente sobre nuestro gremio. Así que todavía no hagas nada en contra de ellos, ¿Entendiste?-

-S-Si…- Respondió el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises con obvio irritar en su filosa mirada de ojos marrones.

-Provocarlos, ¿Eh? Sin duda suena algo que harían esos tipos- Comento la joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro.

-Ah…- Pasaba a observar a esta joven mujer la joven Axel -…No le he agradecido por habernos detenido. En serio, si usted no hubiera llegado realmente nos hubiéramos metido en una situación bastante problemática. Jaja-

-Problemática para esos imbéciles…- Susurro Tsuna quejosamente.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Serena mientras observaba a su compañera con una amenazante mirada decorando sus ojos cafes.

-N-No dije nada- Contestaba el joven Dragneel con su filosa mirada desviada y sudando nerviosamente.

-No lo hice especialmente por ustedes, así que no tienes que agradecer…Ah…- Hablo la joven mujer de peculiar apariencia -…Pero si realmente insistes, hay algo con lo que podrían ayudarme-

-¿Hm?- Mostro Serena ligero confundir e interés.

-¿Hm?- Enseño Tsuna estos mismos sentimientos.

Pero aquella joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se mantenían hablando con aquella joven mujer que había sido apodada antes como la "La Destructora de Naciones", había algo de lo ninguno de ellos se pudo percatar a pesar de sus habilidades. Ese algo fue que en el oscurecido tejado de uno de los tantos edificios que formaban parte de la poblada calle donde estaban Tsuna, Serena y aquella misteriosa joven mujer se encontraba un grupo de peculiares personas.

Obviamente no eran nadie más ni menos que aquel claramente enfurecido joven hombre de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises; el serio hombre mayor de cortos cabellos peinados hacia atrás, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva; la maliciosamente sonriente joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos, la relajada joven de largos cabellos blancos y negros atados en un par de coletas y el hombre enmascarado e encapuchado que se la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo en absoluto silencio. En otras palabras, Ouroboros.

-…- Se mantenía un Omar parado en los bordes de aquel sombrío tejado donde estaba en silencio mientras veía a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y a la joven mujer del Imperio Alvarez en aquella calle.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡¿Cuántas veces más un elite como yo tendrá que pasar por estas humillaciones?!- Dijo un Arioc sentado en los suelos de ese tejado donde estaba mientras estrujaba sus vendadas manos con gran enfurecer.

-Aunque me gustan las escondidas, no me estoy divirtiendo para nada- Comentaba una Alesha sentada encima de unas cajas en aquel tejado en donde estaba mientras movía sus piernas como si de una niña se tratara.

-Los jóvenes de estos días sí que se quejan…- Hablo el senil Oldcan -…Por cierto, Amaia-kun, aunque te felicito por haberte deshecho de nuestro aroma para que ese joven Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail no nos siguiera, realmente hubiera agradecido que me hubieras dicho que los magos que tú te habías encontrado unos días atrás pertenecían al mismo gremio que el-

-Yo no lo sabía. Dije que los tipos que me habían interrumpido durante mi "cena" tenían marcas de un gremio, pero en ningún momento dije que reconocí estas. Mi memoria es increíblemente mala. Puede que este envejeciendo prematuramente- Respondía con su usual maliciosa sonrisa la joven Jiwe.

-Cielos…- Volvía a hablar Omar -…En cualquier caso, ahora que esa mujer está en la ciudad realmente debemos cuidar nuestros movimientos. Seria verdaderamente riesgosos para nuestros planes si alguien con tanta influencia en el Imperio Alvarez se involucrara con nosotros. Espero que entiendan eso, jóvenes… ¿Hm?-

Volteando su mirada de gríseos ojos hacia su lado izquierdo; aquel longevo hombre de cortos cabellos peinados hacia atrás, pequeños bigotes y chiva barba de color blanco canoso pudo ver como a su lado, parado en los bordes de aquel oscurecido tejado del edificio donde estaban, se encontraba uno de sus compañeros de gremio. Más específicamente hablando; era ese joven hombre que cubría su cabeza y mayor parte de su cuerpo con una túnica con capucha, que ocultaba su rostro con una plateada mascara y que casi nunca decía ni una sola palabra.

-…- Se mantenía Lar en silencio mientras tenía su mirar apuntado a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y a la joven mujer de verdes cabellos cortos en aquella calle a la que pertenecía el edificio donde estaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lar-kun? ¿Te entro nostalgia al ver a alguien que conocías?- Pregunto Omar con un leve sonreír.

-No…- Hablo el joven Adec con su increíble ronca voz -…Ira-

…_Momentos más tarde… _

-A ver si entendí bien…-

Quien hablaba no nadie más ni nadie menos que la joven miembro de Fairy Tail, Serena Axel. Una joven que junto con su compañero de gremio, Tsuna Dragneel y la joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro que había sido apodada antes como la "Destructora de Naciones" ahora se encontraba caminando con un tranquilo ritmo por otra de las tantas calles de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que seguía encontrándose debajo de un tanto cálido como frio cielo oscurecido.

-…Usted acaba de llegar hoy a la Ciudad de Crocus y estaba esperando en la entrada a unos conocidos que iban a buscarla, pero le dieron ganas de comer algo dulce y empezó a buscar algún lugar como una pastelería o algo así. Pero se perdió e incluso termino llegando al centro de la ciudad que era donde nosotros estábamos antes…- Explico Serena con algo de sorprender en su tono.

-Básicamente, sí. Más importante, ¿Están seguros que por este camino hay una pastelería? Yo estuve buscando por varios lugares de esta ciudad y no vi ninguna. Fue todo un fastidio- Decía la indiferente joven mujer que caminaba junto a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Mas importante, dice? ¿No debería ser prioridad buscar a esos conocidos suyos? Puede que estén preocupados y estén buscándola como locos por la ciudad- Pregunto la joven Axel con confundir.

-Quiero comer un helado- Comento con su indiferencia la joven mujer de verdes cabellos corto.

-Me ignora completamente…Que persona más libre…- Pensó la joven demonio mientras una animada gota de sudor caía por su cabeza.

-¿Y? ¿La pastelería es por aquí?- Volvió a preguntar la apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones"

-S-Sí- Hablo Serena con una amigable leve sonrisa -Casualmente, nosotros teníamos que reencontrarnos con algunos de nuestros compañeros en ella. Entre ellos hay una chica que es realmente amante de lo dulce. Le aseguro que ella le ayudara a escoger algo verdaderamente delicioso-

-Ya veo- Contesto la joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro para luego apuntar su indiferente mirada hacia aquel joven de rosados cabellos a su lado.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Pregunto Tsuna con ligero confundir mientras avanzaba.

-Se podría decir eso. Es que me recuerdas demasiado a alguien que yo conozco- Contesto la joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro.

-¿En serio? ¡En cualquier caso, nee-chan, tú tienes un poder mágico realmente increíble! ¡Debes ser muy fuerte, ¿Verdad?! ¡Lucha conmigo un día de estos!- Dijo el joven Dragneel con un emocionado gran sonreír.

-No- Contesto inmediata e indiferentemente la "Destructora de Naciones".

-¡¿Eh?!- Movía el sonriente joven mago de fuego sus puños con emoción- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Estarás varios días en la ciudad para ver los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ¿No?! ¡Tan solo aparta un día de esos para luchar contra mí, nee-chan!-

-No. Suena que sería todo un fastidio- Respondió de la misma forma de antes la joven mujer del Imperio Alvarez.

-No se inmuta en lo más mínimo a pesar de que un tipo que acaba de conocer le hace una pregunta tan extraña. Es una persona realmente peculiar. Bueno, eso es obvio viendo la ropa que tiene puesta a pesar de que estamos en una ciudad tan pública. ¿Ropas como esas son normales en el Imperio Alvarez?... ¿Hm?...- Pensó Serena para luego decir -…Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no sabemos su nomb…-

-Llegamos-

Tras aquella palabras dichas por el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados; tanto este como la joven de largos lisos cabellos negros y la joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro que le acompañaban detuvieron su caminar después de fijar sus miradas en un edificio en esa calle donde estaban que poseía grandes ventanas transparentes que enseñaban mostradores llenos de varios y distintos pasteles. En otras palabras, una pastelería. Una pastelería en donde según Tsuna y Serena deberían encontrarse los llamados Lucia Dragneel, Roku Nirvit y Happy.

-Ah, es cierto- Dijo Serena con algo de sorprender.

-¡Pasteles!- Decía la joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro enseñando un gran alegrar en sus ojos rodeados por numerosos brillos.

-De repente ella tiene la cara de una chica normal y linda…- Pensó la joven Axel con otra gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por cabeza.

-Lucia, Roku y Happy deben seguir adentro- Hablo Tsuna- Me muero de hambre, entremos de una ve…-

-¡Ah! ¡Con que aquí era que estaba! ¡Por fin la encontré…!-

Escuchando repentina y claramente un potente grito perteneciente a una femenina voz y pasando a voltear sus respectivas miradas hacia donde esta provino; los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y la joven mujer del Imperio Alvarez de nombre todavía desconocido terminaron viendo como en sus cercanías se encontraba alguien que ya había aparecido anteriormente. Se trataba de esa linda joven de 19 años que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro y vestía su curvilínea y mediamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadro de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encuentra en color rosado en la mano izquierda de esta joven.

E a espaldas de esta joven, se encontraban dos seres que también ya habiab hecho presentación antes. Una de estos era esa joven de hermosos rasgos que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro; y el mismo tatuaje que ese joven de cenizos cabellos poseía en su mano derecha, esta chica lo poseía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello en color blanco.

Y el otro de estos seres era aquel joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón y unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro y que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales con un cuello oscuro también y pantalones también marrones y llevaba puestos unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacen juego con sus botas negras también que le llegan hasta los muslos. Y la marca de Golden residía también en este joven, más específicamente, en su hombro izquierdo en color negro.

-¡…Madre!- Termino de hablar aquella joven maga de Golden Lion con cenizos cabellos.

-¡E-Estos tipos…!- Reacciono Tsuna con notable sorprender.

-Emma, Will, Charlie- Nombro indiferentemente aquella joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro.

-¡Los magos de Golden Lion…! ¿Eh? ¿Escuche mal? Esa chica… ¡¿Dijo madre?! ¡¿Esta persona es su mama?!- Pensó Serena con sumo asombrar mostrado en sus ojos cafés bien abiertos.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar, madre?! ¡Se supone que nos esperaría en la entrada de la ciudad! ¡¿Sabe cuánto tiempo hemos estando buscándola?!- Preguntaba la llamada Emma con enfurecer.

-Es que me dieron ganas de comer pastel y no había ningún lugar cerca de la entrada de la ciudad donde vendieran algo dulce- Contestaba con su indiferente tono la joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro.

-¡¿Y por esa razón nos hizo recorrer la ciudad como locos?! ¡Rayos! ¡Además, ¿No le dije que se cambiara esa ropa que siempre usa?! ¡Esto no es el Imperio Alvarez! ¡La gente de Ishgal no está acostumbrada a alguien con una a-a-apariencia como la suya! ¡Al menos ciérrese el abrigo, madre!- Gritaba con apenar la joven de largos cabellos cenizos.

-Entonces me daría calor. Así estoy bien- Contestaba igual que antes la apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones".

-¡Yo opino lo mismo! ¡Su apariencia siempre aprobara completamente para mí!- Comento con sumo contentar la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro ahí presente.

-No le pregunte a usted, Charlie-san…- Dijo Emma con una animada vena de ira surgiendo de su cabeza.

-Ajyajajajaja. Veo que usted sigue tan libre como siempre…- Hablo Will entre sus peculiares risas -…Maestra-

Justamente en el momento después de que aquella última palabra saliera de la boca de ese joven Machias, una ligera pero notable ráfaga de unos apenas fríos vientos paso por aquella calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Unos vientos no solo con la suficiente fuerza como para mover levemente las cabelleras de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion presente en esta calle, sino como para también agitar ligeramente el largo abrigo de largas mangas, cuello alto y bordes emplumados que vestía aquella joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro e indiferentes ojos de color verde oscuro.

Un ligero agitar que permitió ver como en la piel de la pierna derecha de aquella joven mujer que había evitado que Tsuna y Serena se enfrentaran a los magos de Ouroboros y que resulto ser la madre de una de los miembros de uno de seis equipos participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos tenia grabada en color azul oscuro la marca de Golden Lion. E escuchando claramente y sin duda alguna el hablar del joven Eehto, Tsuna y Serena se vieron invadidos por un sentimiento de sorpresa mucho mayor a todos los otros que habían experimento durante aquel largo día. Ante tal shock, aquellos dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail solo pudieron decir de inmediata manera…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!-

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Esta nee-chan es…?!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con profundo shock.

-¿Hm?- Observo con leve confundir a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail la anunciada como la maestra de Golden Lion.

-¡¿…La maestra de Golden Lion?!- Pensaba Serena de misma manera que su compañero- ¡B-Bueno, por ese poder mágico suyo y la forma en que reaccionaron los tipos de Ouroboros supuse que ella era alguien importante, pero jamás llegue a pensar esto!-

-¿Eh?...Ellos…- Enseño Emma ligero asombrar tras ver a los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en aquella calle.

-Pero si son los chicos de Fairy Tail- Dijo Will con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmilludos dientes.

-¡Serena-chan!- Nombro la apodada como "Charlie" con alegrar, sonrojar en su rostro y moviendo sus manos como si quisiera manosear algo.

-¡Ugh…!- Enseñaba la joven Axel temor en su rostro mientras cubría su voluptuoso busto con sus manos.

-¿Los conocen?- Pregunto la joven mujer apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones".

-Si- Hablo el joven Eehto –Ellos son parte del equipo que representa a ese infame Fairy Tail. No, más que eso. Resulta que eso chico de cabellos rosados de ahí es el hijo de…-

-¡Ah!-

Una vez más; el hablar de uno de los presente fue incapaz de terminar debido a que una nueva voz se unía a esa escena llevada a cabo en una de las tantas calles de la poblada, amplia e anochecida Ciudad de Crocus. Dirigiendo sus respectivos mirares hacia dónde provino esa femenina voz que interrumpió al joven de raza Machias; los magos de Fairy Tail y los magos de Golden Lion notaron como de la pastelería presente en esa calle habían surgido una linda pequeña joven de 14 años con rubios cabellos ligeramente largos e hermosos ojos marrones; un joven de esta misma edad con unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo y con filosos ojos cafés y un pequeño gato humanoide de azul pelaje. Cada uno con la marca de Fairy Tail grabada con distintos colores en diferentes lugares de su respectiva piel.

-¡Hermano, Serena-san! ¡Por fin regresaron! ¡¿Saben cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando?! ¡Ya se me estaba acabando el dinero para comprar dulces!- Dijo Lucia quejosamente tras aparecer.

-Esta mocosa incluso me obligo a gastar mi dinero. Rayos- Comento Roku en serio tono.

-Aunque tú no te opusiste para nada cuando te lo pidió. Jeje- Decía Happy entre picaras risas.

-¡E-Eso…!- Hablo el joven Nirvit nerviosamente con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas pintadas con colmillos de rojo color.

-Lucia. Roku. Happy- Nombro Tsuna tras ver a sus compañeros de gremio.

-Ustedes, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a irse y dejarme solo con esta mocosa y este gato? ¿Saben cuántas de sus molestas bromas he tenido que aguantar desde que se fueron?- Pregunto con enfurecer en su rostro el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en una cola de lobo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Hablo la joven Dragneel pícaramente- Si sabes que te alegra mucho estar conmigo. Si Happy no estuviera con nosotros, apuesto que hace tiempo me hubieras asaltado-

-Aye, sir. Los jóvenes de estos días sí que son audaces- Comento Happy de la misma manera.

-¿Ven?- Dijo Roku con una vena de ira estilo anime surgiendo en su cabeza.

-Uh…Bueno… ¿Lo siento?- Contestaba Serena con animada gota de sudor bajando su cabeza.

-Pero debo decir que realmente se tardaron bastante. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No me digan que por fin cruzaron "esa línea"- Preguntaba la pequeña joven maga celestial con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¿Hm? ¿Esa línea?- Repetía el joven Dragneel con simple confundir.

-¡N-No digas esa clase de cosas, Lucia-chan! ¡No es eso! ¡Es que este tipo estaba todo deprimido y yo…! ¡Rayos, es difícil de explicar!- Respondía la joven Axel sonrojada y nerviosamente.

-¡Se gusssstaa…! ¡¿Eh?!-

Pero justamente antes de aquel exceed perteneciente a Fairy Tail pudiera acabar esa característica frase suya, los grandes negros ojos de este terminaron repentinamente captando una imagen que provoco el nacimiento de un profundo sentimiento de shock en su interior. Aquel pequeño felino humanoide azulado observo claramente como en esa calle donde él estaba con sus compañeros de gremio también se encontraba sin duda una persona que hace veinte años fue tanto una gran enemiga así como una gran aliada de Fairy Tail.

Era alguien que había formado parte del grupo de doce monstruosamente poderosos magos que servían como escudos y subordinados del antiguo emperador del Imperio Alvarez, Zeref Dragneel, los Spriggan 12. O dicho de otra manera; Happy observaba con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos a aquella hermosa joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro, indiferente mirada de ojos verde, peculiar vestimenta; que poseía el apodo de "Destructora de Naciones"; que era la madre de la joven maga que era miembro del equipo de Golden Lion en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Emma; que era la maestra de Golden Lion y quien hasta el momento había estado acompañando a Tsuna y Serena.

-¡B-B-B-B…!- Hablaba tartamudamente un Happy en medio de un gran shock.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Happy?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confundir y preocupar.

-¿Hm?...Tu eres…- Hablo la maestra de Golden Lion tras ver a aquel felino ser lleno de basto asombro.

-¡…B-B-B… ¿Brandish?!-

…_De una oscura hada a un brillante león…Un gran personaje aparece… ¿Qué harán los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ante esto?..._

**Continuara…**


	14. Objetivo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 14/138: ¡Objetivo! **

En la noche que llego a la Ciudad de Crocus tras el emocionante segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814; Tsuna y Serena se terminaron involucrando con los miembros del gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez y que eran uno de los seis equipos participantes del festival antes mencionado, Ouroboros. Pero justamente antes de que los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se enfrentaran contra los magos de Ouroboros en medio de la calle, la repentina aparición de una misteriosa joven mujer hizo que estos últimos detuvieran sus violentos actos y se retiraran por completo de aquel lugar.

Una misteriosa mujer que paso a acompañar a Tsuna y Serena hasta aquella pastelería donde ellos habían dejado a Lucia, Roku y Happy. Pero justo antes de que la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref entre esos jóvenes miembros de Fairy Tail pudiera preguntarle su nombre a esa misteriosa joven mujer; en esa escena terminaron apareciendo los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion llamados Will Eehto, Charlotte "Charlie" Astri y la conocida hasta el momento solo como Emma, los cuales revelaron que esta joven mujer no solo era madre de esta última, sino que era la maestra de su gremio. Y justo cuando Lucia, Roku y Happy salieron de esa pastelería donde estaban y se unieron a esa escena llevaba a cabo en una de las tantas calles de la Ciudad de Crocus; este último término revelando con gran asombro el nombre de la poderosa y famosa maga del Imperio Alvarez que poseía el apodo de la "Destructora de Naciones".

…**Continuación…**

-¡N-No puede ser…!-

Aquel gritar que provino desde lo más profundo de los pulmones y garganta y que transmitía un sentimiento de basto shock provino de uno de los posicionados de una de las tantas calles de la amplia, poblada e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que estaba decorado por un despejado cielo anochecido. Estos eran el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados llamado Tsuna Dragneel, la joven de lisos y largos cabellos negros conocida como Serena Axel, la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios nombrada como Lucia Dragneel, el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo llamado Roku Nirvit, el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones llamado Will Eehto, la joven de ondulada y larga cabellera morado oscuro nombrada como Charlotte "Charlie" Astri, la joven de largos cabellos cenizos conocida hasta el momento solo como Emma y una joven mujer de cabellos verde claro que le llegaban hasta el cuello que no solo era la madre de esta última, sino que además era la maestra del famoso gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion.

Pero ese grito no vino de uno de los anteriormente nombrados; sino del exceed perteneciente a Fairy Tail que estaba entre ellos, Happy. Todo debido a que los grandes ojos negros del pequeño felino humanoide de azulado pelaje terminaron fijándose en la joven mujer de indiferente actitud y peculiar ropa que actualmente era la maestra de Golden Lion, pero que hace más de veinte años atrás era parte de los doce escudos que protegían y servían al antiguo emperador del Imperio Alvarez, "El Emperador Spriggan" Zeref Dragneel, los Spriggan 12.

-… ¡¿Brandish?!- Nombraba Happy con un shock de increíble profundidad.

-¡¿Ah?!- Reacciono Serena con gran sorpresa ante aquel gritar al igual que otros en esa calle.

-¡¿Qué rayos, Happy?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Por qué rayos gritaste una palabra tan rara de repente?!- Preguntaba Tsuna con gran confundir.

-Tu eres…- Hablo con su usual indiferente actitud la maestra de Golden Lion.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa, que pasa?! ¡¿Por qué ese gato grito de repente el nombre de mi madre?! ¡Es más, ¿Por qué un gato está hablando el idioma humano?!- Reacciono Emma con basto asombrar y confundir.

-¿Eh? ¿El nombre de su madre? –Pensó la joven Axel pasando a observar a la joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro en esa escena - Brandish… ¿Ese es el nombre de esta persona? Pero… ¿Por qué Happy lo sabía? ¿La conoce?-

-¿No lo sabias, Emma-chan? Ese es un exceed. Es una raza de gatos parlantes que viven en Ishgal. A que son lindos, ¿No? Es más, resulta que ese adorable gato azul de ahí es el compañero del sensei de tu querido Ashe. Debiste ver la emotiva reacción que hizo cuando lo conoció- Comento la apodada como "Charlie" con un leve sonreír.

-Y-Ya veo… ¿Hm? -Hablo la joven de largos cabellos cenizos calmada para que luego su rostro se viera notablemente sonrojado -¡¿Quién es mi "querido?! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas, Charlie-san! ¡Ese idiota no es nada de eso para mí!-

-Jajaja. Si tú lo dices. Jajaja- Contesto la joven Astri entre risas que incluso le sacaban unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya veo. Ya te recordé. Eres el compañero de Lucy y Natsu. Happy, ¿Verdad? Ha pasado bastante tiempo- Comento Brandish con suma tranquilidad.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna con serio sorprender al igual que sus compañeros de gremio.

-Esta persona… ¿Conoce a nuestros padres? ¿Eh?...Como que siento que la he visto antes… ¿Por qué?- Pensaba Lucia con ligera confusión.

-Y ahora que estamos hablando de esos dos, hay algo que he querido preguntar desde hace rato… -Hablo Brandish pasando a apuntar sus indiferentes ojos verde oscuro hacia el joven de rosados cabellos en esa escena -…Tu… ¿Eres su hijo?-

-¿Eh?...S-Si… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decirle a ese maldito viejo que te lo confirme!- Exclamo el joven Dragneel con cómico enojar.

-Ah…- Suspiraba la joven Axel con animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Lo sabía. Se parecían demasiado como para que solo fuera una coincidencia- Comento la maestra de Golden Lion.

-¡No me parezco para nada a ese desgraciado anciano! ¡Retráctate!- Gritaba enfurecido el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¡Para! ¡Que no se repita lo de hace dos días atrás!- Grito la joven de lisa y larga cabellera negra tras clavar un golpe de karate en la cima de la cabeza de aquel joven mago de fuego.

-Duele…- Susurro el joven mago de fuego mientras un chichón surgía en su cabeza.

-Parece que tienes unos cuantos problemas con tu padre, ¿No es así?- Dijo indiferentemente la joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro.

-Y que lo diga, maestra –Hablo Charlie- Debió ver todo el asunto que se formó entre Ashe y ese chico cuando ese tema salió a la luz. Si no hubiéramos estado nosotros ahí, es seguro que esos dos se hubieran enfrentado con todo en medio de la calle-

-¿Se metió en una pelea apenas llego a la ciudad? Ese chico…Que fastidio. Bueno, en cualquier caso, debo decir que realmente has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Aunque eso era obvio considerando que fue hace varios años atrás. Si no me equivoco…Era Tsuna, ¿Verdad?- Comento una sumamente calmada Brandish.

-¿Eh? ¿La última vez que me viste?- Repitió Tsuna con ligero confundir.

-Tsuna, ¿La conocías?- Pregunto Serena con leve sorprender.

-Bueno…ahora que lo pienso…Su olor sin duda me parece conocido…- Contesto el joven Dragneel confuso.

-Yo también siento que he visto a esa persona antes. Aunque mis recuerdos son algo borrosos- Dijo Lucia de la misma manera.

-¿Tú también, Lucia-chan?- Reacciono la joven Axel con leve sorprender.

-Es normal que no se acuerden de mí –Hablo Brandish- Nos conocimos cuando ustedes eran casi unos bebes. Lucy estaba promocionando uno de sus libros en Alakitasia y aprovecho para presentármelos. Mmm…Ahora que me llega a la mente, no nos hemos visto las caras en un par de años. Supongo que las dos estamos ahora más ocupadas que antes. Es un verdadero fastidio, pero que se le va hacer. Entonces, ¿Tu eres la hija de Lucy, Lucia?-

-S-Sí. Es un gusto- Contestaba la joven Dragneel un poco nerviosa.

-Mmm…Siéndote sincera, me pareces más linda que tu mama. ¿Sera porque eres más pequeña? Bueno, en cualquier caso…- La maestra de Golden Lion se arrodillo en frente de la pequeña joven de rubios cabellos y mostro entre sus manos unas orejas de gato que había sacado de su abrigo -…Ponte esto-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios con puro confundir y sin poder evitar que esa joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro le pusiera ese felino decorativo en la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿Qué hago? Te ves adorable. Incluso más adorable que cuando las uso tu mama. Me dan ganas de llevarte conmigo- Decía la apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones" con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas y sus indiferentes ojos mostrando sorprender tras ver a Lucia con orejas gatunas.

-Ah…B-Bueno…No sé qué decir exactamente ante eso… ¿Gracias?- Respondía la joven maga de espíritus celestiales con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Orejas de gato…No sé por qué, pero siento que debo darle una incontable cantidad de gracias a esta tal Brandish- Pensó Roku mientras veía indiferente pero fijamente a la joven Dragneel.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí tras tantos años, Brandish?- Preguntaba Happy con temeroso interés.

-Ah, eso…- Brandish se levantaba y regresaba a su usual inexpresiva actitud-…Mis muchachos están participando en esa cosa de Ishgal… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Los Grandes Fuegos Gástricos? ¿Los Letales Juegos Básicos? ¿Los Geniales Jugos Mágicos?...Ah, jugo…-

-Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, maestra- Comento un calmado Will.

-Sí, eso. Los chicos de mi gremio participan en ese festival suyo y me pidieron que viniera a verlos y a animarlos. Pero el viaje fue realmente largo, me termine entrometiendo con esas serpientes tan molestas y sobre todo, no he sido capaz de comer ninguna clase de dulce desde que llegue. Hasta el momento todo ha sido un fastidio. Pensar que cancele mis vacaciones para esto…- Decía la indiferente joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro.

-Usted se la pasa de vacaciones la mayor parte de los días del año, maestra. No creo que estar lejos de la piscina del gremio por unos días vaya a hacerle daño- Dijo el joven Eehto con un sonreír que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos.

-¡Si, si! ¡No sea tan fría, maestra! ¡Tener una belleza como usted echándonos porras hace que nuestra motivación se eleve hasta los cielos! ¡Es más, si me permite jugar con ese egoísta cuerpo suyo durante esta noche, le prometo que yo sola hare que ganemos los Grandes Juegos Mágicos e incluso le entregare esta o cualquiera otra tierra que usted desee! ¡Jejeje!- Hablo la apodada como "Charlie" entre picaras risas y mientras movía los dedos de sus manos con pura tentación.

-Veo que la experiencia de viajar a otro continente no te cambio para nada, Charlie- Contesto la apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones".

-¡Jeje!- Respondía con un inocente reír la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera morado oscuro.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Happy con ligero confundir.

-¿Maestra?- Repetían Lucia y Roku con este mismo sentimiento.

-¡Correcto!- Hablo la joven Astri -¡Esta persona de maravilloso cuerpo, hermoso rostro, sedoso cabello, vestimenta más que perfecta y una mirada capaz de detener el corazón con su frio atractivo es la maestra de Golden Lion, Brandish Niu-san! ¡Ella ocupa el noventa por ciento de la razón por la cual me uní a este gremio y está entre los tres primeros lugares de mi lista de gente con la que quiero hacer cosas que no puedo mencionar en frente de niños!-

-Esos dos últimos comentarios sobraban en su explicación, Charlie-san…- Mencionaba Emma con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡¿Tu eres la maestra de Golden Lion, Brandish?!- Preguntaba con notable sorpresa el felino mago de Fairy Tail.

-Si. ¿No te lo esperabas?- Contesto y pregunto con su usual inexpresión la joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro.

-Aye. No me lo esperaba. No me lo esperaba para nada. Apuesto que Natsu y Lucy también se sorprenderán cuando se los cuente- Respondió Happy con ligero cansancio debido a su propio asombrar de antes.

-¿Esos dos están también en la ciudad?- Pregunto ahora la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Ah…- Hablo Lucia -…Desgraciadamente no están. Mi mama está actualmente viajando a través de diferentes continentes para promocionar su nuevo libro. Aunque nos envía cartas y regalos o nos llama a través de una lacrima de comunicación cada vez que puede. Si nos comunicamos con ella, veré si puedo avisarle-

-Te lo agradezco. Por cierto, esta es un conversación seria, ¿Podrías quitarte esas orejas de gato?- Pregunto Brandish indiferentemente.

-Pero si usted fue quien me las puso…- Pensaba la joven Dragneel con otra gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza para regresar a hablar-…Y en cuanto a nuestro papa…-

-¡…Ese maldito viejo está vagueando como siempre en quién diablos sabe dónde! ¡Dice que está realizando importantes misiones de clase SS, pero la verdad que solo se la pasa huyendo de mi porque sabe que le pateare el trasero en cuanto lo vea!- Grito un iracundo Tsuna.

-Jaja. Quien sabe que hubiera dicho nuestro querido Ashe si estuviera aquí- Comento la joven Astri entre ligeras risas.

-¿Ashe?...- Emma pasaba a abrir con sorpresa sus ojos verde oscuro -¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Ashe y Dana-chan deben estar esperándonos en donde acordamos encontrarnos tras la búsqueda de mi madre! ¡Rayos! ¡Ellos debieron estar buscando como locos por la ciudad y nosotros aquí charlando y charlando!...No me preocupa que Ashe diga algo, pero apuesto que Dana-chan nos dará todo un sermón. Bueno, vámonos, madre-

-¿Eh? ¿Y los pasteles y dulces? Estamos justo en frente de la pastelería- Decía la casi siempre inexpresiva Brandish.

-¿Todavía sigue con eso? Que insistente. No debería comer tales cosas tan tarde. Se le pudrirán los dientes- Contestaba firme la joven hija de la maestra de Golden Lion.

-No digas eso. Te prometo que me cepillare bien los dientes antes de dormir- Dijo la apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones".

-Sabe muy bien que eso no es verdad. Seguramente dirá algo como "Es un fastidio hacer algo así tan tarde" y se dormirá en cuanto toque su cama. Así que nada de pasteles o dulces- Respondió Emma con firme actitud.

-¡Gruñona!- Exclamaba Brandish con sus mejillas ligeramente infladas de quejosa manera.

-¿Quién exactamente de ellas es la madre y quien es la hija?- Pensó Serena con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza tras presenciar esa escena.

-¡Bien, vámonos! ¡Ashe y Dana-chan nos están esperando!- Afirmo seriamente la joven de larga cabellera ceniza mientras sujetaba la parte trasera del abrigo de su supuesta madre y la jalaba.

-¡No quiero! ¡Dulces, pasteles, dulces, pasteles!- Gritaba la joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro quejosamente mientras era arrastrada por los suelos y sus ojos verde oscuro liberaban una cascada de lágrimas de profunda tristeza.

-Ah…- Suspiro con cansar la joven maga de Golden Lion que jalaba por su abrigo a su madre -…Ya entendí, ya entendí. La verdad es que la posada donde nos estamos quedando ya hay un montón de dulces, helados y pasteles de distintos sabores que nosotros compramos para usted. Era una sorpresa para usted para agradecerle que viniera a apoyarnos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-

-Emma…Te quiero mucho- Comentaba Brandish regresando a su usual indiferencia pero mezclada con un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas y un contentar en sus ojos verde oscuro.

-Sí, si- Dio como respuesta una tranquila Emma mientras continuaba jalando a su supuesta madre desde la parte trasera de su largo abrigo.

-Supongo que eso es todo por hoy, magos de Fairy Tail. Nos vemos en el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Mándenle mis saludos a Marcus. Díganle que todavía sigo esperando con ansias que resolvamos nuestros asuntos. Ajyajajaja- Dijo Will entre sus peculiares risas tras empezar su tranquilo caminar.

-¡También denle mis queridos saludos a Alicia-chan! ¡Espero con muchas ganas la oportunidad de que ella y yo tengamos algo más que un poco de diversión!- Decía una animada Charlie mientras caminaba.

-Espero que solo se esté refiriendo a algo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos…- Pensó Serena con nuevamente otra gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

De esta manera; se empezaron a retirar de aquella no tan poblada calle de la anochecida ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" esa joven mujer de corta cabellera verde claro, aquella joven de largos cabellos cenizos, esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro y ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones. Pero justo antes de los magos de Golden Lion se alejaran por completo de esa calle de suelos de concreto, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no pudo evitar que sus orejas temblaran ligeramente ante algo.

-Por cierto, madre, hay algo que he querido preguntar desde hace rato…- Hablaba Emma mientras caminaba.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué?- Dijo la sumamente calmada Brandish mientras avanzaba.

-¿Qué pasa con Devlin-san? ¿No vino con usted?- Pregunto la joven de cenizos cabellos con serio interés al parecer.

-¿Eh? ¿Devlin?- Repitió Tsuna después de sus capacitados oídos escucharan esto sin intenciones.

-Ah…- Hablo la apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones" -…Me comunique con él, pero parece que apenas ha acabado el actual trabajo en el que se encontraba. Dijo que llegaría entre mañana o pasado-

-No puede ser…Yo estaba ansiosa de que el tomara mi lugar en el equipo. No sabe lo nerviosa que me pongo cuando llega la parte de los combates durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Me muero de miedo pensando que van a escogerme a mí- Dijo la joven hija de la maestra de Golden Lion con una cascada de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Eso significa que todavía no has salido al escenario durante ese festival, Emma? Que fastidio. Te pedí que formaras parte del equipo no solo porque Devlin no había llegado al gremio, sino para ver si podías superar ese miedo escénico tuyo tan molesto- Comentaba indiferentemente la joven mujer que formo parte del grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12".

-Eso sin duda sería beneficioso para ti, Emma-chan. Sin esa adorable timidez tuya, por fin serias capaz de decirles tus verdaderos sentimientos a "cierta persona" en vez de recurrir a una graciosa violencia como tapadera- Comentaba también la apodada como "Charlie".

-¡¿A quién se está refiriendo, Charlie-san?! ¡¿A quién se refiere?!- Reacciono la joven de larga cabellera ceniza con una animada gota de sudor en su cabeza y un notable sonrojar en su cara.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Quién sabe! ¡Jaja!- Contesto la joven Astri entre eufóricas risas.

-Rayos…Por favor, llegue rápido, Devlin-san- Dijo Emma con pura depresión.

-¿Quién es ese Devlin del que están hablando? ¿Un compañero?- Se preguntó un tranquilo joven Dragneel.

El tiempo paso e eventualmente los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion y la mujer que era la maestra de su gremio terminaron desaparecieron completamente de aquella calle de la Ciudad de Crocus en medio de una calmada noche. Y tras esto, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail también empezaron a retirarse de aquella calle de suelos de concreto con un tranquilo paso.

-Con que esa mujer es la maestra del gremio de ese molesto Ashe y sus compañeros…Ahora quiero luchar con ella mucho más que antes- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?- Decía Serena sarcásticamente.

-Pero pensar que conoceríamos así de repente a alguien tan importante y poderoso. Eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa- Comentaba un tranquilo Roku.

-A mi sorprende más que esa persona fuera una conocida de mis padres. No me lo esperaba para nada- Comento Lucia de misma manera.

-Oye, Happy, ¿Cómo es que Natsu-san y Lucy-san conocieron a Brandish-san? Es más, tú parecías bastante sorprendido de que ella fuera la maestra de un gremio. ¿Quién es ella realmente?- Pregunto con interés la joven Axel.

-Bueno, es una historia bastante larga y complicada…- Respondió Happy mientras avanzaba vuelo de las emplumadas blancas alas en su espalda marcada.

-No te hagas el interesante. Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de llegar al bar donde están los demás. Vamos, cuéntanos. Como recompensa, te daré un pescado- Dijo el joven Dragneel sacando de su bolsillo pescado de mediano tamaño y con múltiples moscas volando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces con eso en tu bolsillo y desde cuándo? Apesta- Dijo con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¡Bien, se los contare! ¡Aye, sir! ¡Escuchen muy bien, niños!- Hablo motivadamente el azulado pequeño felino- ¡Todo empezó cuando el tercer maestro…! ¿Hm? ¿Debería llamarlo tercero, sexto u octavo?-

-¿Y tú vas a aceptar ese trato? ¿Qué tan hambriento por pescado estas?- Pregunto Serena sin cambiar su reacción de antes.

…_Mientras tanto…_

En otra increíblemente poblada calle de anochecida amplia ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" se podía observar como avanzaban con calmado paso y lado a lado un par de jóvenes de 19 años afiliados a Fairy Tail. Eran aquel joven de cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho y que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Y esa que joven que curiosamente se mantenía vistiendo su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla, sin mangas y con unos guantes del mismo material platino, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y se podía ver como poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo azulado en su pierna izquierda, que tenía unos preciosos ojos de color marrón y una sumamente larga cabellera de bello color escarlata a excepción de unos pocos mechones en su frente que eran de color azul.

-¡Ah, esa cena estuvo realmente deliciosa! ¡Estoy llena, llena!- Dijo Alicia con sumo contentar mientras avanzaba.

-Aunque se nota que lo que más disfrutaste fue el postre. Te lo acabaste en un segundo. Era un cheesecake, después de todo- Decía Marcus con ligero sonreír.

-B-Bueno, adoro lo dulce. ¿E-Eso es algo malo?- Pregunto la joven Scarlet con un diminuto sonrojo de apenar en sus mejillas.

-Para nada. Solo trato de decir que si querías comer cosas dulces, hubiera sido bueno aceptar la oferta de Lucia de acompañarla a una pastelería. ¿Por qué dijiste que preferías cenar en un simple restaurante?- Preguntaba con curiosidad el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Hmm…- Alicia vio su ruborizar aumentado de leve manera para luego desviar sus marrones ojos de su pareja -… ¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta? Por más sorprendente que parezca, hay veces que tú eres tan despistado como Tsuna, Marcus-

-¿Hm?- Reacciono con ligero confundir el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos albinos.

-A-Aunque me gusta lo dulce…Me gusta mucho mas pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Raine no es la única que quiere aprovechar nuestra estancia en Crocus para tener unas cuantas citas con su novio, ¿Sabes?- Dijo con sonrojar la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-¡…!- Se mantuvo en silencio el joven mago de rayo mientras su corazón latió con notable poderío, sus filosos ojos azules se abrían con ligera sorpresa y un pequeño pero notable sonrojar aparecía en sus mejillas.

-…- Se mantenían en total silencio los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail con sus miradas desviadas uno del otro, con sonrojar en sus respectivas mejillas y mientras avanzaban con tranquilo paso por esa poblada calle.

-…- Marcus vio momentáneamente como unas cuantas parejas que pasaban por sus cercanías caminaban tomadas de las manos o brazos y otras incluso se quedaban sentadas en bancas para así poder unir sus labios de un apasionado modo –Tch…Sin riesgo no hay victoria, ¿Eh?...O-Oye, Alicia, ¿Q-Que te parece si…?-

-¡Alicia-chan!-

Instantáneamente después de que una animada voz femenina nombrara con suma potencia a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, tanto esta como el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación a su lado se sorprendieron de notable modo al presenciar como ella no pudo evitar perder ligeramente el equilibrio ante el repentino cariñoso abrazar de cierta persona a su espalda y quien sin duda ya había hecho una anterior aparición en esta historia.

Se trataba de esa joven de 19 años de una altura mediana y que poseía una larga cabellera de color marrón oscuro que estaba amarrado en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza este parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas, que tenía unos ojos de color negro decorados con unos lentes rosados y transparentes en forma de corazón, un par de tatuajes de colmillos rojos pintados en las mejillas de su rostro con leves rasgos de un felino; que vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de un bikini de rayas rojas y blancas, una abierta chaqueta de color morado de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises ligeramente abombados y decorados en la zona de los glúteos con una falsa cola de gato de pelaje morado y unas sandalias de color negro; y que además poseía la marca verde de Mermaid Heels en el costado derecho de su espalda.

-¡¿Cómo has estado?!- Decía sumamente animada la llamada Milly Bachacan tras abrazar por la espalda a la joven maga de Fairy Tail que era su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Q…? ¿De Mermaid Heels…?- Reacciono Marcus con notable sorprender y confundir.

-¡¿Milly?!- Nombro sorprendida y confusa Alicia tras recuperar su balance.

-¡Quién diría que nos encontraríamos de casualidad! ¡Sea como sea, me alegro de verte, Alicia-chan! ¡No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde que empezaron los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo Milly pasando a tomar las enguantadas manos de su amiga y agitaras animadamente en forma de saludo.

-Ya lo había notado durante el primer día, pero ella es una persona realmente animada…- Pensó el joven Strauss-Dreyar con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-S-Si…Yo también me alegro mucho de verte y por fin poder hablar contigo apropiadamente, Milly. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Pregunto la joven Scarlet enseñando una leve amigable sonrisa.

-¡Turismo, por supuesto! –Hablo la joven maga de Mermaid Heels- ¡Seria un desperdicio quedarse encerrado en la posada ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de pasear tantos días por esta hermosa ciudad! ¡Desde que los juegos de hoy terminaron, he estado yendo de aquí para allá por todo Crocus! ¡Fui a una tienda de mascotas para jugar con los gatitos, fue a una tienda de juguetes y a otra de muebles para ver qué cosas en forma de gatos tenían, pase por una tienda de ropa para comprar camisetas con fotografías de gatos, estuve bebiendo algo de leche junto con los gatitos que se pasean por las calles, etc!-

-Es una verdadera amante de los gatos…Aunque creo que es obvio viendo su apariencia y su magia –Pensó el joven albino sin cambiar su expresión de antes.

-¡Tú también estás haciendo turismo, ¿Verdad, Alicia-chan?! ¡Junto a…! –Milly pasaba a apuntar su mirada de negros ojos decorados con lentes de corazón hacia el joven albino ahí presente -¡…Ah! ¡Pero si es el chico rayo del primer evento! ¡Hola! ¡Es un gusto, soy Milly Bachacan!-

-Es un gusto. Y el nombre es Marcus Strauss-Dreyar- Contesto seriamente el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Entonces, Ma-chan…!- Hablo la joven de largos cabellos marrones atado en un par de coletas y con forma de orejas gatunas en su cima.

-¡¿Quién diablos es ese?!- Reacciono Marcus con una vena de ira estilo anime surgiendo en su cabeza.

-¡… ¿Qué hacen por esta área ustedes dos solos?! ¡¿Es una cita?! ¡Están en una cita, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamaba con animada actitud la joven de felinos rasgos.

-…- Se mantuvieron en silencio los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail mientras un leve sonrojar volvía a sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? Esas reacciones… ¡Estaba en lo cierto! ¡Realmente estaban en medio de una cita! ¡Qué par de picaros!- Grito Milly con sumo alegrar.

-Vamos, Milly, no alces tanto la voz. Estamos en un área pública, ¿Sabes? Además, no estamos haciendo nada fuera de lo normal. Después de todo, Marcus y yo somos n…n-n-n-n…T-Tú me entiendes- Dijo sonrojada y nerviosamente la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Si apenas puede decir la palabra en frente de los del gremio, es casi imposible que logre hacerlo en frente de otras personas- Pensó el joven Strauss-Dreyar mostrando un leve sonreír.

-Parece que eres sorprendentemente tímida en cuando a ese asunto, Alicia-chan. Que linda –Hablo la joven Bachacan –Pero pensar que ahora no solo te pareces mucho más a tu madre, sino que incluso tienes novio. Se nota como ha pasado el tiempo, ¿Eh? Tal vez yo también debería conseguirme a alguien…Aunque eso suena algo complicado ya que aparte de mi papa, todas mis conocidas son chicas. ¡Bueno, yo me conformo con la compañía de los cientos de lindos gatitos que viven en mi casa! ¡Ellos son mucho más adorables que cualquier chico que pudiera aparecer en mi camino! ¡Espero que mi mama los este cuidado bien mientras no estoy! ¡Los extraño tanto! ¡Jeje!-

-¿Debería sentir lastima o alegría por la compañía que prefiere esta chica en vez de una pareja real?- Pensó Marcus con ligera confusión.

-Oye, Milly, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así de repente…? ¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia con leve confusión y sorpresa.

Escuchando de clara manera como una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos nombraba a la joven maga de Mermaid Heels en frente de sus posiciones, ese par de jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en aquella calle de la anochecida ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" notaron como del gran número de gente que caminaba por esta, surgió cierta persona que se acercó a esa escena. Una persona que mostro ligero sorprender en su mirada en cuanto se fijó en la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón en su frente y quien también ya había hecho su aparición en este relato.

Se trataba de aquella joven de 19 años de una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, de ojos negros; con su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven era sujetada una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heels reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven que era la hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de este mismo gremio.

-A… ¿Alicia?- Nombro Kasuga con diminuto pero notable sorprender en su mirada.

-Kasuga…- Nombro Alicia de esta misma manera.

-¡Oh, Kasuga-chan! ¡Perdón por dejarte sola! ¡Es que cuando vi el único y precioso cabello de Alicia-chan, no pude evitar las ganas de ir darle un cariñoso abrazo!- Dijo Milly sonriente e animada.

-Con que la reunión de las tres amigas, ¿Eh?- Pensó Marcus con seria actitud.

-…- Pasaba la joven Mikazuchi a decorar sus negros ojos con su usual serena expresión -…Ya veo. Entonces, supongo que te veré en la posada. Yo iré a reunirme con las demás. Nos vemos-

-¡Espera, Kasuga-chan! ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a saludar a Alicia-chan?! ¡Ya deja esa actitud tan fría! ¡Las tres somos amigas, ¿No?!- Exclamo la joven Bachacan con molestar.

-Es verdad, Kasuga. Las tres estamos juntas luego de tantos años. ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar por lo menos un poco?- Preguntaba la joven Scarlet enseñando un leve y calmado sonreír.

-…- Se mantuvo callada y quieta aquella joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro.

-Rayos…- Hablo la joven maga de Mermaid Heels con felinos rasgos -…Cuando viste la batalla de Alicia-chan contra ese tal Jess de Lamia Scale parecías bastante feliz y sorprendida al ver lo fuerte que ella se había vuelto, ¿Pero no dices nada ahora que la tienes en frente? Realmente no te entiendo, Kasuga-chan-

-Oye, Milly, no digas cosas innecesarias…- Decía la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels con seria actitud.

-Jaja –Hablo la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail entre leves risas- Está bien, está bien. Siendo sincera, yo también me sorprendí bastante al ver tu fuerza durante tu combate contra esa maga de Ouroboros. Tu magia de barreras fue más que asombrosa. No recibiste ni una sola herida o te inmutaste a pesar de esos monstruosos ataques. Y si esas son tus habilidades como maga, no puedo ni imaginar cómo serán ahora tus habilidades con la espada. Aunque nos enfrentáramos en serio, apuesto que todavía no sería capaz de ganarte-

-¡…!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostraron los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes un profundo asombro.

Justamente en el siguiente segundo después de que terminara de hablar aquella joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con unos cuantos mechones azules en su frente, tanto esta como el joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos terminaron abriendo al unísono sus respectivas miradas con asombrar debido a que sus increíblemente capacitados sentidos e instintos pudieron sentir de clara manera como una notable hostilidad decoraba sus cercanías. Fue en el mismo momento en que la joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro ahí presente arrugo con cólera su serena mirada de ojos negros al mismo tiempo que usaba su enguantada mano izquierda para estrujar con suma firmeza aquella arma que ella en capítulos anteriores había nombrado como "Mikata", que en otro lenguaje significa "Aliado".

-¿"Todavía no sería capaz de ganarte", dices?- Susurro una Kasuga que enseñaba una notable ira en su mirada bajada.

-…- Se mantenía Marcus en silencio con seriedad decorando sus filosos ojos azules.

-Kasuga…- Nombraba Alicia en serio tono.

-¿Miaw? ¿Kasuga-chan? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Milly con puro confundir.

-¡¿Ah?!- Enseñaba repentinamente la joven Mikazuchi sorpresa para luego regresar a su usual calma que esta vez iba decorada con un poco de entristecer.

-Ya se tranquilizó. Pero, ¿De qué fue todo eso? No fue una sed de sangre o nada parecido…Solo una furia desbordante- Pensó el joven Strauss-Dreyar con intrigar.

-Ah…- Suspiro Kasuga con cansar para luego pasar a darse la vuelta -…Lo siento, Milly, pero pensándolo bien, si será mejor que me vaya. Te veré junto a las demás en la posada-

-¡¿Miaw?! ¡Pero, Kasuga-chan…!- Hablo la joven de largos cabellos marrones atado en un par de coletas y con forma de orejas gatunas en su cima.

-En serio lo lamento- Dijo la joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro para luego empezar a caminar.

-Espera, Kasuga. Vamos a hablar como las amigas que somos. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te enojara?- Pregunto la joven Scarlet con preocupar mientras veía la espalda de una de sus dos amigos de la infancia ahí presentes.

-Tu…Tu no hiciste nada malo- Hablo serenamente la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels -…Por lo menos, no desde tu perspectiva-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kasuga?- Pregunto Alicia confundida.

-Tú…No, olvídalo. No era nada importante. Es solo un problema mío. Nos vemos durante el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Adiós- Fue todo lo que dijo una serena Kasuga para después empezar su calmado caminar.

-…- La joven Scarlet se quedó en silencio mientras veía como su amiga de la infancia se alejaba.

-¡¿Q…?! –Hablo Milly- ¡Oye, Kasuga-chan, oye!...Rayos. Parece que se enojó por algo. No hay opción. Tendré que ir a tranquilizarla lo más que pueda. Lamento haberles arruinado el ambiente, Alicia-chan, Ma-chan. Prometo que se los compensare de alguna manera en otro momento. Nos vemos mañana-

De esta manera, la joven hija de Milliana y Wally Bachacan y la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi iniciaron un tranquilo caminar que las adentro en la gran multitud de gente que iban en diferentes direcciones en aquella amplia calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus e eventualmente terminaron desapareciendo de la vista de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación. Pero incluso tras el retirar de ese par de jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels, Alicia se mantuvo totalmente quieta y callada en su posición mientras sus marrones ojos mostraban una baja mirada y Marcus solamente se limitó a quedarse al lado de esta e a observarla fijamente con sus filosos ojos azules.

-…- Se mantenía Marcus en tranquilo silencio mientras veía a su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me preguntaras si estoy bien?- Preguntaba una Alicia con mirada bajada.

-Una importante amiga tuya está profundamente resentida contigo y tú no tienes idea del porque… ¿Soy tan mal novio y compañero como para no darme cuenta de cómo te sientes?- Dijo tranquilamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-…- Respondió con silencio la joven Scarlet sin que su mirar cambiara.

-Además, la chica de la que me enamore no es del tipo que dejara las cosas así como están. Si esa amiga suya realmente le importa, lo cual no dudo, ella seguramente está planeando hacer todo lo posible y más para poder arreglarse con ella- Comento el joven mago de rayo con calmar.

-…- La joven Scarlet paso a mostrar en sus labios un leve pero notable sonreír al mismo tiempo que regresaba a levantar su mirada de hermosos ojos marrones -… ¿Qué? ¿Te diste cuenta? Y yo que estaba planeando usar toda esta situación para que me tuvieras lastimas y trataras de consolarme-

-…- El joven de albinos cabellos también paso a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa -...Déjame adivinar. ¿Pasteles?-

-Y un poco de helado si es posible- Contestaba la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con mechones azules en su frente mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Sí, si- Dijo Marcus mientras caminaba al lado de su querida compañera de gremio.

…_En otro lugar…_

-…Y eso es todo-

Quien acababa de terminar su hablar no fue nadie más que el pequeño felino humanoide de azul pelaje que utilizaba las emplumadas blancas alas que surgían mágicamente de su tatuada espalda para avanzar por aquella iluminada y no tan poblada calle de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" junto con un total de cuatro jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail. Más específicamente hablando; eran aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, la joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra, la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios y el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados con un cinta en forma de la cola de un lobo. Unos jóvenes que mostraban pensativas y serias expresiones tras haber escuchado parte de la historia de la actual maestra de Golden Lion, Brandish.

-…- Se mantuvieron momentáneamente en silencio los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail durante su avanzar.

-Los Spriggan 12…La guardia elite de Zeref, mi creador y el tío de Tsuna y Serena…Y Brandish-san formaba parte de ellos…- Pensó Serena con cierta seriedad.

-Con que hay otros once magos con el mismo monstruoso poder mágico que tiene esa mujer, ¿Eh? –Comento Roku pensativamente.

-No exactamente. Algunos de ellos perdieron la vida durante la gran guerra mágica de hace veinte años atrás. Esa era una guerra, después de todo. Hubo cosas que no pudieron evitarse- Dijo Happy levemente serio mientras volaba.

-Nuestros padres y senpais sí que la tuvieron difícil también cuando fueron jóvenes, ¿Eh? Así como nosotros con los generales de Spriggan Tail- Comentaba una tranquila Lucia durante su caminar.

-Los Spriggan 12 que quedaron se separaron y empezaron distintos estilos de vida. Yo solo sabía que uno de ellos, Ajeel, se había convertido en el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez y creía que Brandish se la pasaba viajando por el mundo, pero pensar que se convertiría en la maestra de un gremio…Sigo sin poder creérmelo. Sin importar cuanto lo piense, no logro verla como ese tipo de persona- Decía con sorprender el azulado felino volador.

-Mmm…- Pasaba el joven Dragneel a colocar en su rostro una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes peculiarmente colmilludos -…Con que los Spriggan 12, ¿Eh? Quisiera lu…-

-…"Quisiera luchar contra ellos". Sí, sí. Sabía que dirías eso en cuanto Happy los nombro- Dijo la joven Axel con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Jeje!- Contestaba el joven mago de fuego con su gran sonrisa.

-Ah…- Suspiraba cansada la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref -…Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse que alguien así de sorprendente fuera la maestra de Golden Lion. Después de todo, son el gremio número uno de Alvarez, ¿No? Un chico máquina, una usuaria de espíritus elementales y una chica pervertida que puede cortar la magia con sus ataques. Hasta el momento, cada uno de sus miembros es alguien sumamente asombroso. No puedo decir que tengo la moral exactamente alta en este momento-

-¿En serio? Pues a mí me pasa completamente lo contrario –Hablo un sonriente Tsuna-Y apuesto que Marcus y Alicia sienten lo mismo. No podemos esperar la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a cada uno de esos tipos. Sabía que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos serian divertidos, pero jamás pensé que tanto. Realmente estoy más que encendido. Como nunca he estado antes. Jeje-

…_Al siguiente día…_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Aquellos gritos unísonos de incalculable potencia pertenecían a la incontable cantidad de animada gente de distintas edades que llenaban cada espacio de las gradas y balcones de ese gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", la cual nuevamente era bañada por la caliza luz del sol que estaba en medio de un azulado cielo, Domus Flau. Y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de ese gigantesco estadio se encontraba aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que además era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

E algo que diferenciaba a aquel día con los dos días anteriores era que una parte de las repletas gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo se encontraba aquella joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro que era la maestra de Golden Lion con un tranquilo sentar, con sus sensuales piernas cruzadas y en su mano derecha sosteniendo un delgado y largo palillo que cargaba con una rica banana bañada en crema de chocolate.

-¡OOOOOOOHHHHH!- Seguían gritando con suma euforia la multitud de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau.

-Cuanto ruido. Hubiera querido quedarme en la piscina del gremio, pero esto es por los niños…Aunque es realmente un fastidio- Dijo una inexpresiva Brandish para luego darle una probada a ese bocadillo en su mano derecha.

-Nuevamente, bienvenidos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, todos. Su locutor de siempre, Chapati Lola, reportándose- Informaba a través de su micrófono aquel hombre adulto que ahora tapaba su calva con una peluca de rubios cabellos en forma de un alto y puntiagudo mohicano.

-Aquí también está el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan, para ustedes. Espero que hoy también seamos testigos de otro emocionante día- Dijo a través de su micrófono el hombre adulto con una gran barba de cabellos negros que ahora poseían una forma puntiaguda y desordenada.

-¡Bien, no perdamos el tiempo-kabo! –Hablo un animado Kabo- ¡Seis equipos de magos, escojan a sus participantes! ¡El evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Target", está a punto de iniciar!-

De aquella manera; los seis equipos de cinco magos que se mantenían de respectiva manera en uno de los medianos balcones que estaban posicionados altamente en las paredes a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pasaron a mandar a esta a uno de sus miembros. Por parte de Fairy Tail, salió a la arena una Lucia Dragneel que resistía su timidez lo más que podía. Golden Lion envió como su participante a la llamada Emma Niu, quien temblaba ligera pero notablemente mientras avanzaba. Mervin Orland, el hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland, fue enviado por el equipo de Sabertooth. El equipo de Lamia Scale envió a Sherin Akatsuki como su participante. Quien tenía el nombre de Chiyo fue enviado por parte del equipo de Mermaid Heels. Y por último, por parte del equipo de Ouroboros, fue enviado el maliciosamente sonriente Arioc Amonn.

-Ah…Respira…Ah…No te centres en el publico…Solo respira, Lucia…Ah…- Susurraba la pequeña joven Dragneel mientras avanzaba por la arena de manera algo rígida.

-Aunque parece que está mejor con respecto al primer día, Lucia-chan todavía luce algo nerviosa- Dijo Serena observando a su joven compañera desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Me sorprende que ella misma se ofreciera para el evento de hoy- Comento un tranquilo Marcus.

-Dijo que como esa chica Dana de Golden Lion participo en el evento de ayer, ahora era su turno de mostrar sus habilidades como maga celestial. Parece por fin se está tomando el asunto de tener una rival de manera seria- Decía Alicia con un leve sonreír.

-¡Bien, Lucia! ¡Muestra lo que tienes!- Gritaba Tsuna con sumo animar.

-Lucia…- Nombro Roku con serio rostro mientras veía a su compañera en la arena desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué pasa, Roku? ¿Estas preocupado por Lucia-chan? Sí que eres un buen hombre- Decía Sonia sonriente.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Quién diablos está preocupado por esa mocosa?! ¡Yo no, te lo aseguro! ¡Estoy cien por ciento despreocupado!- Exclamaba el joven Nirvit nerviosamente.

-¡Gee hee!- Reía Ryos peculiarmente ante ese pequeño joven mago de tierra.

-¡Animo, Lucia! ¡Aye, sir!- Gritaba un animado Happy desde barandal de concreto de aquel ancho balcón.

-N-N-N-N-No te p-p-preocupes, E-E-Emma…T-Tu puedes con esto…- Susurraba y tartamudeaba la joven maga de Golden Lion que avanzaba con pequeños pasos por la arena del Domus Flau mientras su cuerpo temblaba notablemente.

-Ah, esa Emma…- Nombraba una indiferente Brandish tras cansadamente suspirar en aquellas llenas gradas donde estaba.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Está temblando como todo una gallina! ¡Realmente eres adorable, Emma-chan!- Decía entre animadas risas la apodada como "Charlie" desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Sabía que ocurriría esto. Por eso dije que era mejor que yo fuera la que saliera. No me importaba. Entre los demás participantes hay alguien que me hubiera enfrentar de una vez, después de todo- Dijo Dana inexpresivamente.

-No había más opción, Dana. La maestra nos pidió que fuera Emma la que participara en el evento de hoy. Parece que ella quiera que Emma tome por lo menos un poco de valor. ¿Qué mejor modo de hacer que hacerla demostrar sus habilidades en frente de toda esta gente? Sé que es un poco cruel, pero es por su bien- Explico un tranquilo Will.

-¡Vamos, Emma! ¡No te preocupes por nada! ¡Solamente muestra lo sorprendente que eres y gana esto! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Animo!- Gritaba Ashe con sumo animar.

-A-Ashe…- Nombro Emma para que sus ojos verde oscuro pasaran a mostrar un poco más de seriedad al mismo tiempo que notable temblar de su cuerpo se detuviera.

-Oh, parece más decidida ahora. Parece que las palabras de nuestro querido Ashe le ayudaron bastante a Emma-chan- Decía la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera morado oscuro en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?- Dijo sarcástica e indiferente la pequeña joven Talian.

-¡Ajyajajaja!- Reía el joven Eehto peculiar e animadamente.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaba el joven Vesta con leve confusión ante sus compañeros en aquel mediano balcón.

-…- Se mantenía Mervin en silencio mientras avanzaba por la arena con seria mirada en sus ojos verdosos y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo.

-¡Buena suerte, Mervin-sama!- Gritaba motivadamente Sorano desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Mervin, animo!- Exclamaba Edward de aquella misma manera.

-¡Tú puedes con esto, Mervin! ¡Enséñales el verdadero poder de Sabertooth!- Grito Shuin de la misma manera que sus dos últimos compañeros.

-¡Mervin, más te vale no mostrar nada patético! ¡Sera mejor que ganes esto o yo misma te daré una dolorosa lección!- Exclamaba Lisa firmemente.

-¿Qué clase de porras son esas? Aunque tú no lo digas, por supuesto que voy a ganar. Obtendré una cantidad de puntos que ninguno de ustedes pudo generar en estos dos días- Dijo el joven Orland en serio tono mientras avanzaba por aquel arenoso campo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! –Hablaba enojada la joven Eucliffe- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme tan altanero?! ¡Yo soy la hija del maestro, ¿sabes?! ¡Aunque no espero que pierdas, si espero que alguien te dé un buen par de golpes! ¡Lucia-chan, dale un puñetazo a ese idiota de la cola de caballo por mi parte!-

-Calma, Lisa-chan, calma…- Decía la joven Aguria-Cheney con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Bien, hoy también voy a esforzarme por mi equipo! ¡Mostrare un buen espectáculo!- Decía una alegremente sonriente Sherin mientras avanzaba por la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba con suma emoción la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaba ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¡SHERIIIIINNNN!- Nombraban con bastante potencia numerosos hombres y mujeres felices al ver la presencia de esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo.

-¡Como siempre, gracias por todo su amor, mis queridos fans!- Dijo animada la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rojo cereza mientras movía sus manos en forma de saludos hacia las gradas de aquel coliseo.

-Esa popularidad suya simplemente no baja, ¿eh?- Comento Jess al observar a su compañera de gremio desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Bien, yo también le lanzare porras a Sherin! ¡No perderé! ¡ANIMO, PEQUEÑA IDOL! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE TE ESFUERCES! ¡AAAAUUUUUHHH!- Gritaba e aullaba Wolfking fuertemente.

-Me alegro ver que encontraste un uso para toda esa alta tensión tuya, Wolfie. Pero sigues siendo muy ruidoso- Dijo una tranquila Ur mientras se tapaba sus oídos.

-¡No me llames "Wolfie"!- Grito iracundo el joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-¡Sherin-san, animo!- Grito un tranquilo Leo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Si! –Hablo la joven Akatsuki animada- ¡Muchas gracias, Leo! ¡Aunque las porras de mis fans son geniales, no hay duda alguna de que las tuyas son mis favoritas! ¡Sigue lanzándome gritos de amor tan apasionados como ese, ¿Esta bien?!-

-¿Hm?...Si. Eso hare. Soy su compañero, después de todo- Contestaba calmado el joven Vastia.

-Quiero golpearlo tanto en este momento- Pensó la joven Vastia viendo fijadamente a su hermano gemelo sonriendo completamente tranquilo e ignorante.

-¡ESA MUJER…!- Decía una iracunda Raine mientras que con sus desnudas manos rompía el concreto del barandal del balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Acaso tendrás la misma reacción todos los días de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos? ¿En serio te cae tan mal esa tal Sherin?- Preguntaba Sonia con curiosidad.

-¡Absolutamente mal, Sonia-san! ¡Por culpa de esa mujer, Raine volvió a pasar la noche sin tener una cita con Leo-kun! ¡Cuando fui a la posada de Lamia Scale, esa irritante mujer estaba ahí de nuevo para detener a Raine diciendo que Leo-kun tenía que reposar por las heridas que se había hecho durante el evento de ayer y no pude verlo para nada! ¡Y como si no fuera lo suficiente que Raine no pudiera ver a Leo-kun, esa mujer me restregó en la cara que ella iba a cuidarlo muy bien para que sus heridas se curaran lo más antes posible! ¡Puede que esa mujer le untara crema en la piel de delicada manera, le pusiera vendas mientras sentía levemente sus músculos, le diera unos relajantes masajes en sus partes dolidas y puede que hasta le cantara una canción de cuna para que durmiera plácidamente! ¡Maldición, Raine esta tan celosa!- Exclamo la joven Loxar-Fullbuster alteradamente.

-Raine, si sabes que tus padres están en este mismo balcón, ¿No?- Dijo la joven Strauss con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-Esta chica me da tantas lastima en tantos sentidos- Comento un tranquilo joven Redfox.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Chiyo-sama!- Gritaron con sumo cariño un grupo de jóvenes y adultas en las gradas que vestían camisetas con fotografías del joven miembro de Mermaid Heels en la arena.

-¡Mis fans, mírenme bien! ¡Les mostrare como sus encantadores perfumes me dan el poder para triunfar en este evento! ¡Ganare tanto por mis compañeras como por ustedes!- Decía apasionado Chiyo mientras avanzaba por la arena mandando saludos y giñando uno de sus dos ojos negros hacia ese grupo de femeninas en las gradas.

-Es bueno que tenga tanta motivación, pero esa personalidad suya realmente me da un poco de asco- Decía Jane desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Animo, Chiyo-chan!- Gritaba Milly con alegre actitud.

-¡Muestra tu fuerza, Chiyo!- Exclamo una sonriente Brenda para después voltear su mirada de ojos rojos hacia la serena y callada joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro que estaba de brazos cruzados en aquel balcón de mediano tamaño -… ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Kasuga? ¿No le vas a decir nada a Chiyo para animarla?-

-…- Respondió Kasuga con total silencio mientras sus serenos ojos negros simplemente veían al vacío espacio.

-¿Hm?- Se acercó la levemente confundida joven Glow a la joven de felinos rasgos en aquel balcón para susurrar -…Oye, Milly, ¿Qué le paso a Kasuga? Esta mucho más callada que de costumbre. Prácticamente nos está ignorando. Esta así desde ayer. Ustedes dos salieron juntas en la noche, ¿No? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Bueno…Nos vimos involucradas en una situación algo tensa…Mas tarde se los explico- Contesto algo temerosa la joven Bachacan.

-Jijiji…Por fin… ¡Por fin es mi turno, escorias! ¡Les enseñare lo que es un verdadero mago de elite, alimañas de Ishgal! ¡Jijiji!- Grito Arioc con un enorme sonreír mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-Arioc-chan luce bastante feliz. Parece que el también esperaba su oportunidad para tener algo de diversión. Me alegro por él, ¿Tu no, Lar-chan?- Comento inocentemente sonriente Alesha desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-…- Se mantenía el enmascarado e encapuchado Lar como casi siempre en absoluto silencio.

-Ah…- Suspiro Omar -…No puedo creer que realmente me convenciera de dejarlo salir. Ahora que la maestra de Golden Lion está en la ciudad, tenemos que ser mucho más precavidos con nuestros movimientos. Esa mujer no solo es la maestra del gremio más famoso de Alvarez, sino que tiene conexiones con el actual emperador. En otras palabras, tiene la autoridad para interrogarnos y castigarnos si es necesario. Podría terminar descubriendo nuestras verdaderas intenciones con este festival. Espero que Arioc-kun recuerde eso y no cause alguna escena como Amaia-kun hizo ayer-

-No me compares con ese malnacido tuerto de porquería. Ayer yo solo perdí un poco el control porque esa maldita sirena me hijo enojar. Es posible que Arioc se descontrole por mucho menos que eso- Dijo Amaia enseñando como casi siempre una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa.

-No digas tales cosas, por favor, Amaia-kun. Mi viejo corazón se detendrá de la preocupación- Dijo el senil Oldcan con deprimir.

-Jijiji…- Mostraba el joven Amonn un gran malicioso sonreír mientras avanzaba por la arena de ese repleto coliseo -…Aunque es una lástima que ese bastardo de cabello rosado no saliera, voy a aprovechar toda esta mierda de aquí para desquitarme un poco con esas malditas hadas por todas las humillaciones que han hecho sufrir a un elite como yo. Y es lo mismo con esos malnacidos de Golden Lion. Jijiji-

-Ese tipo…- Hablo Tsuna mientras veía seriamente a aquel joven mago de Ouroboros en la arena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

El tiempo continuo pasando e eventualmente la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail, la joven maga de Golden Lion, el joven mago de Sabertooth, la joven maga de Lamia Scale, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels y aquel joven mago de Ouroboros llegaron hasta todo el centro del amplio campo arenoso del Domus Flau y uno al lado del otro, se posicionaron justamente en frente de aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que además era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡Kabo! –Hablo el ser con enorme cabeza de calabaza- ¡Me alegro de que todos hayan llegado! ¡Espero que ustedes, los participantes de hoy, nos muestres una competencia justa y llena de momentos más que emocionantes-kabo!-

-¡Oye, maldita calabaza, ya deja toda tu cháchara de comentador y empieza con esta porquería! ¡No me hagas impacientarme!- Dijo Arioc bruscamente.

-¡¿Ah?!...S-Si, como ordene…Ugh…- Contesto Kabo notablemente tembloroso y con un ligero sonido de llorar surgiendo del interior de su enorme cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Está llorando? Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá la persona dentro de ese disfraz. Bueno, cualquier persona normal tendría miedo de un tipo como este- Pensó una tranquila Lucia.

-¡Oye, no le grites a Kabo-chan! ¡El solo está haciendo su trabajo! ¡Es más, tu eres todo un grosero!- Dijo Sherin con molestar.

-¡S-Si, si!- Apoyaba Emma aguantando su timidez.

-¡Cállense! ¡Como yo le hable a este tipo disfrazado no es su maldito problema!- Respondía iracundo el joven Amonn.

-V-Vamos, vamos- Hablo el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- ¡Dejando de lado la forma en que me hablo, el señor de Ouroboros tiene razón! ¡Empecemos con el evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Target"-kabo!-

Justamente luego de que el pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos dijera esas palabras y realizara un chasquido con su mano derecha vestida con un guante blanco; la pequeña joven maga de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios, la joven de larga cabellera ceniza, ese joven de una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo, aquella joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rojo cerezo, la joven de unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel y el joven hombre de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos grises cabellos fueron testigos de cómo un enorme y luminoso círculo mágico de color rosado apareció repentinamente ante sus pies.

-Esto es…- Hablo Lucia con ligero sorpresa y confundir.

Pero antes de que aquella pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales pudiera continuar su hablar, tanto ella cómo los demás competidores se vieron bañados y cegados por la brillante luz que liberaba ese círculo mágico bajo sus pies y que desapareció tan repentina y velozmente como apareció. Y sin que nada la cegara ahora, la joven Dragneel no tuvo más opción que decorar sus marrones ojos con un notable sorprender debido a que ella observaba claramente cómo aunque hace un segundo atrás estaba en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau junto a varias personas, ahora se encontraba completamente sola en una calle de suelos de concreto que estaba posicionado entre varios edificios de concreto.

Pero Lucia no era la única en aquella situación. Emma, Mervin, Sherin, Chiyo y Arioc. Cada uno de los escogidos para participar en aquel evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se vio mágicamente reposicionado del amplio arenoso campo de aquel lleno gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus a una calle, callejón o interior o tejado de algún edificio de esta misma ciudad que peculiarmente no parecía residir a alguna otra persona aparte de ellos.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba una confundida Lucia en medio de una solitaria calle.

-¿Un callejón?- Se preguntó Emma de la misma manera observando sus alrededores.

-¡Bien, jóvenes magos participantes, préstenme mucha atención, por favor!-

Aquel sumamente animado comentar no pertenecía a nadie más que al disfrazado anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos que mostraba su imagen en vivo en las enormes pantallas holográficas que mágicamente aparecieron flotando a gran altura tanto en la zona de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" donde estaban aleatoriamente dispersos los magos participantes del evento nombrado como "Target" como en los aires a la altura de las totalmente llenas gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

-¡Pasare a explicar las reglas del evento de hoy, "Target"!- Informaba Kabo animadamente.

-Una calabaza parlante… ¡Que adorable!- Dijo una encantada Brandish entre las repletas gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Primero-kabo…!-

Durante su hablar, aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos realizo un chasquido con su mano izquierda vestida con un guante blanco e en el instante tras esto; Lucia, Emma, Mervin, Sherin, Chiyo y Arioc se sorprendieron de ligera manera al presenciar como por arte de magia sus cuerpos pasaron a estar decorados con unas medianas mochilas de cuero marrón que iban cargadas con una notable cantidad de pelotas naranjas de pequeño tamaño.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Lucia con confusión ante aquella mochila en su cintura y colgada de su torso.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó Emma observando confundida a aquel accesorio que ahora poseía.

-¿Un mochila llena de…?- Hablaba Sherin de la misma manera que las anteriores.

-¿…Pelotas?- Hablo Mervin con leve seriedad mientras tomaba entre sus manos unas cuantas de estos objetos anaranjados en aquella mochila suya.

-¡Las reglas son igual de simples que en "Race" y "Sky and Hell"!- Hablo Kabo- ¡Esas pelotas que acabamos de entregar a los participantes son sus proyectiles y sus objetivos son…Ellos mismos! ¡Cada participante tiene que usar esas pelotas que se le han entregado para golpear o solo tocar a sus rivales en esta competencia y por cada una de estas que logre hacer contacto, su dueño recibirá una cantidad de puntos equivalentes! ¡Hemos evacuado parte de la ciudad para que sea su terreno de cacería! ¡Calles, callejones, tejados o el interior de un edificio! ¡Escojan el lugar que quieran para esconderse o dar caza! ¡Usen sus magias sin preocuparse por sus alrededores! ¡Los repararemos más tarde-kabo!-

-Ya veo. Es una combinación entre las escondidas y los quemados, ¿Eh?- Dijo el tranquilo joven Orland mientras hacía malabares con las pelotas en sus manos.

-¡Cuando este evento termine, la puntuación que cada equipo recibirá dependerá de la cantidad de puntos que su representante haya logrado conseguir en este evento! ¡Por ejemplo, los 10 puntos de esta competencia serán para el equipo del competidor que más pelotas haya logrado acertar a sus objetivos! ¡En eso se basa el evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Target"-kabo"!- Terminaba de explicar el pequeño ser disfrazado mostrado en aquellas grandes pantallas holográficas flotantes.

-Oh. Parece que fue una buena decisión que Lucia-chan fuera la que participara en esto. Su tamaño le da una ventaja- Comento Alicia con leve sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Es verdad. Como es pequeña ella tiene más opciones para esconderse que los demás- Dijo Serena de la misma manera.

-Que ella no creciera tanto a pesar de ya tener catorce puede que haya sido para este día- Decía un tranquilo Marcus con también una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien, Lucia! ¡Muéstrales que no tienen que subestimarte solo por tu tamaño!- Gritaba Tsuna animadamente.

-Bien. Yo tengo una ventaja en este evento. Después de todo, soy pequeña- Pensó Lucia con determinar para luego observar su pecho y que una cascada de lágrimas pasara a caer de sus marrones ojos -…Maldición-

-¡30 minutos es lo que tienen en esta competencia! ¡Entonces, con todas las reglas explicadas, no hay porque perder más el tiempo-kabo!- Exclamo animadamente el anfitrión de ese festival.

-¡Bien, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, todos! ¡El evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Target", está a punto de iniciar!- Informaba un emocionado Chapati.

-¡Todos ellos son tanto cazadores como presas! ¡¿Quién será el que logre acertar a más objetivos?! ¡¿Quién de ellos será el objetivo más dado?! ¡Estén muy atentos para poder saber las respuestas! ¡Nosotros, los locutores, les informaremos de todo lo que sucede de todas maneras!- Explicaba Gauss con el mismo sentimiento que el anterior.

-¡"Target"…!- Hablaba potentemente el anfitrión de ese festival -¡…Comienza-KABOOOOO!-

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban con gran euforia las grandes cantidades de gente que llenaban el Domus Flau.

Luego de que aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos dijera esas últimas palabras; las enormes pantallas holográficas que flotaban a gran altura en los aires encima de la zona de la Ciudad de Crocus donde se llevaba a cabo "Target" desaparecieron mientras que las que flotaban en los aires dentro del lleno Domus Flau pasaron de mostrar la imagen en vivo de este ser disfrazado a mostrar las imágenes en vivo de los seis jóvenes magos que participaban en ese evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

De esta manera se pudo apreciar como la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios se había posicionado en un callejón de mediano ancho, había pegado su espalda a los bordes de una de las paredes que conformaban a este, utilizaba sus serios ojos marrones para observar la calle a la que pertenecía este callejón donde ella estaba e hizo que su mano izquierda sujetara una de las tantas pelotas naranjas en aquella mochila colgada de su torso mientras que su mano derecha sacaba y sujetaba firmemente una de las llaves doradas dentro del pequeño bolsillo que tenía ese cinturón de cuero marrón alrededor de su cintura. Más específicamente hablando, era la llave de la constelación de los gemelos.

-Bien…- Pensaba una seria Lucia -…Cuando venga alguien, hare que géminis se transforme en mí y atraiga la atención del enemigo mientras yo me escabullo por su espalda y ataco con estas pelotas. Esa debe ser una buena estrategia para empezar a ganar un par de puntos. Me pregunto quién será el primero en ve… ¿Eh? ¡…!-

Enseñando en sus ojos marrones una repentina y basta sorpresa, la pequeña joven Dragneel paso a dar un amplio salto hacia aquella amplia y vacía calle de suelos de concreto en sus cercanías. E instantáneamente después de la acción que tomo esa joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales, se apreciar perfectamente como un mediano orbe de oscuro energía impacto contra los suelos de ese callejón donde ella estaba y termino creando una poderosa explosión que lleno a este de unas grandes cantidades de un denso polvo y genero una ligera onda expansiva. Una onda expansiva que empujo ligeramente a Lucia antes de que esta pudiera completar aquel saltar suyo de antes y la obligo a caer y rodar bruscamente por los suelos de concreto de aquella calle por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Ah!- Gimió Lucia con doler mientras rodaba bruscamente por los suelos.

-¡Lucia!- Grito Tsuna con notable preocupar e enojar desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail tras ver la transmisión en vivo en esas enormes pantallas holográficas flotantes.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba Roku sus dientes con enorme frustrar desde el balcón de espectadores de su gremio.

-¡Oh! ¡Parece que el primer contacto entre los competidores de este evento empieza de una manera algo brusca!- Exclamaba sorprendido el locutor Lola.

-¡¿Quién es quién ataca a Lucia Dragneel de Fairy Tail de una manera tan sucia?!- Formulo con sorprender el locutor Rolan.

-D-Duele…- Se ponía de pie una ligeramente adolorida joven Dragneel -…O-Oye, aunque se trate de un ataque sorpresa, ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? Esto solamente es un juego, ¿Sabes?-

-Jijijiji…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono la joven de rubios cabellos con notable sorprender nuevamente.

-…Con que lograste sentir mis intenciones de atacarte, ¿Eh? Parece que hasta las sabandijas más pequeñas y patéticas tienes uno o dos talentos útiles. Jijiji…-

-E-Esa risa tan desagradable…Es de…- Pensó la pequeña joven maga celestial con ligero temer.

-Hola, maldita mocosa…-

Al mismo tiempo de haber escuchado una masculina voz que por desgracia le parecía conocida, una leve temerosamente sorprendida Lucia pudo observar claramente como una borrosa silueta humanoide apareció en aquella gigantesca nube de denso humo que decoraba ese callejón donde ella antes estaba. Con un tranquilo caminar, esa silueta humanoide fue haciéndose cada menos y menos borrosa hasta que eventualmente el dueño de esta término saliendo de aquel gigantesco humero y se mantuvo en una posición a unos poco metros en frente de la joven maga de Fairy Tail en esa escena y quien obviamente le reconocía.

No se tratada de nadie más ni menos que de aquel joven hombre de 20 años de edad que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro.

Un joven hombre que al ser uno de los participantes de "Target" cargaba con una cinta alrededor de su torso una mediana mochila llena de pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas al igual que Lucia. Pero sin duda, los rasgos más atrayentes de ese joven hombre que ya había hecho aparición en esta historia eran el tatuaje en forma de una serpiente con filosos colmillos y en color negro que este tenía marcado en el centro de su pecho y la gran malicia que liberaban su mirada y su gran sonrisa.

-…Te estaba buscando- Dijo maliciosamente sonriente el joven mago de Ouroboros.

-Tu…- Nombraba Lucia con desagradar y leve temer mientras se mantenía en guardia.

-Tú te apellidas Dragneel al igual que ese molesto bastardo de pelo rosado, ¿Verdad?...- Hablo el llamado Arioc Amonn- … ¿Eres su hermana menor? ¿Su prima? ¿La hija que tuvo con alguna mujerzuela? Jijiji. Bueno, siendo sincero, no me importa cuál sea su relación. Lo único que me importa en este momento es poder ver la cara de ese malnacido bastardo cuando vea a través de esas pantallas holográficas todo lo que voy a divertirme contigo en este momento, pequeña hada de porquería-

-…Ouroboros- Nombro una tanto leve temerosa como seria joven Dragneel mientras sujetaba con firmeza en su mano derecha una de sus llaves doradas.

…_Una vez más frente a frente…Fairy tail e Ouroboros…Lucia contra Arioc…_

**Continuara...**


	15. El Rey de la Caza

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 15/139: ¡El Rey de la Caza! **

Al siguiente día luego de la noche en que unos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail conocieron a la maestra de Golden Lion y otros se encontraron con unas conocidas jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels, el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 dio inicio. Los escogidos para participar en el evento conocido como "Target" fueron: Lucia Dragneel de Fairy Tail, Emma Niu de Golden Lion, Mervin Orland de Sabertooth, Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale, Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki de Mermaid Heels y Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros.

En este evento, los participantes debían de rondar por una amplia área evacuada de la Ciudad de Crocus mientras se daban caza entre ellos. Aquel participante que lograra encestar más golpes a alguno de sus objetivos con aquellas anaranjadas pequeñas pelotas que les habían entregado para este evento, sería el que obtendría los 10 puntos para su equipo. Y justamente unos segundos después de que "Target" empezara, Lucia se vio involucrada con el mayor enemigo que ella tenía en esa competición…

…**Continuación…**

-…Ouroboros-

Quien, con una mezcla de seriedad y desagradar, decía el nombre de uno de los dos gremios del Imperio Alvarez que participaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 era una pequeña joven maga celestial afiliada a Fairy Tail quien junto a un maliciosamente sonriente joven hombre de larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera gris y filosos ojos amarillentos, de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por parte de una roja bandana que rodeaba su cabeza, a unos metros en frente de ella se encontraban en una amplia y solitaria calle de una Ciudad de Crocus bañada por los cálidos rayos del sol en medio de un despejado cielo azulado.

Más específicamente hablando; era esa linda joven de 14 años que poseía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón y que vestía una blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y que tenía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha. Una joven maga de Fairy Tail que al ser uno de los participantes de "Target" al igual que aquel joven mago de Ouroboros a unos metros en frente de ella, cargaba con una cinta alrededor de su torso una mediana mochila llena de pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas.

-…- Se mantenía Lucia en serio silencio mientras sus ojos observaban a aquel mago de Ouroboros en frente de ella y su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza una de las llaves doradas dentro de ese pequeño bolso en su cinturón.

-Jijiji- Reía Arioc peculiar, placentera y maliciosamente.

La situación en la que se encontraba la pequeña joven Dragneel era vista con distintas reacciones por las miles y miles de personas de distintas edades y tipos que llenaban por completo las gradas y balcones del sumamente gigantesco coliseo conocido como "Domus Flau", el cual se encontraba encima de las enormes montañas a oeste de la amplia ciudad que era apodada como la "La Capital Floreciente". Hablando de manera más específica; veían tanto esta situación como la situación de los demás participantes de "Target" gracias a la transmisión en vivo que mostraban las enormes pantallas holográficas que flotaban en los aires dentro de este coliseo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban eufóricamente la multitud de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-…- Se mantenía callada Brandish mientras estaba sentada en una parte de las gradas de aquel coliseo y sus indiferentes ojos mostraban un leve molestar.

-¡Oh! –Hablo un sorprendido Chapati -¡Aunque en "Target" el elemento sorpresa es una poderosa arma, Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros ha decidido presentarse ante Lucia Dragneel de Fairy Tail! ¡¿Sera por mera confianza excesiva, una estrategia o por algo personal?!-

-¡¿Alguno de ellos será quien obtenga los primeros puntos en esta competición o serán el objetivo de otro competidor?! ¡No aparten la vista!- Exclamaba un emocionado Gauss.

-¡Ese maldito…!- Decía un iracundo Tsuna al ver la imagen en vivo en esas holográficas pantallas desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-No fue casualidad –Hablo una seria Serena- Ese tipo de Ouroboros seguramente tuvo la idea de ir por Lucia-chan en cuanto comenzara la competición. De seguro piensa desquitarse con ella por todo lo que le hemos hecho. Que despreciable. Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido que él iba a ser quien participara en este evento por su gremio…-

-Lucia…- Nombraba con serio preocupar Roku desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Sabía que iría primero por esa mocosa de Fairy Tail. La pregunta ahora es, ¿Ese maldito tuerto va a poder controlar su estupidez? Yo lo dudo mucho, sinceramente. Jeje- Comento maliciosamente sonriente Amaia desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Arioc-kun…- Nombro con desagradar un serio Omar.

-Bien… ¿Qué harás ahora, Lucia?- Pensaba una inexpresiva Dana desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

Los segundos pasaron y mientras aquella incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau seguía enseñando distintas reacciones ante una de las situaciones que ocurrían en una parte de la evacuada zona de la Ciudad de Crocus y que mostraban esas enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires dentro de esta edificación, esta no cambiaba. Se podía apreciar como Lucia continuaba con sus marrones ojos decorados con cierta seriedad mientras estaba en guardia con su mano derecha extendida hacia adelante y sosteniendo una de sus doradas llaves y como Arioc seguía posicionado a algunos metros en frente de esta mientras se limitaba a observarla con su maliciosa mirada y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué tanto miras? ¿No vas a atacar?- Preguntaba una seria Lucia sin bajar su guardia.

-Me tomo mi tiempo. Sería una pena que este encantador momento se acabara en un instante –Hablo Arioc sonriente –Además, estoy pensando que es una verdadera lástima. Si me hubieran dado la opción de escoger con cuál de las mujeres de tu estúpido equipo quería divertirme, yo realmente hubiera escogido a esa mujerzuela de pelo negro que siempre esta con aquel bastardo de pelo rosado. Aunque esa boquita suya es malditamente molesta, debo admitir que ese cuerpo suyo es el sueño de todo hombre. El simple hecho de imaginarme jugando con las alocadas proporciones de esa compañera perra tuya, de ensuciar su linda piel y hacerla gritar de placer hasta el punto que le sea doloroso hace que me excite de una manera totalmente increíble-

-¡Este tipo…!- Pensó la joven Dragneel con profundo irritar y desagradar.

-Pero, bueno, supongo que no es tan malo tener alguien como tu como entretenimiento. He oído que los cuerpos infantiles como el tuyo tienen sus encantos. Oye, maldita mocosa, será mi primera experiencia con alguien de tu edad, así que hazme pasar un rato inolvidable, ¿Esta bien? Jijiji- Dijo el joven Amonn entre sus peculiares y maliciosas risas.

-Yo realmente odio a los tipos vulgares como tú. Tú especialmente- Dijo la seria pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Vulgar? Que cruel. Yo simplemente soy honesto conmigo mismo. Sola las alimañas como tu son las que se muestran todas limpias y buenas por fuera mientras que en el fondo solo son un gran montón de mierda apestosa. El derecho de decir lo que quiero y hacer lo que quiero cuando yo quiero es algo que solo le pertenece a la elite como yo-Respondió el joven mago de Ouroboros sin cambiar ese sonreír suyo.

-Si. Sin duda eres de la elite. La elite de la basuras- Contesto seriamente aquella joven de rubios cabellos.

-Whoa- Hablaba el joven hombre de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises- Parece que tú también tienes una boca toda descortés como el bastardo y la mujerzuela que son tus compañeros. ¿Es algo que viene con la marca de tu gremio de porqueria? Hablarle así a un elite como yo merece un castigo completo. ¿Te doy unas nalgadas en ese pequeño lindo trasero tuyo?...No, no unas nalgadas…Los azotes son más mi estilo. Jijiji… **¡Black Whip!-**

En el instante en que aquel maliciosamente sonriente joven hombre de amarillento ojo derecho parcheado exclamo esas dos últimas palabras; se pudo observar como un sumamente largo látigo formado por una sólida oscura energía pasó a ser firmemente sujetado en la totalmente vendada en rojo mano derecha de este e a ser salvajemente agitado hacia la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios a unos metros en frente de su posición.

Pero sin dejar que el temor o la sorpresa remplazara la seriedad que mostraban sus ojos marrones, antes de que este látigo de oscura energía llegara hasta ella, la joven Dragneel provoco que esa dorada llave que sostenía su mano derecha extendida hacia adelante liberara un notable brillar dorado para que luego ella gritara firme y potentemente…

**-¡Hirake! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Loke!- **

Tras las palabras de Lucia y el brillar de aquella pequeña llave dorada que sostenía su extremidad derecha; hizo mágicamente aparición en esa escena un joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos de puntiaguda y desordenada forma que imitaban un par de orejas gatunas, con unos finos lentes cubriendo sus ojos y que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un elegante traje negro con una corbata de rojo color. Un joven hombre que instantáneamente utilizo sus firmes puños rodeados por una luz dorada para empujar aquel largo y mortífero látigo de oscura energía que sostenía un Arioc que paso a mostrar en su rostro un notable enojar.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono Arioc con profundo molestar mostrado a través de su único visible ojo amarillento.

-No pienso dejar que nadie toque a mi futura esposa. Sobre todo, un tipo tan desagradable como tú- Dijo Loke mostrando una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Loke-san- Dijo Lucia con contentar.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú, malnacido?!...Ah, es cierto. La magia de esa alimaña es invocar a más alimañas como ella, ¿No? ¿Tú eres una de las escorias de esa maldita mocosa?- Preguntaba con burlón sonreír el joven Amonn.

-Oye, oye, que lenguaje más vulgar. No debes ser muy popular con las damas, ¿No? Ten en cuenta que voy a hacerte pagar por todas esas horribles formas en la que estas llamando a mi querida Lucia-chan, así que ve preparándote- Decía el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león.

-Cada uno de ustedes es un maldito irrespetuoso. ¿Siquiera saben lo que significa la palabra "Elite"? ¡Ustedes realmente necesitan un verdadero castigo! ¡Jijiji!- Exclamo Arioc regresando a mostrar su maliciosa gran sonreír.

En el siguiente segundo tras esta conversación; el sonriente joven Amonn pasó a agitar con sumo salvajismo aquel largo y mortífero látigo de oscura energía que continuaba sujetando su mano derecha hasta el punto en que los suelos de concreto e edificios que conformaban aquella calle de la Ciudad de Crocus empezaron a sufrir una notable cantidad de daños. Pero con inhumana fuerza y velocidad, un serio Loke utilizaba sus puños bañados en una dorada luz brillante para rechazar cada uno de los cientos de ataques que lanzaba aquel llamado "Látigo Negro".

E aunque esta situación no cambio incluso tras varios segundos, si se podía apreciar como varios pequeños cortes empezaban a aparecer en distintos lugares del elegante traje negro que vestía el joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos cada vez que él lograba rechazar entre diez y cincuenta golpes de aquel látigo de magia oscura bajo el control de la completamente vendada en rojo mano derecha del joven mago de Ouroboros.

-¡Jijijiji! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Baila más para mí!- Gritaba placenteramente Arioc durante su frenético atacar.

-Maldición…Aunque su personalidad es un asco, debo admitir que es un mago hábil- Pensaba un serio Loke durante su defender frenético.

-¡Sigue así, sigue así! ¡Jijiji! ¡Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más vas a poder seguir evitando que esa maldita mocosa detrás de ti reciba el castigo que tanto se merece!- Exclamo el joven Amonn sin todavía detener sus feroces latigazos.

-Detrás de mí, ¿Eh?- Repetía con un leve sonreír el líder de los espíritus celestiales del zodiaco sin parar los múltiples puñetazos que le defendían.

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostraba Arioc cierto confundir- ¡Maldito, ¿A qué te refieres con…?!-

Pero antes que aquel joven mago de Ouroboros pudiera continuar su iracundo hablar, este se vio poseído por un sorprender tan basto que incluso termino deteniendo cualquier movimiento de ese largo látigo de solida oscura energía que sujetaba su mano derecha. Todo debido a que aquel joven hombre de larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera gris pudo sentir perfectamente como unos misteriosos objetos terminaron cayendo justamente tanto en la cima de su cabeza como en sus dos hombros.

Aunque estos misteriosos objetos que habían caído sobre su persona aun no estaban en su punto visual; un profundamente asombrado Arioc podía notar como estos no eran ni seres vivos, ni algo grande o pesado y mucho menos algo doloroso y cuando estos objetos de pequeño tamaño rebotaron en su cuerpo para caer en los suelos de concreto en frente de su posición, el al fin pudo ver que eran realmente estos.

En aquel momento, el joven Amonn paso a abrir su amarillento ojo izquierdo de un enorme modo mientras unas venas palpitantes de furia hacia aparición a través de la morena piel de su frente. Y todo debido a que esos tres pequeños objetos que habían caído sobre este joven hombre de ojo derecho parcheado no eran nada más que las pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas que jugaban un papel importante en el evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Target".

-Q…Q…Q…- Tartamudeaba un Arioc profundamente molesto.

-Jeje-

-¡…!-

Justamente en el momento en que sus oídos captaron un inocente reír por parte de una femenina voz, aquel joven hombre de ojo parcheado alzo su mirada e observo claramente como en el tejado de un no tan alto edificio detrás de su posición se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail que debería estar detrás del espíritu celestial de la constelación del león que había estado bloqueando los mortíferos y frenéticos ataques del llamado "Látigo Negro" hasta el momento.

-El plan fue todo un éxito- Dijo una contenta Lucia con un gran sonreír.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿La maldita mocosa?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces allá arriba?!- Preguntaba Arioc con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa.

-Con toda la destrucción que causo ese látigo tuyo, ¿No tienes ni una sola idea de lo que paso?- Dijo sarcásticamente Loke con un leve sonreír.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono el joven Amonn con iracundo confundir.

-Ese montón de polvo que levantaron tus ataques fue más que el suficiente para ocultar el hecho de que Lucia-chan se escabullo a tu espalda. Bueno, también contribuyo bastante que estuvieras tan concentrado en azotarme. No puedo culparte, pero lamento informarte que a mí solo me interesan las mujeres- Contesto sonriente el joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos.

-Esto te pasa por olvidar porque estamos aquí en primer lugar. Por más que tú quieras desquitarte con nosotros, a mí no me interesa. Yo estoy aquí para representar a mi gremio, para ganar por mis compañeros y más importante, para divertirme. No perderé el tiempo con un sujeto desagradable como tú. ¡Buah!- Explico una seria joven Dragneel para luego sacarle la lengua a aquel joven mago de Ouroboros en esa calle.

-¡Tu…!- Hablaba un sumamente iracundo Arioc -¡…Desgraciada, malnacida y maldita mocosa de porquería! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte así de un eli…?!-

**-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Quien había liberado al parecer el nombre de un hechizo de manera tan repentina y potente que interrumpió el hablar de ese joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises; no fue nadie más que el joven hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que imitaban una forma de orejas gatunas y justo en el mismo tiempo en que se había posicionado a centímetros de este mago de Ouroboros para encentar en todo el lado derecho del rostro de este un increíblemente apretado puño izquierdo bañado por completo en una poderosa luz dorada.

Fue un impacto que no solamente causo que el joven Amonn sintiera un vasto dolor en menos de un segundo a otro; sino que además lo mando a volar con monstruoso poderío hacia el lado contrario de donde este vino de modo que el no solamente colisiono e atravesó destructivamente uno, ni dos, sino varios edificios de aquella evacuada área de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-Te dije antes que te prepararas, ¿No?- Comento Loke con un leve sonreír.

-Bien, Loke-san, será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo. Este evento está lejos de terminar- Dijo Lucia para luego lanzarse desde aquel tejado donde estaba hacia su espíritu celestial.

-Está bien…- Contestaba el veterano miembro de Fairy Tail mientras atrapaba con sus manos a esa pequeña joven que era la dueña de su llave y luego la colocaba sobre sus hombros -…Mmm…Me pregunto cómo se sentirán estos muslos en un par de años más-

-¡O-Oye, deja de usarme para hacer fluir tu imaginación o cerrare la puerta a la fuerza!- Gritaba molesta la joven Dragneel mientras jalaba los cabellos de quien la cargaba en sus hombros.

De esta manera, dejando completamente de lado la situación actual del joven mago de Ouroboros al que acababan de enfrentarse, Loke empezó un veloz correr por las solitarias calles de la Ciudad de Crocus mientras Lucia se mantenía encima de sus hombros. Y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora obviamente había sido visto por la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau gracias a la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas enormes pantallas holográficas en sus aires.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Nuevamente gritaban con sumo animar la gran cantidad de personas que llenaba las gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Siendo ella ahora quien utilizara un ingenioso elemento sorpresa, Lucia logra impactar sus proyectiles en un desprotegido Arioc y obtiene tres puntos en "Target"! ¡Los primeros puntos de esta competición! ¡Aunque ahora esta pequeña maga de Fairy Tail ha tomado la delantera en este evento, ¿Podrá mantenerla hasta el final?!- Informaba animado el locutor Lola.

-¡Muy bien!- Exclamaron contentamente desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail tanto Tsuna como Serena mientras chocaban esos cinco.

-¡Bien hecho, Lucia, Loke! ¡Le dieron a ese tipo justo lo que se merecía!- Dijo Tsuna con un gran sonreír.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Esa es la única forma de cerrarles la boca a tipos tan desagradables como esos- Decía Serena con alegrar.

-Nos preocupamos por error. Se nos olvidó que Lucia nunca lucha sola. Ella siempre tendrá a sus espíritus celestiales a su lado- Comento Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba Marcus de igual manera.

-Esa mocosa…- Pensó Roku con una ligera sonrisa desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Toda tu preocupación se fue en cuanto Lucia-chan se puso a salvo, ¿Eh, Roku-kun?- Comento una levemente sonriente y tranquila Raine.

-Ahora parece que está bastante aliviado, feliz y orgulloso- Decía Sonia sonriente.

-No. Definitivamente esta aliviado, feliz y orgulloso. Gee hee- Dijo Ryos entre su peculiar reír.

-Aye, sir. Se guuuusssstaaan, ¿No?- Entrelazaba Happy su lengua en pícaro tono.

-¡Ya cállense de una vez, ustedes, malditos!- Grito el joven Nirvit altamente molesto y sonrojado notablemente.

-…- Se mantenía Dana en silencio mientras sus labios formaron un pequeño sonreír tras observar aquella transmisión en vivo desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Dana-chan, que pasa? Te ves repentinamente feliz. ¿Te alegra ver que no hirieron a Lucia-chan? ¿Estabas preocupada por ella? Dime, ¿Te preocupabas?- Decía burlona la apodada como "Charlie" en aquel mismo balcón.

-No se confunda, por favor, Charlie-san. No es preocupación. Solo me tranquiliza saber que quien escogí como mi oponente en este festival no tiene malas habilidades. Hubiera sido bastante humillante para mí, si así hubiera sido- Contestaba inexpresivamente la joven Talian.

-Jaja, ¿Era eso? Esa frialdad tuya realmente es encantadora, Dana-chan- Hablo Charlotte "Charlie" Astri con un pequeño sonreír –Pero, ese apuesto hombre de puños dorados y el hombre-escorpión del primer día...Los espíritus celestiales de Lucia-chan son bastante fuertes. Supongo que esas llaves doradas suyas no son raras por nada. Aunque varios de tus espíritus elementales ganan en cuanto a lindura y sensualidad, Dana-chan, puede que estén en problemas cuando les toque luchar contra ellos-

-Eso es lo que espero- Contestaba tanto indiferente como seriamente la pequeña joven de lisa cabellera de color morado claro.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Arioc-chan fue lanzado a volar…! ¡Jajaja!- Hablo Alesha desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros entre unas animadas risas que incluso le sacaban unas pocas lágrimas de sus anaranjados ojos.

-Ciertamente, ver en una pantalla gigante como le callan su engreída boca a ese maldito tuerto es algo para reírse a carcajadas. Me pregunto si podrían darme una copia en alta definición de ese momento en específico- Comento Amaia con su usual malicioso leve sonreír.

-Pensar que Alesha-kun y Amaia-kun disfrutan gratamente ver como su compañero de gremio es terriblemente herido y humillado. Los jóvenes de estos días son verdaderamente crueles, ¿No crees, Lar-kun?- Decía un tranquilo Omar.

-…- Se quedaba el enmascarado e encapuchado Lar como casi siempre callado.

-Pero aunque lamento lo que le ocurrió a Arioc-kun, mi viejo corazón realmente se tranquilizó ahora que vi que el no creo ninguna escena exagerada que hiciera cundir un gran pánico entre el público. Espero que las cosas sigan manteniéndose así hasta el final- Dijo el senil Oldcan con serio tono.

De regreso en el evento conocido "Target", dejando completamente de lado el hecho de que a través de aquellas enormes holográficas pantallas se podía apreciar el ligero movimiento de los montones de escombros de edificios donde había quedado enterrado el joven mago de Ouroboros que participaba en este; se observaba como un serio Loke corría velozmente por una de las tantas vacías calles de aquella evacuada área de la amplia Ciudad de Crocus mientras Lucia se mantenía sobre sus hombres. Por lo menos, hasta que…

-¡Ah!-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaban Loke y Lucia con leve confundir.

En el instante después de que el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león detuviera su avanzar; tanto el como la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail sobre sus hombros vieron como de un callejón perteneciente a aquella solitaria calle donde estaban, termino saliendo con un cansado correr para luego detenerse a unos metros en frente de su posición, un personaje que ya había hecho antes aparición en esta longeva historia.

Se trataba de esa joven de 19 años que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro; que vestía su curvilínea y mediamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadros de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encontraba en color rosado en su mano izquierda. E al ser uno de los participantes de "Target"; esta chica cargaba con una cinta alrededor de su torso una mochila llena de pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas al igual que Lucia.

-Ah…Ah…Rayos…Correr realmente no es mi fuerte…- Hablo una cansada Emma para luego ver sus alrededores y mostrar sorpresa -… ¡Ugh! ¡Más competidores…!-

-Ella es la hija de Brandish-san…Emma-san, ¿No?- Dijo una tranquila Lucia tras ver a esa joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Es una chica muy linda- Hablo Loke sonriente –A diferente del atractivo frio de su madre, parece que ella es bastante inocente. Y según mi sensor, ella no es la única belleza que ha decidido venir hacia nosotros-

-¿Eh?- Mostro la pequeña joven Dragneel otro confundir de pequeño nivel.

-Te encontré-

Escuchando claramente unas palabras que no provinieron de ninguno de los presentes en esa solitaria calle de la amplia ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", estos pasaron a voltear sus miradas a donde estas parecieron venir. Al hacer esto; Lucia, Loke y Emma observaron sin duda como cierta persona de diecinueve años aterrizaba perfectamente de pie en los bordes de uno de los tantos edificios que conformaban a aquella calle e apuntaba su mirar hacia ellos.

Era sin duda esa hermosa joven que tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones; su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven y poseía una mochila con el mismo equipaje que las otras dos jóvenes en esa escena.

-Ah, la chica de Fairy Tail también está aquí. Que suerte- Dijo Sherin mostrando una contenta leve sonrisa.

-E-Es Sherin-san de Lamia Scale. Ella si puede ser un oponente algo complicado- Explico Lucia con un ligero sorprender.

-Ella también es una chica bastante hermosa. Esta generación sí que está llena de bellezas. Creo que si me inclino un poco voy a poder ver sus pantis…Veamos, veamos…- Decía Loke con sonrojo en sus mejillas y un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca.

-Está bien, usted ya puede callarse, Loke-san- Dijo la joven Dragneel con una animada vena de ira decorando su cabeza.

-Rayos… ¿Podrías ya dejar de perseguirme, por favor? Mis piernas ya no pueden correr más- Dijo Emma con notable irritar.

-Aunque me digas eso, esta competencia trata de perseguir o ser perseguido –Hablo la joven Akatsuki- Se nota que te molesta, ¿Eh? Realmente, lo siento. Pero esto es para impresionar a Le…Digo, para ganar por mi equipo. Aquí voy-

Después de aquel amigable hablar con el que se le habían escapado accidentalmente sus más profundas intenciones; esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo utilizo ambas manos para tomar de aquella mochila suya, un total de seis pequeñas pelotas y luego lanzarlas a los aires justo en frente de ella. Y con aquellas anaranjadas pequeñas pelotas flotando momentáneamente frente a su posición, Sherin dio un ligero silbido al mismo tiempo que exclamo con mediana firmeza…

**-¡Otojin no Shoha!- **

Y en el siguiente segundo, unas visibles ondas sonoras de mediana forma salieron disparadas de el interior de la boca de la joven Akatsuki a través de aquel silbar suyo. Unas ondas sonoras que hicieron que esas pequeñas pelotas en los aires frente a esa joven parada a los bordes del tejado de un edificio salieran potentemente disparadas hacia los presentes en aquella amplia calle de suelos de concreto, los cuales mostraron un notable sorprender en sus respectivas miradas ante esto.

-¡¿Q…?!- Reacciono Emma con profundo shock.

-¡¿Uso el sonido para lanzar las pelotas?!- Pensó Lucia con gran sorprender.

-¡Lucia-chan, cuidado!- Exclamaba un serio Loke.

Usando una gran velocidad para hacer que esa pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail pasara de estar sobre sus hombros a ser abrazada fuertemente por sus brazos y para darse la vuelta; el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león provoco que tres de aquellas pequeñas pelotas notablemente aceleradas terminaran colisionando duramente contra su espalda. Y por su parte; una temerosa Emma no pudo evitar caer de posaderas al suelo de concreto con ligero doler después de recibir el impacto de tres de esas mismas pelotas en su hombro derecho, en su zona abdominal y en su pierna izquierda.

-D-Duele…Esto realmente no es mi fuerte…Ojala hubieran sido Ashe o Dana-chan los que participaran en esta competición- Comento una ligeramente adolorida Emma mientras se sobaba su retaguardia

-¡Utilizando el poder de su magia, Sherin Akatsuki logra un tiro perfecto en el blanco que era la maga de Golden Lion, Emma Niu! ¡Esta maga de Lamia Scale se mantiene junto a Lucia Dragneel en la delantera de "Targer" al ahora tener tres puntos al igual que ella! ¡¿Qué pasara ahora?!- Se preguntaba el locutor Rolan lleno de emoción.

-Ah- Suspiraba cansadamente Brandish desde su asiento en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¿Hm? –Pensaba Serena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail- Esa tal Emma de Golden Lion parece ser algo distinta de sus compañeros de equipo. Por lo menos, no luce tan contenta o emocionada de participar en los juegos como el resto de ellos. Bueno, ella es la hija de la maestra del gremio. No podemos subestimarla solo por su personalidad. Apuesto que en el fondo también es alguien increíble-

-Emma…- Nombraba Ashe con preocupar desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Vaya, vaya. Sabía que por su personalidad no agresiva, a Emma le iba a costar bastante tomar la iniciativa en este evento- Dijo un tranquilo Will.

-Ella solo necesita un poco más de tiempo para empezar a tomárselo en serio. Solo tenemos que esperar- Comento una inexpresiva Dana.

-Espero que su lindo trasero este bien. Sería una verdadera pena que tal pieza de arte se dañara hasta con un pequeño raspón- Decía la apodada como "Charlie" con preocupar.

-¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, amazona pervertida?!- Reaccionaba el joven Vesta con notable molestar.

-¡¿Está bien, Loke-san?!- Preguntaba Lucia con notable preocupar a aquel espíritu celestial en sus cercanías.

-No te preocupes, Lucia-chan. Por más rápidas que sean, siguen siendo simples pelotas. Un golpe de ellas no es muy diferente de una molesta picadura de hormiga para alguien como yo. No dejare que ninguna de esas pelotas te toque. Tanto como tu espíritu como un miembro de Fairy Tail, quiero que ganes esta competencia- Contesto con un sonreír el joven hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que imitaban la forma de orejas gatunas.

-Loke-san…- Nombro la pequeña joven Dragneel con algo de sorprender.

-Pero…La magia de esa chica de Lamia Scale sí que le dio fuerza a esas pelotas. Logre resistir su impacto gracias a que puse bastante fuerza física y mágica en mi espalda, pero hubieran lastimado bastante a Lucia-chan incluso con un simple rose. Bueno, en cualquier caso…- Pensó Loke para luego tomar un total de tres pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas de aquella mochila que tenía la dueña de su llave -…Préstame unas cuantas de estas, Lucia-chan…-

-Aquí viene- Pensó Sherin con un leve sonreír y decidida mirada.

-…Esa bella chica no es la única que puede darle potencia a las cosas con su magia- Dijo Loke con un pequeño sonreír de emocionar.

Mientras se daba la vuelta, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león provocaba que tanto su mano derecha así como las tres pequeñas pelotas que esta sostenía firmemente, pasaran a verse rodeadas en la brillante luz dorada que era su magia, Regulus. Y cuando esta joven de ondulada y larga cabellera rojo cerezo encima de uno de los edificios de aquella calle estuvo nuevamente en frente de su rango de visión; el joven hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos naranja claro que imitaban la forma de orejas gatunas paso a lanzar con sumo poderío aquellas pelotas en su mano y las cuales dejaban una notable estela de brillante luz dorada durante su viajar por los aires.

Pero en las fracciones de nanosegundo antes de que esas pelotas bañadas en magia de elemento luz llegaran a su posición, terminando creando una onda sonora que hizo tambalear de notable modo a aquel gigantesco edificio de concreto al que le pertenecía el tejado donde estaba, Sherin dio un salto que hizo que esas tres pelotas bañadas en luz dorada le pasaran de largo y que la posiciono altamente en los aires encima de sus actuales oponentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Logro esquivarlas?!- Reacciono Loke con repentino asombrar.

-El sonido no perderá contra la luz- Comento la joven Akatsuki con un sonreír mientras estaba en los aires.

-Ya veo –Hablo Loke- La velocidad del sonido, ¿Eh? Pero, señorita, ¿Podrá hacer lo mismo estando ahora en medio del aire y sin lugar a donde apoyarse?-

Enseñando como en su mano izquierda se encontraba firmemente sujetada otra pequeña pelota de anaranjado color, el líder de los espíritus celestiales del zodiaco hizo que esta se viera bañada por completo en la brillante luz dorada que era su magia antes de lanzarla potentemente hacia la joven maga de Lamia Scale posicionada en los aires. Pero en el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que ese luminoso objeto llegara hasta ella; la tranquilamente sonriente joven Akatsuki provoco que de la planta de su pie izquierdo vestido con un deportivo zapato negro y rosado se disparara una visible onda de sonido de mediano tamaño y poder, que la movió a varios metros de su actual lugar en los aires y le permitió esquivar a este.

-Jeje- Reía Sherin alegremente en leve tono mientras seguía en los aires.

-Aparentemente, si pudo hacerlo- Dijo Loke tranquilamente.

-¡¿Se movió por los aires usando ondas sonoras?!- Reacciono Lucia con notable sorpresa.

-I-Increíble- Decía Emma sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Ya sea en un escenario o en una batalla, nuestra querida Sherin-chan no deja de sorprendernos con sus habilidades sonoras! ¡Ella es más que fantástica!- Exclamaba eufóricamente el locutor con peluca de rubios cabellos en forma de un puntiagudo mohicano.

-¡SHERIN! ¡SHERIN! ¡SHERIN!- Nombraban con bastante potencia e animar numerosos hombres y mujeres en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Como se esperaba- Comento un tranquilo Jess desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Siga así, Sherin-san! ¡Mucho ánimo!- Gritaba Leo amigablemente.

-¡Hmm…! –Refunfuñaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster en el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail- ¡…Aunque sea su compañera, Raine realmente no puede soportar que Leo-kun anime tan feliz a esa mujer! ¡Lucia-chan, dale su merecido a esa gata ladrona! ¡Déjala tan mal que Leo-kun ya no quiera ni dirigirle la palabra! ...No, espera…Leo-kun es muy amable y un grandioso compañero, así que si esa mujer se lastima es muy posible que el la cuide y la consienta todo lo que ella quiera… ¡R-Raine no puede permitir eso! ¡Lucia-chan, pensándolo bien, trata de no herirla mucho!...No, espera…Si Lucia-chan va suave contra esa mujer, es muy posible que ella muestre lo increíble que es y entonces Leo-kun la felicitara sobándole la cabeza, o con unas palmaditas en la espalda o con un abrazo o puede que hasta con un be-be-be… ¡No, no, no! ¡Raine tampoco puede permitir eso! ¡Rayos, ¿Qué debería hacer Raine?!-

-El interior de tu cabeza debe ser todo un infierno, ¿No?- Comentaba un tranquilo Ryos.

Mientras la incontable cantidad de personas en las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau seguían con sus distintas reacciones ante lo que veían en aquellas enormes pantallas holográficas que flotaban en los aires en sus cercanías; se podía apreciar como la apodada en capítulos anteriores como "La Cantante de los Dioses" eventualmente cayo de su alta posición en los aires e aterrizo de perfecta manera en los suelos de concreto de aquella calle de la evacuada área de la Ciudad de Crocus justo a unos metros frente a la joven maga de Golden Lion, la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail y el espíritu celestial de esta.

-Jeje- Hablaba Sherin amigablemente –Déjenme decirles que no soy una oponente tan fácil. Es más, siento que no perderé contra nadie en este momento. Ahora mismo estoy rebosando poder mágico. Todo gracias al amor que me dan mis queridos fans. Incluso estando tan lejos del estadio, puedo sentir como sus gritos de ánimo me dan fuerza. Sobre todo los de mí querido Leo. El sonido de sus palabras es un deleite para mis oídos, boca, corazón y otras partes que no mencionare. Jeje-

-Gracias a dios que Raine-san no está aquí para oír eso. Aunque hace rato siento un escalofrió que me dice que le dé un buen golpe a esa "gata ladrona"…Espero que solo sea mi imaginación- Pensó Lucia con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Los gritos le dan fuerza?...Ah, es cierto. Esta chica es una God Slayer de Sonido. Eso significa… ¿Acaso cualquier sonido hará que su poder mágico y físico se regenere? ¡Esperen un momento, eso no es nada justo! ¡Rayos! ¡Aparte de ser obligada a participar en esto, me tocaron unos oponentes demasiados problemáticos! ¡Quiero irme a casa!- Pensaba Emma temerosamente.

-Loke-san, Sherin-san puede ser una rival algo difícil, así que invocare también a Sagitario-san. Nos servirá también por si esa chica de Golden Lion decide ponerse en acción- Susurro una seria joven Dragneel mientras empezara a tomar otra de las doradas llaves en aquel pequeño bolsillo de su cinturón.

-De acuerdo. Pero trata de no exigirte mucho, Lucia-chan- Contestaba Loke de igual manera.

-¿Quieres invocar otro espíritu?- Hablo la joven Akatsuki- Bueno, no te detendré, pero no servirá de nada. Sea quien sea, el que se acerque a esta área terminara al instante al igual que ustedes debido a lo que voy a hacer. Espero que terminen teniendo un sueño lleno de amor…**Otojin no Lullaby**…Lalala…-

En el momento en que aquella joven maga de Lamia Scale paso ahora a repetir la silaba "La" una y otra vez en forma de una leve e encantadora tonada, después de que una visible onda sonora de débil fuerza se extendiera por toda esa zona desde la boca de esta, se observó claramente como los aires de aquella solitaria calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" fueron decorados mágicamente por unas visibles suaves brisas de color negro con numerosos pequeños brillos dorados como si se tratara de una bella noche estrellada.

Y estando rodeados por estas misteriosas pero hermosas y relajantes brisas y diminutos brillares al mismo tiempo que sus respectivos oídos escuchaban de clara manera aquellas preciosas tonadas que liberaba esa joven God Slayer de Sonido de su boca en movimiento; Lucia, Loke e Emma sintieron repentinamente como no solo sus fuerzas disminuyeron hasta el punto en que tuvieron que caer arrodillados a los suelos de concreto que pisaban, sino que ademas sintieron de repente una enorme necesidad de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un placentero sueño.

-¿Una canción?...E-Es agradable…P-Pero…Q-Que es…esto…T-Tengo demasiado sueño…- Decía soñolienta Emma estando arrodillada en aquel terreno.

-N-No puedo mantenerme de pie…Mucho menos concentrarme para invocar otro espíritu…- Dijo Lucia en el mismo estado y situación.

-¿E-Es por la canción…?...C-Con que tenía un truco como este…- Comento Loke igual de soñoliento que las anteriores.

-Lalala…Lalala…- Cantaba Sherin mientras pensaba –Así es. El espíritu-san tiene razón. Este hechizo le da un profundo sueño instantáneo a cualquiera que oiga mi cantar. Si están dormidos cómoda y quietamente en el suelo, podre tocarlos con las pelotas con extrema facilidad y ganare un montón de puntos. De esta manera nadie saldrá herido. Que lista soy, que lista soy. Apuesto que Leo me elogiara por esta idea. Dos pájaros por un tiro-

-Esto es malo...-Pensaba la soñoliente joven Nui -...El sueño me esta ganando...No puedo resistir más...Lo siento mucho, chicos...Yo realmente soy...-

-¡Vamos, Emma! ¡No dejes que una simple cancion te derrote! ¡Levantate de una vez! ¡Tu estas encendida, ¿Verdad?! ¡Entonces, levantate! ¡Levantate, Emma!- Gritaba Ashe determinada y potentemente desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-...Ashe...-

Justamente al mismo tiempo de que el autoproclamado discipulo de Natsu Dragneel diera ese potente griterio desde uno de los balcones del llamado "Domus Flau" y luego de que el nombre de este mismo pasara momentaneamente por su mente; la soñolienta joven maga de Golden Lion en aquella escena en la amplia calle de la evacuada zona de la Ciudad de Crocus pudo notar como una de las tantas pequeñas pelotas dentro de esa mochila que ella cargaba habia terminado caido a los suelos de concreto donde estaba tirada. Una pequeña pelota que no se apartaba de la borrosa vista de sus casi totalmente cerrados ojos verde oscuro y que solo estaba a unos diminutos centimetros de su mano derecha.

-...Yo...-

A fracciones de nanosegundo de que el profundo sueño provocado por la llamada "Lullaby del Dios del Sonido" la venciera de total manera, una soñolienta Emma uso la minima fuerza que le quedaba para que dos de los dedos de su mano derecha empujaran ligeramente a esa pequeña pelota anaranjada en sus cercanias. Con ese leve empuje por parte de la joven maga de Golden Lion; esa pequeña pelota rodo y rodo por los suelos de concreto de aquella calle hasta eventualmente terminar deteniendo a unos metros en frente de esa joven que liberaba de sus labios unas magicas tonadas, tanto figurativa como literalmente.

-Lalala...Lalala...- Continua Sherin su cantar tras ver aquella pelota en sus cercanias y pensar -...Que interesante. Esa chica de Golden Lion parecia ser la menos dispuesta a luchar, pero aun asi ella utilizo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para lanzarme una pelota. ¿Querias ganar por lo menos un punto por tu equipo? Que amor mas hermoso. Pero yo tambien estoy haciendo todo esto por mi equipo. No puedo darme el lujo de dejarme tocar por esa pelota por simple lastima. Como compensacion, espero que ganes esta competencia por lo menos en el sueño que te dara mi canci...-

Pero en el siguiente segundo; la joven Akatsuki no solo vio interrumpido repent inamente su despreocupado y tranquilo pensar, sino hasta su encantador y magico cantar debido a algo que realmente nadie se esperaba que sucediera. Algo que sorprendio notablemente tanto a aquellos en esa amplia calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" como a los que veian la transmision en vivo que mostraban esas enormes pantallas holograficas en los aires dentro del gigantesco coliseo encima de las montañas al oeste de esta misma ciudad.

Se pudo apreciar perfectamente como la pequeña pelota anaranjada que la joven hija de la maestra de Golden Lion habia empujado con realmente debil fuerza y que habia quedado posicionadaa algunos metros frente a la joven maga de Lamia Scale, de repentina y magica manera, obtuvo una altura comparable a los edificios que decoraban esa ruta y un ancho que no solamente le permitio llegar hasta la posicion de esta ultima, sino que hasta golpeo e empujo todo su cuerpo de notable modo. En otras palabras, esa simple pelota se habia vuelto ampliamente enorme.

-¡Ah!- Gimio Sherin con ligero dolor ante aquel repentino impacto e empuje.

Literalmente, en el segundo luego de que aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo pasara de estar liberando encantadoras melodias a pisar firmemente los suelos de concreto que pisaban sus vestidos pies para detener el empuje al que le sometio el repentino golpe de esa gigantesca bola de anaranjada goma, se observo como los oscuros suaves aires con dorados brillos que rodeaban esa area desaparecieron por completo. Y tras esto; Emma, Lucia y Loke empezaron a poner de pie sus cuerpos gracias a que cada señal del profundo sueño que les invadia habia desaparecido por completo, para sorpresa de estos dos ultimas.

-B-Bien...Funciono...- Dijo con leve contentar Emma mientras se ponia de pie.

-Ah...Eso dolio... ¿Que rayos paso...?- Se preguntaba una ligeramente adolorida Sherin mientras se sobaba la cara.

-¿Eh?...Todo el cansacio desaparecio de golpe en cuanto el canto de la chica se detuvo. ¿Solo seria permanente despues de que estuvieramos dormidos...?- Penso un confundido Loke para luego ver sus alrededores y sorprenderse -¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Que pasa con esa pelota?! ¡Es enorme!-

-Esa pelota...Creo que fue la que Emma-san empujo antes de que el sueño la dominara. ¿Ella hizo que obtuviera ese tamaño? ¿Esa es su magia?- Se pregunto Lucia con curiosidad.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban sumamente animados la multitud de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡SHERIIIINNN!- Gritaron un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres de distintas edades en esas mismas gradas con notable entristecer.

-¡Aunque parece que hay algunos espectadores molestos ante el golpe que recibio la famosa idol de Lamia Scale, no podemos negar que lo que acaba de ocurrir fue bastante sorprendente! ¡Emma Niu de Golden Lion no solo logro liberarse del hechizo en que una de sus enemigos le tenia atrapada, sino que ademas logro obtener su primer punto en "Target"! ¡Hoy tambien fuimos capaces de ver el gran talento del hijo de un maestro de gremio! ¡¿Que mas nos esperara?! ¡Esten siempre pendientes!- Informaba emocionado el locutor de negra barba de puntiaguda y desordenada forma.

-...- Se mantuvo Brandish en silencio mientras una leve sonrisa pasaba a decorar su expresion indiferente durante su estancia en las gradas de aquel coliseo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Bien hecho, Emma!- Gritaba Ashe sumamente feliz desde el balcon del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Parece que ya esta dispuesta a luchar un poco. Por fin. Estaba cansada de esperar. Le dire de todo en cuanto la tenga de nuevo en frente- Decia una indiferente Dana pero mostrando un pequeño sonreir.

-Mmm...Oye, Will, ¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de que Emma-chan escuchara todos los gritos de Ashe de hace unos minutos?- Preguntaba la apodada como "Charlie".

-De completamente cero -Hablo un tranquilo joven Eehto- Aun con las increiblemente molesta fuerza que tienen las cuerdas vocales de Ashe, es imposible que Emma le oyera de donde ella esta y por donde estamos nosotros. Ella no tiene esa capacidad auditiva. ¿Que pasa con esa pregunta tan ilogica?-

-Es que me parece bastante curioso que nuestra "nada dispuesta a luchar" Emma-chan se pusiera en accion justo despues de todas las porras que le lanzo su querido Ashe. ¿Tienes alguna explicacion logica para eso, señor ciencia y alta tecnologia?- Pregunto ahora la sonriente joven Astri.

-Solo fue una simple coincidencia...Pero, bueno, si quieres una respuesta mas humana, pudo ser gracias al poder del compañerismo o el amor o algo asi. Pero apuesto que Emma se llenaria toda de ira y se moriria de verguenza si le decimos tal cosa. Ajyajajaja- Dijo entre peculiares risas el joven de la raza Machias.

-¡Achuu!- Estornudaba notablemente la joven Niu -...Mmm... ¿Que rayos...? ¿Ahora voy a resfriarme? ¿En un momento como este? Hoy no es mi dia de suerte...-

-Vaya, vaya...- Observaba la joven Akatsuki aquella enorme forma de goma -... ¿Tu hiciste esto? Estoy sorprendida, en serio. Jamas habia visto esta clase de magia. Siendote sincera, no me parecias mas que una cobarde, pero parece que en realidad eres alguien bastante increible. No por nada eres parte del gremio numero uno del Imperio Alvarez. Siento mucho haberte subestimado-

-N-No negare que soy una cobarde. Soy muy suceptible al panico escenico, despues de todo. Pero aunque tenga miedo, no puedo permitirme perder de una manera tan patetica como quedar dormida frente al enemigo. No mientras haya cierta persona en mi equipo -Decia Emma con leve sonrojar en sus mejillas para luego pensar -...Pero es solo porque si lo hago, no dejare de escuchar las quejas de "Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor" de ese idiota. Ni loca dejare que ese tipo me hable de manera tan altanera. Solo es por eso-

-¿Cierta persona? ¿Se referira a Ashe-san? Me parece que ellos se llevan bastante bien. Debe referirse a el- Penso Lucia con curiosidad.

-¿Hm? ¿Cierta persona? Ah, ¿Te refieres a quien amas?- Preguntaba la joven maga de Lamia Scale amigablemente.

-¡¿Ah?!- Se mostro la joven maga de Golden Lion notablemente nerviosa y con un rostro de total color rojo -¡¿A quien am...?! ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q...?! ¡¿Que estas diciendo?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Absolutamente, no! ¡¿Que clase de persona sentiria tal cosa por ese descerebrado amante de las batallas y las tonterias?! ¡Yo definitivamente no! ¡Ni en un millon de años! ¡No!-

-Esta obviamente nerviosa...Mas que tener un lado tsundere como Roku, parece que no quiere aceptar que tiene tales sentimientos por una persona como Ashe-san...Me recuerda a Serena-san cuando le preguntan por su relacion y sentimientos por mi hermano...- Penso la pequeña joven Dragneel con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-Jeje...- Hablo Sherin con normal contentar -...Bueno, como sea. Regresemos al asunto principal aqui. Aunque no lo parezca, soy una persona bastante rencorosa. Dejame devolverte el golpe que me diste hace unos segundos... **¡Otojin no Dogou!- **

Agitando con ligera potencia su cabeza en dirección hacia su objetivo en aquella amplia calle al mismo tiempo que libero con suma potencia el nombre de su hechizo, esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo provoco que desde el interior de su boca salieran disparadas unas sumamente gigantescas y numerosas visibles ondas de sonido que viajaron con basta velocidad y de vertical manera por ese terreno de concreto hasta en fracciones de nanosegundo terminar llegando hasta la anaranjada pelota de goma de descomunal tamaño en este.

Y recibiendo los numerosos impactos sonicos del llamado "Bramido del Dios del Sonido", esta gigantesca pelota anaranjada salio poderosamente disparada hacia la joven de largos cabellos cenizos en aquella area y por consecuencia, hacia la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios y el joven hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados en forma de orejas gatutas que estaban a unos cuantos pasos detras de ella. Pero apuntando su mano derecha hacia esta, una seria Emma parecio provocar que aquella gigantesca pelota de goma que fue potentemente dirigida hacia su posicion reduciera su tamaño en cuestion de fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo hasta que eventualmente desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes, para sorpresa de estos.

-Bien- Dijo Emma con seria actitud.

-Vaya... ¿Redujo la pelota hasta el punto de hacerla desaparecer?- Penso Sherin con sorpresa para luego regresar a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa -...Realmente es una magia interesante-

-Parece ser que el profundo sueño que me dio tu canto se llevo todo mi panico escenico. Como agradecimiento, dejame decirte que ya no soy la misma chica a la que perseguias hace rato. Yo tambien voy a pasar a la ofensiva- Dijo una seria joven Niu mientras se ponia en guardia.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Nuevamente gritaban euforicamente la basta multitud de personas en las gradas del Domus Flau tras aquella transmision en vivo en esas holograficas pantallas.

-Lo sabia. Esa chica es tan increible como el resto de sus compañeros- Penso una tranquila Serena desde el balcon del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Magia que agranda y disminuye el tamaño de las cosas...Esa magia...- Hablo una seria Cana desde el balcon de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Si. Es la misma magia que Brandish usa- Dijo Gray de igual manera.

-Bueno, ella es su hija al parecer. Supongo que era de esperarse- Comento un tranquilo Happy parado en en barandal de concreto de aquel ancho balcon.

-Pero pensar que esa Brandish no solamente tendria una hija, sino que hasta que se volveria la maestra de un gremio...Bueno, creo yo no soy la indicada para decir eso- Decia Erza con una leve sonreir.

-¡Aqui voy!- Exclamaba una determinada Emma.

Regresando a la amplia calle donde se estaba llevando a cabo una escena del evento del tercer dia de los Grandes Juegos Magicos del año X814, "Target"; se observo claramente como la joven hija de la apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones" uso ambas manos para tomar un notable numero de aquellas pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas que habitaban en la mochila que ella cargaba y luego las arrojo en tiempo unisono hacia las dos direcciones en donde se mantenian sus oponentes. Y justamente luego de que estas formas de goma naranja se alzaran en los aires gracias a la joven maga de Golden Lion, tanto los magos de Fairy Tail como la joven maga de Lamia Scale en esa calle se sorprendieron bastamente al ver como estas terminaron obtuviendo un tamaño que no solo ocupaba todo el ancho de esta, sino que hasta destruian notablemente los edificios de concreto en las cercanias con un simple rosar.

-Vaya...No bromeaba con lo de la ofensiva...- Hablo Sherin para luego a dar un profundo respiro -...** ¡Otojin no Chou Shoha: Rensoku!- **

-¡Esto es malo, Lucia-chan! ¡Son demasiado grandes! ¡No tenemos tiempo ni espacio para esquivarlas!- Dijo Loke con notable preocupar.

-¡Entonces...!- Lucia extendia su mano derecha, la cual sostenia con firmeza una de sus llaves doradas, hacia adelante -... **¡Hirake! ¡Hakuyokyu no Tobira! ¡Aries!- **

Mientras que Sherin dio numerosos silbidos para que desde su boca salieran disparadas con suma potencia unas medianas rafagas de visibles ondas de sonido que atravesaron aquellas enormes pelotas de goma que se dirigian hacia ella y las hicieron explotar como si de globos se trataran; Lucia utilizo el dorado brillar que libero momentaneamente aquella pequeña llave dorada en su mano derecha para invocar magicamente a una hermosa, voluptuosa y curvilinea joven mujer de corta cabellera rosado claro, con cuernos de cordero decorando los lados de su mujer, de timida actitud y que vestia ropas hechas de blanca e esponjosa lana.

-¡L-Lo siento!- Grito apenada Aries tras su aparecer.

Extendiendo ambas manos hacia adelante, la temerosa pero decidida espiritu celestial de la constelación de la oveja provoco que de estas surgieran de una magica manera montones y montones de una rosada lana al parecer bastante esponjosa y que de inmediato pasaban a tomar la forma de un descomunal muro justamente en frente tanto de ella como de la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail y el espiritu celestial de la constelacion del león en sus cercanias. Un muro de rosada lana que al recibir el impactar de aquellas gigantescas pelotas anaranjadas, hizo que estas rebotaran en el y terminaran cayendo sobre un par de edifios en las cercanias de esa calle para frustrar de la joven maga de Golden ahi presente.

-Ambas lograron defenderse, ¿Eh? -Penso Emma- Aunque yo este ahora motivada a luchar, no cambia el hecho de ellas son oponentes problematicas-

-Tener una buena ofensiva es bueno, pero no deberias descuidar tu defensa-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono la joven Niu con sorpresa y confusion.

Inmediatamente pasando a voltear su mirada de ojos verde oscuro hacia donde provino esta femenina voz que parecia hablarle justo a ella, la joven de larga cabellera ceniza veia como hacia su posicion se dirigian con suma velocidad unas tres pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas que habian sido golpeadas por las medianas ondas sonoras que salian del leve silbido de la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo a unos metros de ella. Pero apuntando sus manos hacia esas pelotas que volaban potentemente hacia ella, una seria Emma provoco que dos de estas reducieran su tamaño hasta desaparecer por completo, aunque no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la tercera de ellas golpeara su pierna izquierda y la hiciera caer arrodillada.

-Ah...Eso dolio...Una de las pelotas no se redujo, ¿Eh?...Rayos, mi magia sigue fallando de vez en cuando. Todavia estoy muy lejos del nivel de mi madre- Decia una Emma de rodillas durante su sobar a su pierna izquierda.

-Bien. Con eso ahora yo tengo cuatro puntos. Ahora estoy la cima. Jeje... ¡...!- Pasaba Sherin de mostrar un alegre sonreir a afilar sus azules ojos con notable sorprender.

Justamente luego de que sus capacitados sentidos le advirtieran de un repentino peligro; la joven Akatsuki fragmento el suelo de concreto bajo sus pies vestidos con deportivos zapatos negros y rosados para despues dar un potente salto que no solamente, en menos de una fraccion de segundo, la posiciono nuevamente a los bordes del tejado de uno de los edificios de esa area, sino que ademas le permitio esquivar una serie de tres pequeñas pelotas que viajaban por los aires a una increible rapidez que les daba la dorada luz que les rodeaba y que provinieron de nadie mas que de un Loke que junto a Lucia y Aries seguia estando del lado seguro de un bastamente alto e ancho muro de rosada lana esponjosa.

-¿Lanzo las pelotas a traves del muro?...-Penso una seria Sherin -...Ya veo. Mientras que de un lado ese muro es mas que suficientemente esponjoso como para rechazar los ataques fisicos, de otro es tan suave que las pelotas con la magia de luz de ese hombre de traje pueden atravesarlo sin problemas. Que buena combinacion. Tan buena que es injusta-

-Parece que somos el equipo perfecto para competicion, Aries. Hagamos que Lucia-chan gane un monton de puntos y gane- Comento un sonriente Loke con varias pelotas sostenidas en sus dos manos.

-S-Si. Me esforzare. L-Lo siento- Respondia Aries timidamente.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso...- Dijo el veterano mago de Fairy Tail entre ligeras risas.

-¡Sigamos atacando, Loke-san, Aries-san!- Exclamaba Lucia con sumo determinar.

-¡Si!- Contestaron ambos espiritus celestiales de esa misma manera.

De esta modo, mientras que la timida pero determinada espiritu celestial de la constelacion de la oveja mantenia ese enorme muro de rosada lana esponjosa, el sonriente e igual de determinado espiritu celestial de la constelacion del león paso a lanzar a traves de esta con sumo poderio una tras otra de esas pequeñas pelotas naranjas rodeadas en la brillante luz dorada que era su magia, Regulus.

E ante esa rafaga de numerosas pequeñas formas de goma potenciadas y bañadas por unas estelas de brillante luz dorada, mientras que Sherin esquivaba estas al dar saltos de los tejados y paredes de los edificios de esa calle a los suelos de concreto de esta y viceversa gracias a las potentes ondas sonoras que surgian de sus pies, Emma se apresuro lo mas que pudo a adentrarse a un callejon y aunque logro su cometido, no fue antes de que algunas de estas le rosaran leve pero notablemente su hombro y pierna derecha.

-Ah...Ah...Demonios, volvieron a darme...Ah...- Dijo con cansar Emma mientras se apoyaba en la pared de aquel callejon.

-Jeje...- Mostraba Sherin un tranquilo sonreir durante su numeroso saltar sonico -...En serio es una buena combinacion. Pero aunque las pelotas no logren atravesar toda esa lana, yo puedo despejarla por completo con mi bramido... ¿Eh?-

La joven Akatsuki detuvo su hablar asi como sus varios agiles saltos propulsados por sonicas ondas en cuanto fue repentinamente invadida por una leve confusion. De igual manera, Loke detuvo toda accion en cuanto sintio de repentina manera el leve sentimiento de confusión que tambien sintieron Lucia, Aries e hasta Emma. Una confusion que surgia en los presentes en aquella amplia calle de la evacuada zona de la Ciudad de Crocus en cuanto notaron como un peculiar humo empezo a decorar esta.

Se observo claramente como en cuestion de fracciones de nanosegundo, unas grandes nubes de un rosado humo cubrieron esa ruta de suelos de concreto donde "Target" se habia estado desarrollando. No, no fue solamente aquella calle, sino que cientos de metros de la evacuada zona de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se vieron encerrados en un basto circulo de un rosado humo. Un humo tan denso que evitaba que Sherin, Emma, Loke, Aries y Lucia lograran tener vista uno del otro, aunque estos tres no solo estaban separados por pocos centimetros, sino que ademas ahora estaban dentro de un muro circular de masas de rosada lana.

-¿Que es esto?- Se preguntaba una confundida Emma.

-¿Humo...rosado?- Decia Sherin de misma manera e estando pendiente de sus alrededores.

-¿Acaso es la magia de alguien? ¿Otro competidor?- Dijo Lucia seria y curiosamente.

-No bajes la guardia, Lucia-chan. Este humo es perfecto para poder esconder un ataque sorpresa. Manten el muro de lana en cualquier momento, Aries- Decia un serio Loke en guardia.

-S-Si. Lo siento- Contestaba Aries tanto timida como seria.

-No se quien es el responsable de esto...- Penso la tranquila joven Akatsuki -...Pero lamento informarte que todo este humo no servira para que me tomes por sorpresa. Para momentos como estos, yo tengo el truco de detectar cualquier sonido. Ya sean sigilosas pisadas o una pelota moviendose por los aires, yo sentire cualquier onda sonora de lo que se diriga hacia mi y podre reaccionar normalme...-

Pero el despreocupado y confiado pensar de esa joven God Slayer del Sonido fue totalmente cortado en el instante en que ocurrio algo que ella verdaderamente no esperaba para nada. La joven hija de Sherry y Ren Akatsuki pudo sentir a la perfeccion en su hombro derecho el suave contacto de una pequeña pelota que no pertenecia a las que habitaban aquella mochila suya. Una pequeña pelota anaranjada que era sostenida con leve firmeza por una humanoide mano que salio de aquellas enormes cantidades de rosado humo que llenaban por completo esa area y rodeaban a los que estaban en ella.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Sherin con notable shock.

Cambiando de instantanea modo el basto asombrar en sus azules ojos por una seria ferocidad, la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rojo cerezo se daba la vuelta con una impresionante rapidez para de inmediato lanzar una patada igual de poderosa con su pierna derecha hacia la direccion de donde provenia esa mano que acababa de tocarle con uno de los proyectiles de "Target". Pero tras haber realizado esta accion, la joven Akatsuki solo terminaba decorando su mirada con aun mas confusion y sorpresa al darse cuenta de como su potente patada no golpeo nada mas que parte del rosado humo que le rodeaba.

-¡¿Solo humo?!- Penso una seria joven Akatsuki -¡¿Hay alguien con una velocidad equiparable a la mia en esta competencia?! ¡Aunque asi sea, ¿Como pudo acercarse a mi sin que me diera cuenta?! ¡No solo no senti el sonido de alguna pisada, sino que ademas no detecte que alguien se moviera a traves de todo este humo...!-

Pero nuevamente, esa joven maga de Lamia Scale se vio obligada a detener su formacion de palabras dentro de su mente debido a que pudo sentir el contacto de una de esas pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas, esta vez en todo el centro de su espalda. Una pelota que tambien era sostenida por una mano que surgio del rosado humo detras de una Sherin llena de profundo frustrar.

-¡¿Ahora por la espalda...?! ¡Que molesto!- Exclamaba una irritada Sherin.

Una vez mas; la joven God Slayer del Sonido utilizo aquella sorprendente velocidad sonica suya para darse la vuelta, lanzar una poderosa patada hacia donde provino esta pelota que acababa de tocarle y solo terminar atravesando parte del denso humo rosado que cubria sus alrededores. Pero esta vez, la seria joven Akatsuki uso esa patada para empezar una cadena de distintos golpes lanzados a varias direcciones a su alrededor para asi evitar que siguiera ocurriendo lo mismo. Y ella no era la unica en una situacion asi.

Se podia apreciar como la joven maga de Golden Lion que participaba en aquel evento del tercer dia de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, Emma Niu; usaba tanto su magia de cambio de tamaños al mismo tiempo que se movia por las bastas cantidades del denso humo rosado que cubria todo ese callejon donde ella estaba, todo con el objetivo de reducir o esquivar esas pelotas que sostenian manos que salian de aletorias partes de ese mismo humo y que ya la habian tocado dos veces.

-¡Rayos, ¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Las pelotas vienen de un lugar y luego de otro! ¡¿Es alguien con magia de tele-transportacion?!- Pensaba una molesta Emma durante su mover.

-Mmm...Puedo sentir como tratan de atravesar el muro de lana y desde distintas partes al mismo tiempo. Parecer ser algo como manos. L-Lo siento- Dijo una timida Aries mientras mantenia aquel muro circulo de esponjosa lana rosada que la rodeaba a ella y a sus aliados e alejaba a aquel humo de ellos.

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso habia tantos participantes en esta competencia, Lucia-chan?- Pregunto Loke con leve confusion.

-Solo somos seis... ¿Que esta pasando?- Se pregunto Lucia con el mismo sentimiento.

-¡Demonios, ya me harte de solo golpear un aire ahumado!- Exclamaba una molesta Sherin - ¡Todo este humo...! **¡Otojin no Hadou!- **

Habiendo alzado flexiblemente su pierna derecha hasta la altura de su cabeza cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras que parecian ser el nombre de un hechizo, la irritada joven Akatsuki instantaneamente paso ha bajar esta con suma rapidez solo para terminar pisando el suelo de concreto con una poderosa firmeza. Un pisar que dio nacer a una visible onda de sonido que tambaleo e hasta fragmento levemente los suelos de concreto de varios metros de esa evacuada area de la Ciudad de Crocus al extenderse por toda esta en cuestion de fracciones de segundo.

Una sumamente poderosa onda de sonido que despejo la mayor parte tanto de las bastas cantidades del rosado denso humo que cubria misteriosamente aquella zona asi como el enorme muro circular de esponjosa lana rosada que rodeaba a una pequeña joven de cabellos rubios ligeramente largos, a un joven hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que imitaban la forma de orejas gatunas y a la joven mujer de cortos cabellos rosados con cuernos de cordero a un lado de su cabeza; los cuales sintieron a traves de sus cuerpos la fuerza de esta al igual que la joven de largos cabellos cenizos ahi presente tambien.

-¡Ah, h-hasta mis huesos estan temblando...!- Decia Emma con su cabellera siendo agitada por los ultimos rastros de esa onda sonica.

-N-No solo despejo todo el humo, sino hasta el muro de Aries...Y todo de un simple pisoton- Dijo Lucia con notable impresionar.

-Supongo que no podria llamarse de ninguna otra manera que "Increible"- Comento Loke con un leve sonreir.

-¡L-Lo siento!- Gritaba Aries apenadamente.

-Bien...-Hablo Sherin con contentar -...Todo ese molesto humo se fue. Sea quien fuera el que estuvo atacando a escondidas dentro de el, ya no tienes lugar donde ocultarte. Sal de una vez-

-Vaya, vaya. Se deshizo de mi "Hacer Humo: Campo de Manos" en un instante. Como se esperaba de la "Cantante de los Dioses"...-

Escuchando claramente aquellas palabras dichas por una tranquila voz que no pertenecia a ninguno de ellos; tanto Sherin como Lucia, Loke, Aries e Emma voltearon sus respectivas miradas hacia donde esta provino y terminaron observando como una humanoide silueta se presentaba en los ultimos restos del rosado humo que invadio esa amplia calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Y cuando las suaves brisas del viento despejaron ese humo, se revelo que esa silueta pertenecia a alguien que ya habia hecho su aparicion en esta historia.

Se trataba de aquel joven hombre de 19 años con unos bastantes atractivos rasgos faciales, unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel, unos seductores ojos negros y que vestía su ligeramente delgado cuerpo con lo que parecía ser un traje de gala de color blanco encima de una camisa marron con un levantado cuello y decorado con una hermosa rosa en su bolsillo frontal y unos negros zapatos formales. Y aunque no podía verse, a pesar de su sexo, este joven que estaba parado con un glamuroso posar tenía la marca azul claro de Mermaid Heels en su hombro izquierdo. Un joven que como participante de "Target", usaba una cinta alrededor de su torso para cargar una mediana mochila llena de anaranjadas pequeñas pelotas.

-...Tu perfume no es lo unico impresionante en ti- Dijo un sonriente Chiyo en medio de su posar glamoroso basado en sus piernas cruzadas, su brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante y su mano izquierda realizando el simbolo de "Paz" alrededor de su ojo derecho.

-Es el chico de Mermaid Heels. ¿El produjo todo ese humo?- Se preguntaba Lucia curiosamente.

-No...Es porque eres exactamente asi de impresionante que tu perfume es asi de encantador. Cualquiera de las dos explicaciones es digna de una bella señorita como usted, Sherin-san. Tiene todo mi respeto- Dijo ahora el joven mago de Mermaid Heels cambiando su posar al extender sus dos manos hacia los lados e inclinarse un poco.

-Es una persona un poco peculiar...Aunque yo no tengo derecho a decir eso al recordar quienes son mis compañeros- Penso Emma sin perder su seriedad.

-¿Dijo "Hacer Humo"?...- Pensaba Sherin -... ¿Usa magia de creacion?...Ya entiendo. No era que alguien nos estuviera atacando a traves de todo ese humo, sino que era el mismisimo humo lo que sostenia esas pelotas y nos tocaba con ellas. Era humo solido. Por eso es que no detectaba el sonido de alguien acercandose a mi-

-Pero no crean que ataques sorpresas es todo lo que tengo para ustedes, bellas señoritas con hermosos perfumes. Ahora voy a pasar a enseñarles la fuerza que me dan los perfumes de mis compañeras y mis fans que de seguro estan lanzandome amorosos animos desde el estadio. No dejare que sus esfuerzos se desperdicien. Yo sere quien gane este evento. No subestimen a las sirenas- Comento el atractivo joven de cortos, desordenados y gelosamente puntiagudos cabellos pelirojos claro giñando uno de sus seductores ojos negros.

-¿Sirenas? Pero si tu eres un chico...- Decia la joven Dragneel con una ligera confusion.

-No. Es una chica, Lucia-chan- Mencionaba Loke con un leve sonreir.

-Ya veo...- Contesto la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail calmadamente para luego pasar a abrir notablemente sus ojos marrones -... ¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaban de igual manera la joven Niu y la joven Akatsuki al escuchar las palabras de ese espiritu celestial.

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHH?!-

Mientras que tres de los cuatros participantes de "Target" en esa amplia calle de la Ciudad de Crocus mostraban un incalculable sentimiento de shock ante las palabras que habia dicho confiadamente el espiritu celestial de la constelacion del león; la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaban las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau, como casi siempre, mostraban sumo animar ante todas las transmisiones en vivo que habian mostrado y seguian mostrando esas enormes pantallas holograficas que flotaban altamente en los aires en sus cercanias.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Una vez mas gritaban euforicamente las miles y miles de personas en las gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Por fin, Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki de Mermaid Heels se une a esta emocionante escena de batalla en "Target" y de golpe logra hacerce con cuatro puntos con esa estrategia suya de antes! ¡La misma cantidad que posee nuestra querida Sherin-chan! ¡Estan empatadas!- Informaba el euforico locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡CHIYO-SAMA!- Gritaron con sumo cariño un grupo de jóvenes y adultas en las gradas que vestían camisetas con fotografías de la joven maga de Mermaid Heels en esas holograficas pantallas.

-¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin!- Nombraban con gran cariño e animo un enorme grupo de gente en las gradas que vestían ropas y accesorios con la imagen o nombre de la joven hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-¡Los fans de estos famosos magos del Reino de Fiore estan que arden! ¡Pero, ¿Sera Sherin o Chiyo quien supere a Lucia Dragneel quien domina el primer lugar de "Target" con cinco puntos?! ¡¿Y sera Emma capaz de superar su racha de un punto?! ¡No se sabe que ocurrira!- Decia el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-Por fin se pudo en accion esa pedazo de narcicista- Comento con un leve sonreir la llamada Jane en el balcon del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Animo, Chiyo-chan!- Grito animada y contentamente Milly.

-¡Sigue asi y acumula mas puntos! ¡Tu puedes ganar esto, Chiyo!- Gritaba una sonriente Brenda de igual manera.

-...- Kasuga simplemente se quedaba en silencio mientras se apoyaba de brazos cruzados en el barandal de aquel balcon de concreto e observaba aquellas holograficas pantallas en el aire.

-¿Eh? ¿Chiyo...Vandalay Kotobuki? Ese apellido... Ese chico de Mermaid Heels... ¿Acaso es hijo de...? No, no, no, no, no. Debe ser una simple coincidencia- Penso un tranquilo Laxus con un poco de sudor decorando su rostro durante su estancia en el balcon de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm? ¿Que le pasa, Tio? Se ve un poco nervioso. No es normal en un hombre como usted- Pregunto Sonia con ligera curiosidad.

-No, no es nada. Solo una cruel broma de mi mente- Contestaba el calmado Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Segunda Generación.

-Me sigue pareciendo curioso que un chico forme parte de Mermaid Heels, siendo este gremio solo para chicas por tanto tiempo. ¿Le preguntaste a Kagura acerca de eso, Erza?- Pregunto una tranquila Levy con interes.

-Ugh...- Mostraba Erza un repentino y profundo desagradar en su rostro.

-¿Q-Que paso, Erza? Tienes una cara que no combina contigo...- Dijo Cana para luego darle otro sorbo a la bebida en su mano derecha.

-Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Kagura...Parece que no puedo evitar esta reaccion cuando escucho esa verdad tan increible- Contestaba con leve color de malestar en su cara la septima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿Verdad tan increible?- Repitieron confundidos algunos en ese ancho balcon de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Si...Lo primero es que esa tal Chiyo, no es un chico, es una chica- Mencionaba la joven mujer de larga cabellera escarlata.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Una chica?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reaccionaron Ryos, Raine, Roku, Happy y otros en aquel balcon con notable sorprender.

-Aunque cueste creerlo, asi es. Parece que suelen confundirla bastante por esa forma de vestir suya- Decia Erza con todavia ese color de desagradar en su rostro.

-No me sorprende. Con que en realidad es una mujer, ¿Eh? Ciertamente, no es algo de lo que alguien pueda darse cuenta a la distancia- Comento Ryos tanto tranquilo como todavia un poco sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Pero si es increiblemente obvio. Desde el primer dia note que esa tal Chiyo era una mujer. No entiendo de que se sorprenden- Decia la joven Strauss tranquilamente.

-Que me lo diga la mujer que siempre se esta llamando a si misma y a las demas "Hombres"...- Penso el joven Redfox con una animada vena de ira decorando su cabeza.

-Pero Raine no lo entiende. Es cierto que sorprende que Chiyo-san sea una chica, ¿Pero tanto para que usted ponga esa cara, Maestra?- Pregunto la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con confundir.

-No...- Hablo la joven mujer Scarlet -...No fue eso lo que me conmociono. Es que Chiyo...Esa chica de notable altura y cara tan agraciada que hasta yo puedo darme cuenta...Ella...Ella es hija del actual maestro de Blue Pegasus...Ichiya-

-...- Se quedaron repentina y totalmente callados y quietos los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail en aquel balcon.

-Lo sabia...- Penso Laxus con ojos cerrados y bajados y un numeroso sudor decorando su rostro.

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!-

Mientras que ciertas personas en uno de los tantos balcones del Domus Flau mostraban una reaccion de incalculable asombro ante la información sobre aquella joven maga de Mermaid Heels; la situacion en la que se encontraba esta junto a otros de los participantes de "Target" en una de las tantas calles de la evacuada zona de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" no cambiaba.

Se observaba como, con numerosos animados pequeños brillos a su alrededor y con una pose basada en piernas cruzadas y sus brazos que se cruzaban en forma de "X" mientras los dedos de sus dos manos tomaban la forma de "Pistolas"; una sonriente Chiyo se mantenia a varios metros en frente de, cada uno separados por cierta distancia; Lucia, Emma y Sherin; las cuales mostraban un notable sorpresa en sus respectivos rostros debido a ciertas palabras que habia dicho uno de los dos espiritus celestiales tambien ahi presentes.

-Je- Reia Chiyo tranquilamente mientras veia a sus oponentes a la distancia.

-¡¿Que esta diciendo, Loke-san?! ¡Chiyo-san es un chico, mire por donde mire!- Decia Lucia con sumo sorprender.

-No, es una chica. Creeme, Lucia-chan- Contestaba Loke con un confiado sonreir.

-¿Que esta diciendo ese espiritu-san? Eso no es posible...- Pensaba Sherin tambien poseida con cierto desconcertar.

-Bueno... -Penso Emma -...Es cierto que ese tal Chiyo tiene una cara bastante linda e elegante que es inusual ver en un chico...pero llamarla una chica creo que es demasiado...-

-¿Hm?...Su espiritu tiene razon, señorita de Fairy Tail. Yo soy una chica- Dijo tranquilamente la elegante joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reaccionaron Lucia, Emma y Sherin con profundo shock.

-Se los dije. Mi nariz jamas se equivoca en cuanto a la deteccion de aromas femeninos- Decia orgullosamente el espiritu celestial de la constelacion del león.

-¿Te sientes orgulloso de ser un pervertido?- Preguntaba la joven Dragneel con leve sonrojar en sus mejillas y una gota de sudor estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¡L-Lo siento!- Gritaba Aries timidamente.

-No se disculpe por este tipo, Aries-san- Dijo la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail sin cambiar su reaccionar.

-Jeje...- Hablo sonriente la joven Vandalay Kotobuki -...No son las primeras en confundir mi genero. Despues de todo, mi apariencia es tan elegante y mi perfume tan exuberante que atrae incluso a señoritas iguales a mi. Aunque no es que me desagrade tener tal atencion. Siempre disfrutare de la compañia de gente con perfumes tan encantadores como el mio y como los suyos. Si alguna vez desean pasar el rato, solo avisenme-

-Entonces, supongo que esta bien que le pida que tenga una cita conmigo un dia de estos, ¿No, señorita?- Decia Loke guiñando uno de sus ojos decorados con elegantes lentes.

-Y no desaprovecho la oportunidad, ¿Eh?- Penso la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos rubios cabellos con otra animada gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-No me molesta, pero debo advetirle que mi agenda ya esta bastante llena con todas las citas que les he prometido a mis fans. ¿Estara bien para usted que tengamos esa cita a las siete de la noche del tercer dia del marzo de dentro de cuatro años en adelante?- Pregunto Chiyo tranquilamente.

-¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! ¡¿Que tan larga es esa lista de espera suya?!- Reaccionaba Lucia con notable sorprender.

-Entonces, esperare ese dia con mucha ansia- Contestaba alegre el joven hombre de cabellos anaranjados de puntiaguda y desordenada forma que ademas imitaba la forma de gatunas orejas.

-¡¿Y tu lo aceptas?!- Penso la joven Dragneel sin cambiar su expresión.

-Bien...- Hablo la joven de corta, gelosa, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera pelirojo claro -...Por mas que disfrute intercambiar palabras con personas con perfumes tan exquisitos como los suyos, creo que ha sido suficiente charla. Hay que volver al asunto principal aqui. Aunque hubiera preferido haber adquirido mas puntos con mi estrategia de antes, parece que ha llegado el momento de atacar de frente...**Smoke Make: Hundred Hands**...-

En el momento tras descruzar sus brazos e extenderlos hacia sus lados correspondientes, una Chiyo que seguia mostrando un galante sonreir provoco magicamente que a sus alrededores surgieran unas descomunales cantidades de un denso humo color rosado. Un humo que en cuestion de fracciones de nanosegundo termino tomando la forma de cientos de medianas manos que a traves de delgados hilos formados de ese mismo material estaban unidas a las manos de la joven Vandalay Kotobuki, que flotaban en los aires y que lograban sostener con firmeza unas pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas que habian salido de aquella mochila que tenia su creadora.

-Je- Reia la joven maga de Mermaid Heels tranquilamente mientras mantenia inmovil su hechizo de creacion de humo.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Lucia con notable sorprender.

-Esto podria ser un problema- Penso Loke tambien mostrando un poco de este sentimiento.

-¿Va lanzarnos toda esa cantidad de pelotas al mismo tiempo...?- Penso una sorprendida Emma -...No, no las lanzara. Lo mas probable es que controle esas manos de humo para que las pelotas que estan sosteniendo eventualmente nos terminen tocando sin importar cuanto nos movamos. En otras palabras, es un ataque tele-dirigido. Eso si que es problematico. ¿Sere capaz de reducirlas todas?-

-Oh -Hablo Sherin -Sin duda es un hechizo impresionante, pero sin importar su numero, dudo mucho que esas manos de humo sean capaces de seguirle el ritmo a mi velocidad soni...ca... ¿Eh?...-

Pero por quinta vez durante ese evento de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, la joven Akatsuki se vio incapaz de completar sus palabras por algo que ella no esperaba que ocurriera. Al mismo tiempo en que la vista de sus azules ojos se volvia notablemente borrosa, aquella joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rojo cerezo sintio tal repentina debilidad en su nada herido cuerpo que no pudo evitar mareadamente balancearse de leve manera de un lado a otro. Eran unos sintomas que tambien experimentaba la joven de larga cabellera de color cenizo tambien ahi presente.

-¿Q-Que esta...pasando...?...Mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas...- Decia una mareada Sherin.

-Me siento mareada...Ugh...- Dijo Emma con notable malestar en su cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Sherin-san, Emma-san?- Mostraba Lucia leve confundir al ver a sus oponentes.

-Aunque la señorita de Fairy Tail logro salvarse gracias a ese muro de lana que le rodeo antes, parece que mi perfume debilitador si hizo efecto en las demas- Dijo un tranquilo Chiyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Perfume debilitador?- Repitio la mareada joven Akatsuki con confundir.

-Lamento informarles que ser capaz de adquirir una forma solida no era la unica peculiaridad del humo que les encerro hace unos momentos atras -Hablo la joven Vandalay Kotobuki -Ese humo estaba mezclado con un especial perfume magico que yo misma cree. Cualquiera que capte el aroma de este perfume sentira mareos y vera sus habilidades tanto fisicas como magicas bastante debilitadas por un cierto periodo de tiempo. A pesar de ser una persona con un perfume tan impresionante, dudo mucho que sea capaz de moverse agilmente en ese estado, Sherin-san. En otras palabras, es un blanco perfecto-

-R-Rayos...- Decia la joven maga de Lamia Scale tanto mareada como frustrada.

-Como cortesia por haberlas dejado en ese estado, dejenme decirles que aqui voy- Dijo la joven maga de Mermaid Heels con un leve sonreir.

-Loke-san, Aries-san, preparen... ¿Eh?- La joven Dragneel pasaba de mostrar cierta seriedad a mostrar una leve confusion y despues un notable sorprender tras alzar sus marrones ojos -¡Chiyo-san, cuidado! ¡Arriba de usted!-

-¿Hm? -Enseño Chiyo una ligera confusion para luego regresar a su pequeña sonrisa -Señorita de Fairy Tail, me ofende que crea que voy a caer con una estrategia tan vieja como es... ¡Ah!-

La razon por la cual aquella atractiva joven de cortos, gelosos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos pelirojo claro cambio su tranquilo hablar por un doloroso gemido fue el tremendo golpe de la potente onda expansiva de la enorme explosion que ocurrio a su espalda y que deshizo por completo su "Hacer Humo: Cien Manos". Una de las tantas explosiones que invadieron a aquella amplia calle de la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus despues de que esta recibiera el repentino impacto de una lluvia de delgados pero devastadoramente poderosos rayos de oscura energia.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron al unisono Lucia, Emma, Sherin y Chiyo temerosa y dolorosamente ante las repentinas explosiones a su alrededor.

-¡Ah!- Grito Aries de igual manera tras recibir el golpe de una de estas explosiones y antes de desaparecer en una levemente brillante luz dorada.

-¡A-Aries-san!- Nombro la joven Dragneel con suma preocupacion tras la desaparicion de su espiritu.

-¡Lucia-chan, cuidado!- Decia un serio Loke inmediatamente pasando a sujetar entre sus brazos a la dueña de su llave para cubrirla de esas numerosas explosiones.

-¡Lucia!- Nombro Tsuna con la misma gran preocupación que sintieron sus compañeros en aquel balcon del equipo de Fairy Tail tras observar la escena en esas holograficas pantallas en los aires.

-¡Chiyo-chan!- Nombraba una preocupada Milly desde el balcon del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Emma!- Grito Ashe de misma manera que los anteriores desde el balcon del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Sherin-san...! ¡¿Que demonios ocurrio?!- Se pregunto un preocupado Leo desde el balcon del equipo de Lamia Scale.

Los segundos pasaron y de eventual manera tanto aquella feroz lluvia de destructivos rayos de energia oscura asi como las numerosas gigantescas explosiones que esta producia se desvanecieron de aquella amplia calle de la evacuada area de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", pero por supuesto, no sin dejar atras unas descomunales cantidades de un denso humo negro que encerraba a cuatro de los seis participantes del evento del tercer dia de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, "Target".

-Ah...Ah...- Tosia Lucia de leve manera.

-¿Estas herida, Lucia-chan?- Preguntaba con preocupar un serio Loke.

-No con mas que con unos pocos raspones. Gracias por protegerme, Loke-san- Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa la joven Dragneel.

-Ah... ¿Que fue lo que paso...?- Se preguntaba Emma con un poco de dolor por los raspones que decoraban ahora la piel de su cuerpo.

-¿Eso fue magia oscura? ¿De quien?- Se pregunto una seria Sherin mientras se ponia de pie.

-R-Rayos... -Hablo una levemente herida e adolorida Chiyo -...Baje la guardia...Kasuga-san me sermoneara por esto...Tal error no es digno de alguien con un perfume tan encantador como el mi...-

Pero esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels fue nuevamente incapaz de completar sus palabras debido que una vez más ocurrio algo totalmente inesperado de un momento para otro. Se pudo apreciar como todo el denso humo azabache que cubria esa zona fue completamente despejado en menos de un segundo gracias a las poderosas ondas expansivas que surgieron del brutal impactar de unas pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas bañadas en grandes cantidades de una oscura energia en los costados de los respectivos cuerpos de la joven Akatsuki y la joven Vandalay Kotobuki; las cuales no pudieron hacer nada para evitar salir impulsadas potentemente hacia el lado contrario de donde vinieron estas pelotas e eventualmente caer de rudo modo a los dañados suelos de concreto de esa calle.

-¡Ah!- Gimieron dolorosamente tanto Sherin como Chiyo mientras gotas de sangre salieron de su boca y yacian tiradas en los suelos.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Emma con basto asombro.

-¡Sherin-san, Chiyo-san!- Nombro Lucia con profundo preocupar tras presenciar aquella escena.

-Jijiji...-

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostro la joven Dragneel notable sorpresa para luego afilar su mirada de marrones ojos con seriedad -¡Tch! ¡¿Otra vez...?!-

-...Jijiji...De...nue...vo...Te...en...con...tre...-

Volteando sus miradas hacia donde provino esta peculiar formacion de palabras por parte de una conocida voz masculina; tanto aquella pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail como su espiritu celestial y la joven maga de Golden Lion en sus cercanias vieron claramente como a esa calle llena de profundos crateres, amplias grietas y decorada con varios destruidos edificios, todo por parte de la lluvia de magia oscura de antes, se acercaba con un tranquilo caminar un personaje que ya habia hecho apariencion en este relato.

No se trataba de nadie más ni menos que de aquel joven hombre de 20 años de edad que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro.

Un joven hombre que al ser uno de los participantes de "Target" cargaba con una cinta alrededor de su torso una mediana mochila llena de pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas al igual que los demas. Pero sin duda, los rasgos más atrayentes de ese joven hombre que ya había hecho aparición en esta historia eran el tatuaje en forma de una serpiente con filosos colmillos y en color negro que este tenía marcado en el centro de su pecho, la marca de golpe en su mejilla derecha y las numerosas palpitantes venas de ira vistas a traves de la piel de su frente.

-... ¡Malnacida mocosa de las hadas de porqueria!- Grito a todo pulmon Arioc completamente furioso.

-¡Este tipo de nuevo...Que molesto!- Dijo Lucia molestamente.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras debajo de ese monton de escombros donde te dejamos -Comento Loke seriamente.

-Ouroboros...- Hablo Emma con molestar -... ¿T-Tu fuiste quien lanzo esas pelotas de antes? ¡¿No crees te pasaste con el poder magico con que las embuiste?! ¡Pudiste haber matado a esas dos! ¡Eso es ir demasiado lejos incluso para alguien de tu gremio...!-

-¡Callate!- Hablo el joven Amonn iracundamente- ¡Si no querias ver a esas dos perras de Ishgal en ese estado digno de ellas, entonces debiste ser tu la que se pusiera en medio de mi ataque! ¡Es mas, tu eres de Golden Lion, ¿Verdad, maldita?! ¡Tambien tengo unas cosas que hacerle pagar a una escoria de pelo anaranjado de tu gremio, asi que solo espera! ¡Tu seras la siguiente luego de esa maldita mocosa de Fairy Tail y su malnacido espiritu! ¡Aprenderan por las malas que no tienen que meterse con un gran elite como yo, basuras!-

-V-Vaya, vaya...Ha venido una persona con un perfume realmente desagradable...- Dijo Chiyo adolorida mientras se ponia de pie.

-Y q-que lo digas...No pienso darle nada de amor a un tipo como este...- Decia Sherin del mismo modo y en la misma situación.

Y esta fue la manera en que cinco de los seis participantes de "Target" se habian reunido en esa amplia y decorada con suma destrucción calle de la Ciudad de Crocus. E al igual que todas las anteriores, era una escena que era vista por las miles, miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones de aquel gigantesco coliseo encima de las montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, gracias a la transmision en vivo que mostraban esas enormes pantallas holograficas que flotaban en el aire.

-¡BUUUHHHH! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban e abuchaban tanto animados como enojados la gente que llenaba por completo las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Aunque hay reacciones mixtas entre los espectadores por la manera en que los consiguio, Arioc Amonn ha obtenido instantaneamente dos puntos en "Target" tras su regreso a esta intensa batalla! -Informaba seriamente el locutor, Chapati Lola.

-¡De una manera digna de la reputacion de su gremio, este mago de Ouroboros ha superado la puntuacion de la maga de Ouroboros, Emma Niu y se ha posicionado en el penultimo lugar en este evento!- Informo de igual manera el locutor, Gauss Rolan.

-Tch...Vamos, Emma...- Decia Ashe con leve preocupar desde el balcon del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Demonios, me irrito cada vez que veo a ese molesto tuerto...! ¡Pateen su trasero una vez más, Lucia, Loke!- Gritaba Tsuna fuertemente desde el balcon del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Sherin-san...- Nombro Leo con preocupar desde el balcon del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Chiyo-chan...- Nombraba Milly con el mismo sentimiento desde el balcon del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Arioc-kun...- Nombro con serio tono Omar desde el balcon del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Al igual que en los dias anteriores, en este evento participan personas increibles- Comento un tranquilo Shuin desde el balcon del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Si...Y en mas de un sentido- Hablaba Edward- Una niña pequeña, una chica tan timida como un conejo pero tambien feroz como un león, una famosa idol, una chica travesti y narcicista y...Bueno, un completo patan-

-A-Aunque todos son magos increibles. Incluso ese sujeto tan desagradable del parche- Dijo Sorano tranquilamente.

-Es verdad...- Hablo Lisa -...Pero, todos se estan esforzando bastante para conseguir puntos en esta competencia y hacer que sus equipos queden en la mayor posicion posible. Todos, menos el participante por parte de nuestro equipo. Demonios. ¿Donde diablos esta ese maldito de Mervin?-

Mervin Orland; un joven mago de Sabertooth, miembro del equipo que reprensentaba a este mismo gremio en los Grandes Juegos Magicos del año X814, hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland y uno de los seis participantes de "Target". Volviendo nuevamente a la situacion en aquella amplia pero notablemente dañada calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente"; Lucia Dragneel, Loke, Emma Niu, Sherin Akatsuki, Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki y Arioc Amonn, estaban tan concentrados uno en el otro que ignoraban por completo el hecho de que en la cima de una chimena perteneciente a un alto edificio como a dos cuadras de esa calle, se mantenia tranquilamente de pie un joven cercano a los 20 años de edad que veia esta con suma calma gracias a su capacitada mirada.

Mas especificamente hablando: se trataba de ese joven que poseia una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atada en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que poseia unos ojos de color verdoso, tenia un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y vestia su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros.

E aunque esta no era visible, se sabia que aquel joven usuario de magia de desplazamiento espacial poseia la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal. Y como uno de los participantes de "Target", este joven cargaba con una cinta alrededor de su torso una mediana mochila llena de pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas al igual que los demas.

-Vaya, vaya...- Hablo un tranquilo Mervin con manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo -...Esos tipos de Ouroboros realmente son personas desagradables. Mi vista se arruino completamente por el. Bueno, no importa. Todas mis preseas ahora estan en un solo lugar. Creo que es hora de que me ponga en accion. Les enseñare a todos que el rey de la caza no es nadie mas que el tigre...Nadie mas que Sabertooth-

_...Con sus ojos de cazador fijados en sus presas...El joven tigre por fin muestra sus colmillos..._

**Continuara...**


	16. Una Larga Espera

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capitulo 16/140: ¡Una Larga Espera! **

El evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos del año X814 tiene el nombre "Target" y se basa en que sus participantes se busquen entre ellos en una evacuada zona de la Ciudad de Crocus para usar como proyectiles unas pequeñas pelotas que les habian entregado y ver quien lograba acumular más puntos con el impacto de estas en sus oponentes. Era una emocionante competencia que estaba en medio desarrollo.

Con la ayuda del poder de sus espiritus celestiales; Lucia Dragneel de Fairy Tail habia logrado obtener cinco puntos en "Target" y se mantenia en la cima de este evento; Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale con su magia de God Slayer del Sonido y Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki de Mermaid Heel con su magia de creacion humo mezclada con sus perfumes magicos especiales, ambas habian terminado empatadas al haber conseguido cuatro puntos en este mismo; con un sucio ataque sorpresa y el basto poder de su magia de oscuridad; Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros consiguio dos puntos e a pesar de poseer la misma impresionante magia de aumento y reduccion de masas de su madre y maestra de su gremio, Brandish, Emma Niu de Golden Lion solo habia podido obtener un punto. Y cuando todos sus oponentes se habian reunido en un solo lugar, tras haber pasado un notable tiempo observandolos a la distancia, Mervin Orland de Sabertooth estaba listo para unirse a la accion.

**...Continuacion...**

**-¡Dark Whip!- **

Aquellas palabras que formaban el nombre de un hechizo de magia oscura obviamente no eran de nadie mas de ese iracundo joven de 20 años que usaba su totalmente vendado en telas rojas brazo derecho para agitar de manera increiblemente rapida y salvaje un sumamente largo latigo formado por una oscura energía solida que sujaba con firmeza su mano por todo aquella larga, amplia y ya bastante destruida calle de la evacuada zona de la Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la calida luz de un sol en medio de un azulado cielo despejado de nubes; en donde tambien se mantenian posicionadas otras cuatro jovenes magas de distintas edades y distintos gremios.

Hablando de manera mas especifica; quien manejaba tan mortiferamente aquel nombrado como "Latigo Oscuro" era el joven mago de Ouroboros, Arioc Amonn y quienes se escondian en los callejones o detras de las medianas montañas de escombros de esa destruida calle de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" eran la joven maga de Fairy Tail, Lucia Dragneel y su espiritu celestial, Loke; la joven maga de Golden Lion, Emma Niu; la joven maga de Lamia Scale, Sherin Akatsuki y la joven maga de Mermaid Heels, Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki.

-¡Mueran, mueran, mueran! ¡Mueranse de una vez, malditas escorias! ¡Sientanse horrandos de ser asesinados por una pizca del poder de un elite como yo! ¡Jijiji! ¡Mueran!- Exclamaba Arioc con suma furia mientras movia mortiferamente aquel latigo suyo.

-"Mueran, mueran"... ¿Ese tipo tan molesto es tan descerebrado que se le olvido que todo esto es solo un juego?- Pregunto una seria Lucia apoyada en una de las paredes del callejon donde estaba oculta.

-Debe estar bastante enojado con nosotros. No te preocupes, Lucia-chan. La proxima vez le dare un golpe tan fuerte a ese sujeto que incluso olvidara que sucedio- Contestaba Loke con un leve sonreir en aquel mismo lugar.

-E-Estos tipos de Ouroboros...Demonios- Decia con ligero pero notable enojar una debilitada Emma oculta en otro callejón de esa destruida calle.

-Rayos...Si tan solo no siguiera mareada por ese humo de antes...- Pensaba con frustración una mareada Sherin posicionada detras de una mediana montañas de escombros en aquella calle.

-Hmm...Parece que el golpe de antes me causo mas daño del que pense...No voy a poder moverme tan agilmente por un rato...Creer que esto le ocurriria a alguien con un perfume como el mio...Que decepción...- Susurraba una ligeramente adolorida Chiyo tambien oculta detras de una mediana montaña de escombros de edificios.

Esta era una de las tantas escenas del evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, "Target"; que gracias a la transmision en vivo que enseñaban las gigantescas holograficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en los aires en sus cercanias, eran vista claramente por las miles y miles de personas que llenaban tanto las gradas como los balcones del Domus Flau, el enorme coliseo de concreto posicionado encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡BUUUHHHH! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban e abuchaban tanto animados como enojados la gente que llenaba por completo las gradas del Domus Flau tras ver la transmision en vivo en esas varias pantallas holograficas en los aires.

-¡Los miles de espectadores dentro de este estadio, incluyendome, continuan mostrando reacciones mixtas ante la estrategia que ahora ha tomado Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros! ¡Mas que tratar de acumular puntos, este joven mago del Imperio Alvarez parece estar centrado en hacer daño a los demas participantes de "Target"!- Informo el locutor del Reino de Fiore, Chapati Lola.

-¡Creo que es la actitud que se esperaba de uno de los miembros mas probleticos de este infame gremio de Alakitasia! ¡Las quejas que la gente de Alvarez tiene contra este joven mago podrian llenar todo este coliseo! ¡¿Acaso Arioc seguira asi hasta el final de este evento o alguien mas podra detenerlo?!- Se preguntaba el locutor del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan.

-¡Ese maldito tuerto...!- Dijo Tsuna iracundamente mientras con sus manos estrujaba con fuerza el barandal de concreto del balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Lucia-chan...- Nombraba Serena con notable preocupar.

-Debido al veloz y amplio ataque de ese patán de Ouroboros, ninguno de los otros participantes puede moverse de sus posiciones. Lucia actualmente esta en el primer lugar de este evento al tener cinco puntos. Si esto sigue asi hasta el final, ella sera la ganadora. Aunque siendo sincera, en este momento me interesa mas que Lucia regrese aqui a salvo- Comento Alicia seriamente.

-Si. Creo que todos sentimos lo mismo- Decia Marcus de igual manera.

-¡Ese maldito tuerto...!- Dijo Ashe iracundamente mientras con sus manos estrujaba con fuerza el barandal de concreto del balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Emma...- Nombraba una inexpresiva Dana con posible preocupación.

-Con que solo un punto, ¿Eh? -Hablo Will- Aunque quiero creer en ella, las posibilidades de que Emma logre salir de esa racha son casi nulas. Sobre todo en esa situación. Bueno, lo que más importa ahora es que ella se centre en protegerse-

-Es verdad. Pero debo decir que ese sujeto de Ouroboros es realmente desagradable. Tanto en apariencia como en personalidad. Es una pena que tal habilidad con el latigo resida en un tipo como el. Bueno, no importa. Despues de todo, yo soy mas S que M- Comento la apodada como "Charlie" tranquilamente.

-Tu realmente disfrutas decir cosas que uno realmente no quisiera saber, ¿Verdad, Charlie?- Respondio el tranquilo joven Eehto.

-Sherin-san...- Nombraba Leo con notable preocupación desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Esto es extraño. Normalmente, un ataque como ese no seria ningun problema para Sherin. Su mover mareado luego de librarse de ese humo de antes... ¿Esta bajo los efectos de alguna clase de sedante magico?- Se pregunto un serio Jess.

-¡Sea como sea, no perdonare a aquel bastardo de Ouroboros o como se llame su gremio por haber atacado tan suciamente a Sherin! ¡Es un desgraciado tramposo maldito! ¡No creas que puedes causarle tal daño a mi compañera y salirte con la tuya! ¡Te despedazare por completo, pirata de porquería! ¡AAAAUUUUHHH!- Gritaba e aullaba Wolfking tan iracunda y potente como siempre.

-Esta vez concuerdo con toda esa exagerada ira tuya, Wolfie- Dijo Ur con seria actitud.

-¡No me llames "Wolfie"!- Grito iracundamente el joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-Realmente no me gusta que hieran a mi compañera y me lo muestren en alta definicion en una pantalla tan grande. Espero que alguien le de rapido su merecido a ese sujeto del parche- Comento seriamente la joven Vastia.

-Chiyo-chan...- Nombro con preocupar Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Parece que el ataque de ese tipo de Ouroboros le causo bastante daño- Comento con seria actitud la conocida hasta el momento solo como Jane.

-¡Ese bastardo de Ouroboros...! ¡Juro que le dare una buena paliza por lo que le hizo a Chiyo!- Exclamo una molesta Brenda mientras que con sus manos estrujaba el barandal de concreto de aquel balcón donde estaba.

-...- Kasuga arrugaba ligeramente su serena mirada de ojos negros mientras pensaba -... ¿Es que acaso todos los de ese gremio tienen esa clase de personalidad? Que despreciable-

-Hmm...-Refumfuñaba Alesha desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros -...Arioc-chan realmente parece divertirse mucho...Me estoy poniendo algo celosa. Rayos, debi ser yo quien participara en este juego...Que mala suerte tengo. ¡Consuelame, Lar-chan!-

-...- Se mantenia totalmente quieto y en silencio Lar mientras la joven Fortune restregaba su rostro contra el pecho de su encapado cuerpo.

-Jeje. Aunque estas pantallas no transmiten lo que estan diciendo los participantes, yo puedo saber a la perfección lo que esta diciendo ese miserable tuerto. Parece que les esta gritando "Mueran, mueran" a los demas participantes. No se esfuerza en lo más minimo en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones- Comento Amaia con su usual leve pero malefica sonrisa.

-Ese Arioc-kun...- Decia Omar tanto con seriedad como con ligero enojo.

-Vaya, vaya...- Dijo Shuin con ligera sorpresa desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Ese tipo de Ouroboros si que ha creado toda una escena- Decia Edward de igual manera.

-Espero que Lucia-sama logre salir de ahí a salvo- Comento Sorano con preocupar en su tono.

-Sí. Yo tambien...- Hablo Lisa seriamente para despues pasar a abrir sus filosos ojos azules con una leve pero notable sorpresa -... ¿Eh?-

Esa confusión que invadia a la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth no solo invadio tambien a sus compañeros de gremio e equipo que la acompañaban en ese mediano balcón, sino tambien a todos los magos que ocupaban los demas balcones del Domus Flau. Era una confusión que tambien paso a poseer a una gran parte de la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas de esa misma gigantesca edificación de concreto. Todo debido a que aquellas personas pudieron observar de clara manera cierta cosa en la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas enormes pantallas holograficas que flotaban altamente en los aires en sus cercanias.

Regresando a la amplia, larga y destruida calle de la evacuada zona de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" donde se encontraban cinco de los seis participantes del evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, "Target"; tanto con gran placer como con profunda ira, Arioc seguia agitando rapida y mortiferamente aquel latigo de oscura energía solida que sujetaba con firmeza su mano derecha mientras que Lucia, Loke, Emma, Sherin y Chiyo seguian respectivamente ocultos dentro de un callejon o detras de una mediana montaña de escombros de destruidos edificios de concreto.

-¡Jijiji! ¡Mueran, mueran! ¡Ya dejense dar de una vez y mueran, escorias!- Seguia exclamando el joven Amonn durante el letal mover del llamado "Latigo Oscuro".

-Ese tipo solo sigue repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez...Me estan empezando a doler los oidos de solo escucharlo- Comentaba Lucia todavia oculta en un callejon de aquella calle.

-Tch...- Rechistaba Loke sus dientes con frustrar para despues pensar -...Aunque de verdad odie admitirlo, ese sujeto resulto ser un mago mucho más poderoso de lo que creía. Despues de todo, ese latigo se mueve mucho más rapido e impredecible que la primera vez que lo vi. No voy a poder acercarme lo más minimo a ese tipo al menos que frene por lo menos un segundo el movimiento de su hechizo.

-¡Mueranse! ¡Jijiji! ¡Mueranse de una vez, mierditas de Ishgal y Golden Lion!- Grito el joven Amonn con una enorme maliciosa sonrisa y numerosas venas palpitando de ira decorando la piel de su frente.

-La unica mierdita que veo en este lugar es a ti, Ouroboros-

-¡...!-

Instantaneamente despues de haber decorado su filoso ojo amarillento izquierdo con una notable seriedad, aquel joven mago de Ouroboros hizo que ese sumamente largo latigo de oscura energía solida se agitara de letal manera hacia la dirección de donde provino aquella masculina voz que habia nombrado a su gremio. Habiendo realizado tal acción, Arioc hizo que su mortifero hechizo de magia de oscuridad impactara contra uno de los pocos edificios intactos en aquella amplia calle y por supuesto, en cuestion de un segundo, lo convirtiera en cientos de escombros de distintos tamaños que cayeron uno encima del otro. Un edificio, que antes de su total transformación en escombros de concreto y unas grandes cantidades de unas densas nubes de polvo, parecio poseer en su tejado una borrosa silueta humanoide.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron con sorprender Emma, Sherin y Chiyo.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono Lucia de misma manera.

-¡¿Detuvo ese ataque tan frenetico suyo?!- Penso Loke del igual modo que las anteriores.

-¿Eh?- Hablaba Arioc -¿Que demonios...? No sentí que golpeara algo vivo. Maldición. Juraria que sentí la despreciable voz y presencia de una alimaña en esa dirección...-

-Excepto con la parte de "Alimaña", acertaste. Ahí habia alguien...-

En el momento de oír nuevamente la tranquila voz masculina que habia hablado antes, el joven Amonn paso a cambiar la dirección de su seria filosa mirada de un ojo parcheado por bandanas hacia donde esta provino ahora y no fue el unico. Desde los respectivos lugares donde se mantenian ocultas del mortifero ataque de antes; Lucia, Loke, Emma, Sherin y Chiyo observaron claramente como por todo el medio de esa notablemente dañada calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se mantenia caminando calmadamente un joven cercano a los veinte años de edad que obviamente ya habia hecho aparición en esta longeva historia.

No se trataba de nadie más ni nadie mas que de ese joven que poseia una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atada en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que poseia unos ojos de color verdoso, que tenia un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y que vestia su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros.

E aunque esta no era visible, se sabia que aquel joven usuario de magia de desplazamiento espacial poseia la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal. Y como uno de los participantes de "Target", este joven cargaba con una cinta alrededor de su torso una mediana mochila llena de pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas al igual que los demas. En otras palabras, era el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland.

-...Pero ahora estoy aqui- Dijo Mervin con un leve sonreir tras su aparecer.

-¿Eh?- Mostraba una todavia mareada Emma una ligera confusión.

-Ese es...- Hablo una debilitada Sherin del mismo modo al observar a aquel joven en medio de la destruida calle con sus azules ojos.

-¿Quien es ese, Lucia-chan? ¿Otro participante?- Preguntaba Loke con leve confundir.

-S-Sí -Hablaba Lucia -Es un compañero de Lisa-san y Sorano-san de Sabertooth. Creo que su nombre era Mervin-san-

-Oh. Con que otra maldita alimaña de Ishgal, ¿Eh? ¿O tal vez deberia llamarte una malnacida cucaracha? Despues de todo, parece que eres del tipo que no se dejara aplastar facilmente- Decia Arioc con una sonrisa tras observar a aquel joven mago de Sabertooth a unos metros en frente de su posición.

-Otra vez acertaste a medias. No soy una cucaracha, pero sin duda te sera dificil aplastarme. Es más, no creo para nada que una completa basura como tu tenga siquiera la oportunidad- Contestaba levemente sonriente el joven Orland.

-¡Tch...!- Rechistaba sus dientes un iracundo joven Amonn -Eres del mismo maldito tipo que el bastardo de pelo rosado, ¿Eh? Un desgraciado de mierda que no sabe como respetar a la elite. Esta bien, te educare...Sientete honrado, basura. Jijiji. **¡Dark Whip!- **

Por segunda vez diciendo potentemente el nombre del hechizo de magia de oscuridad que sujetaba con suma firmeza su mano derecha que estaba totalmente cubierta por vendas de rojo color al igual que su mano izquierda; aquel maliciosamente sonriente joven de larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera gris agito de sumamente violenta manera ese largo latigo de solida energía oscura hacia ese joven de ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atada en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que estaba a unos metros en frente de el.

Pero a menos de un centimetro de distancia de que aquel mortifero latigo de solida energia oscura impactara contra Mervin, en su mejilla izquierda para ser mas exactos; tanto Arioc como los otros cuatro participantes de "Target" en esa destruida calle se vieron poseidos por un notable sentimiento de sorpresa ante lo que observaron. Se pudo apreciar como en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo toda la figura del totalmente calmado joven Orland desaparecio por completo de su posición como si de una ilusión se tratara, provocando asi que el llamado "Latigo Oscuro" creara una corta pero poderosa onda de choque y una basta nube de denso polvo al terminar impactando contra una de las medianas montañas de escombros que decoraban a esa dañada area.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Arioc con furioso sorprender.

-¡¿Desaparecio?!- Se pregunto Lucia con asombrar.

-Vaya, vaya...Parece que un perfume en realidad encantador se ha unido a este show...Si, el perfume de alguien fuerte...- Comento una todavia levemente adolorida Chiyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que tu "Educación" ha fallado totalmente. No veo porque deberia mostrarle respeto a alguien con una punteria tan mala-

-¡Tch...! ¡Maldito...!- Gritaba Arioc profundamente furioso.

Habiendo escuchado unas burlonas palabras por parte de la tranquila voz del joven mago de Sabertooth a su espalda, con numerosas palpitantes venas de ira decorando la morena piel de su frente, el joven mago de Ouroboros se daba la vuelta para instantaneamente agitar con suma fuerza su latigo de solida oscuridad en esta misma dirección. Pero tras esta acción, el joven mago de ojo parcheado solo termino golpeando brutalmente con su hechizo el dañado concreto que conformaba los suelos de aquella destruida calle debido a que todo rastro del joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland una vez más habia desaparecido magica e instantaneamente.

-¡¿Otra vez...?! ¡Esa miserable escoria...!- Hablaba Arioc con varias venas palpitando de furia a traves de la morena piel de su cara.

-¿E-Es magia de tele-transportación? Es impresionante. En cuanto hemos volteado nuestras miradas hacia donde viene su voz, ese chico ya ha desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiera hay oportunidad de percibir su poder magico- Penso Emma con asombrar.

-En serio, es una punteria terrible. ¿No puedes hacer algo mejor que eso, Elite-san?-

-¡M-Maldición...!- Exclamaba el joven Amonn completamente iracundo.

De esta manera, una vez más se repitio lo de antes. Un profundamente enojado Arioc usaba una gran velocidad para apuntar su mirada de un filoso ojo amarillento izquierdo y un ojo derecho parcheado por pañuelos de color rojo hacia donde provino la voz de un tranquilo Mervin; agitaba fuerte, rapida y salvajemente el llamado "Latigo Oscuro" hacia esta misma dirección y solo terminaba destruyendo aun más aquella zona de la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus completamente en vano debido a que su objetivo no estaba ahí.

Y eso no termino asi como asi. Una y otra vez la voz del joven Orland hablo con realmente tranquilo tono en distintas direcciones y en cada una de estas veces, el furioso joven Amonn agito mortiferamente su largo latigo de solida energía oscura hacia donde esta provino y solo terminaba golpeando y dañando aun mas alguna parte de esa amplia calle de la zona evacuada de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Varios minutos pasaron e eventualmente ese joven mago de Ouroboros, el cual tenia su rostro decorado con un notable sudar, no solo habia detenido el mortifero mover de ese hechizo de magia oscura suyo sino que ademas lo habia hecho desaparecer por completo de su ahora relajada mano derecha.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...- Respiraba un sudado Arioc con cansar.

-Aunque tu punteria...Bueno, todo de ti es un completo asco, debo reconocer que eres inesperadamente insistente...-

Quien le hablaba a aquel cansado joven mago de Ouroboros obviamente no fue nadie más que el joven mago de Sabertooth participante en ese evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos. Un joven mago de Sabertooth que ahora le mostraba tanto a un cansado Arioc como a Lucia, Loke, Emma, Sherin y Chiyo, las cuales habian salido de sus respectivos escondites; como el se encontraba con un tranquilo pisar encima de una chimenea perteneciente a uno de los pocos apenas intacto edificios de concreto de aquella dañada area.

-...Aunque a pesar de ese unico punto bueno tuyo, aun asi me caes realmente mal- Termino de hablar Mervin con un leve sonreir.

-M-Maldito...- Dijo Arioc con todavia profundo cansacio.

-Oye, oye, no me mires de esa manera...- Hablo el joven Orland -...No es completamente culpa mia que terminaras en ese estado. Yo habre puesto el cebo, pero tu fuiste quien decidio seguir la trampa. Debiste de darte cuenta de todo el poder fisico y magico que estabas malgastando al lanzar ataques que no me daban ni a mi ni a ninguno de los otros competidores de este evento. Parece que ahora no tienes energía ni para atacar o defender. Te dejaste llevar completamente por tus sucias emociones y olvidaste nuestro objetivo principal al estar aqui. ¿Aun puedes decir que eres de la elite tras esto?-

-M-Malnacido gusano... ¿Q-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme tan altanero...?- Decia el joven Amonn tanto cansado como iracundo.

-Con que su objetivo era hacerlo gastar sus fuerzas, ¿Eh?- Dijo un tranquilo Loke saliendo de aquel callejon donde estaba junto con la dueña de su llave dorada.

-Gracias a eso por fin podemos salir de ese callejón. Cuanto me alegro. Se me estaban empezando a dormir las nalgas al estar tanto tiempo apoyada a la pared- Decia Lucia con un tranquilo sonreir.

-Es una pena oir eso. Si fueras unos cuatro años mayor, Lucia-chan, te aseguro que yo me ofreceria a darte un relajante masaje para que se te pasara ese dolor- Comento sonrojado y contento el espiritu celestial de la constelación del león.

-Y yo le aseguro que me negaria totalmente, Loke-san- Contesto inexpresivamente la joven Dragneel.

-Hmm...Parece que por fin se esta empezando a ir ese molesto marear...- Decia con un leve malestar Emma mientras salia de aquel callejon donde estaba.

-Bien -Penso una sonriente Sherin- Los efectos del perfume debilitador de Chiyo por fin se estan despejando. Es hora de saldar unas cuantas cuentas. Todavia me duele un poco la herida de antes, pero la energía que me dan los gritos de amor de mis fans me ayudara a manejarlo. Leo y su molesta novia todavian deben estar viendome. No puedo mostrarme patetica ante ninguno de los dos-

-Bueno, aun tengo algo de dolor, pero supongo que yo tambien tengo que ponerme de pie. Las hermosas señoritas con encantadores perfumes que son mis compañeras y mis fans aun estan viendome. No puedo dejar que sus exquisitas fragancias sean decoradas por tristeza o preocupación por mi. Tengo que mostrarme tan glorioso como siempre ante sus ojos- Dijo con elegante sonreir Chiyo mientras acomodaba sus cortos, puntiagudos, desordenados y gelosos cabellos pelirojo claro.

-Oh, parece que tengo a unos oponentes bastante motivados. Bueno, no es que importe mucho. Siento informarles que como yo estoy aqui, los diez puntos de esta competencia iran directamente para Sabertooth. Pero todavia pueden apuntar al segundo lugar. Buena suerte a todos- Comento Mervin con un pequeño sonreir.

-Marcus-san tenia razón. Este tipo se cree bastante justo como hace Lisa-san o puede que aun más- Penso la ahí presente pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Lo dijiste, ¿Eh? -Hablaba la joven Akatsuki -Bueno, aunque no eres tan desagradable como este asqueroso pirata de aquí...-

-Ah...Juro que voy a matarte, malnacida perra...Ah...- Dijo entre su cansado respirar el joven mago de Ouroboros.

-...Tu tambien te crees muy superior, ¿Verdad? Hablas como si pudieras vencernos a todos nosotros sin ningun problema. No son palabras muy amorosas que digamos- Terminaba de hablar la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo mientras pasaba a tomar una de las pequeñas pelotas de goma en esa mochila que ella cargaba.

-Debo apoyar a Sherin-san en eso. Aunque no es que odie el perfume de alguien con tanta confianza como tu, no es muy agradable que alguien presuma ser mejor que yo justo en mi cara. Te podría salir caro subestimar a sus oponentes, Mervin-san- Dijo la joven Vandalay Kotobuki con un posar basado en sus brazos cruzados mientras sus manos sostenian una pequeña pelota anaranjada cada una.

-E-Es verdad- Comento timida pero decididamente la joven Niu mientras su mano izquierda sostenia tambien una de esas pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas.

-Aunque me digan tales cosas...- Hablo el joven mago de Sabertooth -...No puedo evitar ser superior a ustedes. Despues de todo...-

Durante su totalmente tranquilo hablar, aquel joven de una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atada en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro paso a realizar una acción que hizo que sus oponentes en "Target" se vieran invadidos por un notable sorprender. Desde su posición encima de la chimenea de uno de los pocos edificios apenas intactos en esa area; Mervin utilizo su mano derecha para sujetar firmemente aquella mochila de cuero marron suya y luego agitarla de manera tan fuerte que las mas de cincuenta pequeñas pelotas de goma naranja que residian en su interior pasaron a salir volando alta e aletoriamente por los aires.

-...Soy de Sabertooth- Termino de hablar un calmado joven Orland tras su ultima acción.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono Lucia con profundo shock.

-¡¿Lanzo todos sus proyectiles al aire?!- Reaccionaba Emma del mismo modo.

-¡¿Acaso piensa impulsarlos con su magia para que caigan sobre nosotros como una feroz lluvia?!- Penso una seria Sherin -¡Aunque ese movimiento tan arriesgado sea tu plan, yo simplemente usare mi bramido para devolverte todas esas pelotas de una vez...! ¿Eh?-

Sherin, Chiyo, Arioc, Emma, Loke y Lucia. El sorprender y confundir que sentian cada uno de estos se vio aumentado de gran modo ante lo que sus respectivas miradas pudieron observar ahora. Se pudo notar como al mismo tiempo que la mano derecha de Mervin se extendio hacia adelante y se rodeo de una notable aura de color arcoiris; cada una de las mas de cincuentas diminutas figuras de goma que decoraban los aires de esa area se vieron rodeadas por esta misma aura arcoiris para en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo comprimirse de espiral modo hasta eventualmente desaparecer por completo como por arte de magia, figurativa y literal.

-¿Que fue lo que paso...?- Se preguntaba una Sherin profundamente confundida e asombrada.

-¡¿Todas las pelotas...?!- Reacciono Arioc con un vistoso shock.

-¿...Desaparecieron?- Pensaba Chiyo de igual manera que la joven maga de Lamia Scale.

-Je- Reia levemente Mervin mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Instantaneamente despues de que el joven Orland liberara ese ligero reir, ocurrio algo mucho mas sorprendente que los ultimos dos sucesos que creo este mismo joven en aquella escena del evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, "Target". A excepción del joven mago de Sabertooth; todos los participantes en esa competencia terminaron abriendo de enorme modo sus respectivas miradas al poder sentir perfectamente el contacto de una numerosa cantidad de pequeñas pelotas de goma anaranjadas que de una fracción de nanosegundo a otra habian aparecida totalmente pegadas a sus cuerpos. Las pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas pertenecientes a el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland.

Mas especificamente hablando; se observo como Lucia Dragneel vio partes de sus brazos, parte de sus piernas y la delantera e espalda de su torso tocadas por un total de 10 pelotas; Emma Niu vio distintas partes de su cabeza, su brazo derecho y partes de sus dos piernas tocadas por un numero de ocho pelotas; Los vendados brazos, sus piernas, torso y parte de la cabeza de Arioc Amonn fueron tocadas por un total de 14 formas de goma anaranjada; Sherin Akatsuki vio sus hombros, brazos, piernas y zona abdominal tocada por un numero de doce pelotas de goma y Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki sufrio el suave contacto de 9 pequeñas pelotas anaranjadas en su brazo derecho, piernas y torso.

-¿Eh?- Lucia solo podia reaccionar con un simple pero profundo confundir.

-¿Q-Que?- Reaccionaba Emma de misma manera.

-¡N-No puede ser...!- Decia Arioc mientras cambiaba su cansacio y confundir por una completa furia notada en las venas vistas en su totalmente abierto filoso ojo amarillento y en la piel de su frente.

-¿Las pelotas que estaban en los aires...?- Penso una completamente asombrada Chiyo.

-¿...Apariecieron pegadas a nuestros cuerpos? ¿Cada una de ellas?- Se pregunto Sherin en ese mismo estado.

Aunque eventualmente todas las pequeñas pelotas de goma anaranjadas que habian hecho contacto con los cuerpos de cinco de los seis jovenes magos en aquella destruida calle de la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus habian terminado cayendo a los fragmentados suelos de concreto de esta; lo hecho, hecho estaba; por asi decirlo. En menos de un segundo, el conocido como Mervin Orland supero con creces la puntuación que poseian cada uno de sus rivales en "Target" y se posiciono justo en el primer lugar de esta feroz competencia. Un hecho que obviamente había sido visto por la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau gracias a la transmisión en vivo que mostraban esas enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires de esta.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Una vez más gritaban, sirvaban e aplaudian con sumo animar la gran cantidad de personas que llenaba las gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De todas las sorprendentes escenas que hemos vistos en este evento, esta puede ser la mayor! ¡En un solo instante, Mervin Orland de Sabertooth consigue con facilidad impactar cada uno de sus proyectiles en los cuerpos de todos sus oponentes al mismo tiempo y se hace con un total de 53 puntos!- Informo emocionado el locutor de peluca de rubios cabellos en forma de mohicano.

-¡Aunque no hace falta, lo dire de todas formas! ¡Por muy de lejos, este mago de Sabertooth es quien actualmente ocupa el primer lugar de "Target"! ¡¿Habra alguien entre los demas competidores quien sea capaz de superar esta altisima puntuación y arrebatarle el trono del rey de la caza a este feroz y dominante joven tigre?!- Decia de mismo modo el locutor de una gran barba de cabellos negros de una forma puntiaguda y desordenada.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaban unisona e alegremente Shuin y Edward mientras chocaban la palma de sus respectivas manos derechas desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Mervin-sama!- Nombraba Sorano contentamente.

-¡Eso es! ¡Buen trabajo, Mervin! ¡Como se esperaba de ti!- Exclamaba Lisa felizmente para luego abrir sus filosos ojos azules con leve sorpresa y ver sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas -...Ah...D-Digo, sí, no estuvo mal...Yo pude hacerlo mucho mejor que ese pequeño creido, pero el lo hizo más o menos...Sí, no hay quejas. Bien hecho-

-Lisa-chan...- Nombro ahora la joven Aguria-Cheney entre pequeñas risas y una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-53 puntos de golpe...Ni siquiera yo puedo evitar sorprenderme. Parece que ese compañero de Lisa y Sorano sera otro oponente problematico- Comento un tanto serio como ligeramente sorprendido Ryos desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Pensar que ha Lucia-chan le costo tanto tiempo y esfuerzo reunir solo cinco puntos y ese chico multiplico esa cantidad por diez en un solo instante- Dijo Raine de misma manera que su compañero.

-Es un logro digno de todo un hombre- Decia Sonia de igual modo.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba con frustrar Roku sus leve pero notablemente colmilludos dientes.

-Con que ese chico utiliza la misma magia especial que su madre, ¿Eh?- Comentaba un tranquilo Laxus ahí presente.

-Sí. Aunque parece que su habilidad de desplazarse a si mismo y a otras cosas a distintos puntos en el espacio es mucho más precisa y rapida que la de Minerva- Menciono una seria Erza.

Regresando a aquella amplia e destruida calle perteneciente a la evacuada zona de la Ciudad de Crocus donde se llevaba a cabo una escena de "Target", la situación no cambiaba para nada en esta. Mientras que las más de cincuenta pequeñas pelotas de goma anaranjada pertenecientes a el joven mago de Sabertooth en esta competencia seguian dispersadas aleatoriamente por los fragmentados suelos de esa area, este continuaba tranquilamente de pie en la chimenea de un ligeramente dañado edificio mientras que los demas jovenes magos que eran sus oponentes estaban todavía bastante estuperfactos ante lo que les habia ocurrido.

-N-No puedo creerlo...- Hablaba Lucia notablemente sorprendida.

-Lucia-chan...- Nombro Loke con entristecer para despues estrujar sus puños con profundo frustrar.

-No tuvimos la más minima oportunidad de defendernos...- Decia Emma con tambien basta frustración.

-Aunque su magia de tele-transportación fuera tan increible, no llegue a pensar que este chico podria mover tantos objetos al mismo tiempo y tan precisamente...- Penso Sherin de misma manera que la anterior.

-¿Acaso este tipo espero que todos nosotros estuvieramos reunidos en un solo lugar para este momento?...Con que tambien posee el perfume de un estratega, ¿eh?- Pensaba Chiya con ese mismo sentimiento.

-¡M-Maldito! ¡¿Como te atreves...?! ¡Ni siquiera tu bastarda vida sera suficiente para pagar el precio de haberte burlado tan osadamente de un elite como yo! ¡Te matare!- Gritaba a todo pulmon un Arioc completamente iracundo.

-¿Aun sigues con eso de la "Elite"?- Hablo un serio Mervin -Escucha bien, aunque me caigas completamente mal, te dare un pequeño consejo. No hay nada de malo en creer que eres inusualmente fuerte, pero no por eso deberias creer tan firmemente que todo el mundo es alguien debajo de ti. Tan solo piensa un poco en lo de antes. Si hubieras reconocido mi habilidad en vez de creer que eras más fuerte que yo y que podrias vencerme facilmente, no hubieras terminado completamente cansado como yo queria. Es más, si esa chica de Lamia Scale no hubiera estado debilitada por el perfume magico de la chica de Mermaid Heels, ella facilmente hubiera podido traspasar tu ataque de antes con su velocidad e agilidad sonica y te habria acabado totalmente. Y si no me equivoco, esa pequeña chica de Fairy Tail y su espiritu celestial tambien te dieron una buena lección, ¿No es así?-

-¡...!- Se mantenia el joven Amonn callado mientras más y más palpitantes venas de furia decoraban la piel de su rostro al mismo tiempo que estrujaba sus dientes y puños con cada vez más fuerza.

-Eres fuerte. Eso no voy a negarlo. Pero el hecho de creer que eres el más fuerte es lo que hace que todo el mundo pueda superarte. Es lo que te hace inferior- Terminaba de hablar el serio joven Orland.

-¡¿Q...?!- Numerosas venas rojas aparecian en el totalmente abierto filoso ojo izquierdo de aquel iracundo joven mago de Ouroboros -¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿Inferior?! ¡¿Inferior a quien?! ¡¿A ustedes?! ¡¿Dices que soy inferior a unos miserables humanos como ustedes?! ¡¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?!-

-¿Eh? ¿Humanos?- Repitio la joven Dragneel con confusión.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba un completamente furioso Arioc -¡Una tras otra...Una tras otra...Maldición! ¡Que unas malditas cucarachas de Ishgal me hablen tan superiormente día tras día...! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡Ya no voy a soportarlo más! ¡Ahora me importa una completa porquería el dia que vendra! ¡Miserables alimañas, aquí y ahora, voy a eliminarlas a to...!-

-¡Tiempo!-

Instantaneamente luego del momento en que una potente e animada voz masculina pasara a interrumpir el sumamente rabioso hablar del llamado Arioc Amonn; tanto este así como Lucia Dragneel, Sherin Akatsuki, Emma Niu, Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki y Mervin Orland se vieron repentinamente rodeados de completa manera por una brillante luz de color rosado. Una brillante luz que desaparecio de la misma instantanea manera en que aparecio. Una luz que cuando desaparecio, provoco que un nuevo sentimiento de asombro invadiera a esos seis jovenes magos.

De estar en medio de una amplia y destruida calle de la evacuada area de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente"; la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail, la joven maga de Lamia Scale, la joven maga de Golden Lion, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels, el joven mago de Sabertooth y el joven mago de Ouroboros, junto con aquel pequeño ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que además era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814; ahora se encontraban justo en medio de la ancha arena del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban euforicamente las toneladas de personas que llenaban ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¿Eh?- Mostraba Emma una ligera confusión tras observar sus alrededores.

-¿Regresamos al estadio?- Se preguntaba Lucia de igual manera tras hacer que el espiritu celestial de la constelación del león desapareciera y guardando la llave dorada de este en el usual bolsillo de su cinturon de cuero.

-¡Bienvenidos, todos! ¡Lamento informarles que los treinta minutos de esta emocionante competencia han terminado-kabo!- Dijo Kabo con su usual euforia.

-¡Otro día y otras asombrosas escenas que ponen a temblar los huesos y de las que hemos podido ser testigos! ¡El evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos, "Target", ha acabado oficialmente!- Informaba tranquilo pero contento el locutor del Reino de Fiore.

-¡Habiendo usado los ultimos minutos de esta competencia para impactar de perfecto modo un total de 53 proyectiles, es decir; cada uno de los proyectiles que les habian dado, Mervin Orland se quedo totalmente con el primer lugar de este evento! ¡El equipo de Sabertooth recibe 10 puntos!- Decia de misma manera que el anterior el locutor del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Continuaban con su animado gritar los miles y miles de espectadores que ocupaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Je. Este si es un puntaje digno de Sabertooth. Eso le enseñara a ese pequeña creida como deben hacerse las cosas- Decia Mervin con un leve sonreir y manos en bolsillos.

-¡Achuu!- Estornudo repentinamente Lisa desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Estaba tan concentrada en la batalla que me olvide por completo del tiempo limite. Otra gran deshonra para mi glorioso perfume- Decia Chiyo mientras acomodaba sus cortos, puntiagudos, desordenados y desordenados cabellos pelirojo claro.

-¿Fue solo una coincidencia? ¿O es que acaso ese tal Mervin espero los ultimos minutos de la competencia para hacer su movimiento para que así no tuvieramos tiempo de cambiar las tornas de la situación? Sí realmente calculo tanto, de verdad es todo un estratega- Penso Sherin con una pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-¡No me jodan, malditos!-

Volteando de instantanea manera sus miradas hacia la dirección de donde provino aquel gritar increiblemente potente y rabioso; la mayor parte de las personas que llenaba por completo el Domus Flau pudo apreciar como este no pertenecio a nadie más que al joven de realmente larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera gris presente en todo el centro de la arena de esta misma edificación. Un joven mago de Ouroboros que no solamente mostraba como las venas vistas a traves de la morena piel de su rostro palpitaban notablemente debido a su desbordante ira; sino tambien como su mano derecha, vendada totalmente en rojas vendas al igual que su mano izquierda, se mantenia encima de la roja bandana que cubria su ojo derecho.

-¡Escorias...Nada de esto ha terminado! ¡No ha terminado en lo más minimo!- Exclamaba Arioc totalmente iracundo.

-¡Ese tipo...!- Decia Tsuna enfurecido desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tch! ¡Ese molesto Ouroboros...!- Dijo Ashe de igual manera desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Vaya, vaya...- Hablo tranquila y maliciosamente sonriente Amaia desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Oh, parece que nuestro querido Arioc-chan llego a su limite de paciencia. Esto es tener mala suerte, ¿No crees, Lar-chan?- Comentaba una despreocupada Alesha.

-...- Se quedaba como siempre en silencio el enmascarado, encapuchado e encapado en ese balcón.

-Arioc-kun...- Nombraba Omar mientras afilaba sus seniles ojos negros tanto con seriedad como con disgustar.

-Tú... ¿Vas a continuar?- Preguntaba un serio Mervin.

-¡Claro que sí, miserable! ¡Un elite como yo siempre dice la completa verdad! ¡Si digo que voy a eliminarlos, es que voy a eliminarlos, basuras!- Contestaba rabioso el joven Amonn.

-Eh...-Hablo el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Magicos -S-Señor, entiendo que este frustrado por no haber logrado ganar la competencia, pero calmese, por favor-kabo. El evento de hoy ya ha terminad...-

-¡Callate, maldita calabaza de porqueria! ¡Una pequeña mierda como tú no puede ni intentar de darme ordenes! ¡Yo soy de la elite! ¡Sí, es lo que soy! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera y donde quiera! ¡Es mi derecho natural! ¡Por eso me importa una mierda este maldito festival o si esto se interpone en nuestros planes! ¡Voy a matar a todos los bastardos que me molestan! ¡Aquí y ahora! ¡No me importa nada más!- Gritaba increiblemente furioso el joven mago de Ouroboros.

-¿Si se interpone en sus planes? ¿Que es todo lo que esta diciendo ese tipo?- Penso Lucia con confundir.

-Esto no parece ser el simple berrinche de un niño...Es una genuina sed de sangre. Parece que las cosas podrian complicarse un poco- Penso una seria Erza desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Ah...- Suspiro cansadamente Brandish para despues descruzar sus exoticas piernas y levantarse de su asiento en las pobladas gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Sera mejor que todos ustedes, alimañas, vayan dando sus ultimos rezos...!- Hablo el joven de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises -¡...Yo...!-

-Bien. Es suficiente...-

En el momento en que las tranquilas palabras de una voz masculina interrumpio el sumamente iracundo hablar de un Arioc que estaba a punto de utilizar su mano derecha para arrancar esa roja bandana que cubria su ojo derecho, este termino abriendo con notable sorprender su filoso ojo izquierdo de amarillento color al haber sentido como unas manos reposaban en cada uno de sus hombros.

La mano que sujetaba con ligera firmeza el hombro derecho del joven Amonn pertenecia a ese alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda.

Mientras que la mano que sostenia de igual manera el hombro izquierdo de ese joven de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises pertenecía a aquel hombre que no se sabía si era joven o mayor debido a que su cabeza estaba cubierto con la capucha del realmente largo manto de color morado oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos que poseían unas uñas pintadas de blanco y pies vestidos con unas abiertas sandalias marrones. Y el rostro de este individuo era cubierto con una máscara de color platino que solo poseía dos delgadas líneas para que sus ojos pudieran ver. Pero se sabía que este peculiar ser estaba afiliado a los anteriormente mencionados debido a la marca de serpiente tatuada en color negro en su mano derecha.

-...Arioc-kun- Termino de hablar un serio Omar mientras sujetaba uno de los dos hombros de su joven compañero.

-...- Se mantenia Lar en completo silencio mientras realizaba la misma acción que el anterior.

-¡Omar...Lar...!- Nombraba un iracundo Arioc tras ver a sus compañero de gremio e equipo a su espalda.

-Oh- Hablo un tranquilo Marcus desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail para luego pensar -Ese viejo llego al centro de la arena en un instante. Lo sabia. Durante el evento del primer día, ese anciano ni siquiera trato de esforzarse en correr en serio-

-¡Bastardos... ¿Por que mierda se entrometen?!- Preguntaba el joven Amonn profundamente enojado.

-Porque debes calmarte de una vez, Arioc-kun. Te dije que no hicieras una escena como esta, ¿No? Mi viejo corazón realmente odiaria el hecho de tener que ponerme firme contigo...- Dijo el senil Oldcan seriamente mientras pasaba a ejercer cierta fuerza en una de sus dos manos.

-¡Ugh...!- Mostraba el joven mago de vendado ojo derecho cierto cierto terror e asombro tras sentir como una notable presión empezo a fragmentar los huesos ligados a su hombro derecho.

-Kabo-san, jovenes...- Hablaba aquel mayor mago de Ouroboros mostrando un pequeño sonreir -...Realmente lamento todo lo que vieron e escucharon. Este chico es un terrible perdedor. Es un verdadero mal habito que debe arreglar. Dejen que este humilde anciano se disculpe sinceramente por su inmaduro camarada. En serio, lo lamentamos mucho-

-...- Se mantuvieron en serio silencio los jovenes magos en el centro de aquella amplia arena del Domus Flau.

-S-Sí...Todos, pueden retirarse a sus balcones-kabo...- Informaba timidamente el pequeño ser con enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza.

De este modo; la pequeña joven maga de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios, la joven de larga cabellera ceniza, ese joven de una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo, aquella joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rojo cerezo, la joven de unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel; el joven hombre de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos grises; el senil hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso y el silencioso hombre de capucha, capa y mascara; cada uno de estos, con un tranquilo caminar, paso a dirigirse de desde aquel amplio campo arenoso donde estaban a los balcones donde se encontraban sus respectivos equipos. Todo mientras justo en el medio de los aires del Domus Flau pasaba a aparecer una enorme pantalla holografica que enseñaba los nombres de los participantes de "Target" junto con las posiciones y puntos que obtuvieron en esa misma competición.

Como ya se habia mencionado varias veces antes; al haber logrado el enorme numero de 53 puntos en "Target", Mervin obtuvo el primer lugar y consiguio 10 puntos para el equipo de Sabertooth. E aunque su numero de proyectiles impactados poseia una diferencia abismal con el primer lugar; al tener cinco puntos en "Target", Lucia obtuvo 8 puntos para el equipo de Fairy Tail al conseguir el segundo lugar en este evento. Y a pesar de ambas haber obtener un total de cuatro puntos en este mismo evento; teniendo en cuanta quien obtuvo estos primero, Sherin se hizo con el tercer lugar e obtuvo 6 puntos para el equipo de Lamia Scale y Chiyo se quedo en el cuarto lugar y consiguio 4 puntos para el equipo de Mermaid Heels. Habiendo obtenido dos puntos en esta competición; Arioc obtuvo el quinto lugar y 2 puntos fueron entregados para el equipo de Ouroboros. Y al solo haber podido impactar un solo proyectil a una de sus oponentes; Emma se quedo en el sexto y ultimo lugar de "Target" y provoco que ningún punto fuera entregado al equipo de Golden Lion.

-Estoy de regreso, todos...Lo lamento mucho. A pesar de esfozarme tanto, no pude obtener el primer lugar- Dijo tristemente Lucia tras llegar al balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Lucia! ¡La mejor parte sin duda fue cuando Loke y tú le cerraron el pico a ese estupido tuerto de Ouroboros! ¡Estoy algo celoso!- Decia Tsuna sonriente mientras sobaba la cabeza de su hermana menor.

-Tsuna tiene razón, Lucia-chan. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Despues de todo, quedaste en el segundo lugar. Eso tambien es algo para estar orgullosa. Conseguiste varios puntos para el equipo- Comento Serena amigablemente.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba Alicia mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada de que criticarte. Un segundo lugar es mucho mejor que el cuarto -Bromeaba Marcus tambien enseñando un ligero sonreir.

-Jeje- Reia levemente la pequeña joven Dragneel que mostraba un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-...- Se mantenia Roku en serio silencio mientras sus afilados ojos cafes veian el balcon del equipo de Fairy Tail desde el balcón de espectadores de este mismo gremio.

-¿Que pasa con ese rostro tan pensativo, mocoso?- Pregunto Ryos con una notable sonrisa.

-¿Acaso tu tambien quieres ir a felicitar a Lucia-chan, Roku-kun?- Pregunto Raine de igual modo.

-¡Ugh...!- El joven Nirvit terminaba arrugando ligeramente su filosa mirada y mostrando un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Que hombre...- Decia Sonia con una picara sonrisa decorada con un leve reir.

-¡Se guuuusstan!- Comentaba Happy de su usual manera.

-¿Acaso llegara el día en que no sere molestado por la gente de este gremio por el mismo tema de siempre?- Pensaba con una vena palpitante de ira decorando su frente y un sonrojar en sus mejillas el joven de larga cabellera verde oscuro atada en forma de cola de lobo.

-Hola- Dijo un calmado Mervin tras regresar al balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Bienvenido, Mervin-sama. Muy buen trabajo- Decia Sorano mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Si, realmente buen trabajo, Mervin! ¡Pensar que hiciste más puntos que todos los demas participantes en esa competencia...! ¡Estuviste increible!- Comentaba Shuin contentamente.

-Es verdad. Conseguiste nuestros primeros 10 puntos en este torneo. Como se esperaba de nuestro as- Dijo Edward con tambien un leve sonreir.

-Todos ustedes estan exagerando. Solo hice lo normal para alguien de nuestro gremio. Espero que ustedes tambien muestren esta clase de resultados en los dias que quedan- Contestaba el calmado joven Orland.

-Tan creído y mandon como siempre. Es por eso que no tienes ningún amigo aparte de la gente del gremio- Comentaba Lisa con un tono algo burlón.

-No creo que tú seas la persona indicada para decirme eso. Sí no fuera por Sorano, Lector y Frosch, te la pasarias mayormente sola, ¿Me equivoco?- Respondio el joven de largos cabellos negros atados en una cola de caballo.

-¡Ugh...!- Mostraba un disgustoso arrugar en sus filosos ojos azules y un pequeño sonrojar de apenar en sus mejillas la joven Eucliffe.

-Saludos. Estoy de regreso- Dijo galantemente Chiyo al volver al balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡¿Estas bien, Chiyo-chan?! ¡¿Como esta tu herida?! ¡¿Te duele mucho?!- Preguntaba Milly con tanta preocupación que unas cascadas de lagrimas salian de sus felinos ojos.

-¿Estas segura de que no deberias ir a la enfermeria, Chiyo?- Preguntaba Brenda tambien con preocupar.

-Agradezco su preocupación, compañeras mias, pero estoy bien -Hablaba la joven Vandalay Kotobuki- Admito que al principio, el golpe que me causo ese espantoso hombre de Ouroboros me dio algunos problemas, pero mi perfume no es tan poco exotico como para arruinarse por completo por eso. Ademas, para evitar que las lagrimas de mis hermosas fanaticas se derramen, me mostrare tan glorioso como siempre sin importar la situación en la que me encuentre-

-En otras palabras, tu narcicismo te ayuda a manejar el dolor de la herida. Rayos, esta chica...- Decia con una diminuta sonrisa la joven conocida hasta el momento solo como Jane.

-Es solo que nuestra Chiyo no es tan débil- Comento una serena Kasuga con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados como casi siempre.

-¡Hola, todos! ¡Regrese!- Hablo Sherin animadamente tras volver al balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Oh, Sherin, bienvenida. Buen trabajo en ese evento- Dijo un tranquilo Jess tras haber visto a su compañera.

-Gracias. Aunque es una verdadera pena no haber podido obtener el primer lugar. Ahora mismo estoy tan deprimida que me gustaria que alguien me sobara la cabeza como si fuera una niña... ¿Hm? ¿Hm? ¿Hm?- Decia la joven Akatsuki mientras no tan sutilmente acercaba la cima de su cabeza al joven mago de hielo ahí presente.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaba Leo con un simple diminuto confundir.

-¡Sherin, ¿Que hay de tu herida?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Q-Quieres que vaya a darle una lección al maldito tuerto que te hirio?! ¡Juro que lo hare! ¡AAAUUUUUHHHH!- Gritaba e aullaba Wolfking potentemente como siempre.

-Le empezaran a doler los oidos al igual que a todos nosotros si no bajas tu tono de voz- Dijo Ur tranquilamente.

-Ah, mi herida...- Hablo la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rojo cerezo -...Bueno, mejore un poco tras llegar al estadio e adquirir más energias de los gritos de los espectadores, pero aun me duele algo. Ademas, se me esta forzando un moreton bastante grande. Creo que a lo mejor si voy a la enfermería. Aunque creo que mi herida tambien mejoraria si alguien me pone un poco de hielo y despues me da un suave masaje. Oye, Leo, ¿Que te sí...?-

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Se acabo la charla! ¡Vamos a la enfermeria, Sherin! ¡Yo te acompaño!- Interrumpia la joven Vastia pasando a empujar a su compañera.

-Tch...Ur, aguafiestas...- Comentaba disgustosa la joven God Slayer de Sonido mientras era empujada.

-Hmm...Por alguna razón, Raine siente ganas de abrazar fuertemente a Ur-san...- Pensaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster indiferente desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-...- Se estaba inusualmente en silencio y de brazos cruzados un serio Arioc durante su estancia en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¿Que te pasa, Arioc-chan? Es raro que estes tan callado. ¿Acaso estas molesto por el regaño que te dieron Omar e hasta Lar-chan? ¿Esa es tu forma de montar un berrinche? ¡Jaja! ¡Eres todo un niño! ¡Que divertirdo! ¡Jaja!- Comento Alesha entre alegres risas.

-¡Callate, Alesha, maldita! ¡Con ese cabello y ropa multicolor tuya, eres la menos indicada para llamarme "niño", perra!- Grito el joven Amonn iracundamente.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como te atraves a insultar el cabello y ropa favorita de una dama como yo?! ¡Eres de lo peor, Arioc-chan! ¡Idiota! ¡Puaf!- Exclamaba molestamente la joven Fortune para luego sacarle la lengua a su compañero.

-Que ruidosos... ¿Y? ¿Crees que esa maldita vaca de Brandish va a querer decirnos unas cuantas cosas por el espectaculo que monto ese imbecil de Arioc, viejo?- Preguntaba la maliciosamente sonriente Amaia.

-No, no lo creo -Hablo Omar- Aunque pudo parecer algo exagerado debido a la sed de sangre de Arioc-kun, lo que el hizo podria considerarse un berrinche infantil o como las imbeciles quejas de un completamente mal perdedor. Aunque, por supuesto, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieramos dejado que Arioc-kun mostrara su verdadero rostro. Pero por el momento, no creo que todo ese asunto deba considerarse algo grave, ¿No crees lo mismo, Lar-kun?-

-...- Contestaba Lar con puro silencio como siempre.

-Sí, eso creí- Comento el senil Oldcan con un leve sonreír en sus ligeramente arrugados labios.

-Hmm...Lo siento mucho, todos, no conseguí ningun punto para nuestro equipo...Realmente lo siento. Lamento ser tan patetica...- Decia totalmente deprimida Emma tras llegar al balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Vamos, Emma, no te pongas tan negativa ahora. Remontaremos esta situación como siempre, así que animate. Vamos- Dijo Ashe tranquilamente.

-Sí, si. Aunque, por supuesto, sí estas muy deprimida, puedes venir a llorar en mi pecho cuando y cuanto quieras, Emma-chan. Pero no prometo que no intentare manosear tu lindo trasero- Comento sonriente la joven apodada como "Charlie".

-Hmm...Pensar que consideraria la oferta de Charlie-san... ¿Tan mal estoy?...Ah...- Suspiro tras hablar la deprimida joven Niu.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que esto es grave -Hablo la joven Astri- En ese caso, que tal sí en vez de mi pecho comodo e esponjoso como una hermosa almohada de alta calidad, ¿Te desahogas en los fornidos e atractivos hombros y brazos de nuestro querido Ashe?-

-¡...!- Abria de repentina e enorme manera sus ojos verde oscuro la joven de larga cabellera ceniza.

-¿Hm?- Bueno, si eso hace que dejes de estar tan quejosa...- Contestaba el joven Vesta con notable tranquilidad mientras extendia sus brazos y se acercaba su compañera.

-¡¿Quien lo haria...?!- Exclamo molestamente una sonrojada Emma tras abofetear la mejilla derecha del autoproclamado discipulo de Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Pero, ¿Porque termina así...?!- Grito Ashe durante su doloroso abofetear.

-¡Jaja! ¡Ahí está nuestra Emma-chan de siempre!- Decia Charlie entre animadas risas.

-Je- Mostraban tanto Will como Dana pequeñas sonrisas de relajación.

-¡Bien, señores y señoras! ¡Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto, pero la emoción no ha terminado todavía-kabo!- Hablo potente e animadamente Kabo desde todo el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Kabo, tiene toda la razón! ¡Los patrocinadores han acabado de decidir! ¡Oficialmente hemos entrado a la fase de batallas del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Magicos!- Informaba Chapati contentamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Una vez más gritaban con euforia la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamaba sonriente un emocionado Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Espero que me escogan a mí de una vez por todas!- Decía emocionado Ashe desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡El primer combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sera entre Edward Hyberion de Sabertooth contra Omar Oldcan de Ouroboros!- Informo Gauss emocionadamente.

-¡Ah, maldición!- Gritaron al unisono desde sus respectivos balcones el joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta frustradamente.

Después de unos segundos luego de que el locutor del Imperio Alvarez diera esa información de el primer combate; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar un joven como de unos 19 años de edad con unos cortos cabellos oscuro azulado peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados, con unos serios ojos de color rojo claro, unas orejas un poco puntiagudas y vestía su alto y bien tonificado cuerpo con un suéter gris debajo de una chaqueta de cuero color beige claro, con unos ajustados jeans negros y zapatos formales marrones. Y aunque este joven vinculado aun antiguo mago santo no la enseñaba, poseía la marca roja de Sabertooth en su pectoral derecho.

-...- Se mantenia Edward en silencio y con seria mirada mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-¡Buena suerte, Edward-sama! ¡Animo!- Decía Sorano con leve contentar desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Consigue otros 10 puntos para el equipo, Edward!- Gritaba Lisa con notable ferocidad.

-¡Aunque tu oponente sea un anciano, no pienses contenerte!- Grito Shuin animadamente.

-Tu puedes con esto, Edward. Muestra tu verdadera habilidad- Dijo Mervin con tranquila actitud.

E a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde vino el joven Hyberion, surgió con un calmado caminar aquel alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya. Hubiera deseado que escogieran a otro, pero que más. Tendre que poner a estos viejos huesos a trabajar- Decía un tranquilo Omar mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-...- Se quedaban en silencio un Arioc de brazos cruzados e ojo izquierdo cerrado en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-...- Se mantenía en silencio una maliciosamente sonriente Amaia mientras veia las uñas de su mano izquierda.

-Hmm- Se mantenía observando una mosca que volaba en sus cercanías una concentrada Alesha.

-...- Se quedaba en total silencio Lar como la mayor del tiempo desde su aparición.

-¿Ni una sola palabra de animo? Que crueles son los jovenes, en serio...- Comento el senil Oldcan levemente sonriente.

Los segundos pasaron e aquel joven de cortos cabellos azul oscuro peinados de manera prolija y ese senil hombre de cortos cabellos canosos con pequeños bigotes y barba chiva se posicionaron uno en frente del otro, separados por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Bien, ustedes dos, el tiempo límite es de 20 minutos! ¡Aparte de recibir alguna ayuda de su equipo o un miembro del público durante el combate, no hay restricciones! ¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El primer combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento de arreglar el asunto que tu empezaste durante el evento del primer día, viejo- Dijo Edward con una leve sonrisa mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Hm? ¿Paso algo como eso?- Preguntaba confuso Omar mientras ajustaba bien los blancos guantes que vestian sus manos.

-Oye, oye -Hablo el joven Hyberion- No vas a decirme que no lo recuerdas, ¿O sí? Me lanzaste una buena explosión durante "Race"-

-Lo lamento mucho, joven. No recuerdo tal cosa. La gente de mi edad suelen tener memorias realmente malas- Contestaba el senil Oldcan mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-En ese caso, soy yo quien lo lamenta mucho. Es posible que tu memoria se ponga aun peor por la paliza que planeo darte- Comento el joven mago de Sabertooth levemente sonriente y en guardia.

-Con que la fase de batallas, ¿Eh? Sea quien sea él que termine siendo elegido, debemos asegurarnos de ganar sí es que queremos seguir conservando el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Comento un serio Will desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Hmm...Realmente lo siento, chicos...- Dijo Emma deprimidamente.

-No es que te estemos culpando a tí. Sí, perdiste. Ya superalo, Emma. Esas cosas le pasan a todo el mundo. Nosotros no somos la excepción- Decía Dana con un inexpresivo tono.

-SÍ, lo sé...- Hablo la joven Niu -...Pero aun así me pongo triste. Sabía desde un principio que mí panico escenico y este festival de Ishgal no se iban a llevar bien. Sí tan solo mi madre no hubiera insistido tanto en que yo fuera la miembro de reserva...Rayos. Por favor, llegue rapido, Devlin-san-

_...En otro lugar..._

La luz calida que transmitia el sol presente en un despejado cielo azul no bañaba unicamente al basto Reino de Fiore. En las calmadas y limpias aguas del mar que mantienen separados a los continentes respectivamente conocidos como "Ishgal" y "Alakitasia", se podia notar como un enorme barco extendia las grandes velas en sus mastiles para utilizar los frios vientos que soplaban en esa area para avanzar en direccion contraria al oeste.

Y mientras la proa de este barco se encontraba llena de marineros en medio de sus respectivas ocupaciones; se escuchaba claramente como corria el agua de la ducha perteneciente al baño de un notablemente oscurecido camarote en el interior de este mismo barco. Eventualmente el sonido del agua se detuvo para que unos segundos despues la puerta de este baño se abriera y junto con una gran cantidad de vapor, saliera de este una persona con una edad entre los 20 años.

-Ah...- Suspiro una voz masculina con notable relajar.

E aunque este amplio camarote estaba notablemente oscuro, se podía distinguir como aquella misteriosa persona era un joven adolecente con un cuerpo tan bien entrenado que se veían sus marcados pectorales e abdominales. Y mientras utilizaba una blanca toalla para secar su cabeza, sin importarle para nada su completa desnudez, este joven camino por esa habitación de suelos de madera hasta de eventual manera posicionarse al lado de un escritorio de madera en donde reposaba una hermosa taza de porcelana llena de un caliente té.

Quedandose al lado de este mueble e utilizando su mano derecha para tomar aquella caliente taza de té; este misterioso atletico joven de 20 años terminaba recibiendo la tenue luz del sol que entraba por la unica ventana de aquel amplio camarote, la cual elimino una pequeña parte de las sombras que le cubrian por completo. De este modo no solo se termino observando una piel caucasica y unos pocos mojados mechones de cabello blanco que sobresalian de los bordes de la toalla que cubria su cabeza, sino como este joven de identidad desconocida poseía tatuada en color negro en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion.

-Hmm...- Hablo este misterioso individuo tras haberle dado un sorbo a la taza de té en su mano derecha -...Una refrescante ducha, una exquisita taza de té, la calida luz del sol y el hermoso sonido de las olas. Estoy seguro que hay muchas personas que les gustaria tener una mañana como esta...Aunque a mí ya me tienen harto. ¿Cuanto tiempo más voy a tener que soportar esta larga espera? Ya quiero que este barco llegue de una vez a Ishgal. Estoy ansioso por formar parte de esos Grandes Juegos Mágicos de los que me hablo tanto Ashe. Me pregunto si lo estaran haciendo bien sin mí, mis queridos pero debiles compañeros...Jeje-

_...De regreso..._

-¡TIEMPO!-

Ese grito de suma potencia no pertecia a nadie más que aquel pequeño ser con una gran cabeza de calabaza, que una vez más apareció en la amplia arena del Domus Flau gracias al poder de un círculo mágico que aparecía tan instantáneamente como desaparecía debajo de sus pies, quien se habia compenetrado con el sonar de varias trompetas. Una amplia arena que de un lado se encontraba con un cansado parar un joven de cortos cabellos azul oscuro peinados de manera prolija que tenia sus ojos rojos enseñando notable enojar al mismo tiempo que su rostro era decorada con bastante sudar, y que de otro lado poseía a un totalmente tranquilo elegante hombre mayor de cortos cabellos peinados hacia atras, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...- Respiraba un sudado Edward cansadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabo? Parece que es cierto que a los ancianos como yo les pasa rapido el tiempo- Decía Omar tranquilamente.

-Los veinte minutos de su combate acaban de terminar. Esto es oficialmente un empate-kabo- Informaba el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡BUUUUHHHH!- Gritaban e abuchaban tanto animados como enojados la gente que llenaba por completo las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Aunque una vez más hay reacciones mixtas en el estadio ante lo que acaba de ocurrir; lo que paso, paso. El primer combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha terminado en un empate- Informo el tranquilo locutor que cubria su calva con una peluca de rubios cabellos en forma de mohicano.

-Tanto el equipo de Ouroboros como el equipo de Sabertooth reciben 5 puntos- Informaba con tambien tranquila actitud el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos y con puntiaguda forma.

-Cinco puntos, ¿Eh? De esta manera Arioc-kun no tendra nada de que quejarse. En cualquier caso, gracias por el ejercicio, joven- Comentaba el senil Oldcan tranquilamente para despues empezar su caminar.

-M-Maldición...- Dijo cansada y frustradamente el joven Hyberion para luego pensar -... ¿Que rayos fue lo que pasó? A pesar de que use mi magia vampirica para robar toda la fuerza que pude de ese anciano, este siguio moviendose con una velocidad y agilidad monstruosa. No pude darle ni tocarlo siquiera. Lo que es peor, mientras que yo estoy en este estado tan lamentable, ese maldito esta fresco como una lechuga. ¿Quien de nosotros es el joven y quien es el viejo? ¿Mi magia siquiera le afecto?-

El tiempo continúo avanzando e eventualmente Omar regreso junto a sus compañeros al balcón del equipo de Ouroboros mientras que un cansado y frustrado pero ileso Edward regresaba con sus compañeros en el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth. De esta forma fue como se pudo observar como el único presente en la arena del Domus Flau era aquel pequeño ser masculino con una cabeza con forma de una enorme calabaza con grandes ojos y una amplia sonrisa.

-Ese viejo realmente me cae mal. Se nota que no se tomo esto en serio en lo más minimo. Solo estaba jugando, el miserable- Comento molestamente Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Sí. Hizo lo mismo durante "Race". Tengo el fuerte presentimiento que ese viejo hubiera podido competir al nivel de Will y yo si hubiera querido, pero simplemente no lo hizo- Menciono Marcus con seria actitud.

-Se nota desde lejos que a ese hombre no le interesa si su gremio gana o pierde este torneo- Dijo Alicia de igual manera que su pareja.

-Simplemente no los entiendo. ¿Que es lo que le pasa a la gente de ese gremio?- Se pregunto una disgustada Serena.

-Quien sabe- Contestaba Lucia con el mismo sentimiento.

-¡Tch! ¡Ya espero que me toque luchar a mí en la siguiente ronda! ¡Quiero despejar mi mente de todos esos idiotas de Ouroboros con una buena pelea!- Decía el joven Dragneel durante su feroz golpeteo al aire.

-Yo tambien espero que te escogan a tí. Ya no puedo soportar que sigas con lo mismo- Comento la joven Axel con un leve sonreir.

-¡Bien! ¡Continuemos-kabo!- Hablaba nuevamente emocionado el pequeño ser con enorme cabeza de calazaba en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Los siguientes combatientes han sido elegidos! ¡El segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! -Hablo Chapati -¡De Mermaid Heels, Jenny Rearlight versus Serena Axel de Fairy Tail!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban eufóricamente la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

Mientras un incalculable sentimiento de emoción era expresado por la mayoria de las personas que llenaban por completo aquel gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Ciudad, habia alguien en esta misma edificación que simplemente no pudo evitar reaccionar con total inexpresar. Esa persona no fue nadie más ni menos que la joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra, bellos y totalmente abierto ojos cafes y demonio de los libros de Zeref en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail; quien tras escuchar tan claramente tal información solo pudo hacer que sus seductores labios formularan una cosa...

-¿Eh?-

_...Aunque no quiera...La joven demonio de Fairy Tail sale a escena..._

**Continuara...**


	17. Ha Llegado El Momento

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 17/141: ¡Ha Llegado El Momento! **

El evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos poseía el nombre de "Target" y termino con la aplastante victoria del joven mago de Sabertooth, Mervin Orland. Este torneo entro en su fase de batallas tras esto. Y aunque el primer combate fue más frustrante que emocionante y termino con el empate del joven mago de Sabertooth, Edward Hyberion y Omar Oldcan de el gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros; fue el segundo combate el que verdaderamente atraia la atención. Se trataba de la joven maga de Mermaid Heels, Jane Rearlight en contra de la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref perteneciente a Fairy Tail, Serena Axel.

**...Continuación...**

-¿Eh?-

Aquella vocalización de un sentimiento de confusión en su estado más puro no pertenecia a nadie más que a la hermosa joven de lisos y largos cabellos negros que junto a un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados; un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos, una joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechon azul en su frente y una pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios ocupaban uno de los tantos balcones de un Domus Flau totalmente lleno de gente. Una confusión que nacio en esta joven demonio de los libros de Zeref al haber oido claramente la información que libero uno de los dos locutores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Año X814.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dijo mi nombre?! ¡Por favor, diganme que no acaban de decir mi nombre!- Dijo Serena alteradamente.

-SÍ, dijeron tú nombre. Es tu turno de combatir, Serena- Decía Tsuna con un amigable sonreír.

-¡No puede ser...!- Exclamo la joven Axel con un par de cascadas de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Que envidia. Primero Lucia y ahora Serena. Me estan robando las oportunidades de disfrutar una buena pelea, chicas- Comento el joven Dragneel sonriente.

-¡No quiero esta oportunidad, tomala tú! ¡Es más, tú fuiste quien me arrastro a la fuerza a todo este asunto en primer lugar! ¡Hazte responsable y participa en esta cosa por mí, maniaco de las batallas!- Gritaba molestamente la joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Puedo?!- Reaccionaba emocionado el joven de puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera rosada.

-Bajale a tu alta tensión, cerebro carbonizado. Eso no es posible- Dijo un tranquilo Marcus.

-Entiendo como se siente, Serena-san, pero no creo que tenga más opcion que participar usted misma- Mencionaba Lucia con leve lastima.

-S-Si...Lo se. Pero quería creer en una pequeña esperanza, Lucia-chan...- Contestaba la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref tristemente.

-Jeje. Bien, tu oponente ya ha bajado a la arena. Creo que deberias hacer lo mismo, Serena -Comento Alicia con un leve sonreir.

-S-Sí...- Respondía una medianamente deprimida Serena.

Y durante aquel corto charlar de aquellos jovenes magos de Fairy Tail; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar una hermosa joven de 19 años que tenía una larga e ondulada cabellera de color rubio claro que tenia sus puntas pintadas con un color rosado oscuro, unos serios pero bellos ojos de color azul claro, que tenía un collar y pulseras de color negro; que vestía su medianamente curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con una blusa blanca de cortas mangas y manchas rosadas, unos cortos pantaloncillos de color gris, unas largas medias negras y unas botas marrones y que obviamente poseía la marca de Mermaid Heels en color celeste en su brazo derecho.

-¡Bien, derrotare a cualquiera que me pongan en frente!- Decía una decidida Jane mientras avanzaba por la arena e hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-¡Tu puedes con esto! ¡Muéstra tú tambien el poder de Mermaid Heels como hizo Kasuga ayer!- Gritaba Brenda determinadamente desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Animo, Jane-chan!- Grito una animada Milly. .

-¡Demuestra el poder de tu encantador e unico perfume!- Grito Chiyo de la misma manera en medio de su glamoroso posar.

-...- Se mantenía Kasuga con silenciosa actitud mientras sus brazos yacian cruzados y sus ojos serenos apuntaban a la amplia arena de aquel estadio.

-Vaya, con que le toca a la hija de Jenny, ¿Eh?- Comentaba una sonriente Mirajane desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Hmm...La hija de Bacchus, la hija de Ichiya y ahora la hija de Jenny. Uno pensaria que un hijo querria unirse al mismo gremio que su padre, ¿No creen? Por lo menos eso fue lo que paso con nuestros mocosos y tambien los de Sabertooth y Lamia Scale- Comentaba Cana para luego darle otro sorbo a su barril de alcohol.

-Bacchus me dijo que el le ofrecio a Brenda entrar a Quatro Cerberus, pero al parecer ella se nego rotundamente a estar rodeada por un montón de "viejos demasiados energeticos"- Dijo un tranquilo Elfman.

-Bueno, Quatro Cerberus es un gremio de puros hombres. Es normal que ella no quisiera unirse- Decía Levy ahí presente.

-Aunque no se nada sobre Chiyo, pero Jenny me dijo que Jane se nego a unirse a Blue Pegasus porque ella no quería para nada ver como su madre y padre, Hibiki, se la pasaban coqueteando con los clientes- Mencionaba Mirajane tranquilamente.

-Otra decision bastante entendible. Yo tampoco quisiera ver lo mismo- Dijo Cana para despues repetir su acción de antes.

E a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde venia la joven Rearligh, surgió con un tranquilo caminar esa no tan emocionada o determinada joven miembro de Fairy Tail. Una joven que aunque parecía en totalidad una normal humana de piel caucasica, en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

-Hmm...- Se mostraba Serena levemente disgustada mientras caminaba por aquel ancho campo arenoso del Domus Flau.

-¡Animo, Serena!- Gritaba un animado Happy desde el ancho barandal de concreto del balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Serena-san, buena suerte!- Grito Raine tambien animadamente.

-¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!- Gritaba Roko determinadamente.

-¡Tu puedes con esto, Serena! ¡Demuestrale a todos que eres un hombre!- Exclamo Sonia de misma manera.

-¡Concuerdo con la cerebro de musculos a excepcion de la parte de "Hombre"! ¡Puedes ganar esto! ¡No me muestres un combate patetico! ¡Gee hee!- Grito Ryos con un gran sonreír y un peculiar reír.

-Sonia...Ryos...- Pensaba la joven Axel mientras avanzaba por la arena -...Es verdad. Estamos cargando con los sentimientos de frustración de Sonia y Ryos, quienes eran los que debian participar en estos Grandes Juegos Mágicos originalmente. Apuesto que Lucia-chan penso lo mismo cuando le toco luchar. Solo porque no deseamos formar parte de todo esto, no significa que podemos quejarnos. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí y tratare de...No, definitivamente ganare este combate. Por mis compañeros-

-Axel...Axel...Axel...No, no recuerdo haber oido de algún camarada de Natsu-sensei con ese apellido- Comento un tranquilo Ashe desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Eso debe significar que esa chica no debe estar relacionada con los veteranos de Fairy Tail a diferencia de los demas miembros de su equipo- Decía Will con tambien tranquila actitud.

-Que no tenga relación con algún miembro antiguo de Fairy Tail no determina su habilidad. Sí fue escogida para formar parte del equipo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, debe ser una maga habil esa Serena- Dijo Dana con su usual inexpresividad.

-¡Dana-chan tiene toda la razón! ¡Tan solo miren todo ese poder de ataque...!- Hablo Charlie con su ojos verde claro bien fijados en el notablemente voluptuoso y curvilineo cuerpo de la joven miembro de Fairy Tail en la arena.

-Estoy muy segura que usted y yo nos referimos a cosas totalmente distintas, Charlie-san- Dijo la joven Talian inexpresivamente.

-...- Se mantenia una levemente deprimida Emma obsevando la arena del Domus Flau en total silencio.

Los segundos pasaron e eventualmente aquella joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rubio claro con sus puntas pintadas de rosado oscuro e esa joven de larga cabellera de color negro se posicionaron una en frente del otra, separadas por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-Oye, chica de Fairy Tail, no pienso contenerme. No estas tarde para retirarte- Decía Jane con seria actitud.

-¿Q-Quien lo haria?- Contesto Serena con una mezcla entre seriedad y timidez para despues pensar -Whoa...Me dije a mí misma que ganaría, pero los nervios de tener a tanta gente viendome me estan afectando de nuevo. Además, parece que mí oponente es del tipo que le gustan las peleas, en otras palabras, es del tipo Tsuna. Que problematico-

-¡Bien! ¡Hagamos esto-kabo! ¡Ya conocen las reglas, ¿Verdad?! ¡Entonces, tienen 20 minutos! ¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El segundo combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo -Hablo la joven Rearlight con una leve sonrisa y mientras pasaba a extender sus manos hacia adelante - Te dije que te retiraras. No puedes decirme que no te lo adverti. Activate... **¡Ultra Archive!- **

Ante las ultimas potentes palabras de aquella joven maga de Mermaid Heels, se paso a ver de clara manera como un total de diez planas, flotantes e holograficas pantallas de color amarillo claro y que parecian mostrar una serie de datos en forma de letras y pequeñas imagenes se posicionaron magicamente en los aires alrededor de esta. Fue algo que obviamente obligo a la joven miembro de Fairy Tail en esa misma arena a decorar su mirada de ojos cafes con leve sorpresa y confundir.

-¿Eh?- Penso Serena -¿Archivo...? ¿No era una magia que servia para acumular y mostrar datos o algo así? Creo que no era una magia que sirviera mucho para el combate de uno contra uno. ¡Puede que esto sea mucho más facil de lo que pense!...Aunque usualmente los problemas empiezan luego de pensar cosas como esas...-

-Apuesto que crees que no soy una oponente dificil debido a mi magia, ¿Verdad? Pero debo decirte que te equivocas completamente. Mi "Ultra Archivo" posee una increible habilidad que la hace sumamente distinta a todos los demás "Archivo". Ni siquiera el "Archivo" de mí papa tiene una habilidad como esta- Dijo Jane mostrando un confiado leve sonreír.

-¿Habilidad?- Repitio la joven Axel con confundir.

-Sí- Hablo la joven Rearlight -El "Full Virus" de "Ultra Archivo" es un hechizo que afecta por completo la capacidad de mi oponente de controlar su magia. Con mi poder mágico actual, solo la gente con el nivel de Kasuga o la maestra Kagura-san son inmunes a este hechizo. Y sin ofender, pero dudo mucho que tu estes en ese nivel. Aún con el poco poder de ataque que posee mi "Ultra Archivo", sin tú magia, caeras igual a la tonelada de personas victimas de mi "Full Virus"-

-P-Parece un hechizo impresionante- Comentaba la joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra con al parecer algo de apenar.

-Sí, lo es- Siguio hablando la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rubia con puntas pintadas de rosado -Es un hechizo que estuve preparando con toda esta pequeña charla. Lo siento, pero este combate termino antes de empezar. **¡Full Virus...On!- **

Habiendo dicho aquellas ultimas palabras con un potente y confiado tono, Jane paso a utilizar uno de los dedos de su mano derecha para oprimir el boton "Enter" del holografico teclado de color amarillo que flotaba justo en frente de su posición. Tras esto, cada una de las diez medianas, flotantes e holograficas pantallas amarillas que rodeaban a la joven Rearligh pasaron a mostrar en grandes letras la palabra "Cargando..." justo encima de una pequeña barra que crecia notablemente en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo y que en poco tiempo iba a ocupar todo el ancho de estas. Aunque en el siguiente segundo ocurrio un hecho mucho más sorprendente y confuso que todo esto.

Repentinamente; aquel total de diez holograficas pantallas cambio su notable color amarillo por un brillante color rojo e empezaron a liberar un fuerte sonido de alarma al mismo tiempo que cada una de ellas era ocupada completamente por la palabra "Error" formada con grandes letras. Esto fue algo que obligo a aquella joven maga de Mermaid Heels en la amplia arena del Domus Flau a decorar sus ojos azules con un basto sentimiento de asombrar y confusión.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Error?!- Reaccionaba Jane con profundo shock.

-Ah...Supuse que pasaría algo como eso. Despues de todo, soy un demonio de los libros de Zeref. No uso magia, sino una maldición. Por alguna razón, lo siento mucho, Jane-san- Penso Serena mientras por su cabeza bajaba una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-¿Hm? Parece que una de las combatientes, Jane Rearlight de Mermaid Heels, esta sufriendo unos cuantos problemas con su magia "Ultra Archivo". Me pregunto que ocurrira- Informo Chapati con ligera confusión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que, que?! ¡¿Que fue lo que le pasó a la magia de Jane-chan?!- Se preguntaba una preocupada Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Lo que estan mostrando esas pantallas mágicas... ¿Error? ¿Que significa eso? ¿El "Full Virus" de Jane no funciono en esa tal Serena?- Preguntaba Brenda con intriga.

-Oh. Es la primera que veo tal cosa. Esta tambien debe ser una experiencia nueva para el encantador perfume de Jane- Comentaba Chiyo con leve impresionar en su tono.

-...- Se mantenia una tranquila Kasuga en silencio mientras pensaba -Que curioso. Serena Axel, ¿Eh? Parece una chica totalmente normal, puede que la más normal de los del equipo de Fairy Tail, pero siento una presencia verdaderamente peculiar viniendo de ella. Jamas habia sentido algo como esto. No es que su poder mágico sea especialmente poderoso, sino más bien diferente al de todos los demas mágos que haya conocido hasta ahora, incluyendo mi madre... ¿Que es esta sensación? ¿Tendra relación con que la magia de Jane no funcione en ella?-

-¡¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo aqui?! ¡¿Porque "Full Virus" no funciona en esta chica?! ¡ ¡Que pase esto luego de que presumiera tanto...Rayos! ¡¿Qué es eso de que no es posible localizar magia en el objetivo?! ¡Es una maga de un gremio de magos participando en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, por supuesto que debe tener alguna magia! ¡Pedazo de porqueria! -Decía la joven Rearligh enojadamente mientras veia aquellas holograficas pantallas e usaba ambas manos para oprimir varias de las teclas de ese holografico teclado en frente de su posición.

-Bueno...- Hablaba la joven Axel -...Como una disculpa, te explicaria detalladamente todo, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso. Yo tambien tengo un equipo por el cual luchar, así que si no te molesta... **¡Etherias Form: Arm!- **

Habiendo extendido hacia su lado derecho su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo de decir esas ultimas palabras, mostrando cierta seriedad en sus bellos ojos cafes; aquella joven de largos cabellos negros termindo provocando que desde un poco debajo de su hombro, toda esta extremidad suya se viera rodeada por una ligera pero notable capa de rosadas llamas hasta el punto de no dejar observar su forma, para sorpresa de su oponente en aquel segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

E aunque esa colorida llamarada que cubría el brazo derecho de Serena no tardo mucho más de un segundo en desaparecer por completo, lo que realmente sorprendia de amplia manera a los espectadores fue lo que vino despues de esta. Se observo claramente como la mayor parte de la caucasica piel del brazo derecho de la joven Axel y toda su mano derecha, pero sin afectar a la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en esta, fue remplazada con unas duras escamas perfectamente unidas y de profundo color azabache mientras que afiladas garras del mismo color ocupaban el lugar de cada uno de sus cinco dedos.

-¡Bien!- Se mostraba Serena seria y feroz mientras estrujaba con notable fuerza aquel nuevo brazo derecho suyo.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaba Jane con profundo confundir y sorprender.

-¡Oh!- Mostraban notable asombrar gran parte de la gran multitud de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡...!- Se veian invadidos por un repentino profundo shock los cinco que ocupaban el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¿Hizo que unicamente su brazo entrara en su forma etherias?- Pregunto Marcus ligeramente sorprendido desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Oh, sabía que Serena tambien entrenaba por su cuenta de vez en cuando, pero no tenía idea que había ganado la habilidad de transformarse parcialmente- Comentaba Alicia con el mismo tono que su pareja.

-Ahora puede luchar sin la necesidad de transformarse completamente y gastara menos de su poder demoniaco... ¡Serena-san, eres increible!- Decía Lucia alegremente.

-¡Vamos, Serena!- Animaba Tsuna sonrientemente.

-¡Ahora que vimos el "Ultra Archivo" de Jane, Serena Axel de Fairy Tail nos impresiona con un Take Over que muchos posiblemente no han visto antes, incluyendome! ¡¿Que clase de poder escondera este brazo tan negro como la noche?!- Se preguntaba un emocionado Gauss.

-¿De verdad ese brazo es un Take Over? Sí de verdad esta chica utiliza una magia tan común, ¿Por qué mi "Full Virus" no le afecta? ¿Qué es ese poder?- Se preguntaba la joven Rearlight con profunda intriga.

-Lamento que esto sea tan injusto, pero, ¡Aquí voy!- Exclamo una determinada joven Axel.

Usando sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias marrones para pisar firmemente aquellos suelos arenosos hasta el punto de levantar notables nubes de polvo, en el siguiente segundo, Serena paso a dar una veloz carrera en dirección a Jane. Y tras haber reducido bastante la distancia que las separaba; aquella joven miembro de Fairy Tail aumentaba la fuerza con la que estrujaba ese azabache brazo derecho suyo al mismo tiempo de haber dado un potente salto hacia esa joven maga de Mermaid Heels. E al ver como la distancia entre su oponente y ella se reducia cada vez más, la seriedad paso a decorar los azules ojos de esta joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubios con puntas pintadas de rosados.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba una determinada Serena mientras se acercaba a su oponente.

-**¡Copy and Put!- **Hablo una seria Jane -**¡Barrier: Level Three: Dome Form!- **

Instantaneamente despues de que la joven Rearlight formulara esas oraciones al mismo tiempo de que las holograficas pantallas amarillentas a su alrededor mostraban las palabras "Copiar y Pegar" en letras grandes, tanto ella como su "Ultra Archivo" se vieron encerrados en el interior de lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra que como un enorme domo de un al parecer bastante resistente material cristalino tan reluciente que incluso reflejaba totalmente la luz del brillante y cálido sol en todo el centro del azulado cielo por encima de la poblada Ciudad de Crocus.

Un cristalino domo que se vio decorado por unas amplias grietas tras haber acabado recibiendo el solido golpe por parte del fuertemente estrujado brazo demoniaco de Serena; la cual, debido al rebote del impacto, se vio obligada a retroceder unos cuantos metros de Jane y para luego colocar cierta confusión en sus ojos cafés ante lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Q-Que?- Reacciono Serena con leve confundir.

-Je- Mostraba Jane una pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Eso es... ¿La misma barrera mágica que Kasuga utilizo durante su combate de ayer?- Pensaba una ligeramente intrigrada Alicia desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Con que al final has decidido usarlo, ¿Eh, Jane? Bueno, contra alguien en quien no funciona su "Full Virus", supongo que no tiene otra opción- Pensaba una serena Kasuga desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Oh, otra cosa inesperada acaba de ocurrir, ¿Pueden verlo?! ¡Para defenderse del ataque de Serena, Jane ha utilizado nada más ni nada menos que la misma magia de barreras que usa su compañera de Mermaid Heels, Kasuga Mikazuchi!- Informaba emocionado el locutor del Reino de Fiore.

-¿Como...? ¿"Ultra Archivo" no era tu unica magia?- Preguntaba una confundida joven Axel.

-No es exactamente lo que estas pensando- Hablo la joven Rearlight -Aunque todavía no tengo idea de porque mi "Full Virus" no funciona en tí, esa no es la unica habilidad de mi magia. Mi "Ultra Archivo" contiene la información exacta de las magias e hechizos de de mis compañeras y "Copiar y Pegar" es un hechizo que reproduce estos mismos siempre y cuando tenga la misma cantidad de poder mágico que tienen sus usuarios originales al ejecutarlos-

-Pero "Copiar y Pegar" tiene una debilidad crucial y esa eres tú misma, Jane. Despues de todo, tu usualmente ganas utilizando el "Full Virus". No estas acostumbrada al combate y eso hace que no tengas la misma cantidad de poder mágico que nosotras. No podrás utilizar más de cinco o tal vez seis hechizos. No te sobreesfuerces, Jane- Pensaba serenamente la joven Mikazuchi en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Ahora que te explique mi truco, ¿Qué tal si me explicas el tuyo? ¿Qué clase de magia es ese brazo negro? Es más, ¿Es magia siquiera? No puedo pensar en otra razón por la cual mi "Full Virus" no funciono en ti- Decía la joven maga de Mermaid Heels en la arena del Domus Flau.

-Hmm...Tienes razón en que no es magia, pero como te dije antes, es una historia demasiado complicada como para explicarte en este corto tiempo que tenemos aquí- Contesto la joven miembro de Fairy Tail en ese mismo arenoso terreno.

-¿En serio?- Hablaba la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rubio claro con puntas pintadas de rosado -Bueno, que se le va a hacer. ¡Continuemos con esto...! **¡Copy and Put! ¡Mega Kitten Blast!- **

Después de que la llamada "Barrera: Nivel Tres: Forma de Domo" desapareciera de su alrededor y de que aquellas diez holograficas pantallas todavia en sus cercanias volvieran a enseñar las palabras "Copiando y Pegando...", Jane provoco que un total de veinte círculos mágicos de color rosado rojizo aparecieran encima de su posición para inmediatamente luego pasar a disparar en tiempo unisono y con sumo poderío un vasto número de rayos de una luminosa rosada energía tan delgados como la cola de un gato y que giraban en espiral con la misma profunda velocidad con la que viajaban por los aires hacia su único objetivo: una Serena que con notable seriedad exclamo...

**-¡Etherias Form: Wings!- **

Tras la liberación de esas palabras; la seria joven Axel hizo que su espalda se viera decorada con un par de grandes alas de demonio hechas de una energía rosada. Unas alas, que en menos de una fracción, ayudaron a aquella joven demonio de los libros de Zeref a elevarse altamente en los aires dentro del Domus Flau para así lograr esquivar con exito las docenas de espirales rayos de energía que se dirigian hacia ella y los cuales terminaron estrellandose con parte de aquel ancho campo arenoso y causando enormes explosiones de polvo e humo.

-¿También puede volar? ¡Pero, no me subestimes!- Penso una determinada Jane.

Usando dedos de ambas manos para oprimir uno tras otro botones de aquel holografico teclado que flotaba justo en frente de ella; la joven Rearlight parecio provocar que los veinte circulos mágicos rosado rojizo que ella habia invocado anteriormente pasaran a cambiar su posicionar para así seguir disparando los llamados "Mega Explosión Gatuna" hacia la joven Axel presente en los aires, y la cual se veia obligada a moverse veloz, agil y constantemente para esquivar estos exitosamente.

Incluso habiendo pasado una gran cantidad de segundos; Serena todavia debia seguir usando el vuelo que le proporcionaban aquellas grandes alas demoniacas de rosada energía únida a su espalda y una gran velocidad e agilidad para ir de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo e al contrario para que ese vasto número de rayos espirales de una luminosa rosada energía no impactaran de explosiva manera contra su persona. Algo que era obviamente visto por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones de la gigantesca edificación encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban emocionados los miles y miles de espectadores en el Domus Flau.

-Que todo el mundo esten gritando tan contentos mientras yo estoy pasando un momento tan malo aquí me parece algo cruel. Los torneos como estos realmente no son lo mio. Todo por culpa de ese idiota de Tsuna...- Susurraba una seria Serena durante su potente volar e esquivar.

-¡Achuu!- Estornudo Tsuna durante su estadia en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail para luego hablar- Hmm...Rayos. ¿Quien demonios esta hablando mio...? Maldición. En cualquier caso, Serena solo se la pasa esquivando. ¿Porque rayos no contraataca? Ha tenido varios chances-

-Porque realmente no puede hacerlo- Hablo una seria Alicia -Recuerda que la energía que crea la "Maldición del Caos" de Serena destruye completamente todo con lo que impacta, sin importar lo minusculo del ataque. Es más que obvio que Serena no utilizara tal poder en algo como un simple festival-

-¡Ah, es verdad!- Grito Tsuna sorprendida y molestamente.

-Entonces, si Serena de verdad quiere ganar este combate, no tienes más opcion que usar las habilidades fisicas de su forma etherias, ¿Eh? Aunque primero tiene que acercarse a su enemigo para eso y parece algo complicado ahora mismo- Menciono un tranquilo Marcus.

-Serena-san...- Nombraba Lucia con preocupación.

-Uno, dos...Uno, dos... ¡Ahora!- Pensaba una concentrada joven Axel.

Luego de aquel patrón de pensamiento suyo, de estar yendo de un lado a otro o a de arriba a abajo; aquella joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros paso a volar potente y directamente hacia las dos decimas de medianos circulos mágicos de color rosado rojizo mientras que con agiles y veloces giros y vueltas lograba esquivar con exito las docenas de rayos espirales que estos liberaban. Algo que obviamente era visto por los azules ojos de la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubios con puntas pintadas de rosados que era quien controlaba aquel hechizo de magia gatuna.

-¡Viene directo hacia aquí... ¿Adivino el patrón de los disparos?! ¡Entonces...!- Penso Jane para después exclamar -**¡Copy and Put! ¡Smoke Make: Hands Wall!- **

Después de que la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref pasara de largo los circulos mágicos de "Mega Explosión Gatuna" e estos simplemente desaparecieran y de que las diez holograficas pantallas bajo el control de la joven usuaria de "Ultra Archivo" regresaran a enseñar las palabras "Copiando y Pegando...", entre el espacio que separaba a estas dos miembros de distintos gremios, hizo aparición magicamente unas descomunales cantidades de un denso humo rosado claro con la forma de un ancho e alto muro.

-¿Una pantalla de humo? ¿Quiere intentar ocultarse? ¡Pero tal cosa, la despejare por completo con mi impulso...!- Pensaba una decidida Serena.

Totalmente como habia acabado de pensar, la joven Axel utilizo el vuelo que le proporcionaban aquellas grandes alas demoniacas de rosada energía únida a su espalda para, en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo, entrar y salir de ese gigantesco muro de denso humo rosado y acabar despejando completamente este con las amplias ondas de viento creado por su veloz mover. O eso era lo que tenia planeado esa joven miembro de Fairy Tail.

Pero la realidad es que cuando Serena uso su poderoso volar para adentrarse dentro de esas descomunales cantidades de denso humo rosado; se vio incapaz de salir de este debido a que su potente avanzar termino siendo completamente detenido en cuanto sus brazos, piernas, varias partes de su torso y sus dos alas de energía solidificada pasaron a ser sujetadas por un centenar de humanoides manos que surgian de nada más y nada menos que del llamado "Hacer Humo: Muro de Manos" e estaban hechas de su mismo material, aunque en un estado solido.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡¿El humo me atrapo...?! ¡¿Es humo solido?! ¡Rayos, cai directamente en su trampa...!- Penso una frustrada Serena mientras se agitaba para tratar de escapar de aquellas manos de humo endurecido.

-Bien...- Hablo Jane con un leve sonreír -...Ahora que terminaste con ese molesto movimiento de mosca, deja que te de un pequeño regalo proveniente de una de mis senpais. **¡Copy and Put! ¡Ninjin Missile!- **

Ante las palabras "Copiando y Pegando..." que nuevamente pasaban a aparecer en las pantallas holograficas de la joven Rearlight; hizo aparición en los aires encima de su posicion, por más ridiculo que suene, un total de veinte enormes zanahorias que desde las verdes hojas en su corona liberaron unas poderosas flamas que las impulsaron potentemente por los aires para dirigirse hacia la joven Axel como si de misiles se trataran.

E estando todavía prisionera del firme agarre de las cientos de manos que surgian y estaban hechas de unas grandes cantidades de un denso y solido humo de color rosado claro; Serena no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impactar de las nombradas como "Misiles Zanahorias", las cuales al instante de este, se convirtieron en docenas de explosiones de notable poder. Otra cosa que era observada por las miles y miles de personas que llenaba las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

-¡Ah!- Grito Serena notablemente adolorida.

-¡Serena!- Nombro Tsuna con suma preocupación desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Un golpe directo! ¡¿Serena habra podido usar esos misteriosos poderes suyos para lograr salir ilesa de ese ataque de magia vegetal o sí sera Jane la que acaba de ganar este combate! ¡Ya queda menos del tiempo limite! ¡¿Cual sera el final de esta lucha?!- Se pregunto emocionado el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-Vaya...- Decía Lisa con disgustar desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Serena-sama...- Nombraba Sorano con notable preocupar.

-Rayos...Eso parece doloroso- Dijo Leo disgustado desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Sí. Espero que estes bien, Serena...- Comento Ur con seria actitud.

De las grandes cantidades de denso humo negro y polvo provocadas por la poderosa explosión anteriormente mencionada; con sus ropas chamuscadas de ligero modo, salio disparada la joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra la cual cayo y rodo de descontrolada manera por los arenosos suelos de aquel ancho campo donde estaba hasta eventualmente detenerse. Todo mientras la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rubio claro con puntas pintadas de rosado la veia a la distancia con sus azules ojos y mientras unas notables cantidades de sudor decoraban su hermoso rostro.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Jane cansadamente mientras pensaba -Vaya, el cansacio por usar "Copiar y Pegar" es mucho mayor de lo que pense. Kasuga seguramente me saldra con su selmon de "debes entrenar más para este tipo de situaciones" o algo así. En cualquier caso, todavía puedo lanzar otros dos...No, creo que tres ataques más. No los desaprovechare. Acabare con este combate rápido-

-Ah...- Gemia levemente una adolorida Serena mientras se levantaba de la arena y pensaba -Eso dolio. Estare en problemas si recibo otro golpe como ese. Tal vez sí sea lo mejor que me transforme completamente...Pero aunque lo hiciera, ¿Qué cambiaria? Gracias a ese "Ultra Archivo" suyo, esta chica tiene varias magias con ataques de larga distancia y defensa. No creo que pueda vencerla usando solamente habilidades fisicas. Ni que fuera Tsuna o Sonia. Pero tampoco puedo usar mi maldición en contra de ella... ¿Qué hago? A este pasó, sera definitivo que terminare mordiendo el polvo... ¿Hm? ¿Polvo?... ¿Tierra? Sí... ¡Si! ¡Eso podría funcionar!-

-B-Bien...Serena, ¿Verdad? Vamos a acabar con esto- Comentaba cansada pero sonriente la joven Rearlight.

-Sí...Tienes razón...Después de todo, yo...-

Pero dando esa respuesta al mismo tiempo que se ponía de nuevo de pie en los firmes suelos de aquel ancho arenoso campo donde estaba; la joven Axel enseñaba algo que hacía que una ligera confusión e asombro pasara a decorar tanto la mirada de la joven Rearlight como las miradas de la mayor parte de las personas que llenaban totalmente las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau e observaban ese segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Se apreciaba de clara manera como la mano del brazo derecha de esta joven demonio de los libros de Zeref, el cual todavia seguía conformado en su mayoria por una piel de duras escamás de profundo color azabache, se encontraba completamente rodeada en una capa de ondulantes llamas de un realmente luminoso color rosado. En otras palabras; la peculiar energía mágica que creaba la llamada "Maldición del Caos" de esta joven miembro de Fairy Tail.

-¡...Ahora estoy más que encendida!- Exclamo Serena enseñando ferocidad y determinación en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Eh? Eso es... ¿Fuego rosado? Dudo mucho que sea magia de fuego normal. ¿Es que acaso ese misterioso poder suyo también posee ataques a larga distancia?- Pensaba Jane con leve intriga.

-Eso es...- Hablo Tsuna levemente sorprendido tras observar esa escena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Al fin de cuentas si usaras tu maldición, Serena?- Se preguntaba una seria Alicia.

-¿Tendrá ahora alguna clase de estrategia?- Preguntaba Marcus de igual manera.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es esa luz rosada en la mano de Serena-chan? ¿Magia de fuego?- Se preguntaba una curiosa Charlie desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-No, no lo es. Puedo sentirlo desde aquí. Parece alguna clase de fuego, pero en realidad es alguna clase de energía...Hmm...No se muy bien lo que es realmente, pero mis instintos me dicen que no es magia de fuego. Eso es seguro. Es más, no se si eso es magia en realidad...- Contestaba Ashe tanto con leve seriedad y confundir.

-Un brazo negro con fuerza increible, alas de energía y ahora un fuego misterioso...Esa tal Serena esta llena de sorpresas- Comentaba una inexpresiva Dana.

-Y que lo digas. Hice un análisis rapido en ella, pero no sirvio para nada. Mi base de datos no tiene nada de información sobre las habilidades de esa Serena. Eso significa que ni antes o ahora en el Imperio Alvarez alguien ha poseido tales habilidades. Y aunque sin duda hay presencia de ethernano, no esta usando exactamente magia que digamos. En serio, ¿Que clase de poder es ese? Que interesante. ¡Ajyajajaja!- Decía Will entre risas que enseñaban sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes.

-Sabia que esa chica tenia una presencia algo peculiar cuando la conoci, pero esto... ¿Acaso ella es...?- Pensaba una indiferente Brandish desde su asiento en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Entonces...- Hablo la joven Rearlight -... ¿Vemos quién dispara primero? Bueno, sí puedes, dispara. No dudes, porque yo no pienso hacerlo. Como dije antes... ¡Vamos a acabar esto, Serena! **¡Copy and Put! ¡Ninjin Missile!- **

Cuando por quinta vez aparecieron las palabras "Copiando y Pegando..." en grandes letras en cada una de las diez holograficas pantallas amarillas que continuaban flotando alrededor de esta joven maga de Mermaid Heels, por segunda vez; en los aires encima de esta, hicieron una mágica aparición un total de veinte enormes zanahorias que desde las verdes hojas en su corona liberaron unas poderosas flamas que las impulsaron potentemente por los aires para dirigirse hacia su objetivo como si de misiles se trataran. E ante esto, la joven miembro de Fairy Tail en aquella amplia arena uso un feroz y potente tono de voz para exclamar...

**-¡Chaos Wave!- **

Utilizando una suma fuerza y velocidad; esta joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros que se agitaron levemente con su mover,uso la palma de la mano de su brazo derecho con piel de duras escamas azabaches para golpear tan tremendamente fuerte los arenosos pero firmes suelos debajo de su posición que estos se vieron decorados de instantanea manera con unas delgadas pero numerosas grietas. Unas grietas por las cuales se filtraron con amplia rápidez las luminosas llamas rosadas que cubrian parte de la escamosa e ennegrecida extremidad derecha de esta seria joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

Pero habiendo realizado esta acción; Serena elimino por completo el tiempo que le quedaba para esquivar o contraatacar a los llamados "Misiles Zanahorias", los cuales obviamente terminaron impactando contra su persona e envolviendola con totalidad en una serie de explosiones de enorme poder y que crearon una amplias cantidades de un denso humo de color negro. Nuevamente, una escena que era claramente vista por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaron sumamente euforicos la mayor parte de la gran multitud de personas que ocupaban completamente ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Otro golpe directo en Serena por parte de Jane! ¡¿Acaso sí es realmente el final del camino para esta misteriosa e impresionante maga de Fairy Tail?!- Decía emocionado el locutor que cubría su calva con un peluca de rubios cabellos en forma de un alto mohicano.

-¡Serena...!- Nombro un seriamente preocupado Tsuna mientras sus dos manos estrujaban tan fuerte el barandal de concreto del balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail donde estaba que este se vio decorado por numerosas grietas.

-¿Eh?- Pensaba una levemente intrigada Jane -¿Acaso vi mal? ¿Uso esa flama rosada que rodeaba a su mano para golpear el suelo? ¿Fue un error mientras trataba de contraatacar o es que quería levantar una barrera o algo así? Bueno, no importa mucho ahora. Dudo mucho que tras dos golpes directos, ella...-

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Decorando sus respectivas miradas con una notable sorpresa, la joven Rearlight y los miles espectadores de ese combate pudieron claramente observar como ese potente gritar que transmitia a la perfección una profunda determinación y ferocidad solo pertenecía a una única persona: Serena Axel. Una Serena que sin importale que sus ropas estuvieran aun más chasmuscadas que antes o como unos pequeños pero notables rasguños decoraban ahora varias partes de su cuerpo, utilizo las enormes alas demoniacas de rosada energía unida a su espalda para dar un increiblemente potente vuelo que la saco de esa gigantesca nube de denso humo negro que le rodeaba y que le acercaba cada vez más y más a su oponente a unos cuantos metros de distancia: Jane Rearlight.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Seguia gritando ferozmente Serena mientras volaba con suma potencia a su enemiga.

-¡¿...Sigue consiente?!- Reacciono Jane con profundo sorprender.

-¡Bien! ¡Ve, Serena!- Exclamaba ahora contentamente Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Pero deberias saber que un ataque tan directo como ese no servira para nada! ¡Solamente tengo que usar otra de las barreras de Kasu...!-

Pero esta joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rubio claro con puntas pintadas de rosado se volvio totalmente incapaz de seguir formulando palabras en su mente ante lo ocurrido en el siguiente segundo. La joven maga de Mermaid Heels se dio cuenta de perfecta manera como todo su cuerpo, repentina e indudablemente, se encontraba cayendo por un amplio agujero que habia remplazado los suelos que sus pies vestidos con marrones botas estaban pisando con notable firmeza cuando la endurecida arena que formaba a estos se derrumbo sobre ella misma.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Un agujero?!- Reaccionaba Jane con notable shock.

Esas palabras fueron las únicas palabras que esta joven hija de Jenny Rearlight y Hibiki Lates tuvo tiempo de decir durante su caer por aquel agujero hasta eventualmente terminar cayendo de espalda en los montones de suave arena que ocupaban el fondo de este. Una caída que no duro mucho más que un segundo debido a que este agujero que ahora decoraba la amplia arena del Domus Flau, aunque era notablemente amplio, no era muy profundo que se digamos.

-Ah... ¿Qué demonios...?- Hablo Jane mientras se colocaba de pie en los montones de arena dentro de ese agujero donde estaba -...Este agujero... ¿Lo hizo esa chica con su ataque de antes? ¿Transmitio esas llamas rosadas por el suelo para que debilitaran principalmente donde yo estaba parada? Maldición, el cansacio por usar "Copiar y Pegar" tantas veces hizo que los sensores de mi "Ultra Archivo" fallaran. Pero para salir de un agujero como este me basta con un segundo...-

-¡Un segundo...!-

-¡...!-

Aquel potente gritar que provoco que un incalculable sentimiento de temerosa sorpresa pasara a invadir de repentina manera a la joven Rearlight, como antes, solamente podía provenir de una única persona. Alzando sus bien abiertos ojos color azul claro, por el efecto de la brillante luz del sol y la tenue oscuridad dentro de aquel agujero donde estaba; Jane terminaba viendo como hacia ella caia una silueta humanoide femenina que poseía añadida unas grandes alas demoniacas, una mano derecha con filosas garras, unos largos cabellos que con su mover parecían imitar momentaneamente unos numerosos cuernos y un rostro con espacios blancos que tomaban la perfecta forma de filosos ojos y una maligna sonrisa digna de un demonio. Aunque era más que obvio a quien pertenecía tal silueta...

-¡...Es suficiente!- Exclamo Serena profundamente feroz y determinada.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Rápido, "Copiar y Peg..."!-

Pero nuevamente, esta joven maga de Mermaid Heels no pudo terminar sus palabras, esta vez no por una repentina caida, sino por un impacto que ella sabia que vendría por ella. Más especificamente hablando; el increiblemente brutal impacto del estrujado con suma fuerza escamoso e azabache puño derecho de la joven demonio de los libros Zeref perteneciente a Fairy Tail, Serena Axel, en todo el centro del desprotegido rostro de la joven maga de Mermaid Heels e hija de dos veteranos magos de Blue Pegasus, Jane Rearlight.

Y en el momento en que los pies vestidos con simples sandalias marrones de esta joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros aterrizaron en los montones de arena que ocupaban el fondo de ese ampliamente ancho pero ligeramente profundo agujero en la arena del Domus Flau, fue tambien el mismo momento en que una herida e al parecer inconsiente joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rubio claro con puntas pintadas de rosado cayo de espaldas en este mismo terreno.

Como desde el comienzo de aquel segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814; una escena que era obviamente vista por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones de la gigantesca edificación encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Serena cansadamente mientras sus demoniacas alas de rosada energía en su espalda desaparecian al mismo tiempo que su extremidad derecha volvía a su aspecto humano.

-Ah...Uh...- Gemia levemente con dolor una Jane tirada en los montones de arena dentro del agujero donde estaba y con una ligera marcas de impacto decorando su rostro junto con un par de delgados hilos de sangre que salian de su nariz.

-...- Se mantuvieron en silencio y con rostros de asombro las miles y miles que llenaban por completo las gradas del Domus Flau para en el siguiente segundo, con suma emoción - ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡Victoria! ¡Una indudable victoria! ¡Con sus misteriosas habilidades combinadas con una simple pero sorprendente estrategía, Serena Axel consigue la victoria en este segundo combate del tercer día! ¡El equipo de Fairy Tail recibe unos bien merecidos 10 puntos!- Informaba contentamente sorprendido el locutor de gran barba de negros cabellos con una forma puntiaguda.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Continuaba la multitud de gente que llenaba aquel coliseo liberando un gritar lleno de emoción.

-¡BIEN!- Exclamaron sumamente felices Tsuna, Marcus, Alicia y Lucia mientras chocaban sus puños en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail!-

-¡GANÓ!- Exclamaban igual de contentos Roku, Raine, Ryos y Sonia mientras chocaban las palmas de sus manos entre ellos en el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Aye, sir!- Decía Happy entre alegres saltos en el ancho barandal de concreto del balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail donde estaba.

-Je- Mostraba una ligeramente herida Serena a sus compañeros en ambos balcones de esa gigantesca edificación.

-Miaw...Jane-chan...- Nombro una entristecida Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Con que perdio, ¿Eh?- Decía Brenda de igual manera.

-Pero su esfuerzo es más que suficiente para nosotras, sus compañeras. El sudor que has derramado ha vuelto aún más encantador tu perfume, Jane. Buen trabajo- Dijo Chiyo con seria actitud.

-Sí- Dijo Kasuga con su usual serenidad.

-Kabo- Decía el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos mientras volvía a aparecer en esa arena gracias a un círculo mágico que simplemente apareció y desapareció –Felicidades por su victoria, Serena-san. Nos encargaremos de llevar a Jane-san a la enfermería reservada para su gremio, usted puede retirarse de la arena y regresar con su equipo-kabo-

-S-Sí- Contestaba la joven Axel para después girar su mirada de ojos cafés hacia su vencida oponente tirada en sus cercanías -Oye, ¿Estás bien? Siento que me pase un poco con ese puñetazo. Realmente lo siento mucho, fue la tensión del momento...-

-R-Rayos...- Hablo la lastimada y ligeramente adolorida Jane -...No estoy para nada bien. La herida me duele tanto que no puedo moverme. Pensar que hay una fuerza tan ridicula en un brazo tan flacucho como ese...En serio, ¿Qué clase de poder eran esas escamas negras y flamas rosadas, tú?-

-Te lo explicare apropiadamente cuando te recuperes. Te lo prometo. Es una disculpa por el golpe, ¿Bien?- Contestaba la joven de largos cabellos negros mostrando una leve sonrisa amistosa.

-Más te vale...- Dijo de misma manera esa herida joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubio claro con puntas pintadas de rosado.

Unos segundos después de aquella conversación, mientras un pequeño número de personas que eran guardias reales se encargaban de llevar a la herida joven maga de Mermaid Heels a la enfermería de su equipo a través de esa camilla que poseían, la joven miembro de Fairy Tail con leves heridas y ligeramente chamuscadas ropas caminaba por esa amplia arena del Domus Flau para dirigirse a la enfermería de su gremio y luego al balcón de su equipo.

Pero ahora que aquel feroz combate entre Serena y Jane acabo por fin, había algo que sin duda debía mencionarse. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo que duro el segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, había estado ocurriendo algo verdaderamente curioso en uno de los balcones del Domus Flau donde residian uno de los seis equipos de magos de gremios que participaban en aquel famoso y longevo festival del Reino de Fiore.

Desde cierto especifico momento en el combate entre una joven miembro de Fairy Tail y una joven maga de Mermaid Heels; los que ocupaban el balcón del equipo del gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros; Arioc Amonn, Omar Oldcan, Amaia Jiwe, Lar Adec y Alesha Fortune se habían estado manteniendo en total silencio, cada uno mostrando una expresión adecuada a su personalidad, pero también enseñando claramente en sus respectivas miradas un igual sentimiento de pura malicia. Siendo más especifico, se trato del momento en que Serena enseño su escamoso e azabache brazo derecho.

-Oigan, malditos, se dieron cuenta, ¿Verdad? No son tan malditamente inútiles como para no darse cuenta. Jijiji- Hablo Arioc mostrando un gran sonreír malicioso.

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta, Arioc-kun. Fue toda una verdadera sorpresa. En serio creí que mi viejo corazón se saldria de su sitio- Comento Omar con una seria expresión.

-Pero que cosa más divertida nos hemos encontrado en este festival. Sí que tenemos buena suerte, ¿No crees, Lar-chan?- Decía una contenta Alesha.

-Sí...- Sorprendentemente contestaba Lar con una profunda ronca voz.

-Hmm...- Amaia pasaba su serpentea lengua por esa leve pero maliciosa sonrisa suya -...Se me hacen montones de agua a la boca al tratar de imaginar que clase de sabor tendra este peculiar tesoro que hemos encontrado por casualidad. Perdí la oportunidad de darle una pequeña probadita el día de ayer. Que lastima...Hmm...Había notado que esa chica tan molesta tenía un olor curioso, pero decidi ignorarla porque detesto los cuerpo tan egoístas como el suyo. Fue una completa equivocación. Jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza que esa chica...Hmm...Sería un demonio de los libros de Zeref-

_...Mientras tanto..._

La misma calida luz del brillante sol que bañaba a toda"La Capital Floreciente", la Ciudad de Crocus, también se encontraba bañando a la ciudad portuaria, Hargeon, la cual también era decorada por las frescas brisas marinas gracias al hermoso mar azul en sus cercanías. Y en el puerto de esta amplia e esplendida ciudad; se observaba como yacía estancando un enorme barco del cuál varios marineros subian y luego bajaban al muelle cargaban medianas cajas llenas seguramente de mercancía o algo por el estilo.

Pero lo que nos interesaba aquí era el hecho de como al final del muelle al lado de donde se mantenia estancado ese enorme barco mencionado anteriormente en esta historia, estaba tranquilamente de pie cierto joven que parecía estar observando el hermoso mar azulado y las partes de Hargeon en su centro de visión. Un joven que estar cubierto por la sombra creada por un montón de cajas amontonadas en sus cercanías, se desconocía por completo su apariencia aparte de sus negros pantalones y zapatos formales de ese mismo color.

-Con que esto es Ishgal, ¿Eh- Hablo este desconocido joven -Parece ser una hermoso ciudad. Ojala tuviera tiempo para realizar algo de turismo-

-Oh, chico, con que aquí era que estabas. Te estaba buscando- Dijo uno de los marineros de ese barco mientras se acercaba al joven.

-Capitán, ¿Consiguió el transporte que le pedí?- Preguntaba aquel joven en las sombras.

-Sí, lo hice. Pareces tener bastante dinero, así que te conseguí el mejor carruaje en Hargeon. Dijiste que tu objetivo era la Ciudad de Crocus, ¿Verdad? Sí salen ahora, deberias ir llegando mañana en la mañana- Contestaba aquel marinero.

-¿Qué? ¿Está diciendo que me tardare en llegar a Crocus casí otro día entero? En ese caso, lo siento, capitán, pero cancele ese carruaje. Ire por mí cuenta. Sí voy a ritmo normal, debo llegar como a la noche. Simplemente digame en que dirección se encuentra la ciudad- Dijo con tranquilo tono ese desconocido joven.

-¿Eh? Bueno...- Hablo el marinero mientras utilizaba un pañuelo para secar el sudor en su rostro -...Crocus debe estar al este de aquí, sí no me equivoco. Pero, chico, ¿Iras por tú cuenta? ¿Acaso es una broma? Tardarías más de una semana en llegar a la ciudad sí vas a pie... ¿Eh?-

La confusión que yacía en aquel marinero se debía a que cuando este retiro ese pañuelo de su rostro, el pudo observar de clara manera como ese misterioso chico en las sombras con el que hablaba había desaparecido completamente de ese muelle de la Ciudad de Hargeon. Y se debia mencionar, que aunque este marinero que era el capitán de aquella embarcación no lo notaba, en el azulado cielo encima de esa hermosa ciudad parecía verse como una estela de luz dorada se movia hasta eventualmente desaparecer entre las densas nubes.

-¿Eh? ¿Que demonios...? -Hablaba aquel marinero -¿A donde rayos fue ese chico? Bueno, que importa. Yo recibí mi pago por traerlo a Fiore, así que el puede hacer lo que quiera. De seguro estara bien. Despues de todo, es un miembro de ese famoso gremio del Imperio Alvarez-

_...De regreso..._

-¡Bien...!-

Ese hablar de suma potencia e animo no pertenecia a nadie más que aquel pequeño ser con una gran cabeza de calabaza que se encontraba en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, a la cual se le había reparado el ampliamente ancho pero levemente profundo agujero causado durante el segundo combate de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos entre Serena Axel de Fairy Tail y Jane Rearlight de Mermaid Heels.

-¡...Señores y señoras, jovenes y jovencitas, niñas y niños! ¡El tercer y ultimo combate va a empezar dentro de poco! ¡¿Quienes seran los elegidos?! ¡Que emoción-kabo!- Informaba Kabo con notable animar.

-Estoy de regreso...-

Quien decía esas palabras no era nadie más ni menos que Serena, la cual volvia al balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail con unas pocas vendas cubriendo sus ligeros rasguños y con otras ropas vistiendo su cuerpo. Más especificamente hablando; se apreciaba como la joven Axel ahora poseía su larga cabellera negra atada con una cinta rosada en forma de cola de caballeo y cubria su voluptuoso y curvilineo cuerpo con una blusa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta azulada de mangas largas, unos pantaloncillos de también color azul jeans, largas medias negras y unas botas de color marrón claro.

-...Todos- Dijo Serena con un leve sonreír tras llegar al balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Sí. Bienvenida, Serena. Y felicidades por tu victoria- Decía Alicia también mostrando una pequeña sonrisa amigable.

-Es verdad. Buen trabajo- Dijo Marcus de igual manera.

-¡Serena-san, estuvo increible! ¡Pense se me saldría el corazón!- Exclamaba una contenta Lucia lanzandose a abrazar a su compañera.

-¡Sí! ¡Fue una buena pelea! ¡Con todo lo que dijiste cuando saliste de aquí, pero al final de parecias estarte divirtiendo bastante! !Rayos, realmente me pusiste celoso!- Comentaba Tsuna también sonriente.

-¡N-No me estaba divirtiendo! ¡La verdad es que estaba llena de miedo y nervios! ¡¿Quien podría divertirse en tal situación?! ¡No me compares contigo!- Contesto la joven Axel con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero a mí me parecia que sí te estabas divirtiendo mucho. Incluso dijiste mi frase- Mencionaba el joven Dragneel con leve confusión.

-¡N-No la dije! ¡Habra sido tu imaginación!- Respondía la sonrojada joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo mientras pensaba -¡Rayos! ¡Estaba rezando para que no me hubiera oído! ¡Que verguenza!-

-Pero, ahora solo quedan dos equipos a los que les falta combatir- Comento un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Sí. Lamia Scale y Golden Lion- Dijo de igual manera la joven Scarlet.

-Me pregunto quienes seran los que saldrán- Hablo con leve interes en su tono la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-...- Se mantenia en serio silencio el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¡Todos-kabo! ¡Aunque fue corta, lamento esta espera! ¡Pero es la hora-kabo!- Exclamaba con contento tono el ser con enorme cabeza de calazaba en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Los combatientes han sido elegido! ¡Veamos quienes seran los que cierren este día lleno de una lluvia de increibles emociones!- Informaba emocionado el locutor Lola.

-¡Tengan bien abiertos los oídos y escuchen!- Hablo el locutor Rolan -¡El tercer y ultimo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡De Lamia Scale, Ur Vastia contra, de Golden Lion, Ashe Vesta!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Una vez más gritaron sumamente euforicos las miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas de esa descomunal edificación.

-¡POR FIIIIIINNNN!-

Esas palabras dichas con una potencia comparable al del gritar de incalculable emoción que liberaban númerosas veces las incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas del gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", no habían provenido de nadie más que de uno de los cinco jovenes magos que ocupaban el balcón del equipo del gremio mas famoso del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion. El joven que desde su primera aparición en esta longeva historia se había estado autoproclamando el discipulo del famoso mago del Reino de Fiore conocido por el apodo de "Salamander".

-¡Por fin es mi turno de pelear!- Gritaba Ashe sumamente contento desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Sabía que fue buena idea tapar mis oidos cada vez que anunciaban los combates- Dijo Emma mientras sus manos cubrián sus orejas.

-Rayos...- Decía Will con un sonreír que enseñaba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes.

-Whoa- Vocalizo la apodada como "Charlie" con una leve sonrisa.

-Eres muy ruidoso, Ashe. Tú no eres el unico aquí, ¿Recuerdas? Nos dañaras los timpanos a todos- Dijo una inexpresiva Dana con sus oídos cubiertos por sus manos.

-Ah...Lo siento, lo siento. No pude contener toda esta emoción dentro de mi cuerpo. Es que por fin...Por fin ha llegado el momento, mi momento...- Hablo un sonriente joven Vesta para inmediatamente luego pasar a apuntar sus filosos ojos grises hacia otro de los balcones de ese coliseo -... ¡Espero que mires muy bien, Tsuna Dragneel! ¡Voy a enseñarte y dejar bien grabado en tus ojos el poder que te pateara el trasero y superara a Natsu-sensei! ¡No te pierdas ni un segundo!-

-Sí...Muestrame que puedes hacer, Ashe Vesta- Pensaba un serio Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail mientras sus filosos ojos marrones eran apuntados al balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

Mientras que desde los balcones de sus respectivos equipos, estos dos jovenes relacionados con Natsu Dragneel se observaban uno al otro con una mezcla de seriedad y ferocidad; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar una hermosa joven que poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y que vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho.

-Bien. Voy a dar lo mejor- Se decía una seria Ur mientras avanzaba por aquel amplio campo arenoso.

-¡Animo, Ur! ¡Muestrales lo que puedes hacer!- Grito Leo con una sonrisa desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Esfuerzate, Ur!- Gritaba Jess de igual manera.

-¡Cuentas con todo nuestro amor! ¡Suerte, Ur!- Decía una animada Sherin.

-¡Vamos, Ur! ¡Da una buena pelea! ¡Ni se te ocurra perder! ¡Tienes al grandioso Wolfking-sama dandote porras, haz que valga la pena! ¡AAAUUUUHHH!- Grito e aullo el siempre iracundo joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-Incluso desde la arena, los gritos de Wolfie son realmente insoportables- Comento la joven Vastia mientras avanzaba.

-¡No me llames "Wolfie"!- Exclamaba iracundamente Wolfking desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿Y me escucho?- Se pregunto entre leves risas la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosados con unos pocos mechones blancos en su frente.

-¡Ur-san, buena suerte! ¡Cuenta con el apoyo de Raine!- Grito la joven Loxar-Fullbuster desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Je- Enseñaba la joven maga de Lamia Scale una leve sonrisa tras observar a su amiga de otro gremio desde la arena.

-Oye, Ashe...- Hablo un tranquilo Will desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion -...Sí acabaste de lanzarte miradas amenazadoras con tu amiguito...-

-¡No es mí "amiguito"!- Grito Ashe molestamente.

-Como sea, tu oponente ya esta en la arena. Tú baja también- Dijo el joven Eehto con seria actitud.

-¡Sí!- Un sonriente joven Vesta dio un salto que lo posiciono encima del ancho barandal de concreto de aquel balcón -¡Me voy!-

Tras ese despedir de sus compañeros de gremio; desde el ancho barandal del balcón donde residía su equipo, este joven mago de Golden Lion dio un salto lo suficientemente potente como para elevarlo a una gran altura en los aires pero lo necesariamente debil como para que en el siguiente segundo caer sumamente rápido y terminar aterrizando perfectamente de pie en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau aunque creando unas grandes cantidades de denso polvo que le cubrieron por completo.

Pero cuando este polvo se despejo por completo con las brisas del aire, todo aquel y aquella en ese gigantesco coliseo pudieron verlo con notable asombro. Vieron a este joven de 19 años con piel caucásica y que poseía unos cabellos de puntiagudos y desordenado aspecto en color anaranjado oscuro, unos ojos de filosa figura con unas pupilas de color gris y que vestía su tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y curiosamente también una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Un joven que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-Je- Mostraba un rectamente de pie Ashe una gran sonrisa.

-Este tipo...- Penso Tsuna con una gran sonrisa tras observar aquella escena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Ese Ashe...- Nombraba Emma con una leve sonrisa desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Una entrada innecesariamente dramatica, sí me lo preguntan. Solo quería hacerse el interesante- Decía Dana con indiferente tono pero con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es que en realidad es alguien interesante, Dana-chan- Hablo Charlie -Siempre dandoles tal sorpresa a todos que parece que van a mojarse...Es por eso que me encantas, Ashe. Enseñanos un buen espectaculo-

-¡Ajyajajajaja!- Reía Will con sumo contentar.

-Causando un alboroto como siempre, según veo...Que fastidio- Comentaba una inexpresiva Brandish desde su asiento en las gradas de aquel coliseo.

-K-Kabo...- Dijo con tono de sorpresa el disfrazado pequeño ser en el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau tras ver a aquel joven mago de Golden Lion.

-V-Vaya...- Decía Ur de igual manera tras observar a aquel personaje.

-¡Bien, hagamos esto!- Hablo un emocionadamente sonriente joven Vesta -¡Estoy encendido!-

_...Aunque su espiritu arda como el de su supuesto sensei, ¿Que hay de sus habilidades?...Es tú momento...Enseña tu fuego, Ashe..._

**Continuara...**


	18. Alas de Fuego

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 18/142: ¡Alas de Fuego! **

Las batallas del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos han empezado finalmente. El primer combate, Omar Oldcan de Ouroboros contra Edward Hyberion de Sabertooth, termino en un empate mientras que el segundo combate, Jane Rearlight de Mermaid Heels versus Serena Axel de Fairy Tail, acabo en la victoria de esta ultima. Y ahora, el tercer e ultimo combate del día numero tres de este famoso festival del Reino de Fiore sera entre la joven maga de Lamia Scale usuaria de Magia Sensorial y Arca del Tiempo, Ur Vastia, contra el joven mago de Golden Lion que se autoproclamaba el discipulo de Natsu Dragneel desde su primera aparición, Ashe Vesta.

**...Continuación...**

-¡...Estoy encendido!-

Estas palabras tan famosas en esta lóngeva historia dichas con notable ferocidad e emocionar fueron liberadas por uno de los jovenes de 19 años presentes en el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau junto a aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que además era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Hablando de modo más especifico; se trataba de este joven de caucasica piel, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro, filosos ojos grises y que vestía su bien tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda, no tenía una manga derecha; unos blancos pantalones que le llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias negras y curiosamente, una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que este joven tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

Y no hacía daño mencionar que la hermosa joven en este misma escena poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y que vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas e abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho.

-Je- Enseñaba Ashe un gran sonreír que transmitió claramente una amplia emoción.

-K-Kabo...- Dijo con tono de sorpresa el disfrazado pequeño ser en el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau tras ver a aquel joven mago de Golden Lion.

-V-Vaya...- Decía Ur de igual manera tras observar a aquel personaje y pensando -...Parece que me toco un oponente realmente sofocante. Por alguna razón, siento que me recuerda a alguien que conozco en mucho más de un sentido. Y esa frase que acaba de decir... ¿No es lo mismo que se la pasa diciendo Tsuna? ¿Es algo que se esta poniendo de moda?-

-Tras una entrada que nadie esperaba, Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion se ha posicionado en la arena junto con su oponente, Ur Vastia de Lamia Scale- Informaba Gauss con tranquilo tono.

-El tercer y ultimo combate del día de hoy finalmente puede empezar- Informo Chapati de igual manera.

-¡Ah, e-es verdad-kabo! -Hablo Kabo- ¡Bien, ustedes dos, el tiempo límite es de 20 minutos! ¡Aparte de recibir alguna ayuda de su equipo o un miembro del público durante el combate, no hay restricciones! ¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!-

-¡El tercer combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

Después de que el animado anfitrión de aquellos Grandes Juegos Mágicos utilizara un círculo mágico que apareció bajo sus pies para desaparecer mágicamente de esa arena; el sonriente joven mago de Golden Lion y la seria joven maga de Lamia Scale, ambos separados por varios metros de distancia, se limitaron a colocarse en guardia. Todo mientras eran observados de distintas maneras por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones de esta gigantesca edificación encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia e hermosa Ciudad de Crocus, la cual era bañada por la cálida luz del sol en medio de un despejado cielo azul que parecía empezar a oscurecerse.

-Ashe...- Nombraba Tsuna con una seria actitud durante su estancia en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Esta es la primera vez que Ashe sale al campo, ¿Eh? Me pregunto que clase de magia usara- Dijo Serena con leve curiosidad.

-Bueno, considerando su extrema admiración a mi papá, seguramente sera una magia de fuego- Contesto Lucia tranquilamente.

-Es verdad. Sería otra cosa en la que se parece a nuestro cerebro de carbón- Mencionaba un serio Marcus.

-Cierto- Apoyaba Alicia con misma actitud.

-¡No me parezco en nada a ese tipo!- Gritaba el joven Dragneel enojadamente.

-Sí, sí- Decían con unas leves sonrisas los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en ese balcón.

-Con que ese es el supuesto discípulo de Natsu-san, ¿Eh? Su nombre era Ashe, ¿No?- Pregunto un serio Ryos desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Sí. Solo lo vi por unos cuantos minutos, pero me di cuenta de inmediato que era un sujeto tan sofocante como Tsuna. Son básicamente iguales- Respondió un tranquilo Roku.

-¡No lo somos!- Grito la lejana e enojada voz de cierto joven mago de fuego.

-¿Hm?- Reacciono el joven Nirvit con ligero confundir ante ese lejano gritar.

-Hmm... -Mostro Sonia por unos segundos una pensativa expresión para luego cambiarla por una gran sonrisa-...Oh. Puedo sentir muy bien la presencia de todo hombre proviniendo de ese tipo. Parece ser un oponente interesante-

-Raine espera que Ur-san no se lastime. Si es cierto que ese Ashe-san es igual a Tsuna-sama, puede que no sea bueno conteniéndose- Comento con preocupar la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡Qué no somos iguales, maldición!- Volvio a gritar lejanamente la voz de un conocido joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Hm?- Reacciono Raine con ligera confusión ante ese lejana voz iracunda.

-Oye, me estoy cansando de esperar. No quiero que esta pelea acabe tan rápido, así que te doy el primer movimiento. Ataca de una vez- Dijo un sonriente Ashe en guardia.

-Oh- Vocalizo una seria Ur -Quería ser un poco más cuidadosa, pero sí vas a andar con toda esa actitud, veamos como lidias con esto, señor presumido. **¡Maguilty Sodom!- **

Gritando fuertemente el nombre de su hechizo; la joven Vastia provoco que en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo, una incontable cantidad de afiladas espadas formadas únicamente por una brillosa energía rosada aparecieran flotando sobre su posición para que después ella pasara a apuntar su mano derecha en dirección al joven mago de Golden Lion a unos metros en frente de su persona, lo cual a su tiempo provoco que todas estas salieran disparadas hacia este con sumo poderío.

Pero dando un pequeño pero rápido salto y mezclandolo con un ágil giro por los aires, con una gran sonrisa todavía decorando su rostro; el joven Vesta logro exitosamente pasar entre los verdaderamente angostos espacios que separaban a las llamadas "Espadas Sensoriales" que con notable poder volaban hacia su dirección y que terminaron pasándose de largo.

-¡Que fácil!- Exclamaba un sonriente Ashe luego de que sus pies volvieran a tocar ese arenoso terreno.

-Ah, ¿En serio?- Contestaba una seria Ur.

Realizando unos leves movimientos con los dedos de su levantada hacia adelante mano derecha, esta joven maga de Lamia Scale pareció provocar que cada una de las más de veinte largas e afiladas espadas de brillosa energía rosada que ella había invocado pasaran a dar un notable cruzar durante su viajar por los aires para así terminar una vez dirigiéndose con suma rapidez hacia el joven mago de Golden Lion, pero está vez de distintas direcciones alrededor de este. Algo que obligo a este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados a insertar leve sorpresa en sus filosos ojos grises.

-¡¿Puede controlarlas?! -Penso Ashe sorprendido para después regresar a mostrar una amplia sonrisa -¡Esto esta mejor!-

Repitiendo numerosas veces ese pequeño pero veloz salto mezclado con unos giros en los aires que eran comparables a los de una gimnasta profesional, el autoproclamado discípulo de Natsu Dragneel una vez más consiguió esquivar de perfecta manera cada una de aquellas voladoras espadas de brillosa energía rosada, pero ante la voluntad de la joven hija de Lyon y Meredy, estas también pasaron a repetir su acción de antes; realizar un cruzar en el aire y nuevamente dirigirse hacia su objetivo de antes.

Ante esto, a Ashe no le quedaba ninguna opción aparte de simplemente seguir repitiendo el mismo tipo de movimiento de antes, aunque su gran sonrisa de emoción no se apartaba de su rostro a pesar de esto. A pesar de solamente tocar levemente esos duros suelos arenosos por literalmente una sola fracción de nanosegundo, ya fuera con sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias o apoyado con sus desnudas manos, el sonriente joven Vesta lograba reunir la fuerza necesaria para dar de inmediato unos veloces saltos combinados con unas ágiles acrobacias para así poder seguir esquivando perfectamente cada una de las "Espadas Sensoriales" que venían de tanto de su derecha como de su izquierda, de detrás a adelante y viceversa e incluso de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Jejejeje!- Reía Ashe contentamente durante su veloz e ágil esquivar de ataques.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba sus dientes una Ur tras experimentar un notable frustrar- Es un tipo bastante escurridizo. Esto es solamente un festival, así que no pensaba ir muy en serio para no lastimar a nadie gravemente, pero este tal Ashe parece ser bastante hábil. Debería ser capaz de soportar este nivel. ¡Prueba esto! **¡Flash Foward!- **

Tras haber extendido hacia adelante su brazo izquierdo tanto como estaba extendido su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo de haber dicho aquel par de palabras con notable alzar en su voz; la joven Vastia provoco que un vasto numero de orbes de cristal de mediano tamaño aparecieran flotando alrededor del área donde su oponente se mantenía esquivando agilmente aquellas espadas de brillosa energía rosada para que en el siguiente segundo pasaran a dirirgirse en tiempo unisono hacia este mismo como si de misiles se trataran.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaba Ashe con notable sorprender.

Viendo perfectamente con la seria mirada de sus filosos ojos grises como esas largas e afiladas espadas de luminosa energía rosada se compenetraban con esos medianos orbes de duro cristal para de total modo para dirigirse hacia él de desde varias direcciones y separadas por espacios mucho más angostos que antes; finalmente apartando ese sonreír de su rostro, este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados se vio obligado a ampliar la distancia de sus altos e aumentar la potencia de estos, sin mencionar que también tuvo que volver mucho más flexibles sus acrobacias en los aires.

De esta manera; aunque sus extremidades, cabellos y ropas ahora eran rozados mucho más cercanamente por los hechizos de Magia Sensorial y Magia de Arca de Tiempo de su oponente, Ashe continuaba esquivando estos de exitosa manera gracias a su increíble habilidad atletica. Y la imagen de este joven mago de Golden Lion evitando los constantes ataques de una joven maga de Lamia Scale con tan rapidez e agilidad tan alta que parecía ser un borrón que desaparecía e aparecía en distintos lugares, obviamente era vista por las miles y miles de personas que ocupaban las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban e aplaudían con suma emoción el vasto público que llenaba esa edificación.

-¡Totalmente contra las cuerdas! ¡Habiendo tomado la delantera de este combate con el uso de dos magias distintas pero igual de increíbles, Ur Vastia de Lamia Scale ha dejado sin escapatoria a su oponente! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion podrá seguir manteniendo esta sorprendente velocidad?!- Informaba el locutor Lola con sorprender.

-Contra las cuerdas, ¿Eh?- Repetía un serio Marcus desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntaba Serena con leve confundir.

-Bueno...- Hablo Alicia -...No es que se este conteniendo totalmente, pero se nota que Ashe todavía no se ha puesto serio. Algo me dice, que sí quisiera, él podría salir del área de los ataques de Ur. Pero se nota que les gustan las peleas. Él solo esta gozando el momento. Ya lo suponía, pero es otra cosa es la que se parecen él y...-

-¡Hmm...!- Enseñaba Tsuna una una amenazadora mirada en sus filosos ojos marrones.

-...Es broma, es broma. No lo diré. Deja de mirarme así, Tsuna- Dijo la joven Scarlet con un leve reír.

-Y pensar que Ashe-san todavía no utiliza su magia. Se notaba desde lejos, pero él realmente es fuerte- Comento una tranquila Lucia.

-...- Se mantenía el joven Dragneel observando seriamente aquella escena en la amplia arena del Domus Flau.

-Ashe...- Nombraba Emma con preocupado tono desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-No te muestres tan preocupada, Emma-chan. Sabes bien que Ashe saldrá totalmente bien de una situación como esa- Comento la apodada como "Charlie" con un tranquilo sonreír.

-Es cierto. Es más, es muy probable que cuando regrese aquí, él estará diciendo cosas como "Cuanto me divertí" o algo por el estilo, ese maníaco de las batallas- Decía una inexpresiva Dana.

-No deberíamos andar subestimando tanto a esa tal Ur- Hablo Will -No solo posee un control en utilizar magias distintas al mismo tiempo tan bueno como el chico de las varias magias de creación que vimos ayer, sino que las dos magias que ella anda usando son magias perdidas. Ashe podría estar realmente en problemas sí no se pone un poco serio pronto-

-¡Hmm...Ashe...!- Nombraba la joven Niu con mucho más preocupación que antes.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Estás contento, Will? Haz puesto a Emma-chan aún más angustiada de lo que estaba. Decir cosas que nadie quiere oír es la razón que eres tan poco popular con las damas. Eres frió como una maquina- Comento la joven Astri con criticon tono.

-Insensible- Mencionaba la joven Talian con su indiferente tono.

-¡Ah...!- Reaccionaba el joven Eehto con notable shock.

Durante aquel todo comentar de los espectadores de ese tercer e ultimo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la situación en la amplia arena del Domus Flau continuaba sin cambiar. Se observaba como la borrosa imagen de un serio Ashe aparecía y desaparecía de instantánea manera en varias partes de aquel ancho campo arenoso debido a la inhumana potencia que este ponía en sus numerosos amplios saltos y gimnásticos giros en los aires que él daba para lograr esquivar por muy poco los ataques omnidireccionales de las llamadas "Espadas Sensoriales" e "Instante Lejano" de una seria Ur, que continuaba en su misma posición mientras movía los dedos de sus dos manos extendidas hacia adelante para poder controlar estos ambos hechizos.

-Que problemático...- Pensaba Ur -...Yo aquí esforzándome tanto en compenetrar bien estos dos hechizos, y ese chico esquivándolos sin casí problemas. Sí esto sigue así, perderé la batalla por haberme quedado sin nada de poder mágico. Pero...-

Durante aquel tranquilo pero serio pensar de la joven Vastia, lo realmente inesperado ocurrió para el joven Vesta. Durante las fracciones de nanosegundo en las que él lograba realizar su bastamente veloz mover; este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados se vio obligado a abrir sus filosos ojos grises con notable sorprender debido a que cuando él fue a afincar su pie derecho en el suelo para instantáneamente después dar otro potente salto, esta parte de esta extremidad inferior suya termino hundiéndose ligeramente en la arena que conformaba a este terreno.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Mí pie se hundió...?!- Penso Ashe con profundo shock.

-...Sí. Acabas de entrar en la zona donde estaba el agujero que hizo Serena durante el segundo combate. Lo cubrieron de manera apresurada con magia de arena para que estuviera listo para este combate, pero esa razón hace que no sea tan firme como el resto del campo- Penso Ur mostrando un leve sonreír.

-...¡¿Acaso me estuvo guiando con sus ataques?!- Se preguntaba el joven Vesta con notable intriga.

-Así es...- Pensaba la joven Vastia -...Y puede que solo te tardes un segundo en sacar tu pie de la arena, pero tomando prestadas las palabras que Serena dijo durante su combate. ¡Un segundo es suficiente! ¡Vamos!-

Convirtiendo sus dos abiertas manos en unos apretados puños; esta determinada joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rosado claro con mechones blancos en su frente provoco que las docenas de largas e afiladas espadas de brillosa energía rosada y medianos orbes de cristal arremetieran en contra de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados con suma fuerza y velocidad y en total tiempo unisono.

Y tal como había dicho la joven usuaria de Magia Sensorial y Magia de Arco del Tiempo; a pesar de solamente tardar un segundo en sacar su pie de la arena que conformaba aquel campo, el autoproclamado discípulo del apodado como "Salamander" no tuvo el tiempo para esquivar los numerosos ataques omnidireccionales de esta y termino siendo empujado de violento modo hacía atrás al recibir el poderoso impacto de todos estos en su rostro, torso, brazos y piernas.

-¡Ah...!- Gemía Ashe dolorosamente tras recibir el golpe de las llamadas "Espadas Sensoriales" y "Instante Lejano".

-¡AAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Ur determinadamente mientras controlaba su hechizo.

-¡Oh!- Mostraban las multitudes de personas que ocupaban las gradas del Domus Flau notable impresión.

-Lo tiene- Comento Jess con un leve sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Vamos, Ur!- Animaba Leo contentamente.

-¡Ashe...!- Nombro Emma con profunda preocupación desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Ashe...- Nombraba Tsuna con seria actitud desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

Numerosos segundos pasaron, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma. Ashe siguió recibiendo los ataques de las largas e afiladas espadas de brillante rosada energía que poseían la habilidad mágica de insertar una inmensa sensación de dolor en sus objetivos y también los duros golpes fisicos de aquellos medianos orbes de cristal. Y eventualmente, cada una de aquellas espadas energía e orbes de cristal que había invocado la joven maga de Lamia Scale se agotaron y el joven mago de Golden Lion termino encerrado en la mediana nube de denso polvo que estas levantaron.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Ur cansadamente mientras pensaba -...Me deje llevar por la tensión del momento. Espero no haberme sobrepasado. ¿Ese chico estará bien?-

-¡Finalmente cada uno de los impresionantes ataques de Ur impactan brutalmente contra su único objetivo: Ashe! ¡¿Sera que este combate acabara sin que este mago de Golden Lion tenga oportunidad de contraatacar?!- Se preguntaba sorprendido el locutor Rolan.

En cuanto unas ligeras brisas del viento pasaron por esa escena y despejaron las densas nubes de polvo en la amplia arena del Domus Flau, se obtuvo nuevamente la imagen de Ashe que se mantenía firmemente de pie y con brazos cruzados cubriendo su serio rostro, pero con una apariencia muy distinta a la de antes. Con su ajustado chaleco sin manga derecha pero con una larga e ancha manga izquierda y sus blancos pantalones llenos de varias rompeduras, se veía como el joven Vesta poseía la piel de todo su cuerpo decorada ahora con números moretones y pequeños pero notables cortes que liberaban docenas de visibles hilos de sangre.

-Je- Pasaba Ashe a enseñar nuevamente una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sabia. Me pase un poco de la raya- Penso Ur con ligero frustrar.

-C-Cielos...- Decía Serena con leve sorprender desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Vaya...Ashe-san quedo todo destrozado...- Comentaba Lucia con el mismo tono de la anterior.

-...- Se mantenía en silencio Tsuna mientras una leve seriedad decoraba sus ojos.

-Jijiji. Esa sí es una apariencia digna de ti, maldita mierda de Golden Lion- Decía Arioc sonriendo con sumo placer desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

\- Ashe...- Continuo hablando Emma con sumo preocupar desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¿Ven? ¿No se los dije? No debían subestimar a esa chica. Engaño perfectamente a Ashe y lo dejo en tal estado- Dijo un tranquilo Will.

-Ciertamente- Hablo Charlie- Esa total belleza de Lamia Scale no lo hace nada mal. Es realmente fuerte. Parece que hoy no obtendremos ningún punto...O eso es lo que diría si no fuera nuestro querido Ashe-chan quien esta combatiendo. Es ahora que comienza lo bueno-

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? Lo siento. Creo que me excedí con mi ataque. Lo mejor seria que te rindieras. Seria una verdadera locura que siguieras luchando con esas heridas- Dijo una tranquila joven Vastia.

-No te preocupes. Créeme cuando te digo que he estado peor que esto. Además, unos rasguños tan pequeños no tardaran casi nada en curarse- Contestaba el joven Vesta mientras que con su mano derecha limpiaba el delgado hilo de sangre que caía de su boca.

-¿Ah?- Hablo la joven maga de Lamia Scale -Oye, tú, no te hagas el duro o el genial. Esas heridas son graves. Si luchas en tal estado, solo empeoraras y pondrás tristes a tus compañeros... ¿Eh?-

Aquel pequeño sentimiento de confusión que le impidió a esta joven maga de Lamia Scale en continuar su hablar tenía su origen en el lastimado pero sonriente joven mago de Golden Lion a unos metros en frente de ella. Con sus ligeramente filosos ojos verde, esta joven de largos y ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente fue capaz de ver de perfecta manera como los grandes moretones y medianos cortes que ocupaban varias partes de la piel del tonificado cuerpo de este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos naranjas parecían ser mucho más pequeños que hace unos segundos atrás. Y aunque pareciera extraño, se notaba claramente como el herido cuerpo de Ashe empezaba a liberar unas leves cantidades de un caliente humo.

-¿Eh? ¿Sus heridas son más pequeñas de lo que pensaba? No... ¿Se estan reduciendo? Además, ¿Que pasa con ese humo que le sale del cuerpo? Desde aquí puedo sentir su calor- Pensaba Ur con profundo confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que es esta sensación...?- Penso Tsuna con sorprender y confundir desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Bien...Empecemos con esto...- Hablo un sonriente Ashe -...**Enhou no Hagoromo- **

"Plumaje del Fénix de Fuego". En cuantos estas palabras fueron pronunciadas de tranquila manera por el autoproclamado discípulo de Natsu Dragneel; ocurrio algo que no solamente aumento la confusión e asombro de la joven hija de Lyon y Meredy Vastia; sino que hizo que estas mismas emociones pasaran a invadir, aparte de los jóvenes magos en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion y a la apodada como la "Destructora de Naciones" en las gradas, a cada persona que veía este tercer e ultimo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Del mismo modo en que podían hacer el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el fallecido joven Devil Slayer de Fuego y el fallecido Titan Slayer de Fuego; Ashe hizo que su lastimado cuerpo se viera rodeado, de un momento a otro, por una capa de ardientes e ondulantes llamas de color anaranjado. Lo que sí no era igual a lo que hacían los anteriormente mencionados, fue lo que ocurrió tras la aparición de esas anaranjadas llamas.

Estando rodeado por aquel luminoso fuego anaranjado de desde su cabeza a hasta sus pies, mientras que los hilos de sangre sobre él se evaporaron por completo, el cuerpo del joven Vesta vio sus múltiples grandes moretones y medianos cortes reducidos cada vez más y más hasta que eventualmente estos desaparecieron con totalidad de este. En el siguiente segundo tras esto, después de que esas anaranjadas flamas desaparecieran; el joven mago de Golden Lion no solamente enseñaba una gran sonrisa, gracias a que sus ropas seguían muy dañadas, sino también como su bien entrenado cuerpo se encontraba totalmente libre de heridas.

-¿Ves? Casi nada- Comentaba un sonriente Ashe.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Ur con profundo shock.

-¡N-No puede ser...Las heridas...Todas las heridas de ese miserable...!- Mostraba Arioc un amplio sorprender desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¡¿...Fueron curadas por las llamas?! ¡¿Que demonios...?! ¡Además, esta sensación que me dio al ver esas llamas...Es la misma sensación que tuve cuando vi las llamas de Rin y las llamas del bastardo enmascarado del Emperador! ¡La sensación de descubrir un fuego que nunca había visto antes...! ¡Ashe, maldito, ¿Acaso tú...?!- Penso un sorprendido Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-No puedo creerlo. No solo se parece a Tsuna en apariencia y personalidad, sino que su magia es básicamente igual. Sacar fuego de desde el interior de su cuerpo...Es claramente magia del tipo asesino. Y pensar que tiene una habilidad de curación como Sheria-senpai...- Penso seria pero todavía un poco sorprendida la joven Vastia para después hablar -...Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa con ese truco... ¿Y? ¿De qué clase eres? ¿Dragón? ¿Dios? ¿Demonio? Y aunque lo dudo mucho, ¿Eres un Titan Slayer? Es una magia de la que están hablando mucho últimamente-

-Ningúno de esos- Contestaba tranquilamente el joven Vesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Ninguno, dices? Pero esa magia que acabas de usar...- Hablo la joven maga de Lamia Scale con ligero confundir.

-Sí. Es magia del tipo asesino. Aprendí este tipo de magia perdida en honor al hombre que me salvo en más de un sentido. Él hombre que más admiro en este mundo, mi sensei- Respondía el joven mago de Golden Lion sonrientemente.

-¿Tú sensei?- Repetía con confusión la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente.

-...- Se mantuvo Tsuna en serio silencio tras oír esas palabras de Ashe desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Pero el fuego de mí sensei es muy distinto a este fuego mio...- El joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado cubría su mano derecha con una capa de llamas naranjas -...Mí sensei me dijo "Cuando encuentres verdaderos compañeros, no solo vas a querer protegerlos más que nada, sino que tú deseo de vivir sera tan grande que te dará la fuerza necesaria para acabar con cualquier enemigo que se te cruce, sin importar lo poderoso que sea". Esa enseñanza no solo la grabe profundamente en mí alma, sino también en mí magia. Aunque mis llamas son tan cálidas como para curar el alma y cuerpo de todos aquellos que me importan de verdad, también son las feroces llamas que pueden acabar completamente con aquellos que originalmente no podían ser acabados...Son llamas sagradas...Las llamas del Phoenix Slayer de Fuego-

A pesar de que el autoproclamado discípulo del apodado como "Salamander" dijo todas esas palabras con un tranquilo tono; estas poseían un impacto tan grande que todo aquel y aquella en ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, a excepción de los miembros de Golden Lion, estuvo increiblemente pendiente de estás. Sobre todo, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que residía en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Phoenix...Slayer?- Repitió un Tsuna sumamente sorprendido desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Magia Asesina de Fénix? Pero, según los relatos y leyendas, los fénix son místicos seres inmortales- Decía Serena igual de sorprendida.

-"Feroces llamas que pueden acabar completamente con aquellos que originalmente no podían ser acabados..." Entonces, ¿Es una magia capaz de vencer a seres inmortales? ¿Existía una magia como esa?- Se preguntaba Lucia con ese mismo sentimiento.

-Bueno, me imaginaba que había magia asesina que todavía no conocíamos cuando oí de la magia de Titan Slayer del lider de Spriggan Tail- Comento un serio Marcus.

-Sí, yo igual. Pero pensar que descubriríamos una tan pronto. Es toda una sorpresa. Esos son los Grandes Juegos Mágicos que esperábamos- Dijo Alicia con un leve sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya lo dijo- Comento una tranquila Charlie desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Ashe quería que esto pasara desde un principio. Se notaba claramente que queria presumirle su magia a Tsuna Dragneel- Decía una indiferente Dana.

-¡¿E-En serio, Dana-chan?! ¡Rayos, ese idiota...! ¡¿Como se atreve a preocuparme tanto por una estúpida rivalidad entre hombres...?! ¡Veamos como se cura del golpe que voy a darle cuando venga aquí...!- Dijo Emma molestamente.

-Vamos, vamos, Emma-chan, tranquilízate -Hablaba la joven Astri- Perdona la estupidez de Ashe y solo disfruta de la vista. Ahora que su ropa esta toda destrozada, podemos ver bastante del excelente cuerpo de nuestro querido compañero. El sudor de su ardiente esfuerzo pasando entre sus marcados pectorales y perfectos abdominales para al final llegar y desaparecer en el interior inexplorado de sus pantalones...Hmm...Hasta dan ganas de lanzarle billetes por este espectáculo tan bueno. Es más, es lo que voy a hacer. ¡Prestame un poco de dinero, Will!-

-No- Contestaba Will instantaneamente.

-No seas tan tacaño. Prometo que te pagare. Por supuesto, con mi cuerpo...- Dijo la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro mientras sus manos movían ligeramente su busto prominente.

-Ve al hospital, amazona pervertida- Dio como respuesta el serio joven Eehto.

-¡Hmm...! ¡¿Q-Que esta diciendo, C-Charlie-san...?! ¡¿Quien querría ver a ese tipo...?!- Exclamo la totalmente sonrojada joven Niu mientras sus ojos verde oscuro se desviaban pero al mismo tiempo centraban en cierta persona en la arena.

-Otra persona a la que se le nota claramente lo que quiere- Penso la joven Talian indiferentemente.

-Un enemigo que puede curarse de sus heridas... ¿Hay manera en que esto sea aún más problemático? Rayos...Pero, mí magia sensorial puede atacar directamente su sentido del dolor. Aunque pueda curarse de heridas físicas, todavía puedo causarle daño. Y debe haber un limite en esa curación suya. Aún tengo posibilidades de ganar esto...- Penso una seria Ur para luego exclamar -¡Entonces, Phoenix Slayer-san, veamos como tus flamas te salvan de esto...! **¡Maguilty Rays!- **

Apuntando sus dos manos en dirección a su oponente posicionado a unos metros en frente de ella al mismo tiempo en que un total de seis pequeños orbes de luminosa energía rosada pasaban a aparecer flotando a su alrededor, la seria joven Vastia provoco que estos orbes se convirtieran de manera inmediata en unos delgados y lineales rayos que avanzaban con suma velocidad por los aires hacia el joven mago de Golden Lion, el cual pudo ver claramente esto con sus increíblemente capacitados filosos ojos grises.

-¡Es un ataque mucho más rápido que los anteriores...!- Penso Ashe sorprendido y sin apartar esa gran sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero a pesar de ese pensamiento suyo; este sonriente joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados esquivo los llamados "Rayos Sensoriales" sin problema debido a que toda su figura desapareció de la posición en que estaba como si de una ilusión se tratara. Y viendo tal cosa con sus ligeramente filosos ojos verde junto cómo los delgados y lineales rayos de rosada energía bajo su control terminaron colisionando explosivamente contra parte de aquel arenoso terreno, era obvio que sorpresa y frustración iba a invadir a aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente.

-¡¿Desapareció...?!- Penso Ur sorprendida -...L-Lo sabia. Este tipo es mucho más veloz de lo que aparentaba antes. Y pensar que ese ataque era el hechizo más rápido que puede producir mi magia sensorial. Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme a mí enfrentar este tipo? No, no, nada de quejas. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Concéntrate en la batalla. Creo que podré vencerlo sí uso "ese" hechizo de Arca del Tiempo que he estado practicando. Pero primero tengo que encontrarlo. ¿Donde está? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¿Atrás?...-

-Arriba-

-¡...!- Reacciono la joven Vastia con ligero shock.

Habiendo escuchado la voz de su oponente, aquella joven maga de Lamia Scale pasaba a alzar su vista hacia el cielo solo para terminar viendo la misma cosa que veían con basto asombro la mayor parte de la gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau. Se apreciaba sin dudas como un sonriente Ashe se mantenía flotando altamente en los aires encima de aquel ancho campo arenoso gracias al batir de unas enormes y majestuosas alas emplumadas, iguales a las de un pavo real, que habían remplazado de total manera sus tonificados brazos. Unas enormes alas emplumadas formadas por nada más ni nada menos que por un sólido y luminoso fuego anaranjado.

-Je- Mostraba Ashe su confiada e emocionada gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Alas...?!- Reacciono Ur con notable sorprender nuevamente.

-¡¿...De fuego?!- Reacciono del mismo modo Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡OOOOHHHH! ¡AAAAAHHHH!- Mostraban sorprender para después gritar con emocionar las miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Otra gran sorpresa por parte del Phoenix Slayer de Fuego, Ashe Vesta! ¡Sus dos brazos se han convertido en unas majestuosas alas de fuego! ¡¿Sera alguna clase de Take Over?!- Se pregunto un sorprendido e emocionado locutor del Reino de Fiore.

-...No- Pensaba un tranquilo Will desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion -No es un Take Over ni tampoco es que Ashe haya hecho que sus llamas tomaran la forma de alas. Los brazos de Ashe se han transformado en unas mismísimas alas hechas de fuego. Las autenticas alas de un fénix. Es otra habilidad que poseen los Phoenix Slayers junto con la magia de curación. Transformación Mística. Ya sea completa o parcialmente, un Phoenix Slayer puede convertir su cuerpo en el real e indudable cuerpo de un fénix de su atributo. "Sorprendente" no es suficiente para describir esta magia. No me asombra que sea tan difícil de aprender. Y creer que nuestro idiota de Ashe que apenas logra leer y escribir bien haya sido único en el Imperio Alvarez en usarla a la perfección-

-Bien...- Hablo el sonriente joven Vesta -...Me has estado lanzando una buena cantidad de tus ataques desde hace rato, supongo que no te importa que yo también te lance uno, ¿Verdad? ¡Aquí voy!-

Utilizando el potente vuelo que le proporcionaban esas enormes y majestuosas emplumadas alas de luminosas llamas anaranjadas que habían remplazado a sus brazos, este joven mago de Golden Lion se dirigía hacía esa joven maga de Lamia Scale en la amplia arena del Domus Flau. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tanto de su oponente como al arenoso suelo; Ashe hizo que sus llameantes alas se transformaran nuevamente en unos tonificados brazos, los cuales formaron una "X" mientras se veían rodeados por unas grandes cantidades de un ardiente fuego anaranjado. Tras todo esto, el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego exclamo...

**-¡Enhou no Tsubasa!- **

Con sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias pisando con suma firmeza aquel arenoso campo al mismo tiempo en que sus dos brazos se descruzaban con notable poderío en dirección a Ur, Ashe provoco que una marea de brillosas llamas anaranjadas se balanceara fuertemente sobre esta. E aunque no sufrió quemaduras graves; la joven Vastia sin duda sintió un inmenso calor azotando su cuerpo junto a la sensación de que la estaba impactando de sus pies a su cabeza un gigantesco martillo. Ante tal sensación, esta joven maga de Lamia Scale no pudo evitar que su lastimado cuerpo saliera volando potentemente por los aires.

-¡Ah!- Grito una herida Ur notablemente adolorida.

Y en el siguiente segundo, con ropas ligeramente chamuscadas y varias rasguños en su bella piel, esta joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente cayo dura e inconscientemente a aquel arenoso terreno. Todo mientras Ashe, aunque con sus ropas notablemente dañadas, se mantenía ileso y firmemente de pie en este mismo ancho campo de batalla. Algo que era obviamente visto por la incontable cantidad de gente que habitaba las gradas y balcones de aquella gigantesca edificación encima de las montañas al oeste de la hermosa e amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-...- Se mantenía Ashe en un serio silencio.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemía levemente adolorida una inconsciente Ur tendida en esos arenosos suelos.

-¡Este joven mago simplemente no deja de sorprendernos! ¡Aunque al principio del combate el parecía en contra de las cuerdas, Ashe al final parece que ha derrotado a su hábil oponente con tan solo un ataque!- Informo emocionado el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban euforicamente los espectadores de aquel combate en el Domus Flau.

-¡Él ganador del tercer e ultimo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos es Ashe Vesta!- Informo emocionado el locutor que cubria su calva con una peluca de rubios cabellos en forma de mohicano.

-¡El equipo de Golden Lion recibe 10 puntos!- Decía el locutor con una amplia barba de negros cabellos con puntiaguda forma.

-¡Ur...!- Nombraba Leo con una mezcla de frustración y preocupación desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Ur-san...- Nombro con preocupar Raine desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Kabo- Decía el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos mientras volvía a aparecer en esa arena gracias a un círculo mágico que simplemente apareció y desapareció –Felicidades por su victoria, Ashe-san. Fue un combate espectacular-kabo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a Ur-san a la enfermería de su equipo para que la atiendan. No se preocupe por ella y retírese al balcón de su equipo-kabo-

-Sí. Se las encargo. Pero antes de irme de la arena, ¿Te importa si digo unas cuentas palabras, calabaza?- Preguntaba un serio joven Vesta.

-¿Eh?...B-Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema. ¿Quisiera un micrófono-kabo?- Dio como respuesta ese pequeño ser con enorme cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y sonrisa.

-No, gracias...- Hablo el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados para luego pasar a dar un profundo respirar -...Ah... ¡YA ME CANSE DE TODA ESTA ESPERA TAN MOLESTA...!-

Dando repentinamente aquel grito a todo pulmón que era escuchado incluso en las casas en las cercanías de las enormes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, este joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego hizo que todo aquel y aquella en ese gigantesco coliseo le prestara una profunda atención. Especialmente, un cierto joven mago de fuego que estaba en uno de los balcones del Domus Flau que habitaban los seis equipos de magos que participaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡...TSUNA DRAGNEEL!-

-...- Se mantenía Tsuna en serio silencio mientras observaba a aquel personaje gritón en el Domus Flau desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh?- Enseñaban Serena y Lucia una ligera confusión.

-Je- Mostraban Marcus y Alicia unas pequeñas sonrisas.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que estás haciendo ahora, Ashe?!- Se pregunto una nerviosa Emma desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Cielos, cielos...- Decía tranquilamente la apodada como "Charlie".

-Bueno, era otra cosa que se veía venir- Comento una indiferente Dana.

-Es verdad. Ese tipo era una bomba de tiempo, por así decirlo. ¡Ajyajajajaja!- Reía Will con notable alegría.

-Ese chico...- Dijo una inexpresiva Brandish desde su asiento en las llenas gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Contando el día de hoy, ya han pasado tres de los cinco días de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Tres días y tu y yo todavía no nos hemos enfrentado como es debido, Tsuna! ¡Si esto sigue así, es posible que no podramos cumplir nuestra apuesta! ¡Y me niego rotundamente a eso!- Gritaba un serio Ashe.

-¿Apuesta? ¿De que esta hablando ese tipo?- Se preguntaba una confundida Lisa en el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Quien sabe. Pero parece que algo paso entre Tsuna-sama y ese chico de Golden Lion...- Dijo Sorano también con ligero confundir.

-¡Es por eso que hago esto, Tsuna!- Seguía el joven Vesta con su potente gritar -¡Quiero que hasta los patrocinadores de este festival me escuchen muy bien! ¡Mañana, en la fase de batalla del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; yo, Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion...!-

Durante su apasionado griterío, este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos naranjas extendió su brazo derecho para que luego uno de los dedos de su mano apuntara hacia la misma dirección y lugar que observaban sus filosos ojos grises. En otras palabras, este joven mago de Golden Lion estaba apuntando hacía el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail, o mejor dicho, a cierto joven mago de Fairy Tail en este. Algo que era visto de clara manera por todos en ese descomunal estadio de concreto.

-¡...Quiero enfrentar a Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail!-

-...- Continuaba Tsuna en serio silencio en aquel balcón de su equipo.

-Realmente esta diciendo todo lo que quiere, ese tipo...- Comentaba con un leve sonreír Brenda desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Un perfume tan lleno de ardiente pasión...Hmm...No me disgusta. No me disgusta para nada -Decía Chiyo de igual manera.

-¡Patrocinadores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!- Continuaba Ashe gritando seriamente -¡Pudieron verlo el día de ayer y el día de hoy! ¡Tsuna y yo somos fuertes! ¡Si nos emparejan en una de las batallas de mañana, él y yo no solo seremos capaces de resolver nuestros asuntos personales, sino que les aseguro que brindaremos un espectáculo que asombrara a todos! ¡No es un mal trato, ¿No?! ¡Escuchen mi deseo, por favor! ¡Y Tsuna, si mi petición es cumplida, mañana veremos finalmente quien merece esa bufanda que tienes puesta! ¡Tú, el hijo de Natsu Dragneel o yo, su discípulo!-

-¡...!-

Una vez más, las palabras dichas por este joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego causaron que un sumo sentimiento de sorpresa y confusión invadiera, a excepción de los miembros de Fairy Tail y los miembros de Golden Lion; a las miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones de ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Je- Tsuna finalmente pasaba a mostrar una gran sonrisa -Eso es lo quería-

-¿Que fue lo que dijo?- Reaccionaba Leo con ligera confusión y sorpresa desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿Qué es el discípulo de Natsu-san?- Repetía Lisa con el mismo sentimiento que el anterior en el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Oh- Vocalizaba una serena Kasuga en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels para después pensar -Todo aquel que se haga llamar mago del Reino de Fiore ha escuchado por lo menos una vez el nombre del infame "Salamander", Natsu Dragneel, el mago de clase SS de Fairy Tail. Y ese chico del Imperio Alvarez dice que es su discípulo...-

-Q-Q... ¡Que hecho más sorprendente, increíble y fantástico hemos podido presenciar e oido claramente! -Hablaba un emocionado Chapati- ¡Ashe no solo ha declarado que desea un ardiente batallar contra Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail, sino que se ha declarado así mismo como el discípulo de uno de los magos más asombrosos que ha participado en este famoso festival de Fiore, Natsu "Salamander" Dragneeeeellll!-

-¡Sí los patrocinadores de este torneo y sus espectadores han escuchado bien las palabras de este mago de Golden Lion, no hay duda alguna de que mañana veremos un combate con que la palabra "increible" no podría bastar para describirlo!- Informo Gauss de igual manera.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Nuevamente gritaban con puro emocionar las multitudes de gente en ese estadio.

-Eso es todo lo que quería decir. Gracias, calabaza- Dijo un tranquilo Ashe para después iniciar su caminar.

-N-No hay de que-kabo...- Hablo Kabo -...B-Bueno... ¡Pasado lo que haya pasado, no hay duda alguna en que la fase de batallas del día de hoy ha acabado oficialmente! ¡Tras el evento de "Target" y estos impresionantes combates, veamos como han quedado las puntuaciones de los seis equipos, ¿Quieren-kabo?!-

Mientras que un tranquilo Ashe se dirigía hacia el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion con un tranquilo caminar y una lastimada e inconsciente Ur era llevada en una camilla a la enfermería del equipo de Lamia Scale por los guardias reales; aquel disfrazado ser realizo un simple chasquido con los dedos de su enguantada mano derecha y provoco que en todo el centro de los aires del Domus Flau apareciera flotando altamente una enorme pantalla holográfica que enseñaba uno encima de otro los nombres de los seis gremios de magos que participaban en aquel festival del Reino de Fiore y respectivamente a su lado, la suma de puntos que los miembros de los equipos representantes de esos gremios habían ganado con las actividades llevadas a cabo el primer, segundo y tercer día.

Se observaba claramente como el gremio de magos proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion se mantenía todavía en el primer lugar de la lista que enseñaba esa holográfica pantalla en el aire con ahora un total de 46 puntos. El segundo lugar era ocupado por Fairy Tail con una suma actual de 45 puntos. En el tercer puesto de esa lista se mantenía Lamia Scale con un total de 31 puntos. El cuarto lugar ahora era ocupado por Sabertooth con un total de 21 puntos. Mermaid Heels se encontraba ahora en el quinto lugar al tener 20 puntos. Y en el sexto e último lugar regresaba a estar Ouroboros al solo tener 17 puntos. Observando las puntuaciones de cada equipo de magos en esa holográfica gran pantalla en los aires, la multitud de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau una vez más gritaban e aplaudían con notable animar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Nuevamente gritaban e aplaudían con gran euforia los espectadores de ese festival.

-Seguimos en el segundo lugar, ¿Eh?- Comento una tranquila Serena en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Ahora solo nos separa un punto de diferencia de Golden Lion- Mencionaba un tranquilo Marcus.

-Eso es gracias a Lucia y a ti, Serena. Sientanse orgullosas. Hicieron un muy buen trabajo el día de hoy, ustedes dos- Dijo Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-N-No es para tanto...- Contesto la joven Axel con un pequeño ruborizar en sus mejillas.

-Jeje- Reía levemente una contenta Lucia con también diminuto sonrojar.

-¡Mañana nos aseguraremos de conseguir el primer lugar cuando le patee el trasero a Ashe!- Exclamaba un sonriente Tsuna mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Podrás vencerlo, Tsuna? Sinceramente, su magia de Phoenix Slayer parece ser mucho mejor que tú magia de Dragon Slayer- Dijo Serena calmadamente.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el joven Dragneel con notable confundir y sorprender.

-Es cierto, hermano. Podrías estar en problemas aquí. Las llamas de Ashe-san pueden curarle las heridas y además, él puede volar. Tiene bastante ventaja sobre ti- Comento la pensativa joven Dragneel.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡Y-Yo también puedo volar! ¡Solo tengo que disparar bastante fuego de mis pies para elevarme! ¡No es nada del otro mundo!- Gritaba molestamente el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Eso suena más a impulsarse momentáneamente a cierta parte del aire, Tsuna. Me temo que no es lo mismo que volar, sí me lo preguntas- Decía con un leve sonreír el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡Es volar!- Afirmaba furioso el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

Vamos, vamos, Tsuna, calmate -Hablo la joven Scarlet- Solo están bromeando. Además, tu deberías alegrarte. Tú decías que Ashe y tú no eran iguales, ¿Verdad? Él puede volar y tú no. Esa es una gran diferencia entre ambos.

-¡M-Malditos...! ¡Que yo también puedo volar!- Gritaba Tsuna furiosamente.

-Jajaja- Reían alegremente los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en aquel balcón.

-Con que ha Fairy Tail solo le faltan un par de puntos para superarnos, ¿Eh?- Comento Will tranquilamente desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-L-Lo siento mucho, todos. Sí tan solo hubiera podido ganar por lo menos un par de puntos en el evento de hoy...- Decía Emma entristecida.

-¿Vas a continuar con lo mismo? Ya te dijimos varias veces que no te preocupes por eso- Dijo Dana con su usual indiferente tono.

-Es verdad, Emma-chan. Tan solo date la vuelta, mira tu gran sorpresa y alegrare- Comento con un amigable sonreir la apodada como "Charlie".

-¿Eh? ¿Sorpresa?- Repitio la joven Niu con confusión para después darse la vuelta.

-Hola. Estoy de regreso- Decía con un gran sonreír amigable un Ashe que volvia a aquel balcón mientras enseñaba bastante de su atletico cuerpo al tener sus ropas notablemente rotas.

-¡Idiota pervertido...!- Exclamo molestamente una sonrojada Emma mientras abofeteaba con notable poderío el rostro de su compañero recién regresado.

-¡¿Por saludar...?!- Reaccionaba un adolorido joven Vesta.

-Con que del sexto al cuarto lugar, ¿Eh?- Dijo Shuin con un leve sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-No es un mal cambio- Apoyaba Edward también levemente sonriente.

-Es algo para alegrarse, ¿No crees, Lisa-chan?- Decía Sorano amigablemente.

-No, no lo creo, Sorano-chan. Me alegrare en cuanto lleguemos al primer lugar. Ahí es donde Sabertooth pertenece- Contestaba una seria Lisa.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Mañana tendremos que esforzarnos bastante para pasar del cuarto al primero lo antes posible, ¿Entienden?- Comento Mervin seriamente.

-¡Si!- Respondían igual de serios el joven Yajima, el joven Hyberion y la joven Aguria-Cheney.

-Me alegro cuando Lisa-chan y Mervin-sama pueden coincidir en la misma cosa. Sí tan solo esto pasara más seguido- Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación.

-Mantuvimos nuestra misma posición, ¿Eh? Bueno, no es algo para alegrarse ni entristecer de más. Esta bien- Comento un tranquilo Jess desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Todo es gracias a usted, Sherin-san. Hizo un buen trabajo- Dijo Leo mostrando una diminuta sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Leo! ¡Me alegro mucho cuando me halagas! ¡Esa es una forma de amor, ¿Verdad?!- Decía una contenta Sherin pasando a sujetar el brazo del joven mago de hielo que era su compañero e empujando su prominente busto contra este.

-B-Bueno, si usted lo dice...Por cierto, Sherin-san, me esta jalando demasiado el brazo...Me empieza a doler...- Contesto el joven Vastia con ligeros nervios mostrado a través del sudor en su cara.

-¡No digas eso, Leo! ¡Ahora mismo estoy muy preocupada por saber como esta Ur! ¡Necesito consolación!- Respondia alegremente la joven Akatsuki.

-S-Si...- Dijo todavía en el mismo estado el joven de desordenados y levemente puntiagudos cabellos blancos.

-Esta aprovechando realmente que Ur no está aquí para detenerla, ¿Eh?- Penso el joven Neekis con un leve sonreir.

-¡AAAAUUUUU! ¡Ya quiero que todo esto termine para poder ir a ver a Ur! ¡Estoy preocupado! -Gritaba e aullaba potentemente Wolfking.

-Sí. Pero mas te vale no andar gritando en la enfermería, Wolfking. Ur necesitara descansar- Dijo tranquilamente el joven de largos y desordenados cabellos negros.

-¡Sí! ¡Entendido, Jess-san!- Contestaba potentemente el joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-No, no entendiste...- Reaccionaba Jess con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Bajamos al quinto lugar, ¿Eh?...Rayos- Decía frustrada una Jane que poseía algunas vendas sobre su rostro con varios rasguños mientras estaba en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Ciertamente, observar como nuestra debilidad afecta a nuestro equipo es algo que baja en varios niveles la calidad de mi perfume. No podré mostrarme ante mi fans hasta arreglar este fallo mio- Comentaba Chiyo con una mezcla de glamor y tristeza.

-No digas eso. Las dos se esforzaron al máximo. Eso nos basta y nos sobra. Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de remontar esta situación el día de mañana- Dijo Brenda amigablemente.

-¡Eso es cierto, Jane-chan, Chiyo-chan! ¡Como recompensa por sus grandes esfuerzos, yo invito la comida de esta noche! ¡Iremos a divertirnos a un café de gatos hasta el amanecer! ¡Miaw!- Exclamaba Milly animadamente mientras con colocada sus dos brazos sobre los hombros de sus deprimidas compañeras.

-Rayos, ustedes...- Hablo la joven Rearlight con una pequeña sonrisa decorando ahora su herido rostro.

-Su amabilidad hace cientos...No, miles de veces mas exóticos esos encantadores perfumes suyos, compañeras mías. Me encantan- Contesto sonriente la joven Vandalay-Kotobuki.

-Je- Se limitaba una serena Kasuga a enseñar una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Volvimos al maldito ultimo lugar...A pesar de que soy de la élite...Maldición!- Gritaba un iracundo Arioc mientras golpeaba el barandal de concreto de aquel balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Se nota que estas enojado, miserable tuerto. Pero ahora no puedes culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo por esta situación. Después de todo, a pesar de que se limito a conseguir el empate en la fase de batalla, hasta Omar consiguio más puntos de los que tú lograste conseguir en el evento de hoy. Como se esperaba de la "Elite". Jeje- Dijo Amaia entre risas combinadas con su usual malicioso sonreír.

-¡No puedes contra el argumento de Amaia-chan, Arioc-chan...! ¡Que divertido! ¡Jajaja!- Dijo Alesha entre alegres risas.

-¡P-Perras...!- Decía con completa furia el joven Amonn.

-Vamos, chicas, dejen a Arioc-kun tranquilo. Él hizo lo mejor que pudo durante el evento de hoy. Lo único que debería importarnos es su esfuerzo- Comentaba un tranquilo Omar.

-Realmente te gusta el acto de abuelo amoroso, ¿Verdad? Pero haciendo a un lado el asunto de este molesto tuerto, ¿Qué haremos con ese exquisito manjar que encontramos en el equipo de Fairy Tail?- Pregunto la maliciosamente sonriente joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos.

-¿Manjar...? -Hablo el senil Oldcan- Ah, te refieres a esa chica. No hay porque hacer algo, Amaia-kun. Es cierto que fue toda sorpresa descubrir que un demonio de los libros de Zeref forma parte de ese gremio, pero eso no nos concierne. Es más, podría afectar gravemente a nuestros planes sí nos involucramos con ella. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas con Fairy Tail por el asunto de sus compañeros atacados, no empeoremos la situación antes de que nuestro plan empiece. Ignora a esa tal Serena-kun, Amaia-kun. Sí me desobedeces, hasta Lar-kun podría enojarse contigo-

-...- Se mantenía Lar como casi siempre en total silencio.

-Ignorarla, ¿Eh?- Repetía la joven Jiwe mientras a su malicioso sonreír le añadía el sacar de su serpentea lengua.

-Bueno, todos, de esta manera el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha terminado- Informaba el locutor del Reino de Fiore, Chapati Lola.

-Ha sido un gran gusto estar aquí nuevamente con ustedes. No hay duda alguna de que el día de mañana sera sumamente emocionante, esperemos que no solo por una batalla. No se lo pierdan- Informo el locutor del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan.

-¡Bye Bye-kabo!- Dijo Kabo mientras agitaba sus manos vestidas en guantes blanco en forma de despido a la multitud de gente que llenaba totalmente las gradas del Domus Flau.

Tras el despedir de los locutores e anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, la basta cantidad de personas presentes en las gradas y balcones de aquella descomunal edificación que estaba arriba de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" empezó a salir de esta, cada uno a su propio ritmo. Minutos después de que aquel coliseo quedara totalmente vacío, el cielo encima de la Ciudad de Crocus empezó a oscurecerse y entonces…

…_Momentos más tarde…_

-Mmm…-

Aquel ligero refunfuño pertenecía a un joven de 19 años que avanzaba con tranquilo paso y pensativa expresión por una de las tantas poblabas e iluminadas calles de la increíblemente amplia y famosa ciudad conocida como "La Capital Floreciente", la cual había cambiado su despejado cielo azulado con un cálido sol por un hermoso cielo anochecido con unas cuantas bellas estrellas y una hermosa luna llena.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de aquel joven tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado como con unos filosos ojos de color marrón y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

-Mmm...Mmm...Mmm...- Seguía un pensativo Tsuna produciendo este leve sonido mientras caminaba.

-Tsuna... ¡Oye, Tsuna!-

-¿Hm?- Reacciono el joven Dragneel con leve confusión.

Deteniendo momentáneamente su caminar y dándose la vuelta, este joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación como en sus cercanías se encontraba volando con unas blancas alas emplumadas que surgían mágicamente de su espalda; un pequeño gato humanoide de azul pelaje, grandes ojos negros, una pequeña mochila verde y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su espalda.

-Por fin me haces caso, Tsuna- Dijo Happy tranquilamente mientras volaba.

-Ah, Happy. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Tsuna con ligera curiosidad.

-¿Comó qué "qué", Tsuna? Te estuve hablando por buen rato, pero tú no me hacías nada de caso y solo seguías caminando. Me tenías preocupado- Contestaba el pequeño felino azulado e alado.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Lo siento, lo siento. Creo que me centre demasiado en mis pensamientos- Dijo el joven Dragneel con calmada actitutd.

-Aye. Eso te pasa por hacer algo a lo que no estas acostumbrado, Tsuna- Comento el tranquilo exceed azulado.

-Sí... ¿Hm?... ¡Oye!- Reacciono Tsuna tardemente con ligero enojar.

-Jejeje- Reía Happy contentamente.

-¿Eh? Oye, Happy, ¿Donde están Serena y los demás? Salimos del estadio juntos, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba confuso el joven mago de fuego.

-Aye, sir -Hablo Happy -Todos los del gremio se dirigieron al mismo bar de siempre, pero tú simplemente seguiste caminando hacia adelante desde que salimos del Domus Flau, Tsuna. Todos te hablaron y tú no les hacías nada de caso. Al final, todo el mundo pensó que querías estar solo y te dejaron irte. Creo que Serena trato de seguirnos, pero la perdimos entre la multitud-

-¿En serio? Rayos...Tendré que disculparme con todos cuando los vea- Contesto el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados con leve frustrar e apenar.

-Aye...Pero, Tsuna, ¿Qué era lo que te tenía tan distraído? ¿Qué pensabas tanto?- Pregunto curioso el veterano felino mago de Fairy Tail.

-Bueno...Era una cosa que dijo Ashe durante su combate. Algo sobre encontrar verdaderos compañeros...Creo que mi maldito viejo me dijo esas mismas palabras cuando yo era pequeño- Contesto con ligera seriedad el joven Dragneel.

-¿Natsu te las dijo?- Mostro Happy leve confusión y sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sí. Fue antes de que me uniera oficialmente al gremio y antes de que él se fuera a su primera misión de clase SS solo. Cuando Ashe dijo esas mismas palabras, me puse a pensar que él en verdad era el discípulo de ese maldito viejo. Puede que ambos pasaran días y noches completos entrenando hasta desfallecer , luchando, volviéndose fuertes y sonriendo por eso...Y bueno, yo, creo que me puse algo celoso- Explico un serio Tsuna mientras veía el oscurecido cielo sobre esa ciudad donde estaba.

-¿Celoso? Pero tú también pasaste todo un año entrenando con Natsu, ¿Verdad?- Menciono el alado felino azulado.

-Sí, y sinceramente, me puse muy feliz por eso -Hablo el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados- Pero fue solo porque obviamente yo no podía obtener el poder para derrotar a Spriggan Tail por mí mismo. No creo ese anciano me hubiera ofrecido lo mismo sí mis chances de sobrevivir esa guerra no hubieran sido tan bajas y es más que obvio que yo jamas se lo pediría si la situación no lo hubiera requerido. Me pregunto sí ese maldito viejo entreno a Ashe por una razón en especifico o fue solo porque él se lo pidió de manera honesta, algo que yo jamas haría...-

-Tsuna...- Nombraba el azulado exceed con ligero pero notable entristecer.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien de esta charla, Happy! ¡Sobre todo las partes en que estaba celoso de ese molesto de Ashe y que estaba feliz por entrenar con ese maldito viejo!- Exclamo seriamente el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Considerare no hacerlo si me consigues por lo menos veinte...No, treinta pescados para esta noche -Respondió igual de serio el veterano miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Oh, ¿Tratas de chantajearme? Eres un todo un negociador, Happy. Que rayos...Es un trato. De hecho, yo también tengo bastante hambre. Busquemos un lugar donde comer y después vamos a buscar a los demás- Contesto Tsuna relajadamente para luego empezar un tranquilo caminar.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyaba un contento Happy mientras seguía a su compañero con el volar que le proporcionaban sus emplumadas alas blancas.

_...Mientras tanto..._

-¡Tsuna!-

Quien grito potentemente el nombre del hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel se trataba de una bella joven de 19 años de edad que avanzaba con un tranquilo caminar por otra de las poblabas e iluminadas calles de la increíblemente amplia e hermosa Ciudad de Crocus debajo de un cielo oscurecido e estrellado. Siendo más especifico; se trataba de esta joven con largos cabellos negra atados con una cinta rosada en forma de cola de caballo, con ojos cafés y que cubría su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una blusa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta azulada de mangas largas, unos pantaloncillos de también color azul jeans, largas medias negras y unas botas de color marrón claro. Una joven que poseía la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-Rayos, ¿Adonde fueron Happy y él? Pudieron haberme esperado. Le diré de todo en cuanto lo encuentre...- Hablo Serena durante su caminar -¡Tsuna! ¡¿Estas por aquí, Tsuna?! ¡Tsu...!-

-¡...Ashe!-

-... ¿Hm?- Reacciono la joven Axel con repentino confundir.

Pasando a voltear su mirada de ojos cafés decorada con un ligero sentimiento de confusión a la dirección en que provino la femenina voz que interrumpio su gritar del nombre del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que era su compañero de Fairy Tail con el gritar del nombre del joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego que era mago de Golden Lion; esta joven demonio de los libros de Zeref veía como de la multitud de gente que llenaba aquella calle, salia hacía sus cercanías una persona que ella sin duda ya había visto antes.

Se trataba de esa joven de 19 años que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro; que vestía su curvilínea y medianamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadros de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encontraba grabada en color rosado en su mano izquierda.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Emma con leve confundir tras ver a aquella joven de largos cabellos negros.

-Tu eres...De Golden Lion...- Hablo Serena con pequeña sorpresa tras ver a esa joven de largos cabellos cenizos.

-...De Fairy Tail, tú...- Hablo de misma manera la joven Niu.

_...En otro lugar..._

-¡Hmm...!-

Este peculiar sonido era producido por nada más ni menos que por la voz del llamado Tsuna Dragneel quién con su capacitado sentido del olfato olía de perfecta manera el exquisito aroma que salía de la cocina del restaurante posicionado en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y al que habían entrado Happy y él. No era un negocio del otro mundo o algo así, sino bastante normal. Era un restaurante de paredes negras, suelos y techos grises, elegantes candelabros que poseían encendidas sus pequeñas lacrimas de luz, de sillas enmueblados; mesas cuadradas, de acero, unidas al suelo y de rojos manteles y con una larga barra que separaba el comedor del estante de vinos y otras bebidas y la cocina detrás de este.

-...Que buen olor. ¡Bien! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí a comer!- Dijo Tsuna sonrientemente.

-Espero que tengan algún platillo con pescado crudo- Comento Happy con tranquila actitud.

-Oh, bienvenido. Te atenderé en un segundo, joven. Sí quieres siéntate y revisa el menú- Dijo el musculoso y sonriente hombre detrás de la barra y que parecía ser el dueño de aquel negocio.

-¡Eso no es necesario! ¡Solo deme tres porciones de cada platillo que haya en el menú y algún platillo de pescado para mí compañero, dueño!- Dijo firmemente el joven Dragneel.

-¿Tres porciones de cada platillo, dices?- Hablo el dueño del restaurante -¡Jajaja! ¡Como quieras, joven! ¡Solo dame unos minutos! ¡Pero, hoy sí que estoy viviendo una noche interesante!-

-¿Eh?- Mostraba el joven mago de Fairy Tail leve confundir.

-¡Pensar que serían dos los que me pedirian probar tres veces cada platillo del menú! ¡Jajaja! ¡Los jóvenes de estos dias sí que comen! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Jajaja!- Comentaba el dueño entre alegres risas antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Dos?- Repetía confuso el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¡Hmm...!-

Escuchando claramente el mismo sonido que él hizo en cuanto entro a aquel restaurante con el pequeño felino humanoide azulado que era su compañero; con sus filosos ojos marrones, este joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación observo a su alrededor y termino viendo no solo como una persona ocupaba una de las sillas al lado de la barra de aquel restaurante durante su comer, sino también como el rostro de este era cubierto por las varias altas pilas de platos sucios en sus cercanías.

-¿Había otra persona aquí...? Estaba tan concentrado en el olor de la comida que no lo note- Penso Tsuna con leve sorpresa.

-C-Cuantos platos...Esa persona parece que come tanto como Natsu y Tsuna- Penso Happy con el mismo sentimiento que su compañero.

-¡Hmm! ¡La comida de aquí es realmente deliciosa! ¡Dueño, quiero repetir!-

-¿Eh?- Regresaban Tsuna y Happy a mostrar confundir y sorprender al escuchar aquella voz conocida para sus oídos.

-Ugh...- El joven Dragneel enseñaba cierto disgustar en su filosa mirada -...E-Esa voz y este olor... -

En cuanto este joven de 19 años sentado cerca de la barra se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, él salio del área que cubrían las altas pilas de platos sucios a su alrededor y de esta manera Tsuna y Happy pudieron confirmar lo que ya sospechaban profundamente. Se trataba de este joven de caucásica piel, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro, filosos ojos grises y que vestía su bien tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda, no tenía una manga derecha; unos blancos pantalones que le llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias negras y curiosamente, una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que este joven tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-Esto es malo...- Penso Happy mientras un notable sudor de puro nerviosismo pasaba a decorar su peludo rostro.

-Ashe...- Nombro Tsuna seriamente tras observar al autoproclamado discípulo de su padre.

-¿Hmm...?- Ashe paso a ver a los dos miembros de Fairy Tail en aquel restaurante para después terminar de sorber esos fideos en sus labios y mostrar seria actitud-...Tsuna...-

_...Frente a frente, sin quien los detenga, Tsuna y Ashe... ¿Acaso viene un combate dentro de un restaurante? ¿O sera que...?..._

**Continuación...**


	19. Tsuna y Ashe

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 19/143: ¡Tsuna y Ashe! **

El tercer e ultimo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos fue entre la joven maga de Lamia Scale, Ur Vastia contra el joven mago de Golden Lion, Ashe Vesta y acabo en la victoria indudablede este ultimo. Durante esta batalla no solo se termino descubriendo como el era el primer Phoenix Slayer de Fuego en aparecer en esta longeva historia y, sino que también revelo ante todos en el Domus Flau que él era discípulo de Natsu Dragneel y declaro que deseaba enfrentarse a Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail en el cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos para que ambos así pudieran resolver esa apuesta que tenían pendiente.

Y en cuanto la noche llego finalmente a la Ciudad de Crocus, lo inesperado le ocurrio a los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que se habían separado del resto de sus compañeros. Mientras que durante la busqueda de sus respectivos compañeros de gremio, Serena e Emma se encontraron en unas de las tantas pobladas calles de la ciudad; Tsuna y Happy se terminaron encontrando a Ashe comiendo tranquila y placenteramente en aquel mismo restaurante al que ellos acababan de entrar...

**...Continuación...**

-...-

A pesar de que ambos poseían personalidades normalmente animadas, despreocupadas y muy habladoras; estos dos jóvenes de 19 años de edad presentes en el interior de un restaurante de la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual se mantenía debajo de un anochecido cielo estrellado, se mantenían en total silencio mientras usaban sus miradas decoradas con notable seriedad para observarse uno al otro.

Quien se mantenía cerca de la puerta de aquel local junto a un pequeño gato humanoide de azul pelaje era ese joven que tenia tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado como unos filosos ojos de color marrón y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada orgullosamente la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

Mientras que quien se mantenía sentado en las sillas cerca de la barra de ese restaurante y rodeado de varias altas pilas de platos sucios se trataba de este joven puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro, filosos ojos grises y que vestía su bien tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda, no tenía una manga derecha; unos blancos pantalones que le llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias negras y curiosamente, una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que este joven tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-Ashe...- Nombraba un serio Tsuna al autoproclamado discípulo de su padre.

-Tsuna...- Nombro con seria actitud Ashe al hijo de su supuesto sensei.

-E-Esto es malo...- Pensaba un temeroso Happy -...Ahora mismo no hay nadie quien pueda detener a estos dos. No hay duda alguna en que este restaurante va ser reducido a cenizas. Aunque me gustaría probar los platos de pescado de este lugar antes de que eso pasara. Dese prisa, dueño-

-¡Toma, chico de pelo rosado! ¡Los demás platillos estarán listos en unos minutos, confórmate con eso por el momento! ¡Y ya te traigo la repetición que me pediste, chico de pelo anaranjado!- Hablaba sonriente el dueño de ese restaurante mientras colocaba varios platos llenos de de diferentes pero igual de calientes comidas en la larga, limpia e elegante barra en el centro de este.

-Sí. Gracias- Contestaba el joven Dragneel seriamente.

-Hmm...- Era el sonido que emitía el serio joven Vesta cuando su boca sorbia los largos fideos de los montones de pasta en el plato que sostenían sus manos.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Happy con leve sorpresa y confusión.

Este pequeño felino humanoide de azulado pelaje observo con sus grandes ojos llenos de notable sorprender y confundir como mientras ese joven mago de Golden Lion continuo comiendo uno de los numerosos platillos que él tenía sobre aquella barra, el joven mago de Fairy Tail se sentó en la silla al lado de la silla de este y tomo en sus manos un tenedor y un cuchillo para así empezar a comer los varios pero igual de deliciosos platillos que le acababan de servir en esta misma barra.

-¿No se pelearan? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- Penso Happy intrigadamente.

-Ahora mismo no tengo energías para lidiar contigo. Me muero de hambre- Comento Tsuna seriamente mientras rodeaba su tenedor de montones de pasta.

-Lo mismo digo. Mi estomago ni siquiera se ha llenado hasta la mitad. No hagas nada que me moleste o me arruinaras el sabor de la comida- Contestaba un serio Ashe mientras su mano derecha colocaba otro plato sucio en una de las pilas a su alrededor y su mano izquierda pasaba a sostener un enorme pedazo de carne bañado en salsa que estaba sobre un plato sobre aquella barra.

-Ah, ya veo. Su hambre supera sus ganas de pelearse. Estoy a salvo por el momento. Aunque me pregunto que pasara cuando ambos estén llenos...- Penso ligeramente relajado el felino azulado.

-Oye, maldito, ¿No te acabo de decir que no hicieras nada que me molestara? ¿Por qué rayos te sientas a mi lado? Muévete a otro lado- Dijo el joven Vesta molesto y mientras masticaba un pedazo de aquel trozo de carne en sus manos.

-Aquí fue donde el dueño me coloco la comida. ¿Que quieres que haga? Son demasiados platos como para moverlos de una vez a otra parte. Sí te molesta, muévete tú- Respondía el joven Dragneel con igual tono.

-¿Ah? ¿Porque debería moverme yo? Llegue primero aquí. Te dije que te movieras tú- Contestaba aún más enojado el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos naranjas.

-Y yo te dije que tú fueras él que se moviera- Dio como respuesta el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados con también más enojo que antes.

-¡Este maldito de cabeza puntiaguda y cerebro carbonizado...!- Pensaron en unisono los dos jóvenes magos de fuego mientras se miraban enojada e amenazadoramente uno al otro.

-¿Estaremos bien aquí...?- Pensaba el pequeño Exceed con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-¡¿De quién de ustedes era el platillo de pescado?!- Dijo el sonriente dueño del restaurante con tal cosa entre sus manos.

-¡Aye, sir!- Contestaba Happy contentamente.

_...Mientras tanto..._

-Ya entiendo...-

Esas palabras dichas con un amigable tono pertenecían a una de las dos hermosas jóvenes de 19 años que con un tranquilo caminar avanzaban juntas por una de las tantas pobladas e iluminadas calles de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", que estaba debajo de un fresco cielo oscurecido decorado con unas esplendidas estrellas y una bella luna llena.

Hablando más específicamente; se trato de esta joven con largos cabellos negros atados con una cinta rosada en forma de cola de caballo, con ojos cafés y que cubría su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una blusa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta azulada de mangas largas, unos pantaloncillos de también color azul jeans, largas medias negras y unas botas de color marrón claro. Una joven que poseía la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

Y quien estaba al lado de esta era esa joven que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro; que vestía su curvilínea y medianamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadros de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegaban hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encontraba grabada en color rosado en su mano izquierda.

-...Con que estabas buscando a Ashe...Ah...Puedo llamarte solamente Emma, ¿No?- Pregunto Serena con amigable actitud.

-Sí, no hay problema. Además, no estoy acostumbrada a que usen conmigo algún titulo formal- Contesto Emma con leve sonreír.

-Ya veo. Entonces, puedes llamarme simplemente Serena sin reserva alguna, Emma- Dijo la joven Axel de igual manera.

-Eso haré- Respondio la joven Niu sonrientemente.

-¿Y qué hay de tus demás compañeros de Golden Lion? ¿No te están ayudando a buscar a Ashe esta vez?- Preguntaba con pequeña curiosidad la joven miembro de Fairy Tail.

-No...- Hablo la joven maga de Golden Lion -...Ellos y mi madre estaban bastante relajados en nuestra posada y yo no quería molestarlos. Además, no es que Ashe este perdido o algo así. Es que ese tipo dijo que iba a hacer algo de turismo por la ciudad y me preocupe. El parece meterse en grandes problemas con hasta el simple hecho de respirar. Por eso, en cuanto termine mi cena, salí detrás de él, pero acabe perdiendole el rastro y bueno, aquí me tienes. Lo que me hace pasar, ese idiota...-

-Te entiendo. El tonto que yo estoy buscando también tiene el síndrome de atraer o causar problemas. Por esa razón estoy aquí caminando hasta que me salen callos en los pies en vez de estar bebiendo relajada con mis otros compañeros del gremio...- Comentaba la joven de largos cabellos negros con leve quejar.

-...Y lo peor de ese síndrome suyo, es que ese tipo no solo no lamenta los problemas en los que se ve involucrado, sino que hasta los disfruta sin pensar en lo más mínimo en que yo sufro las consecuencias de estos...- Hablo la joven de larga cabellera ceniza con ahora enojar en su tono.

-... ¿Cuantos recompensas de trabajo he perdido porque ese chico no sabe contenerse, por las peleas que causa y por los problemas en los que se mete...?- Hablaba de igual manera esa joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-...Es un completo insensible...Se mete en mi casa y hasta en mi habitación sin lo más mínimo de mi permiso... ¿Cuantas veces he tenido que sufrir la gran vergüenza de haber sido vista d-d-d-desnuda por ese miserable pedazo de pervertido...?- Decía temblando iracundamente la joven hija de la apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

-Salgo de la ducha...Me estoy cambiando de ropa...Me recién despierto y ahí esta ese imbécil sonriendo tranquilamente como sí no hubiera ningún problema en meterse sin permiso a la habitación de una chica o sin que esta lo sepa siquiera...Rayos, me llena de ira...- Dijo Serena con el mismo accionar de la anterior.

-...Pero, bueno, no es como sí no tuviera sus virtudes...Como su positividad y determinación que nos han ayudado en más de una ocasión a salir de varias situaciones peligrosas...- Decía Emma cambiando su temblar de ira con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-...Su incalculable aprecio y confianza en sus compañeros...- Hablo la joven Axel con también ligero sonrojo en su cara.

-...Que siempre hace lo verdaderamente correcto sí se trata de ayudar a alguien...- Comento la joven Niu con notable placer.

-...Que use su increíble fuerza para proteger a los que aprecia y a los inocentes y que supere los limite de esta por esto es algo en verdad genial e encantador...- Menciono de igual modo esta joven de larga cabellera negra.

-...La manera en que con una sonrisa hace que uno olvide sus problemas y preocupaciones... - Siguio hablando sonriente y sonrojada la joven de larga cabellera ceniza.

-...Y aunque jamás lo admitiría en frente de otra persona...- Hablo la ganadora del segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de ese año.

-...Ese chico...- Hablaba también la joven que quedo en el ultimo lugar del evento del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-...Es en realidad bastante guapo- Dijeron al unisono Serena y Emma con pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios y leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de todos los comentarios que ellas habían dicho con notable placer en sus caras, durante aquel tranquilo caminar suyo por aquella iluminada y poblada calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus, esta joven miembro de Fairy Tail y esa joven maga de Golden Lion se quedaron en tal silencio por tantos segundos que incluso fueron capaces de escuchar de suma clara manera como las leves brisas del viento movían cada hoja de los varios arbustos e arboles que decoraban esos alrededores suyos.

-Oye, Emma- Dijo Serena con un tranquilo sonreír y mirando el oscurecido cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena?- Pregunto Emma con la misma expresión y acción que su acompañante.

-Yo no dire nada, sí tú tampoco lo haces- Comentaba la tranquilamente sonriente joven Axel.

-¿De qué estas hablando exactamente?- Preguntaba ahora la joven Niu con una igual expresión.

-Tú si me entiendes...- Hablo la joven de largos cabellos negros -...A-Ahora, cambiando de tema, te vi durante el evento de hoy, "Target", Emma. Estuviste increíble. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo por tu equipo-

-No tienes que fingir, Serena. Lo hice terrible. Quede en el ultimo lugar y no pude conseguir ningún punto- Contestaba con ligero deprimir la joven de larga cabellera ceniza.

-Pero te esforzaste. Eso es lo importante. Además, ver tu magia de cambio de masas fue sorprendente. Mis senpais me dijeron que es la misma magia que usa tu madre, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref con amistosa actitud.

-Sí, es la misma. Pero mientras que mi madre puede cambiar todo el tamaño de una isla entera en un solo instante y hasta afectar los hechizos de la magia de sus oponentes, mi magia no tiene efecto en nada mayor a una casa normal ni puedo aumentar su tamaño a algo más grande que eso y tampoco soy capaz de afectar a algo vivo todavía. Estoy a un nivel muy lejano al de mi madre- Explicaba sin cambiar su actitud de antes la joven hija de la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Ya veo...Por cierto; ahora que hablamos de tu madre, Brandish-san, debo decir...Sin ofender, pero ella...Bueno, ¿Como decirlo...? Es una persona bastante peculiar...- Decía la joven maga de Fairy Tail con ligero nervio.

-Se lo que intentas decir, Serena -Hablo la joven maga de Golden Lion- "Rara" seria la palabra más adecuada para describirla. Es decir, esa ropa suya y esa cara con que indica que no le interesa en lo más mínimo algo como eso...Es una gran vergüenza para mí cada vez que la veo o que alguien la ve. Así a sido desde que soy pequeña. Bueno, como el gremio esta lleno de personas tan peculiares como ella, soy la única que le presta tanta atención a tal cosa, pero aún así...-

-Jaja. Es un alivio que no heredaste su gusto por la ropa, ¿Verdad?...Ah, ahora que lo menciono, debo decir que tú no te pareces mucho a Brandish-san. ¿Te pareces más a al lado de tú padre?- Pregunto Serena con pequeño sonreír.

-¿Quien sabe? No recuerdo prácticamente nada de él o de mi madre biológica- Contestaba de igual manera Emma.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba con obvio confundir la joven Axel.

-Yo soy adoptada. Mi madre y yo no estamos unidas por lazos de sangre- Termino de hablar la tranquila joven Niu.

-¡¿Adoptada...?! ¡Lo siento, yo...!- Hablaba la joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo con preocupar y nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes tanto. No es un tema delicado, un secreto o algo así. Todos mis conocidos saben sobre que soy adoptada. Aunque básicamente, casi todos en el gremio somos los hijos adoptivo de la maestra. Lo único que me diferencia a mí de los demas es que yo la llamo y que poseo su apellido, es todo- Menciono la joven de largos cabellos cenizos.

-¿Eh? ¿Todos en el gremio?- Repetía nuevamente confundida la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-Así es. Hace muchos años atrás, antes de que fuera oficialmente un gremio, Golden Lion era algo así como un orfanato- Mencionaba ahora la joven adoptiva de la antigua miembro del disuelto grupo, Spriggan 12.

-¿Qué Golden Lion era un orfanato, dices?- Reaccionaba Serena con leve pero notable sorpresa y confusión.

-Sí...- Hablaba Emma -...Después de la Gran Guerra Mágica de hace 20 años atras y de que el grupo de Spriggan 12 fuera disuelto, mi madre se la paso viajando a varias partes alrededor del mundo. Durante estos viajes, ella fue capaz de ver bien las consecuencias que causo a otras partes de Alakitasia y reinos en sus cercanías el Imperio Alvarez del Emperador Spriggan durante su expansión o ejerción de la autoridad. Según mi madre, no es que él anterior emperador fuera malvado en realidad; sino que la maldición que cargaba lo obligo a ver la vida como algo trivial y sin importancia y como se la pasaba mayormente fuera del Imperio, varios de los Spriggan 12 y sus subordinados aprovechaban para hacer lo que se les placía. Muchos gremios oscuros formaban parte de Alvarez en esos tiempos, después de todo-

-Sí...Yo tampoco creo que Zeref fuera exactamente malo...- Susurro la joven Axel con leve sonreír mientras recordaba su encuentro con el fallecido mago negro que era su creador durante el tercer arco de este longevo relato.

-En fin...- Siguió hablando la joven Axel -...Aunque mi madre ayudaba a la gente cada vez que podía para poder pagar los pecados que cometieron sus compañeros y hasta sus propios subordinados, ella no podia hacer nada con la gente a la que le fue arrebatada la vida por el Imperio Alvarez. Pero sí podía hacer algo por aquellos a quienes dejaron atrás. Ella tomo bajo su protección a los niños que se quedaron sin padres o alguien más quien los cuidara. Yo fui la primera y Ashe estuvo estuvo entre los primerizos. De un momento a otro, había muchas bocas que alimentar y como el dinero que mi madre consiguió trabajando como Spriggan 12 no iba a durar para siempre y ella era bastante perezosa, varios de los niños aprendieron magia y empezaron a realizar distintas clases de trabajo. Sin darnos cuenta, eramos llamados un gremio y se nos empezó unir gente que también deseaba trabajar como magos como Will-san, Charlie-san, Dana-chan, Devlin-san y muchos otros-

-¿Devlin? Bueno, es obvio que los cinco de su equipo no conformaban a todos los de su gremio- Penso la joven miembro de Fairy Tail durante su tranquilo escuchar.

-Al final de cuentas; decidimos registrarnos como un gremio oficial, escogimos a mi madre como nuestra maestra y le pusimos un nombre a nuestro grupo -Continuaba relatando la joven maga de Golden Lion -De hecho, es una historia un poco curiosa como escogimos el nombre del gremio más famoso del Imperio Alvarez. Ashe metió la mano dentro de una montaña formada por los juguetes de todos y saco al azar un peluche de un león amarillo. Y como "Yellow Lion" no sonaba muy bien, lo cambiamos por "Golden Lion" y listo-

-Ciertamente es una historia curiosa- Contesto la joven de larga cabellera negra entre risas.

-Ashe también sugirió el nombre de"The Salamander" en honor a su queridisimo sensei, pero nadie apoyo ponerle de nombre al gremio el apodo de un sujeto del que no sabíamos nada en este tiempo- Comento la joven de larga cabellera ceniza con ligero reír.

-¿Eh?...Por cierto, Emma, ¿Podrías decirme algo? ¿Ashe fue el discípulo de Natsu-san antes de quedar bajo el cuidado de tu mamá,? ¿O fue después de esto?- Pregunto curiosa la joven Axel.

-No, fue antes. Cuando llego al orfanato, Ashe ya decía que era el discípulo del infame Natsu Draneel de Fairy Tail. Al principio creímos que lo decía puro para impresionarnos, pero mí madre nos dijo que sí se conocían. Aunque jamás lo vimos, aparentemente fue él quien trajo a Ashe hacia ella para que lo cuidara- Respondió con leve seriedad la joven Niu.

-¿Qué? ¿Fue Natsu-san quien llevo a Ashe hacia Golden Lion?- Reacciono la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref con notable impresionar mientras pensó -Entonces, ya no hay duda alguna en que Natsu-san y Ashe se conocen...-

-Pero creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente de mí. ¿Que tal sí tu me cuentas algo sobre ti, Serena? Tu batalla de hoy fue sorprendente. ¿Qué clase de poder fue el que usaste? Ni Will-san fue capaz de decir que era con esos mecánicos ojos suyos- Preguntaba Emma con curiosidad.

-Bueno, esa también es una historia un poco complicada...- Decía Serena con ligero nerviosismo.

_...En otro lugar..._

-Ah...-

Esos suspiros llenos de gran placer eran liberados en unisono por el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion sentados uno al lado del otro en las sillas cercanas a la larga, limpia e elegante barra de un restaurante de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus. Todo debido a que estos dos jóvenes magos de fuego se habían comida toda la comida que estaba presente en las docenas de platos sucios que formaban numerosas pilas a sus alrededores y habían quedado tan placenteramente llenos que sus barrigas estaban notablemente infladas por los momentos.

-...Estoy lleno, lleno- Dijeron complacidos Tsuna y Ashe mientras su mano derecha sobaba sus expandidas barrigas y el palillo que sostenía su mano izquierda limpiaba sus dientes.

-Para no estar crudo, ese platillo de pescado estuvo bastante delicioso...- Dijo un satisfecho Happy con barriga también inflada y sentado cómodamente en la larga barra de ese local.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Realmente disfruto ver a dos jóvenes con tan buenos estómagos gozando tanto de mí comida! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Jajaja!- Comentaba contentamente el dueño de ese restaurante que estaba detrás de la barra.

-Bien...- Hablaron al unisono el joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta -...Para irme con un buen sabor en la boca, es hora de comer el postre que estuve guardando para el final...-

Pero este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados no solamente hablaron al mismo tiempo y dijeron las mismas palabras, sino que en total tiempo unisono, ambos usaron su mano derecha para sostener un extremo de el plato que cargaba con la gran rebanada de un delicioso pastel de chocolate, que se encontraba encima de la barra en frente de ellos y en todo el centro del pequeño espacio que separaba a sus dos asientos.

Y en el siguiente segundo después de que ocurriera este hecho, una vez más con completa compenetración; aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y este joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego cambiaron sus sonrisas llenas de gran placer por una serias expresiones decoradas con unas palpitantes venas de ira siendo vistas a traves de la piel de sus frentes.

-Oye, maldito, ¿Se puede hacer qué haces? Este pedazo de pastel es mío. Lo guarde justo para el final. Sí quieres uno, pídelo. No intentes robar algo que es de mí propiedad- Dijo Tsuna notablemente iracundo.

-¿Por qué demonios debería pedir otro pedazo de pastel cuando el que yo guarde para el final esta justamente aquí? Tú eres él que trata de robar propiedad lejana, sucio ratero idiota- Respondía Ashe igual de iracundo.

-¿Es qué no puedes ver que este plato estaba a unos centímetros más de mí lado? Es obvio que el pastel es mío. ¿O es que tu pequeño cerebro tiene tantas partes quemadas que no eres capaz de contar, imbécil de cabeza puntiaguda?- Preguntaba el furioso joven Dragneel.

-Esta más de tu lado porque lo estas jalando. Obviamente este platillo estaba centímetros más de mi lado. ¿Quieren que te de un buen golpe en esa ridícula mirada tuya para ver sí se arregla y ves bien la realidad, idiota de ojos filosos?- Pregunto el molesto joven Vesta.

-¿Es qué ambos aún no entienden que tienen el mismo estilo de cabello y ojos con igual forma?- Pensaba Happy con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? Los dos antes estaban completamente felices al tener el estomago lleno y de repente están enojados uno con el otro por un simple pedazo de pastel. En serio, ¿Que esta ocurriendo?- Se preguntaba atemorizado el musculoso hombre que era dueño de ese local.

-Lo inevitable, dueño, lo totalmente inevitable. Por cierto, ¿El restaurante tiene seguro?- Preguntaba el tranquilo pequeño felino azulado.

-¡Rayos...!- Gritaron los dos furiosos jóvenes magos de fuego mientras pasaban a colisionar sus frentes una contra la otra -¡...Ya me harte de ti! ¡No pienso esperar hasta mañana! ¡Aquí y ahora, voy a patearte tu molesto trasero...!-

-¡Muajajajajaja!-

Escuchando claramente esa potente risa desagradable que interrumpía a estos dos jovenes de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de respectivo colores rosado e anaranjado; los presentes en aquel restaurante de la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" pudieron observar como, a traves de la puerta abierta con un fuerte manotazo, entraron a este un total de tres hombres. Tres hombres que poseían cuerpos musculosos y altos vestidos con ropas de cuero negro y al estilo punk. Y sin mencionar que ellos poseían en distintas partes de sus respectivos cuerpos, grabadas unas marcas de color purpura oscuro que imitaba la forma de una luna siendo atravesada por varias espadas.

Tres personajes que, aunque posiblemente muchos no logren recordar, ya habían hecho una aparición verdaderamente corta en esta longeva historia. Más específicamente hablando, una corta y casi nada memorable aparición en el cercano final del octavo capítulo del tercer arco de este realmente largo relato.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya estoy aquí, dueño!- Exclamo sonriente el musculoso e alto hombre calvo en frente de los otros que acababan de entrar a ese restaurante.

-¡Así es, así es!- Grito de misma manera uno de estos dos hombres de increíble atlética figura.

-¡Tráenos de una vez el alcohol!- Dijo de igual modo el tercero de estos personajes pero mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios desagradablemente.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaron Tsuna y Ashe observando a esos sujetos pero sin despejar sus frentes chocadas.

-Estos tipos...- Penso Happy con ligero sorprender.

-¡U-Ustedes de nuevo...! ¡Cada noche desde "El Laberinto del Cielo" vienen a mi restaurante, causan desastres y no pagan nada...! ¡Ya deténganse, por favor!- Dijo el dueño de ese local tanto con enojo como con miedo.

-¡No! ¡Las basuras como tú solo están en este mundo para servirle a los grandiosos magos de Lunar Berserker...! ¿Eh?- El musculoso hombre calvo observo bien a uno de los presentes en ese restaurante y de un momento otro abrio tan sorprendido sus ojos que estos casi se salian de sus lugares -¡Ah! ¡T-Tú eres...!-

-...- El joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta se mantuvieron momentáneamente en indiferente silencio mientras veían a esos hombres de estilo punk para después volver a empujar sus frente una contra la otra de iracunda manera mientras su mano derecha jalaban ese plato con pastel de chocolate -¡Como decía, este platillos es mío! ¡Sí no quieres entregarlo, voy a...!-

-¡Oye, miserable, no te atrevas a ignorarme! ¡Maldito bastardo de pelo puntiagudo...!- Grito con pura furia ese calvo hombre que apretaba sus enormes músculos.

-¿Hm?...Oye, te están hablando...- Se dijeron tranquilamente el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden uno al otro.

-¡Me refiero a ti, imbécil de pelo rosado! ¡¿No te atreverás a decir que me olvidaste o sí, escoria de Fairy Tail?!- Preguntaba iracundo este musculoso hombre sin cabellos en su mata.

-La verdad es que sí. ¿Quien eres, viejo?- Pregunto el joven mago de Fairy Tail tan tranquilo que se limpiaba su oreja derecha con uno de los dedos de su mano.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿V-Viejo?! ¡Solamente tengo 32 años, maldito mocoso! ¡Es muy pronto para que me digan "Viejo"!- Contestaba molestamente ese alto y musculoso individuo.

-¿Alguien de 32 años no es un viejo? No lo sabía- Penso el calmado joven mago de Golden Lion ahí presente.

-Yo tengo 45 años y tengo más cabello que él. ¿Como se quedo calvo siendo más joven que yo?- Penso el dueño del restaurante escondido detrás de la barra.

-Tsuna, estos sujetos son del gremio, Lunar Berserker- Hablo Happy- ¿No los recuerdas? Ellos querían rendirse ante Spriggan Tail en vez de enfrentarlos y planeaban conquistar a Magnolia para ellos antes de que llegaran. Tú te metiste con ellos justamente después de llegar de tu entrenamiento con Natsu-

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Con Natsu-sensei?- Penso Ashe levemente sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo hice eso? Que extraño. No recuerdo tener ninguna pelea tras apenas haber llegado a la ciudad- Contestaba Tsuna con ligero confundir.

-Bueno, no fue exactamente una pelea. Estos tipos no pudieron soportar la gran presencia que liberabas y perdieron la consciencia al instante- Decía tranquilamente el pequeño exceed.

-Ya entiendo. Eran unos debiluchos. Con razón no los recuerdo- Dijo el joven Dragneel del mismo modo.

-¡Malditos, no hablen de mí como sí yo no estuviera en frente suyo! ¡No subestimen al maestro de Lunar Berserker, el grandioso Digit-sama! ¡Ya no soy el mismo que hace dos meses atrás, mocoso! ¡Sí los Grandes Juegos Mágicos permitieran la participación de los maestros de los gremios, te aseguro que mí equipo hubiera quedado en primer lugar en "El Laberinto del Cielo"! ¡Deja que grabe el terrorífico poder de mi magia de oscuridad en tu carne para que aprendas a respetarme como es debido, mocoso de Fairy Tail!- Exclamaba ese musculoso hombre calvo que por fín revelaba su nombre.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Escúchame. Ahora mismo tengo que lidiar con un ladrón de pasteles de chocolate. Cuando acabe con él, me encargare de ti, ¿Está bien?- Respondió el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados con tranquila actitud.

-¡Él ladrón seras tú! ¡Ya te dije que este pastel es mío!- Grito molesto el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Eh?- Veía el llamado Digit al otro joven mago de fuego en ese restaurante -Oh. A ti te conozco también. Eres de Golden Lion, ¿Verdad? Sí, eres el mocoso que hizo una escena a lo grande en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de hoy. Decías bastante creído que querías una batalla con este mocoso de Fairy Tail y algo sobre que eras el discípulo de ese maldito imbécil de Natsu Dragneel-

-...- Reaccionaba Ashe con una repentina seria expresión.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ese idiota es tu querido papí, ¿Verdad, bastardo de pelo rosado?Sinceramente, yo siempre he creído que todos esos cuentos del infame "Salamander" son profundas estupideces. Natsu Dragneel no es nada más que un maldito viejo que se la pasa actualmente fuera del foco de la población para que así no se den cuenta de la verdadera patética reliquia del pasado que es- Comentaba el maestro de Lunar Berserker con un placentero sonreír.

-...- Reaccionaba Tsuna repentinamente con notable seriedad.

-¡Esta nueva era no pertenece a nadie más que al magnifico Digit-sama! ¡Sí un inútil anciano como Natsu Dragneel se presentara en frente de mí, yo facilmente podría...! ¡Buff!-

La razón por la cual Digit cambio su completamente presumido y sonriente hablar por un peculiar sonido que transmitía un notable dolor fue el repentino e increíblemente fuerte impacto que se presento en todo el centro de su rostro. El impacto del estrujado puño izquierdo del serio joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el estrujado puño derecho del serio joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego.

Y recibiendo el unisono firme golpe de estos dos jóvenes relacionado con el mago clase SS de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel; este musculoso e alto hombre calvo no pudo hacer nada para evitar salir volando potentemente hacia la dirección contraria de donde este provino, para terminar colisionando dura y destructivamente con una de las mesas de acero dentro de ese restaurante y quedar enterrado debajo de los escombros y mantel de esta. Algo que vieron de clara manera el pequeño felino humanoide de azul pelaje, el dueño de ese local y los otros dos miembros de Lunar Berserker.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemía y temblada el adolorido Digit tirado en el suelo y debajo de un montón de pedazos de acero.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono con profundo uno de los dos altos y musculosos hombres punk tras ver lo ocurrió.

-¡M-Maestro...!- Dijo de igual manera el otro miembro de Lunar Berserker.

-¡Ah...!- Actuaba tanto asustado como impresionado el dueño de ese restaurante todavía oculto detrás de la barra.

-¿Eh? ¿Tsuna y Ashe...Los dos juntos...?- Reaccionaba Happy con notable sorprender.

-¿A quien llamaste "Imbécil", imbécil? Una sabandija debilucha como tú no tiene el derecho de ni nombrar a Natsu-sensei- Comento Ashe con seria actitud mientras bajaba su puño.

-Yo soy el único que puede hablar mal de ese maldito viejo- Dijo Tsuna seriamente mientras hacia lo mismo que él anterior.

-¡Malditos mocosos...!- Gritaron iracundamente los miembros de Lunar Berserker antes de lanzarse hacia esos dos jovenes magos de fuego.

Ante aquel par de altos y musculosos hombres furiosos que se lanzaron hacia su dirección con notable poderío, ambos con una ligera seriedad decorando sus filosos ojos; mientras que el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados utilizo su levemente estrujado puño derecho para golpear la mejilla izquierda de uno de estos y terminar mandándolo a volar tan fuerte hacia una de las paredes de ese restaurante, que este vio la mitad de su persona enterrado en esta; el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados uso la suela de su pie izquierdo vestido con una simple sandalia para golpear la barbilla del otro y terminar mandándolo con tal fuerza hacia arriba, que su cabeza quedo enterrada en el concreto que conformaba el techo.

-¡Ah...!- Gritaron adoloridos esos dos miembros de Lunar Berserker tras sus respectivos impactares.

-¡Jeje!- Reía Happy contenteamente.

-¡Q-Que fuertes...!- Decía el dueño del restaurante con profundo impresión.

-Atacan estando demasiados desprotegidos, ustedes dos- Comento un tranquilo Ashe.

-Con que se enojaron por lo de su maestro, ¿eh? No son tan escorias como pensé, ustedes- Dijo Tsuna con la misma actitud.

-M-Malditos...mocosos...-

-¿Hm?- Mostraron el joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta leve confusión en unisono.

Fijando sus miradas hacia adelante; el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion pudieron ver como de los escombros de la destruida mesa de ese restaurante salio el musculoso e alto hombre calvo que era el maestro de Lunar Berserker con un par de hilos de sangre de su nariz y con varios rasguños decorando su rostro, el cual mostraba una notable ira.

-...N-No me subestimen...Voy a destruirlos a ustedes y este maldito lugar por completo...- Dijo un herido Digit iracundamente.

-Oh. Sigue consciente. Es más resistente de lo que creí- Dijo Ashe con diminuta impresión en su tranquilo tono.

-Sí. Supongo que no mentía. No es el mismo de hace dos meses atrás. Debiste entrenar mucho, ¿Verdad? Buen trabajo- Decía Tsuna sonriente mostrandole el pulgar levantado de su mano derecha a aquel calvo hombre.

-B-Burlense por ahora, malditos...No podrán vencer al gran Digit-sama con puños tan simples como esos...- Hablaba furioso el maestro de Lunar Berserker mientras rodeaba sus manos de la oscura energía de su magia de oscuridad.

-Gracias por ese consejo- Dijo el sonriente joven Dragneel mientras su mano izquierda volvía a convertirse en un puño.

-Los siguientes no tendrán nada de "Simples"- Comentaba el sonriente joven Vesta durante la misma acción que él anterior pero en su mano derecha.

-¿Eh?-

Confusión en su estado más puro fue todo lo que el lastimado maestro de Lunar Berserker pudo mostrar antes de que, una vez más, los respectivos puños de ese joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego fueran clavados en tiempo unisono en el centro de su rostro pero con una fuerza sumamente distinta a la de antes.

Recibiendo este doble impacto; un Digit obviamente inconsciente al instante salio volando tan potentemente hacia el lado contrario a donde este vino que causo un gigantesco agujero en la pared frontal de ese restaurante, voló por toda la poblada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus donde este estaba posicionado y luego termino atravesando otros dos edificios en esta hasta eventualmente desaparecer de la vista de los dos jóvenes magos de fuego en ese destruido local.

-Bien- Dijeron Tsuna y Ashe totalmente complacidos.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Bien hecho!- Grito Happy contentamente.

-Ah...Me alegro que los tipos de Lunar Berserker recibieran su merecido, pero estos jóvenes causaron mucha más destrucción de lo que ellos jamás hicieron. Básicamente, destruyeron mi restaurante...- Penso el dueño de ese local con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió...?! ¡¿Una explosión de gas o algo así?!-

-¡¿Soy el único que vio un hombre volando a traves de las paredes de los edificios?!-

-Los chicos que están en ese lugar con un agujero gigante... ¿No participan en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año?-

-¿Fue una pelea entre magos de gremio lo que causo toda esa destrucción?-

-Estos magos de gremios de otras ciudades haciendo lo que se les place en Crocus...Rayos...-

-¿Nadie ha visto a la guardia real o a los soldados del consejo mágico?-

-Alguien ya debe estar en camino. Ese estruendo debió verse desde varias partes de la ciudad-

-Ugh...- Mostraban el joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta disgustar y nerviosismo a traves de sus filosos miradas y el notable sudor que decoraba sus rostros tras haber escuchado los comentarios de la gente que llenaba esa calle.

-E-Esto es malo...La maestra me matara, revivirá y luego me volverá a matar sí se entera de esto...- Decía un Tsuna notablemente temeroso.

-Y eso que prometí que no haría nada como esto. Meteré en problemas al gremio y al equipo si me encuentran aquí- Dijo Ashe de igual modo.

-¡Sera mejor que nos larguemos antes de que lleguen esos aguafiestas del consejo! ¡Vámonos, Happy!- Hablo el joven Dragneel ahora sonriente mientras empezaba su correr.

-¡Aye!- Contestaba sonriente Happy mientras extendía sus emplumadas alas blancas e iba detrás de su compañero.

-¡Adiós, dueño! ¡Aproveche que están inconscientes, tome las carteras de estos tipos y saque todo el dinero que le debían y por los daños a su restaurante! ¡Ah, también incluya todo lo que comimos!- Grito un sonriente joven Vesta durante su correr.

-S-Si...Adiós. Suerte en su escape- Dijo con un pequeño sonreír el dueño de ese destruido locar mientras movía su mano derecha en forma de despido.

De esta manera fue como aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados y ese pequeño Exceed azulado empezaron su veloz alejamiento de esa escena en una de las tantas amplias, iluminadas y pobladas calles de la anochecida ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y que ellos habían iniciado en su mayor parte.

Tras varios minutos cruzando en varias avenidas, atravesando notables multitudes, metiéndose en numerosos callejones y hasta saltando encima de los edificios con sus capacitadas habilidades físicas; esos dos miembros de Fairy Tail y ese miembro de Golden Lion habían quedado posicionados en una amplia calle de la Ciudad de Crocus que estaba notablemente vacía, posiblemente por su poca iluminación debido a sus postes viejos y algo dañados.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...Siento que paso bastante tiempo desde que no pasamos por esta clase de situaciones...- Comento Tsuna entre su cansado respirar.

-Aye...Es verdad...- Dijo un cansado Happy haciendo desaparecer sus alas y sentadose en una banca que decoraba esa vacía calle.

-Algunas costumbres jamás se pierden, ¿Eh?...- Decía un sudado Ashe con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jaja. Es cierto... ¿Hm?- Paso el joven Dragneel a mostrar repentino leve confundir.

-¿Eh?- Mostro el joven Vesta también este repentino sentimiento.

-Ah- El pequeño felino humanoide azulado abría sus grandes ojos con sorpresa repentina.

Después de que acabara todo ese asunto con los miembros de Lunar Berserker y su huir de los soldados del consejo mágico y la guardia real de la Ciudad de Crocus; Tsuna, Ashe y Happy se habían dado cuenta de algo bastante interesante. Aparte de ese Exceed de azul pelaje; el joven hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel y el autoproclamado discípulo del apodado como "Salamander" estaban frente a frente en un lugar notablemente vacío y nadie en sus cercanías que impidiera lo que ellos querían hacer desde unos minutos luego de conocerse, luchar.

-...- Se mantenían Tsuna y Ashe en silencio mientras se miraban uno al otro con notable seriedad.

-Esto es malo... -Penso Happy -...Ahora que lo recuerdo, ellos estaban a punto de pelearse antes de que los de Lunar Berserker llegaran... ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Se pelearan aquí? Agradecería que me dejaran alejarme antes de que iniciaran-

-¡Je!-

Este reír no pertenecía a nadie más ni a nadie menos que al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación e al joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego; los cuales no solamente, de un segundo a otro y en completo tiempo unisono, habían cambiado sus serias expresiones por unas grandes sonrisas que enseñaba los peculiarmente colmilludos dientes de uno de ellos, sino que incluso habian chocado las palmas de sus respectivas manos derechas con tanta fuerza que el sonido del aplauso se escucho por toda esa amplia y vacia calle, pero de una notable amistosa manera. Un hecho que sin provocaba un profundo shock en quien estaba en esa escena aparte de los dos jóvenes magos de fuego.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Happy ante lo que veían sus grandes ojos con notable confusión.

-¡No lo hiciste nada mal antes, Ashe! ¡Muy buena patada la que le diste a la barbilla de ese tipo! ¡Se quedo colgado del techo como sí fuera un candelabro, fue bastante gracioso!- Dijo Tsuna sonrientemente.

-¡Tu también lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Fue un excelente contraataque el que realizaste! ¡Apuesto que ese tipo que se lanzo hacia ti no pudo ni darse cuenta en que momento termino en la pared!- Decía Ashe con ese mismo gran sonreír.

-¡Jajajaja!- Reían ambos jóvenes magos de fuego alegremente.

-Se llevan tan bien como cuando se conocieron y antes de supieran quienes eran en realidad... ¿Toda esa destrucción que causaron juntos los volvió a unir? Supongo que es cierto que los iguales se atraen, por más que estos se resistan...- Penso el azulado Exceed con otra animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Siéndote sincero, aún me parece que eres demasiado lambiscon con mi maldito viejo, pero aparte de eso, eres un buen tipo como pensaba desde un principio. Me caes bien- Comento el joven Dragneel con amistoso tono.

-Tu también me caes bien. Siento que eres alguien que me entiende realmente -Hablo el joven Vesta- Por esa razón, voy a soportarte únicamente a ti esa forma en la que te diriges a Natsu-sensei. Aunque no puedo prometer que no intentare darte un buen golpe de vez en cuando y dependiendo lo que digas de él-

-¡Jaja! ¡Puedes intentarlo! ¡Apuesto que no seras capaz de tocarme ni un cabello!- Dijo el joven mago de Fairy Tail entre risas.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?!- Contestaba el joven mago de Golden Lion sonriente.

-¡Parece que vieron por esta calle unos chicos con la descripción de los que estuvieron involucrados en el conflicto de magos en el restaurante! ¡Búsquenlos bien!-

-¡Sí!-

-Oh, parece que esos tipos del consejo mágico y la guardia real expandieron su territorio de búsqueda. Vamos a tener que continuar moviendonos, Tsuna, Happy-san- Dijo Ashe con leve serio tono.

-¡Aye, sir!- Respondió un serio Happy mientras extendía su "Aera".

-¡Planeo ir mucho más rápido que antes para que esos aguafiestas no me atrapen! ¡¿Crees poder seguirme el ritmo, Ashe?!- Pregunto sonriente el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados durante el iniciar su avanzar.

-¡Esa es mi frase, Tsuna! ¡Vámonos!- Exclamaba Ashe de igual manera mientras empezaba su correr.

_...Al mismo tiempo..._

-¿Eh?-

Ese sonido que transmitía una notable confusión fue liberado por la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Golden Lion y dueña del apodo de "La Destructora de Naciones", Emma Niu que junto a la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref perteneciente a Fairy Tail, Serena Axel, seguía avanzando con tranquilo paso por una de las tantas amplias, iluminadas y pobladas calles de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus. Una confusión que surgió en esa joven mago de Golden Lion luego de oír toda la respuesta de la joven miembro de Fairy Tail a su pregunta de que era exactamente aquellos poderes con los que ella ganó el segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿Un demonio de los libros de Zeref? ¿Tú?- Decía Emma con notable confusión y sorpresa durante su caminar.

-Así es- Hablo Serena mientras caminaba -Para recapitular: Yo era uno de los muchos demonios simples que Zeref utilizo en la Gran Guerra Mágica de hace más de 20 años atrás, pero en vez de desvanecerme como los demás, sufrí una extraña mutación y antes de darme cuenta, era una niña humana pequeña perfectamente normal. Desde entonces he estado creciendo como una humana corriente, aunque por supuesto, sigo siendo un demonio-

-Y sabes todo esto porque el alma de Zeref, la cual hace un año atrás llego por unos momentos a este mundo porque tu tocaste un pedazo de ropa que poseía un poco de su poder mágico, te lo dijo. Y también te dijo que esa extraña mutación que sufriste la causo él antes de que su muerte, para cierta forma ser capaz de pagar sus pecados, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la joven Niu con cierto sarcasmo en su tono.

-Básicamente, sí. Eso fue lo que paso. Te dije que era una historia complicada- Contestaba la joven Axel con pequeño sonreir.

-Creo que "Complicada" no basta para describir esa historia tuya, Serena- Respondido la joven de larga cabellera ceniza mientras se sobaba levemente la cabeza.

-Ja. Puede ser. Pero, ahora, Emma, ¿No te parece desagradable que yo sea un demonio? No me importa sí dices que así es. Lo entendería por completo. Solo se honesta- Preguntaba la joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo con ligeros nervios.

-Serena...- Hablo la joven maga de Golden Lion -...Sí viste bien las personas que están a mi alrededor, ¿Verdad? Es decir; un chico maquina con una personalidad un poco bipolar, una obvia pervertida que batea para ambos lados, una niña pequeña tan poco emocional que hasta veces da miedo y un idiota hiperactivo que puede convertirse en una gigantesca ave de fuego. Y no olvidemos que mi madre con un dudoso sentido de la moda y personalidad a veces hasta demasiado infantil puede, en menos de un segundo, hacer que todo un país pase a tener el tamaño de un botón. Mi vida esta llena de gente no exactamente "normal" y sí te soy sincera, así me gusta. Estaré más que encantada de tener una amiga que es un demonio creada por un mago oscuro que vivio por más de 400 años-

-Emma...- Nombraba la joven miembro de Fairy Tail con ligero impresionar y sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Y, ¿Sabes? Ahora que digo todo esto en voz alta, creo que acabo de darme cuenta que yo tampoco soy del todo "normal" sí acepto tan fácilmente todas estas cosas no "normales" en mi vida. ¿Te molesta, Serena?- Pregunto con amistoso sonreír la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Para nada. Me encanta en realidad. La "normalidad" tampoco esta a mí alrededor muy seguido que digamos- Respondió de igual modo la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿Eh?- Mostraron Serena e Emma ligera confusión.

La joven de larga cabellera negra con sus ojos cafés y la joven de larga cabellera ceniza con sus ojos verde oscuro, ambas pudieron observar como por esa calle de la anochecida ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" donde ellas estaban al igual que muchas otras personas, avanzaban en formación varios hombres y mujeres con las ropas blancas que indicaban que formaban parte de los soldados del consejo mágicos y también otros y otras que vestían las armaduras de los guardias reales de la ciudad.

-¿Una pelea entre magos de distintos gremios? ¿Y destruyeron todo un restaurante y dañaron varios edificios, dices?-

-Así es. Fue entre los magos de Lunar Berseker y otro gremio aún desconocido. Los magos de Lunar Berserker estaban tan golpeados que sus memorias no eran muy claras. Solo pudieron decirnos que quienes los golpearon tenían un raro color de cabello-

-Rosado o anaranjado, ¿Verdad?-

-Con esa descripción, debería ser fácil encontrarlos-

-Ugh...- Mostraron en unisono Serena y Emma notable disgustar y preocupar en sus miradas tras escuchar el comentar de los soldados del consejo mágico y guardia real que pasaron por sus alrededores.

-Oye, Serena, ¿No creerás qué...?- Preguntaba Emma temerosamente.

-Desgraciadamente, Emma, no solo lo creo, lo sé perfectamente. Están hablando del idiota de mí compañero y posiblemente él este con el idiota de tú compañero. Aunque sí es así, me sorprende que la ciudad aún no este toda incendiada con las llamas que ellos causaran con ese estúpido pelear suyo- Contestaba Serena con notable enojar en su tono.

-Rayos...Queríamos encontrarlos antes de que ellos encontraran la forma de causar algún problema, pero parece que ahora tenemos que encontrar los problemas que causaron para ver sí podemos encontrarlos a ellos- Comento la joven Niu frustradamente.

-Es cierto. Vamos, Emma. Sigamos a los soldados- Dijo la joven Axel con ahora seria actitud.

-Sí- Respondió la joven maga de Golden Lion de misma manera.

_...En otro lugar..._

-Creo que hasta aquí está bien...-

Este comentario dicho con un tranquilo tono fue liberado por el joven hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel, quien junto a el pequeño exceed de azulado pelaje que era su compañero y el autoproclamado discípulo del famosamente apodado como "Salamander" habían usado, de respectiva manera, un rápido correr y volar para alejarse por mucho de su anterior posición en aquella amplia, solitaria y poco iluminada calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus.

-...Ya no detecto los olores de esos tipos del consejo mágico. Debimos alejarnos por mucho de ellos- Finalizo un tranquilo Tsuna de decir.

-Me alegro...Estoy bastante cansado. Baje de golpe todos los pescados que comí- Dijo un cansado Happy mientras sus alas desaparecían y se sentaba en una banca de madera en esa calle, en el centro, para ser más exactos.

-Parece que ya no tendremos que seguir huyendo. Los tipos del consejo mágico y guardia real que fueron a la zona donde estábamos antes se están retirando. Vuelven por donde vinieron- Decía un tranquilo Ashe con sus filosos ojos grises apuntandos hacia la ruta que sus acompañantes y él habían recorrido.

-¿Hm? Espera, ¿Dices que puedes verlos? Estamos varias calles de donde estábamos antes, es de noche y esta ruta no esta muy iluminada que digamos. Aunque yo pueda olerlos, verlos ya es algo distinto...- Dijo el joven Dragneel con ligero confundir mientras se sentaba en la misma banca que su felino compañero, en el lado derecho, exactamente.

-Bueno, mi vista siempre ha sido bastante buena, pero mejoro mucho más luego de que me convertí en un Phoenix Slayer. Will dijo que era otra habilidad de esta magia. Ya sabes, algo igual al olfato e oído que tienen los Dragon Slayers- Contestaba el tranquilo joven Vesta mientras también se sentaba en el lado izquierdo de esa misma banca.

-Oh- Vocalizaba el joven mago de Fairy Tail con impresionar.

-Bueno, hay varias aves que tienen vistas más que excelentes. Las usan para poder cazar a sus presas desde el cielo. Siempre he tenido celos de eso. Pueden sacar peces del agua tan fácilmente- Comento el tranquilo Exceed azulado.

-Eso suena como a una habilidad bastante pervertida, sí me lo preguntas. Apuesto que ves varias habitaciones de chicas con esa vista tuya. ¿Haz visto algo interesante?- Decía el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados picaramente.

-¡Yo no hago cosas como esas! ¡Detente! ¡Me recuerdas a la amazona pervertida que es mí compañera de gremio! ¡Es molesto!- Hablo el joven mago de Golden Lion enojado.

-¡Jaja!...Entonces, ahora que hablamos del tema, ¿Como fue que aprendiste esa magia de Phoenix Slayer, Ashe? Nunca la había visto. ¿Acaso te la enseño un verdadero fénix?- Preguntaba Tsuna interesado.

-Como crees. La verdad es que no es una historia muy interesante que digamos...- Hablo el joven mago de Golden Lion -...Veras, la sede de mi gremio es un enorme edificio que pertenecía al anterior emperador del Imperio Alvarez. Al parecer, él realizaba tantos experimentos que un solo lugar no le bastaba para guardar sus cosas. En fin de cuentas, cuando a mí me toco limpiar la biblioteca del gremio, me encontré con un libro que decía "Magias de Fuego Experimentales" o algo así. Me dio curiosidad, así que vi unas cuantas paginas del libro, hice lo que decía y antes de darme cuenta, las llamas de mi magia de fuego normal se convirtieron en unas llamas muy distintas. Fueron Will y la maestra quienes me explicaron que me había convertido en un Phoenix Slayer-

-¿Te convertiste en un Phoenix Slayer leyendo ese libro?- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel confuso de leve manera.

-Bueno, no diría "leerlo" exactamente, solo vi sus dibujos y descubrí que eran formas de entrenamiento y maneras de concentrar el poder mágico. Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando obtuve esta magia. Al parecer fue creada por el Emperador Spriggan como una forma de acabar con su inmortalidad, pero ni él ni nadie que conociera era adaptable a ella, ni siquiera los Spriggan 12. Aunque a mí me pareció demasiado fácil aprenderla- Explico el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados tranquilamente.

-Sin duda aprender esa magia suena como pan comido. Hasta yo podría aprenderla- Dijo el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados sonriente.

-Oye, no quieras copiarme. Te demandare por plagio, maldito- Respondía el joven Vesta de igual manera.

-¡Jajaja!- Reían animados los dos jóvenes magos de fuego.

-Dicen que es muy fácil, pero estamos hablando de una magia que Zeref invento y ni él o un Spriggan 12 pudo manejar. Obviamente es una magia demasiado complicada de aprender. Parece que está es otra cosa en la que Ashe se parece a Tsuna. Lo que le falta de cerebro, lo compensa con un innato talento mágico y de batalla- Penso Happy con leve sorpresa en su rostro tras escuchar ese relato.

-Pero ahora que te conteste tú pregunta, Tsuna, tú contesta una mía. ¿Es cierto lo que Happy-san dijo cuando estábamos en aquel restaurante? ¿Tú entrenaste junto a Natsu-sensei?- Preguntaba Ashe con leve rastros de seriedad en su filosa mirada.

-¿Eh?...B-Bueno...Sí. Durante todo un año- Contestaba Tsuna con ligero disgusto en su rostro dando esa respuesta.

-¿Un año? Vaya...Debió ser toda una experiencia- Dijo el joven Vesta como con cierto recelo en su tono.

-¿Hm?- Mostro el joven Dragneel ligero confundir ante esto.

-Aunque me sorprende bastante. ¿No era que odiabas a Natsu-sensei, tu padre, Tsuna? Y pensar que entrenaste junto a él y durante todo ese tiempo...- Decía el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego ahora con normal tono.

-...- El joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación desvio su mirada y mostró leve sonrojar en sus mejillas -...B-Bueno...No lo odio. Solo me molesta que casi no venga a casa-

-¿Eh?- Mostraba el joven mago de Golden Lion leve confusión.

-Jeje- Reía con leve contentar el pequeño felino humanoide azulado.

-A-Ademas, teníamos que enfrentarnos a un enemigo realmente peligroso. Tuve que dejar de lado mis asuntos con ese anciano para poder obtener la fuerza necesaria para proteger a mis compañeros. Es frustrante; pero sin mí maldito viejo, el viejo de Gildarts y la ayuda de otro maldito bastardo, nunca hubiera podido obtener tal nivel de poder por mí cuenta en tan corto tiempo- Explico con seria actitud el joven mago de Fairy Tail mientras su mano izquierda sobaba levemente su brazo derecho, el cual sufrió numerosas experiencias durante el tercer arco de esta longeva historia.

-¿Gildarts? ¿Te refieres al mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail antes de Natsu-sensei, Gildarts Clive-san? ¿También entrenaste junto a él? Es asombroso. ¿Cómo fue?- Preguntaba Ashe con notable curiosidad.

-Sinceramente, fue realmente duro. Durante el primer día, mí maldito viejo y Gildarts me dejaron tirado en un enorme charco de mí propia sangre sin reparo alguno. Tarde la mitad de ese año de entrenamiento en poder darle una pelea apropiada a ese maldito anciano destructor. Juro que algún me las pagaran, ese par de viejos- Contestaba Tsuna quejosamente.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es una pena que no haya podido verte a tí molido en el suelo...! ¡Jaja!- Comento el joven Vesta entre risas.

-Entonces, nuevamente, es mí turno de pregunta. Dime, ¿Por qué parecías algo triste cuando te dije que pase un año de entrenamiento con mi maldito viejo? Tú también entrenaste con él, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel con intriga.

-Sí. Aunque creó que llamarlo "entrenamiento" es una forma de pulirlo demasiado. Solo fueron dos días los que pase con Natsu-sensei. Hubiera vendido mi casa y hasta un riñón para pasar todo un año de entrenamiento con él como hiciste tú, Tsuna- Respondió tranquilamente el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Ya veo...- Hablo tranquilo el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosado para en el siguiente segundo poco a poco abrir sus filosos ojos marrones con notable shock -... ¿Eh?-

-¿Dos días?- Repetía Happy mientras sus grandes ojos negros también se decoraban con el descomunal sentimiento de confusión que sentía el anterior.

-¿Hm? Sí, así es. Solo fueron dos días. Bueno, en realidad, fue un día y medio pero a mí me gusta redondearlo a dos- Decía el autoproclamado discípulo de "Salamander" con total calma.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!- Reaccionaron aquellos dos miembros de Fairy Tail con tanto shock que sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orificios.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto Ashe con diminuta confusión.

-¡¿Como qué "qué?! ¡Te las tirabas de ser el grandioso discípulo de ese maldito viejo, pero, ¿Dices que solo estuviste con él dos días?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Regresame los celos que sentí antes!- Gritaba Tsuna alteradamente.

-¿Celos?- Repitió el joven Vesta confuso.

-¡Ah!...- Se calmaba este joven mago de Fairy Tail de un momento a otro -...Olvidémonos de eso. Más importante, ¿Cómo hace cuanto fueron esos dos días de los que hablas?-

-13 años atrás- Respondió de inmediato el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Qué rayos...? ¿Dos días de hace trece años atrás? ¿Y no vas visto más a mí maldito viejo desde entonces?- Preguntaba ahora el harto joven Dragneel.

-No -Hablo el joven Vesta- Creía que Natsu-sensei participaría en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y por eso le insistí tanto a la maestra y a mis compañeros que participáramos, pero casi todos los equipos de este año estaban conformados por personas de mí misma edad. Fue toda una decepción, pero pensé que por lo menos podría divertirme viendo que tan fuertes eran los demás magos de Ishgal-

-Rayos...Cuando me saliste con eso de que eras su discípulo, yo me imagine al instante que habías pasado años entrenando con ese anciano- Decía cansadamente el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Natsu-sensei es un mago de Clase SS. Él tiene que estar yendo de aquí y alla para cumplir los trabajos más duraderos y peligrosos que le son encomendados a su gremio. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que Natsu-sensei no cuenta con tanto tiempo libre- Explico con seriedad el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Ahora que lo dices...- Hablo pensativamente el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Es verdad, Tsuna. La única razón por la cual Natsu pudo entrenarte durante todo un año fue porque todo Fiore estaba en peligro y Hisui le pidió a los gremios de todo el reino que pararan momentáneamente sus trabajos para poder prepararse para la batalla contra Spriggan Tail- Mencionaba Happy tranquilamente.

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí. Pero, en serio, ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre mí maldito viejo y tú para qué en un dia y medio pasaras a llamarlo sensei y lo respetaras tanto que explotas de enorme manera en cuanto alguien dice una pequeña cosa mala de él o sobre la verdad de que es un anciano inútil y estúpido, en todo caso?- Pregunto curioso el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Oye, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre "Dependiendo lo que digas él"?- Contesto con otra pregunta el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación mientras una vena de ira estilo anime pasaba a decorar su cabeza.

-Es broma, es broma...- Respondió Tsuna con un leve sonreír mientras pasaba a apuntar su filosa mirada de ojos marrones hacía el oscurecido cielo estrellado encima de Crocus.

-Bueno, Natsu-sensei solo hizo lo que cualquier maestro hace con su alumno, enseñarle. Me enseño lo importante que era mí vida- Dijo Ashe con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus filosos ojos grises observaban el oscurecido cielo estrellado y ciertos recuerdos empezaron a recorrer su mente.

_Natsu y Ashe...La historia entre maestro e alumno... ¿Al fin sera revelada?..._

**Continuara...**


	20. Natsu y Ashe

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 20/144: ¡Natsu y Ashe! **

Después de que el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos llego a su final; Tsuna y Happy se terminaron encontrando de casualidad con Ashe mientras que Serena se encontraba de igual manera con Emma, ambos peculiares grupos en distintas partes de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus. Mientras que por su parte, Serena e Emma parecieron volverse buenas amigas casi al instante, tras ciertos eventos; Tsuna y Ashe una vez más volvieron a tratarse como bastantes buenos amigos. Y durante su amigable hablar con Tsuna, Ashe parecio comenzar a recordar cosas sobre su pasado. El pasado en el que se veía involucrado el mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail que admiraba y respetaba hasta el punto de llamarlo sensei, Natsu Dragneel...

**...Continuación...**

**FLASHBACK**

_...Hace 13 años..._

_...Alakitasia, año X801..._

_-En el continente de Alakitasia esta el gran imperio mágico militar, el Imperio Alvarez. Incluso después de perder al Emperador Spriggan en la Gran Guerra Mágica, de la disolución de los Spriggan 12, de que los gremios oscuros que conformaban sus fuerzas fueran expulsados de este y de formar una alianza diplomática con el Reino de Fiore, seguía siendo un país increíble. Aunque, por supuesto, no conformaba a toda Alakitasia. En una que otra parte de este continente habían aldeas que no estaban afiliadas al Imperio...Aldeas como la mía- _

Este relato comenzó con la vista a una aldea ni muy amplia ni tampoco muy pequeña, con cada una de sus casas de distintos tamaños formadas con una firme madera y posicionada en una verde valle bendecido con frescas brisas del viento y que por los momentos estaba debajo de un hermoso cielo azul libre de nubes y con un cálido sol. Se podía apreciar como varios niños, ninguno mayor a siete años, con cabelleras rebeldes y vestidos con ropas un poco sucias y rasgadas; hablaban entre ellos mientras caminaban tranquilamente por una ruta marcada en el verde pasto que los haría salir de la aldea e eventualmente los adentraría en un denso bosque en las cercanías de esta.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?-

-No tenemos más opción. Mis viejos me darán una buena paliza sí se enteran que perdí otro de mis juguetes-

-P-Pero, ir a ese lugar aterrador por una simple pelota...Podríamos morir...-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¡Chicos!-

La infantil voz masculina que liberaba ese potente gritar no solo no pertenecía a ninguno de los varios niños anteriormente mencionados, sino que esta hizo que estos pararan por unos momentos su avanzar por ese camino grabado en un suelo lleno de pasto verde y voltearan sus miradas hacia donde ella provino para terminar viendo como por esa misma ruta corría hacía su dirección cierto personaje que los hizo decorar sus respectivas miradas con notable disgusto y posiblemente hasta puro desprecio.

Se trataba de un niño varón como de seis años que poseía su pequeño cuerpo delgado vestido con una franelilla de color azul oscuro, cortos pantalones blancos y unas simples sandalias de paja, cada una de estas prendas notablemente sucias y algo dañadas. Y posiblemente, lo más notable de este niño eran sus puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjadas y sus ojos grises de filoso aspecto.

-¡Espérenme! ¡Déjenme ir con ustedes!- Gritaba el pequeño joven de anaranjada cabellera como con tímido tono mientras corria.

_-Ese era yo, Ashe Vesta. Alguien muy diferente a quien soy ahora- _

-Maldición, es Ashe...- Hablo rabioso uno de los niños de ese grupo al ver que el joven Vesta se acercaba corriendo.

-Debió vernos salir de la aldea con esos horribles ojos suyos. Ese acosador desgraciado- Dijo otro de estos de igual manera.

-No entiendo porque no puede quedarse todo el día y noche encerrado en esa asquerosa pocilga donde vive, ese miserable- Comentaba uno más igualmente.

-Es verdad. Podría jugar con las ratas y cucarachas que viven en esta junto a él. Son alimañas como él- Decía el ultimo de estos con burlón tono.

_-Yo sabia muy bien que a los demás niños de la aldea no les agradaba. Pero no es que ellos me odiaran...Bueno, sí, me odiaban. Pero, todo era por influencia de sus padres, a los cuales también les desagradaba. Todo ese desprecio que la gente de la aldea tenía contra mí se debía a mis padres. Aunque por el día, mí papá y mí mamá parecían buenas personas, ellos les robaban su dinero y cosas a la gente de la aldea durante la noche. Fueron descubiertos cuando quisieron subir de nivel y trataron de robar a gente del Imperio Alvarez. Durante su escape de los soldados de Alvarez, en el cuál me dejaron atrás sin ningún problema, mis padres fallecieron al caer a un acantilado junto con todo su botín, el cual simplemente desapareció. Los soldados del Imperio Alvarez obviamente no les importo restituir la propiedad robada de la gente y así fue como mi aldea se volvió aún más pobre que antes. Debido a que los culpables estaban muertos, la gente de la aldea hecho todo su rencor en contra de mí, su hijo. Ya no recuerdo cuentas noches tuve que quedarme despierto para poder apagar los incendios que sufría mi casa y esquivar las rocas que eran tiradas por las ventanas- _

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- Pregunto enojadamente uno de esos niños luego de que el futuro mago de Golden Lion se les acercara.

-Ah...Ah... ¿Van a jugar al bosque? ¡Llevenme con ustedes! ¡Juguemos juntos!- Contestaba Ashe temerosa pero determinadamente.

_-Aunque sabía que me odiaban, yo seguía tratando con ellos. Después de todo...No tenía a nadie más- _

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Jugar?! ¡¿Contigo?! ¡¿Quién demonios...?!-

-Espera. Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea- Interrumpía uno de esos niños el iracundo hablar de otro de estos.

-Escúchenme bien...- Susurraban ese cuarteto de niños lejanamente al joven de anaranjados cabellos ahí presente.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba el pequeño joven Vesta confundir.

-¡Jejeje!- Reían maliciosamente aquellos cuatro niños.

-¡Esta bien, Ashe! ¡Puedes venir con nosotros!- Dijo sonriente uno de estos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Me dejaran jugar con ustedes?!- Reaccionaba el pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados contentamente.

-¡Si! ¡Por el día de hoy, puedes considerarnos tus amigos!- Exclamaba ese niño con una gran sonrisa al igual que los demás.

-Amigos...- Repetía Ashe con alegría mostrada incluso en sus filosos ojos grises.

_-Amigos...Esa palabra me sedujo completamente. Como el queso que le ponen a una rata para que caiga en su trampa- _

Con el pequeño joven que en el futuro se convertiría en un Phoenix Slayer de Fuego sumado a ellos, este grupo de niños siguió caminando por aquel camino marcado en el pasto y se adentraron dentro de un denso bosque. Tras varios minutos caminando entre grandes arboles y arbustos; estos varios niños no acabaron solamente alejándose por bastante de su aldea, sino que terminaron posicionándose justamente en frente de la enorme entrada a una cueva dentro de una gran montaña que también decoraba esa área.

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo sonriente uno de esos niños.

-O-Oigan, chicos, esta cueva... ¿A-Acaso es...?- Preguntaba Ashe temerosamente.

-Sí. Es la cueva donde supuestamente vive el Wyvern que últimamente tiene asustados a los adultos de la aldea- Contesto otro de esos pequeño.

-No es un Wyvern común y corriente. Al parecer se ha vuelto bastante fuerte gracias a unas piedras mágicas que hay dentro de la cueva- Decía otro de ellos.

-Al parecer ni siquiera los soldados del Imperio Alvarez podrían con ese monstruo. Bueno, no es como si ellos vinieran por estos lados, de todos modos- Comentaba uno de esos mismos.

-L-Lo sabía. Chicos, vayamos a jugar a otra parte. Este lugar es aterrador y peligroso- Decía el pequeño joven Vesta notablemente asustado.

-Eso haremos. Pero, primero, necesitamos recuperar la pelota- Contesto sonriente uno de los supuestos "amigos" de Ashe.

-¿Eh? ¿Pelota?- Repitió confuso el pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Así es. Cuando estábamos por estos lados ayer, la pelota con la que jugábamos se fue hacía adentro de la cueva. Nosotros tuvimos que regresar a nuestras casas para que nuestros papas no nos regañaran por llegar tarde, así que la pelota paso ahí toda la noche. Pero ahora que es temprano, tenemos tiempo suficiente- Explico sonriente uno de esos niños.

-E-Entonces, ¿Nosotros entraremos en la cueva para buscar la pelota? ¿Es una buena idea? E-El Wyvern...- Se preguntaba Ashe asustadamente.

-No seas miedoso. Es muy probable que esa lagartija exageradamente desarrollada este aún dormida. Además, no iremos "nosotros", iras tú a buscar la pelota, Ashe- Respondía otro de los niños.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y-Yo?! ¡¿Hablan de qué vaya solo?! ¡¿Por qué...?!- Preguntaba el pequeño joven Vesta con sumo shock.

-Nuestros padres nos prohibieron hasta acércanos a esta cueva. Como buenos niños que somos, no vamos a desobedecerlos. Pero eso no se aplica a ti, Ashe- Explicaba sonriente otro de esos pequeños.

-Es un "Hueco en el contrato", por así decirlo- Dijo también sonriente otro de estos.

-P-Pero...- Hablaba con dudas el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Vas a hacer esto por nosotros, ¿Verdad, Ashe?- Dijo sonriente el tercero de esos niños.

-Somos amigos. Hacernos un favor como este, es normal. Además, cuando tengamos la pelota, podremos jugar todos juntos- Decía con una sonrisa el cuarto de estos.

-Amigos...- Ashe mostraba momentáneo dudar para después cambiarlo por determinación firme -... ¡Bien, lo haré! ¡Ustedes estaran esperandome aquí, ¿Verdad, chicos?!-

-¡Sí, por supuesto!- Dijo uno de estos niños sonrientes.

-¡Buena suerte!- Comentaba otro de ellos.

-¡Si! ¡Ya regreso!- Dijo Ashe sonrientemente mientras iniciaba un veloz correr.

De esta manera fue como este pequeño niño de seis años que en el futuro se convertiría en un Phoenix Slayer de Fuego empezó a correr con tan notable velocidad hacia el interior de la cueva en esa escena que no tardo mucho en desaparecer de la vista debido a la oscuridad que habitaba en el interior de esta. Y en cuanto Ashe se alejo hasta el punto en que no lo veían; el grupo de niños pequeños que permaneció afuera de esa cueva quitaron aquellas amigables sonrisas de sus rostros y dándose la vuelta, volvieron a adentrarse hacía el bosque con un tranquilo caminar.

-Oigan, ¿Seguros de que esto es una buena idea?-

-Sí. Así esa pequeña alimaña no nos molestara más-

-¿Y qué hacemos en caso de que el Wyvern no se lo coma y de qué él realmente regrese a la aldea con nuestra pelota?-

-En ese remoto caso, les diremos a nuestros padres que ese tonto nos la robo. Nadie creerá lo que esa sabandija diga-

Varios minutos pasaron, y mientras que esos despreciables niños regresaron tranquilamente a su aldea, el pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados ya se había adentrado bastante en aquella cueva dentro de una enorme montaña. Habiéndose alejado tanto de la salida de esa cueva hasta el punto en que esta ya no era vista para él, Ashe no veía nada más que suelos, paredes y techos rocosos mientras seguía avanzando con un temeroso caminar.

-Pelota...Pelota...Pelota...- Decía Ashe asustadamente mientras observaba sus alrededores rocosos e oscurecidos.

_-Aunque en lo muy profundo de mí sabía que me estaban utilizando e engañando, hice lo que ellos pidieron. Así de desesperado estaba por compañía- _

-¡Puff!-

-¡Ah!- Grito el pequeño joven Vesta con profundo terror.

Lo que obligo a este futuro mago de Golden Lion a gritar profundamente aterrorizado y a caer de posaderas a aquel rocoso suelo se trato de nada más ni nada menos que el sonido de delgadas gotas de agua que caían de una estalagmita en el techo a un amplio charco en estos mismos suelos. Algo que este pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos pudo ver con sus ligeramente llorosos filosos ojos grises después de su gritar y caer.

-Ja...Jajaja...- Reía un aterrado Ashe -...Jaja...Solo es agua...Jajaja...P-Pero es un charco muy grande como para que lo haya creado una simple gotera...¿Y desde cuando el agua huele a orina?-

-Ah...-

-¡...!- Temblaba el pequeño joven Vesta con incalculable shock.

Escuchando perfectamente el fuerte sonido de un profundo respirar y sintiendo de la misma manera como era azotado ligeramente por unas cantidades de aire que superaban por mucho el tamaño de su pequeño cuerpo infantil, Ashe sintió tal miedo que la fuerza de sus latidos parecían que iban a sacar su corazón de su lugar. A pesar de la invasión de tal sentimiento, el pequeño joven Vesta no pudo evitar que su persona poco a poco dirigiera su mirada hacia atrás y ante lo que termino viendo, descomunales cantidades de lagrimas fueron expulsadas de los ojos e hasta de la nariz de este aterrado niño.

Todo debido a que lo que este pequeño vio no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como, aunque no lo era en realidad; un gigantesco dragón de escamas blancas, filosos ojos de color rojo sangre, con filosas garras doradas en sus descomunales patas, una larga e ancha cola dentada, amplias alas reptilescas que ocupaban el lugar de sus brazos, un torso bastante muscular, con grandes cantidades de caliente aire saliendo de la nariz en su osico y debido a que su mandíbula estaba abierta, se podían ver sus cientos de colmillos y serpentea lengua rodeados de amplias cantidades de asquerosa baba.

-¡GRUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugía bestialmente ese monstruoso Wyvern.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Ashe tan aterrado que parecía que estaba a punto de orinarse.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Rugía el Wyvern mientras abría aun más su enorme boca para luego balancearse sobre el pequeño niño en frente de él.

Ante lo que ocurrió, el pequeño niño que en el futuro se convertiría en un Phoenix Slayer de Fuego cerro instantáneamente sus filosa mirada para así no presenciar el doloroso y trágico final que iba a tener su vida. Pero observando la perfecta oscuridad que producían sus cerrados ojos, este niño de fallecidos padres criminales se percato de como no sintió nada del dolor que la mordida que ese Wyvern iba a ejecutar sobre todo su pequeño cuerpo obviamente iba a producirle. Al principio Ashe pensó que así es como debería sentirse la muerte, pero tras otros segundos, el sabía a la perfección que continuaba con vida.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Ashe con profundo confundir.

Abriendo sus filosos ojos grises llenos de varias lagrimas, este pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos naranjas paso a ser invadido por un basto sentimiento de asombro. La razón por la cual esa monstruosa bestia dragonesca no había asesinado al pequeño joven Vesta con su enorme mordida fue porque en el pequeño espacio que separaba a este y a esta; se presentaba tranquilamente de pie un misterioso ser cubierto con un largo manto marrón con capucha del mismo color que con la mano de su tonificado brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante, sostenía el enorme osico de ese Wyvern y detenía por completo el avanzar de este, a pesar de que él clavaba sus patas en el rocoso suelo y se empujaba con su gran fuerza.

-¡Grrrr...!- Era el sonido que producía este Wyvern al no poder abrir sus boca para rugir, ni mover su cuerpo obligado a estar cerca del rocoso suelo.

-Ahora ya no podrás seguir huyendo de mí, mala imitación de un dragón- Dijo con animado tono el misterioso ser encapado e encapuchado que sostenía el osico de esa criatura.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?! ¡¿Es un sueño antes de morir...?! ¡¿O es que ya estoy muerto! ¡E-Es imposible que alguien pueda detener a ese monstruo con una sola mano...!- Pensaba Ashe en medio de un gran shock.

_-La razón por la cual no me enoje ni odie a los que me engañaron, es porque sí ellos jamás me hubieran hecho entrar a esa cueva...Jamás lo hubiera conocido a él...- _

**-¡Shin Karyu no Tekken!-**

Aquellas potentes palabras las ejecuto aquel encapuchado e encapado ser con masculina voz para después usar su estrujado puño derecho, el cual estaba rodeado en una capa de ardiente fuego carmesí, para impactar un buen golpe en todo el medio de la enorme cabeza de esta monstruosa criatura de blancas escamas y para que luego ella saliera volando con tal brutal fuerza hacia atrás que al impactar contra las rocosas paredes, hizo que toda esa cueva temblara de una notable manera.

Tras aquella escena, ese Wyvern con una grave quemadura en el rostro cayo inconsciente o puede que muy posiblemente muerto al rocoso suelo mientras que ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que no se había movido de su posición solo podía quedarse temblando mientras sus llorosos filosos ojos grises y su boca se mantenían bien abiertos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De un golpe?! ¡¿Y acaso fueron llamas lo que vi rodear su brazo?! ¡¿E-Es un mago?!- Pensaba Ashe sin que aquel basto asombro lo abandonara.

-Que débil...- Hablo ese encapuchado e encapado ser -...No puedo creer que calificaran como una misión de Clase S a esa lagartija que quería imitar un dragón. Bueno, que importa. Voy a aprovechar que estoy por aquí para visitar a Brandish. Hace tiempo que no la veo. Ojala Lucy también estuviera aquí...Ah, por poco se me olvida...-

Con este encapado e encapuchado misterioso hombre adulto volteando la parte delantera de su persona hacia él, Ashe fue capaz de tener una mejor imagen de este. Se trataba de aquel personaje de puntiagudos, desordenados y algo largos cabellos rosados, filosos ojos de color marrón y aparte de ese largo manto marrón, vestía su atlético cuerpo un chaleco negro sin mangas y lo suficientemente abierto como para que se vieran sus marcados pectorales e abdomen, blanco pantalones y unas simples sandalias marrones. Y aunque no era necesario mencionarlo porque posiblemente ya lo sabían, este hombre poseía la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

-... ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este, mocoso?- Preguntaba aquel mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail que era apodado como "Salamander".

-Ah...- Mostraba Ashe una profunda impresión en su rostro todavía con algunas lagrimas.

_...A Natsu-sensei..._

-Oye, quita esa cara de despitado y contéstame. No voy a comerte...Bueno, estas un poco flaco, pero los huesos y órganos no deben saber nada mal si las cocino un poco- Comento Natsu con una maligna gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus demoníacos dientes.

-¡Ah...!- Gritaba un asustado joven Vesta con unas cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos totalmente blancos del miedo.

-Jaja. Es broma, es broma. No voy a hacerte nada. Vamos, levántate y dime que haces en un sitio tan peligroso como este- Decía Natsu entre amigables risas.

-¿Eh?...S-Si...- Se ponía ese tímido pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos naranjas de pie -...Estaba buscando una pelota que pertenecía a mis amigos. Ellos la perdieron ayer en esta cueva...-

-¿Ah? ¿Una pelota? ¿Por eso entraste a este lugar tan peligroso? Rayos... ¿Y tus amigos? No me digas que se separaron, ¿O sí?- Preguntaba un tranquilo mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail.

-N-No. Ellos están esperándome en la entrada de la cueva. Yo entre aquí solo- Contestaba Ashe con timidez.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Están esperándote afuera?- Reacciono Natsu con ligero sorprender.

-Sí. Como el Wyvern que vivía aquí era demasiado peligroso, sus padres les dijeron que no entraran en la cueva y por eso me mandaron a mí a buscar la pelota que habían perdido. Somos amigos, así que tenía hacerlo- Explico con una pequeña sonrisa el joven Vesta.

-Espera un momento...- Hablo Natsu -...Déjame ver si entendí bien. Tus supuestos "amigos" sabían muy bien que aquí vivía un peligroso monstruo como ese, pero aún así te dijeron que entraras a la cueva tú solo para buscar un simple juguete. Todo mientras que ellos se quedaban tranquilamente en la entrada de la cueva-

-A-Así es. Por cierto, señor, ¿Usted no ha habrá visto la pelota? Sí no, ¿No podría ayudarme a busca...? ¡Buff!-

Aquel peculiar sonido por el cual este pequeño niño que en el futuro sería un mago de Golden Lion cambio su tranquilo hablar fue el que se produjo en cuanto grandes cantidades de saliva salieron disparadas de su boca debido al ligeramente intenso golpe de karate que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación le dio a la cima de su cabeza con su mano derecha mientras una calmada expresión decoraba sus filosos ojos.

-¡D-Duele! ¡¿Qué es lo qué esta haciendo, viejo?! ¡¿Por qué me golpea?!- Pregunto adolorido Ashe mientras lágrimas decoraban sus filosos ojos y él sobaba ese caliente chichón que había surgido en su cabeza.

-Para ver sí se te quita lo tonto- Contestaba Natsu tranquilamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Lo tonto? ¿Me esta llamando tonto?- Preguntaba el joven Vesta con confusión.

-Sí. No veo de que otra forma llamar a alguien que sabe que lo están utilizando totalmente- Contestaba seriamente el Dragneel.

-¡¿Eh?!... ¿Q-Qué me están utilizando? ¿D-De qué habla, viejo?- Pregunto ahora el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados mientras desviaba su mirada de filosos ojos grises.

-No finjas que no lo sabes. No tienes talento para mentir, mocoso- Dijo el serio mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tch! ¡A-Aunque así sea, no me importa! ¡Yo lo habría hecho aunque ellos no me lo pidieran! ¡Es normal hacerlo! ¡Somos amigos!- Exclamaba Ashe enojadamente.

-Ya deja eso. No detecto el aroma de alguien viniendo de la entrada de esta cueva. Te aseguro que no hay nadie ahí. Apuesto tú debiste adivinar que pasaría eso. ¿Vas a seguir llamando "amigos" a gente que hace tales cosas?- Pregunto seriamente el apodado como "Salamander".

-¡¿Q...?! A-Aunque lo que digas es cierto, viejo, a mí no me importa. Mientras que me llamen "amigo" no me importa sí me engañan, utilizan o me abandonan... ¡Mientras que me llamen "amigo", iré hacía la muerte las veces que sea necesaria!- Grito iracundo el pequeño joven Vesta.

-Mocoso...- Hablo Natsu -...Los amigos de verdad no son gente por la que le entregarías tu vida a la muerte sin duda alguna, son gente por la que deseas vivir y que te piden que vivas-

-¡...!-

Habiendo escuchado claramente las palabras que dijo con apacible rostro aquel hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados; este pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados empezó a temblar levemente mientras sus manos se convertían en puños que eran estrujados con cada vez más fuerza a cada segundo hasta el punto en que iniciaron a liberar delgados hilos de sangre y mientras sus filosos ojos grises una vez más empezaron a liberar varias lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Pero no eran lágrimas de basto miedo las que liberaba este pequeño niño, sino de una frustración y tristeza incalculable. Algo que el dueño del apodo de "Salamander" notaba con sus serios filosos ojos marrones.

-L-Lo...- Vocalizaba ese lloroso pequeño joven.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Natsu ligero confundir.

-¡Lo sé perfectamente tal cosa! -Gritaba Ashe entre lágrimas -¡Lo sé...Pero ya estoy harto, viejo! ¡Ya estoy harto de estar solo! ¡No tengo padres! ¡No tengo amigos! ¡No tengo a nadie con quien estar! ¡Solo y solo, día tras día! ¡Por eso no me importa sí tienen que ser amigos falsos...Sí tengo que estar más tiempo completamente solo, prefiero morir!-

-¿Y crees que sí mueres, dejaras de estar solo?- Preguntaba un serio Dragneel.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el pequeño joven Vesta abriendo ampliamente sus filosos ojos grandes.

-Sí mueres...Sí mueres, se acabo, mocoso...- Hablaba Natsu -...Pero sí vives...Sí vives, no voy a decir que no vas a sufrir. El sufrimiento, el odio, los momentos dolorosos...Todas esa clase de cosas son parte de la vida. Pero sí soportas esas cosas y avanzas, mocoso, te aseguro que en algún momento del camino veras a gente que apreciara esa vida que ni tú mismo has podido apreciar. Esa es la gente que te importara de verdad...Son amigos, son familia, son verdaderos compañeros-

-¿Verdaderos compañeros?- Repetía Ashe con notable impresión.

-Sí. Cuando encuentres verdaderos compañeros, no solo vas a querer protegerlos más que nada, sino que tú deseo de vivir sera tan grande que te dará la fuerza necesaria para acabar con cualquier enemigo que se te cruce, sin importar lo poderoso que sea. Hasta un lagarto gigante como ese, no sera ningún problema cuando tengas compañeros junto a ti- Dijo con un sonreír el hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Y c-cuando voy a encontrar a tales personas?- Preguntaba lloroso el pequeño joven Vesta.

-Ni idea. Él único que puede formar y recorrer tú camino eres tú...Sí decides hacerlo- Dio como respuesta el veterano mago de Fairy Tail.

-Uff...Uff...- Era el sonido que Ashe producía mientras las lágrimas seguian cayendo de sus filosos ojos y por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, creo fue suficiente charla. Salgamos de una vez de esta sucia cueva. Deja que vaya por esa lagartija exageradamente crecida y nos vamos- Dijo el sonriente "Salamander" mientras se dirigía hacia aquel herido y posiblemente fallecido Wyvern.

-¿Eh? ¿Se lo va a llevar? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba confuso el pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados durante el limpiar de sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo qué "Por qué"? No podemos dejar que toda esa carne se desperdicie. Puedes quedarte conmigo, mocoso. Te invitare la comida- Contestaba Natsu con gran contentar.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos lo vamos a comer? ¿A ese monstruo?- Reacciono Ashe con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

_...Momentos más tarde..._

-Ya veo...-

El despejado cielo azulado encima de Alakitasia había sido cambiado por un oscurecido cielo estrellado. Natsu y Ashe se mantenían sentados cómodamente en los pastosos suelos verdes que pertenecían a una zona libre de los grandes arboles e arbusto que conformaban el resto del denso bosque donde ellos estaban adentrados y mientras estaban alrededor de una cálida fogata que iluminaba notablemente a esta área. Estando juntos en aquel lugar, estos dos seres de puntiagudas y desordenadas cabelleras no solo habían estando comiendo la cocinada carne del Wyvern, sino el más joven le contó al mayor su historia.

-...Haz tenido una vida dura, ¿Eh?- Dijo Natsu mientras su mano derecha sostenía y movía un pequeño palillo que limpiaba sus colmilludos dientes y su mano izquierda lanzaba el enorme hueso de la carne que acababa de comer hacia una mediana pila de estos a su lado.

-S-Si...Ugh...- Contesto Ashe mientras masticaba no tan gustoso un pedazo de la enorme carne cocinada que sus manos sostenías por los huesos que sobresalían de esta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora con esa cara? ¿Ya no puedes comer más?- Preguntaba el Dragneel en burlón tono.

-¿Eh? ¡S-Si puedo!- Respondió el pequeño joven Vesta repentinamente determinado y dando un gran mordisco a esa carne suya.

-¡Jajajaja! Así me gusta. Creí que eras un niño tímido, pero me equivoque. Parece que eres un mocoso bastante ruidoso, terco y energético, ¿No es así? Te pareces bastante a mi propio mocoso. Apuesto que si se conocieran, ustedes dos serias buenos amigos…Aunque serian un par bastante molesto. ¡Jeje!- Comentaba el animado "Salamander" entre risas.

-¿Hm?- Mostro ligero confundir el pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Pero, sabes, sí la pasas tan mal en esa aldea tuya, ¿Por qué solamente no te vas a otra parte?- Preguntaba con curiosidad el hombre de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Como puedes decirme eso, viejo? -Hablaba Ashe- Como eres extranjero puede que no lo sepas, pero las aldeas de Alakitasia están bastante alejadas una de la otra y mucho más del Imperio Alvarez. Yo solo tengo seis años, ¿Sabes? Seria un viaje de dias o semanas para mí. No puedo hacer tal cosa solo. Y además, aunque lo lograra, no tengo ningún lugar donde quedarme. Tendría que dormir en la calle pasando hambre y frío. Por lo menos en mi aldea tengo una casa con una cama y un baño, aunque han tratado de quemarla varias veces. También conozco el área y se donde encontrar frutas y animales pequeños para cazar-

-Tienes un punto. No es un viaje que un niño como tú pueda hacer solo. Entonces, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto un tranquilo Natsu mientras botaba ese palillo entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me acompañara?!- Reacciono el pequeño joven Vesta sorprendido.

-Sí. Sí corro un poco en serio, deberíamos llegar a Alvarez mañana al medio día sí nos vamos ahora- Explicaba el mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail.

-¿Dice que el viaje solo nos tardara una noche y medio día con usted corriendo? Diría que es una mala broma, viejo, pero lo ví derrotar a todo un monstruo con un golpe, así que...Pero, ¿Qué haré luego de llegar al Imperio? Ya le dije que no tengo ningún lugar donde quedarme aparte de mí casa en la aldea- Pregunto con confundir el futuro mago de Golden Lion.

-Yo tengo una conocida ahí. Según los rumores que he oído, ella está formando algo así como un orfanato. Te aseguro que te recibirá sin ningún problema. Puede que haya más niños como tú. No serian un mal lugar para empezar a buscar amigos. De verdad, está vez- Explicaba Natsu sonriente.

-Un orfanato...- Ashe mostraba algo de duda pero en el siguiente segundo esto se convirtió en firme determinación reflejada en sus filosos ojos grises -... ¡Iré! ¡Llévame a ese lugar, por favor, viejo!-

_-Como he dicho antes, Natsu-sensei me salvo en más de una manera. Cuando lo conocí; él me salvo la vida, me salvo del deseo de querer abandonar mi vida solo para permanecer al lado de gente que no valia la pena y me salvo de la soledad al llevarme al lugar que se convertiría en mí gremio, Golden Lion- _

_...Al día siguiente..._

-¡Ya llegamos!-

Esas animadas palabras dichas con un gran sonreír pertenecían al llamado Natsu Dragneel, quien en su espalda tenía cargado al pequeño niño de seis años, Ashe Vesta. En un caluroso día de despejado cielo azulado; ambos seres de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos no solo se habían adentrado a la basta combinación de ciudades conocida como Imperio Alvarez, sino que se posicionaron justamente en frente de un impecable enorme edificio de concreto de forma rectangular y como de cinco niveles de altura. Era una estructura que fácilmente podría describirse como la mansion de un gran millonario o un hotel de lujo.

-¿E-Este lugar que parece de ricos es el lugar del que me hablo? ¿Es el orfanato?- Pregunto Ashe con ligero nerviosismo mientras bajaba de la espalda de ese mago de Clase SS.

-Debe ser. Solo seguí las direcciones que me dijeron cuando llame por la lacrima de comunicación portátil. Además, el aroma de mi conocida también me trajo aquí... ¿Hm?- Natsu centraba su vista en la entrada de ese edificio -¡Oh, hablando de ella...! ¡Hola...!-

A quien este Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Primera Generación saludaba contentamente se trataba de cierta persona que con tranquilo caminar salia de ese enorme edificio glamoroso y se dirigía a los que estaban en frente de este. Se trataba de una increíblemente hermosa mujer adulta pero con un aspecto notablemente joven, que poseía una cabellera lisa que le llegaba justamente hasta el cuello, con un resto flequillo que le quedaba justo encima de sus ojos y era de un reluciente color verde claro; que tenía unos ojos verde oscuro que mostraban una mirada de indiferente actitud, que poseía sus orejas decoradas con un par de pendientes de cruz y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abierto largo abrigo de largas mangas y cuello levantado, que era de color marrón con dibujos de diamantes en color azulado y que tenía sus bordes decorados con un plumaje de color azul oscuro; con un par de sandalias altas marrones y por más extraño que sonara, con lo que no podría describirse de ningún otra manera que como un bikini de dos piezas de color marrón con dibujos de diamantes azulados.

-¡...Brandish! ¡Ha pasado bastante tiempo!- Hablaba Natsu sonriente y potentemente.

-Sí. Pero no grites tanto, Natsu. Que fastidio. No estoy tan lejos tuyo- Dijo indiferentemente Brandish tras posicionarse en frente de los seres de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos.

-¿Esta es la conocida de la que me hablaba el viejo? Que raro viste...- Penso Ashe con ligero intrigar.

-¡Jaja! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!...Solo estoy contento de verte. Realmente han sido bastantes años- Dijo el Dragneel entre risas.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué hay de Lucy y los niños? ¿No están contigo?- Preguntaba la apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

-Bueno, Lucy esta ocupada con esas cosas de sus libros. Tú entiendes- Respondía el apodado como "Salamander" tranquilamente.

-Debe ser todo un fastidio ser una escritora tan famosa. En todo caso, ¿Él es de quién me hablaste en la llamada de antes?- Pregunto con indiferente tono la antigua Spriggan 12 con su mirada apuntada hacia el pequeño niño en esa escena.

-Sí. Es él- Decía sonriente el hombre de puntiagudos, desordenados y ligeramente largos cabellos rosados.

-S-Soy Ashe Vesta. Es un gusto. L-Le agradezco mucho por recibirme. En serio- Dijo el pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados con ligeros nervios.

-Yo soy Brandish. Natsu ya me explico tú situación. No tienes que estar nervioso o asustado. Aunque sea poco a poco, espero que llegues a considerar a tú hogar a este lugar. Adentro de la mansión hay más niños como tú. Se alegraran bastante de saber que van a tener a un nuevo entre ellos. Trata de llevarte bien con demás, ¿Sí?- Explicaba Brandish mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ugh...- El pequeño joven Vesta tragaba pequeñas cantidades de su propia saliva con puro nerviosismo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-Je- Mostraba Natsu una gran sonrisa para luego darle la espalda a esos dos personajes -Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo bastantes trabajos pendientes. Esto es un adiós, mocoso. Fue un gusto verte, Brandish. Sí veo a Lucy, le dare tus saludos-

-¿Eh?- Mostraba Ashe ligero sorprender e entristecer.

-Parece que tú también estás fastidiosamente ocupado. Espero que te asegures de visitar a tus niños de vez en cuando. Sí no lo haces, uno de los dos terminara creciendo guardándote rencor- Comentaba indiferentemente la joven mujer de verdes cabellos.

-¡Jaja! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ambos quieren mucho a su papá! ¡Bueno, nos vemos!- Contestaba el Dragneel confiadamente para luego iniciar su caminar.

-¡E-Espera, viejo!- Grito apresuradamente el pequeño joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados corriendo para lograr sujetar el manto de este infame personaje.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, mocoso?- Pregunto ligeramente confuso el hombre de puntiaguda, desordenada y levemente larga cabellera rosada.

-T-Tú y yo... ¿Usted y yo podremos volver a vernos, viejo?- Preguntaba el pequeño joven Vesta con sus filosos ojos un poco aguosos.

-¿Quién sabe? Mí magia no consiste en ver el futuro. Pero, bueno, no creo que yo no vuelva por estos lados algún día de estos, así que no es imposible...Ah, es cierto. Sí te haces miembro de algún gremio y empiezas a viajar para tener aventuras con tus compañeros, es más probables que nos encontremos- Respondía con una gran sonrisa el veterano mago de Fairy Tail.

-Aventuras con mis compañeros...- Repetía el futuro mago de Golden Lion con sus filosos ojos grises mostrando gran impresión y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Sí! ¡Es más, sí te haces bastante fuerte, sera gran un placer tener una buena pelea contra tí! ¡Espero que entrenes como se debe, mocoso!- Dijo sonrientemente el dueño del apodo de "Salamander"-

-¡Sí!- Contestaba Ashe feliz y determinadamente.

-...- Se mantenía Brandish en silencio mientras cerraba sus indiferentes ojos y mostraba un pequeño sonreír.

-¡Ah! ¡U-Una cosa más, viejo!- Decía ahora nerviosamente el pequeño joven Vesta.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres ahora, mocoso?- Pregunto el Dragneel ahora un poco quejoso y molesto.

-Eh...Bueno, me dí cuenta que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no pregunte cual era su nombre...Sí quiere, ¿Podrías decírmelo, viejo?- Preguntaba Ashe con ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Ah, eso... -Hablaba Natsu -...Cierto, a mí también se me olvido decirlo. ¡Soy Natsu! ¡Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail! ¡Nos veremos, Ashe!-

Tras esas ultimas palabras; el mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail empezó su tranquilo caminar mientras su levantada mano derecha se ligeramente movía en forma de despido para ser observaba por aquellos que se mantenían de lejana manera a su espalda. E incluso después de que pasaran varios segundos desde que el dueño del infame apodo de "Salamander" se desapareciera de su vista; con sus filosos ojos grises llenos de impresión, un sonrojar en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa de alegría. este pequeño joven de puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera anaranjada seguía viendo la ruta por la cual este se fue y que yacía decorada por unos cuantos cálidos y brillantes rayos de luz del sol.

-Gracias...De verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y por lo que me enseño en este corto tiempo que me esforzare en jamás olvidar, Natsu-san...No...Natsu-sensei- Penso un sonriente y determinado Ashe mientras hacía una reverencia en la dirección por donde se fue ese mago de Fairy Tail.

-Hmm...-

Este peculiar sonido no provenía ni de Ashe ni de Brandish, sino de un tercero en aquella escena llevada a cabo en frente de un descomunal edificio rectangular que formaba parte de la combinación de ciudades que era el Imperio Alvarez. Con el futuro mago de Golden Lion volteando su mirar hacia atrás y la antigua Spriggan 12 bajando la suya, ambos vieron como detrás del largo abrigo que vestía esta ultima se mantenía timidamente escondida una niña como de unos seis años con lisos cabellos cenizos que le llegaban hasta el cuello y lindos ojos de color verde oscuro.

-...Hmm...- Seguía produciendo ese peculiar sonar aquella tímida niña.

-¿Q-Quién es? ¿Una niña del orfanato?- Se preguntaba Ashe con ligero intrigar.

-Emma. ¿Desde cuando estas ahí escondida?- Preguntaba Brandish con su usual tono.

-Acabo de llegar. Madre, ¿Quien es ese chico de cabeza revuelta?- Preguntaba Emma con curiosidad mezclada a su timido tono.

-Hmm...- Enseñaba el pequeño joven Vesta un poco de sudar nervioso y vergonzoso en su rostro.

-Su nombre es Ashe. Desde hoy, él vivirá con nosotras y los demás. Sean amigos, ¿Bien?- Explicaba indiferentemente la apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

-¿Hm?- Reacciono la pequeña joven Niu con ligero confundir.

Habiendo escuchado las palabras de su madre adoptiva; la pequeña joven que también en el futuro seria una maga de Golden Lion paso a salir del detrás del largo abrigo que vestía esta, enseñando así como su infantil figura estaba cubierta con un corto vestido de color azul y unas simples sandalias marrones, y con un ligero correr paso a posicionarse en frente del pequeño joven que en el futuro sería un Phoenix Slayer de Fuego y para que luego su mano derecha se extendiera hacia este.

-¿Amigos?- Preguntaba Emma con un cálida sonrisa y su mano derecha extendida en forma de saludo.

-¡...!- Ashe abría sus filosos ojos cerca de llorar con notable sorprender para en el siguiente segundo enseñar una pequeña pero increíblemente contenta sonrisa y usar su mano derecha para contestar a ese saludo -Sí...Amigos-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Je-

A quien pertenecía ese sonreír era a este joven de 19 años de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro, filosos ojos grises apuntados hacia un oscurecido cielo estrellado y que vestía su bien tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda, no tenía una manga derecha; unos blancos pantalones que le llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias negras y curiosamente, una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que este joven tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

Y quienes estaban sentados junto a este joven que se autoproclamaba el discípulo de Natsu Dragneel en una banca de una amplia, solitaria y poco iluminada calle de la basta Ciudad de Crocus eran un pequeño gato humanoide de azul pelaje y otro joven adolescente de 19 años de edad, ambos con marcas de Fairy Tail en distintas partes de sus respectivos cuerpos.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de este joven que tenia tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado como unos filosos ojos de color marrón y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias marrones y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada orgullosamente la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

-¿Hm? Oye, Ashe, ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde hace ratos andas riéndote solo mientras ves el cielo- Preguntaba un intrigado Tsuna.

-Das miedo- Comentaba un tranquilo Happy.

-Ah...- Ashe enseño leve sonrojar de vergüenza en sus mejillas y fingia toser para disimular -...No es nada. En cualquier caso, es bastante tarde. Ahora que los tipos del consejo mágico y la guardia real dejaron de buscarnos, sera mejor que regrese junto con los de mi gremio. No quiero que me regañen. Aunque parece que no le importa nada, la maestra da bastante miedo cuando se enoja-

-Sí. Yo también debería regresar con mis compañeros. Puede que se preocupen- Dijo el joven Dragneel mientras se levantaba de esa banca.

-Aye- Apoyaba Happy sonriente.

-Pero, Tsuna, antes de separarnos, aclaremos algo- Decía el joven Vesta tranquilamente mientras se levantaba también de esa banca.

-¿Eh? ¿Aclarar?- Repetía confuso el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Ahora, te considero un amigo, Tsuna. Eso lo admito. Pero, eso no cambia nada...- Hablo el joven mago de Golden Lion seriamente.

Durante su hablar de serio tono, este joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego hizo que su brazo derecho se extendiera hacia adelante para que uno de los dedos de su mano apuntara de total manera hacia la blanca bufanda de cuadros que rodeaba el cuello del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el cual hizo que sus filosos ojos marrones se vieran decorados con cierta seriedad.

-...Nuestra apuesta continua. Yo quiero esa bufanda- Decía Ashe con seria actitud.

-...- Se mantenía Tsuna en serio silencio.

-La quiero por dos simples razones... -Hablaba el joven Vesta -...La primera es porque yo confió plenamente en que en alguna de mis aventuras me encontrare con Natsu-sensei. Cuando eso pase, quiero enseñarle lo fuerte que me he vuelto desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Se lo demostrare no solamente derrotándolo, sino incluso derrotando a quien él confía hasta el punto de entregarle esa bufanda tan importante para él, a ti, Tsuna. Tener esa bufanda conmigo sera la prueba perfecta de que lo hice-

-...- Continuaba el joven Dragneel en silencio y con seriedad decorando sus filosos ojos.

-La segunda y más importante razón por los momentos...- Ashe cambiaba su seriedad por una notable ferocidad en sus filosos ojos grises y una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes -...Quiero luchar en serio contra ti. Tanto por tú gremio como por ti mismo, lanza toda tu fuerza contra mí, Tsuna. Te prometo que la superare y te derrotare-

-...- Tsuna finalmente cambiaba aquella seria expresión suya por una notable ferocidad e emocionar en sus filosos ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmilludos dientes -...Me has quitado varias palabras de la boca. Sí en verdad quieres esta bufanda y que tu gremio siga ocupando el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, tú eres él que debe luchar con todo su poder, Ashe. Yo soy quien jura que la sobrepasara y se alzara con la victoria-

Ambos con sus filosos ojos transmitiendo unos ardientes sentimientos y con unas grandes sonrisas decorando sus rostros; Ashe convertía la mano de su extendido hacia adelante brazo derecho en un puño rodeado en una ligera pero notable capa de luminosas llamas de color anaranjado, mientras que Tsuna pasaba a levantar su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo en que el puño de este se veía rodeado por unas leves pero notables cantidades de un ardiente fuego carmesí.

-¡Durante el cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...!- Tsuna y Ashe hacían colisionar sus puños rodeados en sus respectivas pero igual de calientes llamas -¡...Veamos quién de los dos esta más encendido!-

-¡Aye, sir!- Exclamaba contentamente Happy mientras se alzaba en los aires con su "Aera".

-Vaya, vaya...-

-¡...!-

Escuchando de manera increíblemente clara una masculina voz que no pertenecía ni a ellos ni al pequeño felino humanoide azulado e alado que les acompañaba en esa escena; el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados apagaron sus respectivas llamas y separaron sus puños tras el invadir de una basta sorpresa en ellos.

Volteando sus mirares hacía donde esta voz pareció venir; Tsuna, Ashe y Happy observaron como de un extremo de aquella amplia, solitaria y poco iluminada calle de la anochecida ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se mantenía una borrosa silueta humanoide que con un tranquilo caminar de pasos que provocaban un notable sonar tras tocar los suelos de concreto, se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos y se volvía cada vez más clara.

-...Que apasionada escena entre rivales me he encontrado tras decidirme a hacer turismo por esta bella ciudad. Esforzándose hasta la muerte para ver quién de ustedes es el más fuerte...Desearía ser capaz de sentir esas mismas emociones que ustedes están sintiendo. Pero es imposible para mí. No soy capaz de experimentar el placer de superar a alguien o de esforzarse por algo. Después de todo...Yo soy demasiado fuerte-

-¿Quién es?- Se preguntaba Happy confuso.

-Esta voz y esa manera tan molesta de hablar...- Pensaba un serio Ashe.

-¿Qué clase de olor es este...?- Se preguntaba un serio Tsuna.

Los segundos pasaron y con su tranquilo caminar por esa pocamente iluminada calle, esa borrosa silueta humanoide eventualmente paso a convertirse en un personaje que esos dos jóvenes magos de fuego y ese exceed azulado pudieron ver de perfecta manera. Se trataba de un joven adolescente de 19 años de edad que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro.

También se podría decir que este nuevo personaje en esta longeva historia vestía con uno de esos uniformes escolares de elite que solían aparecer en animes y mangas. Era un joven de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de sus cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos. Un joven que, aunque no se podía ver actualmente, se sabía que poseía tatuada en color negro en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion.

-Pero pensar que nos encontraríamos tan casualmente, Ashe...- Hablaba ese misterioso joven con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los demás en esa calle.

-¿Eh?- Mostraban Tsuna y Happy notable confundir.

-Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos las caras. He estado muy ocupado con los trabajos de Clase S, después de todo. ¿Que te parece sí le das un pequeño abrazo a tú compañero de gremio?- Dijo ese joven mago de Golden Lion mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia adelante.

-Devlin...- Nombraba Ashe con seria actitud.

_...Este intrigante personaje al fin ha llegado a la Ciudad de Crocus...El joven mago de Golden Lion, Devlin, aparece..._

**Continuara...**


	21. La Luz del Destino

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 21/145: ¡La Luz del Destino! **

En la estrellada noche de luna llena que llego a la Ciudad de Crocus tras el final del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, tras ciertos eventos; Tsuna e Ashe terminaron entablando una gran amistad del mismo modo en que hicieron Serena y Emma, aunque ambos grupos se mantenían en distintas partes. Y durante el tiempo que paso con Tsuna y Happy, Ashe recordo y nos mostró la manera en como conoció al sensei que tanto admiraba y respetaba, Natsu Dragneel. Pero otro sorprendente hecho que ocurrio en aquella noche fue como Tsuna, Happy y Ashe se encontraron con el sexto joven mago de Golden Lion en aparecer en esta historia...

**...Continuación...**

-Devlin...-

Quién decía este nombre que ya había sido dicho numerosas veces antes en este realmente largo relato fue uno de los tres jóvenes de 19 años de edad que junto con un pequeño felino humanoide de azul pelaje y que volaba con las emplumadas alas blancas que surgían de mágica manera de su espalda; se encontraban en una amplia, solitaria y poco iluminada calle de la hermosa Ciudad de Crocus, la cual por los momentos se mantenía debajo de un cielo oscurecido decorado con numerosas estrellas y una bella luna bella.

Hablando de manera más especifica; se trataba de ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro, filosos ojos grises y que vestía su bien tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda, no tenía una manga derecha; unos blancos pantalones que le llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias negras y curiosamente, una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que este joven tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

Quién estaba al lado de este joven mago de Golden Lion era ese joven que tenia tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado como unos filosos ojos de color marrón y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias marrones y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada orgullosamente la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

Y quién acababa de acercarse a esos dos jóvenes magos de fuego anteriormente mencionados era un joven de cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera y que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro.

-¿Devlin?- Repetía Happy con ligera confusión.

-¿Lo conoces, Ashe? Entonces, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese tipo de cara tan sonriente qué es desagradable y olor raro? ¿Es tú compañero?- Preguntaba Tsuna con curiosidad.

-¿Desagradable? ¿Olor raro?... ¿Hm?- El llamado Devlin observaba bien a aquel joven de rosados cabellos para luego pensar -...La marca en el hombro de este tipo...Ese gremio...-

-Sí. Lo es- Contestaba Ashe con seria actitud.

-Pero no lo digas con esa cara de desagrado, Ashe. Es algo cruel. Y eso que yo me apresure lo más que pude en terminar el trabajo en que estaba para venir a Ishgal y ayudarlos con esa cosa de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Dijo el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿En serio? Gracias, pero no necesitamos de tú ayuda. Hemos mantenido el primer lugar del torneo desde el primer día- Contestaba con cierto desagradar en su tono el joven Vesta.

-Sí, lo se- Hablaba Devlin -He escuchado los comentarios de la gente mientras hacía turismo por la ciudad. Han hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniendo el primer lugar, pero no es como sí hubieran ganado todos los eventos. Dana quedo en el tercer lugar durante el evento del segundo día y Emma quedo totalmente en el ultimo lugar del evento de hoy. También he escuchado que el gremio en el segundo lugar está a un par de puntos de superarlos. Eso está mal. No son resultados dignos del gremio más fuerte del Imperio Alvarez. Pero no te preocupes. Yo arreglare eso. Le mostrare la verdadera fuerza de un mago de Golden Lion a la gente de estas tierras-

-¡Tch...! ¡Eso es lo que me molesta de ti! ¡Siempre hablando de manera extremadamente altanera! ¡Básicamente nos estas llamando débiluchos a los demás del gremio! ¡¿De qué país te crees rey?! ¡Ya deja de creerte tan superior solo porque lograste volverte un mago de clase S antes que yo, bastardo de cara agraciada!- Gritaba el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados con una vena de ira estilo anime decorando su cabeza.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Un mago de Clase S?! ¡¿Este tipo?!...No creo que sea mayor que yo. Es la primera que veo un mago de Clase S de mi misma edad. Entonces, ¿Este tipo es más fuerte que Ashe y sus otros compañeros?- Pensaba el joven Dragneel con notable sorprender.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Ashe? Soy lo más cercano que hay en este mundo a lo perfecto. Soy un ser superior. No pienso negarlo, ocultarlo o apaciguarlo. Ni siquiera sí eso enoja a seres inferiores como tú- Contestaba con un confiado sonreir el ser de blanca cabellera.

-¡¿Qué te parece sí comprobamos sí soy inferior a ti?! ¡Aquí y ahora...!- Decía Ashe con varias venas palpitantes de ira siendo vistas a través de la piel de su cara y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Sí no estuviéramos en medio de la calle de una ciudad de tierras extranjeras, tal vez. Tampoco pienso mostrar tan vergonzoso lado de los magos de Golden Lion a la gente. Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué te parece sí me presentas de una vez a estas personas, Ashe?- Pregunto con leve seriedad en su tono el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-¡Soy Tsuna! ¡Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail!- Decía sonriente el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Del mismo, Happy- Se presentaba el pequeño felino azulado e alado en medio del aire.

-Lo sabía- Penso Devlin para después decir ligeramente sonriente -¿Fairy Tail? ¿El infame Fairy Tail que tuvo relación con la derrota del Emperador Spriggan y los Spriggan 12 en la Gran Guerra Mágica de hace más de veinte años? Vaya...Y ahora que lo recuerdo, el gremio que está en el segundo lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos es el tuyo, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí, pero eso es solo por ahora! ¡Les aseguro que mañana les arrebataremos el primer lugar, Golden Lion!- Exclamaba el joven mago de Fairy Tail sonrientemente.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyaba Happy felizmente.

-¡Eso sera en tus sueños, Tsuna! ¡Nosotros mantendremos el primer lugar hasta que los juegos acaben! ¡En otras palabras, hasta ganar!- Contestaba con un gran sonreír el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-Está vez debo estar de acuerdo con Ashe. Solo en los sueños más ridículos de alguien un gremio lleno de gente inferior como tú serian capaces de superar a Golden Lion. Sobre todo ahora que estoy aquí- Dijo el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion sin apartar esa pequeña sonrisa apacible de su cara.

-¿Ah?- Reaccionaba colocando cierta seriedad en su filosa mirada el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-De hecho, sí yo hubiera estado aquí desde el primer día de este lindo festival, te aseguro que tú no estarías por ahí diciendo tales tonterías. La puntuación que separaría a nuestros equipos seria como la distancia que separa al cielo y la tierra. Sería el hecho perfecto para que se den cuenta de lo inferiores que son- Comentaba el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos sin cambiar su expresión o tono.

-Sí que estás diciendo un montón de cosas interesantes, tú...- Hablo Tsuna con seriedad y notable enojar.

-Oye, Devlin, esa altanería tuya se esta pasando de la raya al hablar de otro gremio. Además, Fairy Tail es el gremio de Natsu-sensei. No te atrevas a subestimarlo- Comento Ashe de igual modo que el anterior.

-Oh, mis disculpas por eso. No pude evitar que mis pensamientos salieran al aire- Dijo Devlin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso no me sonó a exactamente una disculpa por haber insultado a mi gremio- Decía el joven Dragneel con seria actitud.

-Porque no lo fue. Después de todo, no insulte a nadie. Solo me limite a contar la verdad- Respondía el ligeramente sonriente joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-...- Se mantenían en silencio aquellos jóvenes magos de distintos gremios mientras se veían fijamente uno al otro.

-¡Tsuna...Ashe...!-

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaron los presentes en aquella escena con repentina confusión.

Escuchando como un par de voces femeninas gritaron de respectivas maneras el nombre del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el nombre del joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego; Tsuna, Ashe, Happy y Devlin dirigieron sus miradas hacia la dirección de donde estás parecieron provenir e observaron como dos jóvenes de 19 años de edad se acercaban hacía ellos con un caminar ligeramente rápido por un extremo de aquella amplia, solitaria y poco iluminada calle de la anochecida ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Una de estas se trato de esta joven con largos cabellos negros atados con una cinta rosada en forma de cola de caballo, con ojos cafés y que cubría su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una blusa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta azulada de mangas largas, unos pantaloncillos de también color azul jeans, largas medias negras y unas botas de color marrón claro. Una joven que poseía la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

Y quien estaba al lado de esta era esa joven que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro; que vestía su curvilínea y medianamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadros de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegaban hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encontraba grabada en color rosado en su mano izquierda.

-Con que aquí era que estaban- Dijo Serena con leve molestia durante su ligero correr.

-Sí que nos han hecho caminar, ustedes- Decía Emma de misma manera y en medio de la misma acción.

-Serena- Nombro un tranquilo Tsuna tras ver a su compañera.

-Emma- Nombraba Ashe tranquilamente observando a aquella camarada suya.

-Es una agrupación algo peculiar- Dijo un tranquilo Happy tras ver a las dos jóvenes miembros de distintos gremios.

-¿Y me lo dice uno de ustedes? Tsuna y Ashe estan juntos. Me sorprende que la ciudad aún no este totalmente cubierta en llamas- Respondía la joven Axel con todavía ese enojar en su voz.

-Y aunque no hayan quemado nada aún, ya nos enteramos de los problemas que causaron. Dejaron todo destruido un restaurante. Se estuvieron peleando, ¿No es así?- Decía la joven Niu con el mismo tono de la anterior.

-Bueno, sí, pero no es como creen. No nos estuvimos peleando entre nosotros. Estuvimos cerca, eso sí, pero no lo hicimos- Contestaba el joven Dragneel como que orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Solamente le dimos juntos una paliza a unos sujetos desagradables. El restaurante fue un honorable sacrificio por esa causa- Respondía el joven Vesta del mismo modo que él de antes.

-¿Acaso lo que sentí en sus voces fue orgullo? Fue eso, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba la joven de larga cabellera negra con una animada vena de ira decorando su cabeza.

-Y no tratan de negarlo en lo más mínimo...- Hablaba la joven de largos cabellos cenizos con molestar en su voz.

-¡Jaja! Es que no tengo talento para mentir, así que ni lo intento. ¡Jaja!- Contestaba el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados entre risas.

-No se preocupen tanto. Nosotros logramos escapar de esos tipos del consejo mágico y la guardia real y usamos el dinero de los tipos a los que les dimos una buena paliza para pagar los daños al restaurante y de paso, nuestras comidas. No creo que el dueño nos delate, y en caso de que lo haga... ¡Lo amenazaremos para que cambie su declaración!- Decía con una maligna gran sonrisa aquellas ultimas palabras el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Destrucción pública, huir de la ley, robo y ahora también amenazas...- Hablaba la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref con notable cansar espiritual.

-Espero que no nos llamen como testigos en sus juicios- Dijo de la misma manera la joven hija adoptiva de la apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

-Como siempre, parece que tienes la mala suerte de ser la niñera de Ashe, Emma- Comento un ligeramente sonriente Devlin.

-¿Eh?- Emma observaba con sus ojos verde oscuro como a unos pasos detrás de esos dos jóvenes magos de fuego se mantenía un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos -¡¿D-Devlin-san?! ¡¿Es realmente Devlin-san?! ¡¿En qué momento llego a la ciudad?!-

-Llegue como hace una hora. Planeaba hacer algo de turismo antes de llamar a la maestra para saber donde esta la posada, pero termine encontrándome con Ashe. Como camaradas que somos, el destino nos atrajo. ¿No te parece hermoso?- Contestaba con una pequena sonrisa el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-Qué el destino te tome y regrese por donde viniste. No quiero pasar contigo- Comento Ashe con notable desagrado.

-Veo que les sigue siendo difícil relacionarse...- Penso Emma con un ligero reír.

-¿Devlin? ¿Él que mencionaste antes? ¿Es tú compañero de Golden Lion?- Pregunto Serena con leve curiosidad.

-Sí- Hablaba la joven Niu -El es Devlin Devilian-san. Es un mago de Clase S de mi gremio. Él es quien originalmente debia formar parte del equipo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pero debido a que cuando zarpamos a Ishgal, él estaba ocupado en un trabajo, mi madre me hizo tomar su lugar. Devlin-san tiene un ego un poco...Bueno, muy exageradamente grande y a veces puede decir una que otra palabra un poco hiriente, pero no es una mala persona. Trata de no enojarte mucho sí te dice algo, Serena-

-Hmm...Con que un mago de Clase S, ¿Eh? Y creer que parece tener mí misma edad- Decía la joven Axel con leve impresionar en su tono.

-Esa chica también tiene la marca de Fairy Tail...- Penso el joven apedillado Devilian para luego decir -...Parece que al igual que Ashe, tú también has entablado una pequeña amistad con alguien de Fairy Tail, Emma. No puedo decir que me agrade la idea. Aunque todos ustedes sean seres igual de inferiores a mí, ellos actualmente son nuestros enemigos, ¿No? Relacionarse con ellos podría afectar su desempeño en el torneo. Espero que eso no sea lo que paso hoy, Emma. Después de todo, no pudiste conseguir ni un punto para el gremio en el evento del tercer día, ¿No?-

-Ugh...- Mostraba la joven de larga cabellera ceniza ciertos nervios e incomodidad en su cara.

-Ya vuelves con esa idiotez de los seres inferiores...- Comentaba Tsuna con seria e enojada actitud.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir, Devlin? ¿Qué Emma se dejo ganar? Ya detén tus malas bromas. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo por el gremio. Eso es suficiente- Dijo Ashe también molesta y seriamente.

-¿Lo mejor que pudo y aún así quedo en el ultimo lugar? ¿Acaso eso es mejor a dejarse ganar? No son los resultados que debería producir quién comparte el apellido con la maestra de nuestro gremio, la ser inferior más cercana a mí. Pero, bueno, que importa. Un ser superior como yo no va a obsesionarse con eso- Contestaba Devlin sin cambiar su expresión ligeramente sonriente.

-¡Qué molesto...!- Pensaron enojadamente los dos jóvenes magos de fuego en esa escena.

-Vaya...No bromeabas con lo del ego y las palabras hirientes- Mencionaba con disgustar la joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-Por desgracia...- Dijo con leve sonrojar de vergüenza en sus mejillas la joven de largos cabellos cenizos.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, Golden Lion no volverá a tener relación con alguna posición inferior al primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. No te molesta que tome tú lugar en el equipo, ¿Verdad, Emma?- Preguntaba el joven de cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Para nada. De hecho, quería que usted llegara lo antes posible para eso- Respondía la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Entonces, esta decidido. Mañana les enseñare mi superioridad a la gente de Ishgal. Ahora que arreglamos eso, ¿Qué les parece si nos retiramos a nuestra posada, Ashe, Emma? Quisiera ver a la maestra y a los demás- Decia el joven Devilian con un pequeño sonreír.

-Es verdad. Ya deberiamos irnos. Es bastante tarde. Y tengo el presentimiento de que sí nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, habra problemas- Dijo una tranquila Emma mientras miraba como el joven mago de fuego de Fairy Tail veía enojado al joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion que simplemente sonreia apaciblemente.

-De acuerdo...- Contesto un tranquilo Ashe para luego observar a Tsuna e enseñar una gran sonrisa -... ¡Mas te vale que estes listo para lo de mañana, Tsuna!-

-¡Ya deja de robarme las palabras de la boca! ¡Eso es lo que yo te iba a decir, Ashe!- Hablo Tsuna mientras una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes pasaba a decorar su cara.

-¡Je!- Rieron los dos jóvenes magos relacionados con Natsu Dragneel mientras chocaban ligeramente sus respectivos puños derechos uno contra el otro.

-¿Hm? ¿Desde cuando estos dos se llevan tan bien?- Penso Serena con una pequeña sonrisa de confusión decorando su rostro.

Después de que los amigos e amigas en esa escena se despidieran uno del otro; el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego, la joven hija adoptiva de la antigua Spriggan 12 y el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion empezaron un tranquilo caminar por esa amplia y poco iluminada calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus; mientras que el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y el pequeño Exceed azulado que tenía activado su "Aera" avanzaban de igual manera pero hacia la dirección contraria a donde iban ellos. Eventualmente, el grupo de miembros de Fairy Tail y el grupo de miembros de Golden Lion se alejaron tanto uno del otro que ya no eran capaces de verse entre sí.

-¡Jeje!- Reía Tsuna contentamente mientras avanzaba.

-Pareces bastante feliz. Déjame adivinar. ¿El cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?- Preguntaba Serena con una pequeña sonrisa amigable.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero luchar contra Ashe lo antes posible! ¡Y también espero en algún momento terminar luchando contra ese tipo de sonrisa desagradable y olor raro! ¡Es molesto, pero debe ser bastante fuerte sí logro volverse un mago de Clase S antes que Ashe! ¡Estaré más que encantando en patear su creído trasero!- Hablaba emocionado el joven Dragneel mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

-Oye, Tsuna, ¿Por qué dices que ese Devlin tiene un olor raro?- Preguntaba Happy con ligero confundir.

-¿Hm? Porque lo tiene. Por alguna razón, ese sujeto desprende dos aromas distintos. Nunca había encontrado antes a alguien así. ¿De que otra forma voy a llamarlo sí no es "raro"?- Dio como respuesta el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Dos aromas distintos? ¿Cómo sí se tratara de dos personas en vez de una?- Preguntaba la joven Axel con leve confusión.

-Sí. Raro, ¿Verdad?- Decía un tranquilo Tsuna.

-Bueno...- Hablaba Serena -...Sí tú lo dices, pero yo no soy exactamente experta en olores como tú, Tsu...-

Pero durante el normalmente tranquilo hablar de esta bella joven adolescente que era en realidad un demonio creado por el infame mago oscuro al que algunos conocían como a el "Emperador Spriggan"; se debía mencionar que estos tres miembros de Fairy Tail pasaron al lado de un oscurecido e angosto callejon mientras caminaban con calmado paso por una de las tantas calles de la anochecida ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", algo que ellos prácticamente ignoraron porque no era nada importante. Pero se pudo apreciar como de la densa oscuridad que ocupaba ese callejón, de repentina manera, se abría un blanco globo ocular con marcadas venas y del tamaño de una cabeza humana y que utilizaba su grande y luminosa roja pupila para ver fijamente a los miembros de Fairy Tail en esa calle.

-¡...!- Reaccionaba Serena con repentino y profundo shock.

No solamente deteniendo el mover de sus pies vestidos con botas de color marrón sino que también pasando a pisar con gran firmeza esos suelos de concreto debajo de ellos debido al basto escalofrío que recorrió todos los huesos de su cuerpo; esta joven de largos cabellos negros atados con una cinta rosada en forma de cola de caballo abría de basta manera sus ojos cafés e inmediatamente se daba la vuelta para apuntar estos hacia donde provino aquella aterradora presencia que ella sentía claramente. Pero tras esto, la joven miembro de Fairy Tail no solamente terminaba viendo el vacío callejón oscuro que estaba al lado de aquella calle, sino que se percataba de como esa presencia que la atemorizaba profundamente había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Q-Que fue eso...?- Se preguntaba una Serena con todavía basto shock.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Por qué dejas de caminar?- Preguntaba un tranquilo Tsuna tras detener su caminar y voltearse hacia su compañera a unos pasos detrás.

-¿Tienes ganar de ir al baño?- Preguntaba Happy curioso.

-¿Eh?- La joven Axel volteaba su mirada aún con algo de temor hacia sus compañeros y pensó -¿Ellos están bien? ¿No sintieron esa intensa presencia? ¿Ni siquiera Tsuna con su olfato, oído y sentidos monstruoso?-

-Oye, Serena, ¿Qué te paso? Tienes la cara palida- Hablaba el joven Dragneel con preocupar.

-¿Ah?...N-No es nada. Estoy bien. Vamos, continuemos. Los demás deben estar esperando- Dijo Serena pasando a mostrar una leve sonrisa y volviendo a caminar pero pensando -Eso debio haber sido mi imaginación. Es imposible que yo detecte una presencia que Tsuna no detecta en lo más mínimo-

Sin nada que hacer tras esa pequeña escena; estos tres miembros de Fairy Tail simplemente siguieron avanzando de tranquila manera por esa calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus. Pero luego de unos segundos de que Tsuna, Serena y Happy se alejaran por bastante de ese callejón; la oscuridad que lo rellenaba volvía a verse decorada por un enorme ojo de color rojo sangre que veía fijamente la dirección por donde estos se habían ido y para que en el siguiente segundo se presentara debajo de él, una gran sonrisa maliciosa de blancos dientes de colmilludo aspecto.

-Manjar...- Decía con femenina voz el ser dueño de ese ojo y boca llena de colmilludos dientes mientras sacaba hacia afuera su larga lengua serpentea llena de babas de profunda hambre.

_...Al día siguiente..._

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Aquellos gritos unísonos de incalculable potencia pertenecían a la incontable cantidad de animada gente de distintas edades que llenaban cada espacio de las gradas y balcones de ese gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", la cual nuevamente era bañada por la caliza luz del sol que estaba en medio de un azulado cielo, Domus Flau. Y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de ese gigantesco estadio se encontraba aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que además era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

E algo que diferenciaba a aquel día con los tres días anteriores era que una parte de las repletas gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo se encontraba aquella joven mujer de cortos cabellos verde claro que era la maestra de Golden Lion con un tranquilo sentar, con sus sensuales piernas cruzadas y sentada a su lado estaba la joven de larga cabellera ceniza que era su hija adoptiva. Ambas seres con el apellido Niu sosteniendo en su mano derecha una pequeñas bolsas llenas de ese alimento conocido como "Churros".

-¡OOOOOOOHHHHH!- Seguían gritando con suma euforia la multitud de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau.

-Ah...Me siento mucho más tranquila viendo todo desde aquí que desde ese balcón- Dijo Emma contentamente.

-Sí tú lo dices. Espero que estés feliz con ese pánico escénico tuyo el resto de tu vida- Dijo una inexpresiva Brandish para luego darle una probada a ese bocadillo en su mano derecha.

-Nuevamente, bienvenidos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, todos. Su locutor de siempre, Chapati Lola, reportándose- Informaba a través de su micrófono aquel hombre adulto que ahora tapaba su calva con una peluca de largos cabellos azules bastante risados.

-Aquí también está el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan, para ustedes. Aunque todos venimos hoy al Domus Flau con ganas de ver "ese" momento que se nos comento ayer por un mago de Golden Lion, la parte de la competencia viene primero. Además, lo mejor siempre se guarda para el final- Dijo a través de su micrófono el hombre adulto con una gran barba de cabellos negros que ahora poseían también una forma risada.

-¡Bien, no perdamos el tiempo-kabo! –Hablo un animado Kabo- ¡Seis equipos de magos, escojan a sus participantes! ¡El evento del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Crystal", está a punto de iniciar!-

De aquella manera; los seis equipos de cinco magos que se mantenían de respectiva manera en uno de los medianos balcones que estaban posicionados altamente en las paredes a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pasaron a mandar a esta a uno de sus miembros. Por parte de Fairy Tail, salió a la arena una tranquila así como seria Alicia Scarlet. Golden Lion envió como su participante al llamado Devil Devilian, quien seguía manteniendo un pequeño sonreír en su cara. Shuin Yajijma, fue enviado por el equipo de Sabertooth. El equipo de Lamia Scale envió a Jess Neekis como su participante. Jane Rearlight fue enviada por parte del equipo de Mermaid Heels. Y por último, por parte del equipo de Ouroboros, fue enviado la siempre leve pero maliciosamente sonriente Amaia Jiwe.

-...- Se mantenía Alicia seriamente mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-¡Vamos, Alicia! ¡Derrotalos a todos!- Gritaba Tsuna animadamente desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Alicia, ánimo!- Decía una animada Serena de potente manera.

-¡Buena suerte, Alicia-san!- Grito Lucia del mismo modo que sus compañeros.

-¡Enseña el poder de quién superara a Titania!- Hablo Marcus mostrando una notable sonrisa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra perder ni por un segundo!- Grito un serio Roku desde el balcon de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo, Alicia-san!- Decía Raine sonriente y potentemente.

-¡Demuestra que eres un hombre!- Gritaba una animada Sonia.

-¡Da todo y gana!- Hablo un serio Ryos potentemente.

-¡Alicia! ¡Alicia! ¡Alicia!- Animaban fuertemente los demas magos de Fairy Tail en ese ancho balcon.

-Je- Mostraba la joven Scarlet una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba y tras haber oído los ánimos de sus compañeros.

-Espero que el brillo de mi superioridad no los deje ciegos- Dijo Devlin con una apacible leve sonrisa decorando su rostro mientras avanzaba por ese arenoso terreno.

-¡Sí pierdes, me burlare de ti durante el resto del año, maníaco egocéntrico!- Gritaba Ashe con burlón tono desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Gana, Devlin, pero deja que alguien te de un buen golpe para que se te baje un poco ese ego exagerado tuyo!- Grito Will con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No baje la guardia por culpa de ese enorme ego suyo, Devlin-san!- Gritaba Emma desde las llenas gradas del Domus Flau.

-...- Se mantenía en silencio el joven Devilian mientras su cabeza se veía decorada por varias venas de ira estilo anime.

-Aún con esa sonrisa un poco desagradable, se nota que esta enojado por esos ánimos tan raros- Comentaba una indiferente Dana desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Jajaja!- Reía alegremente la apodada como "Charlie".

-¡Bien! ¡Hoy voy a redimirme por lo del primer día! ¡Voy a ganar esto justo como hizo Mervin ayer! ¡Jeje! -Hablaba Shuin sonrientemente mientras caminaba.

-¡Ve, Shuin! ¡Consigue otros 10 puntos para el equipo!- Gritaba una determinada Lisa desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Buena suerte, Shuin-sama!- Dijo Sorano con animado tono.

-¡Muestra esta vez tú verdadera fuerza, Shuin!- Decía Edward con una leve pero notable sonrisa.

-Ánimo- Comento Mervin con su usual tranquilo tono.

-...- Se mantenía Jane con seria y determinada mirada mientras caminaba por la arena del Domus Flau.

-Oigan, ¿Seguras que fue buena idea dejar que Jane-chan participara en esto? Su cara aún sigue un poco herida por el combate de ayer. Me preocupa- Decía una ligeramente triste Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Ella dijo que estaba bien. Al parecer quiere conseguir hoy los puntos que no pudo conseguir ayer- Dijo Brenda con una leve sonrisa.

-Esa determinación y terquedad son solo algunos de los ingredientes que forman a tú bello perfume, Jane- Decía Chiyo con su usual glamor.

-...- Kasuga se mantenía en silencio mientras sus serenos ojos observaban a la joven maga de Fairy Tail en la arena -Con que es Alicia quién participa en el evento de hoy...Rayos, perdí mí oportunidad-

-Con que Alicia es la que participa por parte de Fairy Tail, ¿Eh? Parece que la revancha por lo del segundo día sera más pronto de lo que creí- Penso Jess con una pequeña sonrisa durante su avanzar.

-¡AUUHHHHH! ¡Muy bien! ¡Esto será pan comido para usted, Jess-san! ¡Vaya con todo!- Gritaba Wolfking de sumamente potente manera desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Supongo que no hay necesidad que nosotros digamos algo si Wolfie está animando con tanta energía- Dijo Leo entre leves risas.

-¡No me llames "Wolfie"!- Contestaba con su usual iracundo tono el joven de cortos cabellos grises.

-¡Ánimo, Jess-san! ¡Espero que el amor que le estamos dando todos nosotros le de fuerzas!- Decía Sherin animada e amigablemente.

-Jess-san básicamente perdió contra Alicia cuando se enfrentaron, así que supongo que está vez ira en serio contra ella- Comento una tranquila Ur con un leve sonreír.

-¡Jeje...!- Mostraba Amaia su usual pequeño pero maliciosa sonrisa mientras avanzaba por ese ancho campo arenoso.

-¿Seguros que es buena idea mandar a esa perra loca? ¿Y sí vuelve a perder sus malditos tornillos cómo durante el segundo día?- Preguntaba Arioc con molesto tono en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-No creo que seas la persona correcta para preocuparte de tal cosa, Arioc-kun. No dirás qué olvidaste el berrinche exagerado que causaste ayer, ¿O sí? Sí mi vieja memoria es capaz de acordarse, tú también deberías- Contestaba un tranquilo Omar.

-¡Tch...!- Rechistaba el joven Amonn sus dientes con profundo enfurecer.

-¡Diviertete un montón, Amaia-chan! ¡Te echare porras desde aquí! ¡Yay, yay! ¡Vamos, Lar-chan, lanza porras conmigo! ¡Yay, yay!- Hablaba Alesha animadamente.

-...- Se mantenía Lar en silencio incluso con su cuerpo siendo agitado por el jalar que la sonriente joven Fortune ejecutaba sobre su manto.

-Pero...- Pensaba un ligeramente serio senil Oldcan -...Debo admitir que Arioc-kun tiene un punto. Aunque presuma que es más serena que él, Amaia-kun tiene un gatillo tan sensible como el de Arioc-kun. Solo la deje participar en este evento porque es inusual que ella me pida algo tan respetuosamente. Ahora que lo pienso, ella ha estado bastante inusual desde qué descubrimos a la joven demonio en el equipo de Fairy Tail. Se nota desde lejos que quiere tener más que un mordisco de esa tal Serena. ¿Acaso se ofreció en participar en esto para liberar el estrés que le causa contener sus deseos?...Cielos, cielos. Estos jóvenes y su poca paciencia y autocontrol. Tener un gran balance sobre estos sentimientos es una de las pocas ventajas de tener mi edad-

El tiempo continuo pasando e eventualmente la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente, el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos, el joven de cortos cabellos marrones desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda, la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubio claro con sus puntas pintadas de color rosado, el joven de largos y desordenados cabellos negros y la joven de larga cabellera negra con bordes puntiagudos llegaron hasta todo el centro del amplio campo arenoso del Domus Flau y uno al lado del otro, se posicionaron justamente en frente de aquel pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que además era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡Kabo! –Hablo el ser con enorme cabeza de calabaza- ¡Me alegro de que todos hayan llegado! ¡Bien, ahorremonos los comentarios de ánimo y empecemos con esto! ¡Ya saben lo que va a pasar, ¿Verdad-kabo...?!-

Al igual que en los días anteriores; en cuanto el pequeño ser masculino con una enorme cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos realizara un chasquido con su mano derecha vestida con un guante blanco, paso a ocurrir lo que ocurrió. Los jóvenes magos de distintos gremios que estaban en la amplia arena del Domus Flau presenciaron cómo un enorme y luminoso círculo mágico de color rosado apareció de repentina manera debajo de sus pies.

-...- Se mantuvieron en silencio los jóvenes magos en ese arenoso terreno tras ese hecho.

Y en el siguiente segundo, los tranquilos o serios participantes del evento de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se vieron bañados y cegados por la brillante luz que liberaba ese círculo mágico bajo sus pies y que desapareció tan repentina y velozmente como apareció. Y sin que nada la cegara ahora, sin apartar la serenidad de su mirada, la joven Scarlet observaba claramente cómo aunque hace un segundo atrás estaba en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau junto a varias personas, ahora se encontraba completamente sola en una calle de suelos de concreto que estaba posicionado entre varios edificios de concreto.

Pero Alicia no era la única en aquella situación. Devlin, Shuin, Jane, Jess y Amaia. Cada uno de los escogidos para participar en aquel evento del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se vio mágicamente reposicionado del amplio arenoso campo de aquel lleno gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus a una calle, callejón o interior o tejado de algún edificio de esta misma ciudad que peculiarmente no parecía residir a alguna otra persona aparte de ellos.

-¿Un callejón? -Habla una tranquila Alicia- Debo estar en alguna parte de Crocus. ¿Acaso sera un evento parecido al de ayer?... ¿Hm?-

Aquella leve confusión que sintio la joven maga de Fairy Tail también la sintieron el joven mago de Golden Lion, el joven mago de Sabertooth, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels, el joven mago de Lamia Scale y la joven maga de Ouroboros que estaban dispersados de modo aleatorio por la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Todo debido a que cada uno de estos jóvenes magos pudo ver de clara manera como a unos centímetros de su persona se mantenía flotando mágicamente un reluciente cristal de mediano tamaño, como del ancho e altura de la puerta de una casa normal para ser más exactos, y que poseía una forma romboide.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Alicia leve confusión tras observar aquel flotante objeto cristalino.

-¿Qué es está cosa?- Se preguntaba un confuso Shuin.

-¿Una clase de cristal? ¿Tiene relación con este evento?- Se preguntaba Jane con intrigar.

-¿Los demás participantes tendran uno igual? Sí así es...Creo que ya puedo imaginarme de que trata esta competencia- Penso Jess con una leve sonrisa.

-No es dificil saber que quieren que hagamos hoy...Jeje...- Dijo entre su malicioso sonreír Amaia mientras pasaba su serpentea lengua por ese objeto cristalino que flotaba en los aires en sus cercanías mágicamente.

-¿Este cristal esta magnetizado mágicamente a mi superior ser? -Pensaba Devlin con su usual ligero sonreír- No parece que nos separe mucho más de un metro de distancia. Debe ser igual con los seres inferiores en este evento...Pero que juego más sencillo han preparado los patrocinadores de este torneo-

-¡Hola-kabo, hola-kabo! ¡Jóvenes magos participantes, préstenme mucha atención, por favor!-

Aquel sumamente animado comentar no pertenecía a nadie más que al disfrazado anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos que mostraba su imagen en vivo en las enormes pantallas holográficas que mágicamente aparecieron flotando a gran altura tanto en la zona de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" donde estaban aleatoriamente dispersos los magos participantes del evento nombrado antes como "Crystal" como en los aires a la altura de las totalmente llenas gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

-¡Como pueden imaginarse, ustedes están en una área evacuada de la Ciudad de Crocus en donde podran usar sus magias sin reserva alguna! ¡Y ahora, pasare a explicar las reglas del evento de hoy, "Crystal"!- Informaba Kabo animadamente.

-¡Realmente es adorable!- Dijo una encantada Brandish entre las repletas gradas del Domus Flau.

-¿En serio?- Reaccionaba Emma con un ligero reír fingido.

-¡Las reglas son sencillas-kabo!- Hablaba ese disfrazado ser -¡Cada participante ha recibido un gran cristal que ha sido hechizado para estar magnetizado a su cuerpo! ¡A donde ustedes vayan, este cristal les seguira! ¡El objetivo de este evento es proteger su propio cristal mientras tratan de destruir los cristales de sus oponentes! ¡La posición y puntuación que reciba cada participante dependera del orden en que sus cristales fueron destruidos! ¡O en caso de que ningún cristal haya sido destruido para cuando acabe el tiempo limite, del daño que estos recibieron! ¡Cada cristal mágico tiene un número de vida y según el daño que reciba, este número baja! ¡Los encargados del torneo estaremos pendiente de este número, así que no habra ninguna confusión en ese caso!-

-Con qué por eso es "Crystal"- Comento un tranquilo Marcus desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Es básicamente otro juego de cacería como "Target". Parece que los encargados se están quedando sin ideas- Dijo Serena tranquilamente.

-Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos han durado más de 20 años. Debe ser difícil inventar una competencia diferente para los cinco días de estos- Decía una tranquila Lucia.

-¡Bien-kabo! ¡Con los participantes en posición y listos, con las reglas explicadas y colocando 30 minutos como el tiempo limite, solo queda una cosa que hacer y eso es iniciar este evento!- Decía con su animado tono el pequeño ser de gran cabeza de calabaza con ojos y boca.

-¡Bien, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, todos! ¡El evento del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, "Crystal" está a punto de empezar!- Informaba un emocionado Chapati.

-¡Defender así como destruir! ¡En ambos casos, el objetivo es claro: un cristal! ¡Muestren las diferentes maneras en como usan sus sorprendentes magias, jóvenes magos!- Explicaba Gauss con el mismo sentimiento que el anterior.

-¡"Crystal"…!- Hablaba potentemente el anfitrión de ese festival -¡…Comienza-KABOOOOO!-

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH...! ¿Eh?-

Ese profundo sentimiento de confusión por el cual la incontable personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau cambiaron ese increíblemente potente gritar de emoción con el que siempre habían estado iniciando los eventos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Año X814 se debía por algo que ellos no solo podían ver con suma claridad por la transmisión en vivo que enseñaban esas holográficas pantallas en los aires, sino también desde sus mismas posiciones. Era algo que era visto también con sorpresa y confusión, a excepción de los miembros de cierto gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, por los grupos de jóvenes magos que ocupaban los balcones de esta misma edificación de descomunal tamaño.

Confusión y sorpresa, pero en niveles mucho mayores que los que sentían las miles y miles de personas que ocupaban por completo el Domus Flau, también pasaron a invadir a cinco de los seis jóvenes magos que se encontraban dispersados en distintas partes del evacuada área en la amplia e hermosa Ciudad de Crocus ante ese hecho que ellos podían ver mucho más claro que los demás al simplemente alzar sus miradas.

Lo que todos los anteriormente mencionados observaban de clara y fija manera era cómo la mayor parte del hermoso cielo azul libre de nubes que se mantenía encima de la Ciudad de Crocus, instantáneamente luego de la señal de inicio del evento conocido como "Crystal", se vio completamente embuida con lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como una luz dorada de intenso brillar.

-¿Eh? ¿Luz?- Reacciono Tsuna con leve confusión tras haber visto desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail esos ases de luz dorada que llegaban hasta el Domus Flau.

-¿Qué?- Mostró Shuin confusión y sorprender tras observar aquel brillar dorado en el cielo sobre la ciudad donde él estaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba Jane intrigada tras observar el doradamente luminoso cielo.

-¿Es la magia de alguien?- Se pregunto intrigadamente Jess con su mirada alzada y viendo lo mismo que los anteriores.

-Oh- Vocalizo tras observar ese brillante cielo dorado una Amaia que no apartaba ese leve pero malicioso sonreír suyo.

-...- Se mantenía en silencio Alicia mientras observaba aquel brillar dorado en el cielo con seria mirada y para que en el siguiente segundo su "Re-Equipar" hiciera aparecer en cada una de sus enguantadas manos una medieval espada de reluciente acero.

-Pero, ¿Qué...? -Hablaba con notable sorprender en su tono el locutor Lola- C-Cómo pueden observar incluso sin necesidad de ver la transmisión en nuestras pantallas; el cielo encima de la Ciudad de Crocus, más exactamente, el cielo encima del área de "Crystal" se ha visto cubierto por una luz dorada tan brillante que su resplandor incluso llega hasta el estadio. Me pregunto quién esta causando este hecho que ocurrió justamente después de la señal de inicio-

-Ya _empezó,_ ese molesto creído...- Decía con disgustar Ashe desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

Mientras que la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau así como cinco de los seis participantes de "Crystal" mostraban distintas clases de reacciones ante aquella luz dorada que abarcaba gran parte de los azulados cielos sobre la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente, había que uno solo que se limitaba a enseñar un pequeño sonreir mientras observaba a esta. Se trataba de este joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos color blanco, que mientras estaba perfectamente de pie a los bordes del tejado de un edificio de concreto que estaba en la zona central de Crocus, mantenía una pacifica mirada en sus ojos dorados mientras sus extremidades superiores estaban extendidas hacía sus respectivos lados.

-Sean testigos y regocijense de tener esta oportunidad, seres inferiores...- Hablaba el ligeramente sonriente Devlin mientras era bañado por el resplandor de esa dorada luz en el cielo -...Este es el resplandor de mí magia...El brillo de mí superioridad...El fulgor que crea mí incomparable fuerza...Es la luz del destino...**Judgment Rain**-

Inmediatamente después de que este joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion liberara con un engreído tono aquellas ultimas palabras; los demás participantes del evento del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, aunque cada uno de ellos estaba en alguna parte diferente de la evacuada área en la Ciudad de Crocus, escucharon a la perfección el fuerte sonido de algo cristalino rompiéndose en sus cercanías y todo al mismo tiempo en que la multitud de gente que ocupaba por completo las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau pasaron a mostrar basto sorprender en sus rostros ante lo que enseñaban esas enormes holográficas pantallas en los aires en sus cercanías.

Se observo sin duda alguna como esos medianos cristales romboides que a través de magia flotaban cercanamente a los llamados Shuin Yajima, Jane Rearlight, Amaia Jiwe y Jess Neekis se convirtieron en cientos de pedazos rotos tras verse atravesados, en total tiempo simultaneo, por unas docenas de delgados rayos lineales de una increíblemente brillante luz dorada que descendieron desde el cielo hasta sus objetivos en literalmente una fracción de fracción de nanosegundo.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Shuin con profundo shock ante lo que le había ocurrido al objeto que él debía proteger.

-¡¿Q...?!- Mostraba Jane esa misma expresión mientras pasaba por lo mismo.

-Cielos...- Decía una intrigada Amaia aún sin apartar esa sonrisa suya de su rostro.

-¡E-El cristal...!- Pensaba un Jess profundamente asombrado.

-...Y su destino es perder inevitablemente contra mi superior ser, inferiores- Comentaba Devlin con un leve sonreír para luego hacer desaparecer ese dorado destellar de los cielos.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Preguntaba un sorprendido Tsuna en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Hubo un brillante resplandor y los cristales de todos se destruyeron por completo y al mismo tiempo- Hablaba Serena mostrando notable asombrar en su mirada.

-N-No pude ver nada...- Decía Lucia también sumamente sorprendida.

-Fue un ataque de magia de luz. Y obviamente uno muy poderoso y rápido- Dijo Marcus con serio tono.

-¡N-No puedo creerlo...!- Hablo el sorprendido locutor Rolan -¡...Shuin Yajima de Sabertooth, Jane Rearlight de Mermaid Heels, Jess Neekis de Lamia Scale y Amaia Jiwe de Ouroboros! ¡Estos cuatro participantes de "Crystal" se han visto eliminados al mismo tiempo de este evento tras unos segundos de su inicio! ¡Me atrevo a decir que ese resplandor dorado que ocupo los cielos y el ataque multidireccional que saco del juego simultáneamente a cuatro de sus oponentes fueron cosas del sorprendente mago de luz que se ha unido hoy al equipo de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian! ¡En un instante ha hecho que este evento se reduja a solo dos personas! ¡No por nada es un mago de Clase S a su edad!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con suma euforia los miles y miles de espectadores en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Shuin-sama...- Nombro una entristecida Sorano desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-No puede ser...- Hablaba Lisa con profundo shock.

-No tuvo ninguna oportunidad, ¿Eh?- Decía Edward con frustrar.

-Creo que ni yo hubiera podido hacer algo ante algo así- Dijo Mervin con también profundo disgustar.

-Jane-chan...- Nombraba Milly con tristeza desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Ni siquiera pudo levantar un puño, maldición...- Comentaba una frustrada Brenda.

-Sabía que ese Devlin desprendía el perfume de alguien fuerte, pero pensar que tanto- Dijo una sorprendida Chiyo.

-...- Se mantenía Kasuga en silencio mientras veía seriamente la transmisión en vivo en esas holográficas pantallas.

-No puede...Jess-san...- Hablaba un sorprendido Leo desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Creer que Jess-san perderia sin poder dar nada de pelea...- Decía Ur de igual manera que su hermano gemelo.

-Es imposible...- Dijo Sherin con entristecido tono.

-¡Maldición, maldición!- Exclamaba Wolfking con basto frustrar tras golpear fuertemente el barandal de concreto de ese balcón.

-¡Tch...! ¡Malditos presumidos de Golden Lion...!- Decía un iracundo Arioc desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Vaya, vaya, Amaia-chan fue eliminada sin poder divertirse ni un poco...Eso sí es mala suerte- Comentaba Alesha con leve entristecer en su tono.

-Librarse de casí todos sus oponentes de una vez. Como se esperaba de un miembro de Golden Lion, ¿No crees, Lar-kun?- Dijo Omar con una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-...- Se mantenía como casi siempre en silencio ese enmascarado, encapuchado e encapado ser.

-T-Tan increíble como siempre, Devlin-san- Comentaba una sorprendida Emma en las llenas gradas del Domus Flau.

-Ah...- Suspiraba una indiferente Brandish -...Presumiendo tan innecesariamente cómo siempre, según veo, Devlin-

-Rayos...Ese molesto tipo le quita todo lo divertido a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Comento Ashe con molestar desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-No podemos negar que Devlin-san tiene sus razones para tener un ego tan grande- Dijo Dana con su usual indiferencia.

-Sí. No solamente es él miembro del gremio que tiene el poder mágico más cercano al de la maestra, sino que tiene un perfecto control sobre este. Y también posee una monstruosa percepción mágica. Estos dos factores combinados más el perfecto calculo de donde estarían los cristales de cada uno de sus oponentes fue como Devlin pudo destruir estos sin herirlos a ellos en lo más mínimo con ese potente ataque de magia de luz suyo. Me pesa admitirlo, pero no por nada él tiene el titulo de Clase S- Explicaba un tranquilo Will.

-Es verdad -Hablo con un leve sonreír Charlotte "Charlie" Astri- Ese tipo es demasiado fuerte. Y sin mencionar que hasta tiene una buena cara y un buen cuerpo. Es todo un paquete en uno. Aunque presume tanto de eso que nunca se lo diríamos en la cara o sí no la corona de rey que él cree que tiene puesta se volvería aún más grande. Pero, Devlin no es la única persona en esa competencia con una perfecta combinación de belleza y fuerza...-

-Bueno...- Hablaba el ligeramente sonriente joven Devilian -...Ahora que le puse fin a este inocente juego, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Me transportaran de nuevo al estadio? ¿O es qué tengo qué regresar por mi cuenta?... ¿Hm?... ¿Acaso escuche mal al locutor?...Dijo... ¿Dos personas?-

-Sí. Eso dijo. Después de todo...-

-¡...!-

Escuchando de perfecta manera una femenina voz llena de confianza en sus cercanías, este joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion finalmente aparto de su rostro ese apacible pequeño sonreír que había estado manteniendo desde su aparición y decoro su mirada con notable sorprender. Bajando poco a poco sus bien abiertos ojos dorados, todavía perfectamente de pie en los bordes del techo de un alto edificio, este joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos observaba sin duda como con un tranquilo caminar se presentaba en esa calle de suelos de concreto una hermosa joven de 19 años que era seguida por un mediano cristal romboide que flotaba en los aires mágicamente y que en ambas manos sostenía las largas empuñaduras de unas medievales espadas de acero que tenían sus hojas completamente destruidas.

Obviamente se trataba de esa joven que poseía una bella cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente que se agitaba ligeramente con las brisas del viento, serios ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que curiosamente poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla encima de una ajustada franelilla negra, sin mangas, con unas hombreras de acero, con unos guantes del mismo material color platino cubriendo sus manos, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que en su pierna izquierda estaba grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

-...Solo quedamos tú y yo- Dijo una seria Alicia tras presentarse.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Devlin con profundo intrigar.

De esta manera fue como en una de las calles pertenecientes al amplia área de evacuación en la Ciudad de Crocus se mantuvieron tanto la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail como el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion. Una escena que, a través de la imagen en vivo que enseñaban constantemente esas varias enormes pantallas holográficas que a gran altura flotaban en los aires, era vista por esa incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones de esa gigantesca edificación encima de las montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Volvian a gritar emocionadamente las multitudes de gente en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡La única superviviente al basto ataque de luz de Devlin, Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail, se ha presentado justo en frente de este!- Informaba emocionado el locutor que cubría su calva con una peluca de largos cabellos azules bastante risados.

-¡¿Acaso veremos un combate cara a cara entre estos dos sorprendentes magos?!- Se preguntaba con ese mismo sentimiento el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos risados.

-¡Alicia...!- Nombraba Tsuna con una gran sonrisa desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Como se esperaba- Decía una contenta Serena.

-¡Es increíble, Alicia-san!- Comento Lucia llena de gran alegría.

-Je- Se limitaba Marcus a enseñar una pequeña sonrisa llena de puro orgullo.

-Alicia-chan...- Nombraba Milly sonriente desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-...- Se mantuvo Kasuga en silencio mientras sus serenos negros ojos se cerraron y sus labios formaban una ligera sonrisa.

-Esto va a ser un espectáculo interesante...- Comento con un leve sonreír la apodada como "Charlie" en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

Regresando a la escena en una de las tantas calles de la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus; se veía como, aunque separados por varios metros y cada uno con un mágicamente flotante cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma a su espalda, se mantenían uno en frente del otro en esos suelos de concreto aquel usuario de magia de luz perteneciente a Golden Lion y aquella usuaria de "Re-Equipar", "Re-Dimensión" y magia de cuerpo celestial perteneciente a Fairy Tail.

-Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Devlin con seria actitud.

-No eres el único con una gran percepción mágica. La posición de tu poder mágico se volvió bastante obvia tras ese luminoso ataque tan llamativo, aunque supongo que pensaste que eso no importaba- Contestaba una seria Alicia.

-Eso no. ¿Cómo es que no fuiste eliminada de este evento? ¿Por qué tú cristal no tiene ni un rasguño? Debió ser destruido como los cristales de los demás seres inferiores con mí ataque superior- Dijo el serio joven Devilian.

-¿Acaso no debería ser obvio? Mí cristal no esta destruido porque lo defendí. Aunque fue realmente duro. Fue un ataque de magia de luz sorprendente. Como puedes observar, mis espadas quedaron hechas pedazos. Pero, no te preocupes. No pienso cobrarte o algo así- Respondió levemente sonriente la joven Scarlet mientras hacía desaparecer esas espadas de hojas destruidas de sus enguantadas manos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Suena como sí tú hubieras bloqueado mí ataque con tus inferiores armas- Decía el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos con seria expresión.

-Aunque yo no incluiría la palabra "inferiores", suena así porque fue lo que hice- Dijo con tranquila actitud la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-...- El joven usuario de magia de luz paso a cerrar sus ojos dorados -Déjame ver sí entendí bien. Yo lance docenas de rayos de luz hacia los cristales de los seres inferiores dispersados por esta ciudad, por supuesto, incluyéndote a ti. Estos rayos no solo poseían la fuerza necesaria para atravesar sin problema los cristales mágicos, sino que tenían la velocidad para pasar desde el cielo hacia la tierra en mucho menos de una fracción de segundo. Y tú dices que bloqueaste cada uno de estos poderosos y veloces rayos de luz...En ese corto tiempo... ¿Con solo dos espadas?-

-Sí- Dio una tranquila respuesta la joven usuaria de "Re-Equipar".

-Lo siento mucho. No puedo verle ni una pizca de gracia a ese chiste tuyo. La verdad es que ahora mismo solo puedo concentrarme en el hecho de que apunte mal. Pensar que uno de mis ataques superiores termino fallando...Bueno, supongo que para casos como estos existe la frase de "No hay nadie perfecto". Ni siquiera él ser más cercano a serlo en este mundo puede evitar cometer uno que otro error- Dijo el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion regresando a mostrar un apacible ligero sonreír y pacifica mirada.

-Que ego y orgullo más grande. Ahora entiendo porque Tsuna nos dijo que se encontró con un tipo de Golden Lion realmente molesto ayer...- Penso la joven maga de Fairy Tail para luego hacer mágicamente aparecer en su mano derecha una reluciente espada medieval de acero y decir -...Sí no quieres admitir lo que paso, no importa. Lo importante es que estoy aquí y pienso destruir ese cristal a tú espalda. Por mí gremio-

-No te confundas, ser inferior de Fairy Tail. A pesar de mí increíblemente inusual error, tú destino no ha cambiado. Aunque sera un poco más tarde que los demás seres inferiores, tú también perderás irrefutablemente contra mí superior ser- Hablo el ligeramente sonriente Devlin mientras su cuerpo se veía rodeado por una luminosa aura dorada.

-Realmente crees que estás en toda la cima, ¿No?...- Una seria Alicia pasaba a apuntar su afilada espada de acero en dirección a su oponente -...Solamente espero que no te deprimas mucho cuando caigas desde tan alto-

_...Un joven mago de Clase S contra la hija de una maestra de gremio... ¿Quién sera el verdadero superior aquí?..._

**Continuara...**


	22. Brillo Escarlata contra Luz Dorada

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 22/146: ¡Brillo Escarlata contra Luz Dorada!**

El cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha empezado y con el, el evento nombrado como "Crystal". Está competencia trata en que sus participantes, dispersados por una Ciudad de Crocus evacuada, protejan un cristal mágico que les fue encomendado a cada uno de ellos al mismo tiempo que tratan de destruir los de sus oponentes. Pero tras el pleno inicio de este evento; el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian libero un potente ataque para eliminar los cristales de todos sus oponentes en tiempo unisono y ante esto solamente termino sobreviviendo la joven maga de Fairy Tail, Alicia Scarlet. Ahora, estos dos jóvenes magos están frente a frente...

**...Continuación...**

-...Solamente espero que no te deprimas mucho cuando caigas desde tan alto-

Aquellas palabras provenían de una joven de 19 años que apuntaba la afilada espada de reluciente acero y estilo medieval que sostenía su mano derecha hacia a aquel joven de su misma edad que estaba a unos cuantos metros en frente de ella, ambos con un mágicamente flotante cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma a su espalda y presentes en una de las tantas calles de la evacuada zona de una Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la cálida luz del sol en medio de un azulado y despejado cielo.

Hablando de modo más especifico; era aquella joven que poseía una bella larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente que se agitaba ligeramente con las brisas del viento, serios ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que curiosamente poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla encima de una ajustada franelilla negra, sin mangas, con unas hombreras de acero, con unos guantes del mismo material color platino cubriendo sus manos, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que en su pierna izquierda estaba grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

Y quién estaba en frente de esta joven que era la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail era aquel joven de cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera y que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto.

-¿Cuando caiga? ¿Insinúas qué vas a hacerme caer? ¿De la cima a la que pertenezco por simple derecho? Que inocente eres, ser inferior. Diria que hasta linda- Comento Devlin con un pacifico leve sonreír.

-Bueno, gracias. Pero te advierto que no intentes nada raro. Tengo pareja- Contestaba Alicia mostrando también una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Jaja!- Reía levemente el joven Devilian -En ese caso, deja que ahora yo te de una advertencia. Deberías rendirte. No es posible derribarme. Dime, ¿Acaso tú tratarías de bajar el sol de su posición?-

-Sí tuviera que hacerlo, sí, lo haría. Sobre todo sí es por mi gremio- Respondía la joven Scarlet regresando a su seriedad.

-Vaya, esa es una respuesta digna de admiración. Pero eso no cambia que lo imposible sea imposible. Después de todo, quién trata de acercarse al sol...Inevitablemente, se quemara- Dijo con su usual apacible sonreír el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

En cuanto este joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos dijo aquellas ultimas palabras al mismo tiempo en que el dedo indice de su mano derecha se doblaba de manera realmente ligera, desde los aires alrededor de ese joven, fueron inmediatamente disparados desde distintas alturas y direcciones unos cuatro delgados rayos lineales de brillante luz dorada hacia la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente con tal potencia que se noto como el aire vibro por unos momentos.

Pero en la simple fracción de nanosegundo en que ocurrió todo esto; la seria joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail utilizo la reluciente espada de acero que blandía con firmeza su enguantada mano derecha y unos veloces y precisos movimientos en forma de "X" para golpear cada uno de esos cuatro poderosos rayos de luz dorada y provocar que en vez del cristal mágico a su espalda, estos impactaran e atravesaran las paredes de los edificios de concreto que conformaban sus alrededores. Algo que este joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion, quién nuevamente había cambiado su ligero sonreír por una seria expresión, pudo ver claramente desde su posición y con sus dorados ojos.

-Aunque estos poseían la velocidad de la luz y venían desde distintas direcciones; ella bloqueo cada uno de mis ataques con una simple espada, su habilidad física y ningún movimiento inútil o desperdiciado, todo en literalmente un solo segundo...Está ser inferior...- Penso Devlin con disgutar.

-Se quemara, ¿Eh?- Hablo Alicia- Se podría decir lo mismo sí alguien trata de detener a un mago de Fairy Tail. Y habiendo dicho esto, supongo que ahora es mi turno, ¿No?-

Pasando a apuntar su enguantada en acero mano izquierda en dirección a su oponente, la joven Scarlet provoco que sus aires se vieran decorados por un total de 20 flotantes espadas de acero de distintas formas y tamaños para que en el siguiente segundo estás salieran disparadas hacia el joven Devilian como sí de potentes misiles se trataran. Pero ante este acto de su enemiga, un serio Devlin provoco que en la palma de su mano derecha hiciera aparición una pequeña esfera de luz dorada.

Una pequeña esfera de luz dorada que en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo se convirtió en un lineal rayo que con suma velocidad y numerosos cruces en el aire termino destruyendo por completo una tras otra las filosas armas de acero que Alicia había disparado contra Devlin hasta que eventualmente no quedo ni una sola. Algo que pudo apreciar sin duda con sus filosos ojos marrones esa joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Las hizo trizas a todas en un segundo...Realmente es todo un maestro con la magia de luz. Por lo menos no es un egocéntrico en vano- Penso una seria Alicia.

-Ten en cuenta que te lo adverti, ser inferior -Hablo Devlin- Ahora tendrás que sufrir el castigo por intentar desafiar a un ser superior. **¡Jugdment Blades!**-

Tras la liberación de esas palabras que sonaban como un hechizo por parte del joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos, los aires alrededor de este se vieron decorados por el flotar de un total de cuatro espadas de larga e ancha hoja, con empuñaduras que imitaban la forma de una cruz y formadas por una brillante luz dorada. Unas espadas de luz dorada que en cuanto arremetieron potentemente contra la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y el cristal mágico detrás de ella, esta utilizo la filosa espada de acero que seguía siendo blandida por su mano derecha para interceptar estás con gran fuerza y velocidad y en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo.

Pero después de haber recibido el golpe del arma de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y salir lanzadas hacia el lado contrario de donde este vino; esas espadas de luz dorada detuvieron de repente su salvaje girar en los aires, apuntaron sus largas e anchas hojas hacia la joven antes mencionada y una vez más pasaron a volar con suma potencia hacia ella. Un hecho que obligo a está joven maga de Fairy Tail a decorar su mirada con notable sorpresa.

-¡¿Vienen de vuelta?! ¡Un ataque a control remoto, ¿Eh?! ¡Rayos!- Penso Alicia con seria actitud.

En las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo que quedaban para que ese cuarteto de sables luminosos llegara hasta su posición; la seria joven Scarlet se daba la vuelta para tomar entre sus brazos a ese flotante cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma en sus cercanías y para que después toda su persona se viera rodeada por una increíblemente fuerte luz dorada y ella exclamara con firme tono...

**-¡Meteor!- **

Dando un potente salto desde los suelos de concreto que conformaban esa calle donde estaba, con su cristal mágico sostenido entre sus brazos, Alicia inicio un rápido vuelo en dirección al azulado cielo como sí de un cometa se tratara y aunque logro esquivar el impactar de esas cuatro espadas de luz dorada, estás dieron un giro en los aires para poder seguirla con una gran rapidez. Una escena que cierto joven de cabellos blancos de corta y desordenada forma observo con sus apacibles ojos dorados.

-Oh- Hablaba Devlin de nuevo con un leve sonreír -Con que puede utilizar otra magia aparte de ese "Re-Equipar" que parece se le da bien. Pero aunque puedas moverte tan rápido como un meteorito, no podrás escapar del juicio que te impondrán mis hojas de luz. Ni tampoco de mí-

Con su cuerpo rodeandose de un aura mágica de color dorado e empezando a flotar, el joven Devilian paso a elevarse a gran altura en los aires mientras era seguido por ese flotante cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma suyo. Todo mientras que Alicia usaba el poder de su "Meteoro" para dirigirse con vasta velocidad hacia el azulado cielo e huir de aquellas cuatro filosas creaciones de magia de luz que la seguían también con una gran rapidez.

Pero en cuanto hubo suficiente distancia entre esas espadas de luz dorada y ella; la joven Scarlet soltó aquel cristal mágico que sostenían sus brazos, el cual simplemente se quedo flotando a esa gran altura donde estaba, e inmediatamente después paso a descender con esa misma rapidez de antes hacia estas y apuntar su mano izquierda vestida con un guante de acero hacia su dirección.

**-¡Kyuuraishin!- **

"Nueve Estrellas Relámpago". Exclamando ferozmente esas palabras; la joven maga de Fairy Tail rodeada en el resplandor dorado de "Meteoro" genero mágicamente a su alrededor un total de nueve espadas de una brillante luz dorada que luego salieron potentemente disparadas hacía la dirección que apuntaba su mano izquierda, en otras palabras, hacía aquel cuarteto de luminosos sables bajo el control de un mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

Y en cuanto las antes llamadas "Hojas del Juicio" y las nombradas como "Nueve Estrellas Relámpago" hicieron el mínimo de contacto, cada una de estás se transformo en una gigantesca y fuerte explosión de luz dorada posicionada altamente en los aires. Algo que observo a la distancia el joven apedillado Devilian; él cual, como se dijo antes, estaba flotando a gran altura en los aires gracias al aura mágica de color dorado que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Con que contrarresto mis "Hojas del Juicio" con un hechizo parecido, ¿Eh?... ¿Hm?- Hablo Devlin para luego cambiar su ligero sonreír por una leve confusión.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Aquel pequeño sentimiento de confusión en ese joven de corta y desordenada cabellera blanca y aquel potente gritar de ferocidad eran causados por una única persona: la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente que con el increíblemente veloz volar que le proporcionaba uno de sus hechizos de Magia de Cuerpo Celestial, está atravesaba la densa nube de humo negro que había causado esa poderosa explosión de antes y se dirigía hacía su oponente mientras sus dos enguantadas manos sostenían firmemente la empuñadura de una afilada espada medieval de reluciente acero.

Y provocando que su mano derecha sujetara con ligera firmeza la empuñadura en forma de cruz de una espada de luz dorada, el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion utilizo la larga e ancha hoja de está para recibir el golpe de la larga e afilada hoja de reluciente acero de la espada que blandía una feroz joven maga de Fairy Tail. Y como no mencionar que una potente onda de choque se expandió por los aires de esa zona tras el fuerte conectar de armas de estos dos jóvenes magos de distintos gremios.

-Buen bloqueo- Comento Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Obviamente. Soy un ser superior, después de todo- Dijo Devlin de igual manera.

De esta manera, con ambos posicionados a gran altura en el aire gracias al poder de sus respectivas magias de elemento luz, la seria joven Scarlet y el pacíficamente sonriente joven Devilian iniciaron un fuerte y veloz intercambio de golpes de espadas. Y se debía mencionar que todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, incluyendo esa actual escena; había sido vista de clara manera, gracias a la transmisión en vivo que enseñaban unas holográficas pantallas en los aires, por las miles y miles de personas que llenaban por completo las gradas y balcones de una gigantesca edificación de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con basto emocionar la incontable cantidad de gente en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-I-Increíble. Esa Alicia-san esta dando una buena pelea. Es inusual ver en problemas a Devlin-san- Comento Emma con ligero sorprender desde su puesto en las gradas.

-Era de esperarse esto. Esa chica es de Fairy Tail. Ellos son un verdadero fastidio como enemigos- Decía Brandish con una diminuta sonrisa mientras estaba sentada al lado de la que hablo antes.

-¡Asombroso, es una asombrosa lucha la que estamos presenciando! ¡Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail y Devlin Devilian de Golden Lion! ¡Como los últimos sobrevivientes de "Crystal", estos dos magos nos están mostrando una espectacular batalla! ¡La hija de una maestra de gremio contra un mago de Clase S de peculiar edad! ¡Una joven hada guerrera contra un prematuro rey león! ¡Un brillo escarlata contra una luz dorada! ¡¿Quién se llevara el triunfo en este combate?!- Se preguntaba un emocionado Chapati.

-¡Pero aunque es una increíble batalla, no debemos olvidar el objetivo de este evento! ¡Sí alguno de estos dos jóvenes ve el cristal mágico que se les fue asignado destruido, él perderá mientras que él otro sera el ganador de esta competencia y recibirá unos bien merecidos 10 puntos para su equipo! ¡No se pierden ni un segundo para saber quién de los dos sera este!- Informaba Gauss emocionadamente.

-¡Ve, Alicia! ¡Pateale bien fuerte el trasero a ese creído de olor raro!- Gritaba Tsuna con una gran sonrisa desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Enséñales el poder de esos "inferiores" de los que estuvo hablando ayer!- Decía Serena con emocionar.

-¡Ánimo, Alicia-san!- Grito una animada Lucia.

-¡Vamos, Alicia!- Dijo Marcus con firme actitud.

-¡Usted puede con él, Alicia-san! ¡Trate de no lastimarse mucho!- Grito con una leve sonrisa Raine desde el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Así! ¡Atacalo ahí, Alicia! ¡Buena esquivada! ¡Ah, ¿Qué haces...?! ¡Sí, buen contraataque! ¡Sí, así se hace! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Eres todo un hombre, Alicia!- Hablaba una emocionada Sonia mientras veía la lucha que mostraban esas holográficas pantallas.

-Aunque es una mujer- Comentaba Roku con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Gee hee!- Reía Ryos peculiarmente mientras observaba aquella transmisión en vivo.

-¡Ya quita esa molesta sonrisa y lucha en serio, Devlin! ¡No subestimes a esa chica! ¡Sí pierdes, te pateare el trasero!- Grito Ashe seriamente desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Devlin, maldito! ¡Yo quería ser la primera del gremio en divertirme con Alicia-chan! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robarme esa placentera experiencia...A robármela a ella, bastardo de cara agraciada?!- Gritaba quejosamente la apodada como "Charlie".

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar palabras que fácilmente podrían malinterpretarse, amazona pervertida?- Decía un tranquilo Will.

-Claramente lo hace a proposito- Comentaba la indiferente Dana.

-Whoa...Ambos son increíbles...- Decía una sorprendida Sherin desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Sí. Aunque se nota que todavía no van en serio- Dijo un serio Leo.

-Es verdad. Aunque creo que es normal. Esto es solo un festival- Comento una tranquila Ur.

-¡No me importa sí es un festival! ¡Acaba con ese bastardo de Golden Lion, chica de Fairy Tail! ¡Vengate por lo de Jess-san!- Gritaba potentemente un iracundo Wolfking.

-Eso no es necesario. Simplemente perdí, no estoy muerto- Comento un calmado Jess.

-Esos dos parecen estarse divirtiendo. Que mala suerte tienes, Amaia-chan. Perdiste tú oportunidad de ser parte de eso- Dijo la sonriente Alesha sentada en el barandal del balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Sinceramente, no me importa. Hay otras formas de liberar estrés. De hecho, hay una que he estado pensando desde hace tiempo. No puedo esperar para probarla- Decía con su usual malicioso sonreír Amaia.

-¡Jaja!- Hablo entre risas la joven Fortune -Que suerte tienes de ser tan relajada. Apuesto que sí hubiera sido Arioc-chan quién perdiera de esa forma, estaría quejándose como todo un niño molesto de aquí hasta el siguiente día. ¿No crees lo mismo, Lar-chan?-

-...- Contestaba Lar como siempre con total silencio.

-¡Mierda, mierda...! ¡Las malditas hadas, los miserables leones o los desgraciados tigres! ¡Día tras día, todos presumiendo como sí fueran la gran maldita cosa...! ¡¿Cuando podre enseñarles a esos malnacidos el verdadero poder de un élite como yo?!- Hablaba Arioc con profundo enfurecer.

-Ya falta poco, Arioc-kun, ya falta poco. Solo contente un poco más de tiempo. Hazlo por este querido abuelo de aquí, ¿Está bien?- Respondió Omar con un tranquilo sonreír.

-¡Muérete de una vez, maldito vejete!- Contesto molestamente el joven Amonn.

-Un combate tan apasionado entre dos seres de exquisitos perfumes crea una fragancia totalmente nueva. Pueda sentirla desde aquí. Es esplendida- Comentaba una feliz Chiyo desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Realmente son fuertes, esos dos. No creo que haber podido contra ellos aunque hubiera sobrevivido al ataque del bastardo de repulsiva sonrisa de Golden Lion- Decía Jane con leve frustrar.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Brenda con un amistoso sonreír.

-Alicia-chan...- Nombraba Milly con preocupar.

-...- Se mantenía Kasuga en silencio mientras sus serenos ojos negros veían la imagen en esas holográficas pantallas y su mano derecha estrujaba con una mezcla de frustrar y preocupación la vaina de esa espada suya.

Y mientras los equipos de magos posicionados en sus respectivos balcones y también la incontable cantidad de emocionada gente que llenaba completamente las gradas del Domus Flau veían y comentaban sobre esa transmisión en vivo que enseñaban aquellas múltiples enormes pantallas holográficas en los aires dentro de esta edificación, la escena llevada a cabo en la evacuada área de la Ciudad de Crocus no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Se apreciaba de clara manera como, mientras ambos volaban altamente sobre aquellas calles y edificios de concreto gracias al poder de sus magias de elemento luz, una seria y feroz Alicia y el ligeramente sonriente Devlin continuaban chocando una y otra vez con gran fuerza y velocidad sus respectivas armas cortantes. Más específicamente hablando; la joven Scarlet la larga e afilada espada medieval de reluciente acero que blandían sus dos enguantadas manos y el joven Devilian la espada de brillante luz dorada con una larga e ancha hoja que empuñaba su mano derecha.

-Aunque no estoy luchando en serio todavía, pensar que este tipo puede bloquear todos mis ataques... ¿Es un espadachín también?- Pensaba una seria Alicia durante su atacar.

-Alégrate, ser inferior. Aparte de mis compañeros de gremio, eres la primera que logra durar tanto en contra de mí superior ser. Pero el momento de tú inevitable derrota ha llegado- Comentaba Devlin con leve sonreír durante su intercambio de golpes de espada.

-Oh, esa una frase interesante. No recuerdo haber dicho que me iba a rendir ni tampoco estoy herida al igual que tú. ¿Cómo es que ese celebre momento ha llegado?- Preguntaba con leve intrigar la joven Scarlet.

-Je- Se limito a aumentar levemente el tamaño de esa apacible sonrisa suya el joven Devilian.

-¡¿Eh?!-

En el siguiente choque entre la reluciente, larga e afilada hoja de acero de su espada medieval contra la larga e ancha hoja de la espada de brillante luz dorada de su oponente que era un joven mago de Golden Lion, la joven maga de Fairy Tail paso a decorar su mirada con notable sorpresa al percatarse del significado de las ultimas palabras de este. Con sus marrones ojos, la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente observaba claramente como en los aires a la espalda de ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos se presentaban cientos y cientos de las llamadas "Hojas del Juicio" y las cuales no parecían estar apuntadas exactamente hacía su persona, sino hacía el cristal mágico que flotaba altamente en el aire a varios metros del suelo de concreto y de ella.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿En que momento acumulo tantas de esas espadas de luz?! ¡Esto es malo! ¡El cristal...! -Penso Alicia con serio preocupar.

-Es inútil-

Diciendo aquellas tranquilas palabras al mismo tiempo en que realizaba un simple chasquido con los dedos de su mano izquierda; Devlin provoco que esos centenares de espadas de magia de luz en sus cercanías pasaran a volar con una asombrosa velocidad hacía aquel flotante cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma que pertenecía a su enemiga y ante esto, Alicia uso el vuelo e increíble rapidez que le proporcionaba su "Meteoro" para dirigirse también hacía este mismo objeto presente a casi la misma altura que el cielo.

Pero durante el bastamente rápido vuelo que le proporcionaba ese increíblemente luminoso brillo dorado alrededor de su cuerpo, la joven Scarlet se daba cuenta con profundo frustrar como esas cientos y cientos de espadas de brillante luz dorada no solamente se movían por los aires con una velocidad comparable o puede que hasta superior a la suya, sino que se dirigían hacía su cristal mágico desde otras direcciones aparte de la que ella abarcaba.

-¡Demonios...Son demasiadas espadas! ¡No podre bloquearlas a todas con solo mi espada y velocidad! ¡Entonces...!- Penso una seria Alicia para luego exclamar -¡...Re-Equipar!-

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Devlin ligera confusión.

En aquellas fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo que le quedaban antes de que el ataque de su oponente llegara hasta su objetivo, la seria joven Scarlet provoco que toda su figura se viera rodeada en una brillante luz blanca para después mostrar como poseía una nueva apariencia. Se apreciaba como está joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail vestía del cuello para abajo una reluciente armadura de color marrón que se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura, que poseía un faldón del mismo color, un par de anillos dorados en sus brazos y uno alrededor de su cintura, que tenía una tiara dorada decorando la cima de su cabeza y ahora sus dos manos empuñaban con firmeza un par de negras espadas que imitaban la forma de las agujas de un reloj.

-**¡Tokiyomi no Yoroi!**\- Exclamaba una seria y determinada Alicia durante su volar.

-¿También puede re-equiparse armaduras?- Reaccionaba Devlin con ligera sorpresa.

**-¡Stop Time: Full Zone!- **

En la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo luego de que esta joven maga de Fairy Tail exclamara con firme tono aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo en que una de las dos peculiares armas que sostenían sus manos era apuntada hacía a la misma zona en que se dirigían esos centenares de luminosos sables, el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion terminaba abriendo de gran manera sus ojos de color dorado ante lo que estos observaban sin duda alguna.

Se apreciaba tan claramente como el agua como a centímetros de llegar a ese cristal de mediano tamaño, de forma romboide, que flotaba de gran alta manera en los aires y que pertenecía a la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez; cada una de las cientos y cientos "Hojas del Juicio" bajo el control del autoproclamado "Ser Superior" se vieron de un total perfecto modo quietas en los aires.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Mis espadas de luz...se detuvieron?! ¡Esta sensación sobre mí magia... ¿Magia de manipulación temporal?! ¡¿Es por la armadura de esa ser inferior?!- Reacciono Devlin con notable asombrar y frustrar.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Dando nuevamente un grito de gran ferocidad, con el vuelo y potente velocidad que le daba el "Meteoro" que continuaba rodeando a su persona y usando esas largas e afiladas espadas negras de peculiar forma de su "Armadura de la Cronología"; Alicia fue de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo y en viceversa para poder destruir por completo aquellas más de cien espadas de brillante luz dorada que se mantenían congeladas en el tiempo en los aires en las cercanías del cristal mágico que le fue asignada a ella.

Y en menos de un segundo; está joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente logro perfectamente destruir todas aquellas creaciones de magia de luz dorada y paso a quedarse flotando en los aires justamente al lado de ese cristal mágico suyo mientras sus serios ojos marrones veían a aquel joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos a varios metros de distancia de ella, quién también se mantenía flotando altamente en los aires con un mediano y romboide cristal flotando mágicamente en sus cercanías e apuntaba sus serios ojos dorados hacía su oponente.

-...- Se mantenían aquellos dos jóvenes magos de distintos gremios en silencio mientras se miraban uno al otro a la distancia.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Aunque estuviera centrada en el combate de espadas, creer que no detecte tal ataque hasta que ese tipo abrio su boca para presumir...A pesar de tenerlo tan cerca...Al parecer también tiene talento para ocultar de increíble manera su poder mágico. No por nada es un mago de Clase S. Realmente tendré que ponerme un poco más seria en esto. Después de todo, Tsuna me dijo que este tipo dijo unas cuantas molestas cosas sobre el gremio ayer. No pienso perder contra él- Pensaba una seria Alicia.

-Miembro de Fairy Tail, cabello escarlata, gran habilidad con la espada y usa su magia para vestir armaduras...Esta chica tiene demasiadas similitudes con la tan famosa "Titania" de la que hablan incluso en Alvarez, pero es demasiado joven como para tratarse de ella...Debe ser su hija. Sí es así, ahora entiendo que sea una ser inferior tan problemática. Sus simples genes ya le dan el calibre para ser una miembro de Golden Lion. Pero, aún así...No perderé. Yo soy superior- Penso Devlin con seria expresión.

-Bueno, es hora de devolverte el favor por esos nervios por los que me hiciste pasar...- Decía seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-¿Hm?- Reacciono el joven Devilian con ligero confundir.

En el instante en que aquella joven maga de Fairy Tail hizo desaparecer mágicamente sus peculiares armas cortantes y paso a pegar sus dos manos mientras su extremidad derecha extendía sus cinco dedos y su extremidad izquierda solo extendía dos, el joven mago de Golden Lion pudo observar como un total de siete grandes y luminosos circulos mágicos de color dorado se presentaron en los aires detrás de está y se colocaron uno al lado de otro en forma de cierta constelación.

-Está concentrando bastante poder mágico...- Penso un serio Devlin.

-Que las siete estrellas te juzguen...- Hablo Alicia seriamente -... **¡Grand Chariot!- **

Ante aquel potente gritar feroz de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, un total de siete gigantescos rayos de luz dorada fueron disparados con sumo poderío de aquellos círculos mágicos a la espalda de está y obviamente, en dirección al joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion. Pero incluso ante aquel notable número de colosales masas de destructiva luz dorada volando con basta fuerza y velocidad a su persona, el joven apellido Devilian solo se limito a volver a enseñar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras el brillar de la aura dorada que cubría su cuerpo empezó a incrementarse a un ritmo extremo.

**-¡Royal Flash!-**

Tras la liberación de esas palabras por parte de ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos, se noto como la imagen de este se acabo perdiendo por completo por aquella luz dorada de increíble intensidad y basto ampliar que su cuerpo libero de una fracción de nanosegundo a otra. Y en cuanto aquellos siete gigantescos y poderosos rayos de luz dorada se adentraron en la zona que cubría ese increíblemente intenso brillar dorado, estos se convirtieron de inmediato en unas descomunales explosiones que llenaban la mayor parte de los aires de esa área con unas grandes cantidades de denso humo negro. Aunque, por supuesto, no el área que abarcaban ese joven usuario de magia de luz y su cristal mágico.

-Vaya, vaya...- Hablo Devlin después de que ese destellar suyo desapareciera -... ¿Juzgarme? Realmente eres linda. La luz de mi superioridad supera por mucho el brillo de las estrellas. Ni siquiera ellas tienen derecho de... ¿Eh?-

La razón por la cual el joven Devilian cambio su egocéntrico hablar por un leve sentimiento de confusión era que él pudo observar como las amplias cantidades de denso humo negro mencionadas antes terminaron siendo atravesadas por el increíblemente potente vuelo que el hechizo conocido como "Meteoro" continuaba proporcionándole a aquella joven que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una reluciente armadura de acero marrón y que en sus enguantadas manos, nuevamente, volvia a blandir con firmeza un par de afiladas y largas espadas negras que imitaban la forma de las agujas de un reloj.

-...- Se mantenía Alicia con seria actitud mientras volaba velozmente hacía su oponente.

-Je...- Regresaba Devlin a sonreír ligeramente -... ¿Pensaste que me tomarías por sorpresa sí usabas el humo para cubrir tu acercamiento? Puede que esa estrategia te funcione contra seres inferiores como tú, pero lo diré las veces que sea necesaria. Yo soy un ser superior. En ningún momento he dejado de detectar tú posición a través de tú poder mágico. Con ataques tan simples como un asalto de frente como este tus posibilidades de vencerme solo se vuelven más nulas que an...-

**-¡Accel Time!- **

Exclamando repentinamente esas palabras, el cuerpo rodeado en una brillante luz dorada de la joven usuaria de la "Armadura de la Cronología" termino enseñando un ligero vibrar. Y en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo después de esto; con una velocidad mucho más grande de lo que ya era antes, la seria joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente termino pasando de largo la posición de ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos y se dirigió justamente hacía el cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma que flotaba mágicamente a unos pocos metros a la espalda de este. Un hecho que este joven usuario de magia de luz pudo presenciar de clara manera con sus ojos color dorado.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Devlin con simple confundir para después voltear su mirada con profundo shock -¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Es más rápida que antes?! ¡¿Combino la velocidad de la magia de cuerpo celestial con la aceleración de la magia temporal de su armadura?! ¡D-Demonios...El cristal...!-

Siendo victima de profundos sentimientos de nerviosismo, preocupación y molestia; el joven Devilian provoco que, en menos de una fracción de fracción de nanosegundo, todo su ser desapareciera de su posición con un ligero pero notable destello de luz dorada y que luego, con otro de estos, reapareciera en ese diminuto espacio de pocos centímetros que separaba a su cristal mágico de la joven Scarlet, la cual mostró notable sorprender en sus marrones ojos al ver esto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está en frente de mí?! ¡¿Él tampoco estaba usando toda su velocidad?!- Penso Alicia con profunda sorpresa.

-¡Ser inferior...!-

Dando ese iracundo gritar al mismo tiempo que provocaba que su mano derecha blandiera con firmeza la empuñadura en forma de cruz de una espada de luz dorada, el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion paso a dirigir un fuerte y veloz golpe vertical en dirección a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail en frente de él, y ante esto, ella cruzo sus dos largas y filosos espadas negras de peculiar forma para bloquear este.

Y estas acciones por parte de ese joven mago de Golden Lion y esa joven maga de Fairy Tail no solo crearon una notable onda de choque que se expandió por aquellos aires donde ellos volaban, sino que está ultimo acabo disparada de manera tan potente hacía abajo que sus pies vestidos con las botas de reluciente acero marrón de su armadura terminaron tocando una vez más los suelos de concreto de una de las tantas calles de la evacuada zona de la Ciudad de Crocus y por supuesto, ese cristal mágico suyo la siguió.

De este modo fue como nuevamente, aunque ahora uno estaba flotando altamente en el aire y el otro estaba firmemente de pie en unos lisos suelos de concreto; estos dos jóvenes magos de distintos gremios estaban separados por varios metros de distancia, con cada uno de ellos con un mágicamente flotante cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma a su espalda y mirándose uno a otro con notable seriedad.

-Hizo que mí superior ser se alterara y me obligo a usar mí verdadera velocidad...Aunque solo es una ser inferior...- Pensaba Devlin con basto disgustar.

-Tienes una cara muy distinta a la que tenías cuando empezamos todo esto. ¿Te arrepientes por haberme subestimado, ser superior-san?- Comento Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-¡...!- El joven Devilian abría sus dorados ojos con sorpresa e ira para en el siguiente segundo volver a mostrar una leve sonrisa de un ser pacifico -Sí...Sí, lo hago. Me arrepiento por haber subestimado el tiempo que podías hacerme perder. No solamente eres una ser inferior, sino que eres la ser inferior más molesta que me he encontrado. Eres cómo uno de esos mosquitos que sin importar cuanto trates de espantarlos, estos simplemente vuelven a ti para picarte de una manera realmente fastidiosa-

-Con qué de ser inferior pase a un mosquito, ¿eh?- Dijo la joven Scarlet ligeramente sonriente.

-Para librarse de los mosquitos como tú...-

Durante ese tranquilo hablar suyo con una pacifica pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, este joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos no solamente vio el tamaño y poder de la aura de luminoso color dorado que rodeaba su cuerpo aumentado tan bastamente que está paso a verse decorada con numerosos pequeños pero notables relámpagos de su mismo color y a hacer vibrar el aire a sus alrededor; sino que pegando sus manos como sí estuviera rezando y luego separandolas ligeramente, él hizo que una increíblemente luz dorada se presentara en el pequeño espacio entre estás.

-...Hay que aplastarlos- Dijo Devlin con una tanto pacifica como levemente maliciosa leve sonrisa.

-Que gran concentración de poder mágico. Sí trato de acercarmele, el cristal me seguirá y la gran presión que está liberando ese tipo lo hara pedazos- Penso una seria Alicia para luego hablar -Oye...-

-No te preocupes. No he olvidado que esto es un simple festival. No pienso matarte. De hecho, tras todo lo que vi de ti, me di cuenta que no eres una ser tan inferior que puede morir tan fácilmente. Es por eso que puedo usar este hechizo contra ti- Dijo apaciblemente el joven Devilian mientras el brillar de esa luz dorada entre sus manos simplemente seguía aumentando.

-¿Este hechizo...? Bueno, sin duda no sera como sus ataques anteriores- Penso la seria joven Scarlet mientras se colocaba en guardia.

-Este hechizo...- Hablaba el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos -...No solo posee una velocidad que dejara en ridículo a mis anteriores ataques, sino que es de amplio alcance y su poder destructivo es en verdad increíble. Es muy posible que una gran parte de la ciudad quede destruida, pero los demás seres inferiores podrán reconstruirla. Y con todo el poder mágico que estoy acumulando en este ataque, la limitada magia temporal de tú armadura no le afectara. Estoy seguro que este ataque dejara a tú cristal hecho trizas y tú, bueno, me temo que no vas a poder continuar participando en lo que queda de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Y aunque, por supuesto, puedes tratar de esquivarlo, ya viste que tengo la velocidad para seguirte el paso y aunque no lo hiciera, la explosión que causara este ataque es tan amplia que te atraparía de todas formas. Y ahora que te dije todo esto, ¿Quieres rendirte? Te ahorraras un gran dolor sí lo haces, ser inferior-

-...- Respondía con serio silencio la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Bueno...Sí así lo quieres. Mí superior ser, de hecho, lo prefiere de este modo- Susurro el joven mago de Golden Lion con una leve sonrisa y durante el preparar de su ataque.

-Bien...- Pensaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail -... ¿Qué hago? No sentí mentiras en sus palabras ni en su poder mágico. Sí esquivar no es una opción, ¿Debería tratar de contrarrestarlo con un "Grand Chariot" de su mismo nivel? No, eso solo ayudaría a crear una explosión más grande de la que hara ese hechizo y me envolvería sin duda a mí y al cristal. Tampoco tengo una armadura con el poder defensivo que necesito...Sí tuviera la "Armadura de Adamantino" de mí madre...No, no, nada de quejas ahora. Vamos, Alicia, piensa. Tú también usas magia de elemento luz. Deberías saber mejor que nadie una forma de defenderte de un hechizo de luz...Luz, luz, luz...-

-...Ahora...Siente en cada fibra de tu inferior ser el golpe del juicio de un ser casi perfecto...- Hablo el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-...Luz, luz, luz... ¿Hm? ¿Luz?...Tal vez...Sí... ¡Sí, eso funcionara!- Penso la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail para luego exclamar -¡Re-Equipar!-

**-... ¡Jugdment Blow!- **

En el mismo instante en que la joven Scarlet vio toda su persona cubierta por una brillante luz blanca, esa increíblemente intensa luz dorada en el pequeño espacio entre las palmas de las manos del joven Devilian se convirtió en un rayo de luz dorada que superaba por mucho el tamaño de los siete rayos de cierto hechizo de la Magia de Cuerpo Celestial y poseía tal devastador poder que libero una inmensa onda de choque y tormentosos vientos en esa zona tras haber sido disparado hacía su objetivo.

Pero la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas aprovecho esas pocas fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo que le quedaban para retirar aquel brillar blanco de su persona y enseñar una nueva apariencia. Se apreciaba como esa joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail ahora vestía del cuello para abajo una bastante reluciente armadura de color azul cristalino que se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura, que mostraba largas hombreras de un tono azul un poco más profundo y que decorada su cabeza con una blanca cinta de color cristalizo alrededor de su frente.

Pero el detalle más sorprendente de esa nueva vestimenta de la joven Scarlet era como sus manos sostenían con firmeza un par de grandes escudos rectangulares que de un lado no solo imitaban, sino que eran unos perfectos espejos cristalinos. Y como no mencionar que otros cinco espejos de mediano tamaño, cuadrada forma y marcos marrones flotaban de mágica manera alrededor de esta misma joven vestida con una armadura.

**-¡Kagami no Yoroi!- **

Inmediatamente blandiendo hacia adelante tanto aquellos escudos-espejos en sus manos así como los espejos que flotaban mágicamente a su alrededor tras haber exclamado de potente manera el nombre de su nueva armadura, la joven hija de Erza y Jellal hizo que estos fueran los que recibieran ese devastador y descomunal rayo de increíblemente brillante luz dorada en vez de ella y el cristal mágico que flotaba a su espalda. Y justamente después de que el llamado "Golpe del Juicio" impactara contra las peculiares herramientas de la "Armadura de Espejos" de Alicia Scarlet; este termino siendo disparado con su misma gran potencia hacía el lado contrario de la ruta en el aire que acababa de recorrer, en otras palabras, hacía el llamado Devlin Devilian que con las pocas fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo que le quedaban solo pudo hacer una cosa...

-¿Uh?-

Siendo victima de un puro sentimiento de confusión ante lo que apenas tuvieron tiempo de ver sus ojos de color dorado de paciba expresión, tanto este joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos como varios metros a la redonda de esos aires donde el flotaba terminaron siendo completamente tragados por esa asombrosamente gigantesca y poderosa ráfaga de intensa luz dorada; la cual generaba una fuerte onda de choque que despejo totalmente las densas nubes que empezaban a decorar el azulado cielo y que se extendió hasta esa enorme edificación encima de las montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual poseía sus gradas y balcones llenos de gente que mostraban profunda impresión ante lo que acababan de ver en esas holográficas pantallas en los aires.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La luz...?!- Se preguntaba un sorprendido Tsuna en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿...Regreso hacía Devlin?!- Se pregunto Ashe sorprendidamente en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Oh!- Mostraron pleno asombro los espectadores que llenaban totalmente las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Pero, ¿Qué...?! ¡Todo fue demasiado rápido y brillante! ¡No pude ver nada! ¡¿Qué ocurrió con los dos participante de "Crystal"?!- Se preguntaba intrigado el locutor Lola.

El tiempo continuó avanzando y de eventual manera, ese gigantesco y poderoso rayo de luz dorada con dirección a los cielos se desvaneció complemente. Y sin ese sumamente intenso brillar dorado en sus cercanías; se pudo apreciar como cierta joven maga de Fairy Tail seguía presente en los suelos de concreto de una de las tantas calles de la evacuada zona de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", aunque también se veía como los escudos-espejo en las manos de está y los espejos que flotaban a su alrededor se vieron fragmentados de total modo.

-Ah...- Suspiro Alicia con cansar para luego usar "Re-Equipar" para volver a su vestir normal y pensar -...Creer que la "Armadura de Espejos" que solo sirve para mostrar ilusiones o cegar a mis oponentes, me serviría como el escudo más poderoso. No merece que la haya comprado con descuento... ¿Hm?-

Fijando sus marrones ojos hacía adelante y un poco hacía arriba, sin el intenso resplandor que liberaba el nombrado como "Golpe del Juicio", está joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente fue capaz de verlo. Ver como a una gran altura en el aire se presentaba una humanoide silueta rodeada por unas medianas cantidades de un denso humo. Pero en cuanto las brisas del viento despejaron este humo, se podía observar bien quién era este.

Quién volaba altamente en el aire gracias al poder de una ligera aura dorada a su alrededor se trataba obviamente de este joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos y ojos dorados que actualmente mostraban una seria expresión. Un joven que no mostraba ni una sola leve herida en su piel o en las negras ropas que vestían a su alto y atlético cuerpo. Algo que pudo notar esa única joven que pisaba los suelos de concreto en la evacuada área de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-...- Se mantenía Devlin en serio silencio mientras que desde su alta y flotante posición veía a su oponente.

-Esta ileso, ¿Eh?- Susurro Alicia con leve seriedad tras ver a su oponente desde su posición en tierra.

-...- El joven Devlin nuevamente pasaba a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa -...Lo admitiré, ser inferior. Esa fue una esplendida idea. Los espejos reflejan la luz. Es la primera vez que alguien usa este concepto tan simple y fundamental para protegerse de uno de los ataques de mí ser superior. Pero, aunque hayas logrado defenderte, no llegaste a pensar que perdería por culpa de mí propio hechizo, ¿O sí?-

-Sí, lo pense- Contestaba la ligeramente seria joven Scarlet.

-Y lo admites tan honestamente. Y yo que empezaba a considerar que te merecías un poco de mi respeto superior. Pero una ser inferior es una ser inferior. Después de todo, solo a tales seres se les podría ocurrir que un ser casi perfecto como yo podría perder de una manera tan ridícula. Mí magia de luz pura me ofrece una gran resistencia a magias del mismo elemento. Es obvio que mí propia luz superior no me provocara ni siquiera un poco de picazón- Explico confiadamente el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-Lo supuse. Yo también aprendí algo de ti durante nuestro combate. Obviamente, no eres el tipo de oponente que pueda ser herido por su propia magia. Sabía que aunque te golpeara directamente tal ataque, no te haría nada...A ti no, por supuesto- Respondió la joven maga de Fairy Tail con tranquilo tono y pasando a cerrar sus marrones ojos.

-¿Hm?- Enseñaba Devlin diminuta pero notable confusión en su mirada -¿Qué se supone que significan tus inferiores palabras? ¿Y qué pasa con ese tono tan confiado y tranquilo que siento? Ahora que lo pienso, hiciste desaparecer tus armas y armaduras. ¿Por qué? El combate está lejos de termi... ¡...!-

La razón por la cual este joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos detuvo su hablar y cambio tanto su pacifica sonrisa de pequeño tamaño como el ligero sentimiento de confusión que mostraban sus ojos dorados por una repentina expresión de profundo shock yacía en el peculiar sonido que pudieron escuchar cercana y claramente sus oídos. Era justamente como el sonido que producía un material cristalino al llenarse de numerosas grietas y destruirse de completa manera.

Habiendo escuchado tal sonido de modo tan claro en sus cercanías, este joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion no tuvo ninguna otra opción que en el siguiente segundo pasar a poco a poco voltear su mirada hacía atrás suyo y eventualmente, ver bastamente incrementado ese shock suyo ante lo que pudo observar sin duda alguna. Tanto Alicia como Devlin veían como el cristal de mediano tamaño y romboide forma que flotaba altamente en el aire detrás de este ultimo, ahora se encontraba lleno de docenas de agujeros de distintos tamaños y de una incontable cantidad de grietas. Era un cristal mágico que a gran velocidad empezaba a derrumbarse.

-E-El cristal...- Hablo Devlin con sumo shock.

-...- Se limitaba Alicia a seguir en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡ESO ES TODO...!-

En el momento en que se escucho ese animado y potente grito por parte de la voz de un ser sumamente afiliado a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, los dos últimos participantes del evento conocido como "Crystal" del cuarto día de este mismo famoso festival del Reino de Fiore pasaron a verse repentinamente rodeados por una brillante luz de color rosado. Una brillante luz que desapareció de la misma instantánea manera en que apareció.

De este modo fue como la tranquila joven Scarlet y el sorprendido el joven Devilian pasaron de estar en los aires y suelos de concreto pertenecientes a la evacuada área de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" a encontrarse justo en el medio de la ancha arena del Domus Flau junto con ese pequeño ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza con una gran sonrisa y ojos y que era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡...Kabo!- Dijo potentemente el emocionado ser disfrazado en la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Siendo victima de su propio hechizo de devastador poder, Devlin Devilian ve su cristal mágico completamente destruido!- Informo seriamente el locutor que cubría su calva con una pelula de largos cabellos azules risados.

-¡Con solamente siendo una de sus participantes quién ha logrado mantener intacto el cristal mágico que se le fue encomendado, "Crystal" ha acabado! ¡Alicia Scarlet es la ganadora! ¡El equipo de Fairy Tail recibe 10 puntos!- Exclamaba fuertemente el locutor de gran barba negra con risada forma.

-N-No puede ser... ¿Yo...?- Hablaba Devlin con su sentimiento de shock apenas disminuyendo.

-Je- Alicia paso a mostrar una leve sonrisa mientras su mano derecha vestida en un guante de reluciente acero se convertía en un puño que era alzado en dirección al despejado cielo azul.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban euforicamente las toneladas de personas que llenaban ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¡BIEN!- Exclamaron con sumo contentar los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en el balcón del equipo y el balcón de espectadores de este mismo gremio.

-Rayos...Me hiciste preocuparme por un momento...- Penso Kasuga mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa durante su estancia en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Kasuga-chan...Pareces bastante feliz- Comento Milly con ligero contentar.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaban Brenda, Jane y Chiyo con intrigar.

-¡...!- Mostro la joven Mikazuchi leve sonrojar en sus mejillas para después cerrar sus negros ojos y volver a enseñar su serena actitud -...Es tú imaginación, Milly-

-Jeje- Reía ligeramente alegre la joven Bachacan.

-Cielos, cielos...Pensar que nuestro querido Devlin sufrió una derrota- Comento la apodada como "Charlie" en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Eso va a hacer un golpe bastante duro para ese ego suyo. Espero que no tengamos que buscarle ayuda psicologica. Aunque creo que él siempre la ha necesitado- Decía Dana con su usual indiferente tono.

-Ese tonto. Por eso le dije que no subestimara a Fairy Tail. Ellos son capaces de cambiar las tornas de la situación en un solo instante, después de todo- Dijo Ashe molestamente.

-Ciertamente -Hablo Will- Apuesto que Devlin jamás se imagino que uno de sus mejores ataques acabaría siendo reflejado. Bueno, esto también es culpa suya por haberse dejado golpear para presumir como salio totalmente ileso. Termino olvidando la presencia del cristal por esa estupidez. Bueno, no creo que hubiera podido hacer algo aunque lo hubiera recordado. En cualquier caso, para que no vuelva a cometer un error como ese, no podemos dejar que ese egocéntrico olvide este momento. Vamos a tener que recordarcelo cada vez que tengamos oportunidad-

-¡Sí, es por su bien!- Dijo el joven Vesta mostrando una gran sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

-Es obvio que solamente desean burlarse de él. Los hombres son unos idiotas- Penso la pequeña joven Talian indiferentemente.

-Sí que diste todo un espectáculo, Alicia-chan. Pero, no creas que cuando nuestro momento de diversión llegue, sera igual que este. Continuaremos hasta que ninguna de las dos pueda seguir. Hasta te haré sudar en partes incomodas- Penso la joven Astri con su lengua pasando ligeramente por sus seductores labios en medio de un pequeño sonreír.

Y durante esos distintos comentarios que producían parte de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba el Domus Flau; se pudo apreciar como aquella joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente daba un tranquilo caminar por ese terreno arenoso donde estaba para eventualmente posicionarse en frente de ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos, él cual ahora mostraba en sus ojos dorados una mezcla de seriedad y disgustar.

-Fue un buen combate. Siéndote sincera, no tengo idea quién de nosotros podría ganar en una batalla real. Tú eres en realidad fuerte- Dijo Alicia mostrando una amigable sonrisa.

-...- Se mantuvo Devlin en silencio mientras observaba a su antigua oponente con seria mirada.

-Ugh...Vamos, no me mires así. Dime, ¿Que tal si dejas eso de los "seres inferiores" y tratamos de llevarnos bien cómo buenos rivales? ¿Qué dices?- Preguntaba sonriente la joven Scarlet para luego extender hacia adelante su mano derecha.

-...- Siguió en silencio el serio joven Devilian para en el siguiente segundo pasar a darse la vuelta e empezar un tranquilo caminar una de las salidas de esa arena.

-Vaya...Bueno, lo intente- Se dijo a sí misma la tranquila joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail mientras bajaba su mano.

-¡Oye, Alicia! ¡Ese tipo de olor raro parecía bastante molesto! ¡Bien hecho!- Gritaba Tsuna sonriente desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Muy buen trabajo! ¡Estuviste increíble, Alicia!- Decía Serena contentamente.

-¡Venga aquí para que podamos darle un buen abrazo de felicitaciones, Alicia-san! ¡Excepto Marcus-san! ¡Él le dará un cariñoso beso!- Dijo animada y sonrientemente Lucia.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡Oye, Lucia! ¡No grites esa clase de cosas desde aquí!- Grito molestamente Marcus con notable sonrojar.

-Jeje. Ya voy. Y no se emocionen tanto. No es como sí ya hubiéramos ganado el torneo- Hablo entre leves risas Alicia mientras empezaba a caminar y pensó -¿Sería una simple broma lo del beso?-

Y mientras aquella tranquila y ligeramente sonriente joven que poseía el primer lugar del evento del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos inicio un caminar que la dirigiría a una de las salidas de la amplia arena del Domus Flau; el joven que obtuvo el segundo lugar de este mismo evento, mientras se dirigía también a una de estás, mostraba numerosas venas palpitantes de ira a través de la piel de su frente y mientras una notable mirada de desprecio decoraba sus dorados ojos decorados por las leves sombras que generaban sus cabellos.

-Pueden reír ahora...Pero se sumaran en una real desesperación cuando llegue el momento de mostrarles...De mostrarles a todos...Mí verdadero ser superior- Penso Devlin con odiar profundo.

Y en cuanto aquella joven maga de Fairy Tail y ese joven mago de Golden Lion abandonaron aquel ancho campo arenoso; justo en el medio de los aires del Domus Flau pasaba a aparecer una enorme pantalla holografica que enseñaba los nombres de los participantes de "Crystal" junto con las posiciones y puntos que obtuvieron en esa misma competición, aunque cuatro de estos tuvieron que ser decididos con un juego de "BPM" debido a las circunstancias con las que inicio esta.

Como ya se había mencionado antes; el primer lugar de "Crystal" lo obtuvo Alicia Scarlet para así ganar 10 puntos para el equipo de Fairy Tail. El segundo de este evento lo ocupo Devlin Devilian y así el equipo de Golden Lion gano 8 puntos. El tercer lugar lo consiguió la llamada Amaia Jiwe y obtuvo 6 puntos para el equipo de Ouroboros. Jess Neekis obtuvo el cuarto lugar y 4 puntos fueron entregados al equipo de Lamia Scale. El equipo de Mermaid Heels obtuvo 2 punto al quedar Jane Rearlight en el quinto lugar. Y el sexto y ultimo lugar lo obtuvo Shuin Yajima y el equipo de Sabertooth se quedo con 0 puntos en esta competición.

-¡Bien, ahora que el evento de hoy ha acabado, hemos llegado a lo que todo el mundo ha estado esperando realmente! ¡La fase de batallas-kabo!- Exclamo potente e animadamente el disfrazado ser en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban sumamente emocionados las multitudes de personas que llenaban las gradas de esa edificación.

-¡Pero...!- Hablo el locutor del Reino de Fiore -¡...Como se menciono antes, lo mejor siempre se guarda para el final! ¡Es por eso que aún es muy pronto para "ese" combate que estamos esperando con tanta desesperación, incluyéndome! ¡Por ahora, dejemos que nuestra gran emoción empiece a florecer con esto!-

-¡El primer combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Wolfking de Lamia Scale contra Brenda Glow de Mermaid Heels!- Informo el locutor del Imperio Alvarez.

Unos segundos luego de que el locutor del Imperio Alvarez diera esa información del primer combate; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió tanto con un tranquilo como firme caminar aquel joven de unos 18 años con unos cortos cabellos de color gris, unos ojos de color negro con aspecto algo amenazador; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un suéter de mangas largas de color negro y debajo de un chaleco de color marrón claro, unos jeans grises y unas zapatos negros y como no mencionar que la marca blanca de Lamia Scale en su tobillo izquierdo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sea quién sea el oponente, el gran Wolfking-sama lo acabara! ¡Me hare cargo de lo que usted dejo atrás, Jess-san! ¡Lo vengare!- Gritaba con gran tensión el hijo de Wolfheim mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-Qué eso no es necesario. Simplemente no gane el evento, no estoy muerto- Decía Jess desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale mientras que por su cabeza caía una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-¡Buena suerte, Wolfking!- Dijo Sherin animadamente.

-¡Trata de gastar toda esa energía excesiva tuya, Wolfie!- Grito Ur mostrando una leve sonrisa amigable.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso a ese animal salvaje se le puede acabar la energía?- Pregunto Leo con ligero sorprender.

-¡¿Quién diablos es "Wolfie" y "Animal Salvaje"?! ¡Cuando vuelva ahí, ustedes seran los siguientes en probar mí furia, irritantes gemelos Vastia! ¡AAAUUUUHHH!- Gritaba iracundamente Wolfking entre aullidos.

E a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde venía el joven hijo del tercer lugar del antiguo sistema de los Diez Magos Santos, surgió con un tranquilo caminar aquella maga perteneciente a Mermaid Heels. Se trataba de está joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo y que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar. Y debido al gran escote de la chaqueta de esa joven, no solo se notaba como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, sino también la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso.

-¡Al fin! ¡Ya me estaba cansando de esperar algo de diversión!- Decía Brenda sonriente mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos e avanzaba por la arena.

-¡Ánimo, Brenda-chan! ¡Trata de no lastimarte mucho!- Dijo amistosamente Milly desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Da una buela pelea! ¡Ni se te ocurra bajar la guardía ni por un segundo! ¡Nunca sabes con que te puede salir tu oponente, Brenda!- Grito una seria Jane.

-¡Que tu cálido perfume se vuelva aún más esplendido con el ardor de tú esfuerzo, Brenda!- Dijo Chiyo con su usual glamor.

-...- Se limitaba Kasuga a quedarse en silencio mientras su serena mirada observaba a su compañera en la arena.

-¡No pierdas hasta que tengamos nuestra revancha por lo del segundo día, Brenda! ¡Muéstrame una gran lucha!- Grito sonrientemente Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Hmm...Con que le lanzas ánimos, ¿Eh? Debe caerte bien esa chica de Mermaid Heels, ¿No?- Comentaba Serena como con ligero disgustar.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Ella es bastante fuerte y parece que le gusta luchar como a mí! ¡Me gusta la gente así!- Contesto el joven Dragneel sonriente.

-Con que te gusta, ¿eh?...Ya veo...- Dijo la joven Axel con un mayor disgustar en su mirada que antes.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Estas enojada por algo?- Preguntaba con leve confundir el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¡No estoy enojada!- Respondió la joven de larga cabellera negra con claro enojar en su tono.

-Hermano, idiota- Penso Lucia con profunda lastima.

Los segundos pasaron e eventualmente aquella joven que era la hija de Bacchus Glow y ese joven que era el hijo de Wolfheim se posicionaron uno en frente del otro, separados por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Las reglas son las mismas que en los días anteriores, ustedes dos! ¡Tienen 20 minutos para luchar con todo! ¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El primer combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagamos esto!- Exclamo potentemente Wolfking mientras se ponía en guardía.

-Sí, ya te recuerdo...- Hablo una sonriente Brenda mientras se colocaba en guardía -...Eres el tipo hiperactivo que participo en el evento del primer día junto con Milly. Tú magia era convertirte en una poderosa bestia o algo así, ¿Verdad? Normalmente, me tomaría mí tiempo para disfrutar de una buena batalla contra ti, pero la verdad es que yo también estoy ansiosa de ver ese combate de Tsuna y ese supuesto Phoenix Slayer de Golden Lion. Así que, por eso...Acabare rápido contigo-

_...El primer combate del cuarto día...La cuenta regresiva para "ese" combate ha iniciado..._

**Continuara...**


	23. Ese Combate

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 23/147: ¡Ese Combate!**

El evento del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, "Crystal", fue en su mayor parte una feroz batalla entre el joven mago de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian y la joven maga de Fairy Tail, Alicia Scarlet; la cual acabo con la victoria de está ultima gracias a una brillante estrategia que se le ocurrió a ella en los últimos segundos de cierta situación. Y tras esto, la fase de batallas finalmente empezó. Y aunque la gente esperaba ansiosa la batalla que se había anunciado en el tercer día de este festival; el primer combate del cuarto día fue entre la joven hija de Bacchus Glow que pertenecía al equipo de Mermaid Heels, Brenda Glow y el joven hijo de Wolfheim que pertenecía al equipo de Lamia Scale, Wolfking.

**...Continuación...**

-...Acabare rápido contigo-

Esas palabras eran el final del tranquilo y sonriente hablar de una joven de 19 años que se mantenía en guardía y que junto con un joven de 18 años, también en guardia y a unos metros en frente de ella, estaban presentes en la zona central de la amplia arena de aquel sumamente gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de una Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la cálida luz de un brillante sol en todo el medio de un azulado cielo, que poseía el nombre de "Domus Flau" y que veía su gran número de gradas y balcones completamente repletos por una incontable cantidad de gente llena de emoción al tener sus miradas fijadas en ellos.

Se trataba de está joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo y que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar. Y debido al gran escote de la chaqueta de esa joven, no solo se notaba como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, sino también la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso.

Y quién estaba a unos metros en frente de está era ese joven con unos cortos cabellos de color gris, unos ojos de color negro con aspecto algo amenazador; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un suéter de mangas largas de color negro y debajo de un chaleco de color marrón claro, unos jeans grises y unos zapatos negros y como no mencionar que la marca blanca de Lamia Scale se encontraba en su tobillo izquierdo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Acabar rápido?! ¡¿A quién te refieres exactamente, maldita?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Dices qué vencerás al gran Wolfking-sama rápidamente?! ¡Eso es imposible, idiota!- Exclamaba con gran ira el joven de cortos cabellos grises presente en esa arena.

-Pues pareces bastante alterado por esa cosa "imposible". Eres un tipo de gatillo sensible, ¿No?- Comentaba Brenda con burlón tono.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Soy tan frío como el hielo! ¡Estoy increíblemente calmado!- Gritaba Wolfking iracundamente.

-Sí, claro...- Pensaron con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por sus cabezas los jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale en el balcón de su equipo.

-¡Y calmadamente como estoy, soy yo quién va a acabar contigo en un instante, sirena!- Grito el joven relacionado con un antiguo mago santo.

-¿En serio? Pues eres libre de intentarlo... ¿Eh?- Mostró la joven Glow un repentino ligero confundir.

El pequeño sentimiento de confusión que invadió de repentina manera a aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros yacía en que sus ojos de color rojo pudieron observar perfectamente como toda la imagen de aquel joven de cortos cabellos grises a unos metros en frente de ella termino desapareciendo totalmente de su posición, de un segundo a otro, como sí de un simple borrón se tratara.

-¿Qué? ¿Desapareció? ¿Eh?- Volvía Brenda a enseñar leve confusión.

Está confusión de diminuto tamaño que sentía la joven maga de Mermaid Heels ahora no se debía a que su oponente hubiera desaparecido de su posición, sino porque en el siguiente segundo los cálidos rayos de sol que le bañaban se vieron remplazados por una tenue pero amplia sombra. Ante este hecho, la joven hija de Bacchus Glow alzo su mirada y termino abriendo notablemente sus ojos al ver la razón de aquella sombra de gran ancho.

Aquella sombra que cubría a una sorprendida Brenda y varios metros a su alrededor era causada por el cuerpo del llamado Wolfking, quién no solo había dado un salto de gran altura, sino que además había sufrido un notable cambio. Se observaba como este joven mago de Lamia Scale, aunque sus amenazadores ojos negros y la marca blanca de su gremio en su tobillo izquierdo seguían iguales; él ahora poseía un cuerpo sumamente enorme y musculoso, con una piel rodeaba por completo por un brilloso pelaje de color plateado, con filosas garras en sus grandes manos y pies, que cubría sus partes íntimas con unos cortos y desgarrados pantalones de color gris que poseía un agujero en la zona de sus glúteos para que su larga cola cubierta con escamas pudiera salir y también tenía unos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su gran boca.

-¡AAAAAUUUUUUHHH!- Aullaba fuertemente Wolfking mientras su monstruoso cuerpo empezaba a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡Aquí está! ¡La famosa transformación bestial!- Penso Brenda con seriedad.

Pasando a dar numerosos, veloces e ágiles saltos de espalda hacía atrás; la seria joven Glow acabo evitando el fuerte impacto del estrujado puño derecho de gran tamaño de la enorme criatura humanoide de pelaje plateado que era el joven hijo de Wolfheim, el cual termino golpeando aquella arena donde ambos estaban. Y recibiendo el ataque de esté bestial Wolfking, ese ancho campo arenoso que formaba parte del Domus Flau termino demostrando un notable temblor.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Maldita, ¿Quién te dijo que podías esquivarlo?!- Gritaba el bestial Wolfking de iracunda manera.

-¡Jaja! ¡Eso es lo normal en un combate! ¡No te enojes tanto, perrito con crecimiento exagerado!- Comentaba Brenda entre risas.

-¡¿A quién llamas "Perrito"?! ¡Soy Wolfking!- Exclamaba exageradamente furioso el joven mago de Lamia Scale.

-¡Ja! ¡En cualquier caso, ahora es mí turno! ¡Aquí voy!- Exclamo la joven Glow con un gran sonreír.

Habiendo detenido sus varios saltos de espalda de gran rapidez y agilidad; pasando a pisar firmemente los arenosos suelos debajo de sus calzados pies, la sonriente joven maga de Mermaid Heels después paso a impulsarse tan poderosamente hacía su oponente que no tardo ni siquiera un segundo en posicionarse justo en frente de la enorme figura de este. Y estando ahora a centímetros y justamente en frente de un bestial Wolfking; Brenda utilizo la palma de su mano derecha para insertar un potente golpe en el desprotegido peludo e amplio abdomen de esté.

Pero aunque el atacar de está joven maga de Mermaid Heels provoco que una ligera ondulación se expandiera por su enorme torso lleno de pelaje plateado y de que una onda de viento saliera disparada por su espalda decorada con ese mismo pelo; el joven mago de Lamia Scale no vio su monstruosa figura inmutada en lo más mínimo ante este. Algo que obligo a aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros a decorar sus rojos ojos con notable sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaba Brenda sorprendidamente.

-¡No funciona!- Exclamaba Wolfking potentemente.

Sacando hacía adelante con notable poderío su enorme abdomen al mismo tiempo de haber gritado con suma potencía esas palabras, este bestial ser humanoide de plateado pelaje termino creando una ancha y fuerte onda de choque que obligo a aquella joven de cortos cabellos negros a salir empujada tan poderosamente hacía atrás que está tuvo que pisar con basta fuerza esos arenosos suelos debajo de sus pies vestidos con botas militares para lograr detenerse.

Pero tras esto; inmediata y nuevamente ejerciendo una gran firmeza en las pisadas de sus calzados pies en esos arenosos suelos, está joven hija de un mago Clase S de Quatro Cerberus después paso a dar un salto tan fuerte, veloz y amplio en dirección hacia este monstruoso ser que era el hijo del tercer puesto del antiguo sistema conocido como "Diez Magos Santos" que en mucho menos de un segundo no solo acabo colocándose a la altura de la gran cabeza de esté, sino que estaba justamente en frente de ella.

Y estando a centímetros del rostro de notable tamaño, amenazadores ojos negros, piel llena de pelaje plateado pelaje y boca con grandes colmillos del bestial ser que era un joven mago de Lamia Scale; está furiosa joven maga de Mermaid Heels paso a lanzar con gran fuerza y rapidez unos numerosos golpes con las palmas de sus manos hacía esté. Pero como antes, Wolfking no se inmutaba en lo más minimo ante esto.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba Brenda ferozmente durante su frenetico atacar.

-¡No grites cerca de mis oidos! ¡Ya te dije que eso no funciona!- Decía un iracundo Wolfking potentemente.

Aunque luego de aquel gritar iracundo este bestial Wolfking utilizo su enorme mano izquierda para dirigir un potente golpe de palma hacía una Brenda posicionada en los aires justamente en frente de su cara, está recibió este con sus brazos cruzados y piernas levantadas para evitar daño a su rostro y torso. Y a pesar de haber salido empujada potentemente al lado contrario de donde vino este golpe, la joven Glow pudo detener ese impulsar al momento de pisar nuevamente con firmeza esos arenosos suelos e inmediatamente después paso a apuntar un mirar con frustrar hacía el joven hijo de Wolfheim, él cual ahora estaba a unos metros de su posición.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba Brenda sus dientes con frustrar mientras pensaba -¡Los músculos y piel de ese cuerpo monstruoso suyo son demasiados duros! ¡Los golpes normales de mí "Palma Mágica" no le hace ni cosquillas! ¡Parece que tendre que usar el máximo poder de mi estilo "Dedos Destructores de Rocas" desde un principio!-

-¡Aunque el combate apenas ha empezado, Brenda Glow de Lamia Scale ya parece estar en problemas! ¡Después de todo, ninguno de sus ataques de artes marciales parece hacer efecto en el bestial cuerpo de Wolfking de Lamia Scale!- Informo un serio Chapati.

-¡¿Brenda seguira atacando hasta que sus ataques hagan efecto o esquivara hasta que se acabe el tiempo limite de esté combate para así conseguir el empate?! ¡¿O sera que un monstruoso golpe por parte de este bestial Wolfking le dará la victoria?! ¡Me pregunto que pasara!- Decía Gauss de igual manera.

-¡AAAAUUUUUHHH!- Aullaba fuertemente Wolfking en dirección al azulado cielo.

-Rayos...Incluso desde la arena, los gritos de ese tipo me hacen doler oídos como sí estuviera a mí lado- Comento Ur tranquilamente desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Wolfking parece no tener ningún problema con este combate- Dijo un calmado Jess.

-Sí. ¡Sigue con así, Wolfie!- Grito Leo sonrientemente.

-¡¿A quién diablos llamas "Wolfie"?! ¡Tú seras el siguiente que aplaste después de esto, Leo!- Grito molestamente el enorme y peludo ser en la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Son solo gritos de amor de tú compañero! ¡No te preocupes tanto! ¡Ánimo, Wolfking!- Dijo sonriente Sherin desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Brenda-chan...- Nombraba Milly con ligero preocupar desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Vamos, Brenda, no pierdas contra un simple animal salvaje. Tú puedes con esto- Dijo una seria Jane.

-Eso no es todo lo que tú encantador perfume lleno de pasión puede hacer, Brenda- Decía Chiyo con una ligera pero notable sonrisa.

-...- Se mantenía Kasuga observando a su compañera de gremio en la arena con su usual serenidad.

-¡Adelante, Brenda! ¡Esa no es toda la fuerza que tenías cuando luchaste contra mí! ¡No pierdas!- Grito sonrientemente Tsuna desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Hmm... ¿Por qué me molesta tanto qué se lleve tan bien con esa chica?- Pensaba Serena con sus mejillas infladas y levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba el joven Dragneel leve confusión.

Tanto aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados en el balcón de uno de los seis equipos de magos de gremios que participaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 como las demás personas que ayudaban a llenar completamente el Domus Flau mostraron cierto sentimiento de curiosidad en sus miradas al observar de clara manera como la joven maga de Mermaid Heels en la arena paso a colocar su cuerpo en cierta pose.

Más específicamente hablando; se observaba como está joven de cortos cabellos negros con estilo militar y seria mirada de ojos rojos separaba de mediana distancia sus pies vestidos con militares botas, bajaba ligeramente su cintura, cruzaba sus brazos en forma de "X" y hacía que cada uno de los dedos de sus dos manos se doblara levemente como sí trataran de imitar la forma de alguna clase de garras.

-Ah...- Liberaba una seria Brenda un profundo exhalar.

-¡¿Crees que puedes darte el lujo de actuar tan tranquila mientras me enfrentas a mí?! ¡No me subestimes! ¡Voy a aplastarte, sirena!- Exclamaba Wolfking furiosamente.

Utilizando las enormes, peludas y garrudas patas que eran sus manos y pies; esté bestial joven mago de Lamia Scale inicio un increíblemente rápido correr por aquel arenoso terreno para acercarse lo más posible a esa seria y serena joven maga de Mermaid Heels a unos metros en frente de su posición. Pero en cuanto la enorme figura de esa criatura humanoide de pelaje plateado que era el joven hijo de Wolfheim estuvo a centímetros de embestir su persona de tamaño normal; con una gran fuerza que acumularon sus embotados pies, la joven Glow dio un tan fuerte y veloz salto que no solamente acabo pasando por encima de la notable altura de esté, sino que termino a su espalda.

Y en los pocos segundos que estuvo posicionada en el aire debido a su saltar antes mencionado; está joven de cortos cabellos negros con estilo militar uso los extendidos cinco dedos de cada una de sus dos manos para dar un total de dos suaves golpes en la ancha espalda de aquel enorme ser rodeado en pelaje plateado en sus cercanías y luego aterrizar perfectamente de pie en los arenosos suelos detrás de esté.

-...- Se mantenía Brenda en tranquilo silencio tras su aterrizar.

-¡¿Qué parte de "No funciona" no entiendes?! ¡¿Eres tonta o qué?!- Gritaba Wolfking iracundamente.

Al mismo tiempo en que un iracundo, bestial y enorme Wolfking se daba la vuelta para dirigir un poderoso golpe con su estrujado puño derecho hacía su oponente; una serena Brenda utilizo un veloz impulso que le dieron sus embotados pies para deslizarse en el espacio que había entre las grandes extremidades inferiores de su oponente, utilizar los cinco dedos de cada una de sus dos manos para golpear suavemente la zona central de estás simultáneamente y de eventual manera, acabar nuevamente detrás de esté, él cual ahora mostraba numerosas venas palpitantes de ira a traves de la peluda piel de su rostro.

-¡M-Maldita...! ¡Ya déjate golpear de una vez!- Exclamaba Wolfking con profunda ira.

Una vez más dándose la vuelta con una impresionante velocidad, la iracunda enorme criatura humanoide de pelaje plateado que era el hijo de Wolfheim dirigió sus ambas grandes manos hacía la tranquila joven que era la hija de Bacchus Glow que estaba en sus cercanías. Pero dando otro fuerte y veloz salto; Brenda no solo paso al lado de los grandes, musculosos y peludos brazos de Wolfking y le dio a cada uno de estos un suave golpe con los todos los dedos de sus dos manos, sino que termino aterrizando de perfecto modo en toda la cima de la gran cabeza de esté.

-Je- Mostraba Brenda una ligera sonrisa- Ese monstruoso cuerpo tuyo sin duda te da bastante fuerza, velocidad en cuanto a correr y una gran resistencia; pero te falta bastante flexibilidad y rapidez en cuanto a tus movimientos. Esos grandes brazos son tan lentos que no me cuesta mucho esquivarte-

-¡Cállate! ¡No me hables estando tan cerca de mis oídos! ¡Eres muy ruidosa! ¡Eres muy molesta!- Grito Wolfking notablemente molesto.

-No creo que tú tengas derecho a decirle eso a alguien...- Decía una tranquila Ur desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Al mismo tiempo en que esté gritón, iracundo y bestial joven mago de Lamia Scale dirigía sus enormes, peludas y garrudas manos hacía aquel personaje parado sobre su cabeza; la joven maga de Mermaid Heels que era esté personaje utilizo los cinco dedos de cada una de sus dos manos para golpear con suavidad la cima de la cabeza de su oponente e instantáneamente después dar un ligero salto que la bajo de está y la hizo aterrizar de perfecta manera en los arenosos suelos justamente en frente de esté.

Y sin perder el tiempo, tras sus anteriores acciones antes mencionada; una ligeramente sonriente Brenda utilizo una notable velocidad para que todos los dedos de su mano izquierdo y todos los dedos de su mano derecha golpearan suave y simultáneamente los anchos y peludos pectorales de Wolfking y luego golpearan juntos la zona abdominal de esté de esa misma forma.

Pero sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante los suaves golpes de su oponente; este monstruoso ser que era el hijo del tercer puesto del antiguo sistema conocido como "Diez Magos Santos" utilizo una notable rapidez por parte de sus grandes y peludas manos para finalmente sujetar con firmeza el bien entrenado pero aún así atractivo cuerpo de la joven hija de un mago de clase S de Quatro Cerberus y luego alzarla varios metros encima de ese arenoso terreno.

-¡Jajaja!- Reía el bestial joven mago de Lamia Scale contentamente mientras sostenía con ligero poderío a su oponente -¡Al fin te atrape, molesta sirena! ¡Ahora solo te estrujare hasta que acabes inconsciente! ¡Jajaja! ¡Debiste limitarte a solamente huir del grandioso Wolfking-sama! ¡Te dije desde un principio que ninguno de esos patéticos golpes iba a funcionar conmigo!-

-T-Tienes razon...Esos golpes no iban a servir de nada contra ese monstruoso cuerpo. Pero... ¿Qué hay de estos?- Hablo Brenda con una leve sonrisa a pesar del dolor de ser estrujada por las enormes manos de su oponente.

-¿Hm?- Mostró Wolfking ligero confusión.

-Je...- Enseñaba la joven Glow una mayor sonrisa -..."Palma Mágica"...Estilo Dedos Destructores de Rocas...Diez dedos...**Juuken no Mangetsu- **

"Diez Golpes de Luna Llena". En cuanto esas ultimas palabras salieron de la boca de está joven maga de Mermaid Heels, lo inesperado ocurrió. Dos partes de la espalda, las dos piernas, los dos brazos, la cima de la cabeza, los dos pectorales y el abdomen de Wolfking. En otras palabras; las diez partes del enorme, musculoso y peludo cuerpo del joven hijo de Wolfheim que la joven Glow había golpeado antes se vieron repentinamente invadidas por unos impactares tan poderosos que no solo formaron unos profundos y anchos círculos en la piel de esté, sino que resonaron tan potentemente que cada ser que ayudaba a llenar completamente las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau pudieron escucharlo claramente.

-¡Ah!- Gimio Wolfking con notable dolor.

Ante aquel basto dolor que le invadió, después de que sus amenazadores ojos negros se tornaran completamente blancos y de que su boca llena de grandes colmillos liberara unas notables cantidades de sangre; la enorme criatura humanoide de pelaje plateado que era el hijo de Wolfheim no solamente no pudo evitar que sus manos de gran tamaño soltaran a la joven hija de Bacchus Glow, la cual aterrizo perfectamente de pie en esos suelos arenosos, sino que paso a caer duramente de espalda a esté mismo terreno.

Y en el siguiente segundo tras esto, con su persona rodeándose de un ligero brillar blanco que apareció y desapareció de instantánea manera; la monstruosa figura de Wolfking se desvaneció y su cuerpo volvió a ser él de un atlético joven de 18 años de cortos cabellos grises y vestido con un suéter de mangas largas de color negro y debajo de un chaleco de color marrón claro, unos jeans grises y unas zapatos negros y como no mencionar que la marca blanca de Lamia Scale se encontraba todavía en su tobillo izquierdo.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemía levemente un Wolfking con ojos tornados en un inconsciente blanco y tirado en unos arenosos suelos.

-Je- Se limitaba Brenda a enseñar una gran sonrisa.

-¡OOOOOHHHHH!- Mostraban notable impresión la basta multitud de personas que llenaban las gradas de aquel gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Q-Que inesperado hecho ha ocurrido! ¡Wolfking, quién parecía ser quién llevaba la ventaja en este combate, ha caído! ¡Ha deshecho su bestial transformación y ha caído totalmente!- Informaba sorprendidamente el locutor Lola.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio exactamente?! ¡¿Fue debido a los golpes de Brenda?! ¡Aunque estos no parecían hacerle efecto alguno a su oponente, ¿Era en realidad lo contrario?!- Se preguntaba el locutor Rolan con ese mismo sentimiento.

-"Diez Golpes de Luna Llena"...- Penso una serena Kasuga en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels -...En vez de liberar inmediatamente ondas de poder mágico dentro del cuerpo de su oponente con cada golpe de sus dedos, Brenda hace que su poder mágico se vaya acumulando en la parte del objetivo que golpeo para que luego se expanda con un poder mayor al normal cuando ella lo desee. Básicamente, es cómo sí le colocara granadas al cuerpo de su enemigo sin que él se diera cuenta. Es un ataque perfecto para enemigos con cuerpos grandes y mentes poco racionales como ese Wolfking-

-Kabo- Decía el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos mientras volvía a aparecer en esa arena gracias a un círculo mágico que simplemente apareció y desapareció –Bien...Veamos...-

-Ah...Ah...- Continuaba el joven hijo de Wolfheim gimiendo ligeramente mientras sus ojos estaban blancos y seguía tendido en el suelo.

-Sí-kabo. No parece que Wolfking-san vaya a volver a levantarse. Parece que este combate ha acabado-kabo- Dijo tranquilamente el ser de enorme cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y sonrisa.

-¡Ya lo han oído, señores y señoras! ¡El primer combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha acabado oficialmente!- Informo el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡La ganadora es Brenda Glow! ¡El equipo de Mermaid Heels recibe 10 puntos!- Informo el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡Je!- Brenda sonreía ampliamente mientras alzaba su puño derecho en dirección al azulado cielo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban emocionados la incontable cantidad de personas que ocupaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Bien!- Dijeron con suma felicidad Milly, Jane y Chiyo en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Lo hizo. Brenda es realmente fuerte. En verdad espero volver a enfrentarla- Comento Tsuna sonriente en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Hmm...- Continuaba Serena con su ligero refunfuño con mejillas levemente infladas y sonrojadas.

-Serena, tú en verdad pareces bastante molesta. Ah, ya sé. Es porque tú también quieres luchar contra Brenda, ¿Verdad? ¡Pero yo la ví antes! ¡Yo sere quién luche primero con ella!- Dijo seriamente el joven Dragneel.

-Puedo asegurarte que sí estuviera molesta, lo cual no estoy, ese sería el motivo más lejano para estarlo- Contestaba la joven Axel con un gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza.

-¿Eso es verdad, Serena-san? Sabe, jamás conseguirá algo sí no lucha por ello- Comento Lucia con una picara sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A-A qué te refieres exactamente con eso, Lucia-chan?! ¡¿Porque tendría qué luchar yo con esa chica?!- Preguntaba nerviosa y sonrojada la joven de largos cabellos negros.

-Quién sabe- Respondió con leve reír la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-¿Hm?- Reacciono con leve confusión el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

El tiempo continuo avanzando y mientras un pequeño número de personas que eran guardias reales se encargaban de llevar a la enfermería de su equipo en una camilla a ese inconsciente joven mago de Lamia Scale que era el hijo de Wolfheim y la joven maga de Mermaid Heels que era la hija de Bacchus Glow se dirigio con un tranquilo caminar hacía el balcón de su equipo; eventualmente volvio a quedar solo en la amplia arena del Domus Flau aquel pequeño ser con enorme cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y sonrisa.

-¡Bien-kabo, fue un combate impresionante, pero aún tenemos un horario lleno de emoción! ¡No perdamos el tiempo-kabo!- Hablaba un animado Kabo.

-¡Kabo-san, tiene razón! ¡Ahora falta mucho menos para el momento que esperamos con tanta ansía, así que continuemos!- Informo ese locutor de gran barba negra y risada forma.

-¡Bien...!- Hablo locutor que cubría su calva con una peluca de largos cabellos azul oscuro con risada forma -¡...El segundo combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Mervin Orland de Sabertooth contra Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Una vez más gritaban con euforia la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

Después de unos segundos luego de que el locutor del Reino de Fiore diera esa información del segundo combate; a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgió con un tranquilo caminar un joven como de unos 19 años de edad que poseía una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atada en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro, que poseía unos ojos de color verdoso, que tenia un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas; que vestía su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros y que poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal, aunque está no era actualmente vista.

-...- Se mantenía Mervin en serio silencio mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-¡Ánimo, Mervin-sama!- Grito amigablemente Sorano desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Solo hazlo tan bien como ayer y estarás bien! ¡Buena suerte, Mervin!- Gritaba Shuin sonrientemente.

-Sí. Solo acaba rápido con ese desagradable tipo tuerto y vuelve a ganar una buena cantidad de puntos para el equipo, Mervin- Decía Edward con un tranquilo leve sonreír.

-¡No tendré piedad contigo sí pierdes!- Gritaba una sonriente Lisa.

Y a través de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde provenía el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland; surgía con un firme caminar un joven de unos 20 años con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven usuario de magia oscura tenía grabado en el centro de su pecho la marca en color negro de Ouroboros.

-¡Jijiji! ¡Está vez admito que hicieron un muy buen trabajo, patrocinadores de esté torneo de porquería! ¡Me vengare por lo ayer, mierda creída de Sabertooth! ¡Te demostrare que soy de la elite sin duda alguna!- Hablaba malicisiosamente sonriente Arioc durante su avanzar por la arena.

-No hay forma de negar que Arioc-chan esta bastante feliz. Pensar que le tocaría luchar con el mismo chico que le hizo perder de manera tan patética en ese divertido juego de pelotas de ayer. No sabría decir sí tiene buena o mala suerte, ¿No crees lo mismo, Lar-chan?- Decía una tranquila Alesha en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-...- Contesto el enmascarado, encapuchado e encapado ser como siempre con total silencio.

-Qué no solamente le tocara a Arioc-kun salir a combatir, sino que su oponente es ese chico que le hizo perder totalmente los pocos estribos que tiene el día de ayer... ¿Es qué el destino quiere que mí corazón se detenga de la preocupación en vez de la vejez?- Comento un serio Omar.

-Puede ser que esos dos fueron emparejados debido a que los encargados de los combates se quedaron intrigados con lo que ese estúpido tuerto iba a hacer antes de que Lar y tú lo detuvieran, Omar. De seguro pensaron que era algo que convertiría esto es un buen show, esos malditos cerdos...- Dijo Amaia con el usual malicioso sonreír que no dejaba su cara.

-Sí lo que dices es cierto, Amaia-kun...- Hablo el senil Oldcan -...cuando nuestros planes comiencen, yo mismo me encargare de mostrarles un verdadero "show" a los encargados de decidir los combates por ser responsables de que mí viejo corazón esté cerca de detenerse por la preocupación. En cualquier caso, rezare desde lo más profundo de mi ser para que Arioc-kun no cometa ninguna locura esta vez-

-¡Jijiji!- Seguía el joven Amonn riendo y mostrando una gran sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba por ese arenoso campo.

-Lamento decirte que la cara de ese tuerto no es la cara de alguien que no planea cometer alguna clase de locura o maldad, anciano- Comentaba la maliciosamente sonriente joven Jiwe en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¿Es que acaso quieres ver como este viejo empieza a llorar, Amaia-kun?- Preguntaba Omar con leve sarcasmo.

Los segundos pasaron e eventualmente aquel joven mago de Ouroboros y ese joven mago de Sabertooth se posicionaron uno en frente del otro, separados por algunos metros y en todo el centro de la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo repleto de una incontable cantidad de gente que gritaba con incalculable emocionar y en donde también se encontraba aquel pequeño e animado ser masculino con una gran cabeza en forma de calabaza, grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡Aunque estamos en el punto en que no debería decir las reglas, las diré una vez más por sí acaso-kabo! ¡El tiempo límite es de 20 minutos! ¡Aparte de recibir alguna ayuda de su equipo o un miembro del público durante el combate, no hay restricciones! ¡Tengan un duelo justo-kabo!- Explico Kabo justo antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y lo hiciera desaparecer mágicamente de aquella arena.

-¡El segundo combate…EMPIEZAAAA!- Exclamaron en una animado unisonar los dos locutores de ese festival.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Nuevamente volvían a gritar emocionadamente el público que llenaba ese coliseo.

-Bien...Espero que estés preparado para probar ahora de primera mano el verdadero poder de la elite, pequeño tigre de porquería. Ahora no estamos en medio de un maldito juego con pelotas o rodeados de otras alimañas como tú. Solo estamos tú y yo- Comento Arioc con una gran sonrisa transmitidora de notable maldad.

-Por desgracía, es verdad. No disfruto de humillar a la gente de manera repetitiva, pero voy a tener que derrotarte el día de hoy también. No me guardes rencor- Contesto un tranquilo Mervin.

-Maldito...Veamos cuanto tiempo te atreves a mostrar esa cara tan creída ante un elite como yo...- Decía el sonriente joven Amonn con varias venas palpitantes de ira pasando a decorar la piel de su cara.

_...En otro lugar..._

Aunque la mayor parte de los habitantes de la enorme y hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se mantenían en aquella gigantesca edificación encima de las montañas al oeste de está, Domus Flau, eso no significaba que sus calles estuvieran totalmente vacías. Después de todo, se podía ver como en uno de los tantos callejones en la Ciudad de Crocus, el callejón donde los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail llamados Ryos Redfox y Sonia Strauss se encontraron con un misterioso ser de ojos rojos y una horrible escena de matanza, para ser más específicos; se encontraban un notable número de hombres y mujeres vestidos con las blancas ropas afiliadas al Consejo Mágico.

Y aunque aquellos seres que eran miembros de uno de los tantos escuadrones del Consejo Mágico se mantenían inspeccionando de minuciosa manera las paredes, suelos y edificios cercanos a ese callejón; uno de ellos simplemente se quedaba de píe en todo el centro de esté mientras su mirada observaba a aquel azulado cielo encima de Crocus. Esté personaje se trataba de una bella joven de 19 años que sin duda alguna ya había hecho aparición en esté longevo relato.

Era aquella joven que poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una blusa rojo oscuro debajo de una abierta chaqueta de cuero blanco con su cuello levantado y largas mangas, una falda negra y unas botas grises. Pero está joven de apellido "Venom" se puede describir también como la hija de Erik y Kinana.

-...- Se mantenía Sophia en silencio mientras su tranquila mirada observaba un bello cielo azul y su nariz de Dragon Slayer se concentraba en los aromas que habían en aquel callejón.

-Capitana- Hablo uno de los hombres de ese escuadrón del Consejo Mágico dirigiéndose a aquella joven de cortos cabellos morado rojizo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la joven Venom con seria actitud.

-Es inútil. No hay evidencia alguna de que en esté callejón se haya cometido algo como un homicidio. Y según nuestros sensores, los únicos poderes mágicos que han pasado por aquí son los de esos magos de Fairy Tail que usted conoce- Contesto seriamente aquel hombre del Consejo Mágico.

-¿Segura de que deberíamos confiar en está información, capitán? ¿No sera qué lo de varios cuerpo mutilados en esté lugar no sería solo la ilusión de dos jóvenes muy ebrios?- Decía una mujer de ese escuadrón.

-Claro que no. Ellos no son esa clase de personas. Además, estamos siguiendo ordenes de Jellal-san. Busquen un poco más, por las dudas. Y nada de quejas, ni por fuera ni por dentro. Saben que puedo escucharlos- Dijo seriamente la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación.

-Sí- Respondieron los miembros de ese escuadrón del Consejo Mágico.

-Pero...- Pensaba la joven hija de Erik y Kinana -...Las evidencias hablan claramente. No hay prueba alguna de que un mago aparte de Ryos y Sonia haya siquiera pasado por este callejón y mucho menos de que una masacre hubiera ocurrido aquí. Mi olfato tampoco detecta que aquí hubiera habido algo remotamente parecido a la sangre. Pero no creo que Ryos y Sonia hayan mentido o ilusionado de alguna manera. Entonces, ¿Qué paso aquí exactamente? Ellos dijeron también que fueron atacados por un misterioso ser, muy posiblemente el responsable de esos cuerpos muertos que vieron, y que esté los dejo inconscientes al robarles todo el poder mágico de sus cuerpos, según Porlyusica-san. ¿Acaso ese misterioso ser también es el responsable de que no encontremos ni una sola pista? No es posible que alguien pueda limpiar tan meticulosamente que hasta no se detecte su aroma... ¿Se debe a alguna clase de magia? Sí es así, ¿Porque nuestros lectores mágicos no detectan nada? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Rayos, mí trabajo siempre se complica cuando Fairy Tail está involucrado...-

-Capitana- Hablo otro miembro de ese escuadrón del Consejo Mágico mientras se acercaba a aquella joven de cortos cabellos morado rojizo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntaba con interés la joven miembro del Consejo Mágico.

-Aquí tiene el informe que pidió. Es toda la información que pudimos recolectar del gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros- Contesto ese hombre del Consejo Mágico mientras le daba a la joven maga de veneno un conjunto de papeles que estaba entre sus manos.

-Ya veo. Gracias- Hablo Sophia mientras tomaba esos papeles entre sus manos, empezaba a leerlos y pensar -Ouroboros...Según los de Fairy Tail, los miembros de este gremio de Alvarez y quienes participan en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de esté año son los más sospechosos en cuanto a lo que le ocurrió a Ryos y Sonia. Para ser más precisos, ellos sospechan de la tal Amaia Jiwe. Pero, no puedo ir a interrogarlos solamente por el hecho de esa chica y el supuesto culpable tienen los ojos del mismo color. La gente de Alvarez está aquí en Fiore para demostrar la buena relación entre nuestros continentes. Necesito pruebas sólidas para ir a molestar a los invitados de otras tierras, o sí no solo me voy a meter a mí y a mis subordinados en problemas en vano. Aunque los miembros de Fairy Tail me han dicho que ya han ocasionado unos cuantos problemas aquí en Crocus, ellos son sus enemigos en el torneo, así que su testimonio solo parecerá que están tratando de perjudicar a sus oponentes. Y la gente les tienen demasiado miedo como para decirnos algo y tampoco han sido vistos por ni un solo oficial de la ley durante esos actos...Demonios, los gusanos son buenos escondiendose-

-¿Qué le parece, capitana? ¿Hay algo útil en el informe?- Preguntaba un miembro de aquel escuadrón del Consejo Mágico.

-No lo parece, por desgracia. Ustedes hicieron una buena investigación, pero aunque esos gusanos de Ouroboros tengan una mala reputación en Alakitasia, ellos no han hecho nada malo desde que llegaron a Ishgal, o por lo menos, no algo por lo que los hayan atrapado... ¿Hm? Esto...- Dijo esas últimas palabras la joven Venom con repentina leve confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, capitana? ¿Encontro alguna pista?- Pregunto ahora con interés aquel miembro de ese escuadrón del Consejo Mágico.

-Tal vez...Investiguen sobre lo escrito en la tercera pagina. Cualquier cosa relacionada sirve. Se los encargo- Dijo seriamente la joven capitana de ese escuadrón.

-Entendido- Respondió con seria actitud este subordinado.

De está manera, la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación le entrego de nuevo a ese joven hombre que era su subordinado aquel conjunto de papeles en sus manos para que luego esté se retirara de sus cercanías, y todo mientras los demás hombres y mujeres de ese escuadrón del Consejo Mágico continuaba con su minuciosa inspección en las paredes, suelos y edificios cercanos a ese callejón. Y en el siguiente segundo, se pudo apreciar como está joven de cortos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos morado rojizo paso a apuntar su mirada de filosos ojos verde hacía ese gigantesco coliseo en las montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Pero...- Penso Sophia con un leve sonreír -...Creer que somos los únicos en no estar allá arriba y disfrutar del festival. Bueno, que importa. Aunque no esté dentro del estadio, espero que sepan que los apoyo a todos, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail. Estaré muy pendiente de escuchar quién de ustedes sera el ganador-

_...De regreso..._

**-¡Dark Whip!-**

Aquellas palabras dichas de potente e iracundo modo pertenecían a uno de los dos jóvenes magos presentes en la amplia arena de un Domus Flau que poseía sus gradas y balcones repletos de una incontable cantidad de gente. Más específicamente hablando; se trato del tanto enfurecido como maliciosamente sonriente joven llamado Arioc Amonn, quién agitaba salvajemente en dirección a su oponente aquel largo látigo de solida energía oscura que sostenía firmemente su mano derecha.

Mientras que por su parte; un sereno Mervin Orland utilizaba el poder de su magia de desplazamiento espacial para aparecer y desaparecer con suma rapidez en distintas partes de aquellos arenosos suelos para así esquivar con total éxito los numerosos, veloces y mortíferos ataques del llamado "Látigo Oscuro" de su enemigo. Algo que observaban con emocionar la mayor parte de la basta multitud de personas que llenaban ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Una vez más gritaban con sumo animar los espectadores que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Nada más que impresionante! ¡A pesar de los increíblemente mortiferos ataques de magia oscura de Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros, Mervin Orland de Sabertooth logra esquivarlos y mantener su tranquila actitud gracias al poder de su sorprendente magia espacial!- Informo Chapati sorprendidamente.

-¡Pero aunque sea una escena sorprendente, es una que ya hemos visto antes en el evento de ayer, "Target"!- Menciono Gauss de igual manera.

-¡Muere, muere, muere!- Gritaba iracunda y sonriente Arioc durante su frenético atacar de látigo.

-Oye, oye, ¿Es qué no aprendiste nada de ayer? Utilizar un hechizo como esté contra mí, solo hara que gastes tiempo, energías y poder mágico. ¿Yo no te lo había dicho ya?- Comento un tranquilo Mervin durante su aparecer y desaparecer en distintos espacios en ese arenoso terreno.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, alimaña! ¡Un elite como yo no le hará el más mínimo caso a un pedazo de porquería como tú!- Exclamaba un furioso joven Amonn.

-Con que tú orgullo sobre todo, ¿Eh?...-

Habiendo escuchado de clara manera las últimas palabras dichas por aquel joven mago de Sabertooth que era su oponente, ese joven mago de Ouroboros paso a detener los frenéticos y mortíferos movimientos de ese látigo de oscura energía en su mano derecha rodeada por las rojas vendas que también rodeaban a su mano izquierda. Todo debido a que aquel joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo, en vez de aparecer está vez ante la vista del amarillento ojo izquierdo de ese joven de larga, puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera gris; apareció mágicamente a unos metros de la espalda de esté.

-...Bueno, no es mí problema sí quieres ridiculizarte a ti mismo. De hecho, me facilitas las cosas a mí. No tengo que pensar mucho en cómo vencerte- Dijo un tranquilo Mervin mientras pasaba a levantar su mano derecha en dirección a su enemigo.

-¡Ya te dije que cerraras el maldito pico, pedazo de mierda!- Exclamo Arioc iracundamente -¡No creas que puedes escapar de la elite tan fácil...! ¿Eh?-

La razón por la cual esté joven usuario de magia oscura cambiaba su suma furia por una ligera confusión era que en el momento después de voltear su mirada nuevamente hacia su oponente y antes de poder pasar a agitar de nuevo su llamado "Látigo Oscuro" hacía esté; él observo claramente como todo su cuerpo se vio encerrado en una esfera formada por una energía con el mismo color arcoíris que poseía la aura mágica que rodeaba la extendida hacía adelante mano derecha de aquel joven usuario de magia de desplazamiento espacial a unos metros frente a su posición.

-¡¿Q-Que diablos es esto?! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, maldito tigre?! ¡Este es uno de tus trucos, ¿Verdad, infeliz?! ¡Sácame de aquí, miserable de mierda!- Gritaba un enfurecido Arioc mientras su persona flotaba estando dentro del espacio en esa esfera de energía arcoíris.

-...- Mervin pasaba a colocar una leve sonrisa en sus labios -...**Ih Ragdo**-

Convirtiendo su abierta mano derecha en un puño estrujado con diminuta fuerza al mismo tiempo de haber formulado aquellas palabras de peculiar dialecto, el joven Orland parecio provocar que la esfera de arcoíris energía que mantenía encerrado al joven Amonn pasara a convertirse instantáneamente en un amplia explosión de notable poder con esté en todo su epicentro. Un hecho que aumento el asombro e emocionar de la mayor parte de los espectadores de ese segundo combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Y en cuanto las grandes cantidades de denso humo negro que creo esa poderosa explosión se despejo tanto con unas leves brisas de viento como con el avanzar de los segundos; se pudo observar sin duda alguna como el joven mago de Ouroboros antes mencionado poseía sus cabellos, ropas y piel notablemente chamuscada, su único ojo visible tornado de color blanco y después paso a caer de espaldas a los firmes suelos de ese arenoso terreno donde estaba.

-Uh...Uh...- Gemía ligeramente adolorido un Arioc tirado en aquellos suelos arenosos.

-Ah...- Suspiraba un tranquilo Mervin para luego meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-¡OOOOOOHHHH!- Mostraban nuevamente una notable impresión las miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Pasando de la defensiva a la ofensiva en un solo instante, Mervin ha lanzado su primer ataque a Arioc y no fue nada más que un increíble movimiento!- Informaba sorprendido el locutor Lola.

-¡Eso es!- Exclamaron contentos Lisa, Sorano, Shuin y Edward en el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Vaya, vaya...- Decía maliciosamente sonriente Amaia en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Arioc-chan quedo como pan tostado! ¡Que divertido! ¡Jaja!- Comento Alesha entre animadas risas.

-Ah...- Suspiro Omar relajadamente-...Es una verdadera pena por Arioc-kun, pero es un real alivio para mí viejo corazón que todo acabara sin problema alguno. ¿Qué hay de ti, Lar-kun? ¿No te pusiste nervioso ni por un segundo por lo qué podría terminar haciendo Arioc-kun?-

-...- Respondió Lar con total silencio.

-¡Bien...!- Hablo el locutor Rolan -¡...Sin más preámbulos, parece que el ganador de esté combate es...!-

-¡A-Aún no...!-

-¿Hm?- Enseñaba el joven Orland ligero confundir.

Apuntando su serena mirada de ojos verdosos hacía donde provino esa potente e iracunda voz; el joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo observo como, a pesar de las notables heridas que le causo esa fuerte explosión en donde estuvo atrapado; ese joven de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises logro ponerse nuevamente de pie y aún así no cambiaba en lo más mínimo ese basto sentimiento de ira que enseñaba su único ojo visible.

-...N-No creas que podrás acabar con un elite como yo c-con eso...Basura...- Decía iracunda y dificultosamente Arioc.

-Hmm...- Hablo un calmado Mervin -...Como dije ayer, tú insistencia es el único punto bueno en esa personalidad de asco tuya. Pero ya rindete. Eres bastante hábil, eso no voy a negarlo, pero siendo tan inmaduro como eres no tienes ni una mínima posibilidad de vencerme. Pensar las cosas de manera lógica, no sobrestimar tú fuerza y reconocer la fuerza de tú oponente. Cuando hayas aprendido esas cosas, sí aún quieres enfrentarme, te daré el gusto. Pero ahora mismo no tienes el nivel ni para entretenerme-

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir q-que cierras esa maldita, miserable, bastarda y molesta boca de mierda t-tuya, alimaña de Ishgal?... ¿No tengo el nivel? ¿En que momento mí ser de elite te ha mostrado su nivel?- Hablo el joven Amonn tanto con palpitantes venas de ira siendo vistas a través de la morena piel de su rostro como una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

Habiendo dicho estás últimas palabras; este joven mago de Ouroboros paso a colocar su mano derecha, vendada totalmente en rojas vendas al igual que su mano izquierda, por encima de la roja bandana que cubría su ojo derecho. Algo que observaron con intriga ese joven mago de Sabertooth y varias de las personas que ayudaban a llenar por completo la gigantesca edificación conocida como Domus Flau.

-Jijiji- Reía un sonriente Arioc peculiarmente mientras su mano derecha pasaba a sujetar esas bandanas que cubrían uno de sus dos ojos amarillos.

-¿Hm?- Se mostraba Mervin ligeramente intrigado.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Tsuna con leve confusión en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Oh- Vocalizaba Amaia con su usual malicioso pequeño sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¿Arioc-chan planea jugar en serio? Esto sí que es en realidad divertido...- Comentaba una Alesha con una leve sonrisa.

-Rayos, y yo que ya me había relajado...Ese Arioc-kun...- Hablo disgustado Omar mientras parecía prepararse para saltar desde ese balcón.

-Ayer, durante ese berrinche tuyo, tú también parecías querer quitarte ese parche del ojo. ¿Es alguna clase de arma secreta?- Preguntaba el sereno joven Orland.

-¿Arma secreta?- Hablo el sonriente joven Amonn -Yo no necesito algo como eso para acabar con una alimaña como tú. Simplemente te mostrare la verdadera cara de alguien de elite y luego te grabare tan profundamente mí terrorifico real poder en tus huesos que esa creída boca tuya pedirá que te mate lo más rápido posible para acabar con todas las torturas que te tengo planeadas...-

Pero durante aquel hablar tan placentero suyo; esté joven de largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises termino recibiendo en su mente las imágenes de cierto joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales, los dos pertenecientes a Fairy Tail, y también la imagen de cierto Phoenix Slayer de Fuego afiliado a Golden Lion. Tras esté hecho; aquel joven usuario de magia oscura no solo aparto su mano derecha de aquellas telas rojas que cubrían parte de su rostro, sino que además hizo que su ligeramente chamuscado cuerpo cayera de nuevo de espalda a esos arenosos suelos.

-...O eso quisiera, pero mejor no. Me rindo- Dijo Arioc inusualmente tranquilo.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Mervin con notable confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaban de igual manera Tsuna y Lucia en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostraban Omar, Amaia y Alesha confusión y asombro mayor a los anteriores.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!- Enseñaban esos mismos sentimientos gran parte de la multitud que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste? ¿Te rindes?- Preguntaba el joven Orland notablemente intrigado.

-No pienso repetir unas palabras tan mierda por el resto de mi vida de elite. Oiste lo que oiste, basura- Hablo un tranquilo joven Amonn mientras pensaba -Aunque deseo aplastar complemente a este miserable tigre con mi verdadero poder de elite, sí actuó ahora, solo sere capaz de despedazarlo a él. No, no quiero eso. Ese bastardo de pelo rosado, al pedazo de basura de pelo anaranjado de Golden Lion, la maldito mocosa de esos espíritus de porquería...Todos...Pienso aniquilar a todos y cada uno de las malditas alimañas que me molestan. Sí...Eso haré...Solo un poco más. Solo tengo que resistir un poco de tiempo más y después podre demostrar que soy de la elite sin duda alguna tal como me prometiste...Lar...-

-...- Se mantenía observando fijamente a su compañero de gremio en la arena del Domus Flau aquel callado ser encapuchado, encapado e enmascarado en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Esto que acabo de presenciar... ¿Acaso es la ilusión de un viejo a punto de viajar al cielo?- Se preguntaba un notablemente sorprendido Omar.

-Desgraciadamente, todavía no te ha llegado la hora, vejete. Viste la realidad. Yo también estoy bastante sorprendida- Decía Amaía con su usual pequeña sonrisa de malicioso sentimiento.

-Creer que Arioc diría "Me rindo" por voluntad propía... ¿Sera el presagio de un montón de mala suerte que nos va a caer encima?- Comento una sorprendida Alesha.

-Kabo- Decía el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos mientras volvía a aparecer en esa arena gracias a un círculo mágico que simplemente apareció y desapareció –...Bien, sí Arioc-san ya no desea combatir, no hay nada más que hacer. El ganador de esté combate es Mervin Orland-san-kabo-

-Tal como han oído, señores y señoras. El ganador del segundo combate es Mervin Orland- Informaba el locutor del Reino de Fiore con tranquilo tono.

-El equipo de Sabertooth recibe 10 puntos- Informo de igual manera el locutor del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Volvían a gritar con ligera pero notable emoción la gran multitud de gente que llenaba las gradas de aquella gigantesca edificación.

De está manera; el joven mago de Ouroboros llamado Arioc Amonn se retiro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau hacía la enfermería de su equipo gracias a los cuatro guardias reales que le cargaban en una camilla. Algo que observaba fija y seriamente ese joven mago de Sabertooth llamado Mervin Orland y todavía presente en el ancho campo arenoso de ese gigantesco coliseo.

-Que extraño...- Pensaba un serio Mervin -... ¿Qué clase razón hay para qué una masa de orgullo e ira como ese tipo se retire de la batalla por voluntad propia? Y ahora que lo pienso, ese viejo y tipo con mascara que lo detuvieron ayer tampoco parecían querer que este sujeto se quitara esos trapos que cubren su ojo... ¿Es algo tan peligroso? Ouroboros...que gremio más extraño-

-Felicidades por su victoria, Mervin-san. Ya puede regresar con sus compañeros de equipo-kabo- Dijo amablemente el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Sí. Está bien- Contestaba el sereno joven Orland.

-Creer que ese tipo tan molesto se rendiría así de fácil...Yo realmente no puedo entender a esos tipos de Ouroboros- Comento una tranquila Lucia en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Sí. Y obviamente ese irritante tuerto obviamente podía continuar luchando, pero no lo hizo. No los comprendo para nada. Aunque sea un simple festival, puedo sentir como esos sujetos de Ouroboros se están conteniendo demasiado. No parece importarles en lo más mínimo sí ganan o pierden- Dijo un serio Marcus.

-No parece que quieran exactamente burlarse de está festividad de Ishgal...Entonces, ¿Por qué decidirían participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sí van a estar con esa actitud?- Se preguntaba una seria Alicia.

-¿Tendrá relación con esos "planes" que ese desagradable Arioc estuvo gritando ayer?- Penso con leve intrigar la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Que extraños...- Hablo una tranquila Serena para luego mostrar una expresión de ligera confusión -... ¿Hm? Oye, Tsuna, has estado inusualmente callado. ¿Qué pas...?-

Pasando a cambiar la dirección de su mirada durante ese hablar suyo, la joven Axel paso a decorar sus ojos cafés con notable sorprender ante lo que observo. En aquel balcón de concreto donde estaban un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos; una joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente, una pequeña joven de cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello y ella; la joven de largos cabellos negros veía como faltaba la presencia de cierto joven de puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera rosada.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Tsuna? ¿Donde está?- Pregunto Serena con notable confusión.

-¿Mi hermano? Él se fue hacía las escaleras que dirigen a la arena hace un rato. ¿No se dio cuenta, Serena-san?- Contesto una tranquila Lucia.

-El segundo combate apenas acaba de terminar y los locutores ni siquiera han dicho algo, pero ese cerebro de carbón ya se dirige a la arena. Se notaba que estaba desesperado- Dijo Marcus con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y puedes culparlo? Estoy segura que estuvo esperando esto todo el día. Y apuesto que no era él único- Comento Alicia con también un leve sonreír.

Los segundos avanzaron durante aquel hablar de los jóvenes magos en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail y después de que el joven hijo adoptivo de Miverva Orland eventualmente se retirara de la amplia arena del Domus Flau; una vez más volvió a quedar totalmente solo en el centro de está aquel pequeño ser con una enorme cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y sonrisa.

-¡Bien-kabo...!- Hablaba Kabo -¡...El primer combate y segundo combate fueron bastante impresionantes; pero, seamos sinceros, esto es lo que en realidad estábamos esperando-kabo! ¡Sí-kabo! ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento de ese combate!-

-¡Kabo-san tiene toda la razón! ¡Señores y señoras, niñas y niños! ¡Este es el momento que se nos prometió ayer en el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y que se cumplirá hoy, en el cuarto día de este festival que no nos ha decepcionado con sus apasionados momentos!- Informaba emocionado el locutor con una peluca de largos y risados cabellos azul oscuro.

-¡Así es...!- Hablo el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos con risada forma -¡...El tercer y ultimo combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...!-

Pero durante el hablar del anfitrión y locutores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de año X814; a pesar de que ninguno de estos había anunciado a los participantes del siguiente combate de este longevo festival del Reino de Fiore, se sabía que ya un par de jóvenes magos de 19 años estaban caminando con tranquilo paso por los pasillos del gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia e hermosa Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la cálida luz del sol en medio de un azulado cielo decorado con unas pocas nubes.

En uno de estos pasillos ya mencionados se encontraba avanzando hacia su objetivo con un calmado paso este joven nacido y criado toda su larga vida de 19 años en el Reino de Fiore, miembro del tanto famoso como infame gremio de Fairy Tail, usuario de la magia de Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y que sin duda alguna era el primer hijo de los llamados Lucy Dragneel y Natsu Dragneel.

-¡...De Fairy Tail, Tsuna Dragneel...!-

Con el gritar de ese locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore, Chapati Lola, se pudo apreciar como de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, cierto personaje salio hacía está con un tranquilo caminar. Se trataba de esté joven tanto con unos filosos ojos marrones que mostraban cierta ferocidad como con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado que se agitaban con las frescas brisas del viento al igual que la blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada con gran orgullo la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

-...- Se mantenía Tsuna en serio silencio mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-Tsuna...- Nombro con ligero preocupar Serena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ánimo, hermano!- Grito Lucia sonrientemente.

-¡Sí pierdes, no tendré piedad contigo, cerebro de carbón!- Grito Marcus con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Tú puedes con esto, Tsuna! ¡Nos nos decepcione!- Dijo potentemente una Alicia con un leve sonreír.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Ve, Tsuna!- Gritaba un sumamente animado Happy parado en el barandal del ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Tsuna-sama, vaya con todo, pero trate de no lastimarse mucho! ¡Raine lo está apoyando!- Grito la contenta joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡Más vale que demuestres que eres un hombre o sí no te daré una buena paliza tras todo esto, Tsuna!- Gritaba una sonriente Sonia.

-¡Ní se te ocurra perder ní por un segundo, cerebro carbonizado!- Gritaba Roku con leve seria actitud.

-¡Más te vale que no le muestres un combate patético al grandioso Ryos-sama! ¡Gana, neuronas quemadas! ¡Gee hee!- Exclamo el joven Redfox sonrientemente.

-¡Te estoy apoyando, Tsuna! ¡No pierdas contra ese creído león!- Grito una sonriente Lisa desde el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡Buena suerte, Tsuna-sama!- Decía Sorano potente e amigablemente.

-¡Sí pierdes, no dejare de burlarme de ti por lo que queda del año, flamita!- Grito un serio Leo desde el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Tsuna, ánimo!- Decía Ur de amigable manera.

-¡Entiende que no puedes perder hasta volver a enfrentarme, Tsuna! ¡Enseña una buena pelea!- Gritaba una sonriente Brenda desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-¡...Contra...!-

Y de otro de los tantos pasillos del Domus Flau, se sabía que se estaba movimiento con un tranquilo paso aquel joven nacido y criado en el continente de Alakitasia durante sus largos 19 años, miembro del más famoso y supuestamente fuerte gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion; usuario de la misteriosa magia de Phoenix Slayer de Fuego y quién desde su primera aparición en esté longevo relato se había autoproclamado como el discípulo del infame mago de Fairy Tail apodado como "Salamander".

-¡...Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion!-

Con las palabras gritadas por ese locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan, se pudo apreciar como de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, pero del lado contrario de donde venía su oponente, cierto personaje salio hacía está con un tranquilo caminar. Se trataba de esté joven tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro que se agitaban con las brisas del viento como con unos fieros filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello y que también se agitaba levemente con el viento; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-...- Se mantuvo Ashe en serio silencio mientras avanzaba por la arena.

-Ashe...- Nombro con leve preocupar Emma desde su puesto en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-...- Se mantenía en silencio Brandish mientras su indiferente mirada observaba fijamente a ese joven miembro del gremio del que era maestra en la arena de ese descomunal estadio.

-¡Ánimo, Ashe!- Grito Dana potente pero indiferentemente desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Ashe...!- Hablo la apodada como "Charlie"-¡...Te tengo preparado tanto un buen beso de felicitaciones como un beso de compensación ya sea que ganes o pierdas! ¡Jaja! ¡En cualquier caso, da tú mejor esfuerzo!-

-¡Estuvimos esperando mucho por esto, así que no nos muestres un mal espectáculo, Ashe! ¡Ajyajaja!- Grito Will con un peculiar animado reir.

-Estos seres inferiores y sus competencias. En cualquier caso, Golden Lion es el gremio con él que está afiliado mi superior ser. No aceptare que nos entregues una derrota, Ashe- Penso un serio Devlin de brazos cruzados.

Durante todo aquel comentar de una parte de la gente que ayudaba a llenar totalmente las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau; aquellos dos serios jóvenes magos relacionados con el llamado Natsu Dragneel continuaron con su tranquilo caminar por la amplia arena de esté y de eventual manera terminaron posicionándose uno en frente del otro, separados por unos cuantos metros, en todo el centro de está junto con aquel pequeño disfrazado ser con una enorme cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y sonrisa.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban sumamente animados la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau.

-¡Bien-kabo...!- Hablo Kabo -¡...Los dos ya estan aquí! ¡¿Están listos-kabo?!-

-Je...- Mostraba Ashe una pequeña sonrisa -...Yo ya estoy encendido, ¿Qué hay de ti, Tsuna?-

-No me subestimes...- Hablo un sonriente Tsuna -...Yo estoy mucho más que encendido-

_...Lo que hemos estado esperando...Hijo contra discípulo...Tsuna contra Ashe..._

**Continuara...**


	24. Dragon de Fuego Contra Fenix de Fuego

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 24/148: ¡Dragón de Fuego Contra Fénix de Fuego!**

El cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha estado tan lleno de emocionantes momentos como los días anteriores. La batalla de Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail contra Devlin Devilian de Golden Lion en el evento de "Crystal", Brenda Glow de Mermaid Heels contra Wolfking de Lamia Scale en el primer combate y Mervin Orland de Sabertooth contra Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros en el segundo combate. Aunque cada uno de estos hechos fue sumamente sorprendente, lo que la gente esperaba no era nada más ni nada menos que el tercer y último combate del cuarto día: Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail contra Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion...

**...Continuación... **

-...Estoy más que encendido-

Estás celebres palabras no pertenecían a nadie más ni a nadie menos que a uno de los dos jóvenes magos de 19 años que, junto al disfrazado ser que era el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, se encontraban en todo el centro de la amplia arena de un Domus Flau que poseía sus gradas y balcones totalmente llenos en su mayoría de una incontable cantidad de gente llena de suma emoción y que estaba bajo la misma cálida luz del sol en medio de un azulado cielo encima de la hermosa Ciudad de Crocus.

Obviamente se estaba hablando de esté joven tanto con unos filosos ojos marrones que mostraban cierta ferocidad como con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado que se agitaban con las frescas brisas del viento al igual que la blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada con gran orgullo la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

Y quién estaba en frente de esté joven mago de Fairy Tail era aquel joven tanto con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro que se agitaban con las brisas del viento como con unos fieros filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello y que también se agitaba levemente con el viento; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-...- Se mantenían ahora en silencio Tsuna y Ashe pero con unas sonrisas en sus rostros y sin despegar sus feroces miradas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con suma euforia el incontable numero de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Tsuna...- Nombraba tranquila pero al mismo tiempo preocupada Serena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Ashe...- Nombro Emma de igual manera desde su asiento en las gradas.

-¡Bien-kabo...!- Hablaba el ser con enorme cabeza de calabaza con una gran sonrisa e ojos -¡...Ya saben las reglas, ¿Verdad?! ¡Tienen 20 minutos! ¡Y debo informarles que debido a cierto mago que termino derritiendo totalmente el estadio con su magia hace muchos años atrás, los materiales con los que se volvió construir el Domus Flau son increíblemente resistentes al fuego! ¡Así que pueden usar sus magias sin reserva alguna-kabo!-

-¿Qué derritió todo el estadio con su magia? Suena como todo un hombre- Comentaba una sonriente Sonia desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Diras monstruo. No suena como alguien que fuera bueno enojar- Decía un tranquilo Roku.

-¡...Entonces, sin más preámbulo alguno-kabo...!- Hablaba un emocionado Kabo.

-¡...El tercer y último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...!- Hablo un ferviente Chapati.

-¡...Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail contra Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion...!- Hablaba Gauss de emocionada manera.

-¡...COMIENZAAA!- Gritaron unisona y potentemente los locutores e anfitrión de aquel festival del Reino de Fiore.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Aunque se creería normalmente que esté feroz y potente gritar provenía de las incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau; la realidad era que venía de los jóvenes magos de fuego en la amplia arena de esté, que inmediatamente tras el gritar de los locutores y de la desaparición del anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos gracias al poder de un circulo mágico que apareció bajo sus pies, se impulsaron velozmente uno hacía el otro y redujeron la distancia que los separaba a ambos a pocos centímetros.

E instantáneamente tras esto; tanto Tsuna como Ashe utilizaron sus sumamente estrujados puños derechos para lanzar e impactar un poderoso golpe en el rostro de su oponente, él cual hizo que sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias pisaran con basta firmeza aquellos arenosos suelos donde estaban para no retroceder en lo más mínimo ante esto. Y aunque ninguno de estos dos jóvenes magos de fuego quiso mostrarse afectado por ese golpe cruzado entre ellos, la onda de choque que surgió de esté tuvo el suficiente poderío como para expandirse hasta las gradas del Domus Flau y aumentar la emoción de la gente que llenaba totalmente estás.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con suma euforia la gran multitud de gente que llenaba aquel descomunal estadio.

-¡Un comienzo inmediato...!- Informo un sorprendido e emocionado locutor Lola.

Sin hacerle caso alguno a las palabras o gritos de las personas que se entretenían de amplia manera al observarlos; el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion pasaron a despegar sus puños del rostro de su oponente para que en el siguiente nanosegundo, Tsuna instantáneamente usara su apretado puño derecho para impactar un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Ashe al mismo tiempo en que Ashe usaba su estrujado puño izquierdo para golpear nuevamente un costado del rostro de Tsuna.

Y a pesar del exitoso impacto de sus golpes, estos dos jóvenes magos de fuego una vez más no volvieron a retroceder en lo más mínimo ni a mostrar alguna señal de dolor y de inmediato modo tras esto; el joven Dragneel paso a utilizar su puño derecho para golpear la barbilla de su oponente al mismo tiempo en que el joven Vesta usaba su puño derecho para golpear el pecho de su enemigo. Y nuevamente, sin dar algún pequeño paso hacía atrás o señal de dolor, Tsuna y Ashe se limitaron a repetir aquel mismo tipo de escena.

Sin usar todavía sus llamas; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego, sin retroceder o mostrar dolor ante estos; se lanzaban entre ellos unas docenas de fuertes y veloces golpes hacía distintas partes de sus cuerpos, de la cintura para arriba, para ser más específicos; por cada segundo que pasaba. Una escena que solo ayudaba a avivar aún más el emocionar de los espectadores de ese combate.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Continuaban gritando emocionadamente las miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Con que empiezan con una simple pelea de golpes de frente, ¿Eh?- Comento un tranquilo Marcus desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Están probandose uno al otro, eh. Que humano- Decía un sonriente Will desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-¡Ah...!-

Con aquel último gritar que ambos liberaban simultáneamente; el joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta terminaron colisionando sus apretados puños derechos con gran potencia por parte de ambos. Y ante aquel chocar de una de sus extremidades superiores, estos dos usuarios de magias asesinas acabaron saliendo disparados hacía atrás con notable potencia. Pero poniendo una gran firmeza en sus pisadas, Tsuna no tardo casi nada en detener su retroceder para de inmediato pasar a recolectar una gran cantidad de aire dentro de su boca...

**-¡Karyu no Hoko!- **

Dando un potente exhalar; esté joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados libero de su boca, junto con el fuerte sonido del alarido de alguna clase de bestia, una descomunal ráfaga de llamas carmesís que avanzaban con amplia velocidad por los aires hacía el ser que tenían fijados sus filosos ojos marrones. Y observando con sus filosos ojos grises la enorme acumulación de fuego carmesí que se acercaba con gran rapidez hacía él; el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados no solo ejerció una gran firmeza en sus pisadas para lograr detener ese potente retroceder suyo, sino que su habilidad llamada "Transformación Mística" para que sus dos brazos se convirtieran en unas enormes alas emplumadas formadas por nada más ni nada menos que por un sólido y luminoso fuego anaranjado.

E utilizando el potente vuelo que le proporcionaban aquellas alas de fénix suyas; el joven mago de Golden Lion no solo se elevo altamente en los aires para esquivar exitosamente el "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego" de su oponente, sino que inmediatamente después paso a dirigirse hacía esté con un vuelo en picada. Y con el impulso de su vuelo y ruta en los aires ya fijada; Ashe regreso sus fornidos brazos a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que hacía que su pierna derecha se rodeara en una capa de ardientes llamas anaranjadas.

**-¡Enhou no Tsume!- **

"Garra del Fénix de Fuego". Exclamando aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo de añadir unos giros verticales a su caída por los aires; Ashe utilizo el talón de su pie derecho envuelto en llamas anaranjadas para lanzar e impactar un potente golpe en Tsuna, él cual recibió esté con sus brazos cruzados encima de su cabeza para que está no sufriera daños. Y en ese momento el joven mago de Fairy Tail no solamente sintió un notable dolor en los huesos y músculos de sus brazos por el tremendo golpe de su oponente, sino también por su piel siendo quemada de ligera manera por las llamas alrededor de esté.

-¡Buen bloqueo!- Comentaba Ashe sonrientemente.

-¡Esto no es nada...!- Contesto un sonriente Tsuna mientras pensó -¡...Rayos, arde! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Al igual que las llamas de Titan Slayer de ese bastardo enmascarado del Emperador, las llamas de Phoenix Slayer de Ashe también me pueden hacer daño! ¡Pero, aún no arden tanto como las llamas de Devil Slayer de Rin!-

Descruzando con notable fuerza sus dos brazos; Tsuna no solo obligo a Ashe a perder por unos pocos momentos su balance en los aires al alejar su pierna derecha con repentino poderío, sino que paso a sujetar con sus dos manos la pierna izquierda de esté con gran firmeza. Y sin relajar en lo más mínimo su sujetar a una de las extremidades inferiores de ese joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación inicio un frenético girar de notable fuerza y rapidez.

Y con cada rotación que daba, esté joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados no solo aumentaba la velocidad de estás sino que además se rodeaba tanto a él como al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que sujetaban sus manos en una mayor capa de ardientes llamas color carmesí para en que en el siguiente segundo...

**-¡Karyu no Kaijo!- **

"Lanzamiento del Dragón de Fuego". Gritando fuertemente aquellas palabras, el joven mago de Fairy Tail freno repentinamente su veloz girar y con el impulsado ganado por esté; lanzo al joven mago de Golden Lion con una monstruosa fuerza en dirección a una de las paredes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau en donde estaban y al mismo tiempo que paso a esto, las intensas llamas que le envolvían a ambos pasaron a envolver solamente a esté y lo impulsaron aún más rápido hacia su objetivo.

Recorriendo varios metros de distancia en cuestión de nanosegundos, un Ashe envuelto en una capa de llamas de dragón de notable tamaño y poder eventualmente acabo estrellándose contra una parte de la alta pared de concreto que estaba a los bordes de ese ancho campo arenoso y así termino viendo su figura encerrada totalmente en una amplia y densa nube de polvo al mismo tiempo que un ligero temblor azoto a una parte de aquel coliseo repleto de gente.

-¡OOOOHHHH!- Mostraban notable impresionar la mayor parte de los espectadores en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Nosotros esperábamos esté combate con gran ansía y no nos equivocamos en hacerlo! ¡Es una batalla impresionante! ¡Dragón contra fénix! ¡¿Qué poder de fuego sera el victorioso aquí?!- Se preguntaba un emocionado locutor Rolan.

**-¡Enhou no Hanee!- **

-¡...!- Reacciono Tsuna con repentino sorprender.

Escuchando claramente la voz de su oponente gritando unas palabras que parecían ser el nombre de algún hechizo, el joven Dragneel observaba como pequeñas pero numerosas bolas de fuego anaranjado eran disparadas con amplia velocidad desde la enorme nube de denso polvo que mantenía encerrado al joven Vesta hacía su dirección. Y aunque dando unos saltos hacía atrás Tsuna acabo esquivando dos de las llamadas "Plumas del Fénix de Fuego", las demás de estás acabaron alcanzándolo con su amplia velocidad y lo envolvieron por completo en una serie de explosiones de notable poder y que terminaron creando unas grandes cantidades de un denso humo negro.

-Hermano...- Decía Lucia con leve preocupar desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Con que le regresaste el daño que te hizo de manera inmediata...Nada mal, Ashe- Dijo una indiferente Dana desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

Los segundos siguieron avanzando y de eventual manera las gigantescas nubes de polvo y las enormes cantidades de negro humo presentes en el arenoso terreno del Domus Flau, ambas se despejaron completamente con las leves brisas del viento y de esté modo una vez más se logro obtener vista al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y al joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego; los dos separados por varios metros de distancia, con sus filosas miradas conectados y cada uno con leves raspones en su pieles y un pequeño chamuscar en sus ropas.

-Maldito...Para ser un simple saludo, ¿No crees qué te pasaste un poco?- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras sus manos apartaban el polvo de su chaleco.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti. Me lanzaste con una fuerza mayor de la que esperaba- Decía un sonriente Ashe mientras su mano derecha limpiaba el diminuto hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios.

-¿En serio? ¿Te duelen mucho esos pequeños raspones? ¿Y porque no te los curas como hiciste ayer?- Preguntaba el joven Dragneel con ligero burlón tono.

-No digas tonterías. Unas heridas tan insignificantes como estás pueden curarse con solo ponerles un poco de saliva encima- Respondió el joven Vesta de igual manera.

-Sí tú lo dices...En cualquier caso, creo que fue suficiente calentamiento, ¿No crees?- Comento el joven mago de Fairy Tail mientras se colocaba en guardía.

-Sí. Empecemos de verdad con esto- Hablo el joven mago de Golden Lion también tomando guardia.

Instantáneamente en el siguiente segundo después de la corta conversación entre ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados; se pudo apreciar claramente como los cuerpos de ambos, en tiempo unisono; se envolvieron en unas capas de luminosas llamas de respectivo color carmesí y anaranjado que no solamente con su liberar terminaron creando unos candentes vientos que se extendieron por las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau, sino que además parecieron provocar que varias partes de está misma gigantesca edificación empezaran a liberar un ardiente humo.

-¡Oh, ¿Q-Q-Qué es esto?! ¡El calor que están liberando las magias de fuego de Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail y Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion es muy diferente del de hace un segundo atrás! ¡A pesar de que el Domus Flau debería ser inmune a la magia de fuego, esté está ardiendo como sí se fuera a derretir en cualquier momento!- Informo sorprendido el locutor del Reino de Fiore.

-¡Las palabras que dijeron antes... ¿Sera que ninguno de estos competidores había estado luchando en serio todavía?!- Se pregunto con el mismo sentimiento el locutor del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Liberando aquellos potentes y feroces gritares al mismo tiempo de haber pisado con tal firmeza esos arenosos suelos debajo de sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias que estos se decoraron con unas notables grietas; esos dos jóvenes magos de fuego se impulsaron con suma fuerza y velocidad uno hacía el otro y tras esto, Tsuna concentro todas las llamas carmesís que le rodeaban en su estrujado puño derecho al igual que Ashe concentro todo el fuego anaranjado que le cubría en su mano derecha que había adoptado una forma de golpe de karate.

**-¡Karyu no Tekken!- **

**-¡Enhou no Tsugeki!- **

"Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego" y "Golpe de Ala del Fénix de Fuego". Habiendo exclamado simultáneamente los nombres de sus hechizos; el feroz joven Dragneel y el feroz joven Vesta hicieron colisionar, con una basta fuerza por parte de ambos, sus extremidades derechas rodeadas en sus increíblemente luminosas e ardientes llamas. E inmediatamente luego de aquel choque entre ataques, estos dos jóvenes magos de fuego se vieron envueltos en una descomunal explosión de llamas que genero una onda de choque que se expandió incluso hasta llegar a las afueras de ese gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡Oh!- Mostraban profundo asombrar los espectadores que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau mientras eran azotados por una ardiente onda de choque.

-Whoa, que caliente- Comento con una tranquila sonrisa mientras sus cabellos y ropas eran agitados por esos candentes vientos la apodada como "Charlie" en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Al fin se lo están tomando un poco más en serio. A esto sí se le puede llamar "combate"- Dijo Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail mientras su cabellera y vestimenta se agitaban notablemente por ese viento de suma fuerza y calor.

E incluso antes de que la explosión de llamas de descomunal tamaño y poder mencionada antes siquiera empezara a despejarse, el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego y el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación ya habían iniciado sus siguientes movimientos. Se apreciaba como, estando en el centro de una gran acumulación de fuego tanto de dragón como de fénix, Tsuna y Ashe lanzaban e impactaban en su oponente una numerosa serie de sumamente fuertes y veloces ataques envueltos en sus respectivas magias.

Aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados utilizaban su inhumana fuerza y rapidez para intercambiar entre ellos un basto número de puñetazos, patadas, codazos, rodillazos, cabezazos y otras clases de golpes, cada uno de estos envueltos en sus respectivas llamas igual de brillantes y ardientes y todo en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo.

**-¡Enhou no Tsume!- **

Gritando repentinamente el nombre de su hechizo; el joven mago de Golden Lion le dio fin a ese feroz intercambio de ataques entre su oponente y él al utilizar su pie derecho revestido en una capa de llamas anaranjadas de mediano tamaño para impactar un tremendo golpe en el desprotegido abdomen de aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail y mandar a esté a volar a varios metros en la dirección contraria a donde vino esté impacto.

-¡Ah...!- Gemía Tsuna con ligero dolor e escupiendo unas leves gotas de sangre -¡Rayos...Ya veras...!-

Pasando a nuevamente pisar con gran firmeza los suelos de aquel arenoso terreno donde estaba; un feroz Tsuna detuvo ese violento retroceder al que le forzó su oponente y tras esto, de instantánea manera, él inicio un veloz correr hacía Ashe al mismo tiempo que cubría sus dos brazos en una notable cantidad de su candente fuego carmesí. Todo para que en el siguiente segundo, el joven Dragneel exclamara potente y ferozmente...

**-¡Karyu no Yokugeki!- **

Extendiendo fuertemente sus dos bien entrenados brazos rodeados en llamas carmesís hacía su oponente, el joven Dragneel provoco que una enorme oleada de brillante y ardiente fuego color carmesí pasara a balancearse en dirección al joven Vesta. Y una vez más durante aquel tercer combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; Ashe ejercio su habilidad de "Transformación Mística" para que sus dos brazos se convirtieran en unas enormes alas emplumadas formadas por nada más ni nada menos que por un sólido y luminoso fuego anaranjado.

E utilizando el potente vuelo que le proporcionaban aquellas alas de fénix suyas; el joven mago de Golden Lion se elevo altamente en los aires para esquivar con éxito total las "Alas del Dragón de Fuego" de ese joven mago de Fairy Tail. Y con ese mismo potente vuelo, el joven Vesto se posiciono altamente en los aires a la espalda de su oponente para en el siguiente segundo exclamar potente y ferozmente...

**-¡Enhou no Hanee!- **

Batiendo con notable poderío aquellas grandes alas de fénix que eran actualmente sus extremidades superiores, el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados termino provocando que pequeñas pero increíblemente numerosas bolas de fuego de color anaranjado salieran disparadas con gran fuerza y velocidad hacía su oponente presente en un arenoso terreno.

Pero dándose velozmente la vuelta para que su feroz mirada de filosos ojos marrones se fijara de inmediato tanto en aquel ser que volaba altamente en el aire gracias a las grandes alas emplumadas de fuego que eran sus brazos como en aquel amplio número de bolas de fuego que volaban potentemente hacía su persona, esté joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados enseñaba como una gran cantidad de fuego carmesí se acumulaba entre sus manos.

**-¡Karyu no Koen!- **

"Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego". Habiendo gritado ferviente y fuertemente aquellas palabras, Tsuna paso a disparar de entre sus manos una gigantesca esfera de brillantes llamas carmesís que no solo tenía el suficiente tamaño como para acabar tragándose cada una de las "Plumas del Fénix de Fuego" que volaban hacía él, sino que también tuvo la suficiente velocidad como para en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo alcanzar la altura que poseía su oponente y envolver a esté en la poderosa explosión que causo su impactar.

Y en el siguiente segundo tras esto; de la amplia nube de denso humo negro que surgió de aquella gran explosión anteriormente mencionada, se observo como salio un Ashe con más leves heridas y ropa más chamuscada que antes, con sus fornidos brazos regresados a la normalidad y que desde una gran altura en los aires cayo duramente a la amplia arena del Domus Flau, aunque no tardo casi nada en pasar a ponerse de pie mientras los inicios de una capa de llamas empezaba a aparecer en su cuerpo.

-Maldición...- Hablo un ligeramente adolorido Ashe con frustrar mientras se levantaba -...**Enhou no Hago...** ¡¿Eh?!-

Pero la razón por la cual Ashe no termino de nombrar ni formar su "Plumaje del Fénix del Fuego" era la misma por la cual sus filosos ojos grises se decoraban con notable confusión y sorpresa. Se pudo observar de clara manera como en cuestión de una fracción de segundo, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación recorrió los varios metros que le separaban de aquel momentáneamente indefenso joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego en ese ancho campo arenoso y se posiciono justamente en frente de él al mismo tiempo que su puño derecho era estrujado con gran fuerza y revestido en sus ardientes llamas carmesís.

**-¡Karyu no Tekken!- **

Sin una pizca de duda alguna, un feroz joven mago de Fairy Tail paso a impactar su estrujado puño derecho envuelto en una capa de llamas carmesís de mediano tamaño y gran poder calorífico en un costado del rostro de aquel joven mago de Golden Lion justo en frente de su posición para que esté luego saliera disparado tan potentemente hacía el lado contrario que no pudiera evitar estrellarse brutalmente contra las paredes de concreto a los bordes de esa amplia arena, o eso es lo que Tsuna pensó que pasaría.

Pero la realidad era que a unas fracciones de nanosegundo de que ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados lograra impactar su "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego" con éxito en su oponente, aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados nuevamente volvio a envolver su pie derecho en una notable cantidad de brillantes llamas de color anaranjado para instantáneamente después pasar a alzarlo hacía el rostro de su oponente...

**-¡Enhou no Tsume!- **

"Garra del Fénix de Fuego". Aunque exclamando potentemente aquellas palabras por tercera vez durante ese tercer combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; el joven Vesta logro exitosamente que su pie revestido en llamas de fénix impactara de fuerte modo contra la barbilla del joven Dragneel, no logro evitar que el puño revestido en llamas de dragón de esté impactara fuertemente contra su rostro y lo hiciera retroceder con suma poderío hacía el lado contrario a donde vino, pero con menos fuerza de lo que su usuario tenía planeado.

Y haciendo que sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias pisaran con suma firmeza aquellos arenosos suelos debajo de ellos, Ashe logro detener ese forzado retroceder suyo para de inmediata manera después pasar a dar un profundo respiro que acumulaba grandes cantidades de aire dentro de sus mejillas. La misma acción que tomaba un Tsuna que simplemente había resistido el dolor de aquel golpe de antes por parte de su oponente. Y tras acabar de acumular aire en sus mejillas, en el siguiente segundo; estos dos jóvenes magos de fuego separados por varios metros de distancia pasaron a exclamar feroz, potente, respectiva y simultáneamente...

**-¡Karyu no Hoko!-**

**-¡Enhou no Sakebe!- **

"Rugido del Dragón de Fuego" y "Grito del Fénix de Fuego". Se pudo apreciar de clara manera como en cuanto estos dos jóvenes magos relacionados con el apodado como "Salamander" gritaron fervientemente los nombres de sus respectivos hechizos, al mismo tiempo en que se pudo escuchar el salvaje rugir de alguna clase de bestia y el potente e enfurecido graznido de un ave, ambos dispararon desde el interior de sus bien abiertas bocas unas ráfagas de un brillante fuego con tamaños y fuerzas iguales y que acabaron colisionando entre ellas para formar una explosión de sumo poderío en todo el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

E iniciando un veloz correr de inmensa velocidad tras haber acabado de liberar esas enormes y fuertes llamaradas de sus bocas; el joven mago de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion se adentraron sin dudarlo en aquella gigantesca acumulación de fuego que yacía en el centro de ese arenoso terreno no solo para una vez más reducir a simples centímetros la distancia que los separaba, sino para también terminar colisionando tan fuertemente sus estrujados puños derechos que la onda de viento que libero esté choque acabo despejando las llamas que decoraban los alrededores de estos dos.

De está manera, en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego nuevamente empezaron a intercambiar entre ellos con gran fuerza y velocidad una gran serie de puñetazos, patadas, codazos, rodillazos, cabezazos y otras clases de golpes, cada uno de estos rodeados en las llamas que eran sus magias. Algo que observaban clara e emocionadamente la mayor parte de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenabas los balcones y gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban ferozmente Tsuna e Ashe durante su luchar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito con suma euforia la inmensa multitud de gente que llenabas las gradas de esa gigantesca edificación.

-¡Diría que es una increíble batalla, pero "increíble" no basta para describirla! ¡Como se dijo antes, el intenso calor que azota el Domus Flau pareciera que fuera derretir a esté en cualquier momento!- Informaba emocionado el locutor un gran barba de negros cabellos con risada forma.

-¡Sí Natsu Dragneel estuviera o está viendo esté combate desde alguna parte, no hay duda alguna que sentiria gran orgullo tanto de su hijo como de su discípulo! ¡Es como sí estuviéramos viendo a dos "Salamander" luchar entre sí! ¡Pero que no haya confusiones! ¡Son Tsuna y Ashe los representantes de esté feroz combate! ¡Y la pregunta continua! ¡¿Quién de ellos dos sera el que se alce con la victoria al final?!- Se pregunto con gran emocionar el locutor de peluca de largos y risados cabellos azul oscuro.

-...- Se mantenía Devlin en silencio en aquel balcón del equipo de Golden Lion para luego cerrar su apacible mirada y mostrar un leve sonreír y pensar -...No puedo evitar sentir que todo el mundo está exagerando, pero debo admitir que no está mal para dos seres inferiores. Es un buen entretenimiento-

-¡Ashe...!- Pensaba Tsuna durante ese intercambio de golpes con su oponente -¡...Eres genial! ¡Eres increíble! ¡He luchado de está misma intensa manera contra muchas personas, pero tú eres el primero que me provoca este ardiente sentimiento en el pecho! ¡No es solamente porque seas fuerte, sino por algo que tú mismo haz dicho! ¡Tú tienes el mismo objetivo que yo: derrotar a mí maldito viejo...Derrotar al mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel! ¡Apuntas a la misma meta que yo...A la misma cima! ¡Cuando pienso en eso, lo se! ¡Se que yo...!-

-¡Natsu-sensei...!- Pensaba Ashe durante aquel intercambio de golpes con su oponente -¡...Lamento decir esto, pero usted se equivocaba! ¡Dijo que si Tsuna y yo nos conocíamos íbamos a ser buenos amigos, pero no fue así! ¡No puedo ver a esté tipo como mí amigo! ¡Él corre con todas sus fuerzas y lucha admirablemente para alcanzar mucho antes que yo esa lejana meta a la que ambos apuntamos...Derrotarlo a usted! ¡Es mí rival! ¡Sí, Tsuna, eres mí rival! ¡Por eso yo...!-

-¡...NO PIENSO PERDER CONTRA TI!-

En cuanto aquellas palabras pasaron en tiempo unisono por sus mentes, el joven hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel y el joven autoproclamado como el discípulo del apodado como "Salamander" volvieron a recrear la escena con la cual iniciaron todo ese feroz tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. En otras palabras; se observaba de clara manera como mientras Tsuna impactaba fuertemente su puño derecho revestido en llamas carmesís en un costado del rostro de Ashe, Ashe impacto con suma fuerza su puño derecho envuelto en llamas anaranjadas en un costado del rostro de Tsuna.

Y ante aquel último duro golpe que acababan de darle a su oponente; estos dos jóvenes magos de fuego no solo crearon otra notablemente poderosa onda de choque que se expandió tanto por todo ese arenoso terreno donde los dos estaban como por la descomunal edificación a la que pertenecía está, sino que ambos salieron disparados con gran fuerza hacía atrás. E haciendo que sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias pisaran con gran firmeza esos arenosos suelos debajo de ellos para detener con éxito el fuerte retroceder al que habían sido forzados, Tsuna e Ashe una vez más se encontraron separados por varios metros de distancia y con sus filosas miradas conectadas.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraban cansadamente unos ligera pero notablemente heridos Tsuna y Ashe durante su mirar mutuo.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa, Ashe? Tienes la respiración bastante pesada... ¿Ya estás cansado?- Pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa y leve tono burlón.

-E-Estoy perfectamente. A ti sí te noto muy agotado... ¿Q-Quieres te de un poco de mí fuego para que te recuperes?- Preguntaba Ashe de misma manera que su oponente.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú fuego? ¿Para qué lo necesitaría? Ni siquiera he gastado una cuarta parte de mis fuerzas todavía. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres que te de unas cuantas llamas para que recuperes el aliento?- Preguntaba ahora el sonriente joven Dragneel mientras unas pocas llamas carmesís decoraban su mano derecha.

-No es necesario. Ya te dije que estoy perfectamente- Contesto el joven Vesta sin quitar esa sonrisa confiada suya.

-Se quieren hacer los fuertes, pero es más que obvio que los dos están bastante agotados físicamente-Dijo un serio Marcus desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué ni mí hermano ni Ashe-san han tratado de comer las llamas del otro? Deberían ser capaces de hacerlo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Lucia con leve confundir.

-Bueno, aparte del hecho de que la batalla no avanzaría sí hicieran tan cosa, también debe ser por cosa de orgullo- Contesto un tranquilo Will a la pregunta que le hizo Dana en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion donde estaban.

-Orgullo, ¿Eh? A los hombres sí que le dan una enorme prioridad a eso. Pero a mí se que me encanta ese detalle de ellos. Me ponen a arder- Comento tranquilamente sonriente la apodada como "Charlie".

-Pero, en serio, Tsuna...Eres un bastardo bastante resistente...Veamos como lidias con esto, ¿Quieres?- Decía sonriente el joven mago de Golden Lion en la arena del Domus Flau.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono con ligero confundir el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

Cruzando sus fornidos brazos en forma de "X" y después descruzandolos de inmediata forma; el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados una vez más hizo que estos se transformaran mágicamente en unas enormes alas emplumadas formadas por unas sólidas llamas anaranjadas para que luego él instantáneamente pasara a elevarse en los aires con el vuelo que proporcionaban el batir de estás. Algo que podía ver el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

Tanto un Tsuna cerca de la zona central de la amplia arena del Domus Flau así como las miles y miles de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones de esa misma gigantesca edificación observaron como un alado Ashe se elevo tan veloz y altamente en los aires que no solo acabo saliendo de está, sino que se podía decir con total razón que él estaba presente en los azulados cielos encima de la amplia hermosa Ciudad de Crocus.

Y tras haber obtenido posiblemente cientos de metros de altura; ese joven con grandes alas emplumadas de fuego como sus brazos detuvo su elevar en los aires y se mantuvo momentáneamente quieto en estos mientras sus filosos ojos grises se fijaban en su oponente en la arena del Domus Flau. E extendiendo ampliamente aquellas alas de fénix que eran sus extremidades superiores mientras el brillante sol estaba justamente a su espalda, el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego hacía que su sombra fuera lo suficiente grande como para cubrir tanto al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación como varios metros de sus alrededores arenosos donde estaba esté presente.

-Ah...- Exhalaba Ashe con concentrar durante su posicionar en un azulado cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces...?- Se preguntaba un confuso Tsuna con su mirada alzada en la dirección de su oponente.

-Con que vas a usar ese movimiento, ¿Eh, Ashe?- Decía Will con notable sonreír desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

Y en el siguiente segundo se pudo apreciar como durante su estancia en un azulado cielo encima del Domus Flau; aquel serio joven mago de Golden Lion hizo que todo su cuerpo, incluyendo aquellas enormes y flamantes alas emplumadas que eran actualmente sus brazos, se rodearan totalmente en una capa de llamas anaranjadas que cada vez se hacían más y más calientes y densas. Y observando esto desde su posición en tierra con sus filosos ojos marrones, este joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados al principio se sorprendió ligeramente pero luego paso a mostrar una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes.

-Ya veo. Con que de eso se trata- Penso Tsuna sonriendo feroz e emocionadamente.

-"Caída del Fénix del Fuego"...- Hablo un sonriente Will desde el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion -...Es básicamente un ataque en picada totalmente recta, pero con un poder sorprendente. Su eficacía no solo aumenta según cuanto poder mágico acumule Ashe sino también desde que altura lo ejecute. Es uno de sus mejores ataques-

-Pero ese ataque sirve mejor para luchar contra varios oponentes a la vez, ¿Verdad? Usar ese ataque en una lucha uno contra uno, especialmente contra un oponente con notable velocidad e instintos como Tsuna, no suena como una muy buena idea. Luchar es posiblemente la única cosa en la que Ashe podría considerarse un genio, ¿Por qué tomaría esa opción?- Preguntaba Dana con indiferente expresión.

-Ciertamente, cualquier persona normal pensaría en esquivar un ataque con un ruta tan obvia como ese, pero...- Decía Charlotte tranquilamente sonriente.

-Bien...Hagamos esto, Ashe- Hablaba emocionadamente el joven Dragneel.

Habiendo dicho esas últimas palabras; aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación no solo decoro con notable seriedad su filosa mirada fijada en ese joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego posicionado altamente en los cielos sobre el Domus Flau, sino que también paso a afimar profundamente sus pisadas al mismo tiempo en que se agachaba y rodeada toda su figura en una brillante capa de llamas carmesís. Una llamas que no solo se volvían más densas con cada segundo que pasaba, sino también tan calientes que nuevamente varias partes del arenoso terreno donde estaba esté joven mago de fuego empezaron a liberar grandes cantidades de un candente vapor.

-Ah...- Exhalaba un concentrado Tsuna durante su acción antes mencionada.

-Tsuna está concentrando mucho más poder mágico que sus ataques anteriores al igual que Ashe haya arriba- Comento una seria Alicia en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-A pesar de que la opción mas lógica aquí es esquivarlo, ese tipo planea contrarrestar ese ataque con uno de igual poder, ¿Eh?- Dijo Marcus de igual manera que su pareja.

-Una decisión que nadie normal tomaría. Como se esperaba de mí hermano- Decía Lucia con un pequeño sonreír.

-Para algún día poder derrotar a mí maldito viejo...- Pensaba un serio Tsuna rodeado en llamas carmesís y con firme pisar en la arena del Domus Flau.

-...Primero tengo que cruzar la meta que está antes de la meta que yo aspiro. En otras palabras; primero, aquí y ahora...- Penso un serio Ashe envuelto en llamas anaranjadas y presente en los cielos encima de la Ciudad de Crocus.

Durante aquel profundamente serio pensar suyo, en el siguiente segundo, aquellos dos jóvenes magos relacionados con Natsu Dragneel pasaron a tomar acción. Con Tsuna habiendo pisado con tanta firmeza aquellos arenosos suelos debajo de sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias que estos se decoraron con numerosas grietas de ligera pero notable profundidad y con Ashe nuevamente pasando a mover esas grandes alas de fénix que eran sus extremidades superiores; estos dos jóvenes magos de fuego pasaron a utilizar toda la fuerza que pudieron sacar de sus gargantas y pulmones para gritar feroz, potente, respectiva y simultáneamente...

**-¡ENRYUUOU NO KENKAKU!- **

**-¡ENHOU NO OTOSHI!- **

Instantáneamente después de que un serio Ashe pasara a descender con una inmensa velocidad desde su posición en un cielo azulado hacía su oponente en la amplia arena del Domus Flau; las densas llamas anaranjadas que cubrían el cuerpo de esté ser con grandes alas emplumadas formadas por un sólido fuego en vez de brazos parecieron tomar el resto de la figura de cierta criatura legendaria que solo aparecía en cuentos y leyendas, en otras palabras, de una majestuosa ave fénix.

Mientras que por su parte, habiendo dado un salto tan poderoso que los arenosos suelos donde estaba firmemente parado antes se vieron decorados por un medianamente ancho y profundo cráter, Tsuna y la capa de densas llamas que le rodeaban parecía un enorme meteoro carmesí que en vez de descender desde el cielo, ascendía hacía esté con una rapidez más que increíble.

El "Cuerno Espada del Rey Dragón de Fuego" y la "Caída del Fénix de Fuego" solo se tardarían, máximo, unas pocas fracciones de nanosegundo en terminar colisionando. Era una escena que podría marcar el final de ese tercer e último combate de cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y que observaban de sumamente clara manera cada ser que ayudaban a llenar de completo modo las gradas y balcones de ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con una incalculable emoción la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Vamos, Tsuna!- Penso una tanto determinada como preocupada Serena desde el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ve, Ashe!- Penso determinada y preocupada Emma desde su asiento en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban ferozmente Tsuna e Ashe mientras pensaron -¡...Te derrotare!-

_...El climax de un ardiente combate... ¿El ganador sera...?... _

**Continuara...**


	25. Hijo y Discipulo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 25/149: ¡Hijo y Discípulo! **

El emocionante cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 está cerca de llegar a su final. Tras numerosos sucesos; el último y tercer combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail contra Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion, finalmente había empezado. Dándolo todo de sus magias de Dragon Slayer y Phoenix Slayer, Tsuna e Ashe enseñaron una impresionante batalla llena de ardiente pasión e eventualmente acabaron en una colisión de unos de sus mejores ataques. El resultado es...

**...Continuación...**

-¡...Te derrotare!-

Esas palabras no eran nada más ni nada menos que los pensamientos de los dos jóvenes de 19 años de edad que participaban en la tercera e última batalla del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y que eran observados con suma emoción por la mayor parte de la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones de un Domus Flau bañada por la cálida luz del sol en medio del azulado cielo que estaba encima de la amplia e hermosa Ciudad de Crocus.

Aunque cada uno de ellos poseía una velocidad que iba mucho más allá de lo increíble; uno de estos dos jóvenes se encontraba encerrado en un enorme meteoro de ardientes y densas llamas carmesís que desde el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau pasaba a ascender en dirección al cielo mientras que el otro de estos, no solo tenía unas enormes alas emplumadas formadas de un sólido y luminoso fuego anaranjado en vez de brazos, sino que además estaba cubierto por una capa de candentes y densas llamas anaranjadas que pasaban a tomar la forma de una majestuosa ave fénix.

Era más que obvio que uno de estos era ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca cuadrada de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color negro sin mangas y con un lago faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que tenía grabada con sumo orgullo la fieramente roja marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho. En otras palabras, era el joven hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

Y obviamente el otro joven se trataba de ese ser con puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjado oscuro, con filosos ojos grises, que poseía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que mantenía vestida su atlética figura con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga manga izquierda no tenía una manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que poseía orgullosamente grabada en su hombro derecha, en fiero rojo color, la marca de Golden Lion. En otras palabras, era aquel joven que se autoproclamaba el discípulo del apodado como "Salamander".

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban Tsuna e Ashe potente y ferozmente durante su dirigir uno hacía el otro.

E eventualmente, el momento que se veía venir, llego. Los centímetros que los separaban se redujeron cada vez más, más y más para de eventual manera acabarse y que los hechizos "Espada Cuerno del Rey Dragón de Fuego" del joven Dragneel y "Caída del Fénix de Fuego" del joven Vesta hicieran un inminente e esperado contacto. En cuanto hubo el más pequeño toque entre el pico de la gran acumulación de llamas anaranjadas en forma de fénix que era el joven mago de Golden Lion y la parte delantera de un enorme meteoro de llamas carmesís que era el joven mago de Fairy Tail, como era más que obvio, ocurrió una explosión.

Una explosión de increíblemente brillantes e ardientes llamas que no solo adopto la forma de un pilar, sino que además poseía el ancho e altura suficiente como para tanto llenar por completo la amplia arena del Domus Flau así como para también salir del interior de esté y terminar perdiéndose en el azulado cielo encima de aquella gigantesca edificación, el cual vio todas sus nubes despejadas por la sumamente poderosa presión en el aire que de obvia manera liberaba está.

Una presión en el aire tan poderosa que no solamente hacía temblar de notable manera a ese descomunal coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente"; sino que también empezaba a fragmentar ligera pero notablemente varias partes de esté al mismo tiempo que azotaba a cada ser que ayudaba a llenar sus gradas y balcones.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaron con leve temor la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Ah...!- Grito el locutor, Gauss Rolan, tras caer de su silla por ese temblor que azotaba a la cabina donde estaba.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono sorprendido e asustado el locutor, Chapati Lola, mientras ese temblor hacía caer su peluca.

-¡T-Tsuna...!- Nombraba tanto con dificultad como con preocupar una Serena que resistía las poderosas ráfagas de viento que azotaban el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ah...!- Grito con ligero pero notable asustar Lucia mientras se sujetaba fuertemente del barandal de concreto de ese balcón por ese azotar de fuerte viento.

-Es una onda de choque bastante poderosa...No se contuvieron para nada, ¿Eh?- Comento un serio Marcus a pesar de los vientos que agitaban notablemente sus cabellos y ropas.

-Eso es porque durante esté combate, ambos se han dado cuenta que su oponente no es tan débil como para morir por algo como eso. Han reconocido profundamente la fuerza de cada uno- Dijo Alicia con misma actitud que su pareja en la misma situación que él estaba.

-¡T-Tsuna-sama...!- Nombro con dificultad una Raine levemente preocupada mientras resistía aquella poderosa onda de choque que azotaba al balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Que temblor y vientos más fuerte...No me sorprendería que el estadio se derrumbara en cualquier momento! ¡Piensen un poco más en donde están, par de cerebros carbonizados!- Dijo con un leve sonreír Roku mientras resistía ese ambiente.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No dudaron ni un segundo en chocar esos ataques de gran poder...! ¡Son todos unos hombres, Tsuna, Ashe!- Dijo sonrientemente Sonia a pesar de sus cabellos y ropas siendo agitados salvajementes por esa fuerte presión en el aire.

-¡Gee hee!- Reía peculiarmente un sonriente Ryos que también aguantaba esos bestiales vientos.

-¡T-Tsuna...!- Nombraba un serio pero preocupado Happy que con el vuelo de sus blancas alas emplumadas evitaba salir dispado hacía atrás por aquella situación.

-¡A-Ashe...!- Decía con leve dificultad una preocupada Emma que soportaba el temblar y vientos que azotaban su asiento en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Que fastidio...- Dijo Brandish arrugando levemente su indiferente mirada mientras su ropa y cabellos eran agitados por ese temblor y vientos que llegaban hasta su asiento en las gradas.

-Oh...- Vocalizo un leve y tranquilamente sonriente Devlin de brazos cruzados e apoyado en el barandal del balcón del equipo de Golden Lion a pesar de la onda de choque que agitaba salvajemente sus ropas y cabellos.

-R-Rayos...- Decía con inusual disgustar una Dana que resistía con leve dificultad esa fuerte presión en el aire.

-¡Whoa...! -Hablaba sonriente la apodada como "Charlie" a pesar de esa situación -¡...Estos vientos no solamente son fuertes, sino bastante cálidos! ¡Mí ropa interior se está mojando toda! ¡Por supuesto, de sudor, que nadie se confunda, por favor! ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero es una pena que esa explosión que provocaron Tsuna y Ashe sea tan grande y brillante que cubre toda la vista! ¡Apuesto que las faldas de varias bellezas se están levantando en esté momento! ¡Que no pueda ver sus panties me lastima profundamente el alma...!-

-E-Esos comentarios en está situación... ¿En serio, Charlie-san?- Preguntaba la pequeña joven Talian sin cambiar su actitud de antes en su situación aún igual.

-¡Jaja!- Contestaba con un gran sonreír la joven Astri a pesar de esos poderosos vientos que agitaban sus cabellos y ropas.

-¡Ajyajajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasa con estos niveles de calor...?! ¡Son unos monstruos con forma de humanos, esos dos! ¡Ajyajaja!- Comentaba Will durante su peculiar, fuerte y gran reír.

-¡Hmm...!- Resistía Sorano con leve dificultad aquellos poderosos vientos y temblores que azotaban al balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!- Reacciono Shuin con sorprender mientras era azotado por aquella fuerte presión en el aire.

-Esto...- Hablaba Mervin seriamente a pesar de aquel ambiente que agitaba sus cabellos y vestimenta.

-¡Pensar que realmente hicieron chocar hechizos de tal nivel...! ¡¿Se les olvido que esto es un simple festival, esos dos?!- Decía sorprendidamente Edward mientras soportaba aquella situación.

-¡Este Tsuna y sus locuras de siempre...! ¡Y ese tal Ashe tampoco se le queda atrás!- Dijo Lisa sonriente a pesar de esos fuertes vientos que le azotaban.

-¡Que fuerte...Que caliente...Que molesto! ¡Más tarde me las arreglare con ese maldito cerebro de carbón por envolverme en todo esté irritante calor! ¡Espero que a Raine-san no le esté molestando todo esto!- Comentaba Leo tanto molesto como preocupado mientras esa gran presión en el aire azotaba el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Vaya, sí que tenemos todo una escena aquí. Que bueno que Wolfking esté recuperándose de su batalla en la enfermería o sí no tendríamos que soportar todos sus iracundos gritos por está situación. Aunque creo que puedo escucharlo desde aquí...- Decía Jess con un leve sonreír mientras aguantaba el azotar de unos fuertes vientos y temblores.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con todos estos temblores?! ¡¿Quién los provoca?! ¡Estoy herido y trato de descansar, malditos! ¡Cuando me recupere, voy a matarlos, maldición!- Gritaba un iracundo Wolfking acostado en una de las camas de la temblorosa enfermería del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡Ese fuego es muy brillante, no veo nada! ¡Ah, que miedo! ¡Estoy asustada de todos estos temblores, vientos y ruidos! ¡Leo, estoy asustada, abrázame!- Decía con ojos cerrados una Sherin sonriente a pesar de sus palabras y esa situación mientras sus brazos abrazaban a uno de sus compañeros en el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¡No soy Leo! ¡Abre tus ojos! ¡Es más, ¿Tu magia no devora el sonido?! ¡¿Como vas a tenerle miedo al ruido?! ¡Sí vas a inventar una excusa para coquetear molestamente, que sea una buena por lo menos!- Decía una molesta Ur mientras soportaba esos temblores, vientos y a la joven Akatsuki que la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Hmm...- Arrugaba ligeramente su serena mirada Kasuga durante su estancía en el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels -...**Barrier: Level One: Wall Form**-

Habiendo dicho aquellas últimas palabras con la serenidad que había estado manteniendo casi todo el tiempo desde su primera aparición en esté longevo relato, la joven Mikazuchi evito que la sumamente fuerte onda de choque provocada por la explosión de la colisión entre los ataques de dos jóvenes magos de fuego azotara al balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels al mágicamente crear en el aire en frente de esté un muro cristalino de gran ancho y cuadrada forma que recibía a está. Pero aunque lograba soportar el impacto de aquellos poderosos vientos ya varias veces mencionados antes, se podía observar como la llamada "Barrera: Nivel Uno: Forma de Muro" se decoraba con una que otra grieta de pequeño tamaño.

-Oh...- Vocalizo Kasuga con leve tono de impresionar tras lo que vieron sus serenos ojos negros desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Vaya...Aunque sea solo de nivel uno, pensar que una simple presión en el aire lograría dañar una barrera de Kasuga- Decía Jane con ligero sorprender.

-Eso significa que el poder de los ataques del compañero de Alicia-chan y ese chico de Golden Lion es bastante grande, ¿Verdad? Parece que te terminaste enfrentando a alguien realmente increíble, ¿No, Brenda-chan?- Comentaba Milly sonriente.

-¡Je!- Respondía Brenda con un simple gran sonreír.

-¡Pensar que existía gente capaz de generar unos perfumes tan apasionados...tan ardientes...! ¡Que esplendido!- Exclamaba sonriente Chiyo durante un posar basado en piernas cruzadas, brazos bien extendidos hacía los lados y mirada apuntada al cielo.

-Cielos...La pasión ardiente de la juventud, ¿Eh?...- Decía un tranquilamente sonriente Omar mientras soportaba los temblores y vientos que azotaban al balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-¡Vaya, vaya...! ¡Ese peculiar manjar de Fairy Tail es en verdad increíble! ¡Y el chico de Golden Lion tampoco lo hace nada mal! ¡También quisiera tener una buena probada de él!- Dijo con su usual pequeño pero malicioso sonreír Amaia mientras resistía esa poderosa presión en el aire.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡La tierra y el aire...Todo está temblando, todo está temblando! ¡Jajaja! ¡Que suerte tenemos de ver todo esto, ¿No creen, todos?! ¡Que divertido, que divertido!- Comentaba entre alegres risas una sonriente Alesha a pesar de los potentes vientos que agitaban sus blancas y negras ropas y cabellos.

-¡Ya guarden silencio de una maldita vez, malnacidas perras dementes! ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Esas malditas alimañas de Ishgal y Golden Lion...! ¡Yo...Yo no soy inferior a ellos! ¡No lo soy! ¡Soy de la élite, maldición!- Gritaba iracunda como frustradamente Arioc mientras sentía muy bien en su piel aquel temblor y vientos que le azotaban.

-Hmm...- Refunfuño en leve tono Lar mientras sus manos vestidos en guantes negros evitaban que su capucha y mascara salieran volando por aquel ambiente en donde estaba.

Durante todo ese comentar de una parte de la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba las gradas y balcones de un tembloroso Domus Flau e incluso después de esté, el tiempo avanzo e avanzo e eventualmente lo inevitable ocurrío. Aunque fueron necesarios varios minutos, esa gigantesca y poderosa explosión de ardientes llamas en forma de pilar causada por el chocar entre la "Espada Cuerno del Rey Dragón de Fuego" y la "Caída del Fénix de Fuego" vio reducido su impresionante ancho e altura hasta que en algún momento está desapareció de completa manera.

Pero aunque esa gigantesca acumulación de llamas desapareció junto con su intenso brillar y poderosa presión en el aire que hacía temblar notablemente a esa descomunal edificación de concreto encima de las montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus; las ligeras pero numerosas grietas en varias partes de esté se mantuvieron de igual manera en que se mantenían unas bastas cantidades de humo negro cubriendo hasta la más mínima parte de la amplia arena de ese mismo coliseo.

-La explosión finalmente se extinguió- Mencionaba un tranquilo Marcus en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Al fin...Realmente llegue a pensar que todo el estadio se iba a derrumbar. Entiendo que te emocione luchar contra Ashe-san, pero trata de pensar un poco sobre donde estás, hermano- Decía Lucia cansadamente.

-E-Es cierto... ¿Y Tsuna?- Preguntaba Serena con preocupar.

-¿Y Ashe?- Se preguntaba una preocupada Emma mientras desde su asiento en las gradas veía la amplia arena llena completamente de humo.

-No siento su poder mágico. De verdad lo diste todo, ¿Eh, Ashe?- Penso Brandish con ligera seriedad.

-Que pantalla de humo más grande y densa. No veo absolutamente nada- Decía una frustrada Sonia desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Tampoco soy capaz de detectar el aroma de Tsuna. Tampoco el de Ashe- Comento un serio Roku.

-Sí. El aroma carbón del humo es demasiado fuerte. Interfiere con nuestro olfato- Dijo Ryos de igual manera.

-Tsuna...- Nombraba Happy con preocupación.

-¿Y? ¿Logras ver a Ashe o Tsuna con esos ojos mecánicos tuyos, Will?- Preguntaba una tranquila Charlotte "Charlie" Astri en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-No, para nada. El aire todavía sigue tan caliente que interfiere con mí búsqueda de calor corporal de esos dos. Es lo mismo con mí visión de rayos X. Incluso siendo un machias, estoy tan ciego como ustedes en esté momento- Contestaba tranquilamente sonriente el joven Eehto.

-Es como sí estuviéramos en una gigantesca área de fumadores. Es en verdad molesto. Sí me enfermo, me las pagaras, Ashe- Dijo una indiferente Dana con su nariz y boca cubierta por su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda alejaba ese humero de su cara.

-...- Se mantenía un leve e apaciblemente sonriente Devlin en silencio mientras sus dorados ojos llenos como de cierta seriedad solo veían la amplia arena del Domus Flau llena de negro humo.

-V-Vaya...- Hablaba el locutor del Imperio Alvarez mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento -...A-Aunque la situación se ha calmado, de igual manera en que la arena del estadio está repleta de un humo de profundo color carbón, todos nosotros estamos llenos de intriga. ¿Qué paso con los causante de esa escena que acabamos de presenciar tan claramente luego de que está acabara?-

-B-Bien...- Hablaba el locutor del Reino de Fiore mientras acomodaba su actual peluca -...Tras esté impresionante choque de llamas, ¿Acaso se ha podido decidir el ganador del tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?-

-Tsuna y Ashe...- Nombraba un serio Gauss.

-...Fairy Tail y Golden Lion...- Nombro Chapati seriamente.

-...Dragón y Fénix...- Dijo el locutor de gran barba negra con risada forma sin cambiar su tono.

-...Hijo y Discípulo...- Decía de igual manera el locutor que cubría su calva con una peluca de largos y risados cabellos azul oscuro.

-... ¡¿La victoría es de...?!- Se preguntaron en unisono los dos locutores de ese festival.

Nuevamente; durante todo ese hablar de una parte de la increíble multitud de personas que llenaban el Domus Flau y también luego de esté, el tiempo continuo y continuo. En cuanto las ligeras brisas de un fresco viento empezaron a disipar aquellas grandes cantidades de humo de denso color azabache, no solo se podía apreciar como varias partes del amplio terreno arenoso de ese gigantesco coliseo se habían tornado de profundo color carbón, sino también como una ligera silueta humanoide se podía observar en el humero ya no tan denso en los dos costados de está

Cada vez había menos y menos azabache humo cubriendo aquel negrezco campo arenoso y las dos siluetas que se veían a través de esté se volvían cada vez más y más claras. De manera eventual llego el momento en que todo el denso humo negro causado por una increíblemente potente explosión de candentes llamas se despejo y en que se pudo observar de claro modo quienes eran esos seres que estaban difícil pero firmemente de pie en dos distintos costados de la amplia y notablemente azabache arena del Domus Flau.

Uno de estos era aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones, que poseía la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho, que era un Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y que era el hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel. Y el otro era ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises, que tenía la marca de Golden Lion grabada en su hombro derecho en rojo color, que era un Phoenix Slayer de Fuego y se autoproclamaba el discípulo de un mago de Clase SS de Fairy Tail.

Ambos jóvenes magos de fuego separados por varios metros de distancia y que con feroces y determinadas miradas se observaban uno al otro, no solo se encontraban llenos de notables y sangrantes heridas, sino que sus ropas habían sufridos tantos daños que se podía ver bastante de sus cuerpos adolescentes bien entrenados. Una imagen que podían observar la incontable cantidad de seres en las gradas y balcones del Domus Flau.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraban pesadamente unos heridos Tsuna y Ashe durante su observar mutuo.

-¡Están de pie! ¡Cansados y heridos, pero Tsuna y Ashe, ambos están firmemente de pie frente a su oponente!- Exclamo contentamente el locutor Lola.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Regresaban a su euforico gritar los espectadores que ocupaban de total manera las gradas de ese coliseo.

-¡A pesar de ese climax de ataques de fuego entre ellos, esté ardiente combate aún continua!- Informo emocionado el locutor Rolan.

-Ah...- Suspiro Serena con cansar en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail para luego enseñar un leve sonrisa y sonrojar -...Rayos, Tsuna...-

-Casí se me sale el corazón...Te dare un buen golpe cuando te tenga en frente, Ashe...- Penso Emma desde su asiento en las gradas mientras un ligero sonrojar y sonrisa se presentaba en su cara.

-Y... ¿T-Te rindes?- Preguntaba un lastimado y debilitado Ashe con una leve sonrisa.

-Y-Ya sabes la respuesta- Respondió un herido y cansado Tsuna también mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Jaja...Tienes razón. E-Entonces...- Hablaba el débil pero aun así sonriente joven Vesta.

-...Vamos allá- Hablo cansada pero sonrientemente el joven Dragneel.

Esté joven mago de Fairy Tail y aquel joven mago de Golden Lion, con profunda dificultad; ambos colocaban su herido pie derecho en frente de su pie izquierdo en ese mismo estado, luego su pie izquierdo en frente de su pie derecho, después de nuevo su pie derecho en frente de su pie izquierdo, luego nuevamente su pie izquierdo en frente de su pie derecho y así sucesivamente. Con aquel débil y lento caminar, el cual parecía aumentar su potencía con cada paso, estos dós jóvenes magos de fuego se iban acercando cada vez más y más.

Con ese lento caminar suyo eventualmente convirtiéndose en una correr de gran velocidad a pesar del profundo cansancio que les invadía al igual que el tremendo dolor de su amplio número de heridas, con los varios metros que les separaban a punto de convertirse en unos diminutos centímetros; aquellos dos jóvenes relacionados con el dueño del infame apodo de "Salamander" pasaban a, difícilmente, levantar sus lastimados y sangrantes puños derechos al mismo tiempo que los apretaban tan fuertemente que sus venas podían ser vistas a través de su pieles.

Era más que obvio por sus acciones, miradas y voces que ese joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y aquel joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego estaban más que preparados y determinados para continuar con ese ardiente tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos a pesar del notable estado de sus cuerpos. Pero en el segundo justamente antes de su brutal colisionar...

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban en unisono Tsuna e Ashe con suma ferocidad y determinación.

-¡TIEMPOOOOO!-

-¡...AAAHHH!...AAHH...AH...Ah...-

Escuchando claramente con sus capacitados oídos la palabra que grito de potente manera la voz del anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; el lastimado joven Dragneel y el herido joven Vesta no solo fueron bajando el tono de sus feroces y determinados gritares hasta que estos eventualmente se terminaron, relajaron y bajaron sus puños derechos y redujeron la velocidad de su correr hasta en algún momento terminar deteniéndose; sino que además acabaron cayendo duramente de rostro a los arenosos suelos de color carbón que era la arena del Domus Flau, uno al lado del otro y en total tiempo simultaneo.

Y tras la caída de estos heridos y cansados jóvenes con cabellos de puntiaguda y desordenada forma en la zona central de ese negrezco terreno arenoso; se pudo observar como, gracias al poder de un pequeño circulo mágico rosado que apareció y desapareció de inmediato modo, en las cercanías de estos hizo aparición aquel pequeño ser disfrazado con una enorme cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y sonriente boca.

-¡El tiempo límite de esté combate, 20 minutos, se han cumplido totalmente-kabo! ¡Es una pena, pero esté combate debe ser declarado oficialmente un empate-kabo!- Hablo Kabo de potente manera.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

A pesar de no haber sido capaces de presenciar otro increíble brutal colisionar entre el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, la mayor parte de la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas y balcones del ligeramente dañado Domus Flau gritaban e aplaudían con incalculable alegrar e emocionar debido a que sí fueron capaces de ver claramente todo el demás resto de ese combate entre aquellos dos jóvenes magos de fuego.

-¡...AAAAAAHHHHH!- Continuaron con su emocionado gritar durante varios minutos la gran multitud de personas que ocupaban las gradas de esa descomunal edificación.

-Tch...Un empate, ¿Eh?...- Sonreía tras rechistar ligeramente sus dientes un herido y cansado Tsuna tirado en unos azabaches suelos arenosos.

-Q-Que suerte la tuya...Te salvaste por un pelo de mí. Tan acabado como estás no hubieras podido soportar otro de mis puños de total...Digo, con apenas la mitad de mí fuerza- Decía un lastimado pero aún así sonriente Ashe mientras que con un mediano esfuerzo pasaba a estar acostado de espalda en ese terreno de arena color carbón.

-¿Q-Que estás diciendo, maldito?...Tú eres él que está tan mal que no hubiera resistido otro de mis golpes. D-Después de todo, no he usado ni una cuarta parte de mí poder todavía...Y-Yo estoy completamente bien...- Contestaba el joven Dragneel de igual manera que el anterior y realizando su misma acción.

-Jajaja...- Reían leve y difícilmente pero aún así con placer los dos jóvenes magos de fuego tirados de espaldas en la quemada arena del Domus Flau.

-Je...- Se límitaba Serena a enseñar una pequeña pero contenta sonrisa en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Vaya... -Hablo una sorprendida Lucia -...Ambos quedaron totalmente acabados. Bueno, se lanzaron unos duros golpes entre ellos, así que era de esperarse. Ahora la obsesión de las batallas de mí hermano y Ashe-san debe estar satisfecha por varios días-

-¿Eso crees? Pues a mí me parece que ellos no tuvieron suficiente- Dijo Marcus con un leve sonreír.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba Alicia las palabras de su pareja con la misma expresión de esté.

-Cielos...- Decía Emma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y leve sonrojar en sus mejillas mientras observaba a su herido pero contento compañero desde su asiento en las gradas.

-Ah...- Suspiraba Brandish -...Estos niños y sus juegos...-

-Bueno, es una lástima que no hayamos sido capaces de ver el final, pero fue un espectáculo bastante agradable- Comento un sonriente Will en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Sí. Estoy complacida, estoy complacida- Decía la tranquilamente sonriente joven dueña del apodo de "Charlie".

-Esperemos que ahora no tengamos que escuchar tantas quejas de la obsesión de batallas de Ashe. Aunque conociéndolo, sin duda lo haremos...- Dijo Dana indiferentemente.

-No puedo entender porque ustedes suetan tan satisfechos y tranquilos- Hablaba Devlin con su usual pacifíco tono y sonrisa -Aunque admito que no fue un mal entretenimiento por parte de dos seres inferiores, Ashe pertenece al mismo gremio que mí superior ser. Que no haya obtenido la derrota es una deshonra total para Golden Lion.

-Sí, sí. Gracias por sus egocéntricas palabras, señor segundo lugar del evento de hoy- Decía el joven Eehto con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes.

-¿Hubiera estado satisfecho sí Ashe hubiera perdido por su propio ataque, Devlin-san?- Dijo la pequeña joven Talian con indiferente tono.

-Alguien que perdió de manera tan humillante no debería criticar a otros tan creídamente, pero eres bastante guapo, así que no te preocupes- Comentaba la joven Astri mientras levantaba sus pulgares en dirección a su compañero de gremio.

-Ugh...- Sonreía aplaciblemente el joven Devilian mientras una vena de ira estilo anime decoraba su cabeza.

-¡Bien, señores y señoras...!- Hablo Chapati sonriente -¡...Es una verdadera pena, pero no hay nada que hacer! ¡El tercer y último combate de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Tsuna Draneel contra Ashe Vesta, ha acabado en empate-

-¡El equipo de Fairy Tail y el equipo de Golden Lion, ambos reciben 5 puntos!- Informo Gauss de igual manera.

-¡De esté modo, todas las actividades del día de hoy han acabado!- Hablo Kabo -¡Se que puede parecer algo repentino, pero veamos con que puntuación han quedado los increíbles seís grupos de magos con todos sus esfuerzos de hoy, ¿Bien-kabo?!-

A pesar de que los notablemente lastimados jóvenes relacionados con Natsu Dragneel aún estaban tirados de espaldas en ese negrezco e ancho campo arenoso; aquel pequeño ser disfrazado paso a realizar un normal chasqueo con los dedos de su mano derecha vestida con un simple guante blanco para que instantáneamente después los aires en todo el centro del Domus Flau se vieran decorados por una enorme pantalla holográfica que enseñaba uno encima de otro los nombres de los seis gremios de magos que participaban en aquel festival del Reino de Fiore y respectivamente a su lado, la suma de puntos que los miembros de los equipos representantes de esos gremios habían ganado con las actividades llevadas a cabo los cuatro de los cinco día de esté mismo festival. De está manera, todos pudieron observar un sorprendente hecho.

Se observaba como Ouroboros seguía en el sexto e último lugar de ese torneo al poseer un total de 23 puntos. Sabertooth regreso una vez más al quinto lugar al tener una puntuación de 31 puntos. El cuarto lugar volvió a ser de Mermaid Heels al aumentar su puntaje total a 32 puntos. Lamia Scale continuaba en el tercer lugar al poseer ahora un total de 35 puntos. Pero a lo que la gente, incluyendo a varios miembros de los gremios antes mencionados, en verdad les intrigaba y sorprendía eran los que ocupaban el segundo y primer lugar de la lista que enseñaba esa flotante e enorme pantalla holográfica.

Con los 46 puntos que habían obtenido en los tres días anteriores, más los 8 puntos que el llamado Devlin Devilian obtuvo al quedar en el segundo lugar del evento conocido como "Crystal" y más los 5 puntos que había conseguido el llamado Ashe Vesta en el empate en el que termino el tercer e último combate del cuarto día; aunque ellos habían mantenido el primer lugar desde el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el equipo de Golden Lion ahora ocupaba el segundo lugar al poseer un total de 59 puntos.

Mientras que con los 45 puntos que habían logrado sus esfuerzos en los tres días anteriores, más los 10 puntos que había logrado obtener exitosamente la llamada Alicia Scarlet al haber ganado el evento conocido como "Crystal" y sumándole también los 5 puntos que consiguío el llamado Tsuna Dragneel al acabar el tercer e último combate del cuarto día con un empate, el equipo de Fairy Tail logro lo que se tenían completamente propuestos. En otras palabras; el indudable primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 era ocupado actualmente por el equipo del gremio de magos, Fairy Tail, con un total de 60 puntos.

-Je...- Un herido Tsuna tirado en unos arenosos suelos se limitaba a mostrar una gran sonrisa expresante de puro contentar mientras observaba esa holográfica pantalla.

-Maldición...- Mostraba un gran sonreír un lastimado Ashe tirado en un arenoso terreno mientras una sombra producida por los mechones de su cabello cubría su filosa mirada posiblemente llena de frustrar.

-¡Por fin ocurrió y son testigos de eso! ¡Aunque ellos se habían estado mantenido en la cima desde su fantástica actuación del primer día, por un solo punto de diferencia, el equipo de Golden Lion ha pasado del primer al segundo lugar de esté torneo!- Informaba el locutor del Reino de Fiore emocionadamente.

-¡Aquí y ahora...!- Hablaba emocionado el locutor del Imperio Alvarez -¡...El primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, con un total de 60 puntos, es ocupado por el equipo de Fairy Tail!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban, aplaudían y sirvaban más fuerte e emocionados que en todos los días anteriores los espectadores que llenaban totalmente las gradas del Domus Flau.

-...- Se mantenían Marcus, Alicia, Lucia y Serena momentáneamente en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados durante su estancía en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail para en el siguiente segundo alzar sus puños derechos en dirección al cielo e exclamar -¡...BIEEEEEENN!-

-¡Lo hicieron!- Dijeron alegremente Raine y Sonia durante su abrazar en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Aye, sir!- Dijo Happy con sumo contentar durante su volar en los aires de ese mismo balcón.

-Por fin- Comentaba un tranquilo y sonriente Roku.

-Se tardaron bastante, idiotas. Gee hee- Decía Ryos con un gran sonreír durante su peculiar reír.

-Cielos...Nos lo han robado- Decía tranquila pero está ve no sonriente "Charlie" en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Sí. Aunque se siente mucho peor de que sí nos hubieran quitado nuestra cartera o algo así- Dijo una indiferente Dana pero apretando sus puños con leve fuerza y frustrar.

-¡Ajyajajaja! ¡Ciertamente, no es un sentimiento agradable! ¡Me dan ganas de reprogramar está personalidad mía!...Pero, no es como sí fuéramos a dejar que las cosas se queden así- Comentaba Will sonrientemente pero con decidida mirada.

-...- Se mantenía Devlin con inusual seriedad y silencio mientras ciertos recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

**FLASHBACK **

_...En algún momento..._

-... ¡Les aseguro que mañana les arrebataremos el primer lugar, Golden Lion!- Exclamo un sonriente Tsuna anteriormente.

-...Fairy Tail es el gremio de Natsu-sensei. No te atrevas a subestimarlo- Dijo un serio Ashe con anterioridad.

-...Solamente espero que no te deprimas mucho cuando caigas desde tan alto- Hablo Alicia seriamente en momentos anteriores.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-...Tch- Rechisto un serio Devlin sus dientes con notable enfurecer.

-¡Bien...!- Hablaba Chapati -¡...Con el sorprendente hecho que es la coronación del equipo de Fairy Tail como el primer lugar del torneo debemos cerrar el carrusel de emociones que ha sido el día de hoy! ¡El cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha terminado y la espera para el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 ha empezado! ¡Sera un día de lo más increíble e emocionante y no solamente porque el día de mañana nos acompañara en el Domus Flau la actual reina del Reino de Fiore , Hisui E. Fiore-sama y llegara a Ishgal y nos acompañara el actual líder de nuestro país aliado en las tierras vecinas de Alakitasia; el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, Ajeel Raml-sama!-

-¡Mí compañero locutor tiene razón...!- Hablo Gauss -¡...La otra razón por la cual el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sera posiblemente mucho más sorprendente e emocionante que los días anteriores es porque todos los equipos tendrán la oportunidad de poder arrebatarle su lugar al equipo en el primer puesto y poder coronarse como ganadores del torneo! ¡Así es! ¡El único evento que habrá mañana sera una batalla real entre los seis equipos! ¡Un combate por toda la Ciudad de Crocus entre los treinta magos que participan en esté festival!-

-¡¿Cinco feroces magos podrán coronarse como el nuevo lider...?!- Se pregunto el locutor que cubría su calva con una peluca de largos y risados cabellos azul oscuro.

-¡¿...O los cinco miembro del equipo líder defenderán ferozmente su posición actual hasta el final?!- Se preguntaba el locutor de gran barba negra con risada forma.

-¡¿Quién sera el ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-kabo?!- Preguntaba con animar el anfitrión de ese longevo torneo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Continuaban gritando con pura euforia la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas el Domus Flau.

-Con que mañana sera el día final de todos estos jueguitos, ¿Eh?- Decía Amaia mientras su larga lengua serpentea decoraba ese malicioso sonreír suyo durante su estancia en el balcón del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Entonces, mañana sera el día más divertido de todos, ¿Verdad? ¿Tendremos buena suerte en nuestros planes?- Se preguntaba una tranquilamente sonriente Alesha.

-Claro que lo tendremos, Alesha-kun. Debemos tenerla. Hemos esperado esté momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Seguramente los dioses, tanto del cielo como del infierno, apoyaran nuestra longeva voluntad. Y aunque así no sea, haremos todo para triunfar. No podemos permitirnos fallar. Incluso sí es necesario, esté viejo dará su vida para cumplir nuestro objetivo. Estás de acuerdo, ¿No, Lar-kun?- Hablo un ligeramente sonriente Omar.

-...- Contesto aquel encapado, encapuchado e enmascarado ser con total silencio.

-¡Por fin!- Hablo Arioc con gran malicioso y placentero sonreír -¡Por fin llegara el momento de demostrarles a todas esas alimañas el verdadero poder de la élite! ¡Mí incomparable poder e imponente figura! ¡Empezare por el primer maldito bastardo que se atrevió a desafiarme desde que llegue a está ciudad de porquería! ¡Ese maldito de cabello rosado! ¡Lo torturare jugando con las zorras de sus compañeras en frente de sus ojos y matando a los demás gusanos de sus compañeros! ¡Sí...!-

-Una batalla real, ¿Eh?- Dijo un tranquilo Shuin en el balcón del equipo de Sabertooth.

-Hay varios oponentes muy fuertes. Sera un reto bastante difícil- Decía Sorano ligero temor.

-¿Difícil? Diras emocionante, Sorano-chan. Sera realmente divertido patear tantos traseros unos tras otros. Pero no importa quién se me ponga en frente, lo derrotare y haré que ganemos esté torneo- Comentaba una sonriente Lisa mientras chocaba sus puños con emocionar.

-Sí. Debemos demostrar el verdadero poder de los magos de Sabertooth- Dijo Edward con serio tono.

-Es verdad...- Hablo un serio Mervin -...Cuando uno cree que una bestia es inofensiva siempre es el momento en que está se lanza hacía la yugular. Derrotaremos a todos e ascenderemos hasta el primer lugar. Aunque sean amigos de Lisa y Sorano, no planeamos tener piedad con ustedes...-

-Una lucha de todos contra todos, ¿Eh? Mañana sí que sera un día problemático- Dijo una tranquila Ur en el balcón del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-Parece que Lisa y yo resolveremos esa lucha que tuvimos en el segundo día. Y también vamos a resolver de una vez por todas ese pequeño desacuerdo que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos, cerebro de carbón- Penso Leo con un ligero sonreír de emoción.

-Al final de cuentas sí vamos a poder enfrentarnos de nuevo, Alicia- Penso Jess con una tranquila y complacida pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Una batalla real?! ¡Muy bien para mí! ¡Los derrotare a todos! ¡Estén en el primer lugar o lo que sea! ¡AAAAAUUUUHHH!- Gritaba e aullaba Wolfking potentemente.

-Estás realmente energético para alguien que acaba de salir de la enfermería, Wolfking...- Hablo una tranquilamente sonriente Sherin mientras pensaba -...Bien, ya estamos en el final del torneo. Veamos cual sera el resultado de la promesa que te hice, Raine. Aunque estén en el primer lugar, daré todo de mí y de mí magia de God Slayer de Sonido para que Lamia Scale supere a tú gremio. Por el bien de mí amor...-

-¿Una batalla real? Está completamente bien para mí. Me asegurare de tener una buena revancha con Serena- Dijo Jane sonriente desde el balcón del equipo de Mermaid Heels.

-Yo hare lo mismo con Tsuna- Dijo Brenda sonriente mientras chocaba sus puños.

-Tantos increíbles perfumes recorriendo las calles de la misma ciudad... ¿Qué exquisitas fragancias naceran en el campo de batalla? Esto sera divertido- Decía Chiyo con contentar.

-Al fin...Alicia...- Penso una seria Kasuga mientras estrujaba fuertemente la envainada espada en su enguantada mano derecha.

-¡Miaw...!- Hablo una animada Milly -¡...Bien! ¡Estoy llena de motivación! ¡Lo siento por ustedes, Alicia-chan, Ma-chan y sus compañeros! ¡Pero sera Mermaid Heels quién gane el torneo! ¡Demostraremos que somos los mejores...!-

-Una batalla real...Que interesante. ¿El hijo de Laxus o el descendiente de Wall? Es hora de responder la pregunta que te plantee durante el primer día, Marcus- Penso Will con un gran sonreír durante su estancia en el balcón del equipo de Golden Lion.

-Finalmente. Tus espíritus celestiales contra mis espíritus elementales. Espero que estés preparada para pagar el precio de nuestra apuesta sí pierdes, Lucia- Pensaba Dana con su usual indiferencia.

-Vamos a divertirnos un montón, ¿Bien, Alicia-chan?- Penso la apodada como "Charlie" mientras su lengua pasaba levemente por sus seductores labios.

-Mañana...Le demostrare mí superioridad a todos...En especial a ustedes...- Pensaba Devlin de seria manera.

-¡...Prepárense, Fairy Tail!- Pensaron en unisono miembros de Ouroboros, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Golden Lion.

-¡Vengan!- Pensaron determinada y unisonamente Marcus, Alicia, Lucia e incluso Serena en el balcón del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-C-Con que todos contra todos, ¿Eh?...E-Es justamente lo que quería...- Dijo sonrientemente a pesar de sus notables heridas un Tsuna acostado de espalda en la quemada amplia arena del Domus Flau.

-¿C-Cómo qué "Empate"?...Esto es solamente una pausa, Tsuna. Mañana continuaremos con esté combate, te pateare verdaderamente duro el trasero y haré que Golden Lion regrese al primer lugar del torneo. Más te vale que no dejes de estar encendido hasta que eso ocurra, Tsuna- Dijo un lastimado Ashe con una gran sonrisa de emoción y también acostado en esos arenosos suelos negrezcos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ashe?...- Hablo el sonriente joven Dragneel -...Yo estoy más que encendido desde el primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y seguiré así no solo hasta que sea yo quién te patee el trasero, sino hasta que el ganador no sea nadie más que Fairy Tail-

-¡Adiós-kabo!- Se despedía animadamente aquel ser con gran cabeza de calabaza con grandes ojos y sonrisa.

_...Momentos más tarde..._

De eventual manera; la hermosa amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se vio obligada a encender las luces de los hogares, locales y postes en sus cientos de calles debido a que el cielo encima de está se torno del tenue color negro del anochecer. Y aunque las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus se encontraban iluminadas y notablemente pobladas; como se había mencionado en anteriores capítulos, había una calle que no solamente estaba poco iluminada por estar formada por abandonados edificios y unos dañados postes, sino que además estaba notablemente casi vacía. Casí pero no completamente porque se podía ver como en está calle avanzaban dos jóvenes de 19 años.

-Hmm...-

Esté sonido lo causaba uno de estos dos jóvenes durante su leve expresión pensativa y que se debía mencionar que poseía un gran número de vendas sobre las notables heridas que tenía su atlético cuerpo. Se trataba de aquel joven de unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado, unos filosos ojos de color marrón y que vestía su bien ejercitado cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

Y quien caminaba al lado de esté joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación era esa sumamente hermosa joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

-...Hmm...- Seguía produciendo ese sonido un pensativo Tsuna lleno de bastantes vendas durante su avanzar.

-Oye, Tsuna...- Hablo Serena -... ¿Podrías decirme de una vez a donde vamos? Está calle está tan solitaria y oscura que me da algo de miedo. Con todo lo herido que estás, tú deberías estar descansando en vez de andar por lugares tan tenebrosos como estos. No entiendo porque dejamos a los demás en la posada para venir aquí-

-En ningún momento te dije que vinieras conmigo, Serena- Contestaba el joven Dragneel tranquilamente.

-¿Y dejarte solo para que te metas en problemas como ayer? No, gracias. En cualquier caso, ¿Podrías decirme de una vez a donde estamos yendo?- Volvió a preguntar la seria joven Axel.

-Sí mí nariz no se equivoca, solo un poco más y... ¡Ah, ahí está!- Dijo sonriente el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono con leve confundir la joven de largos cabellos negros.

Con miradas fijadas hacía adelante; ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail fueron capaces de observar como en una banca de madera y presente en esa amplia, solitaria y pocamente iluminada calle se encontraba sentado un joven de 19 años con pensativa expresión y que al igual que Tsuna, poseía numerosas vendas encima de las notables heridas que poseía su cuerpo.

Se trataba obviamente de esté joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises y que vestía su bien tonificado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda, no tenía una manga derecha; unos blancos pantalones que le llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y curiosamente, una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello. Y como no mencionar que esté joven tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- Dijo Tsuna sonrientemente.

-¿Ashe?- Nombro Serena con ligera confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Hm?- Ashe volteaba su pensativa mirada hacía aquellas voces que acababa de oír y mostró sorpresa tras observar a los personajes que se le acercaban- ¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Tsuna?!-

-¿Qué estás haciendo solo en está calle tan abandonada que es tenebrosa?- Pregunto la joven Axel con ligero intrigar.

-N-No sé...es una coincidencia...- Contesto el joven Vesta notablemente nervioso.

-¿En serio? Pues según tú olor, haz estado un buen rato en esté lugar. Juraría que estabas aquí lamentándote porque no fuiste capaz de vencerme. ¡Bueno, no te deprimas tanto! ¡Aún estás muy lejos de mí nivel! ¡Muajajajaja!- Hablaba y reía el joven Dragneel orgullosamente de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué actúas tan presumido, tú? Él y tú están están casi tan vendados como unas momias por lo acabados que acabaron. Es más, ¿Viniste aquí solamente para molestarlo? ¿En verdad no tenías nada mejor que hacer?- Penso con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza la joven de larga cabellera negra.

-¡¿Qué...?! ¡No era eso, maldito! ¡Y tampoco era que estuviera frustrado porque Fairy Tail logro quitarnos el primer lugar o algo así!- Gritaba molesto el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-Y esté también tiene el cerebro tan quemado que se confeso sin quererlo...- Penso Serena con una segunda gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza y luego hablando tranquilamente -... ¿Y Emma? ¿No está contigo?-

-Bueno, ella quería acompañarme para evitar que me divirtiera...Digo, me metería en problemas como ayer, pero yo necesitaba estar un tiempo solo para desahogarme...Digo, solo porque me dieron ganas de estar un tiempo solo, así que me escape de ella con éxito- Contestaba Ashe orgullosamente.

-No sé exactamente porque, pero acabo de imaginarme a un perro corriendo velozmente para que su dueña suelte su correa y él pueda andar libre...- Pensaba Serena con tranquila actitud.

-Me disculpare con ella más tarde- Mencionada el tranquilo joven Vesta.

-¡Bueno, entiendo que estés tan frustrado por estar en el segundo lugar que quieras estar solo! ¡Espero, no, no te entiendo porque ahota yo estoy en el primer lugar! ¡Muajaja!- Seguía el joven Dragneel hablando y riendo presumidamente.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya verás, mañana yo sere quién presuma en tú cara cuando Golden Lion supere a Fairy Tail por más de 50 puntos y vuelva al primer lugar!- Exclamaba Ashe molestamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Entonces, Fairy Tail los superara por más de 100 puntos!- Respondió Tsuna con enfurecido tono.

-¿Estarán conscientes de que no hay suficientes participantes en el torneo como para que puedan cumplir esos objetivos o no les importa mientras puedan simplemente luchar?- Penso con intrigar Serena para luego suspirar cansadamente -...Ah. Cielos, cielos. Son todos unos niñ...-

Pero la razón por la cual aquella bella joven que era en realidad un demonio de los libros de Zeref no fue capaz de terminar sus palabras no fue nada más ni menos que un sumamente increíble e inesperado hecho. Se pudo observar sin duda alguna como Serena termino saliendo volando de potente manera por los aires al recibir en toda su espalda el repentino impactar de un rayo de luminosa energía roja de mediano tamaño y que provenía de uno de los extremos de esa amplia, solitaria y poco iluminada calle donde ella estaba.

Los dos jóvenes magos de fuegos en aquella misma calle vieron claramente con sus filosos ojos, los cuales ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de enseñar sorprender en esa escena de pocos nanosegundo, como está joven miembro de Fairy Tail acabo pasando volando en el espacio de mediano tamaño que los separaba a ambos justamente antes que ella cayera duramente en esos suelos de concreto, rodara sin control por estos por varios segundos y acabara lejos de ellos por una amplia distancia.

E ante el hecho de observar como una alguien que hace un segundo atrás estaba al lado de ellos con tranquila actitud ahora estaba tirada de cara en unos suelos de concreto a varios metros de distancia de su posición mientras un ligero pero notable humo caliente salia de su espalda, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego...

-... ¿Eh?- Mostraron Tsuna y Ashe primeramente una ligera confusión.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemía ligeramente una Serena tirada de frente en los suelos de esa calle.

-¡Serena!- Grito fuertemente Tsuna con profunda preocupación.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!- Decía Ashe con basta confusión y asombrar.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron ambos jóvenes magos de fuego con profundo shock.

Con sus increíblemente capacitados sentidos detectando a la perfección una presencia de notable peligro en sus cercanías; el joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta voltearon en tiempo simultaneo sus filosas miradas decoradas con seriedad y ferocidad hacía la dirección de donde provino está e observaron como en uno de los extremos de esa amplia, solitaria y poco iluminada calle donde estaban; en los suelos de concreto de está y también en las paredes y techos de los abandonados edificios en sus cercanías, en cada uno de estos se encontraban unas misteriosas pero indudablemente peligrosas criaturas.

En aquella abandonada ruta de la amplia Ciudad de Crocus se mantenían un basto número, posiblemente más de 20; de unos seres humanoides de musculosa forma. Pero estos seres de musculosos torso e extremidades y cabeza totalmente calva no solo no tenían ni un solo trozo de ropa o mostraban alguna señal de un órgano sexual masculino o femenino, sino que su piel era de un profundo color negro carbón. Y como no mencionar que estos seres que caminaban en cuatro patas con sus descalzos pies y manos para acercarse poco a poco a los jóvenes magos presentes en esa calle, poseían en su rostro un enorme globo ocular blanco con una demoníaca pupila de color rojo sangre y una gran boca sonriente llena de filosos dientes y una larga lengua serpentea.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...- Respiraban lenta y fuertemente aquellas azabaches criaturas humanoides mientras con su caminar a cuatro patas reducían la distancia que los separaba de un Tsuna y Ashe lado a lado y de una Serena tirada en los suelos detrás de estos.

-¡¿Qué demonios son esos monstruos?!- Se preguntaba un sorprendido Ashe.

-¡Oye, Serena, ¿Estás bien?! ¡Serena!- Gritaba Tsuna fuerte y preocupadamente.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemía y temblaba ligeramente una Serena tirada de frente en aquellos suelos de concreto mientras pensaba -... ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?! ¡No siento dolor, pero no puedo hablar ni tampoco moverme! ¡¿Qué clase de magia me golpeo?!-

-¿Serena?- Nombro repentinamente una de esas criaturas con una voz masculina.

-¿Eh?- Mostraron Tsuna e Ashe ligero confundir.

-¡Serena...Serena...Serena...Serena...Serena...!- Exclamaban con fuerte, lunático e unisono tono aquellos azabaches seres humanoides.

-¡...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...!- Pasaron a decir de misma manera el nombre e apellido de la joven miembro de Fairy Tail esos seres con un único rojo ojo demoniaco y monstruosas bocas.

-¡¿Que diablos...?! ¡Se pusieron a nombrar a Serena de repente! ¡¿Saben que son estás cosas, Tsuna?! ¡¿Qué quieren con tú compañera?!- Preguntaba el joven Vesta mientras se colocaba en guardía.

-¡No lo sé...!- Un furioso joven Dragneel pasaba a rodear su vendado puño derecho en una capa de llamas carmesís -... ¡Y tampoco me importa! ¡Solo se que estás cosas desagradables hirieron a Serena! ¡Por lo tanto, voy a calcinarlos a todos hasta que no queden ni cenizas! ¡Aquí y ahora!-

_...El cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos termina...Una misteriosa amenaza comienza a moverse frente a Fairy Tail... _

**Continuara...**


	26. La Culpable

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos **

**Capítulo 26/150: ¡La Culpable! **

El esperado tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Tsuna Dragneel de Fairy Tail contra Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion, acabo en nada menos que en un empate. Pero con los puntos de ese empate, Fairy Tail finalmente logró superar a Golden Lion y obtener el primer lugar del torneo. Y el cuarto día termino con el aviso de que el quinto e último día de esté festival sería una batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la Ciudad de Crocus. E al caer la noche; Tsuna, Serena e Ashe reunidos en una solitaria calle de la ciudad se encontraron sin quererlo con una repentina amenaza...

**...Continuación...**

-¡...Aquí y ahora!-

Quién liberaba ese iracundo y feroz hablar era un joven que tenía su apretado puño derecho no solamente cubierto en blancas vendas por las notables heridas que también residían en otras partes de su cuerpo y también bien vendadas, sino además cubierto por una gran capa de feroces llamas carmesís. Uno de los tres jóvenes de 19 años presentes en una amplia, poco iluminada y sin otros civiles calle de la anochecido Ciudad de Crocus que poseía un notable número de unas humanoides criaturas con musculoso torso e extremidades, tanto sin ropa como sin órganos sexuales masculinos o femeninos, que caminaban en forma de cuatro patas con sus pies y manos, que eran completamente calvos, que poseían una piel de profundo color carbón, que en su cara solo poseían un único gran ojo demoníaco de rojo color y una gran sonriente boca llena de babeados afilados colmillos y una larga lengua serpentea.

Siendo más específicos; se estaba hablando de esté joven tanto con unos filosos ojos marrones que mostraban cierta ira y ferocidad hacía aquellas misteriosas criaturas como con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos de color rosado, que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y con un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y que tenía en su fornido hombro derecho grabada con gran orgullo la marca de Fairy Tail en fiero color rojo.

Y quién estaba al lado de esté enfurecido joven mago de Fairy Tail era aquel joven con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises que enseñaban notable sorprender y confundir, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion. Un joven que también tenía varias vendas blancas en su cuerpo por las notables heridas que le causo el tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Y quién estaba tirada de frente en los suelos de concreto a varios metros detrás de aquellos dos jóvenes magos de fuego era esa joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail. Una joven que parecía no ser capaz de hablar o moverse debido a antes haber recibido por la espalda un misterioso rayo de energía color rojo sangre.

-¡Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...!- Repetían una y otra vez con fuerte y lunático tono cada uno de aquellos numerosos seres humanoides pero monstruosos.

-¡Ya cállense de una vez, bastardos que no sé exactamente que son!- Hablo Tsuna -¡Ashe, te encargo a Serena mientras yo lidio con esos malditos! ¡No sé porque no se mueve ni habla, pero ella está viva! ¡No veo que tenga heridas graves, pero revísala por sí acaso! ¡Y aunque no tengo intención de dejar escapar a alguno, protégela en caso de que eso pase, por favor!-

-Entendido. Déjamelo a mí. Pero, sabes, tú no pareces haberte recuperado mucho de lo que acabado que terminaste durante nuestro combate. Yo estoy perfectamente bien. Sí quieres, yo puedo encargarme de ellos- Contestaba un serio Ashe con un ligero sonreír.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Estos desgraciados lastimaron a mí compañera! ¡Son todos míos!- Respondió el furioso joven Dragneel.

-Ya veo- Decía el joven Vesta levemente sonriente.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué está pasando exactamente?! ¡¿Quiénes están diciendo mí nombre de manera tan desagradable?! ¡¿Por qué tenía qué caer de cara al suelo?! ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que ocurre! ¡Diablos!- Pensaba molesta e intrigada una inmovil Serena.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaron repentina y bestialmente aquellas azabaches criaturas mientras que con su caminar a cuatro patas pasaban a acercarse velozmente a esos jóvenes magos.

-¡Ya les dije que cerraran sus asquerosas bocas, imbéciles!- Gritaba furiosamente el joven Dragneel -¡No me importa que asunto tengan con Serena, pero no dejare que se acerquen a ella! ¡Son desagradables! **¡Karyu no Tekken!**-

Impulsándose potentemente hacía aquel montón de azabaches criaturas humanoides tras haber pronunciado el nombre de su hechizo, el joven mago de Fairy Tail termino clavando con suma fuerza su puño derecho rodeado en llamas carmesís en todo el rostro de una de estas. Y habiendo recibiendo el "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego" de un furioso Tsuna, ese negrezco ser musculoso acabo saliendo disparado tan fuertemente hacía el lado contrario de donde vino esté que mandada a volar por los aires a varios de sus hermanos gemelos con los que colisionaba sin control.

Tras esa escena; dos de esos humanoides monstruos de azabache piel y un único gran ojo rojo sangre se lanzaron hacía su enemigo tanto por su izquierda como por su derecha y al observar esto con sus filosos ojos marrones llenos de ferocidad, aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados dio un ligero salto que lo alzo medianamente en los aires mientras sus dos pies se rodeaban en fuego carmesí.

**-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!- **

Gritando fuerte y ferozmente el nombre de su hechizo; Tsuna clavaba su "Garra del Dragón de Fuego" izquierda en todo el rostro del enemigo que venía por su izquierda mientras su "Garra del Dragón de Fuego" derecha era clavada en todo el rostro del enemigo que venía por su derecha. Y mientras aquel par de azabaches criaturas humanoides que acababa de golpear salían por los aires de su respectivo lado, luego de que él aterrizaba perfectamente de pie en el suelo, el joven Dragneel fue capaz de observar como otra de estás dio un fuerte salto que le dirigía hacia su persona.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Grito bestial y lunáticamente aquel negrezco ser humanoide y musculoso mientras volaba por los aires hacía su enemigo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Tsuna bestial y ferozmente.

Sin siquiera cubrir esté en sus llamas carmesís, aquel joven mago de fuego utilizo el golpe de karate en que se había convertido su mano derecha para dar un impacto tan fuerte en la cima de la calva cabeza de aquel humanoide monstruo que se había lanzado sobre él que esté acabo formando un notable número de grietas en los suelos de concreto en los que cayo.

-Ah...- Soltaba un serio Tsuna un profundo exhalar.

-¡Guah!- Emitía ese gruñir otro de aquellos azabaches seres que se dirigía velozmente hacía Tsuna al mismo tiempo que su único gran ojo rojo empezaba a liberar cierto brillar.

-¡¿Eh?!- Actuó el joven Dragneel levemente sorprendido.

En el siguiente segundo se pudo observar como la negrezca criatura humanoide de la que se habló antes acabo disparando de su único gran globo ocular un gran rayo de luminosa energía rojo sangre. Un rayo de energía que avanzaba potentemente por los aires hacía un Tsuna con ligero sorprender. Pero moviendo unos pocos centímetros su cabeza hacía un lado, esté joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación logro esquivar con éxito aquel rayo de brillante energía rojiza, aunque por muy poco.

-¡Esto...!- Observaba Tsuna ese rayo de energía que pasaba cercanamente a sus filosos ojos marrones -¡... ¿La misma energía que golpeo a Serena?! ¡Así que realmente fueron ustedes, malditos ciclopes!-

-¡Ah!-

Liberando ese último fuerte, bestial y lunático gritar, varios de aquellos musculosos seres que caminaban en cuatro patas dispararon con notable potencia desde el único gran ojo que decoraba sus caras, en tiempo simultaneo, unos rayos de brillante energía roja hacía aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail al que se enfrentaban y desde las distintas direcciones que rodeaban a esté. Pero dando un salto de notable fuerza, un serio Tsuna no solo termino esquivando cada uno de esos rayos de energía que iban dirigidos hacia él, sino que además alcanzo e aterrizo en el tejado de uno de los abandonados edificios que conformaban esa amplia y poco iluminada calle solo para de inmediato dar otro fuerte salto y acabar posicionado altamente en los aires encima de sus enemigos.

-¡Malditos...!- Hablo un enfurecido Tsuna mientras nuevamente rodeaba su puño derecho en una capa de fuego carmesí -¡...Como todos ustedes lucen desagradablemente iguales no sé quién fue él que ataco a Serena y como hablan con puros gruñidos locos dudo que vayan a contestar sí pregunto, así que simplemente los calcinare a todos! ¡No es culpa mía que sean tan gemelos, idiotas!-

Descendiendo desde aquella altura en los aires e instantáneamente impactando su puño derecho estrujado con notable fuerza y rodeado en llamas carmesís en los suelos de concreto de la calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus donde se llevaba a cabo aquella escena, el furioso joven Dragneel provocaba una enorme y poderosa explosión de fuego que envolvía a varias de esas azabaches criaturas humanoides en sus cercanías. Algo que veía con sus filosos ojos grises cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados presente en esa misma larga ruta pavimentada.

-Je...- Se limitaba Ashe a enseñar una gran sonrisa como de orgullecer.

-¡Serena...Serena...Serena...Serena...!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostró el joven Vesta ligero serio sorprender.

Escuchando nuevamente el lunático repetir del nombre de la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref perteneciente a Fairy Tail por parte de varias voces pero todas iguales, el joven mago de Golden Lion volteaba una seria mirada hacia atrás e observaba como un total de cuatro de esos seres musculosos con piel color carbón salieron de los callejones en aquella calle y daban en unísono unos saltos que los dirigían hacía esa inmóvil joven tirada de rostro en los suelos de concreto en esa escena.

-¡Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...!- Decían una y otra vez de lunática manera con sus sonrientes bocas llenas de colmilludos dientes y largas lenguas serpenteas esos azabaches seres.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Esas desagradables voces se escuchan de repente muy cerca! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Y que no pueda ver qué ocurre, solo lo empeora!- Pensaba una inmovil Serena con su cara apuntando al suelo.

-¡Con que algunos de estos tipos aún no salían, ¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo qué no se te iba escapar ninguno, imbécil?!- Hablo un serio Ashe mientras cruzaba sus brazos en forma de "X" -**¡Enhou no Tsubasa!**-

Descruzando fuertemente sus fornidos brazos, ambos rodeados en llamas anaranjadas, el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego provoco que una gran oleada de estás mismas saliera disparada e impactara contra un cuarteto de aquellas azabaches criaturas humanoides momentáneamente suspendidas en los aires para que después estás salieron volando con notable potencia a una dirección lejana a la joven demonio tirada de cara en los suelos de concreto de esa calle, a la cual él paso a acercarse hasta eventualmente quedar agachado al lado de ella.

-¡Oye, ya va siendo hora de que te muevas, ¿No crees?! ¡No tienes ninguna herida grave o visible, ¿Verdad?! ¡Oye, di algo!- Hablaba con preocupar Ashe mientras le daba la vuelta a Serena y la agitaba levemente.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...- Era el único sonido que podía emitir débilmente la voz de una inmóvil Serena con su mirar ahora en dirección al cielo y que pensaba -¡Rayos! ¡Es inútil! ¡No puedo decir ni una sola palabra!-

-¿Qué demonios...?- Hablo el joven Vesta para luego pensar -...Como que está consiente, pero parece que no puede moverse ni hablar. ¿Un efecto del rayo que disparan esos monstruos? Como no he comido alguna clase de llama desde mí lucha con Tsuna, mí poder mágico aún no está completamente recuperado, ¿Pero debería tratar de usar "Plumaje del Fénix de Fuego" con ella?... ¡¿Eh?!-

Con sus increíblemente capacitados sentidos, aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados se percató de como un amplio número de esos humanoides monstros con piel carbón y musculosas extremidades se habían posicionado en los techos de los abandonados edificios de concreto en sus cercanías y con su único gran ojo rojo fijado tanto en él como en la inmóvil joven de largos cabellos negros a su lado, cada uno de estos empezó a acumular una brillante energía en estos.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Empezaban a reír lunáticamente aquellas negrezcas criaturas a punto de disparar su rayo visual.

-¡¿Q-Qué son esas cosas?! -Pensó la inmóvil Serena -¡Rayos, ahora quiero volver a mirar el suelo!...Pero, aunque son desagradables... ¿Qué es esté sentimiento que tengo cuando los veo?...Este poder que siento provenir de esas criaturas... ¿Es igual al mío?-

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Nos están atacando desde demasiadas direcciones! ¡La única forma de esquivar todos los rayos será saltar, pero con mis heridas, no podré ir muy alto sí estoy cargando a Serena! ¡Entonces...!- Pensó Ashe para luego hablar -¡Oye, Tsuna! ¡Sé que dije que me encargaba, pero está situación se me escapa de los dedos! ¡Lo siento, pero ahí va!-

-¿Eh? ¿Ahí va? ¿Qué quiere decir es...?-

Aquella paralizada joven miembro de Fairy Tail fue incapaz de terminar sus pensamientos debido que en el siguiente segundo el joven mago de Golden Lion en sus cercanías no solo dio un potente salto para esquivar la docena de rayos de roja energía que esas azabaches criaturas humanoides dispararon de su único globo ocular desde distintas direcciones hacía ellos, sino que él hizo que sus manos sujetaran con firmeza su blanca blusa para de inmediato pasar a lanzarla con notable fuerza por los aires en dirección a donde estaba su compañero de gremio en esa misma poco iluminada e amplia calle para que esos mismos rayos no acabaran golpeándola nuevamente.

-¡Bien!- Dijo sonrientemente un Ashe suspendido altamente en el aire.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba asustada e internamente Serena incapaz de demostrarlo externamente durante su potente viajar sin control por los aires.

-¡Serena! ¡Ashe, maldito!- Dijo un enojado Tsuna tras observar esa escena.

Dando un pequeño salto no solo para esquivar aquellos dos monstruosos seres de carbón piel que se habían balanceado sobre él sino también para colocar sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias en la espaldas de estos mientras estaban suspendidos de momentánea manera en el aire e usarlos como punto de apoyo; el joven Dragneel paso a dar otro salto de notable potencia que lo elevo altamente en los aires para acabar atrapando entre sus dos brazos en los que muchos llamarían "forma de cargar a una princesa" a la paralizada joven Axel que fue lanzada por estos, aunque sin percatarse en lo más mínimo de lo mucho que su mano derecha rozaba el prominente busto de está, y para luego aterrizar perfectamente de pie en el suelo.

-¡Bien! ¡Te tengo!- Dijo contentamente Tsuna sin prestarle la más diminuta atención a una de sus acciones.

-Sí, te lo agradezco... ¡Pero, tú mano! ¡Tú mano! ¡¿Dónde diablos crees qué estás tocando?!- Pensaba nerviosamente una inmóvil Serena cargada en los brazos de su compañero.

-¡Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...!- Repetían lunáticamente un amplio número seres azabaches mientras su caminar a cuatro patas los acercaban a ellos dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Maldición! ¡Un número tan amplio solo puedo rechazarlo con mis "Alas del Dragón de Fuego" pero para eso necesito mis manos, entonces...- Pensó un serio joven Dragneel para luego gritar -¡Oye, Ashe, te la regreso! ¡Sera un lanzamiento largo!-

-¡¿Me están tratando cómo una pelota?!- Pensaba iracunda la paralizada joven Axel.

Aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fue capaz de liberar hacía sus enemigos la enorme oleada de feroces llamas carmesís que eran las "Alas del Dragón de Fuego" justamente después de haber lanzado fuerte e altamente por los aires a esa joven demonio de los libros de Zeref que seguía en un inmóvil estado hacía ese joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego, el cual aún continuaba a varios metros encima de los suelos de concreto de esa calle debido a su potente saltar antes mencionado.

Y en el siguiente segundo esté joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego no solo utilizo su habilidad de "Transformación Mística" para convertir mágicamente sus dos fornidos brazos en un par de enormes alas emplumadas formadas por unas brillantes y sólidas llamas anaranjadas, sino para también convertir sus piernas y pies en los delgados pero largos e afilados cuarteto de garras que eran las extremidades inferiores de cualquier pájaro, por supuesto, también compuestos por un sólido fuego anaranjado.

Y con esas nuevas extremidades inferiores suyas; el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados atrapo y sujeto de sus brazos a la paralizada joven de largos cabellos negros que cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados había lanzado hacía su posición y con el vuelo que le proporcionaban esas nuevas extremidades superiores, él parecía hacer que ambos empezaran a alejarse de esa escena.

-Tch...- Rechistaba Ashe sus dientes con frustrar -...No es mi estilo retirarme de una pelea, pero que más. Te llevare a un lugar seguro y luego regresare lo más rápido que pueda a ayudar a Tsuna con esas cosas. Pero, en verdad pesas...-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?!- Pensaba una inmóvil Serena siendo cargada de sus brazos por unos pies de ave formados de un sólido y no caliente fuego mientras una vena de ira estilo anime decorada su cabeza.

-Básicamente, es como si estuviera cargando a Emma... ¡¿Eh?!-

La razón de la gran sorpresa que mostraban los filosos ojos grises del joven Vesta era la misma razón por la cual él tuvo que detener su mover por los aires repentinamente, en otras palabras, se observó claramente como un gran número de grandes rayos de roja energía brillante que ascendían de la tierra al cielo se cruzaron en el camino de esté alado joven mago de Golden Lion y de la paralizada joven miembro de Fairy Tail que él cargaba con sus garrosos pies como sí de un muro se trataran. Unos rayos de energía rojo brillante que surgía obviamente del único gran ojo demoniaco que decoraba las caras de aquellas azabaches criaturas humanoides en los suelos e edificios de una amplia y poco iluminada calle de la anochecida ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...!- Nombraban locamente una y otra vez esos seres con gran sonrisas que enseñaban sus colmilludos dientes y lenguas serpenteas.

-¡Maldición!- Hablo Ashe con frustrar -¡No nos dejaran escapar tan fácilmente, ¿Eh?!... ¿Uh?-

La confusión y sorpresa que sentía Ashe está vez se debía a que tanto las alas y pies de fénix que eran sus extremidades, de un segundo a otro, volvieron a ser los fornidos brazos, piernas y pies de un humano normal y esto provoco que tanto él como Serena iniciaran un caer desde la gran altura en los aires en los que los había posicionado aquel vuelo que antes poseía.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Pensaba Ashe sorprendido -¡Tan solo me desconcentre un segundo, pero... ¿Mí transformación mística se deshizo?! ¡¿Tan falto de poder mágico estoy?! ¡Maldición!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba asustada Serena internamente aunque no podía demostrarlo externamente.

-¡Serena!-

Quién nombro con preocupación a esa joven de largos cabellos negros que poseía un cuerpo momentáneamente incapaz de moverse de manera motora y que caía por los aires no fue nadie más que un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que una vez más termino atrapando a está entre sus brazos y aterrizando de pie de perfecto modo en los suelos de concreto de esa ruta, todo mientras un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados acababa cayendo duramente de espalda en estos mismos y en sus cercanías.

-...Oh. Eso estuvo cerca. No te preocupes, Serena. Te tengo- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa amigable.

-Tsuna...- Nombraba en su mente una inmóvil pero alegre Serena.

-O-Oye...Sí vas actuar todo genial y heroico, por lo menos ten la decencia de atraparme a mí también...Maldición, duele- Decía un adolorido Ashe que sobaba su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-Nada de quejas. ¿Qué rayos te paso antes? ¿Por qué acabaste cayendo desde el aire en vez de sacar a Serena de aquí?- Pregunto tanto molesto como confuso el joven Dragneel.

-C-Cállate. Bien, bien. Aunque no lo creas, no estoy tan perfectamente bien como dije antes. La verdad es que el poder mágico que gaste en mí batalla contigo aún no se ha recuperado por completo. Lo mismo con mis heridas- Contestaba el joven Vesta mientras pegaba su espalda con la espalda del joven que cargaba como princesa a su inmóvil compañera de gremio entre sus brazos.

-Eres patético, tú. ¿No qué tus llamas te permitían curarte?- Preguntaba molesto el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué parte de que me falta poder mágico no entendiste?- Hablaba el joven mago de Golden Lion -Ese hechizo consume bastante combustible. Sí lo uso ahora, no tendré fuerza para seguir luchando. Además, lo estaba conservando para usarla con tu compañera. Y tú no tienes el derecho de llamarme patético. Ambos sabemos que sí tú estuvieras completamente recuperado, te encargarías de todas estas cosas en un instante-

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados sus dientes con enojar.

-Ellos no están totalmente recuperados y aun así me protegen sin que yo pueda hacer nada... ¡Maldición! ¡Muévete, cuerpo, muévete!- Pensaba frustrada una paralizada joven Axel mientras era cargada por su compañero.

-Aunque siendo sincero, no creo que estás cosas fueran oponentes tan fáciles aunque estuviéramos al cien por ciento. No solo porque sean fuertes y veloces y por ese molesto rayo que disparan, sino porque sin importar cuantos golpes reciban, estás cosas dementes se vuelven a levantar de inmediato. No sé sí no sienten daño o simplemente no les importa, estos malditos monstruos con expresión demente- Mencionaba el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados irritado.

-Sí, y eso no es todo lo que lo hace oponentes molestos -Hablo Tsuna -No es solo que estás cosas no produzcan ni un solo sonido al moverse, sino que hace rato note que mí nariz no los detecta. No liberan ninguna clase de aroma. Con razón no los detecte hasta que atacaron a Serena... ¿Hm? Espera, ¿Dijiste qué planeabas usar esa cosa de curación en Serena? ¿Puedes usar tus llamas para curar a otras personas? ¡Entonces, úsalas en mí! ¡Sí tengo todas mis fuerzas, usare uno de mis mejores ataques para acabar con todas estas cosas de...!-

-¿Hm? -Se fijaba Ashe en sus alrededores -¡Tsuna, muévete!-

En el siguiente segundo; aunque el joven Vesta logro con éxito utilizar su mano derecha para empujar al joven Dragneel por su espalda para que tanto esté como la inmóvil joven Axel que cargaba entre sus brazos esquivaran totalmente el potente rayo de brillante energía roja que una de las negrezcas criaturas humanoides en sus cercanías disparo hacia ellos, él fue quién termino recibiendo completamente el impacto de aquel rayo. Y tras esto, aquel joven autoproclamado el discípulo de Natsu Dragneel se percató de como su cuerpo, al igual que ha Serena, no se movía para nada a su voluntad hasta el punto que él no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer duramente de cara a los suelos de concreto en esa escena.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...- Era el único sonido que podía emitir un paralizado Ashe mientras pensaba -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡De repente no puedo mover mi cuerpo ni tampoco hablar! ¡Tampoco puedo usar mí magia! ¡¿Es lo mismo que le pasa a Serena?! ¡Maldición! ¡Que descuido!-

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Reían maniáticamente varios de aquellos negrezcos monstruos con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-¡¿Eh?!- Volteaba Tsuna su filosa mirada hacía lo que acaba de ocurrir -¡Ash...!-

El joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación fue incapaz de terminar sus palabras debido a que ante la sorpresa de observar el estado del joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego, uno de aquellos azabaches seres humanoide inmediato aprovecho para clavar con gran fuerza y velocidad su apretado puño derecho en todo el centro del rostro desprotegido de esté. Y recibiendo repentinamente ese golpe de gran poderío, Tsuna no solo salió potentemente disparado hacia atrás para de eventual manera caer con notable dureza a los suelos de concreto de esa poco iluminada e amplia calle, sino que término soltando a Serena.

Una inmóvil Serena que acabo cayendo y siendo cargada en la ancha espalda de uno de esos humanoides seres negrezcos que usaban su manos y pies para caminar en cuatro patas al mismo tiempo que otro de estos utilizaba la mordida de su boca llena de dientes colmilludos para sujetar y jalar el ajustado chaleco azul que vestía el torso de un Ashe igual de inmóvil, por ende, arrastrando a esté por los suelos de concreto donde estaba tirado. Todo mientras un gran número de esos mismos monstruosos seres azabaches se tiraban uno encima de otro sobre Tsuna inmediatamente después de que esté cayera de dura manera en ese terreno de concreto tras recibir el golpe de uno de estos en su cara.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡JAJAJA!- Gritaban y reían lunáticamente esas humanoides criaturas de piel carbón mientras se lanzaban uno tras otro sobre el cuerpo del joven mago de Fairy Tail tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ah...! ¡Serena! ¡Ashe!- Grito con suma preocupación un Tsuna incapaz de levantarse debido al gran peso que había sobre su persona y que estiraba su mano derecha en la dirección que estaban esos que acababa de nombrar.

-¡Tsuna!- Nombraba con profundo preocupar internamente una Serena incapaz de mover su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición, soy un maldito peso! ¡Maldición!- Pensaba con gran frustrar e ira un Ashe en el mismo estado.

-¡Serena Axel...Serena Axel...Serena Axel...!- Nombro una y otra vez con aquella maniaca sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro el azabache ser que cargaba a una joven miembro de Fairy Tail en su espalda.

-¡Llevar hacía ama...Llevar hacía ama...Llevar hacía ama...!- Repetía constantemente uno de esos azabaches seres humanoides que estaba al lado del antes mencionado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ama?! ¡¿A quién se refieren estos tipos?! ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren conmigo?! ¡¿Cuándo seré capaz de moverme...?!- Pensaba con intrigar la inmovilizada joven Axel.

-¡Recompensa...Cena...Recompensa...Cena...Recompensa...Cena...!- Decía con locura la negrezca criatura humanoide que usaba su boca para jalar de su ropa a un inmóvil joven mago de Golden Lion y también lo decían sus seres gemelos a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué están diciendo estos bastardos?!- Pensaba un inmóvil Ashe -¡¿Recompensa?! ¡¿Cena?! ¡¿Están tratando de decir qué van a llevarme para comerme?! ¡Como sí fuera a permitirles eso! ¡Muévete de una maldita vez, maldito cuerpo! ¡¿Aun así dices ser el cuerpo del discípulo de Natsu Dragneel-sensei?! ¡Muévete!-

A pesar de sus voluntades, ni la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref ni el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego pudieron hacer algo para evitar ser llevados por un par de negrezcas criaturas humanoides que con un rápido caminar en cuatro patas y también unos cuantos potentes saltos empezaron a alejarse cada vez más y más de esa poco iluminada e amplia calle de la anochecida Ciudad de Crocus. Todo mientras el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se encontraba completamente enterrado debajo de una enorme pila de docenas de aquellos seres con musculosos torso e extremidades que se agitaban frenéticamente durante su estar uno encima del otro, por lo menos hasta que...

**-¡Enryuuou no Houken!- **

"Puño de Destrucción del Rey Dragón de Fuego". En cuanto se escuchó a la furiosa voz de Tsuna gritar con suma potencia aquellas palabras; cada uno de los seres con un gran ojo demoniaco rojo y unas maniáticas sonrisas de colmilludos dientes y lengua serpentea que conformaba esa montaña de mediano tamaño que cubría toda la figura de esté acabo viéndose completamente tragada por una increíblemente gigantesca y poderosa ráfaga de llamas carmesís que surgieron, de un segundo a otro, desde su interior.

Y con cada parte de sus musculosos cuerpos azabaches siendo azotada por esa fuerte ráfaga de fuego de dragón que ocupaba gran parte de esa amplia calle con su basto ancho y a la que le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar el anochecido cielo con su amplia altura, cada una de esas azabaches criaturas humanoide que salió potentemente volando por los aires veía su persona siendo convertida en cenizas con una notable velocidad.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Se limitaron a reír maniáticamente esos azabaches monstros humanos mientras sus cuerpos se incineraban.

Eventualmente, tanto un gran número de esos humanoides seres con piel color carbón como la descomunal cantidad de feroces llamas carmesís que les azotaron terminaron desapareciendo de completa manera. De este modo, la única persona en quedar en esa poca iluminada, solitaria, amplia y notablemente dañada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus fue un joven rectamente de pie y con su puño derecho alzado en dirección al oscurecido cielo debido a su reciente ataque. Un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, serios ojos negros, que poseía la gran cantidad de heridas que se hizo durante la tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos llenas de vendas y lleno de sudor por su profundo cansar.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Tsuna cansadamente mientras bajaba su brazo y luego caía arrodillado a unos quemados suelos de concreto -...Maldición, gaste casi todo mí poder mágico con eso...Malditos tipos desagradables, normalmente hubiera disfrutado luchar con ustedes, pero ahora mismo lo que me importa... ¡¿Eh?!-

Dirigiendo su filosa mirada hacia adelante, el cansando joven Dragneel fue capaz de verlo con amplio shock. Se veía como ni los demás de aquellas negrezcas criaturas humanoides ni el joven Vesta ni tampoco la joven Axel se encontraban en algún extremo o edificio abandonado de esa poco iluminada e amplia calle que había sufrido unas notable quemaduras por el anterior ataque de ese debilitado joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Los otros de esos monstruos no están...Tampoco Ashe ni Serena! ¡Maldición, ¿Se los llevaron?! ¡Pero, los seguiré por el olor...! ¿Eh? ¿No detecto el olor de Serena? ¿Ni el de Ashe? ¡¿Es por culpa de esos bastardos?! ¡Maldición! ¡Pero aunque no puede seguir su aroma, no pienso perderlos, malditos desgraciados! ¡Aunque tenga que recorrer cada parte de la ciudad, los encontrare!- Tsuna iniciaba un veloz correr -¡Serena es mi compañera y Ashe es alguien a quien aún tengo que patearle el trasero! ¡No dejare que se queden con ninguno de los dos! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

_...Mientras tanto..._

-¿Hm?-

Ese sonido de ligera confusión lo emitía una de las tres jóvenes magas de Fairy Tail de 19 años de edad que junto a una pequeña joven de 14 años, también perteneciente a ese gremio de magos, se encontraban dentro de una medianamente amplia habitación con seis cómodas camas, una que otra mesa de noche y ventanas. En otras palabras; eran las llamadas Alicia Scarlet, Sonia Strauss, Lucia Dragneel y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster presentes en la habitación de las chicas de la posada donde los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se quedaban durante su estancia en la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¿Acaso eso fue...?- Se preguntaba una ligeramente confusa Alicia observando el exterior a través de la ventana de esa habitación y desde la cama donde estaba sentada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Alicia-san?- Pregunto Lucia con leve curiosidad desde su cama donde estaba sentada.

-No, nada. Es que por un momento pensé que había escuchado a alguien gritar. Debió ser mí imaginación- Respondió la joven Scarlet tranquilamente.

-Debió ser eso- Hablo la pequeña joven Dragneel -Después de todo, la única persona gritando aquí...-

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba llorosa Raine con su rostro enterrado en la almohada de su cama y la cual ella terminaba golpeando con sus manos y pies que se agitaban quejosamente.

-...Es Raine-san- Termino de hablar una Lucia que poseía en su cabeza una animada gota de sudor al igual que Alicia.

-Oye, Raine, ya es suficiente. Noche tras noche, primero lloras por un buen rato y luego quieres ir a emborracharte a un bar y quejarte hasta acabar inconsciente y que nosotras te traigamos de nuevo a la posada. Así no es como debería comportarse un hombre- Dijo una tranquila Sonia sentada en la cama al lado de la cama de su llorosa compañera.

-¡Raine es una mujer! ¡Una mujer con el corazón herido debido a que ella hoy tampoco pudo tener una cita con su novio! ¡¿Para qué Raine vino a Crocus entonces?!- Gritaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y apoyar al equipo? ¿No lo tomas en cuenta?- Pensó Alicia con otra gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Y? ¿Con qué excusa Sherin-san no le dejo ver a Leo-san hoy?- Pregunto Lucia con cansar.

-Hmm...Esa mujer dijo que está noche Leo-kun, ella y el resto de sus compañeros tenían que estar reunidos para formar una estrategia para el quinto día de los juegos. Como habrá una batalla real, el trabajo en equipo será mucho más importante que los días anteriores. Ninguno de ellos podía faltar a la reunión- Contestaba Raine con lágrimas en sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Es un argumento bastante lógico- Dijo la tranquila joven Scarlet.

-¡Raine lo sabe! ¡No pudo discutírselo a esa gata ladrona! ¡Fue una pérdida total! ¡AAAAHHH!- Regresaba a enterrar su rostro lloroso en su almohada la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera azul oscuro.

-E-Esto...Lo siento mucho- Dijo con leve apenar la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Alicia-san tiene un montón de suerte...Hmm...No tiene ninguna molesta rival de amor que quiera robarle a Marcus-san, que interrumpa sus citas con él ni que diga que va declarársele sí su gremio logra superar al suyo en un torneo...Hmm...- Comento Raine entre lágrimas quejosas.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué fue eso último?- Preguntaba la pequeña joven Dragneel con notable intrigar.

-Oigan, chicas, ¿Aún están despiertas? ¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunto la voz del joven hijo de Laxus y Mirajane después de un ligero pero notable golpeteo en la puerta de esa habitación.

-¿Marcus?- Se preguntaba Alicia tras oír la voz de su pareja.

-Hablando del rey de roma...- Comento una tranquila Sonia tras escuchar la voz de su primo.

-¡Adelante!- Contesto una sonriente Lucia.

De esta manera; la puerta de la habitación donde residían una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente, una joven de larga e ondulada cabellera azul oscuro, una joven con largos cabellos cafés atados en una cola de caballo y una pequeña joven con rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta su cuello, se abrió y permitió que a esté entraran un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos, un joven de larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra, un pequeño joven de largos y poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo y un pequeño felino humanoide de azul pelaje. En otras palabras; eran los llamados Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Ryos Redfox, Roku Nirvit y Happy.

-Hmm...Veo que Serena aún no está aquí- Dijo Marcus tras entrar en esa habitación con los demás jóvenes magos de su gremio.

-No, no ha regresado. ¿Por qué lo dice, Marcus-san?- Preguntaba Lucia con ligera confusión.

-¡¿Acaso Marcus-san empezó a ver a Serena-san de "esa" manera?! ¡¿Raine tentó a la mala suerte con sus palabras de antes?! ¡Raine lo siente mucho, Alicia-san!- Dijo con una cascada de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos la joven Loxar-Fullbuster que abrazaba fuertemente a su almohada.

-No es eso. No uses tu locura para perjudicarme, Raine. No es culpa mía que Leo no pudiera tener una cita contigo- Dijo el serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Volvió Raine a su gritó llorón en aquella almohada de su cama.

-Das justamente donde duele, primito- Comentaba Sonia entre leves risas.

-Con que Tsuna tampoco está con ustedes, ¿Eh?...Me lo temía- Decía Alicia con seria actitud.

-¿Por qué actúan así, Marcus-san, Alicia-san? ¿Qué tiene de malo que mí hermano y Serena-san aún no hayan regresado?- Preguntaba la joven Dragneel confundida.

-Ya casi es medianoche. Sí ese idiota con cerebro de carbón estuviera solo, entendería que aún no hubiera regresado. Solo necesito los dedos de una mano para contar las veces que he visto en toda mi vida que él se ha fijado en un reloj. Pero yo vi como Serena y él salían juntos- Explico el serio joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Sí Serena está con Tsuna...- Hablo la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail -...ella debió recordarle a él lo tarde que es y ya debio haberlo persuadirlo para que regresara. Mañana es el último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágico y él es que más necesita descansar de nosotros. Pero que no hayan regresado aún...Espero que no estén en problemas como en los que Tsuna se metía con Ashe ayer-

-Tal vez finalmente Tsuna-sama y Serena-san por fin decidieran cruzar "esa" línea y se hayan ido a un hotel...Ah...Todo el mundo se divierte en pareja menos Raine...- Susurraba la joven maga de hielo entre sollozos.

-Dejemos eso solo cómo nuestra última posibilidad- Dijo la pequeña joven Dragneel entre un ligero reír.

-Dudo mucho que ese idiota arruinara la oportunidad de participar en la batalla real de mañana por una simple pelea en un restaurante como la de ayer, así que sí ese tipo se metió en problemas debe ser por algo serio- Mencionaba un serio Roku.

-¿Se habrán encontrado con los de Ouroboros otra vez?- Preguntaba un preocupado Happy.

-Esperemos que no. En cualquier caso, sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlos- Dijo un serio Ryos.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyo decididamente el alado felino azul.

-Sí, vamos. Para algo tienen unos amigos tan varoniles como nosotros, ¿No?- Decía la joven Strauss con una ligera sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Van de salida?-

-¿Hm?- Mostraron ligera confusión los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

Apuntando sus miradas hacía donde vino esa femenina voz que no pertenecía a ninguna de ellos pero que sin duda les parecía conocida, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail observaron como en la entrada de esa habitación se encontraba una joven de 19 años que trabajaba para el Consejo Mágico y que ellos conocían totalmente. Se trataba de aquella joven que poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una blusa rojo oscuro debajo de una abierta chaqueta de cuero blanco con su cuello levantado y largas mangas, una falda negra y unas botas grises.

-Hola, Fairy Tail. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿No?- Saludaba amigablemente la joven hija de Erik y Kinana.

-Sophia- Nombro Ryos con la misma ligera sorpresa y alegría que poseían sus compañeros de gremio en esa habitación.

-Siento mucho haber entrado sin permiso. Quería sorprenderlos. Le dije al portero que me dejara entrar. Trabajar para el Consejo Mágico tiene sus ventajas- Dijo Sophia sonriente.

-No te preocupes. Nos alegre mucho verte- Decía Alicia de igual manera.

-Lo mismo digo. Escuche que lograron llegar hasta el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Felicitaciones- Dijo la joven de cortos y poco puntiagudos cabellos morado rojizo.

-Gracias- Dijo Marcus con un pequeño sonreír amigable.

-Ryos, Sonia, escuche lo que les había pasado, pero veo que ahora ambos estan bien. Me alegro- Mencionaba la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico.

-Obviamente- Contestaba el joven Redfox con seria actitud.

-¡Somos hombres!- Comentaba Sonia sonrientemente.

-Sophia, aunque nos alegra verte de nuevo, supongo que no estás aquí para solo una visita normal, ¿Verdad? Mi padre me mencionó que tú eres la encargada de la investigación sobre el asunto en que estuvieron relacionados Sonia y Ryos- Dijo seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-Sí, así es- Respondió la joven Venom con seria actitud también.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y encontró algo sobre quién ataco a Ryos-san y Sonia-san?!- Pregunto una sorprendida Lucia.

-¡Sí encontraste al culpable, dime quién es y donde está! ¡Ire a hacerle una visita pra enseñarle bien está vez que es un hombre!- Exclamo la furiosa joven Strauss mientras chocaba sus puños.

-Bueno...- Hablo Sophia -...Mí escuadrón y yo no encontramos ninguna evidencia sólida, pero encontramos cierta información que podría ser una pista. Una pista, dependiendo del punto de vista, por así decirlo. Vine a hablar con ustedes sobre eso porque es información sobre gente que conocen-

-¿A-Acaso...?- Preguntaba una ligeramente seria pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Sí. Es sobre el gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros- Contesto la seria joven hija de Erik y Kinana.

_...En otro lugar... _

-¡Ah...!-

Esté era el sonido que producía alguien al dar repentinamente un fuerte exhalar y respirar. Un sonido emitido por cierta joven acostado en unos duros suelos que por el momento no se iban a decir a que pertenecían exactamente, y que acababa de darse cuenta de cómo era capaz de mover nuevamente luego de un largo tiempo de estar paralizada en contra de su voluntad por ciertos hechos que ocurrieron antes en esté largo relato.

Se estaba hablando obviamente de esa joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

-Ah...Ah...- Calmaba Serena su respirar mientras levantaba su cuerpo de donde estaba acostada -... ¿Ya puedo mover de nuevo mí cuerpo? Por fin. Realmente llegue a pensar que el efecto de ese rayo era permanente. Pero... ¿A dónde me trajeron exactamente esas cosas desagradables?-

La joven miembro de Fairy Tail observaba tanto con sorpresa como con confusión como ella se encontraba en los duros y helados suelos dentro de una ancha jaula de hierro de negro color. Una gran jaula igual a donde encerraban a algún pájaro, como un canario, por ejemplo. Una de las muchas grandes jaulas que se mantenían altamente en los aires gracias a una cadena de hierro en su cima y por estar colgadas del techo de concreto griseo de un cuarto verdaderamente amplio, con paredes y suelos también de ese duro material y oscurecido de una profunda manera.

-¿Qué es esto...? -Pensaba una intrigada Serena -¿Una jaula? ¿Y qué pasa con esté enorme cuarto tan oscuro? Rayos, la posición en que me cargaban esas cosas no me dejo ver que ruta tomaron. ¿Sí quiere seguiré dentro de Crocus?...Tsuna, estás bien, ¿Verdad?-

-S-Serena... ¿Y-Ya puedes moverte?-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la joven Axel con aún más confundir.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia dónde provino esa temerosa voz masculina que sin duda alguna le parecía conocida; la joven de larga cabellera negra observo como en una otra jaula igual a la donde ella estaba y cercana a está, se encontraba en un joven de su misma edad, que poseía las notables heridas que se causó en el tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos bien cubiertas de blancas vendas y que se mantenía en posición fetal mientras temblaba de una manera notable.

Era aquel joven con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-M-Me alegro...- Hablaba tembloroso un Ashe notablemente pálido desde su jaula.

-¡Ashe!...Es verdad. Tú ayudaste a protegerme. Gracias...Y también lo siento. Acabaste en esta situación por mí culpa. Realmente lo siento- Dijo Serena tristemente desde su jaula.

-N-No te p-preocupes por eso...Ugh...Yo f-fui quién decidió actuar...No es culpa tuya...- Contestaba el temeroso joven Vesta.

-¿Eh?...S-Sí. E-En cualquier caso, ¿Acabas de librarte del efecto inmovilizador igual que yo?- Pregunto con interés la joven Axel.

-N-No...Y-Yo puedo moverme hace rato. D-Debe ser porque el rayo no me golpeo en todo el cuerpo c-como a ti...- Contesto aun notablemente asustado el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Hace rato? Entonces, ¿Por qué no sales de esa jaula? Aunque estés herido, no debería ser ningún problema destruir algo como eso con tú fuerza, ¿Verdad? Y hace rato me pregunto, ¿Por qué te tiemblas tanto y te vez tan pálido?- Preguntaba confusa la joven miembro de Fairy Tail.

-N-No te atrevas a d-decirle a Tsuna que me viste así...P-Pero la verdad es q-que estoy en verdad a-asustado en éste momento. No puedo d-dejar de temblar por el m-miedo- Respondió el asustadamente pálido joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba al principio con un simple confundir la joven de larga cabellera negra.

-M-Me pongo así cada v-vez que e-estoy en lugares demasiados pequeños c-como en está jaula...W-Will dice q-que es una e-enfermedad llamada c-c-clausto-algo... ¿Eh? ¿Soy y-yo o las barras de la jaula están más cerca que antes? ¿L-La jaula se está encogiendo? ¡M-M-Maldición!- Decía con terror el joven autoproclamado el discípulo de "Salamander" en posición fetal.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dices qué eres claustrofóbico?!- Reacciono con gran shock la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¡S-Sí...! E-Eso fue lo q-que dijo Will. T-T-Todo empezó cuando m-me hice un Phoenix Slayer...e-es r-realmente molesto... ¿Eh? ¡E-Esta vez l-las p-paredes sí se acercaron, ¿Verdad?! ¡L-L-La jaula realmente se está haciendo m-m-más pequeña! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Demonios!- Hablo el aterrado y tembloroso Ashe.

-¿Eh? ¿La claustrofobia empezó cuando se hizo un Phoenix Slayer? ¿Acaso es igual al mareo qué sufren los Dragon Slayers al subirse a un transporte?- Pensó Serena con intrigar para luego hablar -Bueno, no te preocupes. Sí no puedes hacerlo tú, lo hare yo. Nos liberare a ambos, solo espera un momento. **¡Etherias Form!**... ¿Eh?-

La notable confusión de aquella joven miembro de Fairy Tail se debía que a pesar de haber liberado las palabras que eran el gatillo para su transformación demoniaca y de poseer toda voluntad de iniciar está, no ocurrió nada. Absolutamente, nada. Incluso tras haber pasado varios segundos, la joven Axel seguía sin ver señal alguna de las negras escamas afiliadas con su "Forma Etherias" ni tampoco de la luminosa rosada energía que era su llamada "Maldición del Caos".

-¿Q-Que...? ¿No puedo transformarme ni completa ni parcialmente? Tampoco logro usar ni lo más mínimo de mí "Maldición del Caos"... ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Seguiré estando afectada por el rayo de esas cosas desagradables? ¡Ashe, entiendo que no puedes reunir tus fuerzas por esa claustrofobia tuya, ¿Pero puedes usar tu magia?- Preguntaba una intrigada Serena desde su jaula.

-S-Sí...Aunque el m-molesto miedo no me deja concentrarme b-bien...A-Apenas puedo hacer unas l-llamas que servirían c-como un encendedor- Contesto un atemorizado Ashe en posición fetal y rodeando uno de sus dedos en pequeñas llamas anaranjadas.

-Ashe sí puede usar su magia... -Hablo la confusa joven Axel -...Entonces, ¿Por qué yo no...? ¿Sera qué tengo que esperar más tiempo para que el efecto inmovilizador pase por completo? Pero sí puedo moverme sin problemas. ¿Habrá otra razón? ¿La jaula? No, eso no puede ser. Aunque la jaula estuviera hecha de piedra de sellado mágico, yo uso una maldición así que no deberían afectarme. Pero, ¿Qué más explicaciones hay...?-

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-

-¿Eh?-Mostró la joven miembro de Fairy Tail confundir nuevamente.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!-

-E-Esas voces...- Pensaba Serena intrigadamente.

Escuchando claramente unos maniáticos gritos, risas y voces que sin duda ya había oído antes y luego caminando por unos suelos de frío hierro hasta eventualmente posicionarse a los bordes de esa gran jaula que le encerraba y la alzaba a gran altura en los aires al colgar del techo, la joven de largos cabellos negros termino abriendo sus ojos cafés con gran sorpresa ante lo que pudo observar. La joven Axel fue capaz de ver desde su encierro como cada parte de los anchos suelos de esa gigantesca e oscura habitación donde estaba se encontraban repletos por la presencia de ciertos seres que debido a su locura; daban potentes pero aun así inútiles saltos para alcanzar esas jaulas, que lanzaban uno encima del otro y se mordían entre ellos como sí de animales se trataran.

Se estaba hablando obviamente de un enorme número de aquellas humanoides criaturas con musculoso torso e extremidades, tanto sin ropa como sin órganos sexuales masculinos o femeninos, que caminaban en forma de cuatro patas con sus pies y manos, que eran completamente calvos, que poseían una piel de profundo color carbón, que en su cara solo poseían un único gran ojo demoniaco de color rojo sangre y una gran sonriente boca llena de babiados afilados colmillos y una larga lengua serpentea.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!- Se repetían una y otra vez algunos de esos cientos de azabaches monstruos humanoides mientras que con numerosos saltos trataban de alcanzar esas jaulas que colgaban altamente del techo.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡AAAAHHH! ¡AAAHH!- Gritaban maniáticamente otra parte de ese gran número de negrezcas criaturas humanoides mientras se peleaban entre ellas.

-Esas cosas desagradables... -Hablaba una intrigada Serena -...Q-Que increíble número. Parecen ser más de cien. ¿Acaso estaré en su nido? Pero, aunque esas cosas sean tan fuertes como para darle pelea a Tsuna y Ashe, su inteligencia parece ser limitada. Además, es más que obvio que nos ven como simple comida que quieren devorar lo más antes posible. Dudo mucho que ellos me hayan escogido por voluntad propia como su objetivo. Ellos antes hablaron de una ama...Debe ser la persona que los controla. Sí, es más que obvio que estás cosas son controladas por alguien. Después de todo, son tan locas como para atacarse entre sí. Es imposible que hayan decidido por su cuenta encerrarnos a Ashe y a mí en jaulas y mucho menos haber decidido mantenerse ocultos de la gente de Crocus. Pero, ¿Quién rayos es esa persona? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? Rayos, tengo tantas preguntas en éste momento...-

-¡Ah!- Grito tan maniáticamente como sus hermanos gemelos uno de esos negrezcos seres humanoides.

-...- Se mantuvo momentáneamente en silencio la joven Axel.

Desde su encierro en una jaula altamente posicionada en los aires, la joven de larga cabellera negra acabo viendo conectada su intrigada mirada de ojos cafés con la maniática mirada de un único gran ojo demoniaco de profundo color rojo sangre que poseía una de las cientos de azabaches criaturas de humana forma que ocupaban completamente los suelos de concreto de esa gigantesca e oscurecida habitación de concreto griseo. Mirándose mutuamente, la joven miembro de Fairy Tail volvio a sentir un sentimiento que tuvo antes, pero en un nivel mucho más profundo. Un sentimiento de igualdad.

-Ugh...- Una seria Serena tragaba saliva por su basto asombrar -...E-Esta sensación que tengo cuando veo a esos monstruos negros...No hay duda alguna. El poder y presencia que emiten esas cosas...Solo yo puedo sentirla...Porque es igual a la mía. Esos tipos...Son iguales que yo. Son demonios de los libros de Zeref-

-¡Ping, pong, ping, pong! ¡Es correcto!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostró Serena profundo sorprender.

-¿Q-Q-Quién está ahí?- Preguntaba un Ashe todavía notablemente atemorizado y tembloroso.

-¿Hm?...Tú eres ese chico de Golden Lion que lucho contra Tsuna hoy, ¿Verdad? Vaya, vaya...Parece que mis pequeñas mascotas volvieron a traer mucha más carne de la que pedí. Bueno, no importa...-

Dirigiendo sus miradas hacía la dirección de dónde provino esa tranquila voz femenina, desde sus respectivas jaulas, la joven miembro de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion acabaron notando algo de esa habitación donde estaban que no habían notado antes. Se podía ver como un largo e ancho puente de hierro estaba posicionado a gran altura en ese cuarto increíblemente enorme y cada uno de sus extremos estaba unido a dos de las paredes de esté y a las grandes entradas que había en estás. Un puente que pasaba muy cerca de las grandes jaulas que decoraban el techo de esa habitación.

Y eventualmente; se observó cómo cierta personaje salió de una de esas dos puertas de gran tamaño antes mencionadas y caminando tranquilamente por ese puente de hierro también mencionado antes y deteniéndose en todo el medio de esté, está personaje termino sumamente cerca de las jaulas que encerraban a un claustrofóbico Ashe y a una Serena que mostraba profundo sorprender al observarla y reconocerla de inmediata manera.

Se trataba de una joven de mediana estatura, que poseía como unos 17 años de edad y que indudablemente ya había hecho aparición antes en esté longevo relato. Era esa joven que poseía un cabello negro que le llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía unos bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos mechones de su cabellera y que vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias. Pero lo más notable de esa joven eran su sonreír de ligero tamaño pero que transmitía como emitía cierta "locura" y "malicia" y la marca roja de Ouroboros en su mano izquierda.

-...También quería una buena probada tuya- Dijo mientras sacaba su larga lengua serpentea de su leve pero malicioso sonreír aquella joven maga de Ouroboros.

-¡T-Tu eres...!- Hablo Serena sorprendida para luego colocar una seria expresión -...Ya veo. Con que tú eres la culpable de todo esto, ¿No?-

-Oye, oye...- Hablaba la maliciosamente sonriente Amaia Jiwe -...No pongas esa cara tan desagradable. Me arruinaras el apetito. Cuando llegue el momento de por fin degustarte, agradecería mucho que me mostraras una cara mucho más alegre...Mí querido manjar raro-

_...Lo que se veía venir, ha llegado...La maniática Amaia y una intrigada Serena..._

**Continuara...**

**Hola, amigos fanfikers. **

**Hace tiempo que no los saludo y lo hago porque como este es el capitulo 150 de esta historia mía, quiero agradecerle mucho a todos aquellos que la han seguido hasta este punto. En serio, gracias. Y en cualquier caso, espero que les haya gustado este y los demas capitulos que voy a publicar. **

**Matane. **


	27. Informacion

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 27/151: ¡Información! **

En la noche que llego a la Ciudad de Crocus tras el cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; Tsuna, Serena y Ashe acabaron siendo atacados por unas misteriosas criaturas que acabaron llevándose a estos dos últimos en contra de su voluntad. Mientras que en la posada en donde residían los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail durante su estancia en Crocus; la joven que trabajaba para el Consejo Mágico y era su conocida, Sophia Venom, llego hacía ellos con tal de compartirles una pista que tenía ver tanto con el misterioso ser con él que se involucraron Ryos y Sonia el día de la ronda preliminar del torneo como con el gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros. Y eventualmente; Serena y Ashe, encerrados tanto en jaulas como en una misteriosa edificación, se encontraron cara a cara con la responsable de sus actuales problemas...

**...Continuación...**

-...Mí querido manjar raro-

Quién decía estás palabras con cierta malicia y locura no era nadie más ni nadie menos que la joven de 17 años en todo el medio de un largo e ancho puente de hierro posicionado a gran altura en una gigantesca e oscurecida habitación con paredes, suelos y techos hechos de un concreto griseo. Y se debía mencionar que de los techos de ese inmensamente grande cuarto, colgaban altamente y gracias a cadenas, varias jaulas de hierro negrezco y de las cuales dos eran ocupadas respectivamente por dos jóvenes de 19 años de edad.

Hablando de manera más específica; quién había dicho esas palabra fue aquella joven de mediana estatura, que poseía un cabello negro que le llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía unos bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos mechones de su cabellera y que vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias. Pero lo más notable de esa joven eran su sonreír de ligero tamaño pero que transmitía como emitía cierta "locura" y "malicia" y la marca roja de Ouroboros en su mano izquierda.

Y uno de los que ocupada el interior de una de esas grandes jaulas de hierro mencionadas antes esa joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

Mientras que el otro dentro de esas jaulas iguales a donde encerraban a las aves era un joven que se mantenía en posición fetal y temblaba notablemente debido a la claustrofobia que era un efecto secundario de su magia. Se trataba de aquel joven con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-¿Manjar?- Repitió Serena con confundir desde la jaula que la encerraba.

-Hmm...- Emitía gustosa Amaia mientras su larga lengua serpentea pasaba por sus labios en medio de un pequeño sonreír malicioso.

-T-Tú e-eres de Ouroboros...M-M-Maldita...- Hablaba tartamuda y temerosamente Ashe desde su jaula.

-¿Hm? -La joven Jiwe apuntaba su mirar hacía la jaula que encerraba a ese asustado joven- ¿Qué te pasa, Golden Lion? No pareces el mismo idiota apasionado que casi derrumba ese estadio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos con su pelea de hoy con Tsuna. Te ves tan pálido que podrías terminar orinando tus pantalones en cualquier momento. No pienso poner ni siquiera un cabello tuyo en mí boca sí eso ocurre. Te lanzare a mis mascotas. ¿Acaso eres claustrofóbico? ¿Te da miedo estar dentro de una jaula, pequeño pajarito?-

-C-C-Claro que n-no...C-Cállate, d-desgraciada...- Contestaba el aterrado joven Vesta en posición fetal.

-¿No lo eres? ¡Entonces, no hay ningún problema con que haga esto, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo una maliciosamente sonriente joven maga de Ouroboros mientras le daba una fuerte patada a una de las jaulas cerca de ese puente de hierro donde ella estaba presente.

-¡Ah! ¡M-Maldita...!- Gritaba un profundamente iracundo e asustado joven mago de Golden Lion mientras soportaba ese notable temblar de su jaula.

-¡Jajajaja!- Reía placenteramente la joven de larga cabellera negra con bordes puntiagudos al observar la escena del enjaulado joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Tú...! ¡Ya detén todo esto! ¡Libéranos!- Exclamaba una enfurecida Serena.

-¿Hm? -Amaia volteaba su mirada hacía la jaula que encerraba a esa joven miembro de Fairy Tail -¿Liberarlos? Aunque te tenga gran estima, lamento que no puedo cumplir esa petición. Sí esa fuera mí intención, no hubiera enviado a mis queridas mascotas a buscarte, mí querido manjar raro. ¿Qué clase de granjero liberaría a su ganado solamente porque esté se queja de estar encerrado?-

-Manjar raro...Ganado... ¿Por qué rayos me llamas de esas maneras tan raras?- Preguntaba una seria joven Axel.

-Jeje...Bien... ¿Por qué será?- Contestaba la joven Jiwe con su usual malicioso sonreír.

-¡Ama! Ama! ¡Ama! ¡Ama! ¡Ama! ¡Ama!-

-¿Hm?- Mostró Amaia ligera confusión y sorpresa.

Dirigiendo sus miradas hacía donde provenían aquellas numerosas voces maniáticas que repetían una y otra vez la misma palabras; una tranquila y maliciosamente sonriente Amaia presente en un ancho y largo puente de hierro y una enjaulada Serena terminaron viendo los amplios suelos de esa gigantesca e oscurecida habitación donde estaban y que se mantenían llenos de ciertos seres que trataban de alcanzar la gran altura de estás, aunque inútilmente, con varios frenéticos saltos.

Se estaba hablando obviamente de un enorme número de aquellas humanoides criaturas con musculoso torso e extremidades, tanto sin ropa como sin órganos sexuales masculinos o femeninos, que caminaban en forma de cuatro patas con sus pies y manos, que eran completamente calvos, que poseían una piel de profundo color carbón, que en su cara solo poseían un único gran ojo demoniaco de color rojo sangre y una gran sonriente boca llena de babeados afilados colmillos y una larga lengua serpentea.

-¡Ama, comida! ¡Ama, comida! ¡Ama, comida! ¡Ama, comida!- Decían constantemente esos azabaches monstruos humanoides que llenaban los suelos de ese amplio cuarto.

-¿Ama? ¿Se refieren a ella?- Se preguntaba una intrigada Serena desde su jaula.

-Ah, es cierto. Tengo que alimentarlos. Bueno, me trajeron lo que les pedí más un extra. Hicieron un buen trabajo. Tengo que recompensarlos- Dijo Amaia con ese malicioso sonreír que no se retiraba de su cara.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!- Repetían ahora con su maniático hablar aquellos negruzcos seres humanoides.

Sujetando fuertemente de su agarradera un barde de hierro de mediano tamaño que ella había traído consigo a ese puente de hierro donde se encontraba; en el siguiente segundo, la joven usuaria de magia de oscuridad agito fuertemente esté barde para que todo su contenido, una gran cantidad de unas sangrientamente rojas carnes crudas de distintos tamaños, salieran disparadas hacía los aires e eventualmente acabaran cayendo tanto encima como entre ese basto número de azabaches criaturas humanoides en los amplios suelos de concreto de ese gigantesco e oscurecido cuarto, los cuales se apresuraron a devorar salvajemente estás con sus colmilludas bocas e incluso llegaban a lucharse entre ellos por esas carnes.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Carne, carne, carne! ¡Comida, comida! ¡Mía, mía, mía! ¡AAAAHHH!- Rugían y hablaban locamente esos negrezcas criaturas humanoides durante su luchar por ese alimento que acababan de arrojarles.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso, eso!- Hablo una maliciosamente sonriente Amaia -¡La carne de esta ocasión no es de alcohólicos, drogadictos o enfermos, sino de simples vagabundos pobres! ¡Es carne limpia sin ninguna clase de defecto! ¡Debe ser comida de cinco estrellas para ustedes, así que sí quieren un pedazo, esfuércense, mis lindas mascotas! ¡Les arroje bastante, pero sí quedan con hambre, devoren sus brazos o piernas! ¡Mientras no toquen sus cabezas, podrán regenerarse las veces que sean, así no se preocupen! ¡Coman y jueguen, linduras! ¡Se lo han ganado! ¡Jajaja!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? ¿Vagabundos...? ¿Acaso es carne humana?- Pensó Serena con profundo shock.

-¿Qué pasa, manjar? ¿No te gustan mis mascotas?- Preguntaba con sarcasmo la joven Jiwe.

-¿Mascotas...? T-Tienes un gusto bastante peculiar. ¿No has pensado en conformarte con solo perro o algo así?- Contestaba con otra pregunta igual la enjaulada joven Axel.

-¿Un perro? No puedo entender lo que la gente le ve de lindas a esas bolas de pelo con patas. Mis queridos demonios son mucho más obedientes y lindos que esas alimañas. Su piel negro es la perfecta definición de la desesperación. ¿Cómo es que no puedes la belleza en eso?- Respondió la joven maga de Ouroboros maliciosamente sonriente.

-Demonios...- Repetía la joven miembro de Fairy Tail con notable seriedad.

-Sí. Demonios de los libros de Zeref, para ser más exactos. Aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿No? Lo dijiste hace unos segundos atrás- Comentaba la joven de larga cabellera negra con bordes con su usual pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa.

-Sí, eso dije... -Hablo la seria joven de larga y lisa cabellera negra -...Pero eso no debería ser posible. Todos esos demonios desaparecieron inmediatamente tras la muerte de Zeref en la Gran Guerra Mágica de hace más de 20 años atrás-

-Todos, ¿Eh? -Hablo la joven usuaria de magia oscura -Es algo irónico que tú digas eso, ¿No crees, demonio de los libros de Zeref perteneciente a Fairy Tail?-

-¡...!-

Habiendo escuchado de sumamente clara manera las últimas palabras que había dicho esa notablemente maliciosa sonriente joven maga de Ouroboso que estaba a unos metros en frente de ella a estar parada en todo el medio del ancho y largo puente de hierro altamente posicionado en esa gigantesca e oscurecida habitación, como está había dicho; una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref perteneciente al gremio de magos, Fairy Tail, no puedo hacer nada para evitar decorar su mirada de ojos cafés con un vasto sentimiento de shock.

-¡¿Q-Qué dijiste?! ¡T-Tú... ¿Sabes sobre mí...?!- Reacciono Serena con profundo asombrar desde aquella gran jaula que la encerraba.

-Claro que lo sé- Hablaba Amaia -Tú seguramente pensaste que nadie aparte de tus conocidos sabrían que eran esos extraños poderes que usaste durante el segundo combate del tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero la verdad que los de Ouroboros te reconocimos de inmediato. Las negras escamas dignas de un Etherias y esa energía perteneciente a una maldición. Fue toda una sorpresa. Ni los de mí gremio ni yo llegamos a pensar en lo más mínimo que habría alguien como tú participando en serio en esos estúpidos juegos de Ishgal y mucho menos que fuera parte del mismo gremio que fue responsable de la muerte de su creador. Bueno, lo que me interesa a mí es tú cuerpo, no tú mentalidad-

-...Ugh...Y, ¿A-Acaso me trajiste aquí para perjudicar al equipo de mí gremio en el último día del torneo? Déjame decirte que mí fuerza no tiene nada de especial. Tengo varios compañeros igual o más fuertes que yo y que pueden tomar mí lugar en el equipo- Dijo la joven Axel ligeramente temerosa.

-¿Hm? -Hablo la maliciosamente sonriente joven Jiwe -¿Perjudicar a tú equipo? ¡Jajaja! ¡Cómo crees...! ¿No escuchaste la parte de "estúpidos juegos"? No tengo interés alguno sí ganamos o perdemos esa tontería de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Ouroboros tiene sus propias razones para participar en esas ridículas cosas de Ishgal-

-¿Sus propias razones...?- Repetía la joven miembro de Fairy Tail con confundir.

-No, no, no, no...Yo te traje aquí por una única razón...-

Instantáneamente, de un segundo a otro; la tranquila joven maga de Ouroboros paso a abrir tan ampliamente sus maniáticos ojos rojos que se podían observar las rojas venas de sus globos oculares, a aumentar tanto el tamaño de su maliciosa sonrisa que está parecía bastante inhumana, de sujetar firmemente con sus dos manos los barrotes de la gran jaula de hierro que encerraba a una sorprendida joven miembro de Fairy Tail y a incentar tan fuertemente su cara en el pequeño espacio entre estos que está se agito notablemente.

-¡...Para comerte, obviamente!- Exclamaba con suma locura una Amaia con su rostro pegado a una de las grandes jaulas de hierro en esa escena.

-¡Ah...!- Gimió asustadamente Serena sin poder evitar caer de posaderas a los helados suelos de su jaula.

-¡Ah...Ah...Ah...!- Gemía con excitación la joven Jiwe que pasaba su larga lengua serpentea por esos mismos barrotes de hierro que sujetaban sus manos -¡...Una demonio de los libros de Zeref...Un ser viviente que nunca antes he probado antes...! ¡¿Qué sabor tendrá tú carne?! ¡Quiero saborear tu vientre...Voy a morder esos muslos tuyos hasta que no quede nada...Pasare tú lomo por cada parte de mí boca...Hmm...Tú cabeza sabrá bien sí la baño con una buena mezcla de sangre y salsa tártara...Disgustare cada parte de tú cadera con mí lengua...No pienso dejar ni siquiera los huesos...! ¡Quiero comerte...Quiero comerte...Quiero comerte...Quiero comerte...!-

-¡E-Está tipa está mucho más loca de lo que pensaba...! ¡¿Dice qué quiere comerme?!- Pensaba una joven Axel llena de sorpresa, confusión y miedo.

-¡Ah...Ah...Quiero comerte ahora mismo...Pero, no, no, no puedo...Tengo que trabajar...Sí te devoro, voy a estar tan llena que no querré ni moverme...Por eso ahora no...! ¿Tal vez una pequeña probada...? ¡Qué no, Amaia, no! ¡Sí pones hasta una de sus uñas en tú boca, no serás capaz de parar de comer y lo sabes! ¡Tienes que resistir...! ¡Cuando nuestros planes se lleven al pie de la letra, ya podrás comerte tanto a ella como a tantos humanos como quieras!...Sí... ¡Sí, ella será tú recompensa por haber resistido tanto tiempo tú apetito! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Amaia!...Sí, lo hare...- Murmuraba en distintos tonos la joven maga de Ouroboros.

-¿P-Planes...? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo está mujer?- Se preguntaba intrigada la joven miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Ah...Ah...- Calmaba Amaia su respirar mientras alejaba su rostro de los barrotes de esa jaula y disminuía el tamaño de su maliciosa sonrisa -...Ah...Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esa faceta mía. Es que me emocione al pensar en ti, mi querido manjar-

-T-Todo lo que has dicho...Tú forma de hablar... ¿Has comido humanos antes?-Pregunto seriamente la joven de largos cabellos negros mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie en esa jaula que le encerraba.

-Jeje... ¿Quién sabe?- Contesto la joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos mientras su larga lengua serpentea pasaba sobre sus labios en medio de un malicioso sonreír.

-M-Maldita...Y-Ya deja de h-hablar tantas locuras...Y s-sácanos de aquí- Comento un claustrofóbico Ashe desde su jaula.

-¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, platillo extra? ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso por toda la atención que le estoy dando a mí querido manjar raro? No te preocupes, te aseguro que tú también estás en mí menú. Después de todo, tengo interés en saber sí esa magia de Phoenix Slayer tuya te da un sabor distinto al de los demás humanos. Ah, acabo de tener una buena idea. Sí atrapo también a Tsuna y los despedazo a ambos en varios pedazos y luego los revuelvo juntos, podría salirme una perfecta ensalada de magos de fuego, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría?- Decía la joven usuaria de magia oscura maliciosamente sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tsuna?!- Reacciono Serena con sorprender.

-Sí. Él también está en mí lista de compras, por así decirlo. Hmm...Aún no he podido olvidar ese momento cuando pase mí lengua por su mejilla...Su peculiar sabor aún está grabado en mis papilas. Como se esperaba de no solamente el sobrino del Emperador Spriggan, sino también de un humano con genes demoniacos- Dijo gustosa la joven Jiwe.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Ella sabe sobre que Zeref es el tío de Tsuna y de su linaje demoniaco?! ¡¿Quién es exactamente está persona?!- Pensaba la joven Axel con profunda intriga.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto charlar con ustedes, pero ha llegado el tiempo de retirarme. Mis compañeros no saben nada sobre las acciones que he tomado con ustedes y no me interesa que se enteren. Sí me tardo más tiempo en regresar a la posada, ellos podrían empezar a sospechar. De hecho, estoy muy seguro que ese maldito viejo de Omar me dará un buen sermón al llegar. En cualquier caso, adiós. Espero que no les entren gusanos durante el tiempo que no estoy- Dijo la joven maga de Ouroboros mientras empezaba a caminar por ese puente de hierro donde estaba.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Planeas dejarnos aquí?! ¡No bromees! ¡Sácanos de aquí de una vez y contesta mis preguntas! ¡¿Cuáles son esas razones de las que hablaste antes?! ¡¿Que planea hacer Ouroboros durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?!- Gritaba una enfurecida joven miembro de Fairy Tail mientras agitaba esa jaula donde estaba encerrada.

-Ah...- Suspiraba una tranquila y maliciosamente sonriente Amaia -...Creí haberte dicho antes que aunque te tenga mucha estima, no puedo cumplir esa petición, mi querido manjar raro. Liberarte sería desperdiciar todo el esfuerzo que mis lindas mascotas pusieron en atraparte. Pero, supongo que puedo contarte sobre nuestros planes. Después de todo, estando aquí encerrada no podrás hacer nada para detenernos. Escucha bien...-

-¿Eh?- Mostró Serena leve confundir.

En el siguiente segundo se observó como aquella joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos no solamente se volvió a acercar a la gran jaula de hierro oscuro que encerraba a una joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros y colocando sus labios en medio de un malicioso sonreír cerca de uno de los dos oídos de está, ella empezó a hablar en bajo tono. Varios minutos pasaron y con cada palabra que Amaia susurraba cerca de una de sus orejas, Serena iba abriendo cada vez más y más sus ojos cafés con profundo asombrar hasta que eventualmente...

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaba Serena con amplio shock ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Jejeje…- Amaia pasaba a alejarse nuevamente de aquella jaula que encerraba a su "manjar raro" -… ¿Ya entiendes? Mande a mis mascotas a buscarte y te encerré aquí únicamente porque quería protegerte. Es muy posible que termines muriendo como todos tus demás compañeros cuando nuestros planes comiencen y yo realmente no quiero eso. Quiero saber cómo sabe tu carne mientras estás vivo. Luego de eso, sí, puedes morir como todos los demás. Jejeje-

-¡Maldita…Tus compañeros y tú no pueden hacer eso!- Exclamaba furiosa la joven Axel hasta el punto de lanzar un fuerte golpe a los barrotes de su jaula.

-Claro que podemos y eso haremos. La única persona que podría interponerse en nuestros planes, serias tú ahora que tienes toda la información sobre ellos, pero como dije antes, estando aquí encerrada no podrás nada- Contestaba la maliciosamente sonriente joven Jiwe.

-¡Entonces, solamente tengo que salir de aquí para detenerlos y que luego mis compañeros y yo les demos una buena paliza!- Grito enfurecida la joven miembro de Fairy Tail mientras con sus dos golpeaba constantemente los barrotes de la jaula que la mantenía cautiva.

-¡Jajaja! –Hablo una maliciosamente sonriente joven maga de Ouroboros entre risas- ¡Oye, oye, vamos! ¿De verdad pensaste qué te mande a secuestrar sin tener alguna forma de contenerte? ¿Me crees así de tonta? Esa jaula está hecha con un material que tiene efectos prácticamente iguales a los de esa piedra sella-magia que tienen aquí en Ishgal, pero con una única diferencia. En vez de sellar la magia, el material de está jaula sella los poderes demoniacos y las maldiciones. En otras palabras, mientras estés ahí dentro, te será imposible adquirir tu forma Etherias o usar esa maldición tuya. Dudo mucho que puedas salir de esa jaula con esas manos tan delicadas de humana. Bueno, el chico de Golden Lion sin duda alguna tiene la fuerza para salir de esa jaula y la piedra sella-maldiciones de la que está hecha obviamente no le afecta a él, pero dudo que pueda hacer así como está. De poder hacerlo, ya lo hubieras hecho, ¿Verdad, pajarito asustado?-

-¿C-C-Cuantas v-veces te t-tengo que decir que te c-calles…? J-Juro que esto me lo p-pagaras- Decía un tembloroso Ashe en posición fetal en los helados suelos de su jaula.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- Decía furiosamente Serena sin parar su golpear a los barrotes que la encarcelaban.

-Bien, nos vemos a la hora de la cena. Nuestros planes empiezan luego del final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, así que puede que me tarde un rato, pero no empiecen sin mí, ¿Está bien? ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Voy a rezar para que desde aquí no se oigan los gritos de toda la gente estúpida que va a morir! ¡Sería verdaderamente molesto que decidieras suicidarte al estar atormentada por no ser capaz de salvar tanto a los civiles como a tus compañeros! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Sus pedazos estarán dentro de mi estómago y te reunirás con ellos cuando llegue el momento! ¡Jajaja!- Se despidió con un macabro Amaia mientras se retiraba de ese escenario al atravesar una gran puerta en uno de los extremos del puente antes mencionado.

-¡Espera!- Gritaba una enjaulada Serena -¡Te dije que esperaras! ¡Regresa aquí, Amaia! ¡Ouroboros!-

…_En otro lugar…_

-Sí. Es sobre el gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros-

Aquel serio hablar pertenecía a uno de los varios jóvenes magos de 19 años de edad, que con un par de jóvenes de 14 años de edad y un pequeño felino humanoide de azul pelaje se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de una posada de la anochecida ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Más específicamente hablando; se trató de la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico, Sophia Venom y en frente de ella, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail; Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Alicia Scarlet, Lucia Dragneel, Roku Nirvit, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y el Exceed perteneciente a esté mismo gremio, Happy.

-…- Se mantuvieron los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en serio silencio tras oír las palabras de la joven hija de Erik y Kinana.

-Sophia, sigue hablando, por favor- Dijo Alicia seriamente.

-Sí, entonces, con permiso…- Sophia entraba completamente a esa amplia habitación y se sentaba en una de las cinco cómodas camas en está -…Bien, primero empecemos por su parte. Ouroboros, ¿Qué es lo que saben de ellos?-

-Aparte del hecho de que son unos desgraciados desagradables, no mucho, creo- Decía un serio Marcus de brazos cruzados e apoyado en una de las paredes de esa habitación.

-Yo recuerdo que la gente de Golden Lion nos contaron que Ouroboros solía ser un gremio oscuro, pero que logro volverse legal justamente antes de que el Imperio Alvarez decidiera expulsar estos de sus fuerzas militares tras la alianza con el Reino de Fiore- Mencionaba una tranquila Lucia.

-Sí. Los locutores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos también han mencionado varias veces que ellos son un gremio bastante problemático y no creo que exactamente de la misma forma que al nuestro. Aunque sea legal, ellos siguen liberando la esencia de un gremio oscuro- Dijo un serio Roku.

-Tienes toda la razón en eso –Hablo la joven Venom- Según la investigación de mí escuadrón; en su continente, Ouroboros no solo cumple sus misiones de manera apenas legal sino que son sospechosos de una gran cantidad de crímenes de distintos tipos. De simple robo y agresión a hasta distribución de sustancias ilegales e incluso homicidio. Pero, nunca ha habido evidencia sólida para acusarlos y los testigos que ha habido tienen demasiado miedo de ellos para hablar o simplemente desaparecen sin rastro alguno-

-Los malditos son buenos ocultando sus huellas, ¿Eh?- Comentaba seriamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Le dije esa misma cosa mis subordinados tras ver el informe. Bueno, sí nos pusiéramos hablar de todo lo que son acusados no terminaríamos ni para mañana. Hoy vengo a hablarles de dos cosas y una de ellas es un caso en donde uno de sus miembros fue sospechoso. Un caso de un asesino en serie- Explicaba la joven de cortos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos morado rojizo.

-¿Un asesino en serie?- Repitió Ryos con leve sorpresa y confusión.

-Sí…- Siguió hablando Sophia -...En distintas partes del Imperio Alvarez e Alakitasia terminan apareciendo, por lo menos una vez al año, partes de cuerpos humanos desmembrados de una horrible manera y no por objetos filosos o magia, sino a mordiscos. Las fuerzas de la ley de Alvarez creen que el culpable podría ser un seguidor del canibalismo o un desconocido animal que se alimenta de humanos y desaparece debido a su hibernación. En cualquier caso, el estado en que se han encontrado las partes de los cuerpos de sus víctimas hizo que los medios llamaran a este homicida "El Demonio de la Gula" o algo así-

-¿Canibalismo? ¿Significa que se come a las personas?- Se preguntaba una asqueada Lucia.

-Que desagradable…- Dijo Happy de igual manera.

-¿Y? Entiendo que un asesino en serio es algo terrible, ¿Pero qué tienen que ver los tipos de Ouroboros?- Preguntaba el joven Redfox seriamente.

-Amaia Jiwe. Es una miembro de Ouroboros y forma parte del equipo de esté gremio que está participando en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Debieron verla en alguno de los días anteriores, ¿No?- Contestaba la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico.

-Sí…Creo que ella fue una de las participantes del primer combate del segundo día. Una tipa loca- Mencionaba el joven Nirvit.

-Es verdad. Fue la persona que montó una escena bastante indiscreta en todo el centro de la arena. Raine rezo de todo corazón para que Leo-kun no estuviera viendo. Me basta y me sobra con una sola rival de amor- Comentaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras abrazaba la almohada donde estuvo llorando quejosamente durante un largo tiempo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Serena me dijo que Tsuna y ella se encontraron con esa tal Amaia y el resto de los magos de Ouroboros unos días atrás. El impulsivo de Tsuna fue y le pregunto directamente sí ella había sido la que ataco a Ryos y Sonia y ella no confirmó ni negó nada. Parecía que simplemente quería burlarse de ellos- Decía seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-Sí. Jellal-san me dijo que ustedes sospechaban principalmente de ella porque el culpable del ataque a Ryos y Sonia tenía su mismo color de ojos, ¿No? Pues resulta que esa Amaia ha sido una sospechosa del caso del "Demonio de la Gula". Después de todo, en cada pueblo al que Amaia iba a realizar una misión terminaba viendo una gran reducción de criminales y vagabundos de la noche a la mañana. En otras palabras, ha cada parte que va está mujer la gente simplemente desaparece- Explico la seria joven Venom.

-¡Entonces, ella sí fue la que Sonia y yo vimos en ese callejón sangriento, ¿Verdad?!- Dijo con profundo interés el joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros.

-Debe ser ella. No hay forma de que sea coincidencia de que el mismo día que Ryos-san y Sonia-san vieran una escena de cuerpos mutilados sea el mismo día en que llego a la ciudad una sospechosa de asesinatos en serie- Decía seriamente la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Yo creo lo mismo. No es una coincidencia. Y esa no es la única información que tengo para probarlos. Miren esto…- Hablo Sophia mientras sacaba cierto objeto de su vestimenta.

-¿Hm?- Mostraban los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail intrigar.

En el siguiente segundo se pudo apreciar como aquella joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación uso su mano derecha para sacar de uno de los bolsillos internos de su blanca chaqueta un enrollado gran papel amarillento. Desenrollando esté papel y colocándolo encima de una de las mesas de noche en esa cómoda habitación, la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico le enseño a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail como esté se trataba de un mapa de aquel continente donde se encontraban y que poseía marcada con marcador rojo una línea que comenzaba en los bordes de esté y terminaba en la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¿Un mapa de Ishgal?- Preguntaba Alicia con confundir.

-Así es. Sí la investigación de mis subordinados es correcta y confió en que así es, la ruta que hay marcada en esté mapa es la ruta que al parecer tomo un carruaje para traer a la Ciudad de Crocus varios miembros de distintos gremios del Imperio Alvarez que venían a participar en la ronda preliminar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Explico una seria Sophia.

-Entendido. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con la conversación que estamos teniendo, Sophia-san?- Preguntaba Lucia confusa.

-Verán…- Hablo la joven Venom -…Días antes de que empezaran los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en un pueblo lejano a Crocus, una mujer reporto la desaparición de su esposo a las fuerzas del Consejo Mágico de esa zona. El hombre era un trabajador social. El ayudaba a vagabundos y hacía cosas así. Bueno, con la investigación los oficiales del Consejo descubrieron que no solamente ese hombre había desaparecido sino también varios vagabundos que el ayudaba y vivían en ese pueblo. En cuanto la investigación se extendió, se descubrió que varios vagabundos también habían desaparecido de otros pueblos. Mí punto es que cada uno de esos pueblos donde hubo desaparecidos, fueron pueblos donde el carruaje que mencione termino parándose para hacer descansos. Y uno de los gremios del Imperio Alvarez traía esté carruaje, era Ouroboros-

-Entonces, esa chica loca de Ouroboros, Amaia es un presagio para gente desaparecida ya sea tanto en Fiore como en Alvarez. Aunque en el caso de que ella no sea esa tal "Demonio de la Gula", no hay duda alguna de que está involucrada con algo turbio- Dijo un serio Ryos.

-¿La gente muerta que vimos habrán sido vagabundos también?- Se preguntaba Sonia con intrigar.

-Es lo más probable. Vagabundos, alcohólicos, drogadictos, criminales. Básicamente, gente que no tiene a nadie que los reporte cómo desaparecidos. El único caso diferente es el de ese trabajador social- Contestaba seriamente la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico.

-Él debió estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. El asesino no debió tener más opción que eliminarlo para no que no dijeran nada de él- Explico un serio Marcus.

-Que cruel…- Decía la entristecida pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Con toda esa información que tiene, ya debería ser suficiente para poder investigar a fondo a los de Ouroboros, ¿No, Sophia-san?- Mencionaba una tranquila Raine.

-Debería ser así, pero ni siquiera con la influencia de Jellal-san, mis superiores no quieren darle el permiso a mí escuadrón para investigarlos de forma seria y directa. Me salen con la excusa de que las desapariciones son solo coincidencias. Que sí quiero investigar a Ouroboros debo enseñar evidencia sólida que prueben que esos desaparecidos están muertos o que tuvieron el más mínima relación con algún miembro de ese gremio. La verdad es que esos tipos no quieren molestar a uno de los invitados del Imperio Alvarez aquí en el Reino de Fiore- Explicaba molesta la joven de cortos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos morado rojizo.

-No quieren arriesgarse en dañar la relación diplomática entre los dos países en lo más mínimo- Dijo un serio Roku.

-Exactamente. Bueno, entiendo sus razones, pero eso no significa que podamos dejar a tipos como Ouroboros hacer lo que quieran en nuestro territorio. Es frustrante. En especial ahora que conseguí una buena pista- Comentaba con leve enojar la joven hija de Erik y Kinana.

-¿Una buena pista?- Repetía la joven Strauss con confusión.

-Sí…- Hablo Sophia -…Aunque oficialmente estamos investigando ese incidente donde Ryos y Sonia estuvieron involucrado y no ha Ouroboros, les pedí a mis subordinados que fueran de casa en casa con una foto de Amaia Jiwe en mano y le preguntaran a un civil sí la habían visto en algún lugar sospechoso o algo así. Resulta que alguien la vio caminando sola por cierta calle de la ciudad. No se pudo ver cuál fue su destino, pero siguiendo rectamente por esa calle donde estaba Amaia se podía llegar a cierto pueblo afuera de Crocus. Es un pueblo que está actualmente abandonado debido a los daños que sufrió durante la guerra contra Spriggan Tail. En otras palabras, está lleno de edificios abandonados que servirían para ocultar algo o a alguien-

-Crees que la evidencia que necesitas para acusarlos de una vez por todas está en ese pueblo abandonado, ¿No es así?- Hablo el joven Strauss-Dreyar seriamente.

-Pero sí realmente es un pueblo abandonado, ¿No pueden simplemente entrar e investigar, Sophia-san?- Preguntaba Raine confundida.

-Eso creí yo, pero al parecer alguien anónimo compro todo ese terreno por motivos de reconstrucción. Ahora es propiedad privada. Necesito una orden para entrar en la ciudad y con todas las excusas que me ponen mis superiores; para cuando la consiga, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos habrán terminado y los de Ouroboros habrán regresado a Alvarez- Respondió la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación.

-Así que básicamente, ustedes los del Consejo Mágico no pueden hacer actualmente nada contra los de Ouroboros- Dijo el joven Nirvit con seria actitud.

-Duele que lo digan así de frente, pero es verdad…- Hablo Sophia -…A pesar de la montaña de evidencia que podría ser esa ciudad abandonada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Ciudad de Crocus, es como si hubiera un muro invisible que impidiera que los del Consejo Mágico pasáramos…Por supuesto, solamente los del Consejo-

-¿Eh?...- Mostró la joven Scarlet ligera confusión para luego enseñar una leve sonrisa -…Ya veo. Con que ese es el verdadero motivo de tú visita, Sophia-

-Je- Se limitaba Sophia a enseñar un sonreír de ligero tamaño.

-¿Hm? ¿De qué está hablando, Alicia-san? ¿Cómo qué verdadero motivo?- Preguntaba confusa la pequeña joven maga celestial ahí presente.

-Como la gente del Consejo Mágico está atado por legalidades, Sophia nos contó toda esa información de Ouroboros para que nosotros decidiéramos ir a esa ciudad abandonada y comprobar de una vez por todas sí ese gremio es el responsable de lo que le paso a Ryos y Sonia, ¿Verdad, Sophia?- Explicaba con un tranquilo pequeño sonreír el joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Me metería en problemas sí le dijera directamente a unos civiles, en especial a unos magos de gremio, que actuaran ilegalmente después de haberles dado información sobre una investigación del Consejo Mágico. Por supuesto, solo sí se los dijera directamente sin preámbulos ni disimulaciones- Dijo una tranquila joven Venom mientras se acostaba completamente en aquella cómoda cama donde estaba.

-¡Gee hee!- Reía Ryos peculiar y sonrientemente –Pero sí sabes que sí encontramos evidencia indudable sobre que esos tipos de Ouroboros son los responsables de atacarnos, nosotros no planeamos arrestarlos o leerles sus derechos, ¿Verdad, Sophia? Le daremos una buena paliza hasta que no puedan cometer ninguna otra asquerosidad como la que vimos Sonia y yo. Eso es lo que significa empezar una pelea con nosotros-

-Yo trabajo para los contribuyentes, Ryos. Siempre que la gente inocente pueda seguir viviendo tranquilamente, a mí me da igual lo que le pase a escorias como esos tipos de Ouroboros. Además, no planeo tener simpatía con aquellos que lastimaron a mis amigos- Contesto la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico mientras veía tranquilamente el techo de esa habitación desde su comoda acostada posición.

-¡Eres tan varonil, Sophia!- Exclamo la joven Strauss mientras secaba las cascadas de lágrimas apasionadas que caían de sus ojos.

-Entonces, está decidido. Iremos a esa ciudad abandonada y encontraremos una razón definitiva para patearles el trasero a los de Ouroboros sin remordimiento alguno, ¿No?- Dijo con una leve sonrisa el pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-Sí. Aunque no hay duda alguna de que nos meteremos en problemas sí lo hacemos. Que quede claro que estoy hablando de la maestra, no del Consejo Mágico- Decía de igual manera el joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-Bueno…- Hablo la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail -…Es por hacer pagar a los que lastimaron a nuestros compañeros. Estoy segura que nuestra madre nos entenderá. Y sí no, por lo menos fue algo por lo habrá valido quedar medio muertos. En cualquier caso; Sophia, aunque te agradezco por habernos traído está información y te prometo que haremos que esos tipos de Ouroboros paguen por sus fechorías, ahora mismo debemos encargarnos de otra cosa-

-¿Hm? ¿Otra cosa?- Repetía con leve confundir la joven de cortos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos morado rojizo.

-Sí. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Tsuna y Serena. De hecho, estábamos a punto de hacerlo antes de que tú llegaras- Contestaba la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-¿Tsuna y Serena? Ah, ahora que los menciones, veo que ellos no están aquí. Con razón escuchaba tanto silencio. Sí Tsuna hubiera escuchado todo lo que dije, él seguramente hubiera montado un alboroto y gritado que deberíamos ir de inmediato a patearle el trasero a los de Ouroboros- Comento entre leves risas la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación.

-Que sea tan tarde y aún no hayan regresado…Obviamente debió ocurrir algo- Decía Alicia con seria actitud mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentada.

-Es verdad. Bueno, sí quieren, yo…-

-Capitán. ¿Puede escucharme, capitán? Responda, por favor-

-… ¿Hm?- Mostró Sophia leve confusión ante la masculina voz que le interrumpió.

Insertando su mano izquierda en el interior de otro de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta de blanco color, la joven hija de Erik y Kinana acabo sacando de está un pequeño dispositivo por donde se transmitía mágicamente esa voz que escucho antes. Aunque ese pequeño dispositivo se conoce como en la era moderna como "Teléfono Celular", en esta historia se le conoce como "Lacrima de Comunicación Portátil".

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto con serio tono Sophia a aquel dispositivo en su mano izquierdo y que estaba en modalidad de altavoz.

-Capitán, sé que dijo que estaba ocupada con un asunto, pero pensé en informarle en que hubo problemas en una parte de la ciudad. Nosotros estamos ahora mismo en la escena del crimen con los guardias reales de la ciudad- Contestaba la voz de un trabajador del Consejo Mágico viniendo de esa "Lacrima de Comunicación Portátil".

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué fue lo paso? ¿Hubo heridos?- Preguntaba seriamente la joven Venom.

-No, no hubo víctimas, pero tampoco están los culpables. Todo se llevó a cabo en una calle de la ciudad actualmente abandonada por su falta de iluminación y porque sus edificios están en programación para ser demolidos. Según lo que vemos, parece ser que todo fue una pelea entre magos de fuego como lo que paso en ese restaurante ayer. Todo esté lugar está increíblemente quemado- Respondía la voz al otro lado de esa llamado.

-¿Eh? ¿Quemado?- Reacciono con ligera sorpresa la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico.

-¿Mí hermano?- Se preguntaba una intrigada Lucia.

-Pensar que realmente se metía en problemas antes del último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Comento Roku seriamente.

-¿Podrías darme una descripción más detallada, por favor?- Pregunto ahora la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación con seria actitud.

-¿Una descripción más detallada?...- Hablaba la voz del empleado del Consejo Mágico en ese pequeño dispositivo mágico -…Veamos…Los suelos están bastante destruidos…Tienen grandes marcas de impacto, para ser más precisos. Como sí algo o alguien se hubieran golpeado duramente contra ellos. Y casi toda la calle está tan quemada que aún huele a carbón. La gente en las calles cercanas dijo que escucho varios gritos y temblores viniendo de aquí e incluso vieron una brillante llamarada que casi alcanza el cielo. Ellos creyeron que eran las preparaciones de un festival para celebrar el final del torneo o algo así-

-Hmm…Ya veo. Ustedes hagan una investigación básica. Yo iré en cuanto pueda- Hablo una seria Sophia para luego cortar la llamada.

-Suelos destruidos…Toda una calle quemada…Una llamarada que casi alcanza el cielo…Suena a que Tsuna se estuvo enfrentando a alguien con quien tuvo que esforzarse- Dijo un serio Marcus.

-Tsuna…- Nombraba Happy con preocupación.

-Debemos ir a buscarlos de inmediato. Tsuna-sama y Serena-san podrían estar en problemas- Decía Raine con seria preocupación mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-Tal vez. Tal vez no. No deberíamos adelantarnos a los hechos y salir todos a gastar energías inútilmente- Dijo seriamente el pequeño joven de raza Nirvit ahí presente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tratas de decir, Roku?- Preguntaba confusa la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Solo digo que pensemos un poco en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Hablaba Roku –Sí, es posible que Tsuna y Serena estén en problemas graves, pero también es posible que solo estén metidos en una estupidez del cerebro de carbón. Para comprobar esto; Sonia, el gato y yo bastamos. Sophia, tú también ayudaras, ¿No?-

-Sí, claro. Pero no puedo prometer que no arrestare a Tsuna por todo el alboroto que causo en la ciudad- Contestaba con una leve sonrisa la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico.

-Pues eso le enseñara a ese cerebro de carbón a comportarse. En cualquier caso; los miembros del equipo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos deberían quedarse aquí para no despediciar sus energías y mentalizarse. Es más que obvio que el día de mañana será mucho más difícil que todos los anteriores. Deben estar lo más preparado posible- Explicaba con serio tono el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-…- Se mantuvieron Marcus e Alicia en serio silencio.

-Oye, Roku- Hablo una seria pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba el serio joven Nirvit.

-Está faceta tuya de un sabio mandón realmente me gusta. Eres genial- Decía Lucia con seria cara.

-¡Ugh…C-Cállate…!- Grito un sonrojado y nervioso Roku para luego calmarse ligeramente -…D-De todos modos; en caso de que no logremos encontrar a Tsuna y Serena a tiempo…Ryos, Raine…-

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaban con ligero intrigar y confusión los jóvenes hijos de antiguos miembros de Phamtom Lord.

…_Al día siguiente…_

-¡AAAAAAHHHH…!-

Aquel grito de increíble intensidad no pertenecía a nadie más que un joven de 19 años que se encontraba corriendo a suma velocidad por una de las tantas calles de la bella ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", la cual no solo nuevamente estaba bajo la cálida luz de un sol en medio de un despejado cielo azul sino que además se encontraba notablemente vacía debido a que sus ciudadanos se habían dirigido al llamado "Domus Flau". Un joven que a pesar de estar lleno de una gran cantidad de vendajes debido a las heridas que se causó en el tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; desde anoche había estado corriendo con gran rapidez por cada calle, callejón y tejado de la Ciudad de Crocus con tal de encontrar a los azabaches monstruos humanoide que se llevaron a sus conocidos.

Se trataba de obvia manera de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

-¡…AAAAAAAHHHH…! ¡Ah…Ah…! Ah…Ah…- Un sudado Tsuna cambiaba su intenso gritar por un cansado respirar al mismo tiempo que detenía su correr y terminaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo de concreto -…Ah…Ah…Maldición, maldición…Corrí por toda la ciudad y aun así no pude encontrar ni con mis ojos ni con mi nariz alguna señal de esas cosas desagradables ni de Serena o Ashe...Pero no voy a rendirme hasta encontrarlos y calcinar a cada uno de esos monstruos que se los llevaron… ¡Corrí por cada calle de la ciudad, pero es hora de revisar hasta el último edificio, sean casas o bodegas o lo que sea!-

-¡Con que aquí era que estabas!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el joven Dragneel con leve sorpresa y confusión.

Dirigiendo su filosa mirada hacia dónde provino ese conjunto de voces que eran conocidas para sus capacitados oídos al mismo tiempo en que se volvía a poner de pie; el sudado joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación terminaba viendo como en esa calle donde él estaba también se encontraban un pequeño felino humanoide de azul pelaje y con blancas alas emplumadas con la cual volaba por los aires, una joven de su misma edad y un pequeño joven de 14 años, cada uno dirigiéndose acercándosele con un notable correr.

La joven era aquella que largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. Está joven también poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

Y ese pequeño joven era aquel que, a pesar de su edad; poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color verde.

-¡Tsuna!- Nombraba Happy contentamente mientras volaba hacía este.

-¡Al fin te encontramos!- Dijo Sonia sonrientemente tras acercarse lo suficiente a su compañero de gremio y detener su correr.

-Rayos… ¿Sabes cuánto nos has hecho correr, maldito?- Hablo Roku molestamente y tras las mismas acciones que la anterior.

-Happy…Sonia…Roku… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto un confuso Tsuna.

-Esa es nuestra pregunta. ¿Acaso no ves que es de día? El último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos va a comenzar y tú estás aquí parado en medio de la calle- Contestaba el enojado joven Nirvit.

-Y además estás todo lleno de sudor. ¿Qué rayos es lo que has estado haciendo desde anoche, Tsuna?- Preguntaba intrigada la joven Strauss.

-H-He estado buscando a unas cosas desagradables por toda la ciudad- Respondió el cansado pero serio joven Dragneel.

-¿Cosas desagradables?- Repitió el azulado felino alado con confundir.

-Sí. Unos ruidosos monstruos con piel negra, una horrible sonrisa y un enorme ojo rojo en sus caras- Explicaba el serio joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Eh? Esa descripción…Suena como quién nos atacó a Ryos y a mí en ese callejón lleno de cuerpos mutilados- Dijo con ligera sorpresa la joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-Sí…Yo también pensé en eso cuando vi esas cosas…Aunque no era solo uno, sino un grupo tan grande como el de las hormigas- Hablo el cansado joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Qué? Entonces, ¿Amaia no era la culpable? ¿O será que esas cosas también tienen que ver con ella y Ouroboros?...Ah, rayos. Que complicado. En cualquier caso, Tsuna, ¿Para qué persigues a esos supuestos monstruos? ¿Qué es tan importante para que tú te pierdas la gran batalla real que será el último día de los juegos?- Preguntaba intrigado el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-E-Esas cosas…- Hablaba el cansado joven Dragneel.

-¿Hm?- Enseñaban leve curiosidad los demás magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes.

-¡…Atacaron a Serena y se la llevaron!- Contestaba Tsuna seria e intensamente.

-¡…!- Sonia, Roku y Happy mostraban un profundo shock.

…_Momentos más tarde…_

Cambiamos de escena de una amplia calle de la hermosa Ciudad de Crocus debajo de la luz del cálido sol a una gigantesca habitación con suelos, techos y paredes de concreto griseo; las cuales no solo iluminaban ligeramente ese oscuro escenario con unas pocas antorchas, sino que una de estas paredes poseía unas grandes puertas de acero que estaban actualmente cerradas y que de seguro eran la entrada y salida a esta habitación. Una de las varias habitaciones de sumo tamaño de un descomunal edificio perteneciente al abandonado pueblo cercano a la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" que la joven hija de Erik y Kinana había mencionado anteriormente en esté relato.

Pero lo increíblemente curioso de esta habitación era como ciertos seres residían en varias partes de sus suelos, paredes y techos, como sí de arañas se trataran. Se estaba hablando de un enorme número de aquellas humanoides criaturas con musculosos torso e extremidades, tanto sin ropa como sin órganos sexuales masculinos o femeninos, que caminaban en forma de cuatro patas con sus pies y manos, que eran completamente calvos, que poseían una piel de profundo color carbón, que en su cara solo poseían un único gran ojo demoniaco de color rojo sangre y una gran sonriente boca llena de babeados afilados colmillos y una larga lengua serpentea.

Y por el momento nos centraremos en como dos de este enorme número de azabaches seres humanoides utilizaban su único gran globo ocular para observar fijamente a un diminuto ser vivo que estaba detenido en los suelos que había en el pequeño espacio que los separaba a ambos. Más específicamente hablando, se trataba de una simple cucaracha que estaba momentáneamente detenida en la zona que había entre dos de aquellas negrezcas criaturas humanoides.

-Hmm…- Liberaban esté pensativo sonido dos de aquellos humanoides monstruos de piel carbón mientras veían a esa cucaracha.

-… ¿Cucaracha?...- Se preguntó uno de estos.

-…Cucaracha…- Como que confirmaba el otro de esos seres.

-… ¿Comida?...- Se preguntó ahora uno de esos dos seres que veían a ese insecto.

-… ¿Comida?- Se preguntaba igual el otro de estos.

-¡Ah…!- Ambos azabaches seres humanoides pasaban a estirar su mano derecha hacía esa cucaracha -… ¡Comi…!-

Pero antes de que alguno de esos dos azabaches monstruos humanoides fuera capaz de atrapar a ese diminuto ser vivo que ambos llamaron simultáneamente "Comida", lo inesperado ocurrió. La gran puerta de duro hierro de ese gigantesco cuarto termino saliendo volando potentemente por los aires al haber sido azotada desde el exterior del edificio al que pertenecía por una explosión asombrosamente poderosa de origen desconocido pero que también acabo atrapando en su interior a algunos del basto número de seres que caminaban en cuatro patas presentes en esa escena, los cuales empezaron a comportarse de maniáticamente tras esto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- Se repetían constante y locamente esos negruzcos monstruos humanoides mientras su único gran ojo rojo veían la gran pantalla de humo que había dejado esa explosión de antes.

-Que ruidosos. ¿Esas eran las cosas desagradables de las que hablabas?-

-Sí, son asquerosamente ellas. Con que aquí era que estaban escondidos. Con razón no los encontré a pesar de correr toda la noche por Crocus-

-Todo gracias a la información que nos dio Sophia. Como hombres que somos, vamos a tener que pagarle este favor con creces. Le invitaremos un festín digno de alguien tan varonil como ella-

-Aye. Estoy de acuerdo. Le daré unos peces de la mejor calidad. Pero antes de eso…-

Cada una de aquellas voces que hablaron pareció pertenecer a cada uno de los seres que conformaban ese cuarteto de siluetas en las grandes cantidades de negro humo en el enorme agujero en una de las paredes de concreto de esa gigantesca habitación y que era la entrada a está después de que una poderosa explosión arrancara completamente la anterior. De modo eventual todo ese humero se despejo y permitió observar que quienes se encontraban justo en la entrada de un descomunal edificio perteneciente a un abandonado pueblo y en frente de un numeroso grupo de azabaches seres humanoides eran un total de cuatro miembros de Fairy Tail.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataban del joven hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel, la joven hija de Elfman e Evergreen Strauss, el pequeño joven perteneciente a la raza Nirvit y un Exceed de azul pelaje. Cada uno de los jóvenes lado a lado mientras que el pequeño felino humanoide de pelaje azulado volaba encima de ellos con las blancas alas emplumadas que surgían mágicamente de su espalda gracias a la magia de "Aera", aunque cada uno de ellos con una feroces y determinadas miradas.

-… ¡Vamos a aplastar a los que se atrevieron a lastimar a nuestra compañera!- Exclamaron feroz e unísonamente Tsuna, Sonia y Roku.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyaba Happy con su determinada frase característica.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Rugían salvajemente esas azabaches criaturas humanoides a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en esa escena.

-Bien… -Tsuna rodeaba su puño derecho en llamas carmesís mientras mostraba una amenazante sonrisa -… ¿Decirme donde está Serena o ser completamente calcinados? ¿Qué prefieren primero?-

…_Espera, Serena…Den sus oraciones, demonios…Los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail han llegado…_

**Continuara…**


	28. Formacion

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 28/152: ¡Formación! **

Mientras que se descubría que la culpable del secuestro e encierro de Serena Axel de Fairy Tail y Ashe Vesta de Golden Lion era la joven maga de Ouroboros, Amaia Jiwe; los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se reunieron con su amiga y empleada del Consejo Mágico, Sophia Venom, para que está les diera cierta información del gremio del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros. Y en cuanto amaneció y el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos estaba a punto de iniciar; Tsuna Dragneel se reunió con sus compañeros; Sonia Strauss, Roku Nirvit y Happy y les conto lo que había ocurrido. De esta manera; sin dudarlo ni un poco, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail invadieron un edificio perteneciente a un pueblo abandonado en las cercanías de Crocus y lleno de unas azabaches criaturas humanoides que eran en realidad demonios de los libros de Zeref. Todo con tal de empezar el rescate de su compañera…

…**Continuación…**

… ¿Decirme donde está Serena o ser completamente calcinados? ¿Qué prefieren primero?-

Ese hablar tanto sonriente como amenazante pertenecía a un joven de 19 años que no solo estaba rodeado en una notable cantidad de vendajes debido a las heridas que se causó en el tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sino que además poseía su puño derecho rodeado en una capa de llamas carmesís. Uno de los tres jóvenes magos, que junto a un Exceed azul, estaban presentes en todo el centro del enorme agujero en la pared que era la entrada a una de las tantas gigantescas habitaciones de un viejo edificio de descomunal tamaño y lleno de un vasto número de ciertos seres obviamente no humanos.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de obvia manera de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

Y otro de esos jóvenes magos antes mencionados era una joven de 19 años con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. Está joven también poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

Mientras que el otro de estos era un pequeño joven que a pesar de su edad de 14 años poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo.

E esos inhumanos seres anteriormente mencionados eran aquellas humanoides criaturas con musculosos torso e extremidades, tanto sin ropa como sin órganos sexuales masculinos o femeninos, que caminaban en forma de cuatro patas con sus pies y manos, que eran completamente calvos, que poseían una piel de profundo color carbón, que en su cara solo poseían un único gran ojo demoniaco de color rojo sangre y una gran sonriente boca llena de babeados afilados colmillos y una larga lengua serpentea.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían simultánea y salvajemente esos azabaches monstruos de humana forma en los suelos, paredes y techos de esa amplia habitación como sí de arañas se trataran.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba furiosa y bestialmente Tsuna desde su posición en el enorme agujero en la pared que era la actual entrada a ese cuarto de gigantesco tamaño.

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso se están hablando a gritos?- Se preguntaba Roku con intrigar.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos!- Repetían una y otra vez con maniático tono esos negruzcos seres humanoides.

-Se pusieron a repetir la palabra "intrusos" como locos. ¿Qué les pasa a estas cosas?- Se preguntó ahora el serio joven Nirvit.

-Ah, es cierto. Estás cosas desagradables no saben decir nada más que locuras- Dijo el joven Dragneel con molestar.

-Entonces no contestaran ninguna pregunta que les hagamos, ¿Eh?- Mencionaba una tranquila Sonia.

-¡Bueno, como quieran, malditos! ¡Entonces, los volveré a todos un montón de cenizas y luego buscare por cada parte de esté basurero hasta encontrar a Serena!- Exclamaba el feroz joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados mientras chocaba sus puños.

-¡Ciertamente, prefiero hacer las cosas de esta manera! ¡Así es como investigan los hombres!- Decía sonriente la joven Strauss mientras se ponía en guardía.

-Tú eres una mujer- Comento el serio pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo también colocándose en guardia.

-¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar!- Pasaban a exclamar constante e unísonamente esas azabaches criaturas humanoides mientras el único globo ocular en sus rostros empezaba a acumular un notable brillo rojo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Oigan, los ojos de estos tipos están empezando a brillar!- Decía Happy sorprendido y levemente atemorizado.

-¡Van a disparar un rayo! ¡No dejen que los golpee o no podrán moverse! ¡Así fue como se llevaron a Serena y Ashe!- Dijo firmemente el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Liberando nuevamente un potente y lunático gritar; varios de aquellos inhumanos seres que caminaban en cuatro patas con sus manos y pies dispararon, con suma fuerza y en tiempo simultáneo, de su único gran globo ocultar un luminoso rayo de energía de color rojo sangre en dirección a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en esa habitación de tamaño descomunal. Pero con Tsuna elevándose altamente en los aires gracias al veloz vuelo de Happy después de que esté le sostuviera de la espalda de su chaleco, y con Sonia y Roku dando unos rápidos e amplios saltos hacia un lado, cada uno de ellos termino esquivando con éxito esa ráfaga de numerosos rayos de luminosa energía rojo sangre.

Y con un corto rodar de diminuta rudeza siendo el aterrizaje de ese saltar suyo de antes y al final de esté terminando en una agachada posición en los suelos de concreto de ese amplio cuarto; el serio pequeño joven de raza Nirvit de inmediato paso a dar un profundamente fuerte respirar que acumulaba tanto unas grandes cantidades de aire como de arena en sus mejillas para que él eventualmente gritara…

**-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!- **

"Rugido del Dragón de las Cavernas". Habiendo dicho con potente y feroz tono el nombre de su hechizo; Roku pasaba a liberar del interior de su boca, junto con el sonido del alarido de alguna clase de bestia; un enorme y poderoso tornado de arena con cientos de pequeños e afilados trozos de roca en su interior, el cual arrasaba notablemente los suelos de concreto por donde pasaba al mismo tiempo que colisionaba y mandaba a volar por los aires a un gran número de esos azabaches monstruos humanoides. Pero en el siguiente segundo tras esto, se pudo observar como uno de estos seres que eran en realidad unos demonios de los libros de Zeref dio un potente salto en dirección a la desprotegida espalda de aquel pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Matar!- Gritaba lunáticamente el negruzco ser humanoide que se había lanzado con notable potencia hacía el pequeño joven de larga cabellera verde oscuro atada en forma de cola de lobo.

-¿Hm?- Reacciono un serio Roku con leve intrigar mientras estaba en proceso de darse la vuelta.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

Habiendo dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo de haber escuchado esas palabras por parte de una conocida voz para él; el pequeño joven Nirvit sin duda vio como uno de esos seres con grandes bocas sonrientes llenas de colmilludos dientes y una larga serpentea había dado un salto de notable potencia hacia su persona, pero también veía con sus filosos ojos cafés como la acción de esté se vio interrumpida al momento de haber recibido con sumo dolor un fuerte impacto en todo el centro de su gran ojo demoniaco de color rojo.

Un impacto proveniente de un apretado puño derecho rodeado en una ligera pero notable capa de ardientes llamas carmesís y perteneciente a cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y filosos ojos marrones que había llegado rápidamente a aquel azabache ser humanoide que se dirigía a su compañero de gremio gracias al vuelo de las blancas alas emplumadas que surgían mágicamente de la espalda del azulado felino que le cargaba con sus patas desde la parte trasera de su ajustado chaleco negro.

-¡No dejare que vuelvan a lastimar a mis compañeros, locos bastardos!- Exclamo un serio Tsuna clavando su ataque en todo el rostro de su enemigo.

-¡Ah…!- Gruñía con dolor el negrezco monstruo humanoide víctima del fuerte e ardiente puñetazo del joven Dragneel.

Mientras que el ser con musculosos torso e extremidades que acababa de recibir en todo su rostro el golpe de un joven mago de Fairy Tail salía disparado con suma potencia hacia el lado contrario a donde había venido esté e eventualmente acabo chocando con gran dureza contra una de las paredes de concreto de esa gigantesca habitación; Happy había usado el veloz vuelo que le proporcionaba su "Aera" para posicionarse a él y al Tsuna que sostenía de su espalda, varios metros en el aire encima del enorme número de azabaches criaturas humanoides que llenaban por completo los amplios suelos de esa escena.

-¡Bien, Happy! ¡Suelta las bombas!- Dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aye, sir!- Respondía Happy contentamente.

Con sus pequeñas patas soltando totalmente la parte trasera del ajustado chaleco negro que vestía el bien entrenado torso de su compañero, el pequeño felino humanoide de azul pelaje provoco que ese joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados empezara un caer desde la gran altura en el aire donde ambos estaban posicionados hacía la gran acumulación de seres con un único gran globo ocular en sus caras que llenaba los amplios suelos de concreto de ese descomunal cuarto. Y durante su caer, ese joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación aumentaba cada vez más y más el tamaño de las llamas que rodeaban a sus fornidos brazos para eventualmente juntar estás e utilizar una notable cantidad de fuerza por parte de sus pulmones y garganta para gritar con ferocidad…

**-¡Karyu no Koen!- **

Instantáneamente impactando la gran bola de fuego carmesí que se había formado entre sus manos contra el suelo de concreto en donde habían aterrizado perfectamente bien sus pies vestidos con simples sandalias; Tsuna creo una enorme y poderosa explosión de llamas que lo envolvía tanto a él como al numerosos azabaches seres humanoides en sus cercanías, aunque por supuesto, solo le provocaban un gran daño a estos últimos. Algo que observaba desde prudente distancia y con una gran sonrisa en su cara una joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo también presente en ese increíblemente amplio cuarto.

-¡Bien…!- Hablo Sonia sonriente -¡…Yo también tengo que demostrar que soy un hombre! **¡Beast Arm: King Gorila Arm!**-

Impulsándose potentemente hacía una gran cantidad de aquellos inhumanos seres que caminaban en cuatro patas con sus manos y pies; la joven Strauss terminaba mandando a varios de estos a volar salvaje y dolorosamente por los aires tras solo agitar hacia ellos su brazo derecho que mágicamente había obtenido mucho más tamaño y musculo al tiempo de verse rodeado en puro pelo negro igual al de un gorila. Pero incluso tras el ataque de su llamado "Brazo de Bestia: Brazo de Rey Gorila", Sonia podía observar como quedaban en sus cercanías suficientes de esos negruzcos monstruos humanoides para encerrarla en un amplio circulo.

Y estando en los alrededores de aquella joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo e observando a está fijamente, esos seres que eran realmente demonios de los libros de Zeref provocaban que el único gran globo ocultar en sus caras empezara a verse rodeado de una brillante luz de color rojo sangre al igual que la demoniaca pupila de estos. Y presenciando esta acción de los enemigos que la rodeaban, la joven hija de Elfman e Evergreen Strauss paso a exclamar en serio tono…

**-¡Beast Soul: Leopard Woman!- **

"Alma de Bestia: Mujer Leopardo". Viéndose rodeaba completamente por una brillante luz blanca que desapareció de manera tan inmediata como apareció tras esas últimas palabras suyas; Sonia enseñaba no solo como su brazo derecho había vuelto a adquirir un normal tamaño y como la vestimenta que cubría su medianamente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura había sido cambiada por un deportivo sostén y pantaloncillos verde, sino también como toda la piel de su cuerpo había sido decorada con el pelaje con el patrón de un leopardo al mismo tiempo en que las uñas de sus manos y pies se habían convertido en afiladas garras negras y en que una larga cola felina se mantenía justo encima de sus posaderas.

Y habiendo adoptado esa forma que le otorgaba una gran velocidad, agilidad y flexibilidad al mismo tiempo en que esas azabaches criaturas humanoides que le rodeaban con un formación circular dispararon desde su único gran ojo e hacía su dirección unos rayos de luminosa energía rojo sangre; la joven Strauss paso a dar un potente salto con varios giros en el aire que no solamente le permitió esquivar ese ataque enemigo, sino que además la llevo en dirección de una de las paredes de concreto de esa gigantesca habitación en donde se llevaba a cabo esa escena. Una pared en la cual está joven usuaria de Take Over quedo pegada como una araña al haber clavado las afiladas garras en sus manos y pies en está.

-¿Eh?...- Sonia veía con sus ojos negros como unas cuantas antorchas encendidas residían en los candelabros en esa pared donde ella estaba colgada y luego sonreía-… ¡Oye, Tsuna! ¡Atrapa!-

-¿Hm?... –Tsuna utilizaba su mano derecha para atrapar las varias antorchas encendidas que su compañera le arrojo y luego mostró una gran sonrisa -… ¡Bien! ¡Gracias por la comida, Sonia! ¡Me moría de hambre!-

Tras ese amigable hablar, el joven Dragneel daba un fuerte exhalar no solo para absorber con su boca aquel fuego en los palos que sostenía su mano derecha, sino para también acumular una grandes cantidades de aire dentro de sus mejillas. Y arrojando esos quemados palos al suelo de concreto al mismo tiempo que pisaba estos con notable firmeza, el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados grito potente y ferozmente…

**-¡Karyu no Hoko!- **

"Rugido del Dragón de Fuego". Habiendo dicho con potente y feroz tono el nombre de su hechizo; Tsuna pasaba a liberar del interior de su boca, junto con el sonido del alarido de alguna clase de bestia; una enorme y poderosa ráfaga de llamas carmesís, la cual quemaba notablemente los suelos de concreto por donde pasaba al mismo tiempo que azotaba con sumo poderío a un gran números de esos inhumanos seres con piel de profundo color carbón.

Pero esa acción tampoco fue exactamente el final de la escena de lucha llevada a cabo en uno de las gigantescas habitaciones de un descomunal edificio perteneciente a un pueblo dañado y abandonado cercano a la Ciudad de Crocus. Varios minutos pasaron y pasaron e eventualmente la batalla sí logro acabar. Se apreciaba ahora no solo como los suelos, paredes e incluso techos de ese amplio cuarto se encontraban llenos de medianos cráteres, grietas, quemaduras y arrasaduras; sino también como todos aquellos negruzcos seres humanoides se habían quedado totalmente inmóviles en alguna parte de esté. Todo mientras los jóvenes magos y veterano de Fairy Tail se mantenían juntos en todo el centro de esa habitación.

-Ah…Ah…Maldición, por fin dejaron de moverse. Aparte de ese molesto rayo que disparaban, estás cosas no eran muy fuertes pero sí que eran insistentes- Dijo Roku irritado mientras se secaba el poco sudor que había en su frente.

-Fueron un desafío más o menos digno de un hombre como yo- Comentaba Sonia tranquilamente.

-Tú eres una mujer- Menciono el tranquilo pequeño joven Nirvit.

-Hmm…No veo a Serena por ninguna parte. Y sigo sin detectar su olor- Decía Tsuna molestamente.

-Esté edificio es bastante grande y parece tener otras habitaciones. Tal vez esté en una de ellas- Dijo un serio Happy.

-Es verdad. Vamos a ver. Sí Serena no está aquí, simplemente iremos a otro parte de esté viejo pueblo abandonado. Buscaremos hasta en el rincón más pequeño hasta encontrarla- Hablo el joven Dragneel con seria actitud mientras empezaba a caminar para buscar una entrada a otra habitación de ese edificio.

-Pero, dudo mucho que estás cosas fueran la evidencia que Sophia esperaba encontrar contra Ouroboros en esté lugar. ¿Siquiera tendrán relación?- Se preguntaba una confusa joven Strauss mientras caminaba y veía a esos seres inhumanos inconscientes en el suelo.

-Deben tenerlo. Recuerda que Sophia dijo que esa tal Amaia había venido antes a esté pueblo y dudo mucho que estos monstruos que ni siquiera pueden hablar correctamente hayan llegado aquí y decidieran esconderse en este edificio, todo por sí solos. Pero, primero encontremos a Serena y luego buscaremos algo que implique a Ouroboros en todo esto- Contestaba el serio joven Nirvit mientras avanzaba.

-Ahora que hablan de esos tipos tan molestos de Ouroboros, espero que podamos llegar a tiempo a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de hoy- Comento el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados tranquilamente.

-Claro que eso no pasara. Los juegos de hoy ya debieron de haber empezado hace rato- Dijo seriamente el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!...Rayos. Espero que Serena no se culpe a sí misma de que nos descalificaran. Todo es culpa de esas cosas desagradables. Me dan ganas de agarrarlos a golpes aunque estén inmóviles en el suelo. De hecho, eso hare luego de que la encontremos- Dijo Tsuna con frustrar.

-Serena no se culpara- Hablo Roku –No se culpara porque no descalificaran al equipo de nuestro gremio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Aunque ella y tú no estén en equipo el día de hoy, él está completo. Después de todo…-

…_Mientras tanto…_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Aquellos sumamente fuertes e animados gritos pertenecían de total modo a la incontable cantidad de hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, ancianos y muchos otros tipos de personas que cubrían hasta la más mínima parte de las vastas gradas de de aquel gigantesco coliseo posicionado en las montañas del oeste de la enorme ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que era bañada por la cálida luz del sol y frescos vientos que conformaban ese día de cielo azulado.

Pero al igual que en el primer día de esa conocida festividad del Reino de Fiore; la gran edificación conocida como "Domus Flau" poseía sus aires no solo decorados por los potentes alaridos de alegría de la gente sino también por millones de pedazos de confeti de colores y globos que volaban hacia un azulado cielo decorado por hermosas explosiones de fuegos artificiales. Ese era sin duda el ambiente de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban con suma euforia la gente que llenaba por completo el Domus Flau.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Bienvenidos, todos! ¡Bienvenidos no solo a otro día de esté famoso festival del Reino de Fiore, sino al último emocionante día de este! ¡Sí! ¡El quinto e último día de ese festival anual mágico…Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!-

Esa animada voz masculina que era escuchada por todo ese gran coliseo pertenecía a un hombre que hablaba a través de un micrófono apoyado en una mesa presente en el cuarto del locutor del Domus Flau. Ese hombre mayor y corpulento sentado en una silla en frente de esa mesa con micrófono vestía con una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta marrón, una corbata verde y pantalones marrones, tenía ojos negros y cubría su calva con una peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

E al lado de este hombre que ha sido el locutor de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos durante años y años; se encontraba sentado en su propia silla y con su propia micrófono apoyado en esa mesa en frente suyo un hombre mayor y corpulento vestido con una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta blanca y pantalones blancos, que tenía ojos negros, era calvo y poseía una gran barba de negros cabellos con una forma de candado.

-Buenos días, todos- Hablaba el locutor con peluca a través del micrófono –Mí nombre es Chapati Lola y en esté último día del torneo también los acompañare como locutor junto con…-

-…El locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan. Es un gran gusto para mí estar con ustedes esté último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Hablo el locutor con una gran barba a través de su micrófono.

-Hoy sin duda alguna será un día lleno de momentos más que increíbles y todos tenemos derechos a estar en un lugar cómodo mientras vemos el entretenimiento que nos ofrecerán los magos de distintos gremios. Por esa razón, hoy no nos acompañara nuestro anfitrión, "Kabo"- Informaba Chapati tranquilamente.

-En cambio, hoy tendremos un par de invitados muy especiales. Por favor, miren a la arena del Domus Flau- Informo un tranquilo Gauss.

Se apreciaba como, a diferencia de los días anteriores, un escenario de notable tamaño y formado por un blanco concreto se encontraba en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau. Un escenario en donde había, del mismo tamaño y ambos lado a lado, dos tronos formados por ese mismo duro material blanquecino. Y tanto sentados como al lado de esos tronos se encontraban unos personajes que pertenecían a la obra original de Hiro Mashima. Unos personajes que ya habían hecho aparición anteriormente en esté longevo relato y otros que aún no.

Quién ocupada el trono en el lado derecho de ese escenario se trataba de una mujer adulta de hermosa apariencia y curvilínea figura vestida con un traje blanco que le quedaba a la perfección y decorado con unas botas y guantes del mismo color al igual que una larga capa sujetada con unos cordeles de color dorado. Una mujer que aparte de cargar una tiara con algunas joyas en la cima de su cabeza, poseía unos largos y lacios cabellos y unos ojos que eran tan verdes como el más precioso jade. Y rectamente de pie al lado de esté trono ocupado por alguien sumamente importante se trataba de un fornido hombre mayor con morena piel y vestido con una reluciente armadura digna de un caballero.

Y quién ocupaba el trono en el lado izquierdo de ese escenario se trataba de un hombro de morena piel, con largos cabellos profundamente marrones con forma de un desordenado afro, con negros ojos, que rodeaba su frente con una bandana de color naranja oscuro que tenía como el dibujo de un ojo en color negro y que poseía un par de rojos pendientes en sus orejas. Un atractivo hombre que cubría su fornido cuerpo con un blanco chaleco cerrado e ajustado de largas mangas, con anaranjados pantalones, marrones botas y una larga capa de colores marrones e anaranjados sujetada por un dorado cordel. Y parado rectamente de pie al lado de ese trono ocupado por un importante ser del país en el continente de Alakitasia era un hombre mayor casi calvo, una rasurada barba, que tenía un tatuaje de calavera en el centro de su frente y vestido con un negro traje.

-¡Hoy tenemos el honor de ser acompañados por los líderes de los dos países que participan en el torneo…!- Hablaba el locutor Lola -¡La Reina del Reino de Fiore, Hisui -sama!-

-Es gran gusto estar con ustedes hoy, todos- Hablo amigablemente sonriente Hisui mientras con su mano derecha lanzaba saludos a la gente en las gradas del Domus Flau desde su trono.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban e aplaudían con alegrar la gran multitud de personas que llenaban las gradas de ese coliseo.

-¡Y el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, Ajeel Raml-sama!- Informo el locutor Rolan.

-Ah…- Suspiraba cansadamente un serio Ajeel mientras lanzaba saludos con su mano derecha a la gente que llenaban las gradas de ese gigantesco estadio.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Volvían a alegremente gritar e aplaudir las miles de personas que ocupaban completamente las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Aunque obviamente no te verás tan bien como ella, ¿Por qué no trata de sonreír un poco como la Reina de Fiore, rey?- Comentaba tranquilamente el antiguo miembro de Spriggan 12 e ahora cónsul del rey.

-Cállate, Jacob. Sabes que no me gustan los eventos tan poblados como estos. ¿No podías encargarte tú sola de todo esto, Hisui? No era necesario que yo viniera aquí, ¿O sí?- Dijo Ajeel con quejoso y molesto tono.

-Vamos, no diga eso, Ajeel-san. La gente de tú país también está viendo esté festival. Ellos desean verte a ti, no a mí. Además, no le hará nada de malo salir de su castillo de vez en cuando- Contestaba Hisui con amigable tono.

-Rayos…- Decía quejoso el apodado antiguamente como "El Rey del Desierto".

-Al rey le gusta más participar en batallas que simplemente verlas, ¿No es así?- Comento Jacob seriamente.

-Ya te dije que te callaras- Respondía el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-Hmm…Aunque sea el líder de otro país, realmente no me acostumbro a que sea tan relajado con usted, su majestad- Decía un serio Arcadios.

-Tú también trata de relajarte un poco, Arcadios- Dijo sonriente la joven mujer de cabellos jades.

-Se nota que es un fastidio para Ajeel estar aquí- Pensó una indiferente Brandish mientras comía las palomitas en una bolsa en su mano derecha y desde su asiento en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Bien...!- Hablo el locutor con peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos -¡… ¿Qué les parece sí presentamos apropiadamente a los seis equipos de magos que nos han llenado de emoción en los cuatro días anteriores y que seguramente también lo harán hoy?!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Contestaban con otro sumamente emocionado gritar los espectadores que llenaban el Domus Flau!-

-¡Entonces…!- Hablo el locutor con gran barba negra en forma de candando -¡...Iniciemos esto con el equipo en el sexto e último lugar! ¡Con un total de 23 puntos! ¡La maligna serpiente monstruosa que devora todo lo que se cruce en su camino! ¡Sus miembros son…!-

Mientras los locutores hablaban animadamente y el público gritaba con incalculable emoción, se pudo apreciar como ciertas personas empezaban a salir de una de las tantas grandes puertas a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau. El primero en salir con un firme caminar fue un joven de unos 20 años que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven usuario de magia oscura tenía grabado en el centro de su pecho la marca en color negro de Ouroboros. Se trataba de un joven usuario de magia oscura.

-¡…Arioc Amonn…!-

-Tch…El último lugar de toda está mierda…- Hablaba Arioc iracundo mientras avanzaba.

La segunda persona en salir fue un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda. Se trató de ese hombre de mayor edad que enseño su uso de magia explosiva en el evento conocido como "Race".

-¡…Omar Oldcan…!-

-Solo resiste un poco más, Arioc-kun, solo un poco más- Decía tranquilamente Omar durante su caminar.

La tercera persona que conformaba ese grupo era aquella joven de 17 años de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias y la marca roja de Ouroboros se presentaba en su mano izquierda. También podría describirse a esta joven como la usuaria de magia oscura que participo en el primer combate del segundo día de ese mismo festival.

-¡…Amaia Jiwe…!-

-Jejeje…Ya quiero que todo esto termine para ir a disgustar mi manjar raro…- Hablaba maliciosamente sonriente Amaia durante su caminar.

La cuarta miembro de aquel equipo de un gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez era una joven chica como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionados a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica en color anaranjado. Era aquella joven que gano el evento conocido como "Sky and Hell" por una increíble buena suerte.

-¡…Alesha Fortune…!-

-¡Estoy segura que hoy será un día lleno de diversión! ¡Con mí gran buena suerte, estoy muy segura que así será!- Hablo contentamente Alesha mientras avanzaba con leves saltos.

Y el último miembro de ese grupo también era alguien desconocido hasta ese momento. Resulto ser un hombre que no se sabía si era joven o mayor debido a que su cabeza estaba cubierto con la capucha del realmente largo manto de color morado oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos que poseían unas uñas pintadas de blanco y pies vestidos con unas abiertas sandalias marrones . Y el rostro de este individuo era cubierto con una máscara de color platino que solo poseía dos delgadas líneas para que sus ojos pudieran ver. Pero se sabía que este peculiar ser provenía del mismo gremio que los anteriores debido a la marca de serpiente tatuada en color negro en su mano derecha. Se podría describir también a este enmascarado, encapuchado e encapado ser como alguien que apenas había soltado palabras durante todo esté longevo relato.

-¡…Y Lar Adec!-

-…- Avanzaba Lar por la arena en completo silencio.

-¡Ellos son Ouroboros!- Acababa de hablar potentemente el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡OOOOOOHHHHHH!- Liberaban otro alabar de gran potencia sonora la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba todo el Domus Flau.

-Hmm…Escuche que solamente dos gremios de Alvarez participaban en este torneo, ¿Y uno de ellos tenía que ser ese gremio por el que recibimos tantas quejas diariamente?- Hablaba Ajeel molestamente desde su trono en el centro de la arena.

-Al parecer no han causado ningún problema demasiado serio desde el primer día. Espero que sigan así hasta el final- Decía un serio Jacob.

-¡Sigamos con el equipo en el quinto lugar…!- Hablaba el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore -¡...Con un total de 31 puntos! ¡Los feroces tigres que solo pueden ser saciados con la victoria! ¡Sus miembros…!-

Nuevamente: mientras los gritos de los espectadores y los comentarios de los locutores decoraban los aires del Domus Flau, se pudo ver como un grupo de jóvenes empezó a salir de una de las tantas puertas a los bordes de la arena. De ese grupo, primero se vio un par de jóvenes de 19 años. Una de estas jóvenes poseía un largo cabello rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto, unos bellos filosos ojos de color azul y vestía su ligeramente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una camisa de color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco, un par de guantes largos de color azul, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro y un par de botas largas de color negro y tenía la marca en color blanco del gremio de magos, Sabertooh, en su hombro derecho. Se trataba de la joven hija de Sting y Lissana Eufliffe.

Mientras que la otra joven tenía un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía su notablemente voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa basada en una blusa negra, una falda corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados y se podía observar la marca negra de Sabertooth grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo. También podría describirse a está como la joven hija de Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria-Cheney.

-¡…Lisa Eucliffe…Sorano Aguria-Cheney…!-

-¡Bien!- Exclamaba Lisa confiadamente durante su caminar por la arena.

-D-Daremos lo mejor- Hablo con leve apenar una decidida Sorano mientras avanzaba.

Detrás de ellas se mantenía un joven como de su misma edad o un año mayor tal vez. Ese joven poseía una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que poseía unos ojos de color verdoso, tenía un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y vestía su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros. Y aunque esta no era vista, ese joven poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal. Se podía decir también que se trataba del joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland.

-¡…Mervin Orland…!-

-…- Se mantenía Mervin en silencio y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras avanzaba.

El siguiente personaje en salir a la arena era un joven como de unos 19 años de edad con unos cortos cabellos oscuro azulado peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados, con unos serios ojos de color rojo claro, unas orejas un poco puntiagudas y vestía su alto y bien tonificado cuerpo con un suéter gris debajo de una chaqueta de cuero color beige claro, con unos ajustados jeans negros y zapatos formales marrones. Y aunque este joven no la enseñaba, poseía la marca rojo de Sabertooth en su pectoral derecho. Se trataba de aquel joven hijo del segundo lugar del antiguo sistema conocido como "Diez Magos Santos", Draculos Hyberion.

-¡…Edward Hyberion…!-

-Vamos a hacer esto- Comentaba un serio Edward mientras caminaba por la arena.

Y la última persona en conformar aquel grupo también era ese joven de unos 19 años con unos cortos cabellos de color marrón desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda, ojos azulados, tenía pendientes de pluma en sus orejas y vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa verde debajo de un largo manto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pantalón de color marrón y botas blancas y tenía grabada la marca verde de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho. Era alguien que podría describirse también como el joven hijo de un fallecido antiguo miembro del Consejo Mágico y Fairy Tail.

-¡…Shuin Yajima…!-

-¡Iremos por la victoria!- Exclama Shuin mientras avanzaba e alzaba su puño derecho en dirección al cielo.

-¡Es Sabertooth!- Nombro con potencia Chapati mientras la gente que llenaba ese descomunal coliseo volvía a liberar en gran medida sus eufóricos alaridos.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Seguía gritando el público con notable emocionar.

-¡Solo sigan dando todo su esfuerzo hasta el final, mocosos! ¡No piensen en rendirse!- Gritaba el maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, desde el barcón repleto de los miembros de ese mismo gremio y reservado para ellos.

-¡En el cuarto lugar…!- Hablaba Gauss a través de su micrófono -¡…Con un total de 32 puntos! ¡El gremio conformado únicamente por mujeres! ¡Las hermosas y poderosas bailarinas del gran abismo! ¡Sus miembros…!-

Por otra de las grandes puertas a los bordes de aquella gigantesca arena donde todos los equipos de jóvenes magos presentados anteriormente se mantenían, el equipo clasificado en tercer lugar empezó a surgir. La primera en ser vista fue una joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros que se mantenían cerrados por alguna razón y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven. Era aquella que también podría describirse como la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi.

-¡…Kasuga Mikazuchi…!-

-…- Se mantenía Kasuga en silencio y con sus ojos cerrados mientras avanzaba con calma por la arena.

Y caminando detrás de esta joven usuaria de magia de barreras; se mantuvo una joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo que mostraban algo de enojar y que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar. Y debido al gran escote de la chaqueta de esa joven, no solo se notaba como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, sino también la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso. Se trataba de la joven hija del mago Clase S de Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Glow.

-¡…Brenda Glow…!-

-¡Jeje! ¡Esto será realmente genial! ¡Voy a aplastar a todos mis oponentes!- Comentaba una sonriente Brenda mientras chocaba sus nudillos e avanzaba por la arena.

La tercera persona de ese grupo en salir a la arena era bella e animada joven de 19 años de una altura mediana y que poseía una larga cabellera de color marrón oscuro que estaba amarrado en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza este parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas, que tenía unos ojos de color negro decorados con unos lentes rosados y transparentes en forma de corazón, un par de tatuajes de colmillos rojos pintados en las mejillas de su rostro con leves rasgos de un felino y que vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de un bikini de rayas rojas y blancas, una abierta chaqueta de color morado de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises ligeramente abombados y decorados en la zona de los glúteos con una falsa cola de gato de pelaje morado y unas sandalias de color negro. Y por supuesto, la marca verde de Mermaid Heels reposaba en el costado derecho de la espalda de esta joven que era la hija de Wally y Milliana Bachacan.

-¡…Mlly Bachacan…!-

-¡Miaw! ¡Definitivamente vamos a ganar! ¡Hay que ser positivas, chicas!- Hablaba una animada Milly durante su caminar.

La cuarta miembro de aquel equipo era esa hermosa joven de 19 años que poseía una larga e ondulada cabellera de color rubio claro que tenía sus puntas pintadas con un color rosado oscuro, unos serios pero bellos ojos de color azul claro, que tenía un collar y pulseras de color negro; que vestía su medianamente curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con una blusa blanca de cortas mangas y manchas rosadas, unos cortos pantaloncillos de color gris, unas largas medias negras y unas botas marrones y obviamente poseía la marca de Mermaid Heels en color celeste en su brazo derecho. Era ese personaje que también podría describirse como la joven hija de Hibiki Lates y Jenny Rearlight.

-¡…Jane Rearlight…!-

-Esta vez sí voy a dar lo mejor y mucho más- Pensó una seria Jane mientras avanzaba por la arena.

Y la quinto e última miembro de ese equipo en salir al ancho campo arenoso del Domus Flau era, a pesar de sus atractivos rasgos masculinos; una joven de 19 años con unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel, unos seductores ojos negros y que vestía su ligeramente delgado cuerpo con lo que parecía ser un traje de gala de color blanco decorado con levantado cuello marrón y una rosa en su bolsillo frontal y unos negros zapatos formales. Y aunque está no podía verse actualmente, esa joven que realizaba distintas glamurosas poses mientras caminaba tenía la marca azul claro de Mermaid Heels en su hombro izquierdo. Era aquella joven que era la hija de Ichiya Vandalay-Kotobuki.

-¡…Y Chiyo Vandalay-Kotobuki!-

-Hoy nos aseguremos de mostrar todo el esplendor del perfume de Mermaid Heels- Decía con un galante sonreír Chiyo mientras lanzaba unos elegantes saludos a la gente en las gradas durante su caminar.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Chiyo-sama!- Gritaron con sumo cariño un grupo de jóvenes y adultas en las gradas que vestían camisetas con fotografías de aquel joven mago de Mermaid Heels en la arena.

-¡Ellas son Mermaid Heels!- Volvía a hablar una vez más en un potente e eufórico tono el locutor Rolan.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Volvían a gritar con incalculable emocionar la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban ese basto coliseo, sobre todo los hombres, los cuales mostraban ojos en forma de corazones y sangre saliendo de sus narices.

-¡El equipo en el tercer lugar…!- Hablaba el locutor Lola -¡…Con un total de 35 puntos! ¡La diosa de la guerra y el amor! ¡El santo destructor! ¡Sus miembros son…!-

A través de otra de las tantas puertas a los bordes de la arena del poblado e animado Domus Flau, el equipo de magos que poseía el tercer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 empezo a surgir. El primero en salir fue un joven de 19 años que poseía unos cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes; vestía su atlético cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello, unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y tenía la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho. Se trataba de uno de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

-¡…Leo Vastia…!-

-Muy bien- Hablaba Leo confiadamente mientras avanzaba por la arena.

La segunda en salir fue una joven que no solo poseía la misma edad que ese anterior joven, sino que también poseía rasgos iguales. Esta joven poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho. Se trató de la otra de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

-¡…Ur Vastia…!-

-Supongo voy a tener que esforzarme todo lo que pueda- Dijo una tranquila Ur durante su avazar.

El tercer miembro de aquel grupo era una animada joven de 19 años que mostraba felices sonrisas a los espectadores al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus manos en forma de saludo. Esa hermosa joven tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven que era la hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-¡…Sherin Akatsuki…!-

-¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! ¡Sherin! -Nombraban con gran cariño un enorme grupo de gente en las gradas que vestían ropas y accesorios con la imagen o nombre de esa joven God Slayer de Sonido.

-¡Jeje! ¡Muchas gracias por hoy también darme todo su amor, todos! ¡Voy a esforzarme para ganar!- Decía Sherin mientras avanzaba por la arena al mismo tiempo que mostraba una amigable sonrisa a sus admiradores.

La cuarta persona en salir a la arena de ese descomunal coliseo era un joven de 20 años de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello, serios ojos de color marrón; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un kimono de color café claro con un borde en el cuello de color blanco con mangas vaporosas y unos pantalones color azul marino atados por una cinta estilizada de color caquis gris algo grueso y aunque esta no podía ser vista, el poseía la marca marrón de Lamia Scale en el área de su abdomen. Era aquel que también podría describirse como el joven hijo adoptivo del actual maestro de Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis.

-¡…Jess Neekis…!-

-…- Se mantenía Jess en silencio y tranquilamente sonriente mientras avanzaba.

Y el último miembro de aquel equipo de magos fue un joven como de unos 18 años con unos cortos cabellos de color gris, unos ojos de color negro con aspecto algo amenazador; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un suéter de mangas largas de color negro y debajo de un chaleco de color marrón claro, unos jeans grises y unas zapatos negros y como no mencionar que la marca blanca de Lamia Scale en su tobillo izquierdo. Era ese joven que era el hijo del tercer lugar de aquel antiguo sistema de los "Diez Magos Santos", Wolfheim.

-¡…Y Wolfking!-

-¡BIEEENNNN! ¡VAMOS A GANAR! ¡AAAAUUUUHHH!- Gritaba e aullaba potentemente Wolfking mientras avanzaba.

-¡Es Lamia Scale!- Nombraba eufóricamente el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Volvían a gritar eufóricamente la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba ese coliseo.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Leo leve confusión mientras veía sus alrededores.

-¿Qué pasa, Leo? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- Preguntaba un curioso Jess.

-No…Es que hoy no veo Raine-san en el balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail. Tampoco veo que esté en las gradas- Respondía el joven Vastia con leve deprimir.

-Tal vez solo se haya retrasado en llegar al estadio- Comentaba una tranquila Ur.

-Que novia tan desconsiderada tienes, Leo. Pensar que no estaría aquí para darte por lo menos unos pocos ánimos. ¿No deberías considerar cambiarla?- Decía Sherin mostrando una inocente sonrisa.

-Para nada. Raine-san de seguro está con sus compañeros hasta que estos salgan a la arena para darles ánimos de frente. Ella es esa clase de compañera. Eso es otra cosa que me gusta de ella- Contestaba el joven mago de hielo con un sonreír.

-Y-Ya veo…- Hablo con una fingida sonrisa la irritada joven Akatsuki mientras pensó -…Bien, veamos cuanto tiempo sigues tan encaprichado con esa tipa, Leo. Tal como me prometí a mí misma y a molesta de Raine, sí Lamia Scale logra superar a Fairy Tail, yo me le confesare a Leo a todo pulmón. Espero que vengas rápido, noviecita. Quiero que veas que por mí amor, derrotare a cualquier oponente-

-¡Bien…!- Hablo el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez -¡…Continuemos! ¡El equipo en el segundo lugar! ¡Con 59 puntos! ¡El segundo gremio del Imperio Alvarez en este torneo! ¡Clasificados como el gremio más famoso y fuerte de toda Alakitasia! ¡¿Serán capaces de recuperar la cima donde estuvieron desde el primer día?! ¡Ellos son el orgulloso rey de las bestias con una honorable alma que brilla más que el mismo oro! ¡Sus miembros…!-

Por una de las últimas puertas que quedaban a los bordes de la amplia arena de aquel coliseo con gradas repletas con una incontable de gente que liberaba unos emocionados gritos, otro grupo de cierto personajes empezó a surgir. El que coronaba la salida de ese equipo fue un joven de 19 años con cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera; que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto. Se trató de un joven usuario de potente magia de luz y que pertenecía a la Clase S de su gremio a pesar de edad.

-¡…Devlin Devilian…!-

-Gocen de poder ver mí superior imagen, seres inferiores- Decía el levemente sonriente Devlin durante su avanzar.

La tercera persona de ese grupo que termino siendo vista por el animado público fue un joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacían juego con sus botas negras también y que le llegan hasta los muslos y se podía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro. Se trataba de ese joven Machias que era descendiente del fallecido miembro de Spriggan 12, "El Juez" Wall Eehto.

-¡…Will Eehto…!-

-¡Ajyajajajaja! ¡Bien, veamos qué cosas interesantes nos esperan hoy!- Comentaba un Will tan sonriente que enseñaba sus peculiarmente afilados dientes mientras caminaba.

La tercera miembro de ese equipo era una joven de hermosos rasgos que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar la marca de Golden Lion, esta chica lo poseía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello en color blanco. Era aquella personaje que en capítulos anteriores de esté longevo relato había sido apodada como la "Espada Danzante" y "Amazona Pervertida".

-¡…Charlotte Astri…!-

-¡Su querida Charlie está aquí! ¡Denme mucho amor!- Gritaba sonriente e animada la joven usuaria de magia de corte durante su caminar por la arena del Domus Flau.

La cuarta miembro de ese grupo en salir hacía ese ancho campo arenoso fue una joven de 14 años poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa. Pero lo más notable de aquella pequeña joven eran la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores. Era alguien que podría describirse también como una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

-¡…Dana Talian…!-

-…- Se mantenía una indiferente Dana en silencio durante su tranquilo caminar.

Y debido a la situación en la que se encontraba el joven autoproclamado el discípulo de Natsu Dragneel lejanamente al Domus Flau; la última miembro de ese equipo resultaba ser una linda pero notablemente temerosa joven de 19 años que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro y vestía su curvilínea y mediamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadro de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encuentra en color rosado en la mano izquierda de esta joven que era la hija adoptiva de la antigua miembro de Spriggan 12 apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

-¡…Y Emma Niu!-

-Ah…No pensé que volvería a salir a la arena y mis nervios se reiniciaron totalmente…E-Estoy igual al primer día de los juegos ahora…R-Rayos, ¿A-Adonde te metiste, Ashe?- Hablaba temerosamente Emma mientras avanzaba.

-¡Ellos son Golden Lion!- Informaba el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos en forma de candado.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban los espectadores al igual que cuando se presentaron los anteriores equipos.

-¡Pero, es toda una sorpresa! –Hablo el locutor con una peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos- ¡Creer que uno de los dos jóvenes magos de fuego que nos mostraron una increíble batalla ardiente el día de ayer, Ashe Vesta, hoy no conforma parte del equipo de Golden Lion! ¡En cambio, tenemos a la miembro de reserva, Emma Niu! ¡¿Sera alguna clase de estrategia por parte de esté gremio?! ¡¿O será que las heridas que Ashe sufrió en el combate de ayer fueron tan graves que la habilidad curativa de su magia de Phoenix Slayer no pudo hacer para que lo tuviéramos hoy aquí?!-

-Q-Que nervios…Pero, realmente no me gusta. Debimos seguir buscando a Ashe aunque eso significa quedar descalificados de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Comentaba la nerviosa pero aun así levemente sería joven Niu.

-No te preocupes tanto, Emma- Hablo Will –No sé en qué clase de problemas se habrá metido ese tipo como para faltar a la batalla real de hoy, pero de segura está bien. Siempre lo está. Además, sí hubiéramos faltado al día de hoy de los juegos para buscarlo a él, Ashe seguramente formaría todo un ruidoso alboroto aunque lo hubiéramos terminado rescatando del mismísimo infierno-

-Es verdad. Además, Emma-chan; aunque puede que Ashe actué un poco quejoso al principio con todo el tema de que no fue capaz de participar en la pelea final del torneo, te aseguro que se alegrara de que tú hayas decidido participar en su lugar para que nuestro gremio no perdiera. Puede que hasta te elogie y sobe la cabeza. ¿No te alegraría eso?- Dijo la apodada como "Charlie" sonriente.

-C-Claro que no…Bueno, como sea. ¡Sí vamos a hacer eso, vamos a hacerlo bien! ¡En definitiva, ganaremos!- Exclamaba determinada la joven de largos cabellos cenizos con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Se motivó de golpe- Pensó una indiferente Dana.

-No importa sí Ashe está aquí o no. Todos los seres inferiores caerán ante mí superioridad- Comentaba el apaciblemente sonriente Devlin.

-Con que el gremio de mocosos de Brandish está en el segundo lugar, ¿Eh? Eso es una pequeña sorpresa- Comentaba Ajeel con una leve sonrisa desde su trono.

-Considerando quién está en el primer lugar, no tanto. Es frustrante, pero nosotros sabemos mejor que nadie lo complicado que es tenerlos a ellos como oponentes- Decía un serio Jacob.

-Rayos…No me lo recuerdes- Contestaba con un ligero sonreír el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡Y ahora, por fin llegamos hasta aquí! ¡Estoy hablando del equipo que por el momento se encuentra en el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!- Hablo un emocionado Chapati.

-¡Con 60 puntos! –Hablo Gauss emocionadamente- ¡¿Las hadas tienen cola?! ¡Eso es algo que yo no sé, pero sí sé que estás jóvenes hadas son sorprendentes magos y guerreros que han dado todo de ellos para llegar hasta la posición en donde ahora están actualmente! ¡Las jóvenes hadas con un gran poder, ardientes espíritus e irrompibles lazos…!-

Sin que alguno de los dos locutores de aquel famoso festival del Reino de Fiore terminara de presentarlos; los cinco jóvenes magos que conformaban el equipo del gremio que ocupaba el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, a través de una de las numerosas puertas a los bordes de está, salieron hacía la amplia arena del Domus Flau. Y eso no fue lo único que diferencio a esté equipo con los otros participantes de esté torneo; sino que en vez de salir uno detrás del otro como estos, ellos salieron todos juntos al estar uno al lado del otro. De esta manera; la mayor parte de la incontable cantidad de personas que ayudaban a llenar esa descomunal edificación encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la cálida luz del sol se sorprendieron notablemente al ver a los cinco jóvenes del gremio protagonista de esté longevo relato que acababan de pisar firmemente los suelos de la amplia arena de está.

-¡Pero, ¿Qué…?!- Hablo un sorprendido locutor Rolan.

-¡…!- Mostraron respectivamente distintos niveles de sorpresa e intriga varios miembros de los distintos equipos que residían en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Esto es una verdadera sorpresa!- Hablaba un asombrado locutor Lola -¡El equipo de Golden Lion no es el único que presenta una nueva formación en este quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Ahora, los miembros del equipo en el primer lugar de esté torneo son…!-

Como se dijo antes; el equipo de cinco jóvenes magos que acababa de presentarse en la amplia arena del Domus Flau poseía una formación de fila uno al lado de otro. Uno de los dos que residían en el lado izquierdo de esa formación se trataba de un joven de 19 años de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, que tenía unos filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro; con una vestimenta basada en una bandana roja amarrada alrededor de su frente, una sudadera verde, un largo y abierto abrigo de cuero negro sin mangas, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras, y que poseía la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo. Se trataba del joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox.

-¡…Ryos Redfox…!-

-¡Gee hee!- Reía peculiarmente y sonreír de gran manera Ryos mientras avanzaba junto con sus compañeros.

El otro que estaba en el lado de esa formación era un joven de 19 años con unos cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello. Era esté personaje que podría describirse como el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡…Marcus Strauss-Dreyar…!-

-…- Se limitaba Marcus a mantenerse en silencio y con seria actitud mientras avanzaba junto a su equipo.

Quién poseía el centro de esa formación se trató de una hermosa joven de 19 años de edad que poseía una bella larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente, unos bellos ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que curiosamente poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla encima de una ajustada franelilla negra, sin mangas, con unas hombreras de acero, con unos guantes del mismo material color platino cubriendo sus manos, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que en su pierna izquierda estaba grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail. Se trataba obviamente de la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez.

-¡…Alicia Scarlet…!-

-…- Se limitaba Alicia a mantenerse en silencio y con seria actitud mientras avanzaba junto a sus compañeros de gremio e equipo.

Y una de las dos que residía en el lado izquierdo de esa formación era una linda joven de 14 años que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón; que vestía blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha. Era la pequeña joven hija menor de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

-¡…Lucia Dragneel…!-

-Bien- Decía una determinada Lucia durante su avanzar por la arena del Domus Flau junto con sus compañeros.

Y también en el lado izquierdo de está formación, la última miembro de ese equipo era una bella joven de 19 años que poseía unos largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro al igual que sus hermosos ojos, que tenía un gorro Cossak de color azul oscuro; que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abrigo-vestido de color azul marino que estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para que se notara está y decorado con un chal a la altura de sus hombros y del mismo color, unas medias altas de color negro junto con unas botas largas marrones y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul marino. Era aquella personaje que podría describirse como la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡…Y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster!-

-Hmm…- Se mostraban tanto seria cómo ligeramente disgustada Raine mientras avanzaba por la arena del Domus Flua junto a sus camaradas.

-¡Estos jóvenes magos son el nuevo equipo del gremio de Fairy Tail!- Informaba con sumo emocionar el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban con mucha más euforia que las veces anteriores el basto número de personas que llenaban las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Como pueden ver sin duda alguna…!- Hablaba sorprendido el locutor del Imperio Alvarez -¡…El otro de los jóvenes que nos dieron una gran pelea de poderes de fuego ayer, Tsuna Dragneel, no se encuentra con nosotros el día de hoy al igual que la hermosa joven de una misteriosa magia, Serena Axel! ¡En cambio, tenemos a unos magos de Fairy Tail que no habían salido ante el público hasta ahora, pero que seguramente son tan impresionantes como sus compañeros de gremio! ¡Ellos son Ryos Redfox y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster!-

-¿Hm? ¿Ryos y Raine?- Reacciono Lisa con ligero confundir y sorpresa.

-Bueno, entiendo que Tsuna-sama todavía puede estar herido por su increíble combate contra Ashe-sama el día de ayer, pero, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Serena-sama?- Se preguntó una confusa Sorano.

-Tal vez no quiso despegarse de Tsuna y lo está cuidando cariñosamente- Comentaba la joven Eucliffe con una sonrisa.

-Jeje. Tal vez- Decía la joven Aguria-Cheney con un pequeño sonrojar en sus mejillas y leve reír.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Raine-san?!- Reaccionaba Leo con notable sorprender.

-Vaya, vaya…Esto es toda una sorpresa- Comento Sherin con un leve sonreír.

-¿Serena no participara en el día de hoy? ¿Qué demonios? Y yo que ya estaba planeando una estrategia para nuestra revancha- Decía Jane con frustrar.

-Yo también estaba ansiosa de volver a luchar contra Tsuna. Dudo mucho que unas heridas como esas lo detuvieran. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Acaso me tiene miedo?- Dijo Brenda con ligero disgustar.

-Mientras que Alicia esté en el equipo de Fairy Tail, a mí me dan igual los demás- Pensó una serena Kasuga.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Serena-chan no participara en el día de hoy de los juegos?! ¡¿Por qué no vino?! ¡Rayos! ¡Y yo que planeaba ir a buscarla de inmediato cuando empezara esa cosa de la batalla real y jugar un poco con ese egoísta cuerpo suyo!- Decía la apodada como "Charlie" infantilmente quejosa.

-Tal vez precisamente por eso no vino- Decía Dana con su usual indiferencia.

-No digas algo tan hiriente, Dana-chan. Ah, ¿Acaso estás celosa? Entonces, en vez de jugar con Serena-chan, yo puedo…- Hablaba la joven Astri con mejillas sonrojadas y con sus dedos moviéndose lujuriosamente mientras se acercaban a su compañero de menor edad.

-La denunciare- Respondía indiferentemente la pequeña joven Talian mientras le daba unas palmadas a las picaronas manos de aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-Pero, hablando en serio, es curioso que Tsuna y esa chica Serena no hayan aparecido hoy. ¿Tendrá relación con lo de Ashe?- Se preguntaba un intrigado Will.

-A un ser tan superior como yo no le interesa un tema como la ausencia de los seres inferiores, sea quien sea. ¿Acaso tú notarias sí unas cuantas hormigas se alejaran de su formación, Will?- Contestaba el levemente sonriente Devlin.

-No te pregunte específicamente a ti- Decía un irritado joven Eehto.

-Tal vez a Serena-chan no le bastaba solamente Tsuna, y decidió quedarse también con Ashe- Comento entre leves risas Charlotte "Charlie" Astri.

-¡Serena no es esa clase de persona! ¡Eso no es posible!- Exclamaba una intensa Emma mientras cierta imagen empezaba a invadir su mente.

_-Tsuna…Ashe…- Nombraba seductoramente Serena mientras estiraba sus manos hacía sus acompañantes. _

_-Serena…- Nombraba Tsuna mientras besaba el brazo derecho de su compañera. _

_-…Eres una diosa- Decía Ashe mientras besaba el brazo izquierdo de esa joven miembro de Fairy Tail. _

-E-E-Eso no es posible… ¿Verdad, Serena?- Pensaba Emma con sonrojo en su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban una forma espiral y su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente.

-Solo era una broma, Emma-chan. Lo siento. No te tortures mentalmente- Decía con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-Hmm…Espero que tú no tengas algo que ver con esto, Amaia-kun- Dijo un serio Omar.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, viejo?- Preguntaba la maliciosamente sonriente Amaia.

-Me refiero a la falta del hijo de Natsu Dragneel, el chico de Golden Lion y la chica demonio que tú clasificaste como un "Manjar Raro". Ahora que lo pienso, no te vi en ningún lugar de la posada como por unos quince o veinte minutos. ¿Podrías decirme que estabas haciendo exactamente, Amaia-kun?- Preguntada seriamente el senil Oldcan.

-En serio eres todo un pedazo de basura por tratar de averiguar tanto de la vida privada de una linda chica como yo, viejo verde –Hablo la joven Jiwe- Pero, hablando en serio, solo salí a caminar un rato. Y sí tal vez sentí ganas de ir a buscar un pequeño aperitivo, pero logre controlar mis ganas como toda una niña grande. Además, ¿Crees que todos esos tipos son tan débiles como para ser acabados en un par de minutos? Aun mostrando mí verdadera cara, me hubiera tardado un poco más de tiempo encargarme de ellos. Sabes que siempre que siempre es difícil encargarse de las moscas-

-Ah…- Suspiraba el hombre mayor de canosos cabellos -…Espero que sea cierto-

-Que viejo más desconfiado. Es porque estás tan lleno de estrés que tú cara tiene tantas arrugas. Yo realmente no hice nada contra esos tipos…Yo no- Decía la joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos mientras su larga lengua serpentea pasaba sobre sus labios en medio de un malicioso sonreír.

-Parece que a varios les sorprende bastante que mi hermano y Serena-san no estén aquí hoy- Comentaba Lucia durante su caminar por la arena junto a sus camaradas.

-A Raine también le sorprende. Pensar en todos los días de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en los que podía participar y tenía que ser cuando habrá una batalla real. Raine realmente espera que no le toque luchar contra Leo-kun- Decía la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con cierto deprimir.

-Lo siento mucho, Raine. Es que el argumento que soltó Roku tenía bastante lógica- Dijo la pequeña joven Dragneel penosamente.

-Para buscar a Tsuna y Serena lo más rápido posible, no solo era necesario Happy con su vuelo, sino también el olfato de un Dragon Slayer como Roku. Mi prima también puede ser útil con las varias habilidades animales de su Take Over- Mencionaba un serio Marcus.

-Sophia dijo que también iba a hacer que sus compañeros del Consejo Mágico los buscaran. En verdad espero que los encuentren rápido- Decía Alicia seriamente.

-¿Y no hubiera sido mejor que fuera Sonía-san fuera la que se uniera al equipo mientras que Ryos-kun ayudaba en la búsqueda de Tsuna-sama y Serena-san? El olfato de dos Dragon Slayers en mejor que uno, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Raine con curiosidad.

-¿Y perderme la gran lucha de hoy? Ni loco. Sí ese tipo con cerebro de carbón no va a aprovecharlo, yo sí- Respondía Ryos sonrientemente mientras ciertos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

…_En el Primer Día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos…_

-… ¡Más vale que logren mantenerse en una posición estable en los juegos hasta que el gran Ryos-sama regrese con ustedes! ¡Gee hee!- Decía sonriente el joven Redfox mientras levantaba su puño derecho en dirección al joven de puntiagudos y desordenados rosados cabellos.

-¿Posición estable? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Te aseguro que estaremos en el primer lugar, cerebro de tornillo!- Respondía sonriente el joven Dragneel mientras chocaba su puño derecho con el puño de ese joven de puntiagudos y largos cabellos negros.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Gee hee!- El joven Redfox incluía un peculiar reír en su gran sonrisa.

El tiempo avanzo e eventualmente los seis equipos de magos participantes en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 se reunieron en el centro de ese ancho campo arenoso donde estaban. El equipo de Fairy Tail, el equipo de Golden Lion, el equipo de Lamia Scale, el equipo de Mermaid Heels, el equipo de Sabertooth y el equipo de Ouroboros; todos juntos, formaron un total de seis columnas en frente del gran escenario de concreto que presentaba los tronos en donde residían respectivamente la reina del Reino de Fiore y el emperador del Imperio Alvarez y los cónsul de cada uno.

-Magos, déjenme darles las felicitaciones por los impresionantes esfuerzos que cada uno de ustedes ha mostrado en los días anteriores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Dijo una sonriente Hisui.

-Pero, hoy es el último día del torneo. Es la gran final. Deben dar todo de ustedes para superar a sus oponentes y no avergonzar ni a sus gremios ni a sus tierras natales. Enseñen a todo esté publico sus fuerzas- Hablo un serio Ajeel.

-Demonios… ¿Para qué es esté discurso de mierda? ¿Tratan de motivarnos? Sí a nosotros no nos interesa esté torneo de porquería- Susurraba un irritado Arioc que conformaba la columna del equipo de Ouroboros.

-Haz silencio, Arioc-kun. Ahora es el peor momento para que montes una de tus escenas. Ya te he dicho varias veces que solo tienes que resistir un poco más de tiempo- Susurro un serio Omar.

Tch…- Rechisto un molesto joven Amonn sus dientes -…Ya lo sé, lo sé-

-Entonces, ¿Qué les parece sí empezamos con lo que hemos venido a ver, todos?- Pregunto la reina de Fiore extendiendo su mano derecha en dirección a los seis equipos de magos en frente de su trono.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Contestaban con otro grito de suma euforia los miles de espectadores que llenaban completamente las gradas del Domus Flau.

\- Muestren un buen espectáculo, magos!- Exclamo sonriente el actual emperador de Alvarez mientras extendía su mano izquierda en dirección a los seis equipos de magos en frente de su trono.

-¡Ya escucharon, señores y señoras, niños y niñas…!- Hablo un emocionado Chapati -¡…El único evento que veremos hoy en el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos…!-

-¡…Una batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus…!- Hablo Gauss de igual manera.

-¡…EMPIEZAAAA!- Gritaron en unísono los dos locutores de ese torneo con potente e eufórico tono.

Tras toda aquella serie de hablares; se pudo apreciar con suma claridad como un enorme círculo mágico de color rosado se presente debajo de las seis columnas formadas por el total de treinta magos en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau y los cubrió a cada uno de ellos con una cegadora luz de también color rosado. Una brillante luz rosada que desapareció tan instantáneamente como apareció.

Y luego de toda aquella escena, el equipo de Ouroboros, el equipo de Sabertooth, el equipo de Mermaid Heels, el equipo de Lamia Scale, el equipo de Golden Lion y el equipo de Fairy Tail; cada uno de estos acabo siendo mágicamente posicionado en diferentes partes de la amplia ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que se encontraba bajo la cálida luz del sol en medio de un azulado cielo y que se había visto despejada de sus miles y miles de ciudadanos.

-Adelante, Sabertooth- Dijo Mervin seriamente mientras empezaba un veloz correr.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron determinadamente Lisa, Sorano, Shuin y Edward mientras iniciaban un correr a distintas direcciones.

-Vamos, chicas- Hablo Kasuga seriamente para inmediatamente empezar su mover.

-¡Sí, Kasuga!- Respondieron sonrientes Brenda, Milly, Jane y Chiyo para luego correr en direcciones diferentes.

-Buena suerte, todos- Dijo un tranquilo Jess mientras empezaba un correr de gran velocidad.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Exclamaron determinados Leo, Ur, Sherin y Wolfking durante su rápido avanzar en direcciones distintas.

-Espero que demuestren la gran superioridad de Golden Lion, compañeros- Hablo un apaciblemente sonriente Devlin mientras avanzaba con un simple caminar.

-¡No tienes que decírnoslo!- Respondieron a su manera Will, Charlie, Dana y Emma para inmediatamente luego empezar un correr en direcciones diferentes.

-Vayan- Hablo con una ronca pero entendible y seria voz Lar mientras se quedaba perfectamente quieto en su posición.

-¡Je!- Se limitaron a contestar con un simple pero siniestro sonreír Arioc, Omar, Amaia y Alesha mientras avanzaban en direcciones distintas.

De esta manera las ciento de calles de la Ciudad de Crocus empezaron a ser recorridas por los llamados Mervin Orland, Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria Cheney, Shuin Yajima, Edward Hyberion, Kasuga Mikazuchi, Brenda Glow, Milly Bachacan, Jane Rearlight, Chiyo Vandalay-Kobobuki, Jess Neekis, Leo Vastia, Ur Vastia, Sherin Akatsuki, Wolfking, Devlin Devilian, Will Eehto, Charlotte "Charlie" Astri, Dana Talian, Emma Niu, Arioc Amonn, Omar Oldcan, Amaia Jiwe, Alesha Fortune y Lar Adec. En otras palabras; por los participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

O por su mayoría, por así decirlo. Pero la verdad es que era más que obvio que uno de los equipos participantes en esté famoso festival del Reino de Fiore aún no había empezado su mover. Se podía apreciar claramente como cerca de una hermosa fuente de agua en todo el centro de la Ciudad de Crocus se encontraba el equipo de Fairy Tail conformado por los llamados Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Ryos Redfox, Alicia Scarlet, Lucia Dragneel y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Raine siente varios poderes mágicos moviéndose por la ciudad- Comentaba la tranquila joven Loxar-Fulbuster.

-Es cierto. Se nota que nadie perdió el tiempo. Bien, ¿Deberíamos empezar a movernos también?- Decía un serio Marcus.

-Sí. Pero, ¿Qué les parece unas cuantas palabras de ánimo?- Preguntaba Alicia con un ligero sonreír.

-¿Palabras de animó? Me parece bien a mí. Hay que subir la motivación al máximo. Adelante, Alicia-san- Contestaba animada Lucia.

-Agradezco que creas que tengo esa clase de talento, Lucia, pero creo hay alguien aquí más apropiado para eso. ¿Qué te parece, Ryos?- Pregunto con una leve sonrisa la joven Scarlet.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?!- Reacciono Ryos con notable sonreír.

-Sí, tú. Se te nota hace rato que ya tienes algo que decir. Adelante- Dijo tranquilamente la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-R-Rayos…Bueno, sí no me dejan más opción…- El joven Redfox mostró diminuto sonrojar en sus mejillas para después enseñarse serio nuevamente -…Escúchenme bien. El cerebro de carbón que es nuestro compañero, cuando Sonia y yo estuvimos en la enfermería durante el primer día, él me prometió que cuando regresara al equipo, estaríamos ya en el primer lugar. Y ese idiota cumplió sus palabras. Ahora es nuestro turno de hacerle a él una promesa-

-…- Se mantenían los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en serio silencio.

-No sé en qué clase de problemas habrá metido su trasero está vez ese torpe con neuronas quemadas, pero él regresara. Sin duda alguna, regresara. Regresara a nosotros junto a Serena, Roku, Sonia y Happy. Y cuando lo hagan, se lo diremos. No les diremos "Lo intentamos" o "Estuvimos cerca". Les diremos "Ganamos". Se lo diremos porque obviamente derrotaremos a todos los oponentes que se nos pongan en frente a partir de ahora y conservaremos hasta el final el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos que estuvimos esperando tanto tiempo para participar todos juntos. ¡Se lo diremos, ¿No es verdad?!- Exclamaba el joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros mientras extendía hacia adelante su puño derecho.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron con gran firmeza y determinar los demás magos de Fairy Tail mientras chocaban sus puños derechos con el de su compañero.

-¡Entonces, vamos!- Grito fuerte y seriamente el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-…- Ryos, Marcus, Alicia, Lucia y Raine separaron sus puños y pasaron a correr en distintas direcciones mientras pensaban unísona y profundamente -¡…Ganaremos!-

…_El quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos comienza…_

**Continuara…**


	29. Sobreviviente

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 29/153: ¡Sobreviviente! **

Mientras que Tsuna, Happy, Sonia y Roku iniciaron una invasión a un gigantesco edificio de un pueblo abandonado en las cercanías de la Ciudad de Crocus con tal de rescatar a Serena y también a Ashe, el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ha empezado. Tras unas cortas palabras de la reina del Reino de Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, y del actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez, Ajeel Raml; el equipo de Ouroboros, el equipo de Sabertooth, el equipo de Mermaid Heels, el equipo de Lamia Scale, el equipo de Golden Lion y el equipo de Fairy Tail; el cual incluía ahora a Ryos Redfox y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, fueron dispersados por una evacuada Ciudad de Crocus para que la batalla real entre ellos diera inicio...

**...Continuación...**

-... ¡Ganaremos!-

Está palabra fue pensada de determinada e unísona manera por un total de cinco jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que, desde todo el centro de una amplia e hermosa Ciudad de Crocus bañada por la cálida luz del en medio de un azulado cielo; empezaron un rápido correr, cada uno en una diferente dirección. Hablando de modo más específico; aquellos que pasaban a avanzar veloz y respectivamente por una de las muchas rutas de la evacuada ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se trataban del joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox, el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar, la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez, la pequeña joven hija menor de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel y la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster.

Pero Ryos, Marcus, Alicia, Lucia y Raine no eran los únicos que se encontraban recorriendo alguna calle de la Ciudad de Crocus con suma velocidad. Ante la batalla real que era en su totalidad el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814; los miembros del equipo de Ouroboros, del equipo de Sabertooth, del equipo de Mermaid Heels, del equipo de Lamia Scale y del equipo de Golden Lion mantenían un veloz avanzar por los caminos de concreto de aquella ciudad del Reino de Fiore y varios de ellos poseían ciertos objetivos en mente.

-¡HA EMPEZADOOO!-

Ese unísono grito de profunda euforia no provenía de nadie más ni menos que del locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore, Chapati Lola y del locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Gauss Rolan. En otras palabras; provenían de los residían en la cabina de los locutores en la gigantesca edificación conocida como "Domus Flau", el cual no solamente poseía sus gradas completamente llenas de un incontable número de gente llena de una incalculable emoción, sino que además tenía en todo el centro de su amplia arena un gran escenario formado por un concreto de blanco color y que mostraba un par de tronos, uno al lado del otro. Unos tronos ocupados por la reina de Fiore, Hisui y el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, Ajeel; con sus respectivos cónsul a su lado, Arcadios y Jacob Lessio.

Y como no mencionar que los aires dentro de esté descomunal coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" se encontraban decorados por varias holográficas pantallas que flotaban a gran altura. Casi todas estás holográficas y flotantes pantallas enseñaban la imagen en vivo de cada uno de la mayoría de los treinta magos participantes en la gran batalla real llevada a cabo en las numerosas calles de la ciudad anteriormente mencionada; pero había una de ellas que se limitó a enseñar algo diferente.

Esa pantalla holográfica enseñaba, uno encima del otro, los nombres de los seis gremios de magos que participaban en aquel festival del Reino de Fiore y respectivamente a su lado, la suma de puntos que los miembros de los equipos representantes de esos gremios habían ganado con las actividades llevadas a cabo los cuatro de los cinco días de esté mismo festival. En esta lista se observaba:

Fairy Tail -Primer Lugar- 60 Puntos.

Golden Lion -Segundo Lugar- 59 Puntos.

Lamia Scale -Tercer Lugar- 35 Puntos.

Mermaid Heels -Cuarto Lugar- 32 Puntos.

Sabertooth -Quinto Lugar- 31 Puntos.

Ouroboros -Sexto Lugar- 23 Puntos.

-¡El último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Una batalla real entre todos los equipos! ¡¿Qué clase de combates presenciaremos?!- Se preguntaba un emocionado Chapati.

-¡Finalmente todos los competidores están en movimiento por Crocus! ¡¿Quiénes serán los primeros en hacer contacto?!- Se preguntó Gauss con suma emoción.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban eufóricamente la enorme multitud de gente que llenabas las gradas del Domus Flau.

-Pero, aprovechemos bien que no vemos acción por los momentos para explicar bien las reglas de la batalla real que es el quinto día del torneo. Por favor, no crean que el ganador será el último equipo que siga en pie- Decía el locutor Lola momentáneamente calmándose.

-Las reglas son simples. Por cada oponente que derroten, cierta cantidad de puntos se sumara al actual puntaje que tiene su equipo. Cuatro de los miembros de cada equipo valen un punto; mientras que uno de sus miembros, un líder escogido por ellos mismos, vale un total de cinco puntos- Explico un tranquilo locutor Rolan.

-En otras palabras; si no se cuentan a ellos mismos, cada equipo está compitiendo por casi un total de cincuenta puntos- Mencionaba el locutor con una peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Cualquiera de ellos podría llevarse la victoria de los juegos con está increíble batalla real. ¿Quiénes de ellos serán los vencedores definitivos?- Se preguntaba el locutor con una gran barba negra con forma de candado.

-Básicamente, es igual a la final de los juegos en que nosotros participamos, ¿No?- Dijo un tranquilo Laxus en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Qué recuerdos- Decía una tranquilamente sonriente Mirajane.

-No es muy original que digamos- Comentaba Gray con tranquila actitud.

-Pero sigue siendo algo bastante entretenido. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado para que Tsuna se perdiera algo como esto. Tampoco veo a Sonia ni a Roku por aquí. Oigan, ¿Nadie sabe qué le pasó a los mocosos?- Preguntaba Cana con intrigar para después darle otra bebida a la botella en su mano derecha.

-Alicia solo me dijo que Tsuna y Serena podrían estar metidos en un aprieto y que Sonia, Roku y Happy fueron a buscarlos. Al principio pensé que me estaba ocultando cosas para que no la regañara a ella y a los demás, pero al parecer ella tampoco tenía muchos detalles al respecto- Respondió Erza seriamente.

-Juvia espera que no estén metidos en nada muy grave- Comento con preocupar la maga de agua.

-Bueno, sí se involucraron en algo peligroso, yo solo espero que estén todos juntos. Sí están todos juntos, yo estoy totalmente segura de que regresaran a salvo- Dijo la seria mujer de larga cabellera escarlata.

-...- Se limitaron a mostrar unas sonrisas los veteranos miembros de Fairy Tail en aquel ancho balcón.

-Por supuesto, sí están metidos en algo estúpido e infantil que meta al gremio en más problemas con el Consejo y deudas, ni estando todos juntos podrán soportar mi ira- Dijo la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con una amenazante mirada y mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos vestidos en unos relucientes guantes de acero.

_...Mientras tanto..._

-...Ugh...-

Este fue el sonido que provoco al tragar temerosamente saliva un joven de 19 años que con sus dos manos se estaba quitando la gran cantidad de vendajes que cubrían las heridas que su cuerpo había sufrido en el tercer e último combate del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Uno de los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, que junto a un Exceed azulado también perteneciente a esté gremio, se encontraban avanzando con tranquilo paso por un amplio pasillo de suelo, paredes y techo de oscuro concreto que pertenecía a un gigantesco edificio de un abandonado pueblo cercano a la Ciudad de Crocus.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de obvia manera de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

Y otro de esos jóvenes magos antes mencionados era una joven de 19 años con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. Está joven también poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

Mientras que el otro de estos era un pequeño joven que a pesar de su edad de 14 años poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué te pasa, Tsuna? Te ves pálido- Preguntaba un intrigado Happy mientras avanzaba con su "Aera".

-No...Es que acabo de sentir algo así como escalofrío. Todos mis instintos acaban de decirme que me espera un gran peligro- Contesto Tsuna con disgustar mientras acababa de quitarse sus vendas.

-Tal vez sea solo sea el dolor de tus heridas. ¿Estás seguro qué es buena idea quitarte las vendas?- Pregunto un tranquilo Roku.

-Estoy bien. Todas las antorchas que me comí antes me ayudaron a recuperar todas mis energías. Ya estoy completamente recuperado. Como prueba, ¿Qué tal sí te pateo el trasero aquí y ahora, Roku?- Respondió el joven Dragneel sonriente.

-Sigue soñando- Dijo el pequeño joven Nirvit con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero, esté edificio sin duda se veía grande desde afuera, pero desde adentro "grande" no basta para describirlo. Ya hemos pasado por tres habitaciones llenas de esos monstruos negros y ahora estamos caminando por esté pasillo realmente largo- Decía una ligeramente impresionada Sonia.

-Creo que estamos recorriendo un camino subterráneo. Y uno para nada viejo al juzgar por el material. Esto fue construido recientemente. Parece que alguien modifico esté edificio internamente, pero dejo que su exterior siguiera luciendo viejo para que nadie sospechara. Debió haber sido el comprador anónimo de todo esté terreno que menciono Sophia antes- Explicaba seriamente el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atado en forma de cola de lobo.

-¿Habrán sido los de Ouroboros?- Se preguntó Happy curiosamente.

-Eso creo. Aunque no tenemos pruebas para probarlo ni negarlo- Contesto el serio pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-Pero, ¿Para qué construirían un lugar tan grande que hasta se podría ocultar un ejército aquí?- Preguntaba la joven Strauss con intrigar.

-Acabas de contestar tú propia pregunta, chica varonil. Nosotros hemos visto parte del ejército que se oculta aquí, ¿No?- Dijo seriamente el pequeño joven de raza Nirvit.

-¿Esas desagradables cosas negras?- Dijo con leve confundir la joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-Sí. La pregunta más importante aquí es, ¿Para qué necesitan un ejército esos tipos de Ouroboros? Sí tienen planeado atacar algún lugar en específico, ¿Por qué no lo han hecho? ¿Qué es lo que esperan?- Se preguntaba Roku con intrigar.

-No es mí problema -Hablo Tsuna- Yo solo sé que sí lo que esos tipos planean va a lastimar a Serena y a mis demás compañeros, los convertiré a ellos completamente en cenizas junto a esas cosas desagradables-

-Ya se puede ver la salida- Menciono un tranquilo Happy.

Continuando con su tranquilo avanzar por ese pasillo; los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y el pequeño felino azulado con emplumadas alas blancas en su espalda acabaron llegando a una habitación de suelos, paredes y techos de concreto, increíblemente amplia e iluminada con varias antorchas colgadas de los candelabros en las paredes.

Una habitación completamente repleta de aquellas humanoides criaturas con musculosos torso e extremidades, tanto sin ropa como sin órganos sexuales masculinos o femeninos, que caminaban en forma de cuatro patas con sus pies y manos, que eran completamente calvos, que poseían una piel de profundo color carbón, que en su cara solo poseían un único gran ojo demoniaco de color rojo sangre y una gran sonriente boca llena de babeados afilados colmillos y una larga lengua serpentea.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían simultánea y salvajemente esos azabaches monstruos de humana forma en los suelos, paredes y techos de esa amplia habitación como sí de arañas se trataran.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos!- Repetían una y otra vez con maniático tono esos negruzcos seres humanoides.

-¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar!- Exclamaban constante e unísonamente otras de esas azabaches criaturas humanoides.

-Oh, sorpresa. Pero sí no es nada más que la misma imagen que nos encontramos en las tres habitaciones anteriores- Dijo un serio Roku mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Maldición, ¿Cuantas de estas cosas no hombres vamos a tener que enfrentar?- Se preguntó Sonia con disgustar mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Las que tengamos que enfrentar hasta encontrar a Serena y Ashe. ¡Vamos!- Exclamo un determinado y feroz Tsuna.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyaba Happy de igual manera.

_...De regreso..._

-¡Oh, parece que el primer contacto entre los competidores va ocurrir!-

-¡Estén muy pendientes de la transmisión en las pantallas, por favor!-

Esas palabras pertenecían a los locutores de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 que estaban presentes en su cabina en el Domus Flau y que hacían referencia a una de las muchas jóvenes de 19 años que se encontraban corriendo velozmente por una de las varias calles de la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

Era esa joven que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros que se mantenían cerrados por alguna razón y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven. Era aquella que también podría describirse como la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi.

-Bien... ¿Dónde es qué estás, Alicia?- Pensaba una seria Kasuga durante su correr para luego mostrar ligero intrigar -... ¿Hm?-

La diminuta confusión de esa joven usuaria de magia de barreras se debía a que ella pudo observar claramente con sus negros ojos cierta imagen en aquella ruta de Crocus que recorría. Se podía observar, del lado contrario a donde Kasuga estaba y dirigiéndose hacia ella, como en esa calle de concreto avanzaba con gran velocidad a cuatro patas un ser que poseía un cuerpo sumamente enorme y musculoso, con una piel rodeaba por completo por un brilloso pelaje de color plateado, con filosas garras en sus grandes manos y pies, que cubría sus partes íntimas con unos cortos y desgarrados pantalones de color gris que poseía un agujero en la zona de sus glúteos para que su larga cola cubierta con escamas pudiera salir y también tenía unos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su gran boca. Pero los amenazadores ojos negros y la marca blanca de Lamia Scale en el tobillo izquierdo de ese humanoide criatura dejaban en claro que se trataba del hijo de Wolfheim, el tercer puesto del antiguo sistema de los "Diez Magos Santos".

-¡AAAAAUUUUUHHHH!- Aullaba fuerte y salvajemente Wolfking mientras corría en cuatro patas hacía uno de sus oponentes.

-Ese monstruo...Sí no me equivoco, es la transformación del mago de Lamia Scale al que Brenda se enfrentó ayer- Pensaba una serena Kasuga sin detener su correr.

-¡Ahí está, mi primer oponente! ¡No, mi primera víctima! ¡Siéntete honrada de ser vencida por el gran Wolfking-sama! ¡Te aplastare!- Gritaba iracundamente aquel bestial ser que era un joven mago de Lamia Scale sin disminuir la velocidad de su avanzar.

-Eres realmente ruidoso...- Pensó la serena joven Mikazuchi para luego decir con el mismo tono -...**Barrier Shock**-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Dijiste algo?! ¡No puedo oírte! ¡Hablas muy bajo! ¡Habla más alto sí quieres que te oiga, maldic...!-

Está enorme y musculosa criatura humanoide de plateado pelaje fue incapaz de acabar su potente e iracundo hablar debido a que su rostro, el frente de su torso, el frente de sus brazos y el frente de sus piernas; básicamente, toda la parte delantera de su bestial persona termino recibiendo profundamente el impacto de una dura fuerza totalmente invisible. Y recibiendo un poderoso impacto de origen completamente desconocido; ese monstruoso joven mago de Lamia Scale no solo termino viendo detenido su avanzar por esa calle de Crocus por donde también corría velozmente una joven maga de Mermaid Heels, sino que además salió potentemente disparado hacía el lado contrario a donde se dirigía.

Con sumo poderío, Wolfking viajo varios metros y metros por los aires hasta que acabo colisionando destructivamente contra uno de los varios edificios de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" y termino cubierto por la gran nube de denso polvo que causo el instantáneo derrumbar de está. Y cuando todo ese polvo se despejo; se veía como un normal joven de 18 años con cortos cabellos grises y ojos en un blanco color por su estado inconsciente poseía la mayor parte de su cuerpo, el cual estaba lleno de raspones y moretones, enterrado de un montón de escombros de concreto.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemía adolorido un inconsciente Wolfking.

-Lo siento- Hablo Kasuga serenamente mientras corría- Sí querías una apasionada batalla, hubieras buscado a alguna de mis compañeras. Yo solo estoy en este torneo para poder enfrentarme a ella nuevamente-

-¡Oh, increíble! ¡El primer contacto en esta batalla real acaba de manera inmediata! ¡No sé cómo lo hizo exactamente, pero Kasuga Mikazuchi derrota a su oponente en menos de un segundo!- Hablo un sorprendido locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con suma emoción la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Wolfking de Lamia Scale es eliminado! ¡Mermaid Heels recibe un punto!- Informo el sorprendido locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

Mermaid Heels -Cuarto Lugar- 33 Puntos.

-¿Hm?... ¡Parece que otro combate ya ha iniciado entre los participantes!- Informaba ahora Chapati.

Las palabras de uno de los dos locutores de aquella famosa festividad del Reino de Fiore hacían referencia a dos jóvenes de 19 años que se encontraban en una amplia zona rural de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una de estas era aquella joven que poseía un largo cabello rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto, tenía unos bellos filosos ojos de color azul y vestía su ligeramente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una camisa de color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco, un par de guantes largos de color azul, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro y un par de botas largas de color negro y tenía la marca en color blanco del gremio de magos, Sabertooh, en su hombro derecho. Se trataba de la joven hija de Sting y Lissana Eufliffe.

Y la otra era aquella joven que poseía una larga e ondulada cabellera de color rubio claro que tenía sus puntas pintadas con un color rosado oscuro, unos serios pero bellos ojos de color azul claro, que tenía un collar y pulseras de color negro; que vestía su medianamente curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con una blusa blanca de cortas mangas y manchas rosadas, unos cortos pantaloncillos de color gris, unas largas medias negras y unas botas marrones y obviamente poseía la marca de Mermaid Heels en color celeste en su brazo derecho. Era ese personaje que también podría describirse como la joven hija de Hibiki Lates y Jenny Rearlight.

**-¡Holy Ray!- **

Esas palabras que parecían ser el nombre de un hechizo fueron dichas con notable potencia por la llamada Lisa Eucliffe; la cual provoco que a gran altura en los aires hicieran aparición una incontable cantidad de brillos de luz blanca que de manera instantánea se convirtieron en centenares de rayos lasers que caían con amplia rapidez hacía los suelos de concreto que conformaban esa zona rural y en donde se mantenía también la llamada Jane Rearlight la cual, rodeada en las holográficas pantallas que eran su "Ultra Archivo", paso a exclamar fuerte y seriamente...

**-¡Copy and Put! ¡Barrier: Level Three: Dome Form!- **

Al mismo tiempo en que las varias medianas pantallas holográficas en los aires alrededor de una seria Jane mostraron las palabras "Copiando y Pegando", los cientos de rayos lasers de brillante luz blanca bajo el control de Lisa impactaron destructivamente contra aquella amplia zona de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" y llenaron está completamente del negro humo que surgía de las numerosas explosiones y del polvo que estás levantaban del suelo de concreto.

Varios segundos pasaron y pasaron y en algún momento la poderosa lluvia de rayos lasers que azotaba a esa área se terminó y las grandes cantidades de denso humo y polvo que invadían a esta se despejo con las frescas brisas del aire. De esta manera, eventualmente, se obtuvo la imagen de cierta joven maga de Sabertooth que estaba tanto intacta como parada perfectamente de pie en esos suelos de concretos llenos de varias grietas y cráteres.

-¿Hm?- Mostró Lisa ligera confusión.

La confusión en está joven Dragon Slayer Blanco de la Cuarta Generación se debía a que sus filosos ojos azules observaban como a unos metros en frente de ella se encontraba una joven de su misma edad que estaba ilesa y de pie a pesar de que su llamado "Rayo Sagrado" azoto a esa zona. Una joven maga de Mermaid Heels, que junto las holográficas pantallas mágicas de su "Ultra Archivo" y los suelos de concreto que ella pisaba, estaba encerrada en el interior de lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como un enorme domo de un al parecer bastante resistente material cristalino tan reluciente que incluso reflejaba totalmente la luz del brillante y cálido sol en todo el centro del azulado cielo por encima de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Je- Mostraba Jane una sonrisa a su oponente a unos metros de distancía.

-¿Una barrera? Ah, es verdad. Tú eras la que lucho contra Serena durante el tercer día. La que copiaba magias de sus compañeras. Jane, ¿Verdad? ¿Y? ¿De quién es exactamente esa magia?- Preguntaba una sonriente Lisa.

-De mí compañera, Kasuga. Exactamente por eso sé que no podrás atravesarla ni con un ataque tan fuerte como ese- Contestaba la joven Rearlight confiadamente.

-Ciertamente, es una barrera bastante poderosa. De eso puedo darme cuenta. Pero, solo puede protegerte de ataques que venga de fuera de ella, ¿Verdad?- Decía la joven Eucliffe con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Hm? -Se mostraba la joven maga de Mermaid Heels confusa -¿A qué te refieres con...? ¿Eh?-

La razón para que la joven Rearlight no completara su pregunta a la joven Eucliffe era que ella termino viendo cierto curioso hecho. A pesar de que la sombra de su cuerpo se mantenía pegada a los suelos de concreto en dirección a su espalda, aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rubios con puntas pintadas de rosado observaba con sus ojos de color azul claro como una sombra también se mantenía pegada en los suelos de concreto en frente de su persona, aunque se debía decir que está última no parecía tener la misma forma que la figura de está.

-¿Q-Qué?- Hablaba una confusa Jane -¿Tengo dos sombras?... ¡¿No será qué...?!-

**-¡Eiryu no Hoko!- **

En cuanto aquellas palabras fueron liberadas potentemente por una femenina voz, la sombra con figura femenina en los suelos de concreto en frente de la joven Rearlight acabo siendo el lugar de donde surgió con suma fuerza una enorme ráfaga de solidas sombras que azoto por completo todo la persona de esa joven antes mencionada. Y recibiendo de lleno el "Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras", aquella joven maga de Mermaid Heels no solo se vio obligada a hacer desaparecer las holográficas pantallas y barrera cristalina causadas por su "Ultra Archivo", sino que además salió disparada con notable poderío por los aires.

-¡Ah!-

Habiendo liberado ese gritar de notable dolor, Jane eventualmente terminó cayendo con dureza desde la gran altura en los aires a los que había sido lanzada hacía los suelos de concreto de esa dañada área. Una Jane con ropas notablemente dañadas, pequeños pero numerosos cortes en su piel y que no tardo más que unos segundos en quedar inconsciente. Y tras esto se pudo observar como de una sombra presente en cierta parte de esos suelos llenos de rupturas y cráteres debido al llamado "Rayo Sagrado" de antes, surgió de mágica manera cierta joven de 19 años.

Se trataba de esa joven que tenía un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía su notablemente voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa basada en una blusa negra, una falda corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados y se podía observar la marca negra de Sabertooth grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo. También podría describirse a está como la joven hija de Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria-Cheney.

-Bien- Dijo una seria Sorano tras salir mágicamente de una sombra.

-¡Bien hecho, Sorano-chan!- Decía contentamente Lisa mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su compañera.

-O-Oye, Lisa-chan...Estamos en público. E-Es vergonzoso- Hablaba apenada pero alegre la joven Aguria-Cheney mientras era abrazada cariñosamente por la joven Eucliffe.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban eufóricamente el gran número de espectadores que llenaban el Domus Flau.

-¡Eso es!- Decía felizmente Sting desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-Je- Se limitaba Rogue a mostrar una leve pero orgullosa sonrisa.

-¡Con un gran trabajo en equipo, las "Hermanas Dragones" logran derrotar a su rival!- Informo un emocionado locutor con una peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-¡Jane Rearligth de Mermaid Heels es eliminada! ¡El equipo de Sabertooth obtiene un punto!- Informaba emocionadamente el locutor con una gran barba negra en forma de candado.

Sabertooth -Quinto Lugar- 32 Puntos.

-¡Como siempre, sí estamos juntas, nadie puede vencernos! ¡Bien, vamos a buscar a la siguiente persona que caerá ante las "Hermanas Dragones" de Sabertooth!- Exclamaba una animada Lisa.

-Sí...- Hablo una tranquila Sorano para inmediatamente después mostrar sorpresa en su rostro y luego seriedad -... ¡Lisa-chan, detrás mío! **¡Eiryu no Kabe!**-

**-¡Lightning Make: Hawk!- **

"Muro del Dragón de las Sombras". En cuanto la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación exclamo fuertemente esas palabras antes de que una masculina voz gritara "Creación de Relámpago: Halcón", un ancho e alto muro cuadricular hecho de unas solidas sombras se levantó instantáneamente en frente de ella y de la joven Dragon Slayer Blanco de la Cuarta Generación detrás suyo. Un muro de sombras que termino recibiendo el poderoso impacto de lo no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como un enorme halcón formado únicamente por unos luminosos relámpagos amarillos.

E habiendo colisionado con suma fuerza entre ellos, aquella enorme muralla de solidas sombras y ese gran pájaro construido a partir de una brillante electricidad amarilla se vieron totalmente despejados. Y tras esto, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth en esa dañada zona rural de la Ciudad de Crocus observaban con sus filosas miradas como cierto joven de 20 años de edad se presentaba en está con un tranquilo caminar.

Se trató de ese joven de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello, serios ojos de color marrón; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un kimono de color café claro con un borde en el cuello de color blanco con mangas vaporosas y unos pantalones color azul marino atados por una cinta estilizada de color caquis gris algo grueso y aunque esta no podía ser vista, el poseía la marca marrón de Lamia Scale en el área de su abdomen. Era aquel que también podría describirse como el joven hijo adoptivo del actual maestro de Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis.

-Muy bien bloqueado. Sabia que alguien con las capacidades de detección de un Dragon Slayer no caería en un ataque sorpresa como ese, pero no perdía nada intentandolo- Dijo un tranquilamente sonriente Jess tras detener su caminar.

-Él es...Jess Neekis-sama del equipo de Lamia Scale- Decía Sorano seriamente mientras se ponía en guardía.

-Es quién le dio unos cuantos problemas a Alicia durante el tercer combate del segundo día, ¿No? Bien. Parece un oponente digno de nosotras- Comento Lisa con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Un oponente digno, ¿Eh? Desgraciadamente, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ninguno de ustedes. Después de todo...-

-¿Hm?- Mostraron la joven Eucliffe, la joven Aguria-Cheney y el joven Neekis ligera confusión.

Escuchando claramente una voz masculina que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos y dirigiendo sus respectivas miradas hacía la dirección de donde pareció provenir está, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth y el joven mago de Lamia Scales presentes en una notablemente destruida amplia área rural de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" observaban ahora como otro joven de 19 años de edad paso a acercarse a está con un tranquilo caminar.

Era aquel joven con cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera; que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto. Se trató de un joven usuario de potente magia de luz y que pertenecía a la Clase S de su gremio a pesar de edad.

-...Todos son simples seres inferiores. Es imposible que puedan rivalizar con un ser tan superior como yo- Decía el ligeramente sonriente Devlin.

-Está persona es de Golden Lion...- Dijo una seria Sorano.

-Vaya, vaya -Hablo Jess- Pero sí no es nadie más que el responsable de que yo fuera eliminado de modo instantáneo en el evento del cuarto día. Supongo que aprovechare está oportunidad para devolverte ese favor-

-¿Hm? ¿Eliminarte del evento del cuarto día? ¿Quién? ¿Mi superior ser? Lo siento mucho. No tengo la más mínima idea de quién eres ni tampoco sé de qué estás hablando. Es increíblemente dificil diferenciar una hormiga de otra, y mucho más recordar a cuantas haz pisado en tú vida- Contesto el joven Devilian con su apacible sonreír.

-Eso duele. Supongo que tendré que grabar profundamente mí existencia en tú mente para que no me olvides- Contesto el levemente sonriente joven Neekis mientras su mano derecha se rodeaba de una cuanta electricidad y su mano izquierda de unas pocas flamas.

-Oye, oye. ¿Escuche mal o llamaste seres inferiores a unas magas de Sabertooth como nosotras?- Pregunta una molesta Lisa.

-Sí, lo hice. ¿Algún problema? Solo me limite a decir la verdad- Contesto el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-Maldito...Realmente voy a disfrutar patearte el trasero- Dijo enfurecida joven Eucliffe mientras chocaba sus puños.

-¿Patearme el trasero? Que linda. Me recuerdas a Ashe. Pero lamento decirte que ni siquiera capaz de acercarte a mí. Te ahorraras bastante dolor sí simplemente te rindes ahora- Respondió el apaciblemente sonriente joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Eres realmente molesto, tú. No puedo creer que haya tanto ego en el tipo que perdió el evento del cuarto día del torneo por culpa de su propio ataque- Dijo con burlón tono la joven de largos cabellos rubios con puntiagudo aspecto.

-Ugh...- Devlin demostraba un pequeño tick en sus cejas de blanco cabello -...Está bien, ser inferior. Jugare un poco duro contigo. Espero realmente que no vengas a mí superior buscando consolación después de esto-

-Sigue hablando mientras puedas...- Hablo una sonriente Lisa -...Tú eres el que va a salir llorando tras darse cuenta que no podrás derrotarme. De hecho, me das tanta lástima que déjame hacerte una advertencia. Yo soy una Dragon Slayer Blanco. Magia de luz como la tuya no me hacen absolutamente nada. Tú eres el que debería considerar rendirse ante mí-

-¿Dices que mi superior magia de luz no es efectiva en ti?... Hablo Devlin -...Sí eso es cierto, aunque seas una simple ser inferior, supongo que tendré que usar un poco de mi verdadero poder superior contra ti. De hecho, esto servira como practica para lo que viene-

Un combate entre un joven mago de Golden Lion, un joven mago de Lamia Scale y dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo gracias a la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero no era el único. Se podía apreciar como la amplia e hermosa Ciudad de Crocus sufría explosiones de gran tamaño y poder gracias a las batallas que se llevaban en estás. Batallas como la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion e usuaria de espíritus elementales, Dana Talian enfrentándose nuevamente al joven mago de Sabertooth e usuario de magia de "Doblez", Shuin Yajima y también como la jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels, Brenda Glow y Milly Bachacan luchando juntas contra el joven mago de Sabertooth e usuario de magia vampirica, Edward Hyberion.

Pero por ahora vamos a centrarnos en como cierto personaje se encontraba en una agachada posición en toda la cima de un alta y hecha de concreto torre-reloj que estaba por el lado este de la bella ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Se estaba hablando de aquel joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacían juego con sus botas negras también y que le llegan hasta los muslos y se podía notar como la marca de Golden Lion residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro. Se trataba de ese joven Machias que era descendiente del fallecido miembro de Spriggan 12, "El Juez" Wall Eehto.

-¡Ajyajajajaja!- Reía Will peculiar y fuertemente mientras observaba las numerosas explosiones en distintas partes de Crocus desde su posición en la cima de una torre-reloj -Las cosas realmente se pusieron interesantes como pensaba. Es una verdadera pena que Ashe se esté perdiendo todo esto. Bueno, ya que. Tendré que divertirme por él. Y dicho eso, creo que debería empezar mi movimiento. Bien...Objetivos fijados...Empezado la construcción de misi... ¿Hm?-

El leve sentimiento de confusión en esté joven mago de Golden Lion se debía a que justo después de que su mirada que funcionaba como una pantalla de alta tecnología marcara de objetivos a varios de los se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus y antes de que su habilidad de alquimia empezara a construir mágicamente ciertos objetivos específicos en los aires en su alrededor, él observaba de clara manera como la palabra "Peligro" aparecía en su visión.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Peligro? Veamos, veamos. ¿Se detectan grandes cantidades de electricidad acercandose al usuario?...Ya veo. Marcus, ¿Eh? Me gusta, me gusta. No perdamos el tiempo. Bien, bien, bien. ¿Por dónde es que te acercas a mí, pequeña hada?- Se preguntaba un sonriente Will mientras observaba las calles alrededor de la alta edificación en donde estaba posicionado.

-Por arriba-

-¿Hm?- Actuó el joven Eehto con leve confundir.

Alzando sus ojos de ojos negros hacía arriba, esté joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones fue capaz de verlo claramente. Will observaba como solo faltaban fracciones de nanosegundo y diminutos centímetros para que un en verdad luminoso y enorme rayo de color azul claro que había parecía haber provenido desde el cielo llegara completamente a su persona.

Pero lo realmente curioso de todo eso era como una humanoide silueta parecía estar presente en aquel brillante y grande rayo azulado. Una silueta que parecía dirigir su estrujado puño derecho hacía todo el rostro de aquel joven mago de Golden Lion. Y ante lo que estaba a punto de llegar a su persona, el joven de raza Machias se limitó por completo a mostrar una gran sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes y a decir con total calma...

-Vaya...-

Tras esto; un puño estrujado con sumo poderío se clavó fuertemente en el desprotegido rostro del joven Eehto al mismo tiempo en que un enorme, luminoso y poderoso rayo de color azul claro golpeaba toda la cima de aquella alta torre-reloj de concreto al este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y provocaba el inmediato derrumbe de toda está. No tardo mucho más de un momento para que ese descomunal rayo azulado desapareciera ni para una mediana montañas de escombros de concreto pasara a decorar a cierta amplia zona rural de la Ciudad de Crocus junto a unas grandes cantidades de un denso polvo.

En el siguiente segundo tras esa escena, se pudo apreciar como cierto personaje salió de esa gran nube de polvo con un potente salto que incluía varios giros en el aire y de eventual manera acabo aterrizando perfectamente de pie en los suelos de concreto en esa área y a unos metros de la mediana montaña de pedazos de concreto en la que se había convertido esa torre-reloj antes mencionada.

Se trató de aquel joven de 19 años con unos cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello. Era esté personaje que podría describirse como el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar.

-...- Se mantenía un serio Marcus observando ese montón de escombros -...Oye, sal de ahí de una vez-

-¡AJYAJAJAJAJAJA!-

En cuanto el aire de esa zona fue decorada con una peculiar y fuerte risa; la mediana pila de escombros de concreto en está exploto y se convirtió instantáneamente en una gran nube de denso polvo. El tiempo continuó y continuo e eventualmente, después de que esas grandes cantidades de polvo se despejaron, se veía como a unos metros en frente de un serio joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se encontraba perfectamente de pie en los suelos de concreto de esa rural área de Crocus, totalmente ileso y con un gran sonreír un joven mago alquimista.

-¡Bien...!- Hablaba un eufórico Will -¡... ¿Empezamos con esto?! ¡Es hora de la revancha! ¡Y no hablo de lo del primer día, Marcus, sino por lo de hace más de 20 años atrás! ¡¿El rayo o la maquina?! ¡¿Quién de nosotros será el sobreviviente está vez?! ¡Estoy muy seguro que el proceso para averiguar la respuesta será en verdad interesante! ¡Ajyajajajajaja!-

_...El hijo del rayo y el descendiente de la maquina... ¿Quién sera el vencedor está vez?..._

**Continuara...**


	30. Rayo Blanco

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 30/154: ¡Rayo Blanco! **

El quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 ha empezado y no se trata de nada más que de una batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus. A unos segundos de este evento; Crocus no tardó mucho en ver varias de sus partes invadidas por la gran destrucción que causaban los combates entre los magos de Fairy Tail, de Golden Lion, de Lamia Scale, de Mermaid Heels, de Sabertooth y de Ourobros. Combates como el hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar contra el descendiente del fallecido miembro de Spriggan 12, "El Juez" Wall Eehto...

**...Continuación...**

-¡...Ajyajajajajaja!-

Está fuerte y peculiar risa de emoción pertenecía a uno de los dos jóvenes magos que se encontraban en una rural zona que acababa de ser destructivamente despojada de una alta y formada de concreto torre-reloj y que formaba parte de la amplia, hermosa e evacuada de civiles ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", la cual era bañada por la cálida luz del sol en medio de un bello cielo azulado y que era el campo de una batalla real entre los seis equipos de magos participantes en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de aquel joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacían juego con sus botas negras también y que le llegan hasta los muslos y se podía notar como la marca de Golden Lion residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro.

Y quién estaba a unos cuantos metros en frente de ese joven de raza Machias era ese joven de 19 años con unos cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello.

-¿Quién será el sobreviviente, dices? ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?- Preguntó un tranquilo Marcus.

-¿Hm?...- Will inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza a un lado para que luego unas pocas chispas de electricidad pasaran por su frente -...Ah, tienes razón, tienes razón. Esto es solo un festival. No podemos matarnos. Lo siento por eso. Es que tú golpe de antes provoco una pequeña alteración en los parámetros de mi personalidad eufórica y me hizo decir unas cuantas cosas raras, pero ya estoy bien. Ya restablecí mis niveles de euforia a la normalidad-

-¿Alteración en los parámetros? ¿Restableciste? ¿En serio eres todo un robot?- Preguntó el joven Strauss-Dreyar tranquilamente.

-¡Ajyajajajaja! ¡Pero...!- Hablaba un sonriente joven Eehto -¡...No creas que porque no tengo intenciones de matarte eso significa que iré suave contigo, Marcus! ¡Sí lo hiciera, nada de esto tendría sentido alguno! ¡Recibe esté pequeño regalo y empecemos a divertirnos, ¿Está bien?! **¡Missile Rense...!**-

Al mismo tiempo en que la pantalla de alta tecnología que era su visión marcaba como un objetivo al tranquilo joven mago de Fairy Tail a unos metros en frente de él, aquel sonriente joven mago de Golden Lion provoco que un gran número de alguna clase de círculos mágicos se presentara en los aires encima de su persona. Unos círculos mágicos que terminaron creando una gran serie de lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como unos grandes misiles formados por una combinación de metales color negro e anaranjado.

**-¡...Fire!- **

Tras esas últimas palabras que exclamo contentamente un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones; aquel gran número de misiles que flotaban de mágico modo encima de su ser pasaron a liberar una cantidad de llamas de su propulsor inferior para de inmediato salir volando con suma potencia hacia cierto joven de cortos, desordenados y ligeramente puntiagudos cabellos albinos, que ante lo que vieron sus filosos ojos azules, instantáneamente paso a rodear su cuerpo en una notable capa de luminosos rayos color azul claro.

Con movimientos tan veloces que su figura no parecía ser nada más que un brillante borrón que iba de derecha a izquierda y en viceversa; Marcus lograba esquivar por completo tanto el impacto de esos enormes misiles que su oponente había mandado hacía él, así como las amplias y poderosas explosiones que estos causaban al terminar colisionando contra los suelos de concreto en esa rural zona de Crocus. Con sus negros ojos bien abiertos, Will veía fijamente aquella escena mientras sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes eran enseñados debido a la gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Bien...- Hablo un sonriente Will -...Fijando como único objetivo a Marcus Strauss-Dreyar...El objetivo posee magia de rayo de gran nivel...Analizando, analizando...Velocidad: Superior a Mach 01...Irregularidades en movimiento: el objetivo tiende a priorizar inconscientemente la derecha sobre la izquierda. Calentando motor mágico...Reforzando exoesqueleto...Resistencia contra electricidad y altos daños físicos adquirida...Aumento de habilidades físicas en un ochenta por ciento: completo...Análisis del patrón de movimiento del objetivo: noventa y ocho por ciento...-

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?-

Aquellas palabras no pertenecían a nadie más ni menos que a cierto joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación que pasaba de esquivar hábilmente el impacto de un gran número de tecnológicos misiles de amplio tamaño y las poderosas explosiones que estos causaban al colisionar contra el terreno de concreto que era esa área, a estar posicionado justamente detrás de cierto sonriente joven perteneciente a la raza Machias que residía en el Imperio Alvarez.

En el siguiente segundo tras esto se pudo observar claramente como un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar concentraba la gran cantidad de rayos azulados que le rodeaban únicamente en su pierna derecha para de inmediato lanzar e impactar un potente golpe en el costado derecho en el costado derecho del joven Eehto y provocar que esté saliera volando potentemente por los aires y de eventual manera colisionara con uno de los edificios que decoraban esa rural zona de la Ciudad de Crocus, o por lo menos, eso es lo que Marcus planeaba que ocurriera.

Pero la verdad es que al instante en que aquel serio joven mago de Fairy Tail lanzo una potente patada revestida en fuertes rayos por parte de su pierna derecha hacía el lado derecho del cuerpo de su oponente; el sonriente joven mago de Golden Lion, sin siquiera voltear su mirada hacía su oponente detrás suyo, utilizo su mano derecha para detener y sujetar está con una amplia fuerza física.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Marcus sorprendido.

-...Patrón de movimiento del objetivo: adquirido. Empezando contrataque- Decía Will con una gran sonrisa.

Sin soltar la extremidad inferior derecha de su oponente ni disminuir la gran fuerza con la que su mano derecha mantenía sujeta a está, Will empezó un rotar de gran rapidez y por ende, Marcus también. Con cada giro que daba, el joven Eehto aumentaba la velocidad con la que daba estos pero eventualmente sus pies vestidos en largas botas negras pisaron con gran firmeza los suelos de concreto debajo de ellos y esto provoco el detener de su rotar.

Y con la notable fuerza centrífuga que había adquirido de estos giros; aquel joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones hizo que su mano derecha soltara la pierna derecha del joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos para que instantáneamente esté saliera volando con suma potencia por los aires y de modo eventual terminara impactando tan brutalmente contra uno de los grandes edificios de concreto que decoraban a esa zona, que esté se derrumbó de inmediato sobre su persona.

**-¡Missile Rense! ¡Fire!- **

"Creación de Misiles". "Fuego". Habiendo dicho aquellas palabras con una gran sonrisa de emoción todavía presente en su rostro, el joven mago de Golden Lion provoco que una vez más los aires encima suyo se vieran decorados mágicamente por una amplia cantidad de grandes misiles de alta tecnología. Unos misiles que no tardaron casi nada en propulsarse con notable velocidad y en tiempo simultáneo hacía la gran pila de escombros de concreto que encerraba a un joven mago de Fairy Tail, impactar contra está y causar una explosión increíblemente poderosa.

-¡Ajyajajajaja!- Reía Will eufóricamente -... ¿Hm?-

La ligera confusión en esté joven descendiente de un fallecido miembro del disuelto grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12" se debía a que él observo claramente como de la enorme gran nube de denso humo que surgió de la poderosa explosión de antes, termino saliendo un notablemente brillante y grande rayo de color azul claro que se elevó altamente en los aires sobre esa zona. Un rayo que en su interior resguardaba al joven hijo de dos magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail, el cual paso concentrar estos rayos en sus dos manos y a formar cierto objeto entre estás con ellos.

**-¡Rairyu Houtengeki!- **

Exclamando fuerte y ferozmente aquellas palabras, un Marcus posicionado a gran altura en los aires paso a lanzar hacía un Will presente en los suelos de concreto de esa rural área de Crocus, una enorme ráfaga de luminosos rayos azules que durante su veloz viajar por los aires acabo adoptando la forma de un tipo de lanza conocida como "Alabarda". E ante aquella gigantesca formación de rayos que acercaba con suma rapidez hacía él por culpa de un joven de albinos cabellos, aquel joven de marrones cabellos exclamo...

**-¡Vortex Charge!- **

Recibiendo el golpe de la llamada "Alabarda del Dragón del Rayo" al mismo tiempo de haber dicho esas palabras, el joven Machias acabo viendo su cuerpo rodeado en una gran capa de brillante electricidad azulada mientras que en la palma de su mano derecha vestida con un largo guante negro hacía aparición un pequeño agujero con un interior mecánico y que empezaba a acumular alguna clase de energía calorífica. Un hecho que sorprendió ligeramente a aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación aún presente en el aire.

-¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo que sucedió en "Race"?!- Hablo un sonriente Will -¡Yo puedo absorber la electricidad y convertirla en energía que puedo usar para cosas como está...! **¡Rasen Hou!**-

Tras haber hecho que toda aquella azulada electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo se concentrara en aquel pequeño agujero en la palma de su extremidad superior derecha junto a una energía de color anaranjado, el joven Eehto apuntó está hacía el joven Strauss-Dreyar todavía posicionado altamente en el aire para que después saliera disparada con sumo poderío de esté una enorme ráfaga de llamas que demostraban un giro en espiral.

E ante aquel llamado "Cañón Espiral" que habían disparado hacía su persona, un Marcus presente a gran altura en el aire no hizo nada más que cruzar sus brazos en frente de su cara y luego simplemente ser tragado por completo por esa gigantesca llamarada que rotaba en espiral mientras avanzaba potentemente. Algo que obviamente veía con sus negros ojos un Will presente en un terreno de concreto.

-¡Ajyajajajaja!- Hablaba un eufórico Will -¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡No serán tan calientes como las de Ashe, pero mis llamas son bastantes buenas también, ¿No crees?!-

-Ciertamente, son bastante calientes estás llamas, pero...-

Instantáneamente después de que se escuchó la tranquila voz de cierto joven mago de Fairy Tail;se pudo observar como un brillante rayo azul claro salió de aquella gran ráfaga espiral de llamas que recorría potentemente los aires, aterrizo en los suelos de concreto que conformaban a esa zona rural de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" y con una sorprendente velocidad solo tardo menos de una fracción de nanosegundo en posicionarse justo en frente de cierto joven mago de Golden Lion. Un rayo que obviamente poseía en su interior a cierto serio joven albino que apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Will con amplio sorprender.

-...No se comparan ni un poco con las llamas de Tsuna... -Hablo un serio Marcus para luego exclamar- **¡...Rairyu no Tekken!**\- 

Ahora concentrando toda aquella azulada electricidad que le rodeaba a únicamente su puño derecho estrujado de fuerte manera, Marcus inmediatamente clavaba un puñetazo de gran poder en todo el rostro de Will, el cual no solo vio cancelado su "Cañón Espiral" sino que además no pudo hacer nada para evitar salir volando con notable potencia hacía el lado contrario de donde vino esté. De este modo fue como nuevamente varios metros de distancia separaban al joven mago de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion, y como no mencionar que esté último terminó colisionando duramente contra una de las paredes de uno de los varios edificios que decoraban a esa área y quedo enterrado en un cráter con su figura que se formó en está.

-Esté maldito...- Pensó Will -...Aunque sus ataques de únicamente rayos no tienen efecto en mí, sus golpes potenciados por estos siguen siendo bastantes duros de digerir. Apuesto que son muy pocos los que pueden resistir ese puño suyo. Y además, aunque haya descifrado su patrón de movimientos, en verdad es difícil reaccionar a esa inhumana velocidad con mis especificaciones actuales. Tendré que aumentar mis habilidades físicas al máximo para durar contra él hasta que mi motor mágico haya terminado de calentarse lo suficiente para empezar mi transformación-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mi golpe volvió a dañarte algo, señor robot? ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Un tornillo? ¿Una tuerca? ¿Un cable?- Preguntó Marcus tanto serio como ligeramente burlón.

-¡Jaja! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No es nada! ¡Solo estaba atrapado en mis pensamientos! ¡Y no soy un robot, soy un Machias! ¡Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, ¿No?!- Contesto el joven Eehto sonrientemente mientras salía fácilmente de aquel cráter en una pared.

-¿En serio? Lo siento- Dijo tranquilamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Bueno, no importa- Hablo el joven mago de Golden Lion- Entiendo la confusión. Y ahora que estamos hablando, déjame decirte que no tienes que preocuparte de volver a hacerle un daño a mi mecánica. Yo reforcé mi exoesqueleto luego de tú primer ataque. Ahora aparte de ser inmune a la electricidad, soy bastante duro. No podrás hacerme ni un rasguño con ataques como esos. Aunque debido a la personalidad que tengo establecida en estos momento, sigo encontrándolos bastantes molestos-

-Es decir, solo tengo que golpearte mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores para derrotarte. Gracias por la información- Decía el joven mago de Fairy Tail con seria actitud mientras unos pocos rayos recorrían su cuerpo.

-No hay de qué. Pero, supongo que eso significa que no hay problema alguno en que yo también te lance unos cuantos golpes algo duros, ¿Verdad?-

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes peculiarmente puntiagudos; el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos color marrón le enseñaba a aquel joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos a unos metros en frente de su posición, las tecnológicas partes en el interior de sus extremidades superiores debido a que estás se abrieron al estar pasando por al parecer cierto procesó de modificación.

El joven mago de Fairy Tail pasaba a observar como los brazos de su oponente perteneciente a Golden Lion no solamente se volvieron más fornidos, sino también como la tela negra que conformaban a los largos guantes negros que cubrían a estos se vio remplazada por un material metálico del mismo color e al mismo tiempo en que sus hombros eran completamente cubiertos por unas hombreras de metal del mismo color marrón que su camisa.

-Oh- Vocalizó con leve impresión un serio Marcus.

-Bien...Sigamos haciendo esto aún más interesante- Comento un sonriente Will.

Pero se debía mencionar que esté combate entre el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar contra el joven descendiente de Wall Eehto, al formar parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, había sido observado desde su principio hasta su momento actual por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba totalmente las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus gracias a la transmisión en vivo que enseñaban las varias holográficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en los aires dentro de esté.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban, aplaudían y sirbaban con suma emoción la gran multitud de gente en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Esto es en realidad increíble! -Hablo un contento Chapati- ¡Aunque actualmente Crocus se encuentra llena de combates entre sorprendentes magos, no hay duda alguna de que el que se lleva más la atención de los espectadores es el combate entre los que formaron toda una fantástica escena de competencia en el evento del primer día, "Race", Marcus de Fairy Tail y Will de Golden Lion!-

-¡Oh, y parece que mientras estábamos centrados en la batalla del rayo contra la máquina, otro feroz combate ha terminado!- Informo un sorprendido Gauss.

Las palabras de uno de los dos locutores de aquel famoso festival del Reino de Fiore hacían referencia a un total de cuatro jóvenes magos que se encontraban en una dañada rural área al lado sur de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Había dos cosas que destacaban en aquella zona de concreto llena de varias rupturas y cráteres debido al anterior uso del llamado "Rayo Sagrado" y uno que otro hechizo.

La primera de estas cosas fue en todo el centro de esa zona se encontraba tranquila y rectamente de pie un joven de 19 años completamente ileso. Un joven con cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera; que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto.

Y la segunda y más notable de estas cosas era como un total de tres jóvenes magos se encontraban tirados en distintas partes de aquellos dañados suelos de concreto mientras sus cuerpos enseñaban un gran número de pequeños pero notables cortes y moretones, ambos liberadores de varios hilos se sangre. Se trataban de una joven maga de Sabertooth que era hija de Sting y Lissana Eucliffe, una joven maga de Sabertooth que era hija de Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria-Cheney, y un joven mago de Lamia Scale que era hijo adoptivo de Jura Neekis.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemía adolorida una herida Sorano tirada en un agrietado terreno de concreto.

-Ah...- Sollozaba con igual dolor un lastimado Jess tirado de rostro en unos suelos de concreto llenos como de profundas marcas de cortes.

-Ah...M-Maldición...- Hablaba adolorida y frustrada Lisa mientras su cuerpo lleno de sangrantes cortes y moretones yacía tirado en un pequeño cráter en aquellos suelos de concreto.

-Felicidades, seres inferiores. Duraron mucho más de lo que creía contra mi poder superior- Comento Devlin con un ligero sonreír.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Devlin Devilian de Golden Lion se encarga el solo de tres oponentes de gran nivel y sin siquiera sudar! ¡No por nada es un mago de Clase S a su corta edad!- Informaba un sorprendido locutor Lola.

-Hmm...- Se mostraba Brandish seria y pensativa desde su puesto en las gradas -...No pude ver bien por todo el polvo que se levantó, pero lo que Devlin hizo...No, no puede ser. Debió haber sido mi imaginación-

-¡Lisa Eufflice de Sabertooth es eliminada! ¡Sorano Aguria-Cheney de Sabertooth es eliminada! ¡Jess Neekis de Lamia Scale, el lider de su equipo, es eliminado! ¡Golden Lion obtiene en un instante un total de siete puntos, supera el puntaje de Fairy Tail y regresa al lugar donde estuvo desde el primer día!- Informo el locutor Rolan sorprendida e emocionadamente.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Volvían a gritar eufóricamente el basto número de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

Golden Lion -Primer Lugar- 66 Puntos.

-M-Maldito... ¿N-No usabas solo magia de luz?... ¿Q-Qué fue ese poder...?- Dijo difícil e iracunda la joven Eucliffe mientras varias hilos de su sangre decoraban su piel y estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Mi superior ser no le debe explicaciones a una ser inferior que sufrió una derrota total. Solo quédate tirada ahí y disfruta del espectáculo que es esté torneo y también del que le seguirá- Hablo el levemente sonriente joven Devilian para luego iniciar un caminar y pensar -Bien, ¿Cómo les estará yendo a mis camaradas?-

Mientras que aquel joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion empezaba un caminar de tranquilo ritmo por las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus, vamos a regresar al feroz combate que se llevaba a cabo en el lado este de está misma ciudad. En otras palabras, al combate entre el joven hijo de dos magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail y un joven que era descendiente del fallecido miembro de Spriggan 12, "El Juez" Wall Eehto.

-¡Toma!-

Aquel hablar pertenecía totalmente a un sonriente Will que utilizaba uno de sus dos fornidos brazos mecánicos para impactar un potente golpe en el desprotegido pecho de Marcus, el cual no pudo evitar salir volando con notable fuerza hacía el lado contrario a donde vino esté ni tampoco evitar colisionar e atravesar destructivamente una mediana fuente de agua que decoraba esa rural área, destruir un duro y gran árbol que también decorada esa zona y eventualmente acabar enterrado en un pequeño cráter causado en la pared de un edificio con su impactar en está.

-Ah...- Tosía adolorido un Marcus que demostraba un poco de sucio y raspones en su piel mientras pensaba -...Maldición...Luchar contra alguien a quién no le afectan mis rayos es un poco más duro de lo que pensé...-

-¡No te me relajes aún, Marcus...!- Hablo Will con una gran sonrisa -¡...Todavía me quedan varios regalos que darte! **¡Missile Rense! ¡Fire!**-

Por tercera vez durante aquel combate, el joven Eehto hizo mágicamente que los aires encima de su posición se vieran decorados con varios grandes y tecnológicos misiles de metal negro e anaranjado y que de inmediato salieron propulsados hacía el único objetivo que la visión de alta tecnología de su creador tenía marcado. Ante esto; el joven Strauss-Dreyar nuevamente rodeaba todo su cuerpo con una gran capa de brillantes rayos azul claro, salía de aquel cráter donde estaba y utilizaba unos movimientos de gran velocidad e agilidad para esquivar el impacto e explosiones de esa amplia serie de misiles.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba Marcus sus dientes con frustrar durante su relampagueante mover.

-¡Ajyajajaja!- Mostraba Will gran euforia -¡Aún no acabo! **¡Railgun Rense!**-

Colocándose en una posición de cuatro patas con sus manos y pies en aquellos suelos de concreto, el joven mago de Golden Lion demostraba como su espalda se vio mágicamente decorada por lo que no podría describirse de ningún otro modo que como un gran cañón de riel formado por un reluciente metál negro y que de inmediato paso a disparar una gran ráfaga de electricidad naranja hacía el objetivo que era un joven de 19 años de edad. Y ante lo que su oponente lanzo ahora hacía él, el joven mago de Fairy Tail se limitó a quedarse quieto y a recibir totalmente el golpe de aquella ráfaga de anaranjada electricidad para que luego la capa de rayos azulados que le rodeaba viera aumentado su brillar y tamaño.

-¡¿Qué?!- Mostró Will sorprender mientras el gran cañón de riel en su espalda desaparecía tan mágicamente como apareció -¡Maldición! ¡Él no es solo un usuario de magia de rayos, sino que es un Dragon Slayer! ¡Los rayos son su temperie!-

**-¡Rairyu no Kenkaku!- **

Impulsándose tan potentemente hacía su objetivo que los suelos de concreto debajo de sus pies vestidos con marrones botas se fragmentaban de gran manera; un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos que veía su cuerpo encerrado en una enorme capa de rayos azulados terminó impactando un duro golpe con la cima de su cabeza en todo el desprotegido abdomen de un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que de inmediato salió volando con sumo poderío al lado contrario a donde vino esté y colisiono destructivamente no con uno, ni con dos, sino hasta con tres edificios de concreto que formaban parte de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Marcus cansadamente mientras observaba seriamente la lejana posición en donde su oponente había quedado.

-Motor mágico calentado al cincuenta por ciento...- Hablaba de robótica manera un Will presente en una habitación del último edificio al que atravesó -...Poder mágico necesario para empezar la transformación corporal listo y cargando...Iniciando transformación. Manteniendo a Marcus como único objetivo...Bloqueando generación y uso de armas del tipo eléctrico...Aumento de refuerzo del exoesqueleto: listo...Aumento de habilidades físicas al máximo: listo...Generación e integración de distintas armas: listo...Generando propulsores aerodinámicos...Disminuyendo el nivel de la personalidad eufórica...Aumentando nivel de la personalidad serena...Poder mágico en caso de una alquimia necesaria: listo y en espera...Tiempo estimado para victoria total: 30 segundos...-

En el siguiente segundo después de todo aquel hablar suyo, se pudo apreciar como esté joven Machias provocaba que todo su cuerpo se viera rodeado y cubierto por una luz blanca tan increíblemente brillante que está no solo terminó llenando por completo el interior del gran edificio de concreto donde él estaba, sino que además era vista totalmente por los serios ojos azules de un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación que estaba a varios metros de lejos de esté.

-Esto es...- Pensó un serio Marcus -...Es lo mismo que ocurrió durante "Race". ¿Acaso va sufrir alguna clase de transformación al igual qué esa vez...? ¿Eh?-

La confusión que invadió momentáneamente a esté joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos se debía a que él pudo observar con gran claridad como una pequeña esfera de calorífica energía anaranjada termino siendo disparada con suma velocidad hacía su dirección desde aquella enorme capa de luz blanca que cubría a cierto joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

E aunque Marcus se movió con gran rapidez para esquivar el impacto directo de ese disparo de energía ampliamente calorífica, la cual al final colisiono y destruyo de instantánea y completa manera un edificio de aquella rural zona de Crocus; él no pudo evitar el rozar de está con su brazo derecho, el cual sufrió una notable quemadura al igual la manga derecha de la chaqueta negra que vestía.

-¡Arde...! ¡Maldición! ¡Ese ataque fue mucho más rápido que todos los anteriores!- Pensó un adolorido Marcus.

-Corrigiendo trayectoria...-

Ese serio hablar no pertenecía a nadie más que a un Will que había despejado por completo aquella brillante luz blanca que le había rodeado, que tenía extendido en dirección hacía su oponente su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que un caliente humo salía de la palma de su mano como sí hubiera acabado de disparar algo de está y que sobretodo, mostraba un radical cambio físico.

El llamado Will Eehto enseñaba como una clase de pequeños alerones metálicos sobresalían de su corta y desordenada cabellera marrón, como sus ojos de color negro ahora eran de color amarillento, como su boca y nariz eran cubiertas ahora por una máscara de metal negrezco; como su vestimenta había sido cambiada a unas mallas de cuerpo completo de color negro lo suficientemente ajustadas como para que se viera su atlética figura, un chaleco con hombreras formado por un material metálico de color marrón, que tenía un cinturón plateado alrededor de su cintura, que en las palmas de sus manos residían unos pequeños agujeros con tapas cristalinas y un interior mecánico, que en la parte alta de su espalda tenía un par de grandes propulsores con forma cómo de alas y que poseía unos zapatos metálicos de color marrón. Era una apariencia sumamente parecida a la apariencia del llamado "Wall de Asalto".

-...**Battle Will**...Listo- Hablo con sereno tono un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-Lo sabía. Otra transformación- Pensó un serio Marcus mientras soportaba el dolor en la quemadura de su brazo.

-Es lo mismo que hizo ese tipo esa vez. Realmente es su descendiente, ¿Eh?...Vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más, Marcus- Pensó un serio Laxus al observar la transmisión en vivo en las holográficas pantallas en el Domus Flau desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Estás tomándote esto un poco más serio de lo que pensé que harías, Will- Pensó una indiferente Brandish desde su puesto en las gradas.

-¡Despegue!-

Instantáneamente después de que esos aerodinámicos propulsores en su espalda liberaron una cierta cantidad de llamas en forma de impulso; el serio joven Eehto acabo recorriendo los aires con un vuelo tan asombrosamente potente que no solo tardo menos de una fracción de nanosegundo en recorrer aquellos edificios que él anteriormente había colisionado e atravesado, sino que además se posiciono justo en frente de un joven Strauss-Dreyar que mostraba notable asombrar en su rostro.

-¡¿Qu...?!-

Un sorprendido Marcus fue incapaz de completar su hablar debido a que el sereno "Will de Batalla" utilizo su mano derecha para sujetar fuertemente la cara de esté y luego obligarlo con un amplio poder a caer tan duramente en los suelos de concreto en esa escena que estos se vieron decorados con varias grietas. Y sin soltar el rostro de su oponente ni disminuir la gran firmeza con la que lo sujetaba ni tampoco deteniendo ese potente vuelo que le daban aquellos aerodinámicos propulsores en su espalda, el joven Machias dañaba aún más los suelos de esa rural área de la Ciudad de Crocus al arrastrar brutalmente por estos a un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba un adolorido Marcus mientras era destructivamente arrastrado por un terreno de duro concreto y luego pensó -¡Maldición! ¡Ya suéltame!-

Aquel sereno joven mago de Golden Lion fue obligado a detener por completo el brutal arrastrar por los suelos por el que hacía pasar a su oponente y a elevarse a gran altura en los aires sobre esa zona con el vuelo que le proporcionaban aquellas máquinas en su espalda que imitaban ligeramente la forma de alas tras haber terminado recibiendo en su abdomen la poderosa patada por parte de la pierna derecha de un joven mago de Fairy Tail, el cual de inmediato paso a ponerse de pie tras esto.

Pero dirigiendo sus filosos ojos de color azul hacía su oponente que volaba a gran altura; el joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos observo con leve sorpresa y confusión como ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones no solo decoro los aires a su alrededor con las construcción con alquimia de ciertos objetos que ya habían salido antes en esté relato, sino que además abría la zona abdominal de su metálico chaleco marrón como sí de un par de compuertas se tratara e enseñaba como su abdomen estaba lleno de varios pequeños agujeros como de ametralladora.

**-¡Missile Rense! ¡Magic Bullets! ¡Fire!- **

"Creación de Misiles". "Balas Mágicas". "Fuego". En el siguiente después de que el joven descendiente de un fallecido miembro de "Spriggan 12" dijera esas palabras con un sereno tono; gran parte de los suelos de concreto en donde residía de pie el joven hijo de dos magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail se vieron totalmente cubiertos por unas enormes y poderosas explosiones causadas no solo por el impacto de un amplio número de misiles tecnológicos creados y controlados por él, sino también por el impacto de una incontable cantidad de pequeñas balas de energía que eran disparadas consecutivamente de los pequeños agujeros en su abdomen.

Luego de un total de diez segundos; el llamado "Will de Batalla" detenía su disparar de balas mágicas de los agujeros en su abdomen y volvía a cubrir esté con la compuertas que eran parte de su metálico chaleco de color marrón y todo para después hacer que su brazo derecho sufriera un mecánico cambio hasta de modo eventual convertirse en alguna clase de delgado cañón que era apuntado hacía las grandes cantidades de denso humo y polvo que cubrían la zona urbana de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" sobre la que su dueño volaba a gran altura.

**-¡Haibutsu Laser!- **

"Láser Antimateria". Habiendo nombrado a su ataque, el sereno joven Eehto disparo de la boca del delgado cañón que era su brazo derecho una lineal ráfaga de energía anaranjada en los suelos de concreto cubiertos completamente de humo y polvo en donde supuestamente debía seguir el joven Strauss-Dreyar e inmediatamente causo una explosión de gran poderío en estos.

Tras esto; el serio joven con un par de pequeños alerones sobresaliendo de su corta y desordenada cabellera marrón y que volaba a gran altura en los aires gracias a los propulsores en su espalda no solo le devolvió a su extremidad superior derecha la forma de un humanoide brazo rodeado en la ajustada tela negra que conformaba a aquellas mallas que vestían su atlético cuerpo, sino que paso a abrir la zona pectoral de su metálico chaleco marrón como sí de un par de compuertas se tratara y enseño como en su pecho se encontraba un gran circulo de cristal básicamente igual al nucleó de las tecnológicas armaduras de cierto personaje de ciertas historietas de superhéroes.

**-¡Dark Matter Madohou!- **

"Cañón Mágico de Materia Oscura". En cuanto exclamo aquellas palabras, el joven mago de Golden Lion disparo con sumo poderío de aquel gran círculo de cristal en su pecho un gigantesco rayo de brillante energía oscura que solo tardo una sola fracción de nanosegundo en llegar y causar otra enorme explosión de vasta fuerza en la zona urbana de la Ciudad de Crocus en donde debería seguir cierto joven mago de Fairy Tail.

Tras haber pasado un total de treinta segundos desde su radical cambio físico; un sereno joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones volvía a cubrir su pecho con la compuertas que eran parte de su métalico chaleco de color marrón, disminuía la gran altura en los aires que sus aerodinámicos propulsores lo hacían estar y eventualmente aterrizo de pie a los bordes de la rural zona donde habían llegado sus anteriores ataques, que estaba llena de grandes cantidades de un denso humo y polvo y en donde supuestamente debía estar cierto joven de cortos, desordenados cabellos albinos.

-Escaneando...Escaneando...- Decía un sereno Will mientras sus ojos amarillos demostraban un pequeño brillar parpadeante al ver esa zona llena de humo y polvo - ¡...!-

La razón por la cual el joven descendiente del fallecido "El Juez" Wall Eehto abría sus ojos con notable sorprender era la misma razón por la cual nacio una fuerte onda de viento que despejo todo el humo y polvo en esa área. En otras palabras; se apreció como el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar, con sus ropas muy dañadas y varias heridas reposando sobre su piel, se impulsó potentemente hacía su oponente hasta quedar posicionado justo en los aires en frente de ésté y al mismo tiempo en que su pie derecho se rodeaba en una capa de rayos azulados.

**-¡Rairyu no Kagitsume!- **

Sin alguna pizca de duda, un serio Marcus clavaba una poderosa patada propulsada por brillantes rayos azulados en el costado derecho del rostro del llamado "Will de Batalla" e obligada a esté a salir volando hacía el lado contrario a donde está vino. Pero deteniendo ese brutal empujar al que se vio obligado con la pequeña pero potente llamarada que salia en los aerodinámicos propulsores en su espalda, el joven Eehto veía como nuevamente varios metros de distancia lo separaban de un joven Strauss-Dreyar recta y firmemente de pie en los dañados suelos de esa zona y que se mantenía con seria expresión a pesar de los numerosos hilos de sangre que salían de sus heridas.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba cansadamente un herido Marcus.

-Error del sistema. Tiempo previsto superado. Error del sistema- Hablaba Will de robóticamente.

-¿No que no pretendías matarme?- Preguntaba el tranquilo joven Strauss-Dreyar lleno de heridas.

-Restableciendo temporalmente parámetros de euforia a la normalidad para dar respuesta...- Hablo un sereno joven Eehto para luego abrir quellla máscara sobre su cara y enseñar una gran sonrisa -... ¡Ajyajajaja! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Mi análisis dice que tú no eres tan débil como para morir por algo como eso!...Aunque debiste haber quedado inconsciente. Realmente eres interesante-

-P-Pues gracias por eso. Pero, demonios...Sin importar cuantos golpes te de, tú sigues malditamente ileso mientras yo estoy casi agotado. Espero que Alicia no esté viendo esto desde alguna parte. Parece que no puedo vencerte con mis rayos...- Hablaba tranquila pero cansamente un joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una rendición?- Preguntaba el joven mago de Golden Lion con intrigar.

-¿Eh? ¿Una rendición? Claro que no. Ni en un millón de años, idiota- Contesto el herido joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-Entonces, estoy confuso. No soy capaz de procesar lo que tratas de decir. Dices que te das cuenta que no puedes vencerme pero también dices no que vas rendirte. No te entiendo. ¿Es algo de los humanos o algo así?- Preguntó un confuso joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-¿Qué no puedo vencerte?- Hablo el tranquilo e herido joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación -Yo no dije eso. Eso solo que como estoy herido y...un poco cansado, hablo algo lento. Ahora, como decía. Parece que no puedo vencerte con mis rayos...Con mis rayos normales, por supuesto-

-¿Hm? ¿Rayos normales?- Repitió Will con confundir.

-Bien...- Hablaba un ligeramente sonriente Marcus a pesar del hilo de sangre que caía por su rostro desde su frente -...**Modo Raieiryu**-

En cuanto ese conjunto de palabras salieron de la boca de un notablemente herido Marcus en medio de un pequeño sonreír, el llamado "Will de Batalla" no pudo evitar mostrar notable sorprender en sus ojos de color amarillo. Después de todo; se apreciaba como Marcus no solo hacía que sus cortos y desordenados cabellos albinos adoptaran una forma mucho más puntiaguda, sino también como varias partes de su piel se vieron decoradas con al parecer unas negras escamas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se veía rodeado en una gran capa de brillantes rayos azul claro y rayos negro sombrío. Ese era el llamado "Modo del Dragón del Rayo Sombra".

-Je- Mostró un leve sonreír Marcus tras adoptar aquella nueva apariencia.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Propiedades del ethernano en la magia del objetivo ha cambiado! ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Advertencia: tomar distancia del objetivo e ejecutar un nuevo análisis detallado!- Hablo tanto robótica como sorprendidamente Will mientras hacía que la metálica mascara sobre su boca y nariz se cerrara de nuevo.

-No te dejare escapar. Aquí voy- Hablo un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar mientras empezaba un mover hacía su oponente.

-¡Maldición...!- El joven Eehto extendía su brazo derecho hacía adelante y apuntaba la palma de su mano hacía su oponente -**¡...Rasen Hou!**-

Para esquivar de perfecta manera la enorme ráfaga de llamas con rotar espiral que su oponente había disparado con sumo poderío del pequeño agujero en la palma de su mano derecha hacía su dirección; el joven Strauss-Dreyar hizo desaparecer de total modo su figura al verse, en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo, hundido en su propia sombra como sí de agua está se tratara y la cual por sí sola viajaba con gran velocidad por lor suelos de concreto a donde estaba pegada e hacía un sorprendido joven Eehto.

-¡¿Qué?! -Reacciono Will con asombrar- ¡¿El objetivo desapareció?! ¡No...Está en la sombra...!-

**-¡Raieiryu no Zangeki!- **

Saliendo potentemente de aquella sombra posicionada justo en frente de un joven de la raza Machias; un joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra inmediatamente inserto en el frente del metálico chaleco marrón que vestía el torso de esté, un amplio corte causado por el veloz movimiento de su mano derecha rodeada completamente en una capa de rayos azulados y rayos negros.

-¡¿U-Un corte...?!- Hablo Will sorprendido mientras pensaba -¡N-No puede ser...Sí los rayos no deberían afectarme! ¡No...Él mismo lo dijo, ya no son rayos normales! ¡Incluso sin realizar un análisis puedo darme cuenta! ¡Su magia de rayo se combinó con una magia de sombras! ¡Sí no es electricidad pura, no puedo absorberla! ¡Además, las sombras pueden otorgarle una gran variedad de formas de defenderse contra mi armamento actual! ¡Realmente tengo que tomar distancia y modificarme para contrarrestar ese nuevo poder suyo!-

Sin prestarle mucha atención al gran corte que ahora decoraba el frente del metálico chaleco de color marrón que vestía su torso, el joven mago de Golden Lion se apresuró a liberar cierta cantidad de fuego impulsador de los aerodinámicos propulsores en su espalda e empezar un vuelo sobre los dañados suelos de concreto en esa rural área de la Ciudad de Crocus. Pero antes de que su oponente lograra alejarse mucho, un serio joven mago de Fairy Tail provocó que su propia sombra se expandiera e adoptara una circular forma para que luego él exclamara...

**-¡Raieiryu no Shibari!- **

"Ataduras del Dragón del Rayo Sombra". En cuanto el joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos formo con firme tono aquellas palabras, el amplio círculo negro en suelos de concreto que pisaban sus embotados pies y que era su sombra terminó liberando un gran número de unas largas cuerdas formadas de solidas sombras que instantáneamente ataron de notable modo los brazos, piernas, torso y propulsores de un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones e evitaron que esté se elevara altamente en los aires.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿También puede formar objetos físicos con las sombras?!- Reaccionaba Will asombrado e iracundo mientras trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras con cierto agitar.

-Y eso no es todo- Comento Marcus con una leve sonrisa.

Realizando un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha que estaba decorada con unas cuentas escamas negras al igual que otras partes de su piel, el joven Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra provocaba todo el cuerpo de su oponente atrapado de notable manera por unas largas cuerdas de solidas sombras se viera rodeado totalmente en una brillante capa de tantos rayos azulados como negros que emitían estás. Y con su cuerpo siendo revestido en una combinación de magia de rayo y magia de sombras que emitían las ataduras de sus brazos, piernas, torso y propulsores, el joven perteneciente a la raza Machias mostraba notable dolor.

-¡Ah!- Grito Will adoloridamente mientras una mecánica voz emitida de su cuerpo decía -Peligro. Peligro. Daño adquirido: cuarenta y tres por ciento y en aumento. Peligro. Peligro. Advertencia: un daño superior al ochenta por ciento podría suponer en un instantáneo estado de inconsciencia en el usuario de esté sistema operativo. Peligro. Peligro-

-Daño, ¿Eh?- Hablo Will -Parece que volverte inmune a mis rayos y tan resistente a los ataques físicos como golpes y patadas, te dejo completamente desprotegido contra cualquier otra clase de magia. De no ser así, mi magia de rayo combinada con magia de sombras no te causaría tanto daño en tan poco tiempo. Es como sí estuvieras desbalanceado o algo así. Sí es así, supongo que esto acabara con esté combate de una vez. **¡Satan Soul:...!**-

Pronunciado con firme tono el nombre de su único hechizo de Take Over, un Marcus que enseñaba notable seriedad y ferocidad en su filosa mirada de ojos azules vio todo su cuerpo cubierto por inmensamente brillante luz blanca que desapareció de modo tan instantáneo como aparecio. Tras aquel destello que le rodeo solo por un momento; a pesar de todavía poseer la gran cantidad de heridas que había adquirido en ese combate y también varias partes de su piel aún con las negras escamas afiliadas a su llamado "Modo del Dragón del Rayo Sombra", Marcus mostraba un radical cambio en su apariencia. Un cambio que obligo al "Will de Batalla", aún prisionero de las "Ataduras del Dragón del Rayo Sombras", a decorar sus ojos de color amarillo con gran sorpresa.

Un sorprendido joven Eehto observaba como el joven Strauss-Dreyar no solo poseía sus albinos cabellos mucho más puntiagudos que antes, sino también como un par de grandes cuernos demoniacos de curveada forma sobresalían de estos; como sus pupilas azules habían adquirido una forma más bestial, como unos pequeños colmillos salían de su boca a pesar de está estar cerrada, como sus manos y pies habían sido cubiertos por una dura coraza en forma de guantes y botas con garras; como su vestimenta estaba basada ahora en un largo abrigo de colores azules y grises y también como una notable cantidad de rayos azabaches cubrían su cuerpo junto a unos rayos azul claro y unos rayos negro sombra.

**-¡...Raiju!- **

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa con esa apariencia?! ¡¿Aún puedes usar otras clases de magias?! ¡M-Maldición! ¡Ejecutar análisis rápido!- Un iracundo Will mostraba como sus amarillas pupilas se decoraban con un parpadeante brillo rojo para que luego él enseñara una expresión de sorpresa nuevamente -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Imposible de analizar?! ¡¿Forma de ethernano desconocida?!-

-¿Desconocida? ¿Eso significa qué no tienes nada de información de poderes demoniacos como mi Satan Soul en tus recuerdos, datos, sistemas operativo o cómo le llames a lo qué pasa dentro de tú cabeza?- Preguntaba un serio Marcus.

-¿Satan Soul? ¿Poderes demoniacos? ¿Dices qué ese poder es de un demonio? ¿Cómo los creados por el Emperador Spriggan?- Preguntó un joven Eehto sumamente intrigado.

-Sí...- Hablaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar -...Después de todo, no solo soy hijo de Laxus Dreyar. Pero, sí no te molesta, voy a saltarme las explicaciones y acabare con todo esto, Will. ¡Lo acabare con esto...!-

Alzando su acorazado mano derecha en dirección al azulado cielo que estaba sobre la Ciudad de Crocus; aquel joven mago de Fairy Tail instantáneamente provoco que la gran cantidad de rayos azulados, rayos negro sombra y rayos azabaches que le rodeaban se reunieran en está y tomaran una forma de esfera al combinarse entre ellos. Pero lo curioso de esa esfera de una brillante y feroz energía eléctrica no solo veía como su tamaño aumentaba cada vez más y más, sino también como su único color era un celeste que parecía volverse cada vez más claro con el paso del tiempo.

En cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo, la esfera de brillantes y feroces rayos que reposaba en la acorazada y con dedos en forma de garras extremidad superior derecha de un joven mago de Fairy Tail no solamente terminó obteniendo una talla comparable al de los edificios que decoraban esa dañada área rural de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente"; sino que además su color ya no era ni azul, ni negro sombra ni azabache, sino blanco. Un blanco tan puro como el de la nieve.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Rayos...Blancos?!- Reacciono con profundo shock el llamado "Will de Batalla".

-Así es. No tengo idea de la ciencia exacta de esto, pero durante uno de mis entrenamientos me di cuenta de algo interesante. Al combinar mis rayos normales de Dragon Slayer con los rayos causados por mi "Modo Dragón del Rayo Sombra" y mi "Satan Soul: Raiju", no solo acabo obteniendo unos rayos con un mayor poder mágico, sino que obtienen esté color. Y sinceramente, me gusta- Decía un serio Marcus mientras aquella gran cantidad de albina electricidad reposaba encima de su posición.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Niveles de personalidad iracunda sobrepasando niveles de la personalidad eufórica! ¡Error! ¡Error!- Hablaba un enfurecido joven Eehto mientras que con un agitar trataba de liberarse de sus numerosas ataduras formadas por solidas sombras -¡Maldición! ¡Error! ¡Esto debe ser un error...Sombras...Poderes demoniacos...Rayos Blancos...E-Esto...Esto no son los rayos que vencieron a Wall...No son los rayos de Laxus Dreyar!-

-Obviamente, idiota- Contesto seriamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostró el joven mago de Golden Lion repentino asombrar.

-Creo que ya entiendo porque acabamos así, Will...- Hablaba un serio joven mago de Fairy Tail -...Tú crees que te estás enfrentando a los mismos rayos que derrotaron a tú descendiente...Al anterior elite de los Machias, pero te equivocas. Yo no soy Laxus. Soy Marcus. Y estos rayos...Estos rayos son míos. Saboréalos bien. **¡Metsuryuu Ougi...!**-

Habiendo dicho todas aquellas palabras con un serio tono y pasando a pisar tan firmemente los suelos de concreto debajo de sus pies vestidos con una coraza en forma de botas con garras que estos se decoraron con un par de cráteres de mediano tamaño; el joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos bajaba e apuntaba su mano derecha en dirección al joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones todavía aprisionado por sus "Ataduras del Dragón del Rayo Sombra" al mismo tiempo que exclamo ferozmente con toda la fuerza que sacaron sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales...

**-¡...Byakurai Houtengeki!- **

"Alabarda del Rayo Blanco". En cuanto esas palabras fueron dichas por el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Miranane Strauss-Dreyar; la gigantesca acumulación de brillantes rayos albinos que reposaban en los aires encima de esté no solo adoptaron inmediatamente la forma de una enorme lanza conocida como "Alabarda" sino que de instantáneo modo salieron disparados con sumo poderío hacía el joven descendiente de Wall Eehto.

Y siendo completamente tragado por una gigantesca lanza formada por unos luminosos rayos blancos, Will no solo veía por fin deshechas el gran número de cuerdas de solidas sombras que le provocaron imposible moverse de su posición, sino que sentía a la perfección un gran daño invadiendo a su mecánico cuerpo. Un daño que nuevamente provoco la alteración en los parámetros de personalidad de esté joven Machias y lo hizo mostrar una única reacción a aquel hechizo de un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, Dragon Slayer del Rayo Sombra e usuario de Take Over que le azotaba...

-¡AJYAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Reía Will con vasta euforia.

En el siguiente segundo, aquella descomunal figura de rayos blancos desaparecieron en una explosión de luz blanca tan brillante e amplia que llenaba por completa esa zona urbana perteneciente a una Ciudad de Crocus que servía como el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. De está manera, se observo como un serio Marcus se mantenía justo en frente de un ancho y profundo cráter que en todo su centro poseía a un Will reposando de espaldas en sus arrasados suelos. Un Will que no solo había regresado a adoptar su apariencia primaria, sino que estaba tan llenos de heridas que unos pequeños agujeros en su piel terminaban enseñando su mecánico interior.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Marcus cansadamente mientras su llamado "Satan Soul: Raiju" y su "Modo del Dragón del Rayo Sombra" se deshacían y el obtenía de regreso su herida apariencia primaria.

-M-Maldición...D-Daños adquiridos: ochenta y nueve por ciento...Motor mágico s-sobrecalentado...Probabilidades de que el usuario recupere movilidad en un tiempo c-cercano: cero...Probabilidades de que el usuario recupere el uso de alquimia en tiempo cercano: cero...T-Tiempo estimado para que el usuario pierda la conciencia: 35 segundos y contando...- Hablaba mecánica y difícilmente un lastimado Will tirado en un cráter.

-Sabes...Esa forma robótica de hablar tuya...Es realmente molesta- Comentaba cansadamente un joven Strauss-Dreyar lleno de heridas.

-Jajaja...Ah. P-Perdí completamente debido a unos rayos q-que no podía absorber. L-La historia se repitío. ¿Acaso le pediste a tú papá un consejo de como vencer a un elite de los Machias?- Preguntó difícil pero aún así sonriente joven Eehto.

-¿Ah?- Hablo el joven mago de Fairy Tail -¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Consejo? Claro que no. ¿Por qué metería a mi papá en todo esto? Entiendelo de una vez. Que yo haya querido enfrentarte se debe a tú fuerza. No tiene nada que ver con que mi papá y tú antepasado se hayan enfrentado en el pasado. Aquí y ahora, yo no soy el hijo de Laxus Dreyar, el hombre que enfrento a tú antepasado y tú no eres el descendiente de Wall Eehto, el hombre que enfrento a mi papá...Solo somos dos hombres-

-¡...!- Mostró sorprender un lastimado joven mago de Golden Lion tirado en un cráter para luego enseñar una sonrisa que mostraba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes -...Y-Ya veo. Ciertamente, s-sí no hubiera creído que tú eras una copia exacta de Laxus Dreyar y hubiera visto las cosas desde tú perspectiva y me hubiera preparado para todo...Tal vez no hubieramos acabado así. E-Esto me pasa por estar manchado del pasado en vez de mantenerme puro como el blanco...Bueno, como tú-

-Je- Mostraba Marcus un pequeño sonreír -Haz sonado como todo un poeta. Fue algo bastante humano-

-¿E-En serio?...Ajyajaja...Que interesante- Dijo Will con una gran sonreír antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

-¡Will Eehto de Golden Lion ha sido eliminado!- Informaba el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡El equipo de Fairy Tail ha obtenido un punto!- Informo el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

Fairy Tail -Segundo Lugar- 61 Puntos.

Habiendo acabo finalmente aquel feroz combate en el lado este de la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", vamos a concentrarnos en cierta escena en el lado norte de está misma. Se podía apreciar como por una de las tantas calles de Crocus se encontraba corriendo de normal manera una pequeña joven como con una edad de 14 años.

Se trató de esa linda joven que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón; que vestía blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha. Era la pequeña joven hija menor de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

-Ah, que nervios...- Hablaba Lucia mientras corría -...Se que estaba toda seria y determinada cuando todo esto empezó, pero pensar que en cualquier momento podría encontrarme con un oponente...Ah, vamos, Lucia, es por el gremio. Solo resiste estos nervios como lo has hecho en los cuatro días anteriores. Tú puedes...Hmm...Solo espero que mi primer oponente no sea alguien desagradable de Ouroboros. Aunque sí me toca luchar con ese tipo del parche, creo que podría darle una buena paliza sin arrepentimientos...-

-¡Ah!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Un grito?!- Pensó la pequeña joven Dragneel con serio sorprender.

Deteniendo su correr por aquella amplia y larga calle de suelos de concreto; la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales terminó observando claramente como uno de los edificios en está acabo siendo completamente destruido al haber sido atravesado por nada más ni menos que por un gigantesco y poderoso tornado de unos vientos plateados que avanzaba de forma vestical.

-¡¿Un tornado?! ¡E-Estos vientos tan fuertes...! ¡¿Eh?!- Se mostraba Lucia tanto con sorprender como con confusión.

El pequeño sentimiento de confusión en está pequeña joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello no se debía a aquel descomunal tornado vertical de plateados vientos que pasaba en frente de su posición, sino por la humanoide silueta que parecía viajar frenéticamente dentro de esté y que acabo colisionando de dura manera contra una de las paredes de otro de los grandes edificios que decoraban está calle. Cuando esos plateados vientos se desvanecieron, se pudo ver que quién había quedado enterrado en un cráter con su figura en un lado de un edificio de concreto se trataba de un lastimado personaje que ya había hecho aparición antes en esté longevo relato.

Era ese joven de unos 19 años con unos cortos cabellos de color marrón desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda, ojos azulados, tenía pendientes de pluma en sus orejas y vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa verde debajo de un largo manto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pantalón de color marrón y botas blancas y tenía grabada la marca verde de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho. Era alguien que podría describirse también como el joven hijo de un fallecido antiguo miembro del Consejo Mágico y Fairy Tail.

-Ah...Ah...M-Maldición...D-De nuevo...Ah...- Hablaba y gemía sutil y adoloridamente un Shuin lleno de pequeños pero numerosos cortes, enterrado en una pared de concreto y prácticamente inconsciente.

-E-Es Shuin-san...- Pensó una ligeramente sorprendida Lucia al observar a aquel herido joven mago de Sabertooth.

-Por fin se desmayó...-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono la pequeña joven Dragneel con sorprender.

Apuntando sus ojos marrones decorados con leve sorpresa hacía la dirección en donde provino aquella voz femenina, esa pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail observo de clara manera como cierta ser acabo llegando a la calle de la Ciudad de Crocus donde ella estaba al haber pasado por el amplio espacio lleno de unas grandes cantidades de un denso polvo y varios escombros y que era el lugar donde estaba antes un gran edificio, que como se mencionó antes, fue destruido por un tornado. Se trató de otra personaje que anteriormente había hecho aparición en está historia.

Se estaba hablando de una joven de 14 años que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta y que vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa. Pero lo más notable de aquella pequeña joven eran la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores. Era alguien que podría describirse también como una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

-...Fuiste un oponente mucho más difícil que la vez anterior. Buen trabajo- Decía una indiferente Dana a aquel herido e inconsciente joven enterrado en una de las paredes de un edificio.

-¡Dana!- Nombraba Lucia con sorprender.

-¡Shuin Yajima de Sabertooth es eliminado!- Mencionaba Chapati desde el Domus Flau.

-¡El equipo de Golden Lion obtiene otro punto!- Informaba Gauss también desde esa descomunal edificación.

Golden Lion -Primer Lugar- 67 Puntos.

-Lo sabía. Ese tornado fue causado por su espíritu elemental...- Pensó Lucia con seria actitud.

-¿Hm?...- Una indiferente Dana observaba a su alrededor y veía a la pequeña joven de su misma edad en esa calle -...Vaya, pero sí es Lucia. Tenía planeado ir a buscarte después de encargarme de este tipo, pero pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí-

-Que coincidencia. Aunque no sé sí llamarla una afortunada o desafortunada- Dijo la pequeña joven Dragneel con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba entre los dedos de su mano derecha una de sus llaves doradas.

-Por mi parte es afortunada. No quería perder el tiempo. Ahora... ¿Empezamos?- Decía Dana con indiferente tono mientras los dedos de su mano derecha sujetaba una llave de metal color verde claro.

-...- Lucia y Dana extendieron hacía adelante sus brazos derechos e exclamaron con firme e unísono tono -**¡Hirake...!**-

_...Celestiales contra elementales... ¿Qué espíritus ganaran esté combate...?... _

**Continuara... **


	31. Batalla de Espiritus

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 31/155: ¡Batalla de Espíritus! **

El quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 ha empezado y no se trata de nada más que de una batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus. En una de las tantas batallas entre magos que se llevaban a cabo en esta ciudad, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar de Fairy Tail derroto a Will Eehto de Golden Lion. Y ahora, una pequeña joven maga de espíritus celestiales acaba de encontrarse con una pequeña joven maga de espíritus elementales...

**...Continuación...**

**-¡...Hirake...!- **

"Ábrete". Ese potente y determinado gritar unísono pertenecía totalmente a un par de pequeñas jóvenes de 14 años que estaban una en frente de la otra y separadas por unos cuantos metros de distancia en una amplia, larga y ligeramente dañada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus. E aunque ambos pequeñas jóvenes magos tenían su brazo derecho extendido hacía adelante, una sostenía con los dedos de su mano derecha una pequeña llave de metal dorado y la otra sostenía con los dedos de su mano derecha una pequeña llave de metal verde claro. Unas llaves que pasaban a liberar cierto intenso brillar de su mismo color al mismo tiempo que unos círculos mágicos se presentaban en frente de sus dueñas.

Una de estas era una pequeña joven que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón; que vestía una blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón de cuero marrón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha. Era la pequeña joven que la hija menor de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel y era usuaria de varios de los espíritus celestiales del zodiaco.

Y la otra de estás era una pequeña joven que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa. Pero lo más notable de aquella pequeña joven eran la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores. Era alguien que podría describirse también como una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

**-¡...Tenkatsukyu no Tobira! ¡Escorpio!- **

**-¡...Kaze no Tobira! ¡Sylph!- **

En cuanto la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail y la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion exclamaron respectivamente aquellas palabras, ciertos seres surgieron de los círculos mágicos en frente de cada una y se presentaron junto a ellas en aquella calle de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Quién se mantenía en los suelos de concreto al lado de la llamada Lucia Dragneel era un joven hombre de morena piel, ojos negros, con cortos cabellos de colores rojos y blancos, con un rojo abrigo vistiendo su atlético cuerpo junto con negros pantalones, guantes y zapatos y que curiosamente poseía una gran cola de escorpión mecánico pegado en la zona de sus glúteos.

Mientras que quién se mostró al lado de la llamada Dana Talian fue una bella mujer adulta de largos cabellos color verde claro, con unos preciosos ojos azul claro, con una también preciosa piel caucásica, que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos y era ligeramente marcado y que tenía largas mangas un poco amplias, no usaba nada para vestir sus adorables pies, usaba unos cuantos brazaletes de verde color en sus muñecas y tobillos e además flotaba con los aires al parecer gracias a unos suaves vientos que giraban lentamente a su alrededor.

-¡Por favor, Escorpio-san!- Hablaba Lucia determinadamente mientras apuntaba su mirada hacía su oponente.

-¡We Are! ¡Déjamelo a mí, Lucia-chan!- Escorpio sonriente y confiadamente mientras apuntaba su mecánica cola en dirección a donde apuntaban los ojos marrones de la dueña de su llave -**¡Sand Buster!**-

-Adelante, Sylph- Dijo una indiferente Dana con su mirada dirigida hacía su oponente.

-A sus órdenes, Dana-sama -Contesto una apacible Sylph para luego dar un suave soplido al mismo tiempo que pensó –**Gin Arashi no Ibuki**-

En el simple momento en que los provocativos labios de esa joven mujer de largos cabellos verdes que era la espíritu elemental del viento dieron un calmado soplar, se formó un tornado de plateados vientos que poseía un sumamente gigantesco tamaño y poder y que avanzaba de forma vertical por aquel terreno de concreto hasta acabar chocando contra el descomunal y fuerte tornado de arena que avanzaba de forma vertical y fue disparado del diminuto cañón que se encontraba en la punta de la enorme cola mecánica de escorpión en la zona de los glúteos del joven hombre que era el espíritu celestial de la constelación de escorpión.

E ante aquel colisionar de tornados de fuerza y tamaños comparables, era más que obvio que aquella amplia, larga y ligeramente dañada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus se vio decorada por una increíblemente poderosa onda de choque que todos los presentes en está pudieron sentir perfectamente azotando sus cuerpos e agitando sus ropas y cabellos.

-¡¿Chocaron entre sí?! ¡¿Sus fuerzas son iguales?!- Pensó una sorprendida Lucia mientras soportaba el azotar de una onda de choque.

-¡No perderé!- Grito un determinado Escorpio mientras no paraba de darle fuerza a aquel hechizo suyo.

-¿Se bloquearon uno al otro? ¿A pesar de que el viento debería despejar la arena? Debe poseer un gran poder para competir contra mi tornado- Pensó una apacible Sylph sin detener su hechizo.

-Vaya...- Hablo Dana con una pequeña sonrisa -...Bueno, no hubiera esperado tanto por esto sí era algo que se acabara en un instante. Dicho eso... **¡Hirake! ¡Hono no Tobira! ¡Pandora!**-

Habiendo exclamado esas palabras al mismo tiempo en que la mano de su brazo izquierdo extendido hacía adelante sostenía con firmeza una pequeña llave de metal rojo claro, la cual liberaba un intenso brillar de su mismo color mientras los suelos de concreto al lado de la posición de su dueña se decoraban con un círculo mágico, la pequeña joven Talian provoco en esa escena la mágica aparición de otro espíritu elemental que ya había hecho aparición antes en esté longevo relato.

Se trataba de joven mujer de piel caucásica, que poseía una ondulada cabellera con un largo que le llegaba hasta sus posaderas y de un ardiente color rojo al igual que sus hermosos ojos que transmitían notable ferocidad y que vestía su figura con un abierto y corto chaleco negro sin mangas encima de unas blancas vendas que rodeaban su casi nada desarrollado pecho, unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos, unos ligeramente abultados pantalones negros y que al igual que Sylph, no vestía sus pies con nada y flotaba mágicamente en el aire.

-¡Aquí estoy...!- Hablaba una seria Pandora -**¡...Pandora Bomber!**-

Instantáneamente después de su aparición; la espíritu elemental del fuego paso a disparar un total de seis bolas de un brillante fuego rojizo que viajaban con notable velocidad por los aires hacía la dirección en que apuntaban sus manos y ojos, en otras palabras, hacía la pequeña joven Dragneel y su espíritu celestial que todavía se encontraba liberando un potente hechizo que colisionaba contra el hechizo de la espíritu elemental del viento. Pero ante esto, Lucia...

**-¡Hirake! ¡Hakuyokyu no Tobira! ¡Aries!-**

Tras haber dicho potentemente esas palabras, la pequeña joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello utilizo el dorado brillar que libero momentáneamente aquella pequeña llave dorada en su mano izquierda para invocar mágicamente a una hermosa, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven mujer de corta cabellera rosado claro, con cuernos de cordero decorando los lados de su cabeza, de tímida actitud y que vestía ropas hechas de blanca e esponjosa lana.

-¡L-Lo siento!- Grito apenada Aries tras su aparecer.

En el siguiente segundo después de la mágica aparición de la espíritu celestial de la constelación del cordero, se pudo apreciar como el brutal choque entre el "Impulso de Arena" del espíritu celestial de la constelación del escorpión y el "Aliento de Tormenta Plateada" de la espíritu elemental del elemento viento se vio cancelado ante el instantáneo levantamiento de un gigantesco muro formado por nada más que por montones y montones de una rosada lana al parecer bastante esponjosa y que era la magia de la primera espíritu mencionada.

Un gigantesco muro de rosada lana esponjosa que evito que el llamado "Bombardeo de Pandora" golpeara a una pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail y a sus espíritus celestiales al esté recibir el impacto de estas seis bolas de fuego rojizo y soportar de total y exitosamente las poderosas explosiones que causaron. Algo que veían de clara manera una joven maga de Golden Lion y las espíritus elementales a su lado, quienes estaban al lado contrario de ese muro de esponjosa lana rosada a donde estaban sus oponentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Bloqueo mis llamas con...?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Espuma?!- Se preguntó una molesta Pandora.

-Es lana súper esponjosa y con una gran resistencia al fuego y temperaturas altas. ¡L-Lo siento!- Contestaba Aries nerviosamente.

-¡Sí vas a disculparte, no te atrevas a bloquear el ataque de la grandiosa Pandora-sama en primer lugar, maldita!- Gritaba iracunda la espíritu elemental del fuego.

-¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento!- Decía temerosa la espíritu celestial de la constelación del cordero.

-Ah...- Suspiro Sylph cansadamente -...Ya basta, Pandora. No molestes a una niña tan asustadiza. Rayos, tan vulgar como siempre...-

-Creer que pudo bloquear las llamas de Pandora. Es una muy buena defensa. Lo mismo con ese tornado de arena que contrarresto los viento de Sylph. Supongo que debo decir que era de esperarse de los espíritus de las llaves doradas del zodiaco, ¿No?- Comento una indiferente Dana.

-Sí...- Hablo Lucia -...Aries-san es increíble. Usted también, Escorpio-san, agradezco su ayuda, pero voy a llamar a otro espíritu-

-No te preocupes, Lucia-chan. Buena suerte. Te voy a estar apoyando- Contestaba un sonriente Escorpio mientras le levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha a la actual dueña de su llave.

-¡Gracias!- Lucia hacía desaparecer mágicamente a aquel espíritu al que acababa de hablarle y luego tomaba con los dedos de su mano derecha otra de sus llaves doradas -**¡Hirake! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Loke!**-

Tras las palabras de la pequeña joven Dragneel y el brillar de aquella pequeña llave dorada que sostenía su extremidad derecha; hizo mágicamente aparición en esa escena un joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos de puntiaguda y desordenada forma que imitaban un par de orejas gatunas, con unos finos lentes cubriendo sus ojos y que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un elegante traje negro con una corbata de rojo color.

-¡Déjale esto a tú futuro esposo, Lucia-chan!- Hablaba Loke sonriente -**¡Regulus Impact!**-

Pasando a lanzar con gran fuerza y velocidad un puñetazo al aire con su apretado puño derecho; el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león provoco que un rayo de brillante luz dorada inmediatamente fuera disparado de esté con suma potencia, e atravesando fácilmente el enorme muro de esponjosa lana rosada, esté rayo volaba y seguía una recta senda para poder llegar hasta la pequeña joven Talian, la espíritu elemental del fuego y la espíritu elemental del viento. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera, está última extendió sus brazos para después decir con total tranquilidad...

**-Reppu no Sphere-**

En el segundo siguiente luego de la liberación de esas palabras que parecían ser el nombre de un hechizo; Dana, Pandora y Sylph se vieron encerradas en el amplio espacio dentro de lo no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como una esfera de rotadores vientos plateados, probablemente causada mágicamente por está última. Una esfera de plateados vientos que al recibir el impacto de aquel potente rayo de luz dorada, hizo que esté se desviara de su recta ruta e acabara chocando con uno de los edificios en aquella calle de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desvió mi ataque con el viento?!- Se mostraba Loke sorprendido.

-Ciertamente, los espíritus celestiales del zodiaco son impresionantes. Pero, en ningún momento dije que mis espíritus elementales se quedaran atrás, ¿Verdad, Lucia?- Comentaba Dana con un indiferente expresión.

-Tch- Rechistaba Lucia sus dientes con frustrar.

-Con Dana-sama diciendo tales palabras, no podemos enseñar un desempeño tan vergonzoso. Adelante, Pandora. Te ayudare- Hablo la serena joven mujer de larga cabellera verde claro mientras una pequeña esfera de viento se formaba entre sus manos-**¡Sylph...!**-

-Demonios. No disfruto hacer equipo con una vieja altanera como tú, pero que más. Disfruto aún menos que un montón de lana haya bloqueado las llamas de la grandiosa Pandora-sama. Vamos a destruirlo...- Hablo una enfurecida joven mujer de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo mientras una pequeña esfera de fuego se formó entre sus manos -**¡Pandora...!**-

**-¡...Storm!- **

Exclamando de feroz e unísona manera aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo de haber extendido sus manos en dirección a su objetivo que era el descomunal muro de esponjosa lana rosada que del lado contrario a donde estaban ellas y la dueña de sus llaves estaban Lucia, Loke y Aries; las dos espíritus elementales presentes en está escena provocaron que esas esferas antes mencionadas obtuvieron un gigantesco tamaño y terminaran combinándose para formar un poderoso tornado de fuego rojizo y vientos plateados que arrasaba notablemente los suelos de concreto en esa calle con su vertical avance.

-¡¿Un "Unison Raid" entre espíritus elementales?!- Reacciono Lucia con sorprender.

-¡Lucia-chan, cuidado!-

Diciendo con profundo preocupar esas palabras al mismo tiempo de haber tomado entre sus manos a la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales que era dueña de su llave actualmente y dando un amplio salto hacía un lado; Loke logro que tanto ella como él esquivaran ese descomunal y fuerte tornado de fuego y viento, el cual no tardo absolutamente nada en atravesar el enorme muro de esponjosa lana de color rosado de Aries, la cual no pudo evitar ser rozada ligera pero notablemente por esté.

-¡Ah!- Grito una adolorida Aries mientras su figura desaparecía mágicamente.

-¡Aries-san!- Nombraba Lucia con gran preocupación.

-¡Maldición!- Decía Loke con profundo frustrar.

Varios segundos pasaron e eventualmente la nombraba como "Tormenta de Sylph y Pandora" veía disminuido su tamaño y poder hasta que se disipo de completo modo. Pero aunque aquel vertical tornado de unos tempestuosos vientos plateados y unas ardientes llamas rojizas se desvaneció; en aquella amplia y larga calle de Crocus permaneció una larga y profundo marca de arrastre en los suelos de concreto y unas grandes cantidades de denso polvo, todo causado por ese hechizo combinado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡Algo tan simple como lana no detendrá las invencibles llamas de la grandiosa Pandora-sama!- Exclamo la espíritu elemental del fuego con gran contentar.

-No hables como sí todo el mérito fuera tuyo. Sí mis vientos no hubieran avivado tus llamas, no hubieras podido atravesar ese muro de "simple lana" y lo sabes- Hablo Sylph serenamente.

-Tch- Rechistaba Pandora sus dientes con enojar.

-Te escuche- Dijo la apacible espíritu elemental del viento.

-Ustedes, recuerden que esto es solo un festival. Nuestro objetivo es solo vencer a Lucia y a sus espíritus celestiales, no matarlos. No vuelven a lanzar otro ataque como ese- Decía una indiferente Dana.

-Ah...Lo siento mucho por esté descuido, Dana-sama- Contesto con leve arrepentir la joven mujer de larga cabellera verde claro.

-Bueno, no importa. Después de todo...-

En cuanto unas leves brisas del aire pasaron por aquella larga, amplia y dañada ruta de la Ciudad de Crocus, todas las densas nubes de polvo en una parte de está se despejaron y permitieron una vez más obtener la imagen de dos ciertos personajes que se mantenían rectamente de pie mientras sus miradas enseñaban notable determinación y ferocidad. Se estaba hablando obviamente de una pequeña joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello y a su lado; un joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos de puntiaguda y desordenada forma que imitaban un par de orejas gatunas.

-...Dudo mucho que ellos sean de los que mueren tan fácilmente- Dijo Dana tanto indiferente como con un leve sonreír.

-Esto aún no se acabó- Hablaba una determinada Lucia.

-No disfruto para nada lastimar a un par de bellezas como ustedes, pero voy a tener que hacerles pagar por lo de Aries. No me guarden rencor- Comento Loke con una sonrisa y en guardia.

-Vaya...- Dijo Sylph con leve impresión.

-Interesante- Comentaba Pandora sonrientemente.

Pero se debía mencionar que esté combate entre una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales y una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales, al formar parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, había sido observado desde su principio hasta su momento actual por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba totalmente las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" gracias a la transmisión en vivo que enseñaban las varias holográficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en los aires dentro de esté.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Apareciendo uno tras otro y demostrando una variedad de magias, los espíritus celestiales y espíritus elementales son realmente impresionantes! ¡No hay duda alguna en que el combate que ahora se lleva toda la atención de los espectadores es el de Lucia Dragneel de Fairy Tail contra Dana Talian de Golden Lion!- Informo un emocionado Chapati.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban con suma emoción la gran multitud de gente en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Pero la ganadora solo puede ser una! ¡¿La actual dueña de las famosas llaves doradas del zodiaco o la única usuaria de llaves elementales en el Imperio Alvarez?! ¡¿Quién será la qué se lleve el triunfo en está batalla de espíritus?!- Se preguntaba Gauss con intrigar e emocionar.

Tampoco se debía olvidar que en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau se encontraba un gran escenario de blanco concreto; el cual poseía un trono ocupado por Hisui E. Fiore, con el llamado Arcadios parado rectamente a su lado, y un trono que estaba ocupado por el llamado Ajeel Raml, e al lado de esté estaba rectamente de pie el llamado Jacob Lessio.

-Que apasionados. Los juegos de esté año están casi completamente conformados por jóvenes, ¿No es verdad?- Comentaba un tranquilo Arcadios.

-Sí. Es gratificante ver lo mucho que cada uno de ellos se esfuerza para conseguir la victoria. Espero que Jade esté disfrutando esto tanto como yo al verlo desde el castillo- Dijo Hisui tranquilamente sonriente.

-...- Se mantenía un serio Ajeel en silencio mientras observaba las transmisiones en vivo que enseñaban esas holográficas pantallas en los aires.

-Ajeel-san, ¿Realmente no puede hacer nada con esa expresión de disgustar? Se nota desde lejos que usted no quiere estar aquí- Decía la Reina de Fiore un poco disgustada.

-No es eso. Solamente estoy pensando. Hace rato hay algo que me molesta- Respondió el serio emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-¿Tú también lo notaste?- Preguntó un serio Jacob.

-Sí. Sin importar que pantalla vea, no hay ni un solo rastro de ellos. ¿Dónde es qué está exactamente la gente de Ouroboros?- Se preguntaba Ajeel seria e intrigadamente.

Mientras que una de las miles y miles de personas dentro de una gigantesca edificación de concreto se preguntaba sobre el paradero de uno de los equipos participantes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, vamos a regresar al feroz combate que se llevaba a cabo en una de las calles al lado norte de Crocus. En otras palabras, al combate entre la pequeña joven que era la dueña actual de varias de las llaves doradas del zodiaco y sus espíritus celestiales invocados contra una pequeña joven que era dueña de las únicas llaves elementales y sus espíritus elementales invocados.

-¡Ah!-

Ese grito de ferocidad no pertenecía a nadie más que al joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos de puntiaguda y desordenada forma que era el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, quién con su apretado puño derecho rodeado en la brillante luz dorada que era su magia, terminaba clavando un potente golpe en el desprotegido abdomen de una joven mujer de larga cabellera verde claro que era en realidad el espíritu elemental del viento.

-¡Ah!...L-Lo siento mucho por esto...Dana-sama...- Dijo frustrada e adoloridamente Sylph mientras su cuerpo era lanzado al lado contrario a donde vino ese golpe al mismo tiempo en que desaparecía de mágica manera.

-Sylph...- Nombraba Dana indiferente pero preocupadamente.

-Me siento algo mal por ella, pero esto es una competencia. Bien hecho, Loke-san- Decía Lucia con determinada actitud.

-Una menos- Dijo Loke con seria actitud.

-¡Pagaras por eso, maldito!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono el también conocido como "Leo" con sorprender.

Alzando su mirada cubierta por unos elegantes lentes, aquel quién era el lider de los espíritus celestiales del zodiaco observaba claramente como hacía él se encontraba descendiendo desde una gran altura en los aires y con notable velocidad una joven mujer de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso que era en realidad la espíritu elemental del fuego. Una espíritu elemental que mientras se dirigia hacía su oponente; formó entre sus manos una pequeña esfera de brillantes llamas rojizas, que en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo, paso a obtener un enorme tamaño.

**-¡Pandora Nova!- **

**-¡Regulus Impact!-**

Al mismo tiempo en que una Pandora que flotaba de mágico modo en los aires lanzaba esa enorme bola de un brillante fuego rojizo entre sus manos hacía un Loke presente en un terreno de pavimentado concreto, esté dirigía su apretado puño derecho hacía está e acababa lanzando potentemente de esté una ráfaga de brillante luz dorada. De está manera fue en que la llamada "Nova de Pandora" y el nombrado como "Impacto Regulus" hicieron colisión y causaron una explosión.

Una explosión de vasto poderío, altura e ancho que obviamente envolvió a sus causantes, en otras palabras, al espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y a la espíritu elemental del elemento fuego, los cuales no pudieron evitar ser envueltos por está y probablemente acabaron desapareciendo mágicamente al igual que los demás espíritus antes mencionados.

-¡Loke-san...!- Nombro Lucia con notable preocupar.

-Pandora...- Nombraba Dana mezclando su indiferencia usual con el mismo sentimiento que la anterior.

En el siguiente segundo; las dos pequeñas jóvenes de catorce años en aquella larga, ancha y notablemente dañada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus terminaron siendo azotadas por la fuerte onda de choque causada por esa poderosa explosión y vieron sus alrededores cubiertos por las densas nubes de negro humo que también causo está. Pero en cuanto las brisas del viento empezaron a despejar todo ese denso humero en esa ruta, la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion presente en un extremo de está pudo notar como la pequeña joven de Fairy Tail que debería estar en el otro extremo de esa ruta no estaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Lucia desapareció? ¿A dónde fue...? ¿Hm?- Actuó Dana con ligero confundir.

Aquel leve sentimiento de confusión que enseño está pequeña joven de lisa cabellera morado claro se debía a que sus ojos violetas, en cuanto se terminó de despejar todo el denso humo en aquella calle, pudieron ver de clara manera la razón por la cual la imagen de su oponente había desaparecido. En otras palabras, se podía apreciar como un profundo agujero de perfecta circular forma se presentaba en dónde debería estar una pequeña joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello en aquella calle de concreto.

-¿Un agujero? Ya veo. Debió ir bajo tierra con ayuda de otro de sus espíritus. ¿Planea atacarme por sorpresa? Sería una buena estrategia de no ser que yo no la tuviera ella a mi lado...- Dana sujetaba entre los dedos de su mano derecha una pequeña llave de metal color anaranjado y luego extendía su brazo hacía adelante-... **¡Hirake! ¡Tsuchi no Tobira! ¡Gaia!**-

En cuanto la llave metálica anaranjada en su mano derecha empezó a liberar un brillar intenso de su mismo color después de que ella exclamo esas últimas palabras, la pequeña joven Talian observaba como un círculo mágico de color anaranjado claro se presentaba en frente de su posición. Un círculo mágico que desapareció al igual que el intenso brillar en una pequeña llave de metal anaranjado después de que de esté primero surgiera una bella joven mujer que flotaba mágicamente en los aires al igual que la espíritu elemental del viento y la espíritu elemental del fuego.

Se trataba de una joven mujer de piel caucásica, que poseía una esponjosa cabellera con un largo que le llegaba hasta sus posaderas y de un color anaranjado claro al igual que sus bellos ojos que mostraban un animar que hacía juego con la gran sonrisa en su cara y que vestía su ligeramente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado chaleco anaranjado sin mangas y lo suficientemente corto para que mostrara su ombligo, unos brazaletes negros en sus muñecas y tobillos, unos ligeramente abultados pantalones anaranjados y que al igual que Sylph y Pandora, no vestía sus pies con ninguna prenda.

-¡Muajajajaja! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Gaia está aquí! ¡¿En qué puedo ayudarte el día de hoy, Dana-chan?!- Preguntaba con animado tono esa bella joven mujer de anaranjados cabellos que flotaba en los aires.

-Tan animada como siempre veo. En cualquier caso, nuestros oponentes de hoy acaban de ocultarse bajo tierra. ¿Crees poder sacarlos a la superficie, Gaia?- Preguntó una indiferente Dana.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Dana-chan?!- Hablaba una animada Gaia -¡Me ofendes! ¡Soy la espíritu elemental de la tierra! ¡Una tarea como esa es súper fácil para mí! **¡Subterraneal Explosion!**-

Con la joven mujer de larga e esponjosa cabellera naranja claro habiendo exclamado esas palabras al mismo tiempo de haber realizado un chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha, se pudo apreciar sin duda alguna como aquella calle en donde estaba presente está y una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales se vio invadida por un leve pero notable temblor que no duro mucho más que unos segundos. Y tras esto, el antes mencionado agujero en esos suelos de concreto no solo terminó expulsando una grandes cantidades de denso polvo, sino que de esté fueron disparados hacía los aires una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales y una de estos.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de aquella joven mujer de cortos cabellos rosado claro, ojos azules y que vestía con una ropa de sirvienta y unos grilletes en sus muñecas. Y en el siguiente segundo tras la escena antes descrita; la pequeña joven Dragneel y la espíritu celestial de la constelación de la virgen, ambas con sus pieles y ropas manchadas con una leve cantidad de polvo, acabaron aterrizando de pie en el terreno pavimentado de concreto que era una calle de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" e a unos metros en frente de la pequeña joven Talian y a la espíritu elemental de la tierra que flotaba a su lado.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Tosía Lucia -Tengo polvo hasta en la lengua... ¿Q-Qué fue eso? ¿Una explosión? ¿Debajo de la tierra?-

-Fuera lo que fuera, nos obligó a salir a la superficie, princesa. De hecho, diría que ese era el objetivo de esa fuerte explosión de polvo. ¿Fue la magia de tierra de alguien?- Se preguntaba una seria Virgo.

-¡Éxito! ¡¿Esos eran los oponentes de los que hablaste antes, Dana-chan?!- Preguntó una animada Gaia.

-Sí. Buen trabajo, Gaia- Contestaba Dana indiferentemente.

-¡Yeah! ¡Un elogio!- Dijo la espíritu elemental de la tierra contentamente.

-Ya veo. Con qué se trató del poder de otro de tus espíritus elementales...- Hablo la pequeña joven Dragneel con ligera seria actitud.

-Así es. Tú no la habias visto antes, ¿Verdad? Entonces, déjame presentarte a la espíritu elemental de la tierra, Gaia- Decía la indiferente pequeña joven Talian mientras volteaba su mirada hacía la joven mujer flotadora a su lado.

-¡Hola, hola, hola!- Hablaba la animada joven mujer de largos e esponjosos cabellos anaranjados mientras sus manos se agitaban en forma de saludo.

-Al igual que Sylph y Pandora...- Hablo la pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica-...Ella posee una magia sumamente fuerte sobre el elemento que se nombra en su título: la tierra. De igual manera en que tú hermano es capaz de vencer a Pandora, solo Dragon Slayers o magos de gran nivel serian capaz de vencer a Gaia en el uso de la magia de tierra-

-Ciertamente, es una magia de tierra bastante hábil. Sí puede crear explosiones bajo tierra, mi magia no le será muy útil a la princesa en el combate. ¿Voy a ser castigada por esto?- Pensó intrigada la espíritu celestial de la constelación de la virgen.

-Pero, que hayas planeado un ataque sorpresa bajo tierra, ¿Eso significa qué ya no tienes algún espíritu celestial con que atacar de frente, Lucia? Supongo que eso debe significar que mi victoria está cerca. Voy a tener que empezar a pensar en que lugar será la cita que tendré con ese compañero tuyo...Su nombre era Roku, ¿No es así?- Comento la indiferente pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion.

-¡Hmm...!- Refunfuño la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail con sus mejillas infladas.

-¿A dónde iremos? ¿Un parque? ¿Una cafetería? Ah, tal vez vayamos a una tienda de ropa interior para pedirle su opinión sobre que sostén comprar...- Comento pensativa la pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro.

-¡Ah! ¡No creas que caeré en tú provocación! ¡No lo haré!- Gritaba iracunda y con sus mejillas sonrojadas la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios.

-Princesa, yo diría que ya lo hizo. Cálmese- Dijo tranquilamente la joven mujer vestida de sirvienta.

-¡Además, ¿Cómo qué tienda de ropa interior y qué sostén comprar?! ¡Se nota que tenemos la misma edad! ¡No deberías haber empezado a usar sostén todavía!- Gritaba la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales alteradamente.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que uso. De hecho, creo que pronto voy a pasar a la talla B- Contestaba con su indiferencia usual la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

-¡¿T-Talla B?!...P-Pero sí hasta los de talla A se me caen a mí...Maldición...No te dejes provocar, Lucia...- Susurraba una increíblemente frustrada Lucia mientras golpeaba los suelos de concreto con sus puños y una cascada de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡Princesa, no sé preocupe! ¡Aún no está en crecimiento! ¡Aún tiene esperanzas!- Dijo Virgo confiadamente.

-¡Virgo! ¡Cierre de puerta!- Una molesta Lucia hacía desaparecer mágicamente a la espíritu celestial de la constelación de la virgen para luego mostrar una seria actitud mientras otra de sus llaves doradas era sostenida en los dedos de su mano derecha -¡Rayos! ¡Como sea! ¡Tú querías un ataque de frente, aquí lo tienes! **¡Hirake! ¡Kyngyukyu no Tobira! ¡Tauro!**-

Gritando esas últimas palabras, Lucia provoco con la magia de aquella llave dorada que sujetaba en su mano derecha que un gran círculo mágico de color dorado apareciera en el suelo a su lado. Y de aquel círculo mágico surgía poco a poco un ser que se terminó presentando en escena como un musculoso humanoide de piel blanca con manchas negras al igual que una vaca y un par de cuernos en su cabeza de mismo tipo, sin mencionar que vestía unos calzoncillos azules y portaba un hacha de doble filo y gran tamaño entre sus manos.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Puedes dejarme esto a mí, Lucia-chan! ¡Aunque las oponentes sean un par de bellezas, no planeó contenerme!- Exclamo un determinado Tauro mientras corría hacía su objetivo.

-Hmm...Parece ser que la fortaleza de ese espíritu celestial con cara de pervertido es la fuerza física. Prepárate, Gaia- Dijo Dana indiferentemente.

-¡Sí...!- Hablo una animada Gaia -¡...Copiando las palabras de ese hombre-vaca, puedes dejarme esto a mí, Dana-chan! **¡Ground Gauntlets!**-

"Guantes de Tierra". En cuanto pronuncio con animado tono aquellas palabras, Gaia provoco que una gran cantidad de pequeños pedazos de tierra se arrancaran de mágico modo de los suelos de concreto sobre los que ella flotaba y se reunieran alrededor de sus manos hasta acabar formando un par de grandes puños. Unos grandes puños de tierra que la espíritu elemental de la tierra acabo utilizando para bloquear perfectamente el fuerte golpe de la enorme hacha del espíritu celestial de la constelación del toro.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Está chica de buen cuerpo bloqueó mi ataque con sus brazos?!- Mostró Tauro notable asombrar.

-¡Por supuesto! -Hablo Gaia sonrientemente- ¡Mi fuerza es comparable al tamaño de una montaña! ¡No me subestimes!-

De está manera; aquella joven mujer de largos e esponjosos cabellos naranja claro e aquel musculoso humanoide de piel de vaca empezaron un fuerte y veloz intercambio de ataques usando, respectivamente, el afilado acero de un enorme hacha y un par de enormes puños formados por una dura tierra. Algo que observaban a la distancia un par de jóvenes magas de catorce años, cada una en un extremo distinto de aquella larga, amplia y dañada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Pensar que también tenía un espíritu elemental capaz de contrarrestar la fuerza bruta de Tauro-san...- Hablaba Lucia -...Entonces, supongo que volveré a los ataques a distancia. **¡Hirake! ¡Jinbakyu no Tobira! ¡Sagitario!**-

Después de haber exclamado fervientemente esas últimas palabras al mismo tiempo en que la llave dorada ahora sostenida en su mano izquierda extendida hacía adelante enseñaba un intenso brillar, la pequeña joven Dragneel provocó la mágica aparición en escena de un hombre mayor de negros cabellos que aparte de estar vistiendo un curioso disfraz de caballo con ropa, también poseía un bolso lleno de flechas en su espalda y un gran arco plateado en su mano derecha.

-¡Aquí estoy-Moshi Moshi!- Decía el hombre vestido de caballo mientras hacia un saludo militar.

-Por favor, Sagitario-san, traté de dejar inconsciente a aquella chica de allá. Por supuesto, sin herida letalmente ni de gravedad- Dijo una seria Lucia apuntando su dedo indíce hacía su oponente a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Entendido-Moshi Moshi!- Contesto un serio Sagitario mientras saludaba militarmente.

Habiendo dicho esas palabras, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del centauro utilizo su plateado arco y gran habilidad de arquero para disparar potentemente por los aires un total de tres flechas en dirección a quién era vista por los marrones ojos de la actual dueña de su llave dorada. E observando lo que se dirigía hacia ella con sus ojos violeta; la pequeña joven Talian dio un total de tres saltos de espaldas para lograr esquivar de exitosa manera cada una de aquellas flechas, las cuales se clavaron en los suelos de concreto en esa escena y luego desaparecieron al convertirse mágicamente en unas estelas de luz dorada.

-¿Flechas mágicas? Ya veo. Con que aún tiene espíritus celestiales que pueden atacar a distancia. Entonces...- Dana mostró como los dedos de su mano izquierda sostenían ahora una pequeña llave de metal amarillento -... **¡Hirake! ¡Kaminari no Tobira! ¡Ikazuchi!**-

En cuanto la llave metálica amarillento en su mano izquierda inicio el liberar de un brillar intenso de su mismo color después de que ella exclamo esas últimas palabras, la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion veía como un círculo mágico de color amarillo se presentaba en frente de su posición. Un círculo mágico que desapareció al igual que el intenso brillar en una pequeña llave de metal amarillento después de que de esté primero surgiera una bella joven mujer que flotaba mágicamente en los aires al igual que la espíritu elemental del viento, la espíritu elemental del fuego y la espíritu elemental de la tierra.

Se trató de una joven mujer de piel caucásica, que poseía una larga cabellera con bordes puntiagudos y de un color amarillo claro al igual que sus bellos ojos que mostraban una seria expresión y que vestía su figura con un abierto corto chaleco amarillo sin mangas, una tela alrededor de la zona de su busto, unos brazaletes blancos en sus muñecas y tobillos, unos ligeramente abultados pantalones amarillos y que al igual que las espíritus elementales anteriores, no vestía sus pies con ninguna prenda. Una joven mujer que parecía estar liberando alguna clase de chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa, Dana?- Preguntaba con seria actitud y brazos cruzados aquella joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos amarillos que flotaba en los aires.

-El hombre vestido de caballo de allá está disparándonos flechas. ¿Crees que puedes devolverle los disparos, Ikazuchi?- Preguntó una indiferente Dana.

-Entendido -Hablaba seriamente Ikazuchi- **¡Raikyu!**-

En el siguiente segundo después de que aquellas últimas palabras fueran liberadas al aire, se pudo apreciar como los alrededores de la espíritu elemental del rayo pasaron a verse decorados por un gran número de unas pequeñas esferas flotantes formadas totalmente por unos brillantes rayos amarillos. Unas esferas de rayos que de inmediato salieron disparadas con suma velocidad como sí de balas se trataran hacía una pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail y el espíritu celestial de la constelación del centauro, los cuales apresurados se movieron hacía un lado para lograr esquivar por muy poco estás.

-¡E-Eso estuvo cerca!- Pensaba Lucia -¡Es magia de rayos realmente fuerte y veloz! ¡Cielos! ¡¿No hay ni un solo espíritu elemental que no tenga un poder de ataque como esté?!-

-Lucia-dono... -Hablaba Sagitario- ...sí el oponente tiene tal magia de ataque a distancia, no podemos quedarnos quietos. Debemos movernos-Moshi Moshi-

-Lo sé. Buena suerte en lo suyo, Tauro-san- Dijo la pequeña joven Dragneel mientras empezaba un correr.

-¡Sí! ¡Acabare rápido con está belleza y de inmediato ire a proteger a tú buen cuerpo en desarrollo, Lucia-chan!- Contestaba un sonriente Tauro.

-¡Jaja! ¡Me gusta tú ánimo, pero lamento decirte que quién será acabado rápido serás tú!- Dijo Gaia sonrientemente.

-Vamos tras ellos, Ikazuchi- Decía una inexpresiva Dana mientras iniciaba un correr.

-Sí- Respondió una seria Ikazuchi.

De esté modo, mientras que aquel espíritu celestial de la constelación del toro seguía usando la enorme hacha de doble filo entre sus manos para intercambiar golpes con los grandes puños de tierra que cubrían las manos de la espíritu elemental de la tierra; Lucia y Dana, ambas separadas por varios metros de distancia y mirándose una y a la otra con notable seriedad, empezaron un compenetrado correr por aquella larga, amplia y dañada calle de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" mientras el espíritu a su lado disparada una gran cantidad de ataques a su oponente.

Se podía apreciar claramente como el serio espíritu celestial de la constelación del centauro, mientras corría, hacía uso de su plateado arco y amplia habilidad de arquero para disparar de manera sumamente potente una multitud de flechas hacía la oponente de la actual dueña de su llave dorada, quién lograba esquivar estás por muy poco al estar en un constante movimiento veloz.

Y al mismo tiempo se podía apreciar como la seria espíritu elemental del rayo, en medio de un veloz volar por los aires, invocaba constantemente un gran número de pequeñas esferas de brillantes rayos amarillos para instantáneamente dispararlas con suma potencia en dirección a la oponente de la única dueña de su llave elemental, quién lograba esquivar el impacto de estás al no parar aquel rápido correr suyo.

Aquella escena duro casi un total de cinco minutos y terminó en cuanto una larga y puntiaguda flecha paso cerca del rostro de Ikazuchi y entre sus amarillos cabellos antes de acabar enterrándose en parte de uno edificios que decoraban esa área, e al mismo tiempo en que una de las llamadas "Bolas de Rayo" terminó rosando de sumamente cerca manera el disfraz de caballo que vestía la cabeza de Sagitario justamente de acabar golpeando a otro de esos edificios.

-¡Sagitario-san...!- Nombro una preocupada Lucia mientras detenía su correr.

-¡Ikazuchi...!- Nombraba Dana inexpresiva pero firmemente mientras paraba su correr.

-¡¿...Estás bien?!- Preguntaron simultáneamente Lucia y Dana a sus respectivos espíritus.

-Estoy bien, Lucia-dono. Solamente me rozo. No se preocupe-Moshi Moshi -Contesto un serio Sagitario.

-No hay problema- Respondía Ikazuchi seriamente.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba la pequeña joven Dragneel cansadamente mientras pensaba -...Con todos los espíritus que he invocado uno tras otro, no me sorprende que esté tan agotada. Dudo mucho que pueda utilizar mi "Vestido Estelar" con la cantidad de poder mágico que me queda. Tal vez solo pueda hacer dos o tres invocaciones más antes de quedar totalmente vacía. Debo pensar en una forma de acabar con esté combate rápido... ¿Eh?-

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba la pequeña joven Talian con cansado pesar.

-Dana también luce bastante cansada...- Pensaba la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail -...Bueno, ella también ha estado haciendo varias invocaciones una tras otra. Y considerando el poder de ataque que tienen todos sus espíritus elementales, tal vez la cantidad de poder mágico que necesita para invocarlos sea mayor a la que yo necesito para invocar a mis espíritus celestiales. Dana también debe querer acabar con esto rápido...Pero, ¿Cómo hago para...? ¿Hm? ¿Poder mágico?...Hmm...Sí...Tal vez... ¡Sí, eso funcionara! ¡Es todo o nada! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!-

-¿Hm?- Mostró la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion ligero confundir y sorprender.

La leve reacción de confusión y sorpresa en aquella pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro se debía a que ella pudo observar de perfecta manera las acciones que había tomado su oponente a unos metros de distancia en frente de su posición. Lo primero que hizo esa pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios fue hacer desaparecer a Tauro quién luchaba contra Gaia, la cual de inmediato tras esto paso a posicionarse al lado de la dueña de su llave elemental, y lo segundo que hizo fue colocar entre los dedos de su mano izquierda un total de dos llaves doradas al igual que hacía con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¡Vamos a acabar con esto, Dana!- Exclamaba determinadamente Lucia con un total de cuatro llaves doradas en sus dos manos.

-¿Tomo tres llaves más entre sus manos?- Pensó Dana inexpresiva pero intrigada.

-L-Lucia-dono, ¿Qué está haciendo...?- Preguntó un Sagitario con profundo intrigar.

-Esa niña...No me digas que...- Hablaba una seria Ikazuchi.

-¡¿...Va a tratar de invocar a tres espíritus más?! ¡¿Y simultáneamente?! ¡Pero sí se ve toda agotada! ¡Es una locura hacer eso es su estado!- Decía Gaia nerviosamente.

-Una locura, ¿Eh?...- Hablo la pequeña joven Dragneel con una leve sonrisa -...Entonces, es algo digno de mi famlía y gremio. Bueno, ya lo hice cuando luchamos contra el Emperador, así que debería funcionar está vez también. ¡Aquí voy...! **¡...Hirake...!**-

En cuanto aquella pequeña joven de catorce años empezó su potente y determinado hablar, tres de las cuatro llaves doradas presentes entre sus dos manos empezaron un intenso brillar de su mismo color. Y con aquel brillar también hicieron aparición un total de tres círculos mágicos de color dorado detrás de está joven e al lado del serio hombre vestido con un curioso disfraz de caballo con ropa todavía ahí presente.

**-¡...Tenkatsukyu no Tobira! ¡Escorpio! ¡Hakuyokyu no Tobira! ¡Aries! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Loke!-**

Con todas esas palabras que grito fervientemente la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales, el intenso brillar de tres de las cuatro llaves doradas entre las manos de está y también los círculos mágicos a su espalda desaparecieron luego de que estos últimos surgieran mágicamente tres personajes que ya habían aparecido antes en esté relato.

Se trataban obviamente de aquel joven hombre de cortos cabellos de colores rojos y blancos que era el espíritu celestial de la constelación del escorpión, de la bella joven mujer de rosados cabellos y cuerdos de cordero que era en realidad la espíritu celestial de la constelación del cordero y el joven hombre de desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos anaranjados que imitaban la forma de orejas de gato que era el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y líder de los espíritus celestiales del zodiaco.

-L-Lo logre...B-Bien...- Dijo Lucia notablemente temblorosa pero con una leve y notable sonrisa.

-Lucia-dono...- Nombraba un serio Sagitario con preocupar.

-Ya estamos aquí, Lucia-chan. No te preocupes. Todo esto terminara pronto- Comento un serio Loke.

-¡Así es! ¡Tus esfuerzos de traernos aquí no serán en vano! ¡Nos encargaremos rápido de estás chicas para que puedas ir a descansar lo más rápido posible!- Decía un firme Escorpio.

-¡S-Sí! ¡L-Lo siento!- Apoyaba Aries tímida pero determinadamente.

-¡Whoa! ¡Realmente lo hizo! ¡Increíble! ¡Felicitaciones, señorita!- Comentaba Gaia animadamente.

-Vaya...Haz escogido a una oponente realmente interesante, Dana- Dijo Ikazuchi con seria actitud.

-Sí... -Hablo Dana -...Eso ya lo sé...-

Durante su indiferente hablar, la pequeña joven Talian paso a enseñar otro curioso y hasta sorprendente hecho para sus espíritus elementales actualmente presentes. Aquella pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica enseñaba como mientras entre los dedos de su mano derecha era sujetada con firmeza una pequeña llave de reluciente metal rojo claro, en los dedos de su mano izquierda era sujetada firmemente una pequeña llave de metal verde claro.

-...Acepto tú reto, Lucia. Vamos a darle un fin a esté combate y demostremos que espíritus son los mejores- Decía Dana con una notable seriedad mientras extendía ambos brazos hacía adelante.

-Oye, oye. No me digas que estás planeando hacer lo que creó que vas a hacer, ¿O sí, Dana?- Preguntaba una seria Ikazuchi.

-¡¿Va a invocar a otros dos espíritus?! ¡¿En serio, Dana-chan?! ¡Es algo que nunca has hecho antes y hacerlo es tú estado... ¿En serio?!- Reaccionaba Gaia con notable sorpresa.

-Sí ella puede hacerlo, yo también puedo...- Hablaba la seria pequeña joven Talian -...Aquí voy. **¡Hirake...!**-

En cuanto aquella pequeña joven de catorce años de inexpresiva expresión empezó su hablar de potente y determinado tono, la llave de color verde claro y la llave de color rojo claro en sus manos empezaron un intenso brillar de su mismo color. Y con aquel brillar también hicieron aparición un total de dos círculos mágicos, uno de color verde claro y otro de color rojo claro, detrás de está joven e al lado de las mágicamente flotante joven mujer de largos e esponjosos cabellos anaranjado claro y la joven mujer de largos y puntiagudos cabellos amarillos.

**-... ¡Kaze no Tobira! ¡Sylph! ¡Hono no Tobira! ¡Pandora!- **

Con todas esas palabras que grito fervientemente la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales, el intenso brillar de las dos llaves de distintos colores entre las manos de está y también los círculos mágicos a su espalda desaparecieron luego de que de estos últimos surgieran mágicamente un par de personajes que ya habían aparecido antes en esté relato.

Se podía observar ahora como al lado de la espíritu elemental de la tierra y la espíritu elemental del rayo se encontraban flotando mágicamente en los aires una joven mujer de larga y lisa cabellera verde claro que era en realidad la espíritu elemental del viento y también una joven mujer de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso que era en realidad la espíritu elemental de fuego.

-Estamos a sus órdenes, Dana-sama. Está vez no le fallaremos- Hablo Sylph tanto apacible como seria.

-¡Bien hecho, Dana! ¡Pensar que tendría la revancha con ese tipo del traje y las gafas tan pronto!- Dijo Pandora con una gran sonrisa de emoción.

-Ah...Ah...L-Lo hice...- Hablaba Dana sumamente cansada hasta el punto de demostrar un ligero pero notable temblar.

-L-Lo sabía...P-Pudo hacerlo...- Pensó Lucia con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de estar en un estado igual a la anterior.

-Rayos...A las mocosas de estos días sí que les gusta cometer locuras- Comento seria pero levemente sonriente Ikazuchi.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- Hablaba una animada Gaia -¡Lo lograste, Dana-chan! ¡Invocaste cuatro espíritus al mismo tiempo! ¡Haz superado tus límites! ¡Bien hecho!...Hmm...Pero, eso sí, se nota que quedaste toda agotada. Vamos a tener que acabar con esto lo antes posible para que Dana-chan pueda tomarse un buen descanso, ¿Está bien, todas?-

-¡Por Lucia...!- Pensaron determinada e unísonamente los cuatro espíritus celestiales ahí presentes.

-¡Por Dana...!- Pensaron determinada e unísonamente las cuatro espíritus elementales ahí presentes.

-¡...Vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Ahora!-

Con esas palabras profundamente presentes en sus mentes, los espíritus celestiales y las espíritus elementales presentes en esa larga, amplia y dañada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus empezaron a preparar sus ataques en total tiempo unísono. Por parte de los espíritus celestiales: Sagitario acomodaba la última flecha dentro de su bolso en su plateado arco e empezaba darle a está más fuerza física y mágica que todos sus disparos anteriores, Loke rodeaba sus apretados puños con una gran cantidad de la brillante luz dorada de su "Regulus", Escorpio concentraba una gran cantidad de arena en el pequeño cañón en la punta de su mecánica cola y Aries concentraba su poder mágico para crear una magia de lana mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

Mientras que por parte de las espíritus elementales: Sylph concentraba una enorme cantidad de tempestuosos vientos plateados entre sus manos y en forma de esfera, Pandora creaba entre sus manos una bola de fuego rojizo que cada vez se hacía más y más brillante e ardiente, Ikazuchi concentraba una gran cantidad de amarillentos relámpagos en cada una de sus manos y Gaia provoco que los llamados "Guantes de Tierra" que todavía vestían a sus manos se separaran en varios pequeñas rocas que giraban cada vez más rápido a su alrededor.

Solo fueron necesarios unos pocos segundos para que los poderosos ataques de todos los espíritus antes mencionados estuvieran listos. Y en cuanto esto ocurrio; los espíritus celestiales y las espíritus elementales, ambos grupos separados por unos metros de distancia y frente a frente, pasaron a gritar feroz, potente, respectiva y simultáneamente...

**-¡Unison Raid...!- **

**-¡...Star Meteor Shot!- **

**-¡...Elemental Quartet!- **

"Disparo de Estrella Meteoro". "Cuarteto Elemental". En cuantos varias voces, todas igual de feroces y determinadas, exclamaron los nombres de dos hechizos en tiempo unísono; se pudo apreciar como una flecha rodeada en una gran capa de luz dorada y una espiral de arena y rosada lana esponjosa viajaba con suma potencia por los aires hacía un grupo de espíritus elementales, e al mismo tiempo en que hacía un conjunto de espíritus celestiales se dirigía velozmente un enorme y feroz tornado vertical formado por rojizo fuego fusionado con unos amarillos relámpagos y unos plateados vientos que en su interior resguardaban un gran número de afilados y duros pedazos de rocas.

Solo fueron necesarias unas pocas fracciones de nanosegundos para que aquellos dos poderosos ataques conformados por magias combinadas hicieran contacto y en cuanto esto ocurrió, obviamente no nació nada más ni nada menos que una explosión. Una explosión de energía de puro color blanco que no solamente poseía el poder para hacer temblar notablemente parte de la zona norte de la Ciudad de Crocus, sino que además tenía el tamaño para ocupar casi completamente la amplia, larga y dañada ruta donde había nacido.

Una explosión que obviamente había terminado envolviendo en su interior a un par de profundamente cansadas jóvenes magas de catorce años, a cuatro espíritus celestiales y a cuatro espíritus elementales. Una explosión que era vista de clara manera por la incontable cantidad de personas que ocupaban las gradas de la descomunal edificación de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de Crocus gracias a las varias holográficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en el interior de está.

-¡Oh!- Mostraron profundo impresionar los miles y miles de espectadores en el Domus Flau.

-¡Un choque de magias combinadas entre un cuarteto de espíritus celestiales y un cuarteto de espíritus elementales! ¡¿Esté será el verdadero clímax en esté combate entre espíritus?!- Se preguntaba con gran intriga e emoción el locutor con una peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-¡¿Quién de los presentes en aquella calle de Crocus habrá sido el sobreviviente a una explosión de tal poderío?! ¡¿Quién será el vencedor?!- Se preguntaba emocionada e intrigadamente el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos en forma de candado.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Dana invocar cuatro espíritus al mismo tiempo...- Pensaba Brandish desde su puesto en las gradas -...Ella también se está esforzando bastante. Que peculiar. También es algo curioso. Creer que al principio todos vinieron a estos juegos de Ishgal solo porque Ashe se los pidió de una fastidiosa manera hasta convencerlos, y ahora parece que se están divirtiendo mientras que Ashe es el único que no está aquí. Que fastidio. ¿En qué clase de problema se habrá metido está vez ese mocoso?-

Regresando al combate entre espíritus celestiales y espíritus elementales que formaba parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la explosión de energía que ocupaba la mayor parte de una larga e ancha calle en el lado norte de la Ciudad de Crocus finalmente empezó a disminuir su vasto tamaño hasta que en algún momento terminó desapareciendo de completa manera.

Y con el desaparecer de esa enorme y poderosa explosión causada por el choque de dos hechizos de magias combinadas, no solamente se pudo observar como varios de los edificios que conformaban aquella calle se habían convertido en montones de escombros dispersados por unos suelos llenos de quemaduras y profundas grietas; sino que también se veía como está se llenó de unas grandes cantidades del denso humo negro que siempre aparece cada vez que hay alguna clase de explosión.

Y tras el pasar de unos cuantos segundos, unas ligeras brisas de viento finalmente llegaron a aquella ruta de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" e iniciaron el lento despejar de todo ese denso humero negro en está. Y en cuanto las primeras nubes de ese denso humo se despejaron, se pudo volver a obtener la imagen de cierta personaje que mostraba varias manchas de polvo en su piel y ropa y también un cansancio tan profundo que temblaba notablemente mientras estaba de pie.

Se hablando totalmente de una pequeña joven de catorce años con una lisa cabellera morado claro, ojos violetas, que vestía con un vestido de estilo lolita gótica, que se sabía que pertenecía a Golden Lion gracias a la marca morada en su pierna derecha y que era usuaria de espíritus elementales.

-Ah...Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Dana con sumo cansar mientras pensaba -...Que explosión. Sí no hubiera sido porque las chicas me protegieron...Voy a tener que agradecerles bastante por esto de manera apropiada. En cualquier caso, ¿Qué pasó con Lucia? Ya no siento nada de su poder mágico... ¿Habrá cedido ante la explosión? Bueno, aunque haya logrado soportarla, ella ya no le quedaba poder mágico para empezar. Yo estoy igual. Sí trató de dar un solo pasó, se perfectamente que voy a caer de modo instantáneo. Sí Lucia logró aguantar esa explosión, ella tampoco será capaz de moverse. La ganadora de esté combate acabara siendo quién aguante más de pie. Solo es cuestión de esp... ¿Hm?-

El pequeño pero notable sentimiento de confusión y sorpresa que le impidieron a la pequeña joven Talian continuar sus pensamientos se debía a algo que ella podía ver sin pizca de duda alguna con sus ojos violetas que se abrían de gran manera. Lo que está joven observaba con suma claridad era como las densas nubes de negro humo justo en frente de su posición fueron despejadas, no por las brisas del viento que pasaron por esa zona, sino porque cierto personaje paso a través de estás con un impulso lo suficientemente potente.

Se estaba hablando obviamente de una pequeña joven de catorce años, con cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, con ojos marrones, que poseía la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que era una usuaria de espíritus celestiales. Una joven que a pesar de estar profundamente cansada y sin poder mágico al haber invocado espíritu tras espíritu en aquel combate, mostraba una notable ferocidad y determinación en su mirada apuntada a su oponente justamente en frente de ella mientras su puño derecho era apretado con toda la fuerza que podía generar.

-¡¿Está justo en frente de mí?! ¡¿Aún es capaz de moverse?!- Reacciono Dana con amplio shock.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba la pequeña joven Dragneel ferozmente -**¡Lucia...!**-

Impulsando su puño derecho hacía adelante con toda la fuerza que pudieron sacar sus músculos de normal tamaño para alguien de su edad, aquella increíblemente cansada pero determinada pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail terminó clavando todo un puñetazo en un costado del rostro de la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion en frente de ella y que estaba tan increíblemente agotada como sorprendida ante esté hecho que acababa de presenciar.

**-¡...PUUUUNCHH!-**

-¡¿Un puñetazo?! ¡Creer que me atacaría ella misma...! ¡D-Demonios...!-

Aquellas palabras fueron las únicas que tuvieron tiempo de pasar por la mente de la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales antes de que está saliera impulsada hacía el lado contrario de donde vino aquel puñetazo de una joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales. Un puñetazo considerablemente débil sí lo comparamos con todos los golpes que han salido en esté longevo relato desde su lejano comienzo, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para mandar a su objetivo a elevarse notablemente en el aire y a viajar por estos unos cuantos metros antes de terminar cayendo duramente en los dañados suelos de concreto en esa escena.

Así de débil se encontraba la llamada Dana Talian quién a limitarse completamente a quedarse tirada de espalda en unos dañados suelos mientras un diminuto hilo de sangre salía de su nariz y caía por su mejilla con una marca de golpe, declaraba a Lucia Dragneel como la ganadora de aquel combate de espíritus celestiales y espíritus elementales que formaba parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-N-No puedo moverme...D-Demonios...- Hablaba Dana tanto indiferente como adolorida y frustrada mientras estaba tirada de espalda en unos dañados suelos de concreto.

-Ah...Ah...B-Bien...M-Mi plan funciono...Ah...- Decía Lucia cansada y sonrientemente mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener de pie a su cansada ser.

-¿P-Plan?... -Hablo una debilitada pequeña joven Talian -...Y-Ya veo. T-Tú planeaste todo e-esto. Me g-guiaste para invocar cuatros espíritus a-al mismo tiempo y terminar tan a-agotada que h-hasta un puñetazo tan d-débil como ese podría dejarme inmóvil. C-Cai justamente e-en t-tú trampa...Jamás llegue a pensar q-qué aún p-podrías moverte después de también invocar cuatro espíritus simultáneamente...D-Debes tener una cantidad de poder mágico mucho más monstruosa d-de lo q-que pensé...-

-N-No es cómo crees...Y-Yo también m-me quede sin una s-sola gota de poder mágico. N-No sabes todo el esfuerzo q-que estoy haciendo para mantenerme de pie...- Dijo la cansada pequeña joven Dragneel.

-¿Eh? ¿S-Sin una gota de p-poder mágico? E-Entonces, ¿C-Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta mí? Sí yo no tenía fuerzas para dar ni un solo paso...Entonces, ¿C-Cómo hiciste para...?- Preguntó la pequeña joven maga de Golden con profundo intrigar.

-A-Aunque me preguntes el cómo...no sé que d-decirte exactamente...Supongo que ayudo todo el entrenamiento de r-resistencia que he realizado en los últimos meses. Después de t-todo...Esté es la segunda vez que he invocado cuatro espíritus al mismo tiempo...A-Aunque c-creo que también ayudo bastante el único r-rasgo que sin duda alguna comparto con mi hermano...Q-Que yo detesto perder...- Contesto la debilitada pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa.

-Ah...- Suspiro y luego volvía a enseñar su misma indiferente expresión de siempre aquella pequeña joven de lisos cabellos morado claro tirada de espalda en unos suelos de concreto -...Q-Que frustrante...Aunque no pude descubrir exactamente que espíritus son los m-más fuerte...Parece que no hay duda alguna en que tú eres una mejor maga que yo...Lucia-

-¿Eh? B-Bueno, gracias por ese elogio, pero creo que exageras...T-Tú también eres una maga bastante fuerte. Puede la próxima vez no termine igual, Dana- Dijo con una amigable sonrisa la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios.

-La próxima vez, ¿Eh?- Comento Dana añadiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a su indiferente expresión.

-¡Ah...No debí haber dicho eso! ¡Parece que le di una idea rara!- Pensó Lucia con temor.

-¡La batalla entre espíritus celestiales y espíritus elementales ha terminado! ¡Dana Talian de Golden Lion ha sido eliminada!- Informaba potentemente Chapati.

-¡El equipo de Fairy Tail recibe un punto!- Informo Gauss de igual manera.

Fairy Tail -Segundo Lugar- 62 Puntos.

-A-Ahora que lo pienso...Nunca establecimos que era lo que tú obtendrías sí ganabas la apuesta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntaba una indiferente Dana.

-¿Eh?...Hmm...- Se mostraba Lucia pensativa -...No sé me ocurre nada en particular. Bueno, a mí me basta con que veas a Roku como un conocido o un amigo y nada más. Pero, sí quieres, puedes ayudarme a molestarlo de vez en cuando. Apuesto que nos mostraras unas reacciones interesantes sí somos dos en vez de una-

-Entendido. Pero, que hayas ideado un plan tan alocado para derrotarme, ¿Tanto te hubiera disgustado que yo ganara nuestra apuesta? ¿Qué tanto te gusta ese chico?- Preguntó la pequeña joven Talian indiferentemente.

-¡Jeje!- La pequeña joven Dragneel mostraba una gran sonrisa junto a un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas -Solo diré lo mismo que dije cuando formamos esa apuesta. Roku es mío. Solo yo puedo burlarme de su lado tsundere-

_...Mientras tanto..._

-¡Achuu!-

Aquel estornudo provenía de uno de los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, que junto a un Exceed azulado también perteneciente a esté gremio, se encontraban avanzando con tranquilo paso por un amplio pasillo de suelo, paredes y techo de oscuro concreto que pertenecía a un gigantesco edificio de un abandonado pueblo cercano a la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Más específicamente hablando; se trató de aquel pequeño joven que a pesar de su edad de 14 años poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo.

Y otro de esos jóvenes magos antes mencionados era una joven de 19 años con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. Está joven también poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

Mientras que el otro de estos se trataba de obvia manera de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

-Hmm...- Se mostraba algo irritado el pequeño joven mago de Fairy Tail que se limpiaba su nariz por su reciente estornudo.

-¿Qué pasa, Roku? ¿Acaso te dio un resfriado varonil?- Preguntaba una tranquila Sonia mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué clase de resfriado es ese? Y no es eso. Solamente sentí que alguien hizo un comentario algo molesto sobre mí. De hecho, puedo imaginarme perfectamente quién fue- Contestaba Roku levemente molesto mientras avanzaba.

-¿Hm? ¿Mi maldito viejo?- Preguntó Tsuna tranquilamente durante su caminar.

-Claro que no. Mi refiero a la mocosa de tú hermana. ¿Por qué tú papá iba a estar hablando sobre mí?- Preguntaba el pequeño joven Nirvit con irritar.

-Podría estar planeando formas de matarte por haber sido el hombre que le robo a su niña- Comento la joven Strauss con un ligero reír.

-Ugh...Maldición, es verda... ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no le robado nada o nadie a ese anciano! ¡Y mucho menos esa maldita mocosa molesta! ¡Es libre de llevarse cuando quiera!- Exclamaba el pequeño joven Nirvit nerviosa y sonrojadamente.

-¡Se guuusstaann!- Decía Happy pícaramente como siempre.

-¡Cállate, maldito gato! ¡No enrolles así tú lengua! ¡Te enterrare bajo tierra!...Rayos, que molestos... ¿Eh? -Pasaba Roku a mostrar leve sorprender en sus filosos ojos cafés -...Oye, Tsuna...-

-Sí. Yo también lo note. Ya empiezo a sentir el aroma de Serena. Ya debe estar cerca. ¡Vamos!- Dijo un serio joven Dragneel mientras aceleraba su caminar.

Y mientras ese joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail junto a él pasaban de caminar a correr en aquel pasillo, se debía mencionar que ellos no eran los únicos en ese gigantesco edificio de un pueblo abandonado en las cercanías de la Ciudad de Crocus. En una increíblemente amplia habitación oscura de aquella descomunal edificación se debía mencionar como no solo sus suelos estaban repletos de unas azabaches criaturas humanoides que parecían estar dormidas por los momentos, sino dos ciertos personajes ocupaban un par de grandes jaulas de oscuro hierro que colgaban de los techos de está gracias a unas cadenas.

Uno de los ocupaban esas grandes jaulas iguales a donde encerraban a las aves era esa joven de 19 años que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

Mientras que el otro dentro de esas jaulas iguales a donde encerraban a las aves era un joven que se mantenía en posición fetal y temblaba notablemente debido a la claustrofobia que era un efecto secundario de su magia. Se trataba de aquel joven con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-¡Rayos...! -Serena pasaba de golpear los barrotes de su jaula a caer a los suelos de está -...Es inútil. No importa cuando golpes le dé, no puedo hacerle ni un daño a los barrotes. Mi forma humana no tiene la fuerza física suficiente. Sí tan solo tuviera alguna clase de arma...Pero, esos monstruos negros y un material capaz de negar los poderes de un demonio de los libros de Zeref... ¿Quiénes son exactamente los de Ouroboros?-

-J-J-Juro que voy a convertir e-está jaula en p-pedazos...- Hablaba un claustrofóbico Ashe desde su jaula.

-¿Cómo lo harás exactamente? ¿Temblando cómo gallina hasta qué la jaula se desmorone? Sí ese es tú plan, buena suerte- Dijo la joven Axel con leve tono burlón.

-S-Sí...D-Déjamelo a mí...- Contesto temeroso y tembloroso el joven Vesta en una posición fetal.

-Jeje...- Enseñaba la joven miembro de Fairy Tail un leve reír para luego pensar con seria expresión -...Sé que Tsuna debe estar buscándome como loco y confió en que vendrá a rescatarme, pero realmente espero que se apresure. Debemos detener los planes de Ouroboros que me dijo Amaia. ¿Cómo les estará yendo a todos en los juegos de hoy? Por favor...Tengan cuidado, todos-

_...De regreso..._

En la amplia e hermosa ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" que era el campo de la batalla real del que se trataba totalmente el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, se podía apreciar como cierta joven de 19 años se encontraba corriendo de normal manera por una de las tantas amplias y largas calles en el lado este de está.

Se trataba de esa bella joven que poseía unos largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro al igual que sus hermosos ojos, que tenía un gorro Cossak de color azul oscuro; que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abrigo-vestido de color azul marino que estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para que se notara está y decorado con un chal a la altura de sus hombros y del mismo color, unas medias altas de color negro junto con unas botas largas marrones y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul marino. Era aquella personaje que podría describirse como la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¿Eh?- Mostraba Raine ligera confusión.

En cuanto la ruta que recorría la llevo a una amplia zona rural, la joven Loxar-Fullbuster detuvo su correr en cuanto ella pudo observar dos curiosos hechos en el centro de está. El primero era como en el centro de esa zona habían levantadas unas notables cantidades de denso polvo que parecían poseer en su interior a una persona de la que no se veía nada más que una borrosa silueta. Y el segundo hecho fue como cierto personaje se encontraba tirada de espalda en los suelos de concreto de esa área mientras un gran número de leves pero notables heridas reposaban en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Se trataba de, a pesar de sus atractivos rasgos masculinos; una joven de 19 años con unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel, unos seductores ojos negros y que vestía su ligeramente delgado cuerpo con lo que parecía ser un traje de gala de color blanco decorado con levantado cuello marrón y una rosa en su bolsillo frontal y unos negros zapatos formales. Y aunque está no podía verse actualmente, esa joven que realizaba distintas glamurosas poses mientras caminaba tenía la marca azul claro de Mermaid Heels en su hombro izquierdo. Era alguien que también podría describirse como la joven hija de Ichiya Vandalay-Kotobuki.

-Q-Que hermoso...Y fuerte...perfume...- Dijo una herida Chiyo con una leve sonrisa justo antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

-¡Chiyo Vandalay-Kotobuki de Mermaid Heels es eliminada!- Informo el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore desde el Domus Flau.

-Sí Raine no se equivoca, ella es...Chiyo-san de Mermaid Heels. ¿A quién se enfrentó?- Se preguntó intrigada la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¿Hm?...Esa voz es...-

Esté hablar de tranquila voz femenina pertenecía al personaje dentro de unas grandes y densas nubes de polvo que seguramente surgieron por la batalla que se llevo a cabo en aquella urbana área y que de eventual manera se vieron todas despejadas por las brisas del aire para así revelar la identidad de está.

Se trató de esa hermosa joven que tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven que era la hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-...Lo sabía. Se trataba de la novia-san- Dijo Sherin mostrando un leve sonreír.

-¡El equipo de Lamia Scale gana un punto!- Informaba el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez desde el Domus Flau.

Lamia Scale -Tercer Lugar- 36 Puntos.

-Sherin Akatsuki-san...- Nombraba Raine con serio tono

-Sí te soy sincera...- Hablo amigablemente sonriente joven Akatsuki -...No quería que tú y yo nos encontráramos. Pero, lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que Leo no me guarde algún rencor por esto, pero voy a tener que darte un trato sin casi nada de amor. En otras palabras...Te derrotare-

_...Raine y Sherin...Un combate entre un par de doncellas enamoradas está a punto de empezar..._

**Continuara...**


	32. Miembros de Reserva

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 32/156: ¡Miembros de Reserva! **

El quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 ha empezado y no se trata de nada más que de una batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus. En algunas de las tantas batallas entre magos que se llevaban a cabo en esta ciudad, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar de Fairy Tail derroto a Will Eehto de Golden Lion de igual modo que Lucia Dragneel derroto a Dana Talian. Y ahora, una joven maga de hielo proveniente de Fairy Tail acaba de encontrarse con su rival en el amor proveniente de Lamia Scale...

**...Continuación...**

-...Te derrotare-

Esas palabras dichas tanto con un tranquilo tono con una sonrisa como de un modo un poco amenazante provinieron de una de las dos jóvenes magas de 19 años que estaban en una amplia rural área en el lado este de la Ciudad de Crocus debajo de un azulado cielo y cálido sol. Una Ciudad de Crocus evacuada en su mayoría al ser el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Hablando de manera más específica; se trató de esa hermosa joven que tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven que era la hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

Y la otra en aquella escena se trataba de esa bella joven que poseía unos largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro al igual que sus hermosos ojos, que tenía un gorro Cossak de color azul oscuro; que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abrigo-vestido de color azul marino que estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para que se notara está y decorado con un chal a la altura de sus hombros y del mismo color, unas medias altas de color negro junto con unas botas largas marrones y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul marino. Era aquella personaje que podría describirse como la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster.

-No es así. Raine será la que te derrotara. Tanto por su equipo así como porque no quiero perder contra ti- Contesto seriamente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras ponía su cerrado puño derecho encima de la palma de su mano izquierda.

-No quieres perder contra mí, eh... ¿Es por eso qué finalmente decidiste participar en los juegos? ¿No confiabas en que tus compañeros pudieran vencerme?- Preguntaba Sherin tranquilamente sonriente.

-Confió en ellos. Sí Tsuna-sama y Serena-san estuvieran aquí, sé muy bien que ellos obtendrían la victoria. Pero, no pudieron presentarse hoy por ciertos asuntos- Contesto Raine con seria actitud.

-¿En serio? -Hablo la joven Akatsuki- Bueno, no importa. Creo plenamente en que no has olvidado la promesa que hice, ¿Verdad? Sí mi gremio supera a tú gremio en esté torneo, le diré mis sentimientos a Leo aunque tenga que hacerlo con mi "Bramido del Dios del Sonido" para que me escuche. Por esa razón, voy derrotar a cualquier oponente que se me ponga en frente hoy, ya sean tus compañeros o tú. De hecho, planeó derrotar a todos los demás equipos y colocar a Lamia Scale en el primer lugar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-

-¿Todos los equipos? ¿Tú sola? ¿No crees que te estás creyendo demasiado?- Preguntó la seria joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Tal vez. Pero es lo que planeó hacer. Superare los límites de mi fuerza y derrotare a cualquier oponente. Todo por el bien de mi amor- Respondió sonriente la joven maga de Lamia Scale.

-...- La joven maga de hielo y agua se limitó a arrugar ligeramente su seria mirada.

-Pero, creo que es suficiente charla con esto. ¿Empezamos, novia-san?- Dijo la joven God Slayer del Sonido para de inmediato empezar un correr en dirección a su oponente a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Aquí viene!- Pensó una Raine en guardia para luego exclamar -**¡Ice Make: Rampart!**-

Rodeando sus dos manos en una gélida aura mágica de color azul claro para después deshacer la pose de estás y extenderlas hacía adelante, una seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster provoco el instantáneo y mágico nacimiento de un bastante ancho e alto muro de sólido hielo de color azul claro justo en frente de su posición. E observando con sus ojos azul claro lo que había en el camino entre su oponente y ella, la joven Akatsuki hizo que la palma de su mano derecha se viera decorada con unas pequeñas y visibles ondas de sonido mientras corría.

**-¡Otojin no Ken!- **

"Golpe del Dios del Sonido". Habiendo dicho aquellas palabras mientras la palma de su mano derecho golpeaba fuertemente ese enorme muro de hielo creado por su oponente, la joven maga de Lamia Scale transmitió por esté una poderosa onda sonora que provoco su inmediato y completo derrumbe y que sus escombros salieran disparados potente e aleatoriamente por los aires. Pero tras esto, se pudo observar como una joven maga de Fairy Tail no se encontraba para nada en el otro lado de aquella gélida muralla.

-No está, ¿Eh?- Pensó Sherin tranquilamente sonriente.

Se podía apreciar como Raine no solo no estaba en frente de Sherin, sino como en realidad estaba a unos metros detrás de está y mientras sus dos manos se habían vuelto a ver rodeadas en una notable gélida aura mágica azul claro mientras una vez más adoptaban una pose basada en el puño derecho encima de la palma de la abierta mano derecha.

**-¡Ice Make: Freeze Lance!- **

Pasando ahora a apuntar sus manos en dirección a su oponente, la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro provoco que de estás salieran disparadas un gran número de largas lanzas de hielo que viajaban potentemente por los aires para llegar a una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo. Pero sin siquiera voltear su mirada de ojos azul claro hacía aquel hechizo que se dirigía hacía ella, la joven maga de Lamia Scale dio un notablemente amplio salto hacía un lado y con facilidad esquivo cada una de las "Lanzas Congelantes" que una joven maga de Fairy Tail mando a su dirección y las cuales acabaron congelando varias partes de los suelos de concreto en esa área al terminar golpeando estos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esquivó el ataque de Raine sin siquiera ver?!- Pensó la joven Loxar-Fullbuster con asombrar.

-No fue una mala idea utilizar la muralla como un cebo para un ataque sorpresa, pero...- Hablo tranquilamente sonriente Sherin aún viajando por los aires por ese salto suyo -... ¿Olvidaste quién soy? Soy la God Slayer del Sonido. Cualquier clase de sonido es mi aliado. Tus pasos, tu respiración, tus latidos. Gracias a mi magia, siempre estoy consciente de tú posición-

En cuanto sus pies vestidos con negros zapatos deportivos aterrizaron de perfecta manera en el terreno de concreto que era esa zona, la joven hija de Sherry y Ren Akatsuki inmediatamente paso a utilizar una potente onda sónica que surgió de las suelas de estos para impulsarse con notable velocidad hacía su oponente. Un acto que observo claramente con sus ojos azul oscuro la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡Es rápida...! ¡Debo defenderme!- Pensó una seria Raine para luego exclamar -**¡Ice Make: Fortress!**-

Extendiendo hacía sus respectivos lados sus dos brazos rodeados en unas gélidas auras, la joven Loxar-Fullbuster instantáneamente acabó posicionada en el interior de lo no describirse de ninguna manera que como un castillo medieval formado de total manera por un duro hielo azul oscuro y que poseía un tamaño comparable al de los edificios que decoraban aquella rural área de la Ciudad de Crocus. Un hecho que veía la joven Akatsuki durante su potente mover causado por una amplia onda sonora.

-Parece ser una defensa mucho más dura que la anterior. Y está vez no cubre un solo lado, sino que es omnidireccional. Creer que hizo tal creación de hielo en un instante...Es irritante lo compatible que está chica es con Leo. Pero...- Pensó Sherin para después exclamar -**¡Otojin no Mae!**-

"Danza del Dios del Sonido". Habiendo dicho potentemente esas palabras con una tranquila leve sonrisa todavía en su rostro, la joven apodada como "La Cantante de los Dioses" libero otra gran onda de sonido de la planta de sus pies para terminar dándole aún más potencia a aquel impulso en el que estaba y eso no fue todo. En vez de colisionar directamente con la llamada "Creación de Hielo: Fortaleza" que encerraba a una joven maga de Fairy Tail en su interior, la joven maga de Lamia Scale usaba las potentes ondas sónicas que expulsaban las plantas de sus enzapatados pies para rebotar una y otra vez en los aires alrededor de está con una velocidad tan sorprendente que su imagen no parecía ser nada más que un borrón.

Y las visibles ondas de sonidos que una joven de largos y ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo utilizaba para saltar repetidas veces en los aires alrededor de un gran castillo medieval formado por un helado material azulado eran tan poderosas que no solo provocaron que esté vibrara notablemente hasta eventualmente verse derrumbado en miles de diminutos pedazos, sino que incluso ejercían una notable vibración en el cuerpo de la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro dentro de ese castillo; la cual cubría sus oídos para tratar de evitar ese fuerte sonido, aunque era inútil.

-¡T-Todo el cuerpo de Raine está vibrando hasta los huesos! ¡Q-Que sonido más fuerte! ¡Todas mis creaciones se terminan derrumbando en un instante!- Pensó una frustrada y adolorida joven Loxar-Fullbuster en medio de un notable vibrar.

-Sabes...- Hablaba tranquilamente sonriente Sherin en medio de su veloz saltar sonico -...No me gusta decir esto en voz alta porque sería cómo admitir que tengo mala compatibilidad con Leo, pero la verdad es que yo soy una terrible enemiga para magos de creación de hielo como tú. Sin importar que tan grande o dura sea, mi sonido es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar una estructura física basada en algo como hielo en cuestión de un segundo. Dicho eso... ¡Esté es el fin!-

Habiendo liberado aquellas palabras; la joven God Slayer del Sonido instantáneamente paso a utilizar una potente onda sonora que expulsaban las suelas de sus enzapatados pies para saltar en el aire y dirigirse con una suma velocidad hacía una joven maga de hielo, quién no pudo evitar que ella clavara en su desprotegido abdomen un golpe con su puño derecho apretado con notable fuerza e inmediatamente la mandara a volar por los aires hasta que de eventual manera colisionara con uno de los edificios de concreto en esa área y quedara inconsciente al instante. O eso es lo que planeaba Sherin.

Pero la verdad era que en cuanto la joven Akatsuki utilizo su último salto sónico en los aires para dirigirse potentemente hacía la joven Loxar-Fullbuster presente en unos suelos de concreto, está primera acabó abriendo sus ojos azul claro con gran sorpresa ante un hecho que ocurrió con está última. Sherin terminó presenciando claramente como su apretado puño derecho atravesó una humanoide figura de azulada agua que era en lo que se convirtió completamente, de una fracción de nanosegundo a otra, el cuerpo de Raine.

-¡¿Agua?!- Reacciono Sherin con ligero pero notable shock.

-¿Qué eres una terrible enemiga para los magos de creación de hielo, dices? Entonces...-

En la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo en aquella escena, se pudo observar como la humanoide figura de azulada agua ahí presente nueva y mágicamente regreso a obtener la física forma de una bella joven que vestía su voluptuoso y curvilíneo con unas invernales ropas azul oscuro. Y habiendo quedado posicionada detrás de está luego de que ella lanzara un fallido golpe a su anterior forma, una joven maga de Fairy Tail inmediatamente aprovecho para sujetar con firmeza la parte trasera de una chaqueta azul que vestía una joven maga de Lamia Scale y luego utilizar una notable fuerza para jalar y lanzar a está por los aires y en dirección a uno de los edificios que conformaban esa urbana zona de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡...Es bueno que Raine no sea solamente una maga de hielo!- Grito ferozmente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡¿También usa magia de agua?! ¡Leo tampoco me dijo nada sobre eso! ¡Aunque siendo sincera, yo trataba de ignorar completamente todo lo que decían sobre está chica!- Pensó Sherin con sorprender e enojar durante su obligado viajar por los aires.

**-¡Water Nebula!- **

Tras aquellas palabras gritadas feroz y fuertemente, Raine hizo que de la palma de su mano derecha saliera disparada una gigantesca y frénetica espiral de azulada agua que avanzaba por los aires con gran velocidad hacía su oponente. Y viendo lo que ahora se acercaba hacía ella, Sherin se apresuró a pisar con profunda firmeza los suelos de concreto en esa zona para lograr detener su viajar por los aires y para inmediatamente después pasar a recolectar unas cuantas cantidades de aire dentro de sus mejillas con un profundo respirar.

**-¡Otojin no Dogou!- **

Agitando con ligera potencia su cabeza en dirección hacia su objetivo en aquella amplia zona rural al mismo tiempo que libero con suma potencia el nombre de su hechizo, esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo provoco que desde el interior de su boca salieran disparadas unas sumamente gigantescas y numerosas visibles ondas de sonido que viajaron con vasta velocidad y de vertical manera por ese terreno de concreto hasta en fracciones de nanosegundo terminar llegando hasta la descomunal espiral de agua que también avanzaba rápida y verticalmente por este.

Y en cuanto la llamada "Nébula de Agua" hizo colisión con el nombrado como "Bramido del Dios del Sonido", está primera acabó deformandose en miles de gotas de agua que se dispersaron aleatoriamente por los aires como sí fueran una tenue lluvia mientras que esté último continuo su avanzar e eventualmente terminó llegando e azotando a una joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro con tal fuerza que obligo a la piel y ropas de está a verse decoradas con unos cuantos rasguños.

-¡Ugh!- Soportaba Raine aquella onda sónica que la azotaba mientras pensaba -¡El hielo se derrumba y la agua se deforma ante unas onda vibratorias tan poderosas! ¡Para insertar un ataque en Sherin-san es necesario atacarla por sorpresa para que no sea capaz de contraatacar, pero como ella dijo antes, su magia le permite estar siempre consciente de mi posición! ¡Entonces, sí ella no tiene una sola brecha...Raine la creara!-

Resistiendo el ligero pero notable dolor que le causaba estar encerrada en una ráfaga de gigantescas y visibles ondas sónicas hasta que estás desaparecieron por completo, la seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster paso encerrarse a ella y a varios metros a su alrededor en una enorme nube de densa neblina gélida causada por la azulada aura mágica que rodeaba a sus dos extendidos brazos. Una escena que observaba a la distancia la joven Akatsuki.

-Neblina, ¿Eh? -Hablo Sherin- Contra cualquier otro oponente sería una buena forma de ocultar tú presencia, pero, ¿Aún no has entendido que yo detecto más con mis oídos que con mis ojos? Eres un poco más tonta de lo que creí, novia-san. Espero que no sea una forma engatusar a Le...-

**-¡Ice Make: Armor!- **

Justo después de que el tranquilamente sonriente hablar de una joven maga de Lamia Scale fuera interrumpido por unas palabras que fueran potentemente liberadas por la voz de una joven maga de Fairy Tail, se pudo ver como cierta imagen salio con un veloz correr de la amplia nube de gelida neblina que cubría a está última. Se apreciaba como de aquella neblina acabó saliendo cierta personaje que mantenía todo su cuerpo vestido con el casco, brazos, piernas y torso de una medieval armadura que no solo se ajustaba a la perfección a su atractiva figura femenina, sino que estaba formada completamente con un duro hielo azulado.

-¿Una armadura?- Sherin se mostró al principio levemente confundida para luego volver a mostrar una leve sonrisa de pura tranquilidad -Parece ser que cambiaste tamaño por resistencia. Bueno, puede que la estructura de esa nueva creación de hielo tuya aguante un poco más que tus anteriores creaciones, pero al final se derrumbara también ante mi sonido... ¿Eh?-

La ligera confusión que sintió está joven dueña del apodo de "La Cantante de los Dioses" se debía a que ella veía cómo la gran nube de helada y densa neblina de donde salió la personaje vestida de pies a cabeza con la llamada "Creación de Hielo: Armadura" se despejo completamente, no por una brisa de viento que paso por esa urbana área, sino por algo que surgió de su interior con un potente impulso. Se vio cómo una docena de medievales armaduras de hielo iguales a la cual vestía supuestamente una joven usuaria de magia de hielo y agua salieron con un veloz correr de aquella neblina helada y se dirigían todas juntas hacía la joven God Slayer de Sonido.

-¿Hay más de una Raine? ¿Son muñecos de hielo?- Pensó Sherin con sorprender y confundir para después mostrar cierta seriedad -Ya veo. Su objetivo con esa armadura no era defenderse mejor, sino ocultarse. Al cubrirse a ella y a sus muñecos con armaduras iguales se oculta de mis ojos mientras que con el sonido de tantas pisadas al mismo tiempo se oculta de mis oídos. La armadura también parece ocultar el sonido de su respiración y latidos. Aunque detesto hacerle elogios a está chica, debo admitirlo...Fue una buena idea-

**-¡Ice Make:...!- **

Mientras que la feroz y potente voz de la joven Loxar-Fullbuster hablo desde alguna de esas docenas de armaduras medievales de hielo; cada una de estás paso a, sin detener su correr, colocar sus extremidades superiores en una pose basada en el puño derecho encima de la palma de su mano izquierda e inmediatamente después pasaron a apuntar ambas en dirección a los aires justamente arriba de la joven Akatsuki que simplemente se quedaba quieta en su posición mientras observaba como esos muñecos de un gélido material se acercaban a ella.

**-¡...Barbaric Hammer! ¡Giant Block! ¡Ice Impact!- **

En cuanto los nombres de varios hechizos de magia creación de hielo fueron liberados unos tras otros por la voz de la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster, en los aires a una mediana cantidad de metros encima de la joven hija de Sherry y Ren Akatsuki se vieron decorados instantánea y mágicamente por un gigantesco mazo con un gran número de puntiagudos picos y formado totalmente por un gélido hielo azulado, por un enorme bloque de perfecta forma cuadricular también construido completamente por hielo, y por una clase de descomunal martillo creado también con ese helado material.

De está manera; una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro orquesto que mientras los llamados "Creación de Hielo: Martillo Barbárico", "Creación de Hielo: Bloque Gigante" y "Creación de Hielo: Impacto de Hielo" caían desde los aires hacía una joven de largos y ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo, un gran número de muñecos de hielo vestidos completamente con el hechizo nombrado como "Creación de Hielo: Armadura" corrieran velozmente por el terreno pavimentado de concreto de esa rural área para dirigirse hacía está misma joven desde distintas direcciones.

-Vaya, vaya...- Hablaba Sherin tranquilamente sonriente -...Sí me centro en bloquear las creaciones en los aires, puede que no pueda bloquear las creaciones que vienen por tierra y sí me centro en bloquear las creaciones en tierra, por lo menos una de las creaciones de hielo en el aire me terminara golpeando... ¿Ese es tú plan, novia-san? No es una mala idea, pero, ¿No me crees capaz de bloquear las creaciones en el aire y las creaciones en tierra al mismo tiempo?... **¡Otojin no Chou Hado!**-

"Súper Onda del Dios del Sonido". Diciendo aquellas palabras mientras alzaba su pierna derecha a la altura de su cabeza como sí de una gimnasta profesional se tratara y luego bajándola para acabar dando un pisotón increíblemente fuerte en los suelos de concreto en esa escena, Sherin provoco que de esté pisotón naciera una onda de sonido que no solo era claramente visible ante el ojo humano, sino que también era notablemente enorme. Está onda de sonido se extendió y extendió por esa zona hasta terminar alcanzando y sobrepasando cada una de las creaciones de hielo que Raine había posicionado en tierra y aire para en literalmente un instante convertir a cada una de estás en miles de pedazos de distintos tamaños.

De esté modo; la escena que había construido una joven usuaria de magia de hielo y agua había sido convertida por una joven God Slayer del Sonido en lo que podría describirse como una momentánea tenue lluvia de granizo sobre aquella amplia zona urbana de la ciudad dueña del apodo de la "Capital Floreciente".

-Bien, todo listo...- Hablo una sonriente Sherin -...Novia-san, ya deja de esconderte y acepta lo inevitable. Debido a la magia que usas, tú no tienes posibilidades de vencerme. Solo acepta la derrota y conviértete en un escalón más para que yo alcance ese valor que necesito para confesarle mi amor a L...-

Pero, observando sus alrededores para poder localizar la posición de su oponente que era una joven maga de Fairy Tail, aquella joven maga de Lamia Scale terminó viendo claramente un hecho tan sorprendente para ella que no solo la dejo momentáneamente sin palabras, sino que también la hizo abrir sus ojos azul claro de gran manera. Sherin presenciaba como justo en frente de su posición se encontraba Raine.

Una Raine con una seria expresión decorando sus ojos azul oscuro mientras sus largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro adquirían una forma un poco puntiaguda al mismo tiempo en que la piel del lado derecho de su cuerpo se tornaba de un profundo color negro afiliado con la magia asesina de demonios del elemento hielo.

-Raine te tiene- Dijo seriamente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡¿Está justo en frente de mí?!- Pensó una Sherin con gran shock -¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Logro soportar mi ataque?! ¡Aunque así fuera, ¿Cómo no la sentí acercándose?! ¡El sonido de sus pasos debería...! ¡¿Eh?!-

Pero aunque no poseía el tiempo suficiente para liberar un ataque hacía aquella joven que obtuvo parte de los poderes de un Devil Slayer de Hielo por su padre en el tercer arco de esté longevo relato antes de que está liberara el suyo, la joven apodada como "La Cantante de los Dioses" sí tuvo tiempo para contestar su propia pregunta. Se pudo ver como al mismo tiempo en que Raine se había acercado centímetros a Sherin, los miles de escombros de las destruidas creaciones de hielo de está primera continuaban cayendo en distintas partes de esa urbana zona cómo sí de lluvia se trataran.

-¡¿A-Acaso...Acaso utlilizo el sonido de estos miles de escombros cayendo por el suelo para enmascarar sus pasos?! ¡¿Ese era su verdadero objetivo con todas esas creaciones?!- Se preguntó una Sherin profundamente intrigada.

**-Hyouma: Zero no Nitouryuu...- **

En aquellas fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo que tenía antes de que una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo liberara un contraataque o se alejara de ella; la seria joven de largos, ondulados y poco puntiagudos cabellos azul oscuro paso a crear y a sujetar firmemente en cada una de sus dos manos una larga espada formada por un sumamente gélido hielo con un tono azul diferente a todas las creaciones que había hecho antes está joven en esté combate que formaba parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

**-¡...Nanajin Ranbu!- **

"Estilo de Dos Espadas del Demonio de Hielo: Danza Salvaje de Siete Cortes". Luego de haber liberado con feroz tono el nombre completo de su hechizo; Raine uso una gran fuerza, una gran velocidad, una gran agilidad y las dos largas espadas de hielo asesina demonios que sostenían firmemente sus dos manos para insertar unos cortes no letales pero sin duda dolorosos en el brazo derecho, brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha, pierna izquierda, zona abdominal, zona pectoral e espalda de una Sherin que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. En otras palabras, Raine inserto con amplio poderío un total de siete golpes en siete partes del cuerpo de Sherin.

Y tras esa escena; una Sherin ahora llena de notables heridas terminó saliendo volando por los aires mientras que una Raine de seria expresión se limitó a quedarse rectamente de pie en su misma posición en aquellos suelos de concreto y a colocar esas dos largas espadas de un gélido hielo azulado a la altura de su cintura cómo sí las estuviera guardando en sus fundas y todo para que al final estás pasaran a desaparecer de mágica manera.

-¡Ah!- Gimió una adolorida y notablemente lastimada Sherin tras caer de espalda a aquel terreno de concreto de dura modo.

-Ah...- Raine liberaba un tranquilo suspirar para que después las negras marcas en la piel del lado derecho de su cuerpo desaparecieran -...Raine se aseguró que los cortes no sean letales. Pero, por sí acaso, ¿Cómo se siente, Sherin-san?-

-G-Gracias por tú preocupación...- Hablo la joven Akatsuki difícil pero sonrientemente -...Pero yo no soy t-tan débil para estar al borde de la muerte por a-algo como esto. A-Aunque eso s-sí...No puedo moverme...L-La magia de Devil Slayer no es una magia perdida por nada. Incluso a-absorbiendo el sonido en l-la zona y los gritos de amor de mis f-fans en el Domus Flau...M-Me llevara un rato volver a l-levantarme. Felicidades...G-Ganaste l-la apuesta...Seguire sin decirle a Leo l-lo que siento en verdad por él-

-...- Se mantuvo la joven Loxar-Fullbuster en serio silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿E-Estás tan aliviada qué no sabes que decir?- Preguntaba la herida joven maga de Lamia Scale.

-Raine...- Hablo con ligero serio tono la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm?- Mostró ligera confusión la lastimada e inmóvil joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo.

-...Raine cree que deberías declararle tú amor a Leo-kun- Dijo seriamente la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-¡...!-

Habiendo escuchado de sumamente clara manera las últimas palabras que había dicho aquella seria joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster que estaba a a unos metros de su posición, esa notablemente herida y tirada de espalda en unos suelos de concreto joven hija de Sherry y Ren Akatsuki obviamente terminó abriendo sus ojos de color azul claro con un vasto sentimiento de sorpresa.

-Tú... ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Preguntó Sherin sin apartar esa expresión de sumo asombro de su rostro.

-Justo lo que acaba de oír. Raine cree que deberías confesarle tus reales sentimientos a Leo-kun...Raine te dice que lo hagas- Contesto la seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? S-Solo puedo tomarlo así cuando u-una chica le dice a otra que le confiese su amor a su novio... ¿Lo es?- Decía con seria actitud la lastimada joven Akatsuki.

-No lo es...- Hablo Raine -...Sabes, siempre he sido una persona bastante honesta con lo que siento. Tanto ahora con mi amor por Leo-kun cómo antes con mi amor por Tsuna-sama. De hecho, Raine recuerda cómo solía hablar constantemente con Leo-kun sobre esto último. Debió haber sido duro para él. Tú también debes pasar por algo cómo eso, ¿Verdad?-

-...- Se limitó la joven maga de Lamia Scale a mantenerse en silencio mientras sus ojos mostraban cierto disgustar.

-¿Leo-kun suele hablar mucho sobre Raine y su relación?- Preguntaba la tranquila joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Lo hace. Tú debes estar en la cabeza de Leo el noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo- Respondió disgustada la joven God Slayer del Sonido.

-Jeje. ¿En serio?- Mostraba contentar y sonrojar en sus mejillas la joven usuaria de magia de hielo y agua.

-Oye, maldita, no me presumas ahora tú felicidad por tener un novio tan amoroso. Continúa hablando. Al punto, al punto- Dijo la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo con una vena de ira estilo anime decorando su cabeza.

-Ah, es cierto...- Regreso a mostrar seriedad la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro -... Lo que quiero decir es que Raine cree firmemente que el amor no es algo que deba guardarse estrictamente bajo llave y solo liberarse cómo las últimas palabras de una vida al borde la muerte cómo hizo Leo-kun. El amor es algo que debería liberarse naturalmente como la lluvia que sale de las nubes o el sonido que sale de nuestras bocas. Y aunque a Raine le irrite, le irrite profundamente, no hay duda alguna en que lo que Sherin-san siente por Leo-kun es amor...Un amor que tiene todo el derecho de ser el libre sin alguna clase de condición-

-...- Unas lastimada y tirada de espalda en unos suelos de concreto Sherin se mantenía observando tranquilamente los azulados cielos sobre esa zona -...Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero...Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que sí me le confieso a Leo y él me rechaza, todo se volverá incomodo entre nosotros...Ya no podré estar a su lado de manera apropiada...No volveré a reír junto a él-

-Claro que podrás. La belleza del amor es que siempre fortalece la relación de las personas. Sí eres honesta con Leo-kun, no hay duda que sus lazos se volvéran aún más fuertes que antes. Aunque no voy a mentirte, será algo duro al principio. Raine sabe de lo que habla. Después de todo, tarde más de un año en poder volver a ver a Leo-kun a la cara y darle una respuesta a su confesión- Comento con un leve sonreír amigable la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Qué largo, tú...- Hablaba la lastimada e inmóvil joven Akatsuki entre ligeras risas -... ¿Y? Sí me has dicho todo esto, ¿Es qué no te importa para nada perder a Leo? Después de todo, no es cien por ciento seguro que me rechace, ¿Sabes?-

-Siéndote sincera, Raine está tan profundamente aterrada ante esa posibilidad que ella podría empezar a temblar cómo sí se estuviera congelando en la cima de una montaña helada... ¡Pero, Raine también confía plenamente en Leo-kun! ¡Sé que nuestro amor prevalecerá al final!- Exclamaba confiadamente la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué rayos? Me apoyas para que me declare, pero también me dices que voy a ser rechazada. No sé sí tratas de volverte mi amiga o aún más mi enemiga...- Comentaba con una pequeña sonrisa la joven maga de Lamia Scale.

-Yo no soy tú amiga ni enemiga...- Hablaba amigablemente sonriente la joven maga de hielo y agua -...Raine y Sherin-san son rivales en el amor-

Y con el combate en el lado este de la ciudad apodada cómo "La Capital Floreciente" habiendo terminado; se debía mencionar nuevamente que todo aquel, al formar parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, había sido observado desde su principio hasta su momento actual por la incontable cantidad de gente que llenaba totalmente las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de está misma ciudad gracias a la transmisión en vivo que enseñaban las varias holográficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en los aires dentro de esté.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban con suma emoción la gran multitud de gente en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡SHERIIIINNNN!- Gritaban con suma tristeza mientras una cascada de lágrimas caían de sus ojos un enorme grupo de gente en las gradas que vestían ropas y accesorios con la imagen o nombre de esa joven idol apodada cómo "La Cantante de los Dioses".

-¡Aunque muchos de los espectadores parecen sufrir notablemente ante esté hecho, no hay duda alguna en que Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale ha perdido el feroz combate en el cúal se encontraba y ha sido eliminada de la batalla real! ¡El equipo de Fairy Tail vuelve a recibir otro punto!- Informo un serio Chapati.

Fairy Tail -Segundo Lugar- 63 Puntos.

-¡Oh! ¡Parece que de modo inmediato otro de los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail va a involucrarse en un combate con un problemático oponente...!- Informaba Gauss emocionado.

Las palabras de uno de los dos locutores de aquel famoso festival del Reino de Fiore se referían a un joven de 19 años que actualmente se encontraba corriendo por una de las tantas calles en el lado oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus. Se estaba hablando de ese joven de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, que tenía unos filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro; con una vestimenta basada en una bandana roja amarrada alrededor de su frente, una sudadera verde, un largo y abierto abrigo de cuero negro sin mangas, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras, y que poseía la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo. Se trataba del joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox.

-¿Eh?- Mostró Ryos leve confusión.

El ligero sentimiento de confusión en el joven Redfox se debía a que aquella ruta pavimentada de concreto que recorría lo terminó llevando a una amplia zona urbana y a observar cierta escena que ocurría en está. Se podía apreciar cómo en el centro de esa área se encontraba rectamente de pie un cierto joven de 20 años de edad que utilizaba la misma magia espacial que usaba una veterana maga de Sabertooth para encerrar en el espacio dentro de un par de flotadoras en el aire esferas de una energía arcoíris a dos ciertas jóvenes de 19 años de edad.

Siendo más específico; se trató de ese joven que poseía una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro, que poseía unos ojos de color verdoso, tenía un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y vestía su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros. Y aunque esta no era vista, ese joven poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal. Se podía decir también que se trataba del joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland.

Mientras que una de las estaba atrapada en esas esferas de energía arcoíris era está joven que poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho. Se trató de una de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

Y la otra joven atrapada en contra de su voluntad en el espacio dentro de una de esas esferas de arcoíris energía que flotaban en el aire era esa joven que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro y vestía su curvilínea y medianamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadro de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encuentra en color rosado en la mano izquierda de esta joven que era la hija adoptiva de la antigua miembro de Spriggan 12 apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

**-Ih Ragdo- **

Convirtiendo sus abiertas manos en unos puños estrujados con diminuta fuerza al mismo tiempo de haber formulado aquellas palabras de peculiar dialecto, el tranquilo joven llamado Mervin Orland pareció provocar que las esferas de arcoíris energía que mantenían encerradas tanto a la llamada Ur Vastia como a la llamada Emma Niu pasaran a convertirse instantáneamente en unas amplias explosiones de notable poder con estás en todo sus epicentros.

Y en el siguiendo segundo tras esto, se pudo ver como unas notablemente heridas joven maga de Lamia Scale y joven maga de Golden Lion terminaron cayendo de dura manera en los suelos de concreto en esa rural zona luego de haber salido de las grandes y densas nubes de negro humo que provocaron las explosiones causadas de mágico modo por un joven mago de Sabertooth. Un hecho que vio a la distancia un joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Je- Se limitaba Mervin a enseñar una pequeña sonrisa mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-M-Maldición...- Decía con profundo frustrar una lastimada Ur tirada en el suelo.

-N-No pude hacer n-nada...L-Lo siento, Ashe...- Pensó frustradamente una herida Emma tirada de espalda en un terreno de concreto.

-¡Cayendo ante el mismo poderoso oponente, Ur Vastia de Lamia Scale y Emma Niu de Golden Lion son eliminadas!- Informaba el locutor Lola.

-Emma...- Nombraba indiferente pero con cierta lastima Brandish desde su puesto en las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Gracias a la fuerza de su lider, Mervin Orland, el equipo de Sabertooth obtiene dos puntos más, supera el puntaje actual de Mermaid Heels y asciende hasta el cuarto lugar!- Informo emocionadamente el locutor Rolan.

Sabertooth -Cuarto Lugar- 34 Puntos.

-Ur...Y esa es la chica de Golden Lion que aumenta y reduce el tamaño de las cosas con su magia... ¿Ese tipo de Sabertooth las derroto a ambas al mismo tiempo?- Se preguntó un tranquilo Ryos.

-¿Hm?...- Un tranquilo Mervin observaba a su alrededor y terminaba fijando su mirada en Ryos -...Oh, parece que mis siguientes puntos han llegado por cuenta propia. Qué suerte-

-¿Qué tus siguientes puntos llegaron? Te equivocas, idiota. Yo soy quién ha encontrado sus primeros puntos- Contestaba el joven Redfox sonrientemente mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-¿En serio?- Dijo el joven Orland con un tono un poco burlón.

Y durante el conversar entre ese joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros y aquel joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros, ambos atados en forma de cola de caballo; se pudo apreciar cómo la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente y la joven de larga cabellera ceniza, ambas heridas y tiradas en los suelos de concreto en esa área, vieron su figura rodeaba en una brillante luz dorada antes de desaparecer completa y mágicamente.

-¿Hm? ¿Desaparecieron?- Mostró Ryos ligera confusión.

-Sí. Debieron ser transportadas hacía las enfermería de sus equipos. Es lo que les pasa a los que son eliminados de está competencia. Tú mismo lo experimentas pronto- Dijo Mervin tranquilamente.

-Estarás hablando de ti. Después de todo, tú eres el va a caer ante mí el día de hoy- Decía el joven Redfox sonrientemente.

-¿Caer ante ti? ¿Tratas de convertirte en un comediante al contar chistes tan malos? No veo posibilidad alguna en que yo, el as del equipo de Sabertooth, caiga ante alguien que fue reducido a ser un simple miembro de reserva. No es que crea que seas un debilucho, es solo que dudo mucho que alguien que no fue escogido para formar parte del equipo principal de su gremio tenga la fuerza necesaria para siquiera entretenerme- Hablo el joven Orland con tranquila actitud.

-Sigue hablando todo lo que quieras, señorito. Solo espero que no te pongas a llorar por todo el daño que voy a causarte- Hablo el joven mago de Fairy Tail mientras unas cuantas venas palpitantes de ira eran vistas a través de la piel de su frente.

-Yo soy quién espera que no te pongas a llorar por esto- Contestaba un tranquilo joven mago de Sabertooth mientras su mano derecha se rodeaba en un aura mágica de color arcoíris.

Después de las últimas palabras de aquel joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland y de que esté extendiera su mano derecha hacía él, el joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox se vio obligado a abrir sus filosos ojos marrones con leve sorpresa al repentinamente ver toda su figura flotando en el aire al mismo tiempo de estar encerrada en el espacio dentro de una esfera de energía de color arcoíris.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡E-Esto es...!- Reacciono Ryos sorprendido.

**-Ih Ragdo- **

Una vez más pronunciando aquellas palabras de un dialecto peculiar al mismo tiempo en que su mano derecha rodeada en un aura mágica de color arcoíris se convertía en un puño apretado con leve fuerza, un serio Mervin provoco de manera inmediata que ese gran orbe de energía arcoíris que encerraba a un sorprendido Ryos en su interior se transformara en una explosión que tenía a esté último joven en todo su epicentro.

Una explosión que no solo creo unas enormes cantidades de un denso humo negro, sino que poseía el suficiente poderío cómo para que por varios segundos un temblar notable invadiera los suelos de concreto en aquella amplia zona urbana y generar una onda de choque que terminaba haciendo aparecer unas cuantas grietas en el duro concreto que conformaban a los edificios que decoraban está.

-Bien...- Hablo un tranquilo Mervin mientras volvía meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo e empezaba caminar-... ¿Dónde estarán mis siguientes puntos? También me preguntó cómo le estará yendo a los demás. Espero que hayan derrotado unos cuantos oponentes. Sería relajante que la victoria de Sabertooth no dependiera totalmente de mí. Aunque sería algo divertido presumirle eso a esa creída de Lisa...-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya te vas?...-

-¡...!- Reacciono el joven Orland con amplio shock.

Abriendo sus ojos verdosos ampliamente ante su gran sentimiento de sorpresa que nació al haber escuchado de clara manera una tranquila voz masculina en sus cercanías, el joven mago de Sabertooth volteo su mirada hacía dónde provino está y acabó observando la imagen de un joven mago de Fairy Tail mientras estaba parado de recto modo en unos suelos de concreto con unas marcas de quemadura y con todavía algunas cantidades de humo.

Un joven mago de Fairy Tail que enseñaba una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes peculiarmente colmilludos, que había visto deshecha la cola de caballo en que se encontraba su larga y puntiaguda cabellera de color negro ante esa explosión que le había envuelto, que poseía la sudadera y abrigo que vestían a su torso notablemente quemados también por ese anterior hecho y que mostraba claramente cómo toda la piel de su atlético cuerpo se encontraba revestida en unas relucientes escamas de hierro. Hierro de magia asesina de dragones.

-... ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? ¡Gee hee!- Decía Ryos con una sonrisa y una peculiar risa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está ileso?! ¡¿Soporto mi "Ih Ragdo"?! ¡E-Esas escamas de hierro... ¿Es un Dragon Slayer?!- Pensó un sorprendido Mervin.

-¡Aquí voy!-

Tras aquel feroz grito y haberse arrancando sus quemadas prendas no solo para mostrar sus marcados pectorales y abdominales sino para que no le molestaran en la batalla, el joven Redfox empezó un veloz correr en dirección al joven Orland. Y durante su rápido avanzar, esté joven con una feroz mirada filosa y con una piel recubierta en escamas de hierro enseñaba cómo su extremidad superior derecha empezaba a cambiar de forma para luego él gritara potentemente...

**-¡Tetsuryukon!- **

Extendiendo con suma fuerza su brazo derecho hacía adelante, el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación provoco que esté se convirtiera en un grueso bastón de hierro que se alargaba con notable velocidad hacía su oponente. Pero observando claramente las acciones de su oponente, el joven usuario de magia de desplazamiento espacial instantáneamente paso a desaparecer mágicamente de su posición para lograr evitar el "Bastón del Dragón de Hierro" y luego reaparecer detrás del creador de esté para lanzarle una fuerte patada hacía su costado derecho con su pierna derecha.

Una fuerte patada que no solo no inmuto en lo más mínimo al joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox, sino que provoco que en el aire fuera liberado un notable sonido parecido al sonido de una campanada al mismo tiempo en que el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland sentía un intenso dolor invadiendo su extremidad inferior derecha justamente después de esté hecho.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Qué duro!- Pensó un adolorido Mervin.

-¡Ahí estás!- Gritaba Ryos iracundamente.

Usando una gran velocidad para darse la vuelta mientras centraba una gran fuerza en el puño derecho que planeaba clavar en su oponente, el joven Redfox solamente terminó golpeando el aire a su alrededor debido a que el joven Orland nuevamente había usado su magia para desaparecer mágica e instantáneamente de su posición y después reaparecer unos cuantos metros lejos de esté mientras su mano derecha se veía rodeada en una gran aura mágica de color arcoíris.

-¡Toma esto!- Grito Mervin determinadamente.

Pasando a extender su mano derecha en la dirección en la que estaba su oponente, el joven mago de Sabertooth provoco que de está saliera disparada una enorme ráfaga de energía arcoíris que arrasaba el concreto mientras avanzaba con gran velocidad hacía esté. Pero pisando con firmeza los suelos debajo de sus embotados pies al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus fornidos brazos en frente de su rostro, el joven mago de Fairy Tail recibió el impacto de aquella gigantesca ráfaga de energía arcoíris para descruzar sus brazos con notable fuerza y terminar despejando está por completo mientras las escamas de hierro que cubrían su piel no mostraba ni una sola señal de daño.

-¡No funciona!- Exclamaba Ryos furiosamente.

-¡Tch!- Rechisto Mervin sus dientes con frustrar.

Tras aquella escena antes descrita, el joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo una vez más utilizo su magia para desaparecer totalmente de su posición y luego acabar reapareciendo en un lugar distinto. Siendo más específicos, él aparecio en el borde del tejado de un edificio de aquella rural área de la Ciudad de Crocus y que estaba a varios metros de la posición de aquel joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros.

-¿Qué rayos, señorito? Para hablar tan creídamente antes, tú huyes bastante. De hecho, parece que tú magia funciona mejor para eso que para el ataque- Comento un serio Ryos mientras veía su oponente a la distancia.

-Esté tipo...- Pensaba un serio Mervin -...Esas escamas de hierro que le cubrén son demasiado resistentes. El poder de ataque normal de mi magia no lo inmuta siquiera. Y hablar de atacarlo directamente es una gran locura. Siento que casi me rompo la pierna con la patada de antes. Supongo que puedo llamar a este sujeto un oponente digno de alguien como yo. Y habiendo dicho eso, es hora de esforzarme un poco más...-

Habiendo hecho que aquellas palabras pasaran por su serena mente, un joven Orland parado al borde del tejado de un edificio paso a provocar que sus dos manos se vieran rodeadas en unas auras mágicas de color arcoíris al mismo tiempo en que un joven Redfox presente en el centro de esa urbana zona pasara a flotar en los aires al estar de nuevo encerrado en el espacio dentro de un gran orbe de energía arcoíris.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo esto? ¡Entiende que esté truco no funciona conmigo y sácame de aquí de una vez, maldito!- Gritaba Ryos iracundamente mientras se agitaba dentro de ese espacio sin gravedad.

-Tal vez la explosión de antes no haya funcionado, pero sin duda es un buen hechizo para mantener quieto a un animal salvaje como tú el tiempo que necesito. Bien...- Un serio Mervin cruzaba sus brazos, luego los descruzaba y extendía hacía sus lados respectivos -...**Ih Ragdo**...**Niel Wielg Mion**...**Derse Encantaeus**...-

Con cada palabra de curioso dialecto que era liberada al aire con un concentrado tono, se podía apreciar como unos curiosos hechos ocurrían. Se podía apreciar como la aura mágica arcoíris que rodeaba las dos extendidas hacía sus respectivos lados manos de un joven usuario de magia de desplazamiento espacial se volvían cada vez más densas y grandes mientras que un aura de alguna clase de rayos moradizos rodeaba el cuerpo de esté mismo.

Y al mismo tiempo; desde el interior sin gravedad de la gran esfera de energía de color arcoíris que le encerraba, el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación observaba claramente cómo gran parte de los suelos de concreto e aire de aquella rural área de la Ciudad de Crocus demostraban un notable vibrar mientras se veían decorados por una dorada luz que con cada fracción de nanosegundo aumentada cada vez más su intensidad.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Un gran poder mágico se empezó a concentrar en todo el área! ¡¿Para esto quería inmovilizarme?! ¡Maldición!- Decía un iracundo Ryos.

**-¡...Yagdo Rigora!-**

En cuanto esas palabras fueron liberadas potentemente por parte de un serio Mervin, tanto él cómo un sorprendido Ryos se vieron tragados de completa manera por una explosión de luz dorada inmensamente brillante que ocupo totalmente aquella amplia zona urbana. Una explosión de luz que no solo azotaba gran parte del lado oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" con su onda de choque que obligaba a esté a temblar notablemente, sino que con su forma de pilar lograba llegar hasta los azulados cielos encima de está ciudad e incluso lograba ser vista en persona por la gente que ocupaba el Domus Flau.

-¡OOOOOHHHHH!- Mostraban profundo asombrar e emocionar la incontable cantidad de gente que ocupaba las gradas de ese gigatesco coliseo encima de unas grandes montañas.

-¡Mervin azota completamente a su oponente, Ryos, y a toda su área de combate con un hechizo tan increíblemente poderoso que incluso llega a verse desde aquí, el Domus Flau!- Comentaba sorprendido el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos en forma de candado.

-¡Es el mismo hechizo de alocado poder que utilizo la senpai de su gremio y madre, Minerva Orland, en los legendarios Grandes Juegos Mágicos de hace más de veinte años atrás!- Comento sorprendidamente el locutor que cubria su carva con una peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Aunque tenga un oponente algo duro, creer que Mervin usaría un hechizo de tal calibre en algo cómo un simple festival...- Comento un sonriente Sting desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-Cielos, cielos. Me preguntó en qué estará pensando Mervin-kun. ¿Acaso quiere matar a su oponente?- Decía un tranquilo Lector.

-Supongo que de tal palo, tal astilla...- Dijo Rogue con un ligero sonreír y de brazos cruzados.

-¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!- Hablo contentamente el verdoso Exceed vestido cómo una rana rosada.

-Hmm...- Se limitaba Minerva a mostrar un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

Volviendo a aquella escena llevaba a cabo en una amplia zona rural en el lado oeste de la ciudad que era el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, la gigantesca explosión de luz nombrada cómo "Yagdo Rigora" empezó a ver disminuido su tamaño después de haber pasado un minuto en total e eventualmente acabó desapareciendo. Y cómo ocurría después de una explosión, se debía decir que unas grandes cantidades de denso humo negro pasaron a ocupar toda aquella rural área.

Y luego de unos segundos, se apreciaba cómo cierto joven hizo uso de su magia de desplazamiento espacial para hacer aparición mágicamente en el centro de esa zona no solo llena de un vasto humero negrezco, sino que poseía unos suelos de concreto llenos de marcas de quemaduras y profundas grietas e incluso estaba decorada por varias montañas de escombros de concreto de distintos tamaños que anteriormente eran unos grandes edificios.

-Vaya...- Pensaba un tranquilo Mervin -...Para ser la primera vez que uso el hechizo, me salió a la perfección. Cómo se esperaba de mí. Bien... ¿Qué habrá sido de ese chico del hierro? Creo firmemente en que no es de lo mueren por algo de esté calibre, pero tampoco creo que haya salido cien por ciento ileso. Esa defensa suya debio ver su nivel bastante reducido después de aquella explosión, y sí no, por lo menos habrá gastado bastante poder mágico protegiéndose. En cualquier caso, estará lo suficientemente débil cómo para que lo derrote. Todavía tengo el suficiente poder para transportarme unas cuantas veces más y lanzar unos cuantos "Ih Ragdo". Es cuestión de tiempo. Solo tengo que esperar que todo esté humo se esfume y empezare mi ata...-

Pero cómo todos de seguro ya habían adivinado, el joven Orland vio su serio formular de pensamientos momentánea y totalmente detenido ante cierto hecho que observaron sus ojos verde oscuro de un modo que no podía ser más claro. Él veía con suma claridad cómo las nubes de denso humo negro justo en frente de su posición pasaron a ser despejadas, no por unas brisas de viento que pasaron por esa área, sino por haber sido atravesado con notable velocidad por cierto ser.

Quién se mantenía justamente en frente de un sorprendido joven de largos cabellos de color negro atados en forma de cola de caballo se trataba de obvia manera de aquel joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros que no solo mostraba una gran sonrisa y sus marcados pectorales y abdominales al no tener vestido su torso, sino también cómo toda la piel de su cuerpo estaba revestida con unas relucientes escamas de hierro. Unas escamas de hierro que solo demostraban una pequeña grieta en la zona de la frente de esté joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¡Gee hee!- Reía peculiarmente un Ryos que enseñaba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes con un gran sonreír.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Mervin con vasto shock.

-¡Bien, ¿Qué piensas de los miembros de reserva ahora, señorito?!- Comentaba el joven Redfox sonriente.

-¡¿Está en frente de mí?! ¡Sí me asegure de ocultar mi poder mágico, ¿Cómo...?! ¡Maldición! ¡El olfato de Dragon Slayer! ¡Estuve tan pendiente de su defensa que se me olvido ese detalle! ¡Pero creer que solo tiene una pequeña grieta! ¡Maldito monstruo...!- Pensaba el joven Orland con incalculable asombro mientras ciertos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

_...Anteriormente..._

-¿Quedarse quieto?- Paso la joven Eucliffe a mostrar una sonrisa mientras hablaba –Se nota que realmente no conoces a los magos de Fairy Tail, Mervin-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Rayos...Odio cuando esa chica tiene razón...- Pensó Mervin con un momentáneo ligero sonreír.

**-¡Tetsuryukon!- **

"Bastón del Dragón de Hierro". Gritando potente y ferozmente el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo en que su fuertemente estrujado puño derecho vestido en escamas de hierro se transformaba de mágico modo en un grueso bastón de aquel mismo material con propiedades asesinas de dragones y era clavado en el desprotegido abdomen de su oponente, el joven mago de Fairy Tail instantáneamente después paso a estirar esté de amplia manera y con gran potencia y por ende, el joven mago de Sabertooth se iba con él.

El joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación hacía que aquel bastón de duro hierro que era su extremidad superior derecha se estirara metros y metros de distancia con una amplia rapidez para que el joven usuario de magia de desplazamiento espacial que veía su zona abdominal golpeado por esté acabara colisionando e atravesando brutalmente no solo dos de las grandes montañas de escombros que decoraban aquella dañada zona rural, sino también ni uno ni dos sino hasta tres edificios que estaban un poco lejos de está.

De está manera; en el momento en que el joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox regreso su brazo derecho a la normalidad y se deshizo de las relucientes escamas de hierro que revestían la piel de su bien entrenado cuerpo, también era el momento en que el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland poseía su notablemente herido y sucio cuerpo debajo de una pequeña cantidad de escombros perteneciente a un destruido edificio y se encontraba profunda inconsciente.

-Uh...Uh...- Gemía adoloridamente en débil tono un lastimado Mervin tirado de espalda en unos suelos de concreto mientras sus ojos se mantenían en un blanco estado.

-¡Ha caído! ¡El líder del equipo de Sabertooth, Mervin Orland, ha caído totalmente ante su oponente y es eliminado también de la batalla real!- Informo asombrada e euforicamente el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡Obteniendo ahora un total de cinco puntos, el equipo de Fairy Tail una vez más le arrebata a Golden Lion el primer lugar del torneo!- Comentaba potentemente el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

Fairy Tail -Primer Lugar- 68 Puntos.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Ryos cansadamente -...Me hice el duro en frente de él, pero la verdad es que esa explosión de antes fue mucho más difícil de digerir de lo que pensaba. Bueno...En cualquier caso, ahora volvemos a estar en el primer lugar. Ya te regrese el favor, cerebro de carbón. Regresa rápido con Serena y los demás para que pueda presumírselos en la cara de manera apropiada. Gee hee-

Con aquel combate en el lado oeste de la ciudad apodada de "La Capital Floreciente" habiendo terminado, vamos a centrarnos en cierta a escena llevada a cabo cerca del centro de está misma por tres jóvenes magos que demostraban notables heridas y gran cansancio en sus cuerpos. Uno de estos era un joven como de unos 19 años de edad con unos cortos cabellos oscuro azulado peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados, con unos serios ojos de color rojo claro, unas orejas un poco puntiagudas y vestía su alto y bien tonificado cuerpo con un suéter gris debajo de una chaqueta de cuero color beige claro, con unos ajustados jeans negros y zapatos formales marrones. Y aunque este joven no la enseñaba, poseía la marca rojo de Sabertooth en su pectoral derecho. Se trataba de aquel joven hijo del segundo lugar del antiguo sistema conocido como "Diez Magos Santos", Draculos Hyberion.

Otro de estos era aquella joven de 19 años de una altura mediana y que poseía una larga cabellera de color marrón oscuro que estaba amarrado en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza este parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas, que tenía unos ojos de color negro decorados con unos lentes rosados y transparentes en forma de corazón, un par de tatuajes de colmillos rojos pintados en las mejillas de su rostro con leves rasgos de un felino y que vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de un bikini de rayas rojas y blancas, una abierta chaqueta de color morado de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises ligeramente abombados y decorados en la zona de los glúteos con una falsa cola de gato de pelaje morado y unas sandalias de color negro. Y por supuesto, la marca verde de Mermaid Heels reposaba en el costado derecho de la espalda de esta joven que era la hija de Wally y Milliana Bachacan.

Y la última era esta joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo y que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar. Y debido al gran escote de la chaqueta de esa joven, no solo se notaba como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, sino también la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso. Se trataba de la joven hija del mago Clase S de Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Glow.

-¡Toma!-

Aquel hablar feroz e amenazante provenía totalmente del joven mago de Sabertooth, Edward Hyberion, quién hacía uso de una amplia fuerza y velocidad para clavar un potente impacto con el codo de su brazo derecho en la desprotegida zona abdominal de la llamada Milly Bachacan, quién había sido victima de su magia vampírica. Y recibiendo totalmente ese fuerte golpe en su herido y débilitado cuerpo, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels no pudo evitar que su cuerpo saliera disparado hacía el lado contrario de donde vino esté e acabara colisionando fuertemente contra una pared de los grandes edificios que decoraban aquella zona.

-¡Ah!- Gimio Milly adoloridamente para que luego su lastimado cuerpo se deslizara por esa pared de concreto con la que choco hasta eventualmente dejarla tirada en el suelo -...M-Miaw...N-No puedo moverme más...A-Aunque soy una de las mejores...R-Rayos...-

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba un notablemente herido Edward con cansar -...Aunque use mi magia vampírica en ella, fue un oponente más duro de lo que crei. Sí que tenía energía. Supongo que era de esperarse de alguien tan animada...-

-¡Luego de un largo combate lleno de ferocidad, Milly Bachacan es eliminada!- Informo Chapati seriamente.

-¡El equipo de Sabertooth gana un punto!- Mencionaba Gauss de igual manera.

Sabertooth -Cuarto Lugar- 35 Puntos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Milly en frente de mí, maldito vampiro?! ¡Te aplastare!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostraba el joven Hyberion sorprender -¡Demonios, me distraje por un segundo...!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Ese gritar de profundo ferocidad pertenecía totalmente a la llamada Brenda Glow. Una Brenda que centraba un gran poder físico y mágico en su mano derecha para de inmediato clavar un sumamente poderoso golpe de palma en todo el centro del pecho del joven al que se había impulsado con notable velocidad: Edward. Y recibiendo el potente golpe de la otra joven maga de Mermaid Heels que había estado enfrentando desde casi todo el comienzo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de una importante festividad del Reino de Fiore, el joven mago de Sabertooth terminó saliendo disparado hacía el lado contrario a donde vivo esté.

El joven de usuario de magia vampírica viajo metros y metros de distancia por los aires con una suma velocidad y sin control de su herido e adolorido cuerpo hasta de eventual manera acabar colisionando tan duramente en la pared de concreto de otro de los edificios que conformaban aquella urbana área que no solo terminó formando un cratér de notable ancho y profundidad en esté, sino que también quedo inconsciente de casi modo instantáneo. Un hecho que observo a la distancia una joven usuaria de "Palma Mágica".

-Ah...Ah...- Gemia adolorido un inconsciente Edward clavado en una pared de concreto.

-Rayos...Por fin cayó ese sujeto vampírico. Aunque eso hubiera pasado más rápido sí esté tipo hubiera dejado de robarnos energía- Comento una cansada y molesta Brenda.

-¡Edward Hyberion es eliminado! ¡El equipo de Sabertooth queda oficialmente fuera de la batalla real!- Decía potentemente el locutor Lola.

-¡El equipo de Mermaid Heels obtiene un punto!- Informaba el locutor Roland de igual manera.

Mermaid Heels -Quinto Lugar- 34 Puntos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Milly?- Preguntaba la joven Glow con preocupar.

-B-Bueno...No estoy inconsciente. P-Pero no creo que pueda luchar más. Lo siento, B-Brenda-chan- Respondía difícil pero aún así sonriente la herida joven Bachacan sentada en unos suelos de concreto y con su espalda apoyaba en la pared de un edificio.

-No te preocupes. Ya hiciste suficiente. Solo descansa. Yo me encargare de conseguir los puntos necesarios para llevar a Mermaid Heels al primer lugar...- Brenda observaba sus alrededores -... ¿Hm?-

La intriga que sintio la joven hija de Bacchus Glow se debía a que ella observo con sus ojos de color rojo tenue cómo cierta joven recorrio con un veloz una calle de la Ciudad de Crocus que la terminó llevando a la misma rural zona que ella ocupaba. Hablando de modo más específico; era aquella joven que poseía una bella larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente, serios ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que curiosamente poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla encima de una ajustada franelilla negra, ambas prendas sin mangas; con unas hombreras de acero, con unos guantes del mismo material color platino cubriendo sus manos, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que en su pierna izquierda estaba grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail. Era esa personaje que también podría describirse cómo la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez.

-Ella es...- Pensaba una seria Alicia tras llegar a aquella escena.

-Hablando de puntos...- Mostraba Brenda una sonrisa mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos -...Es una pena que no pueda tener una revancha con Tsuna, pero parece que por lo menos podré enfrentar a otro oponente interesante por parte de Fairy Tail. Lo lamento por Kasuga, pero parece que el destino quiso que yo me encarga...-

Pero en el diminuto tiempo en que la joven Glow necesito para completar ese tranquilo hablar suyo, la seria joven Scarlet utilizo su "Re-Equipar" para invocar mágicamente y sujetar con firmeza en su enguantada mano derecha una espada medieval de acero reluciente e inmediatamente después impulsarse hacía está con tal potencia que no solo provoco unas notables ondas de viento, sino que además acabó posicionada a su lado en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo.

E haciendo uso de una amplia fuerza, gran velocidad y el plano lado de la arma que sostenía firmemente su mano derecha vestida en un guante de acero; una joven maga de Fairy Tail terminaba dando un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello de su objetivo. Un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso para una joven maga de Mermaid Heels sintiera un dolor que estaba a una fracción de nanosegundo de llevarla a un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

-¡Ah!- Grito una adolorida Brenda con ojos en un blanco estado mientras pensó -¡N-No pude verla...! ¡A-Aunque yo esté bastante herida y cansada...Fue demasiado rápida!-

-Con que no contraatacaste, ¿Eh? Tú cuerpo debe estar en peor estado de lo que se puede ver. Será mejor que descanses- Comento una seria Alicia.

-¡Brenda Glow de Mermaid Heels es eliminada!- Informaba el locutor con peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-¡El equipo de Fairy Tail recibe un punto más!- Mencionaba el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos y en forma de candado.

Fairy Tail -Primer Lugar- 69 Puntos.

El segundo en que la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hizo desaparecer de mágica manera aquella reluciente espada medieval de acero en su mano derecha fue también el segundo en que la herida e inconsciente joven hija de un mago de Clase S de Quatro Cerberus acabó cayendo de rostro a los suelos de concreto en esa área. Y tras esto, la primera joven nombrada observo a sus alrededores y vio cómo sentada en los suelos de esa zona y con su espalda apoyaba en la pared de un edificio de está misma se encontraba la lastimada e inmóvil joven hija de Millana y Wally Bachacan.

-Milly, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Alicia con leve preocupar.

-N-No diría que estoy bien...Pero no es nada i-insoportable. Aunque parece que q-quede fuera del resto de la comptencia- Contestaba Milly con leve dificultad pero aún así sonriente.

-Ya veo- Dijo la joven Scarlet con una leve sonrisa amigable y cierta lástima.

-P-Pero, realmente eres increíble Alicia-chan...Derrotaste a Brenda-chan es un instante. Esto será un g-golpe duro para su orgullo. Jeje- Comentaba la joven Bachacan entre ligeras risas.

-Estás exagerando. Es solo que tú compañera ya había tenido un combate que la había dejado bastante cansada. Sí hubiera estado en su mejor estado, de seguro ella hubiera sido una oponente bastante complicada. Dile por mi parte que es libre de pedirme la revancha cuando quiera tras recuperarse- Respondió la joven maga de Fairy Tail con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso haré... ¿Y? ¿Ya te encontraste con Kasuga-chan, Alicia-chan?- Preguntaba la joven maga de Mermaid Heels con curiosidad.

-No. De hecho, ustedes son las primeras oponentes que me encuentro- Contesto con ligero sonreír la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-¿En serio?...Apuesto que Kasuga-chan está buscándote cómo loca por toda la ciudad. Espero que se encuentren entre ustedes rápido y puedan hacer las paces luego de cruzar sus espadas cómo antes- Decía sonriente la joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro que estaba amarrada en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza está parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas.

-Las paces, ¿Eh? Sería mucho más fácil sí supiera porque Kasuga está tan enojado conmigo en primer lugar. ¿No tienes ninguna idea, Milly?- Preguntaba Alicia con interés.

-Hmm...Bueno, Kasuga-chan nunca ha querido hablarme del tema, pero creo que lo único que ella quiere es que la trates igual que a todos los demás, Alicia-chan- Dio cómo respuesta Milly ligeramente sonriente.

-¿Qué la trate cómo todos los demás?- Repitio la joven Scarlet con diminuto confundir.

-Lo entenderás cuando la veas...Buena suerte, Alicia-chan- Decía la joven Bachacan con un amistoso sonreír mientras empezaba a verse envuelta por una luz dorada.

Y en el siguiente segundo; cómo le ocurría a todos aquellos que eran eliminados de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, Milly acabó desapareciendo mágicamente de aquella escena gracias a una luz dorada que le cubrió y al igual que una inconsciente Brenda y un inconsciente Edward. De está manera fue cómo Alicia se convirtió en la única presente en esa amplia rural área cerca del centro de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¿Qué es lo que me habrá querido decir, Milly?...- Pensaba Alicia -...Creo que no tengo más opción que encontrar a Kasuga para averiguarlo. Me preguntó dónde esta...-

Pero la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se centró en detener la formación de palabras en su mente al presenciar claramente con sus marrones ojos cómo uno de los edificios de aquella amplia zona rural donde estaba se terminó derrumbando completa y repentinamente de un segundo a otro y se convirtió en una gigantesca nube de denso polvo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Se preguntaba una seria Alicia mientras se ponía en guardia.

La seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente observo con sus marrones ojos y la distancia cómo salió con un amplio salto de aquella enorme y densa nube de polvo a unos metros de distancia de su posición y aterrizo de pie en los suelos de concreto de esa zona cierto personaje que al no poseer ninguna prenda en su torso no solo enseñaba su marcados pectorales y abdominales, sino también las varias leves pero notables heridas en su cuerpo lleno de cansancio.

Era ese joven de 19 años que poseía unos cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes; que normalmente también vestía su atlético cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello pero que por los momentos solo poseía unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y tenía la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho. Se trataba de uno de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba un notablemente herido Leo cansadamente.

-Leo. Se ve que ha tenido un combate duro. ¿A quién se está enfrentando?- Se preguntó Alicia al observar esa escena a la distancia.

-Entiendo que estamos en un combate y es algo lógico tomar distancia de un enemigo que te resulta complicado, pero...-

A quién le pertenecía ese tranquilo hablar era cierta personaje que salía de la enorme nube de polvo antes mencionada y se presentaba en aquella amplia área rural con un tranquilo caminar. No se trataba de nadie más ni menos que aquella hermosa joven de 19 años que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion, esta chica lo poseía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello en color blanco. Era aquella personaje que en capítulos anteriores de esté longevo relato había sido apodada como la "Espada Danzante" y "Amazona Pervertida".

-...Me resulta algo ofensivo que un chico quiera mantenerse alejado de toda una belleza sensual cómo yo- Comentaba sonriente la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri.

-Charlie...- Nombraba Alicia con seria actitud.

-¿Y? ¿Ya llegaste a tú límite, chico de hielo? ¿Ya no puedes seguir más? ¿Necesitas algo así cómo una pastilla para volver a levantarte y que sigamos divirtiéndonos?- Preguntó la apodada cómo "Charlie" de una manera algo picara.

-Realmente te gusta hablar de esa manera pervertida, ¿Verdad? Agradecería que dejaras de decir frases que podrían malinterpretarse. Eso es más molesto que el hecho de que logres bloquear todos mis ataques. Me metería en muchos problemas sí mi novia te escuchara- Dijo Leo con cierto molestar.

-No hay duda de eso. Sería una matanza- Pensó la joven Scarlet mientras asentaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-Sabes; no creo que alguien que se quita la camisa en medio de una pelea, no es que me queje, tenga derecho a llamar a alguien "Pervertida". Pero no te preocupes, no me lo tomare a pecho- Contestaba con un amigable sonreír la joven Astri.

-¡Toma esto...!- El joven Vastia pasaba a mostrar ferocidad en su mirada mientras sus manos se rodeaban en una gélida aura mágica de color azulado -**¡...Ice Make: Titan Fist!**-

Pasando de tener su puño izquierdo encima de la palma de su mano derecha a apuntar sus dos manos en dirección a su oponente, el feroz joven mago de Lamia Scale provoco que los aires encima de una tranquila joven maga de Golden Lion pasaran a verse decorados por la mágica invocación de un puño de proporciones titánicas y formado totalmente de un azulado hielo de gran dureza y helada temperatura que caía velozmente hacía está.

-Vaya, vaya. Que grande. Ni siquiera un cuerpo tan experimentado y resistente cómo el mío soportara algo de eso tamaño, así que...- Hablaba una Charlie tan tranquila que ella mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta -... **¡Betsudan: Mikatsuki!**-

"Corte: Luna Creciente". Habiendo gritado aquellas palabras con una sonrisa decorando sus seductores labios; la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro daba una patada al aire que no solo alcanzaba la altura de su cabeza de una flexible manera, sino que acababa disparando con notable potencia de su pierna derecha una ráfaga de energía mágica de color azul cielo que terminaba adoptando la forma de una luna media al ascender por los aires en dirección al llamado "Creación de Hielo: Puño de Titán".

Y en cuanto aquella azulada energía mágica con forma de gran luna media impactara tenuemente contra ese sumamente enorme puño de duro hielo que caía en dirección a su creadora; esté último acabó viéndose completamente dividido en dos partes por un corte increíblemente limpio. Dos partes que, aunque sin duda alguna terminaron golpeando los suelos de concreto de esa área rural con la gran fuerza que les daba su sumo tamaño, fallaron totalmente en impactar contra una joven usuaria de magia corte que seguía mostrando una actitud notablemente tranquila mientras su oponente que era un joven usuario de magia de creación de hielo dinámica se mostraba con amplia frustración.

-¡Maldición!- Pensaba frustrada e enojadamente Leo -¡Sin importar que tamaño o forma tenga, está mujer termina cortando fácilmente todas mis creaciones! ¡Aunque quería guardarme mi poder mágico para enfrentar a oponentes más complicados cómo ese tipo de la magia de luz, parece que al final tendré que usar los poderes de Devil Sl...!-

-¡...!- Afilaba con cierta ferocidad su mirada de ojos verde claro la joven apodada cómo "Charlie".

De repentina manera; en cuestión de una sola fracción de nanosegundo, la joven Astri terminaba generando unas amplias y profundas grietas en los suelos de concreto que pisaban con leve firmeza sus embotados pies después de haberse impulsado hacía el joven Vastia, quedar posicionada a unos centímetros justo en frente de él y de modo instantáneo utilizar la rodilla de su pierna derecha para clavar un rodillazo de ligero esfuerzo en el desprotegido abdomen de esté.

Y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para poder evitar recibir el impacto de la rodilla derecha de aquella joven maga de Golden Lion; el joven mago de Lamia Scale no solo tuvo una onda de choque saliendo disparada por su espalda, sino que terminó saliendo disparado con tal potencia por los aires que no solo viajo metros y metros de distancia, sino que también colisiono fuertemente contra uno de los edificios de concreto en esa área hasta el punto en que esté se derrumbó completamente sobre su persona. Un hecho que observo a la distancia una joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Ah...Ah...- Temblaba ligeramente un inconsciente Leo que poseía su cuerpo tirado de espalda en unos suelos de concreto y rodeado de escombros de distintos tamaños.

-Leo...- Nombraba Alicia con cierta lástima mientras pensaba seriamente -...Leo no pudo reaccionar para nada ante esa velocidad y con un simple rodillazo fue mandado a volar por los aires con tal potencia que derrumbó un edificio. Siendo sincera, me costó un poco ver lo que pasó. Cómo siempre, esa chica posee unas habilidades físicas realmente monstruosas-

-¡Leo Vastia es eliminado! ¡De esté modo el equipo de Lamia Scale queda oficialmente fuera de está batalla real!- Informaba el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-¡El equipo de Golden Lion obtiene un punto más gracias a la "Espada Danzante" Charlotte Astri!- Mencionó el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

Golden Lion -Segundo Lugar- 68 Puntos.

-Lamento haber acabado sin haberte dado un previo avisó, chico de hielo -Hablo Charlie- Es que de seguro te hubieras convertido en un oponente complicado sí te dejaba activar esos poderes que usaste en el segundo día, y yo no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. No puedo desperdiciar mucho jugo contigo porque aún hay personas con las que quiero jugar. Cómo disculpa, te daré un buen beso cuando despiertes. Sí tu querida novia se enoja, tan solo dile que también estoy dispuesto a darle un buen beso a ella. Será con lengua incluida, por supuesto-

-¿Eh? ¿No quería que Leo activara sus poderes de Devil Slayer? Puedo entender eso, pero, ¿Por qué habla cómo sí supiera el momento exacto en qué él iba a activarlos? ¿Fue una casualidad? ¿Una simple adivinación? ¿O es qué hizo algo más?- Pensó Alicia intrigada.

-¿Hm?...- La joven Astri pasaba a observar sus alrededores y terminaba viendo a la joven de su misma edad en esa área con contentar-...Vaya, hablando del diablo. ¡Hola, Alicia-chan! ¡¿Desde cuando estás ahí?! ¡¿Eres de las que les gusta mirar?!-

-Solamente analizaba las habilidades de mis oponentes- Contestaba una seria joven Scarlet.

-Hmm...Ya veo. Qué respuesta más aburrida. Tan tranquila cómo siempre, ¿Eh? Bueno, no importa. Me alegro mucho por fin encontrarte. Tú eres con la que tenía más ganas de jugar en está competencia de hoy- Dijo sonriente la joven maga de Golden Lion.

-...- Se mantenía la joven maga de Fairy Tail con seria actitud mientras se colocaba en guardia.

-Bien...- Charlotte "Charlie" Astri hacía sonar sus nudillos al mismo tiempo que hacía que su lengua pasara levemente por sus labios en medio de un ligero sonreír- ...Aunque tenga que ser un poco ruda, me asegurare de arrancarte esa armadura tuya para tener un buen vistazo de ese buen cuerpo tuyo-

_...El siguiente combate ha sido decidido...Ante Charlie, Alicia podría estar en peligro en más de un sentido..._

**Continuara...**


	33. Amazona

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos **

**Capítulo 33/157: ¡Amazona! **

El quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 está en proceso y no se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de una gran batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus. Aunque múltiples combates entre magos de distintos gremios se llevaban a cabo en esta ciudad, vamos a centrarnos en el hecho de cómo cuatro de los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail; Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Lucia Dragneel, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y Ryos Redfox habían derrotado a algunos de sus oponentes más problemáticos: Will Eehto y Dana Talian de Golden Lion, Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale y Mervin Orland de Sabertooth. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de que Alicia Scarlet se enfrente a uno de los oponentes que la tenía marcada a ella como objetivo desde casi todo el comienzo de ese torneo...

**...Continuación...**

-...Aunque tenga que ser un poco ruda, me asegurare de arrancarte esa armadura tuya para tener un buen vistazo de ese buen cuerpo tuyo-

Aquellas palabras dichas con un tono tanto pícaro como amenazante pertenecían a una de las jóvenes magas de 19 años, ambas separadas por varios metros de distancia y una en frente de la otra, presentes en una ligeramente dañada amplia zona rural cerca del centro de la Ciudad de Crocus debajo de un azulado cielo y cálido sol. Una Ciudad de Crocus evacuada en su mayoría al ser el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Hablando más específicamente; se trató de esa hermosa joven que poseía una cabellera de levemente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion, esta chica lo poseía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello en color blanco.

Y la otra presente en aquella escena se trataba de esa joven que poseía una bella larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente, serios ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que curiosamente poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla encima de una ajustada franelilla negra, ambas prendas sin mangas; con unas hombreras de acero, con unos guantes del mismo material color platino cubriendo sus manos, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que en su pierna izquierda estaba grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

-¿Arrancarme la armadura y ver mi cuerpo, dices? ¿Realmente ese es el único motivo por el que querías luchar conmigo?- Preguntaba Alicia tranquilamente.

-¡Jejeje!- Reía la apodada como "Charlie" ligeramente -Como crees. Aunque, eso sí, no puedo negar que esa es una de las prioridades de mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de regresar a Alvarez. Pero, de hecho, mi interés en ti se debe a que quiero tener una muy buena imagen de la fuerza de la hija de Titania. Deseo comprobar por mí misma la fuerza de la sangre y gremio que fue capaz de derrotar a la "Desesperación Escarlata"-

-¿Eh? ¿Desesperación Escarlata?- Repitió la joven Scarlet con confundir.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías oído ese apodo antes? ¿Y qué hay del nombre de Irene Belserion?- Preguntó la joven Astri curiosamente.

-¿Irene...? Lo siento. No me suena conocido- Contestaba la tranquila joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio?...Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, supongo que debía habérmelo esperado. No creo que la famosa Erza Scarlet sea de las que se jactan de sus victorias y ningún buen padre usaría sus hazañas de guerra cómo cuentos infantiles para sus hijos- Comento con tranquila actitud la joven maga de Golden Lion.

-¿Hazañas de guerra? ¿Está hablando de la gran guerra mágica de hace más de veinte años atrás? ¿Esa tal Irene es alguien que fue derrotada por mi madre?- Pensó intrigada joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Tienes una bastante obvia cara de preguntarte de que estoy hablando exactamente, Alicia-chan. Hmm...Bien, hagamos esto. Sí logras durar más de cinco minutos contra mí, te daré todas las explicaciones e información que quieras. Incluso te daré mis tres medidas sí eso es lo que quieres- Decía con un amigable sonreír la joven apodada como la "Espada Danzante".

-No necesito eso último. Pero, en esté trató del que hablas, voy a suponer con que no hay problema alguno con que te derrote dentro de esos cinco minutos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo una seria Alicia mientras hacía uso de su "Re-Equipar" para que en su enguantada mano derecha fuera sujetada firmemente el mango de una espada medieval de reluciente acero.

-Jeje...Cuanta confianza rebosas, Alicia-chan. Esa es una de las cosas que te vuelve tan interesante. Calientas a varias partes de mi cuerpo con solo verte -Hablo Charlotte entre leves risas -Bueno, sí crees que puedes derrotarme, adelante. Cómo dicen por ahí; sí vez la oportunidad, tómala. Así cómo yo aprovechare al máximo la oportunidad de ver debajo de tú falda cuando está se me presente. Bueno, dejemos nuestra charla como buenas amigas para después y empecemos nuestro baile con esto... **¡Betsudan: Arashi!**-

"Corte: Tormenta". Habiendo exclamado esas palabras con un potente tono y con una ligera sonrisa decorando sus tentadores labios al mismo tiempo que su pierna derecha se alzaba a la altura de su cabeza al haber dado con ella una fuerte patada al aire, Charlie provocaba que el espacio justo en frente de su posición fuera el punto donde nació y partió una descomunal ola de luminosa energía mágica de color azul cielo. Una ola de energía que hacía uso de una gran velocidad para en fracciones de nanosegundo acercarse cada vez más y más a la posición en donde residía Alicia.

E observando claramente con sus serios ojos marrones lo que se dirigía hacia ella, la joven Scarlet utilizo una notable fuerza y velocidad para dar un amplio salto hacía un lado y lograr con éxito evitar ese hechizo de magia de corte. Y aunque había fallado en dar a su objetivo, esa gigantesca oleada de azulada energía mágica siguió el camino que le había dado la joven Astri e eventualmente terminó colisionando con un par de grandes edificios de concreto que conformaban esa rural área. Un par de edificios que acabaron viéndose convertidos por unos cortes sumamente limpios en cientos de perfectos cuadros de pequeños tamaño que cayeron unos encimas de otros hasta formar unas diminutas montañas.

-Rebano perfectamente un par de edificios en un instante -Pensó una seria Alicia- Obviamente recibiré un gran daño sí toco por lo menos un poco de esa energía cortante. Necesito una armadura con buena defensa...-

-...Vas a usar "Re-Equipar" para usar una de tus armaduras mágicas, ¿No?-

-¡...!- Reacciono la joven Scarlet con notable shock.

Escuchando una tranquila voz femenina en sus cercanías; la joven maga de Fairy Tail, la cual seguía suspendida en los aires por su anterior potente salto, instantáneamente volteó su mirada que expresaba un amplio sentimiento de sorpresa hacía donde está vino e acabó viendo de clara manera cómo al lado e a centímetros de su persona se encontraba posicionada una joven maga de Golden Lion que mostraba una amigable sonrisa.

-Hola- Dijo la apodada cómo "Charlie" tranquilamente sonriente.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿En qué momento...?!-

Pero aquella sorprendida joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente vio detenido su formación de pensamientos al momento de acabar recibiendo en su zona abdominal una patada de liviano esfuerzo por parte de esa tranquila joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro que estaba justo a su lado. Una patada que obligó a aquella ultima joven a volar metros y metros de distancia en la dirección contraria a donde vino está y con tal poderío que ella colisiono e atravesó otro de los edificios que decoraban esa rural área. Un edificio que unos segundos luego terminó derrumbándose completamente ante la fuerza con la que fue impactado.

La fuerza que la empujaba era tan vasta que esta joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, para detenerse de total manera; no solo tuvo que usar sus pies vestidos en marrones botas para pisar con suma firmeza los suelos de concreto en esa escena, sino que también tuvo que enterrar profundamente en estos la hoja de reluciente acero de aquella medieval espada que era sujetada firmemente por sus manos vestidas con unos metálicos guantes. Un hecho que observo a varios metros de distancia de su oponente una joven apodada cómo "La Espada Danzante" y que estaba tan tranquila que mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la azulada chaqueta que vestía.

-Fiuw...- Silbo con impresión una tranquila Charlie -...Es bastante impresionante que hayas logrado detenerte, Alicia-chan. Yo he visto muchas veces como los que reciben mis patadas terminan vomitando completamente hasta su almuerzo-

-...- Se mantenía en silencio una seria Alicia mientras se ponía rectamente de pie, limpiaba el delgado hilo de sangre que salió de su boca con su mano derecha y pensó -...Su fuerza es igual a la de Blood usando su magia de potenciación. Lo sé ahora que recibí esa patada de lo más monstruosa. Debo tener rotas varias de mis costillas, sí no es que todas. Y ahora sé también que no puedo permitirme perderla de vista ni un solo segundo o volverá a acercarse a mí sin que me dé cuenta. Y lo peor de todo es que está chica ni siquiera pareció esforzarse en esa patada que me mandó a volar con notable brutalidad. Da miedo pensar en que tan fuerte será un ataque en serio de ella. Tales habilidades físicas... ¿En verdad no está dependiendo de alguna clase de magia? Bueno, en cualquier caso, vamos por los momentos a tratar con esa velocidad suya con un ataque amplio...-

-Planeas usar "Re-Equipar" para invocar un gran número de armas que seguramente vas lanzarme cómo sí fueran los misiles de Will. Un total de cincuenta armas, ¿No es así, Alicia-chan?- Preguntó la tranquila joven Astri.

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostró notable sorprender la joven Scarlet para después pensar -¡¿C-Cómo lo sabe?! ¡De hecho, antes de atacarme, ¿Cómo supo que estaba a punto de usar una de mis armaduras?! ¡Dudo mucho que sea una simple adivinación... ¿Es que usa Clarividencia cómo Charle-san?!-

-Vamos, Alicia-chan. Sí de verdad quieres saber cómo es que soy capaz de saber lo que vas a hacer, será mejor que estés bien concentrada en estos cinco minutos en los que estamos. Sí no dejas de estar tan abobada con tus pensamientos, voy a ser la yo la que pase a atacarte. ¿O es que acaso eso es lo que quieres? ¿Eres una M?- Comento entre leves risas la joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Tch...- Rechisto la joven maga de Fairy Tail sus dientes con leve molestar para después pensar seriamente -...Charlie tiene razón. No puedo permitirme perder la concentración ante un oponente cómo ella. No sé qué truco está usando para saber mis movimientos, pero, para recibir a Tsuna y a los demás con la victoria de nuestro equipo... ¡Lo superaré y ganaré!-

Después de que una seria Alicia hizo pasar por su mente esas serias y determinadas palabras, tal como había dicho la tranquila joven apodada cómo "Charlie", ella uso su "Re-Equipar" para invocar mágicamente en los aires encima de su posición un gran número de flotadoras espadas, lanzas, dagas, hachas. Básicamente, un total de cincuenta bien afiladas y formadas por un reluciente acero armas cortantes que inmediatamente tras su aparición pasaron a ser disparadas con gran poderío por los aires en dirección a la oponente de su dueña.

-Vaya, vaya...Aunque supiera cuantas armas iba a invocar, la potencia con que las lanzo es mayor a la que esperaba. Y las controla para que cubran un área lo suficientemente grande para que alguien con mi velocidad no pueda esquivar tan fácilmente. Cómo se esperaba de ti, Alicia-chan. Bueno, aunque no tengo necesidad de bloquear o esquivar un ataque de ese tipo, quiero ver como reaccionas a esto...- Pensó con ligera seriedad una Charlotte tranquilamente sonriente para luego exclamar -... **¡Betsudan: Mikatsuki: Ren no Mae!**-

"Corte: Luna Creciente: Baile Continuó". Diciendo ahora aquellas palabras con un tono potente proveniente de sus seductores labios todavía en medio de un tranquilo sonreír, una joven Astri que seguía manteniendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta pasaba a dar una simple vuelta para luego lanzar una fuerte patada horizontal hacía los aires en frente de su posición y provocar que de su pierna derecha no solo saliera disparada con sumo poderío una amplia y brillante energía mágica azulada con la plana forma de una media luna; sino, una detrás de otra, un gran número de estás.

Y en cuanto esa ráfaga de grandes cortes mágicos en forma de una luna en su forma media colisiono en contra de aquella ráfaga de un total de cincuenta de cortantes armas como espadas, lanzas, dagas, entre otras; está última acabó siendo completamente tragada y desapareciendo a nivel molecular por esta primera y la cual siguió con amplia velocidad su recta ruta por los aires para en algún momento llegar hacía una seria joven Scalet.

-Destruyó cada una de mis armas. Entonces...- Pensó Alicia seriamente para después exclamar -... ¡Re-Equipar!...-

Habiendo dicho aquellas últimas palabras mientras mostraba una notable seriedad y determinación en sus ojos marrones; la joven maga de Fairy Tail vio instantánea y momentáneamente su figura cubierta por una brillante luz blanca para en el siguiente segundo enseñar una nueva apariencia. Se observaba cómo está joven poseía su larga cabellera ahora atada en forma de cola de caballo por una blanca cinta, cómo su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo vestía un ligeramente ajustado vestido corto de color blanco con un bordado de flores doradas y un notable escote; con unas hombreras, largos guantes y largas botas de acero blanquecino, cómo sus manos sujetaban firmemente el largo mango de color blanco de una espada sin guardia y una amplia hoja de reluciente acero y sin duda alguna el hecho más sorprendente de esa apariencia era cómo un par de grandes alas de blancas plumas se encontraban en la espalda de la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

**-¡Shiroha no Yoroi!- **

Tras haber nombrado de firme manera su armadura en actual uso; la joven maga de Fairy Tail utilizo una amplia fuerza, amplia velocidad y aquella ancha espada entre sus enguantadas manos para, en fracciones de nanosegundo; con movimientos de izquierda a derecha, derecha a izquierda, arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba y en diagonal bloquear y destruir totalmente cada uno de los grandes cortes de mágica energía azulada y con la plana forma de una luna media que habían sido mandados hacía ella con amplia potencia por esa joven maga de Golden Lion que estaba a varios metros de distancia en frente de su posición.

-Con que lograste bloquear cada corte, ¿Eh?...Nuevamente, cómo se esperaba de ti, Alicia-chan. Y me encanta tú nueva ropa. Se notan a la perfección tus increíbles curvas. Tienes un diez perfecto de mi parte- Comentaba una contenta Charlie mientras le levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha a su oponente.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Liberando ese grito de notable ferocidad, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y atado en forma de caballo hizo extender ampliamente esas grandes emplumadas alas blancas en su espalda para inmediatamente después dirigirse en dirección a aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro con un vuelo por los aires tan potente que hizo aparecer unas notables ondas de viento a sus alrededores, y todo mientras la ancha hoja de acero de la espada entre sus enguantadas manos se veía rodeada por un brillar blanco.

-Qué rápida...Por cierto, Alicia-chan, esa espada tuya tiene acumulado un gran poder mágico, ¿No es verdad? De hecho, parece que aumento con cada uno de mis ataques que bloqueaste- Comentaba una tranquila Charlie.

-Correcto de nuevo. Mi "Armadura de Alas Blancas" se vuelve más poderosa con cada ataque que logro bloquear. Confió plenamente que no morirás por algo como esto, pero también ni que con tus habilidades físicas podrás salir ilesa de un golpe con todo el poder mágico que acumulé...- Pensó una seria Alicia durante su potente volar para después exclamar -... **¡Shiroha: Nichissen!**-

"Alas Blancas: Destello Solar". Tras la liberación de aquellas palabras con un potente y feroz tono; la joven Scarlet utilizo el impulso de notable potencia que le daban esas alas blancas en su espalda para clavar fuertemente en forma de estocada la afilada punta de su larga e ancha espada, la cual poseía su hoja complemente cubierta por una brillante energía blanca, en la desprotegida zona abdominal de una joven Astri quién no se molestó en lo más mínimo en tratar de moverse o protegerse de alguna forma. Y tras esto, se observó un sorprendente hecho.

La joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail terminaba mostrando en sus marrones ojos una gran impresión al presenciar claramente cómo aquella estocada que acababa de lanzar con una larga e ancha espada rodeada completamente en una luminosa aura mágica de puro color blanco, sin importar cuanta fuerza pusiera en sus músculos ni con cuanta potencia la impulsaran esas grandes alas emplumadas en su espalda, está no se clavaba ni inmutaba en lo más mínimo al cuerpo de la joven apodada como "La Espada Danzante", la cual continuaba mostrando una tranquila sonrisa en sus seductores labios ante esto.

-Je- Reía la apodada como "Charlie" tranquilamente a pesar de su situación.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿No tuvo efecto?! ¡N-No puedo creerlo! ¡A-Aunque tengas una monstruosa fuerza, ¿Cómo es posible que tus músculos sean tan duros?! ¡M-Mi espada no se clava para nada!- Decía una sorprendida y frustrada Alicia mientras seguía empujando su arma en el cuerpo de su oponente.

-Qué cruel, Alicia-chan. Mi cuerpo es suave y acolchonado. ¿Quieres tocarme para comprobarlo?- Comentaba la joven Astri con un amigable sonreír.

-¡M-Maldición!- Decía una enojada joven Scarlet mientras impulsaba aquella espada sujetada con suma firmeza por sus enguantadas manos con tal fuerza que sus venas empezaban a marcarse a través de su piel pero todavía sin inmutar para nada a su oponente.

-Es inútil, Alicia-chan. Si importar cuanta fuerza pongas en tú estocada, no podrás hacerme nada con un ataque cómo esté. Después de todo, mi magia de corte hace mucho más que cortar cosas- Dijo una tranquila joven maga de Golden Lion.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono la joven maga de Fairy Tail con impresionar.

-Sin importar en que parte sea o con cuanta fuerza lo hagan, yo no puedo ser cortada o apuñalada. Ya sean normales o mágicas; las lanzas, dagas, hachas, cualquier clase de arma cortante es completamente ineficaz contra mí. Por supuesto, espadas incluidas. Esa es la otra habilidad de mi magia de corte- Explicaba amigablemente sonriente la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-¡¿Q-Qué dijo?! ¡¿Las armas cortantes no tienen efecto en ella?! ¡Entonces, la mayoría de mi armamento no me ayudara en esta batalla!- Pensó con sorprender y frustrar la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Vaya...- Hablo Charlotte -...Todavía no se han cumplido los cinco minutos, así que no debería estar dándote explicaciones. Bueno, no importa... ¿Seguimos?-

Rodeando sus dos extremidades inferiores en una capa de flamas azuladas que era en realidad la energía de su magia de corte; Charlotte "Charlie" Astri, sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul oscuro, primero utilizo un rodillazo por parte de su pierna izquierda para apartar de su zona abdominal la larga e ancha hoja de acero de la espada afiliada a la "Armadura de Alas Blancas" y luego uso su pierna derecha para lanzar una fuerte y veloz patada en dirección a su oponente justamente en frente de su posición.

Pero en fracciones de nanosegundo; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez una vez más extendió ampliamente aquel par de grandes blancas alas emplumadas en su espalda para instantáneamente después dar un potente vuelo que la elevo a varios metros de altura en los aires y le permitió esquivar de exitosa manera aquella patada de su oponente, la cual pareció terminar invocando un largo y profundo corte en los suelos de concreto dónde ella estaba antes parada.

-Bien esquivado. Pero, no creas que dejaré que una chica tan linda como tú se aleje tan fácilmente de mí. Por lo menos, toma esté pequeño regalo de mi parte...- Hablo una sonriente Charlie -... **¡Betsudan: Ya**!-

"Corte: Flechas". Haciendo que aquella flameante energía azulada pasara de rodear sus piernas a rodear todo su cuerpo luego de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, la joven maga de Golden Lion provoco que de distintas partes de está fueran disparadas un incontable número de pequeños rayos con ligera forma de flechas que recorrían con notable potencia varias direcciones en los aires.

Con el vuelo de gran velocidad que le daba aquella armadura que usaba actualmente, yendo de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda e incluso dando unos cuantos giros; la joven Scarlet esquivaba exitosamente por varios segundos el impacto de aquellas pequeñas pero numerosas flechas de energía azulada que recorrían veloz y aleatoriamente los aires, pero eventualmente las extendidas grandes emplumadas alas blancas en su espalda terminaron siendo tanto atravesada como cortadas por estás y esto provoco su inmediata caída de aquella notable altura donde estaba.

-¡Maldición...Las alas...!- Pensó una frustrada Alicia para luego exclamar -¡Re-Equipar!-

Al mismo tiempo en que se disipaba el último hechizo de una joven de larga e ondulada cabellera morado oscuro, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente vio momentáneamente cubierta toda su figura por una brillante luz blanca para en el siguiente segundo enseñar una nueva apariencia en el mismo instante en que terminaba aterrizando recta y firmemente de pie en los suelos de concreto de esa rural área que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

Se apreciaba como Alicia poseía todavía su larga cabellera atada en forma de cola de caballo, como una brillosa diadema se presentaba alrededor de su frente; como su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura estaba vistiendo ahora una reluciente armadura blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a está y que estaba decorada con hombreras, rodilleras, coderas, un cinturón y una larga capa de color purpura mientras su mano derecha ahora empuñaba con firmeza un largo bastón negro con costados dorados y una clase de rueda astronómica alrededor de su empuñadura.

-**Hoshiyomi no Yoroi...**\- Hablaba una seria Alicia -...Sí mis armas no sirven contra ti, entonces toma esto... **¡Tenkuu no Tenohira!**-

Extendiendo e apuntando su vestida en reluciente blanco acero mano derecha en la dirección en que se encontraba su oponente, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hizo que un ancho rayo lineal de brillante luz dorada fuera disparado de su palma con tal poderío que unas notables ondas de vientos fueran creadas alrededor de está con la liberación de esté.

Pero con el simple mover de su cabeza a un lado, la tranquila joven dueña del apodo de "La Espada Danzante" esquivo fácilmente ese potente rayo de luz dorada que paso a centímetros de su mejilla derecha y que siguió su marcada ruta por los aires hasta acabar impactando un edificio de esa zona urbana y destruyéndolo completamente con una explosión tan fuerte que los aires se vieron decorados con unas notables ondas de choque.

-Por poco cae en toda mi cara. Eso estuvo cerca, estuvo cerca...- Charlie volteaba su mirada hacia atrás para poder observar bien esa enorme explosión que causaba una onda de choque que agitaba su cabellera -...Pero, para ser un rayo tan pequeño y con poco poder mágico, sí que fue una gran explosión. Parece ser que esa magia de luz que usas es algo más fuerte que cuando te enfrentaste a Devlin, ¿No, Alicia-chan? ¿Es gracias a esa armadura que traes puesta?... ¿Hm?-

Al dirigir nuevamente su mirada en dirección a su oponente, la joven Astri pasaba a mostrar notable sorpresa en sus ojos verde claro al observar cómo está se mantenía ahora a centímetros de su persona y justamente en frente de su posición. E a pesar de que la joven Scarlet uso una sorprendente velocidad para lanzar un golpe de derecha a izquierda con aquel bastón de negro acero en su mano derecha hacía su oponente, está terminó esquivando esté por unos pocos centímetros al haberse movido levemente hacía atrás.

-Por poco...Aunque venga por tú parte, Alicia-chan, no dejaré que algo tan largo y grueso se acerque a mi hermoso rostro tan fácilmente. Deberías invitarme la cena primero- Dijo Charlie entre tranquilas risas.

-Ella se mostró sorprendida -Pensaba Alicia- No sabía que yo iba a aparecer justo en frente de ella. Es tal cómo suponía, lo que Charlie hace no es predicción al futuro. Sí me fijo en como ella sabía exactamente en qué momento iba a usar "Re-Equipar" y en que lo iba a usar...Parece ser que ella solo sabe con precisión las acciones de mi magia, no todos mis movimientos-

**-¡Betsudan: Yaiba!- **

"Corte: Espada". Con aquellas últimas palabras que había dicho tanto potente como sonrientemente, la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro provocaba que su brazo derecho se rodeara por una gran capa de energía azulada que tomaba una larga e afilada forma prácticamente igual a la hoja de una espada y que ella de inmediato lanzo con notable fuerza y velocidad y en forma de estocada hacía su oponente justo en frente de su posición.

Pero dando un amplio salto en dirección hacia atrás; la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente lograba evitar aquel ataque de su oponente y al momento en que sus pies vestidos completamente en botas de reluciente acero blanco volvieron a pisar firmemente los suelos de concreto de esa área, ella hizo cierto movimiento con su mano izquierda para que los aires a su alrededor pasaran a verse decorados por un total de seis figuras de estrellas de mediano tamaño y formadas por una brillante energía dorada.

**-¡Pleiades!- **

En el siguiente segundo después de que aquella palabra fuera liberada, esas seis figuras de luz dorada alrededor de una joven maga de Fairy Tail se alzaron altamente en los aires con una suma potencia e eventualmente pasaron a dirigirse hacia una joven maga de Golden Lion desde distintas direcciones alrededor de está y con la figura de rayos de energía.

Pero tanto con una increíble velocidad e agilidad como con la larga e ancha espada de energía azulada que rodeaba a su brazo derecho; una sonriente Charlie uso cortes de izquierda a derecha, derecha a izquierda, arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba para bloquear y destruir con facilidad cada uno de los seis rayos de energía dorada que se dirigieron hacia ella por parte de Alicia, la cual no pudo evitar mostrar ligero frustrar en su mirada de marrones ojos al observar ese hecho a la distancia.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba sus dientes una frustrada Alicia.

-¡Una belleza sensual y experimentada como yo está acostumbrada a lidiar con las multitudes! ¡No creas que podrás detenerme tan fácilmente con algo como eso, Alicia-chan!- Dijo una animada y sonriente Charlie mientras empezaba un veloz correr hacía su oponente.

-¡Entonces, probemos con esto...!- La seria joven Scarlet extendía hacía arriba su enguantada mano izquierda -**¡...Kyuuraishin!**-

"Nueve Estrellas Relámpago". Exclamando ferozmente esas palabras, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail provocaba en los aires encima de su persona la mágica invocación de un total de nueve espadas formadas por una brillante luz dorada que luego salieron potentemente disparadas hacía la dirección que paso a apuntar su mano izquierda vestida en el reluciente acero blanco que formaba su armadura, en otras palabras, hacía la joven apodada como "La Espada Danzante" que se dirigía hacia ella con un correr de notable velocidad.

Pero, con un único sumamente fuerte y rápido movimiento horizontal que iba de derecha izquierda y sin detener ese correr que le acercaba a su oponente, la emocionadamente sonriente joven Astri utilizo aquella larga e ancha espada de energía azulada que seguía rodeando a su extremidad superior derecha para bloquear y destruir total y fácilmente esas nueve espadas de brillante energía dorada. Un hecho que hizo que la joven Scarlet ahora decorara su mirada con notable sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Incluso un hechizo como ese y potenciado por mi "Armadura de Astronomía" lo bloqueó con tanta facilidad...?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendidamente.

-¡¿Es que olvidaste mi combate del segundo día, Alicia-chan?!- Hablaba una sonriente Charlie mientras corría -¡Mi magia de corte es incluso capaz de cortar otras magias! ¡Lidiar con ataques con esos no es ningún problema para la grandiosa Charlie! ¡Ahora toma esto!-

Habiendo logrado posicionarse justo en frente y a centímetros de su oponente, la joven llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri utilizo la larga e ancha espada de energía azulada que rodeaba a su brazo derecho para lanzar con notable poderío hacía está un corte que iba de arriba hacia abajo. Y a pesar de colocar en forma horizontal ese bastón de negro acero que sujetaban firmemente sus dos enguantadas manos para bloquear el ataque de la llamada "Corte: Espada"; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez presencio con asombrar como no solo esté fue cortado limpia y fácilmente en dos por está, sino también como desde su hombro derecho hasta su zona abdominal hacía aparición un largo y profundo corte en su llamada "Armadura de Astronomía".

-¡Ah!- Gimió en ligero tono una adolorida Alicia mientras pensó -¡Mi arma y mi armadura... ¿Los corto tan fácilmente?!-

-¡Je!- Mostraba la apodada como "Charlie" un emocionado sonreír -**¡Betsudan: Juujika!**-

"Corte: Cruz". Extendiendo con notable fuerza su brazo izquierdo en dirección a su oponente al mismo tiempo de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro instantáneamente disparo de su abierta mano una enorme ráfaga de energía azulada que poseía la forma de una gran "X". Y extendiendo hacía adelante sus brazos y cruzando los dos pedazos de su cortado bastón de negro acero que sus manos seguían sujetando con firmeza, la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente acabó recibiendo el impacto de aquella gigantesca "X" de cortante energía azulada e empezó a ser empujada hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que pies vestidos en el blanco acero de su armadura terminaban causando unas profundas marcas de arrastre en los suelos de concreto que pisaban.

En cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo; la joven maga de Fairy Tail viajo metros y metros hacía el lado contrario de donde venía ese hechizo de magia de corte que bloqueaba y la empujaba e estaba a una corta distancia de acabar hacerla colisionar contra uno de los edificios de esa urbana zona, pero eventualmente pasando a descruzar esos dos cortos bastones de acero en sus manos con una impresionante fuerza por parte de sus apretados músculos, ella logro detener ese poderoso empujar en el que estaba a terminar despejando por completa esa enorme cruz de energía azulada. Aunque la joven maga de Golden Lion pudo ver a la distancia como el blanquecino metal que vestían a las manos de su oponente se había destruido por completo y cómo estás habían sufrido un notable número de pequeños y sangrantes cortes.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba cansadamente Alicia mientras sus lastimadas manos soltaban esos cortados bastones de negro acero.

-Whoa- Hablo una tranquilamente sonriente joven apodada como "Charlie" mientras deshacía su hechizo de "Corte: Espada" -Es bastante sorprendente que hayas logrado destruir un hechizo de mi magia de corte con pura fuerza bruta. Yo pensaba que el único capaz de tal acto era nuestro querido Ashe-chan. Me preguntó qué clase de entrenamiento infernal realizaste para poseer una habilidad física capaz de competir contra la mía. Apuesto que tú serías todo un monstruo sí te hubieras criado como una amazona, Alicia-chan-

-¿Amazona?- Repitió la joven Scarlet con confundir mientras su "Re-Equipar" la hacía volver a vestir su apariencia principal.

-Sí, sí. Han pasado un total de cinco minutos, así que ha llegado el tiempo de las explicaciones. Empecemos con esto, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la tribu de las amazonas, Alicia-chan?- Preguntó la joven Astri con una amigable sonrisa.

-No, nunca. Pero tú perteneces a esta supuesta tribu, ¿No? Escuche cómo te decían así durante tú combate del segundo día. Tiene relación con tú monstruosa fuerza, ¿Verdad?- Contesto tranquilamente la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Así es. Yo soy una amazona...- Hablaba la joven maga de Golden Lion -...Y para explicarte bien que es una amazona, déjame contarte una pequeña historia. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. En los primeros años del Imperio Alvarez, una joven mujer que había sido arrestada estaba a punto de recibir la pena de muerte, y todo por haber llenado su pobre estomago con un pequeño pan que había robado del vasto suministro de comida que tenía un adinerado y cruel duque. Pero, en vez de que aquella joven mujer fuera enviada a la horca como cualquier criminal, una mujer con cabello rojo como la sangre y con vestimentas de bruja utilizo su alta influencia en el Imperio Alvarez para está fuera enviada a morir en una zona de ethernano cuantiosa-

-¿Zona de ethernano cuantiosa?- Repetía intrigada la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Sí. Ese es el nombre del Imperio Alvarez para lugares que poseen un ethernano mucho más poderoso que en otras partes. Sabes que hay lugares así, ¿No? El ethernano que se condensa en esas zonas termina causando mutaciones mágicas en la fauna y ambiente de estás y hay algunas que tienen un ethernano tan pesado que acaban matando al instante a cualquier persona que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte. La joven mujer fue llevaba por la bruja a un bosque en los costados de Alakitasia que era una de estas zonas y fue obligada a vivir exiliada ahí por ella- Explicaba la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué le pasó a esa joven mujer?- Preguntaba la tranquila joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Por supuesto, ella sufrió... -Hablo la joven apodada como "La Espada Danzante" -...La joven mujer sintió un intenso dolor capaz de matarla en cada célula de su cuerpo desde el primer segundo en que entro a esa zona de ethernano cuantiosa, pero ella no moría por ese ambiente debido a un encantamiento que le había lanzado la bruja que la había dejado ahí. La joven mujer solo podía limitarse a vivir con un sufrimiento que la hacía desear la muerte. La joven mujer tardo meses en dejar de gritar y llorar por el dolor, tardo otros meses más en ser capaz de arrastrarse por los suelos y tardo años en ser capaz de empezar a caminar apropiadamente. Tomo un tiempo realmente largo, pero eventualmente la joven mujer fue capaz de llevar una vida apropiada dentro de ese bosque donde estaba obligada a vivir exiliada-

-...- Se mantenía Alicia en serio silencio.

-Viviendo entre exóticas plantas y hermosas flores, bañándose en preciosos lagos, comiendo exquisitas frutas naturales, y acompañada por únicos pero bellos animales. La joven mujer que se crio como alguien pobre en las calles de Alvarez y fue llevada a un infierno como una criminal ahora parecía estar en paraíso y todo se volvió mejor cuando la bruja apareció de nuevo en frente de ella y le dijo que era libre de salir del bosque sí quería. Por curiosidad de ver de nuevo la civilización, la joven mujer salió del bosque y en cuanto esto ocurrió, ella noto algo sorprendente sobre sí misma- Continuaba hablando Chalotte.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba intrigar la joven Scarlet.

-Podía correr miles de kilómetros sin cansarse, podía destruir enormes rocas con el simple golpe de sus dedos, podía pasar encima de una montaña con un simple salto y muchas cosas más. A pesar de no ser maga o haber hecho alguna clase de entrenamiento, esa joven mujer se dio cuenta de cómo poseía unas habilidades físicas que superaban ampliamente a las de cualquier humano normal. ¿Puedes adivinar por qué, Alicia-chan?- Preguntaba tranquilamente sonriente la joven Astri.

-Por la zona de ethernano cuantiosa, ¿No?- Contestaba seriamente la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Correcto -Continuo hablando la joven de larga e ondulada cabellera morado oscuro- La bruja le explico a la joven mujer que al pasar tanto tiempo dentro de un ambiente con un ethernano tan poderoso, ella había mutado de misma manera que el ecosistema. Había pasado de ser una pequeña niña pobre que necesitaba robar a gente asquerosa para apenas sobrevivir a ser una poderosa mujer que podía vivir fácilmente en lo que muchos llamarían un "infierno". La joven mujer decidió llevar a otras como ella hacía el bosque que era una zona de ethernano cuantiosa para que al final también lograran obtener el poder para que nadie indigno las volviera aplastar. Esas mujeres eventualmente tuvieron varias hijas que heredaron sus habilidades sobrehumanas, al igual que las hijas que tuvieron estás y las hijas que tuvieron esas-

-¿Así fue cómo se creó la tribu de las amazonas?- Preguntaba una seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Exactamente. Ese fue el nombre que nos dio la bruja que evitó que la joven mujer fuera a la horca a morir y la llevo a vivir ese bosque. Hasta el día de hoy no sé sabe sí fue un simple experimento o sí fue una compasión por también tener una vida difícil, pero las acciones de esa bruja acabaron salvando a varias mujeres de la desdicha y dándole un futuro prometedor al gran número de vidas que nacieron después, incluyéndome. La bruja era la mujer más poderosa del Imperio Alvarez en ese tiempo, uno de los doce escudos del Emperador Spriggan, Irene Belserion-

-Irene Belserion...La mujer que mencionaste antes. La que supuestamente fue derrotada por mi madre. ¿Acaso iniciaste una pelea conmigo para vengarla o algo así?- Preguntaba la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Cómo crees. Yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando Irene estaba viva. Pero no puedo decir que no me hubiera gustado conocerla. He escuchado varias historias en mi tribu que dicen que ella era una belleza despampanante y con la que muchas de las nuestras ansiaban pasar al menos una noche de pasión. Aunque por desgracia, parece que ella no tenía la mente abierta que tienen las amazonas- Comentaba tranquilamente sonriente la joven apodada como "La Espada Danzante".

-¿Está diciendo que hay un lugar lleno de gente como ella? Espero jamás tener que ir a visitarlo...- Pensó Alicia mientras por su cabeza bajaba una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-Cómo te dije desde un principio...- Hablo la apodada como "Charlie" con una amigable sonrisa -...Solo me pareció interesante tener algo de diversión con la hija de la mujer que según los rumores, fue la que derroto a la mujer más poderosa del Imperio Alvarez. Viendo por mí misma tú fuerza y carácter puedo imaginar qué clase de persona es tú mama, Alicia-chan. A la gente de mi tribu que conocía a Irene les alegrara oír que la mujer que ellas admiraban por lo menos no fue vencida por una mujer debilucha y sin honor. Aunque les gustaría más oír que clase de travesuras hice con tú cuerpo. ¿Qué me dices, Alicia-chan? ¿Realmente no quieres tener otro tipo de diversión conmigo? Sí quieres, hasta podemos invitar a Marcus a unírsenos. ¿No te gustaría? Jeje-

-Ah...- Suspiraba cansadamente la joven Scarlet -...Al final de cuentas, ¿Tus habilidades físicas se deben a ese ambiente de poderoso ethernano en el que se criaron tus ancestros? ¿Todas las amazonas son así?-

-Así es. Una monstruosa fuerza sin necesidad de magia o entrenamiento. Ese es el rasgo que define a las amazonas. Y para tú información, el cómo se lo que vas a hacer también tiene que ver con mi ascendencia. Es una habilidad que tienen algunas de mi tribu llamada "Lectura de Ethernano"- Respondió tranquilamente la joven Astri.

-¿Lectura de Ethernano?- Repitió confusamente la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Al convivir dentro de un ambiente lleno de un ethernano tan poderoso, nosotras las amazonas descubrimos otro uso para esté aparte de regenerar el poder mágico... -Hablo la joven maga de Golden Lion- ...Verás, Alicia-chan, cada vez que un mago o maga, no hay que ser sexistas; utiliza su poder mágico para una acción específica, el ethernano en su interior genera unas vibraciones que terminan recibiendo el ethernano en la atmosfera y que esté simplemente las retrasmite a su alrededor sin ningún objetivo en particular. Estás vibraciones son indetectables para los humanos, pero cómo dije antes; nuestro lugar de crianza ha permitido a las amazonas ser capaz de detéctalas y hemos aprendido a leerlas como sí de código morse se trataran. En otras palabras; cada acción provocada por tú magia es comunicada a través del ethernano en tú interior al ethernano en el exterior y luego esté comunica estás acciones a mí-

-Lo entiendo. Básicamente, es cómo sí el ethernano en el aire fuera un aliado que te susurra al oído que es lo va hacer tú oponente con su poder mágico- Contestaba la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Sí, podría decirse así. Es una habilidad en verdad útil. Cómo no eres una amazona, no sé si podrás desarrollarla, pero sí quieres un día de estos yo podría darte un pequeño entrenamiento para probar, Alicia-chan. Hasta me pondría un erótico traje de profesora para motivarte. ¿Qué dices? ¿No te gustaría?- Decía entre ligeras risas la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-Dejando de lado lo del traje, no me importaría ver sí yo puedo despertar esa tal "Lectura de Ethernano". Aunque, siendo sincera...No la necesito para vencerte- Dijo con seria expresión la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez.

-Vaya... -Hablo la joven dueña del apodo de "La Espada Danzante" -...Cómo dije antes, tú rebosas confianza, Alicia-chan. Pero, sí te das cuenta que tú eres la única que ha salido herida en esté combate, ¿Verdad? De hecho, ¿Cómo no ibas a estar desventaja? Es decir; te supero en habilidad física y mi magia de corte me permite cortar como papel esa poderosa magia de luz tuya y me vuelve completamente inmune a esas grandes habilidades de espadachín de las que estás tan orgullosa. ¿No crees que la ganadora de esté combate se decidió desde un principio?-

-¿Y soy yo quién rebosa confianza? Bueno, no importa. Sobre el asunto de la ganadora... ¿Qué tal sí solo continuamos el combate hasta averiguarlo?- Preguntó Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo...- Charlie pasaba ligeramente su lengua por sus seductores labios -... **¡Betsudan: Yari!**-

"Corte: Lanza". Habiendo exclamado aquellas palabras con una tranquila sonrisa en su cara al mismo tiempo de haber extendido con notable fuerza hacía adelante su brazo derecho, Charlotte "Charlie" Astri acabó disparando con suma potencia desde su mano un rayo de energía azulada tan recto cómo una lanza y que avanzaba por los aires hacía la oponente de está.

Pero dando rápidamente un amplio salto hacía un lado; la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail esquivaba exitosamente ese recto rayo de energía azulada que habían disparado hacía ella, el cuál siguió la ruta que tenía marcado y terminó impactando con un edificio de esa rural área que fue instantáneamente dividido en dos por un enorme corte sumamente limpió, e inmediatamente después paso a cubrir por solo un momento su figura con la brillante luz blanca de su "Re-Equipar" para en el siguiente segundo enseñar una nueva apariencia.

Se observaba ahora como la joven Scarlet nuevamente poseía su larga cabellera atada con una cinta blanca en forma de una cola de caballo y se encontraba vestida del cuello para abajo con una reluciente armadura blanco azulado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo y que era decorada con un largo abrigo azul oscuro que colgaba de sus hombreras mientras en sus enguantadas manos era sujetada firmemente una gran lanza formada por una reluciente e afilada hoja de acero blanquecino y un largo bastón de negro material.

**-¡Hyotei no Yoroi!- **

"Armadura de la Emperatriz del Hielo". Tras el nombrar de su actual vestimenta y de haberle dado varias vueltas a aquella lanza entre sus manos en cuestión de una fracción de nanosegundo, Alicia paso a clavar ligeramente la afilada hoja de blanco acero de está en el terreno pavimentado de concreto que pisaban sus embotados pies. Y tras las acciones de su oponente, Charlie pudo notar claramente como ella y varios metros a su alrededor acabaron siendo encerrados en el interior de una circular pared sumamente alta, formada únicamente por un duro y gélido hielo azulado y que surgió destructivamente de los suelos de concreto de esa urbana zona cerca del centro de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¿Qué es esto? -Hablo tranquilamente la apodada como "Charlie" -¿Magia de creación de hielo? ¿Ese es el truco de esa nueva armadura? Lamento decirte que la del atractivo chico de Lamia Scale era mejor, Alicia-chan. Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿Para qué es esto? ¿Planeas cegarme? Me ofende un poco que creas que puedes tomarme por sorpresa solamente cubriendo mi vista de tú hermoso cuerpo. La gran Charlie puede librarse de algo como esto en un instante... **¡Betsudan: Rin!**-

"Corte: Rueda". Diciendo potentemente esas palabras al mismo tiempo de haber extendido hacía adelante su pierna derecha y dar una simple vuelta, la joven maga de Golden Lion terminó provocando que a su alrededor se formara mágicamente un plano anillo de energía azulada que flotaba en los aires. Un anillo de energía que de manera instantánea tras su aparición paso a extender su ancho hasta que eventualmente acabó impactando contra el circular muro de duro hielo en aquella escena, el cual levanto unas densas nubes de polvo al aire tras derrumbarse por completo debido a los numerosos cortes que le fueron insertados por ese impacto.

-Rayos...- Pensaba una Charlotte tan tranquila que nuevamente volvía a meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul oscuro -...No calculé esto bien. Ahora estoy cegada por un montón de polvo en vez de ese muro de hielo. Bueno, no importa. Es una pena no ser capaz de ver el bello rostro de Alicia-chan, pero detecto su poder mágico a la perfección. Sé que ella está moviéndose a través de todo esté polvo para terminar apareciendo en frente de mí y según está "Lectura de Ethernano" que siento, ella está usando su "Re-Equipar" para cambiar de armadura. Espero que sea una que revele mucha piel. ¿Y qué arma tendrá ahora? ¿Un martillo? ¿Una maza? ¿Otro bastón? Aunque eso no interesa mucho. Mientras esté pendiente de tú posición, con mis reflejos podré reaccionar a tiempo para cortar en pedazo cualquier cosa que me lances, Alicia-ch...-

Pero aquella joven de la tribu de las amazonas fue incapaz de completar el tranquilo formar de palabras que pasaba por su mente debido a una gran sorpresa e intenso dolor que le invadieron en tiempo simultáneo y por primera vez durante ese combate que formaba parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814. Una sorpresa que surgió de observar como las densas nubes de polvo en frente de su posición eran atravesadas por una ser que lucía cómo un borrón por la alta velocidad con la que se movía y un dolor que nació del impacto del tamaño de un puñetazo que se clavó en su abdomen con una fuerza tan monstruosa como la suya.

-¡Ah!- Gimió una adolorida Charlie mientras unas cuantas gotas de sangre salían disparadas al aire desde el interior de su boca.

En el siguiente segundo se pudo apreciar como el resto de las grandes cantidades de polvo que reposaban en esa amplia zona rural se despejaron completamente por las fuertes ondas de viento que nacieron del sumamente potente disparar de la joven amazona hacía el lado contrario de donde vino ese impacto que se insertó en su área abdominal, aunque ella logro detener esté de eventual manera al pisar los suelos de concreto en esa escena con una notable firmeza por parte de sus pies vestidos con negras botas.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?...- Pensaba una adolorida Charlie -... ¿Ese borrón era Alicia-chan? No me esperaba tal velocidad...No pude reaccionar a tiempo. Y está fuerza...Es cómo sí me hubiera golpeado una amazona al igual que yo... ¿Qué clase de armadura se equipó? ¿Y con qué clase de arma me golpeó?-

**-¡Kakuto no Yoroi!- **

"Armadura de Artes Marciales". En cuantos esas palabras fueron liberadas al aire con un potente y serio tono, la joven nombrada como Charlotte "Charlie" Astri alzo su mirada hacia adelante y terminó observando claramente como la joven que estaba firme y rectamente de pie a unos metros en frente de ella, Alicia Scarlet, enseñaba una vez más una nueva apariencia.

Se apreciaba como la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail poseía ahora su larga cabellera atada en un par de moños redondos usuales en el estilo chino mientras su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestía un ligeramente ajustado vestido chino de color rojo intenso con un bordado de flores impregnado, de cortas mangas un poco abombadas y larga falda de lados abiertos. También se veía como está joven tenía sus extremidades superiores rodeadas en un montón de negras vendas que imitaban la forma de unos guantes sin dedos y un par de rojos brazaletes mientras sus extremidades inferiores eran vestidas por unas largas medias negras y unas rojas zapatillas.

-¡Cha!- Gritaba ferozmente una seria Alicia mientras se colocaba en guardia como una usuaria de artes marciales chinas.

-¡¿No tiene armas?!- Reacciono Chalotte sorprendida.

-Con que una persona tan relajada cómo tú también puede poner expresiones de sorpresa como esa, ¿Eh?- Comentaba con un ligero sonreír la joven Scarlet sin perder su postura de lucha.

-¿Cómo no mostrarla...? -Hablo la joven Astri pasando a enseñar una pequeña sonrisa -...No esperaba para nada tal velocidad y fuerza. Por cierto, me encanta tú nuevo traje, Alicia-chan. Voy a suponer que su habilidad no es solamente ser increíblemente erótico, ¿Verdad?-

-Mi "Armadura de Artes Marciales" aumenta drásticamente mis habilidades físicas siempre y cuando cumpla condición de no portar armas o utilizar otra magia. En otras palabras; mientras luche a puño limpio, confió plenamente en que podré competir con tú fuerza de amazona- Decía la joven maga de Fairy Tail mostrando ahora seriedad.

-Ya veo. Pero, aunque puedas rivalizar con la habilidad física de una amazona, ¿Crees podrás vencerme de esa forma, Alicia-chan? Tú especialidad es esa poderosa magia de luz a larga distancia y tus increíbles habilidades de espadachín, ¿Verdad? ¿Tú habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es tan grandiosa cómo para que andes tan segura de tú victoria?- Preguntaba la joven maga de Golden Lion mientras una vez más pasaba ligeramente su lengua por sus seductores labios.

-Ciertamente...- Hablo Alicia con serio tono -...No recuerdo la última vez que derrote a alguien solamente con mis puños o sí al menos paso alguna vez. Después de todo, cómo has dicho, mi especialidad son la Magia de Cuerpo Celestial que me enseño mi padre y la habilidad con las armas que herede de mi madre. Pero...Yo soy una maga de Fairy Tail. Sí es por mi gremio y compañeros...Sea como sea... ¡Derrotare al oponente frente a mí!-

Ejerciendo tal firmeza en sus pisadas que los suelos de concreto donde estaba no solo se fragmentaron de una amplia manera sino que incluso terminaron disparando a los aires unos cuantos pedazos de roca, una seria Alicia de inmediato se impulsó con suma potencia hacía Charlie hasta el punto de acabar creando unas notables ondas de choque a su alrededor y habiéndose posicionado justamente en frente de está en cuestión de una sola fracción de nanosegundo, ella utilizo una gran fuerza y velocidad para que su pierna derecha se alzara en una alta patada hacía el costado derecho del rostro de su oponente.

Pero usando su sobrehumana habilidad física; la joven Astri posiciono su doblado brazo derecho al lado del costado derecho de su rostro antes de que la patada de la joven Scarlet llegara a su objetivo y fue esté quién acabó recibiendo el potentemente fuerte impacto de esta. Y ante aquel golpe de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, la joven amazona no solo sintió como los huesos de su brazo derecho se fragmentaron ligera pero notablemente, sino que también salió potentemente disparada hacía el lado contrario a dónde vino esté.

-M-Mis huesos...- Una adolorida pero aun así sería Charlie pisaba firmemente el terreno de concreto de esa área rural para detener su empujar -... ¿Hace cuánto que alguien que no era de mi gremio me causaba tal dolor? Me las pagaras por haber usado tus sensuales piernas por un acto tan cruel, Alicia-chan. **¡Betsudan: Sugaku!**-

"Corte: Telaraña". Pasando a extender fuertemente ambos brazos en dirección a la joven maga de Fairy Tail en el mismo tiempo de haber dicho esas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción, la joven maga de Golden Lion provocaba que de sus manos fuera disparada una enorme ráfaga de energía azulada que durante su veloz viajar por los aires terminó adoptando la forma de cientos de delgados hilos cruzados al igual que la red de una araña.

Pero en vez de lanzarse hacía un lado; la joven de larga cabellera escarlata atada en un par de moños de estilo chino y un mechón azul en su frente dio un salto de gran fuerza justamente hacía aquella amplia red de delgados hilos de cortante energía azul claro y terminó, al colocar su cuerpo en una posición horizontal en los aires, pasando de largo a está al pasar entre sus angostos agujeros de perfecta manera. Un hecho que sorprendió notablemente a una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Logro pasar entre el pequeño espacio que había entre los hilos de energía?! ¡¿Y sin cortarse en lo más mínimo?! ¡Que agilidad y nervios de acero!- Pensó asombrada la joven apodada como "Charlie".

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Liberando ese grito de amplia ferocidad; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez aprovecho que aquel potente salto que había dado antes no solo la hizo atravesar con facilidad un hechizo de magia cortante, sino que la había acercado lo suficiente a su oponente como para ella utilizara su pierna derecha para lanzarle a está una recta patada de gran fuerza. Y cruzando sus brazos en forma de "X" en frente de su rostro, la joven apodada como "La Espada Danzante" hizo que estos recibieran aquella patada de parte de su oponente para que luego todo su cuerpo saliera impulsado fuertemente hacía el lado contrario de donde vino está.

Pero en el momento justamente después de haber detenido ese potente empujar al que fue sometida su persona con de nuevo un firme pisar en un terreno pavimentado de concreto por parte de sus embotados pies; Charlotte decoraba su mirada de ojos verde claro con asombrar al notar como, a pesar de haber lanzado un ataque hace apenas una fracción de nanosegundo atrás, su oponente se encontraba nuevamente posicionada a centímetros en frente de su posición gracias a su inhumana velocidad potenciada por su apariencia.

Y desde su nueva posición en aquella amplia área rural cerca del centro de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", Alicia inmediatamente utilizo la palma de su mano derecha para clavar un golpe tan potente en la desprotegida zona abdominal de su oponente que una notable onda de viento acabó saliendo disparada por la espalda de está.

-¡Maldición, eso duele y no de una manera divertida! ¡Un ataque tras otro...Quién diría que Alicia-chan tendría un lado tan contundente! ¡Pero, por más sexy que sea ese traje, también es increíblemente molesto! ¡Alicia-chan no solo tiene una fuerza igual o superior a una amazona; sino que al no estar usando más su "Re-Equipar" o esa magia de luz, mi "Lectura de Ethernano" se volvió completamente inútil en la batalla! ¡Rayos! ¡Está chica no es de mi tribu ni de mi gremio, pero me está haciendo retroceder y dudar de mi victoria...! ¡Es la primera vez que me pasa esto...!- Pensó Charlie para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa -¡Jeje! ¡Cómo siempre la gran Charlie tiene un excelente ojo para las chicas! ¡Eres increíblemente interesante, Alicia Scarlet-chan! **¡Betsudan: Yoroi!**-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Alicia con leve sorpresa.

"Corte: Armadura". Escuchando con suma claridad como su oponente pronuncio esas palabras; la joven Scarlet decoraba su mirada con ligera impresión y después paso a dar un amplio salto hacia atrás para poder alejarse por unos cuantos metros de la joven Astri que, mientras una gran sonrisa de pura emoción se mostraba en su rostro, había hecho mágicamente que todo su cuerpo se viera rodeado por una enorme capa de luminosa energía azulada tan flameante que incluso agitaba levemente su larga e ondulada cabellera.

-¡Je!- Seguía mostrando la apodada como "Charlie" un gran sonreír.

-¡¿Cubrió todo su cuerpo con la magia de corte?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida.

-Sí. Podría considerarse un poco sucio, pero sí desde ahora solo vas a luchar a puño limpio, no hay duda alguna que está es la manera más lógica de defenderse de tus ataques, Alicia-chan. Sí intentas darle otro golpe a mi hermoso cuerpo, te aseguro que tu preciosa piel no saldrá con simples rasguños- Explicaba tranquilamente la joven Astri.

-...- Se mantuvo la joven Scarlet en serio silencio y sin perder su posición de lucha.

-Pero...- Hablaba con una tranquila sonrisa la joven Astri -...No tengo duda alguna de que tú encontraras la manera de traspasar está defensa perfecta mía, así que antes de que lo hagas, me temo que voy a tener que darle final a nuestra diversión, Alicia-chan. No me guardes rencor por utilizar uno de mis mejores hechizos en ti. Sé que no morirás por esto, así toma... **¡Betsudan: Tatsumaki!**-

"Corte: Tornado". Exclamando potente y sonrientemente aquellas palabras mientras una vez más extendía su brazo derecho en dirección a su oponente a unos metros en frente de ella, la joven maga de Golden Lion provocaba que de su mano derecha está vez saliera disparada una gigantesca ráfaga de energía azulada que durante su sumamente veloz mover por los aires acabó adoptando la forma de un descomunal tornado que giraba frenéticamente y avanzaba de horizontal manera.

Un descomunal, frenético y horizontal tornado de brillante energía azulada que durante su increíblemente veloz avanzar no solo terminó tragándose a una joven Scarlet que no pareció moverse en lo más mínimo de su posición; sino que también arrasaba profundamente los suelos de concreto por dónde pasaba e incluso acabó tragándose a varios edificios de concreto tanto de esa rural área como algunos más lejanos a está, los cuales inmediatamente se vieron cortados en cientos de pedazos de una limpia manera tras esto.

-Y se acabó...- Hablo tranquilamente la joven apodada como "Charlie" -...Sí, claro...-

En el segundo después de que su reciente hechizo de magia de corte se despejara; la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro alzo su mirada para que sus ojos de color verde claro terminaran observando como a una amplia altura en los aires se encontraba posicionada una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas atados en un par de moños clásicos en el estilo chino y un mechón azul en su frente, probablemente gracias a un salto de inhumana potencia que había dado justo antes de ser tragada por el tornado de azulada energía antes mencionado y por mejoradas habilidades físicas que le daba su "Armadura de Artes Marciales".

-...- Se mantenía Alicia en silencio mientras sus serios ojos marrones observaban a su oponente en tierra desde su posición en los aires.

-¡Como se esperaba de ti, Alicia-chan!- Hablo Charlie sonriente -¡Muy bien esquivado, pero dudo que puedas hacer lo mismo en el aire! **¡Betsudan: Yari!**-

Diciendo aquellas palabras por segunda vez durante el curso de esa batalla al mismo tiempo de nuevamente extender su brazo derecho en la dirección que se encontraba su oponente, la joven apodada como "La Espada Danzante" hacía de nuevo que de su mano derecha fuera disparada un rayo de energía color azul claro tan recto como una lanza y que avanzaba por los aires con una impresionante velocidad.

Pero al haber hecho que su cuerpo momentáneamente suspendido en los aires diera unas cuantas vueltas; la seria joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail logro que esté esquivara de perfecta manera por unos cuantos centímetros aquel lineal rayo de energía azulada, el cuál siguió ascendiendo e ascendiendo hasta eventualmente desvanecerse, y todo para que en el siguiente segundo ella aterrizara perfectamente de pie en los suelos de concreto a unos cuantos metros en frente de su oponente.

-...- Se mantuvo Alicia en serio silencio mientras observaba a la persona a unos metros frente a ella y se colocaba en guardia.

-Viró en el aire y lo esquivó perfectamente sin necesidad de alguna magia...Realmente es monstruosamente ágil. Aunque dije que le daría final a esto, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...- Pensó la tranquilamente sonriente Charlotte para luego exclamar -¡...Pero, eso no significa que me vaya a echar para atrás! ¡La gran Charlie es famosa por no darse por vencida cuando hay una chica hermosa de por medio! ¡Hare pedacitos ese traje tuyo, Alicia-chan! **¡Betsudan...!**-

Solamente eran necesarias unas fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo para que la joven de la tribu de las amazonas lanzara su siguiente hechizo de magia de corte, pero en aquel diminuto tiempo; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez coloco su cuerpo en una pose basada en su cintura un poco bajada, una espalda bien recta, sus piernas medianamente separadas mientras sus pies pisaban tan firmemente los suelos de concreto que creaban un par de pequeños cráteres en estos, su brazo izquierdo extendido hacía adelante mientras su mano izquierda se mantenía rectamente abierta, su brazo derecho doblado e echado hacía atrás mientras su mano derecha adoptaba la forma de una estrujado puño y todo mientras sus músculos eran apretados hasta el punto de inflarse notablemente y de que varias de sus venas fueran vistas a través de su piel caucásica. Tras esto, una seria Alicia exclamo...

**-¡Yosei no Kakuto: Ryuuseiken!- **

"Artes Marciales de Hada: Puño Meteoro". Doblando e echando hacía atrás su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho hacía adelante con tal fuerza que se pudo escuchar en los aires un claro sonido de azote, la joven Scarlet provocaba que de su puño derecho instantáneamente fuera disparada una sumamente gigantesca ráfaga de una brillante energía blanca que avanzaba por la ruta que le fue marcada con tal potencia que arrasaba profundamente el terreno pavimentado por el que pasaba y estaba a cortos centímetros de tragarse a la apodada como "Charlie" justo antes de que está lograra liberar un ataque, la cual solo algo ante esa situación...

-... ¿Eh?-

Se pudo apreciar como cada parte de la imagen de aquella joven maga de Golden Lion fue tragada, junto varios metros a su alrededor; por esa descomunal ráfaga de brillante energía blanquecina liberada por el fuerte puñetazo al aire de una joven maga de Fairy Tail, la cual continuó utilizando su suma velocidad para avanzar e avanzar hasta de eventual manera colisionar con un edificio y acabar convirtiéndose en una explosión.

Una explosión con el suficiente poder para hacer temblar notablemente esa urbana zona y que creo una nube de denso humo lo suficientemente alta para que pudieran verla en persona las miles y miles de personas que ocupaban las gradas de la gigantesca edificación de concreta encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡OOOOOHHHHH!- Mostraban notable impresionar la incontable cantidad de gente que ocupaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-¡Otra poderosa explosión ha invadido el campo de la batalla real que hemos estado presenciado desde el comienzo! ¡Toda ha sucedido con una velocidad más allá de la humana, pero parece ser que todo ocurrió debido a un ataque lanzado por la miembro y líder del equipo de Fairy Tail, Alicia Scarlet, hacía la miembro del equipo de Golden Lion, Charlotte Astri!- Comentaba un sorprendido Chapati.

-¡En uno de los últimos feroces combates del quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos hemos visto ataque tras ataque, pero, ¿Acaso acabamos de ver el momento decisivo de esté?! ¡¿Podremos presenciar a la ganadora cuando todo ese humo se disipe?! ¡¿Quién de ellas será?!- Se preguntaba un emocionada Gauss.

-Charlie...- Nombraba una indiferente Brandish desde su puesto en las gradas.

-Alicia...- Nombro una seria Erza desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

Haciendo regreso a la escena que se llevaba a cabo en una amplia zona urbana cerca del centro de la Ciudad de Crocus que era el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, se debía mencionar que todas las grandes cantidades de denso humo negro que habían en esta se despejaban de amplia manera gracias a las frescas brisas del viento. Y cuando cada parte de aquel negrezco humero se despejo, se pudo ver lo que muchos seguramente ya habían predicho que sucedería.

Se podía apreciar como en todo centro de aquella notablemente dañada área urbana se encontraba tirada de espalda en una tierra ampliamente arrasada una joven de la tribu de las amazonas que no solamente poseía su ropa bastante sucia y rota, sino que también mostraba en su caucásica piel un gran número de pequeñas pero notables heridas como cortes y moratones. Y todo mientras al lado de esta se posicionaba con un tranquilo caminar y recta posición una joven que era la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres continuar con esto?- Preguntó una seria Alicia.

-Jejeje...C-Cómo crees. Me duele todo...N-No podré moverme hasta dentro de un rato. Es tú victoria, Alicia-chan. ¿Quieres un beso de felicitaciones?- Contestaba una herida Charlotte tirada de espalda en una arrasada tierra pero aun así levemente sonriente.

-Ah...- La joven Scarlet libera un cansado suspirar mientras utilizaba su "Re-Equipar" para volver a su apariencia principal -...No, gracias-

-Jeje- Reía la joven Astri amigablemente a pesar de su estado.

-¡El combate que actualmente atraía toda nuestra atención ha visto decidido su final! ¡Charlotte Astri de Golden Lion ha sido eliminada!- Informaba un emocionado locutor Lola.

-¡El equipo de Fairy Tail obtiene otro punto!- Informo de igual manera el locutor Rolan.

Fairy Tail -Primer Lugar- 70 Puntos

-P-Pero...En serio... ¿Q-Que fue eso, Alicia-chan? Mi "Lectura de Ethernano" no me advirtió para nada sobre esa ráfaga de energía que lanzaste. ¿Qué clase de magia era esa? ¿Q-Qué hiciste?- Preguntó difícil pero aun así sonriente la joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Ese ataque fue una ráfaga de viento empujada y comprimida a niveles extremos. Pero no fue creada por una magia aparte de las habilidades físicas que me dio mi "Armadura de Artes Marciales", sino por un simple golpe propulsado por estas mismas. Como no era un ataque nacido de mi poder mágico, sabía que tú "Lectura de Ethernano" no lo detectaría- Contesto la tranquila joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿E-En serio...?- Hablo una sonriente lastimada joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro tirada de espalda en unos arrasados suelos -... ¿Creaste una ráfaga de viento que no solo fue capaz de dañarme a tal nivel sino también de atravesar mi armadura de magia de corte y todo con un simple puñetazo...? N-Ni siquiera mi fuerza de amazona es capaz de algo así. R-Realmente eres increíble, Alicia-chan. Parece q-que no tuve oportunidad contra ti desde un principio. B-Bueno, es una pena no haber podido ver el prominente cuerpo que escondes detrás de tantas armaduras, p-pero me conformare por los momentos con la buena vista que estoy teniendo de lo que hay debajo de tú falda gracias a esta posición que me diste...-

-¡Uh...!- Mostraba un ligero pero notable sonrojar en sus mejillas la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Quién diría que una chica tan seria como tú usaría unas pantis con dibujos infantiles, Alicia-chan. Es un lindo conejito bastante blanco. ¿Tiene alguna relación con Marcus?- Decía sonrientemente la joven apodada como "La Espada Danzante".

-¡N-No te atrevas a decirle a alguien lo que viste...!- Dijo con sonrojar en sus mejillas y una vena de ira de estilo anime en su cabeza la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail mientras usaba sus manos para cubrir bien su entrepierna con su falda al mismo tiempo que se alejaba ligeramente de su derrotada oponente.

-¡Jeje! -Reía alegremente una lastimada Charlie- ¡Claro, claro! ¡Será un dulce secreto entre ambas! ¡Unas adorables pantis y una tierna expresión por parte de Alicia-chan! ¡Parece que no sufrí una total derrota! ¡Jeje!...Pero, solo porque me venciste, más vale que no te confíes, Alicia-chan. Nuestro querido Devlin no caerá tan fácilmente-

-¡...!- Mostraba ahora Alicia una notable seriedad.

-Puede que ya sepas esto; pero, aunque hayas vencido a Devlin en ese entretenido juego del cuarto día, no creas que será lo mismo en una verdadera batalla, Alicia-chan. Por más molesto que sea, Devlin tiene toda la razón para ser tan egocéntrico. Después de todo, mi magia de corte nunca ha sido capaz de cortar ni uno solo de los hechizos de su magia de luz. Él es en verdad frustrantemente fuerte- Comentaba sonriente pero con serio tono la herida e inmóvil joven Astri.

-Sí, lo sé...- Hablo una seria joven Scarlet -...Pero, Charlie, sin ofender a la impresionante fuerza que llevó a tú compañero al rango de mago de Clase S de su gremio, pero sin duda alguna...Lo derrotare. Lo haré porque mis compañeros de equipo y yo hicimos la promesa de recibir a Tsuna y nuestros demás compañeros con la victoria de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Sí Devlin Devilian es un obstáculo para que esa promesa sea cumplida, yo solo lo cortare-

-Jejeje...- Reía difícil pero contentamente la joven maga de Golden Lion -...Lo dire por tercera v-vez...Tú en serio rebosas confianza, Alicia-chan. Realmente me haces dudar sobre quién será el ganador de este torneo. Bueno...como sea. Devlin tiene mi apoyo como su compañero, pero también te estaré dando ánimos a ti. I-Incluso eres libre de imaginarme con un sexy traje de animadora. Jeje...Pero, antes de llegar hasta Devlin...Parece que vas a tener que superar esté duro muro que viene hacia ti, Alicia-chan-

-...- Mostro la tranquila joven maga de Fairy Tail una leve sonrisa -...Sí...Eso también lo sé-

Y en el siguiente segundo en aquella escena llevaba a cabo en una dañada zona rural cerca del centro de la Ciudad de Crocus; al mismo tiempo en que la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri veía su figura desaparecer mágicamente al igual que todos los que eran eliminados de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, se pudo apreciar como una explosión repentinamente invadió cierta parte de aquellos suelos de concreto.

Una explosión que creo una notable onda de choque que se expandió por aquella área rural, que terminó creando una enorme nube de denso polvo y que pareció haber nacido por algo que cayó con suma firmeza a esos suelos de concreto desde una gran altura. Dándose la vuelta para que su mirada fuera apuntada a esa explosión que había ocurrido unos metros detrás suyo, la tranquila joven nombrada como Alicia Scarlet veía una silueta humana dentro de aquellas grandes cantidades de denso polvo y que se volvía cada vez más clara conforme a la disminución de estás.

-Al fin te encontré...-

En cuanto las frescas brisas del viento terminaron de despejar todo ese polvero, se obtuvo la identidad de quién había causado tanto esté como la ligera explosión antes mencionada y todo gracias a su caída desde una gran altura y un firme aterrizar de pie en unos suelos de concreto. Se trataba totalmente de una joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven. Era aquella que también podría describirse como la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi.

-...Alicia- Nombraba una seria Kasuga.

-Hola, Kasuga- Decía Alicia con una tranquila leve sonrisa.

_...Uno tras otro...El siguiente oponente de Alicia, Kasuga Mikazuchi, ha llegado...Un combate entre amigas de la infancia ha empezado..._

**Continuara...**


	34. Amigas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 34/158: ¡Amigas!**

El quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 está en proceso y no se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de una gran batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus. Aunque múltiples combates entre magos de distintos gremios se llevaban a cabo en esta ciudad, vamos a centrarnos en el hecho de cómo cuatro de los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail; Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Lucia Dragneel, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y Ryos Redfox habían derrotado a algunos de sus oponentes más problemáticos: Will Eehto y Dana Talian de Golden Lion, Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale y Mervin Orland de Sabertooth. Y recientemente, Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail había logrado derrotar a Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion en una feroz batalla, y tras esto, la siguiente oponente de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail no tardó en llegar...

**...Continuación...**

-Hola...-

Quién hablaba con un tranquilo tono y una leve sonrisa en su rostro era una de las dos jóvenes magas de 19 años que se miraban mutuamente mientras estaban separadas por unos cuantos metros y residían en una dañada amplia zona urbana perteneciente a la Ciudad de Crocus. Una Ciudad de Crocus evacuada en su mayoría al ser el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Hablando de manera más especiífica; era esa joven que poseía una bella larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente, ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que curiosamente poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con el torso de una plateada armadura de su talla encima de una ajustada franelilla negra, sin mangas, con unas hombreras de acero, con unos guantes del mismo material color platino cubriendo sus manos, una mediana falda azul, unas botas marrones y como no mencionar que en su pierna izquierda estaba grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

Mientras que la otra esa escena era aquella joven que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros; que mantenía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una funda de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven.

-...Kasuga- Nombraba Alicia con un tranquilo sonreír de leve tamaño.

-Alicia- Nombro una serena Kasuga.

-...- Se mantuvieron en momentáneo silencio la joven Scarlet y la joven Mikazuchi.

Con el pasar del siguiente segundo; el profundo silencio que permitía escuchar hasta el mover de las hojas de los árboles se desvaneció de una completa manera debido a la ligera pero notable onda de viento que terminó causando el potente impulsar que una joven maga de Mermaid Heels uso para posicionarse justo en frente de su oponente en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo e inmediatamente utilizar tanto una amplia fuerza por parte de sus extremidades superiores como la envainada hoja de la espada que en capítulos anteriores había sido llamada "Mikata" para dirigir un golpe de gran poderío hacía está.

Pero con unos reflejos comparables a la inhumana velocidad de su oponente; una joven maga de Fairy Tail hizo uso de su magia de "Re-Equipar" para que su enguantada mano derecha sujetara con firmeza el mango de una medieval espada con una reluciente hoja de acero que acabó recibiendo y bloqueando con éxito el potente golpe de una espada de estilo japonés que veía su hoja cubierta con una funda de color negro. Fue un choque de armas que causo que una leve onda de choque se extendiera por los aires de aquella dañada rural área.

-Un ataque instantáneo, ¿Eh? ¿No quieres hablar ni siquiera un poco antes, Kasuga? Podría servir para motivarnos un poco más, ¿No crees?- Comentaba Alicia con una leve sonrisa mientras no dejaba de empujar la espada en su mano derecha.

-No es necesario- Hablaba una seria Kasuga -Ya estoy lo suficientemente motivada. Y no espere tanto tiempo para tener una charla por lo más corta que sea. Yo estoy aquí para únicamente derrotarte-

Haciendo que la envainada larga hoja de su katana pasara por toda la hoja de acero de la medieval espada de su oponente para terminar guiando a ambas armas a una posición encima de las cabezas de las dos, la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels instantáneamente hizo uso de su gran fuerza y velocidad para que su embotado pie derecho se clavara en forma de patada en la zona abdominal del torso de armadura que vestía la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, la cual salió disparada potentemente hacía el lado contrario de donde vino esta y quién no tardo mucho en detener esté impulsar al pisar firmemente unos agrietados suelos de concreto con sus embotados pies.

-Únicamente para derrotarme, ¿Eh?... -Hablo una tranquila Alicia-...Lo haces sonar como sí nunca antes hubieras sido capaz de ganarme. Yo recuerdo muy bien que ambas estábamos bastante igualadas en nuestros combates de entrenamiento cuando éramos niñas. De hecho; creo que tenemos un número igual de victorias, derrotas y empates, ¿No, Kasuga?-

-No hables sobre eso-

Tras haber dicho esas palabras con un tono tanto serio como también un poco iracundo, la joven Mikazuchi dio un potente salto que no tardo casi nada en hacerla descender desde una notable altura y en dirección a su oponente. E haciendo uso de su "Re-Equipar" para que su enguantada mano izquierda sujetara firmemente una medieval espada igual a la que sujetaba firmemente su mano derecha, la joven Scarlet cruzo ambas armas cortantes y las posiciono a una altura superior a su cabeza para terminar bloqueando exitosamente el descendente golpe que su oponente había dirigido hacía ella con la envainada espada que sujetaban con firmeza sus dos manos.

-Puedo sentir un gran enojo desbordándose de ella. Es lo mismo que paso hace unos días atrás...- Pensó una seria Alicia mientras bloqueaba el ataque de su oponente para luego decir -...Oye, Kasuga, ¿De dónde viene toda esa ira que tienes contra mí? ¿Realmente no podemos hablar sobre eso?-

-Ya deja de hablar durante la lucha. Pelea seriamente. Deja de subestimarme- Decía Kasuga con seria actitud.

-No lo hago-

Diciendo aquellas palabras con serio tono al mismo tiempo de haber usado una notable fuerza para descruzar las medievales espadas en sus manos vestidas con metálicos guantes, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente obligo a la joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro a perder momentáneamente su guardia al empujar fuertemente su envainada arma hacía atrás y dando un ligero salto para alcanzar la altura de está en los aires; ella de inmediato uso su embotado pie derecho para clavar una fuerte patada en la zona abdominal de su oponente, la cual salió disparada hacía el lado contrario de esté ataque.

**-Barrier- **

"Barrera". Habiendo dicho con serio esa palabra al mismo tiempo de dar unos cuantos giros en el aire y justamente después de haber sido sometida a un potente empujar, Kasuga pareció provocar que a unos metros detrás suyo hiciera mágica aparición una plano muro cuadrado formado por un cristalino material transparente y de mediano tamaño. Un muro en que los pies vestidos con blancas botas de ella se apoyaron e instantáneamente dieron un potente salto para hacerla viajar por los aires con gran velocidad hacía una Alicia que abría sus marrones ojos de gran manera al presenciar esa escena.

-¡¿Uso su barrera como punto de apoyo?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Mientras liberaba aquel grito de notable ferocidad, gracias a su anterior salto que le dio un recto y veloz mover por los aires, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels clavo con tal brutal fuerza la punta de la envainada hoja de su katana en la zona abdominal de una joven maga de Fairy Tail que está no solo acabó saliendo potentemente disparada hacía el lado contrario a donde vino esté, sino que también vio agrietada de amplio modo la plateada armadura que vestía su torso.

Pero aguantando el notable dolor que le dio el potente ataque de la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez utilizo la amplia firmeza con la que sus pies vestidos con marrones botas pisaban unos dañados suelos de concreto para frenar ese potente empujar que le fue ejercido e inmediatamente después cubrir toda su figura con la blanca luz de su "Re-Equipar" y en el siguiente segundo enseñar una nueva apariencia.

Se apreciaba como está última joven poseía ahora una tiara dorada decorando la cima de su cabeza, vestía del cuello para abajo una reluciente armadura de color marrón que se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura, que poseía un faldón del mismo color, un par de anillos dorados en sus brazos y uno alrededor de su cintura y mientras ahora sus dos manos empuñaban con firmeza un par de negras espadas que imitaban la forma de las agujas de un reloj.

**-¡Tokiyomi no Yoroi! ¡Accel Time!- **

"Armadura de la Cronología" y "Tiempo Acelerado". Nombrando primero su armadura en actual uso y luego un hechizo de la leve magia temporal que le daba está, la joven Scalet sometió a su cuerpo a un pequeño y momentáneo vibrar para en el siguiente nanosegundo pasar a moverse tan velozmente alrededor de la posición que ocupaba actualmente en unos dañados suelos de concreto la joven Mikazuchi que su imagen no parecía nada más que múltiples borrones que se movían en distintas direcciones.

Pero a pesar del increíblemente rápido movimiento de su oponente, la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels movía de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha su seria mirada de ojos negros al estar bastante pendiente de ese borrón a su alrededor e eventualmente ella se dio rápidamente la vuelta para que la envainada hoja de su llamada "Mikata" acabara bloqueando perfectamente el golpe dual de las espadas de peculiar apariencia que sostenía firmemente la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

Fue otro poderoso choque de armas que provoco que una notable onda de choque se expandiera por aquella dañada amplia zona urbana que se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", la cual era el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-Pensar que lograste bloquear mi ataque la perfección a pesar de estar potenciada por la magia de mi armadura. Como se esperaba de ti, Kasuga- Comento Alicia con un leve sonreír.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que aclarar que no estoy aquí para una charla de amigas?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente una seria Kasuga.

En el siguiente segundo aquel mencionado choque de armas se terminó en cuanto una vez más Kasuga paso la envainada hoja de su espada japonés por las hojas de las espadas de peculiar forma de su oponente para guiar las armas de ambas hacía una posición encima de sus cabezas y para que ella de inmediato clavara una potente patada con su embotado pie derecho en la zona abdominal de está. Pero a pesar de salir empujada con notable poderío en dirección contrario a donde vino el ataque de su oponente, Alicia no acabó teniendo un viaje de varios metros de distancia debido a que su espalda colisionó duramente contra nada más ni menos que un alto e ancho muro formado por un sumamente resistente material cristalino que apareció mágicamente detrás de ella.

-¡Ah!- Gimió ligeramente con dolor Alicia tras su chocar con un cristalino y duro muro para luego voltear levemente su mirada hacia atrás -¡¿Una barrera?! ¡¿En qué momento...?!-

-¿A dónde crees que miras?-

Instantáneamente después de haber liberado esa pregunta con un serio tono, la joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro obligo a la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente tanto a atravesar destructivamente aquel muro de cristalino material a su espalda como a soltar aquel par de espadas con la forma de agujas de reloj al darle nuevamente a la zona abdominal de está otro golpe de sumo poderío con la punta de la hoja de su espada japonesa que estaba cubierta por una funda de negro color y rodeada por algunas vendas.

Y con la joven maga de Fairy Tail quedando en una posición de rodillas luego de haber logrado detener ese fuerte empujar que le había ejercido su oponente al nuevamente pisar unos dañados suelos de concreto con gran firmeza por parte de sus embotados pies, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels hizo uso de una inhumana velocidad para de manera instantánea posicionarse en frente de está y usar la envainada arma cortante que sujetaban sus dos manos vestidas en blancos guantes para dirigir hacía su oponente un fuerte y veloz golpe que iba de arriba hacia abajo.

Pero sin siquiera tener que alzar su mirada hacía la joven Mikazuchi justo en frente de su posición; la arrodillada joven Scarlet utilizo una amplia fuerza, una amplia velocidad y sus manos cubiertas en el reluciente metal marrón que conformaba a su "Armadura de la Cronología" para terminar atrapando de modo sumamente perfecto la envainada hoja de la katana que su oponente había dirigido hacía ella en forma de un poderoso golpe descendente.

-¡¿Logro detener mi ataque?!- Reacciono Kasuga con ligera pero notable impresión.

-...- Se mantenía Alicia en momentáneo serio silencio.

En cuanto Alicia levanto su seria mirada, los ojos marrones de está hicieron conexión con la seria mirada de ojos negros de Kasuga. Y aquel simple momento, la joven Mikazuchi terminó abriendo sus ojos de gran manera al mismo tiempo en que la piel caucásica de su cara era decorada por unas pocas gotas de sudor y todo debido al profundo temor que invadió a está en cuanto ella observo como cierta amenazante llama de color escarlata habitaba el interior de la seria mirada de la joven Scarlet.

-¡E-Esos ojos...S-Son los mismos de antes...!- Pensó una atemorizada Kasuga.

-¿Hm? ¿Relajo su fuerza?- Pensó con ligera confusión Alicia para luego pasar a gritar -¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Dando ese notable grito de ferocidad; la joven usuaria de magia de "Re-Equipar", Magia de Cuerpo Celestial y magia de "Re-Dimensión" sujeto con profunda firmeza la espada envainada con una negra funda que estaba entre sus enguantadas manos para en el siguiente segundo, al mismo tiempo en que se ponía nueva y rectamente de pie, soltar está al terminar lanzando potentemente en dirección al azulado cielo a la otra joven que sostenía aquella arma entre sus enguantadas manos.

Pero en lugar de acabar cayendo desde una gran altura como ella pensó que de seguro tenía planeado su oponente; la joven usuaria de magia de barreras se mantuvo en una alta posición en los aires al, luego de dar un leve giro para ponerse en la posición correcta, ahora estar pisando firmemente con sus pies vestidos en botas blancas nada más ni nada menos que una mediana y flotadora plataforma de cuadrada forma y conformada por un duro material transparente y cristalino.

De está manera fue como la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels se mantuvieron momentáneamente separadas por varios metros de distancia, una en tierra y otra en el aire y mientras se miraban seriamente una a la otra.

-Ahora entiendo... -Hablo Alicia con una leve sonrisa mientras usaba su magia de "Re-Equipar" para vestir su apariencia principal de nuevo -...Con que por eso pareció ser que llegaste a esté lugar al caer desde una gran altura. Usas tus barreras como plataformas para mantenerte en el aire, ¿Eh? De tener puntos de apoyo donde los necesitas a hasta detener el retroceder de tus enemigos...Has convertido una magia usualmente defensiva en un arma realmente única, Kasuga. Eres increíble-

-Vas a seguir con lo de charlar... ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que hablemos cómo sí fuéramos amigas?- Preguntaba una serena Kasuga desde su posición en el aire.

-Porque somos amigas. Tú lo sabes muy bien, Kasuga- Respondió levemente sonriente la joven Scarlet.

-Ah...- Libero un ligero suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos la joven Mikazuchi -...Una amiga no haría lo que tú hiciste...Aunque puede ser exactamente porque somos amigas que tú hiciste lo que hiciste-

-¿Qué tal sí dejas de hablar con acertijos y me dices directamente qué fue lo que hice para que te molestaras conmigo, Kasuga? Sí es para recuperar la relación que teníamos de pequeñas, te aseguro que hare lo que esté a mi alcance para arreglar ese error- Dijo seriamente la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Sí de verdad quieres arreglarlo...Solo sigue luchando, Alicia- Contesto una seria joven maga de Mermaid Heels mientras abría sus ojos y se colocaba en una posición de guardia igual a la que usan en el Kendo.

-...- Una seria Alicia hacía uso de su "Re-Equipar" para que su mano derecha sujetara firmemente una medieval espada de acero al mismo tiempo en que se ella se ponía en guardia -...Sí así quieres, que así sea. Que sean nuestras magias y espadas las que hablen entre sí para que resolvamos nuestros asuntos, Kasuga-

_...Mientras tanto..._

-¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!-

Quiénes repetían una y otra vez con lunático tono aquella palabra se trataban de unos ciertos seres que ocupaban totalmente los suelos de concreto de una notablemente amplia e oscurecida habitación perteneciente a un descomunal edificio de un abandonado pueblo cerca de la Ciudad de Crocus. Se trataba de un vasto número de unas humanoides criaturas con musculoso torso e extremidades, tanto sin ropa como sin órganos sexuales masculinos o femeninos, que caminaban en forma de cuatro patas con sus pies y manos, que eran completamente calvos, que poseían una piel de profundo color carbón, que en su cara solo poseían un único gran ojo demoniaco de rojo color y una gran sonriente boca llena de babeados afilados colmillos y una larga lengua serpentea.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!- Decían repetida, simultánea y lunáticamente esos azabaches monstruos humanoides mientras daban varios saltos e incluso se montaban unos encima de los otros para tratar de alcanzar el techo de aquel cuarto.

Lo que trataban de alcanzar con desesperación esos seres que en anteriores capítulos habían sido nombrados como demonios de los libros de Zeref eran dos de las varias jaulas que, gracias a unas gruesas cadenas en su cima, colgaban altamente del techo de concreto de esa misma amplia e oscurecida habitación donde estaban ellos y que eran ocupadas por un par de jóvenes de 19 años de edad.

Uno de los que ocupaba esas grandes jaulas de oscurecido acero e iguales a las que usaban para los canarios era esa joven que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

Mientras que el otro dentro de esas jaulas iguales a donde encerraban a las aves era un joven que se mantenía en posición fetal y temblaba notablemente debido a la claustrofobia que era un efecto secundario de su magia. Se trataba de aquel joven con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!- Continuaban repitiendo una y otra vez esos frenéticos negrezcos seres humanoides en los suelos de esa enorme habitación.

-Ugh...- Tragaba saliva temerosamente Serena mientras estaba posicionada a los bordes de su jaula para observar a esos azabaches seres -...Desde que despertaron de su placido sueño esos tipos mostraron la clara intención de querer comernos al igual que la maniática de su dueña. Solamente espero que no alcancen la altura de estás jaulas...No podrán hacerlo, ¿Verdad?-

-N-N-No te preocupes...S-Sí esas cosas vienen...Y-Yo las haré cenizas...- Decía un miedosamente tembloroso Ashe en una posición fetal en los fríos suelos de su jaula.

-Debido a esa ridícula claustrofobia, tú ni siquiera eres capaz de ponerte de pie en esa jaula, ¿Y dices que vas a derrotar a todas esas cosas? Tú confianza es algo que debe ser aplaudido- Comentaba una cansada joven Axel.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida!- Decían al igual que sus hermanos algunas de esos negrezcos seres humanoides que empezaban a trepar las paredes de concreto de esa oscura habitación cómo sí de arañas se trataran.

-¡Rayos!...- Hablo una tanto asustada como sería joven Axel para después pensar -...Empezaron a subir por las paredes. Van a alcanzarnos. Esto es malo. Yo no puedo usar mis poderes de demonio y Ashe no puede pelear en su estado. Estando dentro de estás jaulas, no podemos defendernos de esas criaturas. E incluso sí las abren, sí nos disparan primero ese rayo inmovilizador, la situación no cambiara para nada. Esto es en verdad malo. Amigos...Alguien...Por favor, lleguen rápido...Por favor, Tsu...-

**-¡ENRYUUOU NO...!- **

-... ¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Serena con repentino sorprender.

**-¡...HOKO!- **

"Rugido del Rey Dragón de Fuego". En cuanto aquellas palabras fueron gritadas con una suma potencia por una juvenil voz masculina; se pudo apreciar claramente como una de las anchas e altas paredes de concreto oscurecido de aquella increíblemente amplia habitación fue completamente derrumbada por lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como una descomunalmente gigantesca ráfaga de brillante llamas carmesís de monstruoso poder.

Esa monstruosamente poderosa llamarada carmesí no solo derrumbo una de las cuatro paredes de ese amplio e oscurecido cuarto; sino que, al ocupar la mayoría del espacio en esté; también terminó zambullendo en su interior a cada una de aquellas azabaches criaturas humanoides, las cuales continuaron mostrando unas maniáticas sonrisas en su rostro mientras sus cuerpos se hacían cada vez más y más pequeños e eventualmente se convirtieron por completo en leves cantidades de cenizas que se dispersaron por los aires.

E aunque no lograba golpear a estás por unos cuantos centímetros, el vasto poder que liberaba esa descomunalmente gigantesca ráfaga de brillantes llamas carmesís terminaba agitando notablemente las jaulas de oscurecido acero que encerraban en su interior a una sorprendida joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y un sumamente miedoso joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego.

-¡Ah...!- Suspiraba como alguien a punto de morirse un Ashe profundamente palido por el miedo de su jaula agitándose de un lado a otro.

-¡E-Estás llamas...!- Hablo sorprendida Serena para luego colocar una leve sonrisa de alegrar.

Y en el siguiente segundo, en el mismo tiempo en que el llamado "Rugido del Rey Dragón de Fuego" se desvanecía; las grandes jaulas que habitaban en los techos de esa amplia habitación así como las gruesas cadenas que mantenían a está sujeta a esté se rompieron notablemente ante ese frenético agitar al que fueron sometidas y por ende, una joven miembro de Fairy Tail y un joven mago de Golden Lion empezaron un caer desde la gran altura donde estaban posicionados hacía unos profundamente quemados suelos de concreto.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba ligeramente asustada Serena mientras caía.

-¡Te tengo...!-

Después de que esas palabras fueran liberadas al aire por una juvenil voz masculina rebosante de confianza, aunque cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados terminó viéndose cubierto por la densa nube de polvo que se levantó por su brutal caída de espalda a los suelos de concreto profundamente quemados antes mencionados; la joven de larga cabellera negra acabó siendo atrapada y cargada cómodamente como una princesa por los fornidos brazos de cierto joven de 19 años que estaba parado rectamente en estos mismos y se presentó en aquella amplia habitación tras entrar con rápido correr por la descomunal falta de una pared que provoco la anterior ráfaga de llamas carmesís.

Se estaba hablando obviamente de aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

-¡...Serena!- Nombraba un sonriente Tsuna a su compañera de gremio que cargaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Lo sabía!...Tú, ¿Viniste por mí?- Decía una Serena sonriente y que liberaba unas leves lágrimas de contentar de sus ojos cafés.

-No tienes que preguntar eso para saberlo. Claro que vine por ti. No sería tú compañero sí no lo hubiera hecho- Contestaba el joven Dragneel con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes peculiarmente colmilludos.

-Tsuna...- Nombro la joven Axel con una pequeña sonrisa de suma alegría al mismo tiempo en que un ligero sonrojar se presentaba en sus mejillas.

-Apenas se van encontrando y ya sé pusieron cursis-

-Sean hombres y guárdense eso para cuando estén solos-

-¡Se guuuustan!-

-¿Hm?- Reacciono Serena con leve confundir mientras veía a sus alrededores.

Apuntando su mirada hacia atrás del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que le cargaba entre sus brazos, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref terminó observando a un pequeño felino humanoide azulado pelaje y que volaba en los aires gracias a las emplumadas alas blancas que surgían mágicamente de sus espalda y a sus demás jóvenes compañeros de gremio que estaban en aquella amplia habitación de quemados suelos y paredes.

Se trató de aquel pequeño joven que a pesar de su edad de 14 años poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobo, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo.

La otra de estos era una joven de 19 años con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. Está joven también poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

-Roku, Sonia, Happy... ¿También vinieron? ¡Gracias, todos!- Comentaba Serena contentamente.

-No nos des las gracias. Das algo de asco- Dijo Roku mientras desviaba de leve manera su filosa mirada por apenar.

-No es necesario que los hombres intercambien tales palabras, Serena. Somos compañeros. Por supuesto que íbamos a venir- Decía Sonia sonrientemente.

-¡Aye, sir!- Apoyaba un contento Happy.

-Todos...Aún así, muchas gracias. Pero...- Serena pasaba de mostrar una ligera sonrisa de gran alegría en sus labios a mostrar una animada vena de ira en su cabeza mientras jalaba los rosados cabellos del joven que la cargaba entre sus brazos -... ¡Sí sabían que yo estaba aquí en esté cuarto, ¿Por qué rayos lanzaste tal semejante hechizo?! ¡¿Es qué querías rostizarme a mí también?!-

-Es que esa era el modo más rápido para acabar con esas cosas negras. Ya estaba cansado de luchar con ellas. Además, estés negra como el carbón o no, tú de todas maneras vas a ser mi compañera- Respondía Tsuna sonrientemente.

-Tsuna...- Mostraba la joven Axel un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas para después enseñar unos colmilludos dientes y vena de ira de estilo anime mientras regresaba a jalar la puntiaguda y desordenada cabellera del joven Dragneel -... ¡¿Crees que vas a librarte de mí furia solo diciendo una frase genial sobre el compañerismo?! ¡No te hagas el gracioso, idiota! ¡Yo seré quién decida cuando hacerme tal bronceado!-

-¡Jeje!- Reía el joven Dragneel tranquilamente a pesar de su cabellera siendo jalada.

-Están coqueteando- Comentaba tranquilamente el azulado Exceed.

-¡No lo hacemos! ¡Y ya bájame, Tsuna! ¡No quiero que aproveches para tocarme en un lugar raro como siempre!- Grito furiosamente la joven de largos cabellos negros.

-¿Hm?- Se mostró con simple ligera confusión el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-Sí ella está tan energética, voy a suponer que no le hicieron nada malo aparte del secuestro- Comento un tranquilo pequeño joven Nirvit.

-Me alegro, me alegro- Dijo la joven Strauss sonrientemente.

-¡Bien...!-

Dirigiendo en tiempo simultáneo sus miradas hacía la dirección en que provino aquel potente e animado hablar de una juvenil voz masculina; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y un azulado felino también de esté gremio terminaron viendo como la pequeña nube de denso polvo en aquella habitación de gran ampliar fue despejada de total manera por cierto joven de mago de Golden Lion que había estado habitando en su interior y que paso a colocarse rectamente de pie mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa energética.

-¡...He regresado!- Exclamaba Ashe sonrientemente.

-Ah, es cierto. También habíamos venido a rescatar a ese tipo- Comento un Tsuna con un tono que decía que no le importaba para nada.

-¡Oye, maldito, no hables de mí que sí fuera una existencia que pudiera olvidarse tan rápido como una hormiga! ¡Fue por cubrirte a ti que termine en toda está situación en primer lugar! ¡Muéstrate más preocupado!- Gritaba el joven Vesta molestamente.

-Es broma, es broma. Me alegro de ver que estás bien- Dijo un amigablemente sonriente el joven Dragneel después de haber bajado a la compañera que cargaba entre sus fornidos brazos.

-¿A quién crees que le hablas? Soy el discípulo de Natsu-sensei. Por supuesto que estoy bien- Decía seriamente el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-Pero, ustedes dos son bastante fuertes, ¿No? ¿Qué era lo que les impedía escapar por su cuenta? ¿Esos monstruos de un ojo?- Preguntaba Sonia intrigada,

-No, ellos no. Es que yo estaba encerrada en una jaula que negaba mis poderes de demonio y como Ashe es claustrofóbico por culpa de su magia de Phoenix Slayer, no pudo hacer nada cuando lo encerraron un espacio cerrado como una jaula- Contesto una tranquila Serena.

-¡¿Te dan miedo los espacios pequeños?! ¡Que patético!- Comentaba Tsuna entre burlonas risas.

-¡Tú te mareas de inmediato tras poner un solo pie en un vehiculo! ¡Eres el último que tiene derecho a burlarse de mí!- Grito Ashe iracundamente.

-¿Y? ¿Descubriste por qué esos monstruos de un ojo te secuestraron en primer lugar, Serena?- Preguntó un serio Roku.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡No tenemos tiempo de quedarnos hablando tranquilamente aquí! ¡Tenemos que ir a Crocus de inmediato!- Hablaba una repentinamente seria joven Axel.

-¿A Crocus? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Serena? ¿Por qué luces tan alterada?- Preguntó la joven Strauss confusamente al igual que los demás compañeros de una joven demonio.

-¡Se los explicare por el camino!- Hablo una seria Serena -¡Pero, debemos apresurarnos en regresar a Crocus y detener a los de Ouroboros antes de que conviertan a la ciudad donde se celebran los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en toda una pesadilla!-

_...En otro lugar..._

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-

Dando liberar en tiempo unísono a unos gritos de notable ferocidad, unas jóvenes magas e espadachines colisionaron poderosamente las armas cortantes que sujetaban firmemente sus respectivas manos y por tercera vez durante ese combate suyo hicieron que una onda de choque se expandiera por aquella dañada zona urbana cerca del centro de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Hablando de manera más específica; se trató de la llamada Kasuga Mikazuchi que utilizo la envainada con una negra funda con algunas vendas espada japonesa que sujetaban sus manos vestidas con blancos guantes para lanzarle un golpe que iba de arriba a abajo con suma fuerza a su oponente y de la llamada Alicia Scarlet que uso la espada medieval de reluciente acero que sostenían sus manos vestidas en metálicos guantes para lanzarle un golpe que iba de abajo a arriba con vasta potencia a su oponente.

Y tras aquel poderoso chocar de sus espadas; las dos jóvenes hijas de las maestras de sus respectivos gremios, en tiempo unísono, salieron disparadas con amplia fuerza hacía atrás. Pero deteniendo ese fuerte empujar al que fue sometida al tanto pisar firmemente los suelos de concreto debajo de sus pies vestidos con marrones botas como al clavar la metálica hoja de su espada en estos mismos, la joven Scarlet extendió sus dos brazos en la dirección en la que se encontraba la joven Mikazuchi al mismo tiempo que pegaba sus manos e extendía siete de sus diez dedos.

-¡Que las siete estrellas te juzguen...!- Hablo una seria Alicia -**¡...Grand Chariot!**-

Instantáneamente después de que en los aires encima de la joven de larga cabellera escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente hicieran aparición un total de siete grandes círculos mágicos de brillante color dorado que estaban conectados por una línea de luz dorada y en una posición igual a la de cierta constelación; estos liberaron un total de siete descomunales rayos de increíblemente brillante luz dorada que avanzaban horizontalmente y con sumo poderío por los aires en dirección a una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro, la cual paso a extender su brazo derecha hacía adelante e a exclamar...

**-¡Barrier: Level Three: Wall Form!- **

"Barrera: Nivel Tres: Forma de Muro". En cuanto una joven maga de Mermaid Heels formo aquellas palabras; en frente de ella hizo aparición mágicamente nada más ni nada menos que un sumamente alto, ancho y plano muro formado por un cristalino y trasparente material. Y en cuanto unos siete gigantescos y poderosos rayos de intensa luz dorada que portaban el nombre de "Gran Carruaje" colisionaron contra aquel muro; estos no solo no pudieron impactar contra su objetivo, sino que además obligaron a una joven maga de Fairy Tail a dar un apresurado y amplio salto hacía un lado para lograr esquivarlos en cuanto ellos fueron disparados de manera reversa por los aires que ya habían recorrido y para que terminaran impactando y destruyendo completamente una gran serie de edificios de concreto de esa rural área por las brutales explosiones que causaron.

-¡¿Reflejo mi hechizo?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendidamente mientras aterrizaba en los suelos de concreto con un ligeramente doloroso rodar.

-Mis barreras tienen propiedades reflejantes iguales a la de los espejos. Es la peor enemiga para magias de luz como esa- Pensó una seria Kasuga.

-Básicamente es lo mismo que le hice a Devlin en el evento de ayer. Con razón estaba tan enojado conmigo. No es una sensación agradable- Pensaba una seria joven Scarlet para inmediatamente ponerse recta y firmemente de pie.

-Y ahora...- La seria joven Mikazuchi apuntaba su enguantada mano derecha en dirección a su oponente -...**Barrier Shock**-

Justamente después de que esas simples fueran dichas con un serio tono por la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pudo sentir a la perfección un tremendo dolor invadiendo a su cuerpo en cuanto toda la parte delantera de esté fue azotado por una ampliamente poderosa fuerza invisible parecida a como sí la golpeara una masa de demolición o un descomunal martillo y en el siguiente segundo; ella salió tan potentemente disparada hacía el lado contrario de donde vino ese misterioso impactar que no solo colisiono e atravesó de destructivo modo uno, ni dos, sino hasta tres grandes y duros edificios.

Y tras haber atravesado destructivamente las paredes de aquellas edificaciones de concreto; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez cayo duramente a un terreno pavimentado de concreto perteneciente otra área rural de la Ciudad de Crocus, fue arrastrada ligeramente por aquellos suelos e eventualmente solo se quedó tirada de espalda en estos mientras su cuerpo enseñaba unas cuantas ligeras pero notables heridas.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba cansadamente una Alicia tirada de espalda en unos suelos de concreto mientras un hilo de sangre caía desde su frente por su rostro -...Ese ataque invisible fue el mismo que uso durante su combate del segundo día. Ahora que lo experimente por mí misma, creo que sé de que se trata... ¿Eh?-

La ligera confusión que invadía a la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez se debía a que desde su posición ella observaba claramente como a varios metros en el aire encima de su posición se encontraba posicionada la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi y como está empezó una veloz caída en dirección hacía ella mientras apuntaba la punta de la envainada hoja de su katana hacia su persona.

Pero resistiendo el dolor de sus heridas y poniendose de pie al usar un giro parecido al que usan en los bailes de "Break Dance"; la joven usuaria de magia de "Re-Equipar", Magia de Cuerpo Celestial y magia de "Re-Dimesión" inmediatamente dio un amplio salto hacía un lado para que de está manera la punta de la envainada hoja de la arma nombrada anteriormente como "Mikata" y sostenida por una joven usuaria de magia de barreras acabara impactando en unos duros suelos de concreto y creando un medianamente ancho y profundo cráter en estos.

-No escaparas tan fácilmente- Pensó Kasuga seriamente para luego apuntar su mano derecha en dirección a su oponente e exclamar -**¡Barrier...!**-

-¡Re-Equipar...!-

A fracciones de nanosegundo de que Kasuga completara su siguiente movimiento, Alicia cubrió toda su figura en la brillante luz blanca de su "Re-Equipar" para luego enseñar una apariencia ya vista en anterior capítulo. Se observaba como está joven poseía ahora su larga cabellera atada en un par de moños redondos usuales en el estilo chino mientras su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestía un ligeramente ajustado vestido chino de color rojo intenso con un bordado de flores impregnado, de cortas mangas un poco abombadas y larga falda de lados abiertos. También se veía como está joven tenía sus extremidades superiores rodeadas en un montón de negras vendas que imitaban la forma de unos guantes sin dedos y un par de rojos brazaletes mientras sus extremidades inferiores eran vestidas por unas largas medias negras y unas rojas zapatillas.

**-¡...Kakuto no Yoroi!-**

**-¡...Shock!- **

Centrando en su apretado puño derecho la mayor parte del poder de las mejoradas habilidades físicas que le daba su "Armadura de Artes Marciales" al mismo tiempo en que su oponente terminaba de nombrar su hechizo; la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas atados en un par de moños usuales en el estilo chino y un mechón azul en su frente instantáneamente lanzaba un puñetazo de monstruoso poder al aire justo en frente de su posición y en ese momento se pudo escuchar con suma claridad el sonido como de dos objetos haciendo colisión e incluso se observó como una fuerte onda de choque se expandió por aquella urbana zona. Fue un hecho que obligo a la joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro a decorar sus negros ojos con notable sorprender.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaba Kasuga sorprendidamente.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Liberando un gran sentimiento de ferocidad y determinación en aquel gritar, la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" continuaba impulsando su puño derecho hacía adelante como sí estuviera golpeando algo hasta el punto en que sus palpitantes venas eran vistas a través de la piel de sus apretados músculos y en que los suelos de concreto que pisaban sus pies se fragmentaban de amplio modo ante la firmeza que ejercían estos y en el siguiente segundo, todo se acabó en cuanto se pudo escuchar claramente un sonido igual a vidrio rompiéndose y se vieron volando por los aires en aleatorias direcciones pequeños fragmentos de un material tan cristalino y delgado que era casi invisible.

-¡¿Logro interceptar y destruir mi "Impacto de Barrera"?!- Pensó una asombrada Kasuga.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Dando rienda suelta a otro feroz grito, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail acabó creando un par de pequeños cráteres en el agrietado terreno de concreto que pisaban sus pies vestidos con rojas zapatillas al impulsarse con suma potencia en dirección a su oponente para terminar clavando una dobla patada en la desprotegida zona abdominal de la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, la cual obviamente salió disparada hacía el lado contrario a donde vino está.

-¡Ah!- Gimió Kasuga con notable dolor.

Resistiendo el dolor que le causo el reciente ataque de su oponente y tanto pisando firmemente un terreno pavimentado de concreto con sus pies vestidos con blancas botas así como clavando ligeramente en estos mismos la envainada larga hoja de la espada japonés que sujetaban sus manos vestidas con blancos guantes, Kasuga eventualmente logro detener ese fuerte empujar al que le sometieron y después paso a apuntar su mirada hacia una Alicia presente a unos cuantos metros en frente de ella.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiro Kasuga con leve cansancio mientras que con su mano izquierda limpiaba el delgado hilo de sangre que caía de sus labios.

-Ese ataque invisible se basaba en que creabas una barrera con forma de muro tan plana y transparente que era invisible para el ojo y luego la impulsabas en dirección a tú objetivo, ¿Verdad?...- Hablo Alicia con una leve sonrisa -...Pensar que hasta ideaste una forma de ataque con esa magia tuya. Sé que no quieres hablar, pero realmente debo decir lo increíble que eres, Kasuga-

-Y tú eres más que increíble. Después de todo, eres la primera de mi misma edad que logra bloquear mi "Impacto de Barrera" y pensar que lo hiciste con solamente tú puño...Sabía que no me equivoca al esperar tan ansiosa esté combate- Dijo una serena joven Mikazuchi.

-Oh, ¿Por fin te animaste a hablar conmigo, Kasuga?- Hablo contenta la joven Scarlet.

-Sí, lo hice...- Hablo la joven maga de Mermaid Heels -...Pero, es solo para decirte que ya me canse de todo esté entretenimiento intermedio...-

La joven Scarlet observo con indudable claridad como la joven Mikazuchi clavo parte de la envainada larga hoja de su espada japonesa en los suelos de concreto de ese escenario para para que está se mantuviera en una recta posición por sí sola. Y tras esto, está última joven uso su enguantada mano derecha para sujetar con firmeza el mango de su "Mikata" y luego empezar a jalar está lentamente hasta de eventual manera sacar toda su larga hoja de la funda de negro color y cubierta por unas cuantas vendas que estaba clavada rectamente en unos suelos de concreto.

De está manera, mientras su brazo derecho estaba extendido en la dirección en la que se encontraba Alicia; Kasuga enseñaba como su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza una empuñadura de color rojo azulado oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S" y formaba parte de una espada de estilo japonés con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una larga hoja de un reluciente acero que mientras poseía un color plateado de su lado filoso, su reverso poseía un color oscuro.

-...Démosle punto y final a esté asunto, Alicia- Decía una seria Kasuga con su desenvainada espada apuntada a su oponente.

-Finalmente desenvaino su espada...Está hablando en serio. Ella quiere terminar está lucha con el siguiente ataque...- Pensó una seria Alicia para luego hablar -...Entendido. Lo que dices es razonable...-

En siguiente segundo, la joven maga de Fairy Tail cubrió su figura en la brillante luz blanca de su "Re-Equipar" para luego enseñarle a la joven maga de Mermaid Heels a unos metros frente a ella su nueva apariencia. Se veía como la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" no solo poseía ahora su larga cabellera atada en forma de cola de caballo, sino también como enseñaba la mayor parte de las ligeras pero notables heridas que había obtenido tanto en ese combate como en el combate con la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion así como también una cicatriz en su abdomen que había obtenido por la batalla con la general de Spriggan Tail apodada como "La Diosa de las Armas" al enseñar bastante de su piel caucásica al ahora estar vistiendo solamente varias vendas blancas alrededor de su busto y un pantalón hakama de color rojo con llamas naranjas a sus lados.

Y también se debía mencionar que, mientras su brazo derecho estaba extendido en dirección a la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail sujetaba firmemente la empuñadura de una espada que no había hecho aparición desde el tercer arco de esté longevo relato. Se trataba de esa espada de estilo japonés formada por una empuñadura de color rojo escarlata con varios lazos dorados colgando de ella, una guardia de color dorado con la forma de dos estrellas sobrepuestas, una larga y filosa hoja de un reluciente acero plateado y que cargaba con el nombre de "Benihoshi".

-...Después de todo, aún nos quedan otros enemigos que derrotar luego de está batalla- Dijo una seria Alicia mientras pasaba a sujetar la empuñadura de su actual espada con ambas manos mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Otros enemigos, ¿Eh?... -Hablo una serena Kasuga en guardia -...Después de está batalla, me centrare en que Mermaid Heels gane los Grandes Juegos Mágicos para que los esfuerzos de mis compañeras no hayan sido en vano, pero debo decir que yo solo accedí a entrar en esté torneo para ser capaz de enfrentarme a ti en un combate serio, Alicia-

-Por supuesto, yo también estaba ansiosa de enfrentarme a ti para comprobar que tan fuertes nos habiamos hecho luego de tantos años...Pero, tú lo haces sonar como sí tuvieras cuentas serias que arreglar conmigo. Solamente dime que es lo que te atormenta tanto sobre mí, Kasuga- Decía tanto seria como preocupada la joven Scarlet.

-Qué no sepas que problema tengo contigo solo hace que me irrite más. Haces que parezca que no es para nada importante...Aunque sé que eso es exactamente así para ti- Contestaba la seria joven Mikazuchi.

-Por favor, Kasuga, dime a que te refieres con eso. Háblame- Comentaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail sin cambiar su tono de antes.

-Ah...- Suspiro con cansar la joven maga de Mermaid Heels -... ¿Recuerdas los entrenamientos que teníamos de niñas?-

-Claro que lo hago -Hablo la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente- Era de antes de que nos uníeramos oficialmente a los gremios de nuestras madres. Solíamos juntarnos en un bosque que estaba entre tú ciudad y la mía para practicar nuestras habilidades con la espada. Nos quedábamos tan embodadas en las practicas que pasaban horas y horas. Nos perdimos el desayuno y el almuerzo y Milly nos salvaba de morir de hambre al traernos sánwiches de atún. En ese bosque fue dónde se estableció nuestro número igual de victorias, derrotas y empates que mencione antes, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Te equivocas, Alicia. Ese fue el lugar donde tú mancillaste mi orgullo al otorgarme un montón de victorias falsas- Dijo seriamente la joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Alicia con leve confusión.

**FLASHBACK**

_...13 años atrás..._

En cierta amplia zona de terrosos suelos llenos de un corto césped verdoso dentro de un cierto bosque del vasto Reino de Fiore bañado por la cálida luz que daba un sol en todo el centro de un azulado cielo, se podía ver como estaban presentes un total de tres pequeñas niñas de seis años y vestidas con ropas adecuadas para jóvenes de su edad.

Mientras que una pequeña joven de corta cabellera marrón oscuro y unos cuantos rasgos felinos se mantenía acostada cómodamente en aquellos pastosos suelos al mismo tiempo de estar viendo con contentar un catálogo que sujetaba entre sus manos y que mostraba fotos tanto de gatos como de artículos parecidos a estos, una pequeña joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y una pequeña joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro utilizaban una notable rapidez para niñas de su edad para intercambiar repetidos golpes con las katanas de madera que sujetaban firmemente sus manos.

-Gatitos, gatitos...- Decía contentamente la pequeña Milly Bachacan mientras veía las fotos de felinos dentro del catálogo en sus manos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban ferozmente unas pequeñas Alicia Scarlet y Kasuga Mikazuchi mientras chocaban una y otra vez sus espadas de madera.

Estocadas de frente, ataques ascendentes, ataques descendentes, ataques de derecha a izquierda y viceversa eran intercambiados entre la pequeña joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la pequeña joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels. Aunque la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos no se podían comparar en lo más mínimo con las habilidades físicas que ambas jóvenes magas e espadachines poseían en la actualidad, sin duda eran bastante impresionantes para unas niñas de solamente seis años.

-¡Toma!- Exclamaba Kasuga lanzando un golpe con su espada de madera a su oponente de entrenamiento.

-¡Ah...!- Grito ligeramente Alicia mientras retrocedía tras no haber podido resistir bien la fuerza que se transmitió a través de su espada de madera al bloquear el ataque de su oponente.

-¡Está desprotegida...!- Pensaba determinada la pequeña joven Mikazuchi mientras corría para acercarse a su oponente -¡...Puedo ganar! ¡Sí, ganare! ¡Con esté golpe, le ganare por primera vez a Alicia...! ¡¿Eh?!-

Pero durante su avanzar hacía su momentáneamente desprotegida oponente, esa pequeña joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro acabó abriendo sus negros ojos con profundo sorprender y temor ante cierta escena que presencio con suma claridad en cuanto su mirada se conectó solo por un simple instante con la mirada de la pequeña joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

La futura joven maga de Mermaid Heels se vio notablemente sucumbida ante un atemorizar de gran profundidad al terminar viendo claramente no solo como una ampliamente amenazante llama de color escarlata habitaba el interior de la seria mirada de ojos marrones de la futura joven maga de Fairy Tail, sino también como todo el pequeño cuerpo de está liberaba una gigantesca ola de brillante energía carmesí que se tragaba tanto a toda esa zona boscosa como a su persona.

-¡E-Está presión...!- Pensaba una atemorizada e impresionada Kasuga -¡...Cuanta ferocidad! ¡S-Siento como sí me quemara...Como sí fuera devorarme por completo! ¡N-No puedo ganarle a alguien que emite tal vigor! ¡P-Pero, no me rendiré! ¡Daré todo hasta el final! ¡Toma esto, Alicia!-

Cerrando sus ojos para disminuir lo más que podía el temor que le indundía aquella oleada de energía, la pequeña joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi utilizo la katana de madera entre sus manos para lanzar un golpe de arriba hacia abajo hacía la pequeña joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez que era su oponente de entrenamiento. E a pesar de que ella esperaba caer a unos terrosos suelos llenos de verdoso pasto ante el contraatacar de una feroz Alicia, Kasuga no solo no sintió que ocurriera esto, sino que al escuchar el sonido de alguien más cayendo con ligera dureza a estos mismos, ella dijo...

-...¿Eh?-

Al abrir nuevamente sus negros ojos; la pequeña joven Mikazuchi vio con impresión y confusión como la pequeña joven Scarlet, la misma persona que pareció que iba a vencerla total y solamente con la amenazante presión que emitía tanto su sería mirada como su completo ser, ahora se encontraba tirada de posaderas en unos pastosos suelos mientras sobaba levemente la parte de su cuerpo que había sido golpeado con una katana de dura material.

-D-Duele...- Decía una ligeramente adolorida Alicia que sobaba su mano derecha que había soltado una espada japonesa hecha de madera.

-¿Ella...cayó?- Reacciono Kasuga con notable shock.

-¿Hm?...- Milly pasaba a observar a sus dos amigas ahí presentes -¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Alicia-chan fue la que cayó?! ¡Increíble! ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Kasuga-chan gano esté combate! ¡Es la primera vez que pasa! ¡Whoa!-

-¿G-Gane? ¿No contraatacó?- Se preguntaba una profundamente intrigada pequeña joven Mikazuchi.

-Vaya...Eres increíble, Kasuga. No tuve nada de tiempo para poder contraatacar o defenderme. ¿Qué tal sí descansamos un poco antes de la siguiente ronda? Me muero de hambre- Decía la pequeña joven Scarlet mostrando un amigable sonreír.

-¿Eh?...S-Sí- Contestaba la futura joven maga de Mermaid Heels con una pequeña sonrisa algo fingida.

-¡Yo tengo los sánwiches de atún justo aquí!- Dijo animadamente la pequeña joven Bachacan mostrando entre sus manos una cesta de picnic.

-¿Atún de nuevo? ¿Por qué no haces sánwiches de otra cosa, Milly?- Preguntó algo quejosa la futura joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Los gatos adoran el pescado- Contestaba la pequeña joven de felinos rasgos empezando a comer.

-Nosotras no somos gatos- Decía entre leves risas la pequeña joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Hmm...- Se mostraba Kasuga pensativa -... ¿Qué pasó con aquella increíble presión? ¿Acaso fue solo mi imaginación?...-

_-...Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, pero me equivocaba. Después de todo, no fue la primera vez que pasó. Cada vez que parecía que yo iba a ganar uno de nuestros combates de entrenamiento, Alicia siempre me mostraba en su mirada una feroz presión capaz de abrasarme y parecía que lo hacía sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Años más tarde compredí que ese era un rasgo automático que poseía una espadachín innata como ella. El punto es que a pesar de mostrar ese indicativo de que ella podía vencerme, yo era la que ganaba esos combates. Una y otra vez. Por supuesto, hubo veces en que Alicia era la que ganaba o quedábamos en empates, pero eso era porque yo cometía errores demasiados obvios para disimularlos. La verdad es que, a pesar de que Alicia era capaz de vencerme, ella me dejaba ganar nuestros combates...Me consideraba alguien tan débil que me tenía lastima...Se burlaba de mí...- _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-... ¿No es así, Alicia?- Preguntaba una seria Kasuga que no perdía su guardia.

-Kasuga...La razón por la cual estás tan enojada conmigo, ¿Es por eso?- Reacciono Alicia con ligero sorprender pero sin perder su guardia.

-¿Por eso, dices?...- Hablo la joven Mikazuchi con cierta ira en su serio tono -... ¿Te parece algo trivial? ¿Algo sin importancia?...Alicia, después de mi madre, tú eres la persona que más he respetado. Eras como una hermana mayor para mí. Pero es obvio que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Sí hubieras tenido por lo menos una pizca de respeto hacia mí, no hubieras pisado una y otra vez mi orgullo al entregarme una victoria falsa tras victoria falsa-

-Te equivocas, Kasuga. Yo también te he considerado a ti como una hermana. Una linda hermana menor. Es por eso que me contenía en nuestros combates. No porque me burlara de tú fuerza, sino porque no quería lastimarte- Decía seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-Es lo mismo que decir que me consideras alguien más débil que tú, Alicia. Esa es una idea que ha recorrido mi cabeza por años. A pesar de que cuando me uni oficialmente a Mermaid Heels supere incontables peligros en mis misiones, derrote a cientos de fuertes y dignos oponentes y me posicione como la maga más fuerte de está generación de mi gremio...Una parte de mí pensaba que yo era débil. Yo pensaba eso porque eso era lo que pensaba de mí, mi ideal de una gran joven maga y espadachín...Tú- Dijo con serio tono la joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-...- La joven maga de Fairy Tail paso a cerrar sus serios ojos marrones -...De cierta manera, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo también tengo mi orgullo. Sí una persona que admirara no solo no reconociera mi fuerza, sino que hasta se compadeciera de la debilidad que él o ella misma me etiqueto...Sería frustrante, profundamente frustrante como una maldición que no desaparece. Sería básicamente igual a como sí me mirara desde arriba como una pequeña hormiga que le da lástima pisar. Ahora comprendo que te hice algo bastante cruel. Pero, sí tal pensamiento te ha atormentado por tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué solo no viniste a verme de frente y me retabas a una batalla seria para que pasara de verte como una hermana a una igual?-

-Porque sabía que nada hubiera sido diferente de nuestros combates de entrenamiento de niñas- Hablo la joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro -Tú de seguro te hubieras contenido para no lastimarme. Pero, está situación es diferente. Estamos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Sí te dejas vencer de mí, esa será una acción que afectara a tus compañeros. Así que dime, Alicia, ¿Trataras de derrotarme seriamente por tus compañeros o perderás cada pizca de respeto que tengo hacía ti al sobreponer mi seguridad y autoestima encima de tú gremio? ¿Qué harás?-

-Obviamente...- Hablo la joven de larga cabellera escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente -...Tanto como por mi gremio como por ti... ¡Ganare!-

En el momento de enseñar una sumamente feroz mirada a su oponente al abrir de nuevo sus ojos marrones justo después de haber exclamado aquella última palabra, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail terminaba azotando a toda el ser de la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels con nada más ni nada menos que con una enorme oleada de energía tan profundamente escarlata como su larga e hermosa cabellera y que simplemente desprendía su persona.

Y tanto observando perfectamente como sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser esa ola de flameante energía escarlata igual a la que había visto en su pasado pero en una escala mucho mayor y que era en realidad la intimidante presión que liberaba en su dirección la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez; la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi al principio se mostró temerosamente sorprendida e incluso dio un leve paso hacia atrás pero instantáneamente después afirmo sus pisadas mientras sus labios mostraban por tercera vez desde su lejana aparición una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Aquí está...!- Pensó Kasuga con una pequeña sonrisa de vasta emoción y alegrar -¡...Esa ferocidad capaz de quemar mi carne, sangre y huesos! ¡Es cientos de veces más intensa que antes! ¡Es un claro indicativo de que me ella está lanzando está amenazante presencia a propósito y no inconscientemente! ¡Está haciendo que su alma grite "Voy a ganarte"! ¡Sí! ¡Así es como debería ser! ¡No dudes! ¡No te compadezcas! ¡Sí tienes un oponente bloqueando tú camino, solo céntrate en derrotarlo! ¡Esa es la Alicia Scarlet que yo admiro! ¡Pero, no te confundas! ¡Aunque estoy incalculablemente feliz de que me por fin me tomes como una seria rival, la que ganara esté combate...Seré yo!-

Cambiando ese ligero sonreír en sus labios tanto por una seria expresión como por una notable ferocidad que afilaba su mirada; la joven maga de Mermaid Heels no solo mostró como el interior de sus negros ojos parecía estar habitado por un intimidante fuego azul, sino que también como toda su persona liberaba una enorme oleada de energía de color azul oscuro que terminaba alejando de ella esa descomunal oleada de energía escarlata que la azotaba y que liberada una joven maga de Fairy Tail.

Así fue como comenzó un chocar entre una descomunal ola de energía de un color azul igual al hielo que confomaría un inmovible iceberg e una gigantesca ola de energía de un color escarlata igual al de una feroz llamarada capaz de abrasar todo a su paso y que en realidad eran la profunda intimidación que se lanzaban una a la otra unas jóvenes magas e espachines.

Aunque la verdad era que aquel colisionar de energías era una imagen que solo podían ver una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro y después de que estás dos acabaran ese hablar suyo de antes, mientras ambas estaban separadas por varios metros de distancia y se observaban mutuamente, aquella amplia área urbana donde se mantenían se había visto decorada nuevamente con un silencio tan profundo que hasta se podía escuchar el tenue sonido provocado por el mover de las hojas de los árboles.

La joven maga de Fairy Tail e hija de la séptima maestra de este mismo gremio; Alicia Scarlet, separaba levemente sus piernas y afirmaba sus descalzos pies lo más que podía en un liso terreno pavimentado de concreto, pero sobre todo, ella se centraba en sostener fuertemente la empuñadura de la hermosa espada nombrada como "Benihoshi" al mismo tiempo que posicionaba está a la altura de su cuello e apuntaba su reluciente hoja de acero en dirección a un cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

Por su parte, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels e hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de esté mismo gremio; Kasuga Mikazuchi, también separaba levemente sus piernas al mismo tiempo en que sus pies vestidos con blancas botas pisaban unos suelos de concreto con una firmeza igual a la que ejercían sus manos vestidas con blanquecinos guantes para sujetar la empuñadura de una bella espada nombrada como "Mikata", la cual veía su reluciente hoja de acero apuntada a la oponente de su dueña gracias a que está estaba en una posición de guardia igual a la posición inicial del kendo.

-...- Se mantenían en silencio una seria Alicia y Kasuga mientras se veían una a la otra a la distancia.

Se debía mencionar que una ligera brisa de fresco viento arranco y se llevó a una de las tantas pequeñas hojas verde que conformaban a un árbol que decorada esa rural área cerca del centro de la Ciudad de Crocus. Gracias a ese viento, esa hoja voló y voló por los aires por varios segundos hasta eventualmente terminar cayendo en los suelos justo en todo el centro del espacio que separaba a unas jóvenes magas e espadachines. E instantáneamente tras esto, Alicia y Kasuga desaparecieron de completa manera de sus respectivas posiciones, o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía ser para el ojo de un humano normal.

La verdad era que la joven Scarlet y la joven Mikazuchi simplemente se impulsaron una hacía la otra, aunque lo hicieron con una velocidad mucho mayor a todos sus anteriores movimientos en esté combate. Con la distancia que las separaba haciendose menor y menor, las jóvenes hija de maestras de gremios aumentaban cada vez más y más la firmeza con la que sus manos sujetaban las empuñaduras de sus respectivas espadas japonesas e al mismo tiempo en que alzaban estás a una altura superior a sus cabezas.

Y cuando eran diminutos centímetros lo que separaban a sus cuerpos; la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, en total tiempo unísono; hicieron uso de su fuerza, velocidad y sus espadas para lanzarse entre ellas un golpe que iba de arriba hacia abajo, un movimiento que también era conocido como "Avalanche". Fue una escena que duro exactamente una fracción de nanosegundo.

No se pudo observar sí "Benihoshi" y "Mikata" colisionaron entre sí o llegaron hacia su objetivo. Solo se pudo apreciar que tras esa escena antes descrita, unas jóvenes magas e espadachines una vez más se encontraban separadas por varios metros de distancia, pero de una manera diferente a la antes. Después de todo, Alicia y Kasuga habían intercambiado las posiciones que poseían un instante atrás en esos suelos de concreto que pisaban firmemente y no eran sus serias miradas las que estaban apuntadas a su oponente, sino sus rectas espaldas.

-...- Continuaban en un serio silencio Alicia y Kasuga.

El profundo momento de silencio que invadía ese escenario fue finalmente acabado en cuanto se pudo escuchar con claridad un sonido de goteo. Un sonido provocado por unas gotas de sangre que caían lentamente una tras otra al terreno pavimentado de esa zona. Sangre de profundo color rojo que caía por la zona abdominal y pierna derecha de una seria joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente que estaba atada en forma de cola de caballo y que surgía del gran corte que presentaba está en casí todo el lado derecho frontal de su torso, el cual se había visto despojado de casí todas las vendas que cubrían a un prominente busto. Un hecho que sabía que ocurría una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro, a pesar de que ella no apuntaba su mirada de ojos negros a su oponente a unos metros detrás de su espalda.

-...- Alicia cerraba sus ojos y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -...Eres fuerte, Kasuga-

-...- Kasuga cerraba sus ojos, alzaba su mirada al cielo y enseñaba una leve sonrisa -...Al fin lo dijiste...Gracias-

Tras ese corto intercambio de palabras, se apreció como una joven maga e espadachín soltaba la espada japonesa que sujetaban sus manos y junto a está, terminó cayendo en unos duros suelos de concreto. No se trató de nadie más ni nadie menos que de la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi, Kasuga Mikazuchi, la cual sin duda alguna había sufrido un notable, aunque no visible, daño de ese último ataque de su oponente. De esa manera fue como la ganadora de ese combate que formaba parte de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 era la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez, Alicia Scarlet, líder del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ha caído! ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡La líder del equipo de Mermaid Heels e último miembro que quedaba de esté, Kasuga Mikazuchi, ha caído después de un largo, intenso e inolvidable combate!- Informaba un emocionado Chapati.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban tan potente e emocionadamente la incontable cantidad de gente que ocupaba las gradas del Domus Flau que incluso se escuchaba su euforia fuera de esté.

-¡Al mismo tiempo en que el equipo de Mermaid Heels es eliminado oficialmente de la competencia, el equipo de Fairy Tail obtiene un total de cinco puntos!- Informo Gauss con sumo emocionar.

Fairy Tail -Primer Lugar- 75 Puntos

-Ah...- Exhalaba con ligera profundidad una tranquila Alicia con ojos algo temblorosos mientras hacía desaparecer su "Benihoshi" y poner su mano izquierda en esa sangrante herida en su cuerpo -...Esto en verdad duele. Con que ahora la cicatriz que me hizo Blood tiene una compañera, ¿Eh?...Ah...Por un instante pensé que esto iba acabar en empate. ¿Seré capaz de evitar desmayarme por el dolor hasta que derrote a mi siguiente oponente?-

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Las dos sabemos que podrás aguantar el dolor de una herida como esa hasta el final. Eres tan resistente y terca que hasta das miedo- Comento una tranquila e inmóvil Kasuga tirada de frente en unos suelos de concreto.

-Oye, eso fue algo grosero, ¿No crees?- Decía la lastimada joven Scarlet algo molesta.

-¿En serio? Jeje. Lo siento. E-En cualquier caso...Como Mermaid Heels ya quedo fuera de la competencia, supongo que no hay ningún problema con que apoye a Fairy Tail... - La joven Mikazuchi mostraba tanto una leve sonrisa como un diminuto sonrojar en sus mejillas -...Buena suerte en tú próximo combate...Hermana-

-¿Hermana...?- Pensó la joven maga de Fairy Tail con ligero sorprender para después enseñar un pequeño sonreír en sus labios y un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas -...Sí, gracias. Cuando todo esté torneo termine, espero que Milly, tú y yo podamos pasar algo de tiempo juntas antes de regresar a nuestras ciudades-

-Sí...Lo espero con ansias- Contestaba la joven maga de Mermaid Heels ligeramente sonriente de contentar.

Y en el siguiente segundo luego de esa corta conversación llevada a cabo en una zona rural de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", una derrotada joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro veía su figura desaparecer mágicamente al igual que todos los que eran eliminados de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Y tras esto, una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente se limitó a apuntar su mirada en dirección al cielo que había entrado en su fase de atardecer. Era una acción que también se encontraban haciendo los otros jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail dispersos por Crocus: Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Lucia Dragneel, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y Ryos Redfox.

-Bien... -Hablo una seria Alicia -...Supongo que el siguiente es la persona que hace rato está emitiendo su poder mágico como si gritara "Estoy aquí. Vengan por mí". En otras palabras...Él-

Las palabras de la aquella joven maga Fairy Tail probablemente hacían referian a una persona que era el único presente en una rural zona que estaba en todo el centro de la Ciudad de Crocus. Más específicamente hablando; era un joven de 19 años que se mantenía cómodamente sentado en una banca de madera mientras que con una apacible mirada veía a los preciosos pequeños pájaros que rondaban los alrededores de una bella fuente de agua en todo el medio de esa zona e incluso lograba sin ningún esfuerzo que uno de estos se posara en uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

Se estaba hablando obviamente de ese joven con cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera; que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto. Era aquel joven usuario de potente magia de luz y que pertenecía a la Clase S de su gremio a pesar de edad.

-Ya me estoy hartando de esperar tanto...- Hablaba un ligeramente sonriente Devlin -...Ya quiero que todo empiece. Deslumbrare a todos con mi verdadera superioridad. En especial a ustedes...Fairy Tail-

_...La conclusión del torneo se acerca... ¿Qué traerá consigo el final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?..._

**Continuación...**


	35. Campeon

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 35/159: ¡Campeón!**

El quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 no se trató de nada más que de una batalla real entre los seis equipos participantes por toda la evacuada Ciudad de Crocus. Una batalla real que, al mismo tiempo en que Tsuna Dragneel, Sonia Strauss, Roku Nirvit y Happy habían logrado rescatar a Serena Axel y Ashe Vesta de su encierro para inmediatamente después planear regresar a Crocus, se encontraba llegando a su inminente final. Después de derrotar en unos feroces combates a poderosos oponentes, los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail: Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Lucia Dragneel, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox y Alicia Scarlet parecían tener planeado como siguiente objetivo al joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian...

**...Continuación...**

-...Deslumbrare a todos con mi verdadera superioridad. En especial a ustedes...-

El dueño de ese hablar de tranquilo tono era un ligeramente sonriente joven de 19 años de edad que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una banca de madera que residía en una amplia zona rural que estaba posicionada en todo el centro de la Ciudad de Crocus que empezaba a ver atardecido el cielo encima de ella. Una Ciudad de Crocus evacuada en su mayoría al ser el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Era aquel joven con cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera; que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto. Se trató de un joven usuario de potente magia de luz y que pertenecía a la Clase S de su gremio a pesar de edad.

-...Fairy Tail...- Hablaba un ligera y tranquilamente sonriente Devlin -...Solamente vengan lo más rápido posible, seres inferiores-

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras, el tranquilo joven Devilian realizo una acción que ya había realizado con anterioridad y que no podía ser vista por el ojo humano normal. Esté joven terminaba liberando de su persona una pequeña parte de su notable poder mágico en la forma de una visual y sonoramente invisible onda que se expandió e expandió por varios metros a la redonda hasta haber acabado recorrido básicamente toda la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Fue una leve onda de poder mágico de la que fue capaz de percatarse cierta joven de 19 años que caminaba tranquilamente con sus descalzos pies por una de las tantas calles de está misma ciudad mientras lograba soportar el notable dolor que causaban las heridas que obtuvo su cuerpo en las feroces batallas que tuvo con la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion y con la llamada Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels.

Se estaba hablando de aquella joven que poseía una larga cabellera escarlata que tenía un mechón azul en su frente y estaba actualmente atada en forma de una cola de caballo, unos bellos ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que en ese momento poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con unas cuantas vendas blancas alrededor de su busto y cubriendo las notables heridas en su torso y un pantalón hakama de color rojo con llamas naranjas a sus lados. Y como no mencionar que está joven tenía en su pierna izquierda grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

-Volvió a transmitir su poder mágico por la ciudad, ¿Eh?...- Hablo con un tranquilo sonreír Alicia mientras caminaba -...Sí, sí. Ya voy. Solo espera un poco más. No todos nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz siempre que queremos. Ten en cuenta que estoy herida, ¿Sí?-

-¿Alicia-san...?-

-¿Hm?- Reacciono la joven Scarlet con ligero confundir.

Dirigiendo su mirar hacia la dirección en que provino la femenina voz que la nombro, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail observaba como de un callejón que se cruzaba con el camino pavimentado de liso concreto que ella recorría terminó saliendo cierta joven de 19 años de edad que presentaba tanto unas leves pero notables heridas en su piel como unas ropas algo dañadas y todo esto por la batalla que tuvo con la joven maga de Lamia Scale, Sherin Akatsuki.

Hablando más específicamente; era esa joven que poseía unos largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro al igual que sus hermosos ojos, que tenía un gorro Cossak de color azul oscuro; que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abrigo-vestido de color azul marino que estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para que se notara está y decorado con un chal a la altura de sus hombros y del mismo color, unas medias altas de color negro junto con unas botas largas marrones y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul marino.

-... ¿Está bien?- Preguntaba Raine con preocupar.

-Raine...- Nombraba Alicia con leve sorprender tras observar a su compañera de gremio en aquella ruta.

-Sus heridas parecen bastante graves. ¿No debería retirarse, Alicia-san?- Preguntó preocupadamente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Hmm...Es cierto que duele algo, pero ya me ejercí a mí misma unos primeros auxilios básicos. Puedo resistir hasta el final- Contestaba la tranquila joven Scarlet mientras su mano derecha sobaba levemente las vendas que cubrían el corte en su torso.

-Aunque diga que puede resistir...- Continuaba hablando la joven maga de hielo y agua con preocupar.

-No te preocupes. Sabes que no es la primera vez que soporto heridas como está. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú también te ves algo herida. ¿Estás bien, Raine?- Preguntaba la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail preocupada.

-Son varios, pero son solo rasguños. No duelen mucho. Lo que sí es grave es el poder mágico de Raine. Tuve que gastar bastante en una estrategia que use en un combate...Ah, hablando de combates, ¿No se habrá cruzado con Leo-kun, Alicia-san?- Preguntó con intrigar la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-Me lo encontré, pero no me enfrente a él. Leo terminó siendo derrotado por Charlie de Golden Lion. Parece que dio una buena pelea hasta el final, pero le toco una oponente con mala compatibilidad para su magia de hielo- Respondió con ligera seriedad la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Ya veo...Hmm...Raine está aliviada por no haber tenido que enfrentar a Leo-kun, pero también está preocupada por cómo estará él. ¿Estará muy herido o deprimido? - Se preguntaba con preocupar la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Puede que se haga el duro la próxima vez que lo veas, pero aún así trata de consolarlo y felicítalo por sus esfuerzos- Decía con un leve sonreír la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez.

-¡Sí! ¡Raine le dará tanto cariño a Leo-kun que Sherin-san explotara de ira! ¡Jeje!- Contesto animadamente sonriente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Cielos, cielos...- Comentaba Alicia entre ligeras risas.

-Lo sabía...-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaban Alicia y Raine con leve intrigar.

Pasando a apuntar una mirada de ojos marrones y una mirada de ojos azul oscuro a la dirección de dónde vino una masculina voz, aquel par de jóvenes magas de Fairy Tail observaban como a esa amplia calle donde estaban acabó llegando con un caminar de tranquilo paso un joven de 19 años que había perdido parte de su vestimenta por culpa del combate que tuvo con Mervin Orland de Sabertooth y que cargaba en su espalda con algo de ayuda de sus manos a cierta pequeña joven de 14 años que se encontraba profundamente cansada debido a un batallar con Dana Talian de Golden Lion.

El joven se trataba de aquel ser de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso con largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros, filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro, que enseñaba sus marcados pectorales y abdominales al verse despojado antes de la sudadera verde y un largo abrigo de cuero negro que vestía su torso, que se encontraba vistiendo actualmente solo unos poco dañados jeans grises y unas botas negras, y que poseía la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo.

Mientras que la pequeña joven era aquella que tenía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón; que vestía una blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha.

-...Con que aquí se encontraban ustedes dos. Mi nariz no se equivocaba- Dijo un tranquilo Ryos.

-Hola, Alicia-san, Raine-san- Decía con un leve sonreír amigable una cansada Lucia cargada en la espalda de su compañero de gremio.

-Ryos, Lucia- Nombro una tranquilamente sonriente Alicia tras ver a sus compañeros de de gremio.

-Raine está presenciando una imagen bastante peculiar. ¿Por qué Ryos-kun está cargando a Lucia-chan en su espalda?- Preguntó curiosa la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Terminamos así porque cuando me encontré a está mocosa, ella caminaba de manera tan tambaleante que tenía que agarrarse a las paredes de los edificios para no caerse. Era algo insoportable de ver- Contesto algo irritado el joven Redfox.

-Lo siento mucho por esto, Ryos-san -Hablo la pequeña joven Dragneel- Es que terminé gastando casi todo mi poder mágico en el combate contra Dana. Pero, no se preocupen. Dentro de unos minutos más creo que habré recuperado el suficiente poder para hacer una o dos invocaciones. Estaré bien en cuanto nos toque combatir-

-Eso es reconfortante...-

-¿Hm?- Mostraron diminuta confusión los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

Con una vez más unos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail dirigiendo sus miradas hacía la dirección de donde provino una masculina voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, estos acabaron viendo como de otro callejón que se cruzaba con aquella calle de suelos de concreto donde estaban terminó saliendo con un tranquilo caminar cierto joven de 19 años que mostraba heridas y sucio tanto en su cuerpo como en la vestimenta de esté debido a su anterior combatir con el joven mago de Golden Lion, Will Eehto.

Obviamente se hablaba de aquel joven con unos cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, y sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello.

-...Hola- Le decía Marcus con un ligero tranquilo sonreír a sus compañeros.

-Marcus- Nombro Alicia con una leve sonrisa después de ver a su compañero y pareja.

-Con que ninguno de nosotros fue derrotado, ¿Eh? Como se esperaba. Gee hee- Dijo Ryos con un peculiar reír.

-No me gusta que lo digas como sí todo hubiera sido pan comido, Ryos-kun. Raine agoto bastante de su poder mágico y sus oídos todavía le duelen por todos los ataques sónicos de Sherin-san- Comentaba levemente molesta la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-En ningún momento dije que todo esto fue fácil. Yo también la tuve algo difícil. Ese compañero creído de Lisa y Sorano me lanzo un alocado hechizo que me hizo gastar casi todo mi poder mágico para defenderme. Sí no me hubiera comido unas cuantas cosas de hierro que me encontraba por el camino, estuviera en una situación igual a está pequeña debilucha en mi espalda- Decía sonriente el joven Redfox.

-Eso es cruel, Ryos-san. Está debilidad es una señal de todo mi esfuerzo. Debería estarme felicitando en vez de burlarse de mí. Vamos, felicíteme- Comentaba Lucia quejosamente mientras jalaba de leve manera con sus manos la larga cabellera de quién la cargaba en su espalda.

-Sí, sí. Bien hecho, mocosa. Ahora deja de jalar mi cabello o te tiro al suelo- Contesto molesto el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Jeje- Reía Raine ligeramente.

-¿Hm?...- El joven Strauss-Dreyar observaba a su compañera que tenía su torso cubierto de bastantes vendas debido a un notable corte -...Oye, Alicia, esa herida... ¿Estás bien? ¿No deberías retirarte?-

-Ya se lo explique también a Raine. Yo puedo lidiar con está herida hasta que el final. Estoy bien. Además, Kasuga me deseo suerte en mi próximo combate. No puedo echarme para atrás cuando ella me dio su apoyo solo por un pequeño rasguño como esté- Respondió la joven Scarlet con un leve sonreír.

-Eso no tiene nada de pequeño rasguño... ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste que Kasuga te deseo buena suerte? ¿Ya arreglaron lo que hubiera entre ustedes?- Preguntaba intrigado el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Sí. Al fin de cuentas sí fue por algo que yo le había hecho a ella. Te lo explicare más tarde. El punto es que ya nos llevamos tan bien como antes. Incluso me llamo "Hermana". Debiste verla. Fue bastante linda- Contesto contenta la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Con que hermana, ¿Eh?...Bueno, no sé qué pasó, pero me alegro que ya no estén peleadas. En cualquier caso, ¿Estás seguro que estás bien con tal herida? ¿No quieres que te cargue un rato para que ahorres energías?- Preguntaba preocupado el joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero estoy bien. Además, siento que sí me relajo por tan solo un momento, no podré evitar desmayarme- Dio como respuesta la tranquilamente sonriente joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-¿Y aún así dices que estás bien?...Rayos, que terca- Comento con un leve sonreír el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar.

-Hmm...Pues lo siento por eso. Así es como soy- Dijo con un leve sonrojar de vergüenza en sus mejillas la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez.

-Verdad. Y así es como me gustas- Decía Marcus levemente sonriente.

-Hmm- Veía Alicia aumentado el sonrojar en su cara.

-Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen todo su coqueteó. Me dan repelus. Guárdense eso para otro maldito momento- Comentaba Ryos con su cabeza decorada por una vena de ira estilo anime.

-¿Acaso está celoso, Ryos-san?- Preguntaba Lucia algo burlona.

-No te preocupes, Ryos-kun...- Hablaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster -...Raine confía en que en alguna parte del mundo está la persona adecuada para ti. Lo mismo para Sonia-san. Y sí ambos todavía no encuentran a su pareja ideal para cuando cumplan los treinta, ustedes dos pueden...-

-¡Ya cállense!- Gritaba el joven Redfox furiosamente.

-Bien...Sí todos nos encontramos aquí, voy a suponer que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, ¿No?- Hablo con cierta seriedad la joven Scarlet.

-Por supuesto que sí. No sé quién está extendiendo su poder mágico por la ciudad, pero se está tomando la molestia de llamarnos. Sería grosero no ir- Contesto el joven Redfox sonrientemente.

-¿Alguna de idea de quién puede ser?- Preguntó Raine intrigada.

-Yo reconozco esté poder mágico. Es Devlin de Golden Lion- Respondía una seria Alicia.

-El tipo al que te enfrentaste en el evento de ayer, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué simplemente no nos ataca desde su posición con el hechizo que uso para librarse de casi todos sus oponentes en "Crystal"?- Se preguntaba Marcus con curiosidad.

-Debe desear ver en persona nuestros rostros de frustración cuando nos derrote. Ese es el tipo de persona que es. Pude obtener una buena imagen de él después de nuestra lucha- Decía seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-Pues lo lamento por ese tipo, pero lo que terminara viendo serán nuestro rostro de la victoria. Sí piensa que puede derrotarnos a los cinco juntos, se llevara una gran decepción. Gee hee- Hablo Ryos con un peculiar reír.

-No pienses que será tan fácil. No sé en qué estado estará Devlin, pero todos nosotros estamos heridos y cansados. Él sin duda será un oponente difícil- Dijo con serio tono Alicia.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Preguntaba algo burlón el joven Redfox.

-Soy precavida. Además, solo dije que sería un oponente difícil, no invencible- Contesto con un leve sonreír en sus labios la joven Scarlet.

-Alicia-san tiene razón. Sea quién sea el oponente, lo derrotaremos. Todo con tal de recibir a Tsuna-sama y a los demás con una gran sonrisa- Comento la joven Loxar-Fullbuster determinadamente.

-¿Roku, Sonia-san y Happy habran encontrado a mi hermano y a Serena-san?- Se preguntaba Lucia con preocupar.

-Esperemos que sí. En cualquier caso, será mejor que sigamos avanzando. Está empezando a oscurecerse- Respondía Alicia tranquilamente sonriente.

-Parece ser que Devlin-san será nuestro oponente final en el torneo. ¿Qué tal sí para motivarnos nos da otro apasionado discurso como al principio de la batalla real, Ryos-san?- Preguntaba la pequeña joven Dragneel algo burlona a quién la cargaba en su espalda.

-Me niego. Motívence solos- Contestaba Ryos con un ligero sonrojar de apenar en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, ese molesto cerebro de carbón no está aquí para decir "eso", ¿Qué tal sí lo decimos nosotros?- Preguntaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar con un leve tranquilo sonreír.

-Raine cree que es una buena idea- Apoyaba con alegrar la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Como sea, solo vamos- Decía un levemente irritado Ryos.

-Bien...- Hablo Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡...Estamos más que encendidos!-

Habiendo liberado aquellas determinadas palabras en un tiempo unísono, esos cinco jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail siguieron con su avanzar por aquella recta calle con tal de llegar al joven mago de Golden Lion que residía en una rural área en todo el centro de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Y durante toda aquella escena...

_...Mientras tanto..._

-¡Achu!-

Aquel estornudar pertenecía a uno de los jóvenes magos que, junto a un pequeño felino humanoide de azulado pelaje y que volaba en los aires gracias a las blancas alas emplumadas que surgían en su espalda debido a la magia llamada "Aera"; avanzaban con un veloz correr por un pastoso terreno con tal de llegar a la ciudad que veían lejanamente sus ojos, es decir, la Ciudad de Crocus.

Hablando más específicamente; ese estornudo pertenecía a un joven con 19 años de edad de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

Otro de esos jóvenes era una joven con 19 años de edad que en realidad era una demonio de los libros de Zeref y que poseía tanto una bella larga cabellera de color negro como unos preciosos ojos de color café y mantenía su cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y curvilínea vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, una corta falda azul encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos grises y unas femeninas sandalias de color marrón y como no mencionar que en la mano derecha de esta se encontraba grabada en color rosado la marca de Fairy Tail.

Uno más de ese grupo era un un pequeño joven que a pesar de su edad de 14 años poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobo, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo.

Otro de los que conformaba aquella agrupación era una joven de 19 años con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. Está joven también poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

Y el último de estos era un joven de 19 años de edad con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-¿Q-Qué rayos?...Me picó la nariz de repente...- Dijo algo quejoso un Tsuna que se rascaba su nariz con su mano derecha mientras corría.

-¿Alguien estará hablando de ti, Tsuna? ¿Será una chica? Que popular eres- Decía Happy algo burlón mientras volaba.

-Hmm...- Fruncía el ceño una molesta Serena que avanzaba con un veloz correr.

-Demonios...Arruinaste todo el drama de la situación con ese estornudo- Comento un tranquilo Roku mientras corría velozmente.

-¿Es en serio todo lo que dijiste, Serena? ¿Esos canallas de Ouroboros realmente tenían un plan como ese orquestado todo este tiempo?- Preguntaba una intrigada Sonia mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

-Sí. Esa loca de Amaia me lo confesó todo sin remordimiento alguno. Realmente no debió imaginar ni por un segundo que yo lograria escaparme- Contestaba la seria joven Axel.

-Debemos agradecerle eso a Sophia y a todo la información que nos dio. Cuando todo esto acabé, le invitaremos un festín digno de un hombre como ella- Decía la joven Strauss sonriente.

-Aye. Le serviremos bastantes pescados- Apoyaba un sonriente Happy.

-¡Esos tipos...! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a mancillar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos que estuve esperanto tanto tiempo con una estupidez como esa?! ¡No los dejaré dañar la tierra de Natsu-sensei! ¡Como mago del Imperio Alvarez como ellos, los detendré y les pateare bien fuerte su trasero para que aprendan su lección!- Exclamaba un enfurecido Ashe durante su rápido correr.

-¡Pues puedes hacerlo después de mí! ¡Esos tipos de Ouroboros no solo secuestraron a Serena, sino que ya no hay duda alguna de que fueron los que hirieron a Ryos y Sonia! ¡No los perdonaré! ¡Me encargaré de ellos para que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos puedan continuar! ¡Espero que Marcus y los demás me hayan dejado unos cuantos oponente interesantes!- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú todavía piensas en pelear con la gente de otros gremios a pesar de está situación?- Preguntó Serena con intrigar.

-¡Por supuesto!- Contestaron sonrientes e al unísono el joven Dragneel y el joven Vesta.

-Ustedes dos...- Reaccionaba la joven Axel con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-Bueno, aunque no creo que los de Ouroboros no vayan a no querer pelear, para detener lo que traman no es en realidad necesario pelear con ellos. Solo debemos ir al Domus Flau y decirle a todo el mundo lo que sabemos aunque tengamos que hacerlo a gritos desde la arena. Sí hacemos eso, sus planes quedaras frustrados- Explico con serio tono el pequeño joven Nirvit.

-Eso es cierto. Pero espero que podamos llegar a la ciudad a tiempo para hacerlo- Decía Serena seriamente.

-¡Aceleren el paso, todos! ¡Vamos!- Gritaba Tsuna determinadamente.

-¡Sí!- Apoyaban de igual manera Serena, Ashe, Sonia, Roku y Happy.

_...Al mismo tiempo..._

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Aquel potente gritar de profunda emoción pertenecía a la mayor parte del vasto número de gente que ayudaba a llenar totalmente las gradas de ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", los cuales no olvidemos que habían estado viendo desde un principio la batalla real de la que se trataba el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 gracias a a la transmisión en vivo que enseñaban las varias holográficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en los aires dentro de esté.

-No los puedo culpar por estar tan emocionados. El final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos está solo a la vuelta de la esquina, por así decirlo- Comentaba Chapati tranquilamente sonriente.

-¿Qué tal sí hacemos un repaso de lo que ha pasado?- Sugería Gauss de igual manera.

-Aunque cada uno de sus miembros lucho fervientemente hasta caer; el equipo de Lamia Scale que ocupa el tercer lugar, el equipo de Sabertooth en el cuarto lugar y el equipo de Mermaid Heels en el quinto lugar han quedado oficialmente fuera de la batalla real- Informaba un tranquilo locutor Lola.

-Los equipos que quedan en está sorprendente batalla real son... -Hablo el locutor Rolan -...El equipo de Fairy Tail que no solo ocupa actualmente el primer lugar sino que también mantiene a todos sus miembros, y...-

-...El equipo que ocupa el segundo lugar, Golden Lion. Aunque de esté solamente se mantiene su líder, Devlin Devilian- Informo tranquilamente el locutor que cubría su calva con una peluca de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Y el tercer equipo en todavía mantenerse en está competencia es aquel que sigue ocupando el sexto e último lugar del torneo, Ouroboros. Pero se debe decir que desde el comienzo de está batalla real no se ha obtenido ningún avistamiento o reporte de alguno de los miembros de esté equipo. ¿Será alguna clase de estrategia por su parte?- Se preguntaba intrigado el locutor con una gran barba de negros cabellos y en forma de candado.

-¿Cómo será el clímax de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de esté año? La intriga está cerca de provocarme un infarto- Comento el locutor proveniente del Reino de Fiore.

-No se pierdan ni un segundo o de seguro se arrepentirán- Decía el locutor proveniente del Imperio Alvarez.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Liberaban otro potente e eufórico gritar la incontable cantidad de personas que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

Y ahora que estamos de regreso en está descomunal edificación, no olvidemos que en todo el centro de la amplia arena de esté se encontraba un gran escenario de blanco concreto; el cual poseía un trono ocupado por Hisui E. Fiore, con el llamado Arcadios parado rectamente a su lado, y un trono que estaba ocupado por el llamado Ajeel Raml, e al lado de esté estaba rectamente de pie el llamado Jacob Lessio.

-...- Hisui fruncía ligeramente el ceño -...Ajeel-san, no tengo ninguna intención de ofender o acusar a la gente de tú país con esté comentario, pero...-

-Te tiene bastante preocupada que los de Ouroboros no se muestren desde hace un rato, ¿No?- Hablo un serio Ajeel.

-Sí. Tengo entendido que ese gremio es bastante problemático y no en el buen sentido como la gente de Fairy Tail. Sí no quieren ser vistos, me temo que podrían estar tramando algo turbio durante está festividad- Contestaba la seria Reina de Fiore.

-Por más molesto que sea, yo también tengo esa sospecha sobre ellos- Dijo el serio actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-De alguna forma debieron haber obtenido información sobre los puntos ciegos de la transmisión. La pregunta es, ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Robos o algo así?- Comento un serio Jacob.

-Arcadios, contacta a los responsables de la transmisión en vivo. Diles que se centren en localizar la imagen de la gente de Ouroboros- Decía Hisui seriamente.

-Entendido, reina- Contestaba con seriedad el hombre vestido con una reluciente armadura.

-¡Oh, un inminente encuentro por fin ha ocurrido!- Informaba un emocionado Chapati.

-¡El final del torneo está cada vez más y más cerca!- Informo Gauss de igual manera.

-¿Hm?- Se mostraban intrigados Hisui, Arcadios, Ajeel y Jacob.

Las últimas palabras de los dos locutores de aquella famosa festividad del Reino de Fiore hacían referencia completamente a cierta escena que ocurría en la Ciudad de Crocus que era el campo de la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Se estaba hablando de como un quinteto de jóvenes magos habían llegado con un tranquilo paso y uno al lado de otro a una amplia zona rural posicionada en todo el centro de aquella ciudad.

Obviamente se hablaba del equipo de Fairy Tail conformado por unos lastimados y cansados pero aún así determinados a luchar y ganar jóvenes magos que portaban con los nombres de Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Lucia Dragneel, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox y Alicia Scarlet.

-...- Se mantenían con seria expresión aquellos cinco jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail mientras avanzaban con calmado paso.

-Con que al fin llegaron...-

Esté hablar pertenecía a otro joven que se encontraba presente en aquella zona rural. Un joven que primero se levantaba de la banca donde estaba cómodamente sentado y luego empezó un caminar de tranquilo paso que se detuvo en cuanto él se posiciono a unos metros en frente de aquel quinteto de jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los cuales también habían detenido su calmado avanzar. Con quién esos cinco jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail conectaban sus series miradas era obviamente aquel joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-...Normalmente diría algo como...- Hablaba un ligeramente sonriente Devlin -..."¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esperar tanto tiempo a un ser superior como yo, seres inferiores?", pero puedo ver que están bastante heridos y debilitados posiblemente por todos los combates apasionados que han tenido con otros seres inferiores como ustedes. Entiendo y acepto su retraso-

-Tú no te ves exactamente cansado y tampoco veo ni una herida o suciedad en tú molesta persona. ¿Acaso les has dejado todos los oponentes a tus compañeros mientras tú te escondes aquí con el rabo entre las patas?- Preguntó Ryos algo burlón.

-Cuida tus palabras cuando le hables a un ser superior como yo, inferior. Por supuesto que no le he dejado el trabajo de lidiar con todos nuestros "enemigos" a mis inferiores camaradas de Golden Lion. Mi superior ser lidio sin problemas con un par de Dragon Slayers que controlaban la luz y la sombra y también con un maestro de magias creación de distintos elementos. Aunque eran seres inferiores, sus habilidades eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para conservar un lugar en mis memorias. Ellos deberian sentirse honrados por eso- Respondía con un ligero sonreír el joven Devilian.

-¿Dragon Slayers de luz y sombra?...Obviamente está hablando de Lisa y Sorano- Pensó un serio Marcus.

-Y un maestro de varias magias de creación... ¿Jess-san de Lamia Scale?- Se preguntaba Lucia intrigada.

-¿Está persona dice que los derroto a los tres juntos sin cansarse o herirse en lo más mínimo?- Pensaba Raine intrigadamente.

-Charlie no se equivocaba en decirme que él sería un oponente complicado en una verdadera batalla- Pensó Alicia seriamente.

-Pero, debo decir que estoy solamente un poco impresionado de que todos los miembros de su equipo hayan logrado mantenerse en la competencia hasta esté punto. Díganme, ¿Han derrotado a mis compañeros?- Preguntó el apaciblemente sonriente joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-Sí, lo hemos hecho- Contesto la joven Scarlet con seria actitud.

-Ah...- Suspiraba con decepcionar el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos -...Me lo temía. Pensar que ellos no solo son miembros del gremio que es considerado el más fuerte del Imperio Alvarez, sino que también tienen una conexión con mi superior ser...Que vergüenza-

-¿Vergüenza, dices? ¿Te refieres a tus compañeros? ¿Cómo osas decir tal cosa? Ellos lucharon con todo hasta el final. Sus esfuerzos deberían ser suficiente para hacerte sentir orgulloso- Decía seriamente la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Sí esos esfuerzos de los que hablas no producen los resultados deseados, es lo mismo que si no hubieran hecho nada. No veo porque debería sentime orgulloso de eso...Ah, pero no nos desviemos del tema, por favor. No estamos aquí para decidir que ideales son los correctos. Nos hemos reunido aquí con un único objetivo, ¿No es así, magos de Fairy Tail?- Dijo Devlin con una pequeña sonrisa como algo amenazante.

-Sí, así es. Para patear tú engreído trasero- Respondió sonrientemente el joven Redfox mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Eres un bromista, ¿Verdad?...Aunque estuvieran en su mejor estado, su posibilidad de vencer a mi superior ser no sería diferente de cero- Comento un ligeramente sonriente joven Devilian.

-¿Acaso ya no pasamos antes por está clase de conversación, Devlin? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo de "Crystal"?- Preguntaba con una leve sonrisa la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-No confundas las cosas, mosquito. Habrás ganado aquella competencia, pero no me ganaste a mí. Mi superior luz del juicio ya no tendrá como objetivo a un simple pedazo de roca, sino a ti- Dijo ligeramente sonriente pero aún así algo iracundo el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Hm? Sentí algo de ira en tú tono. ¿Me guardas rencor?- Preguntaba curiosa la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Cómo crees. ¿Tú le guardarías rencor a cada mosquito que te picara? Eso sí. Tú serás la que mi luz superior se centré más en deslumbrar. No puedo permitir que un pequeño éxito te haga creer que eres mi igual. Debo enseñarte tú lugar- Contestaba con una apacible sonrisa el joven usuario de magia de luz.

-Oye, oye...Primero menosprecias a tus compañeros, ¿Y ahora insultas a los míos? Esté tipo me está empezando a caer tan mal como la gente de Ouroboros- Decía un tranquilo joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Raine está de acuerdo- Dijo la seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Bien...- Hablaba Alicia -... ¿Qué tal sí dejamos de lado estás charlas sobre superiores e inferiores o sobre sí podemos ganar o no y simplemente lo descubrimos de manera más practica?...-

Tras el liberar de aquellas palabras; Alicia hacía uso de su "Re-Equipar" para que sus dos manos sujetaran firmemente la empuñadura de una espada japonesa, Marcus provocaba que unos cuantos pequeños rayos azulados recorrieran su cuerpo, Ryos cubría la piel de sus apretados puños con unas relucientes escamas de hierro, Lucia sujetaba con firmeza en su mano derecha una de sus doradas llaves y Raine colocaba su apretado puño derecho encima de la palma de su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que cubría a ambas en una gélida aura mágica de color azulado. Y ante todo esto, Devlin solo se limitó a aumentar solo un poco el tamaño de su pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí...- Hablaba Devlin -...Hagamos esto. Fairy Tail y Golden Lion...El campeón de los tan célebres Grandes Juegos Mágicos, vamos a decidirlo. Aquí y...-

-...Ahora-

Justo en el momento en que hablaron Devlin y cierto personaje enmascarado que se encontraba sumamente lejos de esa escena en una amplia zona urbana en todo el centro de la Ciudad de Crocus, un hecho que nadie esperaba en lo más mínimo, ocurrió. Un hecho que ocurrió en el mismo tiempo en que los llamados Tsuna Dragneel, Serena Axel, Roku Nirvit, Sonia Strauss, Ashe Vesta y Happy finalmente habían entrado a está misma ciudad. Un hecho que podían apreciar claramente todo aquel que estuviera en el interior del Domus Flau.

Se pudo apreciar como cuatro delgados pilares que alcanzaban la altura de un cielo atardecido y formados por una brillante luz oscura hicieron una realmente repentina aparición en el lado este, oeste, sur y norte de la amplia ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Y de la cima de esté total de cuatro pilares de una oscura energía surgieron múltiples delgadas líneas formadas por está misma luz y que se fueron conectando una tras otra para acabar formando un pentagrama.

Un gigantesco pentagrama que ocupaba completamente los atardecidos cielos encima de la Ciudad de Crocus. No había duda alguna de que cada persona dentro de está ciudad podía observar tanto aquel descomunal pentagrama formado por la conexión de unas oscuras líneas así como los cuatro pilares de energía oscura que le dieron nacer a esté y surgían de cuatro direcciones distintas.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaba Tsuna con sumo sorprender justo después de haber pasado por la entrada de Crocus junto a quién lo acompañaban.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!- Se preguntaba Happy sorprendido.

-¡¿Eso...?!- Hablaba una sorprendida Serena.

-¡¿...Un pentagrama en el cielo?!- Se preguntó Sonia intrigada.

-¡¿Acaso llegamos muy tarde?!- Decía Roku con profundo intrigar.

-¡Maldición!- Reaccionaba Ashe con frustrar.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Devlin ligero confundir tras alzar sus ojos dorados en dirección a lo que ocurría en el cielo desde su posición en el centro de la ciudad al igual que los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- Se preguntaba un confuso Ryos.

-¿Un pentagrama?- Dijo una confusa Lucia.

-¿Será algún preparativo para el final del torneo?- Se preguntó Raine confundida.

-...- Mostraba Marcus una seria mirada en sus filosos ojos azules -Tengo un realmente mal presentimiento sobre todo esto-

-Sí. Yo también. El aire de la ciudad se vio decorado de repente por un oscuro poder. ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaba Alicia seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Enseñaban intrigar los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion, jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, jóvenes magos de Sabertooth y jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels que estaban en una enfermería conjunta cerca del llamado "Castillo Mercurius".

-¿Uh?... ¿Ah?... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?... ¿Son una especie de fuegos artificiales? ¿No es un pentagrama?...Que tenebroso...Tengo algo de miedo...- Hablaban la multitud de gente que llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau.

-...- Brandish arrugaba ligeramente su indiferente mirada con disgustar desde su puesto en las gradas.

-¿Y esto...? - Se preguntaba una seria Erza al igual que los demás que ocupaban el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Los cielos encima de Crocus se han visto decorados por una imagen que causo cierto intrigante temor, sí me lo preguntan!- Informaba un confuso Chapati.

-¡¿Acaso será una acción de alguno de los participantes de la batalla real?!- Preguntó Gauss intrigadamente.

-Oye, Hisui, ¿Tú y tú gente tienen algo que ver con aquella cosa en el cielo? ¿Lo prepararon para el final del torneo o algo así?- Preguntaba Ajeel molesto e intrigado.

-No, yo tampoco sé que está ocurriendo- Contestaba Hisui seria pero al mismo tiempo algo temerosa.

-Estoy detectando un poder oscuro realmente fuerte...Es desagradable- Dijo un serio Jacob.

-Haré que los guardias reales investigüen de inmediato- Hablo seriamente Arcadios mientras tomaba entre sus enguantadas manos su lacrima de comunicación portátil.

Se debía decir que uno de los delgados e altos pilares de oscura energía que ayudo a formar ese descomunal pentagrama presente en unos atardecidos cielos, el pilar que estaba en el lado sur para ser más exactos, surgía de un gran círculo mágico de color morado oscuro presente en los suelos de concreto a los bordes de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" y que en todo su centro se encontraba presente cierto personaje con un edad de 20 años.

Más específicamente hablando; se trataba de aquel joven que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven usuario de magia oscura tenía grabado en el centro de su pecho la marca en color negro de Ouroboros.

-¡Jijijiji!- Reía Arioc peculiar y sumamente eufórico -¡Ahora sí, desgraciados de Ishgal! ¡La hora del verdadero maldito espectáculo ha llegado! ¡Les enseñare el real poder de un élite como yo! ¡Disfruten de esté con el poco tiempo que le quedan a sus vidas de mierda! ¡Jijiji!-

Mientras que otro de aquellos pilares antes mencionados, el que residía en el lado oeste de la ciudad al hablar de manera más específica, surgía también de un oscuro círculo mágico presente en un terreno de pavimentado concreto a los bordes de Crocus y que en todo su centro poseía rectamente parado a una personaje que ya había sido vista antes en esté longevo relato.

Se hablaba de aquella joven como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionados a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica en color anaranjado. Era aquella joven que gano el evento conocido como "Sky and Hell" por una increíble buena suerte.

-¡Que buena suerte, que buena suerte! ¡Ha llegado, la diversión ha llegado, ha llegado! ¡Yeah!- Cantaba Alesha contentamente.

Otro de esos delgados pilares de oscura energía que desde borde de la Ciudad de Crocus se alzaban altamente a un atardecido cielo para liberar unas líneas de energía que formaban a un gigantesco pentagrama, el pilar en lado norte para ser más exactos, obviamente también surgía de un amplio círculo mágico oscuro que en todo su centro tenía rectamente de pie en unos suelos de concreto a cierta personaje que había aparecido anteriormente.

Era esa joven de 17 años de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias y la marca roja de Ouroboros se presentaba en su mano izquierda. También podría describirse a esta joven como la usuaria de magia oscura que participo en el primer combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-Jejeje...Es la hora de la cena- Decía Amaia mientras pasaba su larga lengua serpentea por sus labios en medio de un malicioso sonreír.

Y de obvia manera; el último de aquellos cuatro pilares de oscura energía en los bordes de la Ciudad de Crocus, el pilar en el lado este al hablar de modo más específico, también surgía de un gran oscuro círculo mágico que en todo su centro presentaba rectamente de pie a otro anteriormente visto personaje.

Hablando más específicamente; se trataba de un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda. Se trató de ese hombre de mayor edad que enseño su uso de magia explosiva en el evento conocido como "Race".

-Bien...- Hablaba ligeramente sonriente Omar -...Por fin ha llegado el momento que he esperado tanto tiempo que me he vuelto viejo. Más les vale que no lo arruinen, niños...-

**-¡...VANISHING POINT!- **

"Punto de Desaparición". En cuanto estás palabras fueron gritadas potentemente por cuatro de los cinco miembros del equipo de Ouroboros, un blanco destellar surgió de aquel descomunal pentagrama antes mencionado y en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo cubrió a toda la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y por ende, a todos quienes actualmente la habitaban. Fue un destellar que desapareció tan instantáneamente como apareció.

Y tras esa sumamente corta escena, todos aquellos y aquellas dentro de la Ciudad de Crocus mostraban diferentes niveles de sorpresa y confusión ante lo que ahora presenciaban. Se observaba como aunque habían desaparecido totalmente tanto aquel gigantesco pentagrama formado por unas líneas de oscura energía así como los pilares de energía oscura que liberaban a estás; Crocus no solo había visto remplazado su cielo en apenas fase de atardecer por un cielo profundamente anochecido y decorado por un notable número de estrellas, sino que cada imagen de las afuera de está ciudad había sido completamente cubierta por unas vastas cantidades de una neblina realmente densa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó un confuso Tsuna que observo al igual que sus acompañantes lo que ocupaba el espacio del otro lado de la entrada a la Ciudad de Crocus que habían cruzados unos segundos atrás.

-¿Niebla?- Reaccionaba Serena igual de confusa.

-¡Ah!... ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!... ¡O-Oigan, se hizo de noche de repente!... ¡Rayos, es algo realmente aterrador!... ¡Yo mejor me voy a mi casa!... ¡Mama, tengo miedo!...- Hablaban alterados la incontable cantidad de gente que ocupaba las gradas de un gigantesco coliseo.

-¡Todos, por favor, tranquilícense! ¡Prometo que no hay nada de que preocuparse!- Decía una seria Hisui al ver como la gente empezaba a salir del Domus Flau.

-¡Guardias, traten de tranquilizar a la gente para que no se lastime al salir de forma tan alterada! ¡Y averigüen de inmediato que fue lo que ocurrió!- Grito Arcadios seriamente.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué anocheció de manera tan profundo de un momento a otro?! ¡¿Qué clase de magia es está?! ¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?!- Se preguntaba un iracundo Ajeel.

-Emperador, al frente- Hablo un serio Jacob.

-¡¿Ah?!- Reacciono confuso Ajeel a lo que dijo su cónsul.

Dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el frente; todos aquellos que ocupaban un escenario de concreto en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau pudieron ver como una silueta humanoide en movimiento se presentaba en las sombras que ocupaban el interior de una de las tantas grandes puertas en las paredes alrededor de está misma arena. Esa silueta continuó avanzando e avanzando hacia adelante e eventualmente salió de las sombras no solo para posicionarse a unos metros en frente de la reina del Reino de Fiore, el emperador del Imperio Alvarez y los cónsules de estos, sino también para enseñar que era un personaje que ya había hecho una prevía aparición en esté longevo relato.

Resulto ser un hombre que no se sabía si era joven o mayor debido a que su cabeza estaba cubierta con la capucha del realmente largo manto de color morado oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos, de la cual la izquierda estaba vestida con un negro guante mientras que la derecha enseñaba sus uñas pintadas de blanco al estar descubierta, y pies vestidos con unas abiertas sandalias marrones. Y el rostro de este individuo era cubierto con una máscara de color platino que solo poseía dos delgadas líneas para que sus ojos pudieran ver. Pero se sabía que este peculiar ser provenía de cierto gremio debido a la marca de serpiente tatuada en color negro en su mano derecha. Se podría describir también a este enmascarado, encapuchado e encapado ser como alguien que apenas había soltado palabras desde su lejana aparición.

-...- Se mantenía Lar en total silencio mientras poseía su mirada apuntada a los que estaban en un escenario en frente de su posición.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron confusos Hisui e Arcadios al observar al aquel encapuchado, encapado e enmascarado ser.

-¿Quién es este tipo de extraño disfraz?- Preguntó un molesto Ajeel.

-Creo que es un miembro del equipo de Ouroboros- Respondió Jacob seriamente.

-Sí, es de Ouroboros...-

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaron con confundir los antiguos miembros del grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12".

Volteando sus miradas en la dirección de dónde provino una conocida voz femenina, los presentes en un ancho escenario de concreto observaron como otro personaje se presentó con un tranquilo caminar en el área central de la amplia arena del Domus Flau. Se hablaba de una increíblemente hermosa mujer adulta pero con un aspecto notablemente joven, que poseía una cabellera lisa que le llegaba justamente hasta el cuello, con un recto flequillo que le quedaba justo encima de sus ojos y era de un reluciente color verde claro; que tenía unos ojos verde oscuro que mostraban una mirada de indiferente actitud, que poseía sus orejas decoradas con un par de pendientes de cruz y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abierto largo abrigo de largas mangas y cuello levantado, que era de color marrón con dibujos de diamantes en color azulado y que tenía sus bordes decorados con un plumaje de color azul oscuro; con un par de sandalia altas marrones y por más extraño que sonara, con lo que no podría describirse de ningún otra manera que como un bikini de dos piezas de color marrón con dibujos de diamantes azulados. Era alguien que cualquier que conociera bien esta historia debería reconocer.

-...Y puede ser que todo esté fastidio haya sido causado por ellos- Hablaba Brandish con su usual indiferente tono.

-Brandish- Nombro un serio Jacob.

-¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?- Preguntó un molesto Ajeel.

-Esperemos que nada...- Hablo la maestra de Golden Lion -...Oye, el de la mácara, contesta. ¿Todo lo qué está pasando en la ciudad es causado por Ouroboros?-

-...- Contestaba con puro silencio el dueño del apellido Adec.

-¡Oye, maldito, contesta la pregunta o te pondré bajo arresto en esté momento! ¡Di algo!- Gritaba molestamente el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-...- Continuaba sin decir nada un encapado, encapuchado y enmascarado ser.

-Vas a aferrarte a ese voto de silencio tuyo hasta el final, ¿Eh? Supongo que eso significa que no tienes ningún problema con que te dé el tamaño de una rata y te estruje entre mis manos hasta que tengas ganas de hablar, ¿O sí?- Decía una seria Brandish.

-No creo que la tortura sirva de algo en esté tipo. Además, no es necesario que hable. Que se haya presentado ante nosotros después de lo que ocurrió es como sí nos gritara "Sí, yo lo hice". Sí no dice nada en cinco segundos más, simplemente lo haré desaparecer- Dijo seriamente el apedillado como Lessio mientras ajustaba los negros guantes que vestían sus manos.

-...- Seguía en silencio Lar mientras su brazo derecho empezaba a extenderse hacia adelante.

-¡No te muevas!- Exclamo Ajeel mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia adelante.

Tras aquel iracundo gritar; el apodado como "El Rey del Desierto" provoco que de los arenosos suelos de esa escena se levantaran mágicamente varias ráfagas de densa arena que usaban una increíble velocidad para dirigirse a un silencioso mago de Ouroboros desde distintas direcciones alrededor de esté. Pero a una fracción de nanosegundo de que el ataque de un antiguo Spriggan 12 llegara hasta él y de que los otros dos antiguos "Escudos del Emperador Spriggan" en esa escena también lanzaran sus magias contra su persona, el nombrado como Lar Adec simplemente...

-Je- Libero un ligero pero notable reír un encapado, encapuchado e enmascarado ser al mismo tiempo en que los dedos de su mano derecha creaban un simple chasquear.

En cuando el sonido de esté chasquido resonópor los aires; las ráfagas de arena que recorrían de mágica manera los aires para acabar golpeando a un mago de Ouroboros regresaron a formar parte del campo de batalla del llamado Domus Flau debido a que el llamado Ajeel Raml fue incapaz de seguir utilizando su magia en cuanto un realmente amplio círculo mágico de color rojo hizo aparición en los suelos que conformaban el centro de aquella arena, y por ende, también atrapó en su interior a los llamados Brandish Niu, Jacob Lessio, Hisui y Arcadios.

Y siendo tocados por aquella tenue luz que liberaba aquel carmesí círculo mágico debajo de sus posiciones; los líderes de dos reinos distintos, los cónsuls de estos y la maestra de Golden Lion pudieron sentir de una dolorosa manera como perdían sus capacidades para utilizar su magia así como la capacidad de que sus cuerpos se movieran a su voluntad.

Fue una desagradable sensación que también recorrío los cuerpos de los veteranos miembros de Fairy Tail, los veteranos miembros de Sabertooth, los veteranos miembros de Lamia Scale y los veteranos miembros de Mermaid Heels en cuanto el concreto que conformaban los anchos balcones que ellos respectivamente ocupaban empezó a liberar una tenue luz del mismo color rojo que se círculo mágico en el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron Hisui, Ajeel y Jacob con notable dolor.

-¡R-Reina...!- Nombraba con preocupar un adolorido Arcadios.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Reaccionaba con confundir y sorprender Brandish durante el doler de su persona.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron dolorosamente varios de los ocupaban el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué r-rayos...?!- Se preguntaba un serio Laxus resistiendo su dolor.

-¡¿Y e-está luz...?! ¡Maldición, duele!- Gritaba un adolorido Gray.

-¡A-Algo que le está pasando a mi cuerpo...No logro usar mi magia...!- Pensaba una seria Erza que resistía el dolor que le recorría.

-¡¿E-Esto...?!- Reaccionaba con sorprender y confundir Jura que sentía el mismo dolor que recorría a los que ocupaban el balcón de espectadores de Lamia Scale.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron al sentir un repentino dolor en sus cuerpos Sting, Rogue y los demás en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-¡M-Maldición...!- Decía una frustrada Kagura al sentir el mismo dolor que las demás en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Mermaid Heels.

Y en el siguiente segundo, esa tenue luz carmesí que les causaba un notable dolor a varios personajes simplemente se desvaneció. Pero, en el mismo tiempo que un incontable número de personas había abandonado alteradamente el interior del Domus Flau ante el temor de lo que le ocurría a la Ciudad de Crocus; cada uno de los fue bañado por aquel ligero destellar rojizo que pareció ser una magia de un silencioso mago de Ouroboros simplemente se mantuvieron rectamente de pie, aunque no exactamente porque ellos lo deseaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Se preguntaba una intrigada Hisui.

-Sin importar cuanto lo intente, mi cuerpo no se mueve a mi voluntad- Pensaba una iracunda Erza.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos hizo esté tipo?- Pensó una confundida Brandish.

-Todos aquellos que hayan sido afectados por la "Prisión Sangrienta de Dragones", tomen asiento- Hablo Lar con una voz algo ronca.

En cuanto el apellido Adec libero esas palabras, las cuales por cierto eran el mayor número de estás que esté había dicho desde su lejana primera aparición; Hisui y Ajeel se sentaron nuevamente en los tronos que ocupaban antes; Brandish, Jacob y Arcadios se sentaron en los bordes del escenario de concreto que estaba en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau y todos aquellos que habitaban el interior de un ancho balcón de espectadores se sentaron en los asientos había en estos.

-¿Qué?- Pensó Laxus sorprendido.

-¿Nos sentamos?- Reacciono Jacob de igual manera.

-¿Este tipo es capaz de movernos a sus órdenes?- Pensaba Ajeel con profunda ira.

-¡Maldición!- Pensó Sting frustradamente.

-Oh...- Hablo Lar con ronco tono -...Hicieron lo que les dije, ¿eh? Parece que "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" y "Punto de Desaparición" funcionaron a la perfección. Tantos años de estudio valieron la pena. Nuestros planes van al pie de la letra. Me alegro, me alegro-

-¿Eh?...La voz de esté tipo...- Pensó una sorprendida Brandish.

-Parece que tiene alguna clase de daño en la garganta...Pero, está voz me suena conocida...- Pensaba sorprendido el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-Bien...Supongo que esté disfraz ya no es necesario...-

Habiendo dicho esas últimas palabras, aquel mago de Ouroboros empezó a quitarse alguna de sus prendas. Comenzando quitándose ese negro guante en su mano izquierda, Lar no solo enseñaba como las uñas de esté también estaban pintadas de blanco, sino también como su pulgar y dedo índice enseñaban todo su blanco hueso al no poseer nada de carne. Y bajando su capucha, el dueño del apellido Adec enseñaba unos desordenados cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello y poseían un rubio color claro.

Abriendo el largo manto negro que vestía, el mago de Ouroboros enseñaba como vestía también unos negros pantalones, pero más importante; mostraba como sus bien entrenados brazos y torso no solo tenían varios pequeños agujeros en su piel albina que enseñaban su rojiza carne y huesos como sus costillas, sino que también poseían unos borrosos tatuajes de un verdoso oscuro color e iguales al símbolo que representaba a un grupo que podría describirse como "Los Doce Escudos del Emperador Spriggan".

Y finalmente, apartando de su rostro con su mano derecha esa plateada mascara y simplemente dejandola caer a los arenosos suelos que pisaba, esté misterioso ser enseñaba un atractivo rostro que no solo tenía grabado en su frente una cruz blanca y estaba faltó de su globo ocular derecho izquierdo así como de bastante piel alrededor de esté; sino que pertenecía a un personaje que aunque nunca antes había hecho aparición anterior en esté longevo relato, sin duda era alguien que deberían reconocer al pertenecer a la obra original de Hiro Mashima.

-Ah, finalmente...Esa máscara empezaba a picar- Hablo tranquilamente un antiguo miembro de "Spriggan 12" con una ronca voz.

-¡...!- Mostraron profundo shock numerosos personajes afectados por el hechizo nombrado como "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-¡T-Tú...!- Pensó una sorprendida Brandish.

-¡No puede ser...!- Reacciono Ajeel con vasto asombrar.

-¡Imposible!- Pensaba Jacob de igual manera.

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostraba sorpresa Kagura desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Ese tipo...!- Pensó Sting con amplio shock desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-Hola, mis antiguos camaradas. He regresado del infierno... ¿Me han echado de menos?- Hablo con una pequeña sonrisa el supuesto hijo de el "Mago Oscuro" y Emperador Spriggan", Zeref Dragneel, Larcade Dragneel.

_...El telón de los planes de Ouroboros ha sido levantado...Y con esto, el regreso del "Dragneel Blanco" ha sido revelado... _

**Continuara...**


	36. Ouroboros

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 36/160: ¡Ouroboros!**

En el mismo tiempo en que en la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 se desatara el combate del equipo de Fairy Tail contra el líder del equipo de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian y en que el grupo de Tsuna, Serena, Roku, Sonia, Ashe y Happy volvió a entrar en la Ciudad de Crocus, toda está ciudad se vio envuelta en una misteriosa magia llamada "Punto de Desaparición" que fue liberada repentinamente por cuatro de los cinco miembros del equipo de Ouroboros. Y unos minutos luego de esto, varios conocidos personajes terminaron siendo atrapados por otra misteriosa magia al parecer llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" que fue liberada por el misterioso mago de Ouroboros, Lar Adec, quien al final, se quitó su máscara...

**...Continuación...**

-Hola, mis antiguos camaradas...-

Esté tranquilo hablar pertenecía a uno de los pocos personajes que permanecieron dentro de la gigantesca edificación conocida como "Domus Flau" después de que un incontable número de personas abandonaran temerosamente esté para salir a las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una ciudad que se encontraba debajo de un misterioso cielo profundamente anochecido decorado por varias estrellas y que veía sus alrededores cubiertos completamente por unas vastas cantidades de una niebla realmente densa.

Más específicamente hablando; se trató de aquel hombre con unos desordenados cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello e eran de un color rubio claro, que poseía un filoso ojo izquierdo de color negro mientras estaba faltó de un globo ocular derecho y enseñaba ligeras cantidades de la roja carne que habitaba dentro de su caucásica piel debido a una cicatriz alrededor de esté; que al estar vistiendo solo unos negros pantalones, unas abiertas sandalias marrones y un abierto manto negro enseñaba como sus atléticos torso y brazos mostraban un poco de la carne y huesos dentro de ellos debidos a unas heridas mal cicatrizadas y por último, esté personaje dueño del apodo de "El Dragneel Blanco" mostraba en su hombro izquierdo unos borrosos tatuajes que estaban afiliados al antiguo grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12" y tenía grabada en su mano derecha la marca negra de Ouroboros.

-...He regresado del infierno... ¿Me han echado de menos?- Hablo con una pequeña sonrisa el supuesto hijo del conocido como "Mago Oscuro" y Emperador Spriggan", Zeref Dragneel, Larcade Dragneel.

-¡N-No puede ser...!-

Está reacción de profundo shock era perteneciente a la llamada Brandish Niu que junto a los llamados Ajeel Raml, Jacob Lessio, Hisui y Arcadios estaban obligados en contra de su voluntad a permanecer sentados en respectivas partes de un ancho escenario de concreto que portaba un par de tronos que pertenecían a la reina del Reino de Fiore y al emperador del Imperio Alvarez y que se encontraba en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau.

De igual manera; los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, los veteranos magos de Lamia Scale, los veteranos magos de Sabertooth y las veteranas magas de Mermaid Heels eran obligados, por una misteriosa magia, a permanecer sentados en los asientos que había en unos anchos balcones dentro de aquel gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-... ¡¿Larcade?!- Reacciono con una incalculable sorpresa Brandish.

-¡Imposible! ¡Creí que había muerto en la guerra de hace 20 años atrás! ¡Durante todos este tiempo...!- Pensaba un asombrado Jacob.

-¡¿...Ha estado vivo?!- Pensó Ajeel con profundo shock.

-¡Ese hombre...!- Pensó una sorprendida Kagura desde el balcón de espectadores de Mermaid Heels.

-¡...Es ese bastardo de "Spriggan 12"! ¡Él que decía ser el supuesto hijo de Zeref!- Reaccionaba Sting con vasta sorpresa desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-¿Qué pasa, Brandish, Ajeel, Jacob...?- Hablaba Larcade con su voz algo ronca -...No nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No van a decirme nada?...Ah, es cierto. No pueden hablar hasta que les digan que lo hagan. Mi error. Entonces, todos aquellos afectados por la "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones", son libres de hablar como se les plazca-

-¡Ah...!- Soltaron un repentino fuerte exhalar todos los que fueron bañados por una tenue luz carmesí vista en el anterior capítulo.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba con cansar la maestra de Golden Lion para después mostrar una seria mirada -...Larcade, tú, ¿Has estado vivo todo esté tiempo?-

-Hmm...La respuesta a esa pregunta es algo complicada. Digamos que no he estado realmente muerto pero tampoco realmente vivo- Respondió con un tranquilo sonreír el conocido como "El Dragneel Blanco".

-¡Maldición, no tengo tiempo para tus comentarios existenciales! ¡Sí has estado en realidad vivo estos últimos veinte años es tú problema! ¡Lo que yo quiero saber es que acaba de pasar y sí tú eres responsable! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Crocus?! ¡¿Qué nos pasó a nosotros?! ¡Responde, Larcade!- Gritaba Ajeel iracundamente.

-No te alteres tanto, Ajeel. Tenemos el tiempo suficiente para contestar todas esas y más preguntas de una calmada manera- Dijo tranquilamente sonriente el miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡M-Maldición...!- Decía una frustrada Erza que trataba de levantarse de ese asiento donde estaba sentada al igual que otros en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm?...- Larcade apunto momentáneamente su mirar hacia el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail -...Es inútil, magos de Fairy Tail. Por más que fuerte que lo deseen, no podrán liberarse del control de la "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones". Es una magia de sellado creada por mi padre y que yo he estuve perfeccionando estos últimos años. En teoría, es un sello capaz de detener al mismísimo Acnologia-

-¿Su padre?- Repitió Hisui confusa.

-Es Larcade Dragneel. Un antiguo "Spriggan 12" al igual que nosotros. Desde que lo conocemos siempre ha dicho que es el hijo del antiguo emperador. Aunque no tengo idea sí es verdad o no. El Emperador Spriggan jamás confirmo ni negó nada de lo que él decía- Explicaba un serio Jacob.

-Zeref es mi padre. Esa es la verdad. Él me dio la vida. Después de todo...Soy un demonio de los libros de Zeref- Comento con un leve sonreír el conocido como el "Dragneel Blanco".

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con vasto sorprender varios de los personajes ahí presentes.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste? ¿Qué eres un demonio de los libros de Zeref, Larcade? ¿Uno de esos demonios creados por el "Emperador Spriggan"?- Reacciono Brandish con notable shock.

-Sí, así es -Hablo Larcade- Por más que duela admitido, por mis venas no corre la misma sangre de mi padre. Yo soy uno de los tantos demonios a los que él les dio vida. Fui el mejor demonio que creo mi padre antes de dar vida a E.N.D. Por eso se me fue concebido el apellido Dragneel. Y ahora que saben mi verdadero origen, mis antiguos camaradas, creo que podemos empezar a hablar sobre mi supuesta "muerte"-

-¿Eh?- Mostraron confundir los demás presentes en aquella escena.

-Primero, ¿Por qué creyeron que había muerto?- Preguntaba el antiguo miembro de "Spriggan 12".

-¿Cómo que por qué...? No había ni una señal tuya después de la guerra. Creíamos que habías caído ante un mago de Fairy Tail al igual que varios de los "Spriggan 12" -Respondía seriamente la apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

-Eso es porque sí caí...Pero no ante un enemigo, sino ante la persona de la que menos esperaba un ataque...Mi padre. Mi padre me mató- Dijo Larcade sin quitar esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡...!- Volvieron a mostrar notable sorprender varios de los presentes.

-¿Tú padre...? ¿Dices que el Emperador Spriggan te ataco?- Reacciono Jacob con profunda intriga.

-Sí, así fue. Pero no fue un acto que él deseara en realidad, sino que fue una acción nacida de la locura que le provocaba la maldición que lo atormentaba, la "Maldición Contradictoria de Anhkseram". Por eso no le guardo nada de rencor. De hecho, que el haya deseado matarme demuestra lo mucho que mi padre me amaba. Sí hubiera entendido en el momento lo afortunado de era, yo hubiera estado totalmente de acuerdo en que mi alma blanca ascendiera al cielo- Explico el "Dragneel Blanco" con notable felicidad.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú querido papá demostró cuanto te quería matándote! ¡Bien por ti! ¡Pero, aunque digas que te mató, yo veo que tú irritante persona está bien viva!- Gritaba iracundo el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-Que irritable. Ye voy a esa parte. Díganme, ¿Uno de ustedes ha escuchado de un lugar llamado "Núcleo del Infierno"?- Preguntó un tranquilo miembro de Ouroboros.

-¿Núcleo del Infierno?- Repetía una confusa Brandish.

-Núcleo del Infierno...Ese era el nombre del lugar dónde la gente de Tartaros llevaba a cabo sus experimentos. Pero creo que servía principalmente para que los demonios de los libros de Zeref regeneraran sus cuerpos después de morir- Dijo una intrigada Minerva desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-Oh...- Larcade apunto momentáneamente su mirada en la dirección donde estaba quién contesto su pregunta -...Eso es correcto, mujer de Sabertooth. No sé quiénes son esté "Tartaros" del que hablas, pero "El Núcleo del Infierno" es precisamente eso que acabas de decir. Un lugar dónde los demonios de los libros de Zeref, también conocidos como Etherias, son capaces de revivir después de haber muerto. Cuando nuestra forma física se ha vuelto inservible, el ethernano en el que estamos basados se reúne en esté lugar para que nuestros cuerpos y mentes se regeneren. Después de que mi padre me ofreció la muerte, mi alma no se dirigió al cielo, sino al "Núcleo del Infierno" que residía en el laboratorio dónde fui creado en un principio. La locura que recorría a mi padre en el momento debió haberlo vuelto incapaz de predecir que eso ocurriría-

-¿Así fue como sobreviviste?- Mostró asombrar la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Pensar que tenías tal habilidad como regresar de la muerte...- Comento el dueño del apellido Lessio notablemente sorprendido.

-También fue una sorpresa para mí haber pasado por tal proceso...- Durante su hablar Larcade colocaba su mano derecha encima del lado cicatrizado de su rostro -...Después de todo, fue la primera vez desde mi creación que había probado la muerte. Pero, desgraciadamente, "El Núcleo del Infierno" dónde terminó mi alma había pasado tantos cientos de años abandonado que sufrió numerosos daños. Debido a eso, mi regeneración tardo años en completarse y ni siquiera fue del todo exitosa. Tan solo miren mi cuerpo. Y por si fuera poco, mi poder mágico también sufrió un profundo cambio. Tardé los cinco días de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en adquirir el poder necesario para llevar a cabo esté hechizo que ahora los encierra. Con mis actuales habilidades, parece que una mala broma que yo forme parte alguna vez de los "Spriggan 12"-

-¡Entiendo que has estado vivo todo esté tiempo, pero sigo sin entender que rayos está pasando aquí! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás planeando con tus acciones, Larcade?!- Gritó el apodado como "El Rey del Desierto" iracundamente.

-Larcade, entiende que la guerra entre Alvarez y Fiore acabó hace mucho tiempo. Ahora somos aliados- Hablo un serio Jacob.

-¡Así es, Larcade-san! ¡Por favor, detenga todo esto! ¡Todavía no es muy tarde para clasificar esto como un "error"!- Decía Hisui con preocupar.

-No necesito de tus explicaciones, Jacob. Y esto en definitiva no es error, reina de Ishgal. Yo sé todo lo que necesito saber y es por lo que sé, por lo que hago esto- Dijo un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron con confundir los otros antiguos "Spriggan 12" ahí presentes.

-Después de haber salido del "Nucleo del Infierno", yo inmediatamente tome rumbo al Imperio Alvarez con tal de observar la imagen de mi padre que había obtenido el poder del "Fairy Heart", que había salido triunfante sobre Acnologia y que se había librado de la maldición de su hermano. Pero como el laboratorio donde residía se encontraba a los bordes de Alakitasia y mi cuerpo aún se encontraba físicamente débil, fue un largo viaje. Durante ese viaje fui obteniendo conocimientos que me llenaban de una furia incalculable e incontrolable. Descubrí la muerte de mi padre...Como Ajeel se había atrevido a usurpar su trono...Como las fuerzas del Imperio Alvarez que hacian temblar a cualquiera se habían reducido hasta el punto de haber desintegrado a los "Spriggan 12"...Como se atrevían a llamar "aliado" a la asquerosa tierra donde vivían los culpables de la caída de nuestro verdadero emperador. En otras palabras... ¡Descubrí la maldita abominación a la que habían convertido el majestuoso imperio que mi padre construyo!- Exclamo el "Dragneel Blanco" decorando su rostro con una sonrisa y mirada de notable locura.

-Larcade...- Nombro Brandish con cierta tristeza.

-¡Ah, me hierve la sangre! ¡Después de todo lo que mi padre hizo por ustedes... ¿Así es como lo honran?! ¡Brandish...Ajeel...Jacob...Malditos traidores! ¡Que mi padre no pueda observar la horrenda cosa que le han hecho al país que el paso años formando es la única cosa buena que ha salido de su muerte!- Grito el mago de Ouroboros con suma ira.

-Te equivocas, Larcade -Hablo la dueña del apodo de "La Destructora de Naciones"- Tú mismo lo dijiste. El emperador no podía pensar de forma clara debido a su maldición. Sí hubiera estado libre de está, estoy seguro que él apreciaría la paz que se ha formado. Confió en que él era en realidad esa clase de persona-

-¡Cállate, traidora! ¡No creas ni por un momento que tú comprendías realmente a mi padre! ¡El único que lo entendía en verdad soy yo, su hijo! ¡Nadie más! ¡Por eso sé que el apoyara mis planes desde el libre cielo dónde descansa su alma!- Gritaba iracundo el hombre de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubio claro.

-¿Tus planes?- Repetía Ajeel con confundir al igual que los demás presentes.

-Ah...Sí...- Hablaba Larcade mostrando nuevamente una tranquila e ahora también maliciosa sonrisa -...Los planes de Ouroboros-

_...Unos minutos atrás...En otro lugar..._

-¿Hm?-

Esté sentimiento de confusión pertenecía a cada uno de los seis jóvenes magos que se encontraban en una amplia área rural en el centro de la Ciudad de Crocus y que al alzar sus miradas terminaban observando claramente tanto el profundamente anochecido cielo estrellado encima de ellos así como las descomunales cantidades de una densa niebla en el espacio afuera de está misma ciudad. Hablando de manera más específica; se trataban del líder del equipo de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian, así como de los cinco miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail: Alicia Scarlet, Ryos Redfox, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Lucia Dragneel y Marcus Strauss-Dreyar.

-...- Mostraba Devlin una seria mirada en sus dorados ojos al observar un anochecido cielo.

-S-Se hizo de noche de repente- Comentaba Lucia algo sorprendida y temerosa.

-Y las afueras de la ciudad parece que se llenaron de tanta niebla que se puede ver desde aquí. ¿Acaso todo esto fue debido a ese pentagrama de antes? ¿Qué clase de magia es está?- Se preguntaba una confusa Raine.

-¿Eh?...- Ryos movía ligeramente su nariz -...Oye, Marcus...-

-Sí. Yo también lo note- Hablo un serio Marcus.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Alicia seriamente.

-De repente hay un gran número de olores moviéndose a través de la ciudad de una manera bastante alterada. Parece que es toda esa gente que estaba dentro del Domus Flau- Contestaba el serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¿Eh? ¿La gente de Domus Flau? ¿Por qué habrán salido del estadio? La batalla real aún no ha acabado, ¿O sí?- Preguntada la pequeña joven Dragneel confundida.

-Supongo que tuvieron miedo de lo que le sucedió a la ciudad. Y no los culpo. Esto no parece ser un simple preparativo para el final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Decía la seria joven Scarlet.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le pateamos el trasero a ese engreído de Golden Lion o no?- Preguntaba tranquilamente el joven Redfox.

-Sí la gente que estaba dentro del estadio ha vuelto a las calles, no podemos luchar. Ellos podrían verse involucrados. Vamos a dar por hecho que el torneo se ha detenido momentáneamente y tratemos de averiguar que ha pasado- Explico la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas atados en forma de cola de caballo y con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Raine está de acuerdo- Decía la seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Rayos...Y yo que estaba ansioso de bajar a ese engreído de la nube dónde vive- Comento con ligero molestar el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-Oye, Devlin...- Hablo una seria Alicia -...Vamos a parar todo esté asunto de la batalla real por unos momentos y tratemos de descubrir que... ¿Eh?-

El ligero sentimiento de confusión que impidió que la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail completara su hablar también invadió a los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ahí presentes y esté surgió en un principio por que ellos observaron de claro modo las acciones que tomo un joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion. Se pudo presenciar como el joven Devilian rodeo todo su cuerpo en un aura mágica de color dorado para en el siguiente segundo instantáneamente alejarse por varios metros de los suelos de concreto en aquella escena al dar un vuelo que lo alzo a una gran altura en los aires.

-¿Qué?- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ese tipo?- Preguntaba Marcus con intrigar.

-¿Será que no quiere dejar todo esté asunto para más tarde? ¡Por mí está bien! ¡Gee hee!- Comento Ryos con un emocionado sonreír y peculiar reír.

-Algo ocurre dentro del estadio- Hablo Devlin con serio tono durante su volar en los aires.

Inmediatamente después de haber liberado aquellas palabras; ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos utilizo el vuelo que le proporcionaba aquella tenue aura de brillante luz dorada alrededor de su cuerpo para dirigirse con suma potencia en la dirección en donde se encontraba el gigantesco coliseo encima de las montañas en el lado oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus. Y solo fueron necesarios unos pocos segundos para que unos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail presentes en los pavimentados suelos de concreto de una amplia zona rural perdieran de vista aquel destellar dorado que volaba alta, veloz y linealmente por los aires

-¿Eh? ¿Se fue?- Reacciono Lucia con confusión.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Se preguntaba Raine confusa.

-¿Podemos considerar esto como que ese tipo egocéntrico nos tenía demasiado miedo y huyo con el rabo entre las patas como un niñito asustado?- Preguntó un tranquilo Ryos.

-Yo voy a considerarlo así- Contestaba Marcus tranquilamente.

-La dirección que Devlin tomó...- Pensaba una seria Alicia -... ¿El Domus Flau? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sentí un débil y algo raro poder mágico proviniendo de él. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? Espero que mi madre y los demás miembros del gremio estén bien. Será mejor que también vayamos hacia all...-

-¡Oigan...!-

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaron con confundir los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail.

Volteando sus miradas en la dirección de dónde provino aquella masculina voz que sin duda alguna les pareció conocida a cada uno de ellos; aquel quinteto de jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que tenían unas dañadas ropas y unos heridos cuerpos debido a la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos vieron como hacia su posición se acercó con un veloz correr un grupo conformado por un total de cuatro jóvenes de 19 años de edad, un pequeño joven de 14 años de edad y un Exceed. En otras palabras; era el grupo de Tsuna Dragneel, Serena Axel, Sonia Strauss, Ashe Vesta, Roku Nirvit y Happy.

-¡...Todos!- Hablaba Tsuna sonrientemente mientras él y sus acompañantes se dirigían hacia el equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Tsuna y Serena también- Decía Alicia con un leve sonreír.

-Con que lograron encontrarlos, ¿Eh?- Dijo Marcus de igual manera.

-¡Bien hecho, Sonia-san, Happy! ¡Tú también, Roku! ¡¿Quieres un beso por tu buen trabajo?!- Hablo Lucia contentamente.

-¡N-No lo quiero! ¡No empieces a molestar tras apenas reencontrarnos, maldita mocosa! -Grito un molesto Roku con un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es Ashe-san de Golden Lion?- Preguntó Raine confusa tras observar al joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego que estaba entre sus compañeros.

-Ah, ahora que lo dices...- Dijo Ryos ligeramente intrigado.

-Esa luz dorada que vi en el cielo... ¿Era Devlin?- Se preguntó Ashe con intrigar.

-¿Hm?... -Serena observaba bien el estado del equipo de Fairy Tail - ... ¡Chicos, ¿Qué les pasó?! ¡Están todos destrozados! ¡¿Están bien?!-

-Estamos bien, estamos bien. Las heridas se ven peores de lo que son en realidad- Contestaba la joven Scarlet con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y lo dice quién hace un rato atrás dijo que podía desmayarse del dolor?- Pensó el joven Strauss-Dreyar curioso.

-Recuerden que hoy es el último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Raine y los demás hemos terminado así por estar enfrentando a la gente de otros gremios. Aunque no ha sido por nada. Hemos logrado continuar en el primer lugar hasta ahora- Comentaba con una amigable leve sonrisa la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-Ya veo. Con que ese estado es el resultado de sus esfuerzos como hombres, ¿Eh?- Dijo Sonia con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pensar que se enfrentaron a gente capaz de dejarlos tan destrozados...! ¡Rayos! ¡Estoy celoso!- Comento el joven Dragneel quejosamente.

-Sí no querías sentirte de esa manera, hubieras traído tú trasero al estadio en vez de estar quién sabe dónde, cerebro de carbón. ¿Dónde estaban metidos Serena y tú todo esté tiempo?- Preguntó un serio joven Redfox.

-¿Un hotel?- Preguntó una curiosa Raine con ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¿O tal vez en un valle solitario pero romántico?- Preguntaba de igual manera la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y les aseguro que tampoco estábamos haciendo nada cercano a lo que está pasando por sus mentes en estos momentos!- Grito la joven Axel sonrojada y nerviosamente.

-¡Más importante, chicos! ¡Algo realmente raro está pasando afuera de la ciudad!- Decía un serio joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados.

-¿Afuera de la ciudad? ¿Te refieres a esa niebla que se ve desde aquí?- Preguntó el tranquilo joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-No es una niebla normal. Es una magia realmente misteriosa- Dijo el serio pequeño joven Nirvit.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba intrigada la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas actualmente atados en forma de cola de caballo y con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Cuando vimos toda esa niebla que apareció justamente después de que nosotros entráramos a la ciudad, tratamos de salir de Crocus para evaluar todo desde afuera. Pero moviéndonos a través de esa niebla tan densa que no se veía nada mas, a pesar de haber seguido totalmente recto, nosotros terminamos volviendo a entrar a Crocus unos segundos después. Tratamos de salir una y otra vez, pero solo siguió ocurriendo lo mismo- Explico el pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-¿Estás diciendo que esa niebla es una magia que impide que se pueda salir de Crocus?- Preguntó con intrigar la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios.

-Eso parece- Contestaba Roku seriamente.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con los planes de Ouroboros, Serena?- Preguntó intrigada la joven Strauss.

-No sé. No es como si Amaia me haya contado exactamente cada detalle. Solo me explico el objetivo de su gremio- Respondió con leve seriedad la joven de largos cabellos negros.

-¿Eh? ¿Los planes de Ouroboros? ¿De qué hablan?- Preguntaba Alicia ligeramente confusa.

-La razón por la cual Tsuna y yo faltamos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de hoy fue porque unas extrañas criaturas me habían secuestrado- Decía una seria Serena.

-Y a mí también me llevaron de paso- Comento un tranquilo joven Vesta.

-Yo tuve que pasarme toda la noche buscando a esos malditos bastardos que se los llevaron. De no ser porque Sonia, Roku y Happy me ayudaron no hubiera encontrado el lugar donde se ocultaban- Explico Tsuna tranquilamente.

-Y eso no hubiera sido posible sin toda la información que nos dio Sophia- Decía un tranquilo Happy.

-El punto es que... -Hablaba la joven Axel -...La que controlaba esas criaturas que nos raptaron a Ashe y a mí era Amaia de Ouroboros. Ella me confesó lo que planeaba en realidad su gremio al participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Ellos...-

Está joven que era en realidad un demonio de los libros de Zeref se vio incapaz de completar su hablar en cuanto tanto ella como los demás jóvenes magos en esa área urbana en el centro de la Ciudad de Crocus pudieron apreciar otro hecho que nadie esperaba que ocurriera. Básicamente, al mismo tiempo que los vidrios de las ventanas de los edificios se rompían y varios objetos dentro de estás edificaciones como mesas, sillas o jarrones caían a los suelos; cada persona dentro de la Ciudad de Crocus se vio obligaba a afirmar notablemente sus pisadas para no terminar cayendo ante el poder de un terremoto.

Un notable terremoto que invadió a la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" de manera tan repentina como aquel profundamente anochecido e estrellado cielo encima de ella y como las descomunales cantidades de densa niebla que ocupaban completamente el espacio afuera de está.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron los ciudadanos que recorrían las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-¡¿Un terremoto?!- Se preguntó Alicia con sorprender.

-¡M-Me recuerda a un transporte...!- Decía un Tsuna en medio de un sufrir.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?!- Preguntaba Sonia con profundo intrigar.

El origen de aquel temblar de notable poderío que sometía a la Ciudad de Crocus yacía en una amplia calle en el lado sur de está y no se trataba de nada ni nadie más que de cierto joven de 20 años de edad. En otras palabras; se trataba de aquel joven que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven usuario de magia oscura tenía grabado en el centro de su pecho la marca en color negro de Ouroboros.

-¡Jijijiji!- Reía peculiarmente Arioc mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa algo maniática -¡Ha llegado el momento, malditos pedazos de porquería! ¡El momento de mostrarles el verdadero, incomparable e único poder de la élite! ¡Grábenlo muy bien en sus malditas retinas y vénerenlo como es debido hasta que sus vidas de mierda hayan llegado a su fin! ¡Y les aseguro que eso será muy pronto! ¡Jijiji!-

Durante el lunático hablar del joven Amonn, el terremoto que invadía sus alrededores se amplifico hasta el punto de crear amplias y numerosas grietas en los suelos de concreto de la calle dónde él estaba. Unas grietas de las que empezaron a surgir algo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como unos esqueletos humanos no solo en un viejo estado sino que se movían por si solos como sí estuvieran vivos.

En cuestión de segundos, las calles de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" ahora no solo eran recorridas por la incontable cantidad de gente que antes llenaban las gradas del Domus Flau, sino también por las varias filas de un vasto número de voluntariamente móviles esqueletos humanos que surgieron uno tras otro de las múltiples grietas que habían en los suelos de concreto de estás y que había dejado atrás un poderoso temblar que acababa de detenerse.

E aún más curioso que un ejército de esqueletos humanos que se movían por si solos como sí estuvieran vivos era como estos se vieron decorados de una mágica manera de un segundo a otro por una putrefacta piel, ojos, cabellos e hasta por unas sucias y rotas ropas. Y se debía mencionar que el joven mago de Ouroboros que parecía ser el responsable por el levantamiento de aquellos muertos vivientes estaba en movimiento, pero no exactamente porque sus pies se pusieran uno en frente de otro, sino porque estaba encima de un amplio pedazo de unos lisos suelos de concreto. Un pedazo levantado por las manos de una parte de aquel ejército de zombis que avanzaban por las calles de Crocus.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Rugían salvajemente aquellos muertos vivientes que se movían por las calles de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡Jijiji! ¡¿Qué les parece, malnacidos?! ¡Hasta los malditos muertos se levantan de sus tumbas ante mí! ¡Sí yo no soy de la élite, ¿Quién lo es?!- Gritaba un eufórico Arioc desde su posición en movimiento.

-¡Ah!... ¡Monstruos!... ¡Corran!- Gritaban asustados la gente normal en las calles de Crocus mientras corrían para alejarse de ese ejercito de zombies.

-¡Hmm! ¡Que sonido más agradable! -Hablo un maliciosamente sonriente joven Amonn- ¡Pero, por más placentero que sea para mis oídos de élite, aún es muy pronto para que liberen esos patéticos gritos de terror, mierda de Ishgal! ¡Podrán gritar de verdad cuando le quite el envoltorio al regalo del que me hablo ese maldito de Lar!-

Pasando a apuntar su vendado en roja tela brazo derecho en la dirección dónde residía nada más ni nada menos que las grandes montañas que poseían en su cima la enorme edificación conocida como "Domus Flau"; aquel joven hombre de largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises paso a estrujar fuertemente su puño derecho y en ese mismo momento la Ciudad de Crocus se volvió a ver invadida por un notable temblar. Un temblar que se centraba en especial en aquellas mismas montañas.

Y en el siguiente segundo, unos cuantos del vasto ejército de zombis que recorría la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se vieron aplastados por las rocas que salieron disparadas de las grandes montañas al oeste de está misma ciudad debido a que algo de gran tamaño pareció surgir del interior de estás. Y cuando el tenue polvo en el aire se despejo, se confirmó que ese "algo" que surgía del interior de unas montañas era un extendido enorme brazo de viejos huesos que formaba parte de un esqueleto igual de descomunal. Un esqueleto que, a pesar de no haber salido por completo de esas montañas que le aprisionaban, se sabía claramente que no era humano no solo por su tamaño sino también por la peculiar forma que tenían alguna de sus partes como sus dedos y cabeza. Eran obviamente huesos de dragón.

_...Mientras tanto..._

-¡Ah...!-

Esté grito de temor perteneció a la llamada Hisui E. Fiore que al igual que los otros en el interior de un descomunal coliseo arriba de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus podían sentir de perfecta manera el temblor que invadía a esté y que nacía de la escena antes descrita.

-¡... ¿Q-Qué es lo que ocurre?!- Se preguntaba una temerosa Hisui.

-¡¿Y esté terremoto?!- Preguntó un sorprendido Ajeel.

-Hmm...Debe ser Arioc. Él debe estar sacando sus juguetes de la tierra. Hasta los más grandes. El pobre debía estar bastante ansioso- Comentaba un Larcade tranquilamente sonriente.

-¡¿Sus juguetes?! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas, Larcade, maldito?!- Preguntaba iracundo el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-Arioc, mi compañero de Ouroboros, es un necromante. Él porta con la maldición de controlar a los muertos- Contesto tranquilamente el apodado como el "Dragneel Blanco".

-¡¿Necromante?! ¡¿Como él de Tartaros?!- Pensó Juvia sorprendida.

-Ahora mismo, él debe estar levantando a los miles y miles de almas que descansan en la ciudad- Decía un tranquilo Larcade.

-¡¿Miles de almas?! ¡El cementerio de Crocus no tiene tantas tumbas!- Exclamo seriamente Arcadios.

-Jeje...- Reía Larcade ligeramente -...Saben, Arioc no habla solo por hablar cuando dice que es de la "Élite". Después de todo, él posee un talento único como necromante que es. Él puede regenerar a un estado estable los cuerpos de los muertos hasta del más mínimo pedazo de polvo que se ha esparcido por la tierra. Sin importar que esté tenga cientos de años. Los cadáveres que Arioc debe hacer que caminen por las calles de la ciudad posiblemente sean de la epoca del Festival del Rey Dragón-

-¡N-No puede ser...!- Reacciono Hisui con sumo shock.

-Parece que fue capaz de percatarse, reina. Esté temblor que sentimos deben ser causados por los cadáveres dentro de está montaña y que Arioc debe estar haciendo surgir- Dijo un tranquilo miembro de Ouroboros.

-¿Dentro de la montañas...? ¡¿Se refiere al cementerio de dragones que hay debajo del estadio?!- Decía Gajeel con profundo sorprender.

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con notable shock todos los aprisionados por el hechizo nombrado como "Prisión de Sangre de Dragón".

-Así es. Puede que le tome algo de tiempo, pero eventualmente Arioc habrá hecho levantar a cada uno de los dragones que descansan en estás tierras incluso antes de que ellas obtuvieran el nombre de "Crocus", los regresara a un estado en donde podrá apreciarse su glorioso poder y los tendrá completamente bajo su control. No quiero jactarme de nada, pero debo decir que Arioc es alguien necesario para que nuestros planes avancen rápido- Explico el hombre de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubio claro con un tranquilo sonreír.

-¡¿Dé qué planes hablas?! ¡¿Cuál es tú objetivo, Larcade?!- Preguntó un enfurecido hombre apodado como "El Rey del Desierto".

-Jacob, tú eres un genio del asesinato, así que respóndeme. ¿Cuál es la forma más eficiente de destruir a unos enemigos a los que no puedes vencer?- Preguntó con una leve sonrisa Larcade.

-...- Jacob arrugo su mirada con ligero disgustar -...Hacer que esos enemigos se destruyan entre sí-

-Eso es correcto -Hablo Larcade- Yo sabía que sí Invel y Nineheart fallaron en rebelarse contra la asquerosidad a la llaman ahora "Imperio Alvarez"; yo, que solamente era una borrosa sombra de lo que era antes, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Por lo menos, no de frente. Entonces; contuve mi desbordante ira, enfrié mi mente y espere el tiempo que fuera necesario. Durante esa espera no solo obtuve diferentes herramientas que podrían servirme en algún momento, sino que también obtuve la revelación que necesitaba. Descubrí que sí yo no podía destruir la tierra dónde residían los asesinos de mi padre ni tampoco destruir la abominación a la que habían convertido su majestuosa creación, solo debía hacer que ambas cosas se destruyeran entre sí. En otras palabras, mi objetivo es que estalle nuevamente la guerra entre el Imperio Alvarez y el Reino de Fiore-

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaron Hisui y Ajeel sorprendidos.

-¿La guerra entre los dos países? ¿Cómo es que vas hacer tal cosa?- Pregunto Jacob con intrigar.

-Yo me pregunte eso mismo durante mucho tiempo. Sabía cual era mi meta, pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta ella...Pero, entonces, me entere no solo de que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de esté año incluirían gremios del Imperio Alvarez, sino que en el último día, los dos gobernantes de ambos países se reunirían en un solo lugar. Sabiendo tal cosa, trace un plan y me di cuenta que una de las herramientas que había obtenido me sería altamente útil- Contestaba el tranquilamente sonriente apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco".

-¿Ouroboros?- Mencionaba una seria Brandish.

-Así es... -Siguió hablando Larcade -...En un principio, mis aliados se habían infiltrado e apoderado del gremio de Ouroboros tanto para filtrarme información sobre lo que pasaba en el falso Imperio Alvarez así como para obtener cierta libertad para sus peculiares manías. Y en cuanto supe de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; sabía que la primera parte de nuestros planes, infiltrarnos en Ishgal sin que las autoridades se fijaran especialmente en nosotros, había sido cumplida. Ahora solo debíamos esperar el día en que los líderes de ambos países se reunieran para llevar a cabo la parte más esencial de estos...Una masacre. Matar a cada persona dentro de está ciudad-

-¡...!- Regresaron a mostrar vasto shock los aprisionados por la "Prisión de Sangre de Dragón".

-¡¿Q-Qué dijiste?!- Reacciono un sorprendido Arcadios.

-¡¿Matar...?!- Hablaba una impactada Hisui.

-¡¿...A todos?!- Hablo Ajeel de igual manera.

-¡No te entiendo, Larcade! ¡¿Cómo es que una masacre de gente inocente te ayudara a llevar a cabo una guerra entre los dos países?!- Grito Brandish iracunda.

-¿En serio no lo entienden?...- Hablo el mago de Ouroboros -...Vaya, vaya. A pesar de ser algo tan simple. Escuchen. Sí matamos a los líderes de Ishgal e Alakitasia, nosotros los de Ouroboros solo debemos regresar a Alvarez y decir "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos fueron una trampa para matar al emperador del Imperio Alvarez. A pesar de no haber sido capaces de protegerlo, Golden Lion y Ouroboros pudimos vengarlo al quitarle la vida a la reina de Fiore. Durante la batalla para escapar, perdímos a varios camaradas, pero también encontramos una recompensa inesperada. Rescatamos al miembro de "Spriggan 12" y hijo del Emperador Spriggan, Larcade Dragneel, que había sido prisionero de Ishgal todo esté tiempo". De está manera, no solo ambos países estaran motivados para luchar entre sí; sino que también explicare mi desaparición, el pueblo me tendrá lástima y eventualmente me haré camino al trono del Imperio Alvarez para poder reformarlo de un modo que mi padre seguramente se sentira orgulloso-

-¡Sigo sin entenderlo! ¡Sí quieres mi vida, puedes tomarla! ¡La gente inocente de está ciudad no debe morir para eso!- Exclamaba una seria Hisui.

-Claro que debe morir. Los planes de Ouroboros solo tendrán un cien por ciento de éxito sí nosotros somos los únicos para dar testimonio de lo que ocurrió en está ciudad. Sí hasta un bebe presencia nuestros actos; él podría crecer, recordar lo que vió y arruinar todo por lo que trabajamos. No puedo permitir eso. Haremos que todas las almas de está ciudad asciendan a un libre cielo. No escapara ni una sola. Por esa razón ha sido levando el "Punto de Desaparición"- Dijo un tranquilo Larcade mientras pegaba las palmas de sus manos como sí rezara.

-¿Punto de Desaparición?- Repetía Arcadios confundido.

-Al igual que la "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones", es una magia creada en un principio por mi padre y que yo complete en su ausencia durante todos estos años que he estado oculto. La oscuridad en el cielo y la niebla a las afueras de la ciudad se debe a está. Crocus y por ende, sus habitantes han sido atrapados en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo de la que no se puede escapar. Aunque para nosotros pasen horas, días, semanas, meses o años; fuera del "Punto de Desaparición" no habrá pasado mucho más que unos segundos. Será como sí los líderes de dos importantes países jamás hubieran desaparecido por un largo tiempo en realidad y de está manera, mis aliados de Ouroboros podrán disfrutar con calma de lo que le harán a la gente de la ciudad. Ellos son esa clase de personas- Explico ahora el hombre con un cuerpo notablemente dañado.

-No puede ser...- Decía con sumo preocupar la reina del Reino de Fiore.

-¡Larcade...Desgraciado...No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡No permitiré que hagas lo que te plazca...!- Dijo el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez mientras unas palpitantes venas eran vistas a través de la morena piel de su rostro no solo debido a su gran ira sino también por todo el esfuerzo que ponía en tratar que su cuerpo se levantara de aquel trono dónde estaba sentado.

-¡M-Maldición!- Exclamo un iracundo Laxus tratando de levantarse de su asiento al igual que muchos otros en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba un determinado Sting al tratar de que su cuerpo se moviera a su voluntad al igual que varios en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-¡Por favor, muévete!- Decía Jura en el profundo esfuerzo de tratar de librarse de su forzado sentar al igual que muchos otros en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Lamia Scale.

-Es inútil. Se los dije antes. "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" fue creada en un principio para aprisionar al mismísimo Acnologia. Es la magia perfecta tanto para retener tanto a los "Spriggan 12" así como a los despreciables magos que fueron capaces de vencerlos. Yo me pase años investigando con tal de asegurarme de eso. Solo detengan sus patéticos esfuerzos y limitense a alzar sus miradas para disfrutar del espectáculo que nos ofrecen mis camaradas y los ciudadanos de Crocus- Explico un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade.

-¿Alzar nuestras miradas?- Reaccionaron Hisui e Ajeel con confundir.

Sin poder evitar hacerle caso a las palabras de aquel antiguo miembro de "Spriggan 12" que estaba tranquilamente de pie en la amplia arena de un descomunal coliseo en la cima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", los afectados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" alzaron sus miradas hacia arriba y acabaron abriendo sus ojos con una profunda sorpresa e horror ante lo que observaron.

Tanto los presentes en un amplio escenario de concreto en todo el centro de la arena del Domus Flau como los veteranos miembros de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels en unos anchos balcones de está misma edificación terminaban observando varias enormes pantallas holográficas que flotaban a gran altura en los aires dentro de está. Unas pantallas que antes mostraban los feroces combates del quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 y que ahora mostraban a un incontable número de personas corriendo con sumo temor por las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus debido al vasto ejercito de muertos vivientes que recorrían y dañaban notablemente a estás mismas.

-L-La gente...Que horrible...- Hablo una impactada Hisui con unas pocas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Maldición!- Decía un profundamente frustrado Ajeel.

-¿No podemos hace nada más que mirar?- Comentaba Erza frustradamente desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-...- Brandish bajaba su disgustada mirada en dirección a Larcade -...Larcade, sí tú en verdad estás de acuerdo con está cruel masacre, se nota que realmente has cambiado-

-¿Hm?- Mostró Larcade un diminuto confundir.

-Aunque no puede decir que me sorprende ese fastidioso plan tuyo, tú antes por lo menos no hubieras hecho sufrir a la gente de está manera tan desagradable- Comento la seria maestra de Golden Lion.

-Hmm...No es que no entienda lo que quieres decir. Por supuesto, sí yo fuera capaz de usar mi "Placer", lo usaría para enviar a las almas blancas de está ciudad al libre cielo lo antes posible, pero desgraciadamente, perdí esa capacidad cuando obtuve esté tan deplorable estado. Ahora tengo que trabajar con lo que tengo. Además, como comente antes, mis camaradas de Ouroboros son el tipo de personas que disfruta de estos actos tan barbáricos. ¿Eh? ¿El terminó de "personas" aplicara en ellos?...Bueno, no importa. El punto aquí es que mis actuales aliados, a pesar de vez en cuando dejarse llevar demasiado por sus "peculiaridades", hicieron un buen trabajo todos estos años. No puedo negarles sus deseos de lidiar con la gente de Crocus como a ellos se les plazca. Es su recompensa- Respondió el tranquilo hombre de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubio claro.

-¿Cómo que deplorable estado, maldito? Aunque tú cara es otro caso, quién utiliza tanto una magia capaz de detenernos a todos nosotros así como una magia capaz de encerrar a toda una ciudad en otra dimensión es alguien bastante capacitado para mí- Decía un serio Jacob.

-Me estás sobreestimando demasiado, Jacob -Hablo el "Dragneel Blanco"- El "Punto de Desaparición" no fue levantado por mí, sino por mis camaradas de Ouroboros. Y como ya dije antes, solo fui capaz de usar la "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" después de utilizar un poder mágico que estuve reuniendo desde mi llegada a Ishgal. Tuve que pasar por una concentración tan severa que apenas podía hablar. Fue bastante duro pasar más de una semana así...En cualquier caso, tú eres una de las últimas personas en criticarme sí he cambiado, Brandish. Lo mismo va con ustedes, Jacob, Ajeel-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron confusos los antiguos miembros de "Spriggan 12".

-Brandish, cuando te conocí deduje al instante que eras una persona que internamente siempre ha pensado en sí misma primero. Aunque las cumplías, tú siempre catalogabas cada orden que te daban como un fastidio. Uno pensaría que luego de librarte de tus responsabilidades como "Spriggan 12", tú no harias nada más que vivir una vida relajada. Pero, en vez de eso, ¿Qué hiciste? Tomaste un montón de niños bajo tú protección y básicamente te convertiste en su madre. Tú misma te ejerciste una gran responsabilidad y te volviste más trabajadora que antes- Decía con un tranquilo y ligero sonreír el miembro de Ouroboros.

-...- Brandish arrugo ligeramente su mirada con disgustar.

-Ajeel, tú eras famosamente conocido por tu excesiva violencia, pero tan solo mírate ahora. Entablando amistades con la gente que en el pasado tachaste de "insectos" con tal promover una desagradable paz en ambos países. Sí alguien hubiera dicho que acabarías así, hubiera sido el primer chiste que me haría reír carcajadas- Dijo el hombre con un cuerpo de antiguas heridas.

-Diciendo lo que se te venga en gana, maldito...- Hablo un molesto Ajeel.

-Jacob, tú eras un asesino que hacia desaparecer no solo a quién te ordenaban, sino también a quién le molestara, pero ahora eres un consejero del usurpador del trono de mí padre y le ayudas a mantener una buena relación con sus asesinos- Comento el tranquilamente sonriente hombre de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubio claro.

-...- Se mantuvo Jacob en serio silencio.

-Cielos, cielos...- Hablaba Larcade -...Dimaria, la feroz mujer caballero que infundía temor en el campo de batalla, ahora vive como una simple plebeyo en el campo. Los respetados Invel y Nineheart residen en la prisión del Imperio Alvarez como criminales. Y yo, quién brindaba una placentera luz para que las almas de la gente ascendiera sin dolor al paraíso, he estado viviendo oculto en las sombras mientras planeaba una masacre que llenara el ambiente con miedo y sangre...No ver el estado en que han terminado los únicos que quedan de sus honorables doce escudos es la segunda cosa por la cual me alegro que mi padre no esté aquí entre nosotros-

-Lamento interrumpir una nostálgica reunión como está, pero...-

-¡...!- Mostraron notable sorprender todos los presentes en el Domus Flau.

Justo después de haber oído con suma claridad una voz que a muy pocos de ellos les parecía tenuemente reconocible, los afectados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" y un miembro de Ouroboros dirigieron de manera unísona sus miradas en la dirección de dónde vino está e acabaron viendo sin duda alguna como cierto joven de 19 años utilizo el vuelo que le proporcionaba una brillante leve aura mágica de color dorado que rodeaba su cuerpo para descender lentamente desde una gran altura en los aires e eventualmente terminar pisando la arena del Domus Flau y quedar posicionado a unos metros en frente de esté último.

Obviamente se hablaba de ese joven con cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera; que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto.

-...No me gusta que ignoren la llegada de mi superior ser- Hablo un peculiarmente serio Devlin.

-Oh- Vocalizo Larcade con ligera impresión tras observar a un joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-¡Devlin!- Nombro Brandish con cierta sorpresa y contentar.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese es uno de los chicos de Golden Lion, ¿Verdad?!- Preguntó Ajeel con sorprender.

-Sí- Contesto un serio Jacob.

-No pensé que alguien llegaría tan rápido al estadio una vez que nuestros planes comenzaran. Ignoraste completamente el ejército de muertos vivientes que hay en las calles, ¿No? A Arioc no le hará mucha gracia eso- Comento el "Dragneel Blanco" con un tranquilo sonreír.

-...- Se mantuvo el serio joven Devilian en silencio.

-Por más poderosa que esa la magia que nos mantiene cautivos, su funcionamiento es simple. Sí Larcade cae, nosotros seremos libres- Comento seriamente el dueño del apellido Lessio.

-¡Ya escuchaste, mocoso de Golden Lion! ¡Patéale el trasero de una vez a esté tipo con cara desfigurara!- Grito furioso el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez.

-Devlin, te explicare la situación después. Por el momento, haz lo que Ajeel dice. Derrota a esté hombre con cicatrices. Él no debería ser un oponente complicado para ti- Hablo con serio tono la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Duele, pero es cierto -Hablaba un miembro de Ouroboros- Soy débil físicamente y no puedo usar ninguna magia o maldición ofensiva o defensiva. Soy capaz de usar "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" solamente porque es una magia simple como menciono Jacob antes. Mi estado es tan lamentable que no soy rival para él ni para nadie. Hasta un niño pequeño podría ganarme en una pelea con solo empujarme. Pero, para mi suerte...-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron confusos tres antiguos miembros de "Spriggan 12".

-...- Continuo en silencio un serio joven usuario de magia de luz mientras empezaba a avanzar.

Colocando una y otra vez un pie delante de otro con un sumamente tranquilo ritmo, el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos empezó a reducir la distancia que le separaba de un hombre de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubio claro. Fue cuestión de segundos para que solamente fueran centímetros los que separaban a un joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion y un miembro de Ouroboros que anteriormente formo parte del grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12".

E estando justamente en frente de quién le dijeron que debía derrotar, Devlin extendía su brazo derecho hacia adelante para que su mano acabara posicionada en todo el centro del pecho de un Larcade que no hizo nada para impedir esto y todo para que instantáneamente después un amplio rayo de brillante luz dorada saliera disparado de mágica manera de la palma de esté primero e azotara el cuerpo de aquel último nombrado, él cual cayo inmediatamente herido y inconsciente a unos arenosos suelos. O eso es lo que pensaban lo que ocurriría la mayor parte de personajes en el Domus Flau, pero la realidad fue en verdad distinta.

La actual reina del Reino de Fiore, el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez, los consúls de estos dos últimos, la maestra de Golden Lion, los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, los veteranos magos de Lamia Scale, los veteranos magos de Sabertooth y las veteranas magas de Mermaid Heels terminaron mostraban distintos niveles de shock ante la escena que observaron sus ojos.

Se pudo apreciar de forma sumamente clara como el mago de Clase S de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian, se puso de rodillas como en forma de reverencia mientras estaba justo en frente del llamado Larcade Dragneel y luego hizo que su mano derecha tomara con delicadeza la mano derecha de esté para que después sus labios besaran tenuemente la parte de está que tenía grabada en un profundo color el pequeño tatuaje de una serpiente en forma de "S" y con un boca ligeramente colmilluda, en otras palabras, la marca del gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros.

-...Ninguna pelea tendrá lugar aquí- Terminó de hablar Larcade con un ligero pero aún así maléfico sonreír.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es un gran placer verlo nuevamente, Larcade-sama- Dijo un ligeramente sonriente Devlin tras alejar sus labios de la mano de un miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con profundo shock los afectados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-¿Eh?- Vocalizaron con notable confundir Hisui, Arcadios y los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels.

-¿L-Larcade...sama?- Repetió una impactada Brandish.

-O... ¡Oye, maldito mocoso! ¡Te dijimos que le patearas el maldito trasero, no que le besaras la mano como sí ese maniático fuera parte de alguna clase de realeza! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces, desgraciado?!- Gritaba un iracundo Ajeel.

-No puede ser... ¿Acaso...?- Hablo un sorprendido Jacob.

-Permítanme presentarlos de manera oficial para que sus mentes se despejen de toda confusión... -Hablo Larcade- ...Él es el sexto miembro de Ouroboros que vino a Ishgal...Devlin Devilian-

-¡...!- Un shock mucho más grande que el anterior invadio a todos los afectados por la "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-Bien...- Se ponía de pie un leve y algo maliciosamente sonriente joven Devilian -... ¿A quién de estos seres inferiores desea que asesine primero mi superior ser, Larcade-sama?-

_...Larcade no era el único mago de Ouroboros oculto tras una máscara...El verdadero Devlin Devilian sale a la luz..._

**Continuara...**


	37. Una Nueva Teoria

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 37/161: ¡Una Nueva Teoría!**

El inminente final del quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se vio interrumpido ante el comienzo de los planes del gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros. Con la Ciudad de Crocus viéndose encerrada en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo llamada "Punto de Desaparición" y con varios conocidos personajes aprisionados en el Domus Flau debido a una magia nombrada como "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones"; Lar Adec de Ouroboros no solo revelo como en realidad era el llamado Larcade Dragneel, sino también sus planes para causar una guerra entre el Reino de Fiore y el Imperio Alvarez. Y otra gran revelación por parte de un antiguo "Spriggan 12" que se creía fallecido era el sexto mago de Ouroboros que se había encontrado en Crocus todo este tiempo...

**...Continuación...**

-... ¿A quién de estos seres inferiores desea que asesine primero mi superior ser...?-

Aquel hablar que transmitía tanto cierta tranquilidad como algo de malicía pertenecía a uno de los pocos presentes en el interior de una gigantesca edificación conocida como "Domus Flau" después de que un incontable número de personas salieran de temerosa manera de esté hacia las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una Ciudad de Crocus que veía tanto los cielos encima de ella profundamente anochecidos y decorados con varias estrellas así como el espacio a sus afueras completamente llenos de una niebla de suma densidad.

Siendo más específicos, perteneció a cierto joven de 19 años que se encontraba justo al lado del llamado Larcade Dragneel mientras ambos estaban en el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau. Un joven con cortos pero desordenados cabellos blancos, de ligeramente filosos ojos de color dorado que estaban rodeados por las leves sombras que causaban los mechones de su cabellera; que vestía su alto y bien entrenado cuerpo con un cerrado chaleco negro de largas mangas y ligero cuello de tortuga, negros pantalones largos y zapatos formales de punta de también color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro poseía en su pectoral derecho la marca de Golden Lion en color negro, aunque esta no era actualmente vista, por supuesto.

Era una escena que observaban con vasto sorprender los que eran obligados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" a permanecer sentados en contra de su voluntad tanto en respectivas partes de un ancho escenario de concreto blanco en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau como en los asientos de varios balcones de está misma edificación. Es decir; la actual reina del Reino de Fiore, el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez, los consúls de estos dos últimos, la maestra de Golden Lion y los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels.

-¿...Larcade-sama?- Hablaba Devlin con una pequeña sonrisa tanto apacible como algo maliciosa.

-¿Eh?- Vocalizaron con notable confundir Hisui, Arcadios y los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels.

-¿Larcade...?- Hablo Ajeel con notable confundir.

-¿...sama?- Decía Jacob de misma manera.

-¿A-Ah?... ¡O-Oye, Devlin! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! ¡Este no es momento para bromas! ¡Ese hombre a tú lado es el enemigo! ¡Derrotalo de una vez!- Grito una iracunda Brandish.

-Vaya...- Decía un tranquilamente sonriente joven Devilian.

-¿Enemigo? Que cosa más absurda. Devlin y yo no estamos ni cerca de ser algo como enemigos. De hecho, creo que él es el aliado más leal que tengo- Comento Larcade con un tranquilo sonreír.

-Me honra con tales palabras, Larcade-sama- Dijo el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¡¿Por qué alguien con un ego tan grande cómo tú está usando el "-sama" en ese tipo?! ¡En ese tipo de todas las personas! ¡Ya te dije que es el enemigo! ¡¿Qué te está pasando, Devlin?!- Pregunto intensamente la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Brandish...- Nombro el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez con cierto tono de lástima.

-¿Es qué en verdad no me escuchaste antes, Brandish? -Hablo el "Dragneel Blanco"- Él es el mi aliado...Devlin Devilian de Ouroboros-

-¡No! ¡Él es uno de mis niños! ¡Él es Devlin Devilian de Golden Lion!- Exclamo con serio tono la apodada como "Destructora de Naciones".

-Maestra, usted es una de las personas más cercanas a mi poder superior y por eso, se ha ganado mi respeto. Por ese respeto, le pido pido que deje de humillarse al decir tales cosas. Por más halagadoras que sean esas cálidas palabras que está diciendo una persona usualmente indiferente como usted, está equivocada. El verdadero gremio de mi superior ser es aquel donde también reside Larcade-sama, Ouroboros. Nunca he considerado a los seres inferiores de Golden Lion como compañeros y muchos menos como una familia- Explicaba el tranquilamente sonriente joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-¡Devlin...!- Nombraba con intensidad la joven mujer de cabellera verde claro.

-Conque en verdad es un maldito traidor. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste que ese engreído mocoso se uniera al gremio de Brandish, Larcade?- Preguntó seriamente el dueño del apellido Lessio.

-Bueno, al principio fue solamente para obtener otra perspectiva de la información que me conseguía Ouroboros y puede que tal vez para darle un poco de su propia medicina a una de las traidores del imperio de mi padre...- Hablaba un ligeramente sonriente miembro de Ouroboros.

-Larcade...- Nombro Brandish con notable enfurecer.

-...Pero, tras enterarme de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de esté año, me di cuenta que el hecho de que Devlin formara parte de Golden Lion podía ser sumamente beneficioso para los planes de Ouroboros- Respondió el apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco".

-¿Eh? ¿Beneficioso?- Repitieron confusos varios de los afectados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-Cómo dije antes...- Hablo Larcade -...Nuestros planes se basan en que Ouroboros le de su testimonio al Imperio Alvarez sobre lo que ocurrió aquí en Crocus para que esté más que dispuesto a iniciar la guerra contra el Reino de Fiore. Pero, siendo sincero, hay bastante probabilidad de que no nos crean totalmente. Después de todo; Ouroboros es uno, si es que no el más, problemático gremio de Alakitasia. De hecho, sí no fueran por tantos sobornos, amenazas y eliminación de testigos, hace mucho tiempo que nos hubieran vuelto a clasificar como un gremio oscuro. En cualquier caso, el punto es que es muy probable que haya muchos quiénes crean que fuimos quiénes causamos la muerte de tanta gente, incluyendo la de los líderes de los dos países. Pero, ¿No creen que todo será diferente sí las palabras de Ouroboros son apoyadas por un mago de Clase S del gremio más famoso y fuerte del Imperio Alvarez, Golden Lion?-

-¡...!- Un notable shock volvió a invadir a la mayor parte de las personas presentes en el Domus Flau.

-¡Ya veo...Con que ese era su objetivo, malditos!- Hablo iracundamente el apodado como "El Rey del Desierto".

-Sí. Mi vasto poder y la manera perfecta con la que cumplo mis misiones han hecho que mi nombre sea conocido en Alakitasia. Y no puedo decir que les caiga mal a sus habitantes, de hecho, tengo entendido que hasta hay un gran número de admiradores detrás de mí. Mi superior ser apoyara cada palabra que diga Larcade-sama sobre como fue el Reino de Fiore quién tomó la vida del emperador, no Ouroboros. Gracias tanto a mi buena fama así como a la buena fama de Golden Lion, estoy seguro que nadie dudara de mis argumentos. Y gracias a esos argumentos, estoy que la guerra entre el Reino de Fiore y el Imperio Alvarez estallara- Explico un tranquilamente sonriente Devlin.

-Devlin... ¿Estás diciendo que tú realmente apoyas los planes de esté loco? ¿Quieres que ocurra la guerra entre los dos países?- Preguntó seriamente la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Por supuesto. Haré que los seres inferiores del Imperio Alvarez experimente como sus preciados días de paz se convierten de un instante a otro en una despreciable desesperación...Haré que experimenten lo mismo que yo...- Contesto con repentino tenue seriedad el joven Devilian.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Brandish con confundir.

-Además, Larcade-sama fue quién me entrego mi poder superior. Tengo una gran deuda con él y estoy más que dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes para pagarla- Comento el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué te entrego tú poder superior?! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que dices, maldito mocoso traidor?!- Preguntaba un iracundo Ajeel.

-Jeje...Un traidor llamando a otro traidor, ¿Eh?- Decía Larcade entre ligeras risas.

-Ah...- Libero Devlin un leve suspiro -...Creo que hable de más. Bueno, no importa. Larcade-sama, permítame repetir mi pregunta de antes...-

Durante su tranquilo hablar, se apreciaba como esté joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos no solo volvió a colocar en sus labios una apacible sonrisa de ligero tamaño; sino también como extendió su brazo derecho, al mismo tiempo que en su mano derecha hacía aparición mágicamente una pequeña esfera una sumamente brillante luz dorada, en dirección a aquel ancho escenario de concreto tanto en frente de su posición como en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, y por ende, a quién estaban en esté.

-... ¿A quién de estos seres inferiores desea que maté primero mi ser superior?- Preguntó un ligeramente sonriente Devlin.

-¡...!- Mostraron tanto sorprender como preocupar los afectados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-Devlin... ¿En serio?- Pensó Brandish seriamente.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ni loco voy a permitir que terminé así! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Muévete, cuerpo! ¡Muévete, maldición!- Pensaba un furioso Ajeel en medio de un gran esfuerzo para levantar su cuerpo del trono donde estaba sentado.

-Cómo un maestro en el arte del asesinato, puedo darme cuenta. Los ojos de esté mocoso no muestran duda, pero tampoco alguna clase de experiencia... ¿Seremos las primeras vidas que tomara?- Pensó un serio Jacob.

-Aunque yo me vaya...Alguien...Por favor, que alguien proteja a la gente de la ciudad...Y también a Jade. Espero que esté bien...- Pensaba Hisui decididamente.

-¡D-Debo proteger a la reina!- Pensó un Arcadios que hacia un profundo esfuerzo para moverse de su posición en los bordes de ese ancho escenario.

-¡¿Acaso no podremos hacer nada?!- Pensaba Erza con profundo frustrar mientras apretaba notablemente los musculos de su cuerpo para tratar de levantar esté de dónde estaba siendo obligado a estar sentado al igual que otros en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Y? ¿Qué corazón debería atravesar primero mi luz del juicio? ¿El de la reina del Reino de Fiore? ¿O el del emperador del Imperio Alvarez?- Preguntaba el joven Devilian con una apacible sonrisa.

-Hmm...Ninguno. Dejalos con vida- Respondió un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade.

-¡¿Eh?!- Una vez más reaccionaban con notable confusión y sorpresa los bañados por una roja luz vista en capítulos anteriores.

-¿Larcade-sama?- Se mostró confuso pero sin apartar su pequeña sonrisa el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Estás personas mataron y traicionaron a mi padre...Merecen totalmente la muerte. Pero no todavía. Primero deben ser castigados por sus pecados- Dijo el apodado como "El Dragneel Dragneel" con una sonrisa de tenue tamaño pero notablemente maliciosa.

-¿Quiere que los torture primero antes de matarlos?- Preguntaba intrigado un joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-Ellos van a ser torturados, pero no de la manera que piensas... -Hablo Larcade- ...La tortura física no serviría de nada contra ellos. Aunque les arrancaras el corazón lentamente, te aseguro que no liberarían ningún pequeño grito de dolor o quitarían esas molestas miradas de decisión de sus ojos. No...No serán sus cuerpos los que serán castigados, sino almas. Que sufran al no poder hacer más que quedarse mirando las muertes de los que debían proteger y de los que aman. Ese sufrimiento será suficiente para que se liberen de sus pecados y después de eso, sus almas estarán listas para ascender al cielo-

-...- Un tranquilamente sonriente joven Devilian paso a bajar su brazo derecho y a hacer desaparecer ese diminuto orbe de luz dorada en su mano -...Sí eso es lo que desea-

-¿Hm? ¿Sus ojos mostraron aliviar?...Puede que aún no sea tarde para esté mocoso...- Pensó seriamente el dueño del apellido Lessio.

-Devlin, ve a la ciudad. Ayuda a tus compañeros de Ouroboros a encargarse de los habitantes de la Crocus. Y sí puedes, también encargate de tus camaradas de Golden Lion. Brandish fue la primera de los "Spriggan 12" en traicionar a mi padre en cuanto se relaciono amistosamente con los de Fairy Tail. Su castigo debe ser un poco más severo que el de los demás. Ver a sus "niños" matarse entre ellos debería bastar- Explico con un tranquilo sonreír el demonio de los libros de Zeref ahí presente.

-Larcade, desgraciado... ¡Devlin, escúchame! ¡Aún no es tarde! ¡Abre los ojos!- Exclamo una seria Brandish.

-...- Un levemente sonriente Devlin paso a cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos rodeados por la tenues sombras causadas por los mechones de su cabellera y luego realizo una ligera reverencia al personaje a su lado -...A sus órdenes, Larcade-sama. Yo...-

-¡No iras a ningún lado!-

En cuanto un potente y feroz grito por parte de una voz masculina resonó en los aires dentro de un gigantesco coliseo encima de las montañas al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y fue escuchado con suma claridad por los afectados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones", un joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion y un miembro de Ouroboros; se pudo apreciar como el número de personajes en aquella escena aumento de una repentina manera.

Se observo como, de cada una de las grandes puertas en las paredes a los bordes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, surgieron varias filas de hombres y mujeres vestidos tanto con relucientes armaduras medievales de reluciente acero como unos largos mantos azules afiliados a la guardia real de la Ciudad de Crocus y que portaban en sus manos tanto unos grandes escudos como unas afiladas lanzas.

Y con un veloz caminar por unos arenosos suelos, mientras una parte de aquel ejército de soldados de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se posicionaron cerca del ancho escenario de concreto blanquecino donde residían algunos seres como la actual Reina del Fiore, la otra parte de esté mismo ejército encerró a los llamados Devlin Devilian y Larcade Dragneel en todo el centro de una formación de círculo al mismo tiempo que las puntas de sus lanzas eran apuntadas hacia estos dos mismos.

-¡No se muevan, ustedes dos!- Exclamo seriamente uno de los que rodeaba a un par de miembros de Ouroboros.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanza, reina, Arcadios-san!- Dijo uno de los soldados cerca de ese escenario en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau.

-¡Todos!- Dijo Arcadios contentamente.

-¿Hm? ¿De dónde salieron tantos seres inferiores? Me cuesta creer que tales personas hayan logrado atravesar los ejércitos de muertos vivientes que hay entre el castillo y el estadio- Decía un intrigado Devlin.

-Eso es ridículo. Deben ser los soldados que han estado en el estadio desde un principio. Me gustaría pensar que ellos estaban escondidos como bebés asustados, pero parece que estaban equipándose para enfrentarnos- Respondía un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade.

-¿Equipándose para enfrentarnos?...Estaban preparándose para sufrir, mejor dicho- Comento el joven Devilian regresando a mostrar su usual apacible sonrisa.

-¡Escuchen, uno de nosotros se acercara a ustedes para esposarlos con una piedra selladora de magia! ¡Sí hacen algo sospechoso, los atravesaremos sin duda alguna!- Grito seriamente un soldado de la formación de círculo en la amplia arena del Domus Flau.

-Mi superior ser no posee tales fetiches cómo ser esposado, así que me temo que tendrán que atravesar con esas aterradoras lanzas...Sí es que mi luz no atraviesa sus cuerpos primero- Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion.

-¡Sí así quieres las cosas...! ¡En guardia!- Exclamo con serio tono el mismo soldado de antes.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron los demás soldados en aquella formación de círculo mientras sujetaban firmemente las lanzas en su mano derecha y posicionaban en frente de sus cuerpos los grandes escudos en su mano izquierda.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Larcade es una cosa, pero no son rivales para Devlin! ¡Corran!- Grito una seria Brandish.

-¡No se preocupe, por favor! ¡Hemos venido preparados!- Dijo seriamente un soldado de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba diminuto confundir el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

El pequeño sentimiento de confusión que invadió a un joven usuario de magia de luz se debió a que observo de manera más detallada una de las armas que portaban aquellos hombres y mujeres en relucientes armaduras medievales que le rodeaban en una circular formación a él y a un antiguo miembro de "Spriggan 12" a su lado. Se apreciaba como los escudos que portaban los soldados de la Ciudad de Crocus no solo poseían el tamaño de un cuerpo humano adulto y una rectangular forma, sino también que estaban formados por un material cristalino tan reluciente que reflejaba la imagen de los objetivos de sus dueños como sí trataran de espejos.

-Esos escudos...- Hablo un ligeramente sorprendido Devlin.

-Son escudos-espejos mágicos. Vimos tú batalla en el evento del cuarto día, Devlin Devilian. Por más poderosa que sea tú magia, los espejos reflejan la luz. Nuestras armaduras también poseen las mismas propiedades reflejantes que nuestros escudos. Son armas creadas para magos de luz como tú. Tú magia no nos afectara. No puedes ganarnos. Rindete pacíficamente- Hablo seriamente uno de los soldados en una formación círcular.

-El cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...Otra razón por la cual debemos eliminar toda la vida en está ciudad. No dejaré que ningún otro ser inferior me vuelva a recordar ese fatídico día. Mi superior se asegurara de que no quede ni un solo testigo de esté- Comentaba un apaciblemente sonriente joven Devilian con un ligero "tick" sobre su ojo derecho.

-Jeje...En cualquier caso, ¿Qué harás, Devlin? No puedes fingir que está situación no es algo problemática, ¿O sí?- Preguntó Larcade entre ligeras risas.

-No... -Hablaba un joven mago de Clase de Golden Lion -...Por más que odie admitirlo, con esos equipos, hasta tales seres inferiores podrían ser oponentes complicados para mi superior ser...O eso es lo diría el Devlin Devilian de Golden Lion...Pero el día de hoy finalmente me he convertido en Devlin Devilian de Ouroboros. Eso significa que al fin puedo usar todo el poder superior que usted me entrego, ¿Verdad, Larcade-sama?-

-Sí. Ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo. Eres libre de utilizar todo tú potencial- Respondió un tranquilamente sonriente.

-¿Eh?- Mostró Brandish un ligero confundir.

-Finalmente. Entonces...- Hablo un tenuemente sonriente Devlin mientras cerraba sus dorados ojos y cruzaba en forma de "X".

-¡Al ataque!-

En cuanto aquellas palabras fueron gritadas potente y ferozmente por uno de ellos; cada uno de los soldados que conformaba una formación de un amplio círculo, con un paso totalmente compenetrado, pasaron a dirigirse hacia aquellos presentes en todo el centro del espacio encerrado en está misma formación, en otras palabras, hacia un par de seres afiliados al gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros.

Pero en los pocos segundos que faltaban para que hacia ellos llegara el cortante acero de las puntiagudas lanzas que portaban en su mano derecha un gran número de seres vestidos con medievales armaduras hechas de un material tan reflejante como los grandes escudos en su mano izquierda; Devlin abrió nuevamente sus ojos rodeados por las tenues sombras que causaban los mechones de su corta y desordenada cabellera blanca e enseño el sorprendente hecho de como, aunque sus pupilas doradas seguían iguales, el blanco de sus globos oculares se había tornado de un profundo color negro.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió. Justamente después de que sus ojos se volvieran iguales a los de cierto fallecido miembro de "Spriggan 12" después de que esté activara su peculiar magia, el ligera y maliciosamente sonriente joven Devilian mostró como sus cruzados brazos se rodearon de nada más ni nada menos que de una tenue capa de unos vientos de color verde claro. Y tras esto...

**-¡Boufuuma no Tatsumaki!- **

"Tornado del Demonio del Vendaval". Habiendo liberado repentinamente aquellas palabras tanto con un potente así como algo emocionado tono, un joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion descruzo con notable fuerza sus brazos e extendió ambos hacia sus respectivos lados. Y en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo tras ese momento, se pudo observar claramente como hizo mágica aparición un sumamente gigantesco y poderoso tornado de unos densos vientos de color verde claro.

Un tornado que, mientras en su interior poseía a unos calmados Devlin y Larcarde que no se movieron ni un centímetro de sus posiciones, lastimo notablemente los cuerpos de todos los soldados de la Ciudad de Crocus que formaban antes una formación de un amplio círculo y justo antes de mandarlos a volar salvajemente por los aires. Fue un enorme y frenético tornado que pareció decorar con numerosos y amplios cortes el concreto que formaba la gigantesca edificación conocida como "Domus Flau".

-¡Ah!- Gritaron con sumo dolor unos lastimados con varios cortes en sus armaduras y cuerpos soldados que volaban frenéticamente por los aires.

-¡Todos...!- Grito Arcadios con notable preocupar.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Viento?!- Reacciono una sorprendida Brandish mientras su cabellera y ropa eran agitadas notablemente por unos poderoso viento.

-¡¿No que ese mocoso usaba magia de luz?!- Preguntó Ajeel con sorpresa e intrigar.

-¡E-Está sensación...Esté viento...!- Hablo Jacob seriamente.

-¡¿...Es magia de Devil Slayer?!- Preguntó Gray sorprendido mientras sentía al igual que otros las fuertes ráfagas de viento que golpeaban el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

El tiempo continuo avanzando e eventualmente aquella enorme y poderosa formación de densos y cortantes vientos verdosos se desvaneció. E instantáneamente después de esto; se observaba como otro gran número de soldados de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", en una formación de columna, avanzaban velozmente por los suelos de la amplia arena del Domus Flau para dirigirse a dos ciertos seres afiliados a Ouroboros, los cuales no se habían movido para nada de sus posiciones.

-¡No duden! ¡Avancen!- Exclamaba determinadamente uno de los soldados en una formación de uno detrás de otro.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron los demás soldados que se dirigían con veloz paso hacia Devlin y Larcade.

-¿Su inferior ser quiere seguir oponiéndose contra mí a pesar de haber presenciado que esos molestos espejos no les servirán de nada? -Hablo Devlin- Aplaudo su valentía y determinación. Los aplaudo porque gracias a eso, mi superior ser continuara probando los poderes que no había sido capaz de utilizar durante todos estos años... **¡Kaiouma no Mizu Hou!**-

"Cañón de Agua del Demonio del Rey Marino". Dando un potente liberar a esas palabras al mismo tiempo en que su brazo derecho se extendía en dirección al notable número de soldados que se dirigían hacia él, el levemente sonriente joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos terminó disparando mágica y fuertemente desde la palma de su mano derecha una ancha ráfaga de una sumamente limpia agua azulada.

Y avanzando rectamente por los aires con una destacable potencia, aquella gran ráfaga de agua acabó golpeando brutalmente a esos varios soldados en formación de columna y los empujó hasta que terminaron impactando contra parte de las paredes de concreto alrededor de la amplia arena del Domus Flau y fueron cubiertos momentáneamente por la gigantesca nube de denso polvo que nació de esa fuerte colisión.

-Ah...Ah...- Gemían adolororidos unos inconsciente e heridos hombres y mujeres que vestían dañadas y mojadas armaduras mientras estaban rodeados de escombros de concreto.

-Je- Mostraba Devlin una ligera sonrisa mientras sus dorados y negros ojos veían las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-¡¿Agua?! ¡¿Fue magia de Devil Slayer de Agua?!- Reacciono Brandish con aún más sorpresa que antes.

-¡Imposible!- Dijo Ajeel en el mismo estado.

-¡Aún no! ¡Continúen!-

Ese potente hablar de determinación pertenecía a uno de los muchos soldados de la Ciudad de Crocus que sujetaba con firmeza la lanza en su mano derecha y posicionaban en frente de su persona el enorme escudo que sujetaba su mano izquierda mientras se dirigían con un veloz correr por unos arenosos suelos hacia un cierto joven mago perteneciente tanto a Golden Lion como a Ouroboros.

Pero volteando la dirección de su mirada a la lado contrario de donde venían antes unos soldados en formación de columna e observando con su mirada de doradas pupilas negros globos oculares y doradas pupilas como otro número de hombres y mujeres con medievales armaduras se acercaban velozmente a su posición, el apaciblemente sonriente joven Devilian paso a extender su brazo izquierdo en dirección a estos al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha se veía rodeada por una tenue llamarada de color amarillento.

**-¡Rengokuma no Ennetsu Jigoku!- **

"Llamas del Infierno del Demonio del Purgatorio". Tras haber exclamado ahora aquellas palabras que sonaban como el nombre de un hechizo, Devlin provocaba que de su mano izquierda saliera disparada con sumo poderío una gigantesca ráfaga de llamas amarillentas que acabaron zambullendo en su interior el gran número de soldados que se dirigían hacia él y que quemaron de una notable manera las vestimentas y cuerpos de estos antes de hacerlos caer con brutalidad a unos arenosos suelos o mandarlos a volar altamente por los aires.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron con profundo dolor los que eran quemados por una ráfaga de un fuego amarillento.

-¡¿Fuego también...?!- Decía un sorprendido Elfman desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Estos poderes...Son iguales a los de...!- Hablo un asombrado Jura desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Lamia Scale.

-Uh...Uh...Uh...-

Este pesado respirar pertenecía a más de uno de los heridos soldados de la guardia real de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" presentes en la amplia arena del Domus Flau. Soldados que, a pesar sido azotados por unos vendavales vientos, una agua de demoníaco poder y unas infernales llamas, se ponían de pie y de guardia en contra de los dos afiliados al gremio de Ouroboros.

-T-Todavía no...D-Defenderemos a la reina y e-evitaremos que nuestro reino sea dañado por gente como ustedes...- Hablo determinado uno de los heridos soldados que estaban de pie.

-Por favor, ya deténganse...Ya hicieron suficiente...- Hablo Hisui con tal preocupación que sus ojos se veían decorados con unas tenues lágrimas.

-A pesar de ser unos seres inferiores debajo de los seres inferiores, me impresionan un poco. Su lealtad con su tierra y la gente que deben proteger es realmente admirable. Pensar que lograron ponerse de pie después de haber recibido los ataques de mi verdadero poder superior...- Comentaba un ligeramente sonriente Devlin.

-...- Larcade se mantenía en silencio mientras mostraba cierto disgustar en su mirada.

-Ahora que cada uno de ustedes ha sido despojado de esos despreciables escudos-espejos, supongo que puedo permitirle el golpe de gracia a mi luz del juicio...- Menciono con una ligera sonrisa el joven Devilian.

Pasando a cruzar nuevamente sus brazos en una formación de "X", mientras mostraba una pacífica sonrisa en sus labios, el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos provoco que los aires a su alrededor se vieran decorados por nada más ni nada menos que por un amplio número de unas flotadoras espadas de larga e ancha hoja, con empuñaduras que imitaban la forma de una cruz y formadas por una brillante luz dorada.

**-Hoshima no Koken- **

"Espadas de Luz del Demonio de las Estrellas". Descruzando e extendiendo con notable fuerza sus brazos hacia sus respectivos lados al mismo tiempo de haber dicho aquellas palabras con un tranquilo tono por parte de su boca en medio de un apacible sonreír, el joven mago de Clase S de Golden Lion provoco que aquellas espadas de brillante luz dorada que flotaban a su alrededor arremetieran con una sorprendente velocidad en contra de todos los seres con unas dañadas armaduras medievales en aquella escena.

Y con varias partes de sus ya bastante lastimados cuerpos siendo golpeados uno y otra vez por aquella sucesiva lluvia de sólidas figuras formadas por una luminosa energía dorada, el dolor que invadió a ese ejército de soldados de la Ciudad de Crocus se amplifico hasta el punto de que los ojos de cada de uno de ellos se torno de un notable blanco afiliado a un profundo estado inconsciente.

De esté modo; los aprisionados por la magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones", un miembro de Ouroboros que en el pasado formaba parte del grupo de "Spriggan 12" y un joven mago tanto de Golden Lion como de Ouroboros observaban como un vasto número de hombres y mujeres que formaban parte de la guardia real residían ampliamente heridos e inconsciente en los suelos y paredes de la amplia arena de ese gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas a oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Ah...- Gemían con débil tono los inconscientes seres con cuerpos llenos de sangrantes heridas y tirados en distintas partes de un descomunal coliseo.

-Todos...- Hablaba una triste Hisui.

-¡Pensar que no pude hacer nada más que mirar...! ¡Maldición...!- Hablo un Arcadios que apretaba sus puños con profundo frustrar.

-Je- Se limitaba Devlin a mostrar una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Hasta su magia de luz adopto capacidades de magia asesina de demonios...- Hablaba Brandish con un notable shock.

-Magia asesina de varios atributos...Esas habilidades...No hay duda...- Decía Ajeel con sorprender.

-Sí... -Hablo Jacob-...Es igual...-

-...Igual al miembro de "Spriggan 12" y supuesto mago más fuerte de Ishgal: God Serena de los ocho dragones- Comentaba un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade.

-¡...!- Mostraron un serio sorprender todos los afectados por la magia de nombre "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-Cómo otra forma de hacerle frente a Acnologia...- Hablo "El Dragneel Blanco" -...Mi padre pensaba que God Serena podría concederle a los cuerpos de otras personas la capacidad de residir dentro de ellos varias lacrimas de magia asesina y que él era la clave para formar un ejército de Dragons Slayer, y de hasta God Slayers y Devil Slayers. Durante mis años de ocultamiento, yo puse a prueba su teoría al robar el cuerpo de God Serena, transferirle su sangre y órganos a varios personas e implantarles lacrimas de distintos tipos en sus cuerpos. De los cincuenta y dos sujetos de prueba, solo uno recibió la transfusión de sangre de God Serena de manera perfecta y sobrevivió a la cirugía de implantación de ocho lacrimas de magia asesina en su cuerpo-

-No puede ser... ¿Acaso...?- Hablaba con notable shock la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Sí. Es justo lo que piensas, Brandish...- Hablo un hombre que era un demonio de los libros de Zeref -...Dejenme presentarlos una vez más...Devlin Devilian, un Devil Slayer con ocho lacrimas de distintos elementos incrustadas en su cuerpo. Él es la nueva teoría hibrida-

-¿La nueva teoría hibrida...? Con que lo que vi durante la batalla real no fue solo mi imaginación. Creer que se posiciono como el más fuerte entre Ashe y los demás niños sin utilizar todas sus habilidades...- Pensó Brandish para después hablar -...Devlin, ¿Por qué nunca...?-

-Yo le dije a Devlin que mantuviera oculta sus habilidades como Devlin Slayer mientras operaba como miembro de Golden Lion. Sí te mostraba todo su potencial, sabía que eso te traería recuerdos de God Serena y podría hacerte sospechar de él- Explico el miembro de Ouroboros afiliado antiguamente al grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12".

-Je...- El joven Devilian mostraba un ligero sonreír mientras apuntaba su mirada hacia su mano derecha que él habia posicionado a la altura de su pecho y pensó-...Que poder más esplendido...Sí tan solo lo hubiera poseído en aquel momento...-

-Devlin...- Nombraba seriamente la apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" mientras veía al joven mago de Clase S de su gremio.

-...- Un apaciblemente sonriente joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos convertía su mano derecha en un puño apretado como con cierta frustración y luego solo bajaba esté a su altura normal -...Larcade-sama, yo me retirare ahora. En el estado en el que están, los soldados ya no deberían ser ninguna molestia para usted-

-...- Se mantuvo Larcade en silencio mientras mostraba un tranquilo sonreír.

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo, Larcade-sama?- Preguntó levemente intrigado el joven Devil Slayer de ocho atributos.

-Hmm...Aunque, ciertamente, estos soldados no podrán hacer nada para molestarme en ese estado en el que están...No están muertos, ¿O sí?- Decía "El Dragneel Blanco" con una pequeña sonrisa algo amenazadora.

-...- El joven mago de Golden Lion e Ouroboros mostró un pequeño "tick" encima de sus ojos -...No...No lo están. Pero con las heridas que les ejerció mi superior ser, solo es una cuestión de tiempo. Cómo se opusieron a mi persona, pensé que una muerte lenta como está era lo que se merecían estos seres inferiores-

-Con que era eso...Ya veo- Hablo un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade -...Más te vale que no estés empezando a mostrar dudas justo cuando nuestros planes comenzaron. Recuerda, lo que se da, también puede quitarse. Y sinceramente, yo espero que no hayas dejado de ser ese niño que conocí hace tiempo. ¿Acaso olvidaste tú odio por toda la desdicha que te dio el mundo? ¿Por lo que te quito?-

-...- Devlin pasaba a apretar con ligera fuerza sus dos puños al mismo tiempo que oculto su mirada en las sombras causada por los mechones de su cabellera -...No se preocupe, Larcade-sama...Jamás podré olvidarlo-

Inmediatamente rodeando su cuerpo en una capa de brillante luz dorada luego de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, el joven Devilian salió volando del ese descomunal coliseo con tal potencia que su imagen pareció ser un meteoro que ascendía por los aires. Y alzando sus miradas para observar como un cometa de brillante luz dorada se alejaba de esa escena, los que se quedaban en el "Domus Flau" terminaron apuntando sus miradas también hacia las holográficas pantallas posicionados altamente en los aires y que mostraban la transmisión en vivo de lo que pasaba en las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Pobre alma...Espero que todas la absurdas dudas en su mente se despejen en cuanto tome su primera vida. Sería una pena tener que deshacerme de una herramienta tan valiosa como él. También espero que no me obligue a usar mi plan de contingencia- Pensó un tranquilamente Larcade.

-Larcade... ¿Qué fue eso que hablaste con Devlin? ¿Con qué lo tienes controlado, maldito?- Preguntaba una molesta Brandish.

-¿No sabes de lo que hablábamos? ¿Y aún así dices que él es uno de "niños"?- Decía algo burlón el "Dragneel Blanco".

-Desgraciado...- Hablo con notable enfurecer la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Jeje...- Mostró Larcade un leve reír -...En cualquier caso, ¿Qué tal sí solo guardamos silencio y disfrutamos lo que nos mostraran esas pantallas? Ojala tuviera algo para comer mientras tanto. Cómo unas palomitas o algo así. ¿No habrá quedado ningún vendedor por aquí?-

-Tú nombre era Larcade, ¿Verdad?- Hablo una seria Erza desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba intrigar el antiguo miembro de "Spriggan 12" al apuntar su mirada en la dirección de quién le hablo.

-¿Crees que ya ganaste?- Preguntaba seriamente la dueña del apellido Scarlet.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que muera cada ser que pueda contrarrestar el argumento que dara Ouroboros para que la guerra entre el Reino de Fiore y el Imperio Alvarez estalle y los únicos capaces de detenerme, ustedes quién se opusieron y triunfaron ante mi padre, los "Spriggan 12" y Acnologia; están incapacitados aquí y eventualmente también moriran. ¿Cómo no voy a creer que he ganado?- Contesto con hombre de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubio claro.

-Los únicos capaces de detenerte, ¿eh?- Dijo la seria séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó con ligero disgustar el hombre con un cuerpo de varias cicatrices e antiguos daños.

-Tú mismo lo entenderás dentro de poco- Respondió Erza seriamente.

-...- Se limitó a mantenerse en silencio un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade mientras arrugaba de ligera manera su mirada.

Con aquella conversación terminada, vamos a cambiar de está escena llevada a cabo en el interior del Domus Flau a una escena llevada a cabo en las calles de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Una ciudad que todavía se encontraba debajo de un profundamente oscurecido cielo decorado con varias estrellas y que veía sus afueras llenas completamente de una densa niebla, es decir, que aún estaba bajo el efecto de la magia llamada "Punto de Desaparición".

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Esté era un grito de profundo terror proveniente de más de una de las muchas personas que estaban corriendo temerosamente por las amplias y dañadas calles de la Ciudad de Crocus con tal de alejarse lo más que podían de los ejércitos que también recorrían estás mismas. Ejércitos de zombis tantos masculinos como femeninos conformados por una putrefacta carne y sucias ropas. Y se debía mencionar que esté ejército poseía unos seres no vistos del todo antes.

Se podía apreciar como por las amplias rutas de la Ciudad de Crocus se encontraban avanzando con anchos y destructivos pasos unos gigantescos seres que se movían perfectamente por sí solos a pesar de estar conformados por nada más que por unos sucios huesos que sin duda alguna no pertenecían a un cadáver humano no solo por su obvio tamaño, sino también porque poseían garras, largas colas, una gran mandíbula y unos colmilludos dientes. En otras palabras, eran voluntariamente móviles cadáveres de dragones.

-¡Ah!- Rugían fuertemente los muertos vivientes que se movían por las calles de la ciudad.

-¡GRUUUAAAHHHHH!- Gruñían monstruosamente los varios cadáveres de dragones en Crocus a pesar de que estos todavían no tenían cuerdas vocales.

-¡Jijijiji!-

Esté potente y peculiar reír de notable euforia pertenecía al necromance que veía tanto a los muertos vivientes bajo su control que recorrer a Crocus así como a las personas en está misma ciudad que huían horrorizados ante estos desde el tejado de un alto edificio de concreto. Se estaba hablando de un joven de unos 20 años que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Y como no mencionar que este joven usuario de magia oscura tenía grabado en el centro de su pecho la marca en color negro de Ouroboros.

-¡Eso, eso es! ¡Huyan! ¡Huyan y griten, pequeñas mierdas de Ishgal! ¡Sus patéticos intentos de huir hará que el momento de tomar sus vidas de porquería sea cientos de veces mejor!- Gritaba un eufórico Arioc desde su posición encima del tejado de un edificio de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Que desagradable. Suenas tan feliz como un perro cuando finalmente le sueltan la correa. Apuesto que también estás soltando montones de baba como uno...-

-¡¿Eh?!...- El joven Amonn metía su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para luego mostrar una lacrima de comunicación pórtatil-... ¡¿Quién mierda es?!-

Quién estaba al otro lado de esa llamada que contesto un joven necromance se trataba de cierta joven de 17 años que se mantenía avanzando con un calmado paso por una de las momentáneamente vacías calles al norte de la Ciudad de Crocus. Era aquella joven de mediana estatura que poseía un cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y tenía bordes puntiagudos, unos ojos de profundo y algo brilloso color rojo de los cuales uno era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera, mostraba una sonrisa que emitía como cierta "locura"; vestía su ligeramente voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido blanco con volantes, mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas negras sandalias y la marca roja de Ouroboros se presentaba en su mano izquierda.

-...Soy Amaia, maldito pedazo de tuerto. ¿Qué forma de contestar una llamada es esa?- Le hablaba una ligera y maliciosamente sonriente Amaia a la lacrima de comunicación portátil en su mano izquierda.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, malnacida loca?! ¡Más te vale que sea algo importante como para atreverte a interrumpir la diversión que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo con tú asquerosa voz!- Gritaba un iracundo Arioc.

-No es algo exactamente importante. Es solo que desde aquí veo unas grandes lagartijas hechas de huesos. ¿Son esos los juguetes que estaban debajo del estadio? No se ven tan impresionantes como Lar los hizo sonar. No hacen mucho más que aplastar con sus patas. ¿Qué los diferencia de tus otros desagradables juguetes?- Preguntó curiosa la joven Jiwe.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba el joven Amonn sus dientes con notable molestar -¡Los cadáveres de dragones son diferentes al de los humanos! ¡Tardaré algo de tiempo en regenerarlos! ¡Pero sin duda alguna lo haré! ¡Soy de la élite! ¡Esto es un trabajo sencillo para mí! ¡Y sí eso es todo, esté es el adiós, maldita perra! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme cuando por fin tengo algo de verdadera diversión en está porquería de ciudad! ¡Sí vuelvo a oír tú voz de loca, haré trizas esté aparato, ¿Entendiste?!-

-Vaya...Que antisocial- Comento con un pequeño sonreír algo lunático la joven maga de Ouroboros tras haber escuchado el sonido de llamada cortada del aparato en su mano izquierdo.

-¡Ah!- Gritaban asustados las personas que pasaron correr velozmente por esa amplia calle.

-Oh...Los aperitivos llegaron- Decía Amaia mientras sacaba su larga lengua serpentea de su boca en medio de un diminuto maniático sonreír.

Y de está escena, vamos a dirigirnos a una escena llevaba a cabo en una calle en el lado oeste de Crocus y que estaba basada en cierta contenta joven que avanzaba por está con unos ligeros saltos. Se hablaba de aquella joven como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionados a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica en color anaranjado.

-¡Jeje! ¡Ahora que por fin cumplí con lo que me dijo Lar-chan, tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera! ¡Jeje! ¡Hora de ir a divertirme en un casino y poner a prueba mi suerte!- Hablo Alesha entre animadas risas.

Se debía mencionar que con cada saltarín paso que la inocentemente contenta joven Fortune usaba para avanzar por aquella amplia calle, los suelos de concreto de está se veían repentinamente decorados con varias grietas al mismo tiempo en que los edificios en esas cercanías se derrumbaban completamente a pesar de no ser golpeados por nada ni por nadie.

Mientras que en una calle al lado este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", los aires se veían decorados por unas ligeras cantidades de una negra niebla al mismo tiempo que en los suelos de concreto residían tirados varios hombres y mujeres inmóviles y con manchas de sangre alrededor de sus bocas. Y por está misma ruta, se encontraba avanzando con tranquilo paso un ser de una avanzada edad.

Hablando más específicamente; se trataba de un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda. Se trató de ese hombre de mayor edad que enseño su uso de magia explosiva en el evento conocido como "Race".

-Jeje- Se limitaba Omar a reír con leve malicia mientras avanzaba por esa ruta llena de una peculiar niebla negra y varios cadáveres.

Cambiando nuevamente de escena, vamos a centrarnos que en el centro de la Ciudad de Crocus una incontable cantidad de personas corrían con sumo terror del ejército de horribles muertos vivientes que se dirigían hacia ellos. Y tanto por culpa de su tropezar con una pequeña roca así como el empujar de otros de ese vasto número de asustadas personas, una mujer terminó cayendo a unos suelos de concreto para luego mostrar un profundo shock al hecho de que uno de esos zombis se le acerco notablemente.

-¡Ah!- Rugía el musculoso zombi que se dirigía hacia una indefensa mujer tirada en un terreno de concreto.

-¡N-No! ¡Ayuda!- Grito con profundo temer una mujer con lagrimosos ojos.

**-¡Dokuryu no Tekken!- **

"Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Veneno". Justamente después de que una femenina voz gritara potente y ferozmente aquellas palabras, se pudo observar como cierta joven de unos 19 años de edad utilizo una notable velocidad para posicionarse en el espacio que había entre una mujer tirada en unos suelos de concreto y un muerto viviente e inmediatamente luego clavar con suma fuerza en todo el rostro de esté último un puño rodeado completamente en una capa de unas tóxicas llamas rojizas.

Y mientras un zombi salía potentemente disparado hacia el lado contrario a donde vino cierto impacto en su rostro e acababa colisionando brutalmente contra varios de otros de ese ejército de muertos vivientes, los cuales también se vieron bañados por una leve cantidad de venenosas llamas rojizas iguales a la que bañaban a esté después de haber recibido el contacto de cierto apretado puño derecho; la mujer que había caído accidentalmente a unos suelos de concreto usaba sus ojos decorados con algunas lágrimas para tener una buena imagen de quién le había salvado.

Se trató de aquella joven que poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una blusa rojo oscuro debajo de una abierta chaqueta de cuero blanco con su cuello levantado y largas mangas, una falda negra y unas botas grises. Era esa personaje que también podría describirse como la joven hija de Erik y Kinana Venom.

-¿Está bien, señorita?- Preguntó una seria Sophia a la mujer a su espalda.

-S-Sí...Muchas gracias- Dijo la mujer aliviadamente.

-¡Levántese y aléjese de aquí lo más que pueda!- Hablo la joven Venom -¡Todos, aunque no puedan salir de la ciudad, mantengan a salvo a los civiles! ¡Llévenlos a la parte de la ciudad que esté más alejado de estás criaturas!-

-¡Sí, capitana!- Contestaron firmemente varios hombres y mujeres miembros del consejo mágico en aquella escena.

-Oh...Miembros de esa cosa llamado consejo mágico, ¿Eh?...Pero parece que solo una de ellos es una combatiente destacable. No podrá detener por si sola ni una tercera parte del ejército de Arioc- Comentaba un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade desde el Domus Flau al observar una de las holográficas pantallas en el aire.

-¡Ah!- Gritaban amenazadoramente varios zombis con partes de sus cuerpos bañadas por unas rojizas llamas venenosas.

-Estos tipos...- Pensaba una seria joven empleada del Consejo Mágico -...No parecen estar sufriendo a pesar de estar bañados por mi veneno. Tampoco puedo escuchar su voz interior. ¿Son realmente muertos vivientes como parecen? ¿Alguien los controla? Bueno, mejor me preguntare eso más tardé. Por el momento, debo detener a estás cosas aquí para que la gente en está ruta pueda huir de manera segura. Cada uno de estos monstruos derrotados, es una persona salvada. Y sí en verdad son zombis, eso significa que no hay necesidad de contenerse. ¡Les derretiré esos asquerosos cuerpos suyos con mi mejor veneno!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Liberando unos monstruosos rugidos; varios de aquellos seres de putrefacta carne y sucias ropas hicieron uso de un notable correr para dirigirse hacia una joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, la cual mostraba seriedad y ferocidad en su filosa mirada al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia y rodeaba sus puños en unas capas de unas tóxicas llamas de color rojo intenso. Pero antes de que ocurriera el contacto entre una joven de cortos y algo puntiagudos cabellos morado rojizo y un notable número de zombis...

**-¡Karyu no...!- **

**-¡Enhou no...!- **

**-¡...KOEN!-**

"Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego" y "Llama Brillante del Fénix de Fuego". Justo después de que un par de voces masculinas gritaran tanto de respectiva como unísona manera aquellas palabras; Sophia abrió notablemente sus filosos ojos verdes al ver como por su lado derecho paso con suma velocidad una enorme bola de un brillante fuego carmesí mientras que por su lado izquierdo pasaba con vasta rapidez una gran bola de un luminoso fuego anaranjado.

Ambas gigantescas esferas de unas sumamente candentes llamas usaron una notable potencia para seguir una recta ruta por los aires que las terminó haciendo colisionar contra la mayor parte de muertos vivientes que reposaban en aquella amplia calle de la Ciudad de Crocus. Y siendo tragados por la monstruosa explosión que nació del golpe de unas grandes cantidades de unas llamas tanto de dragón como de fénix; varios zombis salieron volando en distintas direcciones, otros vieron sus putrefactos cuerpos despedazados en varias partes y mucho otros acabaron siendo convertidos parcial o completamente en cenizas. Un hecho que observaba sorprendida la joven hija de Erik y Kinana en esa misma calle.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Llamas?!- Reacciono Sophia con asombrar.

-¡Espero que esto sirva para pagarte en parte por toda esa información que nos diste...! -

Dándose la vuelta, la joven Venom veía tanto al dueño de ese amigable hablar como a los responsables de esos poderosos hechizos de magia de fuego. El responsable de las llamas de dragón antes mencionadas fue aquel joven de 19 años de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

Mientras que el dueño de las llamas de fénix antes lanzadas era aquel joven de 19 años con unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados, filosos ojos grises, que tenía una bufanda de color rojo alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco de color azul oscuro que aunque poseía una larga e amplia manga izquierda no tenía manga derecha, unos blancos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, unas simples sandalias y que tenía orgullosamente grabado en su hombro derecho, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Golden Lion.

-¡...Sophia!- Hablo un amigablemente sonriente Tsuna.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas tan desagradables?- Preguntó un serio Ashe.

-Tsuna...Y ese es un miembro de uno de los gremio del Imperio Alvarez, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sophia algo sorprendida y confusa.

-¡Oigan...!-

Esté hablar perteneció a una del grupo de jóvenes que llegaron a esa misma amplia calle de la Ciudad de Crocus con un rápido correr y se posicionaron cerca del joven Dragneel, el joven Vesta y la joven Venom. Más específicamente hablando; se trató de la llamada Serena Axel que llego a esa escena junto a Alicia Scalet, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss, Lucia Dragneel, Roku Nirvit y Happy.

-¡...No se adelante ustedes solos! ¡Esté es el peor momento para separarnos!- Serena observaba los seres de putrefactos cuerpos en esa calle -¡Ah... ¿Q-Qué es eso?! ¡Dan miedo! ¡M-Me dan ganas de vomitar de solo verlos!-

-¡P-Parecen los zombis de alguna clase de historieta!- Comento una sorprendida Lucia.

-A-Aye- Apoyaba un temeroso Happy escondido detrás de Tsuna.

-No solo parecen, son zombis. Tan solo mírenlos. Hay algunos con fuego en su cabeza y aún así se mueven como sí nada- Decía una seria Sophia.

-Ah...- Rugían en ligero tono varios de un ejército de muertos vivientes que caminaban por aquella calle mientras unas tenues pero notables llamas rodeaban algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

-Con razón vimos tanta gente corriendo como gallinas de camino aquí- Dijo un tranquilo Ryos.

-¿En verdad son muertos vivientes? ¿De dónde salieron?- Se preguntó un intrigado Marcus.

-No quiero creer que hay tantos muertos en la tierra de una ciudad tan hermosa como Crocus. ¿Será gracias a la magia de alguien?- Preguntaba Alicia seriamente.

-Ahora que lo dicen, he escuchado tanto por mi mamá como en libros de seres capaces de manipular a los muertos. Se llaman necromancer o algo así- Mencionaba un serio joven Redfox.

-Entonces, ¿Está invasión de muertos vivientes sí es culpa de alguien? Sí derrotamos al hombre detrás de todo esto, estás cosas asquerosas deberían desaparecer, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Sonia seriamente.

-También es posible que el responsable sea una mujer, Sonia-san...- Decía una tranquila Raine.

-Tanto la magia que impide que salgamos de Crocus como esté ejercito de asquerosos seres...No tengo duda. Todo esto debe ser culpa de Ouroboros. Los planes de los que me hablo Amaia ya debieron haber comenzado- Hablo una seria joven Axel.

-¿Eh? ¿Ouroboros? ¿Planes? ¿De qué hablas, Serena?- Preguntaba la joven Venom con profunda confusión.

-Explicaciones para después. Esos tales zombis o como se llamen están cada vez más cerca. Encarguemonos primero de todas estás cosas desagradables y luego le diremos a Sophia lo que sabemos- Hablo un serio Roku en guardia.

-Aunque digas que primero nos encarguemos de todos estás cosas...- Hablo la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación -...Estamos en frente de solo una pequeña parte de su ejército. Estos monstruos están dispersos por toda la ciudad. Ni aunque nos separáramos seriamos capaces de abarcar todo las áreas dónde están estos muertos vivientes. Puedo escuchar a la gente de la ciudad sufriendo... ¡Maldición!-

-No te preocupes tanto, Sophia. Te aseguro que muy pronto serán estás cosas las que griten de sufrimiento. Después de todo, ellas también están solo ante una pequeña parte de nuestro ejercito- Comento sonrientemente Tsuna mientras hacia chocar sus puños.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono confusa la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico.

-Tsuna tiene razón. Les aseguro que abarcar los lugares dónde están estos monstruos no es ningún problema- Decía Ashe con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué están hablando, ustedes dos?- Preguntó Sophia confusamente.

-¿Tsuna?- Nombraba una confusa Serena.

-Je- Se limitaron a mostrar unas grandes sonrisas de emoción los jóvenes magos relacionados con Natsu Dragneel.

Las palabras del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego posiblemente hacían referencia a las numerosas escenas que se encontraban ocurriendo en varias partes de la amplia ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Una de estás escenas se trataba de como en una urbana zona en el lado norte de está misma ciudad se encontraba un grupo de cinco jóvenes que tenían cuerpos algo heridos debido a los sucesos del quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y estaban presentes en todo el centro del espacio encerrado en la gigantesca formación de círculo que formaban una incontable cantidad de seres de putrefactos cuerpos y sucias ropas.

En ese grupo habían un par de jóvenes de 19 años. Una de estas jóvenes poseía un largo cabello rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto, unos bellos filosos ojos de color azul y vestía su ligeramente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una camisa de color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco, un par de guantes largos de color azul, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro y un par de botas largas de color negro y tenía la marca en color blanco del gremio de magos, Sabertooh, en su hombro derecho. Se trataba de la joven hija de Sting y Lissana Eufliffe.

Mientras que la otra joven tenía un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía su notablemente voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa basada en una blusa negra, una falda corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados y se podía observar la marca negra de Sabertooth grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo. También podría describirse a está como la joven hija de Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria-Cheney.

Otro de ese grupo era ese joven de unos 19 años con unos cortos cabellos de color marrón desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda, ojos azulados, tenía pendientes de pluma en sus orejas y vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa verde debajo de un largo manto de color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pantalón de color marrón y botas blancas y tenía grabada la marca verde de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho. Era alguien que podría describirse también como el joven hijo de un fallecido antiguo miembro del Consejo Mágico y Fairy Tail.

El cuarto en ese grupo era un joven como de unos 19 años de edad con unos cortos cabellos oscuro azulado peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados, con unos serios ojos de color rojo claro, unas orejas un poco puntiagudas y vestía su alto y bien tonificado cuerpo con un suéter gris debajo de una chaqueta de cuero color beige claro, con unos ajustados jeans negros y zapatos formales marrones. Y aunque este joven no la enseñaba, poseía la marca rojo de Sabertooth en su pectoral derecho. Se trataba de aquel joven hijo del segundo lugar del antiguo sistema conocido como "Diez Magos Santos", Draculos Hyberion.

Y el último de aquel grupo era aquel joven poseía una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que poseía unos ojos de color verdoso, tenía un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y vestía su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros. Y aunque esta no era vista, ese joven poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal. Se podía decir también que se trataba del joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland.

-¿Qué rayos son estás cosas desagradables? Su olor me dan ganas de arrancarme la nariz- Comento con molestar la llamada Lisa Eucliffe.

-D-Dan algo de miedo- Decía ligeramente temerosa Sorano Aguria-Cheney.

-Es verdad. Y no parecen muy amistosos que digamos- Dijo con un leve sonreír Shuin Yajima.

-Pues yo no tenía intenciones de ser amistosos con estos monstruos desde un principio- Decía un serio Edward Hyberion.

-Estás alimañas entraron a nuestros territorio cuando tratábamos de ayudar a la gente de Crocus...Que sientan un poco del poder de Sabertooth- Hablo seriamente el llamado Mervin Orland.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían amenazadoramente los zombis en los alrededores de los jóvenes magos del equipo de Sabertooth.

Se debía mencionar que en una amplia calle también al norte de la Ciudad de Crocus, una parte de un vasto ejército de muertos vivientes veía su camino obstruido por un total de cinco jóvenes que se encontraban uno al lado del otro y que poseían la piel de sus cuerpos cubiertas por varias vendas debido a las heridas que habían obtenido al formar parte del quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Uno de esté grupo era un joven de 19 años que poseía unos cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes; vestía su atlético cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello, unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y tenía la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho. Se trataba de uno de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

Y al lado de esté joven se presentaba una joven que no solo poseía su misma edad, sino que también poseía rasgos iguales a los suyos. Esta joven poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho. Se trató de la otra de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

El tercero de ese grupo se trataba de ese joven como de unos 18 años con unos cortos cabellos de color gris, unos ojos de color negro con aspecto algo amenazador; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un suéter de mangas largas de color negro y debajo de un chaleco de color marrón claro, unos jeans grises y unas zapatos negros y como no mencionar que la marca blanca de Lamia Scale en su tobillo izquierdo. Era ese joven que era el hijo del tercer lugar de aquel antiguo sistema de los "Diez Magos Santos", Wolfheim.

Otro de está agrupación era un joven de 20 años de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello, serios ojos de color marrón; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un kimono de color café claro con un borde en el cuello de color blanco con mangas vaporosas y unos pantalones color azul marino atados por una cinta estilizada de color caquis gris algo grueso y aunque esta no podía ser vista, él poseía la marca marrón de Lamia Scale en el área de su abdomen. Era aquel que también podría describirse como el joven hijo adoptivo del actual maestro de Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis.

Y la última persona en esté grupo era una hermosa joven tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven que era la hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían amenazadoramente los zombis a unos metros en frente de los jóvenes magos del equipo de Lamia Scale.

-¿Y estás cosas tan desagradable?- Preguntó un serio Leo Vastia.

-¿Son zombis?- Se preguntaba intrigada Ur Vastia.

-¡¿Qué rayos son ustedes, malditos?! ¡Son asquerosos!- Exclamaba furiosamente Wolfking.

-Calmate, Wolfking. No creo que estás criaturas reaccionen sin importar que fuertes les grites- Decía un tranquilo Jess Neekis.

-No sé que sean exactamente, pero ellos estaban persiguiendo y asustando a la pobre gente de Crocus...No vamos a darle nada de amor a estos tipos- Comentaba tanto ligeramente sonriente como amenazante la llamada Sherin Akatsuki.

En una amplia área en el lado sur de la Ciudad de Crocus, un grupo de ligera pero notablemente heridas jóvenes observaban como en varias partes de sus alrededores habían presentes tantos masculinos como femeninos seres humanoides de cuerpos de putrefacta carne y sucias ropas así como unos cuantos voluntariamente móviles dragones formados por nada más que por unos antiguos hueso.

Una de ese grupo era una joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre, unos ojos de ligero color rojo que mostraban algo de enojar y que vestía su algo tonificada pero aun así atractiva figura con una chaqueta de cuero de color morado claro que al tener un amplio escote enseñaba bastante de su ligeramente grande busto, unos jeans grises y unas botas de tipo militar. Y debido al gran escote de la chaqueta de esa joven, no solo se notaba como ninguna otra prenda de ropa se presentaba debajo de esta, sino también la marca gris de Mermaid Heel en el lado derecho de su torso. Se trataba de la joven hija del mago Clase S de Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Glow.

Otra de está misma agrupación era aquella hermosa joven de 19 años que poseía una larga e ondulada cabellera de color rubio claro que tenía sus puntas pintadas con un color rosado oscuro, unos serios pero bellos ojos de color azul claro, que tenía un collar y pulseras de color negro; que vestía su medianamente curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con una blusa blanca de cortas mangas y manchas rosadas, unos cortos pantaloncillos de color gris, unas largas medias negras y unas botas marrones y obviamente poseía la marca de Mermaid Heels en color celeste en su brazo derecho. Era ese personaje que también podría describirse como la joven hija de Hibiki Lates y Jenny Rearlight.

La tercera de esté grupo fue, a pesar de sus atractivos rasgos masculinos; una joven de 19 años con unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel, unos seductores ojos negros y que vestía su ligeramente delgado cuerpo con lo que parecía ser un traje de gala de color blanco decorado con levantado cuello marrón y una rosa en su bolsillo frontal y unos negros zapatos formales. Y aunque está no podía verse actualmente, esa joven que realizaba distintas glamurosas poses mientras caminaba tenía la marca azul claro de Mermaid Heels en su hombro izquierdo. Se trató de aquella personaje que podría describirse también como la joven hija de Ichiya Vandalay-Kotobuki.

Una más de esté grupo era aquella joven de 19 años de una altura mediana y que poseía una larga cabellera de color marrón oscuro que estaba amarrado en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza este parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas, que tenía unos ojos de color negro decorados con unos lentes rosados y transparentes en forma de corazón, un par de tatuajes de colmillos rojos pintados en las mejillas de su rostro con leves rasgos de un felino y que vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con la parte superior de un bikini de rayas rojas y blancas, una abierta chaqueta de color morado de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises ligeramente abombados y decorados en la zona de los glúteos con una falsa cola de gato de pelaje morado y unas sandalias de color negro. Y por supuesto, la marca verde de Mermaid Heels reposaba en el costado derecho de la espalda de esta joven que era la hija de Wally y Milliana Bachacan.

La última de está agrupación era una joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros que se mantenían cerrados por alguna razón y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven. Era aquella que también podría describirse como la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi.

-Primero un descomunal pentagrama en el cielo, luego una repentina noche e afueras llenas de niebla, ¿Y ahora un ejército de muertos vivientes? ¿Acaso bebí demasiado por la frustración de mi derrota en el torneo y estoy alucinando?- Se preguntó una confusa Brenda Glow.

-¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a la ciudad?- Preguntaba una intrigada Jane Rearlight.

-Qué perfume más desagrable poseen estás criaturas- Comento una disgustada Chiyo Vandalay Kotobuki.

-¿Qué hacemos, Kasuga-chan?- Preguntó una seria Milly Bachacan.

-Estás criaturas no solo tenían tienen intenciones de lastimar a los ciudadanos de Crocus; sino que además interrumpieron el final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el cual Alicia estaba determinada a ganar...Hagamos que regresen al infierno de dónde salieron- Hablo seriamente Kasuga Mikazuchi mientras se mantenía en guardia.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Les rugían de amenazadora manera a las jóvenes magas del equipo de Mermaid Heels tanto unos putrefactos zombis como unos dragones de viejos huesos en esa área.

Y cerca del centro de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", una amplia área urbana se veía decorada tanto por una parte de un vasto ejército de muertos vivientes y varios voluntariamente móviles enormes dragones de viejos huesos como por un cuarteto de jóvenes que poseían varias partes de sus cuerpos rodeadas en una leve cantidad de vendas debido a los sucesos del quinto e ultimo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Uno de ese grupo de cuatro jóvenes era un joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacían juego con sus botas negras también y que le llegan hasta los muslos y se podía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro. Se trataba de ese joven Machias que era descendiente del fallecido miembro de Spriggan 12, "El Juez" Wall Eehto.

Otra de esta misma agrupación era aquella pequeña una joven de 14 años poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta y vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa. Pero lo más notable de aquella pequeña joven eran la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores. Era alguien que podría describirse también como una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

La tercera de aquel grupo fue una joven de hermosos rasgos que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto y que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro, unos seductores ojos de color verde claro y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar la marca de Golden Lion, esta chica lo poseía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello en color blanco. Era aquella joven perteneciente a la raza de las amazonas e era apodada como "La Espada Danzante".

Y la ultima de este grupo resultaba ser una linda pero notablemente temerosa joven de 19 años que poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la espalda, que tenía unos cuantos mechones decorando su frente y era de color cenizo; unos bellos ojos de color verde oscuro y vestía su curvilínea y medianamente voluptuosa figura con un cerrado abrigo de color negro de mangas largas y una capucha en su espalda, una corta falda de cuadro de colores rojizos por encima de unos cortos pantaloncillos blancos, tenía unas largas medias de color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas marrones. Y como no mencionar que la marca de Golden Lion se encuentra en color rosado en la mano izquierda de esta joven que era la hija adoptiva de la antigua miembro de Spriggan 12 apodada como "La Destructora de Naciones".

-Esto no parece ser un simple evento extra del torneo... ¡Ajyajajajaja!- Comento un sonriente Will Eehto durante un eufórico reir.

-¿Que son estas cosas tan desagradables? Me dan nauseas de solo verlos- Decia una indiferente Dana Talian.

-¡Oigan, malditos, ¿Como se atreven a hacerle sentir nauseas a nuestra preciosa Dana-chan?!...Voy a cortarlos- Dijo mientras pasaba ligeramente su lengua por su seductores labios la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri.

-E-Esas cosas dan bastante miedo...Espero que mi madre, Devlin-san y ese torpe de Ashe estén bien- Decia temerosa pero aun asi seria Emma Niu.

-¡Achuu!- Estornudo desde su lejana posicion a aquella escena el llamado Ashe Vesta.

De esta manera, numerosas partes de la Ciudad de Crocus no solo eran recorridas por unos profundamente asustados ciudadanos, por un vasto ejercito de moviles cadaveres tanto humanos como no humanos y por los miembros de Ouroboros llamados Arioc Amonn, Amaia Jiwe, Alesha Fortune, Omar Oldcan y Devil Devilian; sino por los jovenes magos llamados Mervin Orland, Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria Cheney, Shuin Yajima, Edward Hyberion, Kasuga Mikazuchi, Brenda Glow, Milly Bachacan, Jane Rearlight, Chiyo Vandalay-Kobobuki, Jess Neekis, Leo Vastia, Ur Vastia, Sherin Akatsuki, Wolfking, Will Eehto, Charlotte "Charlie" Astri, Dana Talian, Emma Niu, Ashe Vesta, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Ryos Redfox, Alicia Scarlet, Lucia Dragneel, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Sonia Strauss, Roku Nirvit, Serena Axel y Tsuna Dragneel.

Era un hecho que podía observar a la perfección desde la amplia arena de aquel gigantesco coliseo encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y gracias a la transmision en vivo que mostraban las holograficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en los aires dentro de esta edificacion un miembro de Ouroboros que pertenecio anteriormente al grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12".

-Ya veo...Los mocosos, ¿Eh?- Hablo Larcade tanto con un tranquilo sonreír como con una mirada de disgusto. }

-¿Todos estaran mas que encendidos?- Se preguntaba un emocionadamente sonriente Tsuna.

_...No solo de Fairy Tail...La nueva batalla de todos los jóvenes magos comienza..._

**Continuara...**


	38. Jovenes Magos

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 38/162: ¡Jóvenes Magos! **

La final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 se vio interrumpida por el empezar de los planes de Ouroboros, los cuales se basaban en masacrar a todos los habitantes de la Ciudad de Crocus y luego dar un falso testimonio en su país de origen para que la guerra entre el Reino de Fiore y el Imperio Alvarez estallara. E habiendo aprisionado en el interior del Domus Flau con una magia llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" a la reina del Reino de Fiore, al emperador del Imperio Alvarez, los cónsuls de estos, a la maestra de Golden Lion y los veteranos magos de varios gremios; Lar Adec de Ouroboros se revelo en realidad como Larcade Dragneel.

Pero, eso no fue todo. El miembro de Ouroboros antiguamente parte de "Spriggan 12" también revelo que Devlin Devilian de Golden Lion había sido todo esté tiempo tanto su aliado como un Devil Slayer de ocho atributos gracias a transfusiones del cuerpo del fallecido ser conocido como God Serena de los ocho dragones. Y unos minutos luego de todas esas revelaciones; una ciudad atrapada en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo normal llamada "Punto de Desaparición" estaba a punto de convertirse en el campo de la batalla entre el vasto ejército de muertos vivientes controlados por uno de los cinco miembros de Ouroboros también dispersos por está y los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Sabertooth y Fairy Tail...

**...Continuación...**

-¿Todos estarán mas que encendidos?-

El responsable de aquel hablar de ligera pero notable emoción y dicho con una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba unos peculiarmente colmilludos dientes fue uno de los jóvenes presentes en una de las cientos de amplias calles de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una Ciudad de Crocus que se encontraba debajo de un profundamente anochecido cielo decorado con varias estrellas y que veía el espacio a sus afueras lleno completamente de una niebla en realidad densa.

Más específicamente hablando; se trató de aquel joven de 19 años de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, con filosos ojos marrones, que poseía una blanca bufanda de cuadros alrededor de su cuello; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas y un largo faldón, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias y como no mencionar que él poseía grabado con gran orgullo, en fiero color rojo, la marca de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho.

En otras palabras; era el llamado Tsuna Dragneel que se encontraba junto a Serena Axel, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Alicia Scarlet, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss, Lucia Dragneel, Roku Nirvit, Sophia Venom, Ashe Vesta y Happy. Cada uno de ellos en una amplia calle en donde también residían una incontable cantidad de humanoides seres tantos masculinos como femeninos que poseían un cuerpo de putrefacta carne y vestidos con unos rotas y sucias ropas.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían salvajemente el vasto número de zombis que se dirigían con notable velocidad hacía los jóvenes magos en aquella calle.

-¡Aquí vienen!- Advertía Alicia seriamente.

-¡Je! ¡No sí yo voy primero hacia ellos...!- Un sonriente Tsuna paso a impulsarse con notable potencia a sus actuales oponentes -**¡...Karyu no Tekken!**-

Rodeando su apretado puño derecho en una densa capa de candentes llamas carmesís y clavandoló con suma fuerza en el rostro del primer zombi que se cruzó en la recta ruta que tomo su persona tras dar un avanzar de notable velocidad, el joven Dragneel no solo terminó provocando que el putrefacto cuerpo de esté se llenara de una amplia cantidad de fuego de dragón, sino que lo mando a volar potentemente hacia atrás hasta el punto de hacerlo colisionar uno tras otro con seres iguales a él, los cuales acababan saliendo disparados en distintas direcciones y viéndose invadidos por carmesís llamas por esto.

-Salió volando sin dar nada de resistencia...Parece que la única fortaleza que tienen estás cosas es su número- Comento un tranquilamente sonriente Tsuna.

-No bajes la guardia. Recuerda que te dije que son zombis. Ellos ya están muertos, por lo tanto, no sienten dolor. Al menos que destruyas completamente sus cuerpos, ellos seguirán viniendo- Hablo una seria Sophia.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Esté monstruoso rugir perteneció a tres altos y musculosos muertos vivientes que, a pesar de tener varias partes de sus putrefactos cuerpos rodeadas en unas candentes llamas carmesís, dieron unos potentes saltos para viajar por una ruta en los aires que eventualmente los acabaría haciendo llegar hacia cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados. Pero antes de que ese trio de amenazantes zombis llegara a su objetivo, cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados dio un fuerte salto que lo elevo a una gran altura en los aires al mismo tiempo que él rodeaba sus fornidos brazos en una tenue pero notable capa de llamas anaranjadas.

**-¡Enhou no Hanee!- **

"Plumas del Fénix de Fuego". Exclamando esas palabras al mismo tiempo de extender con notable fuerza sus extremidades superiores en dirección a sus objetivos, cierto joven mago de Golden Lion acabó disparando un total de tres medianas bolas de fuego anaranjado de la capa de llamas que rodeaban a estos. Tres bolas de un candente fuego anaranjado que viajaron con suma rapidez por los aires para terminar impactando contra un total de tres musculosos e altos zombis, los cuales se llenaron de inmediato de una capa de estás mismas al mismo tiempo de acabar cayendo duramente a unos suelos de concreto antes de poder llegar hasta cierto joven mago de Fairy Tail.

Y tras aquello, el joven mago de Phoenix Slayer aterrizo perfectamente de pie en el terreno pavimentado de concreto de esa amplia calle justo al lado del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, con el cual junto su espalda mientras ambos se colocaban en guardia con sus filosas miradas de ferocidad apuntadas hacia el resto de aquel ejército de muertos vivientes.

-Rayos...No seas flojo, Tsuna. Ten en cuenta que no siempre voy a poder sacarte de está clase de apuros- Comento Ashe quejosamente.

-Cállate. No te lo pedí. Yo podía encargarme de esos tres debiluchos fácilmente. De hecho, ¿Deberías esforzarte tanto? ¿Qué pasó con tus heridas de nuestra batalla del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?- Preguntó un ligeramente molesto Tsuna.

-Me recupere durante todo ese tiempo que estuve secuestrado. Fue la única cosa buena que salió de estar encerrado en esa maldita jaula. ¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntaba el joven Vesta con un tranquilo sonreír.

-Cuando fui a salvarles el trasero a ti y a Serena, acabe comiendo varias antorchas que había en ese edificio y recargue completamente mis baterías. Para demostrarlo, puedo encargarme de todas estás cosas desagradables yo solo- Contestaba el joven Dragneel sonrientemente.

-No seas tan presumido...- Hablo un sonriente joven mago de Golden Lion -...Cómo sí fuera a dejarte toda la diversión a ti solo. Pero, en el último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, yo está vez sí pensaba patear tú trasero de una manera definitiva. Creer que acabaríamos luchando juntos...-

-Esto es solo temporal. Cuando acabemos con todos tipos asquerosos y saquemos a la ciudad de todo está niebla, el torneo se reanudará y podrás experimentar una buena derrota cuando está vez yo sí te patee el trasero de una seria manera- Dijo con un gran sonreír el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Esa es mi frase. No me la robes- Decía de igual manera el autoproclamado discípulo de Natsu Dragneel.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían monstruosamente el gran número de zombis que surgían de los callejones de aquella ruta.

-¡E-Están apareciendo más de esos monstruos!- Comentaba una ligeramente temerosa Lucia.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Una seria Serena provocaba que la mayor parte de su brazo derecho se viera envuelto en una leve capa de brillantes llamas rosadas para que esté empezara a cambiar -**¡Etherias Form: Arm! ¡Chaos Sphere!**-

-¡Raine también ayudara!- La joven Loxar-Fullbuster rodeaba sus dos manos en una gélida aura mágica de color azulado después de hacer que estás formaran una pose basada en el puño derecho encima de la palma de la mano izquierda -**¡Ice Make: Nebula!**-

Haciendo que la mayor parte de su extremidad superior derecha viera remplazada su caucásica piel por unos duras escamas de profundo color azabache así como sus dedos por unas afiladas garras de también color negrezco, ambas particularidades pertenecientes a su forma como de demonio de los libros de Zeref, la joven de largos cabellos negros extendió fuertemente está en dirección a los zombis que surgían de un callejón en el lado derecho de aquella calle para que en el siguiente segundo estos se vieran tragados por la enorme esfera de brillantes llamas rosadas que salió disparada de la palma de su mano y que desintegró sus putrefactos cuerpos a un nivel molecular.

Mientras que, deshaciendo la pose en la que se encontraban sus manos e extendido con notable fuerza ambas en la dirección en donde estaba sus objetivos, la joven de ondulados y largos cabellos azul oscuro provoco que el gran número de muertos vivientes que salían uno tras otro de un callejón en el lado izquierdo de esa calle se vieran golpeados brutal y hasta letalmente por una gigantesca espiral de pedazos de hielo realmente puntiagudos.

-¡Ah!- Simplemente siguieron rugiendo monstruosamente los zombis que fueron tanto mandados a volar por los aires como atravesados por unos puntiagudos pedazos de hielo.

-Sí los oponentes ya están muertos, no hay porque contenerse- Dijo una seria Raine.

-Es verdad. Pienso usar mi "Maldición del Caos" a total capacidad- Hablo Serena con un serio tono.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían amenazadoramente la incontable cantidad de seres de putrefacto cuerpo que venían desde el otro extremo de aquella calle.

-¡Ah! ¡Están llegando cada vez más!- Comento un asustado Happy.

-¿Desde el otro extremo de la calle? Espero que mis compañeros del Consejo Mágico hayan logrado alejar de está área a todos los civiles- Comento una seria pero aún así preocupada Sophia.

-Happy, vuela por la ciudad y busca a los ciudadanos de Crocus. Lleva a cuantos puedas con la gente del Consejo Mágico o la guardia real- Decía una seria Alicia.

-¡Aye, sir! ¡Tengan cuidado, chicos!- Contestaba un determinado Exceed azulado para luego alejarse de esa zona con el vuelo de su "Aera".

-Vamos por los que acaban de venir, Sonia- Dijo seriamente la joven Scarlet mientras con su "Re-Equipar" pasaba a sujetar firmemente un par de afiladas espadas japonesas en sus manos.

-¡Sí!- Respondió Sonia con un gran sonreír de emoción.

-¡Y-Yo también ayudare!- Una determinada Lucia extendió su brazo derecho hacia adelante mientras su mano sujetaba firmemente una de sus doradas llaves -**¡Hirake! ¡Makatsukyu no Tobira! ¡Capricorn!**-

Habiendo exclamado aquellas palabras, la pequeña joven Dragneel provocaba tanto el liberar de una fuerte luz dorada de esa pequeña llave actualmente sujeta en su mano derecha así como el invocar de un mediano círculo mágico de color dorado en el suelo de concreto justo en frente de su posición. Un círculo mágico del cual surgió un hombre adulto no solo vestido con la ropa digna de un mayordomo y unos negros lentes, sino que poseía la piel de su cuerpo cubierta completamente con un blanco pelaje y tenía las orejas y cuernos de una cabra en la cima su cabeza.

E inmediatamente tras su aparición, el espíritu celestial de la constelación de la cabra paso a avanzar de compenetrada manera con la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail por aquella amplia calle para que los dos llegaran a adentrarse en el vasto ejército de muertos vivientes que acababa de aparecer en uno de los extremos de está y luego ambos usaran respectivamente una amplia fuerza, una notable velocidad, feroces puñetazos y patadas, y unos mortíferos golpes por parte de unas afiladas katanas para disminuir de amplio modo el número de esté.

-Una gran compenetración con Alicia-san... ¡Muy bien hecho, Capricorn-san! ¡Gracias por su ayuda!- Comento Lucia amigablemente sonriente.

-No es necesario agradecer, Lucia-sama. Como espíritu tanto suyo como de su madre y abuela, es normal que la ayude. Puede dejarme estos desagradables seres a "me"- Hablo un serio Capricorn durante su fuerte, veloz y ágil combo de golpes y patadas a los zombis a su alrededor.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo también voy a demostrar que soy un hombre!- Dijo una emocionadamente sonriente Sonia.

-Eres una mujer- Menciono seriamente Alicia mientras cortaba a varios de los muertos vivientes a su alrededor con las espadas japonesas en sus manos y hábiles movimientos de su herido cuerpo que seguía vistiendo las ropas con las que derroto a Kasuga Mikazuchi.

**-¡Beast Arm: King Gorila Arm! ¡Beast Arm: Kraken Arm!- **

Pronunciando potentemente aquellas palabras mientras corría con notable velocidad hacia la incontable cantidad de zombis que enfrentaban una de sus compañeras de gremio y un espíritu celestial de otra de estás; la joven Strauss provoco mágicamente que su brazo derecho se volviera mucho más grande y musculoso al mismo tiempo de verse rodeado en puro pelo negro igual al de un gorila, mientras su brazo izquierdo se convertía por completo en un gigantesco y fornido tentáculo de blanco color.

E agitando con suma fuerza una y otra vez tanto su ""Brazo de Bestia: Brazo de Rey Gorila" como su "Brazo de Bestia: Brazo de Kraken" en dirección a un vasto número de humanoides seres tanto masculinos como femeninos con putrefactos cuerpos y dañadas ropas, la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos cafés atados en una cola de caballo acababa mandando a volar brutalmente por los aires a varios de estos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Sonia ferozmente durante el atacar de sus bestiales brazos afectados por su magia de Take Over.

-¡Gee hee!- Reía peculiarmente Ryos observando aquella escena para luego ver sus alrededores y mostrar notable sorpresa -¡Oye, cerebro de carbón! ¡Cuidado!-

-¿Ah...?-

Sin siquiera haber podido apuntar su filosa mirada de ojos marrones la dirección de un joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros con tal de preguntarle a que se refería con su repentino grito, cierto joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados terminó saliendo volando potentemente por los aires y colisionando con tal brutal fuerza contra un edificio de concreto que esté se derrumbó sobre su persona, y todo debido al haber recibido un sumamente poderoso impacto que abarco todo su cuerpo.

Un impacto proveniente de la enorme pata delantera derecha de un ser que llego a esa amplia calle de la Ciudad de Crocus tras haber pasado por encima y derrumbado unos cuantos edificios de está. Hablando de modo más específico; se trató de lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como un descomunal dragón formado por unos huesos de gran tamaño y viejo aspecto.

-¡Gruaaaaahhhh!- Gruñía monstruosamente la bestia de hueso que acababa de hacer aparición en esa ruta.

-¡...!- Reaccionaron los jóvenes magos con ligero shock.

-¡Tsuna!- Nombro Serena con preocupar.

-¿Q-Que esa cosa? Esáa hecha de huesos- Comento una sorprendida e intrigada Raine.

-Es enorme. Y parece como un dragón- Dijo Ashe con ligero sorprender.

-No solo parece, posiblemente sea un dragón. Uno de verdad. Mi mamá y mi viejo me contaron sobre cómo hay un cementerio de dragones debajo del Domus Flau. Tenía ganas de verlo antes de irnos de Crocus- Hablo un serio Ryos.

-¿Un cementerio de dragones? ¿Dices que esté dragón es lo mismo que esas cosas desagradables? ¿Un zombi?- Preguntó Marcus ligeramente confuso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué está hecho solamente de huesos y no de una carne asquerosa como los demás?- Preguntaba Lucia confusa.

-Tal vez al responsable de todo esté ejército le cuesta controlar unos cadáveres más que otros- Respondió una seria Sophia.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Dando rienda suelta a aquel increíblemente potente rugir monstruoso, ese gigantesco dragón de antiguos huesos levantó su pata delantera derecha a una altura superior a su cabeza y después la hizo descender con notable velocidad con tal de golpear de brutal manera el terreno de aquella calle. Pero antes de que el ataque de ese voluntariamente móvil cadáver llegara hasta su objetivo; el joven Redfox utilizo un veloz correr para posicionarse donde iba a caer esté, cubrió cada centímetro de la piel de su atlético cuerpo con unas relucientes escamas de hierro y terminó recibiendo con su cabeza e espalda el descendente golpe de la enorme pata de un dragón de huesos de manera que sus embotados pies se clavaron destructiva y profundamente en los suelos de concreto que pisaban con suma firmeza.

-¡Maldición! ¡Vaya fuerza para alguien que no tiene músculos...!- Comento un irritado Ryos mientras la pata delantera derecha de un dragón de huesos aplastaba su cuerpo con escamas de dragón de hierro.

-¡Ryos...!- Nombro una seria Sonia con cierta preocupación mientras seguía con su lucha contra varios zombis.

-¡¿Logro absorber el impacto?!- Reacciono Ashe sorprendido.

-¡Ah!- Rugía salvajemente el enorme dragón de huesos mientras pasaba a levantar su pata del cuerpo de quién acababa de golpear.

-¡No, no te iras!- El serio joven Redfox utilizaba sus fornidos brazos para sujetar los dedos de una de las cuatro patas de una descomunal criatura de huesos e evitar que está se alejara de él -¡Ataquen a esté huesudo mientras está centrado en mí!-

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos! ¡Sí el oponente es un dragón...!- Un Roku de seria mirada se posicionaba en el lado derecho de aquella criatura de huesos mientras empezaba a acumular aire en sus mejillas -**¡Keiburyu no...!**-

-¡...Es un trabajo para los Dragon Slayers!- Una seria Sophia se posicionaba en el lado izquierdo de aquella criatura de huesos mientras comenzó un profundo inhalar con su boca -**¡Dokuryu no...!**-

**-¡...HOKO!- **

Mientras que un pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo disparaba de su boca un gigantesco y fuerte tornado de arena con unas pequeñas rocas cortantes en su interior que impacto contra el costado derecho de un descomunal dragón formado por unos viejos huesos, el costado izquierdo de está misma criatura sufría el impacto de una gran cantidad de venenosas llamas rojizas que fueron liberadas del interior de la boca de una joven de cortos e algo puntiagudos cabellos morado rojizo.

-¡GRUAAAAHHHH!- Simplemente gruñía fuertemente aquella criatura de huesos mientras recibía el ataque de un Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas y una Dragon Slayer de Veneno, ambos de la Cuarta Generación.

-No parece que vaya a caer solo con eso...- Un serio Marcus apunto la dirección de sus filosos ojos azules a una mediana montaña de escombros en esa calle -...Oye, vamos a darle el golpe final a ese montón de huesos. No te habrás quedado dormido por culpa de esa palmadita, ¿O sí?-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

En cuanto en los aires resonó un grito de furia sumamente potente e incluso parecido al rugir de alguna clase de bestia, los escombros de concreto que formaban a la mediana montaña antes mencionada salieron volando por los aires en unas aleatorias direcciones debido a una prominente fuerza que provino del interior de está. Y en cuanto se despejo el tenue polvo que se levantó tras la deformación de esa mediana montaña de escombros, se volvió obtener imagen de un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, quién estaba rectamente de pie mientras unas venas palpitantes de ira se presentaban a través de la piel de su frente.

-¡Esa maldita lagartija huesuda...! ¡Pagara por haberme atacado de una manera tan sucia! ¡Vamos, Marcus!- Hablo un enfurecido Tsuna.

-¡Sí!- Contesto un serio y determinado Marcus.

Dando en tiempo totalmente simultáneo unos saltos que no solo los posicionaron a una gran altura en los aires sino que también los colocaron uno al lado del otro, el joven Dragneel paso a revestir su apretado puño izquierdo en una enorme capa de un brillante fuego carmesí mientras el joven Strauss-Dreyar rodeaba su apretado puño derecho en una amplia cantidad de luminosos rayos azulados. Y con los apretados puños de un joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación estando lado a lado, se podía observar como los elementos que los rodeaban empezaban a entrelazarse.

**-¡Rai...!- **

**-¡...Enryu no...!- **

**-¡...GEKITETSU!-**

"Golpe de Martillo del Dragón de Llamas Relampagueantes". Habiendo gritados feroz e unísonamente aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo de haber descendido en dirección a la cabeza de un dragón formado únicamente de unos grandes e antiguos huesos; el joven de rosados cabellos y el joven de cabellos albinos impactaron en la frente de esté con tremenda fuerza y compenetración sus puños envueltos en unas grandes cantidades de llamas carmesís y rayos azulados.

Y tras haber el recibir de ese "Unison Raid", el cráneo de ese dragón óseo se separó de manera instantánea en cientos de pequeños fragmentos mientras el resto de su amplio esqueleto fue aplastado por el choque entre el gigantesco tornado de arena y pedazos de roca que surgía de la boca del joven Nirvit y la enorme ráfaga de tóxicas llamas rojo intenso que liberaba la boca de la joven Venom.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaron contentos tras la destrucción de aquella criatura de huesos los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y Sophia.

-Increíble...- Pensó Ashe -...Es un gran trabajo en equipo. Se nota que se conocen desde hace tiempo. Sí Emma y los demás estuvieran aquí, yo también les mostraría unas grandiosas tácticas de grupo. Me preguntó como les estará yendo a ellos...-

Con esté pensar de un joven mago de Golden Lion, vamos a traspasarnos a una escena llevaba a cabo en amplia zona rural cerca del centro de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Una escena que incluía tanto a unos humanoides seres masculinos y femeninos de putrefactos cuerpos y dañadas ropas así cómo a los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion llamados Will Eehto, Charlotte "Charlie" Astri, Dana Talian y Emma Niu.

-¡Ajyajajajaja!- Reía Will peculiar e eufóricamente -¡Vuelen por los aires! **¡Missile Rense! ¡Fire!**-

"Creación de Misiles". "Fuego". En cuanto ese conjunto de palabras fue liberado, los aires encima de cierto joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que mostraba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes debido a su gran sonreír de emoción se veían decorados con la mágica aparición de un total de diez misiles de gran tamaño y formados por la combinación de metales negros e anaranjados.

Y en el siguiente segundo; aquellos grandes misiles, los cuales liberaban unas llamas comprimidas de su propulsor inferior, volaron con notable potencia por los aires para que eventualmente cada uno de ellos impactara e envolviera en unas gigantescas y poderosas explosiones a una vasto número de muertos vivientes; los cuales salieron volando aleatoria y potentemente por los aires mientras sus putrefactos cuerpos se encontraban llenos de fuego o se habían separado en varias partes o ambos.

-¡Ajyajajajaja! ¡Mi análisis dice que todos estás cosas son marionetas sin vida, así que por lo tanto, no hay que contenerse! ¡Podrán probar todo el poder de la alquimia de los machias antes de regresar a la tierra, monstruos! ¡Alégresen! ¡Ajyajajaja!- Decía Will entre un peculiar e eufórico reír.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban amenazadoramente un amplio grupo de zombis que se dirigían hacia el joven Eehto con un veloz correr y desde la dirección contraria al grupo anterior.

-¡Will-san, cuidado!- Una seria Emma tomaba en su mano derecha unas tres pequeñas piedras que estaban en los suelos y luego las lanzaba con fuerza por los aires -¡Crezcan!-

En el instante después de que una joven de largos cabellos cenizos exclamara aquella palabra al mismo tiempo de realizar un simple chasquido con los dedos de su mano derecha, las diminutas piedras que ella había lanzado altamente a los aires pasaron a conseguir un tamaño comparable a una casa. Y con su nueva altura, ancho y peso; esas tres piedras descendieron rápidamente desde su posición en los aires y cayeron brutalmente a unos suelos de concreto en dónde residían numerosos zombis, los cuales por ende fueron aplastados totalmente por estás, incluyendo a aquellos que se dirigían hacia un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias.

-¿Está bien, Will-san?- Preguntó Emma con interesar.

-¿Hm?...- Un tranquilo Will observaba sus alrededores -...Oh. Gracias, Emma. No me percate de esos tipos. Todavía debo tener algo de daño por los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. También parece que estoy disfrutando esto más de lo que debería. Mis niveles de euforia deben estar desajustados. Ese maldito Marcus y sus rayos blancos...-

-Whoa. Hiciste papilla a esas cosas desagradables. Hoy estás que ardes, Emma-chan. Bueno, aunque siempre lo estás en frente de mis ojos- Comento una tranquilamente sonriente Charlotte.

-Ese halago no me hace nada feliz, Charlie-san- Contesto una tranquila joven Niu.

-Sí tan solo hubieras podido desempeñarte igual de bien en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...- Dijo Dana con un indiferente tono.

-Y-Yo no sufro pánico escénico porque quiero, Dana-chan. Ya no hables más sobre el tema, por favor- Contesto la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Golden Lion.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugian salvajemente el amplio grupo de muertos vivientes que se dirigían hacia aquel grupo de jóvenes magos de Golden Lion.

-¿Otra vez? El único punto bueno de esas cosas desagradables es su persistencia... -La indiferente pequeña joven Talian tomaba en su mano derecha una pequeña llave de color rojo y extendía su brazo derecho hacia adelante -**¡Hirake! ¡Hono no Tobira! ¡Pandora!**-

Con las exclamadas palabras de una pequeña joven de estilo lolita gótica y el intenso brillar rojizo de la pequeña llave de metal rojo claro que había firmemente sujeta en los dedos de su mano derecha, acabó haciendo mágica aparición en escena una joven mujer de piel caucásica, que poseía una ondulada cabellera con un largo que le llegaba hasta sus posaderas y de un ardiente color rojo al igual que sus hermosos ojos que transmitían notable ferocidad y que vestía su figura con un abierto y corto chaleco negro sin mangas encima de unas blancas vendas que rodeaban su casi nada desarrollado pecho, unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos, unos ligeramente abultados pantalones negros, que mantenía descalzos sus pies y que flotaba mágicamente en el aire.

-¡Aquí estoy y los voy a convertir a todos ustedes en cenizas, malditos monstruos!- Hablaba una seria Pandora -**¡...Pandora Bomber!**-

Instantáneamente después de su aparición; la espíritu elemental del fuego paso a disparar un total de seis bolas de un brillante fuego rojizo que viajaban con notable velocidad por los aires hacía la dirección en que apuntaban sus manos y ojos, en otras palabras, hacia una amplia cantidad de humanoides seres de putrefactos cuerpos y dañadas ropas. Unos seres que se vieron envueltos en las numerosas y poderosas explosiones de llamas que causaron el impacto del llamado "Bombardeo de Pandora".

-¡Ah!- Gritaban los zombis que veían sus putrefactos cuerpos deshaciéndose por las ardientes llamas que les rodeaban.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué les pareces las llamas de la grandiosa Pandora-sama?! ¡Disfrútenlas hasta que sus asquerosos cuerpos se hagan cenizas!- Comentaba la espíritu elemental del fuego con enorgullecer.

-Fiuw...- Silbo con impresionar la joven apodada como "Charlie" -...Impresionante, Pandora-chan. Tan candente como siempre. En más de un sentido-

-¡Obviamente!... ¿Hm? ¡Oye, no es "-chan", sino "-sama"! ¡No creas que puedes tratarme tan amistosamente solo por ser compañera de gremio de esa mocosa de Dana!- Respondió Pandora molestamente.

-Vamos, no te enojes tanto. Arruinas tú hermosura. Es solo un lindo apodo para una linda chica- Decía con un amigable sonreír la joven Astri.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿L-Linda?!- Reacciono la joven mujer de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso con un nervioso tono y un sonrojar en su rostro.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa adorable expresión ha aumentado tu lindura a niveles extremos! ¡Estoy que me derrito! ¡De hecho, no creo poder aguantar mucho más...!- Comento contentamente la joven amazona mientras los dedos de sus manos se movían con lujuria y se acercaban poco a poco a una joven mujer que flotaba en los aires.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡Solo eres una mera humana...!- Exclamaba nerviosa y sonrojadamente la espíritu elemental del fuego.

-Tan débil como siempre cuando alguien la adula de verdad...- Pensó una indiferente Dana para luego decir -...Charlie-san, lamento interrumpir sus intentos de hacer algo inapropiado con mi espíritu, pero se le acercan unas cuantas cosas desagradables por detrás-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y son muy grandes?!- Preguntó con cierto emocionar la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-Me refiero a unos zombis- Rectifico la indirirente pequeña joven Talian.

-Tch...- Rechisto sus dientes con frustrar la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri -...Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. **¡Betsudan: Juujika!**-

"Corte: Cruz". Dándose velozmente la vuelta para apuntar su mirada de ojos verde claro en dirección al notable número de zombis que corrían velozmente hacia su dirección e instantáneamente después extender con fuerza su brazo derecho en la dirección donde estaban estos al mismo tiempo de haber pronunciado esas últimas palabras, la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro provoco que de su mano derecha saliera disparada con suma potencia una enorme ráfaga de brillante energía azulada que adopto una forma de "X".

Y siguiendo con suma rapidez la ruta que le habia sido marcada por su creadora; esa enorme cruz de luminosa energía azulada de eventual manera azoto a una incontable cantidad de muertos vivientes y provoco que los putrefactos cuerpos de estos se vieran cortados de vertical e horizontalmente manera en cientos de pedazos tan pequeños que estos fueron dispersados en distintas direcciones por las leves brisas del viento.

-Malditos zombis... ¿Cómo se atrevieron a interrumpir mi hablar con Pandora-chan? Y eso cuando por fin pensé tener una posibilidad- Comento Charlie quejosamente.

-¡No tenías ninguna posibilidad! ¡Pero, ¿posibilidad de que exactamente?!- Reacciono Pandora con enojado tono y sonrojar en su rostro.

-¡Jejeje!- Reía inocentemente la joven Astri para en el siguiente segundo lanzarse en dirección a la joven mujer de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso con notable lujuria -¡A esto me refiero...!-

-Cierre forzoso- Dijo una indiferente Dana para que inmediatamente después la espíritu elemental del fuego desapareciera de mágica manera mientras una joven maga de Golden Lion terminaba cayendo de rostro a unos suelos de concreto.

-Que aguafiestas, Dana-chan...- Comentaba con quejar la joven amazona tirada de frente en un terreno pavimentado de concreto.

-¡Ah!- Rugían la gran cantidad de zombis que recorrían esa rural área para acercarse con un lento caminar a un grupo de jóvenes magos de Golden Lion.

-¿Vienen de nuevo? Rayos...Sin importar cuantos derrotemos, ellos simplemente siguen regresando. Esto no tendrá fin hasta que acabemos con la persona responsable de sacar a tantas almas de su descanso para usarlas como sus marionetas. Oye, Will, ¿No tienes nada en esa cabeza de robot tuya que nos ayude? ¿Un radar o algo así?- Preguntaba la tranquila joven dueña del apodo de "Charlie" mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Normalmente, sí, pero como dije antes, aún no me recupero del daño del torneo. No tengo la energía para generar un aparato que localice a la persona con la misma firma de ethernano que ayuda a esas cosas a moverse. Y luchar con ellas tampoco ayuda a que mi motor mágico obtenga está- Contesto un serio Will.

-Suena a que no tenemos más opción que buscar por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarlo. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo en grupo o nos separamos?- Preguntó la pequeña joven Talian indiferentemente.

-Buscar por la ciudad hasta encontrarlo...- Pensó una seria Emma.

-Hmm...Parece que tienes muchas ganas de ir por la ciudad a buscar, pero no con exactitud al responsable de todos estos muertos vivientes, sino a tú querido Ashe, ¿No, Emma-chan?- Decía Charlotte con un leve sonreír y un tono un poco pícaro y burlón.

-¡...!- Mostraba repentinamente la joven Niu una nerviosa mirada y notable sonrojar en sus mejillas -¡E-Ese tipo no es mi querido, Charlie-san, no lo diga, por favor! ¡S-Solo es mi compañero! ¡S-Sí, sí, eso! ¡Solo quiero ir a buscarlo como una compañera de gremio preocupada y nada más! ¡De hecho, más que preocupada, estoy enojada con ese torpe! ¡Tengo que hacerlo pagar por haber faltado como un flojo al final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y haberme obligado a remplazado! ¡Ah, y también está el caso de Devlin-san! ¡También quiero buscarlo a él! ¡Y...!-

-Ya son suficiente excusas para disimular tus sentimientos, Emma-chan- Dijo con un indiferente tono la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

-Hmm... -Hablo un tranquilo joven Eehto -...Bueno, Ashe está desaparecido desde ayer, pero me preguntó que pasara con Devlin. Él jamás llego a la enfermería donde estaban atendiendo a los eliminados de la batalla real, así que supongo que nadie lo derroto. ¿Dónde estará ahora ese egocéntrico? ¿Qué estará haciendo solo en está situación?-

-Al igual que nosotros, debe estar luchando contra estás cosas desagradables, solo que lo estará haciendo por su cuenta. Sabes bien que ese tipo no es un jugador de equipo. Bueno, mientras esté siendo útil, ese guapo creído puede hacer lo que se le plazca. Cada zombi derrotado es una linda chica salvada- Respondió con un tranquilo sonreír la joven perteneciente a la raza de las amazonas.

-Estamos hablando de Ashe y Devlin. Aunque estén solos, estaran bien seguramente- Menciono con su usual indiferencia la pequeña joven de estilo lolita gotica.

-Hmm...Tal vez, pero aún así estoy preocupada... ¡Hablo de los dos! ¡Estoy preocupada tanto por Ashe como por Devlin-san! ¡No solamente por Ashe, en definitiva!- Decía con nerviosismo y sonrojar la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Golden Lion.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Rugían con suma ferocidad los seres de putrefactos cuerpos que se dirigían con un veloz correr hacia el cuarteto de jóvenes magos de Golden Lion.

-Bueno, antes de hablar de separarnos por la ciudad, deberíamos terminar de atravesar esté desagradable muro que nos rodea, ¿No?- Hablo con una gran sonrisa el joven descendiente del llamado Wall Eehto.

-Es verdad- Apoyaba con una ligera sonrisa la joven apodada como "Charlie".

Con ese grupo de jóvenes magos del supuesto más famoso y fuerte gremio del Imperio Alvarez dispuesto a seguir enfrentándose a la parte del vasto ejército de cierto joven necromance que le rodeaba, vamos a dirigirnos a una escena en una área urbana en el lado norte de la ciudad encerrada en la dimensión nombrada como "Punto de Desaparición". Una escena que incluia tanto una incontable cantidad de muertos vivientes como al grupo de jóvenes magos de Sabertooth llamados Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria-Cheney, Shuin Yajima, Edward Hyberion y Mervin Orland.

**-¡Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!-**

"Seda Gruesa del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca". En cuanto aquellas palabras fueron liberadas en forma de un potente y feroz grito por parte de un par de voces femeninas, una gran cantidad de zombis vieron sus putrefactos cuerpos cortados instantáneamente en numerosos pedazos por nada más ni nada menos que por unos delgados pero largos hilos blancos y negros cruzados entre sí y que abarcaban una gran área.

Hilos liberados respectivamente de la punta de los dedos de las dos manos de un par de jóvenes magas de Sabertooth que acababan de pasar a través de aquel grupo de zombis con un veloz correr por unos suelos de concreto. Más especificamente hablando, se trató de una joven de largos y ligeramente puntiagudos cabellos rubio claro e ojos azules de un afilado aspecto y una joven que veía uno de sus filosos ojos marrones cubierto por los mechones de corta cabellera negra.

-¡Ah!- Siguieron rugiendo como bestias unos zombis antes de verse divididos en varias partes por unos hilos de luminosa energía blanca y unos hilos de solidas sombras.

-Fue un éxito- Dijo una seria Sorano.

-¡Tomen eso, malditos zombis! ¡Eso les enseñara a no meterse con las "Hermanas Dragones" de Sabertooth!- Exclamo Lisa sonrientemente.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Esté monstruoso grito fue liberado por un total de tres seres de putrefactos cuerpos y sucias ropas que dieron unos potentes saltos para abalanzarse sobre la joven Eucliffe y la joven antes de llegar a una joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación y a una joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación, aquel trio de muertos vivientes temporalmente posicionados en los aires vieron sus putrefactos cuerpos pegados de una dura manera después de que estos fueron atados por un par de objetos de color caucásico tan largos y flexibles como unos lazos.

Estos "objetos" que amarraban a un total de tres musculosos e altos zombis eran en realidad los brazos de un joven de unos 19 años con unos cortos cabellos de color marrón desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda e ojos azulados que demostró su impresionante magia de "Doblez" en el primer combate del primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Prepárense para un pequeño viaje!- Comentaba un sonriente Shuin.

Jalando con amplia fuerza sus elásticos y flexibles brazos que estaban actualmente actuando como cuerdas, el joven Yajima paso a soltar a los tres zombis que estos habían atado después de haberlos balanceado con un notable poderío y eso provoco que ellos salieran disparados por los aires hasta acabar colisionando con tal dureza en las paredes de un edificio de concreto de esa zona que terminaron causando unos cuantos cráteres en estás.

-¡Bien!- Decía Shuin con contentar tras su ataque y mientras sus brazos volvían a la normalidad.

-¡GRUAAAAHHHH!-

Aquel bestial gruñir era perteneciente a un musculoso e alto ser de putrefacto cuerpo y dañadas ropas que corría velozmente por unos suelos de concreto mientras sus manos se extendían hacia adelante para alcanzar lo antes posible la espalda del joven Yajima. Pero antes de que ese zombi pudiera llegar a arremeter contra un joven mago de Sabertooth, él salió volando potentemente por los aires e acabó impactando con cierta brutalidad con la pared de concreto de un edificio de aquella área rural y todo debido a una patada voladora que se clavó en un costado de su rostro por parte del enzapatado pie derecho de cierto joven.

Un joven como de unos 19 años de edad con unos cortos cabellos oscuro azulado peinados de manera prolija de ambos lados e unos serios ojos de color rojo claro que tras haber aterrizado perfectamente de pie a unos suelos de concreto tras su patada voladora de antes, paso a pegar su espalda con la espalda de un joven de cortos cabellos marrón claro desplazados levemente hacia la izquierda.

-Oh, gracias, Edward- Dijo Shuin con un amigable sonreír a su compañero de gremio a su espalda.

-No hay nada de agradecer. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagarte que me dejaras usar mi magia vampírica en ti para ganar algo de fuerza con la cual pelear contra estos monstruos- Contesto un serio Edward.

-¿Realmente tú magia no afecta a estás cosas asquerosas?- Preguntó intrigado el joven Yajima.

-Para nada. Debe ser debido a que ellos no se mueven exactamente con su propia "fuerza". Sí tan solo tuviera quién los controla en la mira...- Respondió seriamente el joven Hyberion.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Esté monstruoso gritar perteneció ahora a un total diez altos y musculosos muertos vivientes que usaron unos potentes saltos para dirigirse desde distintas direcciones al joven hijo del segundo puesto del antiguo sistema conocido como "Diez Magos Santos" y al joven hijo de un fallecido miembro tanto del primer Consejo Mágico como de Fairy Tail. Pero antes de que aquel decimal de zombis llegara hasta aquel par de jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, una seria voz masculina exclamo...

**-¡Territory!- **

En cuanto aquella palabra resonó por los aires de aquella zona urbana, el joven Yajima y el joven Hyberion no solamente acabaron desapareciendo de una mágica manera de la posiciones donde estaban, sino que estás fueron ocupadas debido a un tele-transportar por un par de zombis. Y justamente luego de que un total de diez muertos vivientes colisionaran con dos de sus hermanos, todos estos fueron encerrados en el interior de una esfera formada por una energía arcoíris igual a la que se encontraba rodeando la mano derecha de un joven con una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados que estaba a unos metros de ellos y que tenía a su lado a Shuin e Edward.

**-¡Ih Ragdo!- **

Habiendo pronunciado esas palabras de peculiar dialecto al mismo tiempo de convertir su mano derecha en un apretado puño, el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland hizo que una esfera de energía arcoíris que encerraba en su interior a un total de 12 zombis se convirtiera en una notablemente poderosa explosión que obviamente despedazo por completo los putrefactos cuerpos de estos.

-¿Están bien, Shuin, Edward?- Preguntó un serio Mervin mientras su cabellera era agitada por la onda de choque de la explosión que él habia causado.

-Sí. Gracias, Mervin- Dijo un serio Edward.

-Nos salvaste- Decía Shuin con un amigable sonreír.

-Cómo siempre, tú magia espacial es muy buena para dar apoyo en una batalla en equipo. Eso te lo admito- Comento Lisa sonrientemente.

-Vamos, hablar menos y trabajar más. Aunque podría hacerlo fácilmente, agradecería no tener que encargarme de todos estos repugnantes monstruos yo solo- Hablo el serio joven Orland.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito creído?! ¡Mejor regrésame mi halago! ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que preguntarte quién te crees que eres?! ¡Deberías hablarme con más respeto! ¡Soy la hija del maestro del gremio!- Exclamaba un enfurecida joven Eucliffe.

-Pues demúestralo. Trata de encargarte de más de cincuenta de estas cosas en menos de tres minutos- Contesto el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya lo veras! ¡¿Cincuenta?! ¡Yo haré papilla a más de cien de estos zombis con el poder de mi luz sagrada!- Respondió la furiosa joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth.

-Manipuló a Lisa-chan para que trabajara más tal como él quería...Cómo se esperaba de Mervin-sama- Pensó Sorano mientras por su cabeza bajaba una gota de sudor de estilo anime.

-Jeje- Se limitaron a reír levemente el jóven Yajima y el joven Hyberion.

Con el vasto número de muertos vivientes en esa amplia zona rural siendo manejados por un quinteto de jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, vamos a trasladarnos a una escena que ocurría en una ancha calle también en el lado norte de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Una escena que involucraba tanto a una gran cantidad de asustados ciudadanos de Crocus como a sumamente varios zombis y a los jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale conocidos como Leo Vastia, Ur Vastia, Wolfking, Jess Neekis y Sherin Akatsuki.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con sumo temor un montón de personas que corrían en una misma dirección en aquella amplia calle.

-¡Aléjense de está zona cuanto antes! ¡Vayan con un miembro del Consejo Mágico o la guardia real en cuanto lo vean! ¡Corran, rápido!- Gritaba Ur seriamente.

-¡GRUAAAAAAHHHH!- Gruñeron salvajemente los zombis que venían velozmente de un extremo de esa ruta con suelos de concreto.

-¡No permitiré que se acerquen a está gente...!- Una seria joven Vastia extendía su brazo derecho en dirección a los muertos vivientes en esa calle -**¡...Maguilty Sodom!**-

Tras haber exclamado el nombre de su hechizo, la joven de un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos de color blanco en su frente provoco que los aires encima de su posición se vieran decorados con una gran cantidad de afiladas espadas formadas únicamente por una brillosa energía rosada que inmediatamente salieron disparadas con sumo poderío en la dirección que apuntaban su mano derecha y ligeramente filosos ojos verde oscuro, es decir, hacia un numeroso grupo de muertos vivientes.

Pero a pesar de recibir en varias partes de su persona el impacto de aquella ráfaga de espadas de una brillante energía rosada, esos humanoides seres tantos masculinos como femeninos de putrefactos cuerpos y dañadas ropas no mostraron ni la más pequeña señal de dolor y simplemente siguieron su veloz correr en dirección a cierta joven maga de Lamia Scale, quién mostró notable sorpresa en su mirada ante esto.

-¡Ah!- Rugían con salvajismo los zombis que venían velozmente de un extremo de esa ruta con suelos de concreto.

-¡¿Mis "Espadas Sensoriales" no les afectaron?!... ¿Es porque son zombis? ¿No sienten dolor? ¡Entonces...!- Pensó Ur para extender su brazo izquierdo en dirección a sus enemigos -**¡...Flash Foward!**-

Habiendo dicho ese par de palabras con cierto alzar en su serio tono, la joven Vastia provoco de un mágico modo que un vasto número de orbes de cristal de mediano tamaño aparecieran flotando en los aires alrededor del área donde se encontraban una notable cantidad de zombis para que después estás salieran disparadas hacia estos como sí de misiles se trataran.

Y con aquellos medianos orbes de duro cristal que recibían el nombre de "Instante Lejano" dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una suma velocidad y desde derecha a izquierda, izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa; un gran número de muertos vivientes vieron al principio varias partes de sus putrefactos cuerpos atravesados para eventualmente ver estos despedazados de una completa manera.

-¡Bien!- Dijo con contentar Ur tras haber observado como no había quedado ni un solo zombi en esa ruta.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡...!- Reacciono la joven Vastia con notable shock.

Con sus levemente filosos ojos verde oscuro bien abiertos después de que sus oídos escucharon claramente un monstruoso rugir de increíble potencia, la joven hija de Lyon y Meredy Vastia veía con notable claridad e asombrar como un par de dragones formados únicamente por unos huesos de gran tamaño y viejo aspecto llegaron a esa amplia calle al haber pasado por encima y destructivamente a través de unos edificios de concreto de está.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!- Gruñían monstruosamente los dragones óseos en aquella escena.

-¡¿D-Dragones?! ¡¿Y hechos de huesos?! ¡¿Son cadáveres controlados al igual que estos zombis?!- Pensaba una sorprendida Ur.

-¡No sé de dónde salieron estás huesudas lagartijas súper desarrolladas, pero yo me encargo de ellas!-

Ese potente hablar perteneció a cierto joven de cortos cabellos grises que con un veloz correr por los suelos de concreto en esa escena terminó pasando al lado de una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosados atados en una cola de caballo y con unos cuantos mechones blancos en su frente. Un joven mago de Lamia Scale que durante su rápido correr utilizo su magia para que su figura estuviera basada en un cuerpo sumamente enorme y musculoso, con una piel rodeada por completo por un brilloso pelaje de color plateado, con filosas garras en sus grandes manos y pies, que cubría sus partes íntimas con unos cortos y desgarrados pantalones de color gris que poseía un agujero en la zona de sus glúteos para que su larga cola cubierta con escamas pudiera salir y también tenía unos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su gran boca.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!- Gruñeron nueva y monstruosamente los dragones de hueso en esa escena.

-¡AAAUUUUUHHHHH!- Contesto con un fuerte aullido un Wolfking en su bestial forma.

-¡No subestimes su poder solo porque estén hechos de hueso! ¡Ten cuidado, Wolfie!- Hablo una seria Ur.

-¡No me llames "Wolfie"!-

Habiendo gritado iracundamente una frase usual en él; el joven hijo del tercer puesto del antiguo sistema llamado "Diez Magos Santos", justamente después de haberse posicionado en frente de estás, hizo uso de sus grandes y peludas manos para sujetar con suma firmeza los cráneos de aquellas criaturas de hueso con las cuales empataba en cuanto a tamaño. E a pesar de que esos dragones de solo estructura ósea se agitaban con una notable fuerza, el joven hijo de Wolfheim no los soltaba al ejercer una fuerza comparable tantos en sus bestiales manos que sujetaban las cabezas de estos como en sus bestiales pies que pisaban unos suelos de concreto.

-¡Hmm!- Era el fuerte sonido que liberaban aquellas criaturas formadas únicamente por unos enormes huesos antiguos mientras trataban de liberarse de las grandes y peludas manos que les sujetaban.

-¡No los dejare escapar, bastardos!- Hablo un furioso Wolfking -¡Ahora, Jess-san! ¡Tú también ponte a trabajar, maldito exhibicionista!-

En el siguiente segundo se pudo observar como un par de jóvenes avanzaron con un veloz correr por el liso terreno pavimentado de concreto de esa calle no solo para pasar al lado de una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosados atados en forma de cola de caballo y unos puntiagudos mechones blancos en su frente; sino también para llegar a la amplia espalda de una enorme y musculosa bestia humanoide de plateado pelaje, usar está como punto de apoyo y dar unos potentes y compenetrados saltos que los posicionaron tanto altamente en los aires como unos metros encima de un par de dragones de hueso.

Hablando de manera más específica; se trató de un joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente e unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes, el cual se debía decir que mostraba actualmente sus marcados pectorales e abdominales al no estar vistiendo su usual camisa negra, y un joven de desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el cuello e ojos de color marrón.

-¡Lo aplastaré...!- Un determinado Leo colocaba su puño izquierdo encima de la palma de su mano derecha para luego hacer que ambas se rodeaban en una gélida aura mágica de color azulado -**¡Ice Make:...!**\- 

-¡Lo mandaré a volar...!- Un serio Jess apuntaba sus manos a su objetivo -**¡Earth Make:...!**-

**-¡...TITAN FIST!- **

Tras haber gritado aquellas últimas dos palabras con un feroz tono en un tiempo unísono mientras que Wolfking hizo pedazos esos craneos en sus bestiales manos; el joven Vastia apunto ambas manos hacia su objetivo y mágicamente provoco que uno de esos dragones de enormes e antiguos huesos viera la mayoría de su cuerpo aplastado por un gigantesco puño formado por un gélido y duro hielo, mientras que el joven Neekis mando a volar por los aires y despedazo la mayor parte del esqueleto del otro de estos mismos después de haber hecho que esté recibiera el impacto de un descomunal puño de una sólida tierra que surgió de los suelos de concreto debajo de él.

-¡AAAUUUUUUHHHH!- Aullaba bestialmente Wolfking mientras alzaba victorioso sus musculosos, enormes y peludos brazos.

-¡Bien! ¡Nos libramos de esas lagartijas! ¡Muy buena asistencia, Wolfie!- Dijo Leo con amigable sonreír.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no me llamen "Wolfie", malditos gemelos?! -Gritaba un iracundo bestial ser humanoide de plateado pelaje.

-¡...!- Jess observo tanto serio como sorprendido sus alrededores -Aquí vienen más de esos zombis. Prepárense-

-No tienen fin... ¡Rayos!- Comento Ur con molestar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían monstruosamente el ejército de muertos vivientes que venían de un extremo de esa amplia calle.

-¡Yo me encargare de ellos está vez!-

En cuanto una animada voz femenina dijo aquellas palabras, se pudo apreciar como cierta joven hizo uso de un salto de potencia sónica para por encima y de largo a sus jóvenes compañeros de Lamia Scale y acabar aterrizando perfectamente de pie en unos suelos de concreto a unos metros en frente de un ligero pero notable ejército de humanoides seres de putrefactos cuerpos y dañadas ropas. Una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo e ojos azul claro.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Rugían con bestialidad los numerosos zombis que se dirigían al grupo de jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale.

-Hmm...Aunque gritos como esos no hacen más que darme más poder, realmente no me gustan unas voces sin nada de amor como las suyas. Desaparezcan...- Una ligeramente sonriente Sherin afirmaba sus pisadas para después acumular grandes cantidades de aire en sus mejillas -**¡...Otojin no Dogou!**-

"Bramido del Dios del Sonido". Liberando esas palabras con un potente gritar, la joven Akatsuki terminó liberando desde el interior de su boca unas enormes y bien visibles ondas sonoras que con suma velocidad siguieron una recta ruta para acabar azotando a una vasta cantidad de muertos vivientes tanto masculinos como femeninos, los cuales salieron volando potentemente en la dirección contraria a donde vinieron estás al mismo tiempo que sus putrefactos cuerpos se despedazaban parcial o completamente.

-¡Ah!- Simplemente seguían gritando como bestias los muertos vivientes lanzados por los aires y despedazados por unas poderosas ondas de sonido.

-Se libró de casi todos ellos en un instante...Como se esperaba de usted, Sherin-san. Muy buen trabajo- Decía Leo amigablemente sonriente.

-¿Eh?...S-Sí. Gracias, Leo. Por cierto...H-Hay algo que me gustaría hablar...c-contigo...M-Me gusta...- Hablo Sherin con leve sonrojar en sus mejillas y con tono cada vez más bajo.

-¿Hm? ¿Cómo dijo, Sherin-san? No puedo escucharla. Está hablando muy bajo- Dijo confuso el joven Vastia.

-¡...!- La joven Akatsuki vio incrementado el sonrojo en su cara -¡N-No es nada! ¡Vamos, Leo! ¡Sigamos haciendo que estás cosas desagradables paguen por querer dañar a la gente de Crocus! ¡No tendrán nada de amor de nosotros!-

-¿Eh?... ¡Sí!- Contesto un determinado joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos blancos.

-¿Hm?...Me parece que desde que fue derrotada en la batalla real de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Sherin está algo rara con Leo...Bueno, una rareza diferente a la usual. ¿Acaso Raine le dijo algo?- Pensaba una intrigada Ur.

-¡GRUAAAAAHHHH!- Gruñian monstruosamente otro gran número de zombis que se dirigían al quinteto de jóvenes magos en esa amplia ruta.

-Un ejército tras otro, ¿Eh?...Esos monstruos realmente no tienen fin- Comento un serio Jess.

-¡Qué vengan, maldición!- Hablo un iracundo bestial Wolfking -¡Yo aplastare a cada una de esas cosas desagradables! ¡Será mi forma de librarme de todo el estrés de haber sido eliminado de la competencia final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos por esa chica fría de Mermaid Heels! ¡Más le vale a esa tipa estar trabajando para demostrar que era alguien digna de derrotar al grandioso Wolfking-sama!-

Tras esté comentario de uno de los cinco jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale en una amplia calle en el lado norte de la Ciudad de Crocus, una vez más vamos a trasladarnos a otra escena. Una escena que veía como su escenario a una ancha zona rural en el lado sur de Crocus y que involucraba tanto a una amplia parte del ejército que muertos vivientes que invadía a toda está ciudad por parte de cierto joven necromance como a las jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels llamadas Brenda Glow, Jane Rearlight, Chiyo Vandalay-Kotobuki, Milly Bachacan y Kasuga Mikazuchi.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con monstruosidad los numerosos zombis que recorrían varias partes de esa amplia área urbana.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

El grito de ferocidad que rivalizaba con el monstruoso grito de un gran número de muertos vivientes pertenecía a una cierta joven que utilizo un veloz correr por los suelos de concreto en esa escena para adentrarse en el interior de un grupo de estos y luego utilizar una gran fuerza, una gran rapidez, una gran agilidad, un amplio conocimiento de artes marciales y el poder de la magia de "Palma Mágica" para atacar letalmente los putrefactos cuerpos de varios de ellos. Una joven que tenía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color negro parecido al estilo militar de un hombre y unos ojos de ligero color rojo.

-¡Toman esto, asquerosos monstruos! ¡Ustedes no sirven ni como muñecos de calentamiento!- Gritaba una feroz Brenda que usaba unos numerosos poderosos puñetazos y patadas para derribar y hasta despedazar a los zombis a su alrededor.

Y hecho de que la joven Glow se libraba con una continua serie de brutales ataques físicos de una gran cantidad de los muertos vivientes en esa amplia zona rural era observada a la distancia por un par de jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels en está misma. Más específicamente hablando; por una joven que poseía una larga cabellera de color marrón oscuro que estaba amarrado en un par de coletas apuntadas hacia abajo mientras que en la cima de su cabeza este parecía tomar la forma de un par de puntiagudas orejas gatunas e unos ojos negros decorados con unos lentes rosados transparentes en forma de corazón y por una joven de larga e ondulada cabellera de color rubio claro que tenía sus puntas pintadas con un color rosado oscuro y unos ojos de color azul claro.

-No podemos dejar que Brenda-chan se encargue de todas esas cosas ella sola. Vamos, Jane-chan- Hablo una amigablemente sonriente Milly.

-Sí...- Contesto una seria Jane para después invocar a su alrededor varias pantallas holográficas amarillentas que demostraban las palabras "Copiando y Pegando..." -**¡...Ultra Archive! ¡Copy and Put!**-

**-¡...Mega Kitten Blast!- **

Con la joven hija de Milliana y Wally Bachacan y la joven hija de Hibiki Lates y Jenny Rearlight gritando feroz, potente e unísonamente esas palabras; ambas provocaron mágicamente que los aires encima de su posición se vieran decorados por el flotar de un total de cuarentas círculos mágicos de color rosado rojizo y mediano tamaño.

Unos círculos mágicos que tras su aparición inmediatamente pasaron a liberar en tiempo unísono y con sumo poderío un vasto número de rayos de una luminosa rosada energía tan delgados como la cola de un gato y que giraban en espiral con la misma profunda velocidad con la que viajaban por los aires hacia su único objetivo: una gran cantidad de zombis que vieron sus putrefactos cuerpos mandados a volar por los aires o despedazados parcialmente por los impactos de estos.

-¡Jeje! ¡Prueben el poder de las más fuertes! ¡Miaw!- Hablaba una animada Milly sin parar el ataque de su magia.

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostró Jane ligero sorprender tras observar una parpadeante señal en una de las holográficas pantallas en los aires a su alrededor -¿Qué? Los sensores de mi "Ultra Archivo" están diciendo que una figura de gran tamaño se está acercando a está área... ¿Qué será exactamente...?-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHH!-

En un gruñir de increíble potencia y monstruosidad resonó por los aires de aquella zona rural, las jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels en está voltearon sus miradas en la dirección de donde esté pareció provenir e observaron claramente como encima de unos cuantos edificio de concreto se había posicionado lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como un descomunal dragón formado por unos huesos de gran tamaño y viejo aspecto.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHH!- Volvió a rugir la enorme criatura ósea en esa escena.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Brenda con tal sorprender que detuvo solo por un segundo su luchar físico contra los zombis a su alrededor.

-¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! ¡Da miedo!- Exclamaba una temerosa Milly.

-¿Un dragón de hueso...? ¿Es lo que mismo que estos zombis?- Se preguntó una sorprendida e intrigada Jane.

-Oh...- Vocalizo con cierto impresionar una seria Kasuga tras observar a esos seres de únicamente hueso-...Es algo visualmente impresionante, pero lo único que lo diferencia de esas otras cosas desagradables es su tamaño. Aunque no sea una Dragon Slayer, esos dragones no son ningún problema para mí... **¡Barrier Shock!**-

"Impacto de Barrera". Extendiendo su brazo derecho en la dirección que apuntaban sus serenos ojos negros, la joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro provoco que un descomunal dragón óseo fuera impactado por una poderosa fuerza invisible que era en realidad una ancha e increíblemente plana pared cuadricular formada por un duro material cristalino que había sido empujada con sumo poderío hacia él.

Y siendo empujado poderosamente por ese básicamente invisible muro cuadricular de sumo tamaño y resistente material cristalino; aquel dragón formado únicamente por unos enormes huesos de un antiguo aspecto acabó demoliendo por completo los edificios de concreto sobre los que estaba posicionado debido a que su vasto cuerpo cayó de espalda sobre estos. Un hecho que obligó a la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels a mostrar ligero sorprender en su mirada.

-¡Ah!- Simplemente se limitó a gritar salvajemente la gigantesca criatura ósea que acababa de caer de espalda sobre unos suelos e escombros de concreto.

-¿Eh?- Mostró Kasuga cierto sorprender.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo derribo!- Exclamo Jane contentamente.

-¡Cómo se esperaba de ti, Kasuga-chan! ¡Eres increíble!- Comentaba una animada Milly.

-...- La joven Mikazuchi arrugo con cierto disgustar su seria mirada -...Solo lo derrumbe a pesar de que lo ataque con intenciones de destruirlo. O es que aún no me he recuperado de la final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos o es que esas criaturas poseen una increíble resistencia a pesar de estar hecho de unos huesos tan viejos. Me preguntó que tan fuerte sería sí tan tuvieran carne como los demás zombis...Espero que alguien derrote al responsable de todo está situación antes de tener que averiguarlo-

-¡Ah!- Rugía un descomunal dragón de huesos que usaba un frenético mover para levantarse del lugar a dónde había caído.

-No, no lo harás. Solo sigue acostado en la cama de escombros que Kasuga te dio. Aunque tú perfume no es de mi agrado, aún así déjame darte una mano... -Hablo una ligeramente sonriente Chiyo -**¡...Smoke Make: Hundred Hands!**-

"Hacer Humo: Cien Manos". Extendiendo sus manos en la misma dirección que miraban sus seductores ojos negros; aquella joven de atractivos rasgos, traje blanco y unos desordenados y cortos cabellos pelirrojos claro que se veían notablemente puntiagudos al estar decorados con bastante gel provoco que los alrededores de un dragón formado únicamente por unos enormes huesos se vieran decorados por la mágica aparición de unas descomunales cantidades de un rosado humo.

Un humo que, por órdenes de la joven Vandalay-Kotobuki; adopto la forma de cientos de manos humanas y una sólida estructura para pasar a sujetar firmemente la cabeza, brazos, torso, piernas y cola de una gigantesca criatura ósea con tal de impedir que esté se levantara de los suelos de concreto donde estaba tirado de espalda, sin importar cuanto se agitara esté.

-¡Hmm! ¡Hmm!- Era el fuerte sonido que emitían aquellas criaturas formadas únicamente por unos enormes huesos antiguos mientras trataban de liberarse del agarre de una incontable cantidad de manos formadas por un solido humo rosado y que surgían de la vasta nube de esté mismo que estaba a su alrededor.

-Vamos, vamos, señoritas. No desaprovechen la oportunidad que creamos Kasuga y yo. Enséñenle a esté grosero ser a no meterse con las chicas de Mermaid Heels- Comento una ligeramente sonriente Chiyo.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron unas determinadas Brenda, Jane y Milly mientras corrían hacia aquel preso en solido humo dragón de huesos con tal de destruirlo.

De está manera, tanto los humanoides seres tanto masculinos como femeninos de putrefactos cuerpos y dañadas ropas como los enormes dragones de puro hueso que aparecían en esa amplia zona rural eran enfrentados por las jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels. Lo mismo ocurría en las respectivas zonas de la Ciudad de Crocus donde se encontraban los jóvenes magos de Golden Lion, los jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, los jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale y los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

Eran escenas que podían observar a la perfección todos aquellos dentro de ese gigantesco coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" gracias a la transmisión en vivo que enseñaban unas grandes pantallas holográficas que flotaban a notable altura en los aires dentro de esté.

Sobre todo, eran escenas que había estado viendo tanto con un tranquilo sonreír como con una mirada de cierto disgusto cierto ser parado cerca del centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau. Más específicamente hablando; se trató de aquel hombre con unos desordenados cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello e eran de un color rubio claro, que poseía un filoso ojo izquierdo de color negro mientras estaba faltó de un globo ocular derecho y enseñaba ligeras cantidades de la roja carne que habitaba dentro de su caucásica piel debido a una cicatriz alrededor de esté; que al estar vistiendo solo unos negros pantalones, unas abiertas sandalias marrones y un abierto manto negro enseñaba como sus atléticos torso y brazos mostraban un poco de la carne y huesos dentro de ellos debidos a unas heridas mal cicatrizadas y por último, esté personaje dueño del apodo de "El Dragneel Blanco" mostraba en su hombro izquierdo unos borrosos tatuajes que estaban afiliados al antiguo grupo conocido como "Spriggan 12" y tenía grabada en su mano derecha la marca negra de Ouroboros.

-Hmm...- Hablo un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade -...Admitir´w que esos jóvenes magos son bastante hábiles, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles. Aunque derroten a cada zombi en la ciudad, Arioc puede hacer que estos se regeneren nuevamente. Ellos eventualmente verán su fuerza física y mental acabada y no podrán hacer más que sufrir el mismo destino que le depara a la gente de Crocus...La muerte-

-En otras palabras, ellos no deben derrotar a ese ejército de muertos vivientes, sino a tus camaradas de Ouroboros, ¿Verdad?- Comento una seria Erza desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Cielos, cielos...Da algo de lástima que tus esperanzas de sobrevivir la masacre que vendrá esté puesta en unos cansados mocosos, maestra de Fairy Tail. Aunque no diré algo descabellado como que mis camaradas de Ouroboros son mucho más fuertes que los "Spriggan 12", ciertamente, ellos no son débiles. Ellos no perderán contra unos niños que gastaron todas sus energías jugando en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Explico con un tranquilo sonreír el apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco".

-Jejeje- Reía ligera pero notablemente Sting desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó con cierto disgustar el hombre de cortos y desordenados cabellos rubio claro.

-No... -Hablo Sting -...Es solo que uno creería que tú mejor que nadie sabría que no hay que subestimar a tus oponentes. Después de todo, tú, uno de los tres mejores de "Spriggan 12" supuestamente, fuiste vencido por mí, alguien de un gremio que al parecer nunca habías escuchado-

-Sting tiene razón. No deberías subestimarlos solo por su edad o por su estado. Ellos también son parte de los gremios que les dieron tantos problemas y vencieron a los "Spriggan 12" y el ejército del Imperio Alvarez a pesar de que estos los superaban en fuerza y número. Sin duda alguna detendrán tus insignificantes planes- Dijo un serio Rogue.

-Que zumbido de moscas más molesto...- Hablo un ligeramente sonriente Larcade con cierto disgustar en su mirada para luego pensar -...Parece que me precipite en decirle a Devlin que no matara a estás personas. Sí solo pudiera ordenarles que se suicidaran o mejor, que fueran ellos mismos a matar esos mocosos a los que les tienen tanta confianza. Pero, por desgracia, "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" solo soportar ordenes simples como hablen o siéntesen. Las órdenes demasiado complicadas debilitarían el control que hay sobre ellos, y eso no puedo permitirlo. No puedo hacer más que esperar que mis camaradas terminen la masacre que les encargue y luego vengan aquí para que terminen el trabajo que yo no tengo la fuerza para cumplir-

-...- Se mantenía Erza en serio silencio mientras agitaba ligeramente su cuerpo que estaba mágicamente obligado a estar sentado en un asiento del ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail y pensaba -...Aunque no pueda usar mi magia ni levantar mi cuerpo de está silla, no es como si no pudiera moverme. Sí tan solo me agito un poco más...-

Las serias palabras que pensaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hacian referencia a que con el ligero pero notable agitar de su cuerpo, ella quería hacer caer de uno de los bolsillos de su falda un pequeño objeto que empezó a asomarse de esté. Se trataba de una lacrima de comunicación portátil.

Explicado esto, vamos a trasladarnos de está escena a una escena en una amplia calle cerca del centro de la amplia ciudad debajo de un profundamente anochecido cielo decorado con numerosas estrellas y que veía el espacio a sus afueras repleto de unas vastas cantidades de densa niebla. Una escena que incluía a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, a un joven mago de Golden Lion y a una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico.

**-¡Karyu no Hoko!- **

"Rugido del Dragón de Fuego". Liberando esas palabras con un potente y feroz tono junto al alarido de alguna clase de bestia, un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados disparo desde el interior de su boca y con vasto poderío una gran ráfaga de llamas carmesís que no tardo casi nada en zambullir en su interior a la mayoría de los zombis que se acercaban a él y a sus compañeros desde un extremo de esa amplia ruta de suelos de concreto.

-¡Ah!- Se limitaban a seguir gritando monstruosamente los muertos vivientes que veían sus putrefactos cuerpos deshaciéndose ante las grandes cantidades de fuego carmesí que les rodeaban.

-¡Bien! ¡Tomen eso, malditos!- Comento Tsuna sonrientemente.

-¡Ah, no es justo! ¡Esos me tocaban a mí!- Grito Ashe con notable molestar.

-¡Jeje! ¡El que se duerme, pierde!- Contesto el joven Dragneel para luego sacarle la lengua al joven Vesta de burlona manera.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que estos tipos no se estén tomando esto tan seriamente cómo deberían?- Pensó Serena con cansar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían amenazadoramente la incontable cantidad de seres de putrefacto cuerpo que venían desde el otro extremo de aquella calle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya vino otra fila de esas cosas desagradables?!- Reacciono Roku con sorprender.

-¡Maldición!...Derrotamos a cien de estos zombis y luego el doble los remplazan. Esto no tendrá fin hasta que encontremos a quién los controla a todos... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Ryos? ¿Necromancer?- Preguntaba una seria Sophia.

-Sí. Sí acabamos con el responsable de que todos estos muertos se levanten, todos ellos deberían simplemente desaparecer- Explico Ryos seriamente.

-Hmm...No escucho ni huelo a nadie cerca de está área aparte de nosotros y estos zombis. Él que los controla no está cerca de aquí. Tal vez tengamos que ir por toda la ciudad para encontrarlo- Dijo con seriedad la joven Venom.

-¿Recorrer toda la ciudad mientras enfrentamos a todas estás cosas desagradables y luego enfrentarnos al que las controla a todas?...No creo que mi poder mágico resista tanto- Comentaba una ligeramente preocupada Lucia.

-Marcus, ve tú solo a buscar a ese tal necromacer. Con tú velocidad de rayo, deberías ser capaz de recorrer más rápido toda la ciudad que sí todos nosotros nos separamos. Puedes ignorar a los zombis. Solo céntrate en buscar a quién los controla. Sí esto forma parte de los planes de Ouroboros de los que nos habló Serena, es muy probable que el responsable sea uno de ellos- Decía una seria Alicia al lado de su pareja.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? Aunque estos monstruos sean debiles, considerando su número y que algunos de nosotros seguimos cansados por los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, perder hasta a uno solo del grupo podría volver las cosas complicadas ...- Hablo Marcus con cierto preocupar.

-No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. Tú solo...- La joven Scarlet mostró repentino sorprender al observar sus alrededores -¡Marcus, cuidado!-

-¿Ah...?-

Sin siquiera haber podido usar sus filosos ojos azules para observar sus alrededores y ver a que se refería el repentino grito de preocupar de una joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente; cierto joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos terminó recibiendo un sumamente poderoso impacto que abarco todo su cuerpo.

Y tras haber recibido esté impactar, el joven Strauss-Dreyar no solo acabó saliendo disparado con suma fuerza en la dirección contraria a donde vino esté, sino que se alejó de notable manera de esa calle donde estaban sus compañeros al atravesar destructivamente uno tras otro una gran serie de edificios de concreto.

Fue un poderoso impacto proveniente de la larga y dura cola de un descomunal dragón formado únicamente por unos huesos de gran tamaño y viejo aspecto que llego a esa amplia calle de la Ciudad de Crocus tras haber pasado por encima y derrumbado unos cuantos de edificios que conformaban a está.

-¡Gruaaaaahhhh!- Gruñia monstruosamente la bestia de hueso que acababa de hacer aparición en esa ruta.

-¡Marcus!- Nombro Alicia con notable preocupar.

-¡¿Otra de estás lagartijas huesudas?! ¡Maldito...!- Hablo un iracundo Tsuna.

-Marcus-san salió disparado con tal potencia... ¿Estará bien?- Se preguntaba Raine preocupadamente.

-De seguro le habrá dolido, pero mi primito no es un hombre tan débil como para haber quedado muerto o inconsciente ante un golpe como ese. Aunque debe estar bastante irritado por él- Contestaba una sonriente Sonia.

-Iremos a ver cómo está en cuando nos encarguemos de esté montón de huesos que muy pronto será un montón de polvo- Dijo un serio Ryos.

De esté modo, mientras los demás jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, un joven mago de Golden Lion y una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico se disponían a luchar contra otro dragón óseo; un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación había atravesado de una destructiva manera un total de siete edificios de duro concreto e acabó tirado de espalda en los suelos de una amplia calle al esté de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

-M-Maldición...- Hablo adolorido y molesto Marcus mientras se ponía de pie -...Pude ver como esa cola de hueso se acercaba a mí, pero no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Mi batalla en los los Grandes Juegos Mágicos debió haberme dejado más herido de lo que pensé. Ese maldito Will y su maquinaría...En cualquier caso, parece que me aleje bastante de los demás. ¿Dónde es...?-

La razón por la cual esté joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos detuvo repentinamente su hablar fue porque sus filosos ojos azules terminaron observando una escena que causo la invasión de un profundo shock en él. El joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar presencio perfectamente como los suelos de concreto de esa ancha ruta donde estaba residían tirados varios hombres y mujeres inmóviles y con manchas de sangre alrededor de sus bocas, es decir, muertos.

-¿Q-Qué es esto...? E-Estás personas... ¿Acaso están...?- Un horrorizado Marcus pasó a decorar su frente con numerosas venas de ira -¡...Maldita sea! ¡¿Fueron esos despreciables zombis?! ¡No los perdonare! ¡Yo...! ¿Eh?-

La vasta furia que invadía a un joven mago de Fairy Tail se vio momentáneamente remplazada por un ligera confusión y todo debido a que esté observo con claridad como los aires tanto a su alrededor como en el resto de esa amplia ruta se mantenían decorados con unas tenues cantidades de lo no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como una niebla de color azabache.

-¿Y esto? ¿Niebla ne...?-

Pero, una vez más; el joven Strauss-Dreyar dejaba incompleto su hablar, no está vez por ira o confusión, sino tanto por un amplio sentimiento de sorpresa en su mente como por un dolor físico tan descomunal que no solo lo obligo a apretar los músculos de su cuerpo hasta el punto en que se veían hasta las venas de sus ojos, sino que lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras unas notables cantidades de sangre eran escupidas de su boca.

-¡Ah...!- Un sumamente adolorido Marcus se tapaba su boca con sus manos para evitar que un rojo liquido saliera de está y mientras pensó -¡¿Q-Qué demonios...!? ¡Todo mi cuerpo empezó a sufrir de repente! ¡¿Es por culpa de la niebla?! ¡¿Es alguna de veneno?!-

-Vaya, que curioso. Está área está llena de unas concentradas cantidades de partículas de barrera mágica. Cualquier humano que las respire debería morir al instante, entonces...-

-¡...!- Mostró el joven Strauss-Dreyar notable sorprender durante su vasto doler.

Dirigiendo su bien abierta filosa mirada de ojos azules en la dirección de donde vino una calmada voz masculina; el joven de cortos, desordenados y unos ligeramente puntiagudos cabellos albinos observo como por los suelos de concreto de esa calle caminaba con un calmado paso cierto ser que pasaba sin problemas a través de esa tenue niebla oscurecida y que eventualmente terminó posicionado justo en frente de su arrodillado e adolorido cuerpo.

Hablando más específicamente; se trataba de un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda. Se trató de ese hombre de mayor edad que enseño su uso de magia explosiva en el evento conocido como "Race".

-¿...Cómo es que sigues vivo, joven?- Preguntó un calmadamente sonriente Omar.

-¡E-Esté viejo...Es de Ouroboros! ¡¿Él es responsable por está niebla?! ¡¿De todos estos muertos?!- Pensó un adolorido Marcus.

-Es cómo sí tuvieras cierta resistencia a las partículas de barrera mágica, aunque eso no es posible... ¿Hm?...- Mostró el senil Oldcan cierta sorpresa -...Ah, sabía que me resultabas conocido. Eres uno de los chicos del equipo de Fairy Tail, ¿No?-

-¡T-Tú...! ¡Ah!- Un adolorido joven Strauss-Dreyar vio interrumpido su hablar por su escupir de sangre.

-Hmm...- Se mostraba tranquilo el veterano mago de Ouroboros -...Aunque no hayas muerto al instante, parece que las partículas de barrera mágica sí te afectaron al final de cuentas. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que fallezcas. Pero, es algo duro para mi viejo corazón ver como la vida se escapa de un rostro conocido. Permite que esté gentil anciano te de una mano para que tú sufrimiento termine lo antes posible-

Tras haber dicho esas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa de cierta malicia en su rostro con ligeras pero notables arrugas; aquel hombre vestido como un mayordomo empezó a acercar poco a poco su enguantada mano derecha en dirección al cuello de un joven Dragon Slayer de la Cuarta Generación que no podía hacer nada impedirlo debido al tremendo dolor que obligaba a su notablemente herido cuerpo a estar arrodillado en un liso terreno pavimentado de concreto y a escupir sangre a través de su boca. Pero, antes de que un terrible hecho se completara...

-¡AJYAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡...!- Mostraron repentino sorprender tanto Marcus como Omar.

En cuanto en los aires de esa escena resonó una potente y peculiar risa eufórica, un senil mago de Ouroboros detuvo el acercar de su mano derecha al cuello de un joven mago de Fairy Tail arrodillado justo en frente su posición para inmediatamente después dar un amplio salto en dirección hacia atrás. E en la siguiente fracción de segundo tras esto, la zona antes ocupada por un ser de cortos cabellos canosos peinados hacia atrás acabó siendo el punto de impacto de un enorme misil de metal anaranjado y negro que descendió con suma velocidad desde una gran altura en los gracias a la comprimida llama que salía de su propulsor.

Y instantáneamente luego de ese hecho, una explosión de devastador poder paso a invadir a esa amplia calle al lado esté de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una explosión que no solo terminó haciendo que el adolorido joven Strauss-Dreyar saliera disparado con suma fuerza hacia atrás, sino que también terminó despejando de los aires esas tenues cantidades de una niebla negra. Un hecho que observo con cierto molestar el senil Oldcan que veía sus cabellos y ropas agitados por la onda de choque de esa explosión.

-...- Mostró Omar arrugaba ligeramente su mirada con cierto disgustar.

-¡Ah...!- Gritaba un Marcus que viajaba con notable potencia por los aires para de una eventual manera caer con cierto dolor a unos suelos de concreto por los cuales rodo por varios segundos hasta en algún momento parar y quedar tirado de espalda -... ¿Q-Qué rayos pasó ahora...? Cómo esa niebla negra se despejó, el dolor que sentía se detuvo en su mayoría, pero, ¿Qué fue esa explosión? Por poco y me muero...-

-¡Ajyajajaja! ¡Pues, lo siento por eso!...Pero, me separe de los demás para buscar al que controla a todos esos muertos vivientnes que están por la ciudad y me encuentro con una peculiar escena...-

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostraba de nuevo el joven Strauss-Dreyar notable sorpresa.

Habiendo escuchado claramente una conocida voz masculina y pasando a voltear la dirección de su filosa mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar pudo observar como una tenue silueta humanoide se presentaba en un callejón de esa calle dónde él estaba.

Dando un tranquilo paso tras un tranquilo paso, esa silueta se volvió cada vez más y más clara hasta que terminó saliendo de aquel callejón donde estaba y se presentó en esa amplia calle como cierto joven que mostraba sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes al poseer un gran sonreír en su rostro y que poseía un cuerpo ligera pero notablemente dañado debido a cierto combate de la batalla real que fue el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Se estaba hablando obviamente de joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacían juego con sus botas negras también y que le llegan hasta los muslos y se podía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro. Se trataba de ese joven Machias que era descendiente del fallecido miembro de Spriggan 12, "El Juez" Wall Eehto.

-...Hola, Marcus. ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda técnica?- Preguntó un sonriente Will.

-Will...- Nombro un serio pero aún así algo sorprendido Marcus.

-Cielos, cielos...- Un serio Omar ajustaba los blancos guantes que vestían sus manos -...Que forma más grosera de interrumpir. Los jóvenes de estos días en verdad que no tienen nada de modales. Cómo el más mayor aquí, parece que tendré darles un regaño apropiado. Seré algo duro, pero traten de no mostrarme lágrimas, ¿Está bien, mocosos?-

_...Antes enemigos y parece que ahora aliados...El rayo y la maquina en contra de un misterioso anciano..._

**Continuara...**

**Hola, amigos fanfickers. **

**Les hablo para decirles que parece que esté será el último capítulo que subire en el 2019. Nos vemos en el 2020. Felices navidades y feliz año nuevo. **

**Matane. **


	39. Unos Malos Contrincantes

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 39/163: ¡Unos Malos Contrincantes! **

Los planes de Ouroboros han dado comienzo y no se tratan de nada más ni menos que de ejercer una masacre en la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual estaba encerrada en una magia llamada "Punto de Desaparición", y después dar un falso testimonio sobre lo que pasó con tal de que la guerra inicie entre el Reino de Fiore e el Imperio Alvarez. Pero, mientras los maestros y veteranos de sus gremios estaban encerrados en el Domus Flau junto a la reina del Reino de Fiore, el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, los cónsuls de estos dos y Larcade Dragneel; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Golden Lion habían estado protegiendo a la gente de Crocus al estar enfrentando al ejército de muertos vivientes que invadía a está ciudad.

Y tras haberse separado de sus compañeros debido al ataque de uno de los zombis que estaban enfrentando; cierto joven mago de Fairy Tail no solo se encontró tanto con una escena de numerosos muertos así como un enemigo proveniente de Ouroboros, sino también con un poco inesperado aliado proveniente de Golden Lion...

**...Continuación...**

-... ¿Está bien, mocosos?-

Esté hablar tanto tranquilo así como un poco amenazante pertenecía a uno de los tres presentes en una amplia calle al este de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una Ciudad de Crocus que no solo se encontraba invadida por el caos causado por sus asustados ciudadanos y el batallar de unos jóvenes magos de distintos gremios contra un ejército de zombis tantos humanos como dragones, sino que también se encontraba debajo de un cielo profundamente anochecido decorado con varias estrellas y tenía sus alrededores llenos de un niebla en realidad densa.

Hablando más específicamente; se trató del hablar de un alto hombre mayor de cortos cabellos de color blanco canoso peinados hacia atrás, con unos pequeños bigotes y puntiaguda barba del mismo color; con unos ojos de color griseo, con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro; que vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo con un abrigo de color negro con un faldón y mangas largas, unos guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y aunque esta no era visible, ese hombre poseía la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda.

Y se debía decir que los dos jóvenes a unos metros en frente de aquel senil miembro de Ouroboros poseían unos cuerpos notablemente heridos y unas ropas tanto sucias como dañadas, y todo debido a que ambos se habían enfrentado ferozmente entre ellos en el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Uno de estos era un joven de 19 años con unos cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul, que poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de su ojo derecho; que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, sin mencionar que portaba la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Mientras que el otro era un joven varón como de unos 20 años de edad con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacían juego con sus botas negras también y que le llegan hasta los muslos y se podía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro.

-...- Se mantenían un joven mago de Fairy Tail y un joven mago de Golden en serio silencio mientras observaban al senil mago de Ouroboros a unos metros en frente de ellos.

-Jeje- Reía ligeramente Omar mientras observaba a los jóvenes magos a unos metros en frente de él e ajustaba esos guantes blancos que vestían sus manos.

-Oye, Marcus, ese viejo bastardo que casi te estrangula, ¿Acaso no es de Ouroboros?- Preguntó un serio Will.

-Sí, lo es... - Hablo un serio Marcus mientras se ponía de pie -...Esté desgraciado anciano también es culpable de todos los cadáveres tirados en está calle. Y además, es muy posible que todos esos asquerosos zombis y esa niebla que impide que alguien salga de la ciudad sea culpa de su gremio. Según Serena, los de Ouroboros habían estado participando en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos solo para terminar matando a la reina de Fiore y al emperador de Alvarez que se reunirían en el Domus Flau en el quinto día del torneo. También quieren matar a la gente de Crocus para que no haya ningún testigo de sus actos. Después, regresaran al imperio y contando su propia versión de los hechos, ellos iniciarían la guerra entre ambos países-

-¿Eh? Ese chico de Fairy Tail, ¿Cómo...?- Pensó el senil Oldcan con cierto sorprender.

-Con que una masacre y una guerra, ¿Eh?...Sabía que eran escorias, pero pensar que tanto. Pero, Marcus, ¿Cómo tú compañera supo los planes de Ouroboros de un modo tan detallado?- Preguntaba intrigado el joven Eehto.

-Al parecer fue secuestrada por la que se llama Amaia y ella le contó todo pensando que no podría escarparse. Tú compañero, Ashe, también terminó siendo secuestrado. Esa es la razón por la cual no participaron en el último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pero no te preocupes. Tsuna y otros de mis compañeros ya los rescataron. Ahora están en la ciudad luchando contra los zombis. De hecho, yo estaba junto a ellos hace unos minutos- Respondió seriamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Amaia-kun...Con que tú sí fuiste la responsable de la desaparición de esos mocosos de Fairy Tail y Golden Lion al final de cuentas. Y creer que hasta cometiste la estupidez de contarle nuestros planes. Parece que a ti también tendré que darte un buen regaño cuando te vea- Pensó el senil miembro de Ouroboros con disgustar.

-¿A Ashe lo secuestraron? ¿En serio? De seguro lo pusieron en algo como en una jaula o sí no él no hubiera necesitado que lo rescataran. Cuando lo encierran en espacios pequeños, ese tipo se convierte de un fénix a una gallina en un instante. Es realmente gracioso. Qué pena que no fui capaz de verlo- Comento un joven mago de Golden Lion entre risas.

-Cielos, su irrespetar no tiene límites, ¿No, jóvenes? Pensar que hablan tranquilamente cómo sí yo no existiera. ¿Es que sus padres no les enseñaron modales? Sobre todo con los mayores que ustedes- Hablo con un tranquilo sonreír un hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso.

-Claro que me enseñaron. Pero, no tengo nada de respeto ni modales para un maldito asesino. Sin importar que tan arrugado esté- Contesto un serio joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-Vaya, vaya... -Hablo Omar -... ¿Tratas de provocarme, joven? Es inútil. No lograras alterarme en lo más mínimo con insultos infantiles como esos. Después de todo, uno de mis camaradas suele hablarme de una manera mucho más burda que esa. Tendrás que lanzarme algo mucho más grave que esas palabras sí quieres poner nervioso a mi viejo corazón-

-Entonces... -Mostraba un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones una gran sonrisa que enseño sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes -... ¿Lanzarte algo cómo esto? **¡Missile Rense! ¡Fire!**-

"Creación de Misiles". "Fuego". Al igual que todas las veces anteriores después de que hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, el joven descendiente de Wall Eehto provoco de una mágica manera que los aires encima de él y el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar se vieran decorados con un total de diez grandes misiles formados por unos metales negros e anaranjados.

Unos misiles que, gracias a las potentes llamas comprimidas que eran liberadas de sus propulsores inferiores, salieron volando con suma velocidad en dirección a un viejo ser con una apariencia básicamente igual a la de un mayordomo. Pero antes de que esas construcciones de alquimia pudieron acercarse a su posición de un modo notable, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Omar dijo con un tranquilo tono...

**-Explosion- **

En la fracción de segundo luego de que esa simple oración fue liberada; aquel número decimal de grandes misiles que viajaban por los aires con una vasta rapidez, a pesar de apenas haber recorrido la mitad de la distancia que los separaba de su objetivo que era un senil miembro de Ouroboros, pasaron a convertirse en unas explosiones de notable poderío. Unas explosiones que causaron unas ondas de choques que agitaban las cabelleras y ropas del joven mago de Fairy Tail y el joven mago de Golden Lion en esa amplia calle, los cuales mostraron reacciones de leve sorpresa ante lo que había ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Mostró Will un ligero sorprender.

-Je- Se limitaba Omar a enseñar un leve sonreír.

-Oye, Will, ¿Qué rayos pasó? Tus misiles explotaron antes de llegar hasta ese viejo- Preguntó un serio Marcus.

-No fue mi culpa. Ellos simplemente explotaron por su cuenta- Contesto un serio joven Eehto.

-Explotaron...Ah, es cierto. Recuerda el primer evento del torneo, Will. Ese anciano utiliza una magia de explosiones bastante fuerte. Él de seguro fue quién hizo explotar tus misiles antes de que lo alcanzaran- Explico seriamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Magia de explosiones, ¿Eh?...- Hablaba el senil Oldcan -...Ciertamente, yo puedo crear explosiones tanto como las que acaban de ver como las que vieron durante "Race". Pero, eso no es más que una pequeña aplicación de mis verdaderas habilidades. Mi real poder incluso me permite hacer cosas cómo está...**Tornado**-

Una vez más, en cuanto una simple palabra surgió con un tranquilo tono de la boca de ese hombre de cortos cabellos canosos, un inesperado hecho ocurrió. Se pudo apreciar claramente como un joven de albinos cabellos y un joven de cabellos marrones no solo se alzaron varios metros en los aires, sino también cómo sus ya bastante heridos cuerpos y dañadas ropas se vieron decorados por unos pequeños pero numerosos cortes.

Todo debido a que aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y aquel joven de la raza Machias se vieron encerrados en el interior de un gigantesco y fuerte tornado formado por unos densos vientos de color oscuro. Una escena que observaba a la distancia tanto tranquila como placenteramente un senil hombre que antes había demostrado su uso de partículas de barrera mágica.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron Will y Marcus con notable dolor mientras sus dañados cuerpos recibían un gran número de diminutos cortes.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!- Reacciono el joven Eehto con notable sorprender durante su herir.

-¡¿Un tornado?! ¡¿De dónde rayos salió...?!- Se preguntaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar en la misma situación.

-Ese no es el único regalo que esté anciano tiene para ustedes, jóvenes...- Omar realizo un simple chasquido con los dedos de su enguantada mano derecha -...**Icicle**-

"Carámbano". En la siguiente fracción de segundo después de que a esa palabra se le diera liberación; en los aires justo encima de un descomunal y frenético tornado de vientos oscuros que aprisionaba en su interior a un joven mago de Fairy Tail e a un joven mago de Golden Lion hicieron aparición unos pedazos de un gélido hielo azulado con un vasto tamaño.

Unos pedazos de hielos que cayeron, con una suma velocidad debido a su gran peso, desde la notable altura dónde habían aparecido de un mágico modo e acabaron colisionando de una destructiva manera con los suelos y edificios de concreto de una calle al este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" después de haber aplastado un tornado de oscuros vientos, y por ende, a los que estaban encerrados en su interior.

-Y para terminar...- Omar realizo un simple chasquido con los dedos de su enguantada mano izquierda -...**Explosion**-

Luego de haber pronunciado esa palabra; aquel senil miembro de Ouroboros vio su cabellera y ropas notablemente agitadas ante los fuertes vientos que terminaron creando unas poderosas explosiones que surgieron mágicamente a unos metros en frente de su posición. Unas numerosas explosiones que acabaron envolviendo en su interior a la mayor parte de aquella ruta, incluyendo la zona dónde residían unos grandes pedazos de hielo que de seguro poseían debajo de ellos a dos ciertos jóvenes.

-Bien... -Hablo un tranquilo Omar- ... ¿Eso habrá sido suficiente para que esos dos jóvenes hayan aprendido su lección?...-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH-

En cuanto un par de voces masculinas liberaron en unísono esos gritares de ferocidad y determinación; un hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso fue capaz de observar con sus ojos gríseos cómo las grandes nubes de humo azabache que se formaron tras las explosiones antes mencionadas fueron atravesadas por el veloz correr de dos ciertos jóvenes que habían estado dentro de está.

Siendo más específicos; se trataron de un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos que mantenía rodeado a su cuerpo con una capa de unos brillantes rayos azulados e un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que no solo le había dado a sus brazos una forma más fornida, sino que también había hecho que la negra tela que conformaba a los largos guantes que vestían a estos se convirtiera en un duro pero flexible material metálico al mismo tiempo en que sus hombros eran cubiertos por unas hombreras de metal de color marrón al igual que su camisa.

-...Parece que no- Dijo un tranquilamente sonriente Omar mientras veía cómo un par de jóvenes se le acercaba con un rápido mover de pies por aquellos suelos de concreto.

-Vas a pagar por eso y también por la vida de toda esa gente, viejo- Hablo un serio Marcus mientras avanzaba hacia su oponente.

-¡Aunque tengas huesos sensibles, no voy a contenerme, anciano! ¡Ajyajajaja!- Decía Will con un emocionado sonreír durante un veloz correr.

Instantáneamente después de que el joven Strauss-Dreyar se posicionara en el lado derecho de su objetivo al mismo tiempo que los rayos que le rodeaban se concentraban solo en su apretado puño derecho y de que el joven Eehto se posicionara en el lado izquierdo de esté mismo al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mecánicamente modificado puño derecho, ambos jóvenes dirigieron unos fuertes golpes en dirección al senil Oldcan.

Pero, con una tranquila sonrisa de pequeño tamaño todavía decorando sus ligera pero notablemente arrugados labios, el senil hombre de una misteriosa magia elemental hizo uso de una vasta velocidad para que sus manos vestidas en blancos guantes se posicionaran en el pequeño espacio que faltaba para que los apretados puños de un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y un joven Machias impactaran contra su rostro y después terminar deteniendo y sujetando estos con tal fuerza que se pudo escuchar en el aire el tenue de huesos rompiéndose y metal crujiendo.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Marcus con un notable sorprender.

-¡No puede ser...!- Mostraba Will el mismo sentimiento.

-Huesos sensibles, ¿eh?- Comento un tranquilo Omar.

Y con sus enguantadas manos sujetando los puños derechos de sus oponentes con una fuerza que provocaba que unos cuantas venas se vieran a través de la arrugada piel de sus brazos, el veterano miembro de Ouroboros primero provoco que un joven mago de Fairy Tail y un joven mago de Golden Lion chocaran sus cuerpos de un dura manera y luego paso a lanzar a ambos potentemente por los aires en la misma dirección.

E en el siguiente segundo, a pesar de que su persona estaba viajando y girando de una frenética manera por los aires debido a las acciones de Omar, Marcus dio un profundo inhalar con su boca para que sus mejillas se llenaran de unas grandes cantidades de aire mientras que Will provocaba que un pequeño agujero hiciera aparición en el centro de la palma de su mecánica mano para que luego una clase de anaranjada energía calorífica empezara a reunirse en esté.

Y en cuanto estuvieron cerca del ligeramente dañado terreno pavimentado de concreto de aquella amplia calle; el joven Strauss-Dreyar y el joven Eehto, uno al lado del otro, hicieron que sus embotados pies pisaran con suma firmeza esté para así lograr detener el impulsar que les había dado el senil Oldcan, luego pasaron a apuntar sus serias miradas en la dirección que la que se encontraba él y después...

**-¡Rairyu no Hoko!**

**-¡Rasen Hou!- **

Exclamando con un potente tono y en tiempo unísono los nombres de sus respectivos hechizos; Marcus disparaba desde su boca, al mismo tiempo que libero un sonido igual al alarido de alguna clase de bestia, una enorme ráfaga de brillantes rayos azulados mientras que Will libero de aquel pequeño agujero en la palma de su mecánica mano derecha una descomunal ráfaga de llamas anaranjadas que demostraba un giro en espiral.

E observando de una clara manera con sus gríseos ojos como un par de unos fuertes hechizos se le acercaba con un sumamente veloz avanzar por los aires, un tranquilo Omar paso a decir por segunda vez durante el curso de aquel combatir...

**-Tornado- **

Al simple momento de haber hecho contacto con los frenéticos vientos oscuros que conformaban aquel enorme tornado que apareció alrededor de un senil miembro de Ouroboros en menos de una sola fracción de nanosegundo, los llamados "Rugido del Dragón de Rayo" y "Cañón Espiral" se terminaron desviando de la recta ruta que le dieron sus dueños e acabaron impactando y destruyendo varios edificios de esa área. Un hecho que observaron a la distancia unos frustrados joven mago de Fairy Tail y joven mago de Golden Lion.

-Jeje- Se limitaba a reír tranquilamente Omar mientras observaba a sus oponentes a unos metros de distancia en frente de él y los oscuros vientos que le encerraban se despejaban.

-Aunque no estamos en nuestro mejor estado debido a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, creer que logró desviar nuestros hechizos con ese desagradable viento oscuro...- Hablo un frustrado Marcus.

-Varias magias elementales de gran poder y una monstruosa fuerza que no concuerda con alguien tan flaco y arrugado...Es un viejo mucho más interesante de lo que aparento en "Race"- Comento un sonriente Will.

-Vaya, gracias...- Hablo tranquilamente el senil Oldcan -...No suelo recibir elogios de jóvenes cómo ustedes. Pero, debo decir que se equivocan en una cosa. Yo no manejo varias magias de un elemento en específico, sino que utilizo un único poder que me permite controlar varios elementos en su estado más caótico...Esté poder no es magia...Sino una maldición. La "Maldición de la Tempestad"-

-¡...!-

"Maldición de la Tempestad". Habiendo escuchado de forma sumamente clara con sus capacitados oídos aquellas últimas palabras de un hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso que estaba a unos metros en frente de ellos; un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones e un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos pasaron a abrir sus ojos de una sorprendida manera, sobre todo esté último. Después de todo, él ha conocido y conoce personas que usan poderes con nombres parecidos a ese. Poderes que no son magia-

-¿No es magia?- Repetía Will con confundir.

-¿Maldición de la Tempestad?... -Pensó un sorprendido Marcus- ...Eso dijo esté anciano, ¿Verdad? ¿Una maldición? ¿Igual a la que usan Serena y los tipos de Seven Satan? P-Pero, para utilizar ese poder... ¿Acaso esté viejo...?-

-Je- Liberaba Omar otro ligero reír tanto de tranquilidad cómo de cierta malicia.

-¡...!- Reacciono el joven Strauss-Dreyar repentinamente con un profundo shock.

La razón por la cual un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación detuvo aquel formar de palabras dentro de su mente no fue debido a ese pequeño sonreír del usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad", sino por lo que ocurrió al mismo tiempo de esté. Se pudo apreciar con suma claridad como aquella amplia y dañada calle dónde residían tanto los antes nombrado así cómo un joven Machias vio sus aires decorados por nada más ni nada menos que por con unas tenues cantidades de lo no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como una niebla de color azabache.

Y justamente después de que sus alrededores se vieran decorados por aquella negra niebla de leve densidad, tanto un joven mago de Golden Lion como un joven mago de Fairy Tail vieron sus cuerpos invadidos por un tremendo dolor que los obligo a caer de rodillas a unos fragmentados suelos de concreto e incluso hizo que esté último volviera escupir unas cuantas cantidades de sangre de su boca. Todo mientras se les acercaba con un tranquilo caminar un senil miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Tosía e escupía sangre un adolorido Marcus mientras pensaba -¡O-Otra vez está niebla...Esté dolor...! ¡Y ahora también atrapó a Will...Maldición!-

-¡¿Q-Qué está pasando...?! ¡M-Mi cuerpo...!- Pensó un sorprendido e adolorido Will.

-Bueno... -Hablo un tranquilo Omar durante su avanzar- ...Aunque sin duda mi "Maldición de la Tempestad" es muy útil, deduzco que tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo tomar las vidas de unos jóvenes tan atléticos y apasionados cómo ustedes con está. Pero yo prefiero que las cosas sean lo más sencillas posibles. Soy un viejo, después de todo. ¿Por qué lastimar mi ancianas articulaciones, ensuciar mis costosas ropas y malgastar mis energías en una intensa e innecesaria lucha cuando puedo encargarme de los dos en un instante con las partículas de barrera mágica que libera mi cuerpo?-

-¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿P-Partículas de barrera mágica?!- Repitió con sorprender el joven Eehto que veía su adolorida persona en una posición de rodillas en unos suelos de concreto.

-¡Maldita sea...Muévete! ¡Muévete!- Pensaba con sumo determinar el joven Strauss-Dreyar que con sus manos cubría su boca para tratar de detener aquel escupir de grandes cantidades de sangre.

-Hmm...- Continuó el senil Oldcan con su tranquilo caminar -...Pensar que ninguno de los dos moriría de inmediato. Puede que Will-kun logré resistir un poco gracias a su biología Machias, pero sigo sin entender cómo tú eres ligeramente resistente a mis partículas de barrera mágica, Marcus-kun. Hmm...Bueno, no importa. Son los jóvenes los que se parten la cabeza con cosas triviales como esas. Solo haré lo mismo de antes y terminaré su sufrimiento con mis propias manos...Bien, cómo un caballero que soy, debería tratar primero con el joven de Fairy Tail debido a que él fue el primero en llegar aquí, pero, es el joven de Golden Lion quién se ha ganado mi enojo al antes poco darme con esos misiles suyos. No tienen problema, ¿No?-

-¡¿Ah?!- Se mostró iracundo un adolorido joven mago de Golden Lion que tenía que apoyar firmemente sus mecánicos puños en unos suelos de concreto para que su cuerpo no cayera de completa manera a estos.

-¡W-Will...!- Nombraba un joven mago de Fairy Tail incapaz de moverse de su posición por aquel dolor que le recorría.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, joven? Me asegurare de transmitírselas a la gente de tú raza. Estoy seguro que eso les dará una gran motivación para luchar en la guerra entre Fiore y Alvarez- Hablo con una ligera sonrisa el senil mago de Ouroboros tras haberse posicionado justo en frente de su objetivo.

-¿Últimas palabras...?...S-Sí...C-Creo que las tengo. Y esas son...-

Durante aquel hablar con dificultad suyo; un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones no solo cambio la iracunda expresión que poseía su rostro con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes e hizo que unos suelos de concreto se fragmentaran de notable manera con la profunda firmeza que ejercían las pisadas de sus pies vestidos en unas largas botas negras, sino que también uso una gran velocidad para ponerse de pie e instantáneamente después impactar con suma fuerza el negro metal que conformaba su puño derecho en la barbilla del hombre de canosos cabellos en frente de su posición. Un hecho que observo con impresionar un joven de albinos cabellos en las cercanías de ambos.

-... ¡No subestimes a la elite de los Machias, desgraciado anciano! ¡Ajyajajaja!- Exclamo Will con un gran sonreír y peculiar reír.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono un sorprendido y adolorido Omar mientras unas cuantas gotas de sangre salían disparadas de su boca.

-¡¿Él puedo moverse?!- Pensó un asombrado e adolorido Marcus.

Mientras que el senil Oldcan fue obligado a salir disparado con suma potencia en la dirección contraria a dónde vino aquel fuerte golpe de una de las dos mecánicas extremidades superiores de uno de sus dos oponentes; el joven Eehto se apresuró a cargar sobre uno de sus hombros el cuerpo de un adolorido joven Strauss-Dreyar y luego empezó un veloz correr en la dirección contraria a dónde estaba su enemigo.

Con el rápido mover de sus embotados pies sobre un dañado terreno pavimentado de concreto; el joven de la raza Machias eventualmente fue capaz de salir del área que abarcaba una tenuemente densa niebla de color negro y de inmediato luego paso a adentrarse dentro de un callejón de esa amplia calle. Un callejón en dónde él paso a tirar al suelo al joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación que había estado cargando sobre su hombro derecho.

-Ah, duele...Maldito, ¿No podías haberme bajado de una forma más suave?- Preguntó un adolorido Marcus tirado de espalda en unos suelos de concreto.

-Nada de quejas. Deberías agradecerme por sacar tú trasero del rango de esa niebla- Contesto un tranquilo Will mientras pasaba a apoyar su espalda en una de las paredes de ese callejón.

-Bueno...Tienes razón sobre eso. Te lo debo. ¿Qué quieres como pago? ¿Qué te invite un buen vaso de aceite o algo así?- Dijo tranquilamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sí ya estás soltando tus malos chistes sobre robots, supongo que las partículas de barrera mágica ya no te están afectando. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntaba un serio joven Eehto.

-Todavía siendo algo de dolor, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar. Pero, ¿Qué rayos son esas partículas de barrera mágica de las que hablan ese viejo y tú?- Decía un serio joven mago de Fairy Tail mientras su mano derecha limpiaba los hilos de sangre que rodeaban a sus labios.

-Yo sé de ellas por libros, pero está es la primera vez que las veo en persona...- Hablo un joven mago de Golden Lion -...Bueno, solo considéralo un veneno mágico que mata al instante a cualquier humano que entre en contacto con él. Yo soy inmune a ellas gracias a que conozco su composición y modifique mi cuerpo para anular cualquier partícula de barrera mágica que absorbiera esté. Normalmente, también sería capaz de anular las que están en el aire, pero aún no me he recuperado del todo de nuestra batalla en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Tendrás que huir o hacer un esfuerzo con esa tenue resistencia tuya, Marcus-

-¿Eh? ¿Resistencia?- Repetía ligeramente confuso el joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

-¿Hm? No me digas que no eres consciente, ¿O sí? Tus órganos poseen una cierta inmunidad a las partículas de barrera mágica. Sí así no fuera, hace tiempo que tú estuvieras muerto. Yo me percate de tal detalle al analizar tú cuerpo durante nuestra batalla. Aunque saberlo no me beneficiaba en nada en el momento, así que solo lo ignore- Explico un tranquilo joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-¿Qué tengo una inmunidad a las partículas de barrera mágica...? Ahora que lo dices, ese maldito viejo también hablaba algo sobre eso...Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios tengo una resistencia a algo con que nunca me había cruzado antes? -Preguntaba intrigado el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar.

-Aunque me lo preguntes a mí... -Hablaba el joven descendiente de Wall Eehto- ...Bueno, sí lo pienso un poco, yo digo tal vez sea gracias a tus padres y el mismo principio que con el veneno de cobra. En el pasado, tú papá o tú mamá se habrán cruzado con unas grandes cantidades de partículas de barrera mágica y lograron sobrevivir a ellas milagrosamente. Ese milagro les habrá brindado a sus órganos una cierta fortaleza a está sustancia. Una fortaleza que tú heredaste al ser su hijo-

-¿Mis padres...? -Pensó el serio joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación- ...Ah, ahora que lo pienso, mi papá antes solía tenía unos ciertos ataques. Cuando yo le preguntaba qué le pasaba, él solo me decía que sus organos estaban algo enfermos por culpa de un enemigo del pasado. Con el tiempo, él dejo de tener esos espasmos. ¿Acaso eran culpa de esas tales partículas de barrera mágica?-

-Pero, ¿Quién rayos en ese maldito viejo? Esa tal "Maldición de la Tempestad" y las partículas de barrera mágicas no son poderes que los humanos puedan usar- Hablo un serio joven de la raza Machias.

-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Entiendo lo de la maldición, pero, ¿Las partículas de barrera mágica no es un poder que pueden usar los humanos?- Preguntó Marcus con intrigar.

-Sí, así es...- Hablo Will -...Las partículas de barrera mágica solo pueden ser producidas por los demonios de los libros de Zeref. O por lo menos, eso es lo que dicen los libros de la biblioteca de mi gremio Y yo confió en lo que dicen. Después de todo, el cuartel de Golden Lion no es más que un edificio antes perteneciente al "Emperador Spriggan"-

-¿Son producidas por demonios...? ¿Y a ellos no les afectan?- Preguntaba un intrigado joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¿Ah? Por supuesto que no. Las partículas de barrera mágica son letales para cualquier forma de vida que absorba ethernano, menos los demonios. Por eso estoy tan intrigado sobre ese anciano. ¿Qué diablos es en realidad?- Se preguntaba un serio joven Eehto.

-Con que a los demonios no les afecta esa niebla negra, ¿eh? Debiste haberlo dicho antes- Comento Marcus mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con...? -Mostró Will ligero sorprender para después enseñar una gran sonrisa -...Ah, ya entendí. Ciertamente, eso hará las cosas más interesantes-

Dejando momentáneamente de lado al joven mago de Fairy Tail y al joven mago de Golden Lion presentes en un callejón; vamos a concentrarnos en el hecho de como un senil miembro de Ouroboros, mientras su enguantada mano derecho sobaba de un leve modo su barbilla, se ponía de pie luego de haber estado varios segundos tirado en los suelos de concreto de una amplia y dañada calle al este de la Ciudad de Crocus debido a un repentino golpe por parte de uno de sus oponentes. Una calle que seguía viendo la mayoría de su aire decorado con una tenue niebla oscura.

-Hmm... -Se mostraba Omar con cierto disgusto -...Que error. Aunque ese chico sea considerado el actual genio de su raza, jamás pensé que podría volverse inmune a mis partículas de barrera mágica. No por nada es un miembro del gremio más fuerte y famoso de Alvarez. Uno pensaría que con la sabiduría que da la edad, yo ya habría aprendido a no subestimar a mis oponentes. Cielos, cielos...Bueno, supongo que no tengo más opción que seguir esforzándome con mi "Maldición de la Tempestad" con ese mocoso Machias. En ese caso, se escondió con el moribundo joven de Fairy Tail en un callejón, ¿No?...Entonces...**Explosion**-

Formulando aquella palabra con un tranquilo tono por tercera vez durante el curso de ese combate, el senil Oldcan provocó que unas numerosas explosiones de vasto poder hicieran aparición a unos metros de su posición en esa ancha ruta. Unas explosiones que terminaron adentrando en su interior y causando una notable destrucción en el callejón donde residían el joven Strauss-Dreyar y el joven Eehto.

-Bien... -Hablo un levemente sonriente Omar- ...Desearía poder decir "Trabajo hecho", pero por desgracia...-

-¡Ajyajajajajaja!-

Inmediatamente después de haber escuchado con suma claridad una peculiar risa de emoción en sus cercanías; el senil usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" paso a darse vuelta, a afirmar el pisar de sus pies vestidos en unos formales zapatos negros e a extender su brazo derecho para que su mano derecha vestida con un blanco guante acabara deteniendo totalmente un impacto tan fuerte que causó unos notables vientos que agitaron de leve manera su canosa cabellera.

Un impacto proveniente del apretado puño derecho, el cual seguía poseyendo una mecánica modificación antes descrita, de un joven de la raza Machias que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes con la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Con que lograste bloquearlo, ¿eh?...Buen instinto, viejo- Comento un sonriente Will sin parar de impulsar su puño derecho a su oponente.

-Creo que se trató más de audición que de instinto. Joven, sí vas a atacar por sorpresa, deberías tratar de aguantar esa distintiva risa tuya- Contesto un tranquilamente sonriente Omar mientras sujetaba con firmeza el mecánico puño de su oponente.

-¡Gracias por el consejo, pero la solté a propósito! ¡Fue una pequeña consideración a un anciano! ¡Ajyajajajaja!-

Luego de decir aquellas palabras y liberar nuevamente su peculiar risa de emoción; ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones paso a apretar su mecánico puño izquierdo para en el siguiente segundo lanzar esté con una notable fuerza y velocidad en dirección al rostro de aquel oponente en frente suyo.

Pero ese hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva, mientras su enguantada mano derecha continuó sujetando con firmeza el puño derecho de esté, paso a utilizar su enguantada mano izquierda para detener de forma tan fácil como el anterior aquel golpe que había dirigido su enemigo hacia él con su mecánico puño izquierdo y luego sujetarlo con un firme apretón.

Y teniendo sujetas con una prominente firmeza por parte de sus manos vestidas con unos elegantes guantes blancos las mecánicas extremidades superiores de su oponente; el senil miembro de Ouroboros obligo al joven mago de Golden Lion a alzarse en los aires a una altura superior a su cabeza para después azotarlo con una vasta fuerza en los suelos de concreto de esa escena. Y no solamente fue una, sino varias veces.

Luego de un total de siete poderosos azotes contra un duro terreno pavimentado de concreto, soltando los puños de un Will tirado de frente en unos agrietados suelos, Omar coloco su pie derecho en la espalda de esté y ejerció sobre él una pisada de tal fuerza que lo obligo a hundirse leve pero notablemente en un cráter que tenía la justa figura de su cuerpo.

-Hmm...Parece que eres un poco más débil que hace unos minutos atrás. ¿Acaso volverte inmune a mis partículas de barrera mágica te resto fuerza? ¿O es por haber jugado demasiado duro durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, joven?- Preguntó un tranquilamente sonriente Omar con su pie derecho encima de la espalda de su enemigo.

-Muérete, viejo- Contesto un sonriente Will hundido de cara en un cráter en el suelo con la forma de su cuerpo.

-Vamos, vamos. Ese lenguaje con tus mayores-

Habiendo dicho aquellas palabras, el tanto tranquila como maliciosamente sonriente senil Oldcan paso a aumentar la fuerza del pisar de su pie derecho y esto no solo provoco que el joven Eehto se hundiera más en aquel cráter de figura humanoide en unos suelos de concreto, sino que también provoco que en los aires resonara el sonido de metal crujiendo.

-¡Ah!- Grito Will con notable dolor.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con tú acompañante de Fairy Tail? ¿Fuiste a ponerlo en un lugar a salvo? ¿O al final sucumbió ante las partículas de barrera mágica que le recorrían? No me digas que lo abandonaste en ese callejón que hice explotar porque era una carga, ¿O sí? Sí así fue, realmente debo ofrecerte disculpas por haberte subestimado tanto, joven- Hablo Omar con una tranquila sonrisa.

-...Ajyaja...- Reía el joven Eehto con un débil tono.

-¿Hm?- Mostró el senil Oldcan ligero confundir.

-...Jajajajaja...- Continuaba un joven mago de Golden Lion riendo a pesar de su situación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, joven? ¿Es que acaso todos mis golpes te descompusieron finalmente?- Preguntó un serio senil miembro de Ouroboros.

-No...Lo estoy haciendo a propósito. Es que está situación es realmente graciosa- Contesto sonriente un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-¿Está situación?- Repitió con intrigar un hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso.

-Sí... -Hablo Will- ...Con esas habilidades tuyas, pudiste haberte encargado de cualquiera que se te cruzara en realmente solo un instante...Pero...Te tocaron los peores oponentes posibles, viejo-

**-¡Raimaryu no...!- **

-¡...!- Reacciono Omar con un vasto shock.

Escuchando con una suma claridad una conocida voz masculina en sus cercanías, aquel senil hombre usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" instantáneamente paso a darse la vuelta pero solo terminó teniendo tiempo para observar con sus bien abiertos ojos gríseos la oscura silueta humanoide de un ser que se posiciono justo detrás de él en aquella escena con unos aires todavía decorados por una tenues cantidades de una niebla de color negro que eran en realidad unas letales partículas de barrera mágica.

**-¡...Enchuu!- **

"Golpe de Codo del Dragón Demonio de Rayo". En cuanto esas palabras resonaron en el aire gracias al potente, feroz y determinado tono de la voz de un cierto joven de albinos cabellos; un senil hombre de canosa cabellera terminó siendo azotado por un gran dolor provocado tanto por el poderoso codazo que se clavó de profunda manera en todo el centro de su espalda como por lo gran cantidad de brillantes rayos azulados que cubrieron a su persona.

Y en el siguiente segundo tras esto, aquel senil miembro de Ouroboros acabó saliendo disparado en la dirección contraria de donde vino ese repentino golpe e impacto tan brutalmente contra uno de los edificios que conformaban esa calle que esté se vio totalmente derrumbado encima de él.

E en cuanto se despejo todo el polvo que se levantó en el aire gracias al derrumbamiento de una mediana edificación; el llamado Omar Oldcan, el cual se veía rodeado de unos cuantos escombros de concreto y estaba en proceso de ponerse de pie, pudo observar de clara manera al responsable de ese ataque sorpresa que se clavó en su espalda debido a que esté estaba justo al lado del llamado Will Eehto, el cual se había puesto nuevamente de pie.

Obviamente no se trató de nadie más ni menos que el llamado Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, quién mostraba una apariencia sumamente diferente a la de hace unos minutos atrás. Aunque él seguía poseyendo las heridas y suciedad que obtuvo en cierta batalla de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814; Marcus mostró como su albina cabellera se había vuelto mucho más puntiaguda, como unos grandes cuernos de curveada forma sobresalían de está, como sus filosos ojos azules habían obtenido una forma más bestial, como unos diminutos colmillos sobresalían de su boca a pesar de estar está cerrada, cómo sus manos y pies habían sido cubiertos por una dura coraza café en forma de guantes y botas con garras y cómo su vestimenta estaba basada ahora tanto en un negro abrigo de levantado cuello, largas mangas, largo faldón y con la imagen de un par de rayos azules en su pecho como con unos negros pantalones largos ligeramente rasgados.

-Je- Mostraba Marcus una leve sonrisa mientras mantenía su único Take Over.

-¿Ese es...El mocoso de Fairy Tail? ¿Cómo fue capaz de golpearme con tal fuerza? Sí mis partículas de barrera mágica siguen en el aire... ¿Y qué hay con esa forma?- Pensaba un intrigado Omar mientras se ponía de pie.

-Alégrate más, Marcus. Tú teoría fue correcta. Con ese "Satan Soul: Raiju" o cómo se llame tuyo, parece que las partículas de barrera mágica ya no te afectan- Hablo un sonriente Will.

-Lo sabía. Después de todo, en está forma, soy básicamente un demonio- Dijo un tranquilamente sonriente joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¿Eh? ¿Satan Soul? ¿Demonio?...Ahora que lo pienso, la sensación que libera el poder mágico de ese mocoso ahora es parecido...No, es igual a la nuestra... -Pensó el senil Oldcan con leve sorpresa para después mostrar un ligero sonreír -...Ya veo. Ciertamente...Son unos malos contrincantes-

_...Mientras tanto..._

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-

Esté potente gritar de tanto determinación como de ferocidad pertenecía a una joven que, a pesar de las notables heridas que había obtenido su cuerpo durante la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, usaba unas grandes habilidades físicas y las afiladas katanas que sostenían firmemente sus manos para atacar a la incontable cantidad de zombis que invadían una amplia calle cerca del centro de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Siendo más específicos; se trataba de una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas que se mantenían actualmente atados en forma de cola de caballo y tenían un mechón azul en su frente, de ojos color marrón, que poseía un peculiar tatuaje alrededor de su ojo derecho, que había estado vistiendo desde su batalla con Kasuga Mikazuchi una cierta cantidad de blancas vendas alrededor de su prominente busto y un simple pantalón hakama de color rojo y que poseía en su pierna izquierda la marca azul rojizo de Fairy Tail.

En otras palabras; era la llamada Alicia Scarlet que se encontraba luchando contra los muertos vivientes que invandian a esa ruta junto a los llamados Tsuna Dragneel, Serena Axel, Lucia Dragneel, Roku Nirvit, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss, Sophia Venom y Ashe Vesta.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba con cansar una seria Alicia que acababa de librarse de los zombis que le rodeaban y que observaba como otro gran número de estos se le acercaba por un extremo de esa calle.

-Alicia-san, no se esfuerze demasiado. Recuerde que es la que está más herida de todos nosotros- Comento Raine con preocupar.

-Eso, eso. Puedes dejarme todos los zombis que se te acerquen a mí- Decía Tsuna con un gran sonreír.

-Tú tono parece más de emoción que de preocupar, Tsuna. Solo quieres más enemigos que combatir, ¿No?- Dijo una tranquila Serena.

-¡Jeje!- Contestaba el joven Dragneel con un simple reír.

-¡Ah!- Se limitaban a gruñir los humanoides seres de putrefactos cuerpos y dañadas ropas que recorrían aquella ancha ruta.

-Aquí viene el otro grupo de esas cosas. En verdad que no tienen fin- Comento un serio Ryos.

-Eso parece... -Hablo la joven Scarlet- ...Sí esto sigue así, no podremos ir a buscar a Marcus, y mucho menos acercarnos al Domus Flau. Me preguntó que estarán haciendo mi madre y los demás miembros del gremio en está crisis. Espero que estén bi...-

-Ali...cia...Alicia...-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con repentino confundir.

-Alicia... ¿Me escuchas, Alicia?-

-Esa voz... - Hablo con ligero sorprender y confusión una joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente.

Dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección de donde parecía provenir aquella voz femenina en sus cercanías y que sin duda alguna le parecía conocida a sus oídos, la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez acabó viendo el bolsillo derecho de aquel rojo pantalón hakama que estaba vistiendo. Y tras usar su "Re-Equipar" para que aquella katana que sujetaba su mano derecha desapareciera, una joven maga de Fairy Tail adentró está en uno de los bolsillos de su prenda inferior para en el siguiente segundo sacarla e enseñar como se mantenía sujetando ahora un pequeño aparato con la misma apariencia y función que un teléfono celular.

-¿Puedes escucharme, Alicia?- Preguntaba la voz de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que salía de la lacrima de comunicación portátil que sostenía cierta joven.

-¡¿Madre?!- Reacciono Alicia sorprendida mientras acercaba ese aparato mágico en su mano derecha a su rostro.

-¡...!- Escucharon los demás jóvenes magos en esa calle.

-¡¿Es la maestra?!- Reacciono Serena sorprendida.

-Que alivio que tengamos noticias de ella. Me alegro que esté bien- Hablo Lucia con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo demonios no iba a estar bien? ¿Recuerdas de quién estamos hablando?- Preguntó capciosamente un tranquilo Roku.

-Sí los preocupe, lo lamento. Pero, no hablen tan fuerte. No quiero que descubran está llamada- Dijo una seria Erza a través de la lacrima de comunicación portátil que sujetaba la mano derecha de su hija.

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres que la descubran?- Repitió la joven Scarlet confusa.

-Hablas cómo sí nos estuvieras llamando a escondidas, maestra. ¿Tiene relación con qué usted, mis padres, los senpais y los viejos de los demás gremios sigan en el estadio a pesar de todo lo que está pasando en la ciudad? ¿Qué rayos está pasando en el Domus Flau?- Preguntó un serio Ryos mientras luchaba con los zombis a sus alrededores.

-Escúchenme bien y traten de mantener la calma- Hablo la voz de la apodada como "Titania"- Yo y los demás miembros del gremio dentro del Domus Flau así como los veteranos de los otros gremios fuimos atrapamos por una poderosa magia de atadura. Lo mismo con la reina, el emperador de Alvarez, los cónsuls de ambos y la maestra de Golden Lion, Brandish. Todos nosotros estamos atrapados dentro del estadio-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron los jóvenes magos con sumo shock.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Atrapados?!- Repetía la joven Axel con notable sorprender.

-¡¿La maestra también?!- Decía un sorprendido Ashe.

-¡E-Eso es malo! ¡¿Están bien?!- Hablo una preocupada pequeña joven Dragneel.

-¡P-Por favor, resistan un poco más! ¡Raine y los demás irán a rescatarlos de inmediato!- Dijo una tanto seria como preocupada joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Les dije que mantuvieran la calma, rayos... -Hablaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail a través de cierta herramienta mágica -...Escuchen, estamos encerrados, pero nuestras vidas no corren peligro. Por lo menos, no por los momentos. No se preocupen por nosotros. Ustedes solo sigan concentrándose en proteger a la gente dispersa por la ciudad de esos zombis-

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! ¡De hecho, ¿Qué cree que estamos haciendo ahora, maestra?!- Comentaba un sonriente Tsuna mientras luchaba con los muertos vivientes que le rodeaban.

-Sí. Lo han hecho bien. Los hemos estado viendo gracias a las transmisiones en vivo que antes servían para mostrar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pero, sin importar cuántos de esos zombis derroten, está caótica situación no cambiara al menos que acaben con los que derroten a los primordiales causantes de está: los miembros del gremio proveniente del Imperio Alvarez, Ouroboros- Explico Erza con un serio tono.

-Con que ustedes también saben que ellos son los culpables de todo esto, ¿Eh, Madre?- Decía una seria Alicia.

-¿Nosotros también...? ¿Eso significa que ustedes ya sabían que ellos fueron los que causaron todo el caos de la ciudad?- Preguntó una ligeramente intrigada Erza.

-Sí... -Hablo una seria- ...Cómo lo supimos es una larga historia, pero el punto es que nosotros sabemos muy bien el objetivo de Ouroboros...-

**FLASHBACK**

_...Hace un par de horas atrás..._

-... ¡¿Que planea hacer Ouroboros durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?!- Gritaba una enfurecida joven miembro de Fairy Tail mientras agitaba esa jaula donde estaba encerrada.

-Ah...- Suspiraba una tranquila y maliciosamente sonriente Amaia -...Creí haberte dicho antes que aunque te tenga mucha estima, no puedo cumplir esa petición, mi querido manjar raro. Liberarte sería desperdiciar todo el esfuerzo que mis lindas mascotas pusieron en atraparte. Pero, supongo que puedo contarte sobre nuestros planes. Después de todo, estando aquí encerrada no podrás hacer nada para detenernos. Escucha bien...-

-¿Eh?- Mostró Serena leve confundir.

Ambas presentes en una increíblemente amplia e oscurecida habitación que veía sus suelos de concreto repletos de unas humanoides criaturas azabaches, aunque una encerrada en una gran jaula de oscuro hierro parecida a donde encerraban a las aves y que colgaba altamente del techo gracias a una cadena e otra tranquilamente parada en un puente colgante de acero cerca de está, se pudo apreciar como una joven de largos cabellos negros con bordes puntiagudos acercó su labios en medio de un pequeño pero malicioso sonreír a la oreja derecha de una joven de largos y lisos cabellos negros.

-...Una masacre- Hablo en bajo pero placentero tono una maliciosamente sonriente Amaia.

-¡...!- Reacciono Serena con un profundo shock.

-Lo que Ouroboros planea es una masacre por toda la Ciudad de Crocus. Aunque nuestros objetivos principales son la reina de Fiore y el emperador de Alvarez que se reunirán en el mismo lugar durante el quinto día del torneo, también debemos matar a cada persona dentro de la ciudad para que no quede ni un solo testigos de nuestros actos- Explicaba la joven Jiwe sin cambiar su expresión de antes.

-¿Q...?- Mostraba la joven Axel un vasto sorprender -... ¿Una masacre?... ¿P-Para que algo cómo eso...?-

-Para iniciar la guerra entre el Reino de Fiore y el Imperio Alvarez, obviamente- Hablo una joven maga de Ouroboros con un ligero pero malicioso sonreír -Cuando el trabajo de mi gremio en está ciudad esté hecho; nosotros regresaremos a nuestra tierra natal, contaremos una pequeña mentira en respecto a la muerte de nuestro emperador y así motivaremos a nuestro país a atacar a esté país. En un tiempo tan caótico como la guerra, no solo el Imperio Alvarez volverá a tener su brillo conquistador de antes, sino que estoy segura que un gremio como Ouroboros se hará bastante apreciado. No solo podré matar y devorar a gente sin preocuparme de que me descubran, sino que sí esa gente es de Fiore, estoy muy segura que hasta me felicitaran. Estoy ansiosa de que empiece ese momento. Jejeje-

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaba Serena con amplio shock ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Jejeje…- Amaia pasaba a alejarse nuevamente de aquella jaula que encerraba a su "manjar raro" -… ¿Ya entiendes? Mande a mis mascotas a buscarte y te encerré aquí únicamente porque quería protegerte. Es muy posible que termines muriendo como todos tus demás compañeros cuando nuestros planes comiencen y yo realmente no quiero eso. Quiero saber cómo sabe tu carne mientras estás viva. Luego de eso, sí, puedes morir como todos los demás. Jejeje-

-¡Maldita…Tus compañeros y tú no pueden hacer eso!- Exclamaba furiosa la joven Axel hasta el punto de lanzar un fuerte golpe a los barrotes de su jaula.

-Claro que podemos y eso haremos. La única persona que podría interponerse en nuestros planes, serias tú ahora que tienes toda la información sobre ellos, pero como dije antes, estando aquí encerrada no podrás hacer nada- Contesto la maliciosamente sonriente joven Jiwe.

-¡Entonces, solamente tengo que salir de aquí para detenerlos y que luego mis compañeros y yo les demos una buena paliza!- Grito enfurecida la joven miembro de Fairy Tail mientras con sus dos golpeaba constantemente los barrotes de la jaula que la mantenía cautiva.

-¡Jajaja! –Hablo una maliciosamente sonriente joven maga de Ouroboros entre risas- ¡Oye, oye, vamos! ¿De verdad pensaste qué te mande a secuestrar sin tener alguna forma de contenerte? ¿Me crees así de tonta? Esa jaula está hecha con un material que tiene efectos prácticamente iguales a los de esa piedra sella-magia que tienen aquí en Ishgal, pero con una única diferencia. En vez de sellar la magia, el material de está jaula sella los poderes demoniacos y las maldiciones. En otras palabras, mientras estés ahí dentro, te será imposible adquirir tu forma Etherias o usar esa maldición tuya. Dudo mucho que puedas salir de esa jaula con esas manos tan delicadas de humana. Bueno, el chico de Golden Lion sin duda alguna tiene la fuerza para salir de esa jaula y la piedra sella-maldiciones de la que está hecha obviamente no le afecta a él, pero dudo que pueda hacer algo así como está. De poder hacerlo, ya lo hubieras hecho, ¿Verdad, pajarito asustado?-

-¿C-C-Cuantas v-veces te t-tengo que decir que te c-calles…? J-Juro que esto me lo p-pagaras- Decía un tembloroso Ashe en posición fetal en los helados suelos de su jaula.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- Decía furiosamente Serena sin parar su golpear a los barrotes que la encarcelaban.

-Bien, nos vemos a la hora de la cena. Nuestros planes empiezan luego del final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, así que puede que me tarde un rato, pero no empiecen sin mí, ¿Está bien? ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Voy a rezar para que desde aquí no se oigan los gritos de toda la gente estúpida que va a morir! ¡Sería verdaderamente molesto que decidieras suicidarte al estar atormentada por no ser capaz de salvar tanto a los civiles como a tus compañeros! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Sus pedazos estarán dentro de mi estómago y te reunirás con ellos cuando llegue el momento! ¡Jajaja!- Se despidió con un macabro reír Amaia mientras se retiraba de ese escenario al atravesar una gran puerta en uno de los extremos del puente antes mencionado.

-¡Espera!- Gritaba una enjaulada Serena -¡Te dije que esperaras! ¡Regresa aquí, Amaia! ¡Ouroboros!-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-...Ellos desean iniciar una guerra entre los dos países al matar a la reina de Fiore y el emperador de Alvarez y después contar su propia versión de los hechos. También van masacrar a toda la demás gente en Crocus para que no quede nadie que los pueda contradecir- Hablo una seria Serena.

-Ya veo- Hablaba Erza a través de la lacrima de comunicación portátil que sostenía su hija -Con que ya están enterados. Entonces, eso hará todo más rápido. Cómo ya se habrán imaginado, todos los zombis que recorren la ciudad se deben a la magia de alguien. Esa persona es el miembro de Ouroboros llamado Arioc. Sí lo derrotan, todos esos muertos vivientes deberían desaparecer-

-El sujeto desagradable del parche, ¿Eh?- Comentaba una seria Lucia.

-Pero no solo deben centrarse en derrotarlo a él, sino a todos los miembros de ese gremio que están dispersos por la ciudad. Deben hacerlo porque al parecer todos ellos juntos son los responsables de ese oscuro cielo y densa niebla que rodean a Crocus. Se trata de alguna clase de magia conjunta que atrapó a la ciudad dentro de una dimensión de la que nadie puede salir o entrar y que detiene el tiempo fuera de ella. En otras palabras, aunque estemos atrapados por más de un año, en el exterior no habrá pasado mucho más que un segundo- Explico seriamente la dueña del apodo de "Titania".

-Significa que no podemos esperar ninguna clase de refuerzo del exterior, ¿Eh?- Hablo una seria Sophia.

-De esa forma nadie notara el largo tiempo que desaparecieron los líderes de dos países. Eso desgraciados sí que tienen todo planeado- Comento un disgustado Ryos.

-Pero, maestra, ¿Cómo es que tiene información tan detallada...?- Se preguntaba Raine con confundir.

-Me lo dijo durante el presumir de sus planes la persona que mantiene la magia que nos tiene encerrados aquí en el estadio. Se trata del líder de los demás miembros de Ouroboros, Larcade. Es un viejo enemigo del pasado- Respondió la mujer de larga cabellera escarlata.

-¿Larcade?... ¿Lar Adec?- Decía la pequeña joven Dragneel con ligera confusión.

-¡Pero, Erza-san, ¿Cómo es que contináan estando atrapados por ese tal Lar o cómo se llame?! ¡¿Devlin no fue para había ido hacia allá?!- Preguntó un interesado Ashe mientras luchaba con los zombis que le rodeaban.

-Es verdad...Lo vimos volar hacia el Domus Flau. Es raro que alguien con su velocidad aún no haya llegado a ese lugar...- Dijo una seria Alicia.

-Ah...- Suspiro Erza a través de aquella lacrima de comunicación portátil -...Así es como llegamos a la última información del enemigo que tengo para ustedes. La verdad es que hay un sexto miembro de Ouroboros en la ciudad...Su nombre es...Devlin Devilian-

-¡...!-

Habiendo escuchado de una clara manera las últimas palabras que había transmitido la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail a través de ese pequeño aparato mágica que sostenía la mano derecha de la hija de está, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico se vieron invadidos por un vasto sentimiento de sorpresa que los hizo abrir ampliamente sus ojos de manera instantánea.

Pero, por su parte, el único joven mago de Golden Lion presente en esa ancha calle se vio invadido por un sentimiento de shock tan incalculable que en vez hacerlo reaccionar de modo inmediato, hizo que sus filosos ojos grises poco a poco se abrieran de una amplia manera. Ante tal sensación recorriéndolo, el joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego solo pudo decir...

-... ¿Eh?- Reacciono Ashe con estupefacción.

-¿Q-Que fue lo que dijo, madre?- Reacciono Alicia con notable asombrar.

-Justo lo que acaban de escuchar -Hablo Erza- El mago de Golden Lion, Devlin Devilian, era en realidad un mago de Ouroboros. Al parecer se infiltro en Golden Lion con tal de informarle a Larcade sobre Brandish, y ahora planea utilizar su posición como mago del Clase S del gremio más fuerte y famoso de Alvarez para apoyar los argumentos que Ouroboros dará para incitar la guerra contra Fiore y que estos tengan más credibilidad-

-¿Devlin Devilian era...?- Mostró Serena profundo sorprender.

-Ese tipo de olor raro...- Decía Tsuna con un serio tono.

-E-Erza-san... -Mostraba el estupefacto joven Vesta un ligero sonreír- ... ¿N-No cree que no es el momento exacto para una broma de ese tipo?-

-No reconozco esa voz. ¿Quién es?- Pregunto la seria séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-Es Ashe Vesta-san de Golden Lion. Él que dice ser el discípulo de mi papá, maestra- Contestaba Lucia con leve preocupar.

-Ya veo. Lamento esto, pero no es ninguna broma. Es la verdad, Ashe. Devlin Devilian es uno de nuestros enemigos- Dijo la seria voz de la apodada como "Titania".

-¡Jajaja!- Reía el joven mago de Golden Lion tranquilamente -¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué Devlin es el enemigo?! ¡Jajajaja...!-

De un segundo a otro, quitando aquella pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad de sus labios y pasando a mostrar a través de la piel de su frente unas varias venas que palpitaban de ira, aquel joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados uso una notable velocidad para que su mano derecha le arrebatara a la mano derecha de una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente la lacrima de comunicación portátil para inmediatamente después acercar está a su cara.

-... ¡¿Cómo demonios eso no va a ser una maldita broma de mal gusto?!- Grito Ashe con suma furia.

-...- Se mantuvo la voz en aquella encendida lacrima de comunicación portátil en silencio.

-...- Mostró Tsuna una seria mirada mientras no decía ni una palabra.

-Ashe...- Nombraba Serena con cierta tristeza.

-¡Devlin será un maldito egocéntrico y narcisista del tipo que dan ganas de darle un en verdad fuerte golpe en el rostro para que cierre su molesta boca, pero aún así es uno de mis compañeros! ¡Uno de mis preciados compañeros! ¡No es para nada uno de nuestros enemigos! ¡Erza-san, le tengo un profundo respeto tanto por su actitud y fuerza así como por ser una de las compañeras de Natsu-sensei! ¡Por ese respeto, le daré una sola oportunidad! ¡Retire lo que dijo ahora mismo o no puedo prometer que no ire a donde usted está en esté instante con tal de darle una buena paliza por hablar así de uno de mis camaradas!- Exclamaba un enfurecido joven Vesta.

-Entiendo tú enojo, pero harás que Larcade descubra está llamada. Cálmate- Hablo una seria Erza.

-¡¿Cómo rayos voy a calmarme?!- Hablo un iracundo joven mago de Golden Lion -¡Escuche, Devlin y yo...Devlin y yo hemos pasado años juntos! ¡Hemos comido juntos, hemos dormido juntos, nos hemos bañado juntos, hemos ido de aventuras juntos, hemos luchado tanto entre nosotros como lado a lado! ¡Ese tipo tan egocéntrico de vez en cuando comparte su comida conmigo! ¡Cuando estamos en el baño del gremio y el jabón o champú se me mete en los ojos, él me lanza agua o una toalla para ayudarme a sacármelo! ¡Cuando me quedó dormido dentro del gremio, él me ha cubierto con un mantel diciendo que es insoportable verme, pero sé que en realidad estaba preocupado porque me resfriara! ¡En las misiones, él me ha cubierto la espalda y me ha sacado de una incontable cantidad de situaciones problemáticas! ¡Debido a esa irritante personalidad suya, por supuesto que hemos discutido, pero al final siempre reímos y sonreímos! ¡Nos pulimos uno al otro! ¡Sí eso no eso no ser compañeros, ¿Qué demonios lo es, Erza-san?! ¡Él no es un traidor ni un enemigo!-

-Sé que es duro, pero la realidad es que Devlin es de Ouroboros, Ashe. Él mismo lo confirmo tras haber venido aquí al Domus Flau. Incluso estaba dispuesto a asesinarme tanto a mí como a Brandish, a quién conoce de años, ¿No?- Explicaba con serio tono una mujer de larga cabellera escarlata.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡E-Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Es una mentira! ¡No creeré ni una sola de esas palabras ni aunque sea el mismo Devlin quién las diga! ¡De hecho, ¿Dónde está ese imbécil?! ¡Yo haré que ese maldito presumido aclaré todo esto y entonces tendrá que disculparse por todo lo que está diciendo, Erza-san! ¡¿Él sigue en el estadio?!- Preguntaba un furioso joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados.

-No. Aunque no puedo verlo en alguna de las transmisiones en vivo en el Domus Flau, él debe estar en alguna parte de la ciudad. Larcade le ordeno avivar el caos Crocus junto a sus demás compañeros de Ouroboros- Respondió la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ellos no son sus compañeros, yo lo soy! -Hablo el molesto joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego- ¡Devlin es de Golden Lion, no de Ouroboros! ¡Ya lo verá, Erza-san! ¡¿Dijo que está en alguna parte de la ciudad?! ¡Entonces; lo encontrare, lo haré llevar su egocéntrico trasero a dónde usted está y aclaremos esté maldito mal entendido de una vez! ¡Solo espere!-

Tras la liberación de esas palabras y haber lanzado aquel pequeño aparato mágico en su mano derecha de regreso a la mano derecha de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, el joven autoproclamado el discípulo del apodado como "Salamander" inicio un correr de notable velocidad hacia uno de los extremos de esa amplia calle y que lo alejaba cada vez más de los otros jóvenes magos en está.

Pero, con sus filosos ojos grises que expresaban un notable enojar, el joven mago de Golden Lion en medio de un rápido avanzar pudo observar claramente cómo a unos metros en frente de él se presentaba un enorme grupo de humanoides seres tanto masculinos como femeninos que poseían unos tanto putrefactos como musculosos e altos cuerpos y vestían unas dañadas y sucias ropas.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían bestialmente los zombis que ocupaban de completo modo un extremo de esa calle.

-¡Fuera de mi camino...!- Un iracundo Ashe inflo sus mejillas con unas grandes cantidades de aire -**¡...Enhou no Sakebe!**-

"Grito del Fénix de Fuego". Habiendo utilizo una notable fuerza por parte de su garganta y pulmones para gritar aquellas palabras; el joven Vesta libero de su boca, junto con el enfurecido graznido de un ave, una gigantesca ráfaga de un brillante fuego anaranjado que avanzaba en la dirección contraria a donde había surgido con una increíble potencia. Una ráfaga de fuego que no tardó mucho en azotar e encerrar en su interior a una incontable cantidad de muertos vivientes.

E estando en el interior de aquella descomunal cantidad de llamas anaranjadas que quemaban notablemente los suelos de concreto por donde pasaban y derretian de un amplio modo los edificios que conformaban esa ancha ruta, un gran grupo de zombis solo tardo unos pocos segundos en ver sus putrefactos cuerpos convertidos completamente en unas vastas cantidades de cenizas que se dispersaron en el viento después de que el hechizo de un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados se despejara.

-¡Devlin!- Gritaba un furioso Ashe que seguía su veloz correr por unos quemados suelos de concreto.

-Y se fue...- Comento una tranquila Lucia.

-¡Jeje! ¡Los quemo a todos, ese maldito...! ¡No me dejo ni uno solo!- Dijo Tsuna con un gran sonreír.

-Y pensar que a nosotros no lográbamos reducir su número lo suficiente cómo para poder movernos a otro lugar...- Decía una sorprendida Serena.

-Sí lucharamos en serio, por supuesto que hubiéramos podido librarnos de esos zombis en un instante, pero estábamos tratando de ahorrar poder mágico. Ese tipo se dejó llevar por la ira y se olvidó de eso- Dijo un serio Ryos.

-Sí sigue encargándose de esos debiluchos de esa forma, ese tipo estará en problemas sí se encuentra con un oponente serio- Comentaba Roku con serio tono.

-Es cierto... -Hablaba Alicia -...Tsuna, tú te entiendes con Ashe, ¿Verdad? Ve tras él y trata de hacer que se calme. Dile que no debe desperdiciar tanta energía con enemigos de tan bajo nivel como estos zombis. Además, sí Devlin es en verdad un enemigo y se lo encuentran, Ashe bajara su guardia por su confianza en él y podría terminar poniendo su vida en riesgo. Evita que eso pase-

-...- El joven Dragneel dirigió hacia sus compañeros una tranquila mirada por parte de sus filosos ojos marrones -...No quiero-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaron con sorprender los demás jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-¿Q-Qué no quieres? ¿Por qué no?- Preguntaba confusa la joven Scarlet.

-Cómo tú dijiste, yo me entiendo con Ashe. Y sé que no es de la clase de persona que se equivoca con la gente en donde poner su confianza. Sí dice que Devlin es su compañero, así debe ser. No habrá ningún problema con que ambos se encuentren- Contesto el tranquilo joven Dragneel.

-¿Es qué no escuchaste a la maestra, Tsuna? Ella misma vio como ese tal Devlin admitía ser un miembro de Ouroboros e incluso la amenazo a ella y a todos los demás en el estadio. Ese tipo no es para nada un hombre- Comento una seria Sonia.

-Bueno, sí ese molesto tipo de olor raro le hubiera tocado un solo cabello a la maestra o a los senpais, por supuesto que lo perseguiría de inmediato al mismísimo infierno con tal de hacerlo pagar. Pero, al final no pasó nada, ¿Verdad? Entonces, sigo sin ver el problema con que Ashe vaya a buscarlo por sí solo- Respondía el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados tranquilamente.

-P-Pero, Tsuna...- Hablaba una seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-Sí Devlin es un traidor o no, solo puede decirlo alguien de su gremio. Y sí así fuera, apuesto que serían los de Golden Lion los que querrían encargarse de él. Sí fuera alguien de Fairy Tail de quién estuviéramos hablando, ¿Ustedes no pensarían lo mismo?- Preguntó un serio joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-...- Se mantuvieron en momentáneo silencio los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero aún así hay una alta probabilidad de que la vida de Ashe esté en peligro sí avanza solo. ¿Estás bien con eso?- Preguntó un serio joven Redfox.

-Ashe no es alguien tan débil. Además, él no puede morir hasta que resolvamos ese empate de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y él lo sabe- Contestaba seriamente el joven hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

-Ah... -Suspiraba con cansar la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail -...Es inútil. No lo haremos cambiar de opinión-

-¿Alguien más debería ir con Ashe-san?- Preguntó Raine con curiosidad.

-Hmm... -Mostró la joven Axel un ligero sorprender para después enseñar una seria expresión -...Lucia-chan, tengo una idea. ¿Me ayudas?-

-¿Una idea?... -Mostró la pequeña joven Dragneel primero leve confusión, después un pequeño sorprender y luego una ligera sonrisa -...Ya entiendo. A mí se me acaba de ocurrir lo mismo. Hagámoslo, Serena-san-

-¡Hm!- Serena y Lucia asentaron ligeramente sus cabezas mientras se miraban mutuamente con decisión.

-Sabes, Tsuna, sí sigues a Ashe, hay una alta probabilidad que te enfrentes a Devlin. Y él es un mago de Clase S de Golden Lion, ¿No? Eso debe significar que es mucho más fuerte que Ashe- Comento tranquilamente una joven de largos cabellos negros.

-¿Hm?- Mostró el joven Dragneel ligera sorpresa en su filosa mirada.

-Por cierto, hermano, ¿Sabías que Devlin-san iba a ser nuestro oponente final del equipo de Fairy Tail en el torneo? Sí te enfrentas a él, sería cómo la batalla que decidiría al ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Dijo con un tranquilo sonreír una pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios.

-¡...!- Tsuna abría sus filosos ojos marrones de una amplia manera -¡E-Es verdad! ¡De esa manera voy a poder eliminar todo estrés que tengo por no haber participado en el quinto día del torneo de una vez! ¡Bien! ¡Ashe, maldito! ¡Espérame!-

Habiendo escuchado de una clara manera las palabras de una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y una pequeña usuaria de espíritus celestiales, un emocionadamente sonriente joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación paso a utilizar un correr de notable velocidad para dirigirse hacia la misma dirección que había tomado un joven Phoenix Slayer de Fuego y en cuestión de pocos segundos, alejarse por varios metros de distancia de los demás jóvenes magos en esa amplia calle. Unos jóvenes magos que mostraban cierta estupefacción en sus rostros tras lo que había ocurrido.

-Y se fue...Pensar que realmente funciono- Comento Serena con leve sorprender.

-Fue como arrojarle un hueso a un perro- Decía Lucia de misma manera.

-Ese tipo... ¿En serio?- Dijo Roku tranquilamente.

-Rayos...- Hablo Ryos con tranquila actitud.

-¿Tsuna y Ashe se fueron?- Preguntó Erza a través de la lacrima de comunicación portátil que sujetaba su hija.

-Sí. Fueron a buscar a Devlin. Aunque siendo sincera, yo tampoco quiero creer que un mago de su calibre es nuestro enemigo. Sin duda alguna tendrá un ego enorme, pero durante nuestro combate, no sentí de él la misma malicia que desprenden los magos de Ouroboros. Aún sí lo dice usted, me cuesta mucho creer que Devlin está afiliado con ellos, madre- Contesto una seria Alicia.

-Pero... -Hablo con serio tono la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail- ...Es la verdad que él admitió ser un miembro de Ouroboros todo esté tiempo y planea apoyar sus planes para empezar una guerra entre Fiore y Alvarez. Aunque no puedo decir que no vi un poco de duda en sus ojos...Bueno, sí los honestos y tercos Tsuna y Ashe no pueden hacerlo despertar, nadie más podrá. En cualquier caso, ustedes también deben ponerse en movimiento. Busquen a los demás miembros de Ouroboros dispersos por la ciudad, derrótenlos y acaben con esté caos de manera definitiva-

-Entendido... -Hablaba una seria joven Scarlet -...Puedes dejárnoslo a nosotros, madre. Nos separaremos en grupos e iremos tanto a buscar a los demás miembros de Ouroboros como al Domus Flau a derrotar a quién los tiene prisioneros, aunque usted no quiera. Aunque creo que primero deberíamos ir a buscar a Marcus e informarle de la situación...-

-No. Marcus ya se puso en acción. Está enfrentando a uno de los miembros de Ouroboros mientras hablamos. Puedo verlo a través de una de las trasmisiones aquí en el estadio- Dijo la apodada como "Titania".

-¿Eh? ¿Marcus está...? ¿Él solo?- Preguntó tanto con sorprendido como preocupado tono la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-No. Cuenta con el apoyo de uno de los chicos de Golden Lion. Para ser un equipo improvisado, lo están haciendo bastante bien. No deben preocuparse- Respondió Erza con seria voz.

-Ya veo... -Se mostraba Alicia seria mientras pensaba con preocupar -...Marcus-

-Ustedes solo...-

Pero antes de que la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pudiera decir otra palabra, su seria voz que salía de una pequeña herramienta mágica con la misma forma que un teléfono celular terminó viéndose remplazada por un claro sonido de interferencia. Un hecho que obligó a los jóvenes magos en aquella amplia calle a decorar sus rostros con cierto sorprender.

-¿Eh? ¿Madre? ¡Madre!- Hablo Alicia con serio tono a esa lacrima de comunicación portátil en su mano derecha.

-No contesta... ¿La llamada se cortó?- Se preguntaba Sonia intrigada.

-No puede ser...- Decía Lucia tristemente.

-La maestra... ¿Toda la gente en el Domus Flau estará bien?- Preguntaba Raine con preocupación.

-Creamos que sí y avancemos con unas mentes tanto frías como decididas -Hablo una seria joven Scarlet -Ya escucharon lo que dije antes. Separémonos en grupos y vayamos a buscar a los responsables de esté caos, Ouroboros. Y que un grupo vaya al Domus Flau con tal de rescatar a los encerrados ahí. Vamos, todos-

-¡Sí!- Contestaron determinados los demás jóvenes magos.

De está escena vamos a trasladarnos a una escena que ocurría en el interior de esa gigantesca edificación de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Una escena basada en como Erza, la cual era obligada por la magia de nombre "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" a permanecer sentada en uno de los asientos del ancho balcón de espectadores del equipo de Fairy Tail, piso y rompió la pequeña lacrima de comunicación portátil que había estado manipulando con su descalzo pie derecho.

La séptima maestra de Fairy Tail había hecho esto con disgusto por órdenes de ese tranquilamente sonriente hombre de cuerpo con numerosas cicatrices y faltante de un ojo derecho que estaba parado en la arena del Domus Flau y se había posicionado justo en frente del ancho balcón de espectadores del equipo de Fairy Tail. Siendo más específico; se trataba de ese ser que anteriormente se había presentado como el miembro de Ouroboros que casi no soltaba palabras, Lar Adec.

-Creer que lograste moverte lo suficiente cómo para realizar una llamada con tus pies. ¿Y? ¿Qué les dijiste a los mocosos? Te ordeno que contestes- Decía Larcade con un tranquilo sonreír.

-Les hable sobre la situación en el Domus Flau y sobre Devlin Devilian. También les dije que deben derrotar a los miembros de Ouroboros para hacer desaparecer tanto está dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo que encierra a la ciudad como al ejército de muertos vivientes... -Hablo una seria Erza mientras pensó- ...Hable sin quererlo...Maldita magia de atadura...-

-¿Les diste toda esa información?...Sí que los has hecho, Erza Scarlet...- Dijo con una tanto tranquila como amenazante sonrisa el apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco".

-Sí, lo hice... ¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Te preocupa?- Preguntó con una leve sonrisa la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm?- Mostró el miembro de Ouroboros cierto disgustar en su mirada.

-¿Qué te importa sí nuestros mocosos saben que deben derrotar a tus aliados de Ouroboros para que todo esté caos acabe? ¿No que ellos no perderían contra unos niños que gastaron sus energías jugando en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?- Decía la joven mujer de larga cabellera escarlata.

-Hmm... -Larcade cerró momentáneamente su único ojo para luego apuntarlo hacia las pantallas holográficas en los aires de dentro del Domus Flau -...Bueno, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Más te vale que te pongas serio pronto, Omar-

_...Al mismo tiempo..._

-¡Ajyajajajaja!-

Está potente y peculiar risa de emoción obviamente pertenecía a un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que usaba una gran velocidad por parte de sus pies vestidos con largas botas negras para mantenerse lo más cerca que pudiera de un senil hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y chiva barba de color canoso, quién usaba una notable velocidad por parte de sus pies vestidos con elegantes zapatos negros para tratar de alejarse de esté.

Todo con ambos presentes en una amplia y dañada calle al este de la Ciudad de Crocus que seguía viendo sus aires decorados con unas tenues cantidades de una negra niebla que eran en realidad partículas de barrera mágica, y con el joven mago de Golden Lion utilizando sus mecánicos puños para lanzar numerosos golpes a aquel senil miembro de Ouroboros, el cual se movía de derecha a izquierda durante su retroceder para poder esquivar estos de una exitosa manera.

-Que cruel eres, joven. Reírte de tal manera mientras acorralas de este modo a un pobre anciano cómo yo- Decía con un tranquilo sonreír Omar mientras evitaba los puñetazos de su oponente con un rápido e ágil mover de un lago a otro.

-¡Ya deja esa clase de comentarios! ¡Ningún anciano normal podría esquivar mis ataques! ¡Sí quieres que sienta lástima por ti, muéstrame tú imagen sangrando en el suelo tras recibir uno de mis golpes!- Comento un sonriente Will durante su veloz y fuerte lanzar de puñetazos.

-Eso no va a pasar-

Tras haber liberado ese comentario con un tranquilo tono, el senil Oldcan detuvo la potente ráfaga de puñetazos con la cual el joven Eehto trataba de golpearlo al clavar en el desprotegido abdomen de esté una fuerte patada por parte del enzapatado pie de su rectamente extendida hacia adelante pierna derecha. Y habiendo recibido ese notablemente fuerte ataque por parte del usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad", el joven Machias escupió unas ligeras cantidades de saliva al mismo tiempo de haber salido disparado potentemente hacia atrás.

Pero tras haber detenido ese retroceder al que le forzó Omar con la firme pisada de sus embotados pies sobre unos fragmentados suelos de concreto; Will paso de manera instantánea a extender sus dos brazos en dirección a esté, pego ambos, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, hizo que varias pequeñas compuertas se abrieran en aquel negro metal que conformaba a sus dos mecánicas extremidades superiores, provoco que un gran número de pequeños cañones pegados salieran de estás y luego hacía que una anaranjada energía calorífica e una azulada electricidad se concentraran en las boquillas de estos.

-¡Toma esto...!- Exclamo un Will con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes -**¡...Chou Shokaku Hou!**-

"Súper Cañón Incinerador". Habiendo gritado con un potente tono aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo en que sus tecnológicos ojos marcaban como blanco a un senil miembro de Ouroboros, el joven mago de Golden Lion hizo que cada uno de los pequeños cañones que sobresalían de sus mecánicos brazos pegados disparara con suma poderío y en tiempo simultáneo tanto unos rayos de calorifica energía naranja como unos rayos de azulada electricidad, y que se unificaron en una vasta ráfaga de energía que ocupaba todo el ancho de esa calle e arrasaba con su calor el concreto de los suelos y edificios que la conformaban mientras avanzaba por está hacia su objetivo.

-Es un ataque mucho más poderoso que el anterior. No podré desviarlo con los vientos oscuros de mi maldición. Entonces... -Pensó un serio Omar para luego decir- **...Tornado**-

Habiéndose alzado altamente en los aires gracias al impulso de aquellos pequeños tornados de oscuros vientos que surgieron mágicamente debajo de sus pies; aquel hombre de canosos cabellos logro evitar el impacto de esa incineradora ráfaga de energía que un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones disparo hacia él y que simplemente continuó por la recta ruta que le fue marcada con una increíble velocidad hasta incluso alcanzar una lejana rural área llena de zombis que vieron sus putrefactos cuerpos inmediatamente vaporizados tras recibir el impacto de está, la cual se despejo luego de unos segundos.

-Uno creería que siendo tan joven tendrías una buena puntería, pero fallaste. Lo lamento por ti- Decía Omar con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve tono burlón.

-¿Qué falle, dices...? Pero saltaste, ¿No?- Dijo Will con un leve sonreír.

-¿Eh?- Mostró el senil Oldcan una ligera confusión para luego enseñar una notable sorpresa -¡No puede ser...!-

Volteando su mirada de unos bien abiertos ojos gríseos hacia atrás, aquel senil miembro de Ouroboros terminó viéndolo de una clara manera. Vio como a una gran altura en los aires y justo detrás suyo se encontraba posicionado un joven mago de Fairy Tail que seguía manteniendo su Take Over de nombre "Satan Soul: Raiju" y que había pegado sus dos acorazadas manos al entrelazar los dedos-garras de estás al mismo tiempo de rodearlas en unas grandes cantidades de unos brillantes rayos azulados.

-¡Sí puede ser...!- Hablo un serio Marcus mientras alzaba sus manos encima de su cabeza -**¡...Raimaryu no Agito!**-

"Mordisco del Dragón Demonio de Rayo". Haciendo descender sus entrelazadas e acorazadas manos revestidas en unos azulados rayos salvajemente poderosos, el joven Strauss-Dreyar acabó impactando un brutal golpe de martillo en todo el centro de la espalda de su oponente.

Y ante esté ataque de su enemigo, el senil Oldcan no solo se vio azotado por el gran dolor que le causaba tanto ese golpe que se clavaba en su espalda como la poderosa electricidad que recorría su persona, sino que también terminó cayendo desde la gran altura en los aires donde se encontraba con tal potencia que hizo temblar notablemente por unos cuantos segundos los suelos de concreto donde impacto y levanto unas grandes cantidades de denso polvo como sí de una explosión se trataran.

E al mismo tiempo en que un joven cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos caía desde una notable altura en los aires e aterrizo perfectamente de pie justo al lado de un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que había guardado todos esos pequeños cañones que sobresalían de sus mecánicos brazos; los ligeros temblores que invadieron por unos cuantos segundos a aquella amplia calle se detuvieron y todo el denso polvo en el aire empezaba a despejarse.

De una eventual manera, los jóvenes magos antes mencionados pudieron observar como se encontraban posicionados justamente en frente de un cráter de gran ancho y profundidad que en todo su centro poseía posicionado a un hombre de cortos cabellos, pequeños bigotes y barba chiva de color canoso. Un hombre que estaba en el proceso de ponerse de pie y que ahora enseñaba tanto su arrugado pero aún así musculoso torso y brazos así como la marca de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda debido a que su abrigo se había desgarrado de casi completo modo.

-Fiuw... -Silbaba Will con cierto impresionar -...Es un muy buen cuerpo para un "pobre anciano". Se nota que simplemente no perdiste el tiempo en todos estos años de vida que has tenido, viejo. Con tales músculos, no me sorprende que puedas levantarte incluso tras haber recibido tal ataque-

-Que pueda levantarme, no significa que no haya dolido. Mis articulaciones están gritando totalmente del dolor...Sí que lo has hecho, joven de Fairy Tail. Sin mencionar mi traje...No era barato, ¿Sabes?- Dijo un ligeramente sonriente Omar mientras se quitaba de su atlético torso los pocos pedazos de tela negra que habían quedado de su abrigo.

-¿En serio?...Pero, desgraciadamente, eso sigue sin ser suficiente para pagar por todas las vidas que arrebataste, viejo. Para que pagues tú deuda lo antes posible, voy a ir un poco más en serio contigo, ¿Entendido?- Decía un serio Marcus mientras unos cuantos rayos azulados aparecían y desaparecían alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Oh. ¿Eso signfica que hasta el momento has sido suave conmigo?... -Hablaba el senil Oldcan con una leve sonrisa- ...Vaya. Que miedo, que miedo. Parece que en verdad no tengo ninguna oportunidad en una pelea directa contra dos jovenzuelos como ustedes...Por lo menos, no en está forma-

-¿Hm?- Mostraba ligera confusión el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Sí las partículas de barrera mágica no funcionan contra ustedes, supongo que no tengo más opción que usar "eso"...Bueno, los esperados planes de mi gremio finalmente comenzaron, así que creo que ya no necesito está arrugada máscara. Solo espero ser capaz de seguir pensando de manera lógica en cuento use ese truco...- Hablo el senil miembro de Ouroboros tranquilamente mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando, viejo? ¿Tú mente finalmente se volvió tan senil como tú cuerpo?- Preguntaba el joven Eehto ligeramente burlón.

-Ah... -Liberaba Omar un cansado suspirar -...Lo positivo de utilizar esa forma es que ya no tendré que soportar chistes como esos...-

Tras esas últimas palabras, un inesperado hecho pasó a ocurrir en aquella escena. De un segundo a otro, se pudo apreciar claramente como aquel amplio y profundo cráter presente en esa amplia calle fue encerrado en el interior de un tornado de vientos oscuros con una altura que le hacía alcanzar el anochecido e estrellado cielo encima de la Ciudad de Crocus y con un poder tan grande que obligaba a un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación e a un joven Machias a pisar con suma firmeza los suelos de concreto debajo de sus embotados pies con tal de no salir volando por los aires y para tratar de detener ese empujar suyo hacia atrás.

E instantáneamente después de que un vasto y frenético tornado de densos vientos de un negro color aprisionara en su interior a aquel cráter en dónde él residía, un tranquilamente sonriente senil hombre que era el usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" extendía sus fornidos brazos hacia sus respectivos lados al mismo tiempo que cada vena de su cuerpo empezaba a marcarse a través de la arrugaba piel de esté.

-¡¿Q-Qué rayos...?! ¡Esté asqueroso viento tiene un poder mucho más grande que antes...! ¡Además, hay una rara sensación en el aire! ¡Mi análisis revela que algo está ocurriendo con el ethernano dentro de ese tornado, pero no logra identificar exactamente qué...! ¡No es poder mágico...! ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ese viejo?!- Se preguntó un serio Will mientras resistía esos vientos que le azotaban.

-¡E-Está sensación...!- Pensó Marcus tanto serio como sorprendido -¡...Es parecida...No...Es básicamente la misma...! ¡E-Esté desgraciado anciano... ¿Acaso en verdad...?!-

Esa sensación de la que hablaban los llamados Will Eehto y Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, era una sensación que había sentido en numerosas situaciones anteriores esté último. Después de todo, era exactamente la misma sensación que liberaba una de sus compañeras de Fairy Tail en cuanto ella adoptaba aquella apariencia que la identificaba como un demonio de los libros de Zeref.

Era una sensación que liberaba el nombrado como Omar Oldcan quién seguía mostrando un leve sonreír a pesar de que la piel de su tanto arrugado como atlético cuerpo no solo seguía teniendo profundamente marcada cada una de las palpitantes venas de su interior; sino que también empezó a, como sí estuviera hecho de concreto, enseñar numerosas grietas que crecían con cada segundo que pasaba y de donde salía una tenue pero notable luz de color morado oscuro. Tras todos esos hechos, él finalmente exclamo con un potente y complacido tono...

**-¡Etherias Form!- **

En cuanto en los aires resonaron potentemente aquellas palabras que ejercieron una notable confusión en un joven mago de Golden Lion y un vasto shock en un joven mago de Fairy Tail, los oscuros vientos que conformaban a un descomunal y poderoso tornado se comprimieron en menos de un instante en una esfera de mediano tamaño que encerraba en su interior a un senil miembro de Ouroboros e ocultaba cualquier diminuta imagen de esté con su densidad.

Y en la siguiente fracción de segundo tras esto, se presenció como numerosos relámpagos de notable tamaño y color morado oscuro surgían de esa densa esfera de oscuros vientos para que después está se convirtiera inmediatamente en una explosión tan poderosa que su onda de choque obligaba a un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones e a un joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos a pisar con suma firmeza los suelos de concreto bajo sus pies e incluso clavar los dedos de sus manos en las grietas en estos para no salir disparados en la dirección contraria a donde venía está.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios ocurre ahora...?!- Will enseño un ligero brillar parpadeante en sus negras pupilas -¡...¿Eh?! ¡Los niveles de ese extraño ethernano aumentaron de una loca manera y provienen de una señal de vida dentro de esa explosión! ¡Pero, según mi visión calorifica...No es el viejo! ¡Está figura... ¿Quién demonios es ese?!-

-¡Las palabras que grito el viejo...!- Pensaba Marcus seriamente -¡...Ya no hay duda! ¡Esas partículas de barrera mágica que al parecer solo pueden usar los demonios...Una maldición...Y ahora una "Forma Etherias"! ¡Este maldito anciano de Ouroboros...!-

-Ah...-

Esté tenue sonido no era nada más ni nada menos que un tranquilo suspirar por parte de una voz masculina que sin duda alguna no había sido escuchado antes en está escena. Una voz que pareció provenir del interior de aquella vasta nube de denso humo que surgió en esa dañada calle al este de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" tras la potente explosión antes mencionada, y que empezaba a verse despejada gracias a las frescas brisas del viento que pasaban por ahí.

Con cada vez menos humo en ese escenario, eventualmente se terminó obteniendo la imagen de quién estaba presente dentro del amplio y profundo cráter que había sido encerrado en un monstruoso tornado y abarcado por una explosión de notable poderío. Pero, aquella imagen que se obtuvo no solo no pertenecía a quién debería estar parado en todo el centro de ese cráter, sino que además, no podía decirse que era totalmente humanoide.

Se apreció como quién estaba posicionado justo en el centro de aquel amplio y profundo cráter en frente de un par de jóvenes magos, pero no exactamente parado en los arrasados suelos dentro de esté sino flotando de mágica manera en los aires encima de estos; poseía un brazo derecho que tenía tanto la piel de su hombro para abajo cubierta por completo con un denso pelaje negro así como una mano de enorme tamaño con dedos con garras en lugar de uñas, vestía con unos cortos pantalones negros que al estar notablemente rotos enseñaban mucho del denso pelaje azabache que cubría toda la piel de su cintura para abajo incluyendo unos pies que eran un poco más largos de lo normal y tenían garras en lugar de dedos, una negra larga y delgada cola de lagarto sobresalía de la zona de sus glúteos, e unos largos cuernos demoniacos sobresalían de la cabellera en su cabeza.

Pero, esas monstruosas peculiaridades no eran lo más notable de ese personaje. Sino cómo esté ligeramente sonriente ser de cortos cabellos negros, ojos gríseos y con la morada marca de Ouroboros en todo el centro de su espalda poseía, a pesar de que esté tenía un torso con unos marcados pectorales y abdominales, un cuerpo con la estatura y tersa piel caucásica de básicamente un niño de diez años de edad.

-...Que bien se siente volver a tener un cuerpo tan juvenil- Hablo con una leve pero maliciosa sonrisa aquel tanto infantil como demoniaco miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡...Es un demonio de los libros de Zeref!- Pensó un serio Marcus observando la nueva apariencia de su oponente.

-Bien, lamento la espera... -Hablo un ligeramente sonriente Omar con su nueva voz juvenil -...Continuemos con nuestro jugar, Marcus-san, Will-san. Pero, no sean muy duros conmigo. Después de todo, soy menor que ustedes-

_...Otro enemigo que revela su verdadera identidad...La batalla entre un demoniaco Dragon Slayer, un Machias y un Etherias comienza..._

**Continuara...**

**Hola, amigos. **

**Nuevamente, feliz año a todo el mundo. Y lamento la tardanza. Tenía problemas con mi internet. En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **

**Matane. **


	40. Los Primeros Demonios

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 40/164: ¡Los Primeros Demonios!**

Durante el vasto caos que invadía a la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual se veía encerrada en la dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo conocida como "Punto de Desaparición", Marcus Strauss-Dreyar de Fairy Tail y Will Eehto de Golden Lion no solo se encontraron entre sí, sino que acabaron formando equipo para enfrentar a Omar Oldcan de Ouroboros. E estando enfrentando a esos jóvenes magos que resultaron ser inmunes a sus partículas de barrera mágica y eran más que duros oponentes para él a pesar de que resultó ser un usuario de la poderosa "Maldición de la Tempestad", el senil miembro de Ouroboros decidió luchar de modo más serio al pasar por una transformación que demostró su verdadera identidad...

**...Continuación...**

-...Soy menor que ustedes-

Esté hablar perteneció a uno de los tres peculiares seres presentes en una dañada calle al este de la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual se encontraba debajo de un profundamente anochecido cielo decorado con algunas estrellas y que veía sus afueras cubiertas de una total manera por una niebla verdaderamente densa.

Siendo más específicos; se trató del comentario de un pequeño joven como de unos diez años que poseía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos negros, unos ojos gríseos y que enseñaba los ligeramente marcados pectorales e abdominales de su torso al no vestir nada más que unos rotos pantalones negros. Un pequeño joven que poseía un par de largos cuernos demoniacos sobresaliendo de su cabellera, un brazo derecho que tenía tanto la piel de su hombro para abajo cubierta por completo con un denso pelaje negro así como una mano de enorme tamaño con dedos con garras en lugar de uñas, toda la piel de su cintura para abajo cubierta con un denso pelaje azabache, unos pies un poco más largos de lo normal y con garras en lugar de dedos, una negra larga y delgada cola de lagarto sobresaliendo de la zona de sus glúteos, y la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda.

E a las afueras de ese profundo e ancho cráter en dónde un pequeño joven monstruoso flotaba mágicamente en los aires encima de unos arrasados suelos; se mantenían posicionados unos jóvenes que no solamente mostraban un ligero pero notablemente herido estado tanto por la batalla en la que se encontraban ahora mismo como por el feroz combate que tuvieron entre ellos en el quinto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, sino que también poseían unas peculiaridades que no los hacían ver del todo humanos.

Uno de estos era un joven de 19 años con unos cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos de dónde sobresalían un par de cuernos de curveada forma, que tenía unos filosos ojos con unas azules pupilas de bestial forma y de los cuales uno era atravesado por una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo, con unos diminutos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca a pesar de estar está cerrada, que tenía sus manos y pies cubiertos por una dura coraza café en forma de guantes y botas, que vestía su atlético cuerpo tanto con un negro abrigo de levantado cuello, largas mangas, largo faldón y con la imagen de un par de rayos azules en su pecho como con unos negros pantalones largos ligeramente rasgados, y que poseía con gran orgullo la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Y el otro era un joven de 20 años con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, con unas botas de negro color que le llegaban hasta los muslos y se hacía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro. Un joven que usaba sus habilidades como Machias para darle a sus extremidades superiores una fornida y robótica forma basada en un duro metal negro a excepción de sus hombros, los cuales eran de un metal marrón.

-Je- Enseña Omar un leve pero malicioso sonreír en aquel nuevo rostro suyo.

-...- Se mantuvo Marcus en silencio con una seria mirada.

-¿Q-Quién es ese niño?...No, ¿Es un niño? Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿Qué es esa cosa tan monstruosa?- Preguntaba Will intrigado.

-¿Cómo que "qué"? Que cruel eres. Pensar que no me reconoces a pesar de que ya llevamos un buen rato juntos...Aunque ahora que lo pienso, jamás me presente debidamente con ustedes, ¿No? Que error. Miembro de Ouroboros, Omar Oldcan. Es un gusto- Dijo tranquilamente sonriente el pequeño joven Oldcan.

-¿Qué?... -Hablaba el joven Eehto- ... ¿Ouroboros? ¿Ese niñito...Es el viejo de antes? No parece ser una simple magia de transformación o alguna clase de Take Over. Según mi análisis...Su poder mágico cambió completamente...No, no sabría sí llamarlo poder mágico...Nunca antes había visto un ethernano como esté. No...Me he cruzado antes con estos diagnósticos. Marcus, el extraño ethernano que recorre a ese desgraciado de ahí es igual al tuyo en cuanto adoptas tu forma de "Satan Soul: Raiju"...Y ahora que lo pienso, también es la misma firma de ethernano que obtuve de analizar a tú compañera, Serena, en su combate del tercer día del torneo-

-Lo imagino. Esté desgraciado anciano...No, ahora es un maldito mocoso, ¿Verdad? Bueno, como sea. El punto es que ese infeliz de ahí es en realidad un demonio de los libros de Zeref. Ya no tengo duda sobre eso- Decía un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Oh- Vocalizo el joven miembro de Ouroboros con cierto impresionar.

-¿Un demonio de los libros de Zeref?... -Hablo un joven mago de Golden Lion- ... ¿Te refieres a uno de esos seres vivientes basados en ethernano que creo el "Emperador Spriggan"?...Bueno, sí consideramos la figura de esté vie...Digo, esté mocoso más el hecho de que utiliza partículas de barrera mágica y una maldición en lugar de magia, supongo que es lo más lógico. Pero, ¿Cómo uno de esos demonios puede existir en está época dónde Zeref ya no está?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Según Tsuna y Serena, está última recibió la intervención del mismísimo Zeref y terminó mutando para vivir sin la existencia de esté y poder crecer cómo sí fuera una humana normal, ¿Pero que pasa con ese anci...? Digo, ¿Ese mocoso?- Se preguntaba seriamente un joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh? ¿La intervención del mismo Zeref?- Repitió con leve confundir un pequeño joven con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos negros de los cuales sobresalían unos largos cuernos demoniacos negros.

-¿Hm?...Hablas como sí tú compañera fuera también un demonio de los libros de Zeref- Decía un tranquilo joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-Eso es porque lo es. ¿Algún problema? Vamos, habla- Dijo mientras hacía sonar los nudillos de sus acorazados puños un serio joven de una albina cabellera de la cual sobresalían un par de curveados cuernos demoniacos.

-Oh, que miedo...- Hablaba un joven Machias con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes -...No te preocupes. A pesar de mi apariencia, recuerda que yo no soy humano. No soy tan hipócrita para criticar a alguien que tampoco lo es. Aunque debo admitir que me parece un poco interesante que alguien como ella exista. Me gustaría hablar más con esa tal Serena. ¿Me arreglas una cita con ella?-

-Bueno, puedo tratar, pero dudo mucho que seas su tipo. De hecho, estoy muy seguro que ella ya tiene a alguien...Pero, sí se lo mencionas, lo más seguro es que se enoje y lo niegue con numerosas excusas- Comento un tranquilo joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Ajyajajaja! ¡Me recuerda a alguien que conozco!- Dijo entre animadas y peculiares risas el joven descendiente de Wall Eehto.

-Con que eras consciente, ¿Eh? Y yo que pensaba que esa jovencita les ocultaba su verdadera identidad, pero creer que están bien enterados de ella...Siempre pensé que los humanos no nos apreciaban. Oye, hermano mayor de Fairy Tail, ¿En serio no les molesta en lo más mínimo convivir con una criatura del mal creada por el infame mago oscuro?- Preguntaba tranquilamente sonriente un pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-Hmm...Cómo diría un conocido mío con un cerebro de carbón, Serena es Serena. No importa lo que sea, ella es nuestra querida compañera de Fairy Tail. Además, no la compares contigo. Ella es solo un demonio biológicamente hablando, y tú...Bueno, tú eres una maldita escoria asesina que debería sufrir en el infierno por todas las vidas que arrebato- Contestaba seriamente el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar.

-Ciertamente... -Hablo el pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad"- ...Concuerdo contigo con que lo que hace a aquella señorita un demonio es solo su biología. Después de todo, nosotros los demonios de los libros de Zeref no nacimos para vivir la vida...Sino para quitarla. Fuimos creados con ese único propósito, y yo planeó cumplirlo con todo mi ser...Y ustedes me ayudaran en eso, ¿No, señores?-

-...- Unos serios Marcus y Will se colocaban en guardia.

-Bien...-

Durante aquel hablar suyo, el ligeramente sonriente Omar provocaba que ese mágico flotar en los aires por el que pasaba su tanto humanoide como monstruoso cuerpo lo elevara poco a poco a una notable altura hasta el punto de no solamente salir del ancho y profundo cráter presente en esa dañada calle, sino que también lo hizo posicionarse a una varios metros encima de sus dos oponentes presentes en unos agrietados suelos de concreto.

-...Es suficiente charla. Continuemos jugando- Dijo Omar tanto leve como maliciosamente sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Jugando?- Repitió Marcus con pequeña intriga.

-¡Por mi está bien! -Hablaba Will con una gran sonrisa -¡Ya seas un desgraciado viejo o un maldito mocoso, eso no cambiara el hecho de que voy a acabar con tú desagradable trasero de criminal! ¡Toma esto! ¡Unos cuantos juguetes para que te diviertas, alimaña! ¡Ajyajajajaja! **¡Missile Rense! ¡Fire!**-

Exclamando aquellas palabras por segunda vez durante el curso de ese combate, el joven Eehto provocaba que los aires justo encima de la posición que compartía con el joven Strauss-Dreyar se vieran decorados mágicamente por un flotante quinteto de grandes misiles formados por metales negros e anaranjados. Unos misiles que, gracias a las comprimidas llamas que salieron de sus propulsores inferiores, se dirigieron con una notable potencia en dirección al pequeño joven Oldcan que flotaba mágica y altamente en los aires.

Pero inmediatamente tras esto; el pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros pasó de estar simplemente flotando en los aires a volar potentemente por estos para, con una rapidez tan alta que su imagen no parecía ser más que un borrón en movimiento, poder pasar entre los pequeños espacios que separaban a esos cinco grandes misiles tecnológicos que se dirigían hacia él y terminar pasando de largo a estos.

Y mientras una alta parte en los aires de esa zona se veía decorada por unas fuertes explosiones que causaron un quinteto de tecnológicos misiles después de haberse vistos cortados limpiamente a la mitad como sí se hubieran cruzado con alguna afilada espada, un joven mago de Fairy Tail y un joven mago de Golden Lion pasaron a mostrar notable asombrar en sus miradas al haber presenciado con estás como su enemigo se había posicionado justo en frente de ellos en menos de una fracción de segundo.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Will sorprendido.

-Je- Se limitaba Omar a mostrar un pequeño y malicioso sonreír.

-¡¿Se libró de los misiles de Will sin necesidad de su maldición...?! -Pensaba Marcus con tanto asombrar como con seriedad- ¡Es más rápido y fuerte que antes! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Debemos tomar distancia de...!-

Pero antes de aquel joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos pudiera terminar sus pensamientos y dar un amplio salto para alejarse de su enemigo, tanto él como el joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones a su lado vieron sus cuerpos invadidos por un notable dolor al estar siendo estos sujetados con una suma firmeza por la enorme y peluda mano derecha de aquel pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros posicionado en frente de ambos.

Y sujetando firmemente con su monstruosa extremidad superior derecha a un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y a un joven Machias al mismo tiempo que él volaba con vasta potencia por los aires, aquel pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref obligaba a sus enemigos a arrastrarse por unos suelos de concreto de manera que una ancha y profunda marca lineal quedaba marcada en estos al mismo tiempo que numerosos escombros salían disparados aleatoriamente por los aires.

-¡Jajaja!- Reía Omar placenteramente mientras volaba potentemente por los aires e arrastraba destructivamente a sus enemigos por un terreno pavimentado de concreto.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba Will con notable dolor ante las acciones de su enemigo.

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Suéltanos, maldito!- Exclamaba un adolorido y enfurecido Marcus durante su situación.

-¡A tus órdenes! ¡Lanzamiento largo! ¡Jaja!-

Habiendo dicho aquellas palabras con una notable sonrisa de emoción e alegrar en su cara, Omar hizo uso de la vasta fuerza física de su descomunal mano derecha cubierta en un azabache pelaje para lanzar por los aires a los que estaban sujetados por está de tal manera que ellos se alejaron de él varios metros de distancia en cuestión de nanosegundos. Y tras esto...

**-¡Explosion!- **

Instantáneamente después de que el pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" exclamara esa palabra, una explosión de vasto tamaño y poder terminó repentinamente haciendo acto de presencia a varios metros en frente de él. Una explosión que encerró en su interior gran parte de esa amplia calle al este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y varios edificios cercanos a está así como al joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar e al joven descendiente de Wall Eehto.

Y tras esa escena, se pudo apreciar claramente como un brillante relámpago azulado salió de la calorífica energía que formaba a esa gigantesca y poderosa explosión antes mencionada e avanzo horizontal y velozmente por los aires hasta quedar posicionarse en el costado izquierdo de cierto pequeño joven que poseía un par de largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobresaliendo de su corta cabellera negra. Un relámpago que en su interior mantenía a un joven con una corta y desordenada cabellera albina de la cual sobresalían unos curveados cuernos demoniacos cafés.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Dando rienda suelta a un potente grito de ferocidad y determinación, el joven Strauss-Dreyar estrujo firmemente su acorazado puño derecho para inmediatamente dirigirlo con suma fuerza y velocidad al rostro que observaban fijamente sus filosos ojos con bestiales pupilas azules. Pero, extendiendo su ligeramente fornido brazo izquierdo en la dirección donde provenía el ataque de su enemigo, el levemente sonriente pequeño joven Oldcan hizo uso de su mano izquierda para detener el poderoso impulso de cierto puño derecho y luego pasar a sujetar esté con está con tal fuerza que la coraza que lo cubría en forma de guantelete se fragmento de una ligera pero notable manera.

-¡¿Acaba de dañar la armadura de mi "Satan Soul"?! ¡Fui un tonto al creer que las partes humanas de su cuerpo serían más débiles que las demás! ¡Esté desgraciado es un maldito monstruo desde cualquier lado!- Pensó un frustrado Marcus.

-Atrape a uno... -Hablo Omar con un tranquilo sonreír -...Y el otro...-

En el siguiente segundo; se apreció como el joven Eehto terminó saliendo de la enorme nube de denso humo negro que dejo atrás una potente explosión, no con un veloz correr sobre unos agrietados suelos de concreto, sino con un ancho e alto salto que le hizo pasar encima de su enemigo y le permitió aterrizar perfectamente de pie justo detrás de esté para que luego él dirigiera a su desprotegida espalda un fuerte y veloz golpe con su bien apretado mecánico puño derecho.

Pero, sin siquiera voltear su mirada de ojos gríseos hacia atrás, el pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros que mantenía firmemente sujetado el acorazo puño derecho de un joven mago de Fairy Tail con su mano izquierda hizo uso de la larga y negra cola de lagarto que residía en la zona de sus posaderas para rodear, estrujar y detener el movimiento del mecánico brazo derecho de cierto joven mago de Golden Lion antes de que el apretado puño de esté llegara hasta la zona de su cuerpo donde estaba la marca morada de su gremio.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Con su cola?!- Reacciono Will con sumo sorprender.

-Así es. ¿Por qué la sorpresa? ¿Pensaste que solo era una decoración?- Preguntó un tranquilamente sonriente Omar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjanos ir, desgraciado!- Decía un enfurecido Marcus mientras jalaba su brazo derecho.

-Lo lamento... -Hablo el pequeño joven Oldcan- ...Pero esta vez no planeo acerté caso. Después de todo... ¡Es hora de las vueltas!-

Después de haber dicho esas palabras con una notable sonrisa de emoción, sin que ninguna de sus respectivas extremidades que sujetaban a un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y a un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias soltaran a estos, el pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" pasó a dar un gran número de vueltas con una impresionante velocidad, y por ende, ellos también.

Aumentando la suma rapidez de su girar con cada vuelta que daba, ese pequeño joven de cortos cabellos negros muy pronto terminó provocando que tanto su imagen como la imagen de un joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos e un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones se hiciera notablemente borrosa. Y sin mencionar que aquella figura que podía describirse como un enorme trompo dando una incontable cantidad de vueltas se estaba elevando poco a poco en los aires cada vez más y más.

Luego de haber pasado un minuto en total en esa situación, al mismo tiempo que abría la palma de su mano izquierda y relajaba su larga cola azabache, un pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref posicionado altamente en los aires detuvo de un modo increíblemente repentino su veloz girar e así provocaba que el joven hijo de un par de mago de Clase S de Fairy Tail y el joven descendiente de un fallecido "Spriggan 12" salieran disparados con notable potencia en unas diferentes direcciones e acabaran colisionando con tal fuerza con unos edificios de concreto de aquella calle al este de la Ciudad de Crocus que estos se derrumbaron sobre ellos de un modo inmediato.

-¡Jajaja!- Reía Omar placenteramente -Que divertido es todo esto. Pero, espero no estar jugando demasiado duro con ustedes. Sí se lastimaron por mi culpa, aquí tienen algo de hielo para que se pongan sobre sus heridas. **¡Icicle!**-

"Carámbano". Tras la palabra exclamada por el tanto humanoide como demoniaco pequeño joven que se mantenía flotando mágicamente a una notable altura, en los aires de aquella zona empezaron a formarse de una rápida manera un gran número de gigantescos pedazos de un gélido hielo que después de su aparición pasaban a caer veloz y destructivamente desde una alta posición a varias partes de una dañada calle de la Ciudad de Crocus, incluyendo las montañas de escombros que cubrían a unos jóvenes magos. En otras palabras, esa área se veía azotada por una destructiva lluvia de descomunales y duros granizos.

-Hmm... -Hablo Omar- ...No considere lo frío que se pondría el aire con todo esto. No tengo camisa, así no estoy a gusto con esté ambiente. Será mejor cambiarlo por algo más cálido...Veamos... **¡Fire!**-

"Incendio". Con la siguiente palabra que exclamo ese pequeño joven que poseía un par de largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobrasaliendo de su corta cabellera negra, esa feroz lluvia de enormes granizos se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la dañada zona sobre la que él flotaba mágicamente a una gran altura se llenó repentinamente de una vasta cantidad de feroces llamas lo suficiente calientes como para derretir poco a poco el concreto en suelos e edificios.

-Maldición... -Hablaba Omar -...Ahora hay demasiado calor...Veamos...Algo tanto fresco como cálido... ¡Ah, ya sé! **¡Big Wave!**-

"Maremoto". Con está última palabra que exclamo emocionadamente sonriente un ser creado por el fallecido mago conocido como "Mago Oscuro" e "Emperador Spriggan", el feroz incendio que dañada aún más de lo que ya estaba a una calle al este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" se extinguio de una total manera ante las vastas cantidades de azulada agua que invadieron a aquella zona en forma de unas gigantesca y frenéticas olas. Unas olas que derrumbaban uno tras otro varios edificios de concreto con su salvaje poderío.

-¡Jajaja!- Se reía Omar con sumo placer -¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¡Crea más destrucción, mi maldición! ¡Bien! ¡Está es la cereza del pastel...! **¡Thunder!**-

"Trueno". Diciendo esa palabra mientras su enorme mano derecha rodeada en un azabache pelaje se alzaba con una altura superior a su cabeza e apuntaba uno de sus dedos con garras en dirección a arriba, un pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref provoco que de un profundamente anochecido cielo descendiera con una vasta velocidad un gigantesco relámpago que impacto con tal poderío en cierta parte de la Ciudad de Crocus que despejo completamente en menos de un instante las feroces mareas que invandian a está.

E habiéndose despejado en tan solo una fracción de nanosegundo ese poderoso e intensamente brillante relámpago azulado, un placenteramente sonriente pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" se limitó a ver con sus ojos gríseos y desde su alta posición en los aires todo lo que habían causado sus últimos hechizos liberados. Se podía apreciar como un área de unos arrasados suelos decorados con numerosas grietas y unos cuantos cráteres había visto tantos de sus edificios convertidos en escombros de distintos tamaños dispersados aleatoriamente que está ya no podía llamarse "Calle".

-¡Jajaja! ¡Bien, bien! -Hablaba Omar entre placenteras risas- ¡Ahora que rejuvenecí, puedo entender mejor porque a Arioc-kun le gusta tanto causar problemas! ¡La destrucción...El caos...La muerte... ¿Qué cosa es más divertida que todo esto?! ¡Jajajaja...! ¿Hm?-

Aquel ligero sentimiento de confusión que invadió a un pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros se debió a que esté, desde su alta posición en los aires, fue capaz de ver claramente una cierta escena en aquella dañada área sobre la que flotaba mágicamente después de las pequeñas cantidades de denso polvo y humo que residían en está se despejaran con las brisas del aire.

Se observaba sin duda alguna como un joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos y unos filosos ojos azules con bestial forma e un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones y unos ojos negros, ambos jóvenes uno al lado del otro y con sus sucios e heridos cuerpos rodeados en unas grandes auras de brillantes rayos azules, se encontraban perfectamente de pie en los arrasados suelos de una zona al este de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-Oh... ¿Siguen vivos incluso tras todo eso? Supongo que era de esperarse. Además...- Decía Omar mientras arrugaba su mirada con cierto disgustar.

-Gracias por la comida- Comento un serio Marcus rodeado en una gran electricidad azulada.

-**Vortex Charge...**\- Hablaba un sonriente Will mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeado en unas notables cantidades de azules rayos -...También gracias por la recarga-

-Se me olvido que ambos pueden absorber rayos para su beneficio...Maldición- Pensó un disgustado pequeño joven Oldcan.

-No hagas esa cara tan fea... -Hablo un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar -...La energía que nos acabas de dar...-

-...Te la devolveremos toda de golpe- Dijo el joven Eehto con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes.

Con sus miradas apuntadas a aquel pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros en los aires; un joven mago de Fairy Tail concentró todos esos azulados rayos que le rodeaban solamente en sus manos que se posicionaban encima de su cabeza para que estos luego empezaran a adoptar una cierta forma, mientras que un joven mago de Golden Lion extendía y pegaba ambos brazos para que estos después sufrieran un mecánico cambio e eventualmente se convirtieran juntos en un grueso cañón de alta tecnología.

**-¡Raimaryu no Dai Hotengeki!- **

**-¡Chou Anti-Material Madohou!-**

"Gran Alabarda del Dragón Demonio de Rayo" y "Súper Cañón Mágico de Anti-Materia". Exclamando con un potente y feroz tono los nombres de sus respectivos hechizos, mientras que un joven Strauss-Dreyar lanzo con suma fuerza y velocidad hacia su oponente que flotaba en los aires la enorme e afilada lanza formada por unos brillantes rayos azules que se mantenía encima de su posición, el joven Eehto dirigió hacia esté mismo una lineal ráfaga de una luminosa energía oscura que salía disparada con notable poderío de ese tecnológico cañón en que se habían convertido sus extremidades superiores.

Y observando como una vasta cantidad de destellante electricidad azulada en forma de una gigantesca alabarda e un largo y recto rayo de una brillante energía oscura ascendían por los aires con una asombrosa velocidad con tal de llegar a su flotadora posición en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo, el pequeño joven Oldcan al principio mostró cierto sorprender en sus ojos gríseos, pero luego...

-¡Je!-

Cambiando su leve expresión de sorpresa por una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que su enorme y peluda mano derecha se extendía en la dirección por donde se le acercaban los poderosos hechizos de un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias, un pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref enseño como en todo el centro de la palma de esta se encontraba una pequeña marca con forma de diamante y blanco color.

E en cuanto aquella descomunal e afilada lanza formada por azulados rayos y una líneal ráfaga de oscura energía hicieron colisión contra la monstruosa mano derecha del pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad", ambos hechizos se unificaron y convirtieron en un enorme orbe de blanca energía que con suma velocidad pasó a ser absorbido totalmente por la marca de diamante en el centro de la palma de está. Un hecho que obligo al joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar e al joven descendiente de Wall Eehto a abrir sus ojos de una gran manera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Absorbió nuestros hechizos?!- Reacciono Marcus con sorprender y frustrar.

-¡¿Puede hacer eso ese maldito mocoso?!- Se preguntó Will de igual manera.

-Así es -Hablo un tranquilamente sonriente Omar- Es una habilidad que obtengo al entrar en mi verdadera forma. Puedo absorber cualquier clase de energía causada por magia. Por lo tanto, no serán capaces de derrotarme con ataques a larga distancia como esos...De hecho, dudo mucho que tengan probabilidades de derrotarme, sea como sea, pero sigan intentando, por favor. Esto es demasiado divertido-

-Maldita sea...Pensar que gaste casi toda la energía que obtuve en ese ataque- Dijo un frustrado joven Eehto.

-Esté maldito mocoso...- Decía con cierto enojar un joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Vamos...Hablaba el pequeño joven Oldcan -...Sigamos jugando-

_...Mientras tanto..._

Tanto ese feroz batallar entre un joven mago de Fairy Tail, un joven mago de Golden Lion y un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros como todo el demás caos que azotaba a la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" había estado siendo observado por los que habitaban el interior de ese descomunal coliseo de concreto encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de está misma ciudad gracias a las transmisiones en vivo que mostraban esas varias pantallas holográficas que flotaban en los aires dentro de esté.

Se trataban de la reina del Reino de Fiore, el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, los cónsuls de estos dos, la maestra de Golden Lion, los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, los veteranos magos de Sabertooth, los veteranos magos de Lamia Scale, las veteranas magas de Mermaid Heels, y por supuesto, Larcade Dragneel, quién con la magia de nombre "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones", mantenía sujetos a todos los anteriores en distintas partes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, en donde también residían los heridos e inconscientes soldados que se habían enfrentado anteriormente al llamado Devlin Devilian.

-Creer que unos miembros de los mejores gremios de ambos países están siendo acorralados por ese maldito mocoso monstruoso...- Comento un enfurecido Ajeel en el trono en donde era obligado a estar.

-Marcus...- Nombraba Mirajane con preocupación desde su asiento en el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Will...- Nombro una preocupada Brandish obligada a estar sentada en los bordes de un ancho escenario de concreto en todo el centro de la amplia arena del Domus Flau.

-Que impresionante poder...Y pensar que Ouroboros estaba en el último lugar del torneo...- Comento una tanto seria como sorprendida Hisui desde el trono donde estaba obligada a estar.

-Debieron estar ocultando sus verdaderas habilidades para no llamar la atención. Estos malditos...- Dijo un frustrado Arcadios arrodillado al lado de la anterior nombrada.

-Omar... -Pensó un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade mientras veía esas holográficas pantallas en los aires- ...Es agradable que por fin te hayas decidido a utilizar tus reales habilidades, pero sería mejor que te encargaras de esos jovencitos de una vez. De hecho, con el grado en que mejora tú manejo de las partículas de barrera mágica en cuanto adoptas tú verdadera forma, podrías encargarte de toda la vida en la ciudad en solo un instante sí así lo quisieras...Cielos, cielos. En cuanto entra en su Forma Etherias, no solo rejuvenece su cuerpo, sino también su mente. En vez de pensar de manera lógica, él debe estar solo centrado en divertirse con esos mocosos como sí fuera un niño jugando con sus juguetes-

-Los poderes que está usando ese maldito mocoso con el que se enfrentan Marcus y el chico Machias... -Pensó un serio Laxus para luego decir -...Oye, tú, el imbécil de un solo ojo que nos tiene de prisioneros-

-¿Hm?- El apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco" dirigía su mirada en dirección al ancho balcón de espectadores del equipo de Fairy Tail.

-Ese compañero tuyo con el que se enfrentan nuestros mocosos...No es humano, ¿Verdad?- Comento seriamente el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Segunda Generación.

-¡...!- Varios de los presentes en aquella escena afilaron sus miradas con sorpresa, confusión o seriedad.

-Oh... -Vocalizo el miembro de Ouroboros con leve sorpresa -... ¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso? Sé que su apariencia es bastante peculiar, pero podría ser debido a alguna magia como Take Over o algo así. Eso no significa que no sea humano-

-Ciertamente, esa es una posibilidad. Pero esos destructivos poderes elementales que está usando...Por desgracia, los he visto antes- Contestaba el serio hombre de cortos y puntiagudos rubios cabellos.

-E-Es verdad... ¡Ahora que lo dices, esos poderes...!- Hablo una sorprendida Evergreen.

-¡...Son los mismos poderes que ese bastardo susurrador de Tartaros!- Dijo Bickslow de igual manera.

-Así es...- Hablaba Laxus -...No se trata de magia...Sino de una maldición. Y sí ese monstruoso tipo de Ouroboros al que se enfrentan Marcus y el chico de Golden Lion utiliza esa clase de poderes...Significa que es en realidad un demonio de los libros de Zeref, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un demonio de los libros de Zeref?!- Reacciono el actual emperador del Imperio Alvarez con asombrar.

-Eso significa... ¿Es Igual que Larcade?- Decía la maestra de Golden Lion tanto intrigada como sorprendida.

-Vaya, vaya... -Hablo Larcade con un ligero sonreír -...Creo que debo decir que era lo que se esperaba de un veterano mago de Fairy Tail. Te has encontrando con toda clase de cosas, ¿No?...Tienes razón. Omar...No...No solo él. De hecho, todos mis aliados de Ouroboros son en realidad demonios de los libros de Zeref-

-¡...!- Reaccionaban con profundo shock todos los afectados por la "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-¿T-Todos...?- Repetía notablemente sorprendida la reina del Reino de Fiore.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible que existan tantos demonios de los libros de Zeref sí el "Emperador Spriggan" ha muerto?- Preguntaba un intrigado Jacob.

-Recuerdan lo que dije antes, ¿Verdad?... -Hablaba el apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco" -...Tras mi supuesta "muerte", me regenere en un antiguo laboratorio de mi padre en los bordes de Alakitasia. Pero, "El Núcleo del Infierno" no era lo único que había en ese lugar. En ese laboratorio había cientos de proyectos en los que mi padre trabajo durante sus 400 años de vida. Ahí encontré tanto las magias que los tienen aprisionados a ustedes y a Crocus así como...Veamos...Llamémoslos prototipos-

-¿Prototipos?- Repetía Sting con confundir desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-Sí... - Continuaba su hablar un tranquilamente sonriente miembro de Ouroboros -...Prototipos de los demonios de los libros de Zeref. Fueron las primeras formas de vida basada en ethernano que creo mi padre. Su creación fue lo que sentó las bases de todos los demás Etherias, incluyéndome tanto a mí como a E.N.D. Pero como todo prototipo, esos primeros seres eran imperfectos y por tal razón, mi padre solo los apilo en unos estantes para que reunieran polvo y se centró en utilizar la información que obtuvo de ellos para trabajar en su siguiente creación hasta haber llegado a un demonio perfecto e eventualmente a E.N.D. Pero, curiosamente, fue esa imperfección lo que le permitió a algunos de esos prototipos seguir activos a pesar del fallecimiento de Zeref-

-¿Seguir activos? ¿Quieres decir que continuaban con vida?- Preguntó Jacob con leve confundir.

-Así es... -Siguió Larcade con su relatar -...Y durante parte de todo ese tiempo que estuve oculto, fue algo duro, pero logre terminar el trabajo que había iniciado mi padre y convertí a esos prototipos en Etherias perfectos con tal de que se convirtieran en mis aliados. ¿Entienden ahora? Mis camaradas de Ouroboros son en realidad los primeros demonios creados por Zeref-

-¡...!- Volvieron a reaccionar varios de los presentes en esa escena con seriedad, sorpresa o confusión.

-¿Los primeros...?- Hablaba un serio Gray desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¿...Demonios de los libros de Zeref?- Hablo un sorprendido Rogue desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth.

-No puede ser...Entonces, ¿Devlin...?- Decía con ligero pero notable sorprender la maestra de Golden Lion.

-Ah, no debí haber dicho todos... -Hablo el apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco" -...Devlin es humano. Bueno, todo lo que puede serlo alguien con ocho lacrimas de Devil Slayer dentro de su cuerpo. De hecho, es reconfortante tenerlo a él de mi lado. Por más fuerte que sea, su mente es débil y eso lo hace fácil de controlar. Es una arma perfecta para mantener a todos los demás de Ouroboros a la raya por sí tratan de pasarse de listos conmigo-

-Tratándolo como un simple objeto...Larcade, maldito...- Dijo con enfurecer la dueña del apodo de "La Destructora de Naciones".

-Pero... -Continuo su hablar el antes conocido como "Lar Adec" -...Espero que ahora entiendan mejor que sus mocosos no tienen oportunidad alguna de triunfar. Mis camaradas de Ouroboros han estado esperado por más de 400 años un momento como esté. Omar Oldcan, Alesha Fortune, Amaia Jiwe, Arioc Amon...Cada uno de ellos está decidido a demostrar que son verdaderos demonios y no los fallos que mi padre decidió que eran. Incluso sí llegan a perder, estoy seguro que ellos están más que determinados a llevarse al infierno a sus oponentes...Sí eso pasa, se podría considerar nuestra victoria, ¿No?-

-...- Laxus apuntaba su seria mirada a la transmisión en vivo que mostraban aquellas holográficas pantallas en los aires -...Sí los tuyos están determinados a morir...Los nuestros están determinados a vivir. No subestimes a mi mocoso-

_...De regreso..._

-¡Toma!-

Aquella palabra fue exclamaba con una amplia sonrisa de emoción por nadie más ni nadie menos que por un pequeño joven que enseñaba un par de largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobresaliendo de su corta cabellera negra. Un pequeño joven que flotaba mágicamente a centímetros de los arrasados suelos que conformaban una destruida zona al esté de la Ciudad de Crocus y que agitaba con suma fuerza su monstruosa mano derecha hacia uno de sus oponentes que estaba justamente en frente de él.

Pero dando un salto de mediana potencia en dirección hacia atrás en las fracciones de nanosegundo que quedaban para que el ataque de su oponente llegara hasta él, un joven de fornidos brazos mecánicos logró evitar el poderoso azotar de la enorme y peluda mano derecha de esté, pero terminó viendo tanto su pecho como la ropa que vestía a esté decorado por unas marcas de rasguños de mediano ancho causadas por el rozar de las afiladas garras de unos dedos de notable tamaño.

-¡Je!- Nuevamente se limitaba Omar a mostrar una placentera sonrisa.

-¡Desgraciado renacuajo...!- Un furioso Will extendía su brazo derecho e apuntaba la palma de su mano derecha en dirección a su oponente justo en frente de su posición -... ¡Ya muérete de una vez...! **¡Rasen Hou!**-

"Cañón Espiral". Instantáneamente después de que esas palabras fueran liberadas con un potente tono de la boca del joven Eehto, del pequeño agujero que residía en el centro de la palma de la mano derecha de esté fue disparada una enorme ráfaga de llamas anaranjadas con un leve movimiento en espiral que no solo impacto sino que encerró completamente al joven Oldcan hasta el punto en que no se veía ni su silueta.

Pero en la siguiente fracción de segundo, se pudo apreciar como toda esa enorme cantidad de fuego anaranjado pasó a ser comprimida en un solo punto como sí estuvieran siendo tragadas por una aspiradora e eventualmente desaparecieron. Ese punto se trataba totalmente de la diminuta marca de diamante blanco en todo el centro de la palma de la descomunal mano derecha cubierta en un azabache pelaje de un joven miembro de Ouroboros. Un hecho que veía con profunda frustración con sus negros ojos un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Maldición!- Decía Will frustradamente.

-¡Ya les dije que ataques como esos no servirían!- Exclamaba un sonriente Omar.

Convirtiendo su monstruosa mano derecha en un apretado puño, el pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref impulso esté con fuerza y velocidad en dirección a un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias justo en frente de su posición, quién había cruzado sus brazos en forma de "X" para proteger su rostro.

Y sintiendo en todo su cuerpo el poderoso empujar de un enorme puño rodeado en azabache pelaje, un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones terminó saliendo disparado con una suma potencia en la dirección contraria a donde vino el ataque de un pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros e acabó, luego de haber viajado por los aires unos varios metros de distancia en cuestión de una fracción de nanosegundo, colisionando de destructiva manera contra una de las varias montañas de escombros de edificios que decoraban a esa destruida área.

-¡Ah...Ah...!- Tosía todo el polvo que había tragado un Will tirado de frente en unos arrasados suelos y rodeado por escombros de concreto.

-¡Jajajajaja...! ¿Hm?-

Aquel diminuto sentimiento de intriga que detuvo el contento reír de un pequeño joven que poseía un par de largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobresaliendo de su cabellera negra se debía a que esté había detectado cierta presencia acercandose a su posición. Y dándose la vuelta, él observaba claramente con sus ojos gríseos como se había posicionado en sus cercanías con un veloz pero silencioso correr por unos arrasados suelos un joven que tenía sobresaliendo de sus albinos cabellos un par de curveados cuernos demoniacos cafés.

-¡Oh, con que aquí estabas! ¡¿Planeando otro ataque sorpresa?! ¡Que tramposo eres, hermano!- Exclamaba sonriente Omar tras haber visto a su otro enemigo.

-¿Fue capaz de detectarme a pesar de que me centraba en ocultar mi presencia? ¿Sus habilidades de detección también mejoraron gracias a esa forma? ¡Maldición!- Pensó un serio Marcus para después -¡AAAAAHHH!-

Liberando ese potente gritar de determinación, el joven Strauss-Dreyar dirigió en forma de una fuerte y rápida patada su pie derecho rodeado en una mediana capa de brillantes rayos azulados al enemigo al cual se había acercado. Y colocando su ligeramente fornido brazo izquierdo en frente de su rostro, el pequeño joven Oldcan no solo uso el antebrazo de esté como un escudo que bloqueo perfectamente el ataque de su oponente, sino que también empujo la pierna derecha de esté en la dirección contraria a donde vino y lo obligo a perder momentáneamente su equilibrio.

E en esa única fracción de nanosegundo en que su enemigo se encontraba fuera de balance; un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros se daba rápidamente la vuelta al mismo tiempo en que la tanto larga como gruesa azabache cola de lagarto que se mantenía en la zona de sus glúteos se alzaba altamente y después provoco que está descendiera velozmente con tal de impactarla en el cuerpo de un joven mago de Fairy Tail con tal poderío que esté cayo de rostro a unos arrasados suelos e aumento el número de pequeñas grietas que había en estos.

-¡Ah!- Gimio Marcus con ligero dolor tras su impacto contra un duro terreno.

Y de manera inmediata tras esto; el pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" enredo su versátil cola de lagarto alrededor del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación tirado en unos arrasados suelos, sujeto fuertemente el cuerpo de esté con está, lo alzo en los aires y luego lo lanzo con suma potencia en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias, quién acababa de ponerse nuevamente de pie.

De esté fue como un joven de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos choco contra un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones para que luego ambos, debido al impulso que todavía mantenía aquel primero, acabaran colisionando brutalmente contra otra mediana montaña de escombros de edificios que decoraban esa destruida área al este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Un hecho que observaba a la distancia con notable placer un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros.

-Ugh...- Gemían ligeramente unos adoloridos Marcus y Will en proceso de levantarse de unos arrasados suelos decorados con varios escombros de concreto.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Levántense rápido y sigamos jugamos! ¡Esto es tan divertido!- Comentaba Omar con una animada sonrisa.

-Esté maldito mocoso...Tratándonos como juguetes para su diversión. Sí estuviera en mi mejor estado, juro que le daría unas buenas nalgadas...- Hablo un molesto joven Eehto al terminar de ponerse de pie.

-Vamos, vamos...Menos habla y más acción. Podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras sobre lo mal que lo estamos pasando después de que derrotemos a esté imbécil- Dijo un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar tras levantarse.

-Cuando lo derrotemos, ¿Eh?...A eso se le llama optimismo. Que diga esto no significa que quiera rendirme, pero sí te estás dando cuenta que nos está dando una paliza, ¿Verdad?- Mencionaba seriamente el joven mago de Golden Lion.

-De hecho, te agradecería que no me lo recordaras... -Hablaba un joven mago de Fairy- ...Pero, hablando en serio, ahora que llevamos un rato luchando contra esté desgraciado, pude confirmar mi teoría. Esté tipo... ¡¿Eh?!-

Justamente después de haber visto su hablar interrumpido por un repentino enorme sentimiento de sorpresa, el joven hijo de un par de magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail cayo arrodillado a un arrasado terreno al mismo tiempo en que todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una brillante luz blanca, para sorpresa y confusión del joven descendiente de un fallecido "Spriggan 12" e un ser creado por el fallecido dueño del apodo de "El Mago Oscuro". Una luz que desapareció tan velozmente como apareció.

En el siguiente segundo tras esto; se apreciaba como el llamado Marcus Strauss-Dreyar poseía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos albinos menos puntiagudos que antes e había visto desaparecidos los curveados cuernos que sobresalían de estos, sus filosos ojos azules habían regresado a la normalidad, tanto los pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su boca como las corazas que cubrían sus manos y pies como guanteletes y botas habían desaparecido también, y su vestimenta se vio de nuevo basada una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones. En otras palabras, el llamado "Satan Soul: Raiju" se había deshecho.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Marcus cansadamente mientras estaba arrodillado en unos arrasados suelos -...Ah...¿Q-Qué...?...Mi Take Over...-

-¡Marcus...!- Nombraba un serio Will con preocupar.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Omar ligero confundir.

-¡¿Llegue a mi límite...?! ¡Maldición!- Pensó un profundamente frustrado joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tus cuernitos se fueron. No me dirás que ya no puedes jugar más, ¿O sí?- Preguntaba un tranquilo pequeño joven Oldcan.

-No bromees, maldito mocoso. Con cuernos o no, eso no evitara que acabe contigo- Respondió un serio joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Fiuw... -Silbo con impresionar un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros -...Cuanta confianza. Eres genial, hermano. Pero, por más optimista que quieras ser, no lo habrás olvidado, ¿Verdad...?-

-¡...!-

Abriendo sus filosos ojos azules tanto por una descomunal sorpresa como por un notable dolor que le invadían, un joven de albina cabellera terminó escupiendo de su boca unas grandes cantidades de sangre que cayeron en forma de anchas manchas a los suelos arrasados en donde esté estaba arrodillado. Unos arrasados suelos pertenecientes a una ampliamente destruida área que veía sus aires decorados notablemente con una tenuemente densa niebla que sin duda alguna poseía un negro color.

-...Está zona sigue estando rodeada por mis partículas de barrera mágica. De hecho, ahora que entre en mi "Forma Etherias", estás debieron aumentar considerablemente su poder, ¿Verdad?- Hablo un tranquilamente sonriente Omar.

-¡Ah...Ah...!- Una vez más Marcus usaba sus manos para cubrir su boca y tratar de detener toda la sangre que salía de está con su fuerte toser mientras pensó -... ¡Maldición, es verdad! ¡Sin mi "Satan Soul: Raiju", no puedo ni ponerme de pie en esté maldito lugar! ¡Demonios! ¡Y el dolor que me causa ahora esa desgraciada niebla es mucho mayor que antes! ¡Siento que voy a perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, y sí eso pasa...Dudo mucho que pueda volver a abrir los ojos...!-

-¡Marcus...! ¡Maldita sea!- Un frustrado Will se acercaba al adolorido joven a su lado e uso sus mecánicos brazos para cargarlo y poner su cuerpo sobre uno de sus hombros -¡...Parece que no tenemos más opción que retirarnos momentáneamente! ¡Resiste un poco! ¡Ni se te ocurra morirte sin pagarme todos estos favores que te estoy haciendo!-

-S-Sí...Lo siento...- Hablaba un débil joven Strauss-Dreyar con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¿Eh?...- Hablaba el pequeño joven Oldcan -...Que crueles son. ¿Quieren dejarme solo? No quiero eso... ¡Sigamos jugando!-

Nuevamente colocando una amplia sonrisa tanto de emoción como de malicia en su rostro, el pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros instantáneamente cambio su simple flotar mágico en los aires a centímetros de unos arrasados suelos a un volar tan potente que se pudo observar cómo se formó una ancha onda de choque en su punto de salida. Un volar en dirección a un joven mago de Golden Lion que cargaba sobre su hombro derecho el cuerpo de un debilitado joven mago de Fairy Tail, quién mostró tanto asombrar como frustrar en su mirada al ver lo que acercaba a su posición con una vasta velocidad por los aires.

-¡Maldición, esté tipo...! ¡¿Eres uno de sus mocosos pegadizos?!... -Un tanto molesto como serio Will extendía su brazo izquierdo en dirección a su enemigo en movimiento -¡...Eres demasiado desagradable! ¡No te acerques!-

-¡¿Qué pasa con ese brazo?! ¡¿Otro de tus rayos?! ¡¿Cuantos tengo que absorber para que entiendas que esa clase de ataque no funciona conmigo?!- Exclamo un sonriente Omar durante su potente volar.

-¡¿No te dije antes que no subestimaras a la élite de los Machias, maldito mocoso?! -Hablo el joven Eehto -¡Esté es un juguete distinto a todos los anteriores! ¡Disfrútalo con gusto! ¡Ajyajajajaja! ¡Vuela...! **¡Rocket Punch!**-

"Puño Cohete". Liberando entre sus peculiares risas esas palabras que solían asociar numerosas veces con seres robóticos como él, un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones no solamente provocaba que su extendido mecánico brazo izquierdo se dividiera en dos, sino también que la parte de esté en donde residía un apretado puño liberara de sus metálicos costados laterales un cuarteto de alerones iguales a los de un cohete y que disparara una potente llama comprimida de ese pequeño propulsor posicionado en su costado inferior.

Y gracias al impulso de ese fuego increíblemente comprimido, esa robótica extremidad izquierdo voló por los aires como si fuera un misil hacia su único objetivo: un pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros que también volaba de una potente manera y que enseñaba en sus ojos gríseos el mismo nivel de sorpresa que enseñaba en sus filosos ojos azules un cierto joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos que era cargado en el hombro derecho de su aliado.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Omar cierto shock ante lo que se le acercaba.

-¿Un puño cohete? ¿En serio?... -Hablo un debilitado Marcus mientras pensó- ¡Rayos! ¡Eso es genial!-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Que divertido! -Mostró el pequeño joven Oldcan de nuevo un notable contentar -¡Eres toda una caja de sorpresa, tú! ¡Literalmente, eres una figura de acción en tamaño real! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Me gusta!...Pero...-

En cuanto el llamado "Puño Cohete" había recorrido varios metros de distancia en los aires e estaba a centímetros de colisionar duramente contra el rostro de su objetivo, la humanoide mano izquierda de un pequeño joven que poseía un par de largos cuernos demoniacos sobresaliendo de su negra cabellera sostuvo esté con tan firmeza que detuvo fácilmente su potente movimiento y luego lo estrujo con tal fuerza que el negro metal que le conformaba se arrugaba e aplanaba.

-...Sigue siendo tan inútil como esos excéntricos cañones tuyos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de la que hablabas?- Preguntaba un tranquilamente sonriente Omar.

-¿La diferencia?...- Repetía un tranquilo Will para luego mostrar una notable sonrisa.

Habiendo enseñado un sonreír que mostraba sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes al mismo tiempo de realizar un simple chasquear con los dedos de su ahora única mano, un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias pareció provocar que en los aires resonara un sonido parecido al de una alarma al mismo tiempo que una parpadeante luz rojiza salía de ese pequeño agujero en todo el centro de la palma de la mano del mecánico brazo que se encontraba sosteniendo la mano izquierda de cierto pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref. Ante aquello que ocurría en sus cercanías, aquel último solo dijo...

-¿Hm?-

Repentinamente, en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo, esa notablemente destruida área al este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" se vio decorada por una ovoide explosión de luminosa energía anaranjada con un vasto ancho e una impresionante altura. Una explosión que aprisiono en todo su centro al pequeño joven Oldcan debido a que esté sostenía en su mano izquierda el objeto que le había dado nacimiento.

Una explosión que causaba unos poderosos vientos candentes e ondas de choque que se extendían por toda aquella destruida zona. E aunque estos agitaban de una manera notable las cabelleras y dañadas prendas de ambos; aún así el joven Eehto, mientras su hombro derecho seguía cargando al joven Strauss-Dreyar en un estado moribundo por la oscura niebla que decoraba los aires de esa escena, corría con notable velocidad para alejarse de esa ovoide figura de anaranjada energía y por ende, de quién estaba encerrado en ella.

-¡Ajyajajajaja!- Reía Will peculiar y contentamente durante su rápido correr.

-¿P-Puedes convertir partes de tú cuerpo en bombas? Eso no hace que me sienta muy seguro contigo cargándome, oye...- Comentaba un debilitado Marcus.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo puedo controlar completa y perfectamente mi sistema de auto-destrucción!... ¿Hm? Bueno, pensándolo bien, he recibido bastante daño. Hay un treinta a setenta...No, cuarenta a sesenta que explote por accidente. Sigue sin ser algo para perder la calma- Dijo un tranquilo joven Eehto.

-¿Y así quieres que no me preocupe?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

Durante aquel corto hablar entre ellos, el joven Machias que cargaba sobre su hombro derecho a un moribundo joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación terminó alejándose de una amplia manera de la gigantesca nube de negro humo presente en aquella destruida área, que quedo tras el despejar del increíblemente fuerte explotar del mecánico brazo izquierdo de aquel primero y que empezaba a deshacerse gracias a las leves brisas del viento que pasaban por ahí.

De esté modo fue como se obtuvo la imagen de un cierto pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref que no solo estaba por primera vez desde su radical transformación tocando unos arrasados suelos al tener arrodilladas en estos sus piernas cubiertas en un azabache pelaje; sino que también mostraba como la caucásica piel de tanto su brazo izquierdo como el lado izquierdo de su rostro y torso se habían visto decoradas por unas bastantes notables marcas de quemadura aún calientes.

-Ese maldito Machias...Sí tan solo hubiera tomado su ridículo brazo de robot con mi mano derecha en vez de la izquierda... ¡Maldición!- Hablo un furioso e adolorido Omar.

Dejando momentáneamente de lado a aquel herido pequeño joven que mostraba un par de largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobresaliendo de su cabellera; vamos a centrarnos en como, luego de haber corrido varios kilómetros de distancia en cuestión de segundos pero todavía presente en una destruida área debido a su vasto ancho, un joven faltante de la mayoría de su brazo izquierdo se posiciono en el callejón entre unos apenas estables edificios de concreto y de inmediato pasó a tirar en los dañados suelos de esté a ese joven con delgados hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca que había estado cargando sobre uno de sus hombros. E incluso en ese callejón, los aires eran decorados por un oscura niebla, aunque está era menos densa que hace unos minutos atrás.

-Ah... ¿De nuevo, maldito robot?... ¿No te dije antes que me bajaras de forma más suave?- Dijo un adolorido Marcus tirado de espalda en unos duros suelos.

-No lo recuerdo. Pero, sí recuerdo que me dijiste que me quejara luego. Te regreso esas palabras...Ah...- Will se sentaba en el suelo e apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de ese callejón -...Maldición. A pesar de todos los metros que corrí, no pude ver el final del área que abarcan estás partículas de barrera mágica en el aire. Parece que no solo aumento su poder, sino también su alcance...Maldita sea. ¿Cómo te sientes, Marcus?-

-B-Bueno... -Hablo un débil joven Strauss-Dreyar -...Gracias a esa tal resistencia de mi cuerpo, no me he muerto. Y como la fuerza de la explosión de antes despejo un poco esa negra niebla, estoy un poco mejor que antes. Pero todavía siento un intenso dolor que quiere que ponga un pie en la tumba cuando antes...Aunque no es que vaya a hacerlo...¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Realmente estás bien a pesar de haber sacrificado tú brazo?-

-No compares a un Machias con un debilucho humano como tú. Ustedes se desangraban y gritan de dolor sí les arrancan una extremidad o dos, pero nosotros ni siquiera tenemos mucha sangre corriendo por nuestros cuerpo para empezar. Estoy bien. Puedo reconstruirlo...Bueno, podré hacerlo sí sobrevivimos a está situación y recupero por completo mi poder mágico- Contestaba el tranquilo joven Eehto.

-Oye, oye... ¿Cómo "sí sobrevivimos"? Por supuesto que vamos a sobrevivir. Me niego rotundamente que sea un mocoso quién me mate. Sí Tsuna se enterara de tal cosa, se reiría hasta el punto que podría escucharlo molestamente en el cielo. Tampoco quiero que la gente piense mal de Alicia por haber escogido a alguien tan patético de novio- Decía el tanto debilitado como serio joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Tú optimismo no tiene límites, ¿Verdad? Nosotros los Machias vemos las cosas con cálculos y de forma analítica, así que supongo que eso es algo en que perdemos contra los humanos. Jaja...Pero, hablando de forma seria, con tanta confianza, ¿Tienes algún plan para derrotar a ese pequeño monstruo? Ya vimos que en nuestro estado no podemos vencerlo solo lanzándonos a él- Dijo tranquilamente un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-De hecho... -Hablo un joven de albinos cabellos- ...Tengo un plan. He notado que desde esa transformación suya, la mentalidad de ese tipo cambio. Cuando era un viejo, parecía pensar las cosas de manera lógica y quería acabar está lucha lo antes posible. Pero ahora que es un niño, parece que solo le importa divertirse con nosotros de una manera retorcida como sí fuéramos sus juguetes. Sí aprovechamos eso, nosotros... ¡Ah!-

Liberando ese fuerte toser que interrumpió su hablar de serio tono; un adolorido joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos pasaba a estar acostado de costado en los dañados suelos de ese callejón con tal de que toda la sangre que una vez más salía disparada de su boca cayera en estos y no sobre él. Un hecho que observo con disgustar un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Tosía Marcus fuertemente mientras escupía varios manchas de sangre.

-¡Marcus...! ¡Maldición, la densidad de las partículas de barrera mágica volvió a la normalidad! ¡Oye, ¿No puedes usar ese "Satal Soul" tuyo?!- Preguntó un preocupado Will.

-¡Ah...! ¡M-Mi poder mágico...! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Hablo entre fuertes tosidos un joven Strauss-Dreyar que pasó a cubrir su boca con sus manos para tratar de detener el escupir de un rojizo líquido.

-¿Ya no le queda poder mágico para mantener ese Take Over?...- Pensaba el joven Eehto -...Maldita sea. Normalmente, podría encargarme de toda está niebla oscura en un instante. Pero no solo no tengo poder mágico para eso, sino que dudo que pueda pelear igual que antes. Con la energía que me queda, considerando que tengo que mantener el anulador de partículas de barrera mágica dentro de mi cuerpo, solo podré generar armas pequeñas como balas y puede que tal vez unos cuantos misiles. También puedo modificar mi exoesqueleto para ganar más resistencia y movilidad e aún puedo aumentar mis habilidades físicas para sean un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Pero ahora sin un brazo, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ese pequeño monstruoso sería mucho más difícil que antes. Es decir, tengo habilidades tanto a larga como a corta distancia demasiado limitadas. Aunque ese plan del que habla Marcus pueda ayudarnos a vencer a ese renacuajo, ¿Podremos ejecutarlo en nuestro estado? ¡Maldición! ¡Piensa, Will Eehto! ¡Eres el actual genio de los Machias y un miembro del mejor gremio de Alvarez! ¡Por supuesto que puedes encontrar una solución a está situación de porquería! ¡Solo...Piensa!-

-¡Ah!-

Escuchando claramente aquel fuerte toser del joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación en sus cercanías, el joven Machias no pudo evitarse a sí mismo apuntar su mirada hacia esté e observar como grandes cantidades de sangre continuaban saliendo disparadas de su boca. Sangre que a pesar de estar apuntada a unos dañados suelos, unas cuantas gotas de está rebotaban y caían en la vestimenta de su dueño. E en el momento justo después de haber presenciado tal escena, él pasó a abrir sus negros ojos de una amplia manera al mismo tiempo de que volvió a enseñar sus peculiarmente puntiagudos dientes al colocar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eso es!- Exclamo repentinamente un sonriente Will.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono un debilitado Marcus.

-¡Ropa! ¡Eso es Marcus! ¡Eso solucionara todo!... -Un sonriente joven Eehto despego su espalda de la pared de ese callejón e empezó a acercarse al joven en sus cercanías con un caminar en cuatro patas -... ¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo, Marcus! ¡Es hora de un verdadero trabajo en equipo!-

-O-Oye... ¿D-De que diablos hablas? ¿Y porque te me acercas tanto...?- Hablaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar con cierto palidez en su cara.

-¡Yo...!- Hablo un joven mago de Golden Lion durante su curioso caminar -¡...Nunca he hecho antes, pero soy la élite de los Machias, así que estoy seguro que me saldrá bien! ¡Con la cantidad de poder que tengo...Sí, podemos hacerlo! ¡Vamos, Marcus! ¡Hagámonos uno en esté mom...!-

Antes de que aquel lastimado y sucio joven mago de Golden Lion faltante de la mayoría de su brazo izquierdo pudiera terminar ese sonriente hablar suyo, él se vio obligado a detener ese peculiar caminar suyo en el instante en que su rostro se clavó con cierta dureza la suela de una bota marrón. La bota marrón que vestía el pie derecho de un tanto adolorido como serio joven mago de Fairy Tail acostado de espalda sobre unos dañados suelos.

-Yo no bateó para ese lado- Dijo Marcus seriamente con su pie derecho sobre cierto rostro.

-No, no me refería a eso...- Hablaba Will con bota sobre su cara -...Yo...-

**-¡Explosion!-**

En cuanto en los aires resonó con un potente e iracundo tono una palabra que ya había sido dicha numerosas veces en estos últimos episodios, un par de jóvenes magos se vieron obligados a caer y rodar con leve salvajismo en los arrasados suelos de aquel callejón donde estaban debido a que fueron azotados por las notables ondas de choque que creaba la explosión de enorme tamaño y poder que surgió mágica y repentinamente en las cercanías de esos dañados edificios de concreto que conformaban a esté.

E en el siguiente segundo, todo empeoro. Marcus y Will tuvieron que usar manos y pies para agarrarse con notable fuerza de los dañados suelos donde estaban tirados e así evitar que sus heridos cuerpos volvieran a ser empujados de salvaje manera o que salieran volando en las direcciones contrarias de donde venían las numerosas ondas de choques que los azotaban y venían de unos diferentes lados. Ondas de choques que surgían del gran número de poderosas explosiones que nacían repentina, mágica y constantemente en varias partes de aquella destruida zona al esté de la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual aún así terminaba viendo sus aires cubiertos con una tenuemente densa niebla oscura.

Y se debía mencionar que mientras los cráteres, grietas e edificios demolidos que conformaban a esa dañada área aumentaban de modo considerable debido a esa incontable cantidad de explosiones que aparecían una tras otra, en los aires encima de está se mantenía posicionado con un mágico flotar un tanto humanoide como monstruoso pequeño joven que continuaba mostrando en la caucásica piel en el lado izquierdo de su persona unas profundas marcas de quemadura.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Quieren jugar a las escondidas?! ¡Bien! ¡Parece divertido! ¡Pero, no tengo ganas de ir buscando uno por uno en cráteres y callejones, así que solo destruiré todo hasta que aparezcan! ¡Vivos o muertos! ¡Eso vale, ¿Verdad?! ¡Jajaja!- Exclamo Omar entre unas emocionadas risas.

Con el fuerte agitar de derecha a izquierda de su enorme mano derecha con una piel cubierta en un azabache pelaje, aquel emocionadamente sonriente pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad" parecía ser como causaba esas numerosas explosiones de pura energía que invadían y dañaban aún más a esa zona sobre la que el flotaba a una notable altura.

Y durante todo eso, debido a sus adoloridos y debilitados estados, un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación y un joven Machias no hacían más que seguir tirados en los suelos de un callejón que estaba a poco tiempo de ver los edificios de concreto que le conformaban completamente destruidos debido a los temblores y ondas de choque que causaban esas explosiones en sus alrededores.

-¡Jajajajaja!- Se limitaba Omar a reír placenteramente mientras creaba una notable destrucción.

-¡Maldición! ¡Cómo odio a ese mocoso...! ¡No sabemos en que momento una de esas explosiones nos dará! ¡No perdamos el tiempo! ¡Hagámoslo, Marcus!- Dijo un serio Will mientras pasó de estar tirado a estar arrodillado en unos dañados suelos.

-S-Sigues diciendo eso... ¿Q-Que rayos quieres hacer?- Preguntó con dificultad un Marcus con delgados hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡Que fastidio...!- Hablo el joven Eehto mientras su única mano abría su camisa marrón e así enseñaba el mecánico cambio por el que pasaba su interior -¡...Será mucho más rápido solo enseñártelo, que explicártelo! ¡De está manera, ambos podremos seguir luchando! ¡Solo confía en mí! ¡Pero, sí de verdad quieres una explicación, escúchame! ¡Nosotros...Nos fusionaremos!-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar con notable estupefacción.

Mientras que un joven de marrones cabellos con un cuerpo en medio de alguna clase de robótica modificación se le acercaba más y más a un joven de cabellos albinos en un moribundo estado debido a todas las partículas de barrera mágica que le corroían, eventualmente el callejón donde ambos habitaban se observó cubierto por las grandes cantidades de denso polvo e humo que levantaban las numerosas explosiones en varias partes de la zona sobre la flotaba a unos varios metros de altura un pequeño joven que poseía sobresalíendo de su negra cabellera unos largos cuernos demoniacos negros.

-¡Jajajaja!- Seguía riendo maniáticamente Omar durante el agitar de su monstruosa extremidad derecha -¡Jajaja...!...Ah...Ya me aburrí de las explosiones. Supongo que es hora de quitar todo ese polvo y escombros para ver sí esos dos siguen en un estado en el que pueda jugar con ellos... **¡Tornado!**-

Diciendo de nuevo aquella palabra mientras su grande y peluda mano derecha se alzaba en dirección a un profundamente oscurecido cielo, el pequeño joven Oldcan no solo detuvo las incontables explosiones de pura energía que surgían una y otra vez en una zona al este de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente", sino que también hizo que unos densos vientos de negro color aparecieran en todo el centro de está con un movimiento en espiral.

E en la siguiente fracción de segundo tras su aparición, esos oscuros vientos acabaron formando un tornado con el suficiente tamaño para alcanzar a aquel anochecido cielo que había sobre la ciudad y con un frenético poderío que despejo instantáneamente a casi todas las nubes de polvo e humo que habían en esa sumamente dañada zona al mismo tiempo de mandar a volar a lejanas e aleatorias distancias todos los escombros de unos demolidos edificios de concreto que habían en está misma.

De está manera, al pasar a otro segundo, la única nube de polvo que permaneció en esa zona de arrasados suelos, varios cráteres de distintos anchos y profundidad y con aires llenos de una tenue niebla oscura fue la que quedo en el punto de creación de un descomunal y poderoso tornado de oscuros vientos luego de que esté se despejara.

-Bien. Todo limpio, todo limpio. Que niño tan responsable soy... -Hablo Omar- ...Ahora...Dejando las bromas de lado, ya no hay lugares donde esconderse. ¿Dónde están, mis queridos juguetes? No habrán escapado, ¿Verdad? Sí es así, no tendré más opción que expandir mi maldición y partículas de barrera mágica por toda la ciudad y ver sí los mató junto a todos sus demás habitantes... ¿Hm?-

Aquel pequeño sentimiento de confusión que invadió momentáneamente al pequeño joven creado por el fallecido hombre apodado tanto como "El Mago Oscuro" como el "Emperador Spriggan" se debió a que, desde su alta posición en los aires, él observo con sus ojos gríseos como en el interior de aquella mediana nube de polvo presente en una arrasada área se encontraba la humanoide silueta de alguien rectamente parado.

-Con que ahí están, ¿Eh?... -Hablaba Omar- ... ¿Solo es uno? ¿Es el Machias de Golden Lion? ¿Acaso el chico de Fairy Tail finalmente sucumbió ante las partículas de barrera mágica?...Pero, es extraño. Claramente percibo el poder mágico de ambos en ese punto... ¿Por qué solo hay uno...?-

-Transformación terminada...-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono el pequeño joven Oldcan con confusión.

-...Modificación de Exoesqueleto: Listo...Refuerzo de Exoesqueleto: Listo...Anulador de Particulas de Barrera Mágica Interno: Listo...Generación de propulsores aerodinámicos: Localización: Espalda: Listo...Marcando a Omar Oldcan cómo único objetivo: Listo...Conexión con la sinapsis del pasajero: Listo...Otorgando control total sobre movimiento al pasajero: Listo...-

-¿Pasajero?- Repetía confundidamente un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros.

A pesar de que aquel mecánico hablar pertenecía a la voz del llamado Will Eehto, en cuanto las brisas del viento despejaron de completa manera aquella nube de polvo en la destruida zona al este de la Ciudad de Crocus; se acabó obteniendo la imagen de un joven de albinos cabellos, con una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo a través de uno de sus filosos ojos azules y que poseía el nombre de Marcus Strauss-Dreyar. Un Marcus que no solo no se mostraba débil o moribundo a pesar de seguir estando en medio de unos aires decorados con partículas de barrera mágica, sino que también portaba con una apariencia sumamente distinta a la de antes y no exactamente debido a su llamado "Satan Soul: Raiju" o "Modo del Dragón del Rayo Sombra".

Aunque su cuerpo atlético todavía estaba vistiendo una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones; el joven hijo de un par de magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail ahora veía su torso rodeado por un ajustado chaleco con puntiagudas hombreras formado por un material metálico de color marrón y que en la parte alta de su espalda tenía un par de grandes propulsores con forma cómo de alas, tenía sus brazos y manos cubiertas con unos metálicos pero aún así flexibles guantes negros que le llegaban un poco más arriba de sus codos e estaban conectados a esas hombreras antes mencionadas a través de unos metálicos delgados cables, y poseía alrededor de su cintura un plateado cinturón unido a través de unos tirantes a esas metálicas largas botas negras que cubrían sus piernas y pies.

Y también se debía mencionar que aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación poseía su cuello vestido con una ajustada negra tela que en su costado derecho tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en color azul mientras que su costado izquierdo tenía en color rojo la marca de Golden Lion, que poseía su boca y nariz cubierta por una máscara de metal platino, y sus orejas cubiertas por una clase de audifónos de mediano tamaño e aerodinámica forma. Era una vestimenta que le daba a esté joven mago de Fairy Tail cierto parecer al llamado "Wall de Asalto" y "Will de Batalla".

-...**Will: Armor Mode**...**Battle Marcus**...Listo- Hablo mecánicamente la voz de Will Eehto del cuerpo de cierto joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿Ah? ¿Una armadura?- Reaccionaba un confuso Omar.

-Bien... -Un serio Marcus observaba su nueva apariencia -... ¿Qué demonios es esto?-

_...Un trabajo en equipo nunca antes visto...El primer despegue de "Battle Marcus"..._

**Continuara...**


	41. Proposito

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 41/165: ¡Propósito!**

Durante el vasto caos que invadía a la Ciudad de Crocus después de que los planes de Ouroboros finalmente se ejecutaran, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar de Fairy Tail y Will Eehto de Golden Lion se encontraron entre sí y trabajaron en equipo para luchar contra Omar Oldcan. Pero luego de haber adoptado su verdadera forma como un demonio de los libros de Zeref, el miembro de Ouroboros se volvió un oponente demasiado complicado para aquellos jóvenes magos que habían heridos sus cuerpos y gastado sus energías en el quinto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814. Y para salir de los problemas en los que estaban, los jóvenes magos cambiaron de una radical manera la forma en la que estaban uniendo sus fuerzas...

**...Continuación...**

-Bien...-

Esté hablar perteneció a uno de los dos increíblemente peculiares seres presentes en una zona notablemente destruida, con aires decorados con una tenue neblina oscura que era en realidad partículas de barrera mágica y que estaba posicionada al este de la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual se encontraba debajo de un profundamente anochecido cielo decorado con algunas estrellas y que veía sus afueras cubiertas de una total manera por una niebla verdaderamente densa.

Se trató del hablar de un joven de 19 años con unos cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos, unos filosos ojos azules de los cuales uno era atravesado por una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo y que poseía la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el lado derecho de su cuello. Un joven que a pesar de vestir su atlético cuerpo con una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones, él tenía otra curiosa vestimenta encima de toda está.

El joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar, parado recta y firmemente sobre unos arrasados suelos, poseía sobre su torso un ajustado chaleco con puntiagudas hombreras formado por un material metálico de color marrón y que en la parte alta de su espalda tenía un par de grandes propulsores con forma cómo de alas, tenía sus brazos y manos cubiertas con unos metálicos pero aun así flexibles guantes negros que le llegaban un poco más arriba de sus codos e estaban conectados a esas hombreras antes mencionadas a través de unos metálicos delgados cables, y poseía alrededor de su cintura un plateado cinturón unido a través de unos tirantes a esas metálicas largas botas negras que cubrían sus piernas y pies.

También se debía mencionar que aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación poseía su cuello vestido con una ajustada negra tela que en su costado derecho tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en color azul mientras que su costado izquierdo tenía en color rojo la marca de Golden Lion, que poseía su boca y nariz cubierta por una máscara de metal platino, y sus orejas cubiertas por una clase de audífonos de mediano tamaño e aerodinámica forma. Era una vestimenta que le daba a esté joven mago de Fairy Tail cierto parecer al llamado "Wall de Asalto" y "Will de Batalla"

Y no olvidemos el hecho de en los aires de esa escena se encontraba flotando alta y mágicamente cierto ser que mostraba una leve estupefacción ante la nueva apariencia de su enemigo. Se trataba de un pequeño joven como de unos diez años que poseía unos cortos y desordenados cabellos negros, unos ojos gríseos y que enseñaba los ligeramente marcados pectorales e abdominales de su torso al no vestir nada más que unos rotos pantalones negros. Un pequeño joven que poseía un par de largos cuernos demoniacos sobresaliendo de su cabellera, un brazo derecho que tenía tanto la piel de su hombro para abajo cubierta por completo con un denso pelaje negro así como una mano de enorme tamaño con dedos con garras en lugar de uñas, toda la piel de su cintura para abajo cubierta con un denso pelaje azabache, unos pies un poco más largos de lo normal y con garras en lugar de dedos, una negra larga y delgada cola de lagarto sobresaliendo de la zona de sus glúteos, y la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su espalda.

-... ¿Qué demonios esto?- Se preguntó un intrigado Marcus al observar su nueva apariencia.

-¿Una armadura?- Reaccionaba un confuso Omar desde su posición en los aires.

-¿Qué pasa con esté traje tan extravagante?... -Hablaba un serio Will -...Se parece a esa transformación de Will durante nuestra batalla de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Lo último que recuerdo es que ese tipo se me acerco demasiado mientras su cuerpo brillaba... ¿Acaso uso "Re-Equipar" conmigo? ¿Él podía usar esa clase de magia? Rayos, necesito una explicación. ¿Dónde diablos se metió ese maldito robot?-

-¿Maldito robot? Que grosero eres con quién acaba de salvar tú trasero, cerebro con corto circuito- Hablo la tranquila voz de Will a los bordes de los oídos de cierto joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-¿Q...? ¿Will? Tú voz suena demasiado cerca... ¿Dónde rayos estás?- Preguntaba confuso el joven Strauss-Dreyar mientras veía sus alrededores.

-¿Cómo que dónde? Justo aquí es dónde estoy. Estoy tan cerca de ti que decir "A tú lado" no basta- Decía tranquilamente el joven Eehto.

-Siento como sí me hablaras en todo el oído... -Un serio joven mago de Fairy Tail tocaba esos audífonos que cubrían sus orejas- ... ¿Su voz sale de estas cosas en mis orejas? ¿Son cómo una lacrima de comunicación portátil? Bueno, no importa. ¿A qué te refieres con que estás justo aquí? No te veo en ningún lado. Además, quiero preguntarte, esté traje tan raro que tengo ahora mismo es cosa tuya, ¿Verdad?-

-Te estoy diciendo...Estoy...Justo...Aquí. Ese "traje tan raro" cómo lo llamas soy yo. Es mi cuerpo modificado para vestir a tú cuerpo- Explico con tranquillo tono un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Eh?... -Un serio joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos volvió a observar esa peculiar apariencia suya -... ¿Tú...cuerpo?... ¡¿Ah?!-

-Los Machias podemos transformar nuestros cuerpos hasta de tal manera, ¿A qué es sorprendente? Bueno, creo que soy el primero de mi raza que se modifica de tal modo, pero me salió a la perfección. Cómo se esperaba de mí. ¡Ajyajajajaja!- Comento entre animadas risas un joven que en su apariencia original poseía unos marrones cabellos.

-¡Nada de esas risas tuyas! ¡Deshaz esto de inmediato! ¡Das repelús!- Exclamaba un molesto joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-Cálmate. Tú pulso realmente se disparó- Dijo tranquilamente un joven Machias.

-¡No sientas eso! ¡El simple hecho de que estés hecho de metal no cambia el hecho que es realmente desagradable estar tan cerca del cuerpo de otro hombre!- Grito furiosamente el joven hijo de un par de magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail.

-Que cruel eres. Y eso que te estoy haciendo el favor de salvar tú vida. Ya no sientes dolor a pesar estar todavía rodeado por las partículas de barrera mágica, ¿Verdad?- Menciono el serio joven descendiente de Wall Eehto.

-¡...!- Mostró Marcus cierto asombrar -... ¿Eh?...Ahora que lo dices...-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? Aunque en el estado en que me encuentro no pueda librarme de las partículas de barrera mágica en la atmosfera, puedo anular cualquiera de estás que entre a mi cuerpo. Y cómo tú ahora estás dentro de mi cuerpo, también estás protegido en contra de ellas. ¿A qué es un muy buen plan?- Decía Will con cierto contentar en su tono.

-Dentro de tú cuerpo...Realmente odio cada palabra en esa frase- Comentaba el serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-No creas que a mí me agrada todo esto. Es en verdad irritante tener un humano en mi interior. Tú sudor corporal pasa a través de mis tuercas y cables y las palpitaciones de tú corazón y venas hacen temblar a mi estructura metálica. No entiendo como ustedes soportan algo tan molesto como los órganos- Contesto tranquilamente el joven Eehto.

-¿Ahora quién es el cruel?...Pero, gracias. Me salvaste. Y lamento haberte obligado a hacer esto- Dijo con seriedad un joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Deja eso... -Hablaba un joven mago de Golden Lion- ...Ahora tú eres el que me da repelús a mí. De hecho, está situación no es solo por ti. Después de haber hecho explotar mi brazo izquierdo, la energía que me queda no me alcanzaba para dar pelea. Pero, sí me alcanzaba para esta modificación. En esta forma, no solo te vuelvo inmune a las partículas de barrera mágica, sino que también puedo ofrecerte algo más de fuerza, defensa y gran movilidad. Aunque ya no puedas usar ese "Satan Soul" tuyo, aún te queda algo de poder mágica para combatir, ¿Verdad? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Yo seré tanto un escudo como un vehículo, y tú serás tanto un conductor como una espada-

-Sí... -Un serio Marcus chocaba sus puños vestidos en mecánicos guantes y mostraba unas cuantas chispas eléctricas alrededor de su ser -...Te entiendo. Con que no solo me proteges contra esa asquerosa niebla, sino que también aumentas mi habilidades, ¿eh? Realmente te lo agradezco. Te devolveré el favor acabando de una vez con ese maldito mocoso para que salgamos de está incómoda situación lo antes posible. ¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí! ¡Ajyajajajaja!- Contestaba Will entre unas animadas y peculiares risas.

-¿Hm?- Arrugaba ligeramente su mirada con confusión el pequeño joven Oldcan.

Después de haber acabado su hablar con ese joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que era su tecnológica armadura; el joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos doblaba levemente sus piernas e afirmaba en unos suelos arrasados sus pies vestidos tanto con marrones botas como con unas metálicas largas botas negras. E al mismo tiempo de esto, esos aerodinámicos propulsores en la espalda de esté empezaron a concentrar cierta energía calorífica en sus boquillas. Un hecho que noto con ligero sorprender un pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros.

-...- Mostraba Marcus una notable seriedad y ferocidad en sus filosos ojos azules.

-¡Aquí viene!- Pensó un serio Omar colocándose en guardia.

-¡Despegue!-

En cuanto la tanto mecánica como feroz voz de Will que salía de unos audífonos dijo esa palabra, unas potentes llamas increíblemente comprimidas salieron disparadas de unos ciertos propulsores aerodinámicos. Instantáneamente después de que esto ocurrió, Marcus se despegó de unos arrasados suelos con un salto tan fuerte que un pequeño cráter hizo aparición en donde estaba parado e empezó un volar ascendente por los aires tan potente que estaría en frente de Omar en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo.

Observando claramente quién se le acercaba, centrando una notable fuerza física en aquella monstruosa extremidad superior derecha suya, el pequeño joven Oldcan hizo uso de una enorme y peluda mano para dirigir un azotar de gran poder y rapidez hacia el enemigo que se había posicionado en sus cercanías. Pero con un notablemente rápido virar de esos aerodinámicos propulsores en su espalda, el joven Strauss-Dreyar no solo esquivo por muy poco aquel azotar de derecha a izquierda que su enemigo había dirigido a su persona, sino que paso por encima de esté y se posiciono justo detrás de su tatuada y desprotegida espalda.

E inmediatamente luego de eso, con el poderoso propulsar de esas figuras parecidas a alas que reposaban en la espalda del ajustado chaleco de metal marrón que vestía, el joven mago de Fairy Tail clavo fuertemente su pie derecho revestido tanto en un duro metal negro como en una tenue cantidad de azulada electricidad en todo el centro de la espalda de su enemigo.

Ante tal acto de su oponente, un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros primero sintió algunas de sus costillas rompiéndose al mismo tiempo de su caucásica piel se quemó un poco más de lo que ya estaba y después descendió desde su alta posición en los aires con tal potencia que en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo su cuerpo terminó estrellándose brutalmente contra un terreno arrasado.

E en cuanto se despejo todo ese polvo que se había levantado debido a su choque contra el suelo, un adolorido e enfurecido pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref apuntaba sus gríseos ojos hacia a aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación posicionado altamente en el aire y vestido con una tecnológica armadura que era en realidad un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias.

-Maldito...- Decía un enojado Omar.

-No pudo reaccionar...Realmente soy más veloz y móvil que antes. También más fuerte. ¿No pudiste darte a ti mismo estás habilidades al comienzo de la lucha con esté bastardo, Will?- Preguntó un serio Marcus.

-Estás habilidades no son solo gracias a mí. Son los resultados de unir y concentrar nuestra fuerza física y poder mágico restante. Te lo dije antes, ¿Verdad?...Nos fusionamos- Contestaba Will a través de unos audífonos.

-En verdad agradecería que dejaras de recordármelo- Comento seriamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡Ajyajajaja!- Se limitó a liberar su peculiar risa el joven Eehto.

-Je... -El enfurecido pequeño joven Oldcan pasó a mostrar una sonrisa-...Bien...Esto es bueno. Temía que la diversión se acabara, pero parece que todavía puedes jugar, ¿Verdad? Bien...Entonces...Mi querido juguete... ¡Sigamos jugando...!-

Generando otro ancho y profundo cráter en esa destruida área gracias a la vasta fuerza de su despegue, un sonriente pequeño joven con un par de largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobresaliendo de su corta cabellera ascendía con impresionante velocidad por los aires gracias a un potente volar mágico y se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia un joven de albinos cabellos vestido con una tecnológica armadura de metales marrones y negros, un hecho que esté obviamente veía con claridad con sus filosos ojos azules.

-¡...Hasta que te rompas!- Exclamaba un emocionada y maliciosamente sonriente Omar.

-¡Aquí viene! ¡Tiempo estimado para choque...Dos punto cinco fracciones de nanosegundo!- Informaba la mecánica voz de Will a través de unos ciertos objetos.

-Bien...- Pensó Marcus -...Sí puedo moverme y pelear, supongo que también puedo llevar a cabo ese plan que tenía en mente. ¡Tú eres el único que se romperá...Omar!-

Pasando de estar momentáneamente detenido a una gran altura en el aires a volar por estos con una suma potencia gracias a la comprimida llamarada que liberaban aquellos aerodinámicos propulsores en su espalda, el joven hijo de un par de magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail vestido con la mecánica armadura que era el modificado cuerpo del joven descendiente de un fallecido "Spriggan 12" se dirigía hacia un pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref, quien a su vez se dirigía hacia él con su propio veloz vuelo.

Y mientras uno apretaba fuertemente su enorme puño derecho con piel cubierta en un azabache pelaje e el otro estrujaba con amplia firmeza su puño derecho vestido en un largo guante de un duro metal negro, en cuanto esos dos seres que viajaban con una vasta velocidad por los aires estaban separados por solo unos pocos centímetros, ambos lanzaron unos fuertes y veloces golpes uno hacia el otro e acabaron viendo colisionados estos con tal poderío que se creó una ancha onda de choque.

E aunque los dos estuvieron impulsando con suma potencia su extremidad superior derecha a su oponente por varios segundos; eventualmente el joven de unos cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos e el pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros se vieron empujados en tiempo unísono en direcciones contrarias y así se vieron separados por varios metros de distancia aquellos dos seres posicionados altamente en los aires.

-Bien...Muy bien. Parece que nuestro jugar va a ser mucho más divertido que hace unos minutos atrás, ¿No?- Comentaba Omar sonrientemente.

-Tú...Realmente estás solo jugando, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, ese fue un puñetazo en verdad patético- Dijo un serio Marcus.

-¿Hm?... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito?- Preguntaba el pequeño joven Oldcan con notable molestar en su mirada.

-¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no me entendiste? Te digo que ese fue un golpe digno de un maldito mocoso cómo tú...Increíblemente débil- Respondió el joven Strauss-Dreyar seriamente.

-¡Desgraciado...! -Hablo un iracundo pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros- ¡... ¿Esté te parece el poder de un debilucho?! ¡Hazte pedazos! **¡Explosion!**-

Después de que aquella palabra fuera exclamaba una vez más por un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros que enseñaba unas venas palpitantes de ira a través de la piel de su frente, varias partes de los aires de esa escena se vieron decorados de manera repentina por un gran número de grandes y fuertes explosiones de pura energía que nacían de la nada.

Pero con un increíblemente rápido e ágil vuelo por los aires y unos movimientos tanto de derecha a izquierda y viceversa como de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa, un joven mago de Fairy Tail equipado con una mecánica armadura que era en realidad un joven mago de Golden Lion lograba esquivar a la perfección cada una de esas explosiones de energía de gran poder, amplio tamaño y redonda figura que surgían mágicamente en esa escena, para gran frustrar e enfurecer de su enemigo.

-¿Qué rayos?...Sé exactamente dónde van a surgir esas explosiones y que rango van a tener. ¿Esto también es obra tuya, Will?- Preguntó un serio Marcus durante su volar.

-Así es. Después de haber visto tantas veces ese ataque, fui capaz de diseñar un algoritmo que me permite predecir dónde aparecerán y cuanto especio van a ocupar esas molestas explosiones. ¿A qué soy realmente increíble?- Contestaba Will con un confiado tono.

-¡Maldito...! -Hablo un furioso Omar- ¡...Ya deja de moverte tanto! ¡Pareces una molesta mosca! ¡Demonios, ya me harte! ¡Se succionado! **¡Tornado!**-

Diciendo de nuevo con un iracundo tono una palabra que ya había dicho numerosas veces durante el curso de ese combate, el pequeño joven Oldcan provocaba tanto la desaparición de una incontable cantidad de explosiones de pura energía así como el aparecer de un frenéticamente poderoso tornado de oscuros vientos que empezaba en unos arrasados suelos e alcanzaba unos profundamente anochecidos cielos.

Un gigantesco y poderoso tornado con una fuerza de succión tan amplia que el joven Strauss-Dreyar no solo vio detenido su hábil mover por los aires; sino que también, cómo sí estuviera siendo jalado fuertemente por unas cadenas, se acercaba poco a poco a esté a pesar de la vasta potencia que liberaban aquellos aerodinámicos propulsores que le proporciona la armadura de alta tecnología que era en realidad el joven Eehto.

-¡La fuerza de esos tornados es muy grande! ¡No podemos escapar de su succión!- Hablo Will con serio tono.

-¡Maldición! ¡No todo iba a ser fácil, ¿Eh?!- Pensó un frustrado Marcus.

-¡Veamos qué tan débil es mi puño ahora que no puedes moverte para bloquearlo o esquivarlo!- Exclamo un furioso Omar en medio de un potente volar hacia su enemigo.

-¡Aquí viene!- Informaba el joven Strauss-Dreyar seriamente.

-¡Marcus...! -Hablo el joven Eehto- ¡...Cierra los ojos! ¡Liberando, bengalas!-

Justamente luego de que sería voz de un joven mago de Golden Lion transmitiera esas palabras a través de unos audífonos de aerodinámica forma; el negro metal que conformaba las largas botas que vestía un joven mago de Fairy Tail, quién pasó a cerrar sus filosos ojos azules cómo le había pedido su aliado, mostraron un par de pequeñas compuertas que se abrieron para que desde su interior fueran lanzadas a los aires unos cilindros metálicos del tamaño de una cuchara o algo así.

E instantáneamente después de su aparición, esos varios diminutos cilindros de metal platino se convirtieron en unas vastas explosiones de pura luz blanca. Una luz blanca tan intensamente brillante que obligo a un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros a detener su potente volar por los aires a pesar de tan solo estar a unos pocos metros de llegar a su enemigo y a cerrar de manera inmediata su mirada debido al notable quemar que sintieron las retinas de sus ojos gríseos.

-¡M-Maldición...! -Hablaba un adolorido Omar- ¡...Mis ojos...! ¡N-No puedo ver! ¡Maldito, ¿D-Dónde demonios est...?!-

Pero antes que aquel pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos negros que usaba su humanoide mano izquierda para frotar su adolorida mirada pudiera terminar su hablar; su enemigo justo en frente de su posición en los aires, potenciado por un veloz giro de rueda, clavo con el talón de su revestido en negro metal y azulada electricidad pie derecho una sumamente fuerte patada en toda la cima de su cabeza.

E habiendo realizado tal acción; el joven de cortos, desordenados y ligeramente puntiagudos cabellos albinos no solo provoco que su enemigo hiciera desaparecer el fuerte, grande y succionador tornado de oscuros vientos que decoraba aquella escena, sino que también hizo que esté cayera con suma potencia desde la alta altura en los aires donde estaban ambos y que una vez se estrellara con notable brutalidad con los arrasados suelos de una destruida zona.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Omar cansadamente mientras se levantaba de ese pequeño cráter que había formado su caída.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya te falta el aliento? Cómo se esperaba de un niñito. ¿Quieres un poco de leche? ¿O tal vez tú biberón?- Preguntó Marcus un poco burlón desde su posición en los aires.

-¡¿Huh?!... -El pequeño joven Oldcan mostraba más venas palpitantes de ira en su rostro- ...Maldito... ¡Maldito! ¡Creo que ya jugamos lo suficiente! ¡Esta vez solo me centrare en matarte de manera definitiva! ¡Sufrirás tanto que habrás lamentado no haber muerto de manera rápido por mis partículas de barrera mágica!-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Sinceramente, dudo que todo esté aburrimiento por el que me estás haciendo pasar pueda cambiar- Contesto el joven Strauss-Dreyar tan tranquilo que su mano derecha le rascaba la nariz.

-¡Desgraciado...! -Hablo Omar iracundamente- ¡...Realmente está decidido! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Aplástate! **¡Icicle!**-

"Carámbano". Tras el tercer pronunciamiento de esa palabra durante aquel combate por parte de un profundamente furioso pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros que apretaba tan fuerte los músculos de su tanto infantil como atlético cuerpo que sus palpitantes venas eran vistas a través de su caucásica piel notablemente quemada, a una gran altura en los aires, se formaron mágica y rápidamente un incontable número de gigantescos pedazos de un gélido hielo azulado.

Unos pedazos de hielo que inmediatamente tras su aparición pasaron a caer desde su alta aparición, con una gran velocidad gracias a su notable peso, como si de una lluvia se trataran. Una lluvia de descomunales granizos que un joven mago de Fairy Tail esquivaba con éxito gracias a una suma rapidez y con un vuelo en zigzag por los aires que le proporcionaban aquellos aerodinámicos propulsores que formaban parte de la mecánica armadura que era en realidad un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¿Qué te dije?...Aburrimiento- Comentaba un tranquilo Marcus durante su hábil volar para esquivar el ataque de su oponente.

-Maldito... ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!- Decía una y otra vez un iracundo Omar.

-La personalidad de ese tipo realmente cambio de cuando era un anciano. Se enoja tan fácilmente como cualquier niño pequeño. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con todos esos comentarios que has estado diciendo desde hace rato, Marcus? ¿Para qué quieres provocarlo tanto?- Preguntaba un intrigado Will.

-Ya lo verás. Creo que dentro de un poco más podremos ver los resultados de mi plan- Respondía el serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Solo si nuestro poder mágico resiste y sobrevivimos a esta situación- Dijo la tranquila voz del joven Eehto a través de unos aerodinámicos audífonos.

-¿No te lo dije ya? Por supuesto que vamos a sobrevivir- Contesto seriamente el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Rayos...Tú y tú optimismo humano. Supongo que a mí me tocan los cálculos racionales y lógicos. Dentro de poco terminare el algoritmo sobre el patrón de esta lluvia de granizo. Cuando lo haga, podré guiarte a ese mocoso sin temor a que te den. Solo sigue esquivando por tú cuenta unos segundos más- Comunico un serio joven mago de Golden Lion.

-Sí. Gracias, robot...No...Era Machias, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Marcus con una leve sonrisa debajo de esa metálica máscara que cubría parte de su cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaban los jóvenes magos con un notable sorprender.

En cuanto en aquella escena resonó un iracundo gritar tan increíblemente poderoso que incluso logro hacer vibrar de ligera manera un cuerpo vestido con una armadura de alta tecnología que era en realidad una transformación por parte de un joven que era perteneciente a la raza Machias, un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se vio obligado a aumentar la velocidad e agilidad de su volar debido a que esos pedazos de hielo que esquivaba ya no solo venían de arriba a abajo sino también de derecha e izquierda, izquierda a derecha, de atrás hacia adelante, de adelante hacia atrás e incluso en diagonal debido al empujar de unos fuertes vientos oscuros que pasaron a decorar los aires.

Fue un gritar perteneciente a cierto pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref presente en los arrasados suelos de una destruida área al este de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", quién no solo había visto tornados de blanco sus ojos gríseos ante la gran furia que le corroía, sino que también veía rodeado su tanto humanoide como monstruoso cuerpo con una aura de color morado oscuro tan poderosa que está por si sola aumentaba el ancho y profundidad de ese cráter donde él estaba. Pero eso no era todo lo que ocurría.

Se podía apreciar claramente, mientras aquella tanto fuerte como maligna aura le rodeaba; el ser creado por el fallecido hombre apodado como "El Mago Oscuro" y "El Emperador Spriggan" vio aumentado el tamaño de los músculos de su torso y brazo izquierdo, los dientes de su boca en medio de un grito de amplia potencia adoptaron una forma más colmilluda, las garras de su enorme y peluda mano derecha se alargaron ligeramente al igual que las garras en sus azabaches pies, sus negros cabellos se hicieron algo más largos y puntiagudos, los negros cuernos demoniacos que sobresalían de su cabellera también crecieron de ligera forma, a la azabache cola de lagarto que residía en la zona de sus posaderas le surgieron unas cuentas afiladas púas, y la marca morada de Ouroboros en el centro de su fornida espalda se vio rodeada por unas cuantas escamas de azabache color.

Fueron unos hechos que observaron con notable claridad y gran asombrar desde su alta posición en unos tempestuosos aires tanto el joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar así como la mecánica vestimenta de esté que era en realidad el joven descendiente de Wall Eehto.

-Gruah...Gruah...- Gruñía Omar en leve tono pero en furioso tono.

-¡O-Oye! ¡El extraño ethernano de ese tipo...! ¿Podemos llamarlo poder demoniaco? ¡Bueno, cómo sea, el punto es que la energía de ese maldito mocoso está volviendo a aumentar! ¡Es obvio que se está haciendo más fuerte!- Informaba un serio Will a través de unos aerodinámicos audífonos.

-¡Ese bastardo...! ¡¿Aún no lo daba todo de sí?!- Pensó un frustrado Marcus.

-Muere...- Hablo un pequeño joven Oldcan con sus ojos en un blanco estado por su ira -... **¡Fire Tornado! ¡Icicle Storm!**-

"Tornado de Fuego" y "Tormenta de Carámbanos". Habiendo dicho por primera vez aquel conjunto de palabras durante ese batallar, el pequeño joven Oldcan provoco que aumentara el número y tamaño de los enormes pedazos de gélido hielo que caía de una gran altura como si fuera una intensa lluvia y que también creciera el poder de esos oscuros vientos que impulsaban a estos a unas distintas direcciones. Pero, eso no fue todo. Él también hizo que en varias partes de los arrasados suelos de esa dañada zona donde estaba surgieran unos tornados de monstruosa fuerza y con el tamaño suficiente para llegar hasta un cielo anochecido e estrellado.

Tornados no únicamente conformados por unos frenéticos vientos oscuros, sino también por unas llamas rojizas de una vasta intensidad. Unas llamas de un calor tan amplio que eran sentidos a la distancia por el joven Strauss-Dreyar que, a pesar de la asombrosa velocidad y hábil vuelo por los aires que le proporcionaban esos aerodinámicos propulsores en su espalda, veía su atlético cuerpo cubierto con la tecnológica armadura que era el joven Eehto tanto rozado como directamente golpeado y cortado ligeramente por los enormes granizos y fuertes vientos que venían a él de una omnidireccional manera.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ese desgraciado mocoso no solo ahora crea varios caóticos elementos al mismo tiempo, sino que hasta los combina! ¡Esos malditos pedazos de hielo ahora vienen ahora de todas las direcciones por culpa de ese viento tan desagradable! ¡Sin mencionar que tenemos que tener cuidado con esos tornados de fuego! ¡Mi análisis dice que esas llamas están cerca del nivel de Tsuna y Ashe!- Informo Will en serio tono.

-¡M-Maldición!- Dijo un frustrado e adolorido Marcus durante todo el nuevo daño que sufría su cuerpo y vestimenta.

-¡Espero que estés malditamente orgulloso de tú plan, Marcus! ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando molestas demasiado a mocosos cómo ese! ¡Forman un maldito berrinche!- Decía con cierto enojar el joven Eehto a través de unos aerodinámicos audífonos.

-¡Sí, sí...Ten en cuenta que yo tampoco estoy muy gustoso con esta situación! ¡Pero...Mi plan aún puede funcionar...! ¡Solo...debemos resistir!- Contesto el serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡Lo dice quién no es una armadura que está recibiendo la mayoría de los ataques!- Respondió con cierto molestar un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Mi cuerpo también está recibiendo bastante daño...!- Hablaba un joven mago de Fairy Tail -¡...Para llamarte a ti mismo "armadura", no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo que digamos!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡¿Quieres que libere la transformación y te deje caer desde está altura?! ¡¿Eso quieres?!- Decía un molesto joven con cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones en su forma original.

-¡Rayos...! ¡En cualquier caso...Solamente vamos!- Dijo un determinado joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos.

Después de esa corta conversación, tanto por parte de un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación como por parte de un joven Machias, la potencia de las comprimidas llamas que liberaban unos propulsores aerodinámicos aumentaron considerablemente y le permitieron a cierto atlético cuerpo vestido con una armadura de alta tecnología moverse tan velozmente que su imagen no parecía más que un borrón para que así esté evitara el impacto de unos enormes pedazos de duro hielo impulsados por unos fuertes vientos oscuros.

Un hecho que observaba con sus ojos teñidos en puro blanco y varias venas rojizas debido a su furia incalculable y desde su posición mágicamente flotante en los aires cercanos a un ancho y profundo cráter en los arrasados suelos de una destruida zona un pequeño joven usuario de la "Maldición de la Tempestad".

-Malditos... -Hablo un Omar con venas palpitantes de ira en varias partes de su cuerpo- ...Malditos...Malditos...Los mataré...Sí, eso haré... ¡Sí! ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Lo haré! ¡Voy a matarlos! ¡Los mataré porque...ese es mí...PROPÓSITO!-

Inmediatamente después de esas últimas palabras que exclamo con suma furia y potencia un pequeño joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros, la mágica aura que todavía cubría el tanto humanoide como monstruoso cuerpo de esté no solo se tiño de negro profundo, sino que también creció hasta el punto de cubrir varios metros a su alrededor y además libero una visible onda de choque.

Una onda de choque que se extendió e extendió por varios kilómetros a la redonda de quién la creo y terminó, tras haber llegado a estos, haciendo desaparecer de manera instantánea la tormenta de descomunales granizos, los fuertes vientos oscuros y los enormes tornados de fuego que conformaban a una caótica escena. Algo que obviamente noto con cierto sorprender un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos, quién detuvo su veloz mover y se limitó a quedarse quieto en una alta posición en los aires gracias al vuelo que le daba su mecánica vestimenta que era en verdad un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaba furiosa y salvajemente un Omar rodeado en una oscura energía.

-¡¿Q-Qué ocurre ahora?!- Se preguntó un intrigado Marcus.

-¡O-Oye, la energía demoniaca de esté maldito mocoso está volviendo a crecer! ¡Y mucho más que las veces anteriores! ¡Yo diría que esté desgraciado está llegando al tope de todo su poder!- Informaba con serio tono la voz de Will a través de unos aerodinámicos audífonos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Será que en serio quiere acabarnos con el siguiente ataque?!...Pero, ahora está todo desprotegido...- Dijo seriamente el joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Ni lo pienses. La energía que está liberando ese tipo está demasiado concentrada. Sí nos adentramos dentro de ella, podría afectar la estructura mi magia alquímica y me obligaría a volver a la normalidad. Sí eso pasa, tú serias víctima de todas las partículas de barrera mágica que continua liberando ese mocoso, Marcus- Contesto un serio joven Eehto.

-¿En serio?...Maldición- Dijo con frustrar un joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-400 años...-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono con leve confusión un joven de albinos cabellos.

-...Más de 400 años... -Hablaba el joven Oldcan -...Estuve esperando por más de 400 años...Espere todo ese tiempo que alguien me lo dijera...Que alguien me dijera porque Zeref-sama me creo...Porque estaba vivo...Cual era el motivo de mi existencia...Cual era el propósito de mi vida...Entonces, Lar-kun...Larcade-sama llegó y me lo explico...Mi propósito es matar...Crear una masacre...Hacer nacer la guerra...Con tal de completar ese camino que estuve esperando un largo tiempo que alguien me mostrara...No me importa entregar mi ser...-

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo esté tipo?- Preguntaba Marcus con intrigar.

-No sé. Lo hiciste alterarse tanto que su cabeza debe ser una loca tormenta de emociones en éste momento...- Contestaba un serio Will.

-...Ustedes...Todos los humanos en esta ciudad...- Hablaba un iracundo joven pequeño joven de Ouroboros rodeado en una oscura energía.

-¡...!- Una clase de tenue alarma sonó de la mecánica armadura que era el joven Eehto -¡...Mis sensores detectaron una rara señal! ¡Algo se acerca a nosotros desde arriba, Marcus!-

-¡¿Desde arriba?!- Repitió un sorprendido joven Strauss-Dreyar mientras alzaba su mirada.

-...Para cumplir mi propósito... -Hablo Omar- ...Creare una tempestad a la cuál ninguno de ustedes podrá sobrevivir...Tomen esto...La mayor calamidad que es capaz de crear mi maldición...-

Tras aquellas últimas palabras que pronunció un pequeño joven que poseía un par de bastante largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobresaliendo de su cabellera, de una repentina manera, en los aires de esa escena empezó a resonar un sonido tan tenue que era básicamente irreconocible. Pero, con cada segundo que iba pasando, aquel sonido se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Eventualmente, ese sonido se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para identificarlo. Sin duda alguna se parecía al sonido de algo cayendo, y al parecer, desde una notable altura.

Y con su filosa mirada de ojos azules alzada en dirección hacia arriba debido a la última transmisión de un joven mago de Golden Lion a través de los aerodinámicos audífonos que formaban parte de su tecnológica armadura, el joven mago de Fairy Tail en una alta posición en los aires pudo notar como una nueva estrella hizo repentina aparición en los profundamente anochecidos cielos encima de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente".

Una estrella que no solamente brillaba mucho más que todas sus compañeras; sino que además, en compenetración con aquel sonido que se escuchaba en los aires y que seguía aumentando su sonar, se hacía cada vez más y más grande con cada segundo que iba pasando. Esa estrella aumento su tamaño hasta el punto en que se pudo notar que no era en realidad una estrella, sino un sumamente brillante objeto que estaba cayendo desde una altura que no podía calcularse solamente con la vista.

De una eventual manera, el intenso brillar que liberaba aquel objeto que caía desde una altura inimaginable del mismísimo cielo oscurecido baño notablemente a unas varias partes de la caótica y destruida Ciudad de Crocus, para sorpresa de varios de sus habitantes. E en cuanto por fin se pudo presenciar con suma claridad que era en realidad ese deslumbrante e enorme objeto que se dirigía justo a donde ellos residían, mientras Marcus Strauss-Dreyar y la mecánica armadura que era Will Eehto se veían invadidos por un profundo shock, un iracundo Omar Oldcan uso toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de sus inhumanos pulmones para gritar...

**-¡...ASTEROID!- **

"Asteroide". Aquella palabra bastaba para describir lo que se acercaba a Crocus desde una vasta altura e una inmensa velocidad gracias a su descomunal peso. Después de todo, no era nada más ni nada menos que una carmesí roca con el tamaño de más de la mitad de la ciudad que era la capital del Reino de Fiore y que estaba completamente rodeada en unas llamas amarillentas de incalculable calor e un sumo deslumbrar. En otras palabras, un literal asteroide.

-¡Mueran!- Exclamaba un iracundo Omar mientras el hechizo de su maldición se acercaba cada vez más y más a la ciudad.

-¡O-Oye, Will! ¡Por favor, dime que me equivoco, pero, ¿E-Eso es...?!- Preguntaba un ampliamente sorprendido Marcus.

-¡Sí, sí lo es! ¡Es un maldito meteoro! ¡¿Estás feliz con el lio en que nos metió tú grandioso plan?!- Preguntó un iracundo Will a través de unos ciertos objetos.

-¡No es el momento para bromas! ¡Sí esa cosa nos golpea...No...Sí golpea la ciudad...!- Decía el joven Strauss-Dreyar seriamente preocupado.

-¡Sí golpea la ciudad, sería un milagro que solamente destruyera la mitad de está! ¡Sin mencionar que todos sus habitantes...!- Dijo el joven Eehto con el mismo tono.

-¡Sus habitantes...!- Pensó un joven mago de Fairy Tail -¡...Alicia...Tsuna...Mis padres...Todos los de Fairy Tail...!-

-¡...Ashe...La Maestra...Todos los demás de Golden Lion...!- Pensó un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡...NI LOCO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESO PASE!-

-¡Vamos, Will! ¡No dejaremos que esa exageradamente grande piedra golpee la ciudad! ¡Demos todo lo que nos queda para detenerla! ¡Y mucho más sí es necesario!- Hablo un determinado Marcus.

-¡Obviamente! ¡Al diablo los cálculos! ¡Hagamos pedazos a ese asteroide, Marcus! ¡Ajyajajajajaja!- Respondió un determinado Will entre unas peculiares risas.

Instantáneamente después de aquel hablar suyo, en los segundos que quedaban para que una asombrosamente gigantesca y candente roca llegara hasta su objetivo, esos jóvenes magos se centraron en ciertas acciones. Por su parte, Marcus pasó a apretar ampliamente los músculos de su bien entrenado pero aun así herido y cansado cuerpo al mismo tiempo que rodeaba totalmente a esté en unas cantidades tan vastas de unos brillantes rayos azulados que estos tomaban la forma de una esfera con el tamaño de un edificio.

Mientras que por su parte; Will provoco que la armadura de alta tecnología que era actualmente su ser aumentara aún más la potencia de aquellas comprimidas llamas que liberaban unos aerodinámicos propulsores, que unos aerodinámicos audífonos sufrieran cierta modificación con tal de convertirse en un tecnológico visor que cubrían unos filosos ojos azules y marcaban como objetivo a un asteroide, y que el largo guante de negro acero que vestía a un bien extendido hacia adelante e apretado por una enguantada mano izquierda brazo derecho se modificara con tal de convertirse en un mecánico cañón de largo barril, de cuadrada boca y con leve parecer a lo conocido como un "Cañón de Riel".

E en cuanto los metros que los separaba del mayor hechizo de un pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref se redujeron hasta el punto que podían sentir con total perfección el vasto calor que liberaba esté en su piel y metal, mientras su posición altamente en los aires estaba bien afirmada gracias al poder de unos mecánicos objetos con cierto parecer a alas, tanto un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación como un joven Machias hicieron que en la cuadrada boca de cierta arma de alta tecnología se concentraran unas descomunales cantidades de rayos azulados junto a unas notables cantidades de una anaranjada energía calorífica. Tras esto, el joven hijo de un par de magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail y el joven descendiente de un fallecido "Spriggan 12" usaron en tiempo unísono toda la fuerza que pudieran sacar de sus voces para que en los aires resonara potentemente...

**-¡RAIRYU NO CHOU SHOKAKU HOU!- **

"Súper Cañón Aniquilador del Dragón de Rayo". De un modo inmediato luego de que fuera liberado el nombre de aquel ataque conjunto entre los dos jóvenes que eran descendientes de unos hombres que en el pasado se habían enfrentado en un mortal combate; un altamente tecnológico cañón, con una fuerza capaz de crear una onda de choque alrededor de su cuadrada boca, disparo una lineal pero gruesa ráfaga de energía calorífica a su vez rodeada por una gigantesca capa de energía eléctrica.

Y con una suma velocidad, aquella ráfaga de energía azulada e anaranjada ascendió rectamente por los aires y en cuestión de fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo, hizo colisión con todo el centro de esa roca con el tamaño de la mitad de la Ciudad de Crocus, rodeada completamente en unas increíblemente candentes llamas rojizas y que descendía con una incalculable rapidez desde una vasta altura en los aires.

Fue un choque que, aunque hizo que esa gigantesca ráfaga de tanto una luminosa energía calorífica como unos brillantes rayos azulados viera parte de ella dividida en varios haces que iban en direcciones aleatorias, no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo el movimiento de ese asteroide que fácilmente le superaba en tamaño.

Pero, aquello no era un hecho que obligara a un joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos e al joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones que era la mecánica vestimenta de aquel primero a dejar de darle poder e impulso a su "Unison Raid". Algo que veía desde su posición en unos arrasados suelos un pequeño joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Simplemente mueran!- Exclamaba un iracundo Omar todavía rodeado por una oscura energía.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban Marcus y Will unísona y determinadamente.

Con la azulada e anaranjada ráfaga de energía que liberaba el largo barril y cuadrada boca de un tecnológico cañón parecido a un "Cañón de Riel" viendo aumentada de una ligera forma su poder y tamaño, la onda de choque que nacía del colisionar de está con un increíblemente descomunal meteorito vio crecido su fuerza hasta el punto que la presión de está despedazo completamente el visor de alta tecnología y máscara platino que cubría el rostro del joven Strauss-Dreyar, y causaba algunas grietas en el negro y marrón metal que conformaba la mecánica armadura que era actualmente el joven Eehto.

E aunque un notable número de fragmentos de mediano tamaño se despegaron de él, continuaba sin cambiar que ese asteroide poseía un ancho que abarcaba más de la mitad de una cierta ciudad, que estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar a aquel joven posicionado altamente en los aires gracias a la armadura de alta tecnología que vestía y a otros metros más de llegar al lugar dueño del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente", que poseía en varias partes seres que observaban desde una lejana distancia con confusión e asombrar el intenso destellar de esas llamas que cubrían a esté.

-¡¿Qué parte de que es inútil no entienden?! ¡Solo ríndanse! ¡Ríndanse e acepten que su propósito es morir de misma manera que mi propósito es matarlos!- Exclamo Omar mostrando cierto placentero sonreír.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme aquí! ¡Es obvio que no nos rendiremos! ¡Sin duda destruiremos ese maldito meteoro!- Exclamaba un tanto serio como furioso Marcus.

-¡Así es...! -Hablo Will- ¡...No moriremos ni dejaremos que nuestros seres queridos mueran! ¡Ese es...!-

-¡...NUESTRO PROPÓSITO CÓMO SUS COMPAÑEROS!-

Tras el liberar simultáneo de esas palabras por parte de un joven mago de Fairy Tail e un joven mago de Golden Lion; esa lineal ráfaga de energía calorífica rodeada por una gigantesca capa de rayos azulados no solo sufrió otro aumento en su tamaño y poder, sino que incluso se le añadió un increíblemente rápido giro en espiral como si de un taladro se tratara.

Y justamente después de que se presenció cómo unas cuentas grietas de un amplio tamaño comenzaron a aparecer e a extenderse desde el centro de un sumamente vasto meteorito que estaba a fracciones de nanosegundos y pocos metros de llegar a su objetivo, una blanca luz de una incalculable intensidad nacía de la zona de chocar entre dos hechizos de un monstruoso nivel, y se extendió por tierra e aire de toda aquella destruida zona al este de la Ciudad de Crocus hasta el punto de cubrir cualquier imagen de está, y por ende, de quienes la habitaban.

Una luz blanca que bloqueaba completamente la vista de quienes habían estado viendo ese feroz combate entre un joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación, un joven perteneciente a la raza Machias y un pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref desde su mero comienzo gracias a la transmisión en vivo que mostrabran esas varias holográficas pantallas que flotaban altamente en los aires dentro del Domus Flau.

Se trataban de la reina del Reino de Fiore, el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, los cónsuls de estos dos, la maestra de Golden Lion, los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, los veteranos magos de Sabertooth, los veteranos magos de Lamia Scale, las veteranas magas de Mermaid Heels, y por supuesto, Larcade Dragneel, quién con la magia de nombre "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones", mantenía sujetos a todos los anteriores en distintas partes de la amplia arena del Domus Flau, en donde también residían los heridos e inconscientes soldados que se habían enfrentado anteriormente al llamado Devlin Devilian.

-¡Marcus...!- Nombraron Laxus y Mirajane en unísono con preocupar desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-¡Will...!- Nombro una preocupada Brandish.

-...- Se mantuvo Larcade en silencio mientras mostraba tanto una tranquila sonrisa como cierto disgustar en su mirada.

Regresando a una escena al este de la Ciudad de Crocus, se debía decir que aquella intensa luz blanca que cubría varios kilómetros a la redonda se despejo de una manera total luego del pasar de unos simples y pocos segundos. Sin ese deslumbrar, se pudo apreciar sin duda alguna como esa destruida área era víctima de nada más ni nada menos que de una tenue lluvia de unas diminutas e inofensivas piedras de un quemado color.

Unas piedras que anteriormente conformaron un vasto asteroide que amenazaba con destruir a la ciudad que era la capital del Reino de Fiore y con asesinar a todos quienes la habitaban. Un hecho que obligaba a abrirse de gran manera, debido al inimaginable shock que invadía a esté, a los ojos gríseos y boca de un tanto humanoide como monstruoso pequeño joven que flotaba mágicamente a centímetros de unos arrasados suelos.

-N-No...No puede ser...- Hablaba Omar con profundo asombrar.

También se debía mencionar que, desde una gran altura en los aires y con un lento volar, aterrizo en unos arrasados suelos e a unos metros en frente de aquel pequeño joven que poseía un par de largos cuernos demoniacos negros sobresaliendo de su cabellera un herido y cansado joven de cortos, desordenados y un poco puntiagudos cabellos albinos que poseía notablemente quemado su brazo derecha y que vestía una armadura de alta tecnología que era en realidad una clase de transformación por parte de un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos marrones.

Una armadura de alta tecnología que no solamente, como ya se había mencionado antes, se había visto despojada de su tecnológico visor e una máscara platino y poseía un notable número de pequeñas grietas en el negro y marrón metal que le conformaba, sino que también mostraba bastante daño en los aerodinámicos propulsores que residían en su espalda y había visto destruido aquel mecánico cañón que antes era un largo guante derecho.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba pesadamente un bastante cansado Marcus.

-¿R-Realmente destruyo por completo ese esteroide...? ¿En ese estado tan lamentable en el que estaba?- Reacciono Omar con gran shock.

-¿C-Cómo estás...Will...?- Preguntó Marcus cansadamente.

-Vivo...Pero con unas grandes ganas de suspenderme por un largo tiempo...O cómo diría un humano, de dormir por un buen rato... -Contesto Will con una cansada voz que se transmitió directamente de una tecnológica armadura.

-Ya somos dos...Pero, eso tendrá que esperar para cuando ese maldito mocoso ya no esté... ¿Puedes continuar?- Preguntaba un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¿Tengo otra opción?...Rayos...- Contestaba el joven Eehto.

-¡M-Maldito...! -Mostraba el pequeño joven Oldcan nuevamente una notable furia- ¡...Aún no! ¡Aún no termina nada de esto! ¡Por más impresionante que haya sido detener mi mayor calamidad, acabaste en un estado más patético de lo que ya estabas! ¡Es obvio que ya no posees la fuerza para repetir tal acción! ¡Por lo tanto, sí convoco otro estero...!-

Pero antes que aquel profundamente iracundo hablar pudiera ser completado, un hecho realmente inesperado invadió a esa escena. Claramente se pudo presenciar como una mano de descomunal tamaño, que poseía afiladas garras en lugar de uñas en sus cinco dedos, poseía una diminuta marca de un diamante blanco en el centro de su palma y que veía su piel cubierta por completo con un azabache pelaje, repentina y simplemente, desapareció.

Siendo más específicos, está monstruosa extremidad superior derecha se convirtió en unas increíblemente diminutas pero numerosas esferas de una tenuemente luminosa energía morado oscuro que se dispersaron en los aires cómo si de una débil nieve o esporas se trataran. Con una mediana rapidez; también sufrían una conversión a esa fácilmente dispersante energía los largos cuernos demoniacos, la larga cola de lagarto, las peludas piernas, azabaches pies monstruosos e incluso la caucásica piel humanoide de un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros. Algo que veían a la distancia un joven mago de Fairy Tail y un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Omar con un vasto shock que rozaba el temor.

-¿Qué? ¿Su brazo desapareció?...Y parece que lo mismo le está ocurriendo al resto de él...- Hablo Will con cierto sorprender y confundir en su voz que salía de una mecánica armadura.

-Por fin, ¿Eh?- Dijo Marcus tranquilamente.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!... ¡M-Mi cuerpo...! ¡N-No...!- Decía un aterrado pequeño joven Oldcan ante lo que le ocurría.

-Se está convirtiendo en un libro. Eso es lo que le ocurre a los demonios de Zeref cuando utilizan todo su poder demoniaco. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Serena en una ocasión- Comento un serio joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¿Esté era tú plan? ¿Aprovechaste su temperamento infantil para que gastara todo su poder descontroladamente sin temor de las consecuencias?- Preguntaba un intrigado joven Eehto.

-Así es. No es mi forma preferida de terminar una batalla, pero creo era la única opción que teníamos contra esté mocoso en el estado en que estamos...- Respondía el joven mago de Fairy Tail.

-Ciertamente...- Apoyaba en tranquilo tono un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡...No...!- Hablo un temeroso pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros -¡...No voy a desaparecer! ¡No hasta que...Hasta que cumpla mi propósito...Yo...Lo cumpliré! ¡Definitivamente...Lo cumpliré!-

Inmediatamente después de esa última palabra, otro hecho que no se esperaba pasó a ocurrir. Se observó como los cabellos, ojos, dientes, piel, cuernos, cola, pelaje e incluso la marca de su gremio. Literalmente, toda la persona de un iracundo pequeño joven creado por el fallecido hombre apodado como "El Mago Oscuro" y "El Emperador Spriggan" adopto repentinamente un brillante color moradizo al mismo tiempo que liberaba unos poderosos relámpagos de color morado oscuro en aleatorias direcciones y también una fuerte onda de choque que se extendió a la redonda e alcazo la lejana posición del joven hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar vestido con la dañada vestimenta mecánica que era el joven descendiente de Wall Eehto.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Omar furiosamente durante el extraño proceso de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Q-Qué ocurre ahora?! ¡¿Es otra cosa de los demonios de los libros de Zeref, Marcus?!- Preguntaba un seriamente intrigado Will.

-¡Yo que sé! ¡No soy un experto del tema!- Contesto un serio Marcus mientras resistía el azotar de unos fuertes vientos.

-¡Ya te lo dije...!- Hablo un iracundo pequeño joven Oldcan -¡...Con tal de cumplir la razón de mi existencia...Entregare todo mi ser! ¡Aunque no pueda usar mi poder demoniaco, usare mi energía vital! ¡Sí, así es! ¡Convertiré toda mi energía vital...Cada una de mis moléculas en una nube de partículas de barrera mágica que se extenderá por la ciudad entera en un segundo! ¡Aunque no pueda matarte a ti y a ese chico Machias...Puedo matar a todos los demás!-

-¡Oye, esté tipo no está presumiendo en vano! ¡Mi análisis revela que el raro ethernano en el que está basado su estructura física está disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que estoy detectando una gran concentración de partículas de barrera mágica...Y se hace más fuerte con cada segundo!- Informaba un seriamente preocupado joven Eehto.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Maldito mocoso...!- Dijo un enojado y frustrado joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-¡Pero, aún no estamos perdidos! ¡Según mis cálculos, ese proceso de convertir todo su cuerpo en suficientes partículas de barrera mágica como para matar a todos en la ciudad le llevará por lo menos un minuto y treinta segundos! ¡Es tiempo suficiente para concentrar todo el poder mágico que nos queda en un único ataque! ¡En el estado tan débil en el que se encuentra ese maldito mocoso, será suficiente para destruirlo completamente! ¡Y cómo esa monstruosa mano derecha desapareció, no podrá absorberlo! ¡Es una nuestra última oportunidad, Marcus!- Explico con serio tono un joven mago de Golden Lion.

-¡Con que ejecución sin que pueda defenderse, ¿Eh?...! -Un determinado joven mago de Fairy Tail extendía su mano izquierda en dirección a su enemigo mientras una anaranjada energía calorífica y una azulada electricidad se concentraban en el pequeño agujero en la palma de metálico largo guante que vestía esté- ¡...No me gusta acabar una pelea de esta manera, pero es para proteger a mis compañeros! ¡No dudare! ¡Eres libre de odiarme desde el infierno, Omar!-

-¡N-No...!- Hablaba iracundamente un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros -¡N-No puedo morir...! ¡No hasta que lo cumpla! ¡Hasta que cumpla el propósito por el que he estado por más de 400 años vivo! ¡El propósito de mi vida!-

-¿Propósito...? -Hablo un serio joven de albinos cabellos- ...No sé de qué rayos hablas exactamente, pero sí es sobre la razón de tú vida, no te preocupes. Ya lo cumpliste. Después de todo, por más desgraciado que seas y cuanto pecados hayas cometido, el simple hecho de estar vivo te da el mismo propósito que todos los demás. Incluyéndome-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono con repentino confundir un pequeño joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros.

-Tú...Viviste, ¿No?- Dijo un serio Marcus.

-¡...!- Mostró Omar un amplio shock en sus gríseos ojos.

-¡Energía cargada...!- Hablo la tanto mecánica como determinada voz de Will -**¡...Fire!**-

"Fuego". En cuanto en los aires resonó aquella palabra; del pequeño agujero en la palma de la mano del largo guante de negro metal, que formaba parte de una tecnológica armadura con varios, que cubría el brazo izquierdo del joven hijo de un par de magos de Clase S de Fairy Tail salió disparado con gran poderío una tanto lineal como gruesa ráfaga de azulada energía eléctrica rodeado por una delgada espiral de anaranjada energía calorífica.

E aunque aquella ráfaga de energía era sumamente inferior en comparación a todas las disparadas antes por la tecnología del joven descendiente de un fallecido miembro de "Spriggan 12" desde su primera batalla, sin duda alguna está poseía el poder y tamaño suficiente para abarcar todo el tanto humanoide como monstruoso cuerpo en proceso de desaparición del pequeño joven demonio de los libros de Zeref a quién se acercaba con notable velocidad.

Un pequeño joven que, a pesar de que observaba con suma claridad lo que se acercaba a él cada vez más y más, se limitó a cambiar la vasta furia e asombrar que mostraban sus ojos gríseos por una simple tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban un ligero sonreír y decían...

-Ciertamente...He vivido tanto...Que morir no suena mal. Bueno, siendo alguien de 400 años de edad...Supongo que esto sucedería tarde o temprano-

Con esas siendo sus últimas palabras, un pequeño joven miembro de Ouroboros no hizo nada para evitar que su tanto humana como demoniaca persona de un todavía color morado oscuro fuera tragada por completo por una ráfaga de azulada energía eléctrica rodeada por una espiral de anaranjada energía calorífica. Una ráfaga de energía que solo tardo unas fracciones de nanosegundo en hacer desaparecer sin dejar ni polvo la figura de quién había estado viviendo por más de 400 años al ser uno de los primeros demonios creados por "El Mago Oscuro".

Y en el segundo luego de la desaparición total de su objetivo, aquel disparo de azulada e anaranjada energía también se deshizo. Un hecho que por supuesto que observaron desde su posición a unos metros en frente de dónde antes residía su enemigo tanto un joven mago de Fairy Tail así como el joven mago de Golden Lion que era su dañada vestimenta de alta tecnología.

-Se terminó, ¿Verdad?- Comunico Will directamente desde la armadura que era.

-Eso parece- Contestaba un tranquilo Marcus.

-Ah...-

En cuanto se escuchó un cansado suspirar por parte de un par de voces juveniles, se pudo apreciar como el lastimado joven vestido con una armadura de alta tecnología con varios daños se vio cubierto completamente por una cegadora luz blanca. Una luz que desapareció tan instantáneamente como apareció. Y tras tal hecho, se veía una vez más como eran dos jóvenes magos residían uno al lado del otro en esa destruida zona al este de la Ciudad de Crocus.

Uno de estos era un joven de 19 años con unos cortos, desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, con unos filosos ojos de color azul de los cuales el derecho era atravesado por una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo, que portaba con la marca azul de Fairy Tail en el costado derecho de su cuello; y que nuevamente vestía su atlético cuerpo con únicamente una playera roja debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles de pelo sintético en los bordes, unos jeans azules y botas marrones.

Y el otro era un joven de 20 años que seguía sin recuperar la mayor parte de su brazo izquierdo tras haberlo hecho explotar anteriormente. Un joven con unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de color marrón, unos ojos de color negro con bordes pintados de también color negro; que vestía su notablemente bien entrenado cuerpo con una camisa marrón con tirantes horizontales y un cuello oscuro también, pantalones también marrones, unos guantes oscuros bien largos hasta los hombros que hacían juego con sus botas negras también y que le llegan hasta los muslos y se podía notar como la marca de Golden residía en su hombro izquierdo en color negro.

Un par de jóvenes magos que debido a su vasto herir y cansar, pasaron a caer tanto adolorida como placenteramente a unos arrasados suelos. Hablando de manera más específica, el joven mago de Fairy Tail cayo a estos de estos de espalda mientras el joven mago de Golden Lion cayó de frente.

-Estoy agotado. En serio. No tengo energías. Estoy hablando contigo solamente para tratar de evitar caer en suspensión...- Dijo un tranquilo Will.

-Pues tendrás que hablar contigo mismo, porque yo sí voy a caer dormido. Creo que me lo merezco tras tanto trabajo...- Dijo Marcus tranquilamente.

-Oye, oye... ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué haremos sí vienen algunos de esos asquerosos zombis?- Preguntaba con intrigar el joven Eehto.

-Pensaremos que haremos cuando llegué ese momento...Aunque siendo sincero, no creo que llegue. De hecho, apuesto que cuando me despierte de mi largo sueño, no solo seguiremos estando vivos, sino que todo el caos en la Ciudad habrá acabado- Contesto un calmado joven Strauss-Dreyar.

-Otra vez ese optimismo...Sin importar cuando tiempo interactúe con humanos cómo tú, jamás podré entenderlos. ¿Tanta buena suerte crees que tenemos?- Preguntó un tranquilo joven mago de Golden Lion.

-No...- Hablo un joven mago de Fairy Tail con un leve sonreír -...Creo que tenemos unos buenos compañeros-

_...En otro lugar..._

Antes de describir a que escena nos dirigíamos, se debía mencionar que tras la definitiva desaparición del llamado Omar Oldcan, tanto la profundidad de los anochecidos cielos como la densidad de la niebla que conformaban a la magia de "Punto de Desaparición" que mantenía encerrada en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo a la Ciudad de Crocus disminuyeron de una ligera pero notable manera.

Fue un hecho que pudo notar una cierta joven de 19 años de edad que corría velozmente con unos pies descalzos por los suelos de concreto de una amplia calle al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" y que mostraba un cuerpo lleno de unas atentidas heridas que se hizo durante sus feroces combates contra Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion y Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels.

Se estaba hablando de aquella joven que poseía una larga cabellera escarlata que tenía un mechón azul en su frente y estaba actualmente atada en forma de una cola de caballo, unos bellos ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que todavía poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con unas cuantas vendas blancas alrededor de su busto y cubriendo las notables heridas en su torso y un pantalón hakama de color rojo con llamas naranjas a sus lados. Y como no mencionar que está joven tenía en su pierna izquierda grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm?... -Pensaba una seria Alicia durante su veloz correr- ... ¿Soy yo o algo le ocurrió a ese oscuro cielo y niebla alrededor de la ciudad? ¿Tendrá que ver con esa luz que vi al este? ¿Será que Marcus derroto al mago de Ouroboros con quién se enfrentaba? Espero que así sea. Y espero aún más que esté bien. Aunque mi madre me dijo que estaba siendo apoyado por un miembro de Golden Lion, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Después de todo, soy tanto su compañera de gremio como su novia... ¿Eh? ¿Un miembro de Golden Lion? No será...Charlie, ¿O sí? Pensar que Marcus está con alguien tan provocativa como ella...No, no. Marcus jamás me traicionaría. No lo haría... ¿Verdad? Bueno, él es un hombre. Estar con alguien con la actitud de Charlie podría hacer que... ¡No, no, no! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando en un momento como este?! ¡Ni que fuera Raine! ¡Debo estar concentrada por sí me encuentro con...! ¡¿Eh?!-

El amplio sentimiento de sorpresa y confusión que obligo a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail no solo a detener sus pensamientos, sino también a detener su avanzar se debió a que ella observo claramente como había llegado a una intercepción de aquella calle que recorría con otras rutas de igual ancho. Rutas repletas con unos suelos de concreto ampliamente agrietados e un incontable número de edificios derrumbados. Sin mencionar que observaba sangre y partes de cuerpos humanos entre los numerosos y grandes escombros en esas destruidas calles.

-Cuanta destrucción... -Pensó Alicia seriamente- ... ¿Habrá sido causada durante el quinto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?...No. Desgraciadamente, veo partes de cadáveres entre los escombros. Eso significa que fue causada cuando había gente en estás calles. Es decir, cuanto todo el alboroto de Ouroboros comenzó. Pero, ¿Habrán sido los zombis? ¿O acaso...?-

-Jejeje...-

-¡...!- Afilaba notablemente la joven Scarlet su mirada con ferocidad.

Instantáneamente después de haber escuchado un sonido parecido al de un leve cantar de unas contentas risas; una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente se daba la vuelta para apuntar su mirada de ojos marrones en la dirección de donde venido esté e al mismo tiempo de afirmar sus descalzas pisadas, de utilizar su "Re-Equipar" para que sus manos sujetaran con gran firmeza el mango de una espada de estilo japonés y ponerse en guardia.

En el siguiente segundo tras esto; se pudo apreciar como a través de la puerta de uno pocos edificios intactos en una de esas increíblemente destruidas calles y que parecía ser una pastelería o algo por el estilo, salió con un tranquilo caminar una cierta joven. Una joven que, mientras su mano derecha cargaba con un pequeño plato de blanca porcelana que poseía un pedazo de un pastel de rosada crema del que parecían haber tomado y su mano izquierda sostenía un simple tenedor, su boca masticaba gustosamente algún alimento.

Hablando más específicamente; se trató de esa joven chica como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionadas a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras, y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica en color anaranjado. Era aquella joven que gano el evento conocido como "Sky and Hell" por una increíble buena suerte.

-...Hmm... -Alesha tragó con placer lo que masticaba para luego decir -...Que deliciosa. Espero que el dueño de está pastelería tenga la suerte de sobrevivir a la masacre de la ciudad. Sería una pena que el creador de tal pastel de fresas desapareciera-

-Ella es...De Ouroboros... - Pensó una seria Alicia.

-¿Hm?... -La tranquila joven Fortune veía a la joven Scarlet en esa calle -...Vaya, vaya, vaya. Qué escena más curiosa me encuentro al aquí...Una chica llena de heridas apuntándome amenazadoramente con una espada. ¿Será señal de buena o mala suerte?-

_...Otro encuentro, otra batalla a punto de iniciar...Alicia y Alesha...La hija de "Titania" contra la ama de la suerte... ¿Qué clase de combate ocurrirá?..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola, amigos**

**Espero que hayan disfrutados esos dos ultimos capitulos. Les hablo para decirles que un seguidor de mi historia hizo unos cuantos fan arts de esta. Los interesados busquen la pagina de deviart de difebugo. **

**Matane**


	42. Fortuna

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos **

**Capítulo 42/166: ¡Fortuna!**

Durante el vasto caos que invadía a la Ciudad de Crocus; Marcus Strauss-Dreyar y Will Eehto de Golden Lion se enfrentaron juntos en contra de uno de los causantes de esté, Omar Oldcan, miembro de Ouroboros y unos de los primeros demonios de los libros de Zeref al igual que sus camaradas. Fue un combate duro, pero gracias a su peculiar trabajo de equipo, Marcus y Will prevalecieron ante Omar, quién pareció aceptar con cierto placer el acabar de su vida de más de 400 años de edad. E unos momentos luego de esto, en otra parte de Crocus, otro encuentro entre Fairy Tail y Ouroboros se llevó a cabo...

**...Continuación...**

-... ¿Será señal de buena o mala suerte?-

Aquel notablemente tranquilo hablar pertenecía a una de las dos únicas presentes en una intercepción entre una ilesa calle y otras tres calles profundamente dañadas. Calles al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, que se encontraba encerrada en una magia de nombre "Punto de Desaparición" que estaba basada en aquel profundamente cielo estrellado encima de ella y en toda la densa niebla que cubría por completo sus afueras.

Fue el hablar de una joven que, mientras su mano derecha cargaba con un pequeño plato de blanca porcelana que poseía un pedazo de un pastel de rosada crema del que parecían haber tomado y su mano izquierda sostenía un simple tenedor, su boca masticaba tranquila y gustosamente algún alimento.

Hablando más específicamente; se trató de esa joven chica como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionadas a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras, y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica en color anaranjado.

Y también se debía mencionar que a unos metros en frente de esa joven que calmadamente comía pastel se encontraba una joven que afilaba su mirada con notable seriedad y ferocidad, que afirmaba sus descalzos pies en los suelos de concreto de aquella calle, que sostenía con ambas manos y amplia firmeza la empuñadura de una filosa espada japonesa, que se mantenía en guardia y que mostraba un cuerpo lleno de unas atendidas heridas que se hizo durante sus feroces combates contra Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion y Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels.

Se estaba hablando de aquella joven que poseía una larga cabellera escarlata que tenía un mechón azul en su frente y estaba actualmente atada en forma de una cola de caballo, unos bellos ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que todavía poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con unas cuantas vendas blancas alrededor de su busto y cubriendo las notables heridas en su torso y un pantalón hakama de color rojo con llamas naranjas a sus lados. Y como no mencionar que está joven tenía en su pierna izquierda grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

-...- Se mantenía en silencio Alicia mientras estaba en guardia e observaba a la enemiga en frente de ella.

-Whoa...Tú mirada da más miedo que esa espada que tienes en las manos- Dijo una tranquila Alesha durante un leve masticar.

-Sí...No hay duda. Ella es de Ouroboros. Sí recuerdo bien...Su nombre era Alesha. Sí. Alesha Fortune...La que gano el evento del segundo día por pura suerte. O eso pareció, por lo menos- Pensó una seria joven Scarlet.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo? Sí no es así, quisiera ir a ver las tiendas de ropa en la ciudad ahora que termine de ver las pastelerías- Decía tranquilamente la joven Fortune mientras el tenedor en su mano izquierda llevaba hasta su boca otro pedazo de pastel.

-Lo siento, pero no iras a ningún otro lugar. Yo te derrotare justo aquí- Contestaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail seriamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Derrotarme? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba con leve confundir la joven miembro de Ouroboros mientras masticaba.

-¿Qué por qué...? Porque tú y tú gremio son los culpables de todo el caos que está azotando a está hermosa ciudad y a sus inocentes habitantes. No finjas que no lo sabes. Yo sé todo con respecto a los planes de Ouroboros- Respondió una seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-¿En serio?... -Hablo la joven de largos cabellos negros y blancos atados en coletas- ...Hmm...Pero sí lo único que hice fue hacer lo que Lar-chan me pidió que hiciera para agradecerle que me liberara de ese sucio estante en el que estuve por más de 400 años. ¿Así es cómo trata el destino a alguien que paga sus deudas con la gente? Que mala suerte...Bueno, que importa. No creo que lidiar contigo sea muy diferente a lidiar con una mosca. Hasta podría ser algo divertido-

-Está chica...- Pensó seriamente la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail -...A pesar de que está completamente relajada y está llena de aperturas...Mis instintos me dicen que es peligrosa. Yo todavía siento el daño y cansancio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...Con una oponente como ella, no puedo permitirme gastar las energías físicas y mágicas que me quedan a la ligera. Bien...Sí recuerdo el segundo día, parece ser que la magia de está chica controla la misma suerte...Pero, aunque diga eso, no entiendo muy bien que significa... ¿Qué pasara sí la ataco?-

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás? Tú eres la que quiere pelear, ¿Verdad, chica escarlata? Vamos, ven- Dijo tranquilamente la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref dándole otro bocado a cierto pastel.

-Supongo que puedo aprovechar esa personalidad despreocupada para obtener algo de información... -Pensaba una seria Alicia para luego decir- ...Tú... ¿Fuiste la que causó toda está destrucción?-

-¿Destrucción?... -Repetía Alesha para después ver a su alrededor y notar las dañadas calles cerca de esa ruta donde ella estaba -...Oh, es cierto. Todo está hecho un desastre... ¿Hm? ¿Lo hice yo? Bueno, puede que durante toda la felicidad que tenía cuando por fin termine de todas las tareas que me había dicho Lar-chan, pude haber liberado un poco de mi poder por aquí y por allá. Vaya, vaya. Que error. Sí esto hubiera pasado antes del empezar de nuestros planes, de seguro Omar me hubiera dado uno de sus molestos sermones de viejo. Jeje-

-¿Error?...Oye, ahí hay varios cadáveres- Dijo la joven Scarlet mezclando cierto enojar con su seriedad.

-Sí, es verdad. Sí que hay gente con mala suerte en esté mundo, ¿No crees?- Contesto la joven Fortune con una tranquila como ligeramente maliciosa sonrisa de leve tamaño.

-Está tipa... -Pensó una seria Alicia- ...Bueno, aparte de descubrir que ella es más desagradable de lo que parece, ahora sé que su magia puede causar una destrucción de está escala y eso con ella controlándola inconscientemente. No hay duda de que es alguien con quién tener cuidado. Pero, sigo sin saber cuál debería ser exactamente mi primer movimiento...Creo que solo perderé tiempo sí lo pienso, y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme. Hay gente sufriendo en alguna parte de Crocus mientras pienso. Debo acabar con ella cuanto antes para que también termine está monstruosa situación. Solo haré como Tsuna, y la atacare sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin riesgo, no hay victoria. ¡Re-Equipar!-

Tras la pronunciación de esa última palabra en sus pensamientos, la seria joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de caballo provoco mágicamente que un gran número de espadas de distinto tamaño y forma pero igual de destellantes y afiladas hicieran aparición y flotaran en los aires justo encima de su posición. Un hecho que decoro con leve sorpresa los anaranjados ojos de una joven con una larga cabellera que era blanca del lado izquierda y negra del lado derecho.

-Oh- Vocalizo Alesha con cierto impresionar.

-¡Vayan!- Exclamo una seria y determinada Serena.

Aquella siguiente palabra que pronuncio la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hizo que cada una de las veinte armas cortantes que flotaban en los aire encima de su posición pasaran a volar con notable potencia cómo sí fueran misiles en dirección a una joven que supuestamente era una demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que la mayoría de sus camaradas de gremio, quién solo se limitó a hacer que ese tenedor en su mano izquierdo tomara otro pedazo de pastel en el platillo en su mano derecha y lo llevara a su boca.

Y en el siguiente segundo; aquel notable número de espadas tanto anchas como largas así como cortas y delgadas impactaron tan fuertemente una tras otra en la zona donde residía su objetivo que una enorme y densa nube de polvo acabó viéndose levantada en aquella calle al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

-Bien, me gustaría pensar que pude derrotarla con eso, pero sé por experiencia que oponentes como ella no caen tan fácilmente. Espero al menos haberle causado algo de daño- Pensó Alicia con seria actitud.

-¡Ah...Ah...!-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la joven Scarlet con leve confusión.

-¡...Ah...Ah...!-

Mientras se escuchaba en los aires el sonido de un tenue toser, unas ligeras brisas de viento pasaron por aquella calle y empezaron a despejar lentamente la gran nube de un denso polvo que estaba presente en está. Eventualmente todo ese polvoreo se despejo por completo e una vez más se obtuvo la imagen de una joven maga de Ouroboros, la cuál estaba tosiendo levemente.

Una joven maga de Ouroboros que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su posición y que poseía alrededor de está un total veinte espadas de distintos tamaños y formas que veían sus afiladas hojas de acero enterradas en unos suelos de concreto. Un hecho que observaba una joven maga de Fairy Tail con sorpresa, confusión y frustrar, aunque ella no lo mostraba en su seria mirada de ojos marrones.

-¡...Ah...Ah...! -Tosía Alesha- ...Rayos...Me entro polvo a la boca junto al pastel...Que mala suerte...-

-Todas las armas que lance hacia ella... ¿Fallaron? ¿Acaso las esquivó? No, no fue eso. No se ha movido ni un solo paso de su posición. Entonces, ¿Las desvió? Pero, no sentí que ellas chocaran contra algo o que mi control fuera perturbado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? ¿Cómo funciona exactamente esa magia de suerte suya?- Pensó una tanto seria como confusa Alicia.

-¿Hm?... -La joven Fortune veía los afilados objetos enterrados a su alrededor- ... ¿Espadas?-

-...En cualquier caso... -Pensaba la joven Scarlet- ...Sí los ataques a distancia no funcionan...-

Tras haber aumentado ligera pero perspicazmente la firmeza de tanto el pisar de sus pies descalzos como el sujetar de sus dos manos, la joven Scarlet pasó inmediatamente después a dar un potente salto que la elevo varios metros en los aires para que luego ella alzara sobre su cabeza la afilada espada japonés que sostenía al mismo tiempo que descendía con notable velocidad desde aquella gran altura en dirección a la joven Fortune, la cuál ahora solo se limitaba a observarla pensativamente con sus ojos anaranjados.

-¡...No tengo más opción que atacarla directamente!- Pensó una determinada Alicia durante su caer.

-Hmm... -La joven Fortune cambió repentinamente su pensativa mirada por cierto asombrar y contentar- ¡...Ah, ya te recuerdo!-

En cuanto aquella caída desde una gran altura en los aires la llevó a solo estar separada de su enemiga por unos pocos centímetros que seguían reduciéndose, la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez hizo uso de una amplia fuerza y velocidad para bajar la katana que sujetaba de la altura a la cual la había alzado y clavar sin duda alguna la afilada hoja de reluciente acero de está en toda la cima de la desprotegida cabeza de la joven supuestamente creada por el fallecido hombre dueño del apodo de "El Mago Oscuro" y "Emperador Spriggan". O por lo menos, eso fue lo que la primera nombrada pensó que ocurriría, pero la realidad fue distinta.

Se pudo presenciar claramente como Alicia, quién mostraba un cierto shock en sus marrones ojos ante lo que pasó, había aterrizado perfectamente con sus descalzos pies en unos suelos de concreto mientras que el potente golpe descendente que había lanzado con aquella espada japonesa que sus manos empuñaban había causado unas fuertes ondas de viento al no haber golpeado nada más ni menos que el aire. Y sin mencionar que ella ahora se mantenía posicionada justo al lado de Alesha, quién solo mostraba una tranquila sonrisa.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Alicia con notable shock.

-¡Eres la que participo en el evento del cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!- Dijo una tranquilamente sonriente Alesha.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó...? -Pensaba una sorprendida joven Scarlet mientras dirigía su mirada a quién estaba a su izquierda- ... ¿Estoy a su lado? Sí no se movió en lo más mínimo... ¿Acaso yo calcule mal la dirección de mi salto? Eso no es posible. Nunca antes me había pasado. Juraría que yo vi claramente cómo estaba cayendo justo hacia su posición...Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que termine a su lado y golpeando el aire en vez de a ella?-

-¡Tú montaste un gran espectáculo junto con Devlin-chan! ¡Todas esas espadas y luces volando por ahí! ¡Fue realmente divertido verlos!- Comentaba una alegre joven Fortune.

-¡Tch...!- Rechisto Alicia sus dientes con frustrar para luego pensar -¡...No sé que fue lo que ocurrió, pero a está distancia no hay forma en que falle...!-

Aumentando la firmeza del pisar de sus descalzos pies hasta el punto que el terreno de concreto debajo de ellos se le vio añadido unas cuantas fracturas, la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente e atada en forma de una cola de caballo sujetaba fuertemente la empuñadura de una espada de estilo japonés mientras guiaba a está en un poderoso golpe de izquierda a derecha en dirección a la joven de largos cabellos blancos y negros que estaba justo a su lado. Pero en el siguiente instante, otro inesperado hecho ocurrio.

Estando solamente a fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo y unos minúsculos centímetros de llegar a la enemiga de quién le empuñaba, una espada japonesa vio repentinamente su larga y filosa hoja de reluciente acero rota en unos dos pedazos de distintos tamaños. Mientras que el pedazo más grande de está simplemente caía al suelo, la parte que continuaba sosteniendo la joven Scarlet no tuvo el suficiente tamaño para llegar a una joven Fortune quién llevaba hasta su boca otro pedazo de pastel para masticar gustosa.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Volvió Alicia a mostrar notable shock.

-Vaya...- Dijo una tranquila Alesha durante su masticar.

-¡M-Mi espada... ¿Se rompió?! ¡¿En esté de todos los momentos que podía haber?!- Pensaba una estupefacta joven Scarlet.

-Eso pasa cuando no cuidas bien tus juguetes...- La joven Fortune acerco su mano izquierda a quién estaba en sus cercanías -...Pero, no te preocupes-

-¡...!-

Aquella vasta sorpresa que invadió a una joven maga de Fairy Tail y le hizo abrir de una amplia manera sus marrones ojos se debió a que instantáneamente después de que una tranquilamente sonriente joven miembro de Ouroboros utilizara su mano izquierda para tocar ligeramente su hombro izquierdo cómo sí estuviera consolando a alguien, ella pudo sentir a la perfección como por una fracción de nanosegundo el interior de su cuerpo fue recorrido por algo así como una tenue electricidad. Una electricidad que encendió en ella un intenso dolor que le recorría de pies a cabeza, pero que se centraba sobre todo en sus rotas costillas y aquel amplio corte rodeado en vendas que estaba en el frente de su torso.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba Alicia con intenso dolor mientras caía arrodillada al suelo.

-Que ruidosa...- Comento una levemente disgustada Alesha mientras uno de los dedos de su mano derecha tapaba su oreja derecha.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esto...?! -Pensaba una adolorida joven Scarlet- ¡...M-Mi cuerpo fue invadido por un repentino dolor...! ¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que me hizo?!...No... ¡E-Este dolor...Viene de las heridas que me hice durante la final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡S-Sí las estaba soportando bien hasta ahora... ¿Por qué rebotaron hacia mí de manera tan repentina?! ¡¿Fue por el simple toque de está chica?!-

-Hmm...Esto no fue tan divertido cómo pensé que sería. Bueno, no importa- Dijo una tranquila joven Fortune mientras veía las puntas de acero de ese tenedor en su mano derecha.

-¡...!- Una notablemente adolorida joven de Fairy Tail alzo su mirada para observar con enfurecer a su enemiga.

-Pero, ¿Ves que al final sí fue cómo dije?... -Mostraba una joven miembro de Ouroboros un pequeño sonreír de cierta malicia- ...Tan fácil cómo lidiar con una mosca-

Después del pronunciar de aquellas palabras, esa sonriente joven que poseía una larga cabellera que era negra de su lado derecho, blanco de su lado izquierdo e estaba atada en coletas hizo uso de una notable velocidad para que las cuatro puntas de acero de aquel tenedor que sujetaba su mano izquierda se acercaran cada vez más y más a uno de los marrones ojos de la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente que estaba arrodillada en los suelos de concreto en sus cercanías debido a ese gran dolor que recorría su herida persona.

Pero, cuanto solo faltaba una fracción de segundo y unos centímetros para que un puntiagudo objeto que se usaba normalmente para comer llegara a enterrarse en un cierto globo ocular que expresaba notable sorprender, otro completamente inesperado hecho invadió a aquella escena llevada a cabo en una intercepción de calles al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

Se pudo apreciar claramente como ese tenedor que sostenía la mano izquierda de una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref detuvo repentinamente su mover, pero no exactamente porque ella parara el impulsar de su brazo izquierdo, sino por el colisionar contra algo así una gruesa pared aunque en realidad no había nada en el aire. O por lo menos, así parecía.

Pero con su mirada más cerca a esa situación que la mirada de su enemiga, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail podía observar sin duda alguna como el puntiagudo objeto que está dirigió hacia uno de sus marrones ojos no podía atravesar los pocos centímetros que faltaban para llegar a su objetivo porque en estos se encontraba posicionado lo que no podía describirse de ningún otro modo que como un solido muro tan increíblemente delgado y cristalino que era casi invisible. Era una magia que había aparecido anteriormente en esté longevo relato.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba Alesha con confundir.

-E-Esto es... ¿Una barrera?- Pensó una sorprendida Alicia.

-¿Qué rayos...? El tenedor no avanza...- Hablo una frustrada joven Fortune mientras seguía empujando ese tenedor en su mano izquierda.

-¡...!- La joven Scarlet afilaba su mirada con seriedad.

Habiéndose percatado de que el dolor que recorría su lastimado cuerpo se había reducido a un nivel soportable, una joven maga de Fairy Tail que seguía sujetando en su mano derecha una espada japonesa de rota hoja inmediatamente pasó a dar un amplio salto hacia atrás que le permitió aterrizar perfectamente de pie en una posición a varios metros de distancia de una joven miembro de Ouroboros, quién por tal cosa pasó a detener el impulsar de ese tenedor en su mano izquierda e apuntar su ligeramente frustrada mirada a su enemiga.

-Rayos...Huyó. Y yo que pensaba acabar esto rápido por el bien de ambas...Que mala suerte- Comento una levemente frustrada Alesha

-El dolor de mis heridas volvió a la normalidad...- Pensaba Alicia -... ¿Fue porque se distrajo?...En cualquier caso, esa magia que me salvó...-

-Vaya escena me encuentro mientras busco al controlador de todos esos zombis...-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con sorprender la joven Scarlet y la joven Fortune.

-...Más te vale darme una buena explicación sobre lo que está ocurriendo aquí...-

Dirigiendo sus miradas en la dirección de dónde provino una femenina voz con un tono de ligero enojo, la joven Fortune y la joven Scarlet observaron como cierta ser se presentaba con un tranquilo caminar en aquella calle y a unos pocos metros detrás de la última nombrada. Se trataba de esa joven que Alesha conocía por ser quién derroto a su compañera de gremio, Amaia Jiwe, en el primer combate del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y que Alicia conocía al ser esa una de sus oponente en el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y su amiga de la infancia.

En otras palabras; era esa joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros, y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven. Era aquella que también podría describirse como la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi.

-...Alicia- Hablo una seria y levemente enojada Kasuga.

-¡...Kasuga!- Nombro Alicia con notable sorprender.

-Esa tipa es...- Pensó Alesha con una pequeña confusión.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo es posible que yo hubiera tenido que salvarte de un tenedor? Aunque estés herida debido a nuestra batalla en el torneo, no permitiré que uses tú estado como excusa para perder de una manera tan patética. Esa no es la hermana mayor que yo admiro- Decía seriamente la joven Mikazuchi mientras se posicionaba al lado de su amiga de la infancia.

-Je... -Enseñaba la joven Scarlet una pequeña sonrisa- ...Lamento que hayas tenido que ver un lado tan lamentable de mí, hermana menor. Pero, la magia de esa tipa de ahí es bastante problemática...-

-¿Esa tipa?... -La joven maga de Mermaid Heels apuntó su mirada a la tercera joven en esa calle -...Esa chica... ¿Acaso no es una de los miembros de ese gremio de Alvarez? Ouroboros, ¿No? ¿Por qué peleas contra ella en está situación tan caótica por la que pasa la ciudad?-

-Justamente por la situación. Está chica y todos los demás de su gremio son los causantes de todo esté caos. Como lo sé es una larga historia, pero el punto es que sí la derrotamos a ella y los demás de Ouroboros, los zombis y esa niebla alrededor de Crocus desaparecerán- Contesto una seria joven maga de Fairy Tail apuntando su mirada a su enemiga a unos metros de distancia.

-Ya veo. Sí tú lo dices, debe ser cierto. Bien. No sé cuál es esa magia problemática de la que hablaste, pero sí estamos las dos juntas, esa chica no será para nada un oponente difícil- Comentaba Kasuga seriamente.

-Cuanta confianza... -Hablo Alesha- ... ¿Crees que será fácil lidiar conmigo solo porque pudiste vencer a Amaia-chan? Ese pensar solo te traerá un montón de mala suerte. De hecho, sí Amaia-chan hubiera luchado en serio, tú no hubieras tenido oportunidad alguna de vencerla. Pero, los aguafiestas de Omar y Lar-chan nos dijeron que no usáramos nuestras verdaderas habilidades para que así no atraer mucho la atención-

-Oh... -Vocalizó una seria joven Mikazuchi- ...¿Eh serio? En ese caso, después de derrotarte, iré a buscar a esa compañera tuya y comprobaremos sí puedo o no vencerla en un combate en serio. En cualquier caso, le diré que le mandaste tus saludos...**Barrier Shock**-

"Impacto de Barrera". Las últimas palabras que pronuncio con serio tono la joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels hicieron que en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo un muro de amplio ancho e alto, de cuadrada forma, increíblemente delgado y formado por material cristalino tan transparente que era casi invisible surgiera mágicamente en frente de su posición e instantáneamente después saliera disparado con suma fuerza en dirección a una joven que supuestamente era un demonio de los libros de Zeref con tal de golpearla con la suficiente fuerza para romperle varios huesos al mismo tiempo de mandarla a volar varios metros en la dirección contraria y sin que ella se percatara de que había ocurrido con exactitud. O por lo menos, eso es lo que tenía planeado la primera nombrada. Pero una vez más, la realidad fue distinta.

Aunque una enorme, dura y casi invisible barrera mágica sí fue impulsada con una vasta velocidad para que recorriera varios metros de distancia en cuestión de una fracción de nanosegundo, está no golpeo a una tranquilamente sonriente joven de largos cabellos negros y blancos atados en forma de coletas, sino que impacto e hizo escombros a un edificio de concreto en el lado derecho de está. Un hecho que obligo a una joven de largos cabellos marrones oscuros a abrir a sus negros ojos con amplio sorprender y a la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente a decorar sus marrones ojos con cierto frustrar.

-¡¿Q...?!- Mostraba Kasuga un notable shock.

-Cielos, cielos. Otra que vino a causar polvo...- Decía una tranquila Alesha mientras veía los escombros y polvo que nacieron de la destrucción de una edificación.

-Con que la magia de Kasuga tampoco funciona...- Pensó Alicia con frustrar.

-Para hablar con tanta confianza, sí que tienes una mala puntería- Comentaba la joven Fortune para dar otro bocado a ese pastel que empezaba a acabarse.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Creer que mi "Impacto de Barrera" fallara...Es la primera vez que esto pasa...- Dijo la joven Mikazuchi con ligero estupefacción.

-Te entiendo. Varios de mis ataques hacia ella han también fallado miserablemente. Cómo te dije, su magia es problemática- Decía una seria joven Scarlet mientras veía la rota espada que sujetaba su mano derecha y luego la hacía desaparecer de una mágica manera.

-¿Su magia? ¿Y está cuál es exactamente? ¿Lo sabes, Alicia?- Preguntaba intrigada una joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-A mí me parece que su magia controla la misma suerte. Tú recuerdas la forma en que ella gano el evento del segundo día, ¿Verdad?- Respondió la joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Eh? ¿La suerte? No entiendo muy bien que significa eso... ¿Quieres decir que ella puede controlar todo lo que pasa para su beneficio?- Preguntó una seria pero confusa joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro.

-No creo que la palabra "controlar" sea exacta aquí. Ella no controla ni sabe que ocurrirá, pero sin duda sabe el resultado. Con su magia solo vasta que ella desee algo. Por ejemplo, sí ella no quiere que nuestros ataques le den, entonces estos no le darán. La misma realidad y lógica cambiaran para que eso ocurra- Contesto seriamente la joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-Whoa... -Hablo una ligeramente sonriente joven miembro de Ouroboros- ...Eres bien lista, chica escarlata. Aparte por el hecho de llamarla "Magia", has descrito muy bien mi poder. Veras...Controlar el resultado...Alterar la lógica...Jugar con el espacio...Manipular la realidad...Cambiar el destino...Cualquiera de estás palabras es válida para describir mi "Maldición de la Fortuna"-

-¡...!- Otro gran sentimiento de shock pasó a invadir a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y a la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

-¿Maldición de la Fortuna? ¿No es magia?- Se preguntaba Kasuga con confundir.

-¡¿Una maldición?! ¡¿Cómo Serena?!- Pensó Alicia con notable asombrar.

-¿Ahora entienden?... -Continuo Alesha su hablar- -...Hagan lo que hagan, al final siempre ocurrirá lo que quiero. De está manera...Quédense quietas y sean aplastadas-

Inmediatamente luego de que la joven Fortune liberara las palabras que marcaron el fin de esa conversación con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía una cierta malicia, la joven Scarlet y la joven Mikazuchi abrieron de gran manera en tiempo simultáneo sus miradas al presenciar como los suelos de concreto sobre los que se mantenían temblaron hasta el punto de verse decorados en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo con unas grietas de gran tamaño. Grietas en donde sus pies acabaron hundiéndose de un modo notable.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡E-El suelo...!- Mostró Alicia sorprender ante lo que ocurrio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Estoy atorada...!- Decía una molesta Kasuga mientras movía sus pies embotados e atascados.

-¡¿Eh?!... -Una sorprendida joven Scarlet subió su mirada- ¡Oye, Kasuga! ¡Arriba!-

-¡...!- Reacciono la joven Mikazuchi con sorprender.

Alzando su mirada de la misma forma que hacía aquella joven maga de Fairy Tail a su lado, la joven maga de Mermaid Heels fue capaz de ver claramente al igual que ella como un alto edificio de concentro que ayudaba a conformar aquella calle donde estaban repentinamente se derrumbó y sus numerosos escombros de gran tamaño estaban cayendo hacia su dirección. Pero antes de que estos llegaran hasta ambas...

**-¡Barrier!-**

"Barrera". Diciendo aquella palabra al mismo tiempo de alzar su enguantada mano izquierda a una altura superior a su cabeza y en dirección a los grandes objetos de concreto que caían a su dirección, la joven Mikazuchi terminó creando mágicamente en los aires a unos metros encima de su posición y la de su aliada una plataforma de gran ancho y formada por una transparente material cristalino. Una plataforma que acabó recibiendo todos los impactos de los escombros que caían hacia unas jóvenes magas.

Y mientras esto ocurría, la joven Scarlet volvía a afilar su mirada con seriedad para después usar su "Re-Equipar" para que una espada medieval formada por un reluciente metal platino fuera sujetada firmemente en cada una de sus manos y luego utilizar las largos e anchas filosas hojas de ambas para cortar veloz y notablemente el agrietado terreno de concreto donde sus pies descalzos y los embotados pies de su aliada estaban atorados con tal de liberar estos y para que las dos después dieran unos amplios saltos hacia atrás para alejarse aún más metros de la joven Fortune, quién mostró cierto frustrar en su mirada.

-Tch... -Rechisto sus dientes una ligeramente molesta Alesha- ...Volvieron a salvarse. Entonces...Que exploten-

Luego de las últimas palabras de aquella joven de larga cabellera blanca de su lado izquierdo, negro de su lado derecho y atada en un par de coletas; la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y la joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro fueron capaces de presenciar como sus alrededores se llenaron de una repentina manera de numerosas explosiones de gran poder y tamaño que salían de varias partes de los suelos de concreto de esa amplia calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Explosiones?! ¡¿Cómo puede crear esto con ese poder de la suerte suyo...?!- Preguntó una seria Kasuga mientras soportaba varias ondas de choque.

-¡¿Las explosiones vienen de debajo del suelo...?! -Hablo Alicia en la misma situación que su aliada- ¡...D-Deben ser causadas por las lacrimas que sirven para dar energía a los postes en las calles de la ciu...!-

Pero antes de que esa joven maga de Fairy Tail pudiera acabar de hablar, tanto ella como la joven maga de Mermaid Heels a su lado terminaron viéndose encerradas en la explosión de vasta fuerza, ancho e altura que surgió de los suelos de concreto justo debajo de ellas. Un hecho que observo a la distancia una joven miembro de Ouroboros, la cuál veía su cabellera ligeramente agitada por todas las ondas de choque que se extendían hasta su posición.

-Bien... -Hablo una tranquilamente sonriente Alesha- ...Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Ahora por fin puedo dirigirme a ver las tiendas de ropa de está ciudad. Buscare algo lindo para Amaia-chan y se lo llevare como disculpa por haberme encargado de esa chica de las barreras por ella... ¿Eh?-

Aquel sentimiento de diminuta confusión que invadió momentáneamente a la joven que supuestamente era un demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que la mayoría de sus camaradas de gremio se debió a que está observo con sus anaranjados ojos como desde las densas nubes de humo negro que quedaron tras las varias explosiones a unos metros en frente de su posición salieron disparadas un gran número de afiladas espadas de distintas formas y tamaños que avanzaban con gran velocidad por los aires para acercarse cada vez más y más a su posición.

Pero al igual que pasó anteriormente, gracias esa llamada "Maldición de la Fortuna" suya, cada una de esas más de treinta armas cortantes de diferentes largos e anchos no golpearon en lo más mínimo a una joven que usaba el tenedor en su mano izquierda para llevar a su boca el último pedazo de pastel de rosada crema que residía en un pequeño plato sobre su mano derecha y solo acabaron pasando de largos a esta.

Un hecho que pudieron ver claramente gracias a que todo ese humero a su alrededor se despejo con las brisas del viento la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels, quienes a pesar poseer sus cuerpos más heridos y ropas más rotas que antes, se mantenían firmemente paradas sobre unos fragmentados y quemados suelos.

-Con que aumentar el número de armas no funciono, ¿Eh?- Comento una seria pero frustrada Alicia.

-Será mejor que dejes esa clase de ataques. Solo sería un desperdicio de armas y poder mágico- Dijo una serena Kasuga.

-Ah... -Suspiro Alesha cansadamente mientras lanzaba ese tenedor y vacío plato en sus manos al suelo- ...Ustedes... ¿No podrían solo abrirse los estómagos con esas espadas suyas y ahorrarme trabajo? De todas manera van a morir. ¿Cómo es que aún no lo entienden? Gracias a mi maldición, soy invencible-

-Invencible... ¿Eh?- Repetía tranquilamente la joven Mikazuchi.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa con ese tono? No me gusta para nada- Dijo la joven Fortune con un cierto molestar.

-Ciertamente... -Hablo la joven Scarlet- ...Por ahora, tú defensa sí parece totalmente perfecta. Pero tú ataque es una cosa distinta. Después de todo, sí quieres librarte de nosotras de inmediato... ¿Por qué no solo dices que muramos?-

-...- La joven miembro de Ouroboros se mantuvo en silencio mientras arrugada levemente su mirada con disgustar.

-La respuesta es, porque aunque digas "Mueran", no pasaría nada. Ese es uno de los límites de tú magia, ¿Verdad?...Ah, perdón. Era maldición o algo así, ¿No?- Dijo una tranquila joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-También es obvio que tú "Fortuna" no puede intervenir en nuestro uso de magia. Se podría decir que tú poder tiene mayor efecto en las cosas no vivas que en las vivas. Bueno, siendo sincera, incluso si pudiera evitar usáramos magia, para derrotarte, yo estaría dispuesta a luchar incluso a rasguños- Comentaba una seria joven maga de Fairy Tail mientras usaba su "Re-Equipar" para hacer desaparecer esas espadas en sus manos.

-¿En serio?...Eso no es nada divertido- Dijo tanto ligeramente sonriente como con un cierto disgustar la joven de largos cabellos blancos y negros atados en coletas.

-Y por último...Sí nuestros ataques no te alcanzan únicamente por el hecho de que tú deseas que así no sea, ¿Qué pasaría sí nuestro deseo de derrotarte fuera mayor que la fuerza con la que tú quieres algo? Literalmente, sería una batalla de voluntades, ¿No?- Mencionaba una seria joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro.

-Oh... -Vocalizo Alesha- ... ¿Creen que podrán superar mi "Maldición de la Fortuna" sí su desear es más fuerte que el mío? Eso ya no es algo divertido, sino lunático. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que he estado deseando?...Fue por más de 400 años...-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron con confundir la joven Scarlet y la joven Mikazuchi.

-...Por más de 400 años...- Hablo la joven Fortune con una leve sonrisa de notable malicia -...Yo desee libertad...Desee vivir...Incluso hubo momentos en los desee la muerte. Durante un increíblemente largo tiempo, lo único que hice fue existir en una maldita prisión con forma de estante y cómo ni siquiera tenía ojos ni oidos o nariz, estaba rodeada por una silenciosa e inolora oscuridad. Pero cómo sí fuera una brillante estrella fugaz, Lar-chan llegó y no solamente me concedió un cuerpo con el poder para que yo misma cumpliera mis demás deseos, sino que me dio por el barato precio de ayudarlo con sus planes de iniciar la guerra la total libertad que yo quería. Ahora puedo ir a divertirme dónde quiera y hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me detenga...Sobre todo unas niñitas que seguramente tuvieron vidas llenas de buena suerte como ustedes... ¿Entendieron, humanas?-

-¿Humanas? ¿400 años? ¿Qué es todo lo que está diciendo está tipa?- Preguntaba una ligeramente confusa Kasuga.

-No sé. Pero...- Hablo una seria Alicia mientras pensó -...Habla como sí hubiera estado 400 años viva...Dice que estuvo aprisionada en un estante...Y el hecho de que no usa magia, sino una maldición... ¿Realmente será una demonio de los libros de Zeref como Serena?-

-Aunque no he entendido muy bien tú historia, puedo entender que has sufrido... -Hablo una seria joven Mikazuchi -...Pero, no creas que aceptare que para librarte de ese sufrimiento, tú hayas ayudado a crear el caos que azota a los inocentes habitantes de está ciudad y a mis compañeras. Te detendré...Literalmente-

Tras aquellas últimas palabras de la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi, ella extendió su mano derecha vestida en un blanco guante en dirección a su enemiga a unos metros de distancia en frente de su posición y provoco que un ancho muro cuadricular formado por un transparente material cristalino surgiera mágicamente no solo a unos metros en frente de está sino también a unos metros detrás, a la derecha, a la izquierda e incluso también a unos metros encima de su posición, aunque esté último estaba en una posición horizontal.

Y justamente después de su mágica aparición; cada uno de esos cinco cristalinos muros de cuadrada forma y notable ancho fueron acercándose cada más y más uno al otro hasta que de eventual manera se unieron en un gran cubo que encerraba en su interior a una joven supuestamente creada por el fallecido hombre dueño de los apodos de "El Mago Oscuro" y "El Emperador Spriggan". Algo que sorprendió tanto a está como a la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó intrigada Alesha mientras veía sus alrededores.

-¿Formó una prisión con las barreras mágicas?- Pensó Alicia con cierto sorprender para después mostrar una ligera sonrisa como de enorgullecer.

-Quiero ver cómo tú buena suerte te salva de esto...- Hablo una seria Kasuga -**...Barrier Ejecution**-

Instantáneamente después de que la joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro dijera esas últimas palabras al mismo tiempo de convertir su enguantada mano abierta en un apretado puño, aquella enorme caja de un cristalino pero resistente material se empezó hacer mucho y mucho más angosta de una manera realmente rápida hasta que de un eventual modo está acabó aplastando letalmente de quién estaba en su interior, es decir; a una joven de largos cabellos con una mitad blanca, una mitad negra y atados en forma de coletas.

O eso es lo que tenía planeado la primera nombrada. Pero al igual que ya numerosas veces durante aquel unilateral combate, ocurrió un resultado muy diferente al que esperaba una de las dos jóvenes magas presentes en aquella intercepción de calles al oeste de la anochecida ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Se pudo apreciar sin duda alguna como justo en el momento antes de que aquel cubo formado por la unión de un quinteto de barreras mágicas comenzara a estrujar con su increíblemente veloz reducir de tamaño el cuerpo de una joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna", tanto está como la llamada "Ejecución de Barrera" fueron encerradas en el interior de la vastamente poderosa explosión que surgió repentinamente en aquella área que abarcaban ambas en esa calle.

Una explosión que hizo resonar en los aires un fuerte sonido de destrucción, que causo una gigantesca nube de un polvo profundamente denso y que creo una poderosa onda de choque que se extendió varios metros a su redonda y por supuesto que llegó hasta las posiciones de una joven usuaria de Magia de Cuerpo Celestial, "Re-Equipar" y "Re-Dimension" y una joven usuaria de magia de barreras, las cuales no solamente vieron sus ropas y cabelleras agitadas por esta, sino que incluso tuvieron que pisar los fragmentados y quemados suelos de concreto bajo sus pies con una notable firmeza para evitar ser empujadas.

-¿Q...? ¿Una explosión? Creer que se libraría de mis barreras de tal manera... ¿A eso se le puede llamar suerte?- Comento una seria Kasuga mientras soportaba el azotar de una onda de choque.

-¡...!- Afilo Alicia su mirada con seriedad mientras estaba en la misma situación que su aliada -...No...No fue una simple explosión. Algo salió de debajo de la tierra con una gran fuerza. Esta presencia...-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron la joven Scarlet y la joven Mikazuchi con notable sorprender.

-¿Cómo mi suerte me salvaría...?-

En cuento en los aires pasó a resonar con asombrosa potencia un rugir de sumamente gran salvajismo, una onda de choque algo más fuerte que la anterior se extendió en tan solo un nanosegundo por toda aquella área y, al provenir desde el interior de está, despejo totalmente la gigantesca nube de denso humo presente en esa intercepción de calles para así enseñar con una indudable claridad quien era quién la causaba.

Tras el completo despejar de todo aquel denso polvero, no solo se presenció como un ancho y profundo agujero se presentaba en donde antes había habido una explosión de notable poderío, sino que en los suelos de concreto cercanos a esté se encontraba posicionado un ser con un tamaño un poco más grande que los edificios que formaban esa ruta y que estaba formado únicamente por nada más ni menos que por unos bastantes antiguos huesos.

Huesos obviamente no humanoides, no solo por su vasto tamaño; sino también porque sus extremidades poseían patas con garras en vez de manos y pies, su columna tenía unas puntiagudas uniones y era tan larga que le brindaba a la zona de los glúteos una larga y gruesa cola, portaba con un largo cuello y que poseía un cráneo con unos pequeños cuernos y largas mandíbulas con colmilludos dientes. En otras palabras, se trataba de uno de esos dragones de huesos que habían aparecido en anteriores capítulos.

Y como no mencionar que la joven maga de Fairy Tail y la joven maga de Mermaid Heels en esa escena podían observar sin duda alguna como en toda la cima de la cabeza de aquel gigantesco y monstruoso cadáver viviente se encontraba con un firme pisar y otra tanto tranquila como maliciosa sonrisa de leve tamaño una joven miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡...Pues así!- Exclamo una sonriente Alesha desde su nueva posición.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAAHHHH!- Gruñía monstruosamente un enorme dragón de huesos.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro de esos dragones de hueso? ¿Vino de los suelos justo debajo de esa tipa? Rayos...De todos los momentos en que podía aparecer...- Comento Kasuga con cierto molestar.

-Supongo que fue por esté momento por el cuál apareció. No veo otra forma en que esa chica hubiera podido salvarse de ese hechizo tuyo. Es un poder realmente molesto el suyo- Dijo una seria Alicia.

-No estarán frustradas por que el destino me trajo esté pequeño aliado para que las cosas sean justa, ¿No? Después de todo, por más grandiosa que sea mi maldición, cualquiera podría considerar como mala suerte tener que enfrentar solo a dos personas a la vez- Decía con un tranquilo sonreír la joven Fortune.

-A mí personalmente, no me importa. Sí quieres puedes hacer que vengan aquí suficientes huesos de lagartija como para formar una montaña. Derribare a todos esos cadáveres hasta que uno de mis ataques llegue hasta ti- Contestaba una seria joven Mikazuchi.

-Es verdad. Aunque no seamos Dragon Slayers, a ese dragón de huesos... -La joven Scarlet usaba su "Re-Equipar" para que una espada japonesa fuera empuñaba por su mano derecha e apuntada hacia su enemiga- ...Lo cortaremos. Hasta que no sea más que polvo. Y aunque tengas una suerte ilimitada, tú le seguirás-

-Fiuw... -Silbo la joven miembro de Ouroboros como con impresionar así como con burlar- ...Son geniales, ustedes...Bueno, ciertamente, aunque tenga el apoyo de mi "Maldición de la Fortuna", dudo que esté juguete huesudo sea capaz de darle pelea a ambas. No tiene ni una pizca de musculo, después de todo. Creer que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, Arioc-chan aún no ha podido restaurar por completo a estás lagartijas exageradamente grandes. Y eso que presumió mucho de como un todo ejército de verdaderos dragones iba a estar bajo su mando cuando nuestros planes iniciaran-

-¿Arioc?... ¿El del parche?- Se preguntaba una intrigada joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Él es el necromancer? Supongo que ya sabemos quién será nuestro siguiente oponente tras derrotar a está tipa- Comento una serena Kasuga.

-...Hmm... -Mostraba Alesha una ligera sonrisa- ...Realmente...Desearía que esté dragón se hiciera más fuerte-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAAHHH!-

Dándole liberar a otro rugir que con su increíble potencia hacia temblar al aire y creaba unas ondas de viento que agitaba notablemente las ropas y cabelleras de la joven Scarlet y la joven Mikazuchi al mismo tiempo de obligarlas a pisar con suma firmeza sus posiciones para no salir disparadas en la dirección contraria a donde venían estás, el descomunal dragón de huesos sobre él que se mantenía la joven Fortune empezó a fragmentar ampliamente los suelos de concreto debajo de su caminar a cuatro patas al mismo tiempo en que se veía rodeado por una tenue capa de una energía de color morado oscuro.

E inmediatamente después de la aparición de la oscura aura mágica que rodeaba a ese gigantesco cadáver inhumano sobre el que se mantenía una joven de larga cabellera que era blanca de su lado izquierda, negra de su lado derecho y atada en forma de coletas; una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de cabellos y una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro se vieron obligadas a abrir de gran manera sus miradas al sentir a la perfección una sensación parecida a una lluvia increíblemente intensa que trataba de aplastar sus cuerpos y que les provocaba un profundo escalofrío.

-¡GRUUAAAAAHHHH!- Continuaba su monstruoso rugir el dragón de huesos ahí presente.

-¡O-Oye, Alicia...! ¡La sensación que está liberando ese cadáver...!- Hablo Kasuga con ligero pero notable shock.

-¡S-Sí! ¡No hay duda...!- Decía Alicia con misma actitud.

-¡...Es poder mágico!-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!-

En compenetración con ese último monstruoso gruñir de vasta fuerza, aquel inhumano cadáver en movimiento rodeado en una oscura aura mágica que empezaba a liberar en aleatorias direcciones unos morados relámpagos y que pertenecía a ese cementerio debajo de la edificación de nombre "Domus Flau" comenzó a demostrar un sumamente notable cambio.

Con la repentina y mágica aparición de cosas como varios órganos e unas incontables fibras musculares alrededor de sus antiguos huesos, de un segundo a otro; aquella fallecida criatura viviente se veía basada ahora en una musculosa figura, una putrefacta piel escamosa de color verde oscuro con unos cuantos agujeros en la zona de sus costillas y fornidos brazos, unas largas y duras garras negras en lugar de dedos, con tan solo uno de sus dos orificios oculares siendo ocupado por un brillante globo ocular amarillento, que al tener abierta sus mandíbulas enseñaba tanto sus numerosos colmilludos llenos de saliva así como su larga lengua hecha de una vieja carne, y una fila de puntiagudas púas de un negro material desde la cima de medula espinal hasta la punta de su larga cola.

Es decir; esa gran cabeza sobre la que se mantenía parada una levemente sonriente joven demonio de los libros de Zeref ya no era la de un gigantesco dragón formado solo por unos viejos huesos, sino la cabeza de un genuino dragón que hasta poseía un vasto poder mágico. Un poder mágico de monstruoso nivel, que como se dijo antes, podían sentir a la perfección la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail y la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels presentes en esa escena, que observaban con ojos bien abiertos la nueva apariencia del muerto viviente a unos metros en frente de sus posiciones.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!- Rugía monstruosamente aquel enorme dragón zombi.

-Oh, ahora sí tiene unos grandes musculos y hasta gano poder mágico. Esto sí que es buena suerte. Jeje- Comento Alesha entre unas ligeras risas de contentar.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡Ese dragón...! ¡Ahora tiene piel y musculos al igual que los zombis humanos! ¡Y como sí eso no fuera poco, también está emitiendo un inmenso poder mágico...! ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?!- Decía una tanto seria como sorprendida Kasuga.

-¡Está chica dijo antes que su compañero aún no había podido restaurar por completo a los cadáveres de dragones... ¿Acaso ella hizo uso de esa tal "Maldición de la Fortuna" para aumentar la velocidad de la restauración por su cuenta?! ¡Eso debe significar que no todos los dragones de hueso dispersos por la ciudad sufrieron esa transformación! ¡Pero, sí todos esos zombis logran obtener un poder mágico tan grande como esté...! ¡Rayos! ¡Debemos vencer rápido a está tipa e ir a derrotar a ese necromancer antes de que el caos en Crocus se intensifique por mucho!- Pensó una tanto seria como preocupada Alicia.

-Bien... -Hablaba la joven Fortune- ...Quisiera regresar a mi tranquila pero divertida libertad lo antes posible, así que dejemos de perder el tiempo y terminemos con esto de una vez. Dra-chan...Mátalas-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Abriendo ampliamente sus largas mandíbulas al dar liberar otro de sus monstruosos rugidos, aquel enorme dragón zombi sobre el que se mantenía una joven miembro de Ouroboros les enseñaba a la joven maga de Fairy Tail e a la joven maga de Mermaid Heels a unos metros en frente de su posición como en el interior de su colmilluda y babeada boca empezó a formarse con una vasta rapidez una esfera de una oscura energía que cada vez se hacía más y más grande hasta que eventualmente pasó a convertirse en una poderosa ráfaga.

Una ráfaga que creo una onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar a varios edificios de concreto de esa calle y que arrasaba profundamente los suelos de está misma al avanzar con una monstruosa potencia por una recta ruta con tal de llegar en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo hacia su objetivo: unas jóvenes magas que eran amigas de la infancia y eran las hijas de las maestras de sus respectivos gremios, las cuales mostraban expresiones de gran shock ante aquella deslumbrante energía que se les acercaba.

-¡Je!- Mostraba Alesha un gran sonreír de amplio placer.

-¡¿Un rugido...?! ¡Es demasiado rápido! ¡No podemos esquivarlo!- Pensó Alicia con profundo sorprender y temer.

-¡Cuanto poder mágico...! ¡No tengo tiempo para formar una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡No puedo bloquearlo!- Pensaba Kasuga con gran asombrar y asustar.

-¡Entonces...Hay que cortarlo...!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron en unísono la joven Scarlet y la joven Mikazuchi con gran shock.

**-¡...Betsudan: Mikatsuki!- **

"Corte: Luna Creciente". Instantáneamente después de que esas palabras fueron liberadas por parte de una femenina voz que no pertenecía a ninguna de las jóvenes presentes en esa escena, Alicia y Kasuga presenciaron claramente como entre el espacio de mediano tamaño que las separaba a ambas acabó pasando con una suma velocidad de vuelo por los aires una gran ráfaga de brillante energía azulada con la forma de una luna media de filosos bordes.

Una luna media que continuo viajando por los aires con una amplia potencia hasta terminar haciendo colisión contra esa monstruosamente grande y poderosa ráfaga de oscura energía que había disparado desde el interior de su boca, en compenetración con un salvaje rugido, aquel dragonesco muerto viviente que tenía posicionada en la cima de su cabeza a la llamada Alesha Fortune.

Y en el momento justo después de aquella colisión, mientras que la brillante energía azulada de gran tamaño y forma de una fase lunar simplemente se desvanecía, ese rugido de vasto poderío repentinamente se vio dividido en dos ráfagas de energía oscura con un tamaño mucho menor que cuando eran uno y que estaban separadas por un ancho espacio.

Dos ráfagas de energía que en vez de impactar contra la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez y la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi como tenía planeado su forma original, acabó pasando a los lados y de largo a estás hasta que la oscura energía que las formaba empezó a disminuirse cada vez más y más e en algún se despejo por completo. Algo que obligo a abrirse de una gran manera a los anaranjados ojos de una joven supuestamente creada por el fallecido hombre dueño de los apodos de "El Mago Oscuro" y "El Emperador Spriggan".

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Alesha con gran sorprender.

-¿Eh? ¿Estamos a salvo?- Se preguntaba Kasuga con notable confundir e asombrar.

-Esa magia de antes...- Pensó una sorprendida Alicia.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó? El rugido de Dra-chan... ¿Fue dividido?...No... ¿Fue cortado?- Preguntaba una confundida joven Fortune.

-Vaya, vaya...-

-¡¿Eh?!- Mostraron sorprender las jóvenes presentes en aquella dañada ruta.

-...¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un dragón y tres bombones? Parece que están llevando a cabo algo bastante divertido...-

Con tanto la joven de larga cabellera con una mitad blanca, una mitad negra e atada en forma de coletas así como la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de caballo y la joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro apuntando su mirada en la dirección de donde pareció provenir una voz femenina que transmitía un tranquilo tono, ellas observaron claramente como a unos pocos metros detrás de estás últimas se presentaba con un tranquilo caminar por unos suelos de concreto de aquella calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus una joven.

Una cierta joven que era usuaria de "Magia de Corte", que pertenecía a la raza de mujeres creada supuestamente por la fallecida miembro de "Spriggan 12" que tenía el apodo de "La Desesperación Escarlata", Irene Belserion, las amazonas; y que poseía tanto unas vestimentas un poco sucios y rotas como un cuerpo ligeramente herido debido a su batalla contra la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" durante el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

No se trataba de nadie más ni menos que de esa hermosa joven de 19 años que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto, que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro; unos seductores ojos de color verde claro, y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar que está joven que anteriormente en esté longevo relato había sido apodada como la "Espada Danzante" y "Amazona Pervertida" tenía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello y en color blanco la marca de Golden Lion.

-...Me dejaran unirme, ¿Verdad?- Decía con un ligero sonreír una Charlotte "Charlie" Astri con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Está chica...Es de Golden Lion... -Hablo con leve sorprender Kasuga tras observar quién estaba detrás de su aliada y de ella.

-¡Charlie...!- Nombraba Alicia con sorprender.

-¡Tch...! -Rechisto sus dientes Alesha con cierto enojar- ¿Fue ella quién salvo a esas tipas del rugido de Dra-chan? Rayos...Estás molestas moscas no dejan de llegar una tras otra...Que mala suerte. Tanto para mí...Como para ellas-

_...Alguien más que se une a está peculiar batalla... ¿Las jóvenes magas serán juntas capaces de cortar la "Fortuna" de Alesha?..._

**Continuara...**


	43. Tres Espadas

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos **

**Capítulo 43/167: ¡Tres Espadas!**

Con tal de dar fin lo antes posible a aquel caos que azotaba a la Ciudad de Crocus; Alicia Scarlet se separó de sus demás compañeros de Fairy Tail y terminó encontrándose con Alesha Fortune de Ouroboros. A pesar de que durante el curso de la batalla se le unió su amiga de la infancia e oponente de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels, Alicia y ella no eran capaces de lidiar con éxito con la "Maldición de la Fortuna" de Alesha. Y en cuanto una joven miembro de Ouroboros pensaba acabar con sus enemigas con el vasto poder del dragón zombi que su suerte le había traído como apoyo, llegó para unirse al combate la joven maga de Golden Lion apodada tanto como "Espada Danzante" como "Amazona Pervertida"...

**...Continuación...**

-...Estás molestas moscas no dejan de llegar una tras otra...Que mala suerte. Tanto para mí...Como para ellas-

Aquel comentar con un ligeramente molesto tono pertenecía a una de las varias jóvenes presentes en una intercepción de calles profundamente dañadas. Calles al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual se encontraba encerrada en una magia de nombre "Punto de Desaparición" que estaba basada en aquel profundamente cielo estrellado encima de ella y en toda la densa niebla que cubría por completo sus afueras.

Fue el hablar de una joven que se mantenía parada en la cima de la cabeza de un zombi basado en un cuerpo con un tamaño un poco más grande que los edificios que formaban a esa calle, una musculosa figura, una putrefacta piel escamosa de color verde oscuro con unos cuantos agujeros en la zona de sus costillas y fornidos brazos, unas largas y duras garras negras en lugar de dedos, con tan solo uno de sus dos orificios oculares siendo ocupado por un brillante globo ocular amarillento, un largo cuello, unas largas sus mandíbulas, numerosos colmilludos llenos de saliva así como su larga lengua hecha de una vieja carne, y una fila de puntiagudas púas de un negro material desde la cima de medula espinal hasta la punta de su larga cola. En otras palabras, un dragón.

Hablando más específicamente; se trató de esa joven chica como de unos 18 años de edad que tenía una realmente larga cabellera atada en dos coletas posicionadas a los lados de su cabeza y que eran tan largas como sus brazos, el color de su cabello curiosamente era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro de su lado derecho, sus bellos ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro y vestía su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas y falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, varios brazaletes en sus brazos de color tanto negro como blanco, unas largas medias blancas y negras, y una botas de estos mismos colores. Y la marca de Ouroboros se mantenía en la muñeca derecha de esta sonriente chica en color anaranjado.

E a unos metros en frente de esa fallecida criatura viviente que tenía encima de su cabeza a la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" se encontraban posicionadas unas jóvenes magas que tenían tanto cuerpos ligera pero notablemente heridos como dañadas ropas debido tanto a esa batalla en la que estaban actualmente como por sus actividades en el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Quién estaba a la derecha de ese trio de jóvenes magas era aquella joven que poseía una larga cabellera escarlata que tenía un mechón azul en su frente y estaba actualmente atada en forma de una cola de caballo, unos bellos ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que todavía poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con unas cuantas vendas blancas alrededor de su busto y cubriendo las notables heridas en su torso y un pantalón hakama de color rojo con llamas naranjas a sus lados. Y como no mencionar que está joven tenía en su pierna izquierda grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

La que ocupaba el centro y estaba a unos metros detrás de las demás no se trataba de nadie más ni menos que de esa hermosa joven de 19 años que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto, que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro; unos seductores ojos de color verde claro, y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar que está joven que pertenecía a la raza de las amazonas tenía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello y en color blanco la marca de Golden Lion.

Y la que estaba en el lado izquierdo de ese grupo era esa joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos como una serena expresión, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros, y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una larga espada de tipo japonés que poseía su afilado acero cubierto por una fundadora de color negro decorada con algunas vendas, con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S". Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven.

-¡Charlie!- Nombraba Alicia con cierto sorprender tras observar a quién estaba a unos metros detrás de ella y de su amiga de la infancia a su lado.

-Está chica...Es de Golden Lion...- Pensó Kasuga tanto tranquila como sorprendida.

-¡Hola, Alicia-chan!...Y tú eres... ¡Kasuga-chan de Mermaid Heels, ¿No?! ¡Es un gran placer por fin hablar directamente con una belleza fría como tú!- Comentaba Charlotte "Charlie" Astri con un contento sonreír mientras se acercaba a las otras jóvenes magas en esa dañada calle.

-¿Kasuga-chan? Para ser está la primera vez que hablamos, te estás comportando demasiado amigable, oye...- Dijo tranquilamente la joven Mikazuchi.

-Déjame adivinar. Tú también estabas buscando al controlador de todos esos zombis, ¿Verdad?- Decía una tranquila joven Scarlet.

-¡Correcto! ¡Como se esperaba de ti, Alicia-chan! ¡Eres bien lista!...Pero, no me esperaba para nada encontrarme con una escena como está...- Contestaba la joven Astri observando seriamente lo que había a unos metros en frente de ella.

-Grrr...Grrr...Grrr...- Gruñía en bajo tono aquel dragón zombi en aquella escena.

-Con que la siguiente en venir es del mejor gremio de Alvarez, ¿Eh?- Comento una tranquila Alesha al ver a las jóvenes magas a unos metros en frente de la dragonesca criatura sobre la que estaba.

-Una belleza gótica encima de la cabeza de un repugnante dragón con un monstruoso poder mágico...No es algo que se vea todos los días. De hecho, ¿Esa chica de ahí no es de Ouroboros?- Preguntó la joven maga de Golden Lion Lion intrigada.

-Así es. Al parecer esa tipa y los demás de su gremio son los causantes de toda la situación que está azotando a la ciudad- Respondió una seria joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-Aunque ella no es la necromante que controla a todos esos zombis, sí la derrotamos, eso ayudara a despejar toda la niebla mágica que tiene encerrada a Crocus- Decía una joven maga de Fairy Tail seriamente.

-¿En serio?...Rayos... -Hablo la joven amazona- ...Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprende que esos imbéciles de Ouroboros estén metidos en algo tan desagradable. Supongo que un gremio oscuro, siempre será un gremio oscuro. Parece que vamos a tener que darle unas buenas nalgadas a esa lindura gótica por su mal comportamiento. Aunque tenga a esa asquerosa lagartija exageradamente grande como apoyo, estoy segura que sí las tres trabajamos juntas, podremos hacer algo-

-Normalmente, apoyaría ese tipo de plan con total seguridad, pero aunque podamos atravesar al dragón, la magia de esa tipa realmente nos dificultara conseguir la victoria. Aunque ella la llamo maldición- Comentaba la seria joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

-¿Hm? ¿Su magia?- Repetía con intrigar la joven apodada como "Espada Danzante".

-Sí. Ella manipula la suerte o algo así. Básicamente, es un poder que altera la lógica y la realidad para que siempre ocurra lo que ella desea, con unas cuantas limitaciones. No puede controlarnos, matarnos directamente o evitar que usemos nuestra magia, pero puede defenderse de manera perfecta hasta ahora al hacer que nuestros ataques fallen. No hemos sido capaces de darle ni un solo golpe debido a eso- Contestaba seriamente la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces, digamos que esa chica de Ouroboros deseara que todas nosotras nos quedáramos de repente sin ropa, ¿Eso ocurriría?!- Preguntó con notable intrigar la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-No es el ejemplo que yo hubiera escogido, pero sí. Esa es la idea- Respondía con una gota de sudor estilo anime bajando por su cabeza la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡Que poder más envidia...! ¡Digo, problemático!- Dijo la apodada como "Charlie" tanto frustrada como con leve sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¿Iba a decir envidiable?- Pensó una serena joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro.

-Sí. Es un poder problemático, pero no invencible. Estoy segura que seremos capaces de encontrar una grieta en esa defensa perfecta. Por supuesto, sí sobrevivimos. Y estoy segura que esto será mucho más fácil sí trabajamos todas juntas. ¿Qué me dicen?- Preguntó una Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes que ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo. Claro que apoyare a mi querida hermana mayor. Además, no tienes permitido morir hasta que te derrote- Contesto Kasuga seriamente.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Aún tenemos cuentas pendientes, Alicia-chan! ¡Nadie de aquí tiene permiso para ir al otro mundo todavía! ¡Pueden contar con la grandiosa Charlie-sama para proteger sus lindas caras y preciosos cuerpos!- Decía sonriente la joven Astri.

-¡Excluyendo de una charla tan amistosa a pesar de estar tan cerca de ustedes...! ¡Sí que tengo mala suerte! ¡No les importa sí me les uno, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamo con un ligero sonreír la joven Fortune mientras la criatura sobre la que estaba empezó un veloz y destructivo avanzar con sus cuatro patas.

-¡...!- Afilaron con seriedad y ferocidad sus miradas las jóvenes magas ahí presentes.

-Esa chica de Golden Lion es capaz de cortar la magia...Por lo tanto, el rugido ya no servirá. Entonces...- Pensó la joven miembro de Ouroboros para después decir -... ¡Aplástalas, Dra-chan!-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAAHHHH!-

Liberando un monstruoso rugir mientras su rápido caminar en cuatro causaba un notable número de grietas y cráteres en forma de patas en los suelos de concreto de esa amplia calle y eventualmente lo posicionaba justo en frente de las enemigas de quién estaba parada en la cima de su cabeza, un descomunal dragón zombi alzo su fornido brazo derecho a una gran altura para inmediatamente después hacer descender con gran fuerza y velocidad su pata derecha en dirección a unas jóvenes magas pertenecientes a distintos gremios.

Pero mientras que una joven maga de Fairy Tail daba un amplio salto hacia el lado derecho e una joven maga de Mermaid Heels daba un ancho brincar en dirección a la izquierda; una joven maga de Golden Lion, quién mostraba una leve sonrisa y mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se mantuvo quieta con un recto parar en su posición y por ende, recibió el brutal impacto descendente por parte de la extremidad derecha de un dragonesco muerto viviente y se quedó encerrada en la vasta nube de polvo que causó esté. Un hecho que sorprendió a las aliadas de está al mismo tiempo de colocar un gran sonreír de placer en el rostro de una joven miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡Je! ¡Ahí va una!- Comentaba Alesha sonrientemente.

-¡Charlie...!- Nombraba Alicia con preocupar mientras aterrizaba perfectamente en el tejado de un edificio de esa calle.

-¡¿No fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo?!- Se preguntó con preocupar Kasuga mientras también aterrizo en el techo de un edificio de concreto.

-¡Jeje!- Reía levemente la joven Fortune con contentar -...Fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Que buena suerte... ¿Eh?-

Ese pequeño sentimiento de confusión que invadió momentáneamente a una joven de larga cabellera que era blanca de su lado izquierdo, negra de su lado derecha e estaba atada en forma de coletas se debió a que tanto ella como una joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente e atada en forma de cola de caballo y una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro pudieron observar cierta escena en cuanto el denso polvoreo presente en esa amplia calle se despejo con unas leves brisas de viento.

Se apreciaba claramente como en vez de aplastar por completo el cuerpo de está, la enorme pata derecha de un descomunal dragón zombi veía su palma colisionada contra los cruzados e alzados sobre su cabeza brazos de una tranquilamente sonriente joven de largos y ondulados cabellos morado oscuro que continuaba recta y firmemente de pie sobre unos fragmentados suelos de concreto.

-Oye, oye, sí quieres ponerme la mano encima, ¿No crees que deberías invitarme la cena primero?- Comentaba una sonriente Charlie mientras los antebrazos de sus cruzados brazos detenían el empujar de una cierta pata de enorme tamaño.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Kasuga con leve pero notable sorprender desde su posición.

-¡N-No solo salió ilesa del golpe de Dra-chan, ¿Sino que logro detenerlo?!- Pensó Alesha con profundo asombrar.

-Je- Mostraba Alicia una ligera sonrisa.

-Aunque debo decir... -Hablaba la joven Astri- ...Para venir de una lagartija glorificada y además, muerta, fue un buen golpe. Hasta se me acalambraron un poco las piernas. Aun así... ¡No subestimes la fuerza de una amazona!-

Descruzando con una mediana fortaleza sus brazos, la joven dueña del apodo de "Espada Danzante" provoco que la enorme pata derecha del gigantesco reptilesco muerto viviente sobre el que se mantenía su enemiga fuera empujada varios metros hacia arriba. Y aprovechando esos momentáneos segundos de desbalance de su oponente...

**-¡Betsudan: Juujika!- **

"Corte: Cruz". Exclamando esas palabras con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo de extender fuertemente su mano derecha en dirección a aquella criatura justo en frente de su posición, la joven amazona hizo que fuera disparada potentemente de está una enorme ráfaga de brillante energía azulada con una forma de "X".

Una ráfaga de energía que no solamente impacto tan fuertemente en el pecho de marcados pectorales e abdominales del dragón zombi sobre el que se mantenía una joven que era supuestamente un demonio de los libros de Zeref que lo obligo a pararse en dos patas, sino que acabó provocando un ancho corte con su misma forma en esté. Un corte tan profundo que incluso se podían observar un poco de sus antiguas costillas.

-¡Je!- Mostraba la apodada como "Charlie" un gran sonreír.

-¡Lo hizo...!- Pensó Kasuga con impresionar.

-Como se esperaba- Comentaba Alicia con una tranquila sonrisa.

-...Con que no solo bloqueo, sino que hasta contraataco a Dra-chan, ¿eh?...- Hablo Alesha -...Supongo que era algo de esperarse de alguien de Golden Lion. Pero, sin importar que habilidades tengas, no podrás superar mi fortuna. ¡Dra-chan...!-

-¡...!- Mostró la joven Astri cierto sorprender.

-¡...Cúrate de ese pequeño rasguño en este instante!- Exclamaba seriamente la joven Fortune.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Tras las palabras de la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" y en compenetración con el liberal de aquel bestial rugir; el gigantesco cadáver móvil que pertenecía al cementerio posicionado debajo de la edificación llamada "Domus Flau" enseñaba como la putrefacta carne a los bordes de ese ancho corte en forma de "X" que residía en el frente de su musculoso torso empezaron a estirarse e a entrelazarse hasta que eventualmente esa herida simplemente se desvaneció. Un hecho que genero sorprender en los rostros de una joven usuaria de magia de corte, una joven usuaria de magia de barreras y una joven usuaria de magia de cuerpo celestial, "Re-Equipar" y "Re-Dimension".

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba un dragón zombi monstruosamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Se curó?!- Reacciono Kasuga de igual manera.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ese dragón es un zombi! ¡Ya está muerto! ¡No solo no siente dolor, sino que también puede restaurarse! ¡Una restauración potenciada por la molesta suerte de esa chica...!- Pensó Alicia tanto seria como frustrada.

-Eso que sentí durante el hablar de la belleza gótica...- Pensaba una seria Charlie.

-Bien, veamos si puedes esquivar o cortar el rugido de mi mascota a está distancia... -Pensó Alesha para luego decir con una ligera sonrisa- ... ¡Ahora, Dra-chan! ¡Hazla cenizas!-

-¡GRUUAAAHHH!-

Con su único brillante globo ocular amarillento e hocico apuntando hacia aquella joven maga de Golden Lion justo en frente de su posición, aquel dragón zombi parado en dos patas y que tenía sobre su cabeza a una joven miembro de Ouroboros empezó a reunir con una amplia velocidad una gran cantidad de oscura energía en el interior de su abierta boca llena de un notable número de afilados y babeados colmillos. Pero en las fracciones de segundos antes de que un rugido mágico de vasto poderío fuera disparado...

**-¡Meteor!- **

En cuanto una seria voz femenina hizo resonar potentemente aquella palabra, se pudo apreciar como desde el tejado de un edificio de concreto despego hacia una gran altura en los aires una intensamente brillante luz dorada, la cuál tras haber realizado unos numerosos movimientos en zigzag con un vuelo increíblemente rápido, impacto con suma fuerza contra el exterior de la mandíbula superior de una fallecida criatura viviente.

Un impacto que obligo a aquel dragonesco muerto viviente a cerrar fuertemente su abierta boca, lo cuál provoco que la oscura energía que se había acumulado en el interior de está explotara de modo que un negro humo saliera a través de su pegada colmilluda dentadura, que su cuello e estómago se inflaran de una amplia manera y que su cuerpo putrefacto temblara notablemente.

Un temblar que pudo sentir perfectamente una joven de larga cabellera que era blanca de su lado izquierdo, negra de su lado derecho e estaba atada en forma de coletas; quién al estar en la cima de la cabeza de aquel dragón zombi, pudo ver con sus anaranjados ojos como lo que había golpeado el hocico de esté no había sido exactamente un gran e intenso brillo dorado, sino el descalzo pie derecho de una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente que estaba en el interior de esté.

-¡No te dejare disparar!- Exclamo una seria Alicia.

-¡GRRR!- Gruñía ligeramente la fallecida criatura viviente que tenía un caliente humero saliendo a través de sus colmillos.

-¡Tch! ¡Chica escarlata...!- Nombraba una frustrada y molesta Alesha.

-¡Oh, gracias, Alicia-chan! ¡Más tarde te daré un buen beso como recompensa!- Comento Charlie sonrientemente mientras daba un amplio salto hacia atrás para alejarse varios metros de su oponente.

-¡Eso no es necesario!- Contestaba seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-¡Rayos! ¡No te acerques tanto a mí mientras estás rodeada en esa molesta luz! ¡Me vas a dejar ciega!- Decía una molesta joven Fortune con sus ojos entrecerrados por cierta brillante luz dorada.

-¡...!- Afilo la joven Astri su mirada con seriedad.

-¡Aléjate!- Exclamaba una irritada joven miembro de Ouroboros.

Tras esa última palabra de una joven supuestamente creada por el fallecido hombre dueño de los apodos de "El Mago Oscuro" y "Emperador Spriggan", unas bastantes fuertes ráfagas de viento pasaron a invadir repentinamente a aquella dañada calle al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Vientos que levantaban unas grandes cantidades de polvo del suelo, que agitaban las ropas y cabelleras de las presentes en esa ruta; pero que sobre todo, empujaron a la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez para que se alejara varios metros de cierto dragón zombi, y por ende, de quién estaba encima de la cabeza de esté.

-¡Q-Que viento más fuerte! ¡No puedo evitar alejarme! ¡Rayos!- Pensó con frustrar Alicia mientras era empujada.

-¡Eso que siento cuando esa chica de Ouroboros habla...No, cuando desea algo...! ¡Sí, no hay duda...!- Pensó una seria joven apodada como "Charlie".

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Calcínalas con tú rugido de una vez, Dra-chan!- Exclamo una sonriente Alesha.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAAHHH!-

Una vez más liberando un monstruoso gruñir de increíble potencia e abriendo de amplia manera sus mandíbulas, un dragonesco muerto viviente reunió con una vasta rapidez unas grandes cantidades de una brillante energía oscura en el interior de su boca con tal de disparar lo antes posible una ráfaga lo suficientemente ancha como para encerrar en su interior tanto a una joven maga de Fairy Tail que flotaba altamente en los aires gracias al poder de aquella luz dorada que le rodeaba de pies a cabeza así como a la joven maga de Golden Lion presente en unos suelos de concreto. Pero en la fracción de nanosegundo antes de que esto pasara...

**-¡Barrier Shock!- **

"Impacto de Barrera". En cuanto una seria voz femenina hizo resonar aquellas palabras en los aires, una fallecida gigantesca criatura viviente parada en dos patas y con la cima de su cabeza siendo ocupada por una joven miembro de Ouroboros vio toda su espalda golpeada repentinamente por una invisible fuerza de gran nivel que era en realidad un ancho muro cuadricular formado por un transparente pero profundamente duro material cristalino.

Fue un repentino y fuerte impacto que obligo a ese dragón zombi a alzar sus mandíbulas e esto terminó haciendo que la oscura energía reunida en su boca saliera disparada con una amplia potencia y en forma de un lineal rayo en ninguna otra dirección más que al anochecido cielo que conformaba a la magia de nombre "Punto de Desaparición" que tenía encerrada a la Ciudad de Crocus en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo.

Y volteando su mirada de sorprendidos ojos anaranjados hacia atrás, la joven que era supuestamente un demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros de gremio pudo observar como se había posicionado en los suelos de concreto a unos metros detrás de la enorme criatura de tanto escamosa como putrefacta piel verde oscuro sobre la que estaba montada, la joven que era la hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi.

-¿No escuchaste antes a mi hermana mayor? No dispararas nada- Hablo una seria Kasuga.

-¡Rayos...!- Hablaba una enojada Alesha -¡...Vienen a molestar una tras otra! ¡Digno de unas moscas! ¡Pero me están empezando a irritar demasiado! ¡Tú...!-

-¡...!- Volvió la apodada como "Charlie" a afilar seriamente su mirada de ojos verde claro.

-¡...Explota en miles de pedazos!- Exclamaba una irritada joven Fortune.

-¡Kasuga-chan, unas poderosas explosiones van a surgir alrededor de tú bello ser! ¡Una donde estás parada y otras tres tanto a tú izquierda como a tú derecha!- Grito con seria actitud la joven Astri.

-¡...!- Mostraron repentino y gran sorprender las demás jóvenes presentes en esa escena.

Mientras que la joven Scarlet aún presente a una gran altura en los aires gracias al poder de su "Meteoro" y la joven Fortune encima de la cabeza de un enorme dragón zombi seguían mostrando un vasto asombrar ante las últimas palabras que había dicho la joven Astri, la joven Mikazuchi instantáneamente cambio ese momentáneo mismo sentimiento por una notable seriedad al mismo tiempo que daba un amplio salto hacia atrás y luego otros en zigzag con tal de esquivar a la perfección esas poderosas explosiones de pura energía que surgieron de debajo de los suelos de concreto donde estaba antes parada y en los mismos lugares que les había dicho su aliada.

-¡Fue verdad! ¡Esa chica de Golden Lion tenía toda la razón!- Pensó una sorprendida Kasuga tras detener sus saltos.

-¡Las explosiones surgieron justo de donde ella dijo que surgirían...! ¡¿Cómo hizo Charlie para...?!- Pensaba Alicia con intrigar desde su alta posición.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!... -Alesha apuntó su mirada llena de sorprender a la joven maga de Golden Lion a unos metros en frente de la criatura sobre la que estaba montada- ... ¡E-Esa tipa de Golden Lion... ¿Predijo las acciones de mi "Maldición de la Fortuna"?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Aunque sé el resultado, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que va a hacer exactamente está para conseguirlo! ¡Lo que esa tipa dijo debió ser una terrible coincidencia! ¡Solo eso! ¡En cualquier caso, la mataré! ¡Sí, eso haré! ¡Haré que Dra-chan la aplaste! ¡Espero que se quede quieta para dejarse pisar como el insecto que es!-

-¡...!- Mostró Charlie cierto sorprender.

Inmediatamente tras haber abierto ampliamente sus ojos verde claro, una joven de larga e ondulada cabellera morado oscuro pasó a utilizar sus increíbles habilidades físicas para dar un sumamente ancho salto en dirección hacia atrás. Un salto que le permitió evitar quedar hundida o atorada en alguna del gran número de amplias grietas que aparecieron de un momento a otro en los suelos de concreto donde ella anteriormente residía.

Fue otro hecho que decoro con profundo asombrar las miradas de una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atada en forma de cola de caballo, una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro; pero sobre todo, la de una joven de largos cabellos con mitad blanca, una mitad negra e atada en forma de un par de coletas.

-¡Estuvo cerca, estuvo cerca!- Comento con un tranquilo sonreír la apodada como "Charlie" mientras aterrizaba perfectamente de pie en unos intactos suelos.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Alesha con notable shock.

-¡Esquivo las grietas en el suelo antes de que aparecieran...!- Pensó Kasuga de nuevo con sorprender.

-¡¿Charlie es capaz de evitar la "suerte" de Alesha...?!- Se preguntó Alicia con profundo intrigar.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡No es posible que alguien sea capaz de desafiar la fortuna con la cuál yo estoy bendita...!- Pensaba la joven Fortune sin que su vasto asombrar cambiara.

-¡Charlie...!- Nombraba una seria joven Scarlet mientras con el volaba de su "Meteoro" se posicionaba al lado de está.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Alicia? ¿Vienes a mostrarme algo de afecto? Me pones bastante feliz, pero estamos en medio de una batalla. Tal vez más tarde...- Hablo la joven Astri con una tranquila sonrisa.

-No es para nada eso. Dime, ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de predecir los eventos que causan los poderes de esa chica de Ouroboros?- Preguntaba la joven maga de Fairy Tail con leve confundir.

-¿Cómo que cómo...? Pensé que ya lo sabrías, Alicia-chan. Después de todo, tuvimos un buen rato de diversión durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ¿No?- Respondió una joven maga de Golden Lion tranquilamente sonriente.

-¿Durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...? -Repetía con confundir Alicia para después abrir sus ojos con repentino sorprender- ¡¿Acaso...?!-

-Así es. Es gracias a mi "Lectura de Ethernano"- Contestaba Charlotte con un amigable sonreír.

-"Lectura de Ethernano"...- Repetía la seria joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail mientras unos ciertos recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

_...Hace un par de horas atrás..._

-...Y para tú información, el cómo se lo que vas a hacer también tiene que ver con mi ascendencia. Es una habilidad que tienen algunas de mi tribu llamada "Lectura de Ethernano"- Decía tranquilamente la apodada como "Charlie".

-¿Lectura de Ethernano?- Repitió Alicia confusamente.

-Al convivir dentro de un ambiente lleno de un ethernano tan poderoso, nosotras las amazonas descubrimos otro uso para esté aparte de regenerar el poder mágico... -Hablo la joven Astri- ...Verás, Alicia-chan, cada vez que un mago o maga, no hay que ser sexistas; utiliza su poder mágico para una acción específica, el ethernano en su interior genera unas vibraciones que terminan recibiendo el ethernano en la atmosfera y que esté simplemente las retrasmite a su alrededor sin ningún objetivo en particular. Estás vibraciones son indetectables para los humanos, pero cómo dije antes; nuestro lugar de crianza a permitido a las amazonas ser capaz de detéctalas y hemos aprendido a leerlas como sí de código morse se trataran. En otras palabras; cada acción provocada por tú magia es comunicada a través del ethernano en tú interior al ethernano en el exterior y luego esté comunica estás acciones a mí-

-Lo entiendo. Básicamente, es cómo sí el ethernano en el aire fuera un aliado que te susurra al oído que es lo va hacer tú oponente con su poder mágico- Contestaba la seria joven Scarlet.

-Sí, podría decirse así...- Decía Charlotte entre ligeras risas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿...Esa habilidad de las amazonas funciona incluso la maldición de esa tipa?- Preguntó Alicia ligeramente confusa.

-Eso parece... -Hablo una tranquilamente sonriente Charlie- ...En cuanto me dijeron que esa belleza gótica no usaba magia, yo también pensé que mi "Lectura de Ethernano" no me serviría en esta batalla, pero parece que no es así. Aunque lo que utilice esa chica de Ouroboros no sea magia ni poder mágico, sin duda alguna está basado en ethernano. Y mientras sea así, puedo saber cuáles serán sus acciones. De hecho, creo que gracias a ese raro ethernano diferente a todos los que he sentido antes, tengo una muy buena imagen de las acciones de ese poder de la suerte suyo...-

La joven dueña del apodo de "Espada Danzante" era la única que podía ver, no exactamente gracias a sus órganos visuales de color verde claro; como la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" que se encontraba en la cima de la cabeza de un dragonesco enorme muerto viviente todavía parado rectamente en dos patas tenía sus alrededores cubiertos por una incontable cantidad de manos. Manos formadas por una oscura energía, que eran tan largas como los tentáculos de un calamar y que demostraban un mover serpenteo.

-...Es como sí estuviera rodeada por una incontable cantidad de manos- Dijo una tranquila Charlie.

-¿Manos?- Repetía Alicia con confundir.

-Sí...- Hablaba la joven Astri -...Desagradables manos que parecieran tener vida propia y que están ahí solo para cumplir la voluntad de esa chica de Ouroboros. Cada vez que esa tipa desea algo, esas manos actúan para hacer realidad ese deseo. Por ejemplo; cuando dijo que quería que Kasuga-chan explotara en miles de pedazos, esas manos se alargaron e atravesaron fantasmalmente el suelo para afectar las lacrimas que le dan energía a la ciudad e hacerlas explotar. Y cuando deseo que me quedara quieta, ellas actuaron para causar grietas en los suelos lo suficientemente grandes y profundas como para quedarme atorada-

-Ya entiendo. Con que la verdadera esencia de la "Fortuna" de esa tipa son esas manos de las que hablas. Más que alterar la realidad, se trata de un aliado invisible que afecta las cosas por ella, ¿Eh?- Decía seriamente la joven Scarlet.

-Así es. Aunque solo yo puedo detéctalas, debería ayudarnos a lidiar más fácilmente con está tipa. Esa era clase de debilidad que querías encontrar, ¿No, Alicia? Lo hice bien, ¿No? Merezco alguna clase de recompensa, ¿No? Algo como un pequeño pero apasionado beso o un ligero manoseo- Comentaba con una ligera sonrisa una joven maga de Golden Lion.

-¿Qué te parece sí solo te invito una bebida después de que toda está molesta pesadilla termine?- Preguntaba con un leve sonreír una joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Ya que. Tendré que conformarme con eso. Esperare que te embriagues para hacer mi movimiento contigo, Alicia-chan- Respondió la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-Tú realmente no puedes evitar decir esa clase de cosas, ¿No?- Dijo la tranquila joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atada en forma de cola de caballo.

-¡Jeje!- Contestaba con ligeras risas la joven perteneciente a la tribu de las amazonas.

-Hmm... ¿De que hablaran Alicia y esa chica de Golden Lion?...Parecen llevarse bien... - Pensó con cierto molestar Kasuga en una posición lejana a sus aliadas.

-¡¿Por qué lucen tan relajadas, moscas?! -Gritaba una iracunda Alesha- ¡Lo que pasó antes no fue más que una momentánea buena suerte! ¡Una suerte, que a diferencia de la mía, no les durara para siempre! ¡Se los demostrare! ¡Mata a estás tipas de una vez, Dra-chan!-

-¡GRUUUAAAAHHHHH!-

Dándole liberar a otro monstruoso gruñir de increíble potencia; aquel gigantesco muerto viviente con un putrefacta piel escamosa de color verde oscuro hizo que su musculoso cuerpo diera unas varias vueltas de notable velocidad e esto provocaba que su larga y bien extendida cola convirtiera instantáneamente con su brutal impacto a los edificios de concreto que le rodeaban en unos miles de escombros que salían volando en aleatorias direcciones.

Pero antes de que la tanto larga como dura cola escamosa e espinosa de un enorme dragón zombi en medio de un frenético girar llegara hasta ellas, mientras que la joven Scarlet volvía a volar de una alta manera gracias al poder de esa gran luz dorada que seguía rodeándola, la joven Astri y la joven Mikazuchi dieron en tiempo simultáneo unos potentes saltos que las posicionaron a varios metros de altura en los aires. Y tras esto...

**-¡Barrier Shock!- **

**-¡Betsudan: Arashi!- **

"Impacto de Barrera" y "Corte: Tormenta". Habiendo dicho potente, feroz e unísonamente los nombres de sus respectivos hechizos; mientras que una joven maga de Mermaid Heels hizo que una bastante amplia y delgada muralla formada por un transparente material cristalino saliera disparada con suma potencia desde el frente de su posición e impactara con gran poderío en la espalda de un dragonesco muerto viviente de descomunal tamaño, una joven maga de Golden Lion lanzaba una patada a los aires para que desde el frente de su posición saliera disparada una enorme oleada de una brillante energía azulada y colisionara con la zona frontal del torso de está misma criatura.

E habiendo recibido los hechizos de esas dos jóvenes magas posicionadas a varios metros de altura en los aires gracias a unos anteriores saltos de notable fuerza, aquel dragón zombi no solo vio detenido ese frenético girar con el que causaba una notable destrucción, sino que también veía la putrefacta carne y antiguos huesos de su espalda aplastados de una amplia manera al mismo tiempo que numerosos cortes de bastantes ancho hacían aparición en sus pectorales e abdominales.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugía bestialmente un dragonesco muerto viviente.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Está lagartija ya está muerta! ¡Aunque logren detener momentáneamente su movimiento con sus ataques, no podrán derrotarla!- Exclamaba Alesha sonrientemente.

-¡La derrotaremos! ¡Al igual que te derrotaremos a ti!-

-¡¿Hm?!- Mostró la joven Fortune cierto sorprender.

Alzando su mirada de anaranjados ojos después de haber escuchado una tanto seria como determinada voz femenina en sus cercanías, la joven miembro de Ouroboros que se mantenía encima de la cabeza de un dragón zombi parado en dos patas observaba como se encontraba volando gracias al poder de su "Meteoro" a unos cuantos metros encima de su posición una joven maga de Fairy Tail que, mientras su mano derecha seguía sujetando firmemente la espada japonesa que había invocado en está en el anterior capítulo, extendía su brazo izquierda hacia su dirección.

**-¡Kyuuraishin!- **

"Nueve Estrellas Relámpagos". Exclamando ferozmente esas palabras; la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail rodeada en el resplandor dorado de "Meteoro" genero mágicamente a su alrededor un total de nueve espadas de una brillante luz dorada que luego salieron disparadas con una relámpagueante rapidez hacia la dirección que apuntaba su mano izquierda, en otras palabras, hacia la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref presente en la cabeza de un descomunal e inhumano muerto viviente.

Pero durante su increíblemente veloz volar por los aires para llegar hasta su objetivo, aunque solamente la apodada como "Espada Danzante" era capaz de percatarse de esto gracias a su llamada "Lectura de Thernano", cada una de esas nueve espadas de luz dorada acabaron siendo tomadas por algunas de la incontable cantidad de las largas y serpenteas manos oscuras que aparentemente rodeaban la posición de la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna".

Estás oscuras manos no detuvieron ni tampoco destruyeron a las nombrabas como "Nueve Estrellas Relámpago", sino que solo alteraron unos pocos centímetros la ruta que les había sido dada por la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania". Una pequeña alteración que fue suficiente para que aquel noveno número de delgados e afilados sables formados por una brillante luz dorada no golpearan a la ser supuestamente creada por el fallecido hombre dueño de los apodos de "El Mago Oscuro" y "Emperador Spriggan", sino que se enterraron en la putrefacta piel escamosa de la cabeza sobre la que estaba está.

-¡Je!- Mostraba Alesha una ligera pero notable sonrisa.

-¡Tch!- Rechistaba Alicia sus dientes con frustrar.

-¡¿Qué parte de que es inútil no entienden?! ¡Sus ataques jamás me darán! ¡Solo ríndanse y acepten que tuvieron una muy mala suerte al cruzarse conmigo!- Exclamo sonriente la joven Fortune.

-Rayos...- Pensó una tanto seria como frustrada joven Scarlet -... ¿Esas manos de las que hablo Charlie antes también son las responsables de que nuestros ataques fallen? ¿Nos afectaran directamente a nosotras o desviaran ellas mismas nuestros hechizos? En cualquier caso, esa tal "suerte" será invisible e intocable, pero no indetectable ni inevitable. Sí tan solo pudiera detectarla al igual que Charlie, estoy segura que yo... ¿Hm?...Espera... ¿Acaso yo podría...?-

-¡Alicia!- Nombraron con preocupar e al unísono Kasuga y Charlotte.

-¡...!-

Saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos ante el fuerte gritar de la joven Mikazuchi y la joven Astri que habían aterrizado de perfecta manera de pie en unos dañados pero aún firmes suelos de concreto; la joven Scalet pudo notar claramente con unos bien abiertos ojos marrones como al lado derecho de su cuerpo, el cuál todavía se mantenía a una gran altura en los aires gracias al vuelo que le proporcionaba esa brillante luz dorada que seguía rodeándole, se le acercaba con una suma potencia la palma de la enorme pata derecha de un descomunal dragón zombi que había extendido su fornido brazo derecho hacia arriba.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!- Rugía ferozmente un dragonesco muerto viviente mientras su mano derecha estaba a punto de golpear a una de las enemigas de quién estaba encima de su cabeza.

-¡Esto es malo...!- Pensó una sorprendida Alicia -¡...Es demasiado rápido y está muy cerca! ¡No puedo esquivarlo! ¡Re-Equipar!-

Formulando esas últimas palabras en las fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo que tenía antes de que la enorme pata derecha del gigantesco dragón zombi sobre el que estaba una joven de largos cabellos con una mitad negra, una mitad blanca e atada en forma de coletas llegara hasta ella; la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y atada en forma de cola de cabello se vio cubierta de una completa manera por una cegadora luz blanca que desapareció tan instantáneamente como apareció para que luego está enseñara una nueva apariencia.

Se apreciaba como la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez vestía del cuello para abajo una reluciente armadura de color verde oscuro que se ajustaba a la perfección a su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura, la forma de cola de caballo que mantenía su cabellera se había visto deshecha, su cabeza se había visto decorada por un casco espartano de metal verde oscuro, y que sobre todo, tenía pegados tanto en su espalda como en sus antebrazos unos anchos escudos de circular forma y también formados por un metal verde oscuro.

**-¡Tate no Yoroi!- **

"Armadura del Escudo". Habiendo nombrado su nueva vestimenta al mismo tiempo de subir sus rodillas hasta la altura de su abdomen y cruzar en frente de su cara e en forma de "X" sus brazos, y por ende, los escudos metálicos en los antebrazos de estos; Alicia pasó a recibir en todo su herido cuerpo el brutal azotar de la palma de la enorme mano derecha de la descomunal fallecida criatura viviente sobre la que se mantenía Alesha, quién mostraba una gran sonrisa de placer ante esto.

Y recibiendo el golpe de una abierta e enorme mano inhumana, la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" no solamente sentía de pies a cabeza una presión que de seguro le hubiera fragmentado notablemente casi todos sus huesos de no ser por aquella armadura que usaba actualmente, sino que pasó a descender con una suma potencia desde esa altura en los aires en que la había posicionado su llamado "Meteoro" hasta impactar con los suelos de concreto a unos pocos metros detrás de donde estaba posicionada una joven perteneciente a la tribu de las amazonas.

Un impacto que invoco una amplia nube de denso polvo en aquella intercepción de dañadas calles al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" así como un notable y momentáneo temblar en el terreno pavimentado de concreto de está misma.

-¡Alicia!- Nombro con serio preocupar una Kasuga que empezaba un veloz correr para acercarse a sus aliadas.

-¡Jeje!- Se limitó Alesha a reír ligeramente.

-¡Alicia-chan...!- Nombraba Charlie con preocupar mientras volteaba su mirada hacia atrás.

-Ah...Ah...-

En compenetración con aquel pesado respirar que transmitía como cierta dificultad, la gran nube de denso polvo presente en esa bastante dañada ruta empezó a despejarse con las débiles brisas del viento hasta que eventualmente desapareció por completo. De esté modo se terminó obteniendo la imagen de una Alicia parada en todo el centro de un no tan profundo pero sí bastante ancho cráter, que había visto partido en dos ese espartano casco que conformaba parte de su actual armadura, que mostraba varias grietas en esos redondos escudos en sus antebrazos, y tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su frente.

-...Ah...Ah...No diré que "Estoy bien", pero no estoy muerta... -Hablo Alicia- ...No se preocupen, chicas. Mi "Armadura del Escudo" me ayudo a resistir el golpe. No le llega ni a los talones al poder defensivo de la "Armadura de Adamantio" de mi madre, pero aún así me salvo. Aunque dudo que sea capaz de soportar otro igual...-

-Pues estás de suerte. Lo que te lanzare no será igual. Después de todo, tú y tus amiguitas está vez sí morirán al recibirlo, ¿No, Dra-chan?- Comento una ligeramente sonriente Alesha.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Una vez más dando liberar a otro monstruoso gritar con el que abría ampliamente su largas mandíbulas; el gigantesco dragón zombi parado en dos patas y que tenía sobre su cabeza a una joven miembro de Ouroboros enseño como en el interior de su babeada y colmilluda boca se reunió una gran cantidad de una brillante energía oscura que en el siguiente instante salió dispara con vasta potencia e en forma de una ancha y lineal ráfaga que viajaba por los aires para acercarse en la zona donde se habían reunido una joven maga de Fairy Tail, una joven maga de Golden Lion y una joven maga de Mermaid Heels. Pero en las fracciones de nanosegundo antes de que ese devastador rugido llegara a su objetivo, está última...

**-¡Barrier: Level Three: Wall Form!- **

"Barrera: Nivel Tres: Forma de Muro". Inmediatamente luego de que una joven de larga cabellera marrón oscuro formulara esas palabras, justo en frente del área que ocupaban tanto ella como una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro hizo aparición mágicamente nada más ni nada menos que un sumamente alto, ancho y plano muro formado por un cristalino y trasparente material.

Y en cuanto una enorme ráfaga de energía oscura hizo colisión con aquella cristalina muralla de gran tamaño, mientras que está última no tardó mucho en romperse en una incontable cantidad de pedazos que luego desaparecieron mágicamente; la primera mencionada, como sí la luz en la que estaba basada hubiera sido reflejada por un espejo, vio la aérea ruta que le habían dado cambiada y terminó chocando e atravesando la putrefacta piel en el abdomen y espalda de la descomunal criatura que tenía sobre su cabeza a una joven de larga cabellera con una mitad izquierda de color blanco, una mitad derecha de color negro y atada en forma de coletas.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Alesha con notable asombrar.

-¡Reflejo el rugido del dragón con su barrera de misma manera que hizo con mi "Grand Chariot" durante nuestro combate...!- Pensó Alicia sorprendida para después enseñar un leve sonreír.

-¡Oh, increíble! ¡Nos salvaste, Kasuga-chan! ¡Eres genial! ¡Me pones mojada con solo verte!- Comentaba animadamente la apodada como "Charlie".

-Guárdate esos comentarios para cuando estés sola en frente del espejo- Dijo una seria Kasuga.

-Qué fría eres, Kasuga-chan. Aunque eso solo hace que te desee aún más...- Decía la joven Astri con un tranquilo sonreír.

-Vamos, no seas tan antipática, Kasuga. Solo te está elogiando. Y te lo mereces. Realmente fue sorprendente lo que hiciste. Como se esperaba de ti- Dijo con una leve sonrisa la joven Scarlet.

-¿E-En serio?...Gracias, hermana- Contestaba la joven Mikazuchi con un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Oye...Reaccionaste de una forma muy diferente a mi elogio. Me vas a poner celosa, Kasuga-chan- Decía una tranquilamente sonriente Charlotte.

-¡Ya les dije antes, ¿Por qué tan relajadas?! ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que mi mascota es un zombi?! ¡Aunque le atraviesen el estómago con su propio rugido, no lo detendrán! ¡¿Verdad, Dra-chan?! ¡Vamos, cúrate de ese rasguño de una vez!- Exclamaba una ligeramente molesta Alesha mientras daba pisotones a la gran cabeza sobre la que estaba.

-¡GRUUUAAAAHHH!- Rugía bestialmente un enorme dragón zombi mientras el agujero en su torso empezaba a verse relleno por una putrefacta carne que venía de los bordes de esté.

-Es frustrante, pero esa tipa tiene razón. No derrotaremos a esa lagartija con heridas como esas. Debemos destruir por completo su cuerpo para que no pueda restaurarse incluso con el apoyo de esa tal "Fortuna"- Decía seriamente una joven maga de Mermaid Heels mientras volteaba su mirada hacia sus enemigos.

-Es verdad... -Hablo una joven maga de Golden Lion- ...Tendremos que ser mucho más dura que antes con ese asqueroso monstruo. Puede que no nos quede mucho poder mágico para enfrentar a esa chica de Ouroboros, pero sí no lo hacemos, entonces todo esté se ira en una batalla inútil contra esa lagartija exageradamente grande. Vamos a hacerlo. ¿Están listas, Alicia-chan, Kasuga-chan?-

-Lo lamento...Pero, ¿Podrían encargarse ustedes dos de ese dragón desde ahora?- Preguntaba una seria joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¿Hm?- Reacciono con leve confundir una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro.

-¿Alicia?- Se mostraba confusa la joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro.

-Hay algo que deseo probar...- Hablaba una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente -...Necesito concentrarme profundamente por unos minutos para eso. Aunque ese dragón tiene un monstruoso poder físico, mágico y regenerativo; al haber luchado con ambas, sé que ustedes tienen la fuerza necesaria para encargarse completamente de él. Yo...-

Durante aquel sereno hablar suyo; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez se vio momentáneamente cubierta por una brillante luz blanca para en el siguiente segundo enseñar como su herido cuerpo pasó de estar vestido con una dañada armadura de un metal verde oscuro a de nuevo poseer su prominente busto rodeado por unas blancas vendas, al vestir un pantalón hakama de color rojo con llamas naranjas a sus lados, a tener su cabellera atada en forma de cola de caballo y a mostrar como su mano derecha sostenía firmemente una espada japonesa de reluciente hoja de acero. Y como no mencionar que ella mostraba en sus marrones ojos una firme seguridad y determinación.

-...Confió en ustedes- Dijo una decidida Alicia.

-¡...!- Mostraron Kasuga y Charlotte ligero pero notable sorprender.

-Je... -Enseñaba la joven Mikazuchi un ligero sonreír- ...No tienes por qué excusarte tanto, hermana. Sí quieres que nos encarguemos solas de ese dragón, entonces eso haremos. Sé que no pedirías algo así sin un buen motivo. De seguro tienes un plan para vencer a esa tipa de Ouroboros de una vez, ¿No? Te desearía buena suerte, pero también sé que no la necesitas-

-Puedes contar con nosotras, Alicia-chan. Quitaremos a ese lagarto del camino para que llegues sin problemas a esa belleza gótica, aunque me dé algo de celos. Pero en serio tendrás que compensarme con mucho más que con una bebida por todo esté trabajo extra- Dijo la apodada como "Charlie" tranquilamente sonriente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Contestaba la joven Scarlet con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, Kasuga-chan... ¿Lo hacemos?- Preguntó con un ligero sonreír la joven Astri mientras de nuevo apuntaba su mirada hacia sus enemigos.

-Más te vale que solo te refieras a destruir a ese desagradable dragón- Respondió una seria joven maga de Mermaid Heels mientras también apuntaba su mirada hacia un dragón zombi.

-Por supuesto. ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme? Jeje- Contestaba la joven maga de Golden Lion entre leves risas.

-Ah...- Suspiro con cansar la joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels -...Bueno, que importa. Dime, ¿Puedes usar esa monstruosa fuerza tuya para mandar a esa lagartija a los aires?-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sí puedo mandarla a volar? Sí me pongo seria, será fácil- Contesto una tranquilamente sonriente joven perteneciente a la tribú de las amazonas.

-Bien... -Hablo una seria Kasuga- ...Entonces...**Barrier**-

Provocando mágicamente con aquella última palabra que en los aires encima de su posición apareciera una cuadrada, ancha y plana plataforma formada por un cristalino material transparente; mientras que una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro daba unos cuantos pequeños saltos en su misma posición con tal de calentar sus piernas, una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro dio un amplio salto para subirse a esa flotante plataforma y después repitió ese proceso con una suma rapidez con tal de eventual manera quedar posicionada a una altura cercana al profundamente anochecido cielo encima de la Ciudad de Crocus.

Y se debía mencionar que durante las acciones de aquellas jóvenes magas; una joven de largos cabellos con una mitad blanca, una mitad negra e atada en forma de coletas caminaba con un tranquilo paso por la espalda de un dragonesco descomunal muerto viviente que nuevamente se había posicionado en cuatro patas e eventualmente llegó e uso, como sí de escaleras se tratara, la larga cola de esté para bajar de él hacia los suelos de concreto de esa dañada calle.

-Hmm... -Hablaba una tranquila Alesha- ... ¿Qué estarán planeando ahora esas moscas? Bueno, que importa. Mientras más poder mágico gasten, más rápido llegara el momento de poder acabarlas de una vez por todas. En cualquier caso, me estoy mareando por tanto movimiento. Desde ahora ve tú solo por ellas, Dra-chan-

-¡GRUUUAAAAHHHH!-

Dándole liberar a otro bestial rugir que hacía vibrar los aires con su vasta potencia; una descomunal y musculosa criatura de tanto putrefacta como escamosa piel verde oscuro, la cual ya había visto totalmente curado ese agujero en su torso, ponía en movimiento sus cuatro enormes patas para avanzar veloz y destructivamente por esa dañada calle con tal de acercase cada vez más y más a una de las jóvenes magas a unos metros en frente de él. Siendo más específicos, a una joven usuaria de "Magia de Corte".

-No sé como lo hace, pero esa chica puede prever las acciones de mi "Maldición de la Fortuna". Sí hay por lo menos una diminuta posibilidad de que ella pueda atravesar mi defensa perfecta... -Pensó con cierta seriedad Alesha para luego exclamar -... ¡Mata a la tipa de Golden Lion primero, Dra-chan!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugía salvajemente un dragón zombi que causaba numerosos cráteres con su caminar en cuatro.

-¡Bien...! -Hablo una ligeramente sonriente Charlie- ¡...Voy a mostrarles la verdadera fuerza de una amazona! ¡Les aseguro que quedaran totalmente enamoradas de mí!-

En las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo que quedaban antes de que un enfurecido dragonesco muerto viviente de gran tamaño y musculatura llegara hasta su posición con un destructivo caminar en cuatro patas por esa dañada calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, tras haber doblado ligeramente sus rodillas e haber apretado sus músculos hasta el punto en que sus muslos y pantorrillas aumentaran leve pero notablemente su tamaño y algunas de sus venas eran vistas a través de su piel, la joven apodada como "Espada Danzante" se impulsó hacia su enemigo.

Un impulso de tal potencia que un cráter de tanto vasto ancho como de una suma profundidad hizo aparición de manera instantánea en donde ella antes estaba parada y que su imagen en movimiento no parecía ser nada más que un borrón. Fue un impulso que en tan solo una fracción de fracciones de nanosegundo dejo a una joven maga de Golden Lion posicionada en los aires justo debajo de los marcados abdominales del dragón zombi bajo la influencia de una joven miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡A VOLAR!-

Al mismo tiempo de exclamar aquellas palabras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la joven Astri hizo uso de tanto una monstruoso fuerza y velocidad como de la planta de su embotado pie derecho para clavar una patada en justo el centro del estómago de una fallecida criatura viviente de gigantesco tamaño en sus cercanías.

Y recibiendo la patada de una ser que no le llegaba ni a la mitad de la mitad de su tamaño; un dragón zombi vio la mayoría de la zona frontal de su torso profundamente hundida para inmediatamente luego salir disparado en dirección a un anochecido cielo con tal potencia que unas fuertes ondas de viento se extendieron por esa área e acabaron agitando la cabellera y vestimenta de una joven Fortune, quién abría notablemente sus anaranjados ojos ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡¿Q...?! -Se mostraba Alesha asombrada mientras tenía su mirada alzada- ¡Lo lanzo al cielo con solo una patada...! ¡Su fuerza es más monstruosa de lo que creí...! ¿Eh?-

Ese pequeño sentimiento de confusión que invadió por unos momentos a una joven miembro de Ouroboros se debió a que ella observaba claramente desde su posición en unos suelos de concreto como a los anochecidos cielos a donde ascendía potentemente una descomunal criatura reanimada y restaurada por los poderes de un necromancer y la llamada "Maldición de la Fortuna" se encontraba posicionada, gracias a estar parada de una flotadora plataforma de notable ancho, con una cuadrada figura y formada por un cristalino material; una joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

Una joven maga de Mermaid Heels que extendía hacia adelante su enguantada mano derecha para que después en los aires en frente de está aparecieran mágicamente un total de seis muros de gran ancho, cuadrada forma y formados por un cristalino material tan transparente que era casi invisible. Seis muros que pasaron a unirse para terminar formando lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra forma que como un cubo de sumo tamaño que flotaba altamente en los aires.

**-¡Barrier Hammer!- **

"Martillo de Barrera". Exclamando tanto seria como ferozmente esa oración al mismo tiempo que bajaba con algo de fuerza su extendida hacia adelante extremidad superior derecha, la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi provoco que el enorme cubo hecho de unidas barreras mágicas que flotaba en sus cercanías pasara de inmediato a descender con una impresionante rapidez en dirección a ese dragonesco muerto viviente que ascendía por los aires con una amplia velocidad.

De está manera, eventualmente, aquella enorme y cristalina pero increíblemente dura caja colisiono contra toda la espalda de ese gigantesco dragón zombi. Una colisión que hizo resonar fuertemente en los aires un sonido de azote al mismo tiempo en que la putrefacta carne e antiguos huesos de la espalda de un gigantesco ser con una piel escamosa de color verde oscuro se veían profundamente aplastados.

Y en el siguiente segundo, mientras que el nombrado como "Martillo de Barrera" solo se desvaneció, el descomunal cadáver viviente que pertenecía al cementerio debajo de la edificación de nombre "Domus Flau" pasó de ascender potentemente en dirección a un anochecido cielo a descender con suma velocidad en dirección a una destruida calle al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Una calle en donde estaba presente una joven perteneciente a la tribu de las amazonas que poseía su cuerpo revestido en una capa de una brillante energía azulada.

**-¡Betsudan: Tatsumaki!- **

"Corte: Tornado". Diciendo sonrientemente esas palabras mientras que con su pierna derecha daba con notable fuerza una patada circular a los aires, la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro terminó provocando que la energía azulada que le rodeaba se despegara de su persona y formara a su alrededor un frenético tornado que iba creciendo cada vez más y más en cuestión de una sola fracción de nanosegundo.

Fue un colosal tornado de energía en el que, debido a su potente descender por los aires, acabó viéndose introducido un descomunal dragón zombi. E estando encerrado en esa formación de vastas cantidades de una brillante energía color azul claro; esa fallecida criatura viviente no solo vio sumamente ralentizado su caer por los aires, sino que numerosos cortes de distintos tamaños y diferentes niveles de profundidad aparecían simultáneamente por todo su gigantesco cuerpo.

E en cuanto un poderoso hechizo de "Magia de Corte" se despejo; se podía apreciar como un cierto dragón zombi mostraba una incontable cantidad de cortes en la putrefacta piel de tanto su cabeza, torso, brazos, piernas e incluso su cola. Cortes que empezaban a cerrarse a una notable velocidad. Algo que notaban con cierto frustrar una joven maga de Mermaid Heels posicionaba a una altura cercana a un cielo anochecido e una joven maga de Golden Lion presente en los suelos de concreto de una dañada calle.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esa bola de asquerosa carne...! ¡Aún no es suficiente, Kasuga-chan!- Grito una frustrada Charlie.

-¡Puedo verlo por mí misma! ¡Vamos!- Contestaba Kasuga seria pero fuertemente.

Al mismo tiempo en que una sonriente joven Astri causaba otro ampliamente ancho y profundo cráter en esa bastante destruida ruta al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus al dar un salto que la hizo ascender altamente por los aires con una bestial potencia, una joven Mikazuchi de seria expresión hizo desaparecer esa flotante plataforma cristalina sobre la que había estado parada e empezó a caer con suma rapidez desde su posición cercana a un cielo profundamente oscurecido.

E ambas acercándose cada vez más y más a un momentáneamente posicionado en los aires cadáver reanimado y restaurado tanto por el poder de un necromancer como por la llamada "Maldición de la Fortuna", mientras que una joven amazona que mostraba en su rostro una gran sonrisa de emocionar rodeaba su brazo derecho en una capa de energía azulada que parecía adquirir una larga e afilada forma, la joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels hizo uso de su enguantada mano derecha para sujetar y jalar la empuñadura de la espada japonesa que sostenía de la negra fundadura que le cubría su enguantada mano izquierda e enseño como la larga y filosa hoja de acero tanto platino como negro de está se rodeaba de una tenue capa de energía blanquecina.

-¡Vas a quedar hecho picadillo, lagartija...!- Pensó una sonriente Charlie para luego exclamar -**¡...Betsudan: Yaiba!**-

-Sí cubro a "Mikata" con el poder de mi magia de barreras, está obtiene una dureza capaz de cortar acero incluso sin necesidad de mi fuerza física. Una dureza que me permitirá utilizar toda mi fuerza sin temor a que está se rompa. Esta es mi...- Pensó una seria Kasuga para luego exclamar -**¡...Barrier Blade!**-

"Corte: Espada" y "Hoja de Barrera". Habiendo dicho los nombres de sus respectivos hechizos, mientras que una Charlotte que ascendía potentemente por los aires dirigía la gruesa, larga e afilada espada de energía azulada que se había formado alrededor de su brazo derecho en dirección al hundido estómago de un dragón zombi, una Kasuga que caía con bastante velocidad desde una vasta altura balanceaba en dirección a la aplastada espalda de esa misma criatura y con notable poderío la afilada hoja de acero rodeada por una blanquecina aura de aquella espada japonés que ahora empuñaban sus dos manos vestidas en blancos guantes.

Y recibiendo en tiempo unísono tanto en el frente como en la espalda de su musculoso torso un par de poderosos ataques cortantes, en el siguiente segundo, aquella enorme criatura revivida terminó viéndose separado por unos cuantos metros de sus fornidas piernas, su entrepierna y su larga cola al haber sido completamente cortado a la mitad. Pero a pesar de haberse visto separado de todo lo que había de su cintura para abajo, ese monstruoso ser que tenía solo ocupado uno de sus dos orificios oculares con un brillante ojo amarillento abrió ampliamente sus mandíbulas para que en el interior de su babeada y colmilluda boca empezaran a reunirse velozmente una oscura energía.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba monstruosamente ese dividido en dos dragón zombi mientras preparaba su rugido.

-¡Que insistente...! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado, Kasuga-chan!- Grito Charlie en unos aires arriba de un cortado dragón zombi.

-¡Ya te dije que ya lo sé...!- Hablo una Kasuga en los aires debajo de una criatura dividida en dos -**¡...Barrier Territory!**-

"Territorio de Barreras". Inmediatamente después de que la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi exclamara esas palabras; la notablemente alta zona en los aires que ocupaban ella, una joven perteneciente a la tribu fundada aparentemente por la fallecida "Spriggan 12" conocida como Irene Belserion y tanto la parte superior como la parte inferior de un gigantesco dragón zombi se vio repentina, rápida y mágicamente decorada por un gran número de flotadoras paredes y plataformas formadas por un duro material cristalino, de tamaños medianos, de tanto circular como cuadrada forma y en unas aleatorias posiciones.

E apoyando sus embotados pies en una de estás medianas y firmes barreras mágicas para instantáneamente después impulsarse con profunda potencia de estás, una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro e una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro una vez más se dirigían tanto de arriba como desde abajo hacia un dragonesco muerto viviente. Siendo más específicos, hacia la zona de esté donde se reunía una oscura energía.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban unísona y ferozmente Kasuga y Charlie.

Con otro sumamente fuerte y simultáneo atacar de una gruesa, larga y filosa espada de una solida energía azulada e una katana rodeada en una gran aura de energía blanquecina; una joven maga de Golden Lion en dirección descendente y una joven maga de Mermaid Heels en dirección ascendente acabaron separando con un limpio corte en su largo cuello la cabeza de una gigantesca criatura de putrefacta piel escamosa de color verde oscuro de su atlético cuerpo. E incluso después de esa acción que acababan de realizar, esas jóvenes magas no planeaban detener su mover.

Terminando llegando a otra de las numerosas cristalinas plataformas cuadriculares en sus alrededores y de inmediato de nuevo apoyándose e impulsándose con sus embotados pies de estás con una amplia fuerza y velocidad; la joven Mikazuchi y la joven Astri usaron sus respectivos hechizos para dividir aún más con unos simultáneos, poderosos y perfectos cortes el gigantesco y putrefacto cuerpo de un dragón zombi. Una acción que se repitió una y otra vez.

Y con la monstruosa potencia que usaban tanto Kasuga como Chalotte para saltar en esos flotadores suelos y paredes cristalinos y redirigirse hacia su objetivo; las imágenes de estás no parecían ser más que un lineal rayo blanco profundo e un lineal rayo azul claro que iban de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda e incluso en diagonal hacia aquel cadáver reanimado y restaurado tanto por el poder de cierto necromancer como por la llamada "Maldición de la Fortuna" y lo cortaban hasta el punto en que todo su gigantesco y musculoso cuerpo se convirtió por completo en una incontable cantidad de pedazos de putrefacta carne tan diminutos y ligeros que se dispersaban con el viento.

Fue una escena que ocurrió a una vasta altura en los aires y que fue capaz de observar a la perfección desde su posición en una dañada calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus con sus bien abiertos ojos anaranjados una joven de largos cabellos de eran blancos del lado izquierdo, negros de su lado derecho e estaban atados en forma de un par de coletas.

-¡N-No puedo creerlo...!- Hablo Alesha con un sumo impresionar -¡...Más que cortarlo, han destruido completamente a Dra-chan! ¡Sí no tiene cuerpo, es obvio que no podrá curarse!...Vaya, vaya. Lo admito, moscas. Me han dejado con la boca bien abierta. Pero lamento decirles que sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho. Aunque se libren de una de esas lagartijas reanimadas por Arioc-chan, mi buena suerte me traerá otro en tan solo un instan...-

-¡No, no lo harás!-

-¡...!- Reacciono la joven Fortune con ligero shock.

Instantáneamente dirigiendo su mirada en la dirección de donde vino aquella firme voz femenina que interrumpió su hablar, una levemente sorprendida joven miembro de Ouroboros acabó viendo como se le acercaba desde una lejana posición y con un veloz correr de descalzos pies por unos dañados suelos de concreto una joven maga de Fairy Tail que sostenía en su mano derecha una espada japonesa de larga e afilada hoja de reluciente acero.

-¡No necesitas traer a algún otro aliado si resolvemos todo esto entre tú y yo, ¿No?!- Exclamo una seria Alicia durante su correr.

-Chica escarlata... -Alesha pasó a mostrar una ligera sonrisa- ...Cielos, cielos. Me asuste un poco pensando que se trataba de esa molesta chica de Golden Lion que puede esquivar mi fortuna, pero con que solo se trata de ti, ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo es posible que aún no entiendes que tú no puedes herirme en lo más mínimo? Tendré que retirar mi elogio de antes sobre lo lista que eres-

Pero durante su rápido mover de piernas sobre unos bastantes fragmentados suelos de concreto; la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atada en forma de cola de caballo no solo no le presto el más mínimo de atención a las palabras de la enemiga a la cuál se dirigía y pasó a cerrar sus serios ojos marrones, sino que ella hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho durante alguna batalla de vida o muerte.

La joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez se concentró profundamente en ignorar de un total modo tanto su vista así como su oído, su olfato, su gusto, su tacto e incluso su detección de poder mágico y su afilada habilidad de sentir la presencia de quienes le rodeaban o de quién o que le amenazaba. E habiendo apagado por completo con una profunda concentración cada una de esas habilidades antes mencionadas; Alicia se mentalizaba corriendo, aunque sin avanzar, en un espacio completamente blanco y sin un solo sonido.

-Ignóralo... -Pensaba seriamente Alicia durante su correr- ...Ignora la oscuridad de tus parpados...Ignora cualquier sonido que entre a tus oídos...Ignora los olores que entren a tú nariz...Ignora los sabores que hay en tú boca...Ignora el suelo bajo tus pies y el aire que rosa tú piel...Ignora el poder mágico de quienes te rodean...Ignora cualquier vida a tú alrededor. Solo siente lo que quede tras ignorar todo lo que conoces...Siente las vibraciones en el ethernano de las que te hablo Charlie...Siéntelas...-

Repitiéndose varias veces esas palabras en sus pensamientos en las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo y metros que quedaban para que ella llegara hasta una joven que era supuestamente un demonio de los libros de Zeref, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail sin duda alguna se percato de como el espacio de puro blanco en donde estaba empezaba a verse decorado por algo.

Se apreciaba como numerosos puntos de ese espacio blanco comenzaron a emitir una clase de ondas sonoras de color negro que se extendían por su redonda y llegaron hasta el herido cuerpo en movimiento de una concentrada joven usuaria de Magia de Cuerpo Celestial, "Re-Equipar" y "Re-Dimension".

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Sonido?...- Pensaba Alicia -...No...No es eso. ¿Son estás las vibraciones que libera el ethernano en el aire?...Bien. Pero, esté nivel no me sirve. Necesito sentirlas de un modo mayor...Hasta que detecte la "Fortuna" de Alesha. Tú puedes hacerlo, Alicia Scarlet. Charlie dijo que ella pudo desarrollar la "Lectura de Ethernano" al criarse en esa zona con un monstruosamente poderoso ethernano en donde viven las amazonas. Sí la condición es criarse entre un monstruoso poder mágico, tú la cumples a la perfección. Después de todo... ¡Te criaste en Fairy Tail!-

Abriendo sus ojos marrones e enseñando en ellos tanto seriedad como ferocidad y determinación luego de que aquellas últimas palabras pasaran por su concentrada mente, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de caballo terminó viendo a unos metros en frente de su posición en movimiento un borrón oscuro de amplio tamaño y que se hacía cada vez más y más claro.

Un borrón que eventualmente se convirtió en la imagen de una incontable cantidad de manos. Manos formadas por una oscura energía, que eran tan largas como los tentáculos de un calamar y que demostraban un mover serpenteo. Oscuras manos que rodeaban los alrededores de una joven de largos cabellos con una mitad blanca, una mitad negra e atados en forma de un par de coletas.

-¡...!- Afilaba Alicia aún más su mirada mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que se movían sus descalzos pies.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?... -Hablo una tranquila Alesha- ...Bueno, que importa. Sí quieres morir en silencio, ese es tú problema. Tú solo...Vuela en miles de pedazos, ¿Está bien?-

En la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo después de esas últimas palabras de la joven que era aparentemente una creación del fallecido hombre apodado como "El Mago Oscuro" y "El Emperador Spriggan", el firme terreno pavimentado concreto por donde pasaban los descalzos pies de la joven hija de la dueña del apodo de "Titania" acabó viéndose aún más dañado de lo que estaba ante aquella explosión de pura energía de vasto tamaño y poderío que surgió repentinamente desde debajo de ellos. Una explosión que envolvió completamente a esa última joven nombrada y quemo severamente el ya bastante herido cuerpo de está.

O por lo menos, eso es lo que la nombrada como Alesha Fortune pensó con total seguridad que ocurriría. Pero aquella joven que era supuestamente un demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que la mayoría de sus camaradas de gremio fue invadida por un profundo shock al ahora ella observar claramente con sus bien abiertos ojos anaranjados como ocurrio un resultado muy distinto al que esperaba.

Sin duda alguna aquella bastante dañada calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus fue invadida por una poderosa e ancha explosión que surgió desde el subterráneo debajo de ella, pero en la fracción de nanosegundo antes de que eso ocurriera, una seria joven maga de Fairy Tail se había movido notablemente a la izquierda y terminó está para así seguir avanzando con un veloz paso hacia una joven miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Alesha con gran shock.

-...- Se mantuvo Alicia en serio silencio mientras apuntaba su mirada hacia su enemiga al mismo tiempo de acercarse más y más a está.

-¡¿Esquivo la explosión...?!- Pensaba la joven Fortune -¡N-No! ¡No, no! ¡Eso no debió ser más que una coincidencia! ¡¿Qué haya dos capaces de evitar la "Fortuna" con la que estoy bendita?! ¡Eso es una broma demasiado mala! ¡Maldita mosca...Solo explota de una vez!-

Tras las palabras formuladas en la mente de una joven miembro de Ouroboros que enseño en su rostro una ligera sonrisa de notable malicia, a unos metros en frente de su posición, un gran número de explosiones de gran poder, amplio tamaño y formadas nada más que por pura energía empezaron a surgir con suma velocidad de unos dañados suelos de concreto tanto en tiempo simultáneo como una detrás de otra.

Pero añadiéndole unos veloces e agiles movimientos en zigzag a su rápido avanzar en dirección a su enemiga, la joven maga de Fairy Tail terminaba evitando de una perfecta manera cada una de esas potentes explosiones justamente antes de que estás surgieran. Era un hecho que no solamente veía la oponente de está con unos tantos sorprendidos como temerosos ojos anaranjados, sino también una joven maga de Mermaid Heels y una joven maga de Golden Lion que habían caído desde una vasta altura y perfectamente de pie en los suelos de concreto de esa dañada calle.

-¡I-Increíble...! ¡Alicia está esquivando por si sola las explosiones causadas por el poder de la suerte de esa tipa antes de que aparezcan...!- Comento Kasuga con un notable impresionar.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Es una broma, ¿No?! ¡¿Acaso Alicia-chan...?!- Pensó con sorprender y un gran sonreír la joven apodada como "Charlie".

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición...!- Pensaba una iracunda Alesha -¡...Ya es suficiente de ese movimiento de mosca...!-

-¡...!- Mostró Alicia ligero sorprender en su seria mirada.

-¡...Quédate quieta y déjate matar de una vez!- Grito una enfurecida joven Fortune.

Habiendo usado una amplia fuerza por parte de sus piernas vestidas en un rojo pantalón hakama para dar un salto que la posiciono en menos de una fracción de nanosegundo a una gran altura en los aires justamente antes de que la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" dijera esa última oración llena de ira; la joven usuaria de "Magia de Cuerpo Celestial", "Re-Equipar" y "Re-Dimension" acabó esquivando a la perfección las numerosas e amplias grietas que aparecieron de repente en los suelos por donde ella iba a pasar y que de seguro hubieran atorado sus descalzos pies o hundido su herido cuerpo.

Y pasando a sujetar firmemente con ambas manos la empuñadura de una espada japonesa de larga e afilada hoja de acero, la tanto seria como determinada joven de largos cabellos escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente e atada en forma de cola caballo empezó un caer desde esa alta posición en los aires hacia ninguna otra dirección que a donde se encontraba en unos suelos de concreto una joven de larga cabellera con una mitad blanca, una mitad negra e atada en forma de coletas; quién alzaba su mirada para ver a está con unos temerosamente temblorosos ojos anaranjados.

-¡Prepárate!- Exclamaba seria y furiosamente Alicia mientras alzaba su katana a una altura superior a su cabeza.

-¡...!- Una temerosa Alesha estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás pero de repente enseño cierto sorprender -¡¿Q-Qué rayos me pasa?! ¡¿Por qué pienso en retroceder?! ¡No es posible que esa espada me dé! ¡Su ataque jamás me alcanzara! ¡Sin importar con cuanto esfuerzo lo intente, nunca podrá herirme! ¡Porque...Porque eso es lo que yo deseo!-

Con Alesha deseando con profundidad e hasta se podría decir con desesperación que el ataque de su enemiga no le alcanzara o hiriera, aunque ella no podía verlas en lo más mínimo, esa incontable cantidad de oscuras manos que rodeaban su posición e eran la real forma de su llamada "Maldición de la Fortuna" empezaron a actuar y se alargaron con suma velocidad en dirección a una Alicia que caía por los aires, y quién podía verlas a la perfección con sus decididos ojos marrones.

Con unos leves movimientos de izquierda o derecha por parte de su cabeza, brazos, torso y piernas; la joven Scarlet evitaba ser sujetada e hasta tocada por aquellas oscuras manos que se dirigían hacia ella con tal cambiar su posición en los aires sin que ella misma fuera capaz de percatarse e así fallar el ataque contra su enemiga como había pasado anteriormente, pero está era capaz de observar como la cantidad de esas mismas manos que rodeaban la posición de la joven Fortune eran demasiadas como para poder evitarlas.

Aun así, en cuanto aquel caer suyo por los aires la llevó a estar separada de su enemiga por tan solo unos centímetros, la determinada joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez inmediatamente pasó a utilizar una notable fuerza y velocidad para que la larga e afilada hoja de acero de la espada japonés que empuñaban sus dos manos se dirigiera en forma de un golpe descendente conocido como "Avalancha" hacia la joven que era supuestamente una demonio de los libros de Zeref. De está manera, en el siguiente segundo, llegó una escena que sorprendió de un profundo modo a la mayoría de los presentes en esa escena.

-¡...!- Eran invadidos por un ligero pero notable shock en tiempo unísono Kasuga, Charlie e Alesha.

La joven maga de Mermaid Heels y la joven maga de Golden Lion también presentes en esa dañada calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocos veían lejana pero aún así sorprendida y claramente como la caída de los aires de una joven maga de Fairy Tail terminó llevando a está, mientras el reluciente acero de su katana no tenía contacto con nada más que el aire, a quedar de rodillas en ningún otro punto más que en los suelos de concentro justo al lado de una joven miembro de Ouroboros. Una joven miembro de Ouroboros con una mirada de ojos anaranjados bien abiertos.

-...- Se mantenía en silencio Alicia sin cambiar la dirección de su seria mirada o su posición arrodillada.

-¿Uh?... -Alesha volteaba lentamente sus bien abiertos y ligeramente temblorosos ojos a su derecha para así observar la actual posición de su enemiga- ... ¿F-Fallo?-

-¡¿Fallo?! ¡Rayos...! ¡Y yo que pensé que ya la tenía...!- Decía Charlie con gran frustrar.

-...- Mostraba Kasuga una serena expresión para luego colocar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-...Je...Jejeje... -Enseñaba la joven Fortune un pequeña pero bastante maliciosa sonrisa -... ¡Jejejeje! ¡No puedes decir que no te lo advertí! ¡Todos sus esfuerzos son completamente inútiles! ¡¿Lo entiendes con ese cerebro de mosca tuyo?! ¡I-N-U-T-I-L-E-S! ¡No hay nada en esté mundo que pueda vencer mi buena fortuna! ¡La realidad...No, el mismo destino es algo que esta totalmente bajo mis pie...!-

Pero antes de que la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" fuera capaz de seguir su profundamente confiado hablar, los oídos de está acabaron captando un inusual sonido en sus cercanías. Un sonido que para ella no debería resonar en los aires de esa escena debido a que en está no había nada remoto a un chorro de agua y mucho menos algo como lluvia. Era un claro sonido de goteo.

E eso no era todo. La joven Fortune, al mismo tiempo de escuchar aquel gotear, no solo sentía como una clase de líquido ni muy caliente ni muy frio hacia contacto con la piel de su mejilla derecha, sino que también sintió en ese mismo punto de su cuerpo un dolor digamos que menos fuerte que una quemadura menor pero sin duda alguna más notable que una picazón.

En otras palabras; se podía apreciar a la perfección como en la mejilla derecha de una joven miembro de Ouroboros había hecho aparición, como del tamaño de un meñique, un corte que liberaba un delgado hilo de sangre que se corría por una caucásica piel hasta eventualmente caer en forma de una gota a unos suelos de concreto. E ante ese sonido de goteo, el líquido corriéndose por su piel y ligero dolor; Alesha solo pudo decir...

-... ¿Eh?-

Con un lento movimiento por parte de su mano derecha; aquella joven de largos cabellos con una mitad blanca, una mitad negra e atados en forma de coletas terminó tocando de una leve manera su mejilla derecha para en el siguiente segundo luego poner sus dedos en su rango de visión e observar como estos poseían unas tenues manchas de un rojo líquido. Un hecho que la hizo abrir poco a poco sus anaranjados ojos de un amplio modo al mismo tiempo que estos temblaban temerosamente.

-E-Esto es...- Hablaba Alesha con un sumo temer.

-Tú sangre- Dijo una seria Alicia mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡...!- La joven Fortune vio aumentado profundamente su shock.

-¡Fue capaz de herirla...! ¡Esa es mi hermana mayor!- Decía Kasuga contenta e orgullosamente.

-¡¿En serio...?! -Pensó una sonriente Charlotte- ¡... ¿En serio fue capaz de usar la "Lectura de Ethernano" para esquivar la tal "Maldición de la Fortuna" de esa chica de Ouroboros?! ¡Aunque le dije que había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera capaz de usarla a pesar de no criarse como una amazona, sinceramente no creía que fuera capaz de desarrollarla...! ¡Pero pensar no solo la uso, sino que hasta demostró ese nivel al primer intento...! ¡Realmente eres increíble, Alicia-chan! ¡Hazte mi esposa!-

-¿M-Mi sangre...? ¡¿E-Es mi sangre?! ¡¿Yo puedo sangrar?! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No es posible que yo haya sido herida...! ¡Yo...no deseaba que esto pasara!- Pensaba una impactada joven Fortune.

-Con ese corte queda claro que tú poder no es para invencible como creías. Ríndete. Desactiva ese hechizo que tiene encerrado a Crocus y no te opongas a ir a pagar por tus crímenes en tú tierra natal. Sí no lo haces, no tendré más opción que tomar tú vida para que todo el caos que azota tanto a la gente inocente de está ciudad como a mis compañeros termine lo antes posible- Explico seriamente la joven Scarlet mientras acercaba la afilada hoja de acero de la katana en su mano derecha al cuello de su paralizada enemiga.

-¡Sí puedo ser herida... ¿Eso significa que puedo morir?! ¡¿Voy a morir?! ¡¿Después de por fin haber obtenido la libertad que estuve anhelando por más de 400 años?! ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero morir...!- Pensaba una joven miembro de Ouroboros con tal desesperación que las rojizas venas de sus globos oculares empezaban a ser vistas en estos.

-¿Hm?- Mostró una joven maga de Fairy Tail ligero confundir.

-¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo no quiero morir...! ¡...Yo...!- Pensó una desesperada Alesha para luego exclamar -**¡...Etherias Form!**-

-¡...!-

La joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se vio invadida por un vasto sentimiento de sorpresa ante el hecho de alejarse varios metros de su enemiga al repentinamente ser azotada por unas ondas de choque en verdad fuertes. En el siguiente segundo; afirmando profundamente sus pies en los suelos de concreto de esa escenario e incluso agarrándose con sus manos de las grietas que habían en estos, de misma manera que hacían la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels y la joven amazona, la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" logro detener su forzado retroceder.

Y pasando a apuntar sus tanto serias como sorprendidas miradas en la dirección de donde parecían venir esas poderosas ondas de choque que se extendían a la redonda por esa escena, las jóvenes magas presentes en está observaron como ese punto de origen que buscaban no se trató de nadie más ni menos que de una joven miembro de Ouroboros que veía su cabellera y ropas agitadas notablemente mientras ella se rodeaba de pies a cabeza con una gran y densa aura de oscura energía que incluso liberaba en aleatorias direcciones unos delgados rayos de color morado oscuro.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!- Se preguntaba una sorprendida Charlotte.

-¡E-Está enorme presión en aumento...! ¡No es poder mágico! ¡¿Qué es?!- Se preguntaba Kasuga con profundo intrigar.

-¡Está sensación...!- Pensó una seria Alicia -¡...Es igual a la que libera Serena! ¡Es poder demoniaco! ¡Con que está tipa sí es en realidad...! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! ¡Sí es capaz de usar una maldición, claro que había posibilidad de que pudiera entrar en una "Forma Etherias"! ¡Aún no luchaba en serio! ¡Perdí mi oportunidad de acabarla...! ¡Maldición!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaba Alesha fuertemente.

En el siguiente segundo se pudo ver como las cintas que sujetaban la agitada cabellera de la joven Fortune para darle una forma de coletas se rompieron e ese pudo ser el menor de los cambios que empezaba a sufrir está. Después de todo; se apreciaba como esa joven creada por el fallecido hombre dueño de los apodos de "El Mago Oscuro" y "Emperador Spriggan", mientras estaba rodeaba por esa oscura aura relampagueante, cambiaba el color caucásico de su piel por un color morado oscuro al mismo tiempo que los brazaletes y largas medias que vestían respectivamente sus brazos y piernas se rompían debido al ligero aumentar de tamaño de estos últimos.

También se notaba como los dedos de sus manos obtenían una forma que los hacia lucir más como las garras de algún animal, como sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas como las de un elfo; y como sus dientes, gracias a que su boca estaba en medio de un iracundo gritar, se volvían ligeramente más colmilludos. Y mientras que en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza surgió a través de su blanco cabello un grueso y curveado cuerno de color negro, en el costado derecho de su cabeza surgió a través de su negro cabello un grueso y curveado cuerno de color blanco.

E los últimos cambios por los que pasó aquella joven demonio de los libros de Zeref fue como sus ojos cambiaban su color anaranjado por un amarillo profundo y obtenían una forma lineal iguales a los de alguna clase de bestia al mismo tiempo en que en todo el centro de su frente aparecía una pequeña línea en posición vertical. Una línea que en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo se abrió por sí sola para así enseñar otro ojo de amarillento color y bestial forma.

-Ah...-

Al mismo tiempo de liberar un tenue suspiro en cuanto aquella oscura aura que le rodeo se desvaneció; una joven miembro de Ouroboros cambio ligeramente su posición para que así, mientras dos de sus ojos eran apuntados a la joven maga de Mermaid Heels y la joven maga de Golden Lion que estaban unos metros a su izquierda, el tercer ojo en su frente era apuntado en dirección a la joven maga de Fairy Tail a unos metros a su derecha.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto...- Hablo una Charlie tanto ligeramente sonriente como ampliamente sorprendida.

-Se volvió un monstruo...- Dijo Kasuga con seria actitud. .

-Con que en verdad es un demonio de los libros de Zeref, ¿eh?...- Pensaba seriamente Alicia.

-...Humanas...- Hablo una inexpresiva Alesha -...Se les acabó la suerte-

_...Ante el radical cambio de Alesha... ¿Qué clase de destino le espera a aquel grupo de antiguas oponentes?..._

**Continuara...**


	44. Estrella Escarlata

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos **

**Capítulo 44/168: ¡Una Estrella Escarlata!**

Con tal de detener aquel caos que invadía a la Ciudad de Crocus; Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail, Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels y Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion trabajaban en equipo para enfrentar a Alesha Fortune de Ouroboros. Aunque al principio les fue difícil lidiar con la "Maldición de la Fortuna" de su enemiga, las jóvenes magas no solo se libraron del monstruoso dragón zombi que era aliado de está, sino que hasta lograron herirla. Pero habiendo recibido ese pequeño corte, Alesha decidió con desesperación mostrar su verdadero poder como un demonio de los libros de Zeref...

**...Continuación...**

-...Humanas...-

Aquel hablar tanto inexpresivo como amenazante pertenecía a una de las varias jóvenes con cuerpos heridos y rotas ropas presentes en una intercepción de calles profundamente dañadas. Calles al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, la cual se encontraba encerrada en una magia de nombre "Punto de Desaparición" que estaba basada en aquel profundamente cielo estrellado encima de ella y en toda la densa niebla que cubría por completo sus afueras.

Quién estaba unos metros a la derecha de quién había hablado era aquella joven de 19 años poseía una larga cabellera escarlata que tenía un mechón azul en su frente y estaba actualmente atada en forma de una cola de caballo, unos bellos ojos de color marrón, que tenía un peculiar tatuaje atravesando su ojo derecho; que todavía poseía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con unas cuantas vendas blancas alrededor de su busto y cubriendo las notables heridas en su torso y un pantalón hakama de color rojo con llamas naranjas a sus lados. Y como no mencionar que está joven tenía en su pierna izquierda grabada con gran orgullo, en color rojo azulado, la marca de Fairy Tail.

E una de las que estaba a unos metros a la izquierda de la dueña de ese inexpresivo e amenazante hablar era esa hermosa joven de 19 años que poseía una cabellera de ligeramente ondulado aspecto, que le llegaba hasta su espalda y que estaba formado por un color morado oscuro; unos seductores ojos de color verde claro, y que vestía su curvilínea y voluptuosa figura con una ajustada blusa de color verde debajo de una cerrada chaqueta de cuero azul de mangas largas, una corta falda de color marrón y unas botas de color negro. Y como no mencionar que está joven que pertenecía a la raza de las amazonas tenía en el costado izquierdo de su cuello y en color blanco la marca de Golden Lion.

Mientras que la otra era esa de joven de 19 años que poseía tanto unos atractivos rasgos, una larga y lisa cabellera de color marrón oscuro, tenía unos seductores y serios ojos negros, y su curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura con mangas largas y algunos toques dorados, unos guantes blancos, una corta falda de color blanco, unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas de color blanco también.

Y se notaba como la enguantada mano izquierda de esta joven sujetaba una espada de tipo japonés con una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S", con una guardia de color dorado con una forma de "X" y una larga hoja de un reluciente acero que era color plateado por su lado filoso y negro de su reverso. Y como no mencionar que aunque esta no era vista, se sabía que la marca blanca de Mermaid Heel reposaba grabada en el brazo izquierdo de esta joven.

Y por último, la dueña de aquellas palabras y quién estaba en todo el centro del amplio espacio que separaba a las antes descritas; era una joven de 18 años que vestía su ligeramente curvilíneo y voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido de cortas mangas, falda ancha que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tenía un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez e estaba algo desgarrado ante el reciente leve aumento de altura y musculatura que había sufrido su dueña.

Una joven con una ondulada y realmente larga cabellera con un lado izquierdo de color blanco de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color negro e un lado derecho de color negro de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color blanco, que tenía una piel de color morado oscuro, que poseía unos dientes inusualmente colmilludos, unas puntiagudas orejas, unos dedos con forma de garras, que tenía un total de tres ojos de bestial forma y color amarillento, y que mostraba en su muñeca derecha en color anaranjado la marca de Ouroboros.

-...Se les acabó la suerte...- Hablaba una tanto inexpresiva como amenazante Alesha mientras cada uno de sus tres ojos veían a cada una de sus tres enemigas.

-...- Se mantenían en silencio las jóvenes magas presente en esa escena mientras veían la nueva forma de su enemiga.

-Vaya, vaya. Este es un cambio de imagen realmente inesperado- Comento con un ligero sonreír la joven apodada como "Charlie".

-Se convirtió en todo un monstruo...- Hablo un seria Kasuga -...Aunque no parece ser un simple Take Over o alguna clase de magia de transformación. Y está sensación que está liberando...Es en verdad fuerte, pero no es poder mágico. ¿Qué es...?-

-Poder demoniaco y una "Forma Etherias". No hay duda de que está chica es un demonio de los libros de Zeref como Serena. Desearía preguntarle cómo es eso posible, pero dudo que vaya a responderme. No creo ser su persona favorita en éste momento- Pensó Alicia seriamente.

-...- Se mantuvo la joven Fortune en silencio mientras sus tres ojos seguían viendo sus alrededores y quienes estaban en estos.

-¡Kasuga, Charlie! ¡Sé que no tengo que decírselos, pero aún así, no bajen la guardia ni por un momento! ¡Es obvio que está chica ya no es igual que antes! ¡De seguro está nueva apariencia suya vino con nuevos trucos también!- Grito una seria joven Scarlet mientras apuntaba la katana en su mano derecha a su enemiga.

-Lo supongo. Pero no te preocupes. No planeaba bajar la guardia en primer lugar. De hecho, iré con todo contra está tipa de Ouroboros con tal de que mi espada le alcance también. No pienso quedarme detrás tuyo, hermana- Contestaba seriamente la joven Mikazuchi mientras pasó a empuñar con sus dos manos su llamada "Mikata".

-Fiuw... -Silbo una sonriente joven Astri mientras su llamado "Corte: Espada" se formó alrededor de su brazo derecho- ...Me gusta la fría Kasuga-chan, pero su versión llena de pasión no esta mal. Sí tanto quieres no dejarte superar por Alicia-chan, te daré encantada una lección sobre la "Lectura de Ethernano" más tarde. Tampoco es imposible que tú llegues a desarrollarla. Hasta me pondré un traje sexy de profesora para motivarte. Pero antes que todo, encarguémonos de está tipa de una vez-

-Parece que les gustan bastante las espadas, ¿No?... -Hablo Alesha- ...Entonces, que ellas sean quienes las maten. Una cantidad incontable de aceros cortantes las azotaran como lluvia...-

-¡...!- Enseñaron Charlie y Alicia notable sorprender debido a su llamada "Lectura de Ethernano".

**-¡...Ken no Abare Ame!-**

"Lluvia Furiosa de Espadas". En cuanto una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref pronuncio con firme tono aquellas palabras; se pudo apreciar claramente como en una alta zona en los aires sobre esa destruida calle donde habitaban tanto ella como la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels, y una joven perteneciente a la tribu de las amazonas hizo aparición una clase de portal formado por un oscura energía y con un tamaño sumamente ancho.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntaba Kasuga con confundir al alzar su mirada.

-¡Una barrera, Kasuga-chan!- Exclamo una seria Charlotte.

-¡Re-Equipar!- Exclamaba Alicia seriamente para que luego su figura fuera cubierta por una cegadora luz blanca.

-Je- Enseñaba Alesha un sonreír que mostraba sus inusualmente colmilludos dientes.

Se apreció claramente como en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo, de aquel enorme portal oscuro posicionado altamente en los aires empezaron a salir disparadas con una suma potencia una incontable cantidad de espadas de acero con distintos tamaños y diferentes formas. Espadas enormes como un árbol, espadas planas como un mantel, espadas delgadas como un palo, espadas gruesas como un brazo, espadas pequeñas como un cuchillo de cocina, espadas tan largas como una lanza, espadas con bordes dentados, espadas curveadas como un garfio, espadas tanto medievales como japonesas e incluso de piratas, entre muchas otras. E ante todos los aceros cortantes que se dirigían hacia ellas como una pesada lluvia...

**-¡Barrier: Level Three: Dome Form!- **

**-¡Tate no Yoroi!- **

Mientras que la joven Mikazuchi encerraba el área que ocupaban ella y la joven Astri en el interior de un ancho domo formado por un transparente material cristalino pero de una suma dureza; la joven Scarlet cruzaba por encima de su desprotegida cabeza sus brazos, y por ende, también los ligeramente fragmentados escudos amplios y circulares posicionados en los antebrazos de estos y que conformaban a la armadura de metal verde oscuro que paso a vestir actualmente su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura del cuello para abajo y que también tenía unos cuantos daños debido a hechos ocurridos anteriormente.

Habiendo realizado esas acciones, las jóvenes magas hicieron que el incontable número de espadas que descendían potentemente por los aires golpearan tanto un acero verde oscuro así como un resistente material cristalino en vez de a sus heridos cuerpos. Y se debía mencionar que el único lugar de aquella destruida calle al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" que no recibía el impacto de esa feroz lluvia de espadas que no parecía tener final era un radio como de cinco metros alrededor de la joven Fortune.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! ¡¿Espadas?!- Reacciono Kasuga sorprendida al observar los afilados objetos que impactaban y rebotaban con el exterior de la barrera que le cubría.

-¡Dude por un momento de mi "Lectura de Ethernano" cuando me advirtió de esto...! ¡¿Cómo rayos pudo causar algo como esto con su "Fortuna"...?!- Decía una tanto seria como asombrada Charlie.

-¡Rayos! ¡Mi "Armadura de Escudos" no resistirá mucho...!- Pensó una frustrada Alicia ante las grietas que aparecían una tras otra en los escudos en sus antebrazos.

-¡...!- La joven Astri observaba a su aliada en una posición lejana a la suya -Oye, Kasuga-chan, puedo atravesar fácilmente está barrera tuya desde el interior, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?...Sí. Sí yo te lo permito, puedes hacerlo. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- Preguntó una seria joven Mikazuchi.

-Esa armadura que está usando Alicia-chan es la misma con la que se protegió del golpe de ese desagradable dragón de antes. Parece haberse dañado bastante por culpa de eso. No podrá resistir por mucho todas estas espadas. Será mejor encargarse de esa chica de Ouroboros para que está inusual lluvia termine antes de que esos escudos se rompan- Contestaba con cierta seriedad una joven maga de Golden Lion mientras se colocaba en posición para iniciar un correr.

-Oye, no estarás planeando salir de mi barrera en está situación, ¿O sí? Yo también quiero ayudar a Alicia, pero todas estás espadas...- Decía seriamente una joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí, Kasuga-chan?... -Hablaba Charlotte- ...Me haces feliz. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas. Después de todo...-

Impusándose con notable potencia desde los fragmentados pero aún así firmes suelos de concreto dentro de esté durante aquel ligeramente sonriente hablar suyo; la joven usuaria de "Magia de Corte" atravesó con suma facilidad el cristalino domo de una joven usuaria de "Magia de Barreras" como sí no existiera en primer lugar y luego continuo con un veloz correr en dirección a la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" mientras que aquellas armas cortantes de acero que caían velozmente a una gran altura desde los aires no hacían más que rebotar en su piel, cabello y ropa.

-¡...Las espadas no me afectan!- Exclamaba la apodada como "Charlie" sonrientemente mientras corría hacia su enemiga.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Kasuga con sorprender desde el interior de su barrera.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Su magia tiene ese efecto...!- Pensó una sorprendida Alicia.

-¿Las espadas no le hacen daño? Maldito Golden Lion... ¿Crees que dejare que te acerques así como así?- Decía una seria Alesha al apuntar sus tres ojos a quién venía hacia ella.

-¡¿Crees poder detenerme?! ¡¿No sabes quién soy a pesar de que las dos somos de Alvarez?! ¡Soy la grandiosa Charlie-sama! ¡No hay fuerza ni ley en esté mundo que me aleje de chicas lindas como tú!- Contesto una sonriente joven Astri durante su correr.

-¿Ni siquiera la fuerza de la gravedad?... -Hablo la joven Fortune- **...Juuryokyuu no Tetsui**-

"Martillo de Gravedad". Ante las últimas palabras que pronuncio aquella joven de unos largos e ondulados cabellos con una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color negro y una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color blanco, no solo pasaron a desaparecer por completo por pura arte de magia en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo aquel enorme portal oscuro posicionado altamente en los aires así como la incontable cantidad de espadas de distintos tamaños y diferentes formas que liberaba esté e incluso las armas que se habían clavado en el terreno pavimentado de concreto de esa calle, sino que una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro paso de veloz correr a caer a unos suelos de concreto.

Pero no fue caída causada por un resbalar o tropezar, sino porque la gravedad a su alrededor se distorsiono de manera que no solo era visible, sino también increíblemente pesada. Tan pesada que los suelos de concreto donde estaba tirada esa joven maga de Golden Lion se fragmentaban veloz e ampliamente e incluso se veían decorados por un cráter con la forma de su cuerpo. Un hecho que notaron con ojos bien abiertos una joven maga de Fairy Tail e una joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-¡Ah...!- Gimió con ligero dolor la apodada como "Charlie" ante la enorme presión que le aplastaba.

-¡¿Q...?!- Volvió Kasuga a reaccionar con asombrar.

-¡Charlie...!- Nombro Alicia con preocupar.

-¡¿Q-Qué rayos...?! ¡M-Mi cuerpo pesa demasiado...! ¡No... ¿Es la gravedad lo que pesa?! ¡Maldición...Fue un acto tan rápido que no pude detectarlo con mi "Lectura de Ethernano"...! ¡En cualquier caso...que presión...! ¡Sí no fuera por mi fuerza de amazona, posiblemente mis huesos y órganos ya estarían aplastados! ¡Rayos! ¡E-Es otro truco interesante, pero aún así...!- Pensó Charlotte mientras rodeaba su mano derecha con una capa de brillante energía azulada y la afirmaba en esos donde estaba tirada -¡...Soy de Golden Lion! ¡No me subestimes! **¡Betsudan: Funka!**-

"Corte: Erupción". Tras aquellas palabras que pasaron por la mente de una joven amazona aprisionada en los suelos debido a una poderosa fuerza gravitatoria a su alrededor; de los suelos donde residía una joven creada por el fallecido hombre apodado como "El Mago Oscuro" y "Emperador Spriggan" surgió con una gran potencia ascendente un enorme pilar formado por una brillante energía azulada que encerró por completa a está.

E en cuanto toda la imagen de esa joven demonio de los libros de Zeref se vio cubierta por ese pilar de energía que alcanzaba una realmente alta zona en los aires, hecho que sorprendió ligera pero notablemente a la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez e a la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi, la joven perteneciente a la tribu supuestamente creada por la fallecida miembro de "Spriggan 12" conocida como "La Desesperación Escarlata" pudo levantarse de ese cráter en donde estaba tirada debido a que la gravedad a su alrededor volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Eh? La gravedad ya no pesa... - Pensó Charlie con ligero sorprender mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Le dio...!- Dijo una levemente sorprendida Kasuga mientras hacía desaparecer la barrera mágica que le cubría.

-¡Pensé que como todavía no manejo bien la "Lectura de Ethernano", había perdido la capacidad de verlas en cuento me desconcentre...! ¡Pero, ¿Acaso esas oscuras manos que desviaban nuestras ataques realmente desaparecieron?!- Se preguntó una intrigada Alicia.

-¿Qué pasó, Ouroboros?... -Hablo la joven Astri con ligero tono burlón- ...Sí dejas escapar tan fácilmente a una belleza como yo, no puedo evitar sentirme algo ofendida. ¿O es que estos nuevos molestos poderes tuyos desaparecen ante la más mínima desconcentración por tú par...?-

Pero antes de que aquella joven dueña del apodo de "Espada Danzante" fuera capaz de terminar ese ligeramente sonriente hablar suyo, el alto pilar de azulada energía cortante que estaba a unos metros en frente de su posición fue atravesado desde su interior por un objeto que se movía tan rápidamente por los aires que su imagen no parecía más que un borrón en movimiento y que terminó posicionándose justo en frente de la antes mencionada en cuestión de una fracción de nanosegundo.

Obviamente no se trató de nadie más que de esa inexpresiva joven de piel color morado oscuro e un trio de ojos amarillentos en su rostro, quién de inmediato hizo uso de una impresionante velocidad para que su mano derecha sujetara con gran firmeza el cuello de quién estaba justo en frente de su posición para después obligarla a caer de espalda a unos suelos de concreto con tal fuerza que otro ancho cráter hizo aparición en esa ya bastante destruida calle.

-¡Ah...!- Gimió Charlie con dolor mientras unas gotas de sangre eras escupidas de su boca.

-¡...!- Mostraron Kasuga y Alicia repentino sorprender.

-Tú eres realmente molesta- Comentaba una inexpresiva Alesha.

-¡Q-Que fuerza y velocidad! ¡Está al nivel de una amazona...! ¡No pude reaccionar!- Pensó una adolorida joven Astri.

-Como las espadas de antes no sirvieron, lo haré con mis propias manos... -La joven Fortune le mostraba las filosas garras de su mano izquierda a quién su mano derecha sostenía del cuello- ...Empecemos contigo. Muere-

**-¡Barrier Shock!- **

"Impacto de Barrera". Instantáneamente después de que una seria joven Mikazuchi hizo nuevamente resonar aquellas palabras en los aires, la joven Fortune vio el frente de su persona de repente golpeada por una increíblemente poderosa fuerza invisible que era en realidad un cuadricular muro de mediano tamaño y formado por un cristalino material profundamente transparente. Fue un impacto que no solo la obligo a soltar el cuello de la joven Astri, sino que también la hizo salir disparada con suma potencia por los aires hacia ninguna otra dirección más que a donde se encontraba posicionada la joven Scarlet, quién de nuevo veía su cuerpo rodeado en la blanca luz de su "Re-Equipar"...

**-¡Dotei no Yoroi!- **

"Armadura de la Emperatriz de la Tierra". En tiempo simultáneo de haber liberado esas palabras con una seria actitud; la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" mostraba una nueva apariencia basada en su larga cabellera atada en forma de una larga trenza, con su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con un ajustado y largo vestido de color amarillo con bordes negros, con los lados de sus piernas abiertos y que estaba decorado con unas hombreras, guantes largos y botas largas, todas estás cosas formadas de un reluciente acero negro y como no mencionar que sus manos sujetaban con firmeza una enorme hacha formada por metales negros e amarillos, con un largo y delgado mango, y con una hoja doble.

Una enorme hacha que una seria joven maga de Fairy Tail agito con sumo poderío con tal de terminar golpeando con una de las hojas de acero de está el costado derecho de su enemiga, quién como se mencionó antes, había sido lanzada potentemente hacia su dirección. E aunque no acabó siendo cortada en lo más mínimo con el fuerte impacto de esa enorme hacha en el lado derecho de su cintura, la joven miembro de Ouroboros sí terminó saliendo volando ahora en la dirección de uno de los pocos edificios de concreto intactos en esa calle. Un edificio con el cual colisiono y se acabó derrumbando completamente sobre ella.

-Nuestros ataques ahora le dan sin problema alguno... -Pensó seriamente Alicia- ... ¿Acaso obtuvo esa rara habilidad de las espadas y la gravedad al sacrificar esa defensa casi perfecta suya? Eso suena como una ventaja, pero a pesar de que le den, nuestros golpes no parecen hacerle daño alguno. Aunque recibió un ataque directo de la "Magia de Corte" de Charlie, no tiene ni un solo rasguño y con ese golpe de recién, mis brazos están entumecidos. Su piel es ahora monstruosamente dura...-

-Moscas...-

Durante aquel hablar tanto inexpresivo así como amenazante, despejando por completo el denso polverío y la gran cantidad de escombros que le cubrían al impulsarse con una vasta potencia desde el interior de estás; aquella joven de larga y ondulada cabellera con una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color negro e una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color blanco se dirigía en dirección a esa joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atado en forma de una larga trenza.

-...Déjense matar de una vez- Decía amenazantemente Alesha mientras se dirigía hacia su enemiga.

-¡Me niego...!- Exclamaba una seria Alicia mientras afirmaba tanto sus pisadas como el sujetar de su arma -**¡...Senchi no Yinpuu!**-

"Hacha Divina de Tierra Sagrada". Con la enorme hacha de doble filo que sujetaban con gran firmeza sus dos manos a través de un delgado mango envolviéndose en un aura de energía amarilla después de la liberación de esas últimas palabras, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hizo uso de una gran fuerza y velocidad para dirigir una de las dos hojas de negro y amarillo metal de está hacia la enemiga en sus cercanías en forma de un golpe descendente.

Pero colocando su mano derecha de piel morado oscuro e afilados dedos en medio del camino de esa arma complementaria de la llamada "Armadura de la Emperatriz de la Tierra" que se balanceada fuertemente en su dirección, aunque vio detenido el avanzar hacia su enemiga debido a esto, una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref terminó deteniendo de una total manera el movimiento descendente de está. Un hecho que hizo abrir ampliamente los marrones ojos de quién la empuñaba.

-Estos juguetes tuyos ya no tienen efecto en mí- Hablo una inexpresiva Alesha mientras su mano derecha sostenía una de las dos hojas de una enorme hacha.

-¡¿La detuvo?! ¡Y eso que está hacha ahora tiene un peso comparable a una montaña para todos excepto para mí...! ¡¿Su fuerza física es comparable a la de Charlie?!- Pensó una tanto seria como sorprendida Alicia mientras seguía impulsando el arma entre sus manos.

-¡Oye...!-

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaba la joven Fortune con ligero intrigar.

Mientras dos de sus amarillentos ojos continuaban observando a la joven maga de Fairy Tail que sostenía firmemente la larga y delgada empuñadura de la enorme hacha con una de sus dos afiladas hojas de reluciente acero siendo sujetada y detenida por su mano derecha, la joven miembro de Ouroboros hizo que el tercer ojo en su frente apuntara su mirar hacia su lado derecho para así terminar viendo como por esté se le acercaba con un veloz correr por unos dañados pero aún así firmes suelos de concreto una joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-¡...Recuerda que mi hermana no es tú único oponente!- Exclamo una seria Kasuga durante su rápido mover de pies.

-No lo he olvidado... -Hablo Alesha- ... ¿Acaso te hice sentir sola? Aquí tienes un regalo como disculpa. Una lanza de hierro tan negra como la noche que te atravesara el corazón como un taladro...**Kurogane no Rekisou**-

"Lanza Feroz de Hierro Negro". Tras está última oración por parte de una joven que había sido creada por el fallecido hombre dueño de los apodos de "El Mago Oscuro" e "Emperador Spriggan", en los aires cercanos a está se empezó a reunir de una mágica manera y con suma rapidez una clase de materia oscura para eventualmente darle nacer a una lanza de gran largo, una afilada y puntiaguda hoja, y formada por un metal azabache.

Una azabache lanza que comenzó un veloz girar como sí fuera un taladro al mismo tiempo en que salió disparada potentemente como un misil en la dirección en la que se encontraba una de las enemigas de su creadora. E observando lo que se acercaba con vasta velocidad a su posición, la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi no solo detuvo su correr, sino que además...

**-¡Barrier: Level Two: Wall Form!- **

"Barrera: Nivel Dos: Forma de Muro". Con aquellas palabras que había dicho con un tanto serio como potente tono la joven Mikazuchi, pasó hacer aparición justo en frente de está una muralla de cuadrada forma, de un ancho tamaño, sumamente plana y formada por un cristalino material transparente. Una cristalina muralla que en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo acabó disparando en aleatorias direcciones unas candentes chispas desde el punto donde recibiú el impacto de la afilada punta de una lanza de azabache metal y en medio de un frenético girar.

Fue una colisión entre hechizos que no duro mucho más que un segundo debido a que, mientras que una enorme, cuadrada y plana muralla transparente se rompió de misma manera que una ventana de vidrio en una incontable cantidad de pedazos que después simplemente desaparecieron, aquella ferozmente giratoria lanza de azabache metal continuo su sumamente rápido viajar por los aires en dirección a su objetivo.

Pero habiendo movido ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado en esa fracción de segundo que le había dado su reciente barrera mágica, una tanto sorprendida como seria Kasuga logro que la llamada "Lanza Feroz de Hierro Negro" solamente insertara en una de sus dos mejillas un pequeño corte sangrante para que luego está siguiera su potente viajar por los aires e eventualmente acabara colisionando contra unos suelos de concreto y causara una enorme explosión de polvo a unos metros detrás de ella.

-¡Estuvo cerca...!- Pensaba Kasuga mientras su cabellera era agitada por la explosión a su espalda-¡...Aunque me falte bastante poder mágico debido a ese molesto dragón zombi de antes, creer que pudo atravesar tan fácilmente una de mis barreras...! ¡Qué increíble poder penetrante! ¡Pero, ahora...!-

Se debía mencionar que mientras esa joven de unos largos e ondulados cabellos con una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color negro e una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color blanco tenía dos de sus ojos apuntados a la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente y su tercer ojo dirigido hacia su lado izquierdo con tal de observar a una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro, ella no pudo observar como en su lado derecho se había posicionado velozmente una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro. Una sonriente joven que tenía su mano derecha cubierta en una capa de brillante energía azulada.

**-¡Betsudan: Juujika!- **

"Corte: Cruz". Diciendo ligeramente sonriente esas palabras al mismo tiempo en que extendía con notable fuerza su brazo derecho en dirección a su enemiga e está apuntaba su trio de bestiales ojos amarillentos en su dirección, una joven maga de Golden Lion hizo que desde su mano derecha saliera potentemente disparada una ráfaga de brillante energía azulada en forma de una descomunal "X" y que no tardo en colisionar contra el cuerpo de una joven miembro de Ouroboros.

Una colisión que no solamente obligo a aquella última nombrada a soltar la enorme hoja de acero de la enorme arma afiliada a la actual vestimenta de una joven maga de Fairy Tail; sino que también empujaba a está en la dirección donde se encontraba una joven maga de Mermaid Heels. Una joven maga de Mermaid Heels que utilizaba su magia para formar en una gran altura en los aires, y con la unión de un total de cuatro paredes y dos plataformas cristalinas, un enorme cubo.

**-¡Barrier Hammer!- **

"Martillo de Barrera". Formulando con un tanto potente como serio y feroz tono esas palabras por segunda vez durante aquel combatir en el que estaba, la joven Mikazuchi hizo que aquella descomunal caja cristalina posicionada altamente en los aires descendiera con una suma velocidad y que la posición donde terminó la joven Fortune debido a ese hechizo de "Magia de Corte" que le azotaba fuera totalmente aplastada por está con tal fuerza que hizo que un notable temblor e una gigantesca nube de denso polvo invadieran simultáneamente a esa destruida calle al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

-¡¿Lo logramos?!- Se preguntaba intrigadamente la apodada como "Charlie".

-Me gustaría decir que sí... -Hablo Alicia- ...Pero en mi experiencia con nubes de polvo...-

Después de que las débiles brisas del viento que pasaron por esa área despejaron todo el denso polvoreo en está en un minuto y doce segundos en total, unas jóvenes magas en guardia pudieron notar como dentro del espacio de varios metros que separaba sus posiciones se encontraba posicionado un bastante ancho, ligeramente profundo y con cuadrada forma cráter que en todo el centro de los dañados suelos en su interior tenía una rectamente parada joven de piel morado oscuro y tres ojos amarillentos que no hacía nada más que sonar su cuello al moverlo de un leve modo de derecha a izquierda y en viceversa.

-Humanas...Ustedes están empezando a ser más molestas que las moscas- Comento una inexpresiva Alesha mientras sus tres ojos veían a las jóvenes magas fuera de ese cráter donde estaba.

-¡Esa eres tú, cuernitos! ¡Se supone que son los hombres los que se ponen duros, no las chicas lindas como tú! ¡Ya déjate dañar por nuestros ataques de una vez! ¡Rayos!- Exclamaba una molesta Charlotte.

-Ni un solo rasguño, ¿Eh?...Demonios- Decía una tanto seria como frustrada Kasuga.

-Es frustrante, sí, pero no por eso podemos detenernos. Probemos con esto ahora... -Pensó seriamente Alicia para luego exclamar -¡...Re-Equipar!-

Tras el aparecer e instantáneo desaparecer de una cegadora luz blanca alrededor de la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez; se notó como está tenía su larga cabellera atada con una blanca cinta en forma de cola de caballo, como se encontraba vestida del cuello para abajo con una reluciente armadura de color blanco azulado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura que era decorada con un largo abrigo azul oscuro que colgaba de sus hombreras como una capa, y tenía sujetada firmemente entre sus manos una lanza formada por una tanto afilada como ligera pero notablemente ancha hoja de reluciente acero blanquecino y un largo bastón de negro metal.

**-¡Hyotei no Yoroi! ¡Invernal Ejecution!- **

"Armadura de la Emperatriz del Hielo" y "Ejecución Invernal". Mientras que las primeras palabras que exclamo la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" eran el nombre de su actual vestimenta, las segundas palabras hacían referencia a como ella le dio un amplio número de vueltas de gran velocidad a esa lanza que empuñaban sus manos justo antes de enterrar fuertemente la blanquecina hoja de acero de está en los suelos de concreto justo en frente de su posición.

E inmediatamente luego de esa acción por parte de la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail; tanto está como la joven hija adoptiva de la maestra de Mermaid Heels e una joven perteneciente a la tribu supuestamente creada por la fallecida mujer apodada como "La Desesperación Escarlata" vieron claramente como ese cuadrado cráter que rodeaban vio su interior relleno por completo por un gigantesco pedazo de un hielo sumamente gélido y con unos bordes puntiagudos. Y por ende, se veía a una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref encerrada y paralizada dentro de todo el centro de esas grandes cantidades de un azulado material helado. Pero aún así...

**-Rengoku no Dai Rasen- **

"Gran Espiral del Purgatorio". En cuanto aquellas palabras fueron formuladas en la mente de la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" paralizada e encerrada dentro de cierto solido material azulado, el interior de un sumamente ancho cráter de cuadrada forma vio cambiado el gigantesco y puntiagudo pedazo de hielo que le cubría por unas vastas cantidades de un brillante fuego carmesí que tomaba la forma de un tornado de frenético girar y que le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar un profundamente anochecido cielo con su asombrosa altura.

Un descomunal tornado de fuego carmesí que, a pesar de no llegar hasta las posiciones que ocupaban estás; azotaba con el intenso calor que liberaba a los heridos cuerpos de una joven usuaria de "Magia de Barreras", una joven usuaria de "Magia de Corte", y una joven usuaria de "Magia de Cuerpo Celestial", "Re-Equipar" y "Re-Dimension".

-¡¿Fuego?! ¡Con que ni siquiera encerrarla funciono...!- Pensó una frustrada Kasuga mientras era azotada por un inmenso calor al igual que sus aliadas.

-¡Que calor...! ¡¿Ese fuego está al nivel del de Tsuna?!- Pensaba una sorprendida Alicia.

-¡Vaya...! ¡Creer que existirían unas llamas aparte de las de Ashe que me harían llenar de sudor hasta mi ropa interior...!- Pensó una ligeramente sonriente Charlie.

-Ah...-

En cuanto ese suspiro como de cansar resonó en los aires, después de que aquel gigantesco y frenético tornado de unas increíblemente calientes llamas carmesís desapareciera de manera tan instantánea como apareció; se pudo observar como con un mágico volar de lento ritmo se despegó de los arrasados suelos de un cuadrado cráter y se posiciono a una notable altura en los aires esa joven de piel morado oscuro, de tres bestiales ojos amarillentos, y con unos curveados cuernos de distintos colores sobresaliendo de los costados de su cabellera de también colores diferentes.

-...Ustedes...Ustedes realmente están empezando a hartarme. Desaparezcan de una vez- Hablaba Alesha tanto inexpresiva como amenazantemente.

-A tus órdenes... -Hablo una seria Alicia- ¡...Re-Equipar!-

Al mismo tiempo en que la joven creada por el fallecido hombre dueño de los apodos de "El Mago Oscuro" y "Emperador Spriggan" se dirigió con un volar tan potente que incluso causaba unas ligeras ondas de choque hacia la dirección donde estaban una joven perteneciente a la tribu de las amazonas y ella, la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez una vez más cubrió toda su persona en una cegadora luz blanca para en la siguiente fracción de fracciones de nanosegundos cambiar la armadura blanco azulado que vestía por una nueva apariencia.

Se pudo apreciar como la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" tenía sus largos cabellos nuevamente sueltos, como su cabeza estaba cubierta con un espartano casco de color blanco con unos bordes dorados, como vestía del cuello para abajo una armadura que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura e extremidades y estaba formada por un acero blanco en su mayoría pero tenía un color dorado en sus guantes, botas e unas hombreras que estaban unidas a una larga capa roja, y como no mencionar que sus manos sujetaban firmemente la larga empuñadura de color negro de una espada medieval de una guardia dorada con una forma alada e una hoja de acero platino de bastante largo e ancho.

**-¡Kotei no Yoroi! ¡Teikoku no Senko!-**

"Armadura de la Emperatriz de la Luz" y "Destello Imperial". Mientras que la primera oración de una joven maga de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente hizo referencia a su nueva vestimenta, la segunda oración se refería al hecho de como toda la larga e ancha hoja de doble filo de la espada que sostenían con suma firmeza sus manos libero una dorada luz asombrosamente brillante.

Una luz dorada que al momento de llegar a los amarillentos ojos de esa joven de largos e ondulados cabellos con una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno negro e una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno blanco en medio de un potente volar los quemaba hasta el punto en que está se vio obligada a cerrarlos de una manera casi inmediata.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos...!- Dijo una ligeramente adolorida Alesha.

En cuanto aquella joven de una piel morado oscuros e afilados dedos pasó de volar potentemente por los aires a solo quedarse flotando en un punto de estos debido a su momentánea ceguera, el sumamente intenso brillar dorado que invadió a esa destruida calle pasó a desaparecer con totalidad en el siguiente segundo tras su aparición. E abriendo lentamente tanto sus horizontales como vertical ojo amarillento; la joven Fortune eventualmente terminó viendo como la joven Scarlet, la joven Mikazuchi y la joven Astri habían desaparecido completamente de sus alrededores.

-Estás humanas... -Hablo una inexpresiva Alesha- ...Con que pasaron de molestar como moscas a esconderse como cucarachas, ¿Eh?-

Mientras que una joven miembro de Ouroboros posicionada altamente en los aires gracias a un mágico flotar utilizaba aquellos tres bestiales ojos amarillentos en su rostro para observar sus alrededores con tal de detectar a sus enemigas; se debía decir que en un oscuro callejón de las pocas edificaciones de concreto apenas intactas en esa intercepción de destruidas calles al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus se encontraban arrodilladas en unos suelos de concretos una joven maga de Fairy Tail, una joven maga de Mermaid Heels y una joven maga de Golden Lion.

-No soy muy fan de esconderse...- Comentaba una seria Kasuga.

-Yo tampoco. Pero, entiéndelo, Kasuga. Nuestro poder mágico está en sus límites. No podemos desperdiciarlo en ataques que no le harán nada a esa tipa. Necesitamos una clase de estrategia para acabarla de una vez- Explicaba Alicia seriamente.

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos pasó con esa chica de Ouroboros? Su magia, maldición o como se llame su poder controlaba la suerte, ¿No? ¿Cómo demonios pasó de crear unas cuentas grietas en los suelos para que tropezáramos a hacer llover espadas y esa clase de cosas locas?- Preguntaba una confusa Charlie.

-Creo que lo entiendo más o menos- Dijo una seria joven Scarlet.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaron con intrigar la joven Mikazuchi y la joven Astri.

-Como dije antes, el poder de esa chica vuelve realidad sus deseos... -Hablo una joven maga de Fairy Tail- ...Antes de su transformación, cada vez que ella deseaba algo, ocurría algo improbable, pero no imposible. Pero ahora es claramente diferente. Una lluvia de espadas, controlar la gravedad, una increíblemente penetrante lanza de hierro negro, una espiral de fuego...Sus deseos ahora pueden invocar, mover y controlar materia e elementos. Es como una fusión de magias elementales, magias de creación e incluso magias como mi "Re-Equipar". Aunque sigue teniendo sus límites-

-Es verdad. Sigue sin poder matarnos directamente ni tampoco evitar que usemos nuestras magias- Decía una seria joven maga de Mermaid Heels.

-De hecho, parece que ya no puede afectarnos en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, nuestros ataques ahora le dan sin problema alguno- Comento una tranquila joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Sí...- Hablo la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail -...Yo pienso que debió sacrificar esa habilidad para ganar estás de ahora. En cualquier caso, el problema ahora no es su nueva ofensiva, sino su nueva defensa. No solo es tan fuerte y veloz como Charlie, sino que su piel es monstruosamente dura. Ninguno de nuestros ataques le ha hecho alguna minúscula herida-

-Es cierto que tiene una piel sumamente dura, pero no creo que sea impenetrable. Tal vez con un golpe combinado de todo nuestro poder en un solo punto...- Mencionaba la seria joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels.

-Un golpe entre las tres, ¿Eh?...Es cierto que esa tipa de Ouroboros tiene una que otra apertura, pero dudo mucho que nos permita acercarnos todas juntas a ella así como así -Dijo tranquilamente una joven amazona.

-Hmm... -Arrugo Alicia ligeramente su tanto pensativa como seria mirada- ...Hay una forma de atacarla todas juntas en el mismo punto sin tener que ir por ella las tres. Yo...-

-Humanas...-

-¡...!- Afilaron repentinamente sus miradas unas tres jóvenes magas.

Con una joven de larga cabellera escarlata con un mechón azul en su frente, una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro e una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro sacando levemente sus cabezas de ese callejón donde estaban por los bordes de esté; ellas observaron como un mágico flotar en los aires había posicionado a una mayor altura que antes a esa joven de larga e ondulada cabellera con una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color negro e una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno de color blanco.

-...Sí no quieran dar la cara, está bien. Yo...-

Durante aquel hablar suyo; aquella ser de una piel morado oscuro e un trio de bestiales ojos amarillentos paso a extender su brazo derecho hacia arriba para que esté obtuviera una altura superior a su cabeza y para que luego en la palma de su mano derecha hiciera aparición una pequeña esfera de materia profundamente negra que estaba rodeada por una capa de luz blanca. Una esfera que se hacía cada vez más y más grande con cada nanosegundo que pasaba.

-...Las destruiré junto a toda está área...- Hablo una inexpresiva pero aún así amenazante Alesha -...Concentrare todo mi poder demoniaco en un ataque tanto de luz como de oscuridad que aniquilara todo lo que toque y mucho más. No quedaran ni sus cadáveres-

-¡Oye, oye, oye...! ¡Esto no parece bueno...!- Comento Charlie una seriamente preocupada.

-¡Está concentrado bastante de ese extraño poder suyo en esa energía sobre su cabeza...!- Comento una seria Kasuga.

-¡¿Quiere acabarnos con el siguiente movimiento...?!- Pensó una seria Alicia para luego decir -...Re-Equipar-

Al mismo tiempo en que la joven hija adoptiva de Kagura Mikazuchi, la joven dueña del apodo de la "Espada Danzante" y ella salían de ese callejón donde estaban y se posicionaban con un apresurado correr en los suelos de concreto tanto abajo como unos metros en frente de esa sumamente alta posición en los aires de una joven creada por el fallecido hombre apodado como "El Mago Oscuro" e "Emperador Spriggan", la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez se rodeó momentáneamente por una cegadora luz blanca para en el siguiente segundo volver a mostrar otra apariencia.

Se apreció como la joven hija de la apodada como "Titania" paso de vestir la llamada "Armadura de la Emperatriz de la Luz" a poseer de nuevo su larga cabellera atada en forma de cola de caballo, a poseer su prominente busto rodeado por unas blancas vendas, a vestir un largo pantalón hakama de color rojo con un pintar de llamas color anaranjado, y a mantener sus pies totalmente descalzos. Unos hechos que notaba con sus tres ojos aquella joven altamente posicionada en los aires y que tenía sobre su mano derecha una esfera de energía que ya había superado el tamaño de su cuerpo.

-Con que decidieron mostrarse. Pero ya es tarde. Mi deseo no cambiara. Disfruten del último minuto de vida que les queda- Dijo Alesha una vez más tanto inexpresiva como amenazante

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Un ataque de poder tan concentrado como ese podría destruir una gran parte de la ciudad! ¡No podremos detenerlo con hechizos como lo que hemos usado hasta ahora!- Decía una tanto seria como preocupada joven apodada como "Charlie".

-Debemos usar hechizos del mismo nivel para contrarrestarlo. Pero es muy posible que luego no nos quede energía para seguir luchando...- Comento Kasuga seriamente.

No, no necesariamente. Ustedes encárguense de ese hechizo que nos va a lanzar esa tipa de Ouroboros. Cuando el camino esté despejado, usare toda la velocidad que pueda sacar de mi cuerpo para acercarme a ella de golpe y le daré un ataque combinado entre las tres en un único punto así como sugirió antes Kasuga- Explico una seria Alicia.

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con ligero pero notable sorprender la joven Mikazuchi y la joven Astri.

-Eh...Disculpa, Alicia-chan, creo que no te escuche bien. ¿Qué tú le darás un golpe combinado entre las tres? No entiendo muy bien la lógica de eso...- Decía una levemente confundida joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Un golpe combinado entre las tres... -Una joven maga de Mermaid Heels volvió a mostrar un leve sorprender en sus negros ojos- ... ¡¿Acaso...?!-

-Esa es mi hermana menor. Parece que ya te diste cuenta a que me refiero, ¿No?...- Una joven maga de Fairy Tail extendió hacia adelante su brazo derecho -**...Benihoshi**-

"Estrella Escarlata". Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hizo uso de su "Re-Equipar" para que su mano derecha pasara a empuñar firmemente una espada que ya había hecho aparición en esté longevo relato. Se trataba de esa espada de estilo japonés formada por una empuñadura de color rojo escarlata con varios lazos dorados colgando de ella, una guardia de color dorado con la forma de dos estrellas sobrepuestas, e una larga y filosa hoja de un reluciente acero plateado. Una espada que inmediatamente después de su aparición mostró su afilada hoja rodeada en una capa de brillantes llamas escarlatas.

-¡Concentren el poder de sus magias en mi espada! ¡Sus poderes mezclados con todo el poder mágico que me queda definitivamente cortara la monstruosamente dura piel de esa chica de Ouroboros! ¡Haré que la corte! ¡Rápido!- Decía Alicia con seria y determinada actitud.

-¡...!- Una vez más mostraron impresionar tanto Alicia como Charlie ahora junto un leve sonreír.

-¡Con que de eso se trataba! ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!...- Una sonriente joven Astri extendía su brazo derecha e acercaba su mano a la espada de la joven Scarlet -¡...Con el poder mágico de Alicia-chan junto el poder cortante de mi "Magia de Corte"...!-

-¡...Y la dureza de mi "Magia de Barreras"...!- Pensó una levemente sonriente joven Mikazuchi mientras realizaba la misma acción que la anterior.

-¡...Crearemos una espada capaz de cortar todo lo que se le cruce en medio!-

Instantáneamente después de que aquellas palabras pasaran en tiempo unísono por las mentes de unas tres jóvenes magas, Kasuga vio su mano derecha rodeada en una tenue capa de energía blanquecina al mismo tiempo en que Charlotte veía su mano derecha rodeada por una capa de energía azulada. Unas capas de energía que se extendían y rodeaban en forma espiral la hoja de acero, la que estaba al mismo tiempo rodeada en una flameante energía escarlata, de la espada japonesa que paso a sostener Alicia con suma firmeza por parte de sus dos manos.

Fueron unas auras mágicas que se amalgamaron para en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo terminar cubriendo tanto la plateada hoja como la dorada guardia de la llamada "Benihoshi" con una luminosa energía dorada con la figura de una sumamente ancha y larga hoja de una espada medieval de doble filo.

-¡Bien! ¡Definitivamente no desperdiciare esté poder que me entregaron!- Contesto una seria Alicia.

-¡Más te vale, Alicia-chan! ¡O sí no te daré unas buenas nalgadas! ¡Jeje!...- Una sonriente Charlie paso a apuntar su mirada a su enemiga en el aire -... ¡En cualquier caso, vamos, Kasuga-chan! ¡Usemos todo el poder mágico que queda para despejarle el camino a tú querida hermana mayor!-

-¡Obviamente!- Respondió una tanto seria como determinada Kasuga.

Mientras que sus negros ojos se mantenían fijos en aquella joven demonio de los libros de Zeref altamente posicionada en los aires; la joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels se centraba ahora en que sus pies vestidos en blancas botas se afirmaran notablemente en los dañados pero aún así estable suelos de concreto debajo de ellos, en que sus manos vestidas en blancos guantes sujetaran con una mayor firmeza una empuñadura de color rojo azul oscuro que en su parte más baja tenia grabada la marca de un pequeño dragón en forma de "S", a apretar fuertemente los músculos de sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que alzaba estos a una altura superior a su cabeza, y a rodear la larga e afilada hoja de acero tanto platino como negro de su "Mikata" con una aura mágica de color blanquecino y bordes dentados.

Mientras que por su parte, la llamada Charlotte "Charlie" Astri no solamente enseñaba un ligero sonreír mientras también afirmaba el pisar de sus pies vestidos con negras botas e apretaba los músculos de su cuerpo; sino que también rodeaba sus manos en unas notables capas de brillante energía azulada, entrelazaba los dedos de estás, alzaba sus brazos a una altura superior a su cabeza e hacía que esa energía antes mencionada se alargara para adoptar la forma de una espada de largo mango e hoja de doble filo.

-¡No solamente aumentare la resistencia de "Mikata" con mi magia, sino que formare una barrera con forma de hoja a su alrededor! ¡Una hoja grande y larga que extenderá el poder de mi ataque hasta el punto en que incluso podría cortar a la mitad un castillo en solo un instante! ¡Esa es mi...!- Pensó una seria Kasuga para luego decir -**¡Barrier Blade...!**-

-¡Combinare el máximo de mi fuerza amazona con la mejor energía cortante que puede causar mi magia con el poder mágico que me queda...!- Pensó una ligeramente sonriente Charlie para después exclamar -**¡Betsudan Ougi...!**-

Al mismo tiempo en que la espada de energía formada entre las entrelazadas manos de una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro, quién apretaba sus músculos hasta el punto en que estos aumentaban levemente su tamaño y algunas de sus venas eran vistas a través de su piel, veía aumentado de una amplia manera su brillar; la energía blanquecina que cubría la larga e afilada hoja de la espada japonesa que sostenía una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro aumento su tamaño para terminar adoptando la misma forma de está aunque mucho más ancha y larga.

E esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atada en forma de cola de caballo aumentaba de un amplio modo la firmeza de tanto el pisar de sus descalzos pies así como el sujetar de sus manos de una empuñadura de color rojo escarlata con varios lazos dorados perteneciente a una espada japonesa que tenía su hoja de acero encerrada en una cierta gran figura de brillante energía dorada.

Y no olvidemos que durante las acciones de esas jóvenes magas una al lado de la otra en los dañados pero firmes suelos de una destruida calle al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente"; una altamente posicionada en los aires gracias a un mágico flotar joven de una larga e ondulada cabellera con una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno negro y una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno blanco tenía flotando sobre la palma de su extendida hacia arriba mano derecha una esfera de energía.

Más específicamente hablando; una esfera de materia profundamente negra que estaba rodeada por una capa de luz blanca. Una esfera que, durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su formación, había obtenido un tamaño superior a algunos de los edificios que conformaban esas calles de la ciudad que era la capital del Reino de Fiore.

-Hmm...Supongo que con esté tamaño bastara...- Una inexpresiva Alesha cambio el mirar de su mirada de tres ojos de esa esfera de energía sobre su aérea posición a sus enemigas en tierra -...Les di más tiempo de vida del que creí. Parece que están tomando medidas para bloquear mi ataque. Bueno, no importa. Hagan lo que hagan, mi "Maldición de la Fortuna" al final hará mis deseos realidad. Y lo que deseo en esté instante no es nada más que mueran, moscas. Mueran y dejen de interponerse en la vida de libertad que estuve esperando por más de 400 años. Ahora, recíbanlo. Un golpe total de la energía que nace de la combinación perfecta entre la luz y la oscuridad...La creación y la destrucción...El bien y el mal...La fortuna y la desgracia...-

Bajando repentinamente su extendida hacia arriba mano derecha hacia la dirección en donde se mantenían sus enemigas; una joven miembro de Ouroboros provoco que la sumamente gigantesca esfera de energía posicionada sobre su alta posición en los aires, la cual empezaba a liberar en unas aleatorias direcciones unos relámpagos de color tanto blanco como negro, pasara a descender con una amplia rapidez hacia la posición que ocupaban en tierra una joven maga de Mermaid Heels que a su derecha tenía a una joven maga de Fairy Tail, quién a su vez tenía a su derecha a una joven maga de Golden Lion.

**-¡...KARMA HOU!- **

"Cañón del Karma". Con una Alesha Fortune habiendo utilizado por primera vez desde su radical cambio de imagen un tanto potente como furioso tono para liberar esas palabras, aquella monstruosamente enorme esfera de oscura materia rodeada en una capa de luz blanca vio aumentada de una amplia manera la velocidad de su descender por los aires e esto le permitiría llegar a la posiciones de unas jóvenes magas en cuestión de fracciones de fracciones de nanosegundo. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera; Kasuga Mikazuchi así como Charlotte "Charlie" Astri terminaron de gritar de respectiva pero simultánea, potente, feroz y determinada manera...

**-¡...FORTRESS DIVIDER!- **

**-¡...SEKKEN!- **

"Hoja de Barrera: Divisor de Fortalezas" y "Arte Secreto de Corte: Espada Legendaria". Exclamando unísonamente sus respectivos hechizos, tras haber causado unos ligeros pero notables cráteres debajo de sus embotados pies gracias a la firmeza que ejercían estos; la joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels y la joven perteneciente a la tribu fundada aparentemente por una fallecida miembro de "Spriggan 12" blandieron hacia adelante con una suma fuerza las armas que empuñaban sus manos e esto provoco que fueran disparadas en está misma dirección unas enormes ráfagas de energía, una de puro color blanquecino e otra de un brillante color azulado, ambas con la forma de unas anchas, largas e afiladas hojas de espadas.

Unas ráfagas de energía que se cruzaron en forma de "X" para instantáneamente después pasar a colisionar contra aquella descomunal mezcla de una oscura materia e una blanca luz. Fue una colisión de hechizos que dio nacer a una onda de choque que se extendió una gran cantidad de metros a la redonda en menos de un momento y que con su poderío convirtió a un gran número de edificios de concreto en una incontable cantidad de escombros que salían volando en unas aleatorias direcciones.

E aunque su rapidez disminuyo considerablemente al chocar contra esa descomunal cruz de blanca e azulada energía, esa gigantesca esfera de oscura materia rodeada en una capa de brillante luz blanca seguía acercándose poco a poco a la posición que ocupaban unas jóvenes magas. Unas jóvenes magas que aún así siguieron brindándole fuerza tanto física como mágica a sus hechizos hasta el punto en que los cráteres bajo sus pies veían aumentando tanto su ancho como su profundidad y grietas, que la piel de sus manos empezaba a quemarse de una leve manera y que por sus narices comenzó a caer un delgado hilo de sangre ante la presión que había en sus venas y músculos.

-¿Lograron disminuir su velocidad?...- Hablo Alesha -...Impresionante. Admito que ustedes se ganaron un muy buen lugar en mis memorias con sus divertidos intentos de sobrevivir, moscas. Pero, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que es inútil? Ustedes van morir. Sus vidas acaban aquí. Porque eso es lo que deseo-

-¡C-Cállate de una vez...!- Hablo una tanto seria Kasuga -¡...Yo admito que esté ataque así como tus poderes son sorprendentes! ¡Has sido una increíble oponente! ¡Pero...!-

-¡...No es tú magia, maldición, o como sea que se llame tú poder quién decide sí nuestras vidas continuan o no...! ¡Quién lo decide...!- Decía Charlie con ferocidad.

-¡...SOMOS NOSOTRAS!-

De manera inmediata después de que una joven maga de Mermaid Heels y una joven maga de Golden Lion hicieron uso de toda la fuerza que pudieron sacar de sus gargantas y pulmones para liberar al unísono aquellas últimas palabras, el momento que estaba esperando con una suma ansía una cierta joven maga de Fairy Tail finamente había llegado.

Se pudo apreciar con suma claridad como en la siguiente fracción de nanosegundo esa ráfaga de energía blanquecina que salía de la espada japonés empuñada por una joven usuaria de "Magia de Barreras" y esa ráfaga de energía azulada que salía de las entrelazadas manos de una joven usuaria de "Magia de Corte" pasaron de cruzarse en forma de "X" a combinarse totalmente en una única ráfaga de una plana, larga e afilada igual a la hoja de una espada.

Una única ráfaga de energía que se desvaneció completamente de un instantáneo modo luego de haber dividido en dos desde su mitad a una sumamente gigantesca esfera formada por una materia de un profundo color negro y rodeada por una capa de brillante luz blanca. Un hecho que obviamente decoro con un incalculable sentimiento de shock a los tres amarillentos ojos de la altamente posicionada en los aires con un mágico flotar joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna".

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Alesha con un sumo impacto.

-¡Ahora!- Gritaba Kasuga seriamente.

-¡Ve, Alicia-chan!- Exclamaba una seria Charlotte.

-¡Córtala!- Exclamaron en simultáneo la joven Mikazuchi y la joven Astri.

-¡Sí...!- Hablo Alicia -¡...He escuchado fuerte y claro ese deseo! ¡Y en definitiva...Lo haré realidad! **¡Meteor!**-

Rodeándose totalmente en una capa de intensamente brillante luz dorada con un tamaño más grande de lo normal e unos bordes puntiagudos, una joven Scarlet de mirada seria así como feroz y determinada levanto un denso polvero e invoco un ligero temblar en los suelos de concreto donde estaba al despegar sus descalzos pies de estos con una potencia que le permitía ascender con una incalculable rapidez por los aires dentro del ligeramente ancho espacio que separaba las mitades del llamado "Cañón del Karma" e hacia ninguna otra dirección más que a donde se encontraba la joven Fortune.

Una joven de blancos y negros cabellos que, aunque no tenía tiempo para actuar, sin duda alguna fue capaz de observar con sus bien abiertos tres ojos amarillentos como a su alta posición a los aires se le acercaba cada vez más y más un brillar tan intenso como el de una estrella. Un brillar que aunque su mayoría estaba basado en un color dorado, poseía otro notable color en su zona central. Un color escarlata. En otras palabras, se trataba de la cabellera en medio de un frenético agitar de una joven que sujetaba con tal fuerza una empuñadura de rojo color y decorada con unos dorados lazos hasta el punto en que varias de sus palpitantes venas se marcaban a través de la piel de sus manos e antebrazos.

-... ¿Rojo?...No...Escarlata...Una estrella fugaz escarlata...- Pensó Alesha en medio de un amplio shock.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Después de que esas últimas palabras pasaran por la mente de una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref y mientras que la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hizo uso de toda la fortaleza de su garganta y pulmones para liberar ese feroz y determinado gritar, ocurrió un hecho que aunque no afectaba de ningún modo como se estaban desarrollando las cosas, era demasiado notable como para poder evitarse. Se apreciaba como la intensa luz en que estaba basada el hechizo de "Magia de Cuerpo Celestial", "Meteoro", vio repentinamente cambiado su reconocible color dorado por un precioso pero aún así amenazante color escarlata.

Y llegando gracias al vuelo y velocidad que le proporcionaba esa bastante intensa luz que le rodeaba y era del mismo color que la mayor parte de su cabellera hasta justamente el frente de la posición de su enemiga en un tiempo tan corto que era imposible de describir con exactitud; una joven maga de Fairy Tail alzaba sus brazos a una altura superior a su cabeza e inmediatamente después los bajaba con un vasto poderío para que la espada que empuñaban sus manos y tenía una sumamente larga e ancha hoja formada por una sólida energía dorada viera uno de sus afilados costados impactado contra la clavícula derecha de una joven miembro de Ouroboros. Una joven que ante el golpe de su enemiga sintió un temblar recorrer toda su persona, pero sobre todo, sintió el dolor de su increíblemente dura piel morado oscuro empezando a ser cortada.

-¡...!- Mostraba Alesha un profundo aumento en su shock -¡D-Dete...!-

-¡No me detendre!- Gritaba Alicia ferozmente.

Blandiendo con una suma fuerza la empuñadura en sus manos; la joven hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandez provocaba que aquella enorme espada de brillante energía dorada se clavara aún más en la clavícula derecha de su enemiga hasta el punto de empezar a descender de una diagonal manera por su torso para eventualmente salir de esté por el costado izquierdo de su cintura. Fue un hecho que le implementaba a la joven creada por el fallecido hombre apodado como "El Mago Oscuro" y "Emperador Spriggan" una herida que liberaba hacia los aires unas grandes cantidades de un rojo líquido.

-¡Ah!- Gimió una adolorida Alesha con un débil tono e escupiendo unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

-L-Lo hice...- Hablo débilmente Alicia con un ligero sonreír.

Al mismo tiempo en que aquella luz escarlata que le rodeaba de pies a cabeza pasaba a desvanecerse; Alicia relajo profundamente el sujetar de la empuñadura de su llamada "Benihoshi", la cual había visto volver a la normalidad su hoja de reluciente acero, e empezó a caer junto a una Alesha en medio de un notable desangrar desde esa amplia altura en los aires donde ambas estaban posicionadas. Pero antes de que estás jóvenes llegaran a tocar unos fragmentados pero aún así firmes suelos de concreto...

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-

Haciendo resonar en los aires unos gritares de gran ferocidad y determinación, a pesar de estar sumamente cansadas por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro e una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro se potenciaron con un rápido correr por un dañado terreno pavimentado de concreto para dar unos saltos que las posicionaron altamente en los aires por donde caía su aliada.

De está manera, mientras que aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos con una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno blanco e una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno negro terminaba levantando unas ligeras nubes de polvo con el impactar de su espalda en unos suelos de concreto; esa joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de caballo vio su espalda acostada en los extendidos brazos de sus aliadas mientras que fueron las espaldas de estás quienes cayeron duramente al fragmentado terreno de una calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

-¡Hermana!- Decía Kasuga preocupadamente a quién estaba a su lado en los suelos de concreto en donde estaba tirada.

-¡Alicia-chan!- Nombro la apodada como "Charlie" de igual manera y en la misma situación.

-Kasuga...Charlie... ¿Me atraparon? Y eso que estan tan cansadas como yo, rayos...Gracias- Dijo Alicia con un leve sonreír.

-No hay que agradecer. Es un placer- Contestaba la joven Mikazuchi mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Siempre estoy dispuesta a atrapar entre mis brazos a bellezas que caen desde el cielo!- Respondió animadamente la joven Astri.

Pero se debía decir que durante el amigable hablar de una joven maga de Fairy Tail, una joven maga de Mermaid Heels y una joven maga de Golden Lion que estaban a unos pocos metros de su posición; la debilitada e adolorida joven miembro de Ouroboros que estaba tirada de espalda en unos suelos de concreto hizo uso de su mano derecha, con una cierta dificultad, para primero tocar aquel enorme corte que residía en el frente de su torso y luego poner está en el rango de visión de sus tres ojos. Así fue como ella observo con un profundo shock como la piel morado oscuro de está se había manchado de amplia manera de un rojo líquido.

-¿M-Mi sangre...? -Hablo una impactada Alesha- ...Y e-es mucho más que antes...No... ¡No! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate...!-

Sin importar cuantas veces repitiera con desesperación esa palabra al mismo tiempo en que su ensangrentada mano derecha le diera unas tenues palmadas al enorme corte en su torso, la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" podía ver como no ocurría nada en lo más mínimo. Algo que también notaban, tras haber logrado ponerse de pie aunque con una cierta dificultad; la joven usuaria de "Magia de Barreras", la joven usuaria de "Magia de Corte", y la joven usuaria de "Magia de Cuerpo Celestial", "Re-Equipar" y "Re-Dimension".

-... ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate! ¡Cúrate!... - Continuaba Alesha repitiendo desesperadamente mientras hilos de sangre caían de su boca.

-Parece que ese poder suyo no puede cerrar su herida- Comento una serena Kasuga.

-Otro límite, ¿Eh?- Dijo una tranquila Alicia.

-Siendo sincera, que siga viva y tan energética con una herida como esa ya es demasiada fortuna- Decía Charlotte tranquilamente.

-¿Es por qué es un demonio de los libros de Zeref?- Pensó la joven Scarlet con un serio intrigar.

-... ¡Maldición, te estoy diciendo que te cures! ¡Que yo haya terminado así...Que no se cumpla lo que quiero...! ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible que yo tenga tan mala suerte...!- Exclamaba una impactada joven Fortune.

-¿Mala suerte? Yo no diría eso considerando el hecho de que sigues viva con una herida de ese tamaño- Mencionaba una seria joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-¡H-Humana...!- Nombro una joven miembro de Ouroboros furiosamente.

-No desperdicies está oportunidad... -Hablo Alicia seriamente- ...Te lo propongo una vez más. ¿Te rindes, desactivas tú influencia en la magia que tiene encerrada a Crocus y te entregas a las autoridades para pagar por tus crímenes? ¿O quieres seguir luchando? Estoy segura que en el estado en que te encuentras, no nos costara mucho hacer que nuestras espadas lleguen a tú corazón-

-¡...!- Mostraba Alesha un notable disgustar.

-Tú no quieres morir, ¿Verdad?- Decía una seria joven Mikazuchi.

-Una prisión del Imperio Alvarez no es para nada linda, pero por lo menos estarás viva tal como quieres- Comentaba una tranquilamente sonriente joven Astri.

-Una prisión...- Pensó la joven Fortune para luego cerrar sus tres amarillentos al mismo tiempo de apretar sus puños como con frustar y luego decir -...Parece que no tengo más opciones...Uno, dos...-

Tras haber dicho esas palabras, mientras su herido e ensangrentado cuerpo mostraba un notable temblar debido a la debilidad y dolor que le recorría de pies a cabeza, una joven demonio de los libros de Zeref hizo un amplio esfuerzo para darle la vuelta a su posición acostada de espalda para que así sus manos y rodillas le ayudaran a de una eventual manera lograr ponerse de pie e así tener su mirada apuntada en dirección a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, la joven hija de actual maestra de Mermaid Heels, y la joven amazona a unos metros en frente de ella.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba Alesha con un sumar pesar.

-¿Y? ¿Te rindes?- Preguntaba una seria Kasuga.

-¿R-Rendirme...?...Je...Je...Que cosa más divertida has dicho, oye...- Contestaba con dificultad una ligeramente sonriente joven Fortune.

-Está tipa...- Decía la apodada como "Charlie" con cierto enojar.

-...- Se mantenía Alicia en silencio mientras arrugo levemente su mirada con un cierto disgustar.

-C-Creo que todavía hay suficiente poder demoniaco en el tanque para un último deseo... -Hablo Alesha con un ligero sonreír- **...Kurogane no Yaiba**-

"Espada de Hierro Negro". Después de que una lastimada joven miembro de Ouroboros hiciera uso de su pesado hablar para decir esas últimas palabras, en la llena de sangre mano derecha de está hizo mágica aparición una sólida materia de profundo color negro que se iba alargando y alargando para eventualmente terminar tomando la forma de una espada medieval que al mismo tiempo parecía imitar la figura de una cruz religiosa.

-Oh, funciono. Que suerte. Bien...Supongo que esto me servirá...- Comentaba Alesha con un ligero sonreír decorado con unos leves hilos de sangre.

-¿Realmente quiere seguir?...Oigan, sé que antes hablamos bien confiadas, pero, ¿Cuánto poder mágico les queda?- Preguntaba una seria Kasuga.

-¿Siendo sincera? Me sorprende mucho estar consciente e incluso lograr levantarme. Debe ser la influencia de tener a unas bellezas como ustedes a mi lado- Contestaba Charlie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esa clase de molestos comentarios incluso en está situación, rayos... ¿Qué hacemos, Alicia?- Preguntó seriamente la joven Mikazuchi mientras sus dos enguantadas manos volvían a sujetar la empuñadura de su "Mikata".

-...- Se mantenía en silencio Alicia mientras sus serios ojos solo observaban a su herida enemiga.

-Ustedes...Ustedes realmente son divertidas, moscas... -Hablaba la joven Fortune- ...No tienen ni una gota de poder mágico...E incluso antes de encontrarse conmigo, ustedes ya estaban monstruosamente cansadas debido a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. En verdad tienen buena suerte de poseer una determinación tan ilimitada como esa. Algo me dice que incluso sí mi "Maldición de la Fortuna" hubiera sido capaz de sanarme de está herida, ustedes aún así no hubieran perdido las esperanzas de derrotarme. Jeje...Yo por desgracia, no poseo ese mismo optimismo. Sé muy bien cuáles son mis opciones en está situación. ¿Morir? ¿O volver a pasar años indefinidos de mi vida en una jaula? Obviamente...-

E en el siguiente instante, unas vastas cantidades de sangre salieron disparadas a los aires e eventualmente cayeron en unos fragmentados suelos de concreto con tal de terminar causando unas manchas sumamente anchas. Sangre perteneciente al cuerpo de una joven de piel morado oscuro e un trio de bestiales ojos amarillentos, pero que no salía de ese vasto corte en la zona frontal de su torso; sino a través de las nuevas heridas que reposaban tanto en su espalda como en su pecho e estaban alineadas con la localización del órgano vital más importante para cualquier ser vivo.

En otras palabras; se veía claramente como una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos con una mitad blanca de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno negro e una mitad negra de donde sobresalía un curveado cuerno blanco, mientras mostraba sus dientes inusualmente colmilludos con una gran sonrisa que tenía unos cuantos delgados hilos de sangre a su alrededor, había hecho uso de toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su brazo derecho para que la larga e afilada espada-cruz de hierro negro que sostenía su mano penetrara la piel del lado izquierdo de su zona pectoral, atravesara totalmente su único corazón y luego saliera de una ensangrentada manera por su espalda.

Un hecho que aunque provoco notable sorprender en los ojos negros de una joven de largos cabellos marrón oscuro y en los ojos verde claro de una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos morado oscuro, no pareció alterar la seriedad en los ojos marrones de una joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en su frente e atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-¡...Yo deseo la muerte!- Exclamaba Alesha sonrientemente.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Kasuga con gran asombrar.

-¡¿Ella misma...?!- Dijo una impactada Charlotte.

-De cierta manera, supuse que ocurriría esto... -Pensó una seria Alicia- ...Su mirada transmite lo mismo que la de Blood. No les importa la muerte con tal de mantenerse leal a algo. En esté caso, a su libertad-

-¡Ah, Ah...!- Tosía una adolorida joven Fortune fuertemente al mismo tiempo de escupir sangre -¡M-Maldición...! ¡Duele más de lo que creí...Que mala suerte...! ¡P-Pero...no importa...! ¡Fue un c-corto tiempo...Pero viví tal como quería...Ahora...Moriré de la misma manera...! ¡Ah, Ah...! ¡E-Este cuerpo...Está vida...es mía! ¡Mía y de nadie más! ¡Los únicos deseos que escuchare...S-Son los míos!-

Y en el siguiente segundo, otro curioso hecho empezó a ocurrir. Se pudo apreciar como unas manos llenas de sangre, unos pies vestidos en largas medias y botas de colores tanto negros como blancos, y las puntas de una larga e ondulada cabellera de dos diferentes colores se vieron rodeadas por unas tenues pero notables llamas azul claro. Unas llamas que, al mismo tiempo de ir escalando poco a poco las dañadas ropas e herido cuerpo una cierta joven demonio, hacían desaparecer fácilmente a estos como sí estuvieran consumiendo las hojas de papel de algún libro.

-¿Eh? ¿Estoy desapareciendo?... -Hablaba Alesha reduciendo el tamaño de su sonreír- ...V-Vaya...Fue más rápido de lo que pensé que sería. Que bien...No tendré que soportar esté dolor por mucho...Que buena suerte-

Tras el liberar de esas palabras; un alto y ligeramente cuerpo humanoide con una piel de color morado oscuro, un vestido de tanto cortas mangas como de falda ancha e un patrón y color de tablero de ajedrez, unas largas medias blancas y negras, una botas también tanto negras como blancas, una larga e ondulada cabellera, unos curveados cuernos demoniacos. Básicamente; todo aspecto de la llamada Alesha Fortune, luego de que unas tenues flamas azuladas le recorrieran, desapareció.

Lo último que acabó sintiendo el toque de ese fuego azul fue un bestial ojo amarillento en posición vertical, quién antes de desvanecerse mágicamente, se había cerrado. Algo que obviamente vieron con unas serenas miradas Alicia Scarlet, Kasuga Mikazuchi y Charlotte "Charlie" Astri.

-¿Desapareció?- Reaccionaba Charlie con una pequeña confusión.

-Con que ni siquiera se fue como un humano normal, ¿eh?- Comentaba una tranquila Kasuga.

-¿Hm?- Mostraba Alicia ligero confundir.

Ese diminuto sentimiento de confusión que invadió a la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se debió a que, cuando alzo sus ojos marrones, ella pudo observar como de nuevo tanto la profundidad e estrellas de los anochecidos cielos como la densidad de la niebla que conformaban a la magia de "Punto de Desaparición" que mantenía encerrada en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo a la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" disminuyeron de una ligera pero notable manera. Algo que también notaron la joven hija adoptiva de la actual maestra de Mermaid Heels y la joven amazona en las cercanías de está.

-El cielo y niebla alrededor de Crocus volvieron a disminuir su densidad, pero siguen sin desaparecer. Se sigue sin ver más allá- Comento una serena Kasuga.

-Hmm...Me recuerdan a la camisa mojada de una chica- Dijo una tranquila Charlotte mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Ah... -Suspiro la joven Mikazuchi cansadamente mientras enfundaba su "Mikata"- ...Tú realmente eres alguien sin remedio, ¿No?-

-¡Jeje!- Contestaba la joven Astri con un ligero reír.

-Sí Marcus derroto al miembro de Ouroboros al que se enfrentaba, y confió en que así fue... -Pensaba Alicia seriamente- ...Eso significa que solo quedan dos miembros más de que encargarse. Eso sí no contamos al que tiene encerrado a mi madre y a los demás miembros del gremio en el Domus Flau...Y bueno, a Devlin. En cualquier caso, dudo que en nuestro estado seamos capaces de encargarnos de hasta un simple zombi. De hecho, es un milagro que sigamos conscientes. Parece que no tenemos más opción que dejarles el resto a los demás. Animo, todos-

_...En otro lugar..._

-Oigan...-

Quién estaba hablando era uno de los jóvenes magos que corrían normal pero aún así velozmente por otra calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una calle que parecía que los llevaba en dirección a aquella gigantesca montaña sobre la que se mantenía esa descomunal edificación de concreto conocida como "Domus Flau" y que en su interior tenía aprisionados por una magia del conocido tanto como Larcade Dragneel de los disueltos "Spriggan 12" así como por el nombre de Lar Adec de Ouroboros a la reina del Reino de Fiore, al emperador del Imperio Alvarez, a los consuls de estos dos, a la maestra de Golden Lion e los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heels.

Más específicamente hablando; se trató de aquella joven que era la hija de Elfman y Evergreen Strauss. En otras palabras; era esa joven de 19 años con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros y con una vestimenta estaba basada en un chaleco verde que estaba cerrado y tenía con cuello levantado, mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote. Está joven también poseía unos pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

E otro de esos jóvenes magos era ese joven de 19 años que había perdido parte de su vestimenta por culpa del combate que tuvo con Mervin Orland de Sabertooth en el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Era ese joven de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso con largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros, filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro, que enseñaba sus marcados pectorales y abdominales al verse despojado antes de la sudadera verde y un largo abrigo de cuero negro que vestía su torso, que se encontraba vistiendo actualmente solo unos poco dañados jeans grises y unas botas negras, y que poseía la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo.

Otra en esa escena era aquella joven de 19 años que presentaba tanto unas leves pero notables heridas en su piel como unas ropas algo dañadas debido a la batalla que tuvo con la joven maga de Lamia Scale, Sherin Akatsuki. Era aquella joven que poseía unos largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro al igual que sus hermosos ojos, que tenía un gorro Cossak de color azul oscuro; que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un abrigo-vestido de color azul marino que estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para que se notara está y decorado con un chal a la altura de sus hombros y del mismo color, unas medias altas de color negro junto con unas botas largas marrones y que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha en color azul marino.

Mientras que la última de ese grupo de jóvenes magos en medio de un rápido correr era una joven de 19 años que trabajaba para el Consejo Mágico y que era la hija de Erik y Kinana Venom. Se trataba de aquella joven que poseía un cabello tanto corto como un poco puntiagudo con un color morado rojizo, unos ojos verdes de filoso aspecto y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una blusa rojo oscuro debajo de una abierta chaqueta de cuero blanco con su cuello levantado y largas mangas, una falda negra y unas botas grises.

-... ¿Soy solo yo o esa molesta niebla alrededor de la ciudad es menos densa que antes?- Preguntó Sonia curiosamente durante su correr.

-Eso es una buena señal, ¿Verdad?- Decía una tranquila Sophia mientras corría.

-Sí. Eso debe significar que los demás ya habrán acabado con algunos de esos tipos de Ouroboros- Respondió un serio Ryos sin detener su rápido mover de embotados pies.

-Raine espera que todos estén bien- Comento con preocupar la joven Loxar-Fullbuster durante su veloz avanzar.

-Bueno, no creo que estén ilesos, pero de seguro están bien. Quién no lo esté, yo mismo lo matare más tarde- Contestaba el joven Redfox seriamente.

-Ryos tiene razón. Estarán bien. Después de todo, todos son hombres- Comentaba sonriente la joven Strauss.

-No lo son todos, Sonia-san- Dijo Raine con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡...!- Mostró la joven Venom repentino sorprender -¡Todos, deténganse!-

Instantáneamente después del grito de una de los pertenecientes a aquel grupo de jóvenes magos, se pudo apreciar como unos cuantos de los edificios de concreto a unos pocos metros en frente de estos y que ayudaban a conformar aquella calle por donde pasaban se vieron repentina y completamente derrumbados e acabaron levantando unas vastas cantidades de unas densas nubes de polvo como sí algo los impactando con una suma fuerza.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Preguntó un intrigado Ryos mientras se ponía en guardia al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡E-Este sonido que escucho...!- Hablo una tanto sería como preocupada Sophia.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

En cuanto en los aires resonó un monstruoso rugir de gran potencia, todo el vasto polvero que reposaba en esa amplia ruta se despejo gracias a unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que provinieron desde su interior e así enseño claramente quién, o mejor dicho, que estaba en su interior y las había causado. Se podía ver como unos metros en frente de un grupo de jóvenes magos estaban presentes unos enormes seres que, aunque tenían formas ligeramente diferentes, todos eran básicamente lo mismo.

Se estaba hablando de un total de cuatro de aquellos gigantescos seres que se movían perfectamente por sí solos a pesar de estar conformados por nada más que por unos sucios huesos que sin duda alguna no pertenecían a un cadáver humano no solo por su obvio tamaño, sino también porque poseían garras, largas colas, una gran mandíbula y unos colmilludos dientes. En otras palabras, eran voluntariamente móviles cadáveres de dragones.

-¡GRUUAAAAHHHH!- Rugían bestial y potentemente un cuarteto de dragones de viejos huesos.

-¡Rayos! ¡Más de estás lagartijas huesudas...! ¡Parece que entre los bastardos de Ouroboros derrotados no está ese maldito necromancer!- Comento un molesto Ryos.

-Y Raine que pensaba que teníamos suerte de no habernos cruzado con ningún zombi hasta ahora...- Dijo una frustrada joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡Malditos...! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder con ustedes! ¡Mis papas y los senpais nos están esperado en el estadio!- Decía una enojada Sonia.

-Sí. Es cierto. Aunque sean cuatro, hay que hacer lo posible para encargarnos de ellos lo antes posible y seguir nuestro camino- Comentaba una seria Sophia.

-¡Humanos...!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron los jóvenes magos con un amplio sorprender.

-... ¡Humanos! ¡Débiles y desagradables humanos! ¡No son más que nuestro alimento...Nuestros juguetes...! ¡Mueran, humanos, mueran! ¡Humanos!...-

El joven Redfox, la joven Loxar-Fullbuster, la joven Strauss y la joven Venom. Cada uno de los jóvenes magos presentes en aquella amplia ruta se vieron invadidos por un ligero pero notable shock al notar tanto con sus capacitados oídos así como con sus bien abiertos ojos como esas potentes e iracundas voces que resonaban en los aires no provenían de nada más ni menos que de las descomunales criaturas óseas que residían a unos metros en frente de ellos, los cuales se debía decir se estaban viendo rodeados con unas oscuras auras mágicas que incluso liberaban en unas aleatorias direcciones unos relámpagos de color morado oscuro.

-... ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Humanos! ¡GRUUAAAHHH!- Gruñían como monstruos e hablaban furiosamente esos enormes dragones de huesos.

-¡¿Están hablando?!- Decía una sorprendida Sonia.

-¡¿Cómo...?! ¡Sí ni siquiera tienen cuerdas vocales...!- Comentaba una asombrada Raine.

-¡No le busques la lógica! ¡Recuerda que los esqueletos no se mueven por sí solos en primer lugar!- Dijo un tanto serio como sorprendido Ryos.

-¡Ustedes, no creo que sea momento para bromas! ¡Presiento que esas lagartijas huesudas van a hacer algo mucho más que hablar...!- Dijo Sophia sorprendida pero seriamente.

-¡GRUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!-

Dándole liberar a unos gruñidos que hacían vibrar los aires de esa escena, aquellos cuatro dragones formados únicamente por unos antiguos huesos y rodeados de pies a cabeza por unas oscuras auras mágicas empezaron a demostrar unos profundos cambios. Cambios basados en unos órganos internos y visuales que aparecían en ellos de una mágica manera junto a una vastas cantidades de putrefacta carne que les terminaba formando fibras musculares e una piel llena de escamas.

En cuestión de segundos, aunque todavía mostraban sus viejos órganos e antigua estructura ósea a través de unos cuantos agujeros que había en su putrefacta piel escamosa, aquellos descomunales muertos vivientes se habían convertido en unos genuinos dragones de carne y hueso que incluso poseían un monstruoso poder mágico que los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico ahí presentes eran capaces de sentir.

De hecho; cada uno de esos cuatro dragones zombis eran seres que habían hecho aparición en la obra original de Hiro Mashima, más específicamente hablando, en ese arco en donde cierto personaje de un futuro alternativo había traído a través de la "Puerta Eclipse" a un total de siete dragones del pasado. Uno de estos era ese dragón que poseía unas escamas de precioso color verdoso y se hacía llamar "El Dragón de Jade".

Otro era ese dragón de piel adamantina llamado "Mother Glare" y al que llamaremos "Dragón de Adamantio", otro era ese dragón con una piel al parecer formada de rocas que se había enfrentado al Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Segunda Generación y al que nombraremos como "Dragón de Rocas"; y el último era ese dragón de piel tanto negra como roja, con sus enormes alas unidas a sus fornidos brazos, que había sido oponente del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Primera Generación y al que llamaremos "Dragón Murciélago".

-¡GRUUUAAAHHH! ¡Los devoraremos, humanos! ¡AAAAHHHH!- Hablaron con furia esos dragones zombis durante su bestial rugir.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Sophia con gran shock al igual que sus aliados.

-¡Ahora tienen carne e incluso rastros de una personalidad...! ¡Hasta tienen poder mágico!- Comentaba una asombrada Raine.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!- Se preguntaba Sonia con profundo intrigar.

-¡Lo sabía!... -Pensaba Ryos- ... ¡No es que el maldito controlador de estos zombis no pudiera restaurar a los cadáveres de dragones que habían debajo del Domus Flau, sino que solo necesitaba tiempo...! ¡Demonios! ¡Creer que hasta fue capaz de devolverle el poder mágico a estás lagartijas que murieron quién sabe hace cuantos años atrás...!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Con la liberación de ese último rugir de monstruosa potencia; dos de ese cuarteto de gigantescos muertos vivientes, "El Dragón de Jade" y "El Dragón de Adamantino" para ser más exactos, enseñaron como en el interior de sus grandes bocas llenas de afilados colmilludos y que estaban bien abiertas se empezó a reunir con una amplia velocidad unas grandes cantidades de una brillante energía mágica que, respectivamente, era de color verdoso y color blanquecino. Un hecho que asombro aún más a los jóvenes magos a unos metros en frente de ellos.

-¡O-Oigan! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Están concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico en sus bocas...!- Mencionaba una tanto seria como preocupada Sonia.

-¡¿Un rugido?!- Se preguntaba Raine con preocupar.

-¡Sophia!- Nombraba Ryos seriamente.

-¡Ya lo sé...!- Sophia dio un profundo inhalar que inflo sus mejillas con grandes cantidades de aire -**¡Dokuryu no...!**-

-¡No sé si podremos contrarrestar los rugidos de unos verdaderos dragones con los nuestros, pero aún así...!- Pensó el joven Redfox mientras recolectaba bastante aire en su boca con un gran respirar -**¡Tetsuryu no...!**-

**-¡Hakuryu no...!- **

**-¡Eiryu no...!- **

**-¡...HOKO!- **

"Rugido del Dragón de Veneno", "Rugido del Dragón de Hierro", "Rugido del Dragón Blanco" y "Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras". En cuanto unas diferentes pero todas igual de feroces voces hicieron resonar respectivamente en tiempo unísono esas palabras, mientras que "El Dragón de Jade" disparaba con una destructiva potencia desde su boca una enorme ráfaga de energía verdosa de misma manera que hacía "El Dragón de Adamantino" con una descomunal ráfaga de energía blanquecina, el joven Redfox libero de su boca un gran tornado formado por unos afilados pedazos de hierro y que avanzaba de una horizontal manera en la misma dirección que una gran cantidad de venenosas llamas rojizas que fueron liberadas del interior de la boca de la joven Venom.

Sin mencionar que se pudo observar claramente como tanto una ráfaga de brillante energía blanca como una ráfaga de un sombrío material solido pasaron en tiempo simultáneo por los costados de la posición que ocupaban un cuarteto de jóvenes magos e avanzaron velozmente por los aires en la misma dirección que un frenético tornado de hierro e unas gigantescas llamas venenosas, es decir, hacia los mágicos rugidos de un par de dragonescos muertos vivientes.

Cada una de esas poderosas ráfagas de energía colisionaron y convergieron en una explosión de pura luz blanca, de gran tamaño, esférica forma, posicionada en el espacio que separaba a un cuarteto de jóvenes magos e aún cuarteto de dragones zombis, y que con las fuertes ondas de choque y viento que liberaba a su redonda terminaba decorando aquella calle con más destrucción como edificios derrumbados y suelos agrietados.

-¡¿Los rugidos de Ryos-san y Sophia-san lograron contrarrestar por completo los rugidos de esos dragones?!- Preguntó Raine sorprendida mientras su ropa y cabellera eran agitadas por unos fuertes vientos al igual que a los demás jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

-¡No, no fueron solo los de ellos!- Dijo una seria Sonia.

-¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Esos rugidos que apoyaron a los nuestros...!- Decía Sophia con seria actitud.

-¡...Eran de luz y sombra! ¡Y esté olor...!- Hablaba Ryos seriamente.

-¡Como se esperaba, estarían perdidos sin nosotras...!-

-Ryos-sama, Sonia-sama, Raine-sama, Sophia-sama...-

Volteando sus miradas en la dirección de donde provinieron esas voces femeninas que sin duda alguna le parecieron conocidas a sus oídos, después de que esa poderosa explosión de blanca energía en frente de su posición y las ondas de choque que está liberaba se despejaran; tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail y una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico pudieron ver como a unos pocos metros detrás de ellos se encontraban presentes en esa destruida calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus unas jóvenes de 19 años que demostraban unas levemente dañadas ropas y cuerpos ligeramente heridos debido a su batalla contra un cierto mago de Clase S de Golden Lion durante la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Una de estas jóvenes poseía un largo cabello rubio claro de puntiagudo aspecto, unos bellos filosos ojos de color azul y vestía su ligeramente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una camisa de color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo debajo de un chaleco corto de color blanco, un par de guantes largos de color azul, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro y un par de botas largas de color negro y tenía la marca en color blanco del gremio de magos, Sabertooh, en su hombro derecho. Se trataba de la joven hija de Sting y Lissana Eufliffe.

Mientras que la otra joven tenía un cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo y vestía su notablemente voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa basada en una blusa negra, una falda corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados y se podía observar la marca negra de Sabertooth grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo. También podría describirse a está como la joven hija de Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria-Cheney.

-... ¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntaba Sorano con preocupar.

-¡...Sean agradecidos con nosotras, hadas!- Decía Lisa sonrientemente.

-¡Lisa-san, Sorano-san!- Nombro Raine tanto con sorprender como con alegrar.

-Con que los rugidos que nos apoyaron eran los suyos, ¿Eh?- Dijo una tranquilamente sonriente Sophia.

-¿Hm?...- Ryos movió de ligera manera su nariz -...También hay otro olor aparte del de ellas...Es...-

-Oye, solo pudimos llegar a tiempo aquí gracias al poder de mi "Territorio", así que...-

Ese hablar de tranquilo tono pertenecía a un ser que llegó a esa escena con un tranquilo caminar por unos suelos de concreto y se posicionaba a unos metros detrás las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth dueñas del apodo conjunto de "Las Hermanas Dragones". Se trataba de ese joven de 19 años que poseía unas ligeras heridas y ropas levemente sucias y rotas debido a su combate contra el joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox durante la batalla real que era el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Ese joven poseía una ligeramente larga cabellera de color negro atado en forma de cola de caballo pero con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro, que poseía unos ojos de color verdoso, tenía un par de pequeños aretes de color dorado en cada uno de sus orejas y vestía su tonificado cuerpo con una ajustada camisa de color negro debajo de un largo y abierto abrigo de color gris con un cuello alto y levantado, jeans de aspecto rasgado de color gris y zapatos negros. Y aunque esta no era vista, ese joven poseía la marca de Sabertooth en color azul en el costado derecho de su zona abdominal. Se podía decir también que se trataba del joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland.

-... ¿Tú no deberías ser la agradecida aquí conmigo, Lisa?- Decía un tranquilo Mervin con sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo.

-Tch... -Rechisto Lisa sus dientes con molestar- ...Sí, sí. Lograste ahorrarnos unos cuantos pasos. Gracias, gracias-

-Vamos, vamos. No se peleen, Lisa-chan, Mervin-sama. Lo importante es que logramos salvar a nuestros amigos- Dijo Sorano con ligero temer.

-Con que tú también viniste a ayudar, ¿Eh, señor creído?- Mencionaba Ryos con un leve sonreír.

-El nombre es Mervin... -Hablo el joven Orland- ...Mervin Orland. Yo te hice el gran favor de memorizar el tuyo, Ryos Redfox, así que tú memoriza el mío. Solo pasamos por aquí buscando a gente que necesitara ayuda con esos molestos zombis. Pero pensar que serían ustedes. Como dijo Lisa, sean agradecidos, hadas-

-Tienes mi gratitud por el apoyo. Pero, sí que te gusta sonar altanero, ¿No? Y eso que perdiste contra mí- Comento un tranquilamente sonriente joven Redfox.

-Hmm...Admito que te subestime, pero no será así la próxima vez. Sí quieres puedo enseñarte aquí y ahora el verdadero poder de un mago de Sabertooth...- Contesto el joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo mientras rodeaba su mano derecha en una tenue aura arcoíris.

-¡Solo intentalo! ¡Gee hee!- Dijo un joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros con una gran sonrisa y peculiar reír.

-¡Oigan! ¡Les dije que no es momento para estar tan relajados...!- Comentaba una seria Sophia.

-¡GRUUAAAAAHHHH!-

Con un descomunal ser de putrefacta piel escamosa de color jade, uno con una piel hecha como de rocas, otro ser de piel adamtino e otro que tenía sus fornidos brazos unidos a unas enormes alas iguales a las de un murciélago liberando de nuevo unos gruñidos que hacían vibrar los aires con su suma potencia; ellos se ganaron la atención de las miradas de los siete jóvenes magos presentes en esa ya bastante dañada calle.

-¡Humanos...!- Gritaban furiosamente aquel cuarteto de dragones zombis.

-Oye, oye. Es una broma, ¿Verdad?- Comentaba un serio Mervin con su mirada apuntada a los descomunales seres a unos metros en frente de su posición.

-¡No son como los otros dragones de hueso que nos hemos encontrado antes! ¡Tienen músculos...Pueden hablar...Incluso tienen poder mágico...! ¡¿Cómo...?!- Hablaba una sorprendida Sorano.

-¡A ustedes sí que les gusta encontrarse con cosas problemáticas como estás, ¿No, Fairy Tail?!- Decía Lisa sonrientemente.

-¡Aquí vienen!- Informaba una seria Sophia.

-¡...Los devoraremos! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

Tras haber liberado otro monstruoso gruñir; aquellos cuatro dragonescos muertos vivientes empezaron a mover con notable velocidad sus enormes patas, no solo para terminar causando un gran número de cráteres con la forma de estás en los suelos de concreto de esa calle, sino para acercarse cada vez más y más a los jóvenes magos presentes en está. Pero antes de que esos descomunales seres reanimados y restaurados por los poderes de un cierto necromancer lograran llegar hasta las posiciones de sus enemigos...

**-¡Otojin no Dogou!- **

"Bramido del Dios del Sonido". Mientras que unos jóvenes magos, sobre todo la joven que hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster, mostraban un inmediato sorprender en sus miradas ante esas palabras que hizo resonar fuertemente en los aires una voz femenina; unos cuatro dragones zombis colisionaron tanto entre sí como contra los edificios en el lado izquierdo de esa área al haber sido empujados por unas sumamente gigantescas, poderosas y numerosas visibles ondas de sonido.

Ondas de sonido que llegaron hasta esa escena al atravesar y derrumbar uno de los edificios en el lado derecho de aquella calle, y que por ende, acabaron levantando una gran nube de denso polvo en donde antes estaba esté. Unas nubes de polvo que enseñaban en su interior unas tenues siluetas humanoides en medio de un tranquilo caminar.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron molestos los dragones zombis rodeados por los escombros de los edificios sobre los que habían caído.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Mostraba Sonia sorprender al igual que los demás.

-Ese ataque... ¿Sonido?- Se preguntaba Mervin con leve intrigar.

-Esa magia...- Pensaba Raine tanto seria como asombrada.

-Hmm...Aunque cualquier sonido me ayuda a fortalecerme, realmente no me gusta escuchar los gritos de bestias desagradables como esas...-

Esté hablar pertenecía a uno los que atravesaron aquellas grandes cantidades de denso polvo con un tranquilo caminar y llegaron hasta esa ligera pero notablemente dañada calle al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente". Se trataban de jóvenes magos que también demostraban ropas levemente rotas y unos cuerpos con unas cuantas heridas debido a la batalla real que fue el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Uno de ese grupo era un joven de 19 años que poseía unos cortos y puntiagudos cabellos de color blanco con algunos mechones en su frente, unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes; vestía su atlético cuerpo con una camisa negra de mangas largas y sin cuello, unos jeans grises con un aspecto un poco rasgado y zapatos deportivos negros, alrededor de su cuello traía un collar platino que tenía un pendiente de cruz y tenía la marca verde de Lamia Scale en su antebrazo derecho. Se trataba de uno de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

Y al lado de esté joven se presentaba una joven que no solo poseía su misma edad, sino que también poseía rasgos iguales a los suyos. Esta joven poseía un largo e ondulado cabello de color rosado con mechones puntiagudos en su frente de color blanco, unos hermosos y un poco afilados ojos de un color verde oscuro y vestía con una chaqueta femenina de color rojo con algunos bordes amarillos, de mangas largas y estaba abierta, sobre una blusa verde sin mangas que revelaba un poco de escote, una falda corta de color rojo, unas medias largas negras y unas botas anaranjada y que poseía la marca anaranjada de Lamia Scale en su pecho derecho. Se trató de la otra de los dos hijos gemelos que tenían Lyon y Meredy Vastia.

Y por último, quién había hablado, se trató de esa hermosa joven tenía una ondulada cabellera de color rojo cereza que le llegaba hasta su espalda y decoraba su frente con algunos mechones, su piel era caucásica pero tenía un tono algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y la vestimenta que cubría a su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo estaba basada en una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color azul oscuro que poseía dibujos de corazones rosados en su espalda y largas mangas, una falda azul y unas zapatos deportivos de color negro con rosado decorados con medias blancas. Y como no mencionar que la marca rojo cereza de Lamia Scale estaba grabada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de esta joven que era la hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki.

-...Sus voces no tienen nada de amor- Comento una tranquila Sherin.

-¡Sherin-san...! -Nombro Raine asombrada- ...Y también... ¡Ur-san! ¡Leo-kun!-

-Son los de Lamia Scale...- Decía un serio Mervin.

-¡Raine-san, me alegra mucho que esté bien!- Dijo Leo contentamente mientras se acercaba a su pareja sentimental.

-¡A Raine también le alegra verte a salvo, Leo-kun! ¡Después de todo, eres su novio! ¡Su novio!- Contestaba felizmente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-No lo digas dos veces...- Decía la joven Akatsuki con su cabeza decorada con una vena de ira estilo anime.

-¡"Novio"! ¡La palabra más divina que existe...!- Pensaba un contento joven Vastia sin recordar que uno de los presentes podía escuchar estos.

-Ya empezamos de nuevo con esto...- Pensó Sophia con cansar.

-¡Jeje!- Se mostraban felices unos jóvenes magos de hielo mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Hm!- Inflaba sus mejillas con frustrar una joven God Slayer del Sonido.

-Bien, bien. Un poco de distancia aquí...- Hablo una tranquila Ur mientras metía sus brazos en el interior del abrazo de unos jóvenes magos de hielo y luego separaba a estos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ur-san?- Nombraba con confundir la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos.

-Raine... -Susurraba una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente- ...Entiendo que estés feliz de reunirte con Leo, pero dejen sus coqueteos para otro momento. Como consideración a Sherin. Después de todo, fue ella quién hizo posible que ustedes se juntaran al detectar unos fuertes sonidos viniendo de esta área-

-¡¿Sherin-san guio a Leo-kun hacia Raine?!- Reacciono con ligero sorprender la joven usuaria de magia de hielo e agua.

-Sí...- Hablo la joven usuaria de "Magia Sensorial" y "Arca del Tiempo" -...Yo también me sorprendí. Bueno, ella no es una mala persona, así que sí aquí necesitaban ayuda, supongo que es normal. Aunque aún así...-

-Oigan, aquí les habla la God Slayer del Sonido. Sí saben que puedo escucharlas, ¿No?- Comentaba con cierto disgustar una joven de larga e ondulada cabellera rojo cereza.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaba con ligero confundir un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Además...No creo que sea el momento para coqueteos...- Mencionaba Ur mientras decorada su mirada con leve seriedad y veía sus alrededores.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!-

Una vez más liberando unos bestiales alaridos de una increíble potencia; los enormes muertos vivientes conocidos como "El Dragón de Jade", "El Dragón de Adamantino", "El Dragón de Rocas" y "El Dragón Murciélago" enseñaban como nuevamente se habían puesto de pie. Un hecho que obviamente veían una suma claridad aquel grupo de diez jóvenes magos a unos metros en frente de ellos.

-¡Humanos...!- Gritaba un iracundo dragón de piel adamantina.

-¡...Los devoraremos!- Exclamaba con enfurecer un dragón zombi con una escamosa piel de color jade.

-¡No quedara ni uno solo!- Grito furiosamente un dragón de piel formada como de rocas.

-¡Los aniquilaremos, humanos!- Exclamo iracundamente un dragonesco muerto viviente mientras extendía las enormes alas que eran sus extremidades superiores.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Rugían monstruosamente en unísono aquel cuarteto de dragones zombis.

-¡Hablan, tienen carne y un monstruoso poder mágico...! ¡¿Son dragones de verdad?!- Preguntó una tanto seria como preocupada Ur.

-¡¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?!- Preguntaba un intrigado Leo.

-Ustedes debieron de haberse encontrando con uno que otro de esos dragones de puros huesos, ¿No? Son los mismos. El bastardo que los controla solo debio necesitar tiempo para restaurarlos al igual que los zombis humanos- Respondió Ryos seriamente.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Rayos, y eso que ya daban bastantes problemas en su forma huesuda...! -Comento Lisa con frustrar.

-Raine espera que no todos esos cadáveres hayan sufrido una transformación como esa, o sí no las personas de Crocus...- Decía con preocupar la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡GRUUUAAAAHHH! ¡Humanos...Los mataremos...! ¡AAAAHHH!- Hablaban con furia entre potentes alaridos unos cuatro dragones zombis.

-Pero... -Hablo el joven Redfox- ...Aunque es cierto que esas ruidosas lagartijas tienen un gran poder mágico, todavía no llega al nivel de los bastardos de Spriggan Tail. Y su intelecto también parece limitado. No creo que los legendarios dragones de hace más de 400 años atrás de los que he leído tanto sean así...Puede sonar preocupante, pero creo que la restauración de estos cadáveres aún no está completa. También es nuestra oportunidad. Antes de que consigan todo su poder, trabajemos en equipo para encargarnos cuanto antes de estás cosas desagradables y seguir nuestro camino hasta el Domus Flau-

-¿Eh? ¿El Domus Flau?- Repetía Sorano con confundir.

-¿Para qué quieren ir hasta allá?- Preguntó Mervin seriamente.

-Debieron notar que nuestros padres y senpais no están ayudando con toda está caótica situación, ¿Verdad?- Dijo una seria Sonia.

-Parece ser que los miembros veteranos de sus gremios están atrapados en el coliseo junto a la reina y los invitados de Alvarez por uno de los culpables de todo esté caos- Explicaba una seria Sophia.

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con notable asombrar los jóvenes magos de Sabertooth y Lamia Scale ahí presentes.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Mis papas y senpais...?!- Hablaba una sorprendida joven Eucliffe.

-¡¿...Están atrapados?!- Reaccionaba la joven Aguria-Cheney con gran preocupar.

-¿Cómo saben eso?- Preguntaba un serio joven Orland.

-Nuestra maestra se las ingenió para comunicarse con nosotros a través de una lacrima y contarnos su situación... -Hablaba Ryos- ...Pero, dejemos las explicaciones para más tarde. ¡Prepárense! ¡Vamos a darle una buena paliza a estos enormes sacos de carne muerta!-

-¡GRUUUUAAAAHHH!-

Con "El Dragón de Jade", "El Dragón de Adamantino", "El Dragón de Rocas" y "El Dragón Murciélago" dándole liberar a otro potente gruñir que creaba unos vientos que agitaba las cabelleras y ropas de los jóvenes magos a unos metros en frente de ellos; afilaban sus miradas y se ponían en guardia tanto Ryos Redfox como Sonia Strauss, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Sophia Venom, Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria-Cheney, Mervin Orland, Leo Vastia, Ur Vastia, y Sherin Akatsuki. Pero en los segundos antes de que una feroz batalla empezara...

-Oigan...-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron unos jóvenes magos con leve pero notable asombrar.

En cuanto una voz masculina pero juvenil llegara con una perfecta claridad hasta los oídos de unos tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, tres jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, tres jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale y una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico; cada uno de estos volteo poco a poco su mirada en dirección hacia atrás para así terminar viendo como justamente detrás de la posición de su grupo se encontraba posicionado un ser que no esperaban encontrar en lo más mínimo en esa escena llevada a cabo en una calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus.

No se trató de nadie más ni menos que de un pequeño niño como de unos diez años de edad. Un niño vestido con una blanca camisa de cortas mangas y cuello doblado debajo de un cerrado chaleco morado sin mangas ni cuello, unos cortos pantalones cafés y unas sandalias marrones. Un niño que poseía tanto unos ojos como unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de un precioso color tan verde como un jade. Unos rasgos que también poseía la actual reina del Reino de Fiore.

-... ¿Yo que hago?- Preguntó un cierto pequeño joven desconocido levemente temeroso.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaban unos diez jóvenes magos con una amplia confusión.

-¡¿Un niño?!- Decía Ryos con sumo sorprender.

_...Jóvenes magos de distintos gremios, dragones de hace más de 400 años atrás y un misterioso niño... ¿Qué ocurrirá exactamente aquí?..._

**Continuara...**


	45. Un Nuevo Equipo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 45/169: ¡Un Nuevo Equipo!**

Con tal de terminar lo antes posible la caótica situación que invadía a la Ciudad de Crocus; Alicia Scarlet de Fairy Tail, Kasuga Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels y Charlotte "Charlie" Astri de Golden Lion se enfrentaron a Alesha Fortune de Ouroboros. E unos minutos después de que la joven usuaria de la "Maldición de la Fortuna" fuera vencida, un grupo de jóvenes magos de distintos gremios se reunió en otra parte de "La Capital Floreciente" para enfrentar a los primeros cadáveres de dragones casi completamente restaurados por los poderes de un cierto necromancer. Pero antes de que ese combate iniciara, un nuevo personaje llegó a esa escena...

**...Continuación...**

-Oigan...-

Esté hablar ligeramente temeroso pertenecía a uno de los varios presentes en una destruida calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una Ciudad de Crocus que estaba encerrada en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo nombrada como "Punto de Desaparición" e estaba basada en un anochecido cielo decorado con unas cuantas estrellas y unas grandes cantidades de densa niebla cubriendo totalmente sus afueras.

Se notaba como en un costado de esa bastante dañada ruta se encontraban un total de cuatro dragones zombis que habían hecho aparición en la obra original de Hiro Mashima, más específicamente hablando, en ese arco en donde cierto personaje de un futuro alternativo había traído a través de la "Puerta Eclipse" a un total de siete dragones del pasado. Uno de estos era ese dragón que poseía unas escamas de precioso color verdoso y se hacía llamar "El Dragón de Jade".

Otro era ese dragón de piel adamantina llamado "Mother Glare" y al que llamaremos "Dragón de Adamantino", otro era ese dragón con una piel al parecer formada de rocas que se había enfrentado al Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Segunda Generación y al que nombraremos como "Dragón de Rocas"; y el último era ese dragón de piel tanto negra como roja, con sus enormes alas unidas a sus fornidos brazos, que había sido oponente del Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Primera Generación y al que llamaremos "Dragón Murciélago".

Mientras que a unos metros en frente de esos seres reanimados y restaurados por el poder de cierto necromancer se encontraban los llamados Ryos Redfox, Sonia Strauss y Raine Loxar-Fullbuster de Fairy Tail; Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria-Cheney y Mervin Orland de Sabertooth; Leo Vastia, Ur Vastia y Sherin Akatsuki de Lamia Scale; y la empleada del Consejo Mágico, Sophia Venom.

Y quién hablo era un ser que se encontraba a unos pocos metros detrás de aquel grupo de jóvenes magos. No se trató de nadie más ni menos que de un pequeño niño como de unos diez años de edad. Un niño vestido con una blanca camisa de cortas mangas y cuello doblado debajo de un cerrado chaleco morado sin mangas ni cuello, unos cortos pantalones cafés y unas sandalias marrones. Un niño que poseía tanto unos ojos como unos cortos y desordenados cabellos de un precioso color tan verde como un jade. Unos rasgos que también poseía la actual reina del Reino de Fiore.

-... ¿Yo que hago?- Preguntaba ligeramente temeroso un pequeño joven desconocido.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaban unos diez jóvenes magos con una amplia confusión.

-¡¿Un niño?!- Decía Ryos con sumo sorprender.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Él no es...?!- Pensó una intrigada Sophia.

-¡GRUUUAAAAHHHH!-

-¡...!- Volvían a afilar sus miradas un amplio grupo de jóvenes magos.

Volteando de nuevo sus miradas en la dirección donde estaban sus enemigos; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, los jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, y una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico pudieron observar como un cuarteto de dragonescos muertos vivientes creaban un gran número de cráteres en unos suelos de concreto y derrumbaban por completo varios edificios de esa calle con un bastante rápido mover de sus patas para así acercarse cada vez más y más a ellos.

-¡HUMANOS!- Gritaban iracundamente unos cuatro dragones zombis.

-¡Aquí vienen!- Informaba Lisa seriamente.

-¡Mervin!- Nombraba Ryos con notable seriedad.

-¡Ya lo sé...!- Hablo un serio Mervin -**¡...Territory!**-

En cuanto el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland exclamo esa última palabra; tanto él así como los demás jóvenes magos presentes en aquella ruta e incluso el pequeño joven desconocido que residía detrás de todos ellos no solamente desaparecieron de una mágica manera, sino que sus posiciones pasaron a ser ocupadas por unos múltiples escombros de concreto de unos diferentes tamaños.

Escombros que fueron completamente destruidos y convertidos en polvo al ser ellos los que recibieron el poderoso arrollar de tanto un dragón con una putrefacta piel escamosa de color jade así como un dragón de piel adamantino, un dragón con una piel formada como de rocas y un dragón con sus fornidos brazos unidos a unas enormes alas iguales a las de un murciélago.

Y como no mencionar que los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, los jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico y un misterioso niño hicieron aparición mágicamente en las cercanías de uno de los edificios que aquel cuarteto de dragonescos muertos vivientes habían destruido con su veloz avanzar hacia sus ellos.

-Ah... -Suspiro un ligeramente cansado Mervin- ...Con el poder mágico que me queda, es algo difícil mover a tantas personas-

-Fue impresionante, Mervin-sama- Dijo Sorano con un amable sonreír.

-Sí. Admito que lo hiciste bien. Buen trabajo. Bueno, aunque yo pude haberme salvado sola- Decía Lisa con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Entonces, la próxima vez te dejare por tú cuenta- Contestaba un tranquilo joven Orland.

-Maldito...- Susurraba la joven Eucliffe tanto con leve irritar como con una pequeña sonrisa.

-I-Increíble...Aparecimos en otro lugar...- Comento un impresionado pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos verde jade.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es esté niño?- Preguntaba Ur con curiosidad.

-No importa quién sea. Solamente que se vaya de aquí en cuanto distraigamos a esas lagartijas. Será más difícil pelear sí tenemos que cuidarlo- Respondió un serio Ryos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Este monstruoso grito de amplia potencia pertenecía al "Dragón Murciélago" quien no solo había apuntado su único globo ocular amarillento hacia la nueva posición de unos jóvenes magos, sino que además había agitado aquellas enormes alas que eran sus extremidades superiores para elevarse rápidamente a una notable altura en los aires y luego caer en picada en dirección a estos enemigos suyos.

-¡Humanos...!- Hablaba iracundamente aquel dragón de una putrefacta piel negra y roja mientras volaba potentemente por los aires.

-Y hablando de los malditos...- Dijo un serio Ryos mientras apretaba su puño derecho.

-¡...Los devorare!- Gritaba con furia el "Dragón Murciélago".

-¡...Devora esto, bastardo!...- Hablo el joven Redfox ferozmente -**¡...Tetsuryukon!**-

"Bastón del Dragón de Hierro". En cuanto un joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros exclamo con notable potencia esas palabras, la mayor parte del fornido brazo derecho de esté se convirtió en un grueso bastón de reluciente hierro que con una suma velocidad se alargaba metros y metros de distancia en tan solo una fracción de segundo y en la dirección que apuntaban sus filosos ojos marrones decorados con seriedad y ferocidad.

Fue un bastón de hierro que vio su parte plana impactada con tal fuerza bruta en la desprotegida barbilla de ese dragonesco muerto viviente con una putrefacta piel escamosa de color tanto negro como roja, que esté no solo vio detenido ese potente volar en picada en el que estaba, sino que empezó a caer desde esa alta posición en los aires.

Pero mientras el llamado "Dragón Murciélago" terminaba destruyendo aún más edificios de aquella área al caer de espaldas sobre estos; "El Dragón de Jade", "El Dragón de Adamantino" y "El Dragón de Rocas" pasaron a avanzar destructiva y velozmente por unos suelos de concreto para así una vez más acercarse cada vez más y más a la posición de unos jóvenes magos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban bestialmente un total de tres dragones zombis en movimiento.

-¡Leo-kun...!- Raine colocaba su cerrado puño derecho encima de la palma de su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo de rodear a ambas en una gélida aura mágica -**¡...Ice Make: Rampart!**-

-¡Sí, Raine-san...! -Leo también colocaba sus manos en esa cierta pose mientras las rodeaba en una fría aura mágica- **¡...Ice Make: Big Turtle!**-

"Creación de Hielo: Muralla" y "Creación de Hielo: Gran Tortuga". Mientras que una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro desmontaba la pose de sus manos e extendía estás hacia adelante con tal de terminar invocando una descomunal muralla formada únicamente por un duro hielo de azul oscuro, un joven de cortos y desordenados deshizo la posición de sus manos para luego extenderlas hacia adelante con tal de acabar invocando un gigantesco muro formado por nada más que por un sólido hielo claro y que se asemejaba demasiado al caparazón de una tortuga.

Tanto esa creación de hielo estático como aquella creación de hielo dinámico, una al lado de la otra y ambas con el tamaño suficiente para cubrir el ancho de esa calle; estaban posicionadas justo en frente de aquel grupo de jóvenes magos e acabaron deteniendo el avanzar de aquel trio de enormes dragones zombis al recibir el impacto de tanto las cabezas como las patas delanteras de estos. Unos impactos que los hicieron temblar al mismo tiempo de decorarlos con unas grietas que aumentaban su número y ancho poco a poco.

-¡GRUUAAAAHHH!- Gruñían bestialmente los tres dragones zombis que chocaban una y otra vez con unas tantos grandes como duras creaciones de hielo.

-Es increíble. Apenas se comunicaron, pero hicieron al instante unas creaciones del mismo tamaño y resistencia que no se intervinieron entre sí en lo más mínimo... -Pensó Sherin con impresionar para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa -...Supongo que es señal de su fuerte lazo. Parece que en verdad son perfectos uno para el otro...-

-Tienen una fuerza monstruosa. Las creaciones de Raine y Leo-kun no resistirán mucho- Comunicaba una seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¿En verdad aún no han recuperado todo su poder, estás lagartijas?- Se preguntó Leo seriamente.

-Bien... - Ryos apunto su mirada a un pequeño joven de nombre desconocido - ...Mocoso, es tú oportunidad. Aléjate de aquí que es peligroso. Escóndete en una casa o un callejón-

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo solo?- Preguntó temeroso el pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos verde jade.

-Lo lamento, pero sí. Sé un hombre y aguántate. Por supuesto, sí ves a alguien del Consejo Mágico o a tus padres, ve con ellos- Contesto Sonia tranquilamente sonriente.

-P-Pero, mi madre...- Hablaba temerosamente aquel misterioso niño.

-No, esté chico debe quedarse cerca de nosotros. Debemos cuidarlo. Por lo menos, yo, como trabajadora del Consejo Mágico, tengo el deber de protegerlo- Decía una seria Sophia.

-Oye, no es como sí yo quisiera dejar solo a un mocoso como esté, pero debemos acabar está situación lo antes posible eyseguir hasta el Domus Flau. No es momento para hacer de niñeras- Contestaba el joven Redfox seriamente.

-Aún así, no podemos dejarlo solo. ¿Es que no saben quién es esté niño?- Dijo una seria joven Venom mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ese misterioso pequeño joven.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaban con ligero confundir los demás jóvenes magos.

-Él es el hijo de la reina de la reina del Reino de Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore-sama... -Hablo Sophia- ...En otras palabras, el príncipe, Jade E. Fiore-

-¡...!- Mostraron los demás jóvenes magos un notable asombrar.

-¿Hm?- Reaccionaba Jade con ligero confundir ante las reacciones de los jóvenes cercanos a él.

Así es. Quien estaba en esa destruida calle al oeste de la ciudad apodaba como "La Capital Floreciente" junto a unos diez jóvenes magos de distintos gremios e un total de cuatro descomunales seres reanimados y restaurados por el poder de un cierto necromancer no era nadie más ni menos que el hijo de Hisui E. Fiore, Jade E. Fiore.

Era un hecho que podían observar con una suma claridad aquellos que estaban en el interior de la gigantesca edificación encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus conocida como "Domus Flau" gracias a las transmisiones en vivo que enseñaban unas varias anchas y planas pantallas holográficas que flotaban altamente en los aires en el interior de está.

Más específicamente hablando; eran la reina del Reino de Fiore, el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, la maestra de Golden Lion, los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, los veteranos magos de Sabertooth, las veteranas magas de Mermaid Heels, y los veteranos magos de Lamia Scale. Cada uno de estos aprisionados, debido a la magia de nombre "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" de Larcade Dragneel; en distintos lugares de la arena del Domus Flau, la cual seguía viéndose decorada por un gran número de soldados heridos e inconscientes debido a su combatir con un cierto Devil Slayer de Ocho Atributos.

-¡Jade!- Nombraba Hisui con profundo sorprender y preocupar mientras estaba sentada en uno de los tronos de ese escenario de concreto en el centro de la arena.

-¡¿Q-Qué hace el príncipe en un lugar como ese?! ¡Se supone que estaba dentro del castillo...!- Decía un preocupado Arcadios.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaban con confundir y sorprender los demás afectos por la llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-¿Hm? ¿Príncipe? Oh, ¿Ese niño que está con el grupo de jovencitos que se encontraron con los primeros dragones casi completamente restaurados por Arioc es su hijo, reina de Fiore? Ciertamente...veo el parecido- Dijo un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade.

-¡Por favor, detén todo esto de una vez! ¡Ya dije que puedes tomar mi vida sí eso es lo que quieres! ¡Pero, la gente de Crocus...Jade...!- Hablaba la reina del Reino de Fiore con tal preocupar que sus ojos se llenaban con unas ligeras lágrimas.

-¿Ya no hablamos antes de esto, reina? Mi plan no funcionara al menos que cada testigo sea eliminado. Hasta los niños. Aunque supongo que insista tanto en que tome su vida en lugar de la de los ciudadanos y su niño es la que la hace digna de ser tanto una reina como una madre- Contesto con tranquilo tono y sonreír aquel hombre de rubios cabellos y numerosas cicatrices.

-¡M-Maldición...!- Decía una ampliamente frustrada joven mujer de largos cabellos verde jade mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Larcade...!- Nombraba Ajeel con enfurecer desde el trono donde era obligado a estar sentado.

-¡D-Demonios, e-es mi deber proteger a la familia real...! ¡Debo moverme! ¡Muévete! -Pensaba un profundamente frustrado Arcadios mientras temblaba al tratar de deshacer la arrodillada posición de su cuerpo.

-Cielos, cielos. Son gente que no aprende...- Comento un calmado Larcade para después volver a apuntar su único ojo a las pantallas en los aires y pensar -...Pero, espero que con el poder que acaban y van a obtener más adelante, esos dragones de la antigüedad sean capaces de deshacerse de esos mocosos. Admito que ellos son un cálculo que no tome en cuenta. Pensar que a pesar del estado en que terminaron debido a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, no solo derrotaron a Omar, sino hasta a Alesha quién hasta yo llegue a pensar que era invencible debido a su maldición. Bueno...En el caso de que logren derrotar a Amaia, Arioc e incluso hasta Devlin, siempre me quedara mi plan B. Aunque no logre causar la guerra entre Fiore y Alvarez, sin duda alguna los haré pagar por haber ido contra mi padre y convertido en algo horripilante la joya que era su Imperio Alvarez. Enviare sus almas pecadoras al infierno-

-Hmm...Aunque parece que aún no obtienen todo su poder de vuelta, esos siguen siendo dragones. Verdaderos dragones. ¿Los mocosos podrán con ellos?- Pensó Gajeel tanto seria como preocupadamente desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Fairy Tail.

-Ryos...- Nombraba una preocupada Levy.

-Sonia...- Pensaba Elfman tan preocupado como Evergreen.

-Raine...- Pensaron al unísono tanto Gray como Juvia.

-Lisa...- Nombro un tanto serio como preocupado Sting desde ancho balcón de espectadores de Sabertooth donde era mágicamente obligado a estar.

-Sorano...- Pensó un preocupado Rogue al igual que Yukino.

-Mervin...- Nombraba Minerva con preocupación.

-Leo...Ur...- Pensó preocupadamente Lyon desde el ancho balcón de espectadores de Lamia Scale.

-Jade...- Nombraba una preocupada Hisui entre lágrimas.

-¡Maldición, maldición...!- Pensaba Arcadios durante su fallido intento de moverse -¡...No puedo ni ponerme de pie...! ¡Que vergüenza...! ¡Por favor...Por favor, cumplan el que debería ser mi deber! ¡Protejan al príncipe, jóvenes!-

Una vez más dejando momentáneamente de lado a aquellas personas que estaban en el interior de ese descomunal coliseo de concreto encima de las montañas al oeste de Crocus, vamos a centrarnos en una escena llevada a cabo en una dañada calle en aquel mismo lado de la ciudad encerrada en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo nombrada como "Punto de Desaparición".

Una escena basada en como un enorme dragón de putrefacta piel escamosa de color jade, un descomunal dragón de piel adamantino e un gigantesco dragón de piel formada como de rocas usaban sus cabezas y patas para golpear una y otra vez unas grandes murallas hechas de un sumamente duro y gélido hielo con tal de tratar de atravesar estás.

Unas creaciones de hielo que en su otro extremo poseían posicionados a unos tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, tres jóvenes magos de Sabertooth y tres jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale que continuaban mostrando un amplio sorprender ante como una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico les había dicho que el pequeño niño como de diez años ahí presente era el hijo de la reina del Reino de Fiore.

-¡¿El príncipe?!- Decían con un ancho asombrar nueve de los diez jóvenes magos presentes en esa escena.

-¡¿Jade E. Fiore?! ¡¿El hijo de la reina?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reacciono Sherin con gran sorprender.

-Sí...- Hablaba Sophia -...Lo he visto tanto en fotos como rodando por el Castillo Mercurius cuando hay reuniones entre el Consejo Mágico y la reina. Usted es Jade-sama, ¿No es así?-

-¿Eh?...S-Sí. Soy Jade. Es un gusto- Contesto con ligera timidez el pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos de precioso color verde oscuro.

-Oh, parece un niño bastante educado- Comentaba Ur con un leve sonreír.

-¿Y? ¿Que hace un niño importante y riquillo como él caminando solo por estás calles? ¿No debería tener guardias o algo así? O mejor, ¿No debería estar resguardado en el castillo?- Preguntaba un serio Ryos.

-Eh...Es que...- Hablaba Jade timidamente -...Los guardias que había en el castillo salieron a las calles para ayudar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Me dijeron que me quedara en mi habitación, pero escuchar tantos gritos y explosiones mientras estaba solo me dio mucho miedo. Quise ir al estadio para buscar a mi madre, pero antes de darme cuenta estaba perdido...-

-Oye, oye, ¿En serio? Aún no eres un hombre del todo, así que deberías hacerles caso a tus mayores- Decía una tranquila Sonia.

-Educado, pero no muy obediente, ¿eh?- Comento Leo calmadamente.

-Bueno, sea quién sea, mi idea de antes no cambia. Que vaya a esconderse en un lugar lejos de aquí- Dijo seriamente el joven Redfox.

-Y yo dije que no pienso dejarlo solo- Respondió una seria joven Venom.

-Entonces... -Hablo un serio joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHH!-

Habiéndole dado liberar a aquel último monstruoso gruñir que hacía vibrar los aires con su suma potencia; "El Dragón de Jade", "El Dragón de Adamantino" y "El Dragón de Rocas" no solamente interrumpieron el hablar de un joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación, sino que habían convertido en una incontable cantidad de escombros a todo el hielo azulado que conformaba tanto a una muralla de cuadrada forma y a un muro con parecer al caparazón de una tortuga. Un hecho que provoco la invocación de un repentino y amplio sorprender en unos jóvenes magos.

-¡...!- Reacciono Jade con sumo temer.

-¡Las creaciones de Raine y Leo-kun...!- Decía con sorprender la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¡Sorano-chan!- Nombraba una seria Lisa mientras corría rápidamente en dirección a sus enemigos al mismo tiempo de apretar fuertemente su puño derecho -**¡Hakuryu no...!**-

-¡Sí, Lisa-chan! ¡Yo te sigo!- Sorano repetía las mismas acciones de la joven con quién compartía el apodo de "Las Hermanas Dragones" -**¡Eiryu no...!**-

-¡Yo también ayudare! ¡Quédese quieto, Jade-sama! -Sophia también empezó un veloz correr en dirección a unos tres dragones zombis mientras apretaba su puño derecho -**¡Dokuryu no...!**-

**-¡...TEKKEN!- **

"Puño de Hierro del Dragón Blanco", "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de las Sombras" y "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Veneno". Gritando simultánea y ferozmente el nombre de sus hechizos al mismo tiempo de haberse posicionado a la altura de las cabezas de sus enemigos con un saltar potenciado por un rápido correr; la joven Eucliffe impacto con suma fuerza su puño derecho encerrado en una esfera de brillante luz blanca en la frente del "Dragón de Adamantino", la joven Aguria-Cheney clavaba potentemente su puño derecho rodeado por una densa capa de sombras en la frente del "Dragón de Jade", y la joven Venom dio un golpe de gran poderío con su puño derecho revestido en unas toxicas llamas morado-rojizo en la frente del "Dragón de Rocas".

Y recibiendo en tiempo unísono los poderosos ataques de unas tres jóvenes Dragon Slayers de la Cuarta Generación; un trio de dragonescos muertos vivientes no solo vio detenido su avanzar hacia sus enemigos, sino que salieron empujados con una notable fuerza en dirección hacia atrás. Un hecho que aparte de decorar con contentar los rostros de unos jóvenes magos, cambio el temor de un pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos jade por un amplio asombro.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso les enseñara a quedarse en el infierno de donde salieron, lagartijas!- Exclamaba una sonriente Lisa mientras aterrizaba perfectamente de pie en tierra al igual que dos de sus aliadas.

-Aunque sean cadáveres, parece que nuestra magia asesina de dragones sigue siendo bastante efectiva en ellos- Comento Sorano con un leve sonreír.

-Sí- Apoyaba una seria Sophia.

-¡S-Son increíbles! ¡Como pensaba, verlos en persona es mejor que a través de las pantallas...!- Decía un impresionado y sonriente Jade.

-Oye, mocoso... -Hablaba Ryos- ...Esto no es un espectáculo como en los Grandes Juegos Mágico. Huye de aquí de una vez. Sophia, sí no quiere dejarlo solo, vete con él. De hecho, aprovecha y avanza al Domus Flau. Será algo más duro encargarse de estás cosas con uno menos, pero sin duda lo haremos. Te alcanzaremos más tarde-

-Entendido. Lo lamento, chicos, pero es mi trabajo... -Hablo la joven Venom- ...Bien, Jade-sama, vamos. Yo lo protegeré y llevaré a dónde está su madre...-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaban los jóvenes magos con un serio sorprender.

En cuanto en los aires resonó un gruñir no tan potente como el de unos ciertos dragones zombis pero sí igual de bestiales; tanto un grupo de diez jóvenes magos como un pequeño joven perteneciente a la realeza del Reino de Fiore pasaron a voltear sus miradas en la dirección a donde pareció provenir esté e acabaron observando como en el costado contrario en donde estaban sus enemigos en esa dañada ruta se encontraban una incontable cantidad de unos ciertos seres.

En otras palabras; en aquella calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus, en el lado contrario a donde estaban unos dragones zombis; hicieron aparición con un lento caminar un vasto número de humanoides seres tanto masculinos como femeninos, con una putrefacta piel verdosa, sucias y rotas ropas, algunos con unos cuerpos fornidos e otros flacos, unos con cabello e otros con solamente unos pocos mechones o calvos, algunos con dos ojos blancos e otros con tan solo uno. Es decir, zombis humanos.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Gritaban bestialmente los humanoides muertos vivientes en un lado de esa calle y que se acercaban a un grupo de jóvenes magos.

-¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Les llegaron refuerzos a esas lagartijas...!- Comentaba una molesta Lisa.

-¿Crees poder tratar con todas esas cosas tú sola, Sophia?- Preguntó un serio Ryos.

-Sí, sí me pongo seria, no tardare mucho más de unos segundos. Aunque yo quería ahorrar energías para lidiar con el que tiene atrapados a todos dentro del Domus Flau. Ya que- Contesto Sophia seriamente mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-No...Espera. Algo raro está pasando- Mencionaba un serio Mervin.

-¿Hm?- Mostraban ligero confundir los jóvenes magos.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Liberando otros potentes alaridos dignos de una alguna bestia poco intelectual pero de suma ferocidad; los putrefactos seres humanoides presentes en aquella destruida ruta enseñaron como se rodeaban de pies a cabeza con una densa aura de profundo color morado oscuro. E estando rodeados por aquella oscura aura; el hecho de como los zombis flacos sufrieron un vasto aumento en musculatura y como los zombis tanto casi calvos como totalmente calvos vieron notablemente aumentado su cuero cabelludo era lo de menos.

Se pudo apreciar como los tanto masculinos como femeninos humanoides seres de piel putrefacta no solo vieron la mayor parte de las bastante sucias y rotas ropas que vestían sus fornidos cuerpos remplazadas de una mágica manera por los guantes, botas, torso y cascos de una armadura medieval de un acero no muy reluciente pero tampoco totalmente oxidado; sino que en sus manos hacían aparición tanto escudos de madera o hierro así como armas viejas pero todavía útiles como espadas, lanzas, hachas, martillos, entre otras.

Sin mencionar que los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, los tres jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, los tres jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, y la joven empleada del Consejo Mágico presentes en esa destruida calle pudieron sentir a la perfección como aquellos musculosos e armados zombis humanoides a unos cuantos metros de sus posiciones demostraban una débil pero aún así notable cantidad de aquella energía que era necesaria para activar la magia.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban furiosamente unos zombis humanos mientras alzaban altamente las armas en sus manos.

-¡...!- Reaccionaban los jóvenes magos con un sumo shock.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios?! ¡Se hicieron más musculosos de repente!- Exclamaba una sorprendida Lisa.

-¡Sus músculos son lo de menos! ¡¿Es que no ves como ahora tienen armaduras y armas?! ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! ¡¿Usan Re-Equipar?!- Preguntaba una asombrada Sherin.

-Y ahora también tienen poder mágico al igual que esos dragones...- Dijo un tanto serio como sorprendido Mervin.

-¡Ryos, explicación!- Exclamo Sonia con sumo intrigar.

-Hmm...- Hablo Ryos -...Parece que al igual que esas lagartijas, estos tipos desagradables aún no se habían restaurado por completo. Y sobre las armaduras y las armas...Yo recuerdo que leí que los necromancer de un alto nivel no solamente pueden controlar y restaurar cadáveres, sino que hasta pueden devolverlos al exacto mismo estado en el que estaban antes de morir. Esto no solo se refiere al estado de su cuerpo, sino también a lo que poseían al perecer. En otras palabras; sí estos tipos tenían esas armaduras y armas al morir, incluso sí estás se oxidaron y pudrieron hasta desaparecer, el poder del bastardo que los controla es capaz de devorvérselas-

-Rayos...Que magia más más problemática- Comentaba Leo con ligero molestar.

-Bueno, aunque en los libros que leí, la describían como una maldición- Decía un tranquilo joven Redfox.

-¿Eh? ¿Una maldición? ¿Cómo la que usa Serena-san?...Hmm...Tal vez...- Pensó Raine con intrigar.

-Sí su habilidad de regeneración también sufrió un aumento de poder...Oye, sobre lo que dije antes de poder encargarme de todos en unos segundos...- Hablo una seria Sophia.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé... -Hablaba un joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros- ...Es obvio que ahora no podrás atravesar a esos bastardos tan fácilmente como creías. Ah...Ya que. Dije que sería difícil, pero no imposible. ¡Escuchen, todos! ¡La misión de esté nuevo equipo de magos es tanto deshacernos de los asquerosos obstáculos que se interponen en nuestro camino al Domus Flau así como proteger al maldito mocoso de la realeza que está aquí! ¡Quién flojee o no sobreviva, yo lo matare, ¿Entendido?!-

-No me opongo a formar equipo, ¿Pero quién rayos te nombro líder?- Preguntaba el joven Orland seriamente.

-Vamos, vamos, Mervin-sama, lo importante aquí es que todos salgamos bien de está situación- Dijo Sorano con un leve sonreír.

-¡Y tú, mocoso!- Exclamo un joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Jade con ligero sorprender y temer.

-¡Ten en cuenta que estos guardias no te saldrán gratis! ¡Nos deberás un gran favor! ¡Veamos...Sí, le pedirás a tú mama que cancele todas las deudas de Fairy Tail, ¿Qué tal?!- Comento Ryos sonrientemente.

-¡Eres un hombre demasiado suave, Ryos! ¡Lo justo sería que cancele todas las deudas del gremio durante los siguiente 10 años!- Comentaba la joven Strauss con un amplio sonreír.

-¿Qué rayos...? Antes querían que Jade-sama se fuera y ahora quieren sacarle provecho a la situación...- Decía la joven Venom con leve molestar.

-¡Gee hee!- Respondieron tanto Ryos como Sonia con un peculiar reír.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban bestial y fuertemente tanto los dragonescos como los humanoides muertos vivientes que se acercaban a unos jóvenes magos desde ambos extremos de esa calle.

-¡Aquí vienen!- Informo una seria joven Eucliffe.

-¡Pues aquí vamos de nuevo...!- Hablo Mervin -**¡...Territory!**-

En cuanto aquel joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo exclamo esa última palabra por segunda vez durante el curso de esa batalla; tanto él como las otras dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth y tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, tres jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico y el pequeño joven que era el príncipe del Reino de Fiore una vez más se vieron mágicamente desaparecidos de la posición que ocupaban en aquella destruida calle y en estás luego aparecieron de la misma manera un montón de escombros pertenecientes a unos destruidos edificios.

Unos escombros que no tardaron mucho en convertirse en montones de polvo al verse aplastados por el chocar entre una incontable cantidad de zombis humanoide vestidos con viejas armaduras de hierro e armas en manos y "El Dragón de Jade", "El Dragón de Rocas" e "El Dragón de Adamantino", el cual se dio a cabo debido a que ambos grupos se dirigieron al mismo punto desde unos distintos lados. Todo mientras que unos jóvenes magos fueron tele-transportados a unos cuantos metros detrás de aquellos dragonescos muertos vivientes antes mencionados.

Y tras haber obtenido sus nuevas posiciones, con sus filosas miradas apuntadas a unos putrefactos seres tanto humanoides como no humanoides, un joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros e una joven de cortos y puntiagudos cabellos morado-rojizo se posicionaban uno al lado del otro al mismo tiempo en que afirmaban el pisar de sus embotados pies sobre unos suelos de concreto y con un poderoso inhalar llenaban sus mejillas con unas grandes cantidades de aire.

**-¡Tetsuryu no...!- **

**-¡Dokuryu no...!- **

**-¡...Hoko!- **

"Rugido del Dragón de Hierro" y "Rugido del Dragón de Veneno". Liberando en tiempo simultáneo los nombres de sus hechizos junto con unos alaridos iguales a los de unas bestias, el joven Redfox disparo con sumo poderío de su boca un horizontal y enorme tornado que giraba frenéticamente e estaba formado por nada más que por unos filosos pedazos de hierro al mismo tiempo en que la joven Venom disparaba potentemente desde su boca una gran ráfaga de venenosas llamas morado-rojizo.

Aquellos dos fuertes hechizos de magia asesina de dragones volaban con una suma potencia por los aires, uno al lado del otro e en la misma dirección y todo para impactar con en las desprotegidas espaldas de un enorme dragón de escamosa piel color jade, un gran dragón de piel adamantino y un descomunal dragón con una piel formada como de rocas con tal poderío que tanto estos como los humanoides zombis en sus cercanías se vieron rodeados en una vastas cantidades de denso humo negro. Y tras esa escena...-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHH!-

Esté monstruoso y potente gruñir no pertenecía ni a los dragonescos humanoides muertos vivientes que habían sido golpeados por los rugidos de un joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación y una joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación, sino a aquel gigantesco y musculoso dragón de putrefacta piel escamosa tanto negra como roja que no solo por fin se había levantado del lugar donde había caído, sino que además se había posicionado altamente en los aires con el agitar de aquellas alas que eran sus extremidades superiores y al mismo tiempo en que una notable cantidad de energía se concentraba en el interior de su abierta boca.

-¡Los haré cenizas, humanos!- Gritaba "El Dragón Murciélago" mientras acumulaba energía blanquecina en su boca.

-¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! ¡Da miedo...!- Comento un asustado Jade.

-¡Maldición, otra vez esa lagartija voladora...!- Dijo una frustrada Sonia.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Mi "Bastón del Dragón de Hierro" no lo alcanzara a esa altura antes de que libere su rugido...!- Decía un tanto serio como preocupado Ryos.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Déjale esto a mi velocidad sónica y a mí...!- Hablo Sherin con un leve sonreír -**¡...Otojin no Hado!**-

"Onda del Dios del Sonido". Tras haber dicho esas palabras con una ligera pero notable sonrisa en su rostro, la joven Akatsuki empezó un increíblemente rápido ascender por los aires gracias a un salto no solamente propulsado por sus piernas, sino también por unas ondas sonoras que salieron disparadas de las suelas de sus enzapatados pies y eran tan poderosas que provocaron un pequeño pero notable vibrar en los suelos de concreto por donde se extendieron.

Y viajando por los aires con aquella sónica rapidez; una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo, en tan solo una fracción de nanosegundo, se posiciono justo en frente de la cabeza de un enorme y musculoso dragón de putrefacta piel escamosa tanto negra como roja que poseía una alta posición gracias al volar que le daban esas alas que eran también sus brazos y que reunía en el interior de su boca una vasta cantidad de energía mágica.

-¡Hola!- Decía Sherin con un amigable sonreír.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Contestaba "El Dragón Murciélago" con un monstruoso gritar e apunto de liberar un mágico rugido.

-¡No, no lo harás...!- Hablaba una ligeramente sonriente joven Akatsuki -**¡...Otojin no Mae!**-

"Baile del Dios del Sonido". Haciendo que desde la planta de sus pies vestidos tanto con unos zapatos deportivos de color negro y rosado como con medias blancas salieran disparadas constantemente unas poderosas ondas sónicas después de que ella pronunciara esas palabras, una joven God Slayer del Sonido pasó a saltar con una suma velocidad tanto en diferentes áreas en los aires alrededor del "Dragón Murciélago" así como en varias partes del enorme y musculoso cuerpo de putrefacta piel escamosa de esté.

Y con el exterior de su cabeza, torso e extremidades siendo azotado por los numerosos saltos sónicos de una cierta joven maga de Lamia Scale mientras el interior de su gigantesco y fornido ser era invadido por las profundamente fuertes vibraciones que estos emitían, aquel dragonesco muerto viviente con alas iguales a las de un murciélago no pudo evitar hacer desaparecer aquella energía que se acumulaba dentro de sus largas y colmilludas mandíbulas.

-¡Humana ruidosa...!- Gritaba iracundamente "El Dragón Murciélago" durante el atacar de su enemigo y el vibrar de su persona.

-Vaya... -Hablaba tranquilamente sonriente Sherin durante su mover sonido- ...Que comentario tan poco amoroso. Como idol, que me llamen ruidosa realmente me duele. Entonces, sí no te gusto mi danza, probemos esto...-

En tan solo una fracción de nanosegundo gracias a aquella monstruosa velocidad suya; la joven hija de Ren y Sherry Akatsuki se detuvo de azotar el cuerpo de un dragonesco muerto viviente con una incontable cantidad de saltos sonoros e inmediatamente después hizo uso de las ondas sónicas disparadas de las suelas de sus enzapatados pies para elevarse varios metros y metros de altura en los aires justamente encima de esté, quién veía sus movimientos entumecidos ante las vibraciones que todavía le recorrían.

Y tras haberse posicionado a una altura cercana a ese anochecido e estrellado cielo que conformaba la dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo que encerraba a la Ciudad de Crocus; aquella joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo le daba la vuelta a su cuerpo para instantáneamente luego liberar otra onda sónica de la planta de sus extremidades inferiores e empezar un descender en dirección al "Dragón Murciélago" con tal potencia que una visible onda de choque se extendió a la redonda de su punto de salida.

**-¡Otojin no Otoshi!-**

"Caída del Dios del Sonido". En el siguiente segundo luego de que una levemente sonriente Sherin Akatsuki exclamo esas palabras; está terminó clavando la suela de su enzapatado pie derecho en toda la cima de la cabeza de un dragonesco muerto viviente con una putrefacta piel escamosa tanto negra como roja para así transmitirle al enorme y musculoso cuerpo de esté tanto la fuerza de su potente caída por los aires así como unas ondas sónicas de amplio poderío.

Tras tales acciones de su enemiga, después de que en los aires resonara el sonido de huesos triturándose y que una monstruosa vibración pasara desde su cabeza a hasta su cola, "El Dragón Murciélago" pasó a caer con un amplia potencia desde su alta posición en los aires en dirección a una destruida calle al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente". Más específicamente hablando; hacia el área que ocupaban unos ciertos jóvenes magos de distintos gremios.

-I-Increíble...Y ni siquiera es una Dragon Slayer...- Comento una sorprendida Raine.

-Como se esperaba de Sherin-san. Es sorprendente- Dijo Leo con una leve sonrisa.

-Admito que lo hizo bien, pero sí se dieron cuenta que esa cosa asquerosa está cayendo en dirección a nosotros, ¿Verdad?- Decía Ur con ligero preocupar.

-¡Por mí está bien...!- Hablo un serio y feroz Ryos mientras pegaba las palmas de sus manos -**¡...Gouma...!**-

En las siguientes fracciones de segundo se pudo apreciar como, mientras él alzaba sus fornidos brazos por encima de su cabeza, las pegadas manos de un joven de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros se cubrieron por una luminosa energía blanca que iba creciendo cada vez más y más al mismo tiempo de adoptar una figura tanto larga como alta.

Una luz blanca que luego se disipo para así enseñar como las pegadas manos de un joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación se habían convertido de una total manera en una ancha, plana, filosa y sumamente larga espada que estaba formada por nada más ni nada menos que por un reluciente hierro.

**-¡...Tetsujinken!- **

"Karma Demoníaco: Espada del Dios del Hierro". Gritando con una gran ferocidad esas palabras en cuanto "El Dragón Murciélago" solo estaba a unos pocos metros de caer sobre la posición que ocupaban sus aliados y él en esa dañada ruta, el joven Redfox balanceo con un amplio poderío esa enorme e afilada estructura de hierro que eran sus manos para que uno de los lados de está terminara golpeando el costado derecho del musculoso torso de aquel dragonesco muerto viviente.

Fue un poderoso impacto que no solamente empujo a una de las descomunales criaturas reanimadas y restauradas por los poderes de un cierto necromancer para que acabara cayendo destructivamente sobre unos edificios de concreto en el lado izquierdo de aquella dañada calle en lugar del área que ocupaban unos jóvenes magos en está, sino que implemento en está un brutal corte que la separo por completo de todo lo que había de su cintura para abajo.

-¡Toma eso, maldito lagarto súper desarrollado!- Grito Ryos furiosamente mientras sus manos volvían a la normalidad.

-¡L-Lo corto a la mitad...!- Comento Ur con impresión.

-¡Nada mal, Ryos!- Dijo Lisa con un gran sonreír.

-¡Pero...!- Informaba un serio Leo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Liberando otro monstruoso gruñir, a pesar de haberse visto separado de tanto sus piernas como su entrepierna y cola por un amplio corte que enseñaba el putrefacto interior de su torso, "El Dragón Murciélago" se elevó de una ligera manera en los aires gracias al agitar de las enormes alas que eran sus extremidades superiores al mismo tiempo en que una blanca energía mágica volvía a reunirse en el interior de su boca.

-¡Malditos humanos...!- Grito un iracundo "Dragón Murciélago" mientras preparaba su rugido mágico.

-A pesar de haberse visto separado en dos...Estos zombis...- Comento Mervin con molestar.

-¡Está vez déjenle esto a esté gran hombre...!- Hablaba una seria Sonia mientras corría -**¡...Beast Soul...!**-

Durante su hablar, aquella joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo no solo dio un potente salto propulsado por un rápido correr en dirección a la aérea posición de una descomunal criatura con una putrefacta piel escamosa de color tanto negro como rojo, sino que se rodeó de pies a cabeza con una brillante luz blanca que desapareció tan instantáneamente como apareció...

**-¡...Kraken!- **

"Alma de Bestia: Kraken". Tras haber pronunciado aquellas palabras; la joven Strauss mostró como su piel había cambiado su color caucásico por un profundo color blanco, como sus vestimentas habían sido cambiadas por nada más que por unos pedazos de tela verde alrededor de su busto e entrepierna, y como sus extremidades tanto superiores como inferiores se habían transformado en un total de diez gigantescos y fornidos tentáculos de blanco color.

Tentáculos que la joven hija de Elfman y Evergreen Strauss controlo a la perfección para, después de haberse visto montada sobre la cabeza de esté, rodear e estrujar con una suma fuerza tanto las alas de murciélago como las largas mandíbulas de su enemigo. Un hecho que por ende obligo al "Dragón Murciélago" tanto a una vez más caer desde la posición en los aires que le había dado su volar a unos edificios de esa calle así como a hacer desaparecer la energía que se reunía en su boca.

-¡Hm! ¡Hm! ¡Hm!- Era el único sonido que lograba emitir "El Dragón Murciélago" mientras se agitaba salvajemente con tal de liberar sus alas y mandíbulas de los tentáculos que les estrujaban.

-¡No te dejare ir!- Exclamaba una seria Sonia mientras centraba sus fuerzas en sus nuevas extremidades.

-Oh, muy bien hecho. Aunque es una apariencia un poco desagradable...- Dijo una tranquilamente sonriente Sherin tras por fin aterrizar en los suelos de esa calle desde esa altura en los aires en que la habían posicionado sus saltos sónicos.

-¡¿Cómo que desagradable, maldita?! ¡Cuida tus palabras! ¡Seré un hombre, pero también tengo sentimientos!- Grito una enojada joven Strauss sin que sus tentáculos soltaran a su enemigo.

-¿Hombre? ¿No es una mujer?- Preguntó Mervin con leve intrigar.

-Es una mujer- Contestaba Sorano con un ligero sonreír.

-Es solamente un hábito de mi prima. Ignórala- Decía una tranquilamente sonriente Lisa.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-

Dirigiendo sus miradas en la dirección de donde provino aquel reciente monstruoso gruñir; unos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico y un pequeño joven perteneciente a la realeza del Reino de Fiore vieron como hacia ellos se dirigían, finalmente saliendo de la enorme y densa nube de humo negro que causaron el "Rugido del Dragón de Hierro" y el "Rugido del Dragón de Veneno" con un frenético correr por unos dañados pero aun así firmes suelos de concreto, un incontable número de humanoides zombis vestidos con oxidadas armaduras y con armas en manos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban ferozmente aquellos humanoides muertos vivientes mientras alzaban las cortantes armas viejas que sostenían sus manos e iban con notable velocidad hacia sus enemigos.

-Rayos, estás cosas no nos dejan relajar ni por un segundo- Comento un serio Mervin.

Después de que ambas manos del joven Orland se rodearan en un aura mágica de un color arcoíris, se pudo apreciar como un amplia cantidad de aquellos humanoides muertos vivientes que se dirigían tanto a él como a sus aliados pasaron a flotar a una mediana altura en los aires al verse encerrados en el interior de nada más ni nada menos que en unas esferas formadas por una energía arcoíris y que demostraban un lento girar en espiral.

Hablando de manera más específica; cada una de un total de diez esferas de una sólida energía arcoíris tenían encerrados en su interior a por lo menos veintes de esos humanoides seres tanto masculinos como femeninos, de putrefacta piel, de una musculosa figura, vestidos con unas viejas pero todavía funcionales armaduras de hierro, y que tenían distintas tipos de armas en sus manos.

**-¡Ih Ragdo!- **

En cuanto el joven hijo adoptivo de Minerva Orland pronuncio con un tanto serio como feroz tono esas palabras de un extraño dialecto al mismo tiempo de convertir sus abiertas manos en unas apretados puños, un vasto número de zombis humanos vieron sus cuerpos completamente despedazados debido a que esas esferas de energía arcoíris que les encerraban se transformaron en unas explosiones de tal poderío que sus ondas de choque no solo agitaban las cabelleras y vestimentas de los jóvenes magos en sus cercanías, sino que también aumentaban las grietas en los suelos e edificios que conformaban esa calle.

Pero a pesar de las acciones de un joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo e unos ojos verdosos, a esté y a los otros jóvenes magos presentes en esa calle al oeste de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" se les seguían acercando con veloz correr una incontable cantidad de humanoides muertos vivientes.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Continuaban unos zombis humanoides liberando unos feroces alaridos mientras corrían hacia sus enemigos.

-No parece que su número disminuya en lo más mínimo...Maldición...- Decía Mervin con enojar.

-Supongo que ahora me toca intentar a mí... -Hablaba Ur mientras extendía su mano derecha en dirección a sus enemigos -**¡...Flash Foward!**-

Habiendo dicho ese par de palabras con cierto alzar en su serio tono, la joven Vastia provoco de un mágico modo que un vasto número de orbes de cristal de mediano tamaño aparecieran flotando en los aires alrededor del área donde se encontraban una notable cantidad de zombis humanos para que luego estás salieran disparadas hacia estos como sí de misiles se trataran.

Y con aquellos medianos orbes de duro cristal que recibían el nombre de "Instante Lejano" dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una suma velocidad y desde derecha a izquierda, izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa; un gran número de humanoides muertos vivientes vieron al principio varias partes de sus putrefactos cuerpos atravesados para eventualmente ver estos despedazados de una completa manera.

Pero al igual que con el "Ih Ragdo" de un joven mago de Sabertooth, sin importar cuantos humanoides seres de putrefacta piel y vestidos con oxidadas armaduras destruyera el hechizo de "Arca del Tiempo" de una joven maga de Lamia Scale que también podía usar "Magia Sensorial", el vasto número de estos que se dirigían tanto a unos jóvenes magos de distintas afiliaciones como al pequeño joven que era el príncipe del Reino de Fiore no parecía disminuir.

-Esto es malo...A este paso, se acabara primero mi poder mágico antes del número de estos tipos desagradables- Pensaba Ur con preocupar.

-¡Oye, miren a su alrededor!- Grito Sonia seriamente.

-¡...!- Reaccionaban los demás jóvenes con sorprender.

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHH!-

Habiendo escuchado tanto el gritar de una joven que continuaba usando una gran fuerza y los tentáculos que le proporcionaba aquel hechizo de Take Over suyo para sujetar las mandíbulas e extremidades superiores de un dragonesco muerto viviente que había sido cortado en dos por una cierta arte secreta de Dragon Slayer así como unos monstruosos gritos de increíble potencia; dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, tres jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale, tres jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico y el pequeño joven hijo de Hisui E. Fiore vieron como se les habían acercado notablemente desde unos distintos lados unos móviles cadáveres pertenecientes a ese cementerio debajo del Domus Flau.

Hablando más específicamente, mientras un descomunal dragón de putrefacta piel escamosa de color jade pasaba por encima de los edificios al lado izquierdo del área que ocupaban un grupo de jóvenes magos e un enorme dragón con piel formada como de rocas pasaba por encima de los edificios en el lado derecho de esa misma, un gigantesco dragón de piel adamantino se acercó a ese mismo lugar desde el lado contrario por donde veían unos humanoides zombis que seguían siendo despedazados por un amplio número de orbes de cristal que se movían con una suma fuerza y velocidad e omnidireccionalmente.

-¡Son nuestros, humanos! ¡No tienen escapatoria!- Grito "El Dragón de Rocas" con furia mientras abría su boca e empezaba a reunir energía mágica en está.

-¡Es su fin!- Exclamaba iracundamente "El Dragón de Jade" con energía mágica también reuniéndose en su abierta boca.

-¡Mueran!- Gritaba furiosamente "El Dragón de Adamantino" también viendo energía mágica concentrada en el interior de sus bien abiertas mandíbulas.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡Están demasiado cerca...!- Exclamaba una sorprendida Lisa.

-¡¿Usaron a los zombis humanos cómo distracción mientras se acercaban y posicionaban a nuestro alrededor?!- Pensó Sophia con un sumo sorprender.

-¡Creer que lograron pensar en tal estrategia con esos putrefactos cerebros suyos...! -Pensaba un tanto serio como asombrado y preocupado Leo.

-¡Esto es malo...! ¡No hay tiempo para lanzar un buen contraataque...! ¡Sus rugidos nos darán! ¡Maldición!- Pensó Ryos seria, sorprendida y preocupadamente.

-¡Rayos...! ¡Es todo o nada, ¿Eh?...! ¡Sonia, suelta a ese dragón!- Grito Ur seriamente.

-¡...!- Se mostró Sonia con sorprender mientras relajaba los tentáculos que eran tanto sus manos como sus piernas y luego se alejó de un salto del "Dragón Murciélago".

-¡Bien...!- Una tanto seria como nerviosa joven Vastia extendía sus brazos hacía sus respectivos lados -¡...Es hora de que saboreen un instante eterno, lagartijas! ¡Quédense quietos como los cadáveres que son, dragones del pasado! **¡Chrono Prison!**-

"Prisión Crono". Instantáneamente después de que una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos pocos mechones blancos en su frente utilizara una gran fuerza por parte de su garganta y pulmones para exclamar esas palabras en las pocas fracciones de nanosegundo que faltaban para que unos tres dragones zombis liberaran de sus bocas unas poderosas ráfagas de energía en dirección a ella y a sus aliados, se pudo notar como todo el cuerpo de está se rodeó de una densa aura de energía azul oscuro.

Una aura que luego pasó a liberar una clase de visible onda que se extendió e extendió varios metros a la redonda de la joven hija de Lyon y Meredy Vastia e incluso consiguió llegar hasta las posiciones de tanto los humanoides zombis como los dragonescos muertos vivientes presentes en esa escena, incluyendo a aquel que se vio separado por un brutal corte de todo lo que había de su cintura para abajo y que acababa de ser liberado del fuerte sujetar de los tentáculos de la joven que usaba el "Alma de Bestia: Kraken".

Y tras ser tocados por aquella onda de energía azul; se pudo apreciar con una suma claridad como una incontable cantidad de humanoides seres de putrefacta piel detuvieron su avanzar y se quedaron paralizados en una cierta posición como sí se hubieran convertido en estatuas al mismo tiempo en que un cuarteto de dragones zombis alrededor del área que ocupaban unos jóvenes magos se quedaron totalmente quietos hasta el punto de no emitir ningún sonido y ver recolección de energía en sus abiertas bocas detenidas en una cierta parte.

-Bien...Fue un éxito... - Dijo una ligeramente sonriente Ur con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué ocurrió?- Preguntaba con curiosidad un levemente temeroso Jade.

-Ninguno de los enemigos se mueve en lo más mínimo...- Decía una tranquila Sonia tras haber desactivado su magia y aterrizado de pie al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Tú hiciste esto, Ur?- Preguntó Leo con intrigar.

-Sí...- Le contestaba la joven Vastia a su hermano gemelo -...Detuve el tiempo de estás cosas. Es un nuevo hechizo de mi "Arca del Tiempo". Pensaba mostrarlo durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero Ashe me derroto antes de eso...-

-¡Es increíble, Ur-san!- Comento Raine con un amigable sonreír.

-¡Sí! ¡Es un hechizo impresionante!- Dijo Lisa sonrientemente.

-Elógienme luego. Es bastante complicado detener a un número tan grande como esté. Me quedare sin poder mágico pronto. Apúrense y derroten a todos los enemigos de una vez- Decía seriamente la joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos mechones blancos en su frente.

-Sí. Nos haremos cargo... - Hablaba Ryos mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos -... ¡Ya escucharon, ustedes! ¡Ataquen a estás cosas de manera que no puedan regenerar más esos asquerosos cuerpos suyos! ¡Pónganse serios! ¡De está manera...! **¡Modo Dokutetsuryu!**-

"Modo del Dragón de Hierro Venenoso". En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron con un serio y fuerte tono de la boca del joven Redfox; se observó como inmediatamente después todo el bien entrenado cuerpo de esté, quién recordemos que no tenía ni abrigo ni camisa debido a su batalla con cierto joven mago de Sabertooth durante el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, se vio rodeado por una densa y flameante aura de color morado-rojizo que parecía levantar, agitar y volver más puntiaguda a su larga cabellera de color negro. Y eso fue lo de menos.

En las siguientes fracciones de segundo se apreció como los filosos ojos marrones del joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox, quién mostró sus peculiarmente colmilludos dientes con un gran sonreír; adoptaron un estado blanquecino al mismo tiempo en que la piel de su torso, su extremidades superiores y rostro se cubrió completamente con unas escamas de un reluciente hierro. Hierro que, aunque poseía un color oscuro en su mayoría, había partes en las que no solo era de un color morado-rojizo, sino que también liberaba un humo del mismo color y toxica sensación.

Esa era la apariencia que mezclaba la magia de un joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación con la magia de una joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación y que había conseguido durante su feroz batallar contra uno de los miembros de Unique Oracion en el segundo arco de esté longevo relato.

-¡Gee hee!- Reía Ryos peculiarmente tras haber obtenido una nueva forma.

-¡...!- Mostraron impresionar varios jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Q-Qué le pasó a él...?! ¡S-Se ve más aterrador que antes...!...Aunque también más genial...- Decía un tanto temeroso como sorprendido Jade.

-Esa apariencia...Y esté poder mágico... ¡¿Dos atributos distintos?!- Reacciono Sherin con sorprender.

-Ah, es cierto. Se me olvido que podías hacer eso...- Dijo Sonia tranquilamente.

-Con que realmente no se enfrentó a mí con todas sus fuerzas, ¿eh?... - Pensó Mervin tanto ligeramente sorprendido como frustrado y sonriente.

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¡¿Qué parte no entendieron de que no podre retener a estás cosas desagradables por mucho?!- Comentaba una levemente enojada Ur.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento... -Hablaba una sonriente joven Strauss mientras apuntaba su mirada al "Dragón de Rocas"- ...Supongo que yo me haré cargo de esa cosa con piel de piedras. Yo también me pondré un poco más seria y lo convertiré completamente en polvo. Oye, tú, el compañero de Lisa y Sorano, ¿Crees que poder tele-transportarme al cielo? Lo más alto posible-

-¿Hm?... -Un serio joven Orland observo a quién era prima de una de sus compañeras de gremio- ... ¿Al cielo? ¿Planeas potenciar tú golpe con una caída?...Está bien. Te ayudare. Pero sí me has hecho desperdiciar poder mágico en vano, te las haré pagar, marimacha. Más te vale tener éxito-

Extendiendo su brazo derecho en la dirección en donde se encontraba una joven de unos largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo e unos ojos negros al mismo tiempo en que su mano derecha se rodeaba en una aura arcoíris, un joven de largos cabellos negros atados en forma de cola de caballo provoco que una esfera de energía arcoíris encerrara a está y luego se comprimiera con un movimiento en espiral hasta que eventualmente ambos desaparecieran de la posición que ocupaban.

Y gracias a la acción de aquel joven hijo adoptivo de Miverna Orland, la joven hija de Elfman y Evergreen Strauss acabó aparenciendo de una mágica manera en unos aires sumamente cercanos al anochecido e estrellado cielo y justamente encima de la destruida área que ocupaban unos jóvenes magos de distintas afiliaciones e unos cadáveres tanto humanoides como dragonescos que habían sido reanimados y restaurados por los poderes de un cierto necromancer.

E inmediatamente después de obtener su nueva posición, era obvio que una levemente sonriente joven usuaria de Take Over empezó a caer con una suma velocidad desde esa vasta altura en los aires hacia ningún punto más que aquella calle al oeste de la ciudad que era la capital del Reino de Fiore.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Demostrare que soy un hombre...!- Hablaba Sonia con una gran sonrisa -**¡...Evolution Soul...!**-

Diciendo con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes y un feroz tono durante su caída por los aires e en picada el nombre de aquella magia que no utilizaba desde su batalla con unos ciertos miembros de Spriggan Tail durante el tercer arco de esté longevo relato, la joven Strauss rodeo su brazo derecho en una cegadora luz blanca que desapareció de manera tan instantánea como apareció para así mostrar como está extremidad se había vuelto mucho más grande y musculosa al mismo tiempo de verse cubierta en un negro pelaje igual que el de un gorila.

Pero sufriendo una sumamente rápida evolución genética debido al poder mágico de una joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo y en medio de un agitar por las ráfagas del viento, aquel brazo de gorila veía su tamaño y musculatura aumentada de manera sumamente monstruosa al mismo tiempo en que a través de su pelaje empezaban a sobresalir unas púas de color negro y la piel de su mano obtenía un aspecto escamoso.

Y en cuanto ese veloz caer por los aires la llevo estar separada por unos pocos metros de ese descomunal dragón con una piel formada como de rocas y que continuaba totalmente paralizado por un hechizo de una cierta joven maga de Lamia Scale, esa joven maga de Fairy Tail hizo uso de una vasta fuerza para balancear en dirección a la desprotegida espalda de ese dragonesco muerto viviente aquel monstruoso brazo de primate suyo al mismo tiempo de apretar el puño de esté y pasar a gritar con una suma ferocidad...

**-¡...Demon King Gorila Arm!- **

"Alma Evolucionada: Brazo de Rey Gorila Demonio". Habiendo gritado ferozmente esas palabras; Sonia Strauss había utilizado su propia fuerza física así como la potencia que le daddo había una caída por los aires para que el sumamente gigantesco y musculoso brazo con un negro pelaje, púas e escamas se clavara en toda la espalda del ser que hemos llamado hasta ahora "Dragón de Rocas".

Fue un impacto no solamente generaba una onda de choque que por sí sola derrumababa aún más edificios de aquella ya bastante dañada calle; sino que hundía el gigantesco cuerpo de un cierto dragonesco muerto viviente hasta el punto en que, tal como había dicho una cierta joven maga de Fairy Tail, las duras rocas que le cubrían se agrietaron cada vez más y más hasta de un eventual modo verse completamente trituradas.

-¡HOMBREEEE!- Gritaba Sonia con suma ferocidad durante el impactar de su inusual brazo derecho.

-Oh- Vocalizo con impresionar y una leve sonrisa un Mervin que veía su cabellera y ropas agitadas por unas ciertas ondas de choque.

-¡Nada mal, primita...!- Hablaba una sonriente Lisa -¡...Los magos de Sabertooth no podemos quedarnos atrás! ¡Vamos, Sorano-chan! ¡Encarguemos de esa lagartija con piel verdosa!-

-¡Sí! ¡Yo te sigo, Lisa-chan!- Contesto Sorano con determinar.

Con sus filosos ojos fijadas en "El Dragón de Jade" totalmente paralizado debido a la llamada "Prisión Crono", la joven Eucliffe y la joven Aguria-Cheney se posicionaban una al lado de la otra al mismo tiempo en que afirmaban el pisar de sus embotados pies en unas dañados pero aún solidos suelos de concreto y acercaban notable pero no del todo una de sus dos manos.

E en el siguiente segundo; se notó como en la mano izquierda de una joven con unos largos cabellos rubios con unos toques puntiagudos en el frente e unos filosos ojos azul claro hizo aparición una pequeña esfera de brillante luz blanca mientras que en la mano derecha de una joven que tenía un corto cabello negro que cubría uno de sus dos ojos de color marrón profundo aparecía una esfera de oscuras sombras.

Ambas esferas de energía mágica e una al lado de la otra fueron creciendo cada vez más y más hasta que eventualmente consiguieron el tamaño que deseaban sus creadoras y luego se fusionaron para formar una reducida esfera que demostraba un girar espiral e estaba formada de tanto luz como sombra. Tras tal hecho, mientras que la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación extendía hacia adelante su brazo izquierdo y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación extendía hacia adelante su brazo derecho, las dueñas del apodo conjunto de "Las Hermanas Dragones" gritaron simultánea y ferozmente...

**-¡Seieryu Senga!-**

"Colmillo del Destello del Dragón de la Sombra Sagrada". En cuanto aquellas palabras resonaron en los aires por parte de la voz de la joven hija de Sting y Lissana Eucliffe y la voz de la joven hija de Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria-Cheney, la pequeña esfera que habían formado las magias de estás se transformó por completo en un descomunalmente gigantesco y poderoso rayo de luz y sombras. Un rayo de luz y sombras que no tardo casi nada en encerrar en su interior a todo el enorme cuerpo del "Dragón de Jade".

Y con literalmente cada parte de su ser siendo azotado por una inmensa ráfaga de una brillante luz blanca e unas sólidas sombras negras, aquel dragón de una putrefacta piel escamosa de un precioso color jade fue desintengrándose poco a poco hasta de una manera eventual cada imagen de él se desvaneció de esa escena junto con el "Unison Raid" de unas jóvenes magas de Sabertooth.

-¡Bien!- Dijeron contentamente Lisa y Sorano mientras chocaban las palmas de sus manos.

-Como se esperaba de ustedes, Lisa-san, Sorano-san... -Hablo Raine para luego apuntar su mirada hacia las dos partes del llamado "Dragón Murciélago"- ...Nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás, Leo-kun. Vamos a deshacernos juntos de las dos mitades de ese dragón alado-

-Sí, Raine-san- Contestaba un serio Leo.

-Utilicemos nuestros poderes de Devil Slayer. Sí lo que Ryos-kun es cierto y el poder que controla a esas criaturas es una maldición y no magia, la magia asesina de demonios debe ser tan efectiva en ellos como la magia asesina de dragones- Decía una seria joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Ahora que lo dice...- Dijo el joven Vastia con cierto sorprender.

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¡No crean que les dejare toda la diversión a ustedes solo porque sean pareja!- Comentaba ligeramente sonriente Sherin mientras se acercaba a dos jóvenes magos de hielo.

-¿Sherin-san?- Nombraba con ligero confundir un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

-Hmm... - Se mostró levemente disgustada una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-Sí es cierto que su magia es tan efectiva en esas cosas desagradables, déjenme que mejore su rendimiento con un amoroso sonido para sus oídos... -Hablo la joven de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojo cerezo- ...Disfruten de esto, una canción de la idol favorita de todos, Sherin Akatsuki-chan. **Otojin no Uta: Ai no Chikara**...Lalalala...-

"Canción del Dios del Sonido: Poder del Amor". Con la joven Akatsuki repitiendo una y otra vez la silaba "La" en forma de una leve e encantadora tonada después de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, unas visibles ondas sonoras de una débil fuerza se extendieron desde la boca de esta hacia las posiciones de la joven Loxar-Fullbuster y del joven Vastia.

Tras tal hecho; una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro e ojos de este mismo color y un joven de tanto cortos como desordenados cabellos blancos e unos ligeramente filosos ojos verdes se vieron sorprendidos no solo porque sus cuerpos se rodeaban repentinamente de una tenue aura mágico de color azul claro, sino también porque fueron capaces de sentir a la perfección como su poder tanto mágico como físico crecía cada vez más y más.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?...Las fuerzas de Raine están creciendo...- Dijo con sorprender en su tono la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-¿Es gracias a la canción?... ¡Es increíble, Sherin-san!- Comento un impresionado Leo.

-¡Jeje! ¡Gracias, Leo! ¡Que me halagues a mí es un placer incomparable! ¡A mí y a nadie más! ¡Solo...A...Mí...!- Respondió Sherin contentamente mientras uno de sus azules ojos veía a una cierta joven maga de Fairy Tail.

-Está tipa... -Pensó con cierto disgustar la joven Loxar-Fullbuster para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa- ...Sí, te ganaste totalmente ese halago, Sherin-san. Es un increíble hechizo. Pero por más halagos te de Leo-kun...Al final de cuentas, Raine es su novia. Su novia-

-Y tú insistes con lo de decirlo dos veces...- Hablaba la joven Akatsuki tanto con una pequeña sonrisa como con una animada vena de ira en su cabeza.

-¿Algún problema con eso, no novia de Leo-kun?- Preguntaba Raine todavía ligeramente sonriente.

-Jeje- Reían en un leve tono una joven maga de Fairy Tail y una joven maga de Lamia Scale mientras sus miradas lanzaban unas chispas que chocaban entre sí.

-¿Hm?- Se limitó un joven Vastia a mostrar una pequeña confusión.

-¡Ustedes, mi poder mágico no es infinito! ¡Dejen su discusión de rivales para más tarde y póngase a trabajar!- Gritaba una iracunda Ur.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos, Leo-kun!- Exclamo con repentina seriedad una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos azul oscuro.

-¡Entendido, Raine-san!- Contestaba seriamente un joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos blancos.

Con Leo Vastia mostrando sus marcados pectorales e abdominales al haber usado su mano derecha para quitarse en un instante su negra camisa al mismo tiempo en que Raine Loxar-Fullbuster utilizaba sus manos para quitarse tanto el gorro Cossak sobre su cabeza así como el chal sobre sus hombros, aquellos dos jóvenes usuarios de magia de creación de hielo pasaron a mostrar como sus cabelleras adoptaron una forma más puntiaguda y como la piel del lado derecho de sus cuerpos se tornó de un profundo color negro.

Y tras haber conseguido aquella apariencia que les daba su uso de magia asesina de demonios, mientras seguían rodeados por una tenue aura azulada que era el hechizo de una joven God Slayer del Sonido, la joven hija de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster formaba con un increíblemente gélido hielo y sujetaba con su mano derecha una figura larga e afilaba al mismo tiempo en que el joven hijo de Lyon y Meredy Vastia cruzaba sus fornidos en forma de "X". Todo con tal de que aquellos jóvenes magos que eran una pareja sentimental gritaran feroz, unísona y respectivamente...

**-¡Hyoma...!- **

**-¡...Zero no Tachi!- **

**-¡...Zero no Tsubasa!- **

"Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo" y "Alas del Demonio de Hielo". Mientras que la joven usuaria de magia de creación de hielo estático blandía con una gran fuerza una sumamente larga e afilada espada de un gélido material en dirección a la cabeza, torso e extremidades superiores del "Dragón Murciélago"; un joven usuario de magia de creación de hielo dinámico descruzo sus fornidos brazos para que de estos fuera disparado con sumo poderío una enorme "X" formada de una helada energía azulada en dirección a las piernas, entrepierna y cola de está misma criatura.

Y recibiendo los hechizos de unos jóvenes Devil Slayers de Hielo sin poder moverse o contraatacar al estar totalmente paralizado como una estatua debido a la llamada "Prisión Crono"; ese dragón que se había dividido en dos por culpa del llamado "Karma Demoníaco: Espada del Dios del Hierro" se vio encerrado en menos de un instante en unas monstruosamente enormes y puntiagudas montañas de un gélido hielo de distintos tonos de azul.

Unas montañas de hielo que inmediatamente después explotaron en una realmente incontable cantidad de pedazos que eran tan pequeños como copos de nieve y salieron volando en unas aleatorias direcciones. Fue un hecho que también hizo desaparecer de un completo modo cada imagen de ese dragonesco muerto viviente con una putrefacta piel escamosa de color tanto negro como rojo y que tenía sus fornidos brazos pegados a unas enormes alas iguales a las de un murciélago.

-Je- Se mostraba Leo tanto serio como contento.

-...- Raine y Sherin conectaron sus miradas para luego mostrarse unas leves sonrisas y chocar las palmas de sus manos derechas -¡Bien!-

-Supongo que también tengo que ponerme a trabajar... -Hablaba Sophia- ... ¡Yo me haré cargo de los zombis humanos! ¡Sí no tengo que preocuparme de que vayan a atacarme, puedo concentrar mi poder mágico para así lanzar mi mejor veneno! ¡Cómo comente antes, no quedaran ni sus huesos!-

Tras aquellos comentarios; una joven de cortos e un poco puntiagudo cabellos morado-rojizo provoco que, mientras sus filosos ojos verde claro mostraban tanto seriedad como una amenazante ferocidad e estaban apuntados hacia esa incontable cantidad de humanoides muertos vivientes vestidos en unas oxidadas armaduras, pasó a afirmar con bastante profundidad sus pies vestidos en unas grises botas en los fragmentados pero aún sólidas suelos de concreto debajo de ellos al mismo tiempo en que balanceo de un ligero modo su cabeza hacia atrás y recolectaba con un vasto inhalar unas incalculables cantidades de aire en su boca.

**-¡Dokuryu no Dai Hoko!-**

"Gran Rugido del Dragón de Veneno". Cuando esas palabras fueron ferozmente gritadas por la joven hija de Erik y Kinana Venom mientras pasaba a balancear hacia adelante su cabeza, ella no solo libero de su bien abierta boca un sonido parecido al alarido de alguna clase de bestia, sino que también disparada una ráfaga de venenosas llamas morado-rojizo muy diferentes a la que había mostrado antes debido a que está poseía una altura que superaba a los edificios que conformaban esa calle y lograba ocupar todo el ancho de está.

Fue una descomunal ráfaga de toxicas flamas rojizas que avanzo con una monstruosa rapidez en la dirección que le había dado la joven Dragon Slayer de Veneno de la Cuarta Generación y no tardó mucho en tragarse a unos humanoides seres de cuerpos fornidos y piel putrefacta. Un incontable número de zombis humanos que empezaron a ver derretidos tanto sus vestimentas e armas así como su desagradable carne con tal velocidad que muy pronto se observaron los viejos huesos que residían en su interior, los cuales también se derretían.

E en cuanto paso el total de cinco segundo; las inmensas cantidades de veneno capaz de asesinar dragones se deshizo para así mostrar, como no solamente habian derretido los suelos de concreto por donde había pasado, sino también como cada uno de los cadáveres humanos que habían sido reanimados y restaurados por el poder de la "Necromancia" e estaban presentes en esa calle al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus se habían derretido hasta desaparecer.

-Todo limpio, todo limpio... - Comento Sophia con un ligero sonreír.

-¡Gee hee...!-

Este peculiar reír obviamente no pertenecía nadie más que aquel joven con unos largos, levantados, puntiagudos e agitados cabellos negros, unos filosos ojos en un blanco estado, y tenía la piel de su bien entrenado cuerpo recubierta con unas escamas de hierro, que aunque eran de un oscuro color en su mayoría, había partes en las poseía un color morado-rojizo y liberaba un toxico humo de ese mismo color.

El joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro Venenoso que se había posicionado justo en frente de aquel último zombi prisionero de un cierto hechizo de la magia de nombre "Arca del Tiempo" y presente en esa área llena de destrucción. En otras palabras; ese enorme dragón posicionado en uno de los dos costados de esa calle y poseía una piel formada de al parecer un duro adamantino.

-... ¡Parece que a mí me toca darle el cierre a esté show...!- Hablaba Ryos con una gran sonrisa -... ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! ¡Tus escamas o mi hierro! ¡Comprobemos que es más duro, dragón del pasado! **¡Metsuryuu Ougi Kai...!**-

Doblando de una leve manera sus rodillas e afirmando del mismo modo el pisar de sus pies vestidos con unas botas negras, en el siguiente segundo, un joven Redfox que con su sonreír enseñaba sus inusualmente colmilludos diente terminó creando un bastante amplio cráter y un gran polvoreo con la bestial potencia de un salto que lo posiciono a una vasta altura en los aires e a unos cuantos metros encima de un cierto dragonesco muerto viviente.

E inmediatamente después de haber obtenido aquella nueva posición; ese joven mago de Fairy Tail hizo uso de una gran fuerza, velocidad e agilidad para que todo su fornido cuerpo comenzara a girar de manera que toda su imagen se transformó por completo en una clase de trompo de un color oscuro como unas ciertas escamas de hierro y que desde sus costados liberara unas toxicas llamas rojizas.

Pero al mismo tiempo en que aquel pequeño tornado que era el joven de una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra empezaba un sumamente rápido caer en diagonal desde su alta posición en los aires, se debía mencionar que la densa aura de energía azul oscuro que rodeaba de pies a cabeza a una joven de largos e ondulados cabellos rosado claro con unos pocos mechones blancos en su frente finalmente se desvaneció.

-¡Ah...!- Gimió leve pero notablemente una cansada Ur mientras caía de rodillas -...Rayos...Llegue a mi límite...-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHHH!-

Liberando de un instantáneo modo en cuanto la llamada "Prisión Crono" se deshizo un monstruoso gruñir que hacía vibrar los aires con su asombrosa potencia, gigantesco el dragón zombi con una piel como de adamantino fragmentaba aún más el terreno pavimentado de concreto de esa dañada zona con el pisar de sus enormes cuatro patas y una vez más reunía una blanquecina energía en el interior de su bien abierta boca llena de un incontable número de afilados colmillos.

-¡Humanos!- Gritaba iracundamente "El Dragón de Adamantino" a punto de liberar su mágico rugido.

-... ¡Demasiado tarde...!- Exclamaba Ryos durante su frenético girar-**¡...GOUMA: DOKUTETSU RASEN!**-

"Nueva Arte Secreta de Asesino de Dragones: Karma Demoníaco: Espiral de Hierro Venenoso". Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que pudieron sacar su garganta y pulmones para nombrar a su movimiento, Ryos Redfox utilizo el poderío de su caer por los aires y punta de aquel frenético tornado que era actualmente su persona para atravesar como un taladro tanto la energía mágica que "El Dragón de Adamantino" reunía en el interior de sus bien abiertas mandíbulas así como todo el demás colosal cuerpo de esté.

Cómo sí fuera una bala disparada por una pistola, el joven hijo de Gajeel y Levy Redfox atravesó la cabeza y torso de un descomunal cadáver perteneciente a aquel cementerio debajo de la edificación conocida como "Domus Flau" con ese tornado de hierro que era su cuerpo e eventualmente salió de esté al destruir por completo su cola y todo mientras ese intenso veneno rojizo que liberaba derritió como sí fuera acido a las partes de su enemigo que él no había logrado golpear.

Tras aquella escena, Ryos detuvo con totalidad ese frenético girar de su cuerpo y pasó a aterrizar perfectamente de pie en unos suelos de concreto al mismo tiempo en que su llamado "Modo del Dragón de Hierro Venenoso" se desactivaba. Está fue la manera en como él así como Sonia Strauss, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria-Cheney, Mervin Orland, Leo Vastia, Ur Vastia, Sherin Akatsuki y Sophia Venom se libraron de todos esos zombis que invadian una destruida calle al oeste de la ciudad dueña del apodo "La Capital Floreciente".

Fueron escenas que había visto desde su mero principio hasta su total final con unos bien abiertos ojos y desde una posición entre todos esos jóvenes magos de diferentes afiliaciones un pequeño joven de cortos y desordenados cabellos jade que pertenecía la realeza del Reino de Fiore.

-Increíble... -Hablo un impresionado Jade para después enseñar una gran sonrisa -¡...Increíble! ¡Todos ustedes son asombrosos-kabo!-

-¡¿Kabo?!- Reaccionaron todos los jóvenes magos con un amplio shock.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡...!-

Cambiando el vasto sorprender que les había causado que el pequeño joven hijo de Hisui E. Fiore dijera una peculiar oración que también decía el anfitrión de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos por unas serias miradas en cuantos sus oídos volvieron a escuchar unos bestiales alaridos y dirigiendo sus miradas en la dirección de donde provinieron estos; unos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, unos jóvenes magos de Sabertooth, unos jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale y una joven empleada del Consejo Mágico lo vieron.

Vieron como por un costado de esa sumamente destruida zona donde estaban hicieron aparición y se les acercaban con un veloz movimiento de piernas otro en verdad incontable número de tanto masculinos como femeninos humanoides seres de piel putrefacta, fornidos cuerpos, vestidos con unas armadura medievales de un acero no muy reluciente pero tampoco totalmente oxidado y que poseían en sus manos escudos de madera o hierro así como armas viejas pero todavía útiles como espadas, lanzas, hachas, martillos, entre otras.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con ferocidad los humanoides zombis que corrían hacia unos jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Ur con sumo sorprender.

-¡¿Más zombis?!- Dijo una sorprendida Lisa.

-Maldición...No tienen fin...- Decía Mervin con frustrar.

-¡Aunque los destruyamos a todos, no solo son remplazados por un número el doble de grande, sino que eventualmente se regeneran hasta del polvo...! ¡Demonios- Cometo un enojado Leo.

-Maldita sea... -Hablaba Ryos- ...Esto no tendrá fin hasta que ese maldito necromancer caiga...Vamos, que alguien acabe con el bastardo que controla estos zombis de una vez...-

_...En otro lugar..._

-Hmm...-

Aquel sonido como de un serio pensar era emitido por uno de los jóvenes de 14 años de edad que se encontraba recorriendo una vacía calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus. Y se debía mencionar que uno de estos dos pequeños jóvenes poseía un cuerpo llenó de unas pequeñas pero aún así visibles heridas y suciedad en sus vestimentas debido a ese combatir que había tenido durante la batalla real que fue el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814 contra una miembro de Golden Lion que tenía su misma edad.

Hablando de manera más específica; fue un pensativo sonido emitido por ese pequeño joven que, a pesar de su edad; poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color verde. Era alguien que también podría describirse como un perteneciente a la raza Nirvit.

Y quién corría al lado de ese pequeño que había sido introducido en el segundo arco de esté longevo relato era esa linda joven de 14 años que poseía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón; que vestía una blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha. Era la pequeña joven hija menor de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

-...No nos hemos encontrando con nadie en un rato. Ni siquiera con uno de esos tipos desagradables- Decía un serio Roku.

-Sí. Es un ambiente bastante solitario. Da el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar- Dijo Lucia seriamente.

-...- Se mantuvieron la pequeña joven Dragneel y el pequeño joven Nirvit en un serio silencio mientras corrían.

-¿Nos besamos?- Preguntaba seriamente la joven de unos cortos cabellos rubios.

-Sí... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No empieces con tus molestas bromas, maldita mocosa!- Grito con un repentino enojar y sonrojar un joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-¡Jejeje!- Reía contentamente la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales.

-Maldición, y eso que tenemos que estar concentrados para encontrar uno de esos tipos de Ouroboros lo antes posible. ¿Se puede saber que haces...? Rayos. Mejor te hubieras ido con otro- Comento con ligero irritar y pequeño sonrojar en sus mejillas un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Hm? ¿Yo? Esa es una frase extraña, Roku. Estoy muy seguro que fuiste tú quién decidió venir conmigo. Y sin siquiera pedírtelo además- Contesto con ligero tono burlón la pequeña joven hija de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

-¡N-No! ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! ¡Fue tú imaginación! ¡Cállate!- Exclamaba un nervioso pequeño joven perteneciente a la raza Nirvit.

-Ah... -Suspiraba Lucia- ...Ver tus reacciones tsundere realmente me llena de energía. Puedo sentir como se va todo el cansancio de mi batalla con Dana-

-¡No recuperes tus fuerzas de esa forma! ¡Y no me llames tsundere...! ¿Eh?- Roku cambiaba su gran enfurecer por un ligero confundir al mismo tiempo de mover de una leve manera su nariz y luego abría ampliamente sus filosos ojos cafés -¡...Al suelo!-

Pasando a usar el correr con el que avanzaba por esa calle para posicionarse de repente en frente de la pequeña joven Dragneel e inmediatamente luego balancearse sobre está, el pequeño joven Nirvit no solamente terminó provocando que tanto ella como él cayeran a unos suelos de concreto, sino que también evito que ambos pasaran al lado de un edificio de concreto que se derrumbaba de un modo realmente repentino y levanto una descomunal explosión de un polvo de profunda densidad.

Aunque siendo más específicos, mientras que una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales veía su espalda impactada con solo una pequeña dureza en unos suelos de concreto; un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación terminó cayendo, sobre todo su cara, sobre la zona pectoral de está.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntaba una ligeramente confundida y sorprendida Lucia.

-Creo que fueron esos molestos zombis- Hablo un serio Roku mientras se levantaba -Pude sentir su putrefacto olor acercándose. En cualquier caso, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí. No me hice daño. Gracias. Yo también te preguntaría sí estás bien, pero caíste sobre mi pecho, así que de seguro lo estás, ¿No? Y apuesto que con el ánimo levantado- Dijo la pequeña joven Dragneel con un leve sonreír y sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que dices? Sí era tan duro como una tabla...- Respondió con una tranquila actitud el pequeño joven Nirvit.

-¡Querrás decir "Tan suave como una almohada", ¿Verdad?!- Dijo una tanto ligeramente sonriente como amenazante Lucia mientras usaba la larga cabellera de su compañero de gremio para estrangular el cuello de esté mismo.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Lo siento, lo siento...!- Decía difícilmente un Roku faltante de aire.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué mierda tenemos aquí...?-

-¡...!- Reaccionaban unos pequeños jóvenes magos con sorprender.

Pasando de aquellas acciones antes descritas a ponerse ambos de pie al mismo tiempo de afilar sus miradas con seriedad y ponerse en guardia; tanto un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de la cola de un lobo como una pequeña joven con unos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello observaron cómo, después de que todo el denso polvero que invadió a esa calle se despejara con las brisas del viento, a unos metros en frente de ellos se encontraba posicionado con su caminar a cuatro patas un muerto viviente, pero no era humano ni formado de solo de unos viejos huesos como habían visto anteriormente.

Se trataba de uno de esos gigantesco cadáveres de dragones que no solamente habían sido reanimados por el poder de la "Necromancia"; sino que habían logrado ganar gracias a está carne, una ligera inteligencia que parecía centrarse más en una vasta furia que en cualquier otro sentimiento e hasta un gran poder mágico. Más específicamente hablando; era un dragón de una putrefacta piel escamosa de color azul, con unas cosas como aletas alrededor de su cabeza y que en la obra original de Hiro Mashima, en el arco donde unos ciertos personajes habian venido de un apocalíptico futuro a través de "La Puerta Eclipse", había sido uno de los oponentes de los magos de Sabertooth conocidos como "Dragones Gemelos".

Pero quién habia hablado no era esa criatura a quién desde ahora vamos a nombrar como "Dragón Acuático", sino un ser que se encontraba perfectamente de pie sobre la gran cabeza de esté. Era aquel personaje que no solamente había demostrado un uso de magia oscura durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814, sino que también era el responsable de todos los muertos vivientes que azotaban a la Ciudad de Crocus y a quienes la habitaban.

En otras palabras; era aquel joven de unos 20 años que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Y como no mencionar que, al no tener algo como una camisa o un suéter, esté joven mostraba que tenía grabado en el centro de su pecho la marca en color negro de Ouroboros.

-... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos solos en un lugar como esté a pesar de la situación que azota a está ciudad de porquería? ¿Están haciendo cochinadas? Los malditos mocosos de estos días sí que saben. Jijiji...- Decía un Arioc maliciosamente sonriente y entre unas peculiares risas

-¡Esté tipo...!- Hablaba un tanto serio como sorprendido Roku.

-¡...Es de Ouroboros!- Dijo Lucia de igual manera que su compañero.

-¿Hm?- Mostró el joven Amonn un leve sorprender en su único ojo visible -¡...Pero sí es la maldita mocosa de Fairy Tail! ¡Cómo diría la desgraciada maniática de Alesha, esto sí es buena suerte! ¡Ahora que por fin puedo actuar como quiero, podre hacerte pagar esas humillaciones que me hicieron pasar tú y tus espíritus de porquería en ese maldito festival de mierda! ¡Jijijiji!-

-Tan vulgar como siempre, esté tipo...De toda la gente desagradable de su gremio, ¿Teníamos que cruzarnos con él?- Se preguntó una seria pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Pero, esa actitud suya también tiene su lado positivo. Podremos golpearlo con todo sin sentirnos culpables. De hecho, creo que lo disfrutaremos- Comentaba un serio Roku mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Bueno, siendo sincero... -Hablaba joven miembro de Ouroboros mientras su lengua pasaba por sus labios en medio de un malicioso sonreír- ...De los bastardos de su gremio, hubiera preferido cruzarme primero con ese malnacido de pelo rosado. Después de todo, ese maldito fue el primero en molestar en serio a mi ser de élite en cuanto llegué a está ciudad de porquería. Aunque sí lo pienso bien...Fue mejor encontrarte a ti primero, maldita mocosa. Tú eres su hermana menor, ¿No? Entonces, golpeare y me divertiré con cada agujero de ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo hasta el punto en que ni siquiera tú querido hermanito te reconocerá. Jijiji... ¡Enseñarle esa imagen de ti a ese bastardo de pelo rosado será el primer castigo que le daré por el pecado de haberme desafiado!-

-¡Esté maldito...!- Pensó con un sumo enfurecer un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí abajo y ves que tan "fácil" es hacerle esas cosas de las hablas a una maga de Fairy Tail?- Respondía una seria pequeña joven maga celestial.

-Ahí está, esa maldita lengua de zorra irrespetuosa que tanto me irrita...Pero, ¿Quieres que baje para encargarme de ti en persona? ¿Eres tan idiota? ¡Yo soy de la elite, basuras! ¡Obviamente no me ensuciare las manos lidiando con alimañas como ustedes! ¡Esas cosas se las dejare a mi querido juguete! ¡¿No, maldita lagartija?!- Exclamaba un sonriente joven necromancer mientras le daba unos fuertes pisotones a esa cabeza sobre la que estaba.

-¡GRUUUUAAAAHHHH!- Gruñía monstruosamente "El Dragón Acuático".

-¡...!- Unos pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail mostraban cierta dificultad en sus miradas en cuanto sus cuerpos fueron azotados por unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que agitaban tanto sus vestimentas como sus cabelleras y provenían de un cierto gruñir.

-¡¿Su juguete?! ¡¿Esa cosa está bajo su control?!- Pensaba con gran intrigar un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuros atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-¡¿Acaso él es el necromancer del que hablo Ryos-kun?!- Se preguntaba una sorprendida pequeña joven de levemente largos cabellos rubios.

-¡Jijiji!- Se limitaba a reír peculiar y maliciosamente aquel joven de una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera gris que tenía sus vendados brazos cruzados.

-Ya veo. Con que a él es quién tenemos que derrotar para que todos esos monstruos en la ciudad desaparezcan...- Dijo un serio pequeño joven perteneciente a la raza Nirvit.

-Sí- Apoyaba con misma actitud la pequeña joven hija de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

-Pero... -Hablo el pequeño joven Nirvit mientras sus filosos ojos cafés veían a su compañera de gremio- ... ¿Segura que podrás pelear? ¿No estás agotada por los Grandes Juegos Mágicos? Sí quieres yo solo puedo...-

-Hmm...Estás bastante preocupado por mí, ¿No, Roku?- Comentaba la pequeña joven Dragneel con una ligera sonrisa y tono burlón.

-¡N-No estoy preocupado! ¡Solo no quiero que me entorpezcas en el combate! ¡No sería agradable verte herida y llorando del dolor!- Exclamo Roku con nervioso tono y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-A eso se le llama preocupación, Roku. Jeje... -Hablaba Lucia entre unas ligeras risas- ...Pero eso no es necesario. Te lo dije antes, ¿Verdad? Ver tus divertidas y adorables reacciones de tsundere me regreso las fuerzas. Yo puedo luchar-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo decías en serio?... ¡Y no me llames tsundere!- Grito un tanto enojado como sonrojado Roku.

-Hmm...Se ven tan relajados a pesar de tenerme a mí en frente... -Hablaba Arioc- ...No me gustan para nada esas caras. Muéstrenme su sufrimiento y desesperación, humanos. Veamos...Empecemos rompiéndoles todos los huesos y arrancándoles un par de extremidades. ¡Ve de una vez por ellos, maldito dragón!-

-¡GRUUUAAAAAHHH!-

Dándole liberar a otro bestial alarido que hacía vibrar los aires con su potencia, aquel dragonesco muerto viviente de una putrefacta piel escamosa de color azul y con unas aletas alrededor de su cabeza pasó a decorar los suelos de concreto de esa calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus con un notable número de cráteres con el tamaño y forma de sus patas al avanzar por estos con una amplia velocidad en dirección a un par de pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail justo en frente de él y un joven miembro de Ouroboros.

Pero justo después de que, con tal de esperar el llegar de aquella viviente cadáver que tenía sobre su cabeza a un joven mago oscuro e usuario de "Necromancia", un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación se pusiera en posición de pelea y una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales tomaba con su mano derecha de aquel pequeño bolsillo en el cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura una pequeña llave de metal dorado...

**-¡Pandora Bomber!-**

"Bombardeo de Pandora". Instantáneamente luego de que una potente y feroz voz femenina hiciera resonar en los aires aquellas palabras, se pudo apreciar con una suma claridad como por encima de las posiciones del pequeño joven Nirvit y la pequeña joven Dragneel acabó pasando nada más ni menos que una bola de un amplio tamaño y formada totalmente por unas sumamente brillantes e ardientes llamas de un profundo color rojizo.

Una descomunal esfera de un rojizo fuego que volaba por los aires con una increíble velocidad y todo con tal de impactar totalmente en ningún otro lugar más que en los suelos pavimentados de concreto por donde estaba a punto de pasar el "Dragón Acuático" y causar en estos unas explosiones de una tremenda altura y poderío que golpearon a esté y le obligaron a frenar su destructivo caminar en cuatro patas. Unos hechos que llenaban de sorprender tanto a unos pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail como a un joven miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Arioc con sumo shock mientras sentía el vibrar que invadió al viviente cadáver sobre el que estaba en cuanto un hechizo de fuego lo golpeo.

-¡¿Magia de Fuego?! ¡Y esté nivel...! ¡¿Acaso...?!- Se preguntaba Roku con un sumo intrigar.

-¡... ¿Hermano?!- Se preguntó una sorprendida Lucia en medio del cambio de dirección de su mirada.

-Lo siento, pero no soy tú hermano...-

Volteando sus miradas hacia la dirección en la que pareció provenir aquella descomunal y poderosa llamarada; Lucia Dragneel y Roku Nirvit, así como el llamado Arioc Amonn desde su posición encima de la cabeza de un dragonesco muerto viviente, ellos observaron claramente como a unos metros detrás de esos primeros nombrados se encontraban posicionados unas dos nuevas personas que llegaban a esa calle al sur de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Aunque se debía decir que mientras una de estás personajes no era exactamente "humana" a pesar de su apariencia, la otra poseía un cuerpo con unas pequeñas y pocas pero aún así notables heridas y ropas sucias debido al feroz combate que acabó teniendo con una cierta maga celestial durante la batalla real que fue el quinto e último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del año X814.

Quién no era exactamente "humana" era joven mujer de piel caucásica, que poseía una ondulada cabellera con un largo que le llegaba hasta sus posaderas y de un ardiente color rojo al igual que sus hermosos ojos que transmitían notable ferocidad y que vestía su figura con un abierto y corto chaleco negro sin mangas encima de unas blancas vendas que rodeaban su casi nada desarrollado pecho, unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos, unos ligeramente abultados pantalones negros y que al igual que todas las espíritus elementales que se han visto hasta ahora, tenía sus pies totalmente descalzos y flotaba mágicamente en el aire.

Era una joven mujer que podía estar presente en esa escena gracias tanto al poder mágico como a una pequeña llave de un reluciente metal rojo claro que sostenía en su mano derecha una pequeña joven que estaba rectamente parada en los suelos de concreto en sus cercanías. Se estaba hablando obviamente de esa pequeña joven de 14 años que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta que vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa; que tenía la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores. Era alguien que podría describirse también como una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales.

-...Soy tú rival- Dijo una inexpresiva Dana mientras a su lado flotaba mágicamente la espíritu elemental del fuego, Pandora.

-¡E-Esa tipa...!- Pensó un iracundo Arioc.

-¡...Es de Golden Lion...!- Pensaba un sorprendido Roku.

-¡Dana!- Nombraba Lucia con un sumo asombrar.

_...Y así otro equipo de jóvenes magos se forma... ¿Espíritus o zombis?... ¿Quienes serán los que triunfen en este combate?..._

**Continuara...**


	46. Solo Yo Puedo

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

**Cuarto Arco: Los Juegos**

**Capítulo 46/170: ¡Solo Yo Puedo!**

Con tal de darle fin lo antes posible a esa caótica situación que azotaba a la Ciudad de Crocus, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail se separaron en busca de unos distintos objetivos. Mientras que Ryos Redfox, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster y Sonia Strauss, con la ayuda de Sophia Venom y unos jóvenes magos de tanto Sabertooth como Lamia Scale, luchaban contra unos poderosos dragones zombis con tal de proteger a Jade E. Fiore y llegar hasta el Domus Flau; Lucia Dragneel y Roku Nirvit se acabaron encontrando con el usuario de la maldición de la "Necromancia", Arioc Amonn de Ouroboros. Y en cuanto la batalla de unos pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail estaba a punto de iniciar, a ellos se les unió una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion con la que compartían la edad...

**...Continuación...**

-Lo siento, pero no soy tú hermano...-

Esté hablar tan calmado que no parecía demostrar emociones pertenecía a uno de los varios presentes en una levemente dañada calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus. Una Ciudad de Crocus que estaba encerrada en una dimensión fuera del espacio y tiempo nombrada como "Punto de Desaparición" e estaba basada en un anochecido cielo decorado con unas cuantas estrellas y unas grandes cantidades de densa niebla cubriendo totalmente sus afueras.

Uno de esos presentes era uno joven hombre que se encontraba posicionado encima de la gran cabeza de una criatura que había hecho aparición en la obra original de Hiro Mashima. Más específicamente hablando; era un dragón de una putrefacta piel escamosa de color azul, con unas cosas como aletas alrededor de su cabeza, que en pasado, en el arco donde unos ciertos personajes habían venido de un apocalíptico futuro a través de "La Puerta Eclipse"; había sido uno de los oponentes de los magos de Sabertooth conocidos como "Dragones Gemelos" y al que llamaremos "Dragón Acuático".

Se trataba de aquel joven de unos 20 años que poseía una larga, puntiaguda y sumamente desordenada cabellera de color gris, unos filosos ojos de color amarillo y de los cuales el derecho era cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como una bandana; que tenía un cuerpo alto, delgado y de morena piel que evitaba la desnudez al vestir un largo manto de color café alrededor de su torso bien marcado, varias cintas de color rojo cubriendo sus brazos, manos y dedos; unos rasgados jeans de color rojo y decorados con cinturones negros y pequeñas cadenas plateadas y unas botas vaqueras de color negro. Y como no mencionar que, al no tener algo como una camisa o un suéter, esté joven mostraba que tenía grabado en el centro de su pecho la marca en color negro de Ouroboros.

E a unos metros en frente de aquel joven usuario de "Necromancia" y el cadáver que era afectado por está maldición, con ambos grupos separados por unas amplias marcas de quemaduras en unos suelos de concreto se debía mencionar, estaban posicionados un par de pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail. Uno era ese pequeño joven que, a pesar de su edad; poseía un cuerpo atlético, tenía unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro que eran amarrados con una cinta en forma de cola de lobos, unos filosos ojos de color café, tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con pintura roja por alguna razón; su vestimenta se encontraba basada en una sudadera verde sin mangas bajo una chaqueta marrón abierta y de largas mangas, unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su antebrazo derecho en color verde.

Y al lado de esté se encontraba esa linda joven de 14 años que poseía unos cortos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos bellos ojos de color marrón; que vestía una blusa blanca que tenía un corazón azul dibujado en el pecho y debajo de una chaqueta negra, una falda corta de color azul, unas lindas sandalias rosadas, un cinturón que cargaba un pequeño látigo de un lado y varias llaves doradas de otro, y poseía la marca de Fairy Tail de color amarillo en su mano derecha.

También se debía decir que en esa escena se encontraba, aunque no era exactamente "humana"; una joven mujer de piel caucásica, que poseía una ondulada cabellera con un largo que le llegaba hasta sus posaderas y de un ardiente color rojo al igual que sus hermosos ojos que transmitían notable ferocidad y que vestía su figura con un abierto y corto chaleco negro sin mangas encima de unas blancas vendas que rodeaban su casi nada desarrollado pecho, unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos, unos ligeramente abultados pantalones negros y que al igual que todas las espíritus elementales que se han visto hasta ahora, tenía sus pies totalmente descalzos y flotaba mágicamente en el aire.

Y por último, quién hablaba, era esa pequeña joven de 14 años que poseía una lisa cabellera de color morado claro, unos ojos de color violeta que vestía su pequeño y apenas desarrollado cuerpo con un vestido de tipo lolita gótica, unas botas negras y unas cintas en su peinado que hacían juego con su demás ropa; que tenía la marca de Golden Lion en color morado en su pierna derecha y como en la cinta que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido, había un pequeño bolso igual al que usaban las llamadas Lucy y Lucia Dragneel y en el interior de este, varias llaves de distintos colores.

-...Soy tú rival- Dijo una inexpresiva Dana mientras a su lado flotaba mágicamente la espíritu elemental del fuego, Pandora.

-¡E-Esa tipa...!- Pensó un iracundo Arioc.

-¡...Es de Golden Lion...!- Pensaba un sorprendido Roku.

-¡Dana!- Nombraba Lucia con un sumo asombrar.

-No te contengas, Pandora. Convierte en cenizas a ese dragón y al tipo desagradable sobre su cabeza- Comentaba tanto inexpresiva así como seria la pequeña joven Talian.

-¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar...!- Una sonriente espíritu elemental del fuego alzaba su mano derecha hacia arriba -**¡...Pandora Nova!**-

"Nova de Pandora". Exclamando con una gran sonrisa y placentero tono aquellas palabras que ya había dicho al recién llegar a esa escena, la joven mujer de una larga e ondulada cabellera rojo intenso provoco que encima de su alzada mano derecha hiciera una mágica aparición una descomunal esfera formada por unas brillantes flamas rojizas. Una esfera inmediatamente después ella pasó a arrojar hacia su objetivo como sí está se tratara de una pelota de beisbol o algo así.

Una gran bola de fuego que viajo por los aires con una impresionante velocidad para en fracciones de segundo llegar e impactar contra la cabeza de una gigantesca criatura de una putrefacta piel escamosa de color azulado y terminar encerrando tanto a está como al joven hombre de unos largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises que estaba sobre ella en el interior de una explosión con un tamaño muy superior a los edificios que conformaban esa calle.

Una explosión con el suficiente poderío para generar unos candentes vientos que agitaban notablemente las cabelleras y ropas de un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación y una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales presentes a unos cuantos metros en frente de está.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Arde, lagartija!- Exclamaba Pandora contentamente.

-Sin dudar, ¿Eh?- Comento Roku con una pequeña estupefacción.

-Por supuesto. Ese tipo de Ouroboros era el malo, ¿No? Se nota desde lejos sí él está montado sobre uno de esos monstruos. Y ahora voy a suponer que ese tipo y la demás gente desagradable de su gremio son los culpables de todo lo que pasa en ciudad, ¿Me equivoco?- Hablaba una inexpresiva Dana mientras se acercaba con un tranquilo paso a unos pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-No, para nada. Acertaste en todo. Eres bastante lista, Dana- Comento Lucia con un amigable sonreír.

-Cualquiera del Imperio Alvarez hubiera sugerido lo mismo. Así de mala es la reputación de su gremio. Jamás me quite de la cabeza que ellos estaban participando en el torneo porque estaban planeando algo de mal gusto. Me duele un poco sospechar de alguien sin fundamentos, pero así son las cosas. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- Contesto la pequeña joven Talian inexpresivamente.

-Es verdad- Decía una ligeramente sonriente pequeña joven Dragneel.

-¿Hm? ¿Soy yo o se llevan mejor que antes? ¿A pesar de que lucharon durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?...Bueno, considerando quienes son el padre y hermano de Lucia, agarrarse a golpes con ella puede que sea lo que mejorara su relación- Pensó un tranquilo pequeño joven Nirvit.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces por estos lados tú sola, Dana?- Preguntaba con curiosidad una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales.

-Mis compañeros y yo nos separamos para encontrar al controlador de todos los zombis en la ciudad lo antes posible, por supuesto. Es lo mismo con ustedes, ¿Verdad? O no me dirán que solamente querían estar solos para hacer cosas indecentes, ¿O sí?- Dijo una inexpresiva pequeña joven de espíritus elementales.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Absolutamente que no! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas!- Gritaba un enojado, nervioso y sonrojado pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-Lamentablemente, ese tipo del parche nos interrumpió antes de que llegáramos a ese punto. Pero te aseguro que la próxima vez conseguiré persuadirlo a tiempo- Contestaba una confiada pequeña joven de cortos cabellos rubios mientras levantaba el pulgar de su puño derecho.

-¡No lo harás! ¡Tú también cállate!- Exclamaba el furioso y sonrojado pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-Ya veo. Orare por tú éxito, Lucia- Dijo inexpresivamente la pequeña joven de lisa cabellera morado claro.

-¡No ores por eso! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con una maldita mocosa molestándome, así que en serio detente!- Grito Roku con un sumo enojar.

-Jeje- Reía ligeramente Lucia mientras Dana se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esté mocoso parece tenerla difícil...- Pensó una tranquila espíritu elemental del fuego ahí presente -... ¿Hm?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaban con cierto confundir e asombrar unos pequeños jóvenes magos.

-¡GRUUUUAAAAAHHHH!-

En cuanto en los aires resonó un bestial alarido de amplia potencia y justamente luego de que tanto unos pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail así como una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion detectaron un notable cantidad de poder mágico en sus cercanías, se pudo apreciar como la gigantesca cantidad de llamas rojizas presentes en esa escena y que habían nacido de una poderosa explosión se vieron completamente extinguidas al momento en que la área que ocupaban fue encerrada en el interior de un sumamente ancho e alto pilar de una densa agua que había nacido de una repentina y mágica manera.

Un sumamente ancho y alto pilar de agua que solo tardó unos poco segundos en desvanecerse para así mostrar la imagen de quienes habitaban en su interior. En otras palabras; a aquel descomunal dragonesco muerto viviente de una putrefacta piel escamosa de un color azulado y al maliciosamente sonriente joven miembro de Ouroboros que reposaba sobre su cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gruñía monstruosamente "El Dragón Acuático".

-¡Malditos mocosos...!- Hablo Arioc tanto con una maliciosa sonrisa de gran tamaño como con unas venas palpitantes de ira presentes a través de piel de su frente.

-¡¿Magia de Agua?! ¡Y una con el suficiente nivel para apagar mis llamas...! ¡Maldición!- Decía una disgustada Pandora.

-¡¿Lo hizo ese tipo del parche?!- Preguntaba una sorprendida Lucia.

-No. Ese poder mágico de antes provino de ese monstruo sobre el que está parado ese tipo. Él fue quién uso esa magia de agua- Contestaba una seria Dana.

-Ahora que lo pienso...Ese dragón obviamente no es igual a los grandes sacos de huesos que nos hemos encontrado antes. Es un verdadero dragón en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿No?- Comentaba Roku seriamente.

-Eso parece. Varios de los dragones de hueso alrededor de la ciudad sufrieron una transformación que los hizo lucir casi igual a esté. Ganaron carne, poder mágico e unos mostraban incluso un poco de inteligencia. Pude verlo de mi camino aquí- Mencionaba la pequeña joven Talian con una seria actitud.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reaccionaba aún más sorprendida la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Con que solo necesitaba tiempo para restaurarlos, ¿Eh?- Decía un serio pequeño joven Nirvit.

-Hmm...No hay duda... -Pensaba un maliciosamente sonriente joven Amonn mientras veía a sus enemigos- ...Esa maldita mocosa que acaba de llegar pertenece a Golden Lion. Esto es excelente...Realmente excelente. De misma manera que haré con esa malnacida enana de Fairy Tail para hacer pagar a ese bastardo de pelo rosado, jugaré con esa alimaña y luego le mostrare los resultados a ese bastardo de pelo anaranjado de su compañero. ¡Esos imbéciles de fuego se arrepentirán profundamente de haberse rebelado contra un élite como yo! ¡Jijijiji!-

-Humanos...Humano... ¿Por qué hay un humano sobre mi cabeza...? ¿Por qué le hago caso a un humano?...Yo...- Murmuraba con confundir "El Dragón Acuático" mientras sus rojizos ojos observaban a quién estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Huh?... - El joven miembro de Ouroboros observaba la mirada de la criatura sobre la que estaba montada -...Oye, maldito pedazo de mierda muerta, no te atrevas a llamarme así. No soy humano. No me compares con esas basuras. Es más, no les devolví la consciencia a ti y a tus otros desagradables amigos lagartos para que se cuestionen sobre quién está al mando aquí. Ustedes solo tienen que centrarse en su ira, en su odio, en todo en que los ayude a causar un mayor alboroto. De está manera...-

Agachándose ligeramente para que la palma de su mano derecha rodeada tanto en unas rojas vendas como en una oscura aura mágica tocara la putrefacta pero aún así dura piel sobre la que estaban parados sus pies vestidos en unas vaqueras botas negras, un maliciosamente sonriente joven usuario tanto de magia oscura como de "Necromancia" parecía provocar que el dragonesco muerto viviente se llenara de unos profundamente fuertes sentimientos como de furia o odio hasta el punto en que varios de sus venas se marcaban a través de las azuladas escamas de su rostro.

-¡GRUUUUAAAAAAHHH!-

Liberando un alarido que era mucho más monstruoso y potente que todos los anteriores hasta el punto que hacía vibrar notablemente los aires y creaba unos vientos tan fuertes que incluso lograban arrancar unos cuantos pedazos de los suelos de concreto de esa calle, un ampliamente iracundo "Dragón Acuático" de nuevo empezó a crear un gran número de cráteres con la forma de sus patas al avanzar con una suma velocidad en dirección a un trio de pequeños jóvenes magos de 14 años de edad.

-¡Los devorare a cada uno...HUMANOS!- Gritaba hasta el punto de liberar unas cuantas gotas de la vasta baba que rodeaba al incontable número de colmillos en su boca "El Dragón Acuático" en medio de un rápido avanzar de cuatro patas.

-Aquí viene- Informaba una seria Dana.

-¡Hm!- Se mostraba Lucia con seria actitud mientras volvía a sujetar en su mano derecha una de sus llaves doradas.

-¡Déjenle esto a la grandiosa Pandora-sama! ¡Está vez sí convertiré en cenizas a ese enorme lagarto!- Exclamaba sonrientemente la joven mujer de una larga e ondulada cabellera rojo intenso mientras su mano derecha se rodeaba en una capa de llamas.

-Pues puedes disparar después de mí. Sí esos sacos de huesos se convirtieron en unos verdaderos dragones, eso también significa que mi magia será mucho más efectiva que antes... - Un serio Roku afirmaba sus pisadas y con un profundo inhalar inflaba sus mejillas con grandes cantidades de aire -**¡...Keiburyu no Hoko!**-

"Rugido del Dragón de las Cavernas". Habiendo dicho con potente y feroz tono el nombre de su hechizo; un joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo pasaba a liberar del interior de su boca, junto con el sonido del alarido de alguna clase de bestia; un enorme y poderoso tornado de arena con unos cientos de pequeños e afilados trozos de roca girando frenéticamente en su interior, el cual arrasaba notablemente los suelos de concreto por donde pasaba y de una eventual manera acabó impactando contra el frente del "Dragón Acuático".

Fue una colisión que no solo obligo a aquel enorme dragonesco muerto viviente que tenía parado sobre su cabeza a un joven de unos largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises a detener su destructivo avanzar, sino que también se notaba como aquel gigantesco y poderoso tornado de arena y roca empujaba a esté poco a poco hacia atrás.

-¡GRRR!- Gruñía disgustado "El Dragón Acuático" mientras era empujado por unas grandes cantidades de terrosos materiales.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Lo detuvo?! -Hablaba Arioc- ¡¿Qué mierda con está arena...?! ¡Ese mocoso no estuvo en ese festival de porquería...! ¡¿Acaso es un Dragon Slayer?! ¡Está magia es una maldita molestia, pero no te servirá de mucho! ¡Por más efectiva que sea toda está tierra en su cuerpo, está lagartija no siente dolor! ¡Ya está muerta, después de todo! ¡Jijiji! ¡Vamos, adelante, maldito dragón! ¡Aunque te despedaces en el proceso, atraviesa esté polvero y alcanza a esos desgraciados mocosos de una vez!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaba furiosamente un cierto dragonesco muerto viviente mientras avanzaba poco a poco a través del llamado "Rugido del Dragón de las Cavernas".

-Rayos. El desgraciado tiene un punto. Aún así...- Pensaba Roku durante su hechizo -... ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Dándole liberar a un gritar de una profunda ferocidad y determinación durante el ejecutar de su hechizo, el pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación terminó provocando que el horizontal tornado de una densa arena con unas pequeñas pero afiladas piedras habitando en su interior que salía disparado de su boca sufriera un amplio aumento tanto en tamaño como en poderío.

Fue un aumento que a pesar de provocar que aquel reanimado y restaurado cadáver sobre el que se mantenía un joven usuario tanto de magia oscura como de "Necromancia" fuera empujado unos cuantos metros más en la dirección contraria a donde venía aquel hechizo, no evitaba que esté siguiera usando un lento pero sumamente firme caminar por parte de sus cuatro patas para atravesar poco a poco a esté aunque eso significara que su putrefacta piel escamosa de color azulado se desgarrara lentamente con el impacto de las piedras y cortes de la arenas.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban ferozmente tanto Roku mientras liberaba su rugido así como "El Dragón Acuático" mientras avanzaba a través de esté.

-Oh... -Vocalizo Dana con un cierto impresionado tono- ...Nada mal-

-¡¿Verdad que mi Roku es impresionante?!- Decía Lucia sonriente y orgullosamente.

-¡El "Mi" estaba de más en esa frase!- Pensó mientras liberaba su hechizo un pequeño joven Nirvit con su cabeza siendo decorada por una vena de ira estilo anime.

-En cualquier caso, aprovechemos que el movimiento de ese dragón es limitado y ataques al tipo de Ouroboros sobre su cabeza. Vamos, Lucia, Pandora- Hablo una seria pequeña joven Talian mientras empezaba un correr.

-¡Jeje! ¡A ese tipo tan desagradable si será fácil hacerlo cenizas!- Dijo Pandora con una gran sonrisa y mientras seguía a la dueña de su llave.

-¡Bien...!- Una seria Lucia extendía hacia su respectivo lado su mano derecha y sujetaba con firmeza la dorada llave en los dedos de está -**¡...Hirake! ¡Shishikyu no Tobira! ¡Loke!**-

Diciendo esas palabras mientras la pequeña llave dorada que sostenía su extremidad derecha empezaba a liberar un intenso brillar dorado y ella se posicionaba con un rápido mover de piernas sobre unos suelos de concreto en el lado derecho de aquella enorme criatura que trataba de pasar a través de un horizontal tornado de arena con un amplio tamaño y poderío, también al mismo tiempo en que una pequeña joven de unos lisos cabellos morado claro se posicionaba en el lado izquierdo de ese mismo dragón zombi junto a una joven mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos rojo intento que flotaba de una mágica manera en los aires, una pequeña joven de unos rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello acabó provocando que en sus cercanías hiciera mágica aparición un cierto personaje.

Obviamente se estaba hablando de aquel joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos de puntiaguda y desordenada forma que imitaban un par de orejas gatunas, con unos finos lentes cubriendo sus ojos, que vestía su atlético cuerpo con un elegante traje negro con una corbata de rojo color y aunque está no se veía, poseía la marca verde de Fairy Tail en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¡El caballero de Lucia-chan ha llegado!- Exclamaba un sonriente Loke tras su aparecer.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Arioc con leve confundir ante lo que ocurrió a sus alrededores.

-¡El objetivo es ese tipo del parche sobre el dragón, Loke-san! ¡No hay necesidad de contenerse como en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!- Decía una seria Lucia.

-¡Entendido!- Contestaba Loke con una leve sonrisa e apretando sus puños.

-Ahora, Pandora. Calcínalo- Dijo una tanto inexpresiva como seria Dana.

-¡Encantada!- Respondió Pandora con un sumo contentar.

Mientras que el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león en las cercanías de una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales rodeaba sus apretados puños en una sumamente brillante luz dorada, la espíritu elemental del fuego en las cercanías de una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales una vez volvió a invocar sobre la palma de su mano derecha extendida a una altura superior a su cabeza una enorme bola de un fuego rojizo. Todo para que ambos espíritus gritaran respectiva pero simultáneamente...

**-¡Regulus Impact!-**

**-¡Pandora Nova!- **

Al mismo tiempo en que una joven mujer de unos realmente largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso lanzaba como sí de una pelota de beisbol se tratara a aquella descomunal esfera de llamas sobre su mano derecha; un joven hombre de unos cortos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que imitaban la forma de las orejas de un felino hacía uso de su puño derecho para dar un fuerte golpe a los aires y terminar disparando con una notable potencia de esté un gran rayo de una altamente brillante energía dorada.

E aunque uno provenía desde la derecha y el otro desde la izquierda, los dos poderosos hechizos de un espíritu celestial y una espíritu elemental volaron con una impresionante velocidad por los aires con tal dirigirse e impactar en un tiempo unísono contra aquel joven usuario tanto de magia oscura como de "Necromancia" posicionado sobre uno de los reanimados y restaurados cadáveres perteneciente a aquel cementerio debajo de la edificación conocida como "Domus Flau".

Y en cuanto un joven miembro de Ouroboros se vio encerrado en las descomunales cantidades de denso humo negro que nacieron de la poderosa explosión causada por el choque del "Impacto Regulus" y "Nova de Pandora" contra su objetivo, se debía mencionar que "El Dragón Acuático" pasó a quedarse quieto en su posición al mismo tiempo en que el "Rugido del Dragón de las Cavernas" de un cierto pequeño joven mago de Fairy Tail se desvanecía.

-¡Bien! ¡Fue un golpe directo!- Decía Lucia contentamente.

-Es un verdadero placer hacer equipo contigo, Pandora-chan. Salgamos un día de estos- Comento un ligeramente sonriente Loke mientras mandaba saludos a la espíritu elemental en esa escena.

-¡¿S-Salir?! ¡N-No es momento para decir esas cosas, idiota con orejas de gato! ¡Y no me llames "-sama", sino "-chan! ¡Ah...N-No! ¡Es al revés!- Gritaba Pandora nerviosa y sonrojadamente.

-Tal como dice Sylph, parece que ella no sabe cómo manejar el cortejo y los halagos- Pensaba una inexpresiva Dana.

-¡¿Lograron derrotarlo o por lo menos hacerle algo daño?!- Pensó un intrigado Roku.

-¡Jijijiji!...-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con una seria sorpresa unos pequeños jóvenes magos, un cierto espíritu celestial y una cierta espíritu elemental.

-...Admito que es algo divertido que ofrezcan algo de resistencia, pero...-

Posicionando sus miradas en la dirección en la que parecía provenir ese hablar y un peculiar reír, tanto unos pequeños jóvenes magos de unos 14 años de edad así como el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego acabaron viendo con una perfecta claridad una sorprendente escena en cuanto una enorme nube de un denso humo negresco que habitaba sobre un dragonesco muerto viviente se despejo por completo con unas ligeras brisas de viento.

No solamente se podía apreciar cómo ni una sola minúscula herida o algún rastro de suciedad decoraba la imagen de un maliciosamente sonriente y con brazos cruzados joven hombre de unos largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos grises que estaba perfectamente de pie sobre la cabeza del "Dragón Acuático", sino también como él y un radio de cinco metros a su alrededor se encontraban encerrados en una ancha esfera formada por una transparente pero no invisible energía blanquecina con un patrón de horizontales y verticales líneas rojas.

Pero sobre todo, se notó como en los aires cercanos a aquel joven que era un supuesto demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros de gremio se mantenía flotado mágicamente un humanoide ser masculino con una putrefacta piel de un color verdoso oscuro y vestido tanto con un antiguo blanquecino camisón tan largo que le llegaba hasta sus pies y de unas tan largas e anchas mangas que cubrían totalmente sus brazos así como un alto sombrero parecido al que usaban los arzobispos.

-¡...Es completamente inútil, malditos mocosos! ¡No podrán tocar ni uno solo de mis cabellos!- Exclamaba un sonriente Arioc.

-Ah...- Respiraba tenuemente aquel zombi que flotaba en las cercanías del anterior nombrado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reacciono Roku con amplio sorprender.

-¡¿Se protegió tanto de mis llamas como de la magia luz?! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa que le rodea?!- Preguntaba una confundida y sorprendida Pandora.

-¿Magia de Barreras?- Se preguntó una intrigada Dana.

-¡El poder mágico en esa barrera...No viene de ese dragón ni tampoco del sujeto de Ouroboros...! ¡¿Es de ese zombi con ropas blancas?!- Pregunto Lucia con seriedad.

-Eso parece. Pero, ¿De dónde salió...?- Preguntó Loke seriamente.

-Del estómago de está lagartija sobre la que estoy montado. Pude sentir su rastro en cuanto su último contenido estomacal se regenero. Posiblemente habrá sido uno de sus bocadillos en esa mierda llamada "Festival del Rey Dragón" o algo así que pasó hace más de 400 años de edad- Contestaba el joven Amonn con un malicioso sonreír.

-¡¿Genero un zombi a través de la última comida que tuvo otro zombi en su tiempo en vida...?!- Reacciono sorprendidamente la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Es en verdad frustrante, pero hay que admitir que es alguien hábil- Dijo un tanto serio como disgustado espíritu celestial de la constelación del león.

-¿Hábil?... -Hablo un joven miembro de Ouroboros- ... ¡Eso no basta para describirme, pedazos de basura! ¡¿Es que no ven todo el caos que hay en está maldita ciudad?! ¡Es todo gracias a mí! ¡A mí y a nadie más! ¡Miles de miserables humanos...Poderosos magos que seguramente eran admirados y temidos...Incluso los dragones que todos marcaban de invencibles...Todos ellos están bajo mi control! ¡Sin mencionar que los dote con cuerpos que se regeneran y no sienten dolor! ¡Construí en tan solo instante un ejército más que invencible! ¡Imparable e inagotable! ¡Yo y solo yo! ¡Jijiji! ¡¿Entienden lo que quiero decir, imbéciles?! ¡Lo diré las veces que sean! ¡Yo...SOY DE LA ELITE!-

-¡GRUUAAAAAAHHHH!-

Una vez más liberando un increíblemente potente e iracundo gritar, aquel dragonesco muerto viviente sobre el que se mantenía el joven Amonn pasó a alzar altamente su gran pata derecha para inmediatamente después hacerla descender con una velocidad notable en dirección a la pequeña joven Dragneel y el espíritu celestial a su lado al mismo tiempo en que su tanto larga como gruesa cola se levantaba a una amplia altura para de manera instantánea luego caer potentemente en la dirección que ocupaban la pequeña joven Talian y la espíritu elemental en sus cercanías. Pero antes de ambos ataques del "Dragón Acuático" llegaran hasta sus objetivos...

**-¡Keiburyu no Nidai Goken!- **

"Doble Puño Duro del Dragón de las Cavernas". En cuanto esas palabras resonaron en los aires por parte de una potente y feroz voz masculina; se pudo apreciar como un joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo hizo uso de un tanto alto como veloz saltar para posicionarse en los aires cercanos al costado izquierdo del torso del "Dragón Acuático" para que instantáneamente luego sus apretados puños, los cuales habían remplazada la piel que los formaba por una sumamente dura capa de rocas, se clavaran juntos en esté con una suma fuerza.

Y recibiendo en una parte del costado izquierdo de su torso un simultáneo golpe por parte de unos puños de piel rocoso y con el poder suficiente para causar una visible onda de choque en los aires, aquel descomunal dragón zombi de una putrefacta piel escamosa de un color azulado no solamente no pudo impactar su gran pata derecha y su gruesa cola contra una pequeña joven de unos ligeramente largos cabellos rubios e una pequeña joven de unos lisa cabellera morado claro, sino que además terminó saliendo empujado unos cuantos metros en la dirección contraria a donde provino esté.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclamo un serio Roku mientras aterrizaba perfectamente de pie en unos suelos de concreto.

-¡Roku...!- Nombraba Lucia contentamente.

-Je- Mostraba Dana una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ese malnacido mocoso...! ¡¿Hasta unos golpes por parte de esos puños de enanos suyos logran afectar tanto a está lagartija?! ¡Esa maldita magia es una verdadera molestia! ¡Sí tan solo está escoria cerca mío pudiera cubrir a esté dragón con una barrera, pero su rango se limita a un tamaño como el de mi cuerpo...! ¡Maldición! ¡Los magos de hace 400 años atrás eran más patéticos que los de está época! ¡En cualquier caso, probemos esto...! -Pensó un iracundo Arioc para luego exclamar -¡...Vengan de una vez, malditos zombis! ¡Su amo los está llamando!-

-¡...!-

Sorprendiéndose de una alta manera tras escuchar las palabras que había gritado un joven hombre que era supuestamente un demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que los demás de su gremio, los pequeños jóvenes magos de 14 años de edad y los espíritus tanto celestiales como elementales presentes en esa escena presenciaron como los suelos de concreto de aquella calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus se decoraron de repente con unas cuantas grietas de un notable ancho.

Grietas por donde empezaron a surgir, tanto en grupo como unos tras otros, un gran número de lo que no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera más que como unos esqueletos humanos no solo en un sumamente viejo estado sino que se movían por si solos como sí estuvieran perfectamente vivos. Humanoides esqueletos que tras su salida de la tierra pasaban a verse decorados rápida y mágicamente tanto con un desordenados cuero cabelludo y una putrefacta carne verdosa así como con unas vestimentas e armas de un oxidado acero.

De está manera, en cuestión de segundos, aquella amplia ruta se vio en su mayoría llena de una incontable cantidad de tanto masculinos como femeninos humanoides seres de piel putrefacta, fornidos cuerpos, vestidos con unas armadura medievales de un acero no muy reluciente pero tampoco totalmente oxidado y que poseían en sus manos escudos de madera o hierro así como armas viejas pero todavía útiles como espadas, lanzas, hachas, martillos, entre otras.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban con ferocidad los humanoides zombis alrededor de unos pequeños jóvenes magos.

-¡¿Q...?!- Se mostró Roku sorprendido.

-¿Aún era capaz de invocar más zombis?- Decía una inexpresiva Dana mientras veía sus alrededores llenos de enemigos.

-¡¿Qué te parece, maldito enano mata-lagartijas?! ¡Cómo esté dragón no era un desafío muy difícil para ti, te traje a todos estos juguetes! ¡Espero que te diviertas con ellos! ¡Jijiji!- Exclamo Arioc con un amplio sonreír y entre unas peculiares risas.

-Es cierto que estás cosas desagradables son molestas, pero te aseguro que no serán un problema tan grande para mí como tú crees. No subestimes al guardian de los Nirvits... -Hablaba un serio Roku- **¡...Keiburyu no Tatsumaki!**-

"Tornado del Dragón de las Cavernas". Gritando con un tanto fuerte como feroz tono aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo en que se paraba de manos e empezaba a girar cómo sí estuviera bailando "Break Dance" y sus enzapatados pies liberaban mágicamente unas ráfagas de arena, un pequeño joven Nirvit terminó generando e encerrándose a sí mismo en menos de una fracción de segundo un tornado de una densa arena, con unos filosos pedazos de rocas girando frenéticamente en su interior, no muy ancho pero con una altura superior a los edificios que conformaban a esa calle y de un notable poderío.

Un enorme y poderoso tornado de arena y rocas que acababa mandando a volar potentemente por los aires y en aleatorias direcciones a todos los humanoides seres de putrefacta piel y oxidadas vestimentas de acero que se mantenían a sus alrededores y trataban de acercársele. Pero en el siguiente segundo tras esto...

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaba Roku nuevamente con sorprender durante el ejecutar de su hechizo.

En cuanto sus capacitados oídos captaron otro de los sumamente fuertes alaridos bestiales que ya habían resonado numerosas veces en los aires de aquella escena, el pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación vio totalmente desaparecido aquel tornado que encerraba a su persona, no exactamente porque él lo deseara, sino porque la arena y rocas que formaba a esté se vio atravesada con una suma fuerza por un objeto de un vasto tamaño que también terminó golpeando a su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Ese "objeto" no se trató de nada más que de la palma de la enorme pata derecha del descomunal dragón zombi que poseía montado sobre su cabeza a un maliciosamente sonriente joven usuario tanto de magia oscura como de "Necromancia". Fue impacto que obligo a ese pequeño joven a salir volando con profunda potencia en la dirección contraria a donde vino esté y no solo lo hizo colisionar e atravesar los cuerpos de varios de los caballeros zombis que llenaban esa área, sino que también lo hizo colisionar contra uno de los edificios de concreto que conformaban a está. Un edificio que inmediatamente después se derrumbó sobre él. Un hecho que notaron con sorprender y preocupar sus aliados.

-¡Idiota! ¡Dije que traje a esas alimañas humanas para que se encargaran de ti, pero en ningún momento dije que esos significaba que está lagartija iba a dejarte tranquilo! ¡No debiste quitarle los ojos de encima! ¡Jijiji!- Exclamo Arioc entre maliciosas y peculiares risas.

-¡Roku!- Nombro Lucia con un sumo preocupar.

-¡Lucia-chan, cuidado!- Grito un tanto serio como preocupado Loke.

Aquellas palabras del espíritu celestial de la constelación del león hacían referencia a como un notable número humanoides seres de putrefacta piel y unos fornidos cuerpos se dirigían a la pequeña joven Dragneel e balanceaban hacia está esas oxidadas pero aún así afiladas armas que sostenían firmemente en sus manos. Pero con un fuerte y veloz combo de agiles patadas y puñetazos rodeados en una capa de una brillante luz dorada; el joven hombre de cortos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos anaranjados que imitaban la forma de las orejas de un gato evito que varias viejas espadas y lanzas llegaran hasta una pequeña joven de unos ligeramente largos cabellos rubios al no solo destruir estas, sino también al golpear y despedazar los cuerpos de todos los caballeros zombis que rodeaban y se dirigían a la posición que ocupaba a está.

Y en el mismo tiempo, se debía decir que una mágicamente flotadora en los aires joven mujer de unos realmente largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso liberaba de sus dos manos tanto unas numerosas bolas como amplias ráfagas de llamas rojizas con tal de calcinar en cuestión de segundos a cualquier humanoide ser de putrefacta piel y cuerpo fornido que se acercara a una pequeña joven de unos lisos cabellos morado claro que estaba a su lado.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Tengan una buena probada de mis llamas, malditos!- Gritaba una feroz Pandora durante su atacar.

-Su número no parece disminuir en lo más mínimo...Rayos...- Pensó Dana con frustrar.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban bestialmente las toneladas de zombis caballeros que se dirigían a atacar a unas pequeñas jóvenes magas y a sus espíritus.

A pesar de todos los zombis caballeros que habían sido destruidos por los poderosos golpes imbuidos en una brillante luz dorada y rayos de está misma que disparaba el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y las grandes cantidades de unas feroces llamas rojizas que liberaba la espíritu elemental del fuego; tanto estos dos como las pequeñas jóvenes magas que eran dueñas de sus llaves, quién se debía mencionar que habían pegado sus espaldas, se vieron encerrados en un mediano circulo formado por una incontable cantidad de estos.

Y tras el pasar de unos varios minutos, tanto un espíritu celestial como una espíritu elemental eventualmente se vieron obligados a disminuir de una notable número el número de ataques que liberaban debido a que tanto sus torsos como extremidades sufrieron el fuerte agarre de las metálicamente enguantadas manos de varios de los humanoides muertos vivientes que rodeaban sus posiciones.

-¡Maldición! ¡Suéltenme, desgraciados! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocar a la grandiosa Pandora-sama?!- Gritaba una furiosa espíritu elemental del fuego mientras rodeaba en unas ardientes a los putrefactos seres que le sujetaban.

-¡Son demasiados...!- Pensó Loke con frustrar mientras agitaba sus brazos para liberarse del agarre de esos zombis caballeros.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Loke-san y Pandora-san no pueden manejar a todos estos zombis por si solos...!- Decía Lucia preocupadamente.

-Sí. Pero aún no me he recuperado completamente de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Creo que solo tengo poder mágico para tal vez dos invocaciones más. Y dudo mucho que sea capaz de mantener a dos espíritus al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntó una seria Dana.

-Estoy es las mismas condiciones- Contesto tanto seria como preocupada la pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Las mismas, ¿Eh?...Supongo que eso significa que solo nos queda una opción. Es más, estos no son los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. No hay necesidad de contenernos con estos tipos- Dijo la pequeña joven Talian tanto seria como inexpresiva.

-Es verdad... -Hablo Lucia- ...Sí no podemos invocar más espíritus...-

-¡...Nosotras mismas lucharemos!-

Con aquellas determinadas palabras pasando por sus mentes y con sus espaldas aún pegadas, al mismo tiempo en que una pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail extendía hacia un lado su brazo derecho mientras su mano derecha aún sostenía con firmemente la pequeña llave dorada perteneciente al signo "Leo", una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion extendía hacia un lado su brazo izquierdo mientras su mano izquierda todavía seguía sujetaba con firmeza la pequeña llave rojiza perteneciente al elemento "Fuego".

E instantáneamente después de que esas pequeñas llaves de peculiar forma iniciaran a liberar unos intensos brillares de color igual al metal en el que estaban basados, tanto una pequeña joven de unos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello e unos ojos marrones así como la pequeña joven de unos lisos cabellos morado claro e ojos violetas dirigieron estás hacia sus pechos mientras gritaran respectiva pero aún así simultánea y firmemente...

**-¡Star Dress: Leo Form!- **

**-¡Elemental Possesion: Pandora Spyrit!- **

"Vestido Estelar: Forma de Leo". Tras el pronunciar de esas palabras, Lucia Dragneel se vio cubierta de pies a cabeza por una cegadora luz dorada que desapareció de modo tan instantánea como apareció y todo para que después ella mostrara una nueva apariencia. Una apariencia basada en un elegante vestido negro de largas mangas con volantes de un color dorado en sus muñecas, un lazo de color dorado en su zona pectoral, una corta falda de volantes negros y dorados, una cinta dorada atada alrededor de su cintura, sus piernas ahora vestían unas largas medias negras y sus pies unas zapatillas negras, y un lado de su cabellera era decorada con una preciosa flor de colores tantos negros como dorados. Sin mencionar que mientras en su mano derecha seguía residiendo la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail, su mano izquierda ahora tenía tatuada la marca correspondiente al signo de Leo.

"Posesión Elemental: Espíritu de Pandora". Habiendo pronunciado esa oración, Dana Talian se vio cubierta totalmente por un luminoso brillar rojo que desapareció de manera tan inmediata como apareció y todo para luego ella enseñara una nueva apariencia. Una apariencia basada en como sus botas y vestido de tipo lolita gótica vieron cambiado su color negro por un rojo intenso mientras los volantes de esté último y cintas que decoraban sus cabellos vieron su color cambiado por un color amarillo. Sin mencionar que la lisa cabellera y ojos de está vieron su color cambiado por un intenso rojo al igual como los tenía la espíritu elemental del fuego, Pandora.

Y tras haber obtenido esas nuevas apariencias, con unas serias miradas y sus espaldas todavía pegadas, una pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail y una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion afirmaron sus pisadas en unos suelos de concreto mientras sus manos se encontraban sujetaban fuertemente esos largos látigos pertenecientes a sus anteriores vestimentas.

-¡Bien!- Exclamaban al unísono una serias y determinadas Lucia y Dana.

-¿Hm?... -Lucia se fijaba en quién estaba a su espalda- ... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Dana?! ¡¿Qué pasa con esa apariencia?!-

-Absorbí algo del poder mágico de Pandora para fortalecerme. Al juzgar por tú ropas, tú hiciste lo mismo con tú espíritu celestial, ¿No?- Respondió una inexpresiva Dana.

-S-Sí. Eso fue lo que hice. Con que tú poseías una habilidad igual, ¿Eh?...Las llaves de espíritus elementales realmente son increíbles- Comentaba una impresionada pequeña joven Dragneel.

-Igual que tus llaves doradas del zodiaco. Pero dejemos los halagos para más tarde y pongámonos a trabajar, Lucia... -La pequeña joven Talian sostenía con su mano izquierda el mango de un largo látigo para luego hacer que el resto de esté se alzara altamente en los aires- ... **¡Pandora...!**-

-¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Vamos!... -Lucia sostenía con su mano derecha el mango de un largo látigo para luego hacer que el resto de esté se alzara altamente en los aires- ... **¡Regulus...!**-

**-¡...Whip!-**

"Látigo de Pandora" y "Látigo Regulus". Pronunciado los respectivos nombres de sus hechizos, Lucia decoro la mayor parte del sumamente largo látigo en su mano derecha con la misma brillante luz dorada que rodeaba los puños del espíritu celestial de la constelación del león al mismo tiempo en que Dana cubría la mayoría de aquel bastante largo látigo en su mano izquierda con una capa de ardientes llamas rojizas igual a las de la espíritu elemental del fuego. Y tras esto, ambas pequeñas jóvenes magas de 14 años de edad agitaron esos versátiles objetos imbuidos en magia en sus manos hacia distintas partes de amplio grupo de humanoides muertos vivientes que les rodeaban.

Y con unos fuertes, veloces y mortíferos ataques de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha y en diagonal; aquel látigo de luz dorada y ese látigo de unas llamas rojizas terminaban tanto mandando a volar como atravesando a un gran número de los zombis caballeros que llenaban esa dañada área. Incluso destruyeron a los zombis que insistían en agarrar los cuerpos de una joven mujer de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso y a un joven hombre de unos anaranjados cabellos cortos, desordenados, puntiagudos y que imitaban la forma de un par de orejas de gato.

-¡Nada mal, Dana, maldita! ¡Por eso te permito ser la dueña de la llave de la grandiosa Pandora-sama!- Comentaba sonrientemente la espíritu elemental del fuego.

-Son impresionantes, Lucia-chan, Dana-chan. También se ven preciosas en sus nuevos vestidos. Sería bueno que sus transformaciones fueran tan sensuales como las de Lucy, pero aún así se ven muy bien- Dijo Loke con un ligero sonreír.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban ferozmente al unísono Lucia y Dana durante su atacar.

El mortífero agitar del látigo de brillante luz dorada de Lucia, el poderoso balancear del látigo de rojizas llamas de Dana, los golpes y rayos de una luminosa energía dorada que liberaba Loke, y las ráfagas de distintos tamaños pero conformadas por un igual intenso fuego rojizo que disparada Pandora. Las acciones en tiempo simultáneo de estos hacían que la vasta cantidad de humanoides seres de putrefacta piel y fornidos cuerpos que rodeaban a su grupo se viera notablemente disminuida.

Un hecho que observaba claramente y a la distancia con su único ojo visible desde su posición encima de la cabeza dragonesco muerto viviente presente en aquella calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus ese joven hombre de unos largos, puntiagudos y bastante desordenados cabellos griseos y que tenía flotando mágicamente en los aires en sus cercanías un humanoide zombi que era usuario de "Magia de Barreras".

-¡Jijijiji! -Reía peculiar y placenteramente un Arioc de brazos cruzados- ¡Eso, eso! ¡Sigan resistiéndose, alimañas! ¡Sobre todo ustedes, malditas mocosas! ¡Eso solo hará más placentero el momento en cuando las torture y las haga mías! ¡Jijiji!...Pero, parece que esos zombis ya no les dan muchos problemas. Bueno, son mierdas humanas, después de todo. Supongo que era de esperarse que no sirvieran de mucho. Parece ser el momento de intervenir. Oye, lagartija. Ese malnacido Dragon Slayer está enterrado debajo de escombros. Aprovecha y lánzales a esas basuras un muy buen regalo. ¡Jijijiji!-

-Humanos...Matar humanos...- Susurraba el iracundo "Dragón Acuático".

Hablando con un bajo tono pero tan lleno de furia e odio como cuando liberaba aquellos bestiales alaridos suyos; un descomunal dragón zombi de una putrefacta piel escamosa de un color azulado apuntaba sus rojizos ojos en dirección a aquel cuarteto que luchaba ferozmente con el incontable número de zombis caballeros que les rodeaban, afirmaba sus pisadas hasta el punto de añadir unas amplias grietas a los suelos de concreto bajo sus cuatro patas, y abría poco a poco sus mandíbulas para que en su colmilludos y babeado interior empezara a reunirse con una amplia velocidad una blanquecina energía mágica. Pero antes de que el rugido mágico de esté pudiera ser liberado...

**-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!-**

Justo en la fracción de nanosegundo después de que esas palabras volvieron a resonar fuertemente en los aires, un reanimado y casi totalmente restaurado por "Necromancia" cadáver perteneciente a ese cementerio debajo a la edificación conocida como "Domus Flau" se vio obligado a hacer desaparecer a ese blanquecina energía que se reunía en su boca debido a que el costado izquierdo de su enorme cuerpo sufrió el brutal impacto de un tornado de arena y rocas.

Más específicamente hablando; un gigantesco tornado conformado por una densa arena, con una incontable cantidad de pequeñas pero afiladas rocas girando sin control en su interior, con un movimiento horizontal y de un amplio poderío.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba furiosamente "El Dragón Acuático" mientras era empujado en la dirección contraria a donde provenía un tornado de arena y roca.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Arioc con leve pero notable estupefacción.

Dando un amplio salto con sus embotados pies para bajar de aquella cabeza sobre la que estaba montado e aterrizar perfectamente de pie en un terreno pavimentado de concreto, un tanto enfurecido como sorprendido joven Amonn así como el zombi que flotaba mágicamente en sus cercanías evitaron colisionar destructivamente contra uno de los edificios en el lado derecho de esa calle al igual como le pasó al "Dragón Acuático" debido al empujar del "Rugido del Dragón de las Cavernas".

Y dirigiendo en la dirección de donde provino ese horizontal, enorme y poderoso tornado de arena y roca, el cual se debía decir que ya se había despejado; su mirada de un bien abierto ojo amarillento decorado con unas rojizas venas de ira y un ojo cubierto por unas rojas cintas, un joven miembro de Ouroboros terminó viendo como pequeño joven mago de Fairy Tail se mantenía recta y perfectamente de pie sobre una mediana montaña de escombros de concreto que nació de la destrucción de un edificio en el lado izquierdo de esa calle al sur de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente".

Hablando de manera más específica; se trataba de un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuros atados en forma de cola de lobo, con unos filosos ojos cafés que mostraban una seria actitud, que tenía un delgado hilo de sangre cayendo por su rostro desde su frente y que movia su boca como sí estuviera comiendo algo.

-¿A quién llamaste idiota antes, tuerto imbécil?- Preguntaba un serio Roku durante su masticar.

-¡Malnacido niñito...!- Nombraba un iracundo Arioc.

-¡Roku...!- Nombro Lucia con felicidad.

-¡Ugh...!- Era el sonido que emitió un pequeño Nirvit al tragar lo que había en su boca -...Admito que el repentino ataque de ese monstruo dolió algo, pero, ¿Acaso pensaste que estaba acabado porque un edificio se derrumbó por completo sobre mí? ¿Es que no viste cuál es mi atributo? Al generar todos estos escombros, básicamente es cómo sí me hubieras servido un festín. Aunque siendo sincero, prefiero las rocas naturales que el concreto-

-¡Mocoso...! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme tan altaneramente?! ¡Soy de la élite, escoria! ¡No te creas tanto por no haber muerto a la primera...!- Habla enfurecido el joven Amonn.

-¡Eres genial, Roku! ¡Y me alegra verte bien! ¡Estaba preocupada!- Grito la pequeña joven Dragneel con un amigable sonreír desde una posición lejana a la posición de su compañero de gremio.

-Hmm... - Un pequeño joven Nirvit mostró ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas y desviaba su mirada -...Guarda silencio, maldita mocosa. Concéntrate en tú batalla-

-La verdad es que está feliz por los halagos y preocupación de Lucia, ¿No?- Comento una inexpresiva Dana.

-Enormemente- Dijo Loke con una leve sonrisa.

-No eres nada honesto, ¿No, mocoso?- Decía Pandora con un ligero tono burlón.

-¡Cállense!- Exclamo un enojado y sonrojado Roku.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a actuar tan relajados frente a mí...?! -Un joven miembro de Ourobroso con su frente decorada con varias venas palpitantes de ira apunto su mirar hacia a donde estaba un cierto dragón zombi- ... ¡Oye, malnacida lagartija! ¡Tú ya estás malditamente muerta! ¡No actúes como sí ese montón de polvo te hubiera causado dolor! ¡Levántate de una vez y ponte a trabajar!-

-¡GRRUUUUAAAAHHH!-

Una vez más dándole liberar a otro monstruoso gruñir que hacía vibrar los aires, un descomunal dragonesco muerto viviente hizo añicos todos los escombros de concreto que le cubrieron después de que él colisionara contra una edificación en el lado derecho de esa área al levantarse con una notable fuerza e inmediatamente después empezar un destructivo correr con sus cuatro patas en dirección a un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas. Un hecho que obligo a esté a ponerse en guardia.

-¡Maldito humano! ¡Te devorare!- Gritaba iracundamente "El Dragón Acuático" durante su veloz arremeter en dirección a un pequeño joven de Fairy Tail.

-¡Mata a ese enano de una vez!- Exclamaba un furioso Arioc.

-Está cosa está empezando a molestarme...- Comentaba Roku seriamente para luego de nuevo recolectar unas grandes cantidades de aire dentro de su boca.

-¡Loke-san! ¡Dana y yo podemos con todos estos zombis! ¡Usted, por favor, vaya a ayudar a Roku con ese dragón!- Decía una tanto seria como preocupada Lucia.

-Tú también ayúdalos, Pandora- Dijo Dana seriamente.

-¡Entendido! ¡Juro que ahora sí haré cenizas a esa desagradable lagartija!- Exclamaba una sonriente Pandora.

-Será un placer cumplir los deseos de unas adorables señoritas como ustedes- Contesto Loke con un ligero sonreír.

Con el mortífero agitar del sumamente largo látigo de brillante luz dorada que sujetaba una pequeña joven de unos rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello y el balancear letal del bastante largo látigo de unas rojizas llamas que sostenía una pequeña joven de unos lisos cabellos rojo intenso abriéndoles el camino a través de un amplio número de humanoides zombis, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león corría con una impresionante velocidad por unos suelos de concreto mientras la espíritu elemental del fuego volaba potentemente por los aires, todo con tal de acercarse a la escena en la que les habían pedido que se involucraran las dueñas de sus llaves.

De está manera, en las fracciones de nanosegundo que faltaban para ese dragón zombi llegara hasta su objetivo con un rápido mover a cuatro patas que causaba numerosos cráteres y grietas en unos suelos de concreto; Roku estaba a uno metros en frente del "Dragón Acuático" con sus mejillas infladas de aires y sus enzapatados pies afirmados en la mediana montaña de escombros sobre la que estaba montado, Loke apunto sus ojos vestidos con unos elegantes lentes hacia el costado derecho de esté mientras sus puños nuevamente se rodeaban en una luminosa energía dorada, y Pandora hizo uso de su potente volar mágico por los aires para posicionarse a la izquierda de aquella misma criatura al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se cubrían en unas grandes cantidades de brillantes llamas rojizas.

Todo con tal de que aquel pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo, el joven hombre de unos cortos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos anaranjados que imitaban la forma de las orejas de un gato, y aquella joven mujer de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso utilizaran una notable fuerza por parte de sus gargantas y pulmones con tal de gritar respectiva pero unísona y ferozmente...

**-¡Keiburyu no Hoko!- **

**-¡Regulus Machine Gun!- **

**-¡Pandora Bomber!- **

"Rugido del Dragón de las Cavernas", "Ametralladora Regulus" y "Bombardeo de Pandora". Mientras que el pequeño joven perteneciente a la raza Nirvit volvió a liberar de su boca, junto con un potente sonido parecido al alarido de alguna clase de bestia, un horizontal, gigantesco y poderoso tornado de una densa arena con unos pequeñas pero afiladas rocas en su interior; el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león disparada desde sus brazos colocados en una cierta pose un vasta serie de delgados rayos de una brillante luz dorada al mismo tiempo en que la espíritu elemental del fuego disparaba desde sus manos una constante ráfaga de numerosas bolas de fuego rojizos con unos distintos tamaños.

Y con su cabeza recibiendo el impactar de tanto unas vastas cantidades de densa arena así como una incontable cantidad de pequeñas pero afiladas piedras al mismo tiempo en que el costado izquierdo y el costado derecho de su enorme cuerpo eran invadidos por las numerosas y poderosas explosiones causadas por los continuados golpes de una ráfaga de delgados rayos de luz dorada e una ráfaga de medianas bolas de fuego rojizo, "El Dragón Acuático" se vio obligado a detener destructivo avanzar suyo.

De hecho; se pudo apreciar como al recibir en un tiempo simultáneo los hechizos de un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego; un dragonesco muerto viviente veía la putrefacta piel escamosa azulada de su cuerpo despedazada hasta el punto en que se empezaron a notar los antiguos huesos en su interior.

-¡GRUUUAAAAHHHH! ¡Malditos humanos...!- Hablaba un iracundo "Dragón Acuático" mientras los daños de su cuerpo seguían aumentando.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Liberaban al unísono un determinado gritar Roku, Loke y Pandora.

Inmediatamente después de que un horizontal tornado de una densa roca con una incontable cantidad de pequeñas pero duras e afiladas rocas sufriera en un mediano aún así notable aumento de tamaño e impulso al mismo tiempo en que tanto una ráfaga de unos delgados rayos de una sumamente brillante luz dorada así como una ráfaga de unas pequeñas esferas de un rojizo fuego intensamente ardiente veían incrementado su número y poderío; aquellos tres hechizos terminaron convergiendo en una vastamente poderosa explosión con un tamaño superior a los edificios que conformaban a esa calle, formaba por una luminosa energía blanquecina y con una forma perfectamente redonda.

Una explosión que encerraba totalmente en su interior y desintegraba con una increíble velocidad al gigantesco cuerpo del un cierto dragón reanimado y restaurado por el poder de la "Necromancia". Todo con tal de en los siguientes segundos desvanecerse y no solo enseñar como en unos suelos de concreto había hecho aparición un sumamente ancho, profundo y con una perfecta forma circular cráter, sino también como "El Dragón Acuático" había desaparecido de una total manera. Un hecho que provoco una expresión de un amplio shock en el rostro de un joven hombre que poseía su ojo derecho cubierto con unas rojas cintas que rodeaban su frente como si fueran unas bandanas.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Arioc con un sumo sorprender.

-¡Bien!- Dijeron al unísono Roku y Loke tanto serios como ligeramente sonrientes.

-¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Les dije que está vez sí lo calcinaría por completo! ¡Pandora-sama jamás miente!- Decía contentamente la espíritu elemental del fuego.

-¡Creer que lo dañaron más rápido de lo que esa maldita lagartija se regeneraba...! ¡E-Estos bastardos...!- Hablaba un estupefacto joven Amonn.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡...!- Mostraba Arioc un ligero aumento en su temeroso shock.

Dirigiendo su mirar de su único visible y bien abierto ojo amarillento en la dirección en la que parecieron provenir por parte de unas voces femeninas unos potentes gritares de gran ferocidad y determinación, un joven usuario de tanto de magia oscura así como de "Necromancia" acababa viendo claramente como el último humanoide ser de putrefacta piel, musculoso cuerpo y vestido con una oxidada armadura de caballero vio destruido por completo su cuerpo.

Destruido al recibir los numerosos impactos del mortífero agitar del bastante largo látigo de una brillante luz dorada que sostenía una pequeña joven que poseía un corto vestido negro con unos detalles dorados y el letal balancear del sumamente largo látigo de un sólido e ardiente fuego que sujetaba una pequeña joven que tenía un vestido de tipo lolita gótica de un intenso color rojizo al igual que su cabellos e ojos y con unos cuantos volantes de un color amarillento.

-¡Je!- Se limitó Dana a enseñar una ligera sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que Lucia mostró una de sumo contentar y mientras los látigos de ambas regresaban a la normalidad.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿E-Esas pequeñas perras también lograron librarse de todos los zombis?! ¡I-Imposible...!- Hablaba un estupefacto Arioc.

-Bien...Ahora solo quedas tú...- Hablo un serio Roku mientras con un calmado caminar bajo de una mediana montaña de escombros y se acercaba lentamente a su enemigo.

-¡...!- Reacciono el joven Amonn con sorpresa y temor hasta el punto en que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-...Hace un rato hiciste algo que realmente enojo y planeo hacerte pagar por eso. ¿Ya dijiste tus oraciones?- Preguntó durante su caminar un pequeño joven Nirvit tanto serio como hasta amenazante.

-¿Roku?- Nombro la pequeña joven Dragneel con ligero confundir.

-¡E-Esto es malo! ¡E-Estos tipos...son monstruosamente fuertes...! ¡No hay forma en que yo pueda con ellos...!- Arioc cambio repentinamente su expresión de vasto shock y terror por una maliciosa sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes por su gran tamaño -¡...Sí, claro! ¡Cómo sí fuera decir eso! ¡Solo muere de una vez, alimaña!-

-¡...!- Mostraba Roku un repentino sorprender.

-¡GRRUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Instantáneamente después de que los aires vibraran ante la potencia de un monstruoso gritar, toda imagen de un pequeño joven de una larga cabellera verde oscuro e unos filosos ojos cafés que expresaban un amplio asombrar terminó desapareciendo de una completa manera de la vista de tanto sus aliados como de su enemigo en cuanto la posición que el ocupaba en unos fragmentados suelos de concreto fue aplastada con totalidad por un objeto de un impresionante tamaño y con tal fuerza que no solamente unas gigantescas cantidades de un denso polvo pasaron a decorar a está calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus, sino también una notable vibración.

Y con unos ojos bien abiertos debido a su incalculable sorpresa; un par de pequeñas jóvenes magas de 14 años, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego podían ver sin alguna como ese "objeto" que había aplastado a un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación no se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un brazo derecho con un vasto tamaño y una notable musculatura.

Un brazo derecho perteneciente a un descomunal y furioso dragón zombi que llegó hasta aquella dañada ruta a través del espacio que había dejado un edificio que se destruyó debido al impactar de un cierto pequeño joven mago de Fairy Tail contra el. Siendo más específicos; era un dragón con una musculosa figura, un cuello ligeramente algo, con solo uno de sus agujeros oculares siendo ocupado por un ojo amarillento, con una putrefacta piel escamosa de un color rojizo, con tanto un pequeño cuerno sobresaliendo de su barbilla así como un gran cuerno sobresaliendo de su frente y que en la obra original de Hiro Mashima, en el arco donde unos ciertos personajes habian venido de un apocalíptico futuro a través de "La Puerta Eclipse"; había sido uno de los oponentes de los magos de Sabertooth conocidos como "Dragones Gemelos" y al que llamaremos "Dragón Cornudo".

-¡Despreciables humanos! ¡Los aplastare a todos como las hormigas que son!- Gritaba iracundamente "El Dragón Cornudo".

-¡Roku!- Nombraba Lucia con un sumo preocupar.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionaba Loke con ancho sorprender.

-¿Otro dragón?- Decía Dana tanto seria así como sorprendida y disgustada.

-¡Nos acabamos de deshacer de una lagartija exageradamente grande, ¿Y ya acaba de llegar otra?! ¡Demonios!- Exclamaba una molesta Pandora.

-¡Jijijiji!- Mostraba Arioc una gran sonrisa placentera durante su peculiar reír -¡Ese es su pago por su falta de respeto hacia mí, basuras! ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando no le prestan atención a las palabras de un élite como yo! ¡Se los dije antes! ¡Mi ejército es completamente inagotable! ¡Destruyan a una de esas malditas lagartijas, yo puedo traer otra hacia mí en cuestión de fracciones de segundo! ¡De hecho, solo tardare unos minutos en traer de regreso desde una mísera partícula a ese dragón que se esforzaron tanto en destruir! ¡Yo le di a su preciado trabajo duro el mismo valor que sus vidas...Un pedazo de mierda! ¡Sí yo no soy de la élite, ¿Quién carajos en esté mundo lo es?! ¡Jijiji!-

-Grrr...- Gruñia ligeramente "El Dragón Cornudo" mientras levantaba su pata derecha del lugar que acababa de aplastar con ella.

-Oh, no, no, no... -Hablaba un maliciosamente sonriente joven Amonn- ...Ya aprendí de mi error de antes. ¡Un solo golpe no es suficiente para acabar contigo, ¿No, malnacido enano?! ¡Oye, maldita lagartija, usa esas enormes y desagradables patas tuyas para darle un buen masaje a ese molesto Dragon Slayer! ¡Aplástalo hasta el punto en que parezca literalmente el pedazo de mierda que es! ¡Jijiji!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Tras haberle respondido al joven demonio de los libros de Zeref que le controlaba con el liberar de otro increíblemente potente gritar digno de una bestia, el presente en esa escena móvil cadáver perteneciente al cementerio debajo de la edificación conocida como "Domus Flau" pasó a hacer uso de una monstruosa fuerza y velocidad por parte de sus musculosos brazos y tanto de su enorme pata izquierda así como de su enorme pata derecha para impactar una incontable cantidad de golpes en el área que antes había aplastado esa última extremidad nombrada. En otras palabras, el lugar en donde debería estar un pequeño joven perteneciente a la raza Nirvit.

Una ráfaga de golpes tan veloces que le daban a los brazos del "Dragón Cornudo" una imagen borrosa y con un poderío tan grande que levantaban unas vastas cantidades de un denso polvo, provocaba un notable temblor en está dañada calle al sur de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" e incluso causaba unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que agitaban las cabelleras y ropas de todos los presentes en está.

-¡Muere, muere, muere! ¡Hazte pedazos, maldito humano!- Gritaba furiosamente "El Dragón Cornudo" durante su rápido movimiento de brazos.

-¡Jijijiji! ¡Eso, eso! ¡No pares! ¡Una basura aplastando a otra basura ¡Jajajaja!- Exclamaba un maliciosamente sonriente Arioc durante su peculiar reír e agitar de su cabellera.

-¡Q-Que fuerza...!- Comento una tanto seria como preocupada Dana mientras trataba de no ser empujada por unos fuertes vientos.

-N-No... ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Roku!- Gritaba Lucia preocupadamente.

-¡Ese chico trata de robarse a mi futura de la misma manera que Natsu hizo con mi Lucy, pero no por eso voy a dejar que muera...!- Hablo un serio Loke mientras de nuevo rodeaba sus puños en una brillante luz dorada -**¡...Regulus Impact!**-

-¡Haz que se detenga, maldito tuerto...!- Hablo una furiosa Pandora mientras rodeaba su mano derecha en unas candentes llamas rojizas -**¡...Pandora Bomber!**-

Mientras que un joven hombre de anaranjados cabellos de puntiaguda y desordenada forma que imitaban un par de orejas gatunas utilizaba su apretado puño derecho para lanzar un potente puñetazo a los aires e acabar liberando de esté un lineal rayo de una luminosa energía dorada que volaba con una suma velocidad por los aires en dirección a la cabeza del "Dragón Cornudo"; una joven mujer de una larga e ondulada cabellera rojo intenso disparaba potentemente desde su mano derecha y en dirección a un joven hombre de unos largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos gríseos un notable número de pequeñas pero profundamente ardientes bolas de fuego rojizo.

Pero mientras era la ancha y circular barrera de blanquecina energía que encerraba en su interior tanto a un maliciosamente sonriente joven miembro de Ourobosos así como un radio de cinco metros al alrededor de esté y a un humanoide zombi de unas blancas ropas que flotaba mágicamente en los aires en sus cercanías la que recibía el impactar e explosiones causadas por el "Bombardeo de Pandora", un dragonesco muerto viviente de una putrefacta piel escamosa rojiza recibió en el lado izquierdo de su rostro el impacto y poderosa explosión causada por el "Impacto Regulus".

Aunque a pesar de que aquel descomunal dragón con un largo cuerno curveado sobresaliendo de su frente había visto parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro quemado hasta el punto en que se podía notar parte de su podrido cráneo, esto no fue algo por lo que esté detuviera o ralentizara aquella fuerte y veloz ráfaga de golpes con la que azotaba el área donde estaba un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuros atados en forma de cola de lobo. De hecho, no parecía haberle prestado el más mínimo a ese hechizo que le había golpeado.

-¡Muere, muere, muere! ¡Muere, humano!- Repetía constantemente un enfurecido dragón zombi durante su frenético atacar.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿No se inmuta para nada...?!- Reaccionaba Loke con frustrar.

-¡Esa maldita barrera...! ¡Rayos!- Decía una molesta Pandora.

-¡Jijiji! ¡Ustedes no aprenden, ¿No, alimañas?!... -Hablaba Arioc- ... ¡Ya se los dije! ¡Primero, mientras tenga a está escoria usuaria de barreras cerca de mí, ninguno de sus ataques podrá tocar ni uno solo de mis cabellos! ¡Y segundo, mis juguetes no sienten dolor! ¡Ya están muertos, después de todo! ¡Aunque le exploten su cabeza, será cumpliendo la orden que le di sin problema alguno! ¡Solo podrán detenerlo destruyendo por completo su cuerpo al igual que hicieron con el anterior, pero para cuando lo hagan, su queridito amiguito de porquería ya estará todo aplastado! ¡De hecho, lo más seguro es que ya esté más plano que una tortilla! ¡Jijijiji!-

-¡No subestimes a mi Roku! ¡Confió en que estará bien! ¡Pero no por eso dejare que esa lagartija siga haciendo lo que quiera! ¡La detendré!- Respondió una seria Lucia mientras empezara un correr.

-Sí. Yo te ayudaré, Lucia. Con nuestros mejores ataques de poder explosivo...- Hablaba una seria Dana durante un correr.

Mientras ambas se movían velozmente sus piernas para posicionarse lo más cerca que podían a aquel dragonesco muerto viviente que azotaba con una poderosa ráfaga de golpes a una cierta parte de aquella calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus, una pequeña joven Dragneel hacía uso de su mano derecha para sujetar una de sus pequeñas llaves doradas y llevarla hasta el lado derecho de su zona pectoral al mismo tiempo en que la que pequeña joven Talian utilizaba su mano izquierda para sostener una pequeña llave de un color amarillento y llevar está hasta el lado izquierdo de su zona pectoral. Todo para que después estás pequeñas jóvenes magas de 14 años de edad hicieran uso de un fuerte tono de voz para exclamar en un tiempo simultáneo...

**-¡Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!- **

**-¡Elemantal Posession: Ikazuchi Spirit!- **

"Vestido Estelar: Forma de Sagitario". Tras haber exclamado esas palabras e haberse rodeado momentáneamente por una cegadora luz dorada, una pequeña joven de unos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta el cuello e unos marrones ojos paso a enseñar una nueva apariencia. Ella mostraba como su ligeramente larga cabellera había sido atada en un par de coletas por unas anaranjadas cintas, como vestía ahora un vestido de un color verde claro, con un ligero cuello de tortuga, sin mangas, con un gran lazo de color anaranjado en su pecho e una corta falda de unos bordes puntiagudos; también poseía unos verde claro guantes sin dedos y que le llegaban hasta sus codos, con unas largas botas de también color verdoso claro, e enseñaba como en la piel de su hombro derecho residía en un color negro la marca del signo de sagitario. Pero sin duda alguna lo más notable como su mano derecha sostenía firmemente y desde su centro a un ancho arco de arquería formado por unos dorados metales.

"Posesión Elemental: Espíritu de Ikazuchi". Habiendo dicho estas palabras, una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales se rodeó completamente por un luminoso brillar amarillento que desapareció de manera tan inmediata como apareció y todo para luego ella enseñara una nueva apariencia. Una apariencia basada en como sus botas y vestido de tipo lolita gótica vieron cambiado su color rojo intenso por un color amarillo claro mientras los volantes de esté último y cintas que decoraban sus cabellos vieron su color cambiado por un puro blanco. Sin mencionar que la lisa cabellera y ojos de está nuevamente cambiaron su color, está vez por un amarillento claro al igual como los tenía la espíritu elemental del rayo, Ikazuchi.

-¡...Destruiremos por completo a ese dragón en un instante!- Pensaron unas decididas Lucia y Dana al unísono.

Tras haber obtenido sus nuevas apariencias e haberse posicionado con un firme pisar en frente del "Dragón Cornudo", una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion provoco mágicamente que sus manos se rodearan en una brillante electricidad amarillenta que liberaba omnidireccionalmente unos numerosos relámpagos y sufría un aumento de tanto tamaño como de poderío con cada segundo que pasaba al mismo tiempo en que una pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail formaba con una sumamente brillante energía dorada una flecha con una punta bastante grande e afilada y posicionada en el espacio que había entre el metálicamente dorado arco que sostenía firmemente la mano de su bien extendido brazo derecho y la delgada pero aún así dura cuerda blanca que sujetaba y jalada su mano izquierda. Un hecho que obviamente notaba un joven miembro de Ouroboros.

-¡¿Quién subestima a quién, pequeñas zorras?! ¡¿Creen que voy a quedarme a esperar que terminen de preparar sus ataques de porquería?!- Hablaba un maliciosamente sonriente Arioc -¡Oye, lagartija! ¡Esa alimaña de cabello verde ya debe estar bien plana! ¡Ignora a ese pedazo de mierda y encárgate de esas maldita mocosas! ¡Rápido!-

-¡GRRUUUUAAAAHHH!-

Dándole nuevamente liberar a un increíblemente potente alarido digno de una bestia, aquel dragonesco muerto viviente que poseía sobresaliendo tanto de su frente como de su barbilla un curveado cuerno detuvo totalmente esa poderosa ráfaga de golpes con la que azotaba el área donde se encontraba un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación y pasó a dirigir su mano derecha en dirección a una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritu celestiales al mismo tiempo en que su mano izquierda se dirigía hacia una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales. Pero antes de que estás descomunales extremidades inhumanas llegaran hasta sus objetivos...

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Uno con un sumamente veloz correr por unos suelos de concreto e un apretado puño derecho rodeado en una brillante luz dorada y otra con un potente volar por los aires e un apretado puño derecho cubierto por una capa de llamas rojizas, pero ambos liberando un feroz gritar, Loke y Pandora se posicionaron en frente de la respectiva dueña de su llave para terminar clavando unos tremendos golpes en las palmas de las enormes e escamosas manos que se dirigían hacia estás. Unos golpes que terminaron empujando hacia atrás a las patas delanteras del "Dragón Cornudo", y por ende, a alejarse de Lucia y Dana.

Y en el siguiente segundo tras esto, con la espíritu elemental del fuego y el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león dando unos amplios saltos hacia un lado con tal de quitarse de sus caminos; la pequeña joven Dragneel apuntaba hacia el dragón zombi presente en esa escena tanto su seria mirada de ojos marrones así como la bastante puntiaguda y filosa punta de la flecha formada en ese dorado arco que sostenían sus manos y con una increíblemente brillante energía dorada que incluso liberaba unas cuantas chispas eléctricas e al mismo tiempo en que la pequeña joven Talian había usado esas vastas cantidades de una poderosa electricidad amarillenta en sus manos para formar una cierta figura.

Una figura delgada, larga y con un lado sumamente puntiagudo y filoso. Es decir, una jabalina. Una jabalina que también apuntaba junto con su seria mirada de unos ojos amarillento hacia un cierto dragonesco muerto viviente. Y todo con tal de que ambas eventualmente gritaran con una notable fuerza por parte de sus gargantas y pulmones y en un tiempo unísono...

**-¡Super Star Shot!- **

**-¡Jinrai no Yari!- **

"Súper Disparo Estelar" y "Lanza Destructora del Rayo". Tras el potente resonar de estás palabras por los aires; una pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail hacía que los firmes dedos de su mano izquierda soltaran el blanquecino hilo del dorado arco que sostenía su mano derecha para que así la grande, puntiaguda e afilada flecha de una sólida energía dorada posicionado en esté saliera volando con una suma velocidad en dirección al "Dragón Cornudo" de mismo modo que hacía una delgada, larga, puntiaguda y filosa jabalina hecha a partir de unos amarillentos relámpagos gracias tanto a su propia fuerza como al fuerte lanzar de una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion.

Y viajando de una ascendente manera por los aires uno al lado del otro y con unas velocidades tan grandes que incluso causaban unas visibles ondas de choque a su alrededor; aquellos, pertenecientes a unos pequeñas jóvenes magas de 14 años de edad, poderosos hechizos de unas formas largas y delgadas no tardaron mucho más que unas fracciones de nanosegundo en llegar a colisionar contra justo el centro de la marcada zona pectoral de una gigantesca criatura con una putrefacta piel escamosa de un rojizo color.

Fue una colisión que en el siguiente nanosegundo convirtió tanto a aquella flecha de una sumamente brillante luz dorada como a la jabalina de una luminosa electricidad amarillenta en otra explosión de una pura energía blanquecina con un vasto tamaño, una perfecta forma redonda y con el suficiente poderío para hacer temblar el terreno pavimentado de concreto de aquella dañada calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus así como invocar en está unas fuertes ráfagas de vientos que iban en unas múltiples direcciones e agitaban las cabelleras y ropas de los presentes en ella.

Una explosión que obviamente poseía encerrado en su interior a un cierto cadáver de dragón reanimado y restaurado por una poderosa "Necromancia" que, al igual que ocurrió con "El Dragón Acuático", empezaba a ver la putrefacta carne y viejos huesos que le conformaban desintegrados a una amplia rapidez por la blanquecina energía que formaba a está. Una explosión que desapareció completamente a los cinco segundos después de su aparición y para enseñar como toda imagen del "Dragón Cornudo" también había sido borrada.

Fue un hecho que terminó formando un sumamente ancho, profundo y con una perfecta forma circular cráter tanto en frente de una pequeña joven con unos rubios cabellos atados en forma de unas cortas y bajas coletas, una pequeña joven que tenía su liso cabello morado claro teñido de un claro amarillo debido a un cierto hechizo, a una joven mujer de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso y a un joven hombre de una anaranjada cabellera corta, puntiaguda y desordenada que imitaba la forma de las orejas de un gato así del área donde debería estar un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo, aunque está seguía cubierta por unas vastas cantidades de un denso polvo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Bien hecho, Dana! ¡No me agrada que hayas usado el poder de esa rígida de Ikazuchi para lograrlo, pero aún así, buen trabajo!- Decía una sonriente Pandora.

-Sí. Fue impresionante. Como se esperaba de las jovencitas que en el futuro serán mis novias- Comentaba Loke con un leve sonreír.

-¿En que momento acorde ser tú novia?... -Hablo una inexpresiva Dana -...Rayos. Con esos comentarios me recuerdas un poco a una molesta compañera de gremio. De hecho, puedo ver en tus ojos la misma lujuria que ella-

-Ella, ¿eh? ¿Y es linda?- Preguntó con interés el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león.

-Olvida el "un poco". Eres completamente igual a ella- Respondía inexpresivamente la pequeña joven Talian.

-¡Roku, ¿Estás bien?! ¡Roku!- Gritaba una preocupada Lucia observando aquella nube de polvo en donde estaba su compañero de gremio.

-Esperemos que lo peor que le haya pasado haya sido quedarse inconsciente... - Comento una seria pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion.

-Con que en verdad se libraron de esa lagartija en un instante. Es una mierda admitirlo, pero esas enanas son hábiles. Pero, eso no importa en lo más mínimo. Por más buenas que sean... -Hablaba Arioc mientras cambiaba su ligera seriedad por otra amplia y maliciosa sonrisa- ¡...Yo soy mejor! ¡Puedo remplazar a ese juguete con la misma velocidad con la que ustedes lo destruyeron! ¡De hecho, ¿Por qué remplazarlo con solo uno?!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡GRRUUUAAAHH!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaban Lucia, Dana, Loke y Pandora con un leve pero notable shock.

Pasando de una manera inmediata a dirigir sus bien abiertos ojos en la dirección en la que parecieron provenir unos numerosos alaridos de distintos tonos pero igual de iracundos; un par de pequeñas jóvenes magas, la espíritu elemental del fuego y el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león pudieron observar claramente como uno de los dos costado de esa dañada calle al sur de ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" presentaba, lentamente caminando por los suelos de concreto de está e incluso pasando encima de los edificios que la conformaban, otro incontable número de humanoides seres de putrefacta piel verdosa, fornidos cuerpos, vestidos con unas antiguas armaduras de acero y portando en sus manos unas oxidadas pero aún asi útiles armas como espadas y lanzas.

Incluso se pudo notar obviamente como entre esté vasto grupo de muertos vivientes con apariencias básicamente iguales a las de caballeros avanzaban con un tranquilo caminar a cuatro patas un total de cuatro sumamente grandes dragones formados por unos antiguos huesos que apenas empezaba a verse mágicamente decorados tanto por una putrefacta piel escamosa así como con un notable poder mágico.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaban furiosamente los zombis caballeros durante su lento avanzar.

-¡Humanos!- Exclamaban iracunda e odiosamente los nuevos dragones zombis en esa escena.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Reaccionaba Lucia con un sumo sorprender.

-¡¿Más de esas cosas...?!- Reacciono Loke de igual manera.

-¡Y está vez hay cuatro de esos dragones...! ¡Que fastidio!- Comentaba una tanto seria como frustrada Dana.

-¡¿Cuantas veces me harán repetirme, escorias?! -Hablaba Arioc maliciosamente sonriente- ¡Mis fuerzas son malditamente infinitas! ¡Adelante! ¡Vayan y destruyan a esos zombis que acaban de llegar! ¡Destrúyanlos y yo solo traeré más! ¡Y cuando destruyan esos, yo volveré a traer a más! ¡También lo haré cuando destruyan a esos y a los que les siguieron y también a los les siguen! ¡Una y otra vez! ¡Lo haré hasta desesperen completamente y acepten que no pueden vencer a un élite como yo! ¡De hecho, se me acaba de ocurrir que cuando termine de jugar con esos cuerpos infantiles suyos, haré que mis juguetes hagan lo mismo, malditas mocosas! ¡Los haré llenar cada uno de sus agujeros al mismo tiempo! ¡Espero que estén listas para cuando el momento llegué! ¡O no! ¡Sinceramente, me da lo mismo! ¡Haré lo que quiero de todas formas! ¡Jijijiji!-

-¡Es un tipo realmente odioso! ¡Hablarle tan vulgarmente a mi Lucia-chan...! ¡Juro que le daré un buen golpe en la cara!- Decía un enojado espíritu celestial de la constelación del león.

-Podrás hacerlo después de mí- Dijo una seria pequeña joven Talian.

-¡¿Cómo que "ejercito infinito", idiota?! ¡Sí tan acabamos con el imbécil quién los controla, es decir, contigo...!- Menciono una enfurecida espíritu elemental del fuego mientras rodeo su mano derecha en unas ligeras llamas rojizas.

-¡¿Hm?! ¡¿Acabarme?! ¡¿Y cómo diablos planear hacer eso?! ¡¿Lanzando más ataques de mierda a está barrera que me rodea?! ¡Pues por mí, adelante! ¡Mientras más poder mágico gasten, más rápido llegara el momento en que yo y mis zombis nos divertiremos con el exterior e interior de esas enanas invocadoras de aún más escoria! ¡Jijiji!- Exclamo el joven Amonn entre una maliciosa sonrisa y peculiares risas.

-Ah...- Respiraba tenuemente aquel zombi que flotaba en las cercanías del anterior nombrado.

-¡Tch...!- Rechistaba sus dientes con frustrar un veterano miembro de Fairy Tail -¡...Es frustrante, pero tiene un punto! ¡No podremos atravesar esa defensa suya así como así!-

-¡Es una "Magia de Barreras" en verdad molesta...!- Comentaba enfurecidamente la joven mujer de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojizos.

-Sí... -Hablo la pequeña joven Dragneel- ...Pero no es impenetrable. Sí Dana y yo lanzamos ataques tan potentes como antes, de seguro...-

-¡Cómo sí fuera a dejarlos hacerlo, escoria...!- Dijo un maliciosamente sonriente joven miembro de Ouroboros mientras realizaba un simple chasquido con su mano derecha.

Instantáneamente luego de que fuera realizado un simple chasquido por el pulgar y dedo medio de la vendada totalmente en unas rojas vendas mano derecha de un joven de unos largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos gríseos; una pequeña joven con unos rubios cabellos atados en forma de unas cortas y bajas coletas, una pequeña joven que tenía su liso cabello morado claro teñido de un claro amarillo debido a un cierto hechizo, una joven mujer de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso y un joven hombre de una anaranjada cabellera corta, puntiaguda y desordenada que imitaba la forma de las orejas de un gato fueron claros testigos de como los suelos de concreto sobre los que estaban parados se vieron de repente decorados por unas numerosas e anchas grietas.

Numerosas e anchas grietas por donde surgían con una amplia velocidad una gran cantidad de lo no podría describirse de ninguna otra manera que como unos esqueletos humanos que no solamente estaban en un viejo estado sino que se además se movían por si solos como sí en realidad estuvieran vivos. Esqueletos que, inmediatamente después de su surgir de la tierra, hacían uso de sus manos para sujetar varias partes de los cuerpos del cuarteto de enemigos del joven miembro de Ouroboros presente en esa dañada calle al sur de la ciudad que era la capital del Reino de Fiore.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reacciono Lucia con un sumo shock mientras era firmemente sujetada por unas varias manos huesudas.

-¡¿Desde debajo de nosotros?!- Pensaba una sorprendida Dana en el mismo estado que sus aliados.

-¡Ya me canse de su inútil resistencia...!- Hablaba Arioc mientras su lengua pasaba por sus labios en medio de un amplio y placentero sonreír -¡...Es hora de que la real diversión empiece! ¡Jijiji! ¡Oigan, malditos esqueletos! ¡Sujeten bien fuerte a esas pestes para que no se escapen ni muevan mucho! ¡Y pongan a las mujeres en una posición en la que los zombis no se les haga muy difícil entrar en ellas con esos miembros podridos suyos! ¡Jijiji!-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

Esos fuertes gruñidos bestiales pertenecían tanto al vasto número de humanoides zombis caballeros y el cuarteto de dragonescos muertos vivientes basados en una antiguos huesos e una putrefacta piel escamosa que con un lento caminar se acercaban cada vez más y más a los enemigos de un joven que era supuestamente un demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que sus compañeros de gremio así como a la gran cantidad de mágicamente móviles cadáveres huesudos que sujetaban con una profunda firmeza e unísonamente los brazos, piernas, torsos, cabezas y cabellos de dos pequeñas jóvenes magas de 14 años de edad, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego.

-¡Maldición! ¡Son demasiados...!- Pensó un frustrado Loke sujetado fuertemente por una vasta cantidad de huesudas manos.

-¡Rayos...Casi no me quedan fuerzas...!- Pensaba frustradamente Dana mientras era jalada fuertemente por unas huesudas manos de su cabellera e extremidades.

-¡Estos desgraciados sacos de huesos viejos...! ¡Quemo uno y aparecen dos e hasta tres para remplazarlo! ¡Demonios, demonios...!- Pensó una enfurecida Pandora mientras era sujetada desde distintas partes por una incontable cantidad de seres huesudas cubiertos por las ardientes flamas que expulsaba.

-¡N-No...!- Hablo Lucia levemente temerosa y con ojos ligeramente llorosos debido a que esas multiples manos huesudas que sujetaban firmemente a su cuerpo estaban a punto de adentrarse debajo de su ropa.

-¡Jijijiji! ¡Eso! ¡Eso es...! -Hablaba un maliciosamente sonriente Arioc durante un reír peculiar pero igual de maniático -¡...Esa es la cara que quería ver, basuras! ¡Esa cara es el precio por haberme humillado...Por haberme faltado tantas veces el respeto...! ¡Haré que pongan esa misma cara de profunda desesperación aquel bastardo de pelo rosado y la zorra de pelo negro de Fairy Tail...Ese malnacido de anaranjado cabello de Golden Lion...El imbécil de la magia espacial de Sabertooth...Que la pongan cada uno de los pedazos de mierda en está ciudad de porquería antes de matarlos! ¡Haré que me muestren esa suculenta expresión y así aprenderán por fin que yo soy mejor que ellos! ¡Que soy el más fuerte! ¡Que estoy en la cima de la superioridad! ¡Que yo...SOY DE LA ÉLITE! ¡Jajajaja!-

-¡...No...! ¡N...No me rendire...! ¡Yo...!- Decía tanto temerosa y ligeramente llorosa así como determina y feroz la pequeña joven Dragneel mientras trataba de soltarse de las huesudas manos que le sujetaban con firmeza.

-¡¿Ah?!- Volvía a hablar un placenteramente sonriente joven Amonn -¡¿Qué carajos dices ahora, maldita mocosa?! ¡¿Aún piensas que puedes oponerte a mí?! ¡En serio que eres estúpida, ¿Verdad?! ¡Veamos cuanto tiempo mantienes esa molesta actitud de la cuál las escorias de tú gremio parecen estar tan orgullosos cuando haga que más de uno de mis podridos juguetes estrenen ese enano cuerpo tuyo al mismo tiempo! ¡Jijiji! ¡Lo repetiré las veces que se me dé la gana! ¡Adelante, desháganse milagrosamente de todos esos zombis e esqueletos! ¡Háganlo y yo solo traeré más, más, más, más, más, más y malditamente más! ¡Yo cuento con una fuerza infinita a diferencia de ustedes! ¡Somos de rangos...No, dimensiones diferentes! ¡Su creación sí que fue una pérdida de tiempo y un error! ¡No la mía! ¡Yo soy lo más cercano en esté mundo de porquería a un dios...No, soy un maldito dios! ¡¿Cómo diablos planean derrotar a un élite como yo?!-

-De está manera...-

En el siguiente segundo, el simple siguiente segundo en cuanto aquellas palabras sonaran con total claridad en los aires por parte de una voz masculina con un tono normal y serio; pasó a ocurrir un hecho tan inesperado que ni la pequeña joven maga de Fairy Tail, ni la pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion, ni el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, ni la espíritu elemental del fuego y sobre todo, ni el joven miembro de Ouroboros presentes en esa dañada calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus pudieron mostrar sus reacciones de vasto shock al preciso momento en que ocurrió.

Se apreció sin duda alguna como una parte de los cinco metros redondos de suelos de concretos encerrados dentro de una redonda e ancha esfera conformaba por una increíblemente dura energía blanquecina y perteneciente a un mágicamente flotante en los aires humanoide zombi vestido con unas blancas ropas parecidas a las de un arzobispo y usuario de "Magia de Barreras" se rompió repentina e ampliamente para para que luego sus fragmentos salieran volando en unas distintas direcciones y mostrar como se había formado un ancho agujero tan hondo que no se podía ver su fondo.

Un agujero por donde salió con un potente saltar una cierta figura que se posiciono justo detrás de un cierto joven que era supuestamente un demonio de los libros de Zeref al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros de gremio. Hablando de una modo más específico; se trató completamente de un pequeño joven Dragón Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación con unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo, con unos filosos ojos cafés mostrando una seria expresión, con unos cuantos delgados hilos de sangre cayendo de su frente por su rostro, y que apretaba su puño derecho con tal poderío que varias de sus venas se marcaron a través de su piel.

-...- Se mantuvo Roku en silencio mientras su seria mirada estaba fijada en aquel enemigo justo en frente suyo.

-¡...!- Reaccionaba Arioc con tal shock que se notaron las rojizas venas en su único visible ojo amarillento.

-¡¿Q...?!- Mostró Loke un amplio sorprender.

-¡No puede ser...!- Decía Pandora sorprendidamente.

-¡E-Ese es...!- Hablaba Dana con una cierta estupefacción.

-¡Roku!- Nombraba una sorprendida Lucia para luego mostrar una sonrisa de un gran tamaño y sumo contentar.

-¡E-Esté mocoso...!- Pensaba un impactado joven Amonn -¡... ¿Está dentro de la barrera?! ¡Imposible! ¡S-Se supone que esté insecto había sido aplastado...! ¡¿Cómo demonios...?!-

En unas pocas fracciones de nanosegundo; un joven usuario tanto de magia oscura como de "Necromancia" dirigió su bien abierto ojo amarillento izquierdo en dirección al área que anteriormente sufrió el azotar de una poderosa ráfaga de golpes por parte del "Dragón Cornudo" y en donde debería estar realmente un pequeño joven perteneciente a la raza Nirvit, la cuál por fin había visto despejadas por completo las vastas cantidades de denso polvo que le rodeaban; e observo como en está había un incontable número de grietas así como varios anchos cráteres con la forma de puños. Pero sobre todo, vio como en uno de esos cráteres se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que un ancho agujero tan hondo que su fondo era cubierto por unas densas sombras.

-¡¿...Uso los ataques de esa monstruosa lagartija de antes como tapadera mientras él en realidad se movía bajo tierra como un miserable topo?!- Pensó un estupefacto Arioc.

-Sabes...- Hablaba un serio Roku.

-¡...!- Mostró el joven Amonn un aumentar en su ya bastante amplio sorprender.

-...Solo yo puedo llamarla "maldita mocosa"- Dijo el pequeño joven Nirvit tanto seria como amenazantemente.

-¡M-Maldita alimaña...!- Un profundamente iracundo Arioc pasó a darse la vuelta hacia su enemigo más cercano -**¡...Dark Wh...!**-

**-¡Metsuryuu Ougi! ¡Keiburyu Kyouka...!- **

Con toda la piel de su apretado con una sumamente increíble fuerza puño derecho viendo remplazada mágicamente la carne en la que estaba basada por un elemento terrestre con una agravación y color adamantino justo antes de que un iracundo joven miembro de Ouroboros pudiera terminar de formar de un mágica modo en su mano derecha un largo látigo de una oscura energía, un pequeño joven mago de Fairy Tail utilizaba una impresionante rapidez para dirigir esté hacia la desprotegida zona abdominal de su enemigo al mismo tiempo que gritaba potente y ferozmente...

**-¡...Hishigata no Gekitetsu!- **

"Arte Secreto de Asesino de Dragones: Endurecimiento del Dragón de las Cavernas: Golpe de Martillo de Diamante". En cuanto aquellas palabras resonaron en los aires; Roku Nirvit clavaba su puño de una reluciente e irrompible piel de diamante en el abdomen de Arioc Amonn con tal poderío que incluso se pudo presenciar con una suma claridad como no solo una ráfaga de viento salió disparada por la espalda de esté, sino también como una visible onda de choque se extendió a la redonda del punto de impacto.

Y en el siguiente segundo tras esto; ese joven hombre de unos largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos grises salió volando en la dirección contraria a donde vino aquel puñetazo de un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo con una potencia tan monstruosa que acabó atravesando la redonda e ancha barrera de una blanquecina energía que encerraba la posición de ambos como sí de una ventana de vidrio se tratara está.

Viajando metros y metros de distancia con una vasta fuerza y velocidad como sí fuera una bala disparada por una pistola, aquel joven usuario tanto de magia oscura así como de "Necromancia" llegó en cuestión de fracciones de nanosegundo a la zona que ocupaban un inmenso número de humanoides muertos vivientes con una apariencia básicamente igual a la de un caballero para terminar impactando e atravesando destructivamente los putrefactos cuerpos de varios de estos e incluso acabó pasando a través del enorme cuerpo de uno de los cuatros dragones zombis ahí presentes.

Todo para que eventualmente ese joven demonio de los libros de Zeref impactara e atravesara tanto uno de los edificios de concreto que conformaba esa dañada calle al sur de la ciudad apodada como "La Capital Floreciente" como otros dos edificios detrás de esté. Edificios que inmediatamente después se derrumbaron por completo y levantaron unas enormes explosiones de un denso polvo. Y se debía mencionar que tras tal hecho; Lucia Dragneel, Dana Talian, Loke y Pandora mostraron unas ligeras expresiones de sorpresa al notar como el agarre de unos móviles esqueletos se había debilitado considerablemente.

-¿Eh?- Mostró Lucia leve confusión mientras veía esa incontable cantidad de manos huesudas que sujetaban con casi nada de fuerza su cuerpo.

-La fuerza de estos tipos se ha debilitado... ¿Dejaron de moverse?- Se preguntó Dana con intrigar.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Esté feroz gritar provino simultáneamente de un joven hombre de una anaranjada cabellera corta, puntiaguda y desordenada que imitaba la forma de las orejas de un gato e una joven mujer de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojizos que hicieron uso respectivamente de unos poderosos puños rodeados en una brillante luz dorada y unas ráfagas de candentes llamas de un rojo intenso para destruir por completo a todos los esqueletos que les rodeaban a ellos y a unos pequeñas jóvenes magas de 14 años de edad. Y tras esa escena que solo duro unos segundos; a aquel cuarteto se le acercaba con un tranquilo caminar otro pequeño joven mago de 14 años que había visto volver a la normalidad a la piel de su extremidad superior derecha.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a causarme tantos problemas, montón de huesos viejos?!- Gritaba una molesta Pandora tras acabar de calcinar los paralizados seres óseos en sus cercanías.

-Ah, por fin soy libre...Gracias, Loke-san, Pandora-san- Decía Lucia con un ligero sonreír mientras se estiraba levemente.

-Sí. Se los agradezco- Dijo Dana con su usual inexpresar.

-¡Es un placer!- Contestaba Loke levemente sonriente.

-Oigan, ¿Están bien?- Preguntaba un serio Roku tras acercarse a sus aliados.

-Sí... -Hablaba la pequeña joven Dragneel- ...Gracias a ti. Todos esos esqueletos se quedaron quietos en cuanto le diste su buen merecido a ese tipo desagradable de Ouroboros-

-Es verdad. Incluso esos zombis con armaduras y los dragones detuvieron por completo su mover. Me preguntó sí lo mismo le habrá pasado a todos los muertos vivientes en la ciudad...- Dijo una inexpresiva pequeña joven Talian.

-¡En cualquier caso, yo voy a aprovechar y haré cenizas a todos esos zombis! ¡Jeje!- Exclamo sonrientemente la espíritu elemental del fuego mientras rodeo sus manos en unas capas de llamas rojizas.

-Yo te ayudaré. ¡Vamos, Pandora-chan!- Comento sonriente el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león.

-¡No uses el "-chan"!- Respondió enojada y sonrojada la joven mujer de una larga e ondulada cabellera rojiza.

De está manera, uno con un veloz mover de piernas sobre unos fragmentados suelos de concreto e otra con un potente volar mágico por los aires; el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego se adentraron en aquel paralizado completamente grupo de una incontable cantidad de humanoides zombis vestidos en unas oxidadas armaduras y un cuarteto de enormes dragones basados tanto en una antigua estructura ósea así como en una putrefacta carne escamosa e inmediatamente hicieron uso de poderosos golpes y sus magias para destruir a todos los podían. Todo mientras eran observados a la distancia por un trio de pequeños jóvenes magos de 14 años de edad.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos?- Preguntó Lucia intrigada.

-No lo creo. Mientras no se muevan, esos zombis no son diferentes a unos maniquís. Y Pandora disfruta mientras más cosas tenga que quemar. Déjala divertirse- Contesto una inexpresiva Dana.

-Me recuerda a mi hermano. Jeje... - Lucia reía ligeramente para luego mostrar una leve sorpresa y pasar a observar a su compañero de gremio con pequeño molesto -¡...Por cierto, Roku, ¿Qué pasó con eso de moverse bajo tierra?! ¡Sí tenías un plan como ese, debiste haberme avisado! ¡Estaba realmente preocupada por ti! ¡Rayos! ¡Aunque sí me lo hubieras contado, yo no hubiera estado de acuerdo! ¡¿Qué te hubiera pasado sí el primer golpe de ese dragón en verdad te hubiera dejado inconscientes?! ¡Era una locura!-

-No creo que tengas derecho a hablar sobre planes locos, Lucia. Sí recuerdas los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ¿No?- Comento la pequeña joven Talian inexpresivamente.

-No fue algo que tenía planeado de antemano. Solo se me ocurrió para salvarme del segundo golpe de esa lagartija de antes y luego pensé que podía usarlo para adentrarme dentro de la barrera que protegía a ese maldito tuerto- Contesto un tranquilo Roku mientras su mano derecha limpiaba los hilos de sangre que caían de su frente.

-Aún así... - Decía la pequeña joven Dragneel con una leve mirada entristecida y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Hmm...!- El pequeño joven Nirvit demostraba un leve "tick" en sus cejas y nervioso sudar en su cara -¡...Rayos! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lamento haberte preocupado! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ahora deja de mirarme así, maldita mocosa! ¡Es molesto!-

-En verdad que te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, ¿No?- Comentaba una inexpresiva pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion.

-¡¿A quién te refieres exactamente...?!- Hablo un pequeño joven mago de Fairy Tail con su cabeza decorada con una animada vena de ira.

-Bueno, aunque tú plan haya sido una locura o no, sus resultados fueron excelentes. Por fin ese tipo de Ouroboros recibió algo de daño- Comentaba seriamente la pequeña joven con unos lisos cabellos amarillo claro debido a la llamada "Posesión Elemental: Espíritu de Ikazuchi".

-Sí. Pero aún no está acabado. Que sus zombis no hayan desaparecido lo prueba- Dijo seriamente un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-Entonces... - Una levemente sonriente pequeña joven de unos rubios caballos atados en forma de unas cortas y bajas coletas sujetaba con firmeza aquel dorado arco en su mano derecha -... ¡Aprovechemos que está débil por el golpe de Roku y démosle el golpe final de una vez para que el caos en la ciudad termine de una vez! ¡Estoy segura que con mi "Súper Disparo Estelar", ese tipo...!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron con una amplia sorpresa Lucia, Dana, Roku, Loke y Pandora.

-... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!... -

El notable sentimiento de sorprender que invadía a un par de pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, a una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion, al espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y a la espíritu elemental del fuego se debía no solamente por ese increíblemente iracundo gritar que hacía vibrar los aires con su vasta potencia y que sorprendentemente no pertenecía a los humanoides o dragonescos muertos vivientes presentes en esa escena, sino también porque fueron capaces de percatarse de una extraña sensación.

Una sensación parecida a como sí los golpeara una lluvia en verdad intensa y pesada. Era la misma sensación que emitiría el dueño de un verdaderamente poderoso poder mágico. Pero aunque aquel poder que detectaban claramente el quinteto de enemigos de un joven miembro de Ouroboros sin duda alguna se parecía a aquella energía que era necesaria para utilizar magia, de alguna forma era diferente.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reaccionaba Loke tanto serio como sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué rayos es está sensación...?! ¡Es desagradable!- Comentaba una disgustada Pandora.

-Está sensación...Es fuerte, pero...No es poder mágico. ¿Qué exactamente es esto...?- Se preguntó Dana seriamente.

-¡Esto es...!- Hablo Roku seria y sorprendidamente.

-¡Está sensasión...! ¡Es igual al poder demoniaco de Serena-san!- Pensó Lucia con un leve shock.

-... ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡MALDITOS...!-

Tanto aquel extraño poder que presentían un trio de pequeños jóvenes magos de 14 años de edad, un espíritu celestial e una espíritu elemental como ese monstruosamente potente e iracundo gritar que hacía vibrar los aires pertenecían totalmente a nadie más ni menos que a un joven hombre de unos 20 años de edad que estaba en las cercanías de una dañada calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus e había hecho uso del gran poderío de la oscura aura mágica que le rodeaba para mandar a volar a la amplia cantidad de escombros de concreto que le rodeaban debido a hechos anteriormente explicados.

Un joven hombre de unos largos, desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos griseos que se agitaban notablemente ante el fuerte poder oscuro que liberaba su persona y que tenía un filoso ojo izquierdo de color amarillento expresando una profunda ira mientras su ojo derecha yacía cubierto por una cinta de color rojo que rodeaba a su cabeza como sí de una bandana se tratara. Un joven hombre que poseía marcadas a través de la piel morena de su rostro unas varias venas palpitantes de furia, que enseñaba un par de delgados hilos de sangre cayendo de su boca y que al no vestir una camisa, mostraba una marca de impacto con forma de un puño en su zona abdominal.

-¡...Mocosos!- Hablaba un profundamente iracundo Arioc -... ¡Malditos! ¡Desgraciados! ¡Basuras! ¡Pedazos de mierda! ¡Escorias! ¡Bastardos! ¡Infelices! ¡Malnacidos! ¡Idiotas! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Alimañas! ¡Miserables! ¡Malditos humanos de porquería! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo carajos se atreven a hacerme esto?! ¡Yo...Yo...YO...!-

Durante aquel profundamente enfurecido hablar suyo; el joven Amonn pasó a hacer uso de tanto sus manos así como de sus mismísimos dientes para arrancar fuertemente y despedazar por completo ese largo manto café que vestía su bien entrenado torso, cada una de las vendas rojizas que cubrían totalmente sus extremidades superiores e incluso la roja bandana que rodeaba su cabeza y cubría su ojo derecho. Y tras tal hecho; todos los enemigos de esté vieron un profundo aumento en su asombrar e hasta mostraron un leve temor ante lo podían presenciar a la distancia.

Sin duda alguna se observaba como, luego de que unas telas rojizas se rompieran en docenas de pedazos que se dispersaron aleatoriamente por los aires; un joven usuario de tanto magia oscura como de "Necromancia" poseía la mayor parte de sus fornidos brazos, a excepción de sus hombros, en un color distinto al resto de su cuerpo. No tenía un color moreno, sino moradizo. Un moradizo parecido al que adquiría alguien cuando se rompía gravemente los huesos. Y eso ni siquiera era lo más notable.

Lo más notable de la nueva apariencia que mostraba aquel joven hombre que poseía tatuada la marca negra de Ouroboros en todo el centro de su pecho era como la mayor parte de sus extremidades superiores tenía sobresaliendo de ellos un amplio número de unos pequeños y morado oscuro tentáculos parecidos a los de un pulpo, una medusa o también podría decirse que de una ameba. Tentáculos que sorprendentemente también surgían de su orificio ocular derecho.

-¡...SOY DE LA MALDITA ÉLITE!- Gritaba fuerte e iracundamente Arioc mientras esos pequeños tentáculos en su cuerpo se agitaban notablemente.

-¡¿Q...?!- Reaccionaba Lucia con un amplio shock.

-¡¿Tentáculos?!- Decía Dana con sorprender.

-¡¿Eso era lo que ocultaba bajo las vendas?!- Dijo un sorprendido Loke.

-¡Ahora su apariencia es tan desagradable como su personalidad...!- Comento una disgustada Pandora.

-Esos tentáculos...- Pensó un impactado Roku -... ¿Son alguna clase de Take Over? No, no lo creo. Sí fuera alguna clase de magia de transformación, ¿Por qué ocultarla con esas vendas? Sí no quería mostrarla, solo debería desactivarla. Entonces... ¿Esos tentáculos son parte de su apariencia original? Pero, una forma inhumana y ese extraño poder mágico... ¡Pareciera cómo sí esté tipo fuera uno de esos tales demonios de los libros de Zeref al igual que Serena! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-

Se debía mencionar que tanto aquella nueva apariencia que enseñaba el llamado Arioc Amonn así como todo el comienzo de esa escena que se llevaba a cabo en el sur de la ciudad dueña del apodo de "La Capital Floreciente" había sido y era observado con una suma claridad por aquellos que estaban en el interior de la gigantesca edificación encima de las grandes montañas al oeste de la Ciudad de Crocus conocida como "Domus Flau" gracias a las transmisiones en vivo que enseñaban unas varias anchas y planas pantallas holográficas que flotaban altamente en los aires en el interior de está.

Más específicamente hablando; eran la reina del Reino de Fiore, el emperador del Imperio Alvarez, la maestra de Golden Lion, los veteranos magos de Fairy Tail, los veteranos magos de Sabertooth, las veteranas magas de Mermaid Heels, y los veteranos magos de Lamia Scale. Cada uno de estos aprisionados, debido a la magia de nombre "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones" de Larcade Dragneel; en distintos lugares de la arena del Domus Flau, la cual seguía viéndose decorada por un gran número de soldados heridos e inconscientes debido a su combatir con un cierto Devil Slayer de Ocho Atributos.

-¡Hm!- Se mostró Hisui tanto sorprendida como temerosa al observar la nueva apariencia de un cierto miembro de Ouroboros a través de una holográfica pantalla.

-Que imagen más desagradable- Comento un serio Arcadios.

-¡Ese tipo...! ¡¿Eso era lo que guardaba debajo de esas vendas?!- Reaccionaba una tanto seria como sorprendida y disgustada Brandish.

-¡Tan monstruoso como sus compañeros, ¿Eh?!- Comentaba un molesto Ajeel.

-Pero, ¿Usaba esas vendas para ocultar esos tentáculos? ¿Eso significa que ese tipo estaba transformado desde un principio a diferencia de los demás de los suyos? -Preguntaba un intrigado Jacob.

-Eso es correcto- Contestaba un tranquilamente sonriente Larcade.

-¡...!- Se mostraban serios e intrigados todos los afectados por la llamada "Prisión de Sangre de Dragones".

-Verán... -Hablo el apodado como "El Dragneel Blanco"- ...De todos los demonios de Zeref que fui capaz despertar durante mis años oculto, Arioc Amonn sin duda fue el más complicado. Su libro no solo había sufrido el paso del tiempo, sino que además ni siquiera estaba completado y el lenguaje demoníaco que sí tenía estaba llenó de unos múltiples y variados errores. Se notó que él fue prototipo de los prototipos de los libros de Zeref. Posiblemente fue el primer fallo que mi padre cometió durante la creación de estos. E aunque al final fui capaz de completar su libro y lograr que Arioc se manisfestara, no fue un trabajo perfecto. Él se quedó atorado en un estado combinado entre su forma humana y su forma etherias, como pueden ver. No solo no es capaz de adoptar una o la otra de manera perfecta, sino que sus habilidades físicas son iguales a las de un humano normal. Su único punto bueno es su necromancia de alto nivel, lo cuál a su vez significa que él solo puede ser fuerte dependiendo del lugar dónde esté. Sí lo pienso bien, Arioc debe ser el miembro más débil de Ouroboros-

-¿Ese tipo tan arrogante? ¿El más débil?- Pensó con ligero sorprender y confusión Brandish al igual que varios de los demás presentes.

-Arioc es en verdad bastante consciente de su nivel y eso lo llevo a tener una muy baja autoestima en cuanto se manisfestó... -Siguio hablando con un tranquilo sonreír el miembro de Ouroboros ahí presente- ...Aunque fui capaz de deshacerme de esa poco confianza suya y hacerlo cooperar con mis planes al convencerlo de que los humanos eran seres aún más inferiores a él. De hecho, eso fue lo que le dio nacer a ese desagradable ego y presumir suyos. Lo que quiero decir es que el estado mental de Arioc es tan frágil que unos pequeños empujones lo pueden llevar a una total locura. Una locura que lo hará destruir todo de un modo aún mayor. Jeje-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Aquel monstruosamente potente e enfurecido grito no pertenecía a ninguno de los que conformaban aquella escena llevada a cabo en el Domus Flau. Una escena que una vez más vamos a dejar momentáneamente de lado. Sino que provenía obviamente del joven miembro de Ouroboros que se mantenía en una destruida calle al sur de la Ciudad de Crocus junto con un par de pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león, la espíritu elemental del fuego, y un vasto número de muertos vivientes tanto humanoides como dragonescos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritaba Arioc tan profundamente furioso que se pudo notar como su filoso ojo izquierdo se torno de un color blanco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡...!- Reaccionaron sorprendidos los pequeños jóvenes magos ahí presentes.

Los aires en aquel escenario vieron aumentado ampliamente su vibrar debido a que por ellos ahora no solamente resonaba con suma potencia el enfurecido alarido de aquel joven hombre que portaba unos diminutos pero numerosos tentáculos moradizos en sus fornidos brazos y orificio ocular derecho; sino también los repentinos y monstruosos gritos de tanto unos humanoides seres de putrefacta piel, musculosos cuerpos y con unas oxidadas vestimentas e armamentos que los hacían lucir básicamente iguales a caballeros así como un cuarteto de descomunales dragones que enseñaban sus viejos huesos así como una podrida piel escamosa.

Y en el siguiente segundo; un sorprendido trio de pequeños jóvenes magos de 14 años de edad, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego notaron como cada uno de los cadáveres reanimados y restaurados por el poder de la "Necromancia" presentes en esa escena recuperaron su mover, no solo por aquellos bestiales gritos que liberaban, sino también porque todos ellos iniciaron un correr tan salvaje que incluso terminaban levantando unos ligeras nubes de polvos y que los acercaba cada vez más y más a la posición que ocupaba un iracundo joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¡GRUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!- Rugían monstruosamente al unísono unos humanoides y dragonescos muertos vivientes mientras corrían hacia su controlador.

-¡¿Q...?!- Se mostraba Loke sorprendido y confundido ante lo que ocurría en sus cercanías.

-¡Se empezaron a mover de nuevo estás cosas...!- Decía Pandora en el mismo estado que el anterior.

-Pero... - Hablo Dana seriamente.

-¡¿...Se están dirigiendo al tipo de Ouroboros?!- Dijo una intrigada Lucia.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está planeando?!- Se preguntó un serio Roku.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

En cuanto una amplia cantidad de humanoides muertos vivientes y un total de cuatro dragones zombis se posicionaron en cuestión de fracciones de segundo gracias a su salvaje correr a pocos metros de un profundamente sumido en ira y odio joven miembro de Ouroboros que seguía liberando un potente gritar; los pequeños, numerosos y moradizos tentáculos que sobresalían tanto de las extremidades superiores así como del ojo derecho de esté pasaron a alargarse ampliamente para terminar enredando alguna parte de los cuerpos de varios de estos y luego jalarlos fuertemente para que se abalancearan sobre él.

E incluso sí no eran sujetados y jalados por los sumamente largos tentáculos de un joven usuario tanto de magia oscura como de "Necromancia", una vasta cantidad de muertos vivientes se lanzaban sobre esté. Hasta se notaba como los suelos de concreto en las cercanías de aquella escena se agrietaban anchamente para que así surgieran varios móviles esqueletos que también realizaban esa misma acción. Todo para que eventualmente toda imagen de un cierto joven demonio de los libros de Zeref se viera encerrada en el interior de una montaña un poco más grande que uno de los edificios que conformaban esa área.

Una montaña conformada por un incontable número de humanoides muertos vivientes vestidos con armaduras de un oxidado acero, varios esqueletos humanos, un cuarteto de descomunales dragones zombis y que en el siguiente instante se vio completamente cubierta por un brillar de un color morado oscuro y con una suma intensidad. Y todo para que en el segundo que seguía la iracunda voz de un joven hombre de unos largos, puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos griseos gritara con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su garganta y pulmones...

**-¡NECRO-MORFOSIS!- **

Tras la pronunciación de esa curiosa palabra por parte de un increíblemente potente e enfurecido tono, la luz morado oscuro que cubría totalmente a una enorme montaña de seres afectados por la maldición de la "Necromancia" se intensifico hasta el punto de cegar la vista de unos tres pequeños jóvenes magos de 14 años de edad, un espíritu celestial y una espíritu elemental e incluso abarcar todo el espacio de una de las anchas y mágicamente flotantes en los aires holográficas pantallas que veían los presentes en el Domus Flau.

Una oscura luz que solo tardo un momento en desaparecer y terminar presentando una gigantesca nube de un denso humo negresco en una parte de esa destruida zona al sur de la ciudad que era la capital del Reino de Fiore, más específicamente hablando, a unos metros en frente de la posición que ocupaba el grupo de un pequeño joven de unos largos cabellos verdes atados en forma de cola de lobo, una pequeña joven con unos rubios cabellos atados en forma de unas cortas y bajas coletas, una pequeña joven que tenía su liso cabello morado claro teñido de un claro amarillo debido a un cierto hechizo, una joven mujer de unos largos e ondulados cabellos rojo intenso y un joven hombre de una anaranjada cabellera corta, puntiaguda y desordenada que imitaba la forma de las orejas de un gato.

-Pero, ¿Qué fue...?- Se mostraba Loke confundido.

-¡Maldición! ¡Todo ese humo no me deja ver! ¡Lo despejare con una explosión!- Decía una molesta Pandora.

-Cálmate, Pandora. Podría ser peligroso actuar sin saber la situación- Comento una seria Dana.

-¿Para qué todos esos zombis se habrán lanzado sobre ese tipo?- Se preguntaba una confusa Lucia.

-No sé... -Hablaba Roku seriamente- ...Pero no creo que haya sido nada bueno...-

-¡...!-

La razón por la cual un pequeño joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación fue incapaz de terminar su hablar fue porque tanto él como una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales, una pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus elementales, el espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego se vieron invadidos por un sentimiento de shock mucho más profundo que todos los que habían tenido desde el empezar de aquel batallar en el que estaban.

Un sentimiento de shock que nacio en cuanto ellos sintieron un vasto cambio en el extraño poder mágico que liberaba un joven usuario tanto de magia oscura como de "Necromancia". Sí este poder antes parecía una lluvia intensa y pesada, ahora parecía una sumamente salvaje tormenta de nieve capaz de derribar a quién afirmara lo suficiente sus pisadas y que enfriaba profundamente los huesos. Una sensación demasiado parecida a la que emitían aquellos quienes fueron los antagonistas del tercer arco de esté longevo arco.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esto...?! ¡¿Esté poder...?!- Reaccionaba un asombrado Loke.

-¡¿M-Me está dando escalofríos?! ¡¿A mí?!- Pensó Pandora sorprendida e hasta un poco temerosa.

-¡N-No es para nada poder mágico...! ¡¿Qué rayos es esté poder tan asqueroso?!- Pensaba Dana con sumo intrigar.

-¡E-Esté poder demoníaco...! -Pensó una temerosa Lucia -¡No es para como el de Serena-san...! ¡Es demasiado fuerte...Y maligno...! ¡De hecho...!-

-¡...Está casi al nivel de los bastardos de Spriggan Tail...!- Pensó Roku tanto serio como sorprendido y preocupado.

-Jiji...Jijijiji...-

-¡¿Eh?!- De nuevo reaccionaban con gran sorpresa y confusión los antes nombrados.

Justo después de que en los aires sonara una peculiar risa por parte de varias voces entrelazadas, las descomunales cantidades de un denso y negro humo presentes en esa escena pasaron a despejarse por completo no solo por el débil pasar de las brisas del viento, sino más porque desde su interior surgía una figura con un tamaño muy por lejos superior a los edificios de concreto que la daban forma a las calles de la Ciudad de Crocus e incluso mayor a la de todos los dragones zombis que habían hecho aparición hasta ahora.

Un sumo monstruoso tamaño perteneciente a un ser con una figura humanoide y además musculosa e estaba rectamente de pie a unos metros en frente de Roku, Lucia, Dana, Loke y Pandora, los cuales se veían obligados a alzar sus bien abiertas miradas para tener una buena imagen de esté y no solo ver sus pies. Un ser que poseía una putrefacta pero firme piel de un color griseo, que tenía un total cuatro brazos fornidos brazos, con unas manos y pies de una de ancha forma y un total de cuatro dedos con forma de garras, que al estar desnudo no demostraba ningún órgano sexual ni masculino ni femenino, que tenía numerosas púas sobresaliendo tanto de su amplia espalda así como de sus antebrazos, la parte trasera de sus fornidas piernas, y la parte trasera de su redonda y calva cabeza proporcional al resto de su cuerpo y que aunque no poseía boca, nariz o orejas, sí tenía unos filosos ojos amarillentos de los cuales el derecho era atravesado por el negro tatuaje de serpiente afiliado al gremio de Ouroboros.

E uno de las cosas más notable de ese tanto humanoide como inhumano ser era como sin duda alguna él poseía una boca, pero no en su rostro, sino posicionada un poco más arriba de sus marcados abdominales. Una enorme boca que, al estar en medio de un gran sonreír de pura malicia, mostró el amplio número de afilados colmillos que residían en su interior. De hecho, era un ser que tenía un gran parecido al personaje dueño de la magia "Tamaño Completo" que aparecía en la obra de manga y anime conocida como "Nanatsu no Taizai" o "Los Siete Pecados Capitales".

-...Malditos humanos...- Hablaron al mismo tiempo numerosas voces provenientes de ese monstruoso ser con la marca de Ouroboros.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios es ese monstruo?! ¡Es demasiado enorme! ¡Es incluso más grande que esos molestos lagartos de antes!- Dijo una impresionada Pandora.

-¡¿Esa cosa es la dueña de ese extraño y poderoso poder mágico?!- Se preguntó un impactado Loke.

-N-No lo puedo creer... -Pensó una tanto seria como estupefacta Dana- ...Pero esa desagradable piel putrefacta... ¿Ese monstruo es un zombi? No...Ahora que lo pienso, todos los zombis de hace un rato desaparecieron... ¿Acaso...?-

-¡¿...Se fusionaron en uno solo?! ¡¿Podían hacer eso?! ¡Y sí el tipo de Ouroboros también desapareció...!- Pensaba Lucia con un ligero y temeroso shock.

-¡... ¿Él forma parte de ese enorme monstruo?! ¡¿Convirtió el poder mágico de todos esos zombis de antes en su propio poder demoníaco?! ¡Maldición! ¡El poder de cientos de magos y de hasta un total de cuatro dragones en uno solo...! ¡Con razón emite la misma presencia que los generales de Spriggan Tail!- Pensó Roku tanto serio como impresionado y frustrado.

-¡GRUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡...!- Nuevamente sufrieron un aumento en su shock Roku, Lucia, Dana, Pandora y Loke.

Liberando un asombrosamente potente alarido bestial que una vez más ponía a vibrar los aires de aquella escena; el sumamente gigantesco monstruo humanoide que era en realidad Arioc Amonn abría de un amplio modo esa gran y colmilluda boca que residía en el frente de su musculoso torso e enseñaba como en el interior de está se reunieron con una increíble velocidad unas grandes cantidades de una oscura energía mágica.

Una energía mágica con el suficiente poderío para crear unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que se expandían omnidireccionalmente y no solamente llegar a agitar notablemente las cabelleras y ropas de un par de pequeños jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, una pequeña joven maga de Golden Lion, un espíritu celestial de la constelación del león y la espíritu elemental del fuego; sino que hasta obligaba a estos a pisar con gran firmeza los suelos de concreto bajo sus pies y a cruzar sus brazos en frente de sus ojos para evitar ser tanto empujados cegados por estás.

-¡¿Q-Qué ocurre ahora?!- Preguntaba una intrigada Lucia mientras bloqueaba unos fuertes vientos al igual que sus aliados.

-¡Está concentrando de una gran manera bastante de ese extraño poder mágico en esa boca suya! ¡¿Va disparar algo?!- Se preguntó una seria y preocupada Dana.

-¡Está sensación...! -Hablo Roku- ¡... ¿Un rugido?! ¡Y sí tiene el poder de cuatro dragones combinado...! ¡Esto es malo...!-

-¡...CONVIERTANSE EN UNOS MALDITOS CADÁVERES...!-

Comprimiéndose en una forma esférica; aquella vastamente poderosa energía oscura que se reunió en la enorme boca en el torso de un sumamente descomunal y musculoso ser humanoide de una putrefacta piel grisea, con cuatro brazos y la marca negra de Ouroboros pasando a través de su filoso ojo amarillento derecho estaba a punto de convertirse en una devastadora ráfaga que iría en dirección a Roku Nirvit, Lucia Dragneel, Dana Talian, Loke y Pandora en cuanto Arioc Amonn utilizara las varias voces que salían de su monstruosa persona para gritar con una profunda potencia e ira...

**-¡...YOREIRYU NO HOKO!- **

_... ¿La fuerza de la élite?...Los jóvenes magos contra cientos de oponentes en uno..._

**Continuara...**


End file.
